Le ciel nuageux de Poudlard
by Lia Angelique
Summary: Après l'incident avec Quirrel, Circée Morrigan Potter active une partie de son héritage les flammes des cieux. Cet événement chamboulera son destin, pendant et après ses études. Fem-Harry/Circée. Hyper intuition et flamme des cieux et des nuages pour Circée. Giotto est l'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Circée et Tsuna. Potter luck. Pas de pairing définitif.
1. Chapter 1

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

_**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn**_** et **_**Harry Potter**_** ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

**Ce chapitre est le premier d'une fiction cross-over entre **_**Harry Potter**_** et **_**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn**_**. Il s'agit donc d'un AU, un univers où les Flammes et la magie sont deux choses entièrement différentes mais qui coexistent dans le même monde. Il y aura de nombreux éléments qui diffèreront de Canon, je préfère donc vous avertir avant que vous ne décidiez de me lyncher !**

**Dans cet AU, Salazar Serpentard était une femme mais elle est faussement connue historiquement pour être un homme. La faute revient aux élèves Gryffondors de l'époque, qui même avec des dizaines de preuves de sa féminité sous les yeux, refusaient d'admettre qu'une simple femme était physiquement plus forte qu'eux et pouvait sans magie leur botter le derrière, ce qu'elle faisait constamment à cause de la stupidité de Godric.**

**Les Maisons ont été créées afin de déterminer quels élèves risquaient davantage de devenir des minis-Godric. Il n'existait que la Maison Gryffondor au tout début, afin de savoir qui étaient susceptibles de suivre dans les pas de Godric dans ses stupides quêtes héroïques. Par la suite, Salazar a proposé de répartir davantage les élèves afin de déterminer ceux capables d'utiliser leurs cerveaux afin d'enrichir les connaissances pour les futurs générations (Serdaigle), ceux capables de consolider leur société et soutenir et appuyer les têtes-brûlés que sont les Gryffondors (Poufsouffle) et ceux qui utiliseront ruse, astuce et stratégie afin de maintenir en vie leurs idiots de camarades lorsqu'ils se retrouveront dans le pétrin (Serpentard). Autrement dit à part les Serdaigles, les deux autres Maisons existent afin d'assurer la survie des élèves de Godric. Comme le disait Salazar Serpentard ne faîtes pas comme Godric et ses minions « Ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort » juste pour prouver votre courage. Vous aurez plus de chance de finir carbonisé, parce que le dragon aura éternué ou se sera réveillé que de revenir en vie.**

**De ce fait, du temps de Godric moins d'un quart de ses élèves finissaient leurs études et même pas un dixième n'atteignait l'âge de trente ans. Une partie des paroles de Salazar a été reprise pour créer la devise de Poudlard, afin de rappeler aux nouveaux élèves que chatouiller un dragon endormi est juste stupide….**

**L'image accompagnant le premier chapitre de cette fic est un portrait de Fem-Salazar en dehors de ses classes de potions. Celle pour le second chapitre sera de Salazar pendant ses cours.**

**Ce chapitre résume les deux premières années de Circée à Poudlard en soulignant les différences entre Canon et mon AU. Les prochains chapitres seront plus détaillés avec davantage de dialogues.**

**Chapitre 1 : Feu de l'âme et magie (Première et seconde année)**

Si Circée Morrigan Potter devait se montrer honnête, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait une grande dette envers Blaize Zabini, son ancien camarade de classe.

L'ancien Serpentard était affilié à la Cosa Nostra, il était l'héritier de la Zabini Famiglia et un utilisateur de feu de l'âme avec l'aspect violet qui était associé à la force et à la protection d'un territoire. Circée était de l'avis que ses flammes allaient parfaitement avec sa personnalité, même s'il était du genre loup solitaire, il était un fidèle et loyale protecteur pour tous ses alliés.

* * *

_**Première année :**_

Au cours de leur première année de scolarité, Circée avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Blaize se retenait avec difficultés d'exploser à Poudlard, comme si l'école et son atmosphère lui paraissaient insupportables. Ce n'est qu'à la toute fin de l'année que Blaize l'avait discrètement approché et qu'ils avaient pu discuter. C'était lors de cette discussion que l'italien l'avait informé de l'existence du Feu de l'âme, des Vindices et de l'Omerta

La raison pour laquelle il l'avait approché était assez simple, ce qui avait brûlé Quirrel et causé sa mort n'était autre que les Flammes de Circée, que Blaize avait reconnu comme appartenant aux aspects orange et violet. L'Italien lui avait expliqué que ces deux types étaient extrêmement rares et que si elle se rendait en Italie dans le futur, elle devrait se montrer très prudente car la mafia tendait à s'approprier les utilisateurs de flammes.

(Lorsque Circée mentionnera en passant à Blaize son séjour en Italie et l'étrange fascination des Italiens pour la météo, le détenteur de flamme des nuages ne put s'empêcher de se cogner la tête contre son bureau en maudissant la Malchance légendaire des Potter. Il perdit une demi-heure à expliquer en long et en large la signification derrière la classification des flammes des Cieux dans la mafia européenne et au final Circée dut se retenir tout le long d'exploser de rire. Il n'y avait qu'un Potter capable de convaincre toute une société d'adapter sa classification originale pour nommer un phénomène déjà reconnu.)

Après cette longue et ardue explication, Circée avait promis de ne pas divulguer ces renseignements et de garder ses flammes secrètes le plus possible. Elle avait aussi finalement compris pourquoi Blaize réagissait aussi mal à leur école et leur directeur.

Dumbledore avait saturé l'école de sa présence au fil des décennies et une partie des professeurs avaient été victimes de ce que Blaize avait décrit comme la faculté d'attraction de l'aspect orange. Même si le vieillard n'avait pas activé ses propres flammes, il dégageait tout de même une aura qui se voulait attractive, mais ne pouvait être vue que comme répulsive pour les utilisateurs actifs de Feu de l'âme comme Blaize, Flitwick (Blaize avait confirmé que le professeur était actif) et elle, ainsi que les jumeaux (un détail qu'elle n'apprit que pendant sa seconde année), Cedric et Luna (elle ne s'en rendit compte qu'en quatrième année).

Par rapport à la pierre philosophale, Circée avait stupidement cru Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle avait été détruite et que les Flamel n'avaient aucun problème avec cette fin. Mais quelques jours après que Blaize lui ait expliqué la nature du Feu de l'âme et de leurs effets, Circée avait accidentellement activé une flamme indigo à partir de celle orange. Cette flamme avait fait apparaître un petit portail indigo au-dessus de ses genoux, duquel une pierre qui lui était très familière sortit. Cela va sans dire, mais constater que la pierre qui avait été soi-disant détruite se trouvait maintenant dans ses mains…. Avait fait virer à 180 degrés son opinion sur Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Blaize, ce dernier soupira, avant de lui dire qu'elle avait probablement créé un portail de brouillard pour rendre la pierre hors d'atteinte de Quirrelmort juste avant de s'évanouir.

Elle attendit le retour à Londres pour renvoyer la Pierre philosophale à Nicholas Flamel accompagnée d'une lettre dans laquelle elle avait décrit les défenses mises en place par Dumbledore pour la protéger, comment trois élèves de première année les avaient franchi et enfin le mensonge de Dumbledore. Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçut une réponse de l'alchimiste, qui la remerciait de lui avoir rendu sa pierre. Dumbledore n'était pas sensé cacher à l'école la vraie pierre, mais une copie, ce que l'homme n'avait pas fait puisque la pierre qu'elle lui avait envoyé était l'authentique. Pour la remercier, il lui proposa de devenir son apprentie lorsqu'elle finirait ses études à Poudlard, un geste qu'elle accepta poliment.

* * *

_**Seconde année :**_

Les vacances d'été après la fin de sa première année avaient été très appréciés par Circée, tout cela parce qu'elle avait eu un rare moment de génie en proposant un simple marché à son oncle et sa tante. Elle passerait le mois de juillet à Privet Drive et le mois d'août au Terrier, les Weasley avaient gentiment accepté de l'héberger pour la fin des vacances et il ne lui manquait donc que l'autorisation de Vernon et Pétunia. Bien entendu, le couple accepta immédiatement le marché et Circée ne mentionna pas une fois le monde des Sorciers chez ses gardiens légaux, sauf pour le critiquer, à la grande joie de Pétunia. La jeune sorcière avait trouvé plusieurs aspects dans son nouveau monde qu'elle trouvait inférieurs par rapport au monde moldu. L'usage de plumes et de bouteilles d'encre au lieu de stylo bille, l'absence d'électricité et la mode étaient souvent mentionnés.

L'apparition de Dobby avait failli tout faire rater, mais Circée avait habilement réussi à le convaincre de repartir grâce à son charisme. Vernon l'avait ensuite conduite à Londres, à quelques mètres du Chaudron Baveur, là où Mr Weasley était venu la récupérer.

Le reste de ses vacances passèrent rapidement en compagnie des Weasley et Circée avait réussi à acheter de nouveaux vêtements en plus de ses affaires d'école lors de leur sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait aussi donné à Mr Weasley une bourse remplie de Galions pour les rembourser, ce que le Sorcier avait cherché à refuser, mais Circée avait réussi à le convaincre de garder cet argent pour acheter une baguette neuve à Ron et Ginny. Ce qu'il avait finalement accepté.

La première dispute entre Ron et Circée de cette nouvelle année scolaire se déroula devant la barrière entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. Le duo avait essayé de traverser la barrière magique, mais sans succès et Ron avait eu « l'idée géniale » de prendre la voiture de son père pour rattraper le train. Circée avait immédiatement refusé de suivre ce plan, elle avait proposé de simplement attendre le retour de ses parents pour décider de quelle manière ils procèderaient pour se rendre à l'école. Ron l'avait traité de froussarde et comme un idiot, il avait volé la Ford Anglia de son père, malgré les demandes répétés de Circée de sortir de la voiture. Lorsque le couple Weasley revint du côté moldu de la gare, il vit Circée en panique et la fillette leur expliqua ce qui était arrivé et la décision de Ron de partir avec leur voiture. Mme Weasley était furieuse alors qu'Arthur avait pâli. Le couple avait transplané discrètement au Chaudron baveur, de là Molly avait contacté l'école pour les prévenir de l'accident tandis qu'Arthur avait foncé au ministère pour informer ses supérieurs des actions de son plus jeune fils. Le professeur McGonagall était ensuite venue récupérer Circée et elles s'étaient toutes deux rendues à Poudlard à travers le réseau des cheminées. Ron avait été sévèrement puni par la vice-directrice et ses parents pour ses actions et pendant tout le reste de l'année il ne manqua pas de critiquer Circée dans son dos.

Durant leur seconde année à Poudlard, Circée avait harmonisé ses flammes orange à celles violettes de Blaize, ce qui avait renforcé leur amitié qu'ils préféraient garder secrète. Le duo savait pertinemment qu'une amitié entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne serait pas acceptée et qu'une bonne partie de l'école (professeurs inclus) chercherait à y mettre fin. Autant ne rien dire pour éviter une telle situation.

Blaize était donc son tout premier Chevalier et son premier véritable allié dans le conflit qui persistait dans leur société. (Circée était une fidèle admiratrice des légendes des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et du Roi Arthur, le terme de Chevalier était donc plus acceptable que celui de Gardien ou élément pour elle. D'autant plus qu'Arthur n'était pas un Roi qui restait bien à l'abri lors des combats, il était lui-même un Chevalier, ce que Circée respectait.) Il était le Premier Chevalier violet et son titre faisait honneur à ses flammes.

Le professeur Flitwick avait été son second allié à Poudlard et c'était encore une fois Blaize qui avait servi d'intermédiaire au sujet du Feu de l'âme. Le professeur de sortilège détenait des flammes bleues et jaunes qui s'étaient éveillées lors d'un duel à mort lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Son héritage gobelin lui avait permis d'identifier immédiatement la nature de ses flammes et la nécessité de les cacher, car le ministère avait classifié le Feu de l'âme comme une magie illégale parce qu'elle venait de l'âme. Mais Filius avait expliqué que la véritable raison derrière cette condamnation était le fait que ce pouvoir ne s'éveillait que chez une partie de la population. La plupart du temps une forte résolution était nécessaire pour faire apparaître ces flammes et comme Circée l'avait compris l'année précédente, la majeure partie des sorciers britanniques manquaient de résolution. Autrement dit, cette condamnation était partiellement motivée par la jalousie de ceux incapables d'accéder à leurs flammes.

Même s'ils n'avaient pas pu harmoniser leurs flammes, (car l'enseignant avait déjà eu un leader qui était décédé quelques décennies plus tôt) il était celui qui avait pris en charge une bonne partie de son entraînement au combat. À la fois pour ses flammes, mais aussi pour sa magie. Il lui avait enseigné ses techniques de duelliste pour et en dehors des pistes, en plus de lui fournir des livres de sorts de défense, ce dont elle était très reconnaissante cette année-là. Lockhart était peut-être un As de la publicité et du markeeting, mais un horrible professeur de Défense. Flitwick était un bien meilleur professeur pour cette matière et en un an, il lui avait enseigné le programme des trois premières années pour cette matière en plus de celui de Sortilège. Circée lui devait très clairement la vie, sans son entraînement elle n'aurait probablement pas réussi à éliminer Voldy et une bonne partie de ses troupes quelques années plus tard.

Durant sa seconde année, Circée avait aussi gagné deux autres Chevaliers, en les personnes de Fred et Georges Weasley. Les deux farceurs étaient tous deux actifs depuis un moment, mais avaient réussi à le cacher avec brio grâce à leurs flammes secondaires de brouillard. Fred était devenu son Premier Chevalier rouge et Georges son Premier Chevalier vert, un point sur lequel Georges n'était pas très content, car il n'était pas un Serpentard. Mais Circée avait tut le reste de ses plaintes, en lui demandant à haute voix comment ils avaient réussi à berner le Choixpeau pour qu'ils les envoient à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard.

(Elle apprendra par la suite que les jumeaux avaient menacé le Choixpeau d'apprendre le maléfice du Feudeymon et de l'utiliser sur lui s'il les envoyait à Serpentard…. Le Choixpeau aurait d'ailleurs maugréé que ces deux-là étaient à coup sûr des descendants de Salazar parce que c'était pile le genre de menace que la Sorcière aurait employé à leur place.)

Les jumeaux étaient devenus ses tuteurs en potion, une matière dans laquelle ils excellaient quoi qu'en disent Rogue ou leurs notes en classe. Circée avait très vite conclus qu'ils étaient des génies dans le domaine de l'innovation magique et que s'ils n'avaient pas été déterminés à ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, ils auraient pu aisément devenir le Da Vinci du monde magique. La fillette était l'une des rares personnes à avoir vu à travers leur jeu. Ils faisaient peut-être quotidiennement les clowns mais ces deux-là étaient loin d'être stupides. Il suffisait de regarder l'étendu de leurs marchandises, qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes inventés pour le comprendre. Potion, sortilège, rune, botanique, métamorphose, de larges connaissances et compétences dans toutes ces matières étaient nécessaires pour créer leurs produits, et pourtant ils ne passeront pas leurs ASPICS et n'obtiendraient que trois BUSEs chacun l'année suivante. Elle avait très vite compris qu'ils avaient probablement saboté exprès leur scolarité, pour que leur mère ne les force pas à travailler au ministère comme leur père.

Avec leur aide, Circée avait pu avancer dans ses classes de potion et ignorer les remarques puériles et acerbes de Rogue. De toute manière, seules les notes de BUSEs et d'ASPICs compteraient vraiment à l'avenir, elle pouvait donc ignorer le comportement injuste du professeur de potion et se concentrer sur ses véritables leçons avec les jumeaux. Des leçons qu'elle avait gardé secrètes même à Hermione et Ron, tout simplement parce que les jumeaux n'avaient aucunes envie de se coltiner leur petit frère et la morale d'Hermione.

Ron et Hermione étaient peut-être ses « meilleurs amis », mais son intuition lui criait de ne pas leur faire complètement confiance et après les évènements de l'année précédente elle était prête à l'écouter. Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher encore aujourd'hui de maudire son ignorance, si elle avait su à l'époque que la famille Potter avait comme magie de famille une Hyper intuition, elle aurait davantage écouté la petite voix qui lui murmurait des avertissements dans la tête. Surtout avec le quiproquo avec Quirrel et Rogue, son intuition lui avait dit que Quirrel était le véritable ennemi, mais ses suspicions envers Rogue l'avaient rendu complètement sourde à ses avertissements.

* * *

Lors de l'affaire avec la Chambre des Secrets, elle n'avait écouté son intuition qu'à la toute fin et la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait refusé de participer au plan Polynectar d'Hermione, était que Blaize lui avait affirmé que Drago n'était pas responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Même s'il l'avait averti que Lucius Malefoy avait très probablement un lien avec l'affaire.

La relation entre le trio avait commencé à s'effriter à cette période. La seule raison pour laquelle Circée n'avait pas mis fin à leur amitié, était qu'elle craignait de se retrouver davantage isolée par ses pairs. C'était triste à dire, mais à part les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui étaient tous plus âgés qu'elle, Ron et Hermione, Circée n'avait pas d'autres amis dans sa Maison. Lorsqu'elle avait essayé de se rapprocher du reste de ses camarades de classe, Ron ou Hermione était à chaque fois venu s'incruster dans ses conversations et ses tentatives d'élargir son cercle d'amis échouaient à chaque fois. Pauvre Neville était encore et toujours chassé par Ron lorsque Circée tentait de lui adresser la parole.

Le club de duel ouvert cette année-là par Lockhart était un évènement auquel Circée avait judicieusement choisi de ne pas participer malgré les demandes répétées de ses deux « amis ». Le professeur Flitwick l'avait averti en avance que Lockhart et Rogue en étaient en charge, elle avait donc décidé d'utiliser ce temps pour faire quelque chose d'utile. Lire le manuel de Rune de sa coéquipière Katie Bell qui était en troisième année et avait pris cette option avec Soin des créatures Magiques.

Une lecture qui fut plus que fructueuse car si les jumeaux lui avaient parlé de l'efficacité des runes dans les enchantements, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de développer davantage toutes les possibles utilisations de cet art. Circée avait été complètement fascinée par les runes et les utilisations connues des différents alphabets dans la création de barrière de protection et les enchantements de longues durées d'objet. Utiliser des Runes avait un autre avantage précieux pour elle, le ministère ne pouvait pas repérer l'utilisation d'objets enchantés par cette méthode puisqu'ils ne nécessitaient pas l'usage d'une baguette ou d'une large quantité de mana. Autrement dit, elle pouvait faire inscrire des runes sur sa valise afin de modifier sa taille et avant d'arriver chez les Dursley la rétrécir en activant une rune afin de la cacher dans une de ses poches. Et s'ils lui demandaient où se trouvait sa valise, elle pouvait simplement leur dire qu'elle était restée à Poudlard.

* * *

Cette année-là, elle avait demandé à Pénélope Deauclaire la préfète de Serdaigle qui sortait avec Percy d'enchanter avec des runes sa valise ce que l'adolescente avait accepté sans rechigner. Elle avait convaincu Percy de les présenter en lui promettant son silence sur leur relation. Circée en avait profité pour interroger Pénélope sur les cours de Runes et ceux d'arithmancie qu'elle suivait, afin de se faire une idée sur les classes proposées en option à partir de l'année suivante. Circée ne connaissait personne d'autre que Percy à Gryffondor qui suivait cette classe et la jeune fille préférait garder ces distances avec le préfet en qui elle n'avait que peu confiance. Sa loyauté aveugle envers le ministère et son ambition jouaient en sa défaveur.

Pénélope était une excellente source d'informations, elle prit le temps de décrire les classes qu'elle-même suivait et le programme que Circée suivrait l'année suivante pour chaque option, sauf Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La préfète s'était renseignée pour conseiller les élèves en secondes années dans sa maison et la seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas pu obtenir le programme de la classe de Soin était que le professeur en charge prenait sa retraite à la fin de l'année. Son remplaçant n'avait pas été décidé pour le moment.

Au final, elle avait décidé de suivre les mêmes classes que Pénélope : Anciennes Runes, Arithmancie et Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Un choix que Ron avait vivement critiqué, car il trouvait les deux premières options trop dures. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année, il chercha à la faire changer d'avis et qu'elle prenne Divination à la place, ce qu'elle avait farouchement refusé à sa grande fureur.

* * *

La série de pétrifications était un mystère qu'elle n'avait pas publiquement cherché à résoudre. Officiellement, elle avait déclaré à ses camarades Gryffondors qu'elle comptait sur les enseignants et le directeur pour trouver le responsable. Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait en vérité que très peu confiance en l'efficacité du corps enseignant, elle était sûre (ce que Flitwick lui avait rapidement confirmé furieux mais calme à la fois) que Dumbledore souhaitait l'obliger à résoudre elle-même l'affaire après l'avoir accusé. Ses flammes violettes avaient rugi intérieurement face à une telle injustice, alors même qu'elle se trouvait encore à la fête de Sir Nicholas, lorsque Miss Teigne avait été trouvé par Ron et Hermione qui eux étaient partis un peu plus tôt.

Contrairement à ses « amis », elle avait une multitude de témoins capables de jurer qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la fête. Dumbledore avait été publiquement humilié devant le reste des professeurs lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué avec Ron et Hermione. La tête de Rogue lorsque le Baron lui-même avait déclaré qu'elle était restée en leur compagnie toute la soirée valait son pesant d'or.

Lorsqu'elle remis en place les accusations de Rusard et Dumbledore pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour rendre le concierge aussi furieux, elle fut surprise de constater qu'une certaine personne ne se trouvait pas parmi les accusés. Alors même qu'il aurait crié comme un idiot des menaces devant une partie de l'école. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander innocemment pourquoi Drago n'était pas là, alors que son comportement lors de l'accident était suspicieux. Avant que Rogue ne puisse défendre son filleul, Circée s'était adressée au Baron en déclarant que même si Drago n'était pas responsable, il était possible qu'il soit au courant de certaines informations au vu de sa réaction, ce que le Baron lui-même approuva. Par la suite, McGonagall ordonna à Ron, Hermione et elle de retourner à la tour ce qu'elle fit après avoir poliment salué les fantômes présents à la fête de Nick.

La soirée avait été une vraie mine d'or malgré l'interruption de Dumbledore. Parmi les invités, il y avait non seulement Bermuda Von Weckenschtein, le directeur de Vendicare et son bras droit Jager, mais aussi quelques uns de ses propres ancêtres !

Si Circée avait déjà appris que la famille Potter était une vieille famille de sorciers, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait avoir des cousins éloignés en vie du côté des Potter. Sir Nicholas et les fantômes de ces ancêtres avaient été choqués d'apprendre qu'elle ne connaissait quasiment rien de la famille Potter alors même qu'elle en était l'héritière. Une bonne partie de la soirée fut consacrée à reconstituer un arbre généalogique partiel de la famille Potter.

Son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle Edward Potter (le frère aîné de Giotto Vongola) lui parla de Giotto et de son fils aîné Hidetada, qui fut renommé Henry à son arrivé en Grande-Bretagne et qui n'était autre que l'arrière-arrière-grand père de Circée. Henry Potter avait succédé à la tête de la famille Potter après Edward car celui-ci n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant à cause de la stérilité de son épouse Arabelle Potter née Fleamont. Edward avait refusé de divorcer son épouse et choisit de tout simplement faire de son neveu Hidetada/Henry son héritier après que ce dernier ait accepté de quitter le Japon pour se rendre en Angleterre. Henry s'était installé en Angleterre, là il avait épousé Diana Potter née Lovegood, et le couple avait plus tard eu un fils qu'ils nommèrent Fleamont en l'honneur de l'épouse d'Edward qui était le dernier membre de sa famille. Arabelle avait légué tous les biens de la famille Fleamont à Henry, ce qui avait encore davantage élargi la fortune familiale.

Fleamont Potter avait par la suite épousé Euphemia Potter née Greengrass, il devint célèbre pour ses talents de duelliste et sa potion capillaire Lissenplis (créé pour mater la chevelure en bataille des Potter qui était malheureusement génétique), et eut à son tour un fils, Charlus Potter, le grand-père de Circée.

Charlus Potter épousa Dorea Black sa cadette de cinq ans et élargit le commerce familial qui était concentré sur la production de potion en offrant ses services et ceux de sa femme, d'experts en enchantement et création de barrières magiques. Une bonne partie des enchantements actuels du Ministère de la Magie avaient été créés par le couple. C'étaient eux qui avaient imaginé les sorts entourant les cabines téléphoniques permettant d'accéder au Ministère. Si le couple avait réussi professionnellement, ils avaient eu des difficultés dans leur vie privée, ils avaient mis des années pour avoir un enfant et alors même qu'ils étaient prêts à abandonner, Dorea tomba finalement enceinte de James Potter.

Le fantôme d'Edward Potter lui avait assuré qu'elle avait des cousins du côté de la famille de sa grand-mère Dorea, qui avait deux frères Pollux et Marius et une sœur Cassiopeia. Marius était un Cracmol, et n'avait pas eu de descendance magique, Cassiopeia était restée célibataire, mais son grand-oncle Pollux avait eu trois enfants Walburga, Cygnus III et Alphard. Alphard était décédé sans enfant, mais sa sœur Walburga avait épousé Orion Black et eu deux fils Sirius et Regulus. Lorsque James Potter était encore en vie, son « neveu » Sirius était son meilleur ami, pratiquement son frère, mais Sirius a trahi les Potter et les a livré à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il fut capturé puis emprisonné à Azkaban quelques jours après la mort des Potter. Son jeune frère Regulus était déjà décédé quelques mois plus tôt dans des circonstances inconnus.

Quant à Cygnus III, il avait eu trois filles de son mariage avec Druella Rosier : Bellatrix l'aînée qui avait épousé Rodolphus Lestrange, le couple était eux-aussi emprisonné à Azkaban parce qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts reconnus, Andromeda qui avait épousé un sorcier né-moldu du nom de Ted Tonks, leur fille Nymphadora avait fini ses études juste avant l'entrée à Poudlard de Circée et la cadette Narcissa qui avait épousé Lucius Malefoy, dont elle connaissait bien le fils Drago puisqu'il était son camarade de classe.

(Circée avait eu la nausée à l'idée que Drago soit son distant neveu/cousin mais elle était excitée à l'idée de rencontrer Nymphadora que le Moine Gras avait décrit comme une jeune femme enjouée et énergique possédant le don de métamorphomage.)

Elle apprit aussi que Neville était lui-aussi un cousin éloigné, de même que Millicent Bulstrode, Daphné Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones et une dizaine d'autres noms qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à retenir. D'une certaine manière, elle était probablement liée par le sang à une bonne partie des élèves de sang-pur et sang-mêlé de l'école rien que dans les dix dernières générations.

En discutant avec Lord Bermuda Von Weckenschtein et son bras droit, elle avait obtenu les lois spécifiques aux utilisateurs de Feu de l'âme, elle les leur avait demandées dans le dos de Ron et Hermione qui étaient occupés par Mimi Geignarde et Peeves. Elle fut surprise d'apprendre que le Lord d'origine allemande et son subordonné avaient tous deux été élèves de Poudlard, répartis dans la Maison Serpentard. Ils faisaient partis des premiers générations d'élèves et avaient eu comme principal instructeur Salazar Serpentard elle-même. Bermuda avait même commenté la grande ressemblance physique entre Circée et Salazar, tous deux avaient la même chevelure ébène ondulée, les mêmes yeux verts émeraude et un visage quasiment identique. La grande différence étant que Salazar n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le front mais un tatouage orange combinant une lune et un cercle thaumaturgique.

Les deux Vindices avaient poursuivi la conversation en décrivant la véritable vie et personnalité de chaque fondateur et Circée regrettait sincèrement de ne pas être venue avec Fred, Georges et Blaize pour partager cette expérience.

Selon les deux Allemands, Godric Gryffondor était l'archétype du Mr Muscle, une tête-brûlé qui souffrait de terribles maux de tête dès qu'il réfléchissait plus de quinze secondes et qui n'allait nulle part sans son épée et sa hache. Il n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et il lui arrivait même de se perdre pendant des semaines, avant que Salazar en ait assez et le ramène au château pieds et poings liés tout en le trainant au sol. Il avait la tête dure, mais la maîtresse des serpents disaient toujours que Godric n'avait plus depuis longtemps de cerveau à perdre. Il était le premier professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard et en charge de patrouiller les terres des environs afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves. Malheureusement, il avait la mauvaise manie de partir avec ses élèves de Gryffondor dans d'étranges quêtes qui finissaient toujours avec un furieux dragon comme Boss final. Salazar avait spéculé qu'il devait être une sorte d'aimant à dragon, parce que sinon il paraissait quasiment impossible qu'il ait pu rencontrer quasiment deux cents dragons tout au long de sa vie.

Salazar Serpentard était l'amie d'enfance de Godric et avait le rôle non-officiel de Baby-sitter du sorcier. Elle veillait sur lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une tâche que Godric n'avait jamais rendue facile, avec son goût pour l'aventure et l'héroïsme. Si les valeurs de Serpentard sont la ruse, l'ambition et l'astuce, c'est tout simplement parce que Salazar avait dû développer ces qualités pour assurer la survie de sa charge, puis des minions de Godric. Toutefois, elle ne manquait jamais de le remettre à sa place, en lui mettant des raclés lorsqu'il dépassait les limites de sa patience. Ce qui arrivait quasiment une fois par mois…. Elle était une femme forte qui assumait son manque de féminité et avait une véritable langue de vipère qui avait mis à genoux plus d'un homme. En plus de ses talents de guerrière, elle était une maîtresse dans l'art des potions, des runes et de l'alchimie qu'elle avait enseigné en premier à Poudlard. Contrairement à ce que l'Histoire prétend, elle n'a pas quitté Poudlard après une énième dispute avec Godric, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle était fatiguée et souhaitait s'occuper de ses arrières petits-enfants. Son époux était Marcus Morsmordre le premier professeur de défense et de magie de combat de Poudlard. Très probablement, ce sont des Gryffondors qui ont fait courir le bruit que Salazar était un homme coincé dans le corps d'une femme, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'accepter l'idée qu'une femme puisse écraser un homme. Et avec le temps, l'opinion a transformé cette rumeur en l'idée que Salazar Serpentard était un homme…. Quant à la propagande des Sang-purs, il s'agit de pures calomnies, Salazar n'avait rien contre les né-moldus, elle haïssait purement et simplement la stupidité après avoir été exposée régulièrement à l'idiotie de Godric Gryffondor.

Helga Poufsouffle était une guérisseuse au service de la famille Serpentard lorsqu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Salazar et Godric. Elle était une femme d'une grande bonté qui étudiait avec ferveur les plantes, les créatures magiques et l'art des potions afin de trouver des remèdes aux différents maux de l'époque. Salazar et Helga ont créé ensemble un bon nombre de potions avant de se lancer dans le projet de création d'une école de sorcellerie. Ce projet était d'ailleurs une idée d'Helga qui lamentait le manque de moyen pour transmettre leurs connaissances en potion et plantes guérisseuses. Helga Poufsouffle était une fervente partisante de l'effort, du travail acharné et de la loyauté. Même lorsqu'elle n'était pas du même avis que le reste des fondateurs, elle mettait tout de même la main à la pâte pour concrétiser leur plan. Une femme enjouée, énergique et sincèrement généreuse même sur son lit de mort, elle était aussi extrêmement maladroite lorsqu'elle était inoccupée, elle trébuchait au minimum une fois par jour sans raison…. Alors même que les escaliers à l'époque n'étaient pas enchantés….

Enfin, Rowena Serdaigle était une intellectuelle dans une époque, où une femme devait se consacrer au foyer non pas à étudier. Ce qui était d'autant plus vrai dans sa famille, son père et son mari étaient tous deux opposés à son désir d'élargir ses connaissances. Lorsque son premier mari est mort de maladie, elle quitta le foyer familial à la recherche d'un maître qui accepterait de la prendre comme disciple et c'est de cette manière qu'elle tomba sur le trio. Salazar lui proposa de les rejoindre en lui offrant accès à la bibliothèque des Serpentard, Rowena accepta et le trio devint un quatuor. Avec l'addition de Rowena, ils se lancèrent finalement dans la création de Poudlard en transformant l'un des châteaux de la famille de Salazar en école. Rowena devint le professeur de Sortilège et arithmancie, gérant aussi la bibliothèque de l'école qui était une copie partielle de celle de la famille Salazar avec quelques textes appartenant à la famille Gryffondor, en plus des écrits de Salazar et Helga. Rowena était une femme calme et peu loquace, préférant la compagnie des livres à celle de ses élèves. Elle passa la majorité de sa vie à créer et compiler des sorts afin d'élargir les connaissances sur la magie et ses capacités pour les générations futures. Elle avait toutefois la mauvaise manie de passer en mode Scientifique fou lorsqu'elle était concentrée sur une expérience ou un projet en particulier. Salazar la surnommait Madame Boom à cause des explosions hebdomadaires qu'elle causait….

Le Baron Sanglant et la Dame Grise avaient tous deux confirmé ces informations, les deux fantômes en question étaient d'anciens camarades de classe des deux Vindices. Circée avait bien ri en entendant certains commentaires du Baron sur les réactions probables de chaque fondateur s'ils savaient comment l'Histoire les décrivait.

Salazar blâmerait à coup sûr la stupidité de Godric, une action qui était devenue un réflex parce que dans 90% des cas il était la source de tous ses problèmes. Elle irait ensuite passer à tabac tous les partisans de la cause de Voldemort dans le pays et chercherait à les rééduquer.

Godric rigolerait haut et fort en faisant mine de comprendre les ramifications causés par les portraits biaisés de ses camarades, alors qu'en vérité cela lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Il essaierait ensuite de changer le sujet, en demandant où il pourrait trouver le dragon le plus proche.

Helga serait déçue mais masquerait sa déception en cherchant à materner les personnes qui l'entourent, jusqu'à ce que Salazar l'enferme dans une pièce isolée pour qu'elle soulage ses sentiments.

Rowena ne prêterait aucune attention à ce que l'Histoire a retenu d'elle et s'enfermerait dans la bibliothèque pour lire en paix, loin de Godric et des Gryffondors.

* * *

Les pétrifications qui s'enchainèrent pendant les semaines qui suivirent causèrent un vent de panique dans l'école, mais cette angoisse générale n'avait pratiquement pas touché Circée. Drago était considéré comme le principal suspect après que Ron dans un rare moment d'intelligence ait répété à leurs camarades Gryffondors le discours qu'elle avait elle-même prononcé pour se défendre contre les accusations de Dumbledore. La rumeur avait fait le tour de l'école et Drago était devenu persona non grata pour trois des quatre maisons.

Cependant, résoudre le mystère de la Chambre des Secrets n'avait pas été son principal objectif cette année-là, elle avait jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour s'en occuper…. Non, sa priorité était de dévoiler aux yeux de toute l'école que Lockhart était un escroc. Il y avait une limite à sa patience et la stupidité de Lockhart la poussait à bout.

Au final, se débarrasser de Lockhart prit davantage de temps que prévu, mais l'attente en valait la peine, puisqu'elle et les jumeaux avaient réussi à lui pourrir la vie, en plus de sa réputation. Mais cette misère était amplement méritée, il suffisait de repenser à cette horrible évènement de St-Valentin qu'il avait organisé ! (La journée avait été un vrai cauchemar, mais au moins la réputation de Lockhart avait pris un sacré coup après qu'elle l'ait publiquement accusé d'encourager au viol, en proposant d'apprendre à fabriquer des filtres d'amour en classe de potion ! Bizarrement, Rogue semblait approuver sa réaction et il lui avait mis pour la première fois une note parfait en classe ce jour-là. Circée avait aussi brûlé toutes les cartes/colis ensorcelés qu'elle avait reçus, après avoir demandé au Professeur Flitwick de jeter un sort de détection sur l'énorme tas en question. Les trois quarts étaient soit ensorcelés, soit piégés, soit bourrés de filtre d'amour.)

Après la Saint Valentin ratée, il avait suffit d'un mois pour que Lockhart fût appréhendé par une troupe d'aurors menée par Mme Bones elle-même, Circée avait offert un assortiment de confiserie de luxe à Susan pour la remercier de son aide. Susan avait transmis à sa tante les informations que Rita Skeeter avait découvertes sur les « exploits » de Lockhart après que Circée ait engagé la journaliste quelques mois plus tôt. Skeeter avait un talent fou pour découvrir le linge sale de ses cibles et acceptait aisément d'enquêter si elle était bien payée.

Son remplaçant pour le reste de l'année fut un auror du nom de Kingsley Shacklebolt qui réussit miraculeusement à remettre pratiquement tous les élèves à niveau en moins de quatre mois. Circée avait été très impressionnée mais légèrement déçue qu'il ne puisse pas revenir l'année suivante. Au moins, elle avait obtenu la première place dans le classement de cette matière (et son deuxième prénom était celui d'une déesse de la guerre !), ainsi qu'en sortilège, métamorphose (son nom n'était pas Circée pour rien !) et astronomie. Hermione avait difficilement accepté de n'être que la deuxième meilleure élève de leur année, mais Circée avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer sa jalousie. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait cherché à avoir des meilleures notes que son amie, elle avait juste des facilités dans ces matières qui lui venaient aussi aisément que voler sur un balai et personne ne pouvait nier qu'elle était un prodige dans les airs.

* * *

Circée avait découvert l'existence du basilic par un travail d'élimination minutieux. Elle avait fait le tour des créatures magiques capables de pétrifier ses victimes, de vivre longtemps et ayant un lien avec la famille des reptiles, car Salazar Serpentard était connue pour être une fourchelang. Le basilic était l'une des seules créatures répondant à ces critères.

D'autant plus qu'en examinant les scènes des crimes, Circée avait conclu que chaque victime avait vu leur attaquant à travers un « filtre » ce qui leur avait probablement sauvé la vie. Elle avait ensuite découvert avec l'aide de Mimi Geignarde qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et où se trouvait l'entrée. Elle avait ensuite attendu exprès le départ de Dumbledore qu'elle savait éminent avant d'informer le professeur de défense remplaçant de ses découvertes. (Drago ne savait pas fermer sa bouche et Blaize lui avait répété les déclarations du jeune fanfaron sur le renvoi du directeur suite aux machinations de Malefoy Senior.)

Circée avait donc remis à Shacklebolt à la fois le journal de Tom Jedusor (qu'elle savait être plus qu'un simple journal grâce à son hyper intuition) et les résultats de son enquête. Elle avait notamment informé l'auror de son propre don de Fourchelang (une déduction assez logique après ce qui s'était passé presque deux ans plus tôt au zoo) et proposé son aide pour ouvrir la Chambre si nécessaire. Ginny Weasley avait été stupéfiée puis confiée à Madame Pomfresh par l'auror et l'infirmière avait confirmé que la fillette semblait souffrir des effets de possession.

Le lendemain, Madame Bones, une troupe d'aurors, quelques membres du département du contrôle des créatures magiques et Norbert Dragonneau lui-même avaient débarqué à Poudlard afin d'explorer la Chambre des Secrets. Circée leur avait ouvert le passage caché dans les toilettes des filles (une cachette qui avait causé plus d'une plaisanterie chez les aurors hommes, mais que Circée avait rapidement contrées en les informant que Salazar Serpentard était une femme, un détail qu'il pouvait vérifier en s'adressant à la Dame Grise et au Baron Sanglant) et avait réussi à convaincre la directrice du département de la Justice Magique de la laisser les accompagner au cas où ils auraient besoin de son don de Fourchelang.

Au final, le Basilic fut éliminé assez facilement. Circée avait pensé à ramener un coq qu'elle avait stupéfié au préalable et un bouclier appartenant à l'une des armures du château afin de se protéger du regard de la bête. Des précautions que même les aurors qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas prises. À croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais lu de textes mythologiques de leur vie…. La légende de Persée et Méduse était pourtant extrêmement connue !

Circée fut celle qui tua la bête après avoir ouvert la bouche de la statue de Serpentard Orcus (l'arrière-grand père de Salazar, la sorcière n'avait jamais trouvé le temps de détruire la statue en question, ce qui joua en sa défaveur des centaines d'années plus tard lorsque certains élèves parvinrent jusqu'à la Chambre.). Elle attendit que le Basilic fût complètement sorti avant de réveiller le coq qu'elle avait apporté et moins d'une minute plus tard le Basilic mourut d'une manière complètement anti-climatique.

Dragonneau avait boudé pendant cinq bonnes minutes à cause de sa décision de tuer la créature, mais la découverte de cinq œufs en stase cachés derrière la statue l'avait rapidement consolé. Circée dut se retenir de rire en voyant la mine paniquée des membres du Ministère après que Dragonneau ait cherché à négocier l'obtention des œufs en question. Au final, le département d'Amos Diggory avait pris possession des œufs au grand désespoir du magizoologiste, mais Madame Bones avait confirmé que le cadavre du Basilic appartenait à Circée puisque c'était elle qui l'avait éliminé. La sorcière avait même promis de contacter les Gobelins pour Circée afin qu'ils puissent récupérer la carcasse le plus rapidement possible. Le groupe passa ensuite une bonne heure à examiner la Chambre à la recherche d'autres cachettes possibles, mais sans résultat du côté des adultes. (Circée se demandait sincèrement si c'était l'âge ou simplement l'absence de logique qui empêchait ses compagnons de remarquer les trois autres passages secrets et les quatre pièces dissimulées dans la Chambre, alors même qu'elle les avait repéré en moins d'un quart d'heure…. Elle avait bien sûr gardé le silence, avec un peu de chance elle pourrait explorer seule la base secrète de Serpentard avant le retour de Dumbledore.)

* * *

Le reste de l'année passa tranquillement. Dumbledore revint quelques jours plus tard avec un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres. Ginny Weasley avait été envoyée à Saint-Mangouste et interrogée par les aurors, avant d'être disculpée de tout crime. Gryffondor avait obtenu la coupe de Quidditch cette année, à la grande joie d'Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, grâce à la capture du Vif d'or par Circée. Hagrid avait été relâché et avait chaleureusement remercié Circée pour son intervention qui avait conduit à sa libération. Circée avait gagné la loyauté de Dobby en lui offrant plusieurs tactiques pour obtenir sa liberté (la majorité consistait à placer des vêtements fins ou courts dans des objets que son maître pouvait lui passer et de découvrir « par hasard » un vêtement). Une fois libéré des Malefoy, Dobby était revenu voir Circée et la jeune sorcière avait immédiatement accepté de devenir son nouveau maître.

Durant le trajet de retour en train, Circée avait commencé ses devoirs de vacances tout en planifiant comment elle pourrait passer le moins de temps possible chez les Dursley. Elle avait songé à retourner au Terrier durant les dernières semaines de congé, mais avait rapidement changé d'avis après avoir repensé à la situation de Ginny. Au final, elle se résolut à s'installer dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur.

Elle rétrécit sa valise discrètement lorsque ses compagnons de wagon eurent le dos tourné et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe moldue. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train, elle leur fit un rapide au revoir avant de se diriger vers son oncle.

* * *

**Omake : Extrait d'une discussion entre Lord Bermuda Von Weckenschtein et Jager.**

Après la fête d'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas, Jager et Bermuda étaient retournés silencieux à Vendicare. Le silence s'éternisa pendant près d'une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que Jager marmonne le fond de ses pensées :

**_ Seigneur Bermuda, la ressemblance entre la jeune lady Potter et Dame Serpentard est vraiment troublante…. On jurerait presque que Madame Serpent (surnom donné à Salazar par ses anciens élèves) est revenue à la vie….**

**_ Hum… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais je doute que Miss Potter soit la réincarnation de notre ancien professeur. Elles se ressemblent physiquement mais leurs personnalités diffèrent d'après ce que j'ai pu observer. Miss Potter n'a ni la soif de sang, ni la confiance absolue en elle-même de Madame Serpent…. Et puis de toute manière, il y a peu de raisons qui puissent pousser notre ancienne enseignante à se réincarner…. Et la plupart ont pour conditions initiales que l'un des trois autres fondateurs ou professeur Morsmordre se soit déjà réincarné, ce qui la forcerait à se réincarner à son tour. Je la vois mal accepter de ressusciter en dehors de telles circonstances…, rétorqua Bermuda.**

Jager ne pouvait contrer ces arguments. Madame Serpent avait toujours été une femme dotée d'une grande assurance qui ne se laissait jamais déstabiliser quelque soit la situation. Elle avait ignoré avec un aplomb impressionnant les médisances que la société d'il y a plus de mille ans lui crachait au visage et cela sans jamais vaciller. Elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire des conventions de son époque et transgressait sans aucune hésitation les coutumes et traditions réservées aux femmes de son époque. Si elle voulait botter le derrière d'idiots, elle ne s'en privait pas, même si cela n'était pas le rôle d'une femme. Si elle voulait porter des pantalons ou des jupes et autres vêtements courts ? Elle le faisait un point c'est tout, personne n'avait le droit de lui ordonner ce qu'elle pouvait porter !

Même son époux Marcus n'avait qu'une faible influence sur cet aspect de sa personnalité. Généralement il approuvait ses fermes convictions et ne se plaignait que lorsqu'elle s'habillait en montrant un peu trop de peau à son goût. Et ses plaintes étaient purement motivées par son désir d'être le seul à profiter de sa splendeur…. D'une certaine manière, ils formaient un couple assez atypique, mais sincèrement épris l'un de l'autre.

Les deux Vindices ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser que Salazar n'était pas née à la bonne époque. Si elle était née au cours du XXème siècle, elle serait devenue à coup sûr une célèbre effigie du féminisme !

Alors que la jeune Lady Potter paraissait plus proche de la noyade que de dominer l'école, ce que Salazar aurait réussi en quelques mois par pur charisme.

Circée Morrigan Potter avait assez bien masqué ses inquiétudes et son masque était fermement en place, il était plus que probable que seule une poignée d'individus se soit rendue compte qu'elle était en fait à la dérive. La fillette avait très clairement été jetée dans le monde des sorciers de manière précipitée sans que quiconque ait eu l'idée de lui donner les moyens de réussir dans cette société. Elle ne savait quasiment rien de sa famille pardi ! Les seuls à avoir pensé à lui parler de l'histoire de la famille Potter étaient les fantômes présents à la fête !

Sir Nicholas semblait même complètement honteux de ne pas s'être rendu compte que la fillette était aussi ignorante de leur histoire et de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt pour partager des anecdotes sur les ancêtres Potter qu'il avait connu de son vivant et durant les siècles qu'il avait passé comme fantôme. Il avait « vécu »plus de cinq cents ans et rencontré la majeure partie des Potter durant ces siècles, il ne manquait pas d'anecdotes croustillantes sur cette famille et ceux qui l'avaient intégré par mariage, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'anciens Gryffondor. Comme Lily Potter née Evans (une Gryffondor), Diana Potter née Lovegood (une Serdaigle), Arabelle Fleamont (une Poufsouffle) ou Dorea Potter née Black (une Serpentard).

Bermuda n'avait aucun doute que le fantôme ferait de son mieux pour remédier à la situation dans les semaines qui suivent. Il lui conseillerait certainement des textes sur les célèbres familles de sorcier et leurs mœurs et coutumes afin de l'aider à s'intégrer davantage.

Toutefois, il y avait un détail sur Circée Potter qui avait actuellement intrigué le chef des Vindices.

**_ Néanmoins, il serait prudent de garder un œil sur Miss Potter dans les années à venir. Il semble qu'elle ait activé son feu de l'âme récemment. Avec elle, on dirait que la partie magique du Royaume-Uni a trois Cieux. Les deux camps traditionnels vont très certainement s'en retrouver chamboulés. Il faut s'attendre à l'émergence d'une troisième faction politique dans la décennie à venir. Je me demande si elle va suivre la même voix que son ancêtre ou tracer son propre chemin dans ce monde…, déclara Bermuda les sourcils froncés.**

Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle n'émulerait pas Giotto Potter/Vongola. L'ancien parrain était un vrai fauteur de trouble de son vivant et même une fois enterré, il réussissait à causer des problèmes aux Vindices. Le chaos qu'il avait laissé derrière-lui était un sujet de cauchemar pour les gardiens de la mafia.

**_ Seigneur Bermuda, je vous en prie ne nous maudissez pas de cette manière ! C'est un coup à nous porter poisse !, s'exclama Jager paniqué.**

Au même moment, un petit garçon japonais âgé de deux ans éternua sans prévenir, sa mère en l'entendant éternuer le ramena chez eux, au grand soulagement de l'enfant qui avait été terrifié par un garçon un peu plus âgé qui passait à tabac une bande de voyous à quelques mètres de lui.

* * *

**Notes :**

**Les Chevaliers de Circée seront organisés en deux cercles, le premier est le plus proche d'elle et les membres de ce cercle sont les tout premiers « gardiens » de Circée. Elle a donc deux sets de « gardiens ».**

**Premier cercle :**

**_ Blaize Zabini-Chevalier violet/Flamme des nuages**

**_ Fred Weasley-Chevalier rouge/Flamme des tempêtes avec flamme du brouillard secondaire**

**_ Georges Weasley- Chevalier vert/Flamme d'orage avec flamme du brouillard secondaire**

**_ Luna Lovegood-Chevalier indigo/Flamme du brouillard avec flamme de la pluie secondaire**

**_ Daphné Greengrass-Chevalier bleu/Flamme de la pluie avec flamme du glacier secondaire**

**_ Cedric Diggory-Chevalier jaune/Flamme du soleil**

**Second cercle :**

**_ Viktor Krum-Chevalier violet/Flamme des nuages avec flamme d'orage secondaire**

**_ Cho Chang-Chevalier rouge/Flamme des tempêtes avec flamme des nuages secondaire**

**_ Millicent Bulstrode- Chevalier vert/Flamme d'orage**

**_ Théodore Nott-Chevalier indigo/Flamme du brouillard avec flamme d'orage secondaire**

**_ Fleur Delacour-Chevalier bleu/Flamme de la pluie**

**_ Padma Patil-Chevalier jaune/Flamme du soleil et de la pluie en secondaire.**

**Par un étrange concourt de circonstances, Circée a davantage de Serpentard dans sa cour que d'élèves des autres maisons. Elle a quatre Serpentards, deux Gryffondors, un Poufsouffle, et trois Serdaigles, plus deux anciens élèves d'autres écoles.**

**Le lien avec Daphné, Millicent et Théodore est né durant leur cinquième année. Le trio appartient peut-être à Serpentard mais ils ne sont pas Pro-Ombrage (qu'ils voient comme incompétente) et Pro-Voldy (Millicent est une sorcière de Sang-mêlé même si sa famille est connue comme étant de Sang-pur, elle sait que le retour de Voldy représente un danger pour sa vie. Daphné considère Voldy et Dumbledore comme tous deux responsables du déclin de la société magique britannique, elle a donc choisi de rejoindre le camp de Circée qui forme une troisième faction secrète. Théodore refuse de devenir un Mangemort comme son père et le reste de sa famille, mais il n'a pas non plus confiance en Dumble, il a donc tenté sa chance avec Circée.)**

**Pour le professeur Flitwick, il possède des flammes de la pluie et du soleil, qu'il combine souvent à ses sorts pour maximiser leurs effets, surtout lors de duels.**

**Pour Cho Chang, c'est la fille de Fon et la cousine d'Hibari, car la mère de Kyouya est la jeune sœur de Fon. Ils ne sont pas très proches, mais Cho admire et envie ses talents innés de combattant. Elle répète souvent que si Kyouya était né plus tôt, il aurait à lui seul mordu à mort tous les Mangemorts et Voldy. Cedric aura la malchance de devoir faire ses preuves en l'affrontant pour obtenir la main de Cho…. Le pauvre….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Ce chapitre résume les vacances de Circée avant sa troisième année à Poudlard en soulignant les différences entre Canon et mon AU. **

**Circée se lance dans la voie du marionnettisme, peut-être qu'à la fin de canon elle gagnera un surnom du style : Doll Queen Circée ?**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est un portrait de Salazar Serpentard durant ses cours de potion, comme vous le voyez, on aperçoit très clairement un tatouage en forme de cercle magique sur son front.**

**Chaque chapitre, j'essaierai de changer l'image afin qu'elle soit adaptée au contenu du chapitre.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait! Je suis heureuse que certains aient décidé de suivre cette fiction et qu'il l'ait mise dans leur favori. Mais, je préférerais sincèrement des reviews. J'ai une vingtaine de follower et de personne l'ayant mis dans leur favori, mais pas une seule review! Cela m'a vraiment déprimé, je souhaitais avoir votre opinion sur les divergences entre canon et mon AU, mais personne n'a commenté par review ou PM.**

**Alors encore une fois, l****aissez des reviews, s'il vous plait! Je posterai le chapitre 3 plus vite, si vous laissez quelques reviews!**

**Chapitre 2 : Vacances et rencontres**

Le premier mois des vacances d'été de Circée fut consacré à rattraper son retard dans les matières scolaires non-magiques.

Si l'été précédent, elle avait réussi à étudier tout le programme de première année de collège en un mois, c'était parce qu'elle avait déjà une bonne avance sur les leçons en question. Circée avait toujours été une bonne élève et si les Dursley n'étaient pas très contents qu'elle ait des meilleures notes que Dudley, ils n'avaient jamais cherché à l'obliger à saboter ses résultats. Ils lui avaient juste confié la tâche d'aider Dudley à réviser ses leçons et faire ses devoirs. Son cousin réussissait bien mieux sous sa supervision qu'avec les explications de leur enseignant à l'école primaire. En contrepartie, elle pouvait exceller autant qu'elle voulait, ce qui avait contribué à la « bonne réputation » des Dursley en ville.

Ce mois-là, elle avait pris une bonne semaine pour lire les manuels scolaires de Dudley afin de mettre à jour ses propres connaissances, puis elle avait revu une partie des devoirs de son cousin, qu'ils avaient recommencé ensemble. Le temps passa lentement pour les deux préadolescents, mais ils ne pouvaient nier que leurs séances de révision avaient porté fruits. Dudley avait réussi à rattraper une partie de son retard et ne devrait pas avoir de problème à avoir des notes au-dessus de la moyenne. Et Circée avait pu faire des fiches mémoires sur le programme moldu pour la seconde et troisième année de collège à la fois pour elle mais aussi pour Dudley.

Les semaines passées auprès des Dursley avaient donc été très calmes. Même si Pétunia restait sur ses gardes autour d'elle, craignant qu'elle maudisse ou jette un sort sur sa famille, une chose que Circée n'était pas assez stupide pour faire. La paix à Privet Drive avait toujours été précaire et utiliser sa magie était un moyen sûr pour la détruire. Non, il valait mieux pour la fillette d'agir normalement et de laisser sa baguette dans sa malle qu'elle laissait constamment dans ses poches.

Elle avait racheté quelques vêtements normaux avec sa tante, qu'elle accompagnait toujours lors de son shopping, afin de l'aider à porter ses sacs. (Les vêtements de Vernon et Dudley étaient toujours large et lourds, il fallait bien être deux pour les porter.) Pétunia avait toujours pris soin de la vêtir de manière convenable afin de ne pas faire jaser les voisins. Ses vêtements n'étaient peut-être pas le top des tendances, mais Circée appréciait leur sobriété et puis, ils étaient passe-partout, ce qui était toujours un plus lorsqu'elle souhaitait éviter d'attirer l'attention.

En conclusion, la vie chez les Dursley n'était pas toute rose, mais elle était plus que supportable. Elle n'avait jamais été battue par son oncle et son cousin. (Dudley avait l'interdiction de se battre ou de jouer violemment avec elle, car elle était une fille et si elle se retrouvait blessée la réputation de leur famille serait ruinée. Circée était sincèrement heureuse d'être née femme, si elle avait été un garçon, elle était sûre que Dudley lui aurait mené la vie dure….) On ne l'avait jamais privé de nourriture et si elle avait dormi dans le placard sous l'escalier, celui-ci était souvent nettoyé par Circée.

La seule raison pour laquelle Circée était inconfortable chez son oncle et sa tante et qu'elle préférait rester loin des Dusley, était que sa présence était tout simplement de trop. Elle était très clairement une intruse dans leur foyer et les Dursley le lui rappelaient constamment. Privet Drive n'était pas son foyer, mais un simple toit, elle n'avait jamais reçu d'affection de la part des autres résidents. Au mieux, elles recevaient un simple mot de remerciement lorsqu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien pour eux. Au pire, elle était ignorée ou insultée par association avec le reste des sorciers. Les Dursley n'hésitaient jamais à l'appeler anormale….

* * *

Circée fêta son anniversaire au Chaudron baveur. Tom le propriétaire avait été légèrement surpris de la voir débarquer. Mais après quelques courtes explications, il avait accepté de lui louer une chambre jusqu'au matin du premier septembre. Et comme cadeau d'anniversaire, il lui avait offert deux nuits gratuites : la veille et le jour de son anniversaire. Un geste dont Circée lui fut reconnaissant. Elle ne manquait pas de fonds, mais il valait mieux se montrer économe, elle ne pourrait prendre contrôle du reste de la fortune familiale qu'après ses dix-sept ans et d'ici-là tout pourrait arriver. Son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle Edward lui avait affirmé que leur famille possédait plusieurs coffres à Gringotts et que celui qu'elle avait visité n'était que celui qui lui était personnellement réservé jusqu'à sa majorité.

Une information qu'elle avait rapidement confirmée auprès des Gobelins, qui étaient raisonnablement furieux de son ignorance. Mais au moins, ils n'étaient pas en colère contre elle, mais contre Dumbledore qui était reconnu comme le principal responsable de son ignorance. Le vieillard avait unilatéralement pris la position de son gardien légal dans leur monde et cela tout simplement parce qu'il présidait le Magenmagot en tant qu'Enchanteur-en-chef.

Circée fut surprise d'apprendre qu'il n'existait pas d'équivalent des Services Sociaux moldus chez les Sorciers. En général, les orphelins étaient confiés à un ou des membres de la famille ou une personne choisie par les parents dans leurs testaments, comme c'était le cas pour Susan Bones qui était sous la garde de sa tante.

Le cas de Circée était donc étrange. Si elle en croyait le Gobelin en charge des comptes de sa famille (en charge des comptes des familles Bones, Londubat, Greengrass et Lovegood en plus des Potter), la garde de Circée aurait dû revenir à Sirius Orion Black, son _parrain. _(Bien sûr, son parrain était un tueur de masse recherché dans tout le pays, maudite soit sa légendaire malchance !)Et dans l'éventualité où il ne pouvait pas la prendre en charge, Frank et Alice Londubat ou Ted et Andromeda Tonks avaient été nommés comme autres tuteurs possibles à l'initiative de Lily Potter qui trouvait plus judicieux de choisir plusieurs gardiens possibles pour sa fille, dont la vie était directement menacée par Voldemort lui-même. (Le Gobelin Rockpoing l'avait informé de ce point, dont il se rappelait encore très clairement. Les Potter pensait que Voldemort en avait après Circée plutôt qu'eux, mais le couple ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi.)

Circée était ressortie de la banque avec une bourse pleine de Gallions et un sac remplis de Live Sterlings qu'elle avait rachetés à très bas prix. Les Gobelins n'utilisaient que rarement l'argent moldu, ils avaient donc facilement accepté de le lui vendre pour un vingtième de leur valeur réelle. La majorité de cet argent avait été entreposée dans son coffre personnelle dont elle avait refait forger une clé. Elle avait aussi bloqué tout accès à son compte aux personnes autres qu'elle, ne disposant pas d'une autorisation écrite et signée à la main par elle. Elle n'était pas paranoïaque, mais elle n'appréciait pas l'idée que quiconque en possession de sa clé puisse vider son coffre-fort. Au moins dans les banques moldus, un code était nécessaire pour faire un retrait !

* * *

Elle avait profité de sa liberté temporaire pour se rendre à Londres la veille de son anniversaire et acheter les objets qu'elle ne pouvait pas se procurer lorsqu'elle accompagnait sa tante. Une dizaine de livres de tous genres, un set de couture et un lot de trois poupées de trente centimètres chacune, Circée souhaitait expérimenter ses sortilèges d'animation sur ses nouvelles poupées en les animant le soir dans le dortoir des garçons. Avec un peu de chance, Ron se pisserait dessus tellement il serait effrayé, une excellente revanche pour la manière dont il l'avait traité durant l'année. Elle s'était aussi achetée un gâteau d'anniversaire dans une boulangerie et des dizaines de sachets de thé pour le lendemain et le reste des vacances. Le jus de citrouille n'était pas sa boisson préférée et si elle pouvait boire autre chose, elle le faisait sans hésiter.

Le jour de son anniversaire, elle reçut la visite surprise de Fudge dans sa chambre. Le ministre de la magie semblait sincèrement soulagé qu'elle aille bien, mais Circée était sûre que c'était parce qu'il craignait qu'on ne le rende responsable si quelque chose arrivait à la jeune fille. Après une courte explication sur la raison de son installation au Chaudron baveur, Circée avait simplement rejeté la responsabilité sur la venue de Marge Dursley, la sœur moldu de son oncle moldu, en la peignant comme une femme fouineuse qui mettait son nez partout. Circée avait feint son inquiétude à l'idée que sa « tante » découvre ses affaires scolaires en fouillant la maison, elle avait donc préféré passer la fin des vacances au Chaudron pour ne pas mettre en danger le statut du Secret. Fudge n'avait pas douté une seconde de son explication, il avait applaudi sa maturité et après une série d'avertissements il était reparti en la confiant à Tom.

Circée avait ensuite pris un petit-déjeuner offert par la maison et une part du gâteau qu'elle avait acheté la veille, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée là où elle fut rapidement accostée par des clients lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

Le mois d'août de cette année fut assez ensoleillé et Circée en profita donc pour passer une bonne partie de ses après-midis à se promener sur le chemin de Traverse.

Elle avait commencé par acheter ses manuels scolaires, sauf celui de Soin aux créatures magiques qu'Hagrid lui avait gentiment envoyé pour son anniversaire. Elle avait immédiatement compris que le demi-géant serait le remplaçant du professeur Brûlopot. C'était pile le genre de livre que son ami utiliserait pour une telle matière. Elle avait aisément réussi à maîtriser son propre exemplaire en relâchant son contrôle sur ses flammes violettes qui n'étaient pas détectables par le Ministère. Le livre avait immédiatement compris qu'il avait en face de lui un vrai carnivore et s'était montré très docile pour elle. Au Japon, dans la petite ville de Namimori, un jeune garçon sourit sauvagement, il avait senti la présence d'un vrai carnivore et il se demandait s'il aurait l'occasion de l'affronter.

Elle découvrit l'astuce pour le calmer quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle passa la main dans le dos de l'ouvrage par accident, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude du manuel et un peu plus tard dans la semaine, elle testa sa théorie à Fleury et Bott ce qui lui valut les remerciements du propriétaire, en plus de recevoir gratuitement ses livres scolaires. Elle avait aussi retrouvé grâce à son hyper intuition les exemplaires du _Livre invisible de l'invisibilité _qu'elle avait rendu au vendeur en lui conseillant de les attacher avec un ruban et en plaçant une feuille par-dessus le lot. Elle avait obtenu un exemplaire gratuit du livre en question pour sa peine.

Le seul bémol était qu'une partie de sa liste était fausse. Non seulement, les manuels d'Arithmancie et de runes manquaient à la liste, mais un manuel de Divination avait été ajouté alors qu'elle n'avait pas choisi cette matière.

Lorsqu'elle en parla au vendeur, celui-ci fut surpris qu'une telle erreur puisse arriver, mais lui donna les manuels qui n'avaient pas été marqués dans sa liste et comme la boutique était assez calme, ils en avaient profité pour discuter. Au final, Circée était repartie avec ses manuels, une dizaine de livres supplémentaires traitant des grandes familles de sorciers et de leurs accomplissement, des lois en vigueur dans leur société, des mœurs et coutumes et de textes récents sur les évènements du dernier siècle, en plus d'une sélection de magazine pour pouvoir passer commande par hiboux depuis l'école.

Ces lectures lui avaient été recommandées par les fantômes de l'école après l'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas. Si elle avait lu certains ouvrages se trouvant à la bibliothèque, elle préférait avoir ses propres textes qu'elle pourrait feuilleter à tout moment. Elle retourna ensuite directement au Chaudron pour déposer ses livres qui avaient été ensorcelés par le vendeur pour qu'ils tiennent dans sa poche. Tom annula le sortilège et Circée rangea ses achats dans sa malle.

* * *

Elle repartit ensuite direction Gringotts pour examiner les coffres auxquels elle avait accès actuellement.

Elle avait accès à cinq coffres : celui que ses parents lui avaient ouvert à la naissance, trois réservés aux biens matériels de la famille Potter (livres, meubles, bijoux, œuvres d'art, vêtements, etc…, une partie avait été entreposée par les précédentes générations de Potter, mais la majorité avait été stocké par ses grands-parents à l'abri de crainte d'être attaqués par Voldy et ses minions.) et enfin le coffre personnel de Sirius Black. En tant qu'héritière de la famille Potter, elle avait l'autorisation de prendre ce qu'elle voulait dans les trois coffres familiaux, ce qu'elle comptait faire, après avoir visité le coffre de Sirius Black. Et elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi elle pouvait accéder à sa guise à ce coffre ! Black n'était-il pas sensé avoir trahi ses parents ?!

(12 ans plus tôt, alors que Lily Potter se trouvait à Saint-Mangouste, James Potter et Sirius Black s'étaient rendus ensemble à Gringotts pour ouvrir le coffre de la jeune Circée Morrigan Potter. La conversation entre les deux farceurs avait rapidement tourné sur le sujet des futures farces de Circée. Dans un moment de passion, Sirius avait proposé de donner accès à son coffre à la future farceuse afin qu'elle puisse avoir une source de fond pour ses blagues, que Lily ne pourrait pas contrôler. James accepta l'idée « géniale » et Sirius ajouta Circée parmi les personnes ayant accès à son compte.)

Le coffre de Sirius Black était plein de Gallions, mais Circée n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour cet argent. Non, ce qui retint vraiment son attention, c'était la malle placée dans un coin. Son intuition l'encourageait à l'ouvrir et après les événements de cette année, elle avait accepté de la suivre sans discuter puisqu'elle semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ouvrit la malle et fut surprise de constater qu'au lieu d'être vide ou remplie de vieilles affaires, il y avait un escalier à l'intérieur.

Curieuse, elle descendit les marches et arriva dans un salon assez spacieux. Elle vit plusieurs portes et encouragée par son intuition, elle décida de faire le tour de l'intérieur de la malle. En plus d'un salon, elle trouva quatre chambres (qui devaient appartenir à des garçons au vu de la pagaille, des posters et des magazines qu'elle avait aperçu, deux salles de bain, une cuisine, un laboratoire de potion, un bureau avec une petite bibliothèque remplie de textes de potions, sortilèges et de vieux journaux écrits à la main. Circée ressortit environ dix minutes plus tard de la malle qu'elle décida d'emmener avec elle pour l'explorer plus attentivement dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Heureusement pour elle, les mêmes runes inscrites sur sa propre valise avaient été gravées sur la malle de Sirius Black. Elle put donc la rétrécir sans problème et la mettre dans sa poche.

Elle sortit ensuite du coffre-fort et demanda au Gobelin Grognor de l'emmener aux autres coffres.

Dans les trois coffres des Potter, Circée prit le temps de cataloguer le plus possible les biens entreposés. Il y avait une très large quantité de meubles qui occupait un coffre entier et les armoires et placard étaient remplis à raz-bord d'anciens vêtements. Circée fut momentanément surprise de voir qu'il y avait une grande variété de vêtements d'origine exotique, mais elle se rappela très vite les paroles d'Edward Potter sur la passion des voyages de son neveu Henry et l'épouse de celui-ci Diana. Elle remarqua une bonne dizaine de kimono et des vêtements de style chinois, indien et même africain. Une partie de ces vêtements étaient même à sa taille et elle ne pouvait que supposer qu'ils appartenaient à Cherry, la fille d'Henry décédée à quinze ans de la Dragoncelle. Circée prit quelques secondes avant de décider de prendre les vêtements en question et de les ranger dans sa valise. Ils étaient en excellent état et leur originalité l'intriguait. Elle emporta donc quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une jolie statuette en forme d'ange en sortant du premier coffre.

Le second était davantage une vaste bibliothèque qu'un simple espace de stockage, il y avait trois larges étagères collées aux murs, plus cinq autres au centre du coffre et une table installée près de l'entré avec une chaise.

Les livres avaient été triés par genre et une étagère était remplie de romans, recueil de poésie, pièces de théâtres et récits mythologiques moldus. Certains des titres et des auteurs étaient aujourd'hui encore connus et Circée fut sincèrement impressionnée par cette collection qui était majoritairement constituée de très vieilles éditions.

Sur une autre étagère, il y avait une vaste quantité de textes en rapport avec les matières enseignées à Poudlard et chaque rangée était consacrée à une des matières en question. Circée prit un ou deux livres pour chaque matière qu'elle posa ensuite sur la table avec la malle de Sirius par terre.

Une troisième étagère était consacrée à des textes venus de l'étranger et la fillette ne put s'empêcher de bouder en constatant qu'elle ne pouvait lire que ceux en français. Elle prit quasiment une dizaine de livres écrits en français et un ou deux en italien moderne, avec un peu de chance Blaize pourrait l'aider à apprendre l'italien qu'elle posa avec le reste de sa sélection sur la table.

Elle feuilleta ensuite rapidement à travers le reste des autres étagères. Elle prit deux livres sur la magie noire et les objets maudits, espérant y trouver un indice sur la véritable nature du journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor que Dumbledore avait avoué être le vrai nom de Voldy.

Mais ce ne fut pas ses seules trouvailles. Un traité sur les pierres précieuses et leurs facultés écrit par un certain Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg et Circée eut un frisson de terreur lorsqu'elle lut le nom, comme si elle avait évité d'être complètement humiliée par un farceur encore plus fou que les jumeaux…. Un second traité sur les barrières magiques et les différentes techniques pour conjurer les sorts (Circée pensa à Bill, l'aîné de la fratrie Weasley qui travaillait pour Gringotts en Egypte.). Un texte sur les maladies magiques et leurs traitements. Un autre sur les différents rituels magiques pratiqués par les anciens druides. Un manuel sur la fabrication de marionnette et comment les contrôler par Evangeline A.K McDowell. Trois traités alchimiques de Paracelsus Von Hohenheim, Nicolas Flamel et Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern. Un traité sur les illusions de Daemon Spade. Un traité sur les familiers magiques et comment en créer par Clow Read. Une compilation de sorts et de diverses magies avancés par Virgilia (Cf :_Umineko_). Enfin, elle prit en dernier une dissertation sur la magie spécifique à la famille Potter écrit par Fleamont, son arrière-grand-père.

Cela faisait pas mal de livres, mais puisqu'elle passerait presque dix mois à l'école, elle n'aurait pas l'occasion de revenir après la rentrée. Elle rangea tous les livres qu'elle avait décidé d'emprunter dans la chambre qui devait être occupé par son père, puisqu'il y avait une photo de Lily Potter seulement dans cette chambre. Elle ressortit ensuite de la malle qu'elle rangea encore une fois dans sa poche.

Le dernier coffre qu'elle visita, contenait dans un coin un large stock de minerais, pierres précieuses, plantes et d'autres ingrédients pour potion, des outils et des instruments pour les réaliser et une grande armoire remplie de fiole avec placé devant chacune, une petite étiquette indiquant le nom de la potion en question et ses effets.

De l'autre côté, des vitrines avaient été installées et une bonne trentaine de baguettes magiques avaient été délicatement exposées dans l'une d'elle dans des fines boîtes ouvertes. Encore une fois, elles étaient accompagnées par une étiquette informant à qui elles avaient appartenu, en plus de leur taille, leur bois, leur noyau magique et leur spécialité. Circée ouvrit la vitrine et obéit à son intuition en prenant cinq baguettes spécifiques pour elle et une autre que son intuition souhaitait qu'elle garde en réserve. Les premières baguettes appartenaient sans surprise à Edward Potter, Arabelle Potter née Fleamont, Henry Potter, Diana Potter née Lovegood et Dorea Potter née Black. Mais la dernière intrigua Circée. Elle avait appartenu à Lawreen Potter née Bones, puis à Daniel Potter, deux noms qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Elle referma les couvercles de chaque boîte en pensant à glisser les étiquettes à l'intérieur, avant de les sortir de la vitrine, puis de refermer celle-ci.

Elle passa ensuite à la seconde vitrine dans laquelle des bijoux enchantés étaient exposés. Là encore des étiquettes avaient été placées afin de connaître chacun des enchantements ajoutés. Circée prit une sélection de bagues avec des pierres de couleurs violettes et oranges, Blaize lui avait dit que certains anneaux permettaient d'amplifier le Feu de l'âme. Parmi la sélection violette, elle en trouva trois avec une large améthyste, deux avec un spinelle violet au centre et une autre avec un saphir violet pourpre, les bagues en question étaient enchantées pour détecter la présence de potion et de mauvais sorts dans un rayon de trente centimètres, changer de taille pour s'adapter aux doigts de leur porteur, rester toujours comme neuve et amplifier les sorts sans baguettes. Parmi la sélection orange, elle choisit deux anneaux en tourmaline, deux autres en opale, une bague avec une pierre de lune orange et une autre avec une pierre de soleil, les mêmes enchantements avaient été ajoutés.

Elle mit aussi de côté deux anneaux avec des charoïtes violets pour Blaize, deux anneaux avec un rubis et une iolite indigo pour Fred et deux anneaux avec une tourmaline verte et une iolite indigo pour Georges.

Elle rangea les bagues qu'elle avait sélectionnées près des coffrets à baguettes, puis examina le reste des bijoux exposés. Elle ne portait jamais de bijoux, puisqu'elle n'en possédait pas. Mais, c'était l'occasion où jamais de s'y mettre, surtout que la plupart des bijoux qu'elle avait en face des yeux appartenaient à ses ancêtres.

Elle prit plusieurs parures dans des couleurs violettes, oranges, rouges et vertes, qu'elle trouvait à son goût, puis elle se tourna vers les coffrets à bijoux sans enchantements disposés à côté de la vitrine. Les coffrets en question étaient assez larges en plus d'être remplis de bijoux qui avaient dû être accumulés au cours des sept derniers siècles. Circée fouilla chaque coffret et retira quelques accessoires qui retinrent son attention avant de passer à un autre. Elle prit ensuite l'un des coffrets les moins remplis, qui appartenait à Diana Lovegood, le nom de la propriétaire avait été inscrit délicatement sur le bois, et rangea sa sélection à l'intérieur.

Elle examina rapidement l'armoire à potion. Elle saisit quelques fioles puis se tourna vers les outils qui avaient été nettement rangés dans des boîtes. Elle vérifia leur contenu et lorsqu'elle trouvait un objet intéressant, elle le mettait de côté. Elle passa plus d'une demi-heure dans ce coffre-fort, avant de repartir avec ses trouvailles bien rangées dans la malle de Sirius Black.

* * *

Le reste de ses vacances, Circée les passa entre ses lectures, ses devoirs et ses sorties quotidiennes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle avait acheté ses nouvelles robes de sorciers et ses ingrédients pour potion en avance et dans les deux boutiques elle avait pris des magazines pour livraison par hiboux. Elle avait fait le tour de toute l'allée et de chaque boutique en deux semaines, consacrant quelques heures chaque jour à explorer les magasins. Et elle mangeait des glaces à la terrasse du glacier Florian Fortarôme tous les après-midis à la fin de sa promenade, parfois elle y faisait même ses devoirs et Florian lui-même l'y aidait en lui offrant quelques anecdotes ou conseils.

Pendant ses excursions, elle croisa une bonne partie de ses camarades de classe, même ceux des autres Maisons, mais par chance elle ne tomba pas sur Drago ou ses deux Bulldogs, contrairement à l'année dernière.

Elle rencontra Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan dans le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, lorsqu'elle y rentra pour la première fois. Les deux amis regardaient le tout nouveau balai l'Éclair de feu avec des yeux ronds et elle dut se retenir de rigoler en voyant leur expression stupide. Elle discuta un bon moment avec le duo au sujet du Quidditch et de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Circée n'était pas spécialement fan du sport mais elle adorait voler, donc elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle croisa Neville et sa grand-mère devant la librairie. Neville avait perdu sa liste de livres et Circée lui tendit la sienne, puisqu'elle avait déjà complété ses achats. Elle fut invitée à passer le reste de la journée avec eux par sa grand-mère, ce qu'elle accepta puisqu'elle voulait en apprendre davantage sur les Londubat. Les parents de Neville avaient été choisis comme gardiens légaux par ses parents dans leur testament, ils avaient donc dû être proches. Si Neville était légèrement embarrassé par sa présence, Augusta accepta avec joie de lui parler de son fils, de sa belle-fille et des Potter. La redoutable grand-mère de Neville était peut-être stricte, mais on sentait au ton de sa voix lorsqu'elle racontait les moments passés entre sa famille et celle de Circée, qu'elle chérissait son fils et l'épouse de celui-ci.

En discutant avec elle, Circée apprit donc que Frank était de deux ans l'aîné de James et Lily, mais que les deux hommes étaient amis d'enfance depuis bien avant leur entré à Poudlard. Les familles Potter et Londubat étaient des amis de longue date et généralement alliés en cas de troubles politiques, avec les familles Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood et McKinnon. Les McKinnon avaient tous été éliminés par les Mangemorts, les Bones réduis à deux membres : Amélia et Susan, les parents de Neville avaient dû être internés à Saint-Mangouste, le chef actuel de la famille Greengrass s'était retiré de l'alliance et les Lovegood ne s'impliquaient presque plus dans la vie politique. L'alliance ne tenait que par la détermination d'Augusta aujourd'hui. À la fin de la journée, Circée fut invitée à visiter le manoir des Londubat avant la rentrée et Circée accepta cette invitation.

Le lendemain, elle croisa Lavande Brown, Pavarti et Padma Patil, avec qui elle discuta un bref moment avant que Padma ne lui prenne le bras et la conduise dans une boutique dans laquelle il n'y avait ni vêtements, ni produits de beauté, ni bijoux. Pauvre Padma. Elle était restée pendant plus d'une heure avec sa sœur et la meilleure amie de celle-ci qui ne parlaient que de garçons et de mode. La sorcière d'origine indienne était au bord d'exploser quand Circée apparut.

Circée n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Padma auparavant et elle le regrettait sincèrement, la Serdaigle était d'excellente conversation. Elle était aussi brillante qu'Hermione, mais n'avait pas la manie de cette dernière de se croire supérieure intellectuellement. Padma était aussi la première personne à parler positivement du don de Fourchelang que Circée avait dû révéler détenir après la résolution du mystère de la Chambre des Secrets. Si la majorité de l'école restait méfiant à cause de son don, au moins les élèves avaient accepté qu'elle n'eût rien à voir avec cette affaire, en dehors d'être celle ayant permis sa résolution. Il avait été publiquement révélé que Ginny Weasley avait relâché la bête, mais qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort de possession durant ces périodes. Elle n'était donc pas reconnue comme responsable et les élèves pétrifiés s'étaient montrés solidaires sur ce point, ils avaient tous déclaré qu'elle était aussi victime qu'eux. Ils avaient aussi publiquement remercié Circée d'avoir aidé à arrêter la créature, la réputation de Circée s'était donc améliorée dans deux des trois autres Maisons.

Padma était une vraie mine d'or sur l'histoire et les capacités des Fourchelang, car le don était considéré comme une bénédiction divine en Inde. Les deux filles discutèrent tout en se promenant dans l'allée et en visitant des magasins pour acheter les fournitures de Padma. Dans la librairie, elles parlèrent de leurs nouvelles matières et elles furent soulagées de voir qu'elles avaient toutes deux pris Arithmancie, Anciennes Runes et Soins. Lorsqu'elles retrouvèrent Pavarti, Lavande et les parents des jumelles, Padma lui dit au revoir et lui promit de lui prêter certains livres sur les Fourchelang lorsqu'elles se reverraient à Poudlard.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Circée répétait quasiment la même routine, sauf lorsqu'elle se rendait au manoir Londubat. Augusta avait été atterrée d'apprendre que Circée ne savait pratiquement rien de leur monde et encore moins de l'histoire de sa famille. Et les miettes d'éducation qu'elle avait reçues, elle les devait à la sympathie des fantômes de Poudlard et de ses ancêtres ! La sorcière avait donc décidé de reprendre en main l'éducation de la jeune fille, en lui ordonnant de revenir tous les trois jours au manoir jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Augusta lui enseigna les conventions de leur monde, leur système politique et économique, l'étiquette adoptée par les grandes familles, le nom des personnes les plus importantes aujourd'hui et leurs positions. Elle lui fit apprendre des danses de salon avec Neville comme partenaire. Le pauvre craignait à chaque séance de lui écraser les pieds ! Circée adorait les leçons de danse, elle les trouvait aussi libératrices que voler sur un balai. Augusta l'introduisit au monde des finances, en lui présentant les différents investissements faits par Charlus Potter et le défunt époux d'Augusta, qu'elle gérait actuellement au nom de Neville et de Circée.

Ces visites avaient profondément affecté Circée. Jusque là, elle se savait ignorante, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son ignorance pouvait avoir des détriments pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alors que la vérité était tout autre, sa famille avait investi dans le monde des sorciers en collaboration avec d'autres familles comme les Londubat, et ces business seraient dans quelques années sa responsabilité. En ce moment, madame Londubat les gérait en son nom, comme le stipulait l'alliance entre les deux familles, les finances des Potter étaient donc sûres. (Circée dut se retenir de se frapper le front, son manager Gobelin lui avait montré le portfolio des investissements de sa famille lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander qui les gérait et qui dirigeait l'entreprise de Potion de beauté des Potter.) Mais dès qu'elle atteindrait sa majorité, cette tâche lui reviendrait….Ô joie….

Une autre mémorable rencontre durant son séjour au Chaudron, fut celle avec sa « nièce » Nymphadora Tonks. Circée avait fait sa connaissance alors que l'apprentie-auror se trouvait en compagnie de Kingsley Shacklebolt. La jeune fille avait reconnu son professeur de Défense remplaçant et elle était allée le saluer. Lorsque l'auror avait fait les présentations, Circée avait poliment demandé à Nymphadora si elle était apparentée à Ted et Andromeda Tonks. La sorcière plus âgée répondit à l'affirmative et Circée lui demanda s'il serait possible de rencontrer ses parents avant la rentrée, car elle voulait faire connaissance avec sa distante cousine. Tonks accepta avec joie et le lendemain, le couple Tonks et leur fille lui rendirent visite au Chaudron.

En discutant avec Andromeda, Circée en apprit davantage sur ses grands-parents et son père, mais le sujet le plus important de leur conversation fut Sirius Black. Andromeda n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la culpabilité de son cousin, surtout par rapport à son rôle dans la mort des Potter. Sirius et James étaient pratiquement des frères jumeaux et Sirius était plus proche de James que de son propre frère Regulus, il avait même vécu pendant un moment chez la famille Potter pardi ! L'idée qu'il ait pu trahir volontairement les personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses, était juste complètement illogique !

Circée ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter aux arguments d'Andromeda, le fait que Sirius lui avait donné libre accès à son compte. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu vider entièrement son coffre-fort. Cela paraissait insensé, s'il était vraiment un partisan de Voldy. Lorsqu'Andromeda apprit cela, elle promit de contacter le département de la Justice pour voir si elle pouvait accéder à une copie des comptes-rendus de son procès. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient obtenir le fin mot de cette affaire en les consultant. Ils conclurent la rencontre en se promettant de rester en contact par hiboux.

Par la suite, Circée revit trois fois Nymphadora avant la fin des vacances. Circée avait énormément appris sur la carrière d'auror en discutant avec la métamorphomage. Tonks lui avait aussi parlé de son mentor Alastor Maugrey surnommé « Fol œil » un homme dont la paranoïa était aussi légendaire que ses talents d'auror. Maugrey avait son entière sympathie, ce n'est pas de la paranoïa quand il y a vraiment des gens qui en veulent à ta peau. Tonks lui avait aussi percé les oreilles, après l'avoir conduite chez un opticien avec deux aurors comme gardes du corps. Circée avait finalement une paire de lunette adaptée à sa vue, qu'elle avait choisi avec une monture argentée fine et elle avait enfilé des boucles d'oreilles avec des petites opales oranges.

* * *

La veille de la rentrée, lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit les Weasley et les Granger débarquer. Le groupe l'aperçut quelques secondes plus tard et se dirigea vers elle. S'en suivit une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle, ils parlèrent de leurs vacances. Comme elle l'avait appris dans les lettres de Ron et des jumeaux, les Weasley s'étaient rendus en Egypte pour voir Bill et Circée écouta fascinée la description des lieux qu'ils avaient visité et des objets insolites qu'ils avaient découverts. Elle éclata de rire en entendant les jumeaux lui faire le récit de leurs tentatives répétées d'enfermer Percy dans des tombes. Ensuite, ce fut le tour d'Hermione de parler de son voyage en France, dont elle était revenue avec un magnifique bronzage la veinarde. Elle avait visité l'équivalent parisien du Chemin de Traverse pour ensuite passer le reste des vacances sur la côte d'Azur.

Le groupe se rendit ensuite chez Ollivander en premier, car Ron avait besoin d'une nouvelle baguette après qu'il ait cassé celle que son père lui avait acheté pour sa rentrée en seconde année dès le premier jour. Molly Weasley n'avait pas trop apprécié l'idée, car c'était l'idiotie de Ron qui avait entraîné la destruction de celle que ses parents lui avaient acheté, même pas un moins plus tard.

Mais Ron était parvenu à la convaincre en arguant que ses mauvaises notes en classe étaient dues à sa baguette défectueuse. Un argument que Circée savait valable uniquement pour la partie pratique de trois de leurs sept matières : Métamorphose, Sortilège et Défense, puisque dans les autres les élèves n'avaient pas besoin de leur baguette. Et même dans les premières, une partie des notes venait des examens purement théoriques. Ron aurait pu aisément dépasser la moyenne s'il avait pris le temps d'étudier sérieusement comme l'avait fait Neville. Ce dernier avait lui aussi dû mal à jeter des sorts mais s'en sortait convenablement dans tout ce qui était purement théorique. Sauf potion, Neville était une véritable catastrophe devant un chaudron ! Mais il balançait ses mauvaises notes en potion, en étant le meilleur élève en botanique.

Chez Ollivander, Ron fut froidement servi par le fabricant lorsque celui-ci apprit les circonstances derrière la destruction de la baguette qu'il avait achetée l'année précédente. Son attitude vis-à-vis de Ron fut remarquée par tous. Molly fusilla même son plus jeune fils du regard toutes les trente secondes tandis qu'Arthur semblait sincèrement honteux des actions de Ron. Trois essais furent nécessaires pour trouver un substitut adéquat pour Ron, qu'Arthur paya rapidement avant que le groupe ne quitte la boutique. Bien entendu, Molly en profita pour sermonner haut et fort Ron, en lui ordonnant de bien prendre soin de sa nouvelle baguette cette fois-ci. Ron était rouge de la tête aux pieds, tellement il était embarrassé et Circée ne ressentit aucune sympathie envers lui. S'il l'avait écoutée, il n'en serait pas arrivé là, il méritait donc complètement cette humiliation publique.

L'étape suivante du shopping fut la boutique de Mme Guipure pour Hermione et ses parents, tandis que les Weasley et Circée étaient allés à l'apothicaire pour renouveler leur stock d'ingrédients pour potion. Circée s'était proposée pour prendre la part d'Hermione, le temps qu'elle achète de nouvelles robes.

Ensuite, les deux groupes se retrouvèrent à la librairie pour acheter leurs livres scolaires manquants. Ron avait hérité de ceux de ses frères, mais il lui manquait ceux pour Soins, divination et défense, alors qu'Hermione devait se procurer tous ceux de troisième année.

Bien sûr, Ron n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche :

_ C'est quoi tout ça ? Il y en a pour au moins trois sacs ?!, s'exclama-t-il en pointant la géante pile de livres sur le comptoir que le libraire avait sorti pour Hermione.

_ Cette année, j'ai pris davantage d'options que vous, répondit nonchalamment Hermione, mais Circée était sûre qu'elle l'avait regardé quelques secondes jalousement. Ce sont mes livres de Divination, d'Arithmancie, de Soins aux créatures magiques, d'étude des Runes, d'étude des Moldus…

_ Pourquoi étudier les Moldus ? s'étonna Ron en lançant un regard effaré à Circée. Tu es née dans une famille de Moldus ! Tes parents sont des Moldus ! Tu sais déjà tout des Moldus !

_ Ce qui me passionne, c'est de les étudier du point de vue des sorciers, répondit Hermione avec le plus grand sérieux.

Circée hocha de la tête, elle comprenait sa logique. Le monde des Sorciers avaient sa propre culture qui s'était développée à l'écart de celle des Moldus. Ils formaient donc deux mondes complètement différents et leur manière de percevoir l'autre était sûrement influencée par ces différences. Circée en avait fait l'expérience pendant les deux dernières années, elle avait à plusieurs reprises maudis l'absence d'électricité à Poudlard, ainsi que la mode des Sorciers. Il était plus que probable que la matière d'étude des Moldus soit largement biaisée afin de valoriser le monde des Sorciers…. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à jeter un coup d'œil au manuel d'Hermione lorsqu'elle aura du temps.

_ Est-ce que tu as quand même l'intention de dormir et de manger un peu cette année ?, demanda Ron avant d'éclater d'un rire goguenard qu'Hermione feint d'ignorer.

_ Hermione devrait s'en sortir, Percy avait bien pris toutes les matières optionnelles lui-aussi et il est même devenu préfet, commenta Circée.

_ C'est vrai, cela ne fait que trois matières de plus que toi, Ron. Je suis sûre que je m'en sortirai parfaitement, commença Hermione. Il me reste dix Gallions d'or, mes parents m'ont donné un peu d'argent pour m'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

L'anniversaire d'Hermione était le 19 septembre. L'année précédente, Circée lui avait offert des livres d'Histoire de la magie que le libraire lui avait recommandé, un coffret de parchemin et de plumes hautes gammes et l'autorisation d'emprunter Hedwige à tout moment pour écrire à ses parents. Hermione avait sincèrement apprécié ses cadeaux et Hedwige avait été heureuse de faire plusieurs fois par mois l'allée et retour entre Poudlard et la résidence des Granger. Cette année, Circée avait acheté un appareil photo polaroid et des rouleaux de films pour l'anniversaire de son amie, c'était Colin qui lui en avait donné l'idée avec sa manie de tout prendre en photo. Hermione pourrait ainsi prendre des photos de Poudlard qu'elle enverrait ensuite à ses parents, qui eux n'avaient jamais vu l'école.

_ Tu pourrais t'offrir un _livre_, par exemple ?, lança Ron d'un air faussement naïf.

_ Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Hermione d'un ton posé. J'ai très envie d'un hibou. Circée a Hedwige, toi, tu as Errol…

_ Moi, je n'ai rien du tout, coupa Ron. Errol est le hibou de la famille, moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est Croûtard.

Il sortit son rat de sa poche. L'animal n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, il semblait plus maigre et ses moustaches plus grises que deux mois plus tôt.

Le trio obtint l'autorisation de se rendre seul à la Ménagerie magique pour acheter un remède pour Croûtard et l'hibou d'Hermione.

La boutique était remplie de cages et la plupart des animaux en vente semblaient étranges pour Circée, mais Ron ne paraissait pas curieux, car il se rendit immédiatement au comptoir une fois le dernier client parti.

Circée le laissa seul pendant quelques instants pour aider Hermione à choisir son hibou. Son amie souhaitait un animal aussi intelligent qu'Hedwige, mais la plupart semblait similaire aux hiboux de leur école. Plus intelligents que des hiboux non magiques, mais clairement pas autant qu'Hedwige. Circée ressentit une grande fierté à cette idée. Sa chouette blanche était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire et son premier compagnon, elle était très importante pour elle et la jeune sorcière passait au moins une heure par jour avec elle, pour la nourrir ou nettoyer ses plumes qu'elle conservait précieusement.

Alors quand Ron cria, elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. Il était déjà sorti de la boutique, lorsqu'elle et Hermione revinrent au comptoir. Et l'attention des deux filles s'était attardée sur le chat orange que la vendeuse cherchait désespérément à retenir. Hermione le regardait avec un rare intérêt (un regard réservé aux livres ou à leurs leçons en temps normal) et Circée était sûre qu'elle repartirait avec, au lieu d'un hibou. Bah, de toute façon, Hedwige était toujours ravi de livrer les lettres d'Hermione, elle n'avait donc pas trop besoin d'un hibou personnel.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la boutique avec Pattenrond et le Ratconfortant que Circée avait payé pour son ami, Ron venait d'arriver avec Croûtard en sécurité dans sa poche.

Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre les deux au sujet du nouveau chat d'Hermione, que Ron avait tout de suite pris en grippe, même si cette fois-ci il avait une bonne raison.

Ils reprirent la route direction le Chaudron après que Circée ait mis fin à la conversation en indiquant à Ron que Pattenrond dormirait dans le dortoir des filles à l'école.

* * *

Une fois sur place, ils trouvèrent Mr Weasley assis au bar en pleine conversation avec les Granger au sujet de Sirius Black.

_ Ne vous inquiétez-pas, le Ministère n'épargne pas ses ressources pour mettre la main sur Black, les aurors et les gardiens d'Azkaban sont à ses trousses, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'on l'attrape, déclara Arthur.

_ Les aurors, ce sont vos policiers, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, s'il est si dangereux, ne faudrait-il pas mieux faire appel à l'armée ?, demanda le père d'Hermione.

_ Notre monde n'a pas d'armée, mais nos aurors forment l'élite et cela sans compter les gardiens d'Azkaban. Ces derniers seront même en charge de protéger Poudlard cette année, répondit Arthur avant d'être interrompu par Circée.

_ Mr Weasley ! Les Détraqueurs vont vraiment être envoyés à Poudlard ?!, s'exclama effarée Circée.

Arthur cligna des yeux avant de se caresser la tête, puis répondre légèrement embarrassé.

_ Oui, Dumbledore a donné son autorisation même s'il n'est pas très content…

_ Le Ministère compte envoyer des créatures qui dévorent les âmes de leur proie et absorbent les émotions positives des personnes qui les entourent pour garder une école ?! Qui a pu avoir une idée aussi stupide ?! Poudlard est l'équivalent d'un buffet de luxe tout à volonté pour des Détraqueurs ?!, déclara Circée complètement éberluée.

Elle avait appris de Tonks comment fonctionnait Azkaban et ses gardiens, et elle n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Seuls des sorciers pouvaient être assez stupides pour confier aux Détraqueurs qui les ont déjà trahis une fois, la tâche de garder leur prison….

_ Des créatures mangeuses d'âme ?!, répéta pâle comme un linge la mère d'Hermione.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les Détraqueurs sont sous le contrôle du Ministère !, tenta vainement de rassurer Mr Weasley, alors que le reste de la famille s'était rapprochée en entendant le chahut.

_ Des Détraqueurs à Poudlard ?, répétèrent les frères Weasley.

Ginny était restée muette, mais elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement.

_ Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix, si on veut attraper Black, se justifia Arthur, mais on voyait qu'il avait lui-même dû mal à croire à ses paroles.

* * *

Après que le calme revint, les Granger dirent au revoir à Hermione, puisque celle-ci passait la nuit au Chaudron elle-aussi, de même pour les Weasley. Tous ceux qui retournaient à Poudlard cette année montèrent pour ranger leur valise et Circée choisit d'accompagner les jumeaux pour les aider. Bien sûr, ses véritables intentions étaient beaucoup moins innocentes. Elle souhaitait juste montrer à ses deux mentors la malle de Sirius Black et certaines des découvertes qu'elle avait faites à l'intérieur et dont elle était sûre qu'elles intrigueraient les deux clowns de l'école.

_ Par Merlin ! James Potter est Cornedrue et Sirius Black Patmol !, s'exclamèrent-ils en lisant les journaux oubliés dans la valise.

L'année précédente, les jumeaux lui avaient montré la carte du Maraudeur, qu'ils avaient même promis de lui donner l'année suivante. Circée avait donc retenu le nom de ses créateurs. En fouillant la malle, elle avait découvert plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins et des journaux dans lesquels ces surnoms étaient utilisés. Après avoir tout passé en revue, elle avait découvert l'identité réelle de chaque auteur : James Potter, son père, était Cornedrue, Sirius Black Patmol, Remus Lupin Lunard et Peter Pettigrew Queudver. Leurs surnoms venaient de leur forme d'animagi, une magie qu'ils avaient appris pour passer les soirs de pleine lune avec Remus Lupin qui souffrait de Lycanthropie. Circée avait lu et relu les passages écrits par Cornedrue, même si elle n'avait pas été très heureuse d'apprendre à quel point son père avait été odieux avec Rogue (pas étonnant qu'il la haïsse autant ! Les deux étaient pratiquement ennemis jurés, en plus d'être au cœur d'un triangle amoureux !). Elle avait décidé de partager ces informations avec les jumeaux, car elles les savaient dignes de confiance en plus d'être des admirateurs des Maraudeurs d'origine.

Elle fut donc à la fois surprise, mais reconnaissante lorsqu'ils lui tendirent la carte qui avait appartenue à son père. En échange, elle leur proposa spontanément l'accès aux notes de son père et ses amis pour élargir leurs farces, elle dut se retenir d'éclater de rire devant leurs yeux étincelants. Ils ressemblaient à des gosses devant un magasin de jouets ou une confiserie !

Elle leur remit aussi les anneaux qu'elle avait trouvé dans son coffre et les jumeaux parvinrent sans peine à appeler leurs flammes avec.

Elle leur promit enfin de leur prêter cette malle lorsqu'ils avaient besoin de concocter des potions, un geste dont ils étaient très reconnaissants. Il était difficile de travailler sur leurs produits de farces et attrapes chez eux ou à Poudlard, car Rusard était toujours aux aguets. Avoir leur propre laboratoire, auquel ils peuvent accéder de leur dortoir était définitivement un plus.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après un délicieux repas, Circée sortit de sa malle un objet qui ne devrait pas exister en 1993. Un ordinateur portable d'environ cinquante centimètres de long et trente de large. Elle l'ouvrit puis l'alluma, à sa droite se trouvait une notice, qu'elle avait consultée à plusieurs reprises depuis qu'elle avait obtenu le petit bijou de technologie.

Elle ne savait pas d'où, quand et de qui l'ordinateur venait. Elle l'avait trouvé sur son lit lorsqu'elle était remontée dans sa chambre après son petit-déjeuner deux semaines plus tôt. Elle s'était tout d'abord montrée méfiante, refusant de le toucher, car elle craignait qu'il soit ensorcelé. Ce jour-là, Tonks était venue lui rendre visite, elle en avait donc profité pour demander à l'auror de l'examiner, mais la sorcière n'avait détecté aucun maléfice. Légèrement rassurée, elle avait décidé de lire la notice qui accompagnait cet étrange cadeau et au fur à mesure qu'elle la lut, sa surprise grandissait. Cet ordinateur portable était une anomalie, un objet qui ne devrait pas exister en 1993, un objet qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au futur, et pourtant il se trouvait là innocemment sur son lit. Elle ne fit pas part de ses découvertes à Tonks, son hyper intuition l'encourageait à garder cela secret pour le moment.

En le démarrant, elle vit qu'elle pouvait accéder à internet et que l'ordinateur fonctionnait en absorbant l'énergie magique ambiante ou celle de son propriétaire. Dans les documents, il y avait surtout des vidéos et des chansons, la plupart était encore une fois anachronique, puisqu'elles dataient jusqu'aux années deux milles dix-neuf ! Curieuse, Circée avait regardé quelques un des films et des épisodes d'animés qui avaient été laissés sur le disc dur….

Disons simplement qu'elle n'avait pas juste passé son temps à lire ou étudier lorsqu'elle restait dans sa chambre.

Ce soir, elle comptait regarder la fin de l'animé original _Card Captor Sakura_. Le synopsis l'avait intrigué et elle ressentait de l'empathie pour la situation de Sakura, plongée dans le monde de la magie du jour au lendemain, tout comme ce fut le cas pour elle. Il lui restait quatre épisodes à regarder pour conclure la série et elle était impatiente de connaître le dénouement. Au final, elle ne se coucha que vers vingt-trois heures, mais cela en avait valu la peine. La fin était juste fantastique !

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**Circée et les Dursley :**_

**La relation entre eux est moins conflictuelle que celle de Canon. Et, mon intention n'est absolument pas sexiste, il s'agit simplement du type de réflexion qu'on peut avoir dans une telle situation. Circée est une fille petite et mince, Dudley est grand et en surpoids. Si Dudley dans mon AU se comportait comme celui de Canon, à coup sûr Circée se retrouverait blessée. Et des blessures attiraient le mauvais type d'attention sur les Dursley.**

**Dans Canon, Vernon et Pétunia pouvaient aisément couvrir l'origine des blessures d'Harry en disant simplement que leur fils et leur neveu jouaient souvent violemment ensemble. Ce sont des garçons, donc quelques écorchures ne paraîtraient pas étranges. On peut aisément se blesser en jouant ou en tombant. Ils pouvaient aussi se permettre de faire passer Harry comme un délinquant juvénile parce qu'un garçon avec un tel comportement encore une fois est acceptable dans l'esprit des gens.**

**Mais, Circée est une petite fille et avec les stéréotypes sur les deux sexes, faire passer Circée pour une mauvaise fille nuit davantage à leur réputation. Pétunia apparaitrait comme incapable d'élever une jeune fille digne de ce nom et serait la risée du quartier. Donc, Circée a échappé à cette image.**

**Elle a en revanche passé davantage de temps avec Pétunia pour apprendre son futur « rôle de femme ». Cuisine, ménage, couture, tricot…. Pétunia a fait de son mieux pour qu'elle devienne une fée du logis, en espérant que faire des tâches normales puissent la détourner de la magie. Circée lui en est reconnaissante, elle sait qu'elle peut aisément assurer son indépendance grâce à ses leçons.**

**Pour ses résultats scolaires, encore une fois les stéréotypes lui sont venus à l'aide. Il est généralement admis que les petites filles sont plus studieuses que les garçons. Les Dursley ont donc accepté de la laisser briller dans les études, mais elle devait s'assurer que Dudley ait des notes acceptables. Elle avait donc avant Poudlard, davantage de liberté que Canon Harry et pouvait étudier dans la seconde chambre de Dudley, même si elle n'y dormait pas. Elle pouvait aussi se rendre à la bibliothèque et emprunter des livres, ce qu'elle faisait souvent pour lire des romans ou des récits mythologiques ou épiques.**

**Les Dursley adultes sont obsédés par leur réputation et l'opinion que les autres ont d'eux. Ils ont donc tout fait pour que personne ne puisse les accuser de maltraiter leur nièce.**

**Autrement dit, la maltraitance est purement mentale dans cet AU.**

*****_**La garde de Circée :**_

**Je fais partie de ceux qui considèrent qu'en toute logique, les Potter avaient dû mettre en place des plans dans l'éventualité de leur décès. Ils se savaient en danger de mort, surtout qu'ils combattaient activement contre les Mangemorts. Alors oui, ils avaient un testament et non, les Dursley n'avaient pas été considérés comme de possibles gardiens pour Circée. Sirius était le premier choix de James, et Lily a rajouté les Londubat et les Tonks pour couvrir leurs arrières. Le problème, c'est que Dumbledore s'est cru le mieux placé pour choisir qui s'occuperait de Circée et qu'il a utilisé le sacrifice de Lily comme excuse. Il a donc utilisé Hagrid pour kidnapper Circée. Alors que légalement, Hagrid aurait dû la remettre à Sirius qui était son gardien aux yeux de la loi. Si Sirius avait pu récupérer Circée, il n'aurait probablement pas foncé tête baissé pour retrouver Peter et cela aurait tout changé. Il aurait pu prouver son innocence dans la mort des Potter et envoyer les aurors aux trousses de Peter….**

**Circée n'a pas eu accès au testament de ses parents, c'est son manager à Gringotts qui l'a informé de la partie concernant sa garde, car il était au courant de ce point.**

***_Les coffres de la famille Potter et leurs business :_**

**Dans le livre, on ne parle que d'un seul coffre, mais celui-ci est rempli uniquement d'argent. J'ai donc repris l'une des idées du fandom en rajoutant des coffres dans lesquels les générations de Potter entreposaient les biens matériels qu'ils voulaient protéger et que les grands-parents de Circée ont davantage remplis durant la pire période de la guerre civile. Afin que même en cas d'attaque de leur lieu de résidence, les trésors de leur famille survivent pour les générations futures.**

**Sur le wiki d'Harry Potter, on apprend que Fleamont Potter (le grand-père canon d'Harry, mais j'ai changé la généalogie des Potter dans cet AU) a quadruplé la fortune familiale grâce à sa potion capillaire Lissenplis et qu'il dirigeait une entreprise (sûrement de potions), qu'il a vendu quand il a pris sa retraite, en faisant beaucoup de bénéfices. Il est donc Canon que les Potter sont fortunés et s'il était un chef d'une entreprise à succès, il a dû accumuler une large fortune et une demeure qui la reflète.**

**Dans mon AU, Fleamont a passé la direction de l'entreprise à son fils, Charlus. Ce dernier l'a élargi à son tour, mais n'a pas pu la transmettre à James, qui n'avait aucun désir de la reprendre. Charlus a donc confié la direction à son associé Harfang Londubat et son épouse Augusta, avec la promesse de transmettre la position à l'un de ses petits-enfants. Ici, il s'agit de Circée, car elle est la seule fille de James.**

**La gestion des biens de Circée est donc divisée entre Augusta et son manager Gobelin pour le moment. Dumbledore n'a pas pu usurper cette position, même s'il a récupéré la clé du coffre personnel de Circée en s'autoproclamant son gardien dans leur monde. Les autres furent immédiatement récupérés par Gringotts à la mort des précédents propriétaires et ne pouvaient être réclamées que par leur héritier.**

**La famille Vongola possède un coffre dans la branche italienne de Gringotts que Circée pourra contrôler une fois adulte/chef de famille. Celui-ci est mis à la disposition des sorciers émergeant de la descendance de Richard/Ricardo Potter (le second frère aîné de Giotto, après Edward). La dernière sorcière en date dans cette branche est Daniella. Timoteo n'a absolument aucune magie, de même que ses fils. Daniella connait la branche principale des Potter, car elle a rencontré Fleamont et Euphemia lorsqu'elle reçut son invitation à Beauxbâtons. Le couple était venu se présenter et lui parler du coffre rempli d'argent sorcier qui était mise à sa seule disposition, car elle était la seule sorcière de sa branche. Elle reçut aussi l'autorisation de consulter le coffre bibliothèque de leur famille, lors de ses visites à Londres et d'utiliser le nom Potter dans leur monde. Elle fut aussi présentée à Charlus qui était plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années, puis à l'épouse de celui-ci, et enfin à James. Elle connait l'existence de Circée, mais elles n'ont pas été présentées.**

*****_**La protection autour du 4 Privet Drive :**_

**Pétunia et Dudley n'ont pas de magie, ils ne peuvent pas en toute logique alimenter la soi-disant protection de sang conférée par Lily autour de Privet Drive. Dans mon AU, cette barrière existe autour de la maison mais elle utilise la magie de Circée pour se maintenir. D'où la nécessité qu'elle retourne quelques semaines là-bas, afin qu'elle recharge la barrière qui protège la maison. Dumbledore a créé cette barrière de sang en la liant à la protection de Lily. Pour ce faire, il a mutilé le cadavre de celle-ci pour créer un cercle de protection à coup de Runes marquées avec son sang. L'Avada ne laisse pas de marque, son cadavre était donc parfaitement conservé et le vieux sorcier a décidé de le vider entièrement de son sang pour en faire de « l'encre » pour les Runes en question. Circée ne l'apprendra que par la suite et s'en servira pour discréditer Dumbledore avec l'aide de Rita Skeeter.**

*** **_**Personnages Cross-Over :**_

**Les auteurs des livres qu'elle a empruntés dans le coffre bibliothèque de sa famille, sont des personnages d'autres séries. Je trouvais drôle l'idée que ces personnages aient existé en tant que sorciers dans le monde.**

**Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg :** _Fates_ séries de Kinoko Nasu et les œuvres qui y sont connectés.

Dans ce monde, il était un sorcier allemand célèbre pour ses dons de lithomancie (art divinatoire utilisant pierres et cristaux)et pour sa personnalité excentrique. Il fut le professeur du troisième chef de la famille Potter au XIVème siècle après J.C.

**Evangeline A.K McDowell : **_Negima ! et UQ Holder _de Ken Akamatsu.

Une sorcière du début du XVème siècle, qui fut transformée en vampire à l'âge de dix ans. Pendant les siècles qui suivirent, elle devint célèbre pour ses talents dans la magie des marionnettes. Elle entretient une longue amitié avec les Lovegood qui lui laissent boire leur sang depuis près de douze générations. Aujourd'hui, elle enseigne à Mahoutokoro (l'école de magie japonaise).

**Paracelsus Von Hohenheim :** _Fate/Grand order_.

Un sorcier suisse du 16ème siècle qui était à la fois un alchimiste et un guérisseur, en plus d'étudier la médecine et philosophie moldues. Son désir de réunir les deux mondes causa sa mort, car il fut tué par des Sorciers opposés à cette idée.

**Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern :** _Fate_ séries de Nasu.

Une sorcière et alchimiste de la fin du 18ème siècle qui dirigea la célèbre famille allemande d'alchimiste, elle fut la disciple de Nicholas Flamel puis la seconde épouse du sorcier Makiri Zolgen. Tous deux furent choisis comme Arcobaleno par Kawahira et moururent lorsqu'il reprit leurs tétines. En revanche, Zolgen a pu être ramené par Bermuda en tant que Vindice, mais pas Justeaze. Elle fait partie des dix plus puissants mages des trois derniers siècles en terme de réserve magique brute.

**Daemon Spade **: _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.

Un sorcier italien et éventuel Mafioso, qui servit comme gardien du brouillard des deux premiers Don de la Famiglia Vongola.

**Clow Reed : **_Card Captor Sakura_ et plusieurs autres séries des Clamps.

Un sorcier sino-britannique très mystérieux qui fut le professeur de Divination de Poudlard tout le long du 19ème siècle. Parce que son apparence restait inchangée, la rumeur courra qu'il avait créé un élixir de jouvence pour rester jeune. Il est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créer complètement par magie des familiers capables d'émotions humaines : Kéroberos et Yue. Il fut l'arcobaleno des nuages durant tout un siècle et mourut calmement le sourire aux lèvres. Circée se demande si les Cartes apparaissant dans l'animé _Card Captor Sakura _existent réellement.

**Virgilia Maro :** _Umineko no naku koro ni._

Une sorcière reconnue comme étant aujourd'hui encore l'une des trois plus puissantes mages dans le monde. Elle serait plus âgée que Nicholas Flamel, mais personne ne connait son âge véritable. Elle possèderait des artéfacts d'origine divine comme _Mj__ö__lnir,_ le marteau de Thor, et la lance Gungir. Elle est surnommée la « Sorcière de l'Infini » et maîtrise la magie à un si haut niveau qu'elle peut décimer une armée avec un seul sort.

*** **_**L'ordinateur portable :**_

**Ses origines ne seront révélées qu'après la fin de la guerre contre Voldy.**

**Cet ordinateur offre à Circée différentes options pour son style de combat, elle s'entraînera donc à reproduire les sorts et techniques de certains personnages d'animé au fil des années. Son nom vous donne un indice sur l'un des personnages dont elle s'inspira par la suite.**

**Laissez des reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leur auteur respectif.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est l'apparence de Circée durant sa sortie à Pré-au-lard du prochain chapitre. Le chapitre 4 a trois images spécifiques que je serais obligée de poster avec le chapitre 3, 4 et 5.**

**Merci à Destin pour avoir laissé la seule review!**

Destin chapter 1 . Jul 1

Loooove it please continue with this great work of art!

Réponse: Don't worry, I am already starting the chapter eight now! I finished the arc of her third year and I am writting her holidays before the Quidditch world cup!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Première semaine de cours et accidents.**

Le 1er septembre, Circée, Hermione et les Weasley étaient partis pour King's Cross à bord de voitures ministérielles. Sur le quai, Mr Weasley avait pris Circée à parti pour l'avertir qu'elle était une cible potentielle de Sirius Black, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Elle lui promit tout de même de se montrer prudente, avant de dire au revoir à sa femme et lui.

Le trio s'installa dans un wagon déjà occupé par une personne, dont l'identité surpris Circée. Il s'agissait de R. selon les initiales gravées sur sa valise. Un soupçon d'espoir naquit à l'idée que le professeur put être Rémus Lupin, surnommé Lunard, l'un des amis de son défunt père. Elle dut se retenir de le secouer violemment pour le réveiller puis le questionner en long et en large sur ses parents.

Durant le trajet, Malefoy et ses deux bulldogs étaient venus leur rendre visite et Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu. Mais leur visite tourna rapidement court, lorsque Circée indiqua la présence d'un professeur dans leur wagon. Même Drago n'était pas assez stupide pour ouvrir sa grande bouche devant un professeur, sans la présence de Severus Rogue pour le protéger tout au moins.

Cependant, le trajet vira à la catastrophe peu avant leur arrivée en gare, lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Ginny et Neville arrivèrent à ce moment-là dans leur wagon et Circée les fit rapidement entrer au moment où toutes les lampes s'éteignirent. Tous ses instincts lui criaient qu'une menace s'approchait et qu'elle devait se préparer au combat. Elle activa discrètement son feu de l'âme violet tout en gardant son poing caché dans la longue manche de sa robe, elle profita de l'obscurité pour sortir la dague qu'elle avait trouvée parmi les armes collectés par sa famille. Celle-ci était fine et petite, faite en argent avec une opale au centre, Circée pouvait aisément l'attacher à son bras sans que quiconque ne puisse la remarquer à travers les manches de sa robe noire de sorcière. Ses flammes aiguisaient ses instincts tout en apaisant son esprit lorsqu'elle les fit passer à travers la lame, même si la pierre n'était pas la plus appropriée pour ses flammes violettes.

Alors que ses quatre compagnons commençaient à s'agiter, une voix rauque cria soudainement « Silence ! ». Le professeur semblait enfin réveiller et tout le monde se tut.

Il y eut un faible craquement et une lueur tremblante éclaira le compartiment. Le professeur Lupin tenait au creux de ses mains une poignée de flammes qui illuminaient son visage gris et fatigué. Il avait les yeux vifs, cependant, et un regard en alerte tout comme Circée.

_ Restez où vous êtes, dit-il de sa voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement en tenant les flammes devant lui, mais Circée savait qu'il était trop tard, la _chose_ se trouvait juste derrière la porte. Pile, à ce moment-là, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit avant que le professeur ait eu le temps de l'atteindre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé par une cagoule. Le nouveau venu était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond.

Circée fixa furieuse la main qui dépassait de la cape, une main luisante, grisâtre, visqueuse et couverte de croûtes, comme si elle s'était putréfiée dans l'eau…. Elle ne désirait qu'une chose la réduire en cendre avec sa flamme orange. Cette créature était une aberration pour son Feu, elle était une tâche dans la magnifique harmonie qu'était le monde, une erreur du passé qui aurait dû être éliminée. Tous ses instincts et son sang lui-même lui criaient de libérer ses flammes pour faire disparaître cette horreur et elle avait dû mal à contenir leur furie.

Le Détraqueur, et cela ne pouvait être que l'un des fameux gardiens d'Azkaban, prit une longue et lente inspiration qui produisit une sorte de râle. La créature venait d'absorber une partie de leurs émotions. Encore une fois, Circée retint difficilement ses impulsions meurtrières, mais son inquiétude pour ses amis l'y aida. Elle libéra une légère quantité de ses flammes oranges qu'elle fit entourer comme une barrière chacune des personnes présentes dans le wagon.

Lorsque le froid intense envahit le compartiment, ils furent tous légèrement moins infectés mais Circée fut tout de même envahie par des images floues et le cri d'une femme. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa libre court à sa rage et lança sa dague contre le détraqueur qui lorsqu'il fut touché, hurla de douleurs avant de fuir à la surprise du professeur Lupin.

Le professeur marmonna un sort et une forme argentée sortit de sa baguette pour filer à travers le couloir. Le sorcier leur ordonna de rester dans le compartiment jusqu'à son retour, ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous.

Le groupe de cinq commença à discuter des Détraqueurs et de la raison de leur présence dans le train pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par le retour du professeur qui tenait la dague de Circée avec un mouchoir. Circée lui demanda la permission de la récupérer, ce qu'il accepta tout en lui demandant pourquoi elle possédait une dague. Bien sûr, elle avait préparé une réponse toute prête pour un tel cas de figure.

_ Il s'agit de mon plan B, si quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions me capture et me prive de ma baguette. Après ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ces deux dernières années et la fuite de Black…, je préfère avoir un second moyen de défense, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Lupin fut surpris par ses explications, mais ne chercha pas en apprendre davantage avant de lui rendre son arme. Il leur donna à tous un bout de chocolat en leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'un remède efficace contre les effets causés par les Détraqueurs, puis il quitta à nouveau le compartiment.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare une demi-heure plus tard. Circée dut encore une fois se retenir de s'arrêter en voyant les créatures qui tiraient les diligences. Même si elle les savait inoffensives, leur apparence était tout de même troublante. Hagrid lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait de Sombrals, des créatures que seuls ceux ayant vu quelqu'un mourir de leurs yeux pouvaient voir. Circée avait conclu que c'était la mort de Quirrel, qui lui avait permis de les voir.

* * *

À peine furent-ils entrés dans la Grande Salle que le professeur McGonagall appela Circée et Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à son bureau, là où la stricte sorcière commença à interroger Circée.

_ Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour m'informer que vous avez attaqué un Détraqueur à coup de dague, mademoiselle Potter, dit-elle d'emblée. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez réagi ainsi et pour quelle raison vous avez une telle arme dans vos bagages.

_ Tout simplement pour me protéger professeur, cela peut paraître un peu excessif, mais une dague pourrait un jour me sauver la vie si on me sépare de ma baguette… et puis peu de sorciers peuvent soupçonner que j'ai une arme de ce type sur moi, il s'agit donc un bon plan de secours. Par rapport à ma réaction, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais la présence de ce Détraqueur me paraissait beaucoup trop dangereuse, il semblait prêt à nous attaquer, je n'ai cherché qu'à nous défendre, répondit vaillamment Circée.

McGonagall accepta sans broncher cette réponse, mais elle semblait hésiter entre confisquer la dague en question ou la lui laisser. Le silence s'installa pendant presque une minute, lorsqu'elle soupira.

_ Miss Potter, vous pouvez garder votre dague, en revanche vous avez interdiction de l'utiliser contre vos camarades, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?, déclara-t-elle finalement sur un ton sec.

_ Oui, professeur.

_ Dans ce cas, attendez-moi dehors, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Miss Granger à propos de son emploi du temps, ensuite nous descendrons participer au festin.

Lorsque le trio arriva dans la Grande Salle, la cérémonie de Répartition venait de se terminer, les deux jeunes filles et leur professeur allèrent donc rapidement s'assoir à leurs tables respectives.

Durant le discours de Dumbledore, Circée obtint la confirmation que les Détraqueurs surveilleraient les entrées du domaine de l'école jusqu'à la capture de Black et que Lupin était le nouveau professeur de Défense, tandis qu'Hagrid celui de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Ce soir-là, une fois installée dans le dortoir des filles, Circée reçut de Pavarti, les livres que sa jumelle avait promis de lui passer à la rentrée. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, mais cela n'était pas très étonnant puisqu'ils étaient traduis en anglais pour qu'elle puisse les lire. Circée remercia Pavarti et discuta avec elle et Lavande sur ce qui s'était passé dans le train jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient trop fatiguées pour continuer de parler, et qu'elles se mettent au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, les troisièmes années reçurent leurs emplois du temps. Mais lorsque Circée l'examina, elle remarqua qu'il y avait une erreur sur son emploi du temps. Divination remplaçait Arithmancie et Etude des Runes avait été tout simplement retiré. Circée interrogea ses camarades pour voir si elle était la seule dans ce cas et elle apprit que Neville était dans une situation similaire. Alors qu'il avait choisi Soins et l'Etude des Runes, Divination avait été mise à la place de Runes. Circée le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers Percy, qui discutait avec les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année.

_ Percy ? Excuse-nous d'interrompre ta conversation, mais Neville et moi avons des problèmes dans nos emplois du temps, accepterais-tu de nous accompagner pour en discuter avec le professeur McGonagall ?, demanda Circée en saluant les interlocuteurs de l'aîné des Weasley à Poudlard.

Percy cligna des yeux, avant de bomber le torse avec fierté.

_ Bien sûr, mais quel est le problème ?, répondit il en se tournant vers le duo.

_ Il y a une erreur dans nos matières optionnelles. Mon cours d'Etude des Runes a été supprimé, et Arithmancie a été remplacé par Divination. Pour Neville, Runes a été remplacée par Divination, expliqua-t-elle poliment.

Circée avait choisi de faire appel à Percy, car ce dernier avait obtenu 12 BUSEs. Autrement dit, il avait comme Hermione pris toutes les options de troisième année. S'il avait pu assister à ses cours sans problème, Circée ne voyait pas pourquoi Neville et elle ne pourrait pas en faire de même.

Le duo suivit Percy jusqu'à la table des professeurs, là ou le professeur McGonagall était assise et les regardait s'approcher d'elle curieusement. Percy prit la parole pour eux en expliquant ce qu'ils avaient remarqué sur leurs emplois du temps. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que d'autres élèves de troisième année dans les autres maisons s'étaient levés pour se plaindre d'un problème similaire aux trois autres Directeurs.

C'était évident qu'un tel problème apparaitrait, lorsque trois des options avaient lieu sur même créneau horaire et que les deux autres étaient aussi en même temps. Le choix devenait limité et revenait à choisir une matière pour chaque créneau. Arithmancie ou Divination ou Étude des Moldus et Soins ou Runes.

_ Mais professeur, Percy a suivi chaque option sans problème jusqu'à sa cinquième année, alors pourquoi cette année sont-ils tous sur les mêmes créneaux ?, demanda Circée confuse.

_ C'est la décision du directeur afin de compacter les emplois du temps des élèves et des professeurs, répondit McGonagall, mais elle-même ne semblait pas croire à cette explication.

Aucun des cinq professeurs ne s'était plaint de la précédente organisation de leur classe, au contraire il trouvait le nouveau système, étrangement réservé qu'aux troisièmes années, plus embêtant que l'ancien, car cela réduisait les effectifs de ces classes.

Parmi les plaignant, Circée trouva Blaize qui avait vu sa classe d'Etude des Runes être supprimée et Daphné Greengrass qui avait le même problème. Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de décider de laisser de côté la rivalité entre leurs maisons pour le bien de leurs études.

_ Professeur Rogue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi un tel changement a été mis en place ! Comment peut-on espérer obtenir un poste dans la carrière que l'on vise, si on ne peut pas suivre les cours nécessaires pour celle-ci ?, demanda Daphné au professeur de Potion et Directeur de Serpentard.

_ Miss Greengrass a entièrement raison ! Je suis intéressée par une carrière de Conjureuse de Sorts en plus de reprendre la direction de l'entreprise de potion familiale. Arithmancie, Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques sont des matières importantes pour mes futurs projets professionnels !, appuya Circée ce qui surprit sincèrement Rogue.

Le Maître des Potions semblait complètement incrédule et Circée ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle venait de soutenir un Serpentard ou parce qu'elle avait annoncé vouloir travailler dans le business des potions. Probablement un peu des deux.

Le reste des plaignants suivit sa lancée, en expliquant pourquoi leur choix d'options impactait leur future profession. Il y avait au final tellement de plaintes que la directrice adjointe promit de revoir le plus rapidement possible les emplois du temps en séparant les créneaux des options. Pour le moment, ils pouvaient assister à l'un des cours et prévenir leur autre professeur de leur absence.

Circée s'approcha du professeur d'Étude des Runes, Bathsheda Babbling, pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister au premier cours de Runes ce jour-là. Elle souhaitait être présente pour le premier cours d'Hagrid, car son hyper intuition l'avait averti que quelque chose allait arriver. Le professeur accepta sans problème son absence et lui recommanda de demander à un de ses camarades une copie de ses notes.

Elle retourna ensuite à sa place pour demander à Hermione d'avertir le professeur Trelawney qu'elle ne suivrait pas son cours cette année.

* * *

Dès qu'elle eut fini de déjeuner, elle demanda à Percy des indications pour se rendre en classe d'Arithmancie, que le Préfet-en-chef lui donna immédiatement. Elle le remercia et quitta la Grande Salle pour retourner au dortoir chercher ses manuels et ses affaires pour la journée. Elle prit un sac qui avait été élargi par un sortilège d'Extension par Augusta Londubat à la demande de Circée (Augusta avait jeté le même sortilège sur celui de Neville et sur la valise de ce dernier, tout en marmonnant à quel point elle avait été stupide de ne pas y penser d'elle-même.) et y rangea la carte du Maraudeur, son manuel d'Arithmancie, _Numérologie et Grammaire,_ celui de Métamorphose, _Le Monstrueux Livres des Monstres _pour Soins et une large quantité de parchemin, stylos, plumes et bouteilles d'encre. Elle avait décidé de prendre ses notes au stylo, mais de passer ses examens et faire ses devoirs avec une plume, cela évitait de renverser de l'encre partout….

Elle quitta ensuite le dortoir des filles et la tour pour se rendre au quatrième étage, là où se trouvait la salle d'Arithmancie. Elle arriva avec une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'avance, mais le professeur Vector était déjà là et elle la laissa entrer en classe.

Circée s'installa silencieusement au second rang en sortant des rouleaux de parchemins, ses stylos et son manuel avant de s'assoir sur sa chaise et commencer à feuilleter son livre. Après dix bonnes minutes, le reste de la classe arriva et Circée fut surprise de voir Drago parmi la foule. Padma lui fit un signe de la main et s'assit à sa gauche avec Su Li, une élève de Serdaigle originaire d'Hong-Kong, si elle ne se trompait pas. Circée remercia Padma pour les livres qu'elle lui avait prêté et elles discutèrent quelques minutes toutes les trois, avant d'être interrompues par l'arrivée d'Hermione. Cette dernière s'installa à la droite de Circée qui était libre, tout en regardant les sourcils froncés Padma et Li.

Le professeur Vector commença son cours après l'appel, en indiquant l'affiche qui avait été installée au tableau. Il s'agissait d'une version large du tableau de l'Alphabet de Tripoli que Circée avait mémorisé dès qu'elle avait fini de lire son manuel.

Le professeur Vector demanda à la classe d'identifier le tableau et Circée leva la main de même qu'Hermione et une bonne partie des Serdaigles. Vector donna la parole à Circée et celle-ci répondit :

_ Il s'agit de l'Alphabet de Tripoli, inventé en 1350 par Septimus Tripoli. Cet alphabet permet de transformer des lettres en chiffre allant de 1 à 9.

_ Excellente réponse ! Dix points pour Gryffondors !

Le reste de la leçon fut consacré à la description du programme de cette année. Ils apprendraient essentiellement les significations de chaque chiffre et s'entraînerait ensuite à calculer la valeur des noms. Cette dernière était divisée en trois étapes le calcul du nombre d'expression, du nombre intime et du nombre de réalisation. Les dates et les valeurs en chiffre des noms seraient ensuite étudiées de manière comparative afin de déterminer leurs influences sur le sorcier et sa magie.

L'arithmancie était donc principalement une matière liée aux arts divinatoires, mais l'étude des nombres étaient aussi utiles dans plein d'autres domaines, comme l'art des rituels, des malédictions et de la création de barrières magiques.

Le professeur termina le cours en leur demandant de lire le prologue et le premier chapitre de leur manuel pour la prochaine fois.

Circée rangea ses affaires, dit au revoir à Padma et Li, puis quitta la salle de classe avec Hermione et les Poufsouffles pour se diriger vers la salle de métamorphose.

Circée et Hermione s'installèrent au milieu de la salle, en laissant une place de libre pour Ron qui arriva pâle comme un linge, sous les regards pleins de pitié d'une partie de leurs camarades.

La leçon de métamorphose d'aujourd'hui était sur les Animagi, les sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux et le professeur en fit la démonstration en se métamorphosant en chat tigré. Même sous sa forme animale, elle conservait la marque de ses lunettes autour des yeux. Mais seule une partie de la classe applaudit avec enthousiasme.

_ Enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, aujourd'hui ? s'étonna le professeur qui reprit sa forme humaine en émettant un « pop » semblable au bruit d'une bouteille de champagne qu'on débouche. C'est la première fois que mes métamorphoses ne déclenchent aussi peu d'applaudissements.

Une partie des regards se tournèrent vers Ron, mais personne ne dit rien. Hermione leva la main.

_ Voilà ce qui s'est passé, professeur, dit-elle, nous avons eu notre premier cours de Divination, nous avons lu l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé et …

_ Ah, je comprends, l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Inutile d'aller plus loin, Miss Granger. Dîtes-moi plutôt qui doit mourir cette année ?

Les élèves la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds et Circée ne put s'empêcher de fixer tour à tour, Hermione, Ron et leur professeur. Hermione se trouvait avec elle en classe d'Arithmancie, comment avait-elle pu assister au cours de Divination ?

_ Moi, dit Ron en levant faiblement la main, il semblait terrifié par cette prédiction funèbre.

_ Je vois, dit le professeur en fixant Ron. Il faut savoir, Mr Weasley, que chaque année depuis son arrivée dans cette école, Sibylle Trelawney a prédit la mort de quelqu'un. Or, jusqu'à présent, tout le monde est resté bien vivant. Elle commence toujours l'année scolaire en décelant des présages de mort. Si je n'avais pas pour habitude de ne jamais rien dire de mal de mes collègues….

Elle continua en évoquant le caractère changeant et nébuleux de la Divination et on sentait qu'elle n'était pas complètement sûre que Trelawney soit une véritable voyante. Elle conclut en plaisantant que si Ron venait effectivement à mourir, il n'aurait pas à lui rendre son devoir, mais que puisqu'il était en bonne santé actuellement, il devrait les faire comme tout le monde.

Après la fin du cours, lorsque le trio se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, Ron raconta en détail ce qui s'était passé et le fait qu'il y avait un Sinistros dans sa tasse de thé. Hermione elle-même trouvait qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un loup, mais Trelawney avait décidé de faire toute une maladie en ne voyant que des présages funestes.

S'en suivit une énième dispute entre les deux, avec d'un côté Ron persuadé qu'il allait mourir et Hermione convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

Circée intervint dès qu'ils commencèrent à lever le ton.

_ Calmez-vous tous les deux. Ron, Hermione n'a pas tort, si tu accordes trop d'importance à ce genre de présage, tu risques de courir tout droit à ta perte. As-tu déjà entendu parler du mythe d'Œdipe ?, demanda Circée.

_ Le mythe de qui ?, fut sa réponse.

Hermione sourit d'un air triomphant en entendant Circée la soutenir, elle connaissait le mythe et voyait donc où elle voulait en venir.

_ Le mythe d'Œdipe. L'un des meilleurs exemples de ce qu'on appelle les prophéties auto-réalisatrices. Dans ce mythe, avant la naissance d'Œdipe, ses parents Laïos et Jocaste consultèrent l'oracle de Delphes, un voyant, qui leur prédit que s'ils avaient un fils celui-ci tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère. De peur que l'oracle ne s'accomplisse, lorsque Laïos et Jocaste ont un fils, ils l'abandonnent sur le mont Cithéron, après lui avoir fait percer les chevilles pour l'accrocher à un arbre. Mais Œdipe est sauvé et adopté par Polybe et Mérope, le roi et la reine de Corinthe, qui l'élèvent comme leur fils. L'histoire reprend lorsque Œdipe est un jeune adulte, un homme l'accuse au cours d'un banquet d'être un enfant supposé. Œdipe décide donc de partir pour Delphes, afin de savoir de l'oracle si Polybe et Mérope sont bien ses vrais parents. Cependant, l'oracle ne répond pas à sa question et lui dit à la place ce qu'il avait dit des années auparavant à Laïos et Jocaste : qu'il tuerait son père et épouserait sa mère. Effrayé, Œdipe décide de ne pas retourner à Corinthe, pour éviter que l'oracle ne s'accomplisse, car il croit encore que Polybe et Mérope sont ses parents biologiques. Sur la route, à un carrefour, Œdipe rencontre un vieil homme sur un char. Ils se disputent, pour des histoires de priorité dans le passage, et en viennent aux mains : Œdipe tue le vieil homme, sans savoir qu'il s'agit de son père Laïos. La première partie de l'oracle se retrouve donc accomplie sans qu'il ne le sache. En continuant sa route, Œdipe arrive à Thèbes, alors qu'une sphinge bloque la ville. Œdipe l'affronte et réussit à résoudre son énigme et donc à en libérer la ville. Comme récompense pour avoir vaincu le Sphinx, Œdipe obtient le trône de Thèbes, laissé vacant après la mort du roi Laïos, ainsi que la main de la veuve, Jocaste, qui n'est autre que sa mère. L'oracle est donc complètement accompli. Œdipe et Jocaste ont ensuite quatre enfants : deux fils, Étéocle et Polynice, et deux filles, Antigone et Ismène. Par la suite, pour sauver Thèbes, en proie à une terrible peste, Œdipe doit découvrir et punir le meurtrier de Laïos. Au fil de ses recherches, il découvre qu'il est lui-même le meurtrier, que c'est son véritable père qu'il a tué, et qu'il a en outre épousé sa mère. Selon les textes, le sort des personnages varient. Dans la plupart des cas, Œdipe se crève lui-même les yeux pour ne plus voir ses crimes. Parfois, il reste à Thèbes définitivement, mais le plus souvent il part en exil, soit avant, soit après la mort de ses deux fils. Dans tous les cas, avant de mourir, Œdipe maudit ses fils, qui n'ont pas rempli leur devoir de fils en ne prenant pas bien soin de lui. C'est cette malédiction qui les amènera à se battre et à s'entretuer pour le trône de Thèbes. À la découverte de l'inceste, Jocaste se pend dans presque toutes les versions, rarement, elle reste en vie jusqu'à la lutte entre ses deux fils, qu'elle tente en vain d'empêcher, pour enfin se suicider à l'épée, raconta Circée à Ron (et une partie de leurs camarades Gryffondors qui écoutèrent intrigués son récit.)

_ Autrement dit, Ron, Œdipe n'aurait peut-être pas tué son père biologique, si celui-ci l'avait élevé avec amour comme son père adoptif l'a fait. Mais parce qu'il a cru pouvoir changer l'oracle en se débarrassant d'Œdipe, il a entraîné sa propre perte !, résuma-t-elle après qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ait compris toute l'histoire.

_ Donc la prophétie s'est réalisée même alors qu'il a essayé de la stopper ?, demanda Ron lentement.

_ Oui, mais elle résulte de ses propres actions. Œdipe ne souhaitait pas tuer ceux qu'il pensait être ses vrais parents, il est parti pour éviter cela, mais car il ignorait ses véritables origines, il s'est retrouvé dans cette situation, ajouta Hermione.

_ Dans ton cas, Ron si tu cherches absolument à éviter de réaliser le présage de ta mort, tu augmenteras tes chances de mourir, car tu serais mentalement convaincu que ta mort est imminente. C'est un effet psychologique que les Moldus ont étudié, l'autosuggestion et le conditionnement influencent grandement la santé, affirma Circée.

_ Il est donc préférable que tu laisses de côté les paroles du professeur Trelawney, avant que tu ruines ta santé en paniquant pour pas grand-chose, conclut Hermione.

La discussion s'arrêta sur cette conclusion et Ron se mit à manger, même si c'était avec beaucoup moins d'entrain.

* * *

L'après-midi, ils avaient leur premier cours de soins avec Hagrid, qui avait lieu à l'extérieur du château. Le trio croisa Drago et ses Bulldogs sur le chemin et le blond semblait se vanter, mais cela n'était pas très surprenant avec Drago.

Debout devant la porte de sa cabane, Hagrid attendait les élèves avec son molosse Crockdur. Quand ils furent tous présents, il les guida vers la bordure des arbres, là où se trouvait une espèce d'enclos vide.

Hagrid leur ordonna d'ouvrir leur livre, mais Drago l'interrompit en lui demandant comment le faire. Son exemplaire était ficelé avec un morceau de corde, même chose pour une poignée d'élèves. Ils avaient probablement acheté leur livre avant que Circée ne dise au libraire comment les calmer….

_ Vous n'avez pas réussi à ouvrir vos livres ?, demanda stupéfait Hagrid, en observant ceux qui avaient dû attacher leur exemplaire et qui firent « non » de la tête.

Circée leva la main et Hagrid lui donna l'autorisation de parler.

_ Pour l'immobiliser, il suffit de caresser son dos. Le libraire de Fleury et Botts ne l'a appris que début août, donc ceux qui ont acheté le livre avant n'ont pas tous été mis au courant, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je comprends maintenant ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !, déclara Hagrid en souriant avant de leur demander d'attendre un instant.

Il revint en tirant par de longues chaînes une douzaine de créatures que Circée reconnut immédiatement comme étant des Hippogriffes. Ils avaient le corps, les pattes arrière et la queue d'un cheval mais leurs pattes avant, leurs ailes, et leur tête étaient celles d'un aigle doté d'un long bec gris acier et de grands yeux orange. Leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de serres redoutables d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long. Circée fut immédiatement fascinée par les créatures mi-cheval, mi-oiseau, admirant même l'éclat chatoyant de leur plumage qui se transformait en pelage, chacun d'une couleur différente : gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, violet lavande, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre.

Circée avait une passion pour la mythologie et les romans de chevalerie. Elle avait lu et relu les textes du cycle Arthurien, de la Matière de France, les épiques irlandaises et antiques dont ses deux prénoms étaient originaires. Elle avait même envisagé d'apprendre comment métamorphoser les hommes en porcs comme la légendaire Circé ou devenir un Animagus afin de prendre la forme d'un corbeau ou d'une corneille.

L'hippogriffe faisait partie des créatures décrites dans le _Roland furieux_ d'Arioste, en tant que monture du Paladin Roger lorsqu'il délivre Angélique et du Paladin Astolphe qu'il emmène jusqu'à la lune. Circée en repensant au second paladin, fut envahie par l'image d'une jeune fille ? en armure au long cheveux rose, qui avait l'air complètement déjantée…. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un à la personnalité similaire à Poudlard, mais ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de qui…. (Dans le château, en plein cours d'Histoire de la magie, Luna Lovegood éternua. Quelqu'un semblait la comparer à Astolfo/Astolphe sempai !)

Lorsqu'Hagrid demanda qui se portait volontaire pour s'approcher d'un hippogriffe, Circée fut la seule à se proposer immédiatement et à entrer dans l'enclos.

_ Bravo Circée ! Tu peux essayer avec Buck, déclara Hagrid en détachant la chaîne d'un hippogriffe gris clair qu'il écarta du troupeau, avant de lui enlever le collier de cuir qu'il avait au tour du cou.

_ Attention, maintenant Circée, prépare-toi, dit Hagrid à voix basse. Tu as croisé son regard, essaye de ne pas ciller… Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent…

Circée garda les yeux droits dans ceux de Buck, qui la fixait à son tour de ses yeux orange.

_ C'est ça, très bien… Maintenant, incline-toi…, ordonna Hagrid.

Circée s'exécuta immédiatement en inclinant la tête et le haut de son corps comme si elle saluait une personne de haut rang. Elle se redressa lentement après une dizaine de secondes et dès qu'elle fut complètement redressée, elle vit que l'hippogriffe plia soudain ses pattes de devant et qu'il s'inclinait profondément.

_ Bravo, Circée ! s'exclama Hagrid, enchanté. Vas-y, tu peux le toucher maintenant ! Caresse-lui le bec !

Circée sourit joyeusement en s'avançant confidemment vers Buck. Elle tendit la main et lui caressa le bec à plusieurs reprises. L'animal ferma paresseusement les yeux comme s'il y prenait plaisir.

Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, sauf Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui paraissaient terriblement déçus.

_ Parfait, Circée, je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant !, annonça Hagrid.

Circée regarda les yeux brillants Buck qui tourna la tête pour indiquer son dos. Circée posa un pied sur l'aile de Buck et se hissa sur son dos. L'hippogriffe se releva et la jeune sorcière posa la paume de ses mains délicatement autour de son cou, en faisant bien attention à ne pas arracher de plumes.

_ Allez, vas-y, rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape sur l'arrière-train de la créature.

Et soudain, des ailes de quatre mètres d'envergure se déployèrent de chaque côté de Circée et se mirent à battre pour les élever dans les airs. Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose qu'un balai et Circée ne pouvait nier qu'elle préférait la manœuvrabilité de son Nimbus 2000, même s'il s'agissait tout de même d'une fantastique expérience ! Elle libéra une minuscule quantité de ses flammes orange afin d'utiliser leur effet d'harmonie pour garder son équilibre sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Avec ses flammes, il était facile de rendre son corps une simple extension de celui de Buck, comme si elle avait été simplement collée sur son dos.

Buck décrivit un cercle au-dessus de l'enclos puis il piqua vers le sol. C'était le moment que Circée attendait avec une légère appréhension, elle baissa légèrement son torse et plia les jambes pour se préparer à l'atterrissage. Elle sentit un choc traverser son corps et lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit que les pattes dépareillés de l'hippogriffe venaient de se poser par terre.

Circée put alors se redresser et éteindre ses flammes que personne à part Blaize n'avait remarquées. (Et il avait roulé des yeux en voyant sa méthode pour se maintenir sur le dos de Buck.)

Hagrid la félicita puis ramena les autres hippogriffes afin que le reste de la classe puisse essayer.

Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient choisi Buck, dont Drago caressait actuellement le bec sous l'œil vigilant de Circée avertie d'un danger imminent par son hyper intuition.

Circée était sûre que son idiot de « neveu » allait bientôt ouvrir la bouche et attirer la fureur de Buck, elle s'était donc rapprochée du trio de Serpentard, prête à intervenir en cas de problème. Et comme elle l'avait pressenti….

_ C'est très facile, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. C'est forcément facile, si Potter y est arrivé… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. La griffe de l'animal fendit sur Malefoy, qui hurla de terreur au sol. Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck qui essayait de se jeter sur Malefoy. Ce dernier était recroquevillé dans l'herbe indemne, alors qu'entre lui et Buck, gisait Circée au sol une large et profonde entaille sur le torse. Elle s'était mise entre Drago et Buck, et avait pris de plein fouet le coup de griffe. Comme elle était plus petite que Drago d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, l'attaque avait touché son torse au lieu de son bras. L'entaille partait du haut de sa poitrine jusqu'au bas du ventre et elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir plusieurs couches de vêtements pour réduire l'impact, car celui-ci aurait pu être encore plus profond.

La douleur était extrêmement intense et Circée dut se retenir de ne pas libérer ses flammes violettes pour accélérer sa guérison. Elle avait dû mal à respirer et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus lourds. Heureusement pour elle, Blaize, Susan Bones et Dean Thomas réagirent très vite. Susan déclara à Hagrid qu'elle allait chercher Mme Pomfresh. Blaize ordonna à Hagrid de rattacher les hippogriffes et de faire sortir le reste des élèves de l'enclos. Il retira sa robe de sorcier tandis que Dean déchirait son tee-shirt et le haut de sa robe pour exposer complètement la blessure, puis il leva son torse et s'assit derrière elle pour la maintenir dans une position semi-assise pour qu'elle puisse plus facilement respire. Blaize étala sa robe le long de l'entaille et comprima la plaie avec l'aide de Dean. Ils appuyèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans bouger, même lorsque certains élèves leur demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était une Hermione toute tremblante qui répondit à leurs questions en leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait des gestes de premier secours en cas d'hémorragie et qu'ils avaient découvert son torse afin de pouvoir comprimer toute la plaie. Elle informa aussi ses camarades qu'ils ne pourraient pas retirer leurs mains tant que Mme Pomfresh n'était pas arrivée, afin d'éviter que Circée se vide de son sang.

L'infirmière de l'école arriva en courant une sacoche dans les mains accompagnée par Susan et un elfe de maison, ce dernier les avait probablement téléportées. Elle se baissa et sortit sa baguette, en indiquant aux deux garçons de retirer leurs mains ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Elle enleva la robe tachée de sang de Blaize et lança le sort de guérison _Vulnera Sanentur _en passant sa baguette le long de la blessure qui se referma à vue d'œil. Une fois la blessure refermée, elle sortit de sa sacoche une fiole de potion de régénération sanguine qu'elle fit avaler à Circée avec l'aide de Dean qui la maintenait toujours assise.

Circée se mit à tousser et à cligner des yeux rapidement, elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits.

_ Hagrid, portez dans vos bras Miss Potter jusqu'à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait, demanda Pomfresh en se relevant.

Hagrid ordonna aux élèves de retourner au château tandis qu'il s'accroupit pour prendre Circée à demi-consciente.

Lorsque l'infirmière et Hagrid arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Circée était retombée dans l'inconscience, mais son état n'était pas inquiétant. Elle avait juste besoin de repos après une telle expérience. Elle se réveilla peu avant le dîner et après l'avoir examiné, l'infirmière l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie pour aller manger, après qu'elle se soit changée. Son ancien uniforme était déchiré et ensanglanté, mais Dobby lui avait rapporté des vêtements de rechange.

Lorsqu'elle arriva avec Mme Pomfresh dans la Grande Salle, l'épisode avait déjà fait le tour de l'école et tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione après avoir remercié Blaize, puis Susan et Dean pour leurs actions.

_ Tu vas bien, Circée ? demanda immédiatement Hermione.

Ron se mordait les lèvres et fronçait des sourcils, il semblait furieux mais Circée ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

_ Oui, Mme Pomfresh m'a complètement guéri, je n'aurai même pas de cicatrice, répondit Circée tout en se servant à manger.

_ Pourquoi es-tu allé remercier un Serpentard ? C'est la faute de Malefoy, si tu t'es retrouvée blessée !, s'emporta Ron.

Circée le regarda comme s'il était un idiot, avant de répondre.

_ Zabini n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité de Drago. Lui et Dean ont été les premiers à avoir les bons gestes pour que je ne me vide pas de mon sang, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'ils m'avaient très probablement sauvé la vie. Si quelqu'un m'avait déplacé ou avait tout simplement laissé mon sang couler, je serais sûrement morte. Susan a eu la bonne réaction en retournant au château pour chercher de l'aide. Il est donc normal que je les remercie tous trois, qu'importe qu'ils soient d'une autre maison, expliqua lentement Circée.

Cela lui paraissait logique, Blaize lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était donc la moindre des choses qu'elle le remercie !

Ron grommela mais décida de poser une autre question.

_ Pourquoi as-tu protégé Malefoy ? Si Buck l'avait blessé, il l'aurait bien mérité !

Encore une fois, Circée le regarda comme s'il était un sombre idiot avant de répondre.

_ Drago est peut-être stupide, mais le laisser se faire attaquer n'est pas mon style. S'il était mort ou grièvement blessé, je ne me le serais pas pardonnée, déclara-t-elle.

Leurs camarades Gryffondors entendirent cette réponse et hochèrent la tête. Circée était sûre que sa réponse ferait bientôt le tour de l'école, alors autant en rajouter un peu afin qu'Hagrid ne pâtisse pas de cet accident.

_ Cependant, je me demande quelle punition il a reçu pour cet incident ?, demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

Elle était sûre que Malefoy n'avait pas été puni dans le chaos. Mais sa stupidité avait failli tuer Circée, il méritait donc de souffrir un peu.

_ À ce que je sache, il n'a pas été puni, répondit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Quoi ?! J'ai failli me faire tuer et il a mis toute la classe en danger, mais il n'a pas été puni ?!, son exclamation avait été entendue par les élèves d'autres tables et Susan l'appela de celle des Poufsouffles.

_ Que veux-tu dire, Circée ?, demanda Susan en se tournant dans sa direction avec une partie de leurs camarades de classe.

_ C'est évident ! Malefoy a insulté Buck, mais on se trouvait tous dans l'enclos à ce moment-là ! Le reste des hippogriffes aurait très bien pu s'énerver à leur tour et attaquer la classe en réponse aux actions de Drago ! Tout cela parce qu'il a désobéi aux instructions directes du professeur qui nous avait averti de ne pas les insulter! Au minimum, il aurait dû recevoir plusieurs semaines de détentions !, affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

Susan et le reste des élèves qui l'entendirent pâlirent à ses mots, aucun d'eux n'avait réalisé à quel point ils étaient passés à _ça_ des griffes des hippogriffes. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Drago et le fusillèrent du regard avec mépris. L'agitation était telle que le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et vint demander à Circée ce qui se passait.

Circée expliqua à sa directrice la gravité réelle des actions de Drago et McGonagall pâlit en l'entendant. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas rapide vers Drago et Rogue la voyant s'avancer vers son élève se leva précipitamment de sa chaise pour intervenir.

_ Mr Malefoy ! Cent points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir désobéit à un professeur et mis en danger la vie de vos camarades de classe ! Vous serez en retenu tous les soirs pendant un mois dans mon bureau, me suis-je bien faîte comprendre ?!, déclara-t-elle sur un ton assez fort pour que toute la Grande Salle puisse l'entendre.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent des tables des trois autres maisons, avec des commentaires du style : « Punition complètement méritée ! », « on a failli y passer ! », « bien fait pour lui après ce qu'il a fait ! ».

Rogue ne pouvait rien faire que de se rassoir à la table des professeurs, mais on voyait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

_ Mr Zabini ! Cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Votre réaction rapide a sauvé la vie de Miss Potter, de même pour Miss Bones et Mr Thomas, cinquante points pour Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ! Quant à Miss Potter, cinquante points pour Gryffondor pour avoir vaillamment cherché à protéger un de vos camarades !, conclut la directrice adjointe.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent encore une fois, mais cette fois ils venaient des quatre tables, même les Serdaigles avaient applaudi la décision qu'ils trouvaient juste.

McGonagall alla se rassoir et entama une discussion avec Hagrid, qui semblait légèrement déçu. Elle lui avait probablement demandé de présenter des créatures moins dangereuses pour le reste de ses cours.

* * *

Le reste de la première semaine de cours se déroula normalement, jusqu'au premier cours de potion de la nouvelle année. Malefoy qui s'était jusqu'alors tenu tranquille puisqu'il était redevenu cette année encore persona non grata même dans sa propre maison, était entré en classe en retard. Bien sûr, Rogue n'avait pas puni Drago, alors que s'il avait été un élève de Gryffondor, il aurait eu le droit à une retenue. Malefoy entra dans la salle avec son chaudron et pendant un court instant, il avait regardé la table occupée par Circée, Ron, Hermione et Neville, en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il était déçu d'avoir raté une opportunité. Circée dut se retenir de soupirer.

D'habitude, Neville s'asseyait avec Dean et Seamus pour ce cours, afin que les douze Gryffondors se répartissent sur quatre tables par groupe de trois du côté droit de la salle. La première table était en général celle de Roger Malone, Oliver Rivers et Sally-Anne Perks, le trio était assez calme et faisait profil bas durant cette classe, donc Rogue les ignorait généralement. La seconde était celle de Lavande, Pavarti et Fay Dunbar, le trio féminin gloussait souvent mais s'en sortait convenablement lorsqu'elles concoctaient leurs potions. Ensuite, venait la table d'Hermione, Circée et Ron, les deux filles étaient les meilleures en potion chez les Gryffondors, mais la plupart du temps elles étaient occupés à veiller à ce que Ron suive les instructions pour ses potions. Enfin, la dernière table était occupée par Neville, Seamus et Dean. Le trio masculin était un désastre en potion, Neville faisait fondre ses chaudrons, tandis que Seamus les faisait exploser. Dean était le seul à savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais il était difficile de surveiller ses deux camarades tout en réalisant sa propre potion. Circée lui avait proposé à plusieurs reprises d'alterner, mais Dean refusait constamment, car il ne souhaitait pas donner à Rogue davantage d'occasions pour leur prendre des points.

Mais pour cette séance, elle avait convaincu ses camarades Gryffondors de se diviser en trois groupes de quatre par tables, le maximum de place pour les tables de potion. Elle craignait que Malefoy ou ses minions parmi les Serpentards cherchent à se défouler pour ce qui s'était passé en cours de Soins.

Blaize l'avait discrètement averti que Drago comptait faire exécuter Buck ou renvoyer Hagrid en utilisant l'influence de son père auprès du conseil d'administration et du ministère. Circée avait donc dû mettre au point un plan pour décrédibiliser le duo père-fils et c'était une fois encore le nom de Rita Skeeter qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Elle avait écrit à la journaliste pour l'informer des possibles actions de Lucius Malefoy, en lui demandant de surveiller s'il envisageait sérieusement de faire exécuter Buck ou renvoyer Hagrid. Elle lui fournit une lettre dans laquelle elle narrait sa version des évènements et qui elle tenait pour le vrai responsable de son accident. L'objectif était de décrédibiliser la famille Malefoy, en montrant Drago comme un élève indiscipliné qui avait mis en danger la vie de ses camarades et cherchait maintenant à caresser son ego en renvoyant son professeur alors même que ce dernier l'avait mis en garde publiquement. Le fait que ce soit « Celle-qui-a-survécu » qui raconte les évènements, jouerait en la faveur d'Hagrid et en la défaveur de Drago, car dans l'esprit des lecteurs il deviendrait celui qui avait failli tuer leur héroïne. Elle avait aussi glissé dans sa lettre, des remerciements et des éloges pour les actions de Blaize, Susan et Dean, afin d'améliorer davantage la réputation d'Amélia Bones. Lorsqu'elle eut achevé son courrier, elle ne put se retenir de se frotter machiavéliquement les mains pour avoir conçu un plan aussi génial. Mais après quelques secondes, elle fut prise d'une horrible pensée… Ce stratagème était le style d'un Serpentard, pas d'une Gryffondor !

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'elle préférait ne pas laisser de chaise libre à leur table et prendre le risque que l'un de leurs ennemis décide de s'y assoir pour causer des problèmes, en profitant d'être sous la protection de Rogue.

Comme elle s'y attendait, dès qu'il fut assis, Drago commença à se vanter qu'Hagrid finirait expulser de l'école grâce à son père. Circée choisit de l'ignorer et de parler à voix basse avec Neville sur comment ils procèderaient pour réaliser leur potion.

Sur les conseils des jumeaux, elle avait changé légèrement sa manière d'organiser la préparation puis les étapes de concoction de ses potions, afin de gagner du temps tout en maintenant un résultat d'excellente qualité. Elle demanda à Neville d'essuyer leurs chaudrons et leur matériel afin de réduire le risque de contamination, le temps qu'elle prépare leurs ingrédients pour potion. Il valait mieux commencer par préparer correctement les ingrédients, avant d'allumer un feu et d'y déposer leur chaudron. Elle sortit ensuite le chronomètre qu'elle avait acheté à Londres, la veille de son anniversaire. Il s'agissait d'un modèle classique de poche en forme de montre à gousset, qu'elle pouvait aisément passer à Neville, contrairement à un chronomètre pour poignet.

Elle finit d'hacher leurs racines de marguerite en prenant bien soin de soin de les couper en morceaux de taille égale, tandis que Neville avait coupé leurs chenilles et de peler leurs figues en un temps record. Elle alluma ensuite leurs deux feux et y déposa les deux chaudrons remplis d'eau. Elle partagea ensuite équitablement les ingrédients préparés et ordonna à Neville de l'imiter lorsqu'elle ajoutait chaque ingrédient. Elle mesurait avec son chronomètre le plus exactement possible chaque étape de la recette afin d'éviter un accident. Elle avait aisément stoppé Neville lorsqu'il avait failli ajouter un peu trop de foie de rat, car celui qu'il avait apporté était plus gros que la moyenne. Elle lui indiqua le rythme à suivre pour mélanger ses ingrédients à la louche et il l'imita de son mieux. Enfin, elle lui ordonna de retirer la louche et de laisser chauffer la potion. Neville saisit leurs ustensiles qu'il alla laver à l'évier, tandis que Circée gardait un œil sur son chronomètre, la montre à son poignet et le chaudron. Elle stoppa à plusieurs reprises des projectiles qui avaient été lancés par Drago, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeuse, ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux. Lorsque Neville revint, elle reprit sa louche et ses ustensiles propres qu'elle essuya avec un second tissu.

Lorsque la potion finit de mijoter, elle éteignit leurs deux feux et déclara à Neville qu'il pouvait maintenant remplir ses fioles avec le liquide obtenu. Le blondinet hocha la tête et remplit une fiole, tout comme Circée, mais contrairement à elle, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de verser tout le contenu de son chaudron dans ses fioles. Il en avait à peine trois sur lui. Circée lui passa silencieusement une partie de ses propres fioles pour qu'il y verse le reste de sa potion. Elle en avait amené une quinzaine, car elle avait constaté qu'un chaudron pouvait remplir environ une dizaine de fiole et elle en apportait toujours un peu plus de peur que quelqu'un en brise quelques unes.

Neville ne protesta pas, il continua de remplir les fioles tendues avec sa louche.

Au final, ils obtinrent une vingtaine de fiole de potion de Ratatinage à eux deux et Rogue qui avait observé silencieusement leur organisation tout en passant entre les rangés ne fit pas une remarque contre Neville.

Circée tendit une plume à Neville et le duo entreprit de marquer chaque bouteille avec le nom de la potion et celui qui l'avait préparé. Rogue récupéra la boîte dans laquelle Circée avait placé toutes les fioles et revint à son bureau pour examiner chacune d'entre elles.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé et qu'ils sortirent de la salle de potion, Neville prit une grande bouffée d'air frais avant d'expirer bruyamment.

_ Merci, Circée ! Sans ton aide, j'aurais sûrement fait n'importe quoi encore une fois, déclara Neville sur un ton sincèrement reconnaissant.

_ Ce n'était pas grand-chose, tu sais ? Juste une bonne organisation et gestion du temps ! Tu devrais demander une montre ou un chronomètre à ta grand-mère, les deux sont très utiles en potion et moi-même j'en ai un de chaque, répondit Circée, tout en sortant d'une main son chronomètre à gousset de sa poche et en secouant lentement le poignet de l'autre, sur lequel un magnifique et ancien bracelet montre en argent était attaché.

Elle avait trouvé le bracelet en question dans le coffre-fort familial, avec une montre à gousset avec l'emblème des Vongola qui avait appartenu à Giotto, mais qu'elle laissait dans l'ancienne chambre de James Potter dans la malle de Sirius Black afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne la découvre.

_ C'est de la triche !?, s'exclama Hermione en saisissant le chronomètre pour l'inspecter.

Circée fronça des sourcils, avant de tendre la main pour qu'elle lui rende l'objet en question et dire :

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi emmener un chronomètre ou une montre en classe revient à tricher. Ils me permettent juste de mesurer précisément le temps, pas de miraculeusement créer une potion ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avais mis des réponses à des questions ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Le professeur Rogue ne me l'a pas confisqué alors que je l'ai utilisé devant lui. Il l'a juste observé minutieusement comme s'il était intrigué par ma manière de l'utiliser lors de la préparation d'une potion. Il s'agit simplement d'une alternative plus précise au sablier, affirma Circée avec certitude.

Un sablier était plus difficile à utiliser qu'un chronomètre, lorsque les durées entre chaque étape de la concoction d'une potion étaient variées. Il était plus simple d'avoir un chronomètre et une montre.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres avant de déposer le chronomètre dans la paume de la main de Circée. Elle se retourna ensuite précipitamment avant de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Circée fronça à nouveau des sourcils, avant de se retourner vers Neville et discuter avec lui sur la manière dont il pourrait s'améliorer en potion. Circée avait une montagne d'astuces à partager et leurs camarades Gryffondor l'écourtèrent tous avec attention.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du Mal cet après-midi là, le professeur Lupin n'était pas encore arrivé. Les élèves s'installèrent tout de même, discutant tout en sortant leurs affaires. Circée était arrivée avec une vingtaine de minutes d'avance en classe, elle avait laissé Ron continuer à s'empiffrer (elle haïssait vraiment ses manières à table !) et Hermione mangeait aussi lentement qu'un escargot aujourd'hui.

Elle s'était installée au milieu de la salle et avait sorti de son sac son set de couture flambant neuf. Elle se remit ensuite à coudre l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor sur un haut uni noir simple à manche longue qu'elle avait acheté durant les vacances. Il s'agissait du troisième cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione, qu'elle comptait réaliser à la main comme Mme Weasley et ses pulls. Pétunia lui avait appris à coudre, afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à tricoter des vêtements fait mains pour Vernon et Dudley, et vu leurs tailles c'était une tâche considérable. Sa tante l'autorisait parfois à utiliser les bouts de tissus restants pour se fabriquer des accessoires ou pour décorer ses vêtements. Ses camarades la regardèrent bizarrement quand ils arrivèrent à tour de rôle, mais personne ne vint l'approcher avant l'arrivée de Lavande et Pavarti, qui elles n'eurent aucune hésitation pour l'interroger sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle leur répondit honnêtement en leur demandant de garder le silence puisqu'il s'agissait d'une surprise pour Hermione.

Lorsque celle-ci arriva avec Ron, Circée venait de ranger son matériel, car le professeur ne devait plus tarder et effectivement il entra quelques instants après le duo. Il paraissait aussi miteux qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il avait tout de même l'air en meilleure santé.

Il leur demanda de ranger leurs affaires et de ne prendre que leur baguette, avant de les mener jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Sur la route, ils croisèrent Peeves que Lupin fit fuir avec aisance, ce qui rassura légèrement leur classe sur ses capacités. Mais, il fallait les comprendre leurs deux premiers professeurs de Défense avaient été extrêmement mauvais et le seul bon professeur dans cette matière fut le remplaçant temporaire Shacklebolt, qu'Amélia Bones et le Ministre avaient envoyé à Poudlard, non le directeur. Dumbledore n'avait pas employé les personnes les plus dignes de confiance à ce poste jusqu'à ce jour.

Dans la salle des professeurs se trouvait Rogue, qui lorsqu'il les vit entrer se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, il fit volte-face et dit :

_ On ne vous a peut-être pas averti, Lupin, mais il y a dans cette classe un nommé Neville Londubat et je vous conseille vivement de lui épargner tout exercice difficile. Sauf si Miss Potter est là pour lui ordonner ce qu'il faut faire.

Neville devint écarlate et Circée lui prit la main en la serrant gentiment tout en relâchant légèrement sa flamme orange pour apaiser son ami. Ce geste le surprit un instant, mais il semblait reconnaissant. Lupin haussa les sourcils et ne vit donc pas le geste de Circée.

_ J'espérais que Neville m'aiderait à réaliser la première partie de l'expérience, dit-il, et je suis sûr qu'il s'en tirera à merveille.

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant, mais il n'ajouta rien et sortit en refermant la porte avec un claquement sec.

Les élèves s'avancèrent vers le fond de la salle là où ne se trouvait qu'une vieille penderie, qui se mit à trembler lorsqu'ils s'en approchèrent. Lupin leur annonça qu'il y avait un épouvantard à l'intérieur et leur parla en détail de la créature en question, avant d'interroger Hermione sur la nature de celle-ci et Circée sur l'une de ses faiblesses.

Il leur fit répéter la formule de Défense contre l'épouvantard, _Riddikulus_, une première fois sans leur baguette, avant de s'adresser à Neville.

Il lui demanda tout d'abord ce dont il avait le plus peur et Neville révéla qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue. Toute la classe éclata de rire, sauf Circée. Celle-ci fut surprise que Rogue soit sa plus grande peur, car Neville le voyait quasiment tous les jours pendant la majorité de l'année et s'il tremblait face à lui, il n'avait jamais pris ses jambes à son cou et fuit le maître des Potions. Neville était sacrement plus courageux qu'elle le pensait.

Ensuite, il lui demanda de visualiser les vêtements d'Augusta (que Circée trouvait déjà affreux sur elle, alors sur Rogue… Augusta avait très mauvais goût en matière de vêtements, heureusement que ceux de Neville étaient généralement choisis par ce dernier ou son grand-oncle Algie.) afin que lorsqu'il lance le Riddikulus, l'épouvantard ayant pris la forme de Rogue soit affublé des vêtements d'Augusta. Circée leva la main à ce moment-là et Lupin lui donna la parole.

_ Pardon de vous interrompre, mais serait-il possible de se mettre d'accord sur le fait que les peurs de chacun ne sortent pas de cette salle ? Je suis sûre que vous pouvez tous imaginer comment le professeur Rogue réagirait s'il apprenait qu'un épouvantard avait pris son apparence et qu'il s'était retrouvé affublé de vêtements de femme…, dit Circée.

Neville pâlit à cette idée, comme la plupart des élèves présents. Mais heureusement pour le jeune Londubat, ils avaient été mélangés aux Poufsouffles pour cette classe et si Zacharias Smith était un vantard, il ne trahirait pas la confiance de sa maison. Les Pouf acceptèrent immédiatement de garder le silence et Hannah Abbot rassura Neville en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Lupin sourit devant une telle solidarité puis après un moment, il libéra l'épouvantard.

Et Circée regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir amené l'appareil photo qu'elle comptait offrir à Hermione, car Rogue en drag était juste une scène mémorable. Un grand éclat de rire commença à se répandre dans la salle.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Pavarti, dont l'épouvantard était une momie, qu'elle fit trébucher sur ses bandelettes avant de lui faire perdre la tête sous le choc. Ensuite, Seamus fit apparaître le spectre de la mort avant de le rendre aphone. Fay fit courir un gros rat tout en l'obligeant à se mordre la queue, Justin attacha le long corps du basilic en une série de nœud ce qui l'empêcha de bouger, Megan Jones ajouta un monocle de clown à un œil gigantesque injecté de sang et Dean attrapa une main coupée qui rampait sur le sol à l'aide d'un piège à souris. Lorsque ce fut enfin le tour de Ron, Circée ne fut pas surprise de voir apparaître une araignée géante, son ami avait la phobie des araignées à cause d'une des plaisanteries des jumeaux. Ron fit disparaître ses pattes et l'animal se mit à rouler comme un tonneau vers Circée, mais celle-ci l'avait vu venir et s'était décalé de quelques pas.

Lupin intervint immédiatement lorsqu'il remarqua qui serait sa prochaine cible et ramena l'épouvantard vers Neville pour qu'il l'achève. Ce qu'il fit avec brio, sous les applaudissements de toute la classe.

Au final, seules Hermione et Circée n'avaient pas pu affronter l'épouvantard, mais elles avaient fait gagner des points en répondant à ses questions en début de cours. Avec cette leçon, Lupin avait immédiatement gagné le respect des élèves et il devint rapidement l'un de leurs professeurs préférés. Sauf pour Drago Malefoy et sa bande, mais leur avis ne comptait pour pas grand-chose pour le reste de l'école.

* * *

**NOTES :**

_*** Les Détraqueurs :**_

**La réaction de Circée face aux Détraqueurs diffère de celle de canon Harry pour plusieurs raisons.**

**La première est que Circée a activé son Feu de l'âme, la rendant à la fois un délice aux yeux des détraqueurs et une menace pour eux. Son âme est pour eux l'équivalent d'un met très délicat et rare, mais capable de les éliminer. Ils sont donc à la fois attirés et terrifiés par elle. Le Feu de l'âme offre une certaine résistance aux effets des Détraqueurs, d'où le fait qu'elle ne s'est pas évanouie contrairement à Harry.**

**De même, elle a hérité du sang de Giotto et à travers son sang, elle est connectée au Tri-ni-sett et plus particulièrement à l'axe d'espace-temps vertical. Circée a des aptitudes naturelles dans les magies liées au temps et au passé. Elle est capable d'utiliser les résidus de magie et de flammes des objets appartenant à ses ancêtres, en plus de pouvoir copier momentanément leurs capacités durant une limite de cinq minutes par jour. Son don est légèrement similaire à celui de Shirou Emiya/Archer lorsqu'il trace un Noble Phantasme et qu'il peut reproduire le style de combat du héros auquel l'arme appartenait. Toutefois, Circée souffre de terribles effets secondaires lorsqu'elle utilise cette faculté, car son corps n'est pas forcément prêt à utiliser certaines de ces techniques. Elle développera par la suite un don de psychométrie et de projection astral qui lui permettra de faire l'expérience du passé. **

**Autrement dit, elle finira par accéder aux Annales akashiques, tout du moins la partie liée au passé. Elle est donc née avec une connexion à l'équivalent de la « Racine » du Nasuverse, un peu comme Manaka Sajyou de **_**Fate/Prototype**_**. Byakuran, Uni et Tsuna sont dans le même cas, même si leur domaine respectif diffère. Byakuran possède une variante du kaléidoscope de Zelretch, Uni peut « voir » les différents futurs possibles et Tsuna possède un pouvoir proche de la cinquième Véritable Sorcellerie d'Aoko Aozaki. J'ai presque envie de les envoyer dans le Nasuverse pour qu'ils sèment le chaos dans la Tour de l'Horloge et l'Association des Mages…. Imaginez la tête des Lords en voyant débarquer quatre personnes connectés à la « Racine », surtout que techniquement les Sorciers maitrisant le Transplanage peuvent être considérés comme des Vrais Magiciens, car la téléportation est une Vrai Magie, impossible à répliquer par la technologie actuelle….**

**Cette connexion à l'axe d'espace-temps a influencé sa réaction ultra-violente contre les Détraqueurs qui sont des aberrations dans la ligne droite qu'est l'axe d'espace-temps vertical. L'origine des Détraqueurs est donc ici lié au Tri-ni-sett et petit indice, un des personnages dans **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_**a créé un être similaire aux Détraqueurs. Et non, il ne s'agit pas des Vindices, Circée n'a aucun véritable problème avec eux, elle ressent davantage de l'empathie pour leur situation. Alors que Circée cherchera activement à éliminer les détraqueurs dans le futur.**

*** **_**Les emplois du temps**_** :**

**Je l'ai déjà mentionné, mais les emplois du temps de troisième année n'ont aucun sens. Mettre trois ou deux matières sur le même créneau est juste stupide. Il aurait mieux valu les faire commencer une heure plus tôt ou finir une heure plus tard. Surtout que les horaires de Poudlard sont assez souples, contrairement à ceux des collèges en France. Ils auraient pu mettre une ou deux heures le samedi matin s'il le fallait.**

**En plus, on sait qu'il y a des élèves qui ont passé leurs BUSEs dans toutes les matières comme Percy ou Barty Croupton junior, je vois mal Percy séchant les cours ou utilisant un Retourneur de temps sans se faire prendre par ses frères.**

**Je comprends pourquoi dans canon cela était une stratégie narrative nécessaire, afin d'obtenir le Retourneur de temps, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de pointer du doigt la faille de cette stratégie.**

**Lorsque les emplois du temps seront modifiés Hermione rendra le Retourneur, mais cela ne changera pas le fait qu'elle sera au bord du Burn Out toute l'année.**

**Dans mon AU, Dumbledore a changé les créneaux des matières optionnelles afin de forcer Circée et Neville à prendre Divination. Il pensait que s'ils entraient en contact avec Trelawney, cette dernière annoncerait de nouvelles prophéties comme cela arriva dans Canon.**

**Dumbledore n'est pas un Seigneur des ténèbres inavoué dans ma fic. Il est juste un vieil homme qui est resté trop longtemps au pouvoir et qui a perdu une partie de sa raison. Il se croit infaillible et souhaite contrôler le futur de leur monde à travers Circée. Il est le joueur d'échec qui hésite à sacrifier les pièces de son adversaire mais pas les siennes pour obtenir la victoire. Il est sincèrement convaincu qu'il suffit de neutraliser définitivement Voldy pour que tout aille bien. Il est complètement aveugle à la situation actuelle de la société magique britannique et aux agissements des anciens Mangemorts. Circée le considère comme un vieil homme qui devrait prendre sa retraite au lieu de chercher à lui pourrir la vie, c'est l'un des rares points sur lequel elle est d'accord avec Lucius Malefoy.**

*****_**La blessure de Circée :**_

**Yep, Circée a failli mourir à cause de la stupidité de Drago et la moitié des Serpentard de son année lui en veut, parce que ses actions reflètent de manière négative sur l'ensemble de leur maison. Blaize lui a gagné en popularité, mais comme il est un loup solitaire, il préfère laisser la gestion de leurs camarades à Daphné Greengrass. Drago ne peut même pas se plaindre, parce qu'il en est sorti indemne alors que Circée est passée à l'article de la mort (si elle avait utilisé ses flammes, elle aurait pu accélérer sa guérison, mais elle aurait pris le risque de les dévoiler au reste de la classe et ainsi finir à Vendicare…). Il a donc pu être puni pour sa stupidité, alors que dans canon, il ne l'a pas été et Hagrid a été jugé entièrement responsable, alors qu'il avait mis en garde toute la classe mais que Drago l'a ignoré.**

**Si cela avait été un autre professeur, il n'y aurait pas eu une telle polémique et la responsabilité de l'élève dans l'accident aurait été plus grande. Vous imaginez par exemple Rogue se faire menacer d'expulsion, parce qu'un élève aurait fait exploser son chaudron ? Aucune chance que cela n'arrive. Et en seconde année, en botanique, les élèves ont étudié des mandragores, Chourave leur a fait mettre des caches-oreilles. Si quelqu'un avait été assez stupide pour lui désobéir en les enlevant et s'était blessé, je doute qu'elle aurait été jugée entièrement responsable.**

**Autrement dit, la véritable source de l'accident est l'absence de respect de Drago envers Hagrid en tant que professeur. Drago ne le voit que comme un grand dadais qui lui est inférieur et qui donc ne peut pas en toute logique savoir des choses que Drago lui-même ne connait pas.**

**D'ailleurs, Circée a été chanceuse que Blaize et Dean soient les premiers à intervenir. Hagrid a failli aggraver son hémorragie, car il comptait la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, au lieu de simplement compresser sa blessure et d'attendre Pomfresh.**

*** **_**Circée et Remus :**_

**Pour l'instant, Circée n'a pas réussi à se rapprocher de lui, car il la fuit comme la peste, lorsqu'elle tente de l'aborder pour discuter de ses parents.**

**Il ne sera pas celui qui lui enseignera le sortilège du Patronus.**

*****_**Chronomètre et montre à gousset :**_

**Si j'étais à la place d'Harry, c'est ce que j'utiliserais pour les cours de potion. J'ai donc décidé d'en donner à Circée.**

**La montre à gousset de Giotto est celle qui apparaît dans le manga dans l'arc des Shimons et Daemon Spade, avec la photo de la première génération et Elena. Ils avaient tous les huit une de ces montres fabriqués par Talbot dans une matière compatible avec leurs flammes. Celle d'Elena a été enterrée avec elle, Daemon a toujours la sienne, celle de Giotto a été transmise à son fils Hidetada et maintenant elle se trouve entre les mains de Circée. Celle d'Alaude se trouve dans le grenier des Hibari, celle d'Asari Ugetsu dans celui des Yamamoto, tandis que celles de G, Lampo et Knuckle ont été enterré avec eux.**

**Cette montre sera importante par la suite, lorsque Circée cherchera à maîtriser ses dons liés à l'axe d'espace-temps vertical.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. De même pour la chanson : The Heritors of Arcadia. C'est une chanson du jeu **_**Fire Emblem**_** !**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est celle de Circée et Lewis Carroll Lovegood.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait!**

**Vous pouvez remercier DA24 pour ce chapitre, que je poste plus tôt pour la remercier d'avoir laissé une review!**

**Chapitre 4 : Anniversaire et Pays des Merveilles.**

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva rapidement et Circée réveilla sa camarade de dortoir en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire tout en lui tendant une boîte emballée dans du papier cadeau. Lorsqu'Hermione l'ouvrit, elle fut très étonnée de son contenu : un appareil photo, des rouleaux de films, un tee-shirt avec l'emblème de leur maison brodé au centre, une collection d'accessoires pour cheveux faits-main (serre-têtes, chouchous, élastiques fantaisies et barrettes en tout genre) et enfin, un bon pour un lot de dix bouteilles de potion capillaire Lissenplis qu'il lui suffisait de présenter à la boutique de Madame Primpernelle sur le chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle lui créé un shampoing lissant adapté à ses cheveux.

La boutique était un business associé à celui de l'entreprise de potions de beauté des Potter, il avait donc été aisé pour elle de s'arranger pour que la patronne signe ce « bon »(en vérité, un rouleau de parchemin décrivant le produit en question, ses effets et la quantité offerte.). Surtout que Circée avait négocié avec Augusta pour élargir le business cette année en incluant une partie salon de beauté, qui proposerait divers soins (massages, manucures, pédicures …). Il suffisait juste de trouver des sorcières née-moldus ou sang-mêlés pour assurer ses services. Des annonces avaient déjà été passées dans la _Gazette_ et _Sorcière-Hebdo_, et selon la dernière lettre d'Augusta, quelques candidates avaient déjà été retenues. Madame Primpernelle avait même repris son idée de bon d'achat pour sa boutique, en mettant en vente des bons pour plusieurs de ses produits. Cela marchait très bien, car des sorciers venaient lui acheter ces bons afin de les offrir à leurs épouses ou amoureuses, tandis que d'autres trouvaient que cela faisait des cadeaux simples et pratiques.

Circée savait qu'Hermione était complexée par ses dents et sa chevelure en broussaille. La jeune Potter compatissait complètement par rapport à son problème de cheveux, car elle-même avait une chevelure quasiment indomptable lorsqu'elle n'atteignait pas au moins sa poitrine. Ses cheveux avaient la mauvaise manie de s'ébouriffer lorsqu'ils étaient un peu courts ou même mi-longs. C'était un problème génétique. Les Potter avaient une chevelure en bataille de génération en génération, les filles qui naissaient dans cette famille étaient obligées de garder les cheveux très longs pour ne pas qu'on remarque qu'elles avaient ce problème. Circée avait en fait de la chance, car elle avait un faible don de métamorphomage qui lui permettait d'aplatir sa chevelure dès qu'elle lui arrivait aux seins et elle avait accès à un stock illimité de la potion Lissenplis créée par son arrière-grand père. Elle pouvait donc lisser et faire briller sa chevelure rien qu'avec une potion. Mais elle trouvait que les cheveux ondulés et bouclés lui allaient bien, donc elle ne les lissait pas souvent.

Lorsqu'elle expliqua à Hermione comment fonctionnait le bon et de quel type de produit il s'agissait tout en indiquant sa propre chevelure, si elle voulait en vérifier l'efficacité, elle fut surprise de voir le visage choqué de son amie. Il semblerait qu'Hermione avait abandonné tout espoir d'un jour pouvoir mater sa chevelure rebelle et voilà que Circée lui offrait le moyen comme si de rien n'était !

Leurs camarades de dortoir, Lavande et Pavarti, (Fay et Sally-Anne partageait leur dortoir avec deux élèves de quatrième année) les avaient rejointes autour du lit d'Hermione et elles regardaient avec curiosité ses cadeaux. Lavande demanda l'autorisation d'examiner le haut qui était aujourd'hui fini, tandis que Pavarti contemplaient les accessoires.

_ Ce haut est vraiment pas mal ! Tu as fait de l'excellent travail en cousant notre blason, déclara Lavande en touchant l'emblème de leur maison cousu avec des fils rouges et ors.

_ Merci, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas cousu quelque chose d'aussi complexe, j'avais peur d'être rouillée, répondit Circée en rougissant.

_ Hein ? C'est toi qui as cousu le lion et le nom de Gryffondor ?, demanda Hermione surprise.

_ Oui, j'ai acheté ce haut de couleur noir uni sans motif dans un magasin moldu, puis j'ai moi-même brodé l'emblème, afin que même de retour chez toi, tu puisses porter librement notre symbole. Je l'ai acheté exprès un peu plus large pour que tu puisses le porter plus longtemps et les accessoires sont aussi faits main, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui sortait un peu de l'ordinaire…, expliqua Circée.

_ J'adore, merci Circée. Mais pourquoi un appareil photo polaroid ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ C'est un cadeau pour tes parents et toi. Tu passes pratiquement 9 mois chaque année à l'autre bout du pays et les seuls moyens de communication possibles entre vous sont l'échange de lettres par hiboux. Tu ne peux même pas leur téléphoner pour leur parler en temps réel. Je suis sûre que tu dois terriblement leur manquer et vice-versa. Alors, je me suis dit que s'ils pouvaient au moins recevoir des photos de toi à l'école, ils seraient rassurés. D'autant plus que tes parents n'ont jamais eu l'occasion de voir Poudlard ! Ce serait dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas voir à quoi ressemble l'école, non ?, répondit Circée en souriant timidement.

Lavande et Pavarti se regardèrent un instant avant de dire :

_ Prenons une photo ! Pour éterniser ton anniversaire !

Lavande prit l'appareil que Circée avait fait préparer à l'avance par le vendeur, afin qu'Hermione puisse l'utiliser immédiatement, et d'un geste elle indiqua aux deux amies de se rapprocher le temps qu'elle prenne la photo. Un click leur indiqua que c'était bon et une photo sortit tout de suite. Un excellent avantage avec le polaroid, même des débutants pouvaient aisément obtenir des photos satisfaisantes sans perdre le temps de les développer.

_ Si tu souhaites animer tes photos, Colin m'a donné l'incantation du sortilège en question, dit Circée.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, elles prirent d'autres photos des filles réunies dans le dortoir, Fay et Sally-Anne incluses, après que Pavarti soit allée les chercher. Elles se préparèrent rapidement avant de descendre l'escalier jusqu'à la salle commune, là où Circée leur indiqua de continuer sans elle, car elle devait aller réveiller Ron, s'il n'était pas debout.

Elle monta l'escalier jusqu'au dortoir des garçons et se dirigea celui occupé par Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit quelques instants qu'on lui ouvre. Comme d'habitude, Neville était déjà prêt et il était en train de réveiller Ron, quand Dean lui ouvrit.

_ Bonjour les garçons ! Vous n'avez pas oublié ? Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et j'ai obtenu de McGonagall qu'on puisse apporter un gâteau d'anniversaire sur la table du petit-déjeuner. Si vous en voulez, dépêchez-vous !, déclara-t-elle en leur faisant coucou de la porte.

_ Gâteau ? J'arrive, j'arrive !, marmonna Ron encore tout endormi en gesticulant dans son lit.

Neville soupira et tira Ron de son lit avec l'aide de Dean, une fois le rouquin par terre, ils le prirent chacun par un bras pour le mettre debout. Ils le lâchèrent ensuite, Neville se dirigea vers Circée, tandis que Dean attendait que Seamus ait fini sa douche pour envoyer Ron dans la salle de bain.

Circée et Neville qui avait lui-aussi acheté un cadeau pour Hermione, descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Là, Circée s'arrêta et appela Dobby, son nouvel elfe de maison.

Il travaillait la plupart du temps, soit comme l'assistant des jumeaux dans leurs farces, en les aidants à les fabriquer ou les installer, soit comme son espion chez les Malefoy qui n'avaient aucune idée que leur ancien elfe venait les surveiller et dérober une partie de leurs ressources monétaires et d'ingrédients.

Dobby avait été chargé de confectionner le « gâteau » d'anniversaire d'Hermione, mais parce que ses parents étaient dentistes, il avait dû préparer un gâteau avec peu de sucre. Circée et Dobby s'étaient mis d'accord pour lui proposer un gâteau renversé à l'orange pour le petit-déjeuner et une panna cotta aux framboises pour le dessert du déjeuner. Le gâteau était prévu pour être couper en une vingtaine de parts et l'une serait servie à leur directrice qui avait permis de célébrer l'anniversaire à la table Gryffondor.

Dobby apparut dans un « pop » l'énorme gâteau dans les mains, une décoration en pâte d'amande sur laquelle on pouvait lire écrit au chocolat : _Happy 14th Birthday Hermione !,_ avait été placée au milieu. Circée prit le plateau sur lequel il avait été posé et Neville ouvrit la marche pour s'assurer que personne ne la gêne sur le chemin.

Hermione, lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de rougir d'embarras. Les filles débarrassèrent une partie de la table, afin que Circée puisse poser le plateau. Elles avaient aussi réussi à retarder le début du petit-déjeuner d'Hermione, qui n'avait pu boire que du thé et rien manger le temps que le duo arrive.

_ Waouh ! C'est vraiment pour moi ?!, murmura Hermione et elle avait des larmes au coin des yeux.

Circée lui sourit simplement et sortit une pochette de la poche de sa robe. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient quatorze petites bougies couleurs arc-en-ciel que Circée disposa sur le gâteau. Le professeur McGonagall arriva et les alluma en une fois avec une courte incantation et un mouvement de sa baguette. Cela faisait aussi partie de leur marché, la directrice adjointe souhaitait allumer elle-même les bougies pour éviter qu'on mette le feu à autre chose ou pire qu'on démarre un incendie.

_ Joyeux anniversaire, Miss Granger ! Profitez-bien de cette journée, mais je compte tout de même sur vous pour rester concentrée en classe !, déclara McGonagall.

_ Merci, professeur !, répondit Hermione toute guillerette.

_ C'est l'heure de souffler tes bougies, Hermione !, annonça Neville, tandis que Circée avait pris en photo Hermione et son gâteau.

Hermione ne se le fit pas redire deux fois, elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla d'un coup quasiment toutes ses bougies, tandis que Circée continuait à la prendre en photo. Il n'en restait que deux d'allumer et elle les éteint en soufflant à nouveau. Circée retira les bougies et les posa sur une serviette. Elle prit un couteau et commença à couper le gâteau en parts égales. Elle servit celles du milieu où se trouvait la pate d'amande à Hermione et au professeur, cette dernière la prit avant de retourner s'assoir à la table des professeurs. Elle servit ensuite leurs camarades de troisième année chez les Gryffondors, en mettant une part de côté pour elle et une autre pour Ron, et le reste fut proposé à ceux qui aimaient ce type de gâteau.

_ Il n'y a pas de sucres en dehors de celui des fruits, Hermione, donc ne te prive pas !, annonça Circée à son amie.

_ Merci d'y avoir pensé ! Mais comment avez-vous fait tout ça ?, demanda Hermione curieuse.

_ C'est simple, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au professeur McGonagall. Il n'y a rien dans le règlement qui l'interdise, tant qu'on ne cause pas de problèmes. On pouvait même utiliser la salle commune ou une salle vide pour faire une vraie fête, mais je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps pour te reposer, donc j'ai choisi d'organiser un petit-déjeuner d'anniversaire à la place !, expliqua Circée.

Elle y avait pensé pendant les vacances, lorsqu'elle avait constaté que tous ceux dont l'anniversaire tombait durant l'année scolaire, ne pouvait avoir de fête, contrairement à ceux nés durant les vacances comme c'était le cas pour elle et Neville. Elle avait assisté à quelques échanges de cadeaux et entendu quelques « joyeux anniversaire » lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune. Mais, il n'y avait pas de véritable ambiance d'anniversaire, ou d'efforts faits pour célébrer ces jours. Elle en avait parlé à Tonks et celle-ci lui avait dit qu'à Poufsouffle, une petite fête était organisée le soir après dîner pour chaque élève avec un gâteau et des boissons dans leur salle commune. Tout le monde était libre d'y participer jusqu'à l'heure du coucher. Mais, les Poufsouffles étaient les seuls à avoir un tel système, et Circée enviait la grande solidarité de cette maison qui n'abandonnait pas les siens.

Neville tendit ensuite à Hermione un paquet après que la brune ait fini de manger. Elle l'ouvrit avec excitation et découvrit trois gros livres. L'un était un recueil de contes et légendes des sorciers, un autre un code de lois, et le dernier portait sur l'étiquette et les coutumes de leur monde. Tous trois portaient donc sur des sujets que les enfants élevés dans le monde de la sorcellerie apprenaient très tôt, mais que la plupart des nés-moldus ignoraient. Circée avait conseillé à Neville d'offrir ce type de livres à Hermione, car si elle souhaitait faire carrière dans leur monde, ces connaissances lui seraient précieuses.

Hermione remercia chaleureusement Neville pour ces cadeaux et lui promit de les lire au plus tôt. Ce qui fit rire leurs camarades.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même atmosphère festive et Hermione semblait plus détendue que les jours précédents.

* * *

Circée avait rapidement compris qu'Hermione avait acquis le moyen de se rendre à plusieurs cours en même temps, mais que celui-ci affectait sa santé, car Hermione paraissait complètement épuisé les jours de semaine. Circée avait été obligée de demander à Dobby de préparer des litres de tisanes pour réduire la fatigue d'Hermione pendant les week-ends.

L'elfe lui avait apporté des tisanes de tout type : orange, ginseng, ortie, romarin, avoine, menthe, cannelle, éleuthérocoque, cassis, églantier, angélique, camomille, passiflore, aubépine et argousier. Hermione en avait bu et rebu pour réduire son stress et calmer sa fatigue nerveuse, remerciant vaguement Circée pour ce geste. Circée avait cherché à la convaincre de se reposer davantage, mais Hermione était trop têtue pour l'écouter. Elle passait tout son temps à étudier et lire les livres de la bibliothèque pour ses devoirs et avec sa personnalité perfectionniste, elle en faisait toujours trop pour compléter leurs devoirs. Elle avait repris sa mauvaise habitude de rendre des essais bien plus longs que ce que les professeurs demandaient, tout en multipliant ses recherches pour les faire. Circée craignait honnêtement pour sa santé.

Lorsqu'elle en parla avec les jumeaux, ils évoquèrent la possibilité qu'Hermione ait acquis un Retourneur de temps. Le sablier magique permettait de remonter de quelques heures dans le temps et était extrêmement contrôlé par le ministère de la magie afin d'éviter qu'il soit utilisé pour de mauvaises fins. Circée avait conclu que se devait être le professeur McGonagall qui le lui avait procuré, afin qu'Hermione puisse assister à tous ses cours. Elle eut la confirmation qu'Hermione détenait l'objet en question, quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'elle vit un sablier accroché à une longue et fine chaîne en or sur le lit d'Hermione. Elle ne put qu'espérer que leurs nouveaux emplois du temps soient rapidement achevés et qu'Hermione puisse rendre le Retourneur.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Circée tenta à plusieurs reprises d'interroger Lupin sur son amitié avec son père. Mais, l'homme avait pris l'habitude de la fuir depuis sa première tentative d'interrogation. La jeune sorcière commençait à désespérer et elle avait perdu de son estime envers lui.

Parmi les changements positifs, il y avait en revanche la nette amélioration de Neville dans ses sorts, depuis que Circée lui avait passé la baguette qui avait appartenu à Lawreen et Daniel Potter. La baguette en question avait accepté Neville comme son nouveau maître, contrairement à celle qu'il utilisait auparavant et qui appartenait à son père. Circée avait jugé que les difficultés qu'il avait avec l'ancienne venait du fait que son père était toujours en vie, qu'il n'avait pas vaincu au combat son ancien maître afin d'obtenir son allégeance et qu'elle était tout simplement inadapté pour lui.

Circée avait écrit à sa grand-mère pour discuter de ce sujet en lui rapportant à quel point Neville avait progressé dans ses sorts avec la baguette qu'elle lui avait donnée. Elle lui avait rapporté sa théorie sur celle d'oncle Franck, tout en lui demandant de donner à Neville l'opportunité d'obtenir une autre baguette chez Ollivander à Noël. Circée passerait les vacances en question chez les Tonks et rejoindrait les Londubat l'après-midi du 25 décembre et du 1er janvier. Elle souhaitait visiter le couple Londubat à l'hôpital pour les fêtes, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire à cause de Sirius Black durant le mois d'août.

* * *

Bientôt, le début du mois d'octobre arriva et avec lui, la reprise des entraînements de Quidditch. Circée était l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis sa première année et si elle adorait voler, elle n'était pas obsédée par ce sport, contrairement à son capitaine Olivier Dubois. Elle avait dû user de toute sa patience pour le convaincre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de s'entraîner tous les soirs pour emporter la coupe. Elle avait même dû lui rappeler qu'à part Katie et elle, le reste de l'équipe avait soit ses ASPICs, soit ses BUSEs à passer à la fin de l'année. Elle obtint de limiter leurs entraînements à deux séances le soir, mais en échange ils feraient du footing autour du lac le matin chaque week-end pour améliorer leur condition physique.

Ils avaient tous accepté ce compromis et après plusieurs séances de footing matinal, ils avaient déjà ressenti une légère amélioration de leurs performances. Circée avait suggéré de diversifier leur entraînement en ajoutant des exercices utilisant leur équipement de Quidditch sauf leur balai. Par exemple, le trio des poursuiveuses courraient en se lançant un souaffle. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe jouait au « Base-ball » avec le cognard et les battes des Batteurs. Circée lançait le cognard, Fred et Georges les frappaient et Olivier cherchait à l'attraper. Madame Bibine avait été surprise par ces exercices, mais avait rapidement décelé leur potentiel, tout en promettant de ne pas dévoiler le secret de leur entraînement au reste des équipes.

Un soir après l'entraînement, lorsqu'elle rentra dans la salle commune, elle vit ses camarades plus agités que d'habitude. Elle interrogea Ron et Hermione qui lui apprirent que le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le jour d'Halloween. Circée haussa un sourcil à cette date. Elle se demandait à quoi jouait Dumbledore. Après ce qui était arrivé les deux derniers Halloween à Poudlard, organiser cette sortie ce jour-là revenait à tenter le diable. Première année : un troll avait failli tuer Hermione dans les toilettes des filles. Seconde année : Miss Teigne se retrouve pétrifiée par le Basilic, ce qui démarre une série de pétrifications jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Le directeur ne connaissait-il pas le dicton : Jamais deux sans trois ? Une telle sortie pourrait aider Black à pénétrer dans l'école ! Et non, elle n'était pas paranoïaque, il était logique avec sa malchance de rester constamment vigilante ! (Quelque part à Londres, l'ancien auror Alastor Maugrey ressentit une étrange fierté, comme si quelqu'un venait d'être converti à son motto : **VIGILANCE CONSTANTE**.)

Circée hésita quelques secondes, devait-elle y aller ou pas ? Elle avait reçu la permission de Vernon et Pétunia, cette dernière avait signé l'autorisation en question. Elle pouvait donc rester au château ce jour-là et attendre le prochain week-end pour visiter le village. Lorsqu'elle évaluait les avantages et les inconvénients de chaque possibilité, elle conclut qu'il était plus prudent d'accompagner ses camarades afin d'éviter de se retrouver seule en cas de problème.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas Pattenrond se jeter sur le sac de Ron dans lequel se trouvait Croûtard. Une nouvelle dispute éclata entre Ron et Hermione au sujet de leurs animaux. Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante envers Hagrid pour lui avoir acheté la merveilleuse Hedwige, la chouette ne lui causait jamais de problèmes…. Au final, Ron fuit jusqu'au dortoir des garçons avec Croûtard pour l'emmener en sécurité.

* * *

Le lendemain ne fit qu'exacerber les tensions entre le roux et la brune sous le regard las de Circée. En effet, c'était le 16 octobre et Lavande venait d'apprendre par lettre que son lapin avait été tué par un renard. Or, le professeur Trelawney lui aurait prédit lors de son premier cours : « ce que vous redoutez tant se produira le vendredi 16 octobre. » Les élèves de Divination étaient donc encore plus convaincus du pouvoir de clairvoyance du professeur. Seul Hermione restait dubitative et lorsqu'elle chercha à exposer les failles de leur raisonnement, elle s'attira l'antipathie de leurs camarades que Ron ne put s'empêcher d'attiser.

À la fin de la journée, Circée approcha Lavande et Pavarti pour s'excuser à la place d'Hermione et expliquer aux filles ce que son amie avait maladroitement cherché à montrer.

_ Hermione n'est pas très douée pour trouver les bons mots dans ce genre de situation. Elle est très rationnelle dans sa vision du monde. Ce qu'elle souhaitait simplement proposer, c'est l'éventualité que la mort de ton lapin n'est pas forcément liée à la prédiction que tu as reçu…. En général, la mort de son animal est quelque chose qu'on ne redoute pas consciemment lorsque celui-ci est en bonne santé. Cela ne nous traverse pas forcément l'esprit que quelque chose puisse lui arriver et nous l'enlever. On a tendance à ne pas imaginer le pire à tout moment, lorsqu'il n'y a pas de signe nous y encourageant…. Mais cela ne signifie pas qu'on ne tient pas à son animal, juste qu'on préfère profiter du temps ensemble plutôt que d'envisager sa fin, expliqua Circée sur un ton calme et patient, afin de ne pas agiter les deux filles.

Lavande et Pavarti avaient accepté ses explications et promis d'apaiser la situation avec leurs camarades. Mais, elles doutaient de pouvoir faire changer Ron d'avis.

* * *

Le jour d'Halloween, Circée quitta le château en compagnie d'Hermione, tandis que Ron se trouvait avec les cinq autres garçons de leur classe. Leur querelle n'avait toujours pas été réglée et Ron s'était rapproché du groupe de garçons, alors que Circée restait auprès d'Hermione. Elle avait même traîné son amie à plusieurs reprises à la table de Padma et Su Li à la bibliothèque afin qu'Hermione élargisse à son tour son cercle d'amis.

Puisqu'on était samedi, Circée portait des vêtements moldus plutôt que son uniforme, elle était la seule à l'avoir fait d'ailleurs, alors que rien ne les empêchait de s'habiller normalement. Sa tenue consistait en une chemise blanche avec une cravate verte et une jupe de la même couleur lui arrivant légèrement en dessous des genoux, une paire de bottes noires et un duffle-coat bleu marine. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux ondulés avec un nœud violet, mit une paire de lentille au lieu de ses lunettes et enfilé des boucles d'oreille avec des saphirs cette fois-ci. Elle avait pensé à prendre une sacoche enchantée par un sortilège d'extension pour ranger ses achats.

Lorsqu'elle était passée devant Rusard, celui-ci lui avait rappelé de rester avec un groupe de préfets tout le long de la journée. C'était l'une des conditions imposées par McGonagall pour lui permettre de sortir et Angelina qui était la nouvelle préfète de cinquième année avait accepté joyeusement de laisser Hermione et Circée rester avec son groupe. Percy et Pénélope passeraient de temps en temps s'assurer que tout aille bien, mais c'était Angelina qui était en charge cette fois-ci. Et puisque c'était la première visite de Circée et Hermione, elle décida de leur servir de guide, avec Alicia et Katie.

Leur première étape fut la visite d'Honeydukes, la boutique de confiserie réputée dans tout le pays pour sa large gamme de bonbons. À l'intérieur, d'innombrables étagères débordaient des plus succulentes friandises qu'on puisse imaginer. Des nougats moelleux, des cubes de glaces à la noix de coco, des caramels dorés, des centaines de chocolats différents disposés en rangées bien nettes. Il y avait aussi un grand tonneau rempli de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre qui contenait des Fizwizbiz, les fameux sorbets qui permettent de s'élever au-dessus du sol et dont Ron lui avait déjà parlé.

Sur un autre mur, on trouvait les bonbons à « effets spéciaux » : des Bulles Baveuses (un chewing-gum produisant des bulles mauves qu'il était impossible de faire éclater avant plusieurs jours), d'étranges fils dentaires qui déposaient du sucre à la menthe entre les dents, de minuscules Gnomes au poivre (« Crachez le feu devant vos amis ! »), des Souris glacées (« Vous entendrez vos dents couiner ! »), des pates de menthe en forme de crapauds (« Vous les sentirez sauter dans votre estomac ! »), de délicates plumes en sucre et des bonbons explosifs.

Ron et les garçons se trouvaient eux-aussi à l'intérieur, près d'une pancarte qui indiquait : « Goûts bizarres ». Juste au-dessous, Ron s'intéressait à un panier rempli de sucettes parfumés au sang et aux bocaux de Nids de Cafards. (Circée se demandait vraiment d'où les sorciers tenaient leurs idées de friandises, cafard, crapaud, souris…. Cela n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg, les friandises propres aux sorciers étaient vraiment plus bizarres les unes que les autres !)

Hermione acheta du fil dentaire à la menthe et d'autres sucreries ensorcelées par des sortilèges d'animation, tandis que Circée acheta deux boîtes de plumes en sucre de luxe avec une variété de parfum (une pour elle et l'autre pour offrir aux Tonks), un assortiment de chocolat avec de la liqueur (pour les Londubat), une boîte de Chocoballes pleine de mousse à la fraise, une autre de caramels et plusieurs tablettes de chocolat en tout genre. Elle prit aussi une boîte extra-large de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue pour partager avec Hermione et les poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch.

La seconde étape fut l'auberge des Trois Balais pour le déjeuner, l'endroit était déjà bondé, mais le groupe de filles trouva une table de libre au fond de la salle. Elles s'installèrent et attendirent que Madame Rosmerta la propriétaire vienne leur apporter des menus avant de repartir au bar. Circée observa le menu quelques instants avant de demander aux poursuiveuses ce qu'elles leur recommandaient. Angelina lui vanta les mérites de leur shepherd's pie, Alicia leur conseilla le sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et Katie leur proposa de goûter la célèbre Bièraubeurre plus tard dans la journée en achetant une bouteille à emporter. Circée choisit de suivre leurs conseils et quand Rosmerta revint prendre leur commande, elle demanda une shepherd's pie, le sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace, une tartelette aux pommes et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à emporter.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle posa sa cuillère après avoir fini sa tartelette et se massa discrètement le ventre. Elle avait bien fait de suivre ses coéquipières, les plats étaient délicieux et elle était complètement calée. Hermione et le trio de poursuiveuses finirent à leur tour quelques minutes plus tard et elles se rendirent au comptoir pour payer l'addition et récupérer les bouteilles de bièraubeurre qu'elles avaient commandées pour emporter.

Elles sortirent de l'auberge et Angelina prit la tête du groupe pour les guider vers leur prochaine destination : la poste. Circée et Hermione furent surprises d'y voir des centaines de hiboux perchés sur des étagères dont la couleur indiquait si le courrier était urgent ou pas.

Elles allèrent ensuite à Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, que les jumeaux visitaient fréquemment pour remplir leur stock de boules puantes et autres objets du même type. Circée observa les rayons avec intérêt à la recherche d'un objet qui retienne son attention, mais elle n'y trouva pas grand-chose. Elles se rendirent ensuite chez Derviche et Bang, là où Circée acheta un cache-oreille qui bloquait tous les sons pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. (Hermione ronflait, il n'y avait rien à ajouter.)

Elles passèrent devant la boutique de vêtements, Gaichiffon, la station de radio des sorciers, la RITM (Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique), le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu dans lequel Percy et Pénélope se trouvaient et la Tête de Sanglier, avant de finalement arriver à Gaichiffon, le magasin de prêt-à-porter. Les cinq sorcières y entrèrent, malgré l'hésitation d'Hermione, et Circée la guida vers le stand de chaussures pour trouver une nouvelle paire pour son amie. Circée avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait des problèmes de pieds avec sa paire actuelle et elle comptait lui en offrir une paire avec des enchantements de protection.

Une jeune sorcière s'approcha du duo pour leur demander si elles avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit et il lui fallut un bon moment pour reconnaître la véritable identité de Circée.

_ Miss Potter, y-a-t-il quelque chose de particulier que vous cherchez ?, demanda la vendeuse avec une certaine excitation dans le ton de sa voix.

_ Oui, je souhaite offrir à mon amie une nouvelle paire de chaussures avec plusieurs enchantements. Hermione passe énormément de temps à marcher à Poudlard, j'aimerai donc une paire qui l'empêcherait d'avoir mal aux pieds, répondit Circée.

La vendeuse hocha de la tête et leur indiqua un rayon sur lequel plusieurs modèles de chaussures plats étaient exposés. Des mocassins, des ballerines, des chaussures richelieu dans des dizaines de couleurs et tailles.

_ Nous avons toute une série de charmes possibles, auto-nettoyant, auto-adaptant, protection contre les chocs, toujours brillant…. Je peux vous apporter une liste des charmes disponibles, si vous le souhaitez !, annonça la vendeuse.

_ Merci beaucoup, cela ne serait pas de refus, accepta Circée avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

_ Bien choisi la paire que tu préfères puis on la fera ensorceler !, déclara Circée avec enthousiasme.

Hermione tenta de la convaincre de renoncer à cette idée, mais Circée était déterminée. Cela faisait deux mois que les classes avaient repris et Hermione était déjà au bout du rouleau. Si elle s'entêtait à suivre autant de cours et à s'épuiser, et bien Circée veillerait à lui offrir quelques moyens pour réduire sa fatigue, comme une nouvelle paire de chaussures par exemple.

Au final, Hermione céda et choisit une paire de richelieu noire que la vendeuse ensorcela avec l'ensemble des charmes. Circée paya pour la paire et elles rejoignirent Angelina, Alicia et Katie qui discutaient devant la sélection de robes de sorcier. Le style était comme elle s'y attendait assez ancien et Circée fut reconnaissante que le règlement n'oblige pas à porter des robes en dehors des cours. Ses vêtements de moldus étaient bien plus pratiques et tendances. Elle-même pouvait coudre des vêtements plus modernes, mais toujours dans un style fantaisiste. Comme la tenue de Medea Lily de Fate/Grand Order. Elle avait presque fini de s'en coudre un exemplaire pour les vacances d'été. Elle avait trouvé pas mal d'inspiration pour ses créations dans les animés et les jeux téléchargés dans l'ordinateur qu'elle avait mystérieusement reçu.

Elles quittèrent la boutique avec leurs achats et Angelina les conduisit ensuite au magasin de Plumes Scribenpenne, afin qu'elles puissent racheter un stock de parchemins et de plumes. Hermione fouilla à travers les rayons avec joie tandis que Circée inspectait d'un œil distrait les différentes plumes exposés. Mais, elle n'en trouva aucune de véritablement intéressante, la plupart étaient similaires à celles vendues sur le Chemin de Traverse et Circée en avait déjà fait un stock pour s'entraîner à enchanter des petits objets. Elle avait même réussi quelques jours plus tôt à créer une plume capable de construire des phrases à partir de simples mots prononcés à voix haute. Elle l'avait immédiatement testé pour rédiger son essai d'Histoire de la magie. Il n'y avait plus besoin de tenir la plume, car elle écrivait sur le parchemin d'elle-même sans aide extérieur.

Enfin, le dernier endroit qu'elles visitèrent fut la Cabane Hurlante, qui était soi-disant la maison la plus hantée d'Angleterre. Circée contempla la maison en question nonchalamment, même s'il y avait bel et bien des fantômes à l'intérieur, elle doutait qu'ils ne dérangent vraiment les élèves de l'école. Ils n'étaient probablement pas dangereux, car son intuition était complètement calme….

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent au village, Circée demanda à repasser aux Trois Balais, afin de racheter des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre pour le reste de la journée. Elle avait bu celle qu'elle avait achetée tout en se promenant et trouvait la boisson en question délicieuse. Les filles acceptèrent et elles passèrent rapidement à l'auberge du village, avant de retourner à l'école, ce qui les fit passer à proximité des Détraqueurs. Leur aura tenta de toucher Circée qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas sauter de la diligence pour les attaquer. Elle se promit de demander à Flitwick de lui enseigner le Patronus au plus vite afin de pouvoir faire fuir ces infâmes créatures.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans le dortoir, elle commença à rédiger les lettres pour les Tonks et Augusta Londubat, qui accompagneraient les boîtes de friandises qu'elle avait achetées aujourd'hui. Il lui fallut vingt bonnes minutes pour terminer son courrier et dès qu'elle posa sa plume, elle vit Hedwige entrer par la fenêtre pour récupérer les lettres et les colis.

_ Voilà, ma belle, celui-ci est pour les Tonks et celui-là pour Madame Londubat, fais attention en route, déclara Circée en attachant les colis à ses pattes.

Hedwige s'envola ensuite avec grâce, laissant quelques plumes sur la table de chevet de Circée au passage.

Circée alla ensuite se changer pour le reste de la journée et le soir. On était Halloween, le 31 octobre 1993, et aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire des douze ans de la mort de ses parents James et Lily Potter. Pendant que les autres élèves fêteraient Halloween, elle resterait dans le dortoir à regarder les photos de ses parents rangés dans l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait offert. L'année dernière, elle n'avait pas pu se recueillir, puisqu'elle s'était rendue à la fête d'anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas et que par la suite, la pétrification de Miss Teigne l'avait préoccupée. Cette année, elle avait prévenue le professeur McGonagall qu'elle ne participerait pas au banquet mais qu'elle resterait dans le dortoir pour faire son deuil en paix. La sorcière écossaise l'avait regardé avec tristesse pendant un moment avant de lui donner l'autorisation de sécher le banquet d'Halloween. Si Hermione et Ron furent déçus qu'elle ne les rejoigne pas, ils acceptèrent son choix et la laissèrent seule pour descendre dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Elle se trouvait donc seule actuellement, mangeant sur son lit le repas que Dobby lui avait apporté. Elle avait l'album photo ouvert sur son lit et regardait attentivement chacune des photos, plus particulièrement celles sur lesquelles ses parents figuraient avec leurs amis, dont Sirius Black.

Sur les photos, l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban paraissait si jeune et charmeur, son maintient et ses sourires criaient « Playboy ! » et Circée était sûre qu'il devait avoir eu un bon nombre de conquêtes avant d'être incarcéré. Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le conduire du côté de Voldemort et qu'il aille jusqu'à trahir sa famille….

Circée lissa le jupon noire à carreaux gris de sa robe après être descendu de son lit pour récupérer sa montre à gousset. Elle sortit en même temps de sa valise son pyjama pour se changer dès que ses compagnes de dortoir reviendraient. Après les évènements des deux précédentes années, Circée était sûre que quelque chose arriverait ce soir et puisqu'elle se retrouverait impliqué qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle avait décidé de garder ses vêtements pour le moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre le risque d'exposer son pyjama à toute l'école, elle garderait donc sa robe de style gothique un moment encore. Elle remonta sur son lit et s'allongea en serrant fort la montre de Giotto dans une main. Immédiatement, ses paupières s'alourdissent et elle ferma les yeux sans remarquer que sa montre était entourée de son Feu de l'âme qui brillait d'un chaleureux orange.

Circée ouvrit les yeux perdue, elle se trouvait assise et non allongée, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle se trouvait sur une chaise et non sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était assise à une table sur laquelle des théières, des tasses, des petites assiettes et des gâteaux étaient servis. À sa gauche, un lièvre vêtu d'une chemise et d'une veste buvait du thé. À sa droite, un second lièvre probablement femelle puisqu'il portait une robe était debout avec un plateau, sur lequel un gâteau au chocolat était disposé, dans les mains. Debout en face d'elle, un homme blond aux cheveux attachés en une courte et basse queue-de-cheval lui sourit avant de pencher la tête pour que son chapeau bleu qui ressemblait à une théière verse du thé dans une tasse qu'il tenait dans la main. L'homme en question était vêtu dans un style ancien, probablement du milieu du XIXème siècle, mêlant le style moldu de l'époque à celui de sorciers. Il tendit la tasse de thé à Circée, qui s'était levée pour l'interroger, tout en prenant la parole :

_ Bien le bonsoir, jeune princesse des Cieux, je suis ravi de vous accueillir pour mon goûter en cette spéciale nuit. Bien entendu, puisque prendre le thé est plus agréable le soir, lorsque le soleil commence à se coucher, je me suis permis de changer le décor, déclara l'homme en souriant.

Circée prit la tasse avec caution, elle n'avait pas sa baguette et ne pouvait donc pas vérifier que ce ne soit que du thé, mais refuser risquerait de provoquer la personne qui l'avait amené ici. Elle regarda du coin de l'œil les animaux qui l'entouraient en se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une scène d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.

_ Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Circée.

_ Hum ? Mince, suis-je sot ! J'ai oublié de me présenter ! Pardonnez-moi, princesse, je me présente Lewis Carroll Lovegood ! Je suis le frère de votre arrière-arrière grand-mère Diana et mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petite-fille Luna est d'un an votre cadette à Poudlard, elle se trouve à Serdaigle, répondit le dénommée Lewis en se grattant le front l'air penaud.

Circée cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Cet homme était son lointain oncle ? De quel genre de Chance avait-elle hérité ? Quel Dieu ses ancêtres avaient bien pu insulter pour que leurs descendants deviennent les jouets favoris du Destin ?

(Dans les enfers, une femme dont la moitié du visage était plongée dans les ténèbres de la mort et l'autre la lumière de la vie éternua. La déesse Hel regarda les alentours confuse, mais rien n'avait changé dans le monde sur lequel elle régnait Helheim. Elle cligna des yeux et se demanda toujours confuse, si quelqu'un avait parlé d'elle dans son dos…. Non, il y avait peu de chance, peu de gens pensaient à elle depuis des siècles…. Pendant une seconde, elle se rappela son dernier jour de congé et les Trois Frères qu'elle avait rencontré près d'une rivière. Si elle se souvenait bien, elle leur avait donné un objet à chacun, le plus jeune avait reçu l'une de ses capes d'invisibilité (qu'elle avait créé avec son père Loki pour leurs farces), l'aîné une baguette qu'elle avait enchanté et le second une pierre pour appeler les spectres des morts. Les Trois étaient morts depuis belle lurette mais qu'avait-elle fait de ses objets ? Hel ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'elle avait pu en faire, mais cela n'était pas si grave, non ?)

_ Ma chère, tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air patraque ? Prenez un peu de thé, il n'y a rien de mieux se remonter le moral après une dure journée !, déclara Lewis en passant de l'inquiétude à l'excitation.

Inconsciemment, Circée lui obéit et porta la tasse à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée de thé, elle reconnut immédiatement l'arome fruité des fraises, framboises et cerises. Elle se resservit une gorgée avant de se rapprocher du siège, sur lequel elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Lovegood, je me présente Circée Morrigan Potter, mais vous semblez déjà connaître mon nom, annonça à son tour la jeune sorcière en s'inclinant respectueusement avant de s'assoir.

_ En effet, en effet, ma chère ! Les membres de ma famille aiment garder un œil sur leurs descendants, même de l'au-delà. Ma sœur Diana veille tout particulièrement sur vous et elle viendra bientôt nous rejoindre. J'espère que vous pardonnerez son enthousiasme débordant, mais elle souhaite discuter avec vous depuis si longtemps…, répondit Lewis en se servant une tasse de thé à l'aide de son chapeau-théière.

_ …. Excusez-moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si vous avez une quelconque relation avec Lewis Carroll, l'auteur d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ ?, demanda Circée, les similarités entre le lieu où elle se trouvait, ses hôtes et le récit d'Alice Liddell l'intriguaient au plus haut point.

_ Ah, vous vous parlez de Charles ? C'est vrai que mon vieil ami a pris mes deux prénoms pour se créer un nom de plume. Charles était un ami de longue date que j'ai rencontré lorsque je cherchais à en apprendre davantage sur la religion Anglicane des Moldus vivant dans notre pays. Il m'a accidentellement vu pratiquer la magie, mais a promis de ne jamais en parler. Toutefois, il m'a demandé la permission d'utiliser les créatures de notre monde pour inspirer ses récits. Puisqu'il souhaitait écrire de la fiction pour les enfants, j'ai accepté sans problème. Ce n'est pas comme si ses œuvres pouvaient vraiment mettre en danger le Statut du Secret…, répondit Lewis en découpant une part de gâteau avant de la poser sur une petite assiette.

Circée avait la nette impression qu'elle se trouvait en face de la personne qui avait inspiré le Chapelier toqué. Elle se demanda encore une fois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire aux Dieux pour attirer l'attention de personnes dont on pouvait questionner la santé mentale.

_ Monsieur Lovegood pourriez-vous me dire où je me trouve ? Et la raison de ma présence en ce lieu ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici. Tu te trouves dans la zone séparant le monde des morts et celui des vivants, un entre-deux dont le paysage a été modifié par mon imagination et les flammes indigo de ma sœur et moi-même. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton heure n'est pas arrivée, tu pourras bientôt te réveiller dans le monde des vivants. Ma sœur et moi avons juste voulu profiter de l'affaiblissement de la barrière séparant les deux mondes pour te contacter, ce que tu as facilité en tenant cette montre à gousset dans ta main, en plus d'avoir la Cape d'invisibilité à quelques mètres de toi. Les résidus des flammes de Giotto dans cette montre et la connexion à la mort de la Cape t'ont permis de projeter ton esprit ici. Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourras aisément maîtriser ton don de projection astrale pour envoyer ta conscience dans cet entre-monde et le passé. C'est dans ton sang et tu as déjà pénétré dans la Racine, bientôt tu auras accès à une partie des Annales Akashiques, répondit gentiment Lewis.

_ …. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que la Racine évoquée dans les animés _Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zéro, Fate/Apocrypha, Kara no Kyoukai (The Garden of Sinners) et Tsukihime_ existe ? N'est-ce pas simplement un élément d'animé ?, balbutia Circée en posant violemment sa tasse vide.

_ Non, elle existe bel et bien. Diana trouvait même amusant qu'Akasha soit mentionnée dans ces séries…. Même si l'obsession des Mages de ce monde pour la Racine est plutôt inquiétante, on a de la chance que la plupart des Sorciers ne savent même pas qu'elle existe, cela fait une raison de moins pour commettre des atrocités, rétorqua Lewis en fronçant des sourcils.

Circée pouvait comprendre cette réaction, leur monde était déjà parsemé de conflit, alors il n'avait pas besoin que les sorciers s'y mettent parce qu'ils désiraient atteindre la source de toutes créations et de tout savoir.

_... Suis-je vraiment connectée à la Racine comme Shiki Ryougi ? J'espère que je n'obtiendrais pas les Yeux Mystiques de Perception de la Mort ! Parler fourchelang est une chose, mais voir et interférer avec la mort de toute chose en est une autre ! Ma réputation risque de virer à 360 degrés et les moutons que sont les sorciers britanniques me feront passer pour la prochaine Dames des Ténèbres !, s'emporta Circée en se levant de sa chaise.

_ Je ne peux t'affirmer à cent pour cent que cela n'arrivera pas. Il est possible que dans le futur tu attires l'attention de la propriétaire originale de la Cape et qu'elle décide de t'octroyer un tel pouvoir. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que pour le moment tu ne détiens pas cette faculté. Ton lien avec l'Origine t'offre simplement l'accès au passé et ses trésors. Tu pourrais devenir une véritable voyageuse du temps mais tes voyages seront limités au passé, au présent et au futur très proche pas plus d'une centaine d'année, je pense. Tu auras donc une source de ressource alternative comparée à la plupart des sorciers, c'est à toi de t'en servir correctement afin de devenir plus forte et consolider ta position. Et rappelle-toi d'une chose, ce potentiel est inscrit dans ton sang, tu n'es donc pas la seule qui puisse un jour l'obtenir. Ceux qui ont le sang des Potter, même s'ils ont pris un autre nom, partagent tous ce potentiel, même si pour le moment aucun d'eux n'ait parvenu à pénétrer aussi profondément que toi dans les Annales Akashiques. Ils se sont limités à leur simple Hyper Intuition, expliqua Lewis sur un ton rassurant.

Circée se rassit tout en se mordant les lèvres. Elle aurait aimé que son « oncle » lui assure qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais un pouvoir similaire à celui de Shiki Ryougi, mais elle accepterait la confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas ce pouvoir actuellement.

_ Vous avez mentionné ma Cape et sa propriétaire originale, pouvez-vous me dire de qui il s'agit ?, questionna-t-elle ensuite.

_ C'est la divine Hel, reine du monde des morts : Helheim. Elle a offert cette Cape à l'un de tes ancêtres Peverell en récompense, et celle-ci a été transmise dans cette famille sur plusieurs générations avant que la dernière Peverell épouse un Potter et qu'elle remette la Cape à son fils. Si tu veux en savoir plus, cherche les _Contes de Beedle le Barde,_ plus précisément celui des Trois Frères, le récit porte sur la manière dont ton ancêtre a obtenu la cape et ses deux frères deux autres objets. La majorité des enfants élevés dans notre monde connaissent ce conte, si tu ne trouves pas un exemplaire relié, tu peux demander à l'un de tes camarades de classe ou à ma chère Luna, répondit nonchalamment Lewis en croquant dans son gâteau au chocolat.

Circée écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, avant de rapidement reprendre son calme et sa contenance. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, avec sa Chance il était évident qu'une divinité de la mort était liée à elle d'une manière quelconque. Même si elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa cape lui attirerait un jour autant d'ennui.

_ Je crois qu'il faut que je demande à un prêtre de m'exorciser…, commenta-t-elle tout en hochant de la tête de haut en bas.

_ Tu ne serais pas la première Potter à te faire exorciser, toutefois je dois t'avertir que cela n'a jamais marché pour tes ancêtres, déclara Lewis.

_ Merci beaucoup mon « oncle », vous auriez pu me laisser rêver un peu. Revenons-en au sujet de ma présence, ici. Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Circée en fronçant des sourcils.

_ En effet, je souhaitais vous prévenir des effets de vos dons de projection astrale et de psychométrie. Dans quelques semaines, ce second pouvoir commencera à se manifester de manière … hasardeuse. Vous recevrez des visions du passé que vous ne pourrez stopper. Poudlard est une école avec une histoire de près de mille ans et celle-ci est ancrée dans ses murs et tous les objets qui la décorent. Vous devrez faire attention à ce que vous touchez, car un simple contact avec votre peau pourrait déclencher une vision. Si j'étais vous, je porterais constamment des gants. Demander à votre professeur de Sortilège comment apprendre l'occlumancie, l'art de protéger son esprit. Ces techniques vous permettront de bloquer puis maîtriser par la suite votre pouvoir de psychométrie. Un dernier conseil avant que je laisse la parole à ma sœur, ne limitez pas votre potentiel à ce que vous apprenez dans les livres. Votre imagination sera votre meilleure alliée pour développez vos dons. N'hésitez pas à vous inspirer des jeux et des animés que le monde moderne moldu développe, leurs idées sont vraiment intéressantes et j'aurais adoré vivre à votre époque pour essayer de répliquer les techniques des magiciens fictifs de ces œuvres de fiction, annonça Lewis sur un ton rêveur.

Circée était persuadé qu'il s'imaginait lançant des sorts comme un protagoniste de shonen manga.

_ Merci pour vos conseils, je me suis déjà lancée dans une telle entreprise, même si mes résultats ne sont pas terribles, avoua-t-elle à son « oncle ».

Circée avait été envoûté par les techniques de Médée et Semiramis qu'elle cherchait à reproduire, mais sans succès pour le moment. Elle ne parvenait pas à créer autour d'elle des cercles magiques stables afin de lancer des sorts. Les cercles qu'elle créait, disparaissaient en moins de deux secondes…. Elle avait envisagé de discuter avec ses professeurs de Sortilège, Runes et Arithmancie afin de voir comment elle pourrait compléter ce projet. Mais elle attendait la fin du trimestre avant d'approcher les deux femmes en qui elle n'avait pas suffisamment confiance pour le moment.

_ Circée ma chérie, mamie est là !, déclara une voix féminine gaie et entraînante, qui interrompit les réflexions de Circée.

La jeune sorcière se tourna dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et aperçut immédiatement une femme marcher vers eux. Celle-ci était vêtue d'une longue robe dans différentes teintes de bleu et d'indigo avec des manches gonflantes au niveau des épaules jusqu'au-dessus des coudes et une ligne de cœurs rouges alignés verticalement sur sa jupe. Sur sa chevelure blonde platine se trouvait une étrange coiffe à plumes bleus et indigo, qui avec sa coiffure qui consistait en une série de boucles courtes qu'on pouvait trouver sur les vieilles perruques, renforçait l'image d'une femme loufoque….

Circée se demandait si elle était vêtue ainsi pour remplacer la Reine de Cœur, si oui, elle espérait qu'elle n'ordonnerait pas qu'on lui coupe la tête.

_ Enchantez, madame, êtes-vous Diana Potter née Lovegood ?, demanda Circée respectueusement.

_ Bingo ma chérie ! Je suis bien ton arrière-arrière grand-mère ! Viens, viens ! Laisse-moi te faire visiter les environs !, répondit la dénommée Diana.

Et sans que Circée ne puisse donner son accord, Diana lui prit la main et la souleva de sa chaise en sautillant. Diana la tira par le bras vers la direction d'où elle était venue, là où se trouvaient un magnifique jardin et un château.

Circée cligna des yeux en voyant un homme avec une tunique blanche au motif de la carte d'un 9 de cœurs peindre des roses blanches avec de la peinture rouge et un autre qui semblait être un garde avec le motif d'un 6 de cœurs sur sa tunique. Un peu plus loin, un couple vêtu de noir et de gris qui semblait appartenir à la royauté ou au moins à la noblesse arborait des piques noirs sur leurs vêtements et couronnes. Un chat partiellement transparent la regardait du haut d'une branche d'arbre en riant. Et un lapin vêtu d'une veste rouge et d'un monocle s'approchait des deux femmes respectueusement. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le paysage provenait d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles _!

_ Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie ? Lewis et moi-même avons choisi ce cadre en repensant aux récits de ce cher Charles ! J'ai juste changé ma robe et ma coiffure, le rouge ne me va pas au teint, tu vois. Et puis, j'ai ma fierté de Serdaigle, donc je me suis vêtue en bleu en l'honneur de ma vieille maison, annonça Diana en riant, elle tenait toujours Circée par le bras.

_ Cela vous va très bien, grand-mère, répondit Circée.

_ Quelle délicieuse enfant ! Ma chère, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi ! J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…. Je suis si fière de toi ! Devenir une des gardiennes de notre monde, une représentante de la volonté du monde lui-même.., s'exclama Diana avec fierté.

_ De quoi parlez-vous, grand-mère ?, demanda Circée en penchant légèrement la tête.

_ Ma chérie, mon frère t'a parlé de tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ? Ces derniers sont liés à ta position en tant que Gardienne de l'axe d'espace-temps vertical, tu maintiens la continuité passé, présent et futur en une ligne droite. De sorte que si quelque chose met en péril l'espace-temps, il est de ton devoir de l'éliminer. Les détraqueurs par exemple font partie de ses anomalies…. Leur origine est liée aux actions d'un Gardien de l'axe d'espace-temps horizontal, ce dernier possédait la capacité de connecter son esprit à celui de versions parallèles de lui-même. Autrement dit, il pouvait accéder psychiquement à des mondes parallèles au nôtre. Il a cherché à faire venir dans notre monde des êtres d'autres dimensions, mais les personnes arrivaient déformés comme des spectres et lorsqu'il a expérimenté sur eux, il les a transformés en détraqueurs. Tu t'en doutes, cet homme était un mage noir sans aucune morale, et son statut de Gardien n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il a utilisé son propre accès à Akasha afin d'étudier les mondes parallèles et y voyager avec son corps, mais heureusement pour nous, il a échoué, expliqua Diana.

_ En d'autres termes, il a essayé de faire comme Zelretch et créer sa version du Kaléidoscope mentionné dans le Nasuverse, mais tout ce qu'il a réussi à faire, c'est créer des abominations suceuses d'âme. Pas étonnant que les Détraqueurs me donnent des envies de meurtre !, grommela Circée en croisant les bras.

_ Oui, c'est tout à fait cela. Les détraqueurs ont perdu leurs âmes et vu leurs corps se déformer en traversant la barrière entre les mondes, les expériences d'Ekrizdis leur ont donné leur apparence actuelle et la capacité d'affecter l'esprit et les émotions des personnes qui les entourent. Leur faculté d'aspirer l'âme de leur victime vient de la destruction de leur propre âme d'origine, ils cherchent à combler ce manque vois-tu, détailla Diana.

Circée hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

_ Les trois axes ont chacun leurs Gardiens, toutefois il est possible que tu sois choisie dans quelques années afin de préserver celui qui connecte les espaces temps vertical et horizontal. Devenir la Gardienne de l'Arc-en-Ciel reviendra à sacrifier ta force vitale pour assurer la survie du monde. Je sais que tu as déjà compris que la Terre-mère n'est plus, tu as entendu sa chanson, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Diana.

Circée ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle avait les yeux fermés, mais quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus oranges. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter :

_ _On an ocean of stars_

_Lo, an angel they see_

_Untouched by the war, that they waged_

_Lay low by their scars_

_A people wounded but free_

_Seek what lies beyond this dark age_

_The seasons they turn, winter to spring_

_Dulling the pain and erasing the sting_

_The seasons turn, summer to fall_

_Time's warm embrace begins to heal all_

_On the wild at first light,_

_The jasper lion will run_

_Hark, an anthem he drums,_

_Can you hear_

_The people fresh from the night,_

_Rise and listen as one_

_The land that they were promised is near_

_And though I am gone, just ash in the wind_

_One life surrenders so yours can begin_

_Courage, my children, this is your song_

_I am the earth, I will make you strong_

_A world riven by pride repaired, at last_

_And now its makers can be at rest, our vision come to pass_

_The season they turn, memory fades_

_But when my name has been lost to the grey_

_I will sustain you, year after year_

_I will protect you when dangers appear_

_And though I am gone, just ash in the wind_

_One life surrenders, so yours can begin_

_Courage, my children, this is your song_

_I am the earth, I will make you strong_

Circée se tut lorsqu'elle finit de chanter les paroles de la chanson qu'elle avait entendue, le jour où elle avait activé pour la première fois ses flammes.

_ …. Cette chanson est le dernier message de notre Terre-mère, un message dans lequel elle transmet à ses enfants et héritiers sa résolution. Circée, tu as été choisie pour défendre notre monde et assurer qu'un futur existe pour les générations qui te succèderont. Je me doute que cette tache ne sera pas aisée, mais le reste des Gardiens t'y aideront, tu les rencontreras en temps et en heure maintenant que tu as choisi ta propre voie. Ha… Ma pauvre, à quel triste destin as-tu réussi à échapper…, marmonna Diana en passant de la joie au chagrin.

Le sang de Circée se glaça en entendant l'expression « triste destin », avait-il un lien avec la raison pour laquelle Voldy en avait après elle depuis qu'elle était bébé ?

_ Je vois que tu as déjà remarqué certaines choses. Cet homme Jedusor en a après toi et ce cher Neville, il fera tout pour vous éliminer, car vous êtes des obstacles à ses yeux. Peu avant vos naissances, une prophétie a été déclarée à Albus Dumbledore par le professeur de Divination de votre école. Cette prophétie annonce la naissance d'une personne détenant le pouvoir de vaincre un Seigneur des Ténèbres dont l'identité n'est pas mentionnée. Voici la prophétie complète : « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_. Neville et toi étiez les seuls enfants qui répondaient à ces critères cette année-là, à cause de cela Dumbledore et Jedusor pensent tous deux que l'un de vous est l'élu, expliqua Diana en soupirant.

_ C'est donc pour cela que Dumbledore tenait tellement à ce que nous suivions les classes de Divination…. Il voulait nous mettre en contact avec Trelawney pour qu'elle déclare une nouvelle prophétie sur l'un de nous deux, marmonna Circée en fronçant des sourcils et en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Exactement ! Dumbledore croit complètement en la prophétie et il est tellement focalisé dessus qu'il ne voit pas les conséquences de ses actions. Ma chère, Dumbledore souhaite honnêtement la fin de Jedusor, mais il est persuadé qu'il suffit d'éliminer pour de bon Jedusor pour que tout aille comme dans le meilleur des mondes…. Il ignore les crimes des Mangemorts en pensant qu'il pourrait leur donner une seconde chance, mais comment souhaite-t-il leur ouvrir les yeux s'ils ne sont pas punis pour leurs actions ? La plupart continue leurs crimes encore aujourd'hui, même s'ils sont bien plus discrets. Je sais qu'avec Dobby, vous avez libéré un bon nombre des Moldus que les anciens Mangemorts ont kidnappé ces derniers mois. Tu connais donc la profondeur de leurs vices et leurs crimes. Franchement, si j'étais en vie, j'aurais déjà ordonné qu'on leur coupe la tête, déclara Diana avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage.

Il était évident qu'elle haïssait du fond du cœur les Mangemorts tout comme Circée, après que Dobby lui ait parlé des geôles du manoir des Malefoy dans lesquelles des Moldus avaient été enfermés. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour pouvoir les libérer de ces prisons et Dobby avait dû se procurer des explosifs moldus pour faire diversion….

_ Grand-mère, à quel destin ai-je échappé ?, demanda Circée sur un ton résolu.

Diana soupira avant de répondre.

_ Celui d'une marionnette ma chérie. Dumbledore est vieux, il se sait proche de la mort, mais refuse de quitter ce monde sans être sûr que Jedusor le quitte lui-aussi. Il a donc cherché à façonner une arme contre Jedusor, il s'agit de toi bien-sûr. T'envoyer vivre avec des moldus comme les Dursley, tout en sachant que tu n'y recevrais aucune affection afin de te garder humble et prête à te sacrifier contre l'ennemi afin de protéger ceux qui t'offriront l'amour que tu auras tant désiré. Envoyer Hagrid pour t'introduire au monde de la magie, pour que son admiration envers Dumbledore déborde sur toi et que tu ne puisses pas rechercher en profondeur notre monde. Demander aux Weasley de s'approcher de toi afin que tu puisses voir à quoi ressembles une famille aimante de sorciers, tout en s'assurant que tu sois entourée par des personnes loyales à sa cause. Annoncer publiquement que quelque chose était cachée dans le château, afin que ta curiosité te pousse à découvrir l'existence de la Pierre philosophale et que tu mettes ta vie en jeu pour la protéger de Quirrelmort. Laisser un artéfact entrer dans le château afin de confirmer comment Jedusor a pu survivre et encore une fois te tester. Tout cela faisait parti de sa stratégie pour te modeler en tant que futur sauveur de notre monde, développa-t-elle.

Circée serra les poings sous l'effet de la rage. Les Dursley, Hagrid, les Weasley, Quirrelmort et Ginny étaient tous des pions pour lui ? Les Weasley n'avaient-ils été aussi généreux avec elle que sur ordre de Dumbledore ? Circée était au bord des larmes.

_ Circée, écoute-moi. Hagrid n'est pas devenu ton ami sur l'ordre de Dumbledore, il a sincèrement désiré se rapprocher du bébé qu'il avait sorti d'une maison en ruine dix ans plus tôt. De même, les Weasley n'ont jamais cherché à se servir de toi, ils ont juste voulu t'aider à réintégrer notre monde. Leur affection pour toi est généralement sincère, affirma Diana en caressant le visage de Circée.

Circée avait arrêté de se contenir et elle laissait ses larmes coulées librement. Elle se colla au torse de son ancêtre, qui l'a serra silencieusement dans ses bras en retour.

_ Lorsque tu dis « généralement sincère »…, marmonna Circée en serrant la taille de Diana.

_ Les parents te sont reconnaissants pour la mort de Jedusor. Tu vois, ils faisaient tous deux partis avec tes parents et ceux de Neville, du groupe de résistance mené par Dumbledore durant la première guerre. Les frères de Molly eux aussi étaient membres et ils ont été tués durant le conflit. Ils ont donc perdus des proches durant cette guerre et leur position pro-moldu a mis pendant longtemps leur vie en danger. La mort de Jedusor en 81 a donc été pour eux un véritable soulagement. Molly était si reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle pensait être le résultat de tes actions, qu'elle a pris la mauvaise habitude de lire à ses plus jeunes enfants les livres sur ta vie qui sortirent par la suite. Si les jumeaux ont immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait de pure fiction, Ron et Ginevra croyaient sincèrement en ces récits. Ron pensait qu'en devenant ton ami, il pourrait sortir de l'ombre de ses frères et devenir à son tour un « héros » et peut-être même plus pour toi. Ginevra te considérait comme un preux chevalier et depuis que tu l'as libéré de Jedusor, elle espère que tu deviendras son Prince Charmant. Elle a développé une certaine obsession pour toi…, expliqua patiemment Diana tout en caressant les cheveux de sa descendante.

_ J'avais déjà des doutes sur mon amitié avec Ron après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière à King's Cross, j'espérais juste que les choses s'arrangent avec le temps, murmura Circée.

Les paroles de Ron avaient profondément blessé Circée et Ron ne s'en était jamais excusé. Si Circée n'avait pas mis fin à leur amitié, c'était par peur d'être seule à nouveau et que les Weasley s'éloignent d'elle. Triste à dire, mais Circée tenait davantage à la famille de Ron, qu'au garçon lui-même.

_ Nous nous servons tous deux de l'autre. Ron m'utilise pour briller et je l'utilise pour obtenir l'affection de sa famille, conclut Circée.

Diana ne répliqua pas, mais la regarda simplement tendrement.

_ Comment ai-je réussi à échapper au destin façonné par Dumbledore ?, demanda curieusement Circée après un moment, tout en relâchant son ancêtre.

_ Au début, il est vrai que tu as suivi son script assez fidèlement, mais la mort de Quirrell a tout chamboulé. Tu as éveillé ton feu de l'âme et tes flammes ont commencé à influencer ta personnalité. Tu es devenu plus suspicieuse et tes instincts se sont aiguisés. Tes flammes violettes ont aussi fait naître en toi, un profond désir de liberté, qui a mal réagi aux actions contraignantes de Dumbledore. C'est pour ça que lorsque tu t'es rendue compte que tu détenais la pierre, tu as tout de suite changé ton opinion de Dumbledore. Il est devenu l'ennemi de ta liberté, celui qui essayait de t'enchaîner alors que tu désires simplement flotter librement dans le ciel comme un nuage insaisissable. Tes flammes t'ont permis de voir que les choses n'étaient pas telles qu'elles paraissaient être et qu'il fallait regarder plus attentivement avant d'agir. Ton mode de pensée et ton comportement ont tous deux changé avec l'éveil de tes flammes. Tu t'es libérée de tes entraves et crée ton propre chemin à ta manière, allant contre les plans de Dumbledore au passage. Notamment en découvrant l'histoire de la famille, il a été sincèrement furieux d'apprendre que tu t'étais renseignée sur les Potter et avait pris contact avec les Tonks et Augusta Londubat, affirma Diana.

_ Mes flammes ? Blaize m'avait averti qu'elles influenceraient mon comportement, mais je n'avais pas pensé que ce serait à ce point…. Mais, c'est sûrement une bonne chose, je suis moi et je compte bien le rester, il est hors de question que je laisse Dumbledore m'utiliser comme un pion. Je suivrais la voie que je me suis tracée et pas celle d'un autre, déclara avec conviction Circée, ses flammes réagissant à sa résolution en brillant de mille feux autour d'elle.

_ Très bien, ma chérie ! Je suis heureuse que le futur soit entre de bonnes mains…. Il est temps de nous dire au revoir ma petite-fille, tu vas bientôt te réveiller et ce rêve prendra fin, annonça Diana en prenant dernière fois Circée dans ses bras.

Lewis apparut à son tour et fit un geste d'adieu à Circée de la main.

_ Grand-mère ! J'ai encore tellement de choses que j'aimerai discuter avec vous !, s'exclama Circée en pleurant.

_ Je sais ma chère, mais notre temps est écoulé. Retiens cependant une chose, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, et pas seulement moi, tes parents, tes grands-parents, tes arrières grands-parents, mon cher Hidetada, oncle Edward, tante Arabelle et tous tes ancêtres, t'aiment tout autant que moi ! Nous te confions le futur de la famille Potter et de ce monde, prends bien soin de toi, mon cœur !, acheva Diana juste avant que le paysage devienne flou et n'éclate comme un verre qui tomberait au sol et se briserait en mille morceaux.

Circée sentit une légère douleur lui traverser les épaules et sa vision devint trouble, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un appelait son nom….

…. POTTER …. MORRIGAN POTTER…. CIRCÉE MORRIGAN POTTER …. MISS CIRCÉE MORRIGAN POTTER RÉVEILLEZ-VOUS !

* * *

Circée ouvrit les yeux violemment ses épaules étaient désespérément secouées par le professeur McGonagall qui la regardait comme si elle était au bord de la mort.

_ Professeur ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda faiblement Circée, elle avait la tête qui tournait en plus d'être encore assoupie.

_ Merlin soit loué, vous allez bien Miss Potter ? Il ne vous a pas blessé ?, demanda McGonagall sur un ton paniqué tout en la regardant sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

_ Professeur, je vais parfaitement bien ! J'étais simplement endormie…. Mais que se passe-t-il ? Vous semblez au bord de la panique…, répondit Circée avant d'interroger son professeur sur son étrange comportement.

_ Ma chérie, prenez-votre pyjama, vous devez sortir du dortoir. Le directeur a ordonné à ce que tous les élèves se rendent dans la Grande Salle pour la nuit…. Ha, par Merlin, nous sommes passés à un cheveu de la catastrophe ! Black a attaqué la Grosse Dame pour essayer d'entrer dans la tour ! Je ne sais comment il a pu savoir que vous n'étiez pas au festin, mais vous avez échappé au pire ma chère ! Heureusement pour vous, la Grosse Dame lui a courageusement bloqué l'accès à la tour ! Ma pauvre, s'il avait réussi à entrer, vous seriez…, s'exclama le professeur habituellement calme et stricte sur un ton paniqué et sincèrement inquiet.

Circée cligna des yeux tout en prenant son pyjama et un sac se trouvant au pied de son lit pour l'y ranger avec sa montre. Black avait cherché à pénétrer dans la tour, alors que toute l'école se trouvait au banquet ? Savait-il vraiment qu'elle se trouvait seule au dortoir ? Si oui, comment ? Circée suivit silencieusement McGonagall hors du dortoir, rejoignant ainsi Dumbledore qui les attendait au bas de l'escalier la baguette à la main à la recherche de toute trace de Black. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des quartiers des Gryffondors, Circée se tourna pour voir l'état du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Celui-ci avait été lacéré avec une telle violence que des lambeaux de toile jonchaient le sol. Des morceaux entiers du tableau avaient été arrachés.

Quand le trio arriva dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall lui ordonna de rejoindre ses camarades de classe dans un coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par les élèves des trois autres maisons, qui semblaient complètement désorientés.

_ Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça Dumbledore tandis que les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick fermaient toutes les portes qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle. Je crains que pour votre propre sécurité, il soit nécessaire que vous passiez la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde aux portes de la Grande Salle et je confie au préfet et à la préfète-en-chef le soin d'organiser les choses. Tout incident devra m'être immédiatement signalé, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Percy qui paraissait gonflé d'orgueil et d'importance. Vous demanderez à l'un des fantômes de me transmettre un message en cas de besoin.

Avant de quitter la salle, il poussa d'un coup de baguette les tables pour les aligner contre les murs, puis fit apparaître des gros sacs de couchage violet.

Alors qu'un brouhaha commença à s'élever, avec les Gryffondors expliquant ce qu'il était arrivé aux autres maisons, Percy leur ordonna de prendre un sac de couchage et de se préparer à dormir.

Circée prit un sac, tout en assurant à ses camarades qu'elle allait très bien et qu'elle n'avait pas vu Black. Bizarrement, Hermione et Ron ne semblaient eux pas la croire et elle se sentit légèrement insultée.

La plupart des élèves s'interrogeait sur la manière employée par Black pour pénétrer dans l'école. Certains pensaient qu'il avait transplané à l'intérieur, d'autre qu'il s'était déguisé ou qu'il avait volé jusqu'ici. Hermione dût leur expliquer pour quelles raisons, leurs idées étaient absolument absurdes.

Mais Circée était trop épuisée pour les écouter et elle s'installa dans son sac de couchage tout en les ignorant. Elle s'endormit quasiment immédiatement, en serrant la montre de Giotto dans ses mains comme pour espérer qu'elle pourrait retourner auprès de Diana et Lewis dans l'entre-monde.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, toute l'école ne parla plus que de Black, chacun élaborant des théories farfelues sur la manière dont il était entré. Circée après avoir lu les journaux de l'homme en question et de son père avait conclu qu'il avait utilisé sa forme d'Animagus pour pénétrer dans l'école et son opinion sur les Détraqueurs tomba encore plus bas.

La toile de la Grosse Dame fut décrochée afin d'être restaurée et son remplaçant était le Chevalier du Catogan et son poney gris. Le chevalier passait la moitié du temps à provoquer tout le monde en duel et l'autre moitié à inventer des mots de passe ridiculement compliqués qu'il modifiait au moins deux fois par jour. Circée était la seule à n'avoir aucun problème avec lui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était une avide admiratrice des chevaliers d'épopée et qu'elle s'adressait à lui comme une gente demoiselle devant un preux chevalier. Cela va sans dire, mais elle était la favorite du Seigneur Catogan.

Circée n'hésitait jamais à discuter avec lui, car cela lui permettait d'oublier le fait qu'elle était sous constante surveillance. Les professeurs et même Percy gardaient constamment un œil sur elle, ce qu'elle faisait signe d'ignorer. McGonagall avait même pensé à la retirer de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais Circée l'avait convaincu de ne pas le faire pour le bien de leurs oreilles, car Dubois n'accepterait pas sans rien faire de perdre son seul attrapeur, alors qu'il s'agissait de sa dernière année.

Madame Bibine fut donc appelé pour assister à tous leurs entraînements, même ceux matinaux, ce qu'elle ne semblait pas très enchantée de faire, car elle aimait la grasse matinée.

En parallèle, Circée avait obtenu du professeur Flitwick des cours particuliers pour apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, ce qu'elle attendait avec enthousiasme.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**La potion capillaire Lissenplis :**_

**Elle est mentionnée par Hermione dans le tome quatre de la saga, après la ball. Rowling nous informe plus tard que le créateur de cette potion est Fleamont Potter, le grand-père canon d'Harry….**

**Alors je me demande pourquoi Hermione ne lui en a pas parlé (si elle avait découvert le nom du créateur, bien sûr), Harry aurait été ravi d'en apprendre davantage sur sa famille et aussi mettre la main sur la potion en question pour mater sa chevelure.**

**Ici, j'ai choisi de donner à Circée accès à cette potion, qu'elle utilise de temps en temps pour lisser et maintenir soyeuse sa chevelure d'ébène.**

_***La cicatrice de Circée :**_

**L'Horcrux a été détruit par les flammes des cieux de Circée lorsqu'elle a activé celles-ci contre Quirrelmort. Maintenant, elle n'est plus un Horcrux et ne maintient pas en vie Voldy. Cependant, elle a décidé de cacher le fait que sa cicatrice commence à disparaître avec une frange, car elle ne souhaite pas que Dumbledore l'apprenne et se mette à lui tourner au tour pour savoir ce qui a pu entraîner ce changement.**

*** **_**Circée et Maugrey**_** :**

**Circée et Maugrey sur son la même longueur d'onde, ils sont tous deux extrêmement paranoïaques et se justifient en arguant que leur paranoïa est raisonnable puisqu'ils ont des tas d'ennemis. Maugrey est l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix préféré de Circée et il est aussi au courant pour la Mafia, les Vindices et le Feu de l'âme.**

**Cela va sans dire, mais il possède des Flammes de nuage.**

*** **_**Sorts sur les nouvelles chaussures d'Hermione :**_

**Je pense sincèrement que de tels sorts existent, car la plupart des sorciers dans **_**Harry Potter**_** semblent paresseux et prêts à utiliser la magie pour n'importe quoi. Donc des chaussures qui leur permettent de marcher sans avoir mal aux pieds ? Existent très probablement.**

_*** Créations de Circée :**_

**Circée trouve les robes de sorcier ringardes. Elle aime coudre et elle envisage sérieusement de créer une nouvelle ligne de vêtements pour sorcier, en s'inspirant du style héroique fantaisie, gothique, lolita, victorien et steam punk. Les tenues de Medea de **_**Fate**_** et Scathach-Skadi intègreront donc son dressing par la suite. De même que les vêtements de certains autres jeux et animé/manga comme **_**Fire Emblem **_**ou **_**Umineko**_**. Le manteau de Robin (l'avatar d'Awakening), celui de Tharja ou la robe de Bernkastel en feront définitivement parti.**

*** Le rêve de Circée :**

**Déjà, j'aimerai mettre une chose au clair.**

**Lewis Carroll, l'auteur d'**_**Alice au Pays des Merveilles **_**et sa suite, est véritablement un pseudonyme. Son vrai nom est Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, d'où le fait que l'oncle de Circée l'appelle Charles.**

**Dans cet AU, la muse de Dodgson pour écrire le Chapelier est bien Lewis Carroll Lovegood et la famille Lovegood conserve une version rédigée à la main des aventures d'Alice.**

**Les Lovegood ont leur propre « Clairvoyance » qui leur permet de voir ce qui est invisible à l'œil humain. Comme les créatures que Luna mentionne dans Canon. Ils ont aussi du sang de fées dans les veines, ce qui est à la base de leur magie familiale.**

_*** Cercles magiques :**_

**Je vous renvoie au combat entre Caster et Archer dans **_**Fate/Stay Night : UBW. **_**Caster Médée est capable de se téléporter, de voler et de lancer des dizaines de sorts à la fois à travers des cercles magiques qui l'entourent, tout en restant dans les airs. Elle est une vraie badass dans ce combat et Circée cherchera à reproduire ces techniques en particuliers. Et celles de Semiramis dans **_**Apocrypha**_**.**

**Parmi les cercles magiques qui lui serviront d'inspiration, il y a ceux apparaissant dans les œuvres de Clamp avec Clow, Yuuko, Sakura et Shaolan comme magiciens. Mais aussi ceux de la version animée de **_**Fairy Tail**_**. Circée fera de son mieux pour devenir OP par ses propres moyens en développant le plus possible son répertoire de sorts et de techniques magiques. Elle ne le fera pas seule en revanche, les professeurs mentionnés l'y aideront.**

*** **_**Ekrizdis et les Détraqueurs :**_

**Je suppose qu'avec ces révélations vous avez compris à qui les détraqueurs ressemblent : Ghost, le dernier des Fleurs funéraires de Byakuran dans l'arc du futur.**

**Un Byakuran venu d'un autre monde mais qui est devenu un être composé de pures flammes de dernière volonté, capable de les absorber. Heureusement, les Vindices ont capturé quasiment aussitôt Ghost, donc Byakuran n'a pas pu expérimenter sur lui et créer un autre détraqueur ou quelque chose de similaire.**

**Ekrizdis est le créateur des Détraqueurs et le prédécesseur de Byakuran en tant que Gardien de l'axe d'espace-temps horizontal et détenteur de l'anneau Mare du Ciel. Il est aussi celui qui a forcé Sepira à conserver les anneaux Mare dans les mains des Giglio Nero, car personne n'avait envie que son successeur soit un Ekrizdis 2.0 qui produirait davantage de Détraqueurs. Kawahira ne pourra jamais dire lequel des deux étaient le pire : Ekrizdis ou futur Byakuran. Lorsque Circée l'introduira aux œuvres du studio Type-Moon et qu'il entendra parler de Zelretch, Kawahira se demandera si leur univers n'a pas échappé au pire et s'il ne devrait pas utiliser ses flammes pour influencer les futurs détenteurs des anneaux Mare à ne pas jouer avec leur pouvoir de voir dans les mondes parallèles….**

*** **_**La chanson de la Terre-Mère**_** :**

**Ceux qui ont déjà joué à **_**Fire Emblem**_** ont surement reconnu cette chanson. Il s'agit de la chanson de fin de jeu de **_**Shadow of Valentia**_**, intitulée The Heritors of Arcadia.**

**J'adore les chansons de **_**Fire Emblem**_** et je trouve que celle-ci colle parfaitement à mon AU. La Terre-Mère dit adieu à ses enfants en chantant, afin que sa chanson s'inscrive directement dans l'âme de ses « enfants ». Ceux liés aux Tri-ni-sett entendent cette chanson soit la première fois qu'ils activent leurs flammes (Circée, Tsuna, les parrains Vongola et leurs enfants avec des Flammes des Cieux, Uni et les Dona Giglio Nero) soit lorsqu'ils obtiennent un anneau ou une tétine (les Arcobaleno sauf les Cieux de la famille Giglio Nero, Byakuran, les gardiens Vongola et Mare).**

**Les Dieux existent, mais se tiennent à l'écart du monde des Hommes, car ces derniers ont pour la plupart cesser de croire à leur existence et prier pour leur faveur. **

**Circée est une sorte d'exception dans ce cas, elle est connectée à plusieurs divinités, à cause d'un étrange concourt de circonstances. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner à quelles divinités elle est liée.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre représente la rencontre entre Circée et Diana Lovegood dans le précédent chapitre.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont pensé à laisser une review sur ma fic, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais elles me sont toutes très précieuses.**

**PLEASE, LISEZ LA NOTE EN DESSOUS ! C'EST IMPORTANT !**

**J'ai pas mal réfléchis sur ma fiction et ma version féminine d'Harry, Circée, et l'idée met venue en regardant sur YOUTUBE les dialogues des personnages de F/GO qu'elle pourrait être une excellente pseudo-servante ! Vous connaissez probablement ce que sont les pseudos-servants, mais j'expliquerai brièvement, pour ceux qui ne le savent.**

**Dans F/GO, ce type de Servant a été introduit afin que le protagoniste puisse avoir des Esprits Divins (généralement divinités) ou des Héros dont la façon de penser est inhumaine, alors même qu'ils étaient humains (CF : Zhuge Liang, qui utilise le corps de Waver Velvet pour se manifester en tant que pseudo-servant.) comme Servants. Ces Esprits choisissent un hôte humain pour pouvoir devenir des pseudos-servants, les hôtes étant des Maîtres des premières séries **_**Fate, **_**par exemple Rin Tohsaka qui devient les pseudos-servants Ishtar et Ereshkigall, Sakura Matou qui devient la pseudo-servante Pavarti ou plus récemment Jinako de **_**Fate/Extra CCC**_** qui devient sans surprise l'hôte de Ganesha. La plupart du temps, c'est l'esprit divin qui contrôle le corps de l'hôte, avec par ci et par là l'influence de ce dernier. Même si certains sont plus influencés que d'autres, il suffit de lire ces dialogues, certains sont vraiment hilarants !**

**Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que je me suis demandée hier : Si Circée devenait un pseudo-servant de qui elle pourrait l'être et quelle apparence aurait-elle ?**

**Très vite, j'ai obtenu quelques idées d'esprits divins avec qui elle pourrait se transformer en pseudo-servante. Certaines sont vraiment évidentes, mais je vous les donne tout de même :**

**_ Morrigan, la déesse celte de la guerre et de la mort. Je suis quasiment sûre que Cù Chulainn va me haïr pour l'avoir choisi, mais pour moi, cela me paraît être une évidence. Le deuxième prénom de Circée vient de cette déesse et ses futures dernières années à l'école seront pleines de morts et de combats, autrement dit un hôte de choix pour Morrigan. Il y aura d'autres éléments les réunissant dans ma fiction, mais ils apparaîtront par la suite.**

**_ Hel, la déesse nordique des morts et de leur royaume. Encore une fois, Circée a une forte connexion avec la mort et toutes deux ont été victimes d'une prophétie. Hel a été envoyée dans Nifelheim par Odin selon certains mythes à cause d'une prophétie sur elle et ses frères, les autres enfants de Loki. Alors que Circée a perdu ses parents, frôlé la mort et été poursuivie par des psychopathes à cause d'une prophétie. Il y a aussi le fait que les Reliques de la Mort dans mon AU sont des objets qu'Hel a donné aux trois frères Peverell. Quand Circée les réunira, Hel le saura immédiatement.**

**_ Hécate, une déesse lunaire des ombres et des morts, ainsi qu'une magicienne. Elle représente la nouvelle lune ou la lune noire dans la Triade Lunaire (Hécate, Séléné et Artémis) qui symbolise la mort. Elle est une maîtresse de la sorcellerie et suscite cauchemars, terreurs nocturnes, spectres et fantômes. Elle est associée à la lignée des magiciennes comme Circé et Médée. Comme la déesse /magicienne Circé est déjà un servant invocable, Hécate peut se servir de Circée Potter comme hôte, à la place de la Circé grecque.**

**Ce sont mes trois premières idées et je réfléchis même à faire de Luna, une pseudo-servante elle-aussi, juste pour rire. Je vous donnerai une description de leurs apparences respectives et de leurs stats et compétences dans un interlude spécial que je posterai dimanche ou lundi. Si vous souhaitez écrire une fiction sur l'univers de **Fate** et qu'ils vous manquent des Servants, vous pouvez vous servir de mes Pseudos-servantes ! Prévenez-moi juste, à fin que je puisse lire votre fiction et mentionnez mon nom comme créateur original du servant en question, s'il vous plait !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le Patronus et le premier match de Quidditch**

Le premier cours particulier dédié au Patronus eut lieu un jeudi soir à huit heure, Circée quitta la tour de Gryffondor pour se rendre dans la salle de Sortilèges là où Flitwick l'attendait. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Flitwick assis derrière son bureau en train de corriger des copies, il leva le nez d'un rouleau de parchemin en l'entendant entrer. Il se leva ensuite et marcha jusqu'au milieu de la salle tout en faisant signe à Circée de s'approcher.

_ Bien, Miss Potter. Le sortilège que je vais vous enseigner est un acte de magie très avancée qui dépasse de très loin le niveau de la sorcellerie de premier cycle. Généralement, réussir à lancer ce sort aux ASPICs vous donne un O directement à la fois dans ma matière et celle de défense contre les forces du mal. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous n'obtenez pas immédiatement des résultats, ce sort n'est pas à la portée de tous malheureusement. Même certains aurors sont incapables de le lancer dans sa forme complète. On appelle ce sort, le sortilège du Patronus, mais je suis sûr que vous le saviez déjà, ma chère, déclara Flitwick avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

_ Oui, professeur, ma cousine Nymphadora Tonks m'en a parlé et j'ai de mon côté chercher à en apprendre davantage sur ce sort et les abomina-, je veux dire les Détraqueurs, répondit Circée avant de s'interrompre lorsqu'elle allait appeler les gardiens d'Azkaban des abominations.

_ Miss Potter ? Je peux comprendre votre réaction aux détraqueurs, mais pourquoi les considérez-vous comme des abominations ?, demanda Flitwick en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Professeur…. Les détraqueurs n'appartiennent pas à notre monde, ils sont des anomalies dans notre espace-temps. Des êtres qui ne devraient pas exister mais qui sont apparus à cause des actions d'un homme ayant abusé son pouvoir spécial. Professeur, je sais que les Gobelins gardent un œil sur les utilisateurs du Feu de l'âme chez les Moldus. Que savez-vous de la mafia italienne ?, répondit Circée avant de poser à son tour une question.

_ Peu de chose, ma chère. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'impliquer dans ce monde et m'attirer les foudres des Vindices. Je sais que monsieur Zabini est l'héritier d'une Famiglia et le nom de quelques unes des principales Familles mafieuses utilisant le Feu de l'âme, comme les Vongola et les Giglio Nero ainsi que le système des Arcobaleno, répondit Flitwick en posant sa main sous son menton.

_ Vous connaissez donc l'essentiel pour comprendre mes explications. Le fondateur de Vongola était un Potter, et je fais partie de ses descendants. De lui, j'ai hérité des facultés spéciales, mon sang me connecte aux Annales Akashiques, spécifiquement au passé de notre planète. De sorte que je suis capable d'identifier ce qu'on peut appeler des anomalies dans la ligne droite qu'est le passé, le présent et le futur. L'origine des détraqueurs n'est pas complètement dans notre passé. La source originale vient d'un autre monde et en pénétrant dans le nôtre, celle-ci s'est retrouvée déformée. Le mage noir Ekrizdis détenait un objet similaire aux tétines maudites des Arcobaleno, en l'utilisant il est parvenu à ébrécher la barrière entre les dimensions afin d'apporter des éléments étrangers, aliènes, dans notre monde. Des humains vivant dans une dimension parallèle à la nôtre. Il a ensuite expérimenté sur eux, créant ainsi les Détraqueurs. Tous mes sens me crient que les Détraqueurs sont des envahisseurs, des tâches dans notre ligne temporelle qui ne devraient pas exister ! Mon sang bouillonne rien qu'en étant à proximité d'eux et j'ai dû mal à me retenir de les attaquer, lorsque je sens leur présence…. C'est pourquoi, il faut que j'apprenne ce sortilège, afin de pouvoir les repousser sans dévoiler mes flammes, expliqua Circée en résumant ce que Diana lui avait dit dans son rêve.

_ Je vois, les Détraqueurs sont donc des humains qui ont été déformés jusqu'à prendre leurs formes grotesques actuelles. Bien, merci Miss Potter pour cette information, je pense que je peux facilement déduire le reste par moi-même. Leur faculté d'absorber par la bouche l'âme de leurs victimes… ils recherchent à combler leur propre vide… n'est-ce pas ?, conclut Flitwick en soupirant.

_ Oui, professeur. C'est exactement cela, mais le pire est qu'ils conservent les âmes de leurs victimes dans leur corps, empêchant celles-ci de retourner à l'Origine, pour être ensuite réincarnées, confirma Circée.

Le point sur la réincarnation lui venait de son intuition et de sa connexion à l'Origine. Elle _savait_ que les âmes se réincarnaient une fois lavées de leur mémoire de leur vie terrestre antérieure…. Elle devrait peut-être demander à Padma ou Pavarti de lui parler de leur religion, puisque celle-ci semblait la plus proche de la réalité sur ce point. Bien sûr, il existait différent au-delàs ou enfers. Mais, ils n'étaient que des destinations passagères, avant le processus de réincarnation.

Flitwick soupira puis secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire et il le savait.

_ Revenons-en au Patronus. Celui-ci représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux détraqueurs. L'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre…. Mais à l'inverse des humains, le Patronus ne peut pas ressentir de désespoir et le Détraqueur ne peut donc pas lui faire de mal. Ce sortilège manifeste votre magie et vos émotions positives dans une fumée argentée qui peut prendre une forme solide d'animal. Cette forme qu'elle soit solide ou non sert de bouclier entre vous et le détraqueur, et dans le cas où elle se manifeste complètement, elle peut même les faire fuir. L'incantation de ce sortilège est _Spero Patronum _! Avant de prononcer cette formule, vous devrez sélectionner un souvenir particulièrement heureux, expliqua le demi-Gobelin.

Circée hocha de la tête et chercha dans ses souvenirs ceux les plus heureux de sa vie. Elle mit de côté toute son enfance chez les Dursley et se concentra sur les trois dernières années. Après un moment de réflexion, elle choisit le jour où ses flammes orange avaient harmonisé avec celles violettes de Blaize. Ce jour était précieux pour elle, car elle avait gagné son premier Chevalier, le premier membre de sa nouvelle famille.

_ Je suis prête, annonça-t-elle tout en s'efforçant de se rappeler le plus précisément possible la merveilleuse sensation qu'elle avait éprouvée quand elle s'était liée à Blaize spirituellement.

_ Concentrez-vous sur votre souvenir, essayez de vous rappeler le plus de détail possible. Maintenant allez-y, lancez le sortilège !, ordonna Flitwick.

_ _Spero Patronum !_, déclara avec conviction Circée tout en pointant résolue sa baguette droit devant elle.

Une large silhouette argentée jaillit alors de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune sorcière et au professeur pour identifier la forme qu'avait prise son patronus. Avec son corps de cheval et ses magnifiques et larges ailes, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un Pégase. L'animal mythologique né du sang de Méduse lorsque Persée lui trancha la tête, le compagnon de Bellérophon pour vaincre la Chimère et enfin le cheval ailé qui fut transformé en constellation par Zeus. Un Pégase, l'une des créatures fantastiques les plus célèbres dans le monde, son patronus ne pouvait pas prendre la forme d'un chien ou d'un chat, non il fallait qu'il sorte lui-aussi du lot ?! Quoi que, si son patronus avait appartenu à la race canine, à tout les coups il aurait été un Cerbère ou un Sinistros avec sa Chance. Un Pégase était bien mieux qu'un Cerbère ou un Sinistros, tant que personne ne se rappelait son lien avec Méduse la Gorgone, bien entendu. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout dans sa vie soit lié aux serpents ?

(Dans le futur, une Circée adulte contemplera la boîte-arme qui avait été fabriquée spécifiquement pour ses flammes de nuages. Il s'agissait d'une boîte-animal contenant un Basilic. Elle se demandait sérieusement pourquoi elle ne parvenait jamais à échapper aux serpents….)

Elle craignait sincèrement de voir en quoi elle se changerait si elle devenait un Animagus, elle était sûre que se serait un serpent ou une créature liée aux reptiles avec sa chance.

_ Très bien, Miss Potter ! Vous avez réussi à créer un véritable Patronus dès votre premier essai ! Vous pouvez être fière de vous, vous devez être la plus jeune personne à avoir maîtrisé ce sort !, s'exclama Flitwick en l'applaudissant bruyamment.

_ Merci professeur, espérons simplement que je n'ai pas à tester de sitôt ce sort contre des Détraqueurs, répondit Circée en souriant avec satisfaction.

Elle avait toujours réussi à jeter les sorts qu'on lui enseignait dès son premier essai et elle en était fière. Alors, réussir à lancer un sort aussi avancé dès sa première tentative satisfaisait grandement sa fierté.

_ Avec les évènements de ces deux dernières années, je me tiendrais sur mes gardes, si j'étais vous Miss Potter. Toujours est-il que votre Chance est vraiment impressionnante, c'est la première fois que je vois un patronus ayant la forme d'un Pégase. Généralement, le patronus prend la forme d'un simple animal, mais parfois dans le cas de sorciers extrêmement puissants ce sort adapte la forme d'une créature magique. Dumbledore par exemple a un phénix pour Patronus. Vous sentez vous capable de relancer ce sort, Miss Potter ?, demanda Flitwick.

_ Oui, professeur !, répondit Circée avec enthousiasme.

Elle fit disparaître son Pégase argenté, puis s'écarta de quelques pas pour tester une idée qu'elle venait d'avoir.

_ _Spero patronos !_

Immédiatement, trois Pégases légèrement plus petits mais complètement solides par rapport au précédent apparurent de l'extrémité de sa baguette sous le choc de Flitwick.

_ Miss Potter ! La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi si vous souhaitez tester une autre application à ce charme ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…. Ces patronus…. Ils sont vraiment solides !, s'exclama Flitwick en touchant les ailes d'un des Pégases.

Sa main qui aurait dans un cas normal dû passer à travers son plumage, toucha les ailes sans aucun problème. Le pégase était vraiment solide ! Circée caressa le dos d'un Pégase, tout en faisant disparaître les deux autres.

_ Ma réserve est quasiment vide, quel dommage j'aurais aimé pouvoir essayer de monter sur son dos…, murmura en boudant Circée avant de faire disparaître le dernier Pégase.

_ Miss Potter, vous êtes vraiment pleine de surprise, mais il serait préférable que vous gardiez secret le fait que vous pouvez créer un Patronus solide, conseilla Flitwick.

_ Vous avez raison, professeur. Cela attirerait trop l'attention sur moi, ce que je souhaite éviter pour le moment, concéda Circée.

_ Bien, il est tard et vous devez être épuisée. Terminons-en pour aujourd'hui, voulez-vous ?, annonça Flitwick.

_ Oui, professeur. Et encore une fois, merci de m'avoir accordé de votre temps !, accepta Circée en le saluant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle de sortilège, elle sortit de sa poche la carte du Maraudeur, qu'elle activa en murmurant : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent et s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qui représentaient toutes les personnes se trouvant dans le château.

Circée marcha en direction de la tour de Gryffondor tout en gardant un œil sur la carte. Même si Flitwick lui avait donné une autorisation pour ce soir, certains professeurs (Tousse, Rogue, tousse) utiliseraient sa présence dans les couloirs comme une raison pour la coller en détention. Lorsqu'elle passa près de l'entrée de la tour de Serdaigle, elle remarqua un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu dans l'une des salles vides à proximité. Il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood.

Sa curiosité attisée, Circée décida de faire un petit détour et rencontrer sa cousine lointaine. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la salle en question et vit qu'il faisait noir à l'intérieur.

_ _Lumos !_, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Même si sa réserve d'énergie magique était pratiquement à sec, elle pouvait tout de même lancer ce sort pendant quelques minutes. De la lumière jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, éclairant entièrement la salle de classe pratiquement déserte. Dans un coin, elle aperçut une silhouette assise sur le sol, recroquevillée. La chevelure blonde platine si similaire à celle de Diana et Lewis lui confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de Luna Lovegood. Circée s'approcha d'elle et lui dit :

_ Bonsoir, Luna ! Tu ne devrais pas rester assise par terre, tiens, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever, prends ma main, déclara Circée, ses yeux verts étaient devenus orange.

Luna leva la tête et accepta la main tendue. Circée la releva avec aisance et dès que la plus jeune fut debout épousseta, la robe de la blonde, avant de la prendre par la main et la faire sortir de la salle. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le couloir, Circée éteignit sa baguette en soupirant. Elle était complètement vidée, il fallait qu'elle retourne rapidement au dortoir pour se coucher.

_ Luna, que faisais-tu dans le noir dans cette salle à cette heure-ci ?, demanda Circée avant de la conduire vers l'entrée des quartiers des Serdaigle.

_ Ho, ce n'est rien, des Joncheruines ont rendu confuse l'aigle qui garde l'accès à la tour et des élèves m'ont pris ma baguette…, murmura à voix basse Luna.

Circée se stoppa net. Son esprit fut envahi d'images.

_Luna pleurant en voyant ses devoirs et ses vêtements déchirés, entourés d'un groupe de filles plus âgées. Luna suppliant un jeune homme de lui rendre sa baguette et celui-ci lui riant au nez. Luna tremblant de froid devant la statue de l'aigle, cherchant à attirer désespérément son attention sans succès. Un trio de garçons apparaissant ensuite mais qui refusa de la laisser entrer dans la salle commune avec eux, l'appelant Loufoca cruellement. Une Luna si triste et seule, ignorée au mieux par ses camarades de classe…_

Elle se tourna vers Luna.

_ Changement de plan, Luna, cela te dirait de passer la nuit dans mon dortoir ?, demanda Circée en serrant gentiment la main de la plus jeune sorcière, il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Luna retourner dans ce nid de vipères sans protection.

Luna écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de timidement hocher de la tête pour donner son accord.

_ Parfait, allons-y !, déclara Circée en tournant sur ses talons pour reprendre son chemin initial vers la Tour des Gryffondors.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le portrait, Circée salua le portrait du Chevalier du Catogan.

_ Messire, je souhaite vous prévenir que nous aurons une invitée ce soir. La statue gardant la tour des Serdaigles a été ensorcelée, semble-t-il. Afin d'empêcher cette gente demoiselle de retourner à ses appartements et les vils félons responsables lui ont aussi dérobé sa baguette !, annonça Circée sur un ton dramatique.

Comme elle s'y attendait le Chevalier fut tout de suite captivé par son histoire.

_ Quelle félonie ! Si je mets la main sur ces scélérats, je leur ferai tâter de mon épée ! Ma chère, donnez-moi le mot de passe et vous pourrez toutes deux entrer, répondit le Chevalier sur un ton ardent.

_ Merci pour votre générosité, preux chevalier ! Le mot de passe est : « Excalibur ».

Dès qu'elle donna le mot de passe, le portait s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il restait un bon nombre d'élèves installés confortablement dans les canapés, parmi eux se trouvait Percy. Circée guida Luna vers le Préfet-en-chef et se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Percy leva la tête et cligna des yeux en voyant Luna avec Circée.

_ Luna ? Que fais-tu dans notre salle commune ?, demanda-t-il confus.

_ Pardon, Percy. C'est moi qui l'ai amené ici. Luna n'arrivait pas à entrer dans la tour de Serdaigle, il semblerait que la Statue de l'aigle ait été ensorcelée pour ignorer ses réponses aux devinettes et ses camarades ne l'ont pas laissé entrer avec eux. Ils lui ont même volé sa baguette, expliqua Circée à voix basse.

Percy fronça des sourcils en entendant son explication. Luna et son père comptaient parmi les plus proches voisins de sa famille avec les Diggory, Luna et Ginny étaient même meilleures amies depuis toutes petites. Il n'avait donc pas le cœur de la renvoyer à la Tour de Serdaigle.

_ Luna, tu peux rester cette nuit dans notre dortoir. Demain matin, je parlerai avec Pénélope de la situation, dis-moi si on t'a fait d'autres mauvais coup de ce genre d'accord ?, dit-il gentiment.

Après ce qui était arrivé à Ginny l'année dernière, il n'avait aucune intention de se laisser-aller et de bâcler son travail de préfet-en-chef.

Luna lui sourit timidement, clairement rassurée. Circée sourit à Percy et emmena Luna dans le dortoir des filles de troisième année. Hermione s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de Pavarti et Lavande, ces dernières se mettaient du vernis. Le trio tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Hermione se leva de son lit mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que Circée n'était pas seule.

_ Circée, qui est-ce ?, demanda immédiatement Hermione en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Hermione, je te présente ma cousine Luna Lovegood. Luna, je te présente ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Les deux demoiselles qui partagent notre dortoir sont Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown, présenta Circée en poussant légèrement Luna à l'intérieur du dortoir.

_ Ta cousine ?, répéta incrédule Hermione.

_ Oui, mon arrière-arrière grand-mère paternel était la sœur aînée de l'arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père de Luna. Donc, elle est ma cousine ou ma nièce éloignée, expliqua Circée tout en encourageant Luna à s'assoir sur son lit.

Circée sortit de sa malle un second pyjama qu'elle passa à Luna.

_ Tiens Luna, ce pyjama devrait être à ta taille. Tu peux aller te doucher en première, d'accord ?, déclara Circée en lui indiquant la porte de leur salle de bain.

Luna la remercia et entra dans la salle de bain avec le pyjama. Dès qu'elle ferma la porte, les trois filles se tournèrent vers Circée pour l'interroger.

_ Circée, même si c'est ta cousine, tu n'as pas le droit de la faire venir dans notre dortoir, alors qu'elle est à Serdaigle, affirma Hermione furieuse à l'idée du nombre de points qu'elle imaginait leur maison perdre.

_ Hermione, j'ai demandé à Percy son autorisation, qu'il m'a donnée à cause des circonstances. Lorsque j'ai trouvé Luna, elle était seule dans une salle de classe vide plongée dans le noir. La Statut de Serdaigle l'ignore lorsqu'elle tente d'entrer dans sa salle commune, pour entrer il faut normalement répondre à son énigme, mais la statue est incapable de la voir et lui donner une énigme. Je pense qu'elle a été ensorcelée par des Serdaigles, car Luna m'a avoué que ses camarades lui ont pris sa baguette et ont refusé de la laisser entrer avec eux, expliqua Circée en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau ce soir.

Hermione ferma violemment la bouche en entendant cette explication, elle se sentait légèrement coupable d'avoir juste assumé que Circée avait emmené Luna ici juste pour passer du temps avec sa cousine.

_ Luna peux rester avec nous, ce soir. Si cela arrive encore, tu as ma permission pour la laisser dormir ici, déclara Lavande.

_ Tu as aussi mon autorisation et j'essayerai de parler à ma sœur demain, promit Pavarti.

_ Merci, les filles. Et désolé, d'avoir agi sans votre permission, s'excusa Circée.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Luna sortit de la salle de bain en portant le pyjama que Circée lui avait prêté et il était effectivement à sa taille. Mais, il est vrai que Luna et Circée faisaient environ la même taille, la seule différence se situait au niveau de la poitrine. Car, celle de Circée était déjà assez large pour son âge, elle faisait partie du groupe de troisième année à fortes poitrines avec Susan Bones et Millicent Bulstrode.

Circée indiqua à Luna qu'elle pouvait s'installer dans son lit et la blonde lui obéit sans discuter. Circée se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain et vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle revint, elle vit Pavarti et Lavande en train de coiffer et tresser la chevelure de Luna, tandis qu'Hermione discutait de créatures magiques avec la blonde. Circée n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi désespéré, elle essayait vainement de convaincre Luna que les créatures de la blonde n'existaient pas.

_ Je vois que tout le monde s'amuse ! Et Hermione, Luna ne ment pas. Les créatures dont elle parle, existent, mais seule une poignée d'individus sont capables de les « voir ». Luna possède une forme de Clairvoyance lui permettant de voir ce qui est invisible aux yeux des hommes. C'est un don dans sa famille, les Lovegood. La plupart des familles de Sang-purs ont ou avaient un don spécial ou un style de magie spécifique à leur famille comme c'est le cas pour les Lovegood. La famille Black à laquelle appartient Sirius Black par exemple, produisait il y a encore un siècle des métamorphomages, des personnes capables de changer à leur guise sans potion ou sort leur apparence. Ma nièce Nymphadora Tonks détient ce don, car sa mère Andromeda appartenait à la famille Black et elle est la seule métamorphomage aujourd'hui. Les Trelawney ont un don de prophétie, ou tout du moins lié à des visions du futur et les Greengrass possédaient celui de contrôler les plantes et ainsi de suite, interrompit Circée.

Elle avait étudié ces informations durant les vacances afin de repérer qui appartenait à quelle famille de Sangs-purs à Poudlard. Elle avait ainsi appris que les autres familles avaient leur propre magie, mais que certaines pouvaient être considérées comme illégales à cause du Ministère, ce qui avait obligé les familles en question à cesser leur pratique. C'était vraiment dommage d'une certaine manière.

La famille Bones par exemple était une famille de Shaman, capable avec des ossements d'appeler l'esprit du mort auquel les os en questions avaient appartenu. Si cette famille était aussi ancrée dans le département de la justice magique et celui des aurors, c'était parce qu'au début, elle se servait de ce don pour résoudre les meurtres en rappelant l'âme des victimes. Mais, par la suite, les meurtriers ont commencé à détruire complètement le squelette de leurs victimes, afin d'empêcher les Bones d'utiliser leur pouvoir pour les identifier. Bien sûr, l'opinion publique avait viré à 180 dégrée et demandé à ce que les Bones cessent d'utiliser leur capacité, afin que les proches des défunts aient un corps sur lequel se recueillir. Il fallut plusieurs années pour que cette tactique marche et les Bones restèrent tout de même dans ce département, afin de protéger la paix. De vrais Poufsouffles jusqu'à la fin.

_ C'est vrai, mais la plupart de ces dons ont disparu ces derniers siècles. Ma famille par exemple était spécialisée dans les magies liées à la terre et même sans baguette, mes ancêtres pouvaient aisément contrôler le sol. Je sais que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père était capable de contrôler le sable rien que par sa pensée, car il s'est rendu dans un désert et il a réussi à manipuler le sable pour en faire des sculptures qu'il a même ramenées chez lui, ajouta Lavande Brown.

Circée hocha de la tête, elle avait lu que la famille Brown avait été nommé ainsi parce qu'elle pouvait contrôler la terre et le sol sans l'aide d'une baguette ou d'incantation. Brown venait du fait que les vêtements de leurs ennemis étaient souvent tachés de terre ou de boue après un combat contre cette famille. Il y avait même un dicton attaché à cela : " Don't bother the Brown, if you don't want to become brown from head to toe! " (N'embête pas les Brown, si tu ne veux pas finir marron de la tête aux pieds !) C'est sûr qu'il était difficile d'associer une fashionista comme Lavande à une famille avec une histoire comme celle des Brown….

_ Et ces magies, on peut les apprendre ?, demanda Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Non, pas à un stade aussi poussé. Tu pourras peut-être copier certaines en utilisant des sorts, mais tu n'auras jamais la maîtrise d'un véritable héritier de ces magies, répondit Circée en secouant la tête.

_ Et c'est sans compter le fait que les secrets de ces magies sont généralement gardés par la famille en question, afin qu'ils ne soient transmis qu'aux membres de la famille, dit Lavande.

_ Mais c'est injuste ! Ce genre de connaissances ne devrait pas être monopolisé !, s'exclama Hermione, s'attirant ainsi des regards froids de la part de Lavande et Pavarti qui étaient toutes deux des Sangs-purs.

_ Hermione, les magies familiales sont l'équivalent d'un brevet déposé chez les Moldus, il est tout à fait normal que ses familles gardent les techniques qu'elles ont créées dans leur famille. Ces arts sont leur héritage, rien ne les oblige à les partager, répliqua Circée.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se coucha directement en ruminant à quel point il s'agissait d'une injustice. Pavarti et Lavande avaient terminé de coiffer Luna et allèrent à leur tour se coucher, suivies de Circée et Luna qui partagèrent le lit de la première.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée se réveilla et vit Luna avec la tête sur sa poitrine, s'en servant comme d'oreiller. Circée caressa gentiment ses cheveux platine, ce qui réveilla la blonde.

_ C'est déjà l'heure ?, demanda Luna en baillant.

_ Oui, il est temps de te lever, Lunabelle, répondit Circée en souriant.

_... Lunabelle ?, répéta confuse Luna en se frottant les yeux.

_ Un surnom, qu'en penses-tu ?, demanda Circée.

_ Lunabelle… Cela sonne bien, appelle-moi Lunabelle !, répondit Luna en se levant.

_ Dobby, appela Circée.

Immédiatement, l'elfe apparut dans un « pop ».

_ Oui, maîtresse Circée ?, demanda l'elfe de maison.

_ Pourrais-tu récupérer un uniforme de rechange pour Luna dans le dortoir des secondes années de Serdaigle ?, demanda Circée.

_ Bien sûr, maîtresse !, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître et réapparaître en quelques secondes avec un uniforme dans les mains qu'il tendit à Luna.

_ Merci, Dobby ! Luna, je te présente mon ami elfe, Dobby. Dobby, je te présente ma cousine, Luna Lovegood, déclara Circée en faisant les présentations.

Luna salua avec enthousiasme l'elfe qui le lui rendit avant de disparaître.

Une heure plus tard, Circée et Luna arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et Circée conduisit la blonde directement à la table des professeurs pour parler avec Flitwick. Circée raconta les évènements de la veille au demi-Gobelin qui devint furieux à l'idée que ses élèves puissent traiter une des leurs aussi cruellement. Ils se mirent d'accord pour prendre le petit-déjeuner puis monter jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle afin de découvrir qui détenait la baguette de Luna et le reste de ses affaires qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Circée conduisit ensuite Luna à la table des Gryffondors après en avoir discuté avec Percy qui avait déjà prévenu Pénélope de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les Gryffondors ne protestèrent donc pas quand Luna s'assit à leur table, puisqu'elle avait clairement l'autorisation de Percy. Lavande et Pavarti arrivèrent ensuite dans la Salle, là où elles se séparèrent. Lavande rejoint la table des Gryffondors, tandis que Pavarti alla voir Padma pour discuter de ce qui était arrivé à Luna.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Flitwick, Circée, Luna, Pénélope, Padma et Su Li montèrent en direction de la tour qu'ils entrèrent sans problème, après que Flitwick ait vérifié que la statue était bien ensorcelée avec un sortilège de confusion. C'était la première fois que Circée entrait dans la tour de Serdaigle, et elle ne fut pourtant pas surprise de constater que la décoration différait complètement de celle des Gryffondors. Ces derniers n'avaient pas de statue de leur fondateur dans leur salle commune déjà, pas non plus de bibliothèque.

Flitwick utilisa plus d'une dizaine d'_accio _pour récupérer les affaires volées à Luna. Et pour savoir qui avait pris quoi, le groupe s'était séparé. Padma, Luna et Circée surveillait les portes des dortoirs des filles, tandis que Flitwick, Pénélope et Su Li se trouvaient dans celui des garçons. En ouvrant les portes avant de lancer le sort en question, ils pourraient voir d'où sortaient chaque objet et donc retrouver les coupables.

Un tiers des objets se trouvait dans les valises d'élèves de quatrième année, un second dans celles des filles de cinquième année et le reste avec notamment la baguette de Luna se trouvaient dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Ils prirent bien soin de relever les noms des coupables et Flitwick leur assura qu'il annoncerait leur punition au déjeuner.

Les Serdaigles présentes récupérèrent leurs affaires pour se rendre en cours, et Circée dit au revoir à Luna pour se rendre à ses propres cours.

Lors de la pause-déjeuner, Flitwick tint sa promesse et punit sévèrement les Serdaigle en leur retirant cinquante points par objet volé retrouvé et puisqu'il y avait une vingtaine des affaires de Luna qui avaient été trouvés dans les valises de ses camarades, le total des points des Serdaigle était dans les négatifs. Leur chance de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons cette année était donc clairement nulle.

Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète-en-chef, rendit même volontairement son badge, en s'excusant d'avoir failli à sa tâche pour ne pas s'être rendu compte que Luna était systématiquement harcelée par les élèves plus âgés. Une nouvelle préfète-en-chef serait choisie un peu plus tard.

En plus de cela, tous ceux dont le nom avait été relevé le matin même avaient reçu des détentions jusqu'à la fin du trimestre et leurs parents recevraient une lettre de Flitwick les informant des vols qu'ils avaient commis.

Tout cela pour dire que la réputation des Serdaigles était au plus bas et Circée avait enfoncé le clou en soulignant le fait que malgré leur attitude avec les autres maisons, les Serpentards eux se soutenaient les un les autres. Les Gryffondors suivirent le mouvement et se montrèrent plus froids avec les personnes responsables du harcèlement de Luna, qui avait reçu le titre de Gryffondor honoraire. Si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, Luna avait l'autorisation de venir se réfugier dans leur tour, même McGonagall avait accepté de faire une exception, car Luna était déjà très attachée à sa cousine.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Luna passa beaucoup de temps en compagnie des Gryffondors de troisième année, principalement le groupe des filles et Circée dont elle avait commencé à faire les portraits. Luna était une excellente peintre.

Percy, Fred, Georges et étonnamment Cedric Diggory l'approchaient souvent pour lui demander si ses camarades de maison la traitaient correctement et les jumeaux lui avaient même donné quelques uns de leurs pièges pour protéger ses affaires. Lorsque Circée interrogea Cedric sur ses actions, il lui répondit que Luna était sa voisine et qu'il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Il se sentait ainsi coupable de n'avoir pas remarqué sa situation, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps.

Parce que Cédric était l'un des leaders de sa maison, le reste des Pouf le suivirent et commencèrent à veiller sur Luna. Particulièrement, les seconde années qui suivaient les mêmes classes que la jeune Lovegood, ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'inclure dans leurs activités.

Après plusieurs jours, Circée fut heureuse de constater que sa Lunabelle souriait en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis, parmi eux Colin Crivey qui avait une passion pour la photographie, tandis que Luna s'intéressait au journalisme comme son père, le directeur du Chicaneur.

* * *

La veille du premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva rapidement, annonçant un reste de semaine tempétueux et pluvieux. Dubois stressait tellement que Circée était obligée de demander à ses professeurs de lui jeter le sortilège de désillusion afin de pouvoir se rendre d'un cours à un autre sans qu'il ne la stoppe. Elle arriva donc à l'heure à son cours de Défense en faisant de son mieux pour échapper à son capitaine.

Un peu avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe avec ses camarades, elle lança un _Finite incantatem_ pour mettre fin à son camouflage. Dans la salle de classe, elle fut surprise de voir que Rogue était présent à la place de Lupin, elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était le remplaçant du loup-garou, le temps que la pleine lune passe.

Le cours commença rapidement avec Rogue expliquant que Lupin était malade et qu'il le remplacerait pour le moment. Lorsqu'il évoqua le manque d'instruction sur les sujets qu'ils avaient déjà étudié, quelques uns des élèves répliquèrent pour défendre Lupin, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer davantage Rogue.

Le maître des Potions décida ainsi de leur faire étudier… surprise… les loups-garous. Circée dut se retenir de se cogner la tête contre la table, le dégoût de Rogue envers Lupin était déjà complètement évident et voilà qu'il essayait de leur faire comprendre que Lupin était un loup-garou. C'était vraiment pathétique.

Le cours se passa comme Circée l'avait prévu. Rogue tenta de les interroger sur la différence entre le loup-garou et le vrai loup, mais seules Hermione, Circée et Neville (ce dernier avait suivi le conseil de Circée en faisant des fiches de révisions sur chaque chapitre de ses manuels au fur et à mesure, deux jours plus tôt, il avait fini celle sur les loups-garous.) levèrent la main.

Rogue moqua le reste des élèves, en soulignant le fait que : _« même Londubat semblait connaître la réponse !_ ».

Il donna ainsi la parole à Neville, qui répondit correctement en mentionnant le museau du loup-garou et le reste des différences.

Bien sûr, Rogue ne s'arrêta pas là, il critiqua leurs précédents tests en faisant des remarques insultantes que Ron ne put supporter. Au final, le rouquin obtint une retenue et Rogue leur donna un devoir sur la façon de reconnaître et tuer les loups-garous sur deux rouleaux de parchemins pour le lundi.

Après la fin du cours, les tirades contre Rogue se multiplièrent et certains élèves avaient enfin remarqué que Rogue avait une aversion toute particulière envers Lupin.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ron les rattrapa, écumant de rage.

_ Vous savez ce qu'il m'a donné à faire ? Il faut que je nettoie tous les bassins de l'infirmerie. Et interdictions d'avoir recours à la magie, rugit-il, les poings serrés, la respiration saccadée. Black aurait dû se cacher dans le bureau de Rogue, comme ça, il nous en aurait débarrassés !

Le lendemain, Circée se réveilla et jeta un coup d'œil au temps depuis la fenêtre du dortoir. Une bourrasque faisait rage à l'extérieur et elle entendit le vent frapper les fenêtres et les craquements lointains des arbres. Un temps horrible pour un match de Quidditch en somme.

Dans la salle commune, le tonnerre retentissait avec encore plus de force et Circée maudit le fait que le match ne serait pas annulé même s'il y avait de l'orage. Le pire était que ce temps donnerait un avantage à Drago, car l'attrapeur de Serpentard était plus lourd qu'elle et il risquerait moins de dévier de sa trajectoire dans les airs.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, elle dût avec ses coéquipiers rassurés Olivier, car celui-ci paniquait à cause du temps.

Dans les vestiaires, Circée et les filles enfilèrent leurs robes écarlates qu'elle les convint d'ensorceler avec des sortilèges chauffant, Madame Bibine avait vérifié les sorts en question afin de prévenir toute triche et même accepté que Circée garde ses lunettes enchantées par l'_Impervius._

Lorsque Bibine donna le coup d'envoi du match, la bataille commença. Comme l'équipe s'y attendait avec ce temps, les Serpentards employèrent leurs tactiques préférés de but en blanc. Ils profitaient de la pauvre visibilité pour attaquer les Gryffondors, mais Bibine qui avait jeté l'impervius sur ses propres lunettes les interpella et donna des penalties aux Gryffondors.

Circée survolait le terrain, tout en gardant un œil sur le vif d'or et Drago, ce dernier étant en plus piteux état qu'elle, car les Serpentards n'avaient pas pensé à enchanter leurs robes. Seuls les éclairs qui traversaient le ciel, illuminaient de temps en temps le terrain.

Drago cessa rapidement de chercher le vif d'or, préférant consacrer ses efforts à la faire tomber de son balai en lui fonçant dessus. Mais, Circée était bien meilleure que lui sur son balai et cette fois-ci le fait que son balai soit moins rapide que celui de Drago l'y aida. Elle ralentit son balai pour le laisser la rattraper tout en descendant vers le bas du terrain de manière discrète, avant de feindre de fondre dans une certaine direction. Drago goba à son appât et fondit vers le sol à sa poursuite. Mais rapidement, Circée remonta en utilisant toute la vitesse de son balai et sa légèreté, afin de ne pas s'écraser. Drago remarqua trop tard sa feinte et lorsqu'il chercha à remonter, son poids, le vent et la vitesse supérieur de son balai le fit toucher le sol violemment.

Circée ne perdit pas un instant pour se remettre à la recherche du vif d'or, alors que Drago était remonté sur son balai en titubant. Cela lui apprendra d'essayer de la désarçonner alors qu'elle a failli mourir à cause de lui.

Elle trouva quelques secondes plus tard le vif d'or près des buts de Serpentard et fonça droit dessus sans hésitation. Drago perdit de précieuses secondes à vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une seconde feinte et lorsqu'il le vit à son tour, Circée avait une excellente avance.

Si la jeune sorcière gardait les yeux rivés sur le vif d'or, le reste de ses sens surveillait l'ensemble du terrain. Elle fut donc la première à remarquer l'arrivé des détraqueurs sur le terrain. Elle hésita deux secondes à les chasser immédiatement, mais son instinct de compétition l'emporta : le vif d'or en premier et les détraqueurs en suite. Elle tendit ainsi la main vers le vif qu'elle attrapa en se levant légèrement de son balai lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir.

Elle brandit son poing vers Madame Bibine, puis enorgueillie par sa victoire, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et hurla tout en se focalisant sur son harmonisation avec les jumeaux :

_ _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Un magnifique Pégase argenté, encore plus large que celui qu'elle avait invoqué la première fois, sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette en galopant majestueusement vers les Détraqueurs. Les infâmes créatures prirent immédiatement la fuite devant la puissance de son patronus, tandis que Circée descendit jusqu'au sol avec caution, évitant au passage les tentatives de vengeance de Drago.

Bibine annonça la victoire des Gryffondors 270 à 50, tandis que Flint cherchait désespérément à faire annuler ce match en utilisant les détraqueurs comme prétexte.

Madame Bibine refusa son argument en déclarant que Circée avait capturé le vif d'or, avant que l'effet des détraqueurs ne se fassent ressentir et qu'elle les avait ensuite fait fuir sans perdre une seconde. Au final, la victoire des Gryff était complètement valide.

Lorsque les joueurs sortirent du vestiaire, Circée avait été soulevée en triomphe par les jumeaux, à qui elle demanda de la conduire vers Luna dont le chapeau en forme de lion rugissant la distinguait aisément de la foule.

_ Lunabelle ! Fantastique chapeau ! Merci de nous avoir encouragés !, déclara Circée assise sur les épaules des deux Weasley.

Luna sourit à son tour et la complimenta pour sa victoire et sa magnifique feinte.

Le quatuor retourna en direction du château, Circée toujours sur les épaules des jumeaux.

Malgré le temps exécrable et l'interruption des détraqueurs, l'heure était à la fête pour les Gryffondors et Luna, qui avait été invitée. Circée ria en compagnie de ses coéquipiers et de Luna, cherchant à oublier ce qu'elle pensait avoir vu juste avant d'attraper le vif d'or.

'_Ce grand chien noir pratiquement squelettique, était-ce vraiment Black sous sa forme d'Animagus ? ',_ se demanda-t-elle tout en profitant de la bonne humeur générale.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Circée regarda avec suspicion Malefoy. Sa défaite l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur tout la journée de la veille et Circée l'avait aperçu aujourd'hui contempler Luna avec un regard mauvais. Elle se promit de garder la carte du maraudeur constamment active afin de vérifier à la fin de chaque cour que Luna n'avait pas été approchée par des Serpentards. Elle demanda à Colin de la surveiller lui-aussi pendant leur cours, au cas où la maison des serpents tente un mauvais coup. Elle apprit par la suite que Cédric et Colin avait protégé Luna d'une attaque de Crabbe et Goyle, les deux brutes avaient été stupéfiés par le duo, puis Flitwick et Chourave furent prévenus. Les Serpentards perdirent cent points pour cette attaque, car il y avait une bonne dizaine de témoins pour confirmer le récit de Cédric et Colin. La réputation de Drago avait pris un nouveau coup dans sa maison, car tout le monde savait que les deux Bull dogs étaient sous ses ordres.

En entrant dans la salle de défense, tous les élèves furent soulagés de voir Lupin de retour, même s'il n'était pas complètement remis. Il avait encore de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux, mais leur adressa tout de même un sourire. Dès qu'ils furent installés, les élèves explosèrent en récriminations contre Rogue en se plaignant de sa conduite pendant l'absence de Lupin.

Lupin leur assura qu'il parlerait à Rogue et qu'ils n'auraient pas à faire ce devoir, mais Circée l'ignora sur ce point. Rogue avait donné ce devoir afin que les élèves les plus motivés découvrent le secret de Lupin et il semblerait que seules Hermione et Circée l'aient compris.

Après le cours qui portait sur les Pitiponks, Circée se dirigea vers les cachots son devoir en main. Quelques élèves attendaient devant la salle et Rogue leur ouvrit tout en regardant avec suspicion Circée.

_ Tenez, professeur, voici le devoir que vous nous avez donné à faire pour aujourd'hui. Quand à l'objectif derrière ce devoir, il semble que seules Hermione Granger et moi-même l'ayons réalisé, déclara Circée tout en tendant les deux rouleaux de parchemins avant de s'incliner et de repartir.

Rogue la regarda s'en aller en fronçant des sourcils, avant de se reprendre et de faire entrer ses élèves en classe.

* * *

La fin du mois arriva vite, Serdaigle écrasa Poufsouffle et Dubois fit travailler son équipe avec encore plus d'acharnement pour le prochain match contre Serdaigle. Flitwick était harcelé par les élèves désirant apprendre le sortilège du Patronus, car Circée avait laissé échapper le fait que c'était lui qui le lui avait appris. Une classe fut organisée, mais la plupart des élèves n'avaient réussi à créer qu'une faible fumée argentée.

Deux semaines avant la fin du trimestre, l'humeur était festive dans le château, car les vacances de Noel approchaient à grands pas. Le professeur Flitwick avait déjà décoré sa classe de petites fées scintillantes comme des chandelles et les élèves parlaient d'un air ravi de leurs projets pour les vacances. Cette année, Circée avait été invitée à passer les fêtes en compagnie de Neville et sa grand-mère et il était aussi prévu qu'elle passe les premiers jours des vacances chez les Tonks. Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux envisagé de rester à l'école, afin de ne pas la laisser seule, mais Circée les avait rapidement détrompé et convaincu de passer les deux semaines en famille.

À la grande joie de tout le monde, une deuxième visite à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour le dernier week-end du trimestre, leur permettant ainsi d'y acheter leurs cadeaux de Noel.

Circée, vêtue de sa cape et d'une écharpe, marcha en direction de l'entrée de l'école avec Hermione et Ron, après avoir promis à Luna de lui rapporter de la Bièraubeurre. Percy leur servirait de garde du corps, car Pénélope souhaitait s'entraîner davantage au sortilège du Patronus afin de le présenter pour ses ASPICs. Circée avait discuté avec elle du sort et pensait avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui bloquait les élèves pour le réussir. Pénélope avait gracieusement accepté de tester sa théorie.

Dans le village, le quatuor se rendit d'abord à Honeydukes, afin d'acheter des friandises pour offrir à leurs proches. Circée acheta un large assortiment de bonbons pour les Weasley qui fit saliver Ron, Percy cherchant lui à la convaincre de choisir quelque chose de moins extravagant.

_ Percy, vous serez sept au Terrier, une boîte plus petite ne suffira pas avec Ron, Fred et Georges. Leurs estomacs sont sans fond, plaisanta Circée.

Elle prit ensuite un assortiment plus petit pour les Londubat et les Tonks, et passa une commande spéciale pour le jour de Noel qui devait être livrée à Saint-Mangouste pour Frank et Alice Londubat. Il s'agissait d'une boîte de chocolats et ces derniers avaient une forme de cœurs et différents goûts. Elle prit une boîte simple de chocolats pour les Granger, car ils étaient dentistes et évitaient donc la plupart du temps le sucre, et une boîte de chochogrenouille pour Colin. Elle acheta pour Luna et son père, des friandises ayant des formes incongrues, en plus d'un paquet extra-large de dragées de Bertie Crochu. Elle paya ses achats qu'elle rangea dans son sac enchanté sous le regard jaloux d'Hermione qui devait se trimballer ses lourds achats.

Le groupe se sépara un moment par la suite, Percy accompagna Circée jusqu'à Gaichiffon pour acheter deux élégantes robes de sorcier pour les parents d'Hermione. Ainsi, s'ils se rendaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils se feraient moins remarquer.

Honnêtement, Circée n'avait pas grand-chose à prendre à Pré-au-lard, elle avait déjà commandé une partie de ses présents par hiboux du Chemin de Traverse et le reste, elle comptait l'acheter à Londres, dans un des centres commerciaux avec Nymphadora qui avait accepté de l'y escorter. Pour les jumeaux, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se rendre à Zonko, car les notes de son père et des maraudeurs seraient bien plus précieux pour les deux plaisantins.

Percy et Circée se rendirent ensuite aux Trois Balais pour y attendre Ron et Hermione, ils commandèrent une bièraubeurre chacun et Circée fit mettre de côté cinq bouteilles à emporter. La boisson était bien supérieure au jus de citrouille qu'on leur servait à tous les repas !

L'arrivée de Fudge, Flitwick, McGonagall et Hagrid, les surprit grandement, mais le duo n'attira pas davantage l'attention sur eux. Flitwick les avait aperçu, mais n'en avertit pas ses compagnons.

Les minutes et les révélations qui suivirent, firent l'effet d'une bombe à Percy, mais Circée connaissait déjà cette histoire depuis longtemps. Andromeda s'était montrée entièrement honnête sur ce point et la liste des crimes de son cousin. Le regard compatissant de Percy fut une surprise toutefois, mais c'était probablement parce que les Weasley attachaient une grande importance aux liens familiaux et à la loyauté. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse trahir son meilleur ami, quasiment son propre frère, lui était donc complètement absurde.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent peu après le départ du quatuor d'adultes et Circée discuta tranquillement avec eux de leurs achats.

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château et Circée se dirigea vers la tour de Serdaigle avec Percy qui souhaitait voir Pénélope. L'énigme de l'aigle fut encore une fois assez simple et Circée qui la connaissait déjà, se demandait si celle-ci était une simple coïncidence.

_ Plus j'ai de gardiens moins je suis gardé. Moins j'ai de gardiens plus je suis gardé. Qui suis-je ?, demanda la statue.

_ Un secret, répondit Circée, tandis que Percy s'était momentanément crisper à sa réponse.

_ Bonne réponse !

La porte s'ouvrit et Circée pénétra à l'intérieur de la salle commune avec Percy. Elle aperçut Pénélope discuter toute excitée avec Luna et le reste des secondes et premières années, avant de tourner la tête et remarquer leur présence puis se précipiter vers eux.

_ Circée ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci de tout cœur ! J'ai réussi le sortilège du patronus grâce à toi !, déclara Pénélope en enlaçant Circée.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, Penny ! Avec ce sort, tu obtiendras un O en sortilège, c'est sur !, félicita joyeusement Percy.

_ Oui, je suis heureuse ! Merci, merci, merci !, répéta Penny tout en lâchant.

_ Je t'en prie, je suis heureuse de savoir que ma théorie semble marcher, dit Circée.

_ Oui, la première fois, j'ai simplement choisi comme souvenir le jour où j'ai reçu mes notes de BUSEs, mais encore une fois je n'ai obtenu que de la fumée. Ensuite, j'ai suivi ton idée et repensé au jour où Percy m'a fait sa déclaration et quand j'ai relancé le sort, cela a marché ! Un Patronus corporel est apparu !, expliqua Penny en rougissant.

L'idée de Circée était que le sortilège du Patronus était davantage influencé par l'amour qu'une émotion positive quelconque, comme la fierté ou la joie momentané. Le sacrifice de sa mère, Lily Potter, et la barrière qu'elle a créé pour la protéger était la preuve du pouvoir qu'avait l'amour dans la magie. Le patronus projetait sous une forme non-vivante les émotions positives du lanceur de sort dans la réalité. Il était donc naturel que l'amour, un sentiment si puissant et influent, se manifeste sous une apparence plus solide que les autres sentiments et qu'elle soit l'ennemi de créatures comme les détraqueurs. Il y a bon nombre d'exemples de personne ayant accompli des miracles par amour. Une mère trouvant la force de soulever d'énormes gravats pour sauver ses enfants. Une mère sacrifiant sa vie afin de créer un bouclier capable de stopper un sort sensé imparable pour sauver la vie de sa fille. L'amour était un moteur extrêmement puissant et Circée en avait fait l'expérience. N'avait-elle pas réussi ses propres patronus en pensant à ceux qu'elle aimait ? Fred et Georges, les grands-frères qu'elle avait toujours désiré, Blaize un soutien et un ami indéfectible. Par Merlin, elle chérissait ces trois-là de tout son cœur et si cela n'était pas de l'amour, elle ne savait pas comment appeler autrement ce sentiment !

_ Penny, te sens-tu capable de nous montrer ton patronus ?, demanda Circée curieuse.

Pénélope sortit sa baguette de sa poche et dit après quelques secondes :

_ _Spero patronum !_

Un oiseau sortit de sa baguette et lorsque Circée reconnut l'animal en question, elle dut mettre sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Bien sûr, Lunabelle remarqua son geste et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander pourquoi elle semblait amusée par le patronus.

_ Désolée, Penny. C'est juste que je suis sûre d'avoir vu l'espèce à laquelle appartient ton patronus à la télévision dans un documentaire sur les animaux vivant dans la forêt amazonienne. Je m'en souviens parce que le nom de l'espèce était aussi un prénom. Je suis presque sûre que ton patronus est une Pénélope. Avoir un patronus appartenant à une espèce du même nom est plutôt drôle quand même, expliqua Circée.

La Pénélopevivait dans les forêts humides de montagne subtropicales et tropicales, et les forêts primaires fortement dégradées. C'était une espèce d'oiseaux de la famille des Cracidae, si elle se souvenait bien.

Circée donna à Luna quatre des cinq bouteilles de biéraubeurre pour qu'elle les partage avec ces camarades, puis quitta la tour de Serdaigle pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors.

Dans leur salle commune, elle vit Colin assis avec ses amis et s'approcha de lui avec la dernière bouteille à la main.

_ Colin, merci d'avoir veillé sur Luna pour moi. Tiens, un petit cadeau de la bièraubeurre des Trois Balais et une boîte de chocogrenouille d'Honeydukes, déclara Circée en lui tendant les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait acheté.

_ Merci beaucoup, Circée !, remercia-t-il en sautillant sur place.

_ Pas de quoi, tu m'as rendu un grand service en protégeant ma cousine, tu mérites bien une récompense. Passe une bonne soirée, conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers le dortoir.

Elle avait une valise à finir de ranger et des présents à emballer.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**Â**__**mes et détraqueurs :**_

**Les détraqueurs absorbent l'âme de leurs victimes et les emprisonnent. Ces âmes sont donc coincées à l'intérieur des Détraqueurs pour l'éternité, sauf si leur prison est détruite. Autrement dit, qu'un détraqueur est éliminé. Or, il est « impossible » de tuer un détraqueur aux yeux des sorciers. Toutes leurs victimes sont donc encore aujourd'hui prisonnières dans l'estomac des détraqueurs, qu'on peut comparer à un espace vide et glacé complètement dénué de vie. Une sorte de Cocyte dans lequel les âmes captives sont privées de chaleur et paralysés, souffrant de manière constante des effets des Détraqueurs : froid, absorption de toutes émotions positives et cauchemars récurrents, tout cela multiplié par mille parce qu'elles sont à l'intérieur de ces abominations.**

*****_**Réincarnation et au-delà :**_

**Dans la dimension de Circée, il existe encore aujourd'hui la plupart des enfers dans lesquels les âmes sont jugées pour leurs actions de leur vivant. Elles sont donc soit punies, soit récompensées pour leurs actions pendant un certain temps, avant d'être ensuite renvoyées à l'Origine (la Racine du Nasuverse).**

**Toutes les divinités de la mort haïssent les détraqueurs. Le problème est qu'elles ne peuvent rien faire contre eux, car elles ne peuvent même plus se manifester sur terre, en tout cas pas sans hôte humain (penser aux pseudo-servants comme Ishtar, Ereshkigall et Pavarti de F/GO).**

*****_** Le sortilège du Patronus :**_

**J'espère que le Patronus en forme de Pégase de Circée vous a surpris ! Honnêtement, j'hésitais entre un hippogriffe, un dragon ou un cygne comme Patronus, mais je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas choisir une forme unique (je n'ai jamais lu de fic avec un Pégase comme Patronus, mais si vous en avez lu, dîtes-le-moi !) afin de démarquer Circée du reste des Harry Potter ?**

**Il s'agit aussi d'un clin d'œil à l'origine de son premier prénom Circée qui honore la Déesse/Magicienne de la mythologie grecque. Mon personnage a un « E » muet à la fin de son prénom, afin de la différencier de la Circé grecque. Avoir des personnages avec les mêmes noms peut créer des quiproquos à l'écrit, c'est pourquoi j'ai rajouté ce « E ».**

**Le fait qu'on peut créer plusieurs patronus à la fois est canon, McGonagall le fait dans les **_**Reliques de la Mort**_**. J'ai changé légèrement l'incantation puisque Circée ne souhaitait pas faire apparaître UN seul patronus, mais PLUSIEURS, d'où le changement de patronum à patronos. (Le premier est décliné à l'accusatif singulier, l'autre à l'accusatif pluriel, j'ai fait du latin alors je connais mes déclinaisons. Spero est le verbe, tandis que Patronum est le COD, l'accusatif est l'équivalent de notre COD !)**

*****_**Le potentiel magique de Circée :**_

**Circée est plus puissante que Canon Harry pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, dans cet univers, la famille Potter a une magie familiale qui se transmet et s'enrichit de génération en génération, avec le chef de famille maîtrisant la majorité de celle-ci. Circée est la chef de famille légitime, même si son âge l'empêche d'assumer son rôle entièrement. Elle détient toutefois une partie de ce pouvoir qu'elle obtiendra complètement à sa majorité. Les sorciers naissant dans les familles Vongola et Sawada (Daniella et Tsuna seulement aujourd'hui) ont un accès beaucoup plus restreint à ce pouvoir.**

**Ensuite, il y a le fait qu'elle descend du côté de son père de plusieurs lignés de sorciers : Potter, Black, Greengrass, Lovegood, Astolfi…, mais que sa mère apporte un sang nouveau. Cette combinaison entre vieux sang et nouveau sang lui confère un potentiel magique supérieur aux Sang-purs. Dumbledore, Grindelwald, Jedusor et Circée sont tous quatre des sang-mêlés et possèdent une réserve d'énergie magique largement supérieur à celles de sorciers de sang-purs qui en se mariant uniquement entre eux ont réduit le potentiel magique de leurs corps.**

**J'ai créé une sorte d'échelle pour mesurer à la naissance les réserves d'énergie magique des sorciers dans mon AU, en m'inspirant des barres de Points de Magie de certains RPG comme **_**Dragon Quest**_**.**

**Les sorciers les plus faibles : 20 PM. (Stan Rocade, le contrôleur du Magicobus, est né avec un potentiel de 20 PM.)**

**La majorité des sorciers moldus : 30 PM à 40 PM. (Dean est né avec un potentiel de 40 PM.)**

**Les sorciers de sang-mêlé : 40 PM à 70 PM. (Seamus Finnigan est né avec un potentiel de 50 PM.)**

**Les sorciers de sang-pur : 25 PM à 60 PM. (Dépend du potentiel des parents et si l'enfant souffre de problème dû à la consanguinité. James Potter est né avec un potentiel de 50 PM et Sirius de 50 PM lui-aussi. Drago est né avec un potentiel de 50 PM. Crabbe et Goyle de 25 PM. Ron de 40 PM, Fred et Georges de 60 PM, Luna de 60 PM, Neville de 55 PM et Blaize de 55 PM.)**

**Les sorciers né-moldus avec un talent rare : 60 PM à 80 PM. (Lily Evans est née avec un potentiel de 80 PM et Hermione Granger de 70 PM.)**

**Les sorciers de sang-mêlé avec un talent rare : 80 PM à 120 PM. (Albus Dumbledore = 85 PM, Grindelwald = 85 PM, Jedusor = 90 PM, Circée = 120 PM, Tsunayoshi Sawada = 80 PM, Daniella Vongola = 80 PM et Byakuran Gesso = 100 PM.)**

**Cette réserve s'élargit en utilisant activement sa magie, donc les sang-purs et les sang-mêlés élargissent plus tôt leur réserve que les nés-moldus. Circée a utilisé sa magie toute son enfance, mais de manière discrète afin de ne pas s'attirer la rancœur de Pétunia et Vernon. Généralement, Dudley était la cible de sa magie. Lorsqu'il poursuivait un de leurs camarades, elle le rendait confus et créait des illusions pour le distraire. Lorsqu'il se plaignait d'avoir faim et que ses parents n'étaient pas là, Circée créait de toute pièce de la nourriture et la faisait apparaître là où il pourrait facilement la trouver pour l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle souhaitait rester seule, elle se rendait invisible aux yeux de la foule. Ce genre d'application est très coûteuse sans baguette comme aide, cela a permis à sa réserve de PM de s'élargir constamment.**

**Actuellement, sa réserve est de 250 PM, elle a doublé en treize ans. Hermione a aujourd'hui une réserve de 120 PM.**

**Dumbledore a aujourd'hui une réserve de 500 PM mais il ne peut l'utiliser entièrement à cause de son âge avancé. Jedusor lui avait une réserve total de 840 PM grâce à des rituels de magie noire, mais chaque Horcrux détient 50 PM de sa réserve total afin de maintenir ancré dans le monde une partie de son âme.**

**Le patronus utilise d'un coup 20 PM sous forme de fumée, sous celle corporel 40 PM est utilisé en général. Complètement solide comme Circée l'a rendu, 65 PM est nécessaire pour un Pégase légèrement plus petit que celui corporel, pour le rendre plus grand mais toujours solide elle devra utiliser encore davantage de PM.**

*** **_**Luna et son surnom :**_

**Je suis pratiquement sûre d'avoir lu le surnom Lunabelle dans une fic, mais je ne me souviens plus laquelle…. En tout cas, ce surnom est la manière qu'a trouvée Circée pour réduire la distance entre elle et sa cousine. Fred et Georges ont leurs propres surnoms, les jumeaux terribles, Tweedledum et Tweedledee. Blaize est surnommé Decimo par Circée, parce qu'il est le futur dixième parrain de la famille Zabini.**

**Le harcèlement à l'encontre de Luna consiste en lui voler ses affaires, l'empêcher de rentrer dans la tour, se moquer de sa croyance en l'existence de certaines créatures et quelques sorts de la part des filles de cinquième année, qui l'utilisent comme une sorte de punching bag pour décompresser. Personne ne l'a physiquement agressé en revanche.**

*** **_**Les Serpentards :**_

**La maison en question est divisée actuellement. Il y a le groupe de Flint, dont les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch sauf Drago font partis, constitué de fils de Mangemorts de sept et sixième années. Celui de Warrington qui est neutre et reste cordial avec les Pouf et les Serds constitué d'une majorité des cinq et quatrième années. Celui de Daphné Greengrass constitué des premières et secondes années avec quelques élèves de sa classe, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Théodore Nott et Blaize en périphérie. Enfin, il y a Drago, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.**

**Drago côtoie le groupe de Flint, mais les échecs successifs de Drago jouent en sa défaveur et la seule raison pour laquelle Flint ne le jette pas de l'équipe, est qu'il craint la réaction de Lucius. Drago reste tout de même tout en bas de l'échelle et c'est grâce à Rogue et son père que les Serpentards ne lui mènent pas la vie dure.**

*****_**Percy :**_

**Jusqu'ici, Percy est apparu dans ma fic d'une manière plus neutre que dans certaines autres fictions. Il est encore étudiant et n'a pas mis les pieds dans le monde de la politique et sa corruption, d'où son comportement moins lèche-botte que celui qu'il affiche à partir du tome 4 de la saga. Oui, il est fier d'être préfet-en-chef, mais il voit cela comme une récompense pour son travail et un signe qu'il est lui-aussi talentueux comme ses frères aînés Bill et Charlie. Rappelez-vous Bill fut préfet-en-chef lors de sa dernière année et il a obtenu un poste auprès de Gringotts, ce que je pense être un signe prestigieux, car pas tout le monde peut conjurer des sorts. Percy veut apporter à sa famille une nouvelle renommée et la sortir de l'image à laquelle celle-ci est associée : les pauvres traîtres à leur sang. Pour l'instant, son ambition n'a pas été corrompue par la politique du monde des Sorciers, donc Circée n'a aucun problème pour l'approcher et lui demander de l'aide.**

**Même moi, je ne sais pas comment il finira par la suite.**


	6. interlude 1

**Comme promis, voici mes fiches pour mes pseudos-servantes originales ! Si vous souhaitez les utiliser dans vos fictions, je vous demande juste de me le dire par PM ou review, et j'irai jeter un œil à vos fics ! **

**FICHES PSEUDOS-SERVANTES :**

**Fiche de Morrigan :**

**NOM :**** Morrigan/Morgan/Morrigu**

**AKA :**** Déesse de la mort et de la guerre, la Grande Reine, la Reine fantôme, avatar de la grande déesse féminine Brigit et Circée Morrigan Potter Black.**

**ATTRIBUTE :**** Sky/Ciel**

**SEXE :**** Féminin**

**ALIGNEMENT :**** Lawful Good/ Bon et légal (respecte la loi de sa culture et est influencée par Circé).**

**TRAIT : Divin,**** Féminin, Pseudo-servant, Servant, Monture/Riding, Humanoïde, Faiblesse à l'attaque Enuma Elish.**

**CLASSE : RIDER (peut aussi être invoquée comme Ruler ou Berserker)**

**COMPÉTENCE :**

**Classe :**

**Chevauchée : A (Cette compétence est classée aussi haut, grâce à l'influence et l'expérience de l'hôte de Morrigan. Circée Potter est montée sur des balais, des véhicules modernes, des animaux fantastiques (dragons, pégases et hippogriffes par exemple) et des animaux normaux au cours de sa vie.)**

**Construction d'objet : A (Circée l'hôte de Morrigan était une sorcière spécialisée dans la création de potion et l'enchantement d'objet. Elle a même appris l'alchimie au près de Nicholas Flamel.)**

**Résistance à la magie : A (Morrigan est une déesse avec une connexion à la magie à la fois parce qu'elle est unie au dieu-druide Dagda et qu'elle-même use la magie pour se métamorphoser. En prenant possession du corps de Circée, elle confère donc à celle-ci cette résistance.)**

**Personnelles :**

**Runes primordiales : EX (Morrigan maîtrise les premières runes et l'alphabet Futhark au complet.)**

**Essence de la déesse : B (Une compétence commune à tous les pseudos-servants de divinités.)**

**Métamorphose : A (Morrigan est une déesse connue pour changer son apparence, tantôt une belle jeune femme, une vieille femme ou même un animal.)**

**Charisme : B (Une compétence provenant de Circée Potter, dont le charisme lui a permis de mener ses camarades à la victoire contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et gagner la loyauté de personnes qui auraient pu devenir ses opposants.)**

**NOBLE PHANTASME :**

**_ « Ô jeunes héros, combattez jusqu'à votre dernier souffle » :**

**Rang : B, Classification : Soutien armée.**

**Un Noble Phantasme qui agit sur les alliées de Morrigan en renforçant tous leurs paramètres d'un rang pour une période de temps assez courte. Pendant cette période, tous les débuffs dont il souffre disparaissent et ils peuvent reprendre le combat même s'ils sont grièvement blessés. Si Morrigan est invoqué en Berserker, ce Noble Phantasme devient plus puissant et peut même rendre fou ses ennemis. Pendant qu'elle utilise ce Noble Phantasme, Morrigan doit parcourir le champ de bataille avec son char.**

**_ Les Montures de l'héroïne :**

**Rang : E/EX, Classification : Unité**

**Un Noble Phantasme né de l'hôte non de Morrigan. Ce Noble Phantasme permet à Morrigan d'appeler toutes les « montures » de Circée, cela va d'une simple voiture, à un train, des balais, un hippogriffe, un dragon, un pégase etc… Ce Noble Phantasme enregistre chaque nouvelle monture de Morrigan, autrement dit il s'enrichit plus elle montera d'étranges créatures.**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : B**

**AGI/Agilité : A**

**END/Endurance : C**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : EX**

**NP : B et E/EX**

**BIOGRAPHIE :**

**BASE :**

**Fille d'Ernmas, des Tuatha Dé Danann, elle est unie au dieu-druide Dagda. Les généalogies du Lebor Gabála Érenn l'associent à ses sœurs Badb et Macha dont elle partage les fonctions au point que les spécialistes les tiennent souvent pour équivalentes.**

**Elle apparaît parfois comme un vol de trois corneilles ou comme un corbeau. Comme les autres déités, elle n'est qu'un avatar de la grande déesse féminine Brigit.**

**Une divinité complexe qui est à la fois la rivale et l'auxiliaire du héros par excellence Cúchulainn. Elle se déplace sur les champs de bataille dans un équipage rouge, sur un char guidé par un cheval rouge qui n'a qu'une seule jambe.**

**BOND/LIEN 1 :**

**Taille/Poids : 1m75 . 52kg**

**Source : Mythologie celte irlandaise**_**.**_

**Alignement : Bon et légal**

**Sexe : féminin**

**Dans certains récits médiévaux, Morrigan fait partie du groupe des trois déesses de la guerre, aux côtés des déesses Badb et Macha, ou parfois Nemain. Dans d'autres récits, les noms Morrigan et Badb sont utilisés alternativement pour désigner la déesse irlandaise de la guerre, ou bien sont toutes deux décrites comme des sorcières des Tuatha Dé Danann.**

**BOND/LIEN 2 :**

**Déesse dite guerrière, elle n'est pas essentiellement une combattante, mais procède à la qualification des héros. Au cours des guerres, elle apparaît sous diverses formes animales et pour l'invoquer, il faut croasser. Entre autres pouvoirs qui lui sont nombreux, elle peut inspirer la peur ou le courage aux guerriers.**

**Toutefois, en devenant une pseudo-servante, elle a accès à l'expérience du combat de son hôte, Circée Morrigan Potter Black, qui contrairement à la déesse, a participé à une guerre et des conflits armés par magie et flammes. Morrigan ne craint donc pas de participer pour de vrai au combat et semble même excitée à cette idée.**

**BOND/LIEN 3 :**

**Dans le Táin Bó Cúailnge (la razzia des vaches de Cooley), sous l'apparence d'une belle et jeune fille aux sourcils roux, Morrigan tente de séduire Cúchulainn, qui refuse ses avances. Elle le menace sous l'aspect de différents animaux et, pendant qu'il combat, elle s'enroule autour de sa cuisse en prenant la forme d'une anguille. Le héros s'en défait et la blesse. Il est alors absent du combat pour un long moment, mais lorsqu'il revient combattre, il aperçoit une femme qui lave ses vêtements ensanglantés dans la rivière. Il sait alors que son heure a sonné. Plus tard, c'est en corneille qu'elle assiste à l'agonie de Cúchulainn, perchée sur son épaule.**

**Par rapport aux héros Cù Chulainn, elle éprouve de la culpabilité pour ses actions contre lui, depuis qu'elle est devenue une pseudo-servante. Son hôte lui a fait voir ses actions comme celle d'une femme bafouée et rancunière, alors même qu'elle était déjà unie à Dagda et Cù n'était pas attiré par elle. Autrement dit, une femme pathétique qui était incapable d'accepter que ses avances soient rejetées, selon Circée.**

**Si elle est invoquée et qu'elle voit l'un des Cù, elle s'excusera embarrassée par ses actions passées. Mais, elle continuera à le regarder de loin avec passion et désir, une habitude que son hôte ignorera poliment, puisqu'elle-même trouve le héros irlandais extrêmement séduisant.**

**BOND/LIEN 4 :**

**La relation entre Morrigan et son hôte est excellente, les deux femmes s'entendent à merveille et se transmettent sans conflit le contrôle de leur corps. D'une certaine façon, elles apprennent l'une de l'autre. Morrigan a ouvert son esprit à la manière de vivre moderne, tandis que Circée voit le monde du point de vue d'une divinité. Morrigan est donc devenue plus humaine sous son influence et est même capable de s'excuser lorsqu'elle se sait en tort.**

**Morrigan éprouve un grand respect envers Circée qui n'a jamais abandonné quoi que le monde lui jette à la figure et réussissait toujours à retourner la situation à son avantage. Ainsi, il n'est pas rare de voir Rider changer brusquement de personnalité, c'est simplement que celle qui contrôle leur corps à changer.**

**BOND/LIEN 5 :**

**Rider peut être régulièrement vue en compagnie des Casters, parlant magie avec eux et réalisant même des expériences. Parfois, elle passe aussi du temps avec les Servants originaires de Grande-Bretagne, de France et d'Italie, discutant des paysages modernes de ces pays. Durant ces moments, c'est Circée qui est aux commandes.**

**Par rapport à leur maître, Circée et Morrigan sont toutes deux prêtes à le servir fidèlement, cependant elles n'accepteront pas un maître incapable d'agir comme un humain normal. Pour elles, seul un maître capable d'éprouver de la compassion pour l'humanité et désirant sincèrement et de tout son cœur la sauver, mérite d'être suivi. Tant que le maître n'oublie pas son objectif, elles seront là pour l'épauler durant ses combats.**

**Mais s'il s'avère que leur maître est comme la plupart des Mages, simplement obsédé par Akasha et prêt à tout pour l'atteindre, elles le tueront de leur propres mains, en disant : « au moins un ennemi du monde en moins ».**

**Leur vision des Mages et de leur Association est très mauvaise, elles ne feront donc pas confiances à un maître issu de cette société.**

**APPARENCE :**

**Morrigan a pris possession du corps de Circée alors que celle-ci se trouvait au début de sa trentaine. Mais, elle a légèrement modifié avec l'autorisation de Circée, certains détails de son apparence. Ses cheveux longs ondulés ne sont pas noirs, mais roux et coupés pour atteindre sa taille plutôt que ses genoux. Sa peau est légèrement plus bronzée que celle très blanche de Circée. **

**Elle porte une tunique à manches longues évasées rouges sur laquelle une broche en forme de rose rouge est attachée, et en dessous un pantalon vert. Sa poitrine et son ventre sont protégés par une armure en bronze et à ses pieds, elle porte des bottes marrons arrivant jusqu'aux genoux.**

**Elle est coiffée d'une tiare en argent avec des émeraudes vertes et a autour du cou un collier assorti. En guise d'armes, elle a un bouclier et deux épées et quand elle utilise son second NP, elle peut même appeler un dragon.**

**Lorsqu'elle ascensionne, elle gagne une armure verte et porte des vêtements rouges en dessous.**

* * *

**NOM :**** Hécate**

**AKA :**** Déesse de la lune, des carrefours, des ombres et des morts Hekátê Triformis (Aux Trois Aspects), Hekátê Soteira (Délivrance), Hekátê Kourotrophos (Celle qui Soigne), Hekátê** **Atropaia (Celle qui éloigne le mal), Hekátê Phosphoros (Porteuse de Lumière) et Circée Morrigan Potter Black.**

**ATTRIBUTE :**** Sky/Ciel**

**SEXE :**** Féminin**

**ALIGNEMENT :**** True neutral/ Complètement neutre.**

**TRAIT : Divin,**** Féminin, Pseudo-servant, Servant, Humanoïde, Faiblesse à l'attaque Enuma Elish.**

**CLASSE : CASTER**

**COMPÉTENCE :**

**Classe :**

**Création de territoire : EX (Hécate est la déesse magicienne par excellence, elle possède donc cette compétence au plus au niveau.)**

**Construction d'objet : EX (Hécate est la déesse magicienne par excellence, elle possède donc cette compétence au plus au niveau.)**

**Résistance à la magie : EX (Hécate est insensible à la magie des autres puisqu'elle est l'une des plus grandes magiciennes de l'Age des Dieux.)**

**Personnelles :**

**Paroles divines : EX (Hécate est la déesse magicienne par excellence, elle possède donc cette compétence au plus au niveau.)**

**Essence de la déesse : B (Une compétence commune à tous les pseudos-servants de divinités.)**

**Sorcellerie étrangère : C (Circée, son hôte, a étudié des styles de magie de différents pays et continents autour de sa vie, amassant ainsi de larges connaissances. Toutefois, la majorité de ces magies sont modernes et donc moins puissantes que celle grecque utilisée par Hécate.)**

**Flamme des cieux et des nuages : B (Une compétence provenant de Circée Potter, ses flammes ont pu être conservés même après être devenue une pseudo-servante. Hécate a choisi Circée comme hôte exprès, afin d'avoir accès à ses flammes qu'elle combinera à ses sorts.)**

**NOBLE PHANTASME :**

**_ « La torche porteuse de lumière » :**

**Rang : B+, Classification : Soutien armée et anti-unité.**

**Un Noble Phantasme qui agit sur les alliées d'Hécate en soignant tous les débuffs dont ils souffrent. Son sceptre se transforme en torche soignant ses alliées et détruisant autour d'elle toute illusion. Les flammes de cette torche sont extrêmement puissantes et peuvent être utilisée pour attaquer.**

**_ Hyper rayon lunaire destructeur/Hyper destructive moon beam :**

**Rang : EX, Classification : Anti-forteresse**

**Un Noble Phantasme né conjointement de l'imagination d'Hécate et de celle de son hôte. Ce Noble Phantasme ne peut être utilisé qu'une fois qu'Hécate aura atteint sa dernière ascension. Il consiste en un énorme rayon blanc d'énergie soustrait à la lune, capable de détruire une forteresse en une attaque. Cette technique est inspirée des attaques de certaines Magical Girls, d'où la nécessité d'atteindre sa dernière ascension pour déverrouiller ce NP.**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : E**

**AGI/Agilité : A**

**END/Endurance : D**

**MANA : EX**

**LUCK/Chance : A**

**NP : B+ et EX**

**BIOGRAPHIE :**

**BASE :**

**Dans la mythologie grecque, Hécate (en grec ancien Ἑκάτη / Hekátê) est une déesse de la Lune.**

**Fille du Titan Persès (ou bien de son homonyme, Persès, fils d'Hélios selon les traditions) et de la Titanide Astéria (« la nuit étoilée »), elle est originaire de Thrace. On considère parfois qu'elle est la fille de Tartare. Certains auteurs en font la mère de Scylla, qu'elle aurait eue avec Phorcys ou bien Apollon.**

**Hécate fait partie de la Triade Lunaire, avec Séléné et Artémis : Hécate représente la nouvelle lune ou lune noire, qui symbolise la mort ; Séléné la pleine lune, qui symbolise la maturité dans le cycle de vie ; Artémis le croissant de lune, qui symbolise la naissance.**

**Hécate présente deux aspects opposés : déesse protectrice liée aux cultes de la fertilité, accordant richesse matérielle et spirituelle, honneurs et sagesse, conductrice des âmes emportées par la tempête ; mais aussi déesse de l'ombre et des morts.**

**BOND/LIEN 1 :**

**Taille/Poids : 1m75 . 52kg**

**Source : Mythologie grecque**_**.**_

**Alignement : Complètement neutre.**

**Sexe : féminin**

**Cette déesse des morts et chthonienne est honorée comme la déesse des carrefours parce qu'elle relierait les enfers, la terre et le ciel. Elle est aussi la déesse de l'ombre, qui suscite les cauchemars et les terreurs nocturnes, ainsi que les spectres et les fantômes. Elle est la magicienne par excellence et la maîtresse en sorcellerie à qui font appel tous les magiciens.**

**BOND/LIEN 2 :**

**Déesse de la lune, elle s'enferme en journée dans son atelier et ressort la nuit pour pratiquer des rituels et lancer des sorts. Elle est un véritable oiseau de nuit, mais fait des efforts depuis quelques temps afin de ne pas gêner son maître.**

**Elle est toujours prête à élargir son savoir sur la magie et transmettre ses propres connaissances à ses élèves. Malgré son caractère parfois puéril, elle a l'âme d'un professeur, une caractéristique qu'elle partage avec son hôte.**

**Elle a l'entier contrôle de son nouveau corps, mais a aussi accès aux souvenirs de son hôte, qu'elle n'hésite pas à fouiller pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts. Elle est complètement satisfaite de son hôte qui possède à la fois de larges connaissances théoriques modernes sur la magie, une connexion naturelle à Akasha et de très puissantes flammes de l'âme avec lesquelles elle peut s'amuser à sa guise.**

**BOND/LIEN 3 :**

**Hécate apparaît dans la Théogonie d'Hésiode, puis dans l'Hymne homérique à Déméter, composé spécialement en vue du culte mystérieux d'Eleusis vers 610 av. J.-C. Elle y voit avec Hélios l'enlèvement de Perséphone par Hadès et aide Déméter à rechercher sa fille, la torche à la main. Elle l'emmène voir Hélios, qui dénonce le Cronide. Elle y apparaît donc comme une divinité à caractère lunaire.**

**Dans la Théogonie, prise en affection par Zeus, elle reçoit un pouvoir souverain sur la terre, la mer et le ciel, devient la déesse protectrice des orateurs populaires au sein des assemblées, donne la victoire au guerrier qu'elle choisit dans la bataille, s'assied auprès des rois au tribunal de justice, seconde la vaillance des athlètes, dirige les navigateurs sur les flots, protège les chasseurs, préside avec Hermès au bon état et à la multiplication des troupeaux et prend soin de la naissance et de la croissance des enfants. Elle y est donc différente de la première œuvre puisque son caractère lunaire est à peine indiqué et qu'elle emprunte surtout des traits à Athéna, Déméter et Artémis. L'art grec l'a d'ailleurs souvent représentée semblable à Artémis.**

**Progressivement, elle se retrouve associée à la face sombre de l'astre lunaire, et se voit prêter des capacités de divinations et de sorcellerie. On la retrouve alors liée à la lignée de magiciennes comme Médée et Circé. On la connaît aussi sous le nom de χθονία / khthonía, « la déesse des Enfers », protégée d'Hadès.**

**L'intéressée elle-même ignore la manière dont elle est vue par ses fidèles, elle préfère développer ses sorts que se mêler au monde des hommes. D'où le manque d'apparence d'Hécate dans les mythes.**

**BOND/LIEN 4 :**

**Hécate est souvent représentée comme une déesse tricéphale : une tête de lion, une de chien et une de cheval ou de jument sur un corps de femme dans les mythes. Ces trois têtes sont le symbole des trois phases de l'évolution humaine (croissance, décroissance, disparition) et des trois phases correspondantes de l'évolution vitale puisqu'elle est liée aux cultes de la fertilité. Elle est parfois aussi représentée par trois femmes adossées à une colonne.**

**Pourtant, elle-même admire la beauté de la jeunesse et désire plus que tout retrouver l'apparence de son adolescence. Ainsi, même si elle est invoqué sous l'apparence de Circée au début de sa trentaine, à chacune de ses ascensions, elle rajeunit, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une adolescente.**

**Ses cheveux deviennent à chaque fois un peu plus violet et ses vêtements se modernisent jusqu'à devenir un costume digne d'une magical girl. Hécate se comportera même de manière de plus en plus puérile au fil de ses ascensions.**

**BOND/LIEN 5 :**

**Hécate peut être régulièrement vue en compagnie des Casters, tout particulièrement Circé et Médée, parlant magie avec eux et réalisant même des expériences. Elle les traite comme ses apprenties, un détail que Chiron lui fera remarquer. La plupart du temps, elle ne côtoiera que les Casters et les servants d'origine grecque. Si Jason est invoqué, elle est prête à aider Médée à faire disparaître son corps et fournir à la princesse de Colchis un alibi. **

**Elle préfère regarder à distance le reste des Servants, mais ne peut s'empêcher de rougir face aux chevaliers de la table ronde. Une réaction qu'elle n'arrive pas à comprendre.**

**Par rapport à son maître, Hécate est prête à le servir fidèlement, tant qu'il la laisse agir à sa guise. Elle reste une déesse et demande à être traitée comme telle. Aucune insulte ne sera laissée impunie… mais l'ignorance d'un enfant sera excusée.**

**APPARENCE :**

**Hécate a pris possession du corps de Circée alors que celle-ci se trouvait au début de sa trentaine. Mais, elle a légèrement modifié avec l'autorisation de Circée, certains détails de son apparence. Ses cheveux longs ondulés ont poussé par magie jusqu'à toucher le sol. Sa peau est légèrement plus bronzée que celle très blanche de Circée. **

**Elle porte une robe violette avec un motif de fleurs et des manches gonflées en haut du bras qui sont ensuite ouvertes en de longues manches évasées. Autour de son ventre, une ceinture en argent est attachée et elle a une cape indigo au cou.**

**Elle est coiffée d'une tiare en argent avec deux grosses améthystes et a autour du cou un collier assorti et un tour du cou violet. Ses mains sont protégées par des gants violets. En guise d'armes, elle a un sceptre magique incrustée d'améthyste, capable de se transformer en torche.**

**À chacune de ses ascensions, son apparence change de plus en plus. Elle devient plus jeune, ses cheveux deviennent violet et ses vêtements se modernisent jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne l'apparence d'une Magical Girl.**

* * *

**NOM :**** Hel/Hela**

**AKA :**** Déesse de la mort et des neuf mondes infernaux, et Circée Morrigan Potter Black.**

**ATTRIBUTE :**** Sky/Ciel**

**SEXE :**** Féminin**

**ALIGNEMENT :**** Chaotic Neutral/ Chaotique et neutre.**

**TRAIT : Divin,**** Féminin, Pseudo-servant, Servant, Humanoïde, Reine, Faiblesse à l'attaque Enuma Elish.**

**CLASSE : CASTER (peut aussi être invoquée comme Ruler ou Rider)**

**COMPÉTENCE :**

**Classe :**

**Création d'un territoire : A (Hel est capable de transformer une zone en une réplique de son royaume et d'appliquer les sorts que Circée connait afin de créer des barrières de protection, élargie une pièce, la rédécorer etc...)**

**Construction d'objet : B (Circée l'hôte d'Hécate était une sorcière spécialisée dans la création de potion et l'enchantement d'objet. Elle a même appris l'alchimie au près de Nicholas Flamel. Hécate elle-même a créé les Reliques de la mort, trois puissants artéfacts.)**

**Résistance à la magie : C (En prenant possession du corps de Circée, Hel confère à celle-ci cette résistance.)**

**Personnelles :**

**Runes primordiales : EX (Hel maîtrise les premières runes et l'alphabet Futhark, même si elle fut jetée aux enfers par Odin.)**

**Essence de la déesse : B (Une compétence commune à tous les pseudos-servants de divinités.)**

**Protection des Enfers : EX (Hel est une déesse qui règne sur le royaume de morts, elle possède donc cette compétence.)**

**NOBLE PHANTASME :**

**_ Les Reliques de la mort : La pierre, la baguette et la cape :**

**Rang : C, Classification : Soutien unité.**

**Un Noble Phantasme qui peut être confié à ses alliées car il s'agit en vérité de trois objets : La Baguette de Sureau, la Pierre de résurrection et la Cape d'invisibilité. Dans son monde d'origine, Hel a remis à trois frères ses trois objets pour les récompenser de leur astuce, car ils avaient utilisé la magie pour se construire un pont au dessus d'une rivière. La baguette multiplie la puissance des sorts lancés, la pierre permet d'appeler les spectres des défunts et la cape rend invisible. Parce que son hôte a réuni ses trois objets, ils sont comptés comme un de ses Nobles Phantasmes.**

**_ L'armée de loups ou Fenrir, le loup du Ragnarok :**

**Rang : C-EX, Classification : Anti-armée.**

**Un Noble Phantasme qui trouve son origine dans le lien de parenté unissant Hel et Fenrir, le frère de la déesse qui est un loup gigantesque. Ce Noble Phantasme lui confère la possibilité d'invoquer une armée de loup ou son frère Fenrir, toutefois invoquer son frère demande quasiment les trois-quarts de sa réserve de mana.**

**_ Les Neufs royaume infernaux :**

**Rang : EX, Classification : ?**

**Un Noble Phantasme et Reality Marble. La projection dans la réalité des neuf royaumes infernaux sur lesquels Hel règne. Lorsqu'elle active son Reality Marble, elle transforme la zone qui l'entoure en une réplique des « enfers » qu'elle gouverne et voit ses stats gagner un rang. En plus de cela, elle recouvre progressivement son énergie en y restant, de même que ceux qui reçoivent les effets de sa compétence « Protection des Enfers ». Dans cette nouvelle réalité, elle peut appeler ses serviteurs et les faire attaquer ses ennemis.**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : A**

**AGI/Agilité : B**

**END/Endurance : B**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : A**

**NP : C et EX**

**BIOGRAPHIE :**

**BASE :**

**Hel ou Hela est la déesse des morts dans la mythologie nordique. Elle est la fille de Loki et d'Angrboda, sœur de Fenrir et de Jörmungand. Dans les croyances nordiques ancestrales pré-chrétiennes, Hel est l'une des hypostases de Freyja la Grande Déesse Mère, le nom hel (helja) signifie : accueillir, cacher, car Freyja est aussi la déesse de la mort qui accueille la moitié des guerriers. Elle est également une déesse guerrière.**

**BOND/LIEN 1 :**

**Taille/Poids : 1m75 . 52kg**

**Source : Mythologie nordique**_**.**_

**Alignement : chaotique neutre**

**Sexe : féminin**

**« **_**Dans la vie, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est m'ennuyer et je peux vous le dire, maître, que régner sur le royaume des morts est l'activité la plus ennuyeuse qui puisse exister !**_** »**

**BOND/LIEN 2 :**

**Hel est une pseudo-servante ici, et non la déesse originale. Sa fusion avec son hôte, Circée Morrigan Potter Black, a donné naissance à une parfaite combinaison des deux. De sorte, qu'il est impossible de dire que la Servante en face de soi, est vraiment la personnalité d'origine d'Hel.**

**Hel apparaît ainsi comme une femme enjouée, ravie de pouvoir marcher dans le monde des hommes et excitée à l'idée de combattre pour la survie de l'humanité. On est bien loin de l'image de la cruelle et hideuse déesse dépeinte dans les textes chrétiens. Elle déborde d'énergie et malgré son apparence stricte et sévère, elle est toujours prête à plaisanter et faire des farces. Un aspect de sa personnalité qui trouve son origine dans les caractères de la déesse et de son hôte. Toutes deux ont l'âme d'une farceuse, Hel avoue qu'elle a hérité de son amour des farces de son père, le dieu Loki, et Circée rigolera qu'elle aussi en a hérité de son propre père, James Potter qui était ironiquement un fervent fidèle de Loki et toujours prêt à lui sacrifier chaque semaine des friandises de chez Honeydukes avec ses camarades maraudeurs.**

**Autrement dit, la pseudo-servante Hel représente parfaitement le proverbe « l'habit ne fait pas le moine ! ».**

**BOND/LIEN 3 :**

**Dans les textes anciens et selon la tradition odiniste et de l'Asatru détenteurs de la Propriété Óðal antérieurs aux sagas (chrétiennes pour la grande majorité), Hel est la douce déesse de la mort. Elle a la moitié du visage plongé dans les ténèbres de la mort et l'autre dans la lumière de la vie. Elle conduit les esprits des défunts notamment ceux qui ont eu une « mort de paille » c'est-à-dire une mort naturelle dans leur lit, vers leur vaisseau pour suivre le courant de l'une des douze rivières, les Élivágar dont l'une d'entre elles débouche dans le pays de Gimlé (équivalent des Champs Élysées grecs). Les Vikings et plus largement les Scandinaves qui n'avaient pas la possibilité d'être inhumés dans de vrais navires, avaient des « tombes naviformes » en pierres levées pour figurer un vaisseau. Hel avait la possibilité de transformer ces sépultures naviformes en véritables navires.**

**Chez les chrétiens, son mythe change, soudain pour eux, elle fut jetée en Helheim par Odin, qui lui donna autorité sur tous ceux qui étaient morts de maladie ou de vieillesse. Elle ne sera pas présente lors du Ragnarök, mais enverra une armée de morts commandée par son père. En attendant ce jour, elle construit Naglfar, un navire fait avec les ongles des morts.**

**Régnant sur neuf mondes infernaux, elle a pour seuil la Perfidie, pour lit la Maladie, pour écuelle la Disette et pour couteau la Faim.**

**S'il n'y a pas de mention de son apparence physique dans les plus anciens textes norrois, les textes les plus récents (xe siècle et postérieur) furent fortement teintés de mystique chrétienne. L'Église apportait dans ses bagages toute une magie biblique ou orientale que l'on attribua à tort aux Vikings. Il en résulta qu'on affubla Hel d'une laideur effroyable (un côté noir et pourri, un côté livide) à cette époque. D'après d'autres croyances, l'un des côtés de Hel serait d'une beauté inhumaine tandis que l'autre serait à l'état cadavérique rongé par les vers et pourrissant.**

**Ces croyances se sont tellement mêlées à ses mythes, qu'à chacune de ses ascension un côté de son corps devint de plus en plus hideux. De sorte qu'elle refuse une seconde ascension, après avoir obtenu des cicatrices et des marques après la première.**

**BOND/LIEN 4 :**

**Malgré sa réputation sinistre, Hel peut souvent faire preuve d'empathie, une part de sa personnalité qui est devenue encore plus importante après sa fusion avec Circée.**

**Déjà, dans le mythe de la mort de Balder, elle a su faire preuve de compassion au moins une fois puisqu'elle accéda à la demande d'Hermod venu chercher Balder qui était d'ailleurs installé sur le siège d'honneur.**

**Hermod chevaucha Sleipnir neuf nuits durant à travers des vallées profondes et ténébreuses avant d'arriver à Giallarbru, le pont étincelant d'or, qui enjambait le fleuve Gioll. Modgud, la jeune fille qui gardait le pont fut étonnée des couleurs d'Hermod et des vibrations qu'il avait produites en traversant le pont car jusqu'à présents tous ceux qui passaient par là avaient un visage blafard et ne produisaient aucun bruit. Elle lui indiqua que Balder était déjà dans le royaume des morts et lui montra le chemin pour rejoindre la halle de Hel.**

**Grâce au fantastique cheval, Sleipnir, qui franchi d'un seul bond gigantesque les énormes grilles du domaine de Hel, Hermod rencontrer la maîtresse des lieux et raconta à Hel pourquoi il était venu et quel était le chagrin des habitants de tous les mondes. Elle lui répondit que si Balder était ainsi pleuré par tous sans exception dans les Neuf Mondes, elle le laisserait retourner à Asgard.**

**Mais, lorsqu'Odin apprit cette condition et qu'en effet le monde et tout ce qui s'y trouvait pleuraient, il y eut une exception : une vieille géante, qui était en fait Loki déguisée. En conséquence, Hel a gardé Baldur en otage jusqu'à Ragnarök.**

**Lorsqu'elle y réfléchit aujourd'hui, elle regrette de n'avoir pas ajouté une exception à cette condition, elle aurait dû prévoir les actions de son père, mais elle a échoué à envisager un tel cas de figure.**

**Elle est une déesse donnant la mort, mais aussi capable de rendre la vie, un pouvoir qu'elle veille à ne pas utiliser à tort et à travers. Mais, il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle sait se montrer généreuse, encore plus aujourd'hui qu'elle est partiellement humaine. **

**BOND/LIEN 5 :**

**Caster peut être régulièrement vue en compagnie d'Ereshkigall si celle-ci est invoquée ou Hessian Lobo. Avec la première, elle discute de leurs royaumes et de la manière dont elles gèrent les morts qui arrivent à leurs portes. Avec le second, elle le caresse ou fait des siestes contre lui, une chose que Lobo accepte puisqu'elle n'est pas complètement humaine. Les autres Servants préfèrent garder leurs distances, mais elle ne leur en veut pas, elle connaît très bien sa terrible réputation et l'accepte en haussant les épaules.**

**Toutefois, certains servants comme Nobunaga, Merlin ou Méphistophélès n'hésitent pas à l'approcher et elle est toujours ravie de les aider dans leurs farces. Elle utilise les souvenirs de son hôte pour recréer les produits de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley et de Zonko, à la grande joie de Nobunaga qui piège à coup de crèmes canari les membres de Chaldeas.**

**Par rapport à leur maître, Hel est prête à le servir fidèlement, cependant elle n'acceptera pas un maître incapable de la divertir constamment et qui l'obligerait à ascensionner deux fois. Son apparence à chacune de ses ascensions devient plus hideuse et le côté gauche de son corps se recouvre de bleu et cicatrice après sa première ascension. Elle refuse donc d'avoir encore une fois un corps à moitié pourri, ce qu'elle est sûre d'avoir si elle parvient à sa dernière ascension.**

**Si son maître l'a trahi, elle n'hésitera pas à rompre son contrat et retourner dans son monde. Vous voilà prévenu !**

**APPARENCE :**

**Hécate a pris possession du corps de Circée alors que celle-ci se trouvait au début de sa trentaine. Mais, elle a légèrement modifié avec l'autorisation de Circée, certains détails de son apparence. Ses cheveux longs ondulés ont été lissés et coupés pour atteindre sa taille plutôt que ses genoux. Ses yeux sont rouges et non verts comme ceux de Circée. **

**Elle porte une robe noire transparente à motif floral vert, une seconde robe noire en dessous, ses manches longues sont ouvertes et d'un gris transparent. Le décolleté de sa robe est recouvert de fleurs vertes en tissus et sa taille est marquée par une ceinture en argent.**

**Elle est coiffée d'une grande tiare en argent et d'une barrette sur laquelle un voile gris transparent est attaché à l'arrière de sa tête, elle porte des boucles d'oreille en argent et autour du cou un collier assorti. En guise d'arme, elle a une épée et quand elle utilise son troisième NP, elle peut même appeler des loups blancs.**

**Le côté gauche de son corps pourrit de plus en plus à chaque ascension.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait! Ma fic compte déjà près de soixante milles mots, six chapitres et près de deux milles vues, mais je n'ai QUE quatre reviews! Je veux connaître vos impressions, savoir ce que vous avez aimé ou pas!**

**Please! Laissez une review, si vous avez le temps!**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue que porte Circée lorsqu'elle rend visite aux Londubat.**

**Pour le pairing, un petit ami potentiel pour Circée est mentionné dans ce chapitre, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Noël et famille**

Circée arriva à King's Cross et se sépara de Ron et Hermione en leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes. Nymphadora et son père, Ted Tonks, l'attendaient tous deux sur le quai et lui firent signe de la main. Circée tira sa malle vers le père et la fille et dès qu'elle les rejoignit, Ted prit sa valise.

Le trio quitta la gare et marcha jusqu'au parking dans lequel Ted avait garé sa voiture. Il installa la malle dans le coffre tandis que Circée s'assit sur la banquette arrière, juste derrière le siège de Nymphadora avec qui elle commença à discuter. Les Tonks résidaient à Londres, le trajet fut donc assez court et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison située dans un quartier huppé.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, Circée. Nymphadora va te guider jusqu'à ta chambre, déclara gentiment Ted en sortant la malle du coffre.

_ Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora !, répondit immédiatement Tonks avant de guider Circée à l'intérieur de la maison à trois étages.

La chambre qui avait été préparée pour son séjour se trouvait au troisième étage près de la chambre de Nymphadora, avec qui elle devrait partager une assez large salle de bain.

La chambre d'ami était assez large, avec un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps et couvertures rouges, un bureau, une grande armoire et une bibliothèque vide. Près du lit, se trouvait une table de chevet sur laquelle une lampe et un réveil avaient été posés. Tandis qu'en face, une télévision de taille moyenne avait été installée sur une commode.

_ Merci beaucoup, oncle Ted et Dora, remercia Circée lorsque Ted posa la malle à côté de l'armoire.

Le sorcier laissa les deux filles discuter tranquillement tout en défaisant la valise de Circée.

_ Cissy, est-ce vrai que tu maîtrises déjà le patronus ?, demanda Dora en sortant les manuels de la malle pour les ranger temporairement dans la bibliothèque.

_ Oui, le professeur Flitwick me l'a enseigné après que je l'ai approché pour des leçons. La présence des Détraqueurs m'insupporte. J'ai donc voulu apprendre à me protéger de ces infâmes créatures, répondit Circée.

Elle sortit les vêtements qu'elle avait rangés dans sa toute première malle et les rangea dans l'armoire. Le reste de ses affaires se trouvait dans la malle de Sirius Black, qu'elle gardait dans la poche de son pantalon.

_ Flitwick ? Cela ne m'étonne pas. Lui et Chourave ont toujours été les plus à l'écoute…. Et que penses-tu du nouveau sacrifice ?, commenta Dora.

Le sacrifice était bien sûr le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Depuis plusieurs décennies, la position était maudite et aucun des professeurs ne l'ayant occupé, avait conservé le poste plus d'un an.

_ Lupin ? Comme professeur, il n'y a rien à redire. Il connait son sujet et est un spécialiste des créatures magiques. Mais en dehors de ses classes, il m'évite comme la peste, depuis le jour où je l'ai approché pour discuter de mes parents, répondit Circée en soupirant.

_ Donc, c'est un bon professeur, une chose rare dans cette matière. Mais, avec probablement des soucis dans son passé ou quelque chose du genre ? Penses-tu qu'il a des chances de survivre ?, résuma Dora.

_ Non, il ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine. Rogue l'a dans le collimateur, je suis sûre qu'à la fin de l'année, il le fera renvoyer, répondit Circée.

_ Maudit Rogue, toujours à fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, maugréa l'apprentie-auror. Laisse-moi deviner. Il est encore un très mauvais professeur, incapable de correctement enseigner ses élèves s'ils ne portent pas le vert et l'argent sur leurs robes. Si maman n'avait pas pris le temps de m'aider à rattraper mon retard en potion, je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir un O pour mes BUSEs en potion, puis aux ASPICs. Et je n'aurais pas été accepté comme apprentie-auror à l'académie ! C'est un miracle s'il nous reste des candidats avec Rogue comme prof de potion ! La plupart des élèves de cinquième année se loupent dans cette matière durant leur BUSE et Rogue n'accepte en sixième année que ceux avec un O ! Or, pour devenir auror ou même guérisseur, il faut absolument une bonne note aux ASPICs de potion !, se plaignit l'apprenti-auror.

On sentait au ton de sa voix, qu'elle avait une très mauvaise opinion de la chauve-souris des cachots.

_ Rogue est toujours comme ça et il aime humilier quasiment à chaque cours Neville ou Seamus. Mais, surtout Neville. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il semble le détester tout autant que moi, la seule raison pour laquelle il me laisse tranquille, est que je m'en sors dans sa matière et que lorsqu'il m'interroge, j'arrive à répondre à ses questions. Il n'a donc pas l'opportunité de me ridiculiser. Il aime insulter Hermione en l'appelant « Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout », ce qui prouve simplement au reste de la classe qu'il est complètement immature. Quel type d'adulte appelle une de ses élèves ainsi ? Un homme pitoyable, voilà tout, conclut Circée nonchalamment sous le regard admiratif de Tonks.

_ Dire de Rogue qu'il est un homme pitoyable ? Par Merlin, Cissy, tu es mon nouveau héro !, annonça Dora avant d'éclater de rire.

Le reste de l'après-midi, elles le passèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Dora essaya même de se moquer gentiment de sa vie sentimentale, mais Circée contra en affirmant ne pas avoir de coup de cœur, même si elle trouvait que Cédric Diggory était assez séduisant. Son style d'homme était grand et blond, sachant se défendre, loyal, connaissant le monde non-magique suffisamment pour pouvoir y disparaître et surtout capable de subvenir à ses besoins par lui-même. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'un gars vivant à son crochet et ne comptait pas laisser un homme dépensier accéder à la fortune de sa famille. Juste, non. Si elle devait se marier un jour, elle obligerait son futur époux à signer un contrat de mariage, afin qu'il ne puisse pas toucher à un seul de ses sous. Il s'agissait d'une question de bon sens.

(En Italie, Dino Cavallone âgé de treize ans éternua, son père et son frère aîné le regardèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur discussion. Dino pendant ce temps eut l'étrange impression qu'une jolie fille venait de parler de lui…. Non, cela devait être son imagination, il était beaucoup trop maladroit pour plaire aux filles !)

Andromeda revint vers sept heures le soir, elle n'avait pas pu rentrer plus tôt, car elle travaillait comme guérisseuse à Saint-Mangouste. Circée lui fit la bise et l'aida à préparer la table, une tâche que Dora était incapable d'accomplir sans briser quoi que ce soit. Le dîner fut enjoué avec des conversations tournant autour de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire pendant les vacances et son shopping de Noel à Londres.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée se réveilla assez tôt et s'habilla d'un jean et d'une robe pull orange serrée près du corps. Elle avait aussi sorti de son placard une parka marron, une paire de bottes noires, un bonnet, une écharpe et une paire de gants oranges pour lorsqu'elle sortirait un peu plus tard dans la journée. Au rez-de-chaussée, Andromeda préparait le petit-déjeuner en sifflant et quand elle vit entrer Circée, elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait bientôt fini.

Le petit-déjeuner était de style français avec des viennoiseries comme des croissants, des pains au chocolat et des tartines, plutôt que des œufs ou du bacon. Andromeda lui proposa une tasse de chocolat bien chaud, qu'elle accepta avant de prendre un croissant et un fruit.

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt arrivera à dix heures pour nous escorter durant notre shopping, annonça Andromeda.

Ted puis Nymphadora arrivèrent à leur tour pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Circée aida Andromeda à faire la vaisselle.

À dix heures moins cinq, la sonnerie retentit et Andromeda alla ouvrir la porte, il s'agissait de Kingsley, vêtu d'une tenue simple moldu adaptée à la météo.

_ Bonjour, monsieur et madame Tonks, miss Potter et Nymphadora, salua de sa voix profonde l'auror.

Bien sûr, Dora avait immédiatement répliqué en lui demandant de ne pas l'appeler Nymphadora, ce qui fit soupirer sa mère et rire son père.

Le groupe entra dans la voiture de Ted, avec Circée à l'arrière entre Dora et Shacklebolt.

Ils arrivèrent au centre commercial une demi-heure plus tard et commencèrent leur shopping de Noel, malgré la foule.

Circée se rendit tout d'abord dans une parfumerie afin d'acheter un parfum pour madame Granger, ensuite une bijouterie pour acheter des broches pour Andromeda et Madame Londubat. Elle en trouva une en forme de caducée qu'elle prit pour Andromeda qui était guérisseuse. Elle se rendit dans une maroquinerie et acheta un sac à main rose pour Nymphadora.

Les étapes suivantes furent une mercerie pour acheter du matériel pour madame Weasley, une boutique d'accessoires et bijoux fantaisies pour Ginny et enfin la librairie, là où elle acheta La _Culture générale pour les Nuls_ et _L'Electronique tout en 1 pour les Nuls_ pour Monsieur Weasley. Circée avait prévenu les jumeaux qu'elle essaierait de se procurer ces livres pour leur père et que le titre était juste une plaisanterie afin de montrer qu'ils s'adressaient aux novices. Elle acheta ensuite une machine à café dernier cri pour Ted, car la veille elle l'avait entendu se plaindre de celle de son bureau. Ted travaillait comme avocat dans les deux mondes.

Le reste, elle se le procurait sur le Chemin de Traverse le lendemain. Il lui manquait des livres pour Hermione, un hibou pour les Granger, un second hibou pour madame Weasley, des graines de plantes magiques pour Neville, une paire de gants de Gardien pour Ron et une robe de sorcier neuve pour Percy, car il entrerait l'année suivante dans la vie active.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un restaurant tout en discutant de leurs achats puis retournèrent à la voiture avec leurs sacs.

Circée passa le reste de la journée à emballer ses achats dans du papier cadeau et à rédiger des cartes de vœux.

* * *

Le lendemain, leur shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse se passa de la même manière. Shacklebolt assurait sa protection pendant que Circée faisait le tour des boutiques. Ils mangèrent cette fois-ci au chaudron et Tom les servit avec enthousiasme, offrant même à Circée son repas gratuitement, car sa présence avait attiré du monde dans son auberge. Une bonne dizaine d'enfants avaient approché la préadolescente avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Circée accepta leur admiration avec aisance. Elle avait l'habitude avec Colin et les élèves de première et deuxième année. Elle n'aimait peut-être pas les fangirls et les fanboys, mais tant qu'ils ne dépassaient pas certaines bornes, elle n'avait aucun problème pour converser avec eux occasionnellement. Circée aurait besoin de minions à l'avenir, alors autant commencer à rassembler des personnes loyales envers elle le plus tôt possible.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la Gazette, elle dût se retenir d'éclater de rire en lisant l'article en première page :

**SCANDALE : Circée Morrigan Potter grièvement blessée suite aux actions irresponsables de Drago Lucius Malefoy !**

L'article en question consistait en une adaptation à la Skeeter du courrier qu'elle avait envoyé à Rita trois mois plus tôt sur l'accident en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Comme promis, Rita avait rédigé un article dès qu'elle avait appris que Malefoy avait porté plainte contre Hagrid et son hippogriffe. L'article en question peignait Circée comme une héroïne, qui s'était mise entre la fière créature et son idiot de camarade. La gravité de sa blessure et les actions rapides de Susan, Blaize et Dean avaient été racontées dans les moindres détails. L'article s'achevait sur la révélation de la plainte de Malefoy senior et de la position de Circée dans cette affaire, qui défendait le professeur et la créature tout en rejetant la faute sur Drago.

Pile au moment, où elle posa le journal sur la table, elle entendit :

_ POTTER !, Drago rugir son nom.

Elle se tourna en haussant un sourcil tout en adoptant une attitude humble et tranquille.

_ Oh, Malefoy, quelle surprise ? Tes vacances se passent-elles bien ?, demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le cri de Drago et la réponse calme de Circée attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant, qui regardaient avec appréhension Drago, la main sur leur baguette. Lucius et Narcissa (cette dernière écarquillant les yeux en remarquant avec qui Circée déjeunait) marchèrent précipitamment dans leur direction en essayant de se créer un chemin dans la foule.

_ TAIS-TOI, POTTER ! Comment as-tu osé dire de tels mensonges sur moi à la Gazette !?, s'emporta Drago en saisissant le journal posé sur la table et en l'exhibant devant le nez de Circée.

_ Mensonges ? Je n'ai jamais dit de mensonges à Madame Skeeter lorsqu'elle m'a interviewé sur l'accident. Alors, je te prie de ne pas me traiter de menteuse, nos camarades de classe peuvent témoigner que tout ce qui est écrit dans cet article est la pure et simple vérité, rétorqua Circée calmement, mais elle avait répondu sur un ton suffisamment fort pour que les clients les plus proches puissent l'entendre.

Lucius et son épouse apparurent à ce moment-là et le sorcier mit la main sur l'épaule de son fils comme pour le retenir de sauter sur Circée.

_ Miss Potter, cela faisait longtemps, commença Malefoy.

_ Cela fait en effet plusieurs mois depuis votre tentative de me jeter le sortilège de la mort, répondit Circée sur un ton froid et le silence s'installa immédiatement à ses mots.

Le jour du retour de Dumbledore à Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy avait visité l'école pour essayer de le faire repartir. Circée se trouvait à ce moment-là dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tandis que ce dernier cherchait à lui sortir les vers du nez sur le journal de Jedusor. Dans le couloir, Circée avait commenté le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une étrange coïncidence que le journal de Jedusor fut trouvé par Ginny Weasley dans son manuel de métamorphose, le soir-même de son retour au Terrier avec ses nouveaux manuels, et que Lucius Malefoy ait pris le dit-manuel plus tôt ce jour-là. Surtout que l'homme en général froid et digne avait ensuite commencé à se battre avec le père de la jeune fille comme pour faire diversion. Elle avait fini par se demander à voix haute si elle ne devait pas contacter Amélia Bones sur ses suspicions. Cela va sans dire, mais dans sa panique, Malefoy avait tenté de lancer le sortilège de la mort, heureusement Dobby l'avait stoppé juste à temps.

_ C'est quand même étrange que votre fils et vous ayez tous deux failli causer ma mort, j'espère que votre épouse ne cherchera pas à suivre le dicton : « jamais deux sans trois », commenta Circée en haussant un sourcil devant la réaction de Lucius, ce dernier s'était figé sur place.

_ Miss Potter, si vous me le permettez, pourrais-je vous demander de m'expliquer en détail, cette histoire de tentative de meurtre ?, demanda Shacklebolt.

_ Oh, oui, pas de problème. C'est arrivé à la fin de l'année dernière, quand notre directeur est revenu à Poudlard, commença à narrer Circée.

Elle résuma les événements de manière succincte, en mentionnant le fait qu'elle soupçonnait Malefoy d'avoir comploté la libération du basilic dans l'école et qu'elle avait envisagé d'en discuter avec madame Bones. Mais, Malefoy l'avait attaqué à ce moment-là. Elle avait bien sûr prévenu Dumbledore de cette agression, mais par la suite personne n'est venu prendre sa déposition.

_ Miss Potter, dans les jours qui viennent, la directrice vous appellera sûrement pour prendre cette déposition. Une tentative de meurtre avec un sortilège impardonnable n'est pas quelque chose sur laquelle la justice peut fermer les yeux, déclara Shacklebolt avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Les Malefoy quittèrent le restaurant sous les regards noirs de la foule et Circée reprit son repas tout en acceptant gracieusement l'inquiétude des autres clients.

* * *

Le lendemain, Amélia Bones visita la demeure des Tonks pour l'escorter jusqu'au Ministère, afin d'éviter qu'on ne cherche à la faire taire. Sur place, Amélia prit sa déposition et une copie de ses souvenirs sur l'accident en question et celui de l'été 92. Fudge débarqua en plein milieu et pâlit en voyant Circée dans le bureau de la directrice du département de la Justice. Il tenta de mettre fin à l'enquête, mais Bones le stoppa d'un regard. Il fut obligé de repartir la queue entre les jambes.

* * *

Le soir du réveillon de Noel, Circée et les Tonks passèrent une excellente soirée et chantèrent même des chansons de Noel jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, Circée se réveilla de bonne heure et avec excitation, elle enfila l'une de ses créations. Il s'agissait d'une longue jupe à volants magenta fushia, un haut parme sans manche à rayures de la même couleur de la jupe, un ruban rose autour de la taille et une pèlerine assortie au haut. Elle enfila une paire de bottes parmes, des boucles d'oreilles violettes, un collier et une couronne fine avec le même pendentif bleu-vert. Une fois prête, elle se rendit dans le salon avec les cadeaux pour ses hôtes dans son sac à main.

_ Cissy, tu es ravissante dans cette tenue ! Es-tu sûre que tu n'as pas des choses à me dire sur ta relation avec Neville ?, commenta Nymphadora tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

_ Je n'essaye pas de séduire Neville, Dora. Tu as vraiment l'esprit mal placé !, répliqua Circée.

_ En es-tu sûre ? Tu t'es pourtant pomponné aujourd'hui !, remarqua Dora en haussant un sourcil.

_ Neville est plus un ami ou un frère qu'un petit ami potentiel, ma chère, réfuta la plus jeune avant de s'assoir près du sapin et sortir les cadeaux rangés dans son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ted et Andromeda arrivèrent avec des plateaux sur lesquels leur petit-déjeuner avait été posé. Ils placèrent les plateaux sur la table basse et Andromeda prit ensuite la parole :

_ Bien, vous pouvez ouvrir vos cadeaux et Nymphadora, s'il te plait, évite de déchirer les emballages n'importe comment.

Nymphadora prit immédiatement le premier paquet sur lequel son nom avait été marqué et Circée dut se retenir de rire devant son impatience. La plus jeune prit un de ses paquets qu'elle ouvrit calmement, il s'agissait d'un cadeau de la part de madame Weasley : un pull rouge vif avec le lion de Gryffondor brodé dessus, ainsi qu'une douzaine de petits pâtés qu'elle avait préparés elle-même, un morceau de bûche de Noel et une boîte de bonbons à la noisette.

_ Joli pull, il semble même fait main, commenta Ted tout en enlaçant sa nouvelle machine à café, il était accro à cette boisson au grand dam d'Andromeda qui préférait le thé.

_ Oui, c'est de la part de Mme Weasley. Chaque année, elle m'offre un pull fait main, répondit Circée gaiment avant de remarquer un long paquet étroit avec son nom marqué dessus.

Elle prit le paquet en question et déchira délicatement l'emballage avec un sentiment d'excitation étrange. Elle écarquilla les yeux en sortant un splendide balai étincelant qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant un Éclair de Feu. Le balai flotta sous les regards surpris des Tonks qui reconnurent à leur tour le modèle.

_ Par Merlin ! Est-ce vraiment un Éclair de Feu ?, s'exclama Dora avec des yeux en cœur.

Circée fouilla dans le papier d'emballage, s'il y avait une carte, mais elle ne trouva rien.

_ Il n'y a pas de carte…. Qui aurait- pu m'envoyer un balai aussi cher ?, marmonna Circée en l'examinant sous toutes les coutures.

_ Aucune carte ?, répéta Andromeda en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Non…. Nymphadora pourrais-tu jeter des sorts de détection sur ce balai pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas été trafiqué ?, demanda Circée.

_ Okay, mais qui utiliserait un Éclair de feu afin de t'atteindre ?, demanda-t-elle tout en prenant le balai et en l'examinant avec sa baguette.

_ Les Malefoy, par exemple. L'année dernière, Lucius Malefoy a offert des nouveaux balais à toute l'équipe de Serpentard, cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'il cherche à m'éliminer en m'offrant un balai piégé, répondit sans hésitation Circée.

_ Je n'y avais pas pensé. En tout cas, pour l'instant je n'ai rien trouvé. Mais si tu veux, je peux apporter au bureau le balai pour le faire examiner par des aurors, proposa Dora.

_ Merci, cela me rassurerait, répondit Circée avant de retourner à ses cadeaux.

Le reste de ses cadeaux était eux sans danger et leurs expéditeurs clairs. Hermione lui avait envoyé des friandises et du matériel de mercerie, Augusta des livres sur les finances et l'économie, Hagrid un livre sur les Créatures magiques, Luna un portrait d'elle sur son balai, Neville une jolie plante qui lorsqu'elle était plantée lors d'une nuit de pleine lune brillait d'une lueur argentée et les Tonks lui avaient offert une machine à coudre dont elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse.

Mais son cadeau favori fut celui des jumeaux, il s'agissait d'une collection de rubans qui changeaient la couleur de ses cheveux, un pour chaque couleur. Elle prit celui qui devait changer sa chevelure d'ébène en une couleur rouge Weasley et attacha le bas de ses cheveux avec. Immédiatement, sa chevelure devint rouge foncé, une nuance plus foncé que celle des Weasley et Andromeda et Ted écarquillèrent les yeux. Avec ses cheveux rouges, Circée était le portrait craché de Lily. Circée se regarda dans le miroir du salon et en voyant sa nouvelle ressemblance avec sa mère, elle se mit à pleurer tout en posant une main sur ses cheveux et la seconde sur sa joue.

Andromeda se leva et posa une main sur son épaule avant de baisser la tête et lui dire :

_ Je suis sûre que de là où ils se trouvent, tes parents veillent sur toi. Ils t'aimaient de tout leur cœur, ma chérie.

_ Merci, tante Andromeda, c'est juste…. La plupart du temps, on me dit que je ressemble davantage à mon père, mais que j'ai les yeux de ma mère et là…, répondit Circée en essuyant ses larmes.

_ Et là, tu vois que tu ressembles en fait plus à ta mère qu'à James, acheva Andromeda.

Circée hocha la tête et laissa Andromeda la prendre dans ses bras pendant un moment. Le silence qui s'installa dans le salon était confortable plutôt que gênant et Circée se blottit contre Nymphadora, tout en l'écoutant complimenter ses goûts en accessoire, Dora adorait son nouveau sac.

Vers onze heures, Circée remonta dans sa chambre pour y ranger ses présents, puis redescendit dans le salon pour se préparer à partir chez les Londubat.

_ Je vais appeler madame Londubat pour vérifier si tu peux passer, déclara Ted en s'approchant de la cheminée pour y jeter de la poudre de cheminette.

Il passa la tête à l'intérieur et attendit un moment qu'on lui réponde, lorsqu'il en sortit, il déclara :

_ C'est bon, tu peux y aller Circée, les Londubat t'attendent.

_ Merci, mon oncle, répondit Circée en prenant une pincée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle jeta dans les flammes qui devinrent émeraude.

_ Manoir Londubat !, articula-t-elle clairement avant d'entrer dans la cheminée.

Elle avait retenu sa leçon après ce qui était arrivé la première fois qu'elle avait utilisé le réseau des cheminées comme moyen de transport. L'articulation était extrêmement importante pour ne pas se tromper de destination.

Elle eut alors l'impression d'être aspirée dans un tourbillon géant, elle se sentait tourner sur elle-même à toute vitesse dans un grondement étourdissant. Circée priait mentalement pour que son estomac ne souffre pas davantage, elle n'avait pas envie de vomir son petit-déjeuner devant les Londubat. Ce serait la pire des humiliations ! Elle tourna, tourna et tourna pendant un moment qui lui sembla bien trop long, avant de finalement arriver à destination. Cette fois-ci, elle avait réussi à se maintenir debout, mais elle avait tout de même des nausées.

Circée qui avait aspiré des cendres durant le trajet, commença à tousser en sortant de la cheminée et Neville la voyant cracher ses poumons appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il lui apporte un verre d'eau.

_ Merci, Neville. Je ne suis toujours pas habituée à ce moyen de transport, expliqua Circée après avoir pris une gorgée d'eau.

_ Je t'en prie, mais les moldus n'utilisent pas de cheminée ?, répondit Neville en clignant des yeux.

_ Si, mais uniquement pour réchauffer leur maison, pas pour se transporter d'une cheminée à l'autre. Ce mode de transport est unique au sorcier, dit Circée.

_ En tout cas, bienvenu au Manoir Londubat, Circée ma chère. As-tu passé un bon Noel ?, dit Augusta qui prit pour la première fois la parole.

_ Oui, grand-mère. Les Tonks ont été d'excellents hôtes durant ces derniers jours, j'ai passé de formidables vacances, répondit Circée.

Augusta lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler grand-mère comme Neville, car elle trouvait cette appellation plus à son goût que celle de grand-tante. Et puis, elle avait toujours une petite-fille qu'elle pourrait pomponner comme une poupée. Si Dumbledore n'avait pas fourré son nez tordu dans les affaires des Potter, Circée aurait dû vivre avec sa famille. Neville et elle auraient sûrement grandi en tant que frère et sœur, et Circée l'aurait naturellement appelée grand-mère.

Ils parlèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes autour d'une tasse de thé et Neville et Circée discutèrent de leurs cadeaux de Noel. Circée fit ainsi la démonstration des rubans offerts par les jumeaux et Augusta faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en la voyant rousse comme Lily. Circée comptait garder le ruban en question sur elle pour visiter Saint-Mangouste afin d'éviter qu'on remarque sa présence à l'hôpital. Même si elle savait que des aurors patrouilleraient l'hôpital pour assurer discrètement sa protection, elle préférait rester incognito.

Le trio partit ensuite en passant par le réseau des cheminées jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste et encore une fois Circée faillit s'étouffer à cause des cendres.

Ils montèrent ensuite jusqu'au service de pathologie des sortilèges qui se trouvait au quatrième étage, là où Frank et Alice avaient été internés après avoir été torturés.

Leurs lits se trouvaient au fond de la salle Janus Thickey, là où les patients permanents étaient installés. Le trio entra dans la salle 49 et marchèrent en direction du couple qui étaient vêtus de leur chemise de nuit et mangeaient très lentement des chocolats. Circée reconnut immédiatement la boîte comme étant celle qu'elle avait commandée à Honeydukes grâce à la forme de cœur des chocolats.

_ Frank, Alice, joyeux Noel, déclara Augusta en s'approchant du lit de son fils et sa belle-fille.

Circée regarda avec tristesse la mère de Neville, qui sur les photos de l'album photo constitué par Hagrid avait un air joyeux et joufflu qui inspirait la joie de vivre. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, son visage était devenu maigre et usé, ses yeux semblaient trop grands et ses cheveux, devenus blancs, étaient fins et ternes. Elle semblait incapable de parler, mais fit tout de même un geste timide vers Neville avant de se tourner vers Circée et de lâcher le chocolat qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche comme pour tenter de communiquer mais ne réussissait qu'à grogner. Pourtant, elle persévéra et se leva même de son lit pour s'approcher de Circée :

_ Gggrrr, Llllilll, Liiilllllyyy, Lilllly, Lily, finit-elle par dire tout en serrant Circée faiblement dans ses bras.

Circée se tourna vers Augusta et Neville, qui étaient tous deux sous le choc. Depuis l'attaque, Alice n'avait jamais réussi à parler, même devant Augusta ou Neville. Alors, la voir prononcer le nom de « Lily » était une véritable surprise et une nouvelle lueur d'espoir.

_ C'est Circée, tante Alice, je suis la fille de Lily. Te souviens-tu de moi, ta filleule Circée ?, dit Circée en caressant gentiment les cheveux d'Alice.

_... Cccccircééée, Circée ?, répéta Alice en prenant le visage de la jeune sorcière dans les mains.

_ Oui, Circée et Neville est là lui-aussi. Regarde, tante Alice, c'est Neville, ton fils, poursuivit Circée en prenant les mains d'Alice et en la guidant vers Neville, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

_ Nnnneeevvvilllee, Neville, sssiii gggrandd, murmura avec difficulté Alice en s'approchant ensuite du garçon blond.

_ Maman, maman !, pleura Neville en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Augusta et Circée pleuraient elles aussi, mais Circée malgré ses larmes remarqua que son oncle Frank les regardait avec attention malgré son état. Il fixait tour à tour sa femme, son fils, Circée et Augusta, plus spécifiquement la baguette que cette dernière tenait dans la main et que Circée se souvenait qu'elle lui avait appartenu autrefois.

_ Grand-mère…. Pourrais-tu donner à Frank sa baguette ? Je crois qu'il la reconnait, car il la fixe des yeux, murmura Circée à l'oreille d'Augusta.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Frank en déplaçant la baguette dans sa main lentement et effectivement, Frank suivait ses mouvements sans lâcher les yeux de sa baguette. Elle s'approcha de son fils et lui mit la baguette dans la main, Circée s'approcha à son tour et demanda à Frank :

_ Mon oncle, pourriez-vous lancer un _Lumos _?, demanda Circée.

Au grand choc de Neville et Augusta, Frank lui obéit et l'extrémité de sa baguette s'illumina.

_ Bien, maintenant pour répondre Oui à mes questions lancé une fois ce sort et deux fois pour dire Non, d'accord ?, continua-t-elle.

Frank fit briller encore une fois sa baguette avant de l'éteindre.

_ Très bien ! Mon oncle entendez-vous ce que les gens autour de vous disent ?, demanda ensuite Circée.

Encore une fois, un seul Lumos fut lancé, ce qui signifiait que cela voulait dire Oui.

_ Savez-vous pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas parler ?

Cette fois-ci, il répondit non en allumant par deux fois sa baguette.

_ Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes à l'hôpital ?

Il répondit oui, avant de se tourner vers Augusta puis Neville.

_ Reconnaissez-vous Neville et votre mère ?

Encore une fois, il répondit oui.

Des guérisseurs entrèrent dans la chambre après avoir été prévenus qu'Alice avait réussi à parler et furent surpris de voir Frank capable de lancer un lumos pour répondre aux questions de Circée. La jeune sorcière expliqua aux guérisseurs le système qu'elle venait de créer pour lui permettre de communiquer et ils ne tardèrent pas à interroger Frank avec des questions aux quels il pourrait répondre par oui ou par non.

Le trio dut quitter l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu, car les guérisseurs souhaitaient examiner les Londubat pour comprendre d'où venait cette soudaine amélioration. Augusta leur laissa la baguette de Frank et Circée serra le couple dans ses bras, tout en promettant à Alice qu'elle repasserait pour le nouvel an.

De retour au manoir, Augusta ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Circée sur ce miracle inespéré.

_ Je pense qu'oncle Frank est conscient depuis longtemps, mais qu'il était juste incapable de vous le faire comprendre. Son corps ne répond pas alors que son esprit est conscient…. Il est d'une certaine manière prisonnier de son propre corps. Pour tante Alice, me voir a dû lui rappeler ma mère et le choc lui a donné l'opportunité de retrouver la parole. Mais, je pense que des spécialistes moldus seraient plus à même d'expliquer leurs cas, les moldus étudient les troubles mentaux depuis déjà plus d'un siècle et des sciences existent même sur ce sujet, déclara Circée.

Augusta accepta ses hypothèses et demanda à Neville de passer le reste de la journée avec Circée, le temps qu'elle contacte leur famille pour leur raconter ce qui venait d'arriver.

Neville conduisit Circée jusqu'à sa chambre, là où il la remercia pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour ses parents.

_ Si tu dois remercier quelqu'un, remercie plutôt Fred et Georges au retour des vacances. C'est eux qui ont créé ce ruban changeur de couleur de cheveux. Tante Alice n'aurait probablement pas réagi de la même manière, si j'avais gardé mes cheveux noirs, plutôt que rouges, répliqua Circée.

La conversation tourna ensuite sur Lupin et Rogue. Neville avait lui-aussi remarqué que Rogue semblait détester tout particulièrement ce professeur.

_ Je n'aime pas trop défendre Rogue, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il a une raison valide pour haïr Lupin. Il se trouve qu'ils étaient tous deux à Poudlard dans la même année et que Lupin a failli le tuer par accident, commença à expliquer Circée.

Elle informa Neville que Lupin était un loup-garou et que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, Rogue avait été piégé par Sirius Black et qu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Lupin transformé. C'est James Potter qui l'avait sauvé in extremis, mais l'expérience avait définitivement marqué Rogue. Tout cela, elle l'avait lu dans les journaux de Sirius et son père.

_ Cela explique son aversion tout particulière, même Lockhart ne l'énervait pas autant, marmonna Neville.

_ Oui, Rogue est du genre rancunier. Néanmoins, j'aimerai que tu gardes ces informations secrètes, je pense que très peu d'élèves ont compris que Lupin était un loup-garou. Hermione, Percy, Fred, Georges, Lee, Luna, Padma Patil, Daphné Greengrass, Blaize Zabini et Cédric Diggory sont définitivement au courant, mais je doute que le reste de l'école le soit, ajouta Circée.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont au courant ?, demanda Neville en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Hermione marmonne dans son sommeil, je l'ai entendu une nuit dire Lupin et Loup-garou après que Rogue nous ait donné ce devoir à faire lorsqu'il remplaçait Lupin. Percy est légèrement sur la défensive près de Lupin et une fois à diner, je l'ai aperçu en train de chercher un couteau en argent sur la table, lorsque le nom de Lupin fut mentionné. Fred, Georges et Lee le savent aussi et ils me l'ont confirmé quand je les ai interrogés dessus. Il semblerait que ce soit Georges qui est compris de quoi notre professeur souffrait et qu'il ait informé son frère et Lee. Luna l'a découvert par déduction de même que Padma avec qui j'ai dû discuter pour la rassurer sur ce point. Greengrass et Zabini le savent et je les ai vus se balader avec des couteaux en argent attachés à leur bras. Et Cédric l'a apprit de son père, qui travaille au ministère dans le département des Créatures Magiques, énuméra Circée.

_ …. Greengrass et Zabini se promènent vraiment avec des couteaux en argent ?, demanda Neville en clignant des yeux abasourdi.

_ Oui, je les ai vus et Zabini m'a confirmé qu'il en gardait un pour se protéger contre lui, répéta Circée.

_ Tu as parlé à Zabini ?, dit Neville surpris à cette idée.

Le conflit entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui et il était rare que les interactions entre les élèves de ces deux maisons soient cordiales, il suffisait de penser à Drago et sa rivalité à sens unique avec Circée. Cette dernière ne le considérait pas du tout comme un rival, mais plutôt comme un casse-pied incapable de comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Ron voyait davantage Drago comme un rival, qu'elle.

_ Oui, depuis ma blessure, on a commencé à discuter de manière cordiale, répondit Circée sur un ton vague.

L'amitié entre elle et Blaize risquait de lui attirer des ennuis dans sa maison, il était préférable qu'elle reste secrète le plus longtemps possible.

L'heure arriva qu'elle dut repartir chez les Tonks, elle dit adieu à Neville et sa grand-mère et repassa par la cheminée pour retourner chez ses hôtes.

Ted fut le premier à l'accueillir et l'interroger sur sa journée. Elle l'informa de ce qui s'était passé à Saint-Mangouste et son oncle fut surpris, mais heureux à cette nouvelle.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère conviviale et lorsque Circée retourna chez les Londubat, elle fut heureuse de voir que Neville avait une nouvelle baguette qu'il avait achetée à Ollivander. Il avait essayé de lui rendre celle qu'elle lui avait passé, mais Circée le convint de la garder en cas de secours.

Elle visita une seconde fois Alice et Frank, qui était maintenant capable de communiquer avec les guérisseurs et leurs visiteurs. Frank utilisait un système inspiré du morse, tandis qu'Alice réussissait à parler mais avec difficulté et seulement à une poignée d'individus. Andromeda n'en faisait pas partie, car sa ressemblance avec sa sœur Bellatrix provoquait des crises chez la patiente. Alice ne lâcha pas Circée tout le long de la visite et parfois la confondait encore avec sa mère. Dans ce genre de cas, Circée la corrigeait gentiment, tout en lui coiffant les cheveux.

Les jours passèrent très vite et le jour du retour à Poudlard arriva. Circée rangea sa valise et y attacha son nouveau balai que les aurors avaient examiné sans rien trouver de dangereux, puis descendit les escaliers avant de sortirent de la maison pour se diriger vers la voiture de Ted. Son oncle plaça la valise dans le coffre, avant de prendre le volant. Nymphadora et Andromeda étaient déjà parties, il était donc le seul à l'accompagner à King's Cross.

* * *

Dans le Poudlard Express, Circée s'installa dans un compartiment vide, dans lequel elle déposa sa malle et après avoir fermé les rideaux, elle revêtit rapidement son uniforme. Hermione, dont la chevelure était lisse et soyeuse, la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard accompagnée de Luna, qui s'assit à la gauche de Circée. Neville arriva à son tour et Circée l'invita dans leur compartiment. Ron fut le dernier à arriver, cinq minutes à peine avant le départ. Il semblerait que cette année encore, les Weasley avaient eu du mal pour arriver à l'heure.

Durant le trajet, Fred et Georges passèrent leur dire coucou et Neville les remercia chaleureusement de leurs actions, ce qui les mit mal à l'aise, car le duo n'avait pas l'habitude d'être remercié pour avoir fait une bonne action. Hermione et Ron demandèrent à voir les effets des rubans en question et Circée sortit de son sac, celui qu'elle avait déjà porté à plusieurs reprises pendant les vacances.

_ …. C'est vrai que ça change !, s'exclama Ron.

_ Le roux te va à ravir Circée ! Une vraie Weasley !, affirmèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils discutèrent ensuite du nouveau look d'Hermione, complimentant sa magnifique chevelure brillante et lisse. Cette dernière avoua qu'elle avait testé sans trop d'espoir la potion capillaire lissenplis que Circée avait faite préparer pour elle. Mais qu'en voyant le résultat, elle avait complètement changé d'avis, même ses parents furent surpris de voir à quel point la potion était efficace.

Bien sûr, Drago choisit ce moment pour apparaître et briser la bonne humeur dans leur compartiment.

_ Alors, Potter, on cherche à devenir une Weasley ? Avec cette chevelure, il ne te manque plus que des guenilles et voilà !, se moqua Drago en débarquant dans le compartiment.

_ Ha, Drago ! On ne t'a pas prévenu que tu avais l'interdiction de m'approcher tant que le procès de ton père n'était pas passé ? Madame Bones me l'a dit, il y a une semaine déjà, répliqua froidement Circée.

Drago devint rouge de colère et il sortit sa baguette pour essayer de lui lancer un sort, mais Fred et Georges furent plus rapides et le désarmèrent avec aisance. Drago et ses deux Bulldogs fuirent la queue entre les jambes tandis que Fred qui tenait la baguette de Drago dans ses mains, interrogea Circée sur cette histoire de procès.

_ Oh, c'est tout simple ! L'année dernière, Lucius Malefoy a tenté de me tuer avec le Sortilège de la Mort, mais il a été arrêté par Dobby juste à temps ! J'en ai parlé à Madame Bones et celle-ci a décidé d'attaquer en justice Lucius pour cette tentative de meurtre et pour sa complicité dans la libération du basilique l'année dernière. Comme le journal de Jedusor se trouve encore en leur possession, elle a pu relever les empreintes dessus selon la méthode moldu, afin de prouver qu'il l'avait bien en main à un moment donné. Avec un peu de chance, il sera envoyé à Azkaban et votre famille dédommagée pour ce qui est arrivé à Ginny, expliqua Circée.

_ Circée, notre déesse, nous sommes indignes de baigner dans votre présence divine, mais nous vous en conjurons ! Prenez-nous comme fidèles serviteurs !, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en s'inclinant dramatiquement devant elle.

_ Relevez-vous braves farceurs, votre déesse reconnait votre foi et en récompense vous accepte comme ses messagers ! Propager le culte de Circée Morrigan, la déesse de la Justice et de la Répartie !, ordonna Circée en se levant et ouvrant les bras majestueusement.

_ Louée soit la Déesse Circée Morrigan !, répétèrent les jumeaux, tandis que leurs compagnons de compartiment explosaient de rire.

_ La déesse de la Justice et de la Répartie ? Vraiment, Circée ?, demanda Hermione en secouant la tête.

_ En effet, jeune fille ! Qui est plus à même d'obtenir gain de cause, que la personne avec la meilleure répartie !, affirma Circée sur un ton faussement sérieux, qui fit à nouveau éclater de rire leurs camarades.

_ Bien, qui d'autre souhaite devenir l'un de mes messagers et fidèles serviteurs ?, demanda Circée.

_ Moi, moi !, répondit immédiatement Luna en sautillant.

_ Bien, fille de la Lune, la déesse Circée Morrigan t'accepte parmi ses serviteurs !, déclara Circée avant de se rasseoir en éclatant de rire à son tour.

Le reste du trajet passa dans la rigolade, avec Neville la taquinant sur son nouveau statut de déesse et Circée qui lui répondait en lui proposant de devenir son serviteur.

Le soir même, la nouvelle que Circée avait obtenu un Eclair de feu à Noel avait fait le tour de leur maison et Dubois semblait si heureux que Circée avait dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le reste de l'équipe était tout aussi heureux et Circée avait promis à Katie de lui prêter son Nimbus 2000, car c'était elle qui avait le moins bon balai de l'équipe.

Bien entendu, le lendemain, la nouvelle arriva aux oreilles des autres maisons qui voulurent tous voir son nouveau balai. Circée l'apporta au déjeuner et une foule s'empressa de se former autour d'elle. Ce jour-là, ses cheveux étaient roux et quasiment tous les professeurs furent choqués par sa nouvelle apparence. Rogue fut le plus touché, il était complètement incapable de la regarder en face, maintenant qu'elle ressemblait à une Lily Evans 2.0.

* * *

Février apporta son lot de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles.

Tout d'abord, Circée avait approché ses professeurs Vector et Babbling sur ses cercles magiques afin de demander l'aide des professeurs pour les améliorer. Les deux femmes avaient été sincèrement impressionnées par son projet et elles s'étaient plongées avec ardeur dans ses notes. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas d'entraînements de quidditch, elle se rendait dans les appartements de Vector et les trois femmes travaillaient sur ses cercles magiques. Il fallut plusieurs séances pour affiner suffisamment cette technique, pour qu'elle parvienne à l'utiliser et Flitwick avait été prévenu de leur projet afin de les aider à adapter leurs résultats, pour utiliser une variété de sortilèges différents avec ces cercles.

_ Par Merlin ! On l'a fait, ça marche !, s'exclama Vector en voyant des cercles magiques apparaître autour de Circée et lancer des rayons magiques oranges et violets contre des cibles que Vector avait fait apparaître dans une salle de classe vide.

_ Excellent travail, Miss Potter ! Vous sentez vous suffisamment en forme pour tenter la variante avec le sortilège de stupéfixion ?, demanda Flitwick.

_ Oui, professeur ! Stupéfix !, déclara Circée et des cercles rouges apparurent cette fois-ci en projetant des rayons de la même couleur contre les cibles qui avaient été métamorphosées en tortue.

Comme ils l'espéraient, dès que les tortues furent touchées par les rayons rouges, elles furent stupéfiées. Circée commença à suer et avoir des difficultés à respirer. Créer autant de cercles à la fois l'avait vidé de son énergie magique.

_ Formidable ! Vraiment formidable ! Cette technique vous vaudra un O en Défense pour vos ASPICs ma chère !, déclara Flitwick avec excitation.

_ Même chose pour l'épreuve de Runes ! Si vous présentez ce projet à l'examen, je vous assure que c'est un O et peut-être même un O+, ajouta Babbling.

_ N'oubliez pas celle d'arithmancie ! Les calculs nécessaires pour construire ces cercles ne sont pas à la porté de tous ! Un O n'est même pas suffisant pour une telle création !, conclut Vector.

Les cercles magiques créés par Circée reprenaient ceux de Médée et Semiramis, mais en les modifiant pour lancer des sorts de sorciers, comme le stupéfix, l'incendio, l'aguamenti et même le bombarda. Circée avait dû décomposer l'incantation de chaque sort en chiffre pour ensuite inclure ces valeurs dans la composition d'un cercle, le tout devait être stabilisé sur plusieurs points pour pouvoir lancer le sort en question. Ce travail avait été long et fastidieux mais le résultat en valait la peine, elle pouvait maintenant invoquer des cercles pour chacun de ses sorts et donc attaquer plusieurs personnes _simultanément_. D'où l'excitation de Flitwick, car une telle technique était formidable en combat et donc en défense.

Seul bémol, sa réserve de mana était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse employer cette technique encore et encore, de même le nombre de cercles qu'elle pouvait invoquer à la fois, était de cinq. Au-delà et ils commençaient à disparaître….

_ Miss Potter, tant que vous pratiquez constamment vos sorts, votre réserve de mana grandira et vous pourrez donc employer cette technique dans tout son potentiel. Votre réserve est déjà très large pour votre âge, 260 points de magie à treize ans est une chose qu'on n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs siècles, déclara Flitwick.

_ C'est vrai et puis vous avez non seulement un énorme potentiel magique, mais aussi une rare intelligence et créativité qui vous mènera loin dans la vie, confirma Vector.

_ Cela me fait penser que ce serait vraiment dommage de laisser tout ce potentiel être gâché, dit Babbling.

_ Que veux-tu dire Bath ?, demanda Vector.

_ Et bien, Miss Potter est clairement en avance sur mon programme, de ce que j'ai pu voir, elle pourrait aisément passer les épreuves de BUSEs pour l'Etude des Runes et obtenir un O dès aujourd'hui. Peut-être que je pourrais l'ajouter à la liste des candidats de cette année ?, expliqua Bathsheda Babbling.

Les deux autres professeurs et Circée cogitèrent pendant un instant sa proposition que Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver intrigante.

_ Pour être honnête, le niveau de Miss Potter en Rune est encore meilleur que celui de la moitié de mes septièmes années, elle ferait sûrement partie du top de cette classe. Je trouve dommage l'idée qu'elle doive suivre des cours aussi simple que ceux des troisièmes années, alors qu'elle est autant en avance, ajouta Babbling.

C'est vrai que Circée avait une aisance naturelle pour jongler les différentes runes et les alphabets, surtout le Futhark, ce qu'elle avait attribué pour rigoler à ses racines irlandaises du côté de sa mère (Il y avait une raison pour que son deuxième prénom fut Morrigan, la déesse irlandaise de la guerre, ennemi de Cu Chulainn.). Circée avait gravé et cousu des runes sur une bonne partie de ses affaires afin de leur apporter d'autres propriétés et avait même commencé à écrire des runes avec son énergie magique comme encre à la manière de Caster Cu Chulainn dans le film _Fate/Grand Order : First Order_. (Caster Cu était son premier coup de cœur, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas son style de garçon. Il était juste trop cool pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sous son charme. Elle se demandait si le vrai Cu Chulainn était aussi formidable. Dans le trône des héros d'une autre dimension et l'au-delà de celle-ci, quatre versions du même héros celtique éternuèrent en même temps.) Ce style avait tant impressionné Babbling qu'elle s'était mise à tenter de le pratiquer elle-aussi, même si elle avait du mal à créer des runes stables.

_ En Arithmancie aussi, Miss Potter est suffisamment en avance pour passer ses BUSEs, déclara Vector après avoir réfléchi un moment.

_ Si elle travaille davantage sur l'aspect théorique des sortilèges, Miss Potter pourrait aisément avoir un O en sortilège. Sa partie pratique est excellente, il lui faudrait juste approfondir celle théorique, ajouta Flitwick.

_ Pensez-vous qu'il soit possible que je passe des BUSEs dans vos trois matières, mais pas les autres ?, demanda curieuse Circée, car l'idée la tentait vraiment.

_ Oui, c'est possible. Les examens peuvent être passés prématurément mais en général il faut la recommandation du professeur de la matière concernée, répondit Flitwick.

_ Cela a été établi pour permettre à ceux qui étudiaient toutes les classes offertes à l'école de passer une partie de leurs épreuves un peu plus tôt et donc de gagner du temps de libre, expliqua Vector.

_ Je dois avouer que cela me tente beaucoup. J'adore étudier vos matières, mais le rythme des classes est un peu trop lent à mon goût, avoua Circée.

_ J'en discuterai avec Minerva demain, Miss Potter, décida Flitwick.

_ Pourriez-vous lui dire que j'aimerai passer en même temps l'épreuve d'étude des Moldus ? J'ai vécu dans leur monde, je pense donc pouvoir passer l'épreuve, même sans avoir suivi ces cours, dit Circée.

_ Je le ferais. Bien, il se fait tard, vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir, Miss Potter, conclut Flitwick.

* * *

La seconde bonne nouvelle du mois fut la défaite de Serpentard face à Poufsouffle, l'équipe de Gryffondor resterait donc en tête si elle battait Serdaigle lors du prochain match qui se déroulerait dans quelques semaines.

Toutefois, cette bonne humeur fut rapidement gâchée par la disparition de Croûtard, le rat de Ron. Un drap taché de sang et la présence de poil orange dans le dortoir des garçons avaient relancé les tensions entre Ron et Hermione, alors même que le duo s'était rabiboché après les fêtes. Tout laissait porter à croire que Pattenrond avait attaqué le rat et qu'il l'avait probablement dévoré. Circée n'était pas complètement sûre que Croûtard soit bel et bien mort, elle avait même dit à Ron qu'il était peut-être toujours en vie, mais caché quelque part pour échapper au chat. Mais son hypothèse attira la colère de ses deux amis qui défendaient chacun deux positions diamétralement opposées.

Ron était persuadé que Croûtard avait été dévoré par le chat tandis qu'Hermione croyait dur comme fer en la complète innocence de Pattenrond dans cette disparition. Ajouté à cela le stress de suivre autant de cours tout en consacrant pour chaque matière le plus d'efforts possible et on avait une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf et qui explosait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Circée avait été obligée de prendre ses distances avec elle et Ron, qui profitait du fait que leur amie n'était pas sur son dos pour se montrer oisif. Il ne faisait plus ses devoirs lui-même et copiait généralement sur Seamus ou Dean, ce qui avait déjà causé des problèmes aux trois garçons, car les professeurs l'avaient remarqué. Rogue s'était montré tout particulièrement sévère sur ce point. Il leur avait mis à tous trois non seulement un zéro, mais des heures de détentions pour leur tricherie et il avait enfin enlevé cent-cinquante points à Gryffondor. Leurs camarades, Percy en tête, avaient été furieux et la réputation de Ron avait bien pâti. Il reçut même une Beuglante de la part de sa mère, délivrée par l'hibou que Circée lui avait offert à Noel. Percy avait été ordonné par leur mère de vérifier tous les soirs que son plus jeune frère avait bien fait ses devoirs.

Le plus étrange étant que, si les notes de Ron avaient chuté rapidement, celles de Fred et Georges avaient grimpé en flèche. Les professeurs étaient si suspicieux qu'ils les avaient tous convoqué tour par tour pour les interroger sur le changement flagrant dans leurs résultats. Et à chaque fois, la réponse des jumeaux fut la même :

_ On nous a contactés pour nous proposer de sponsoriser notre future boutique de farces et attrapes. L'une des conditions pour obtenir ce financement est que nous obtenions tous deux au minimum six BUSEs avec au moins un Optimal chacun, expliqua Fred.

_ Si on avait eu des bonnes notes plus tôt, maman nous aurait forcés à entrer au ministère, comme papa. Mais rester derrière un bureau n'est pas notre truc, on a donc fait exprès de saboter nos résultats jusqu'à maintenant pour qu'elle nous laisse un peu tranquille, continua Georges.

_ Bill nous a promis de nous envoyer des livres sur la manière de créer et gérer un business. Si on obtient ce financement, il nous aidera à ouvrir un compte à Gringotts, acheva Fred.

Cela va sans dire, mais les professeurs furent sincèrement choqués d'apprendre que les jumeaux faisaient exprès d'avoir des mauvaises notes, mais ils promirent de ne rien dire à leur mère, tant qu'ils continuaient à travailler dur. Lorsqu'ils tentèrent de les interroger sur l'identité de leur sponsor, les jumeaux refusèrent de la divulguer.

Bien entendu, le sponsor n'était autre qu'Augusta Londubat qui était si reconnaissante envers les jumeaux, qu'elle leur proposa ce marché après en avoir discuté avec Circée. La jeune sorcière était celle qui avait imposé cette condition, car elle craignait que les jumeaux sabotent leurs BUSEs, alors que leurs résultats pourraient affecter leur future carrière. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient aisément obtenir des BUSEs en potion, métamorphose, sortilège, défense, soins aux créatures magiques et botanique. En astronomie, ils pourraient avec un peu d'efforts obtenir un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Acceptable. En histoire de la magie, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Binns était un professeur encore pire que Rogue et cette matière ennuyait terriblement ses deux coéquipiers. Enfin, dans l'étude des moldus, ils étaient un peu à la ramasse, mais c'était davantage parce que le programme lui-même était complètement obsolète.

Circée avait lu le livre d'Hermione puis celui des jumeaux sur les Moldus et elle avait dû se retenir de se frapper la tête contre l'une des tables de la salle commune, après avoir constaté à quel point le contenu de ces livres était dépassé. Ils ignoraient complètement les progrès post deuxième guerre mondiale. Ils avaient au moins cinquante ans de retard et Circée savait que la faute revenait à l'idée préconçue des sorciers que les moldus étaient arriérés et qu'en cinquante ans, ils n'auraient jamais fait de vrai progrès. Circée avait contacté le département en charge des examens scolaires en leur expliquant ce point et en les encourageant à visiter le monde des Moldus avec des sorciers y vivant. Elle avait même donné le nom des Tonks, car ses cousins vivaient dans les deux mondes. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait reçu une lettre de remerciement et la confirmation que le département réviserait le programme pour les BUSEs des futurs troisièmes années. Il ne pourrait rien faire cette année, et même l'année prochaine il serait difficile d'introduire un tout nouveau programme aux élèves passant leurs ASPICs ou BUSEs. Une chose que Circée comprenait tout à fait. Il semblerait que son courrier ait inspiré le département à partager leurs découvertes sur le mode de vie ACTUEL des Moldus avec le reste du ministère. Le département des jeux et sports magiques étant leur première victime, car ce département préparait la coupe du monde de quidditch et que si un match avait lieu dans le pays, louer un terrain moldu serait nécessaire pour accueillir les spectateurs.

Pour montrer aux jumeaux et aux Weasley en général, un aspect moins connu du monde moldu, Circée leur avait promis d'organiser durant les vacances de pâques des sorties à Londres. Elle emmènerait les jumeaux dans une bibliothèque moldue, si possible avec Hermione, pour leur faire lire des livres plus récents sur les avancés du monde non magique. Hermione était d'accord pour leurs prêter sa carte de bibliothèque, il suffirait ensuite d'envoyer Hedwige aux Granger pour qu'ils rendent les livres à leur place. Elle avait même prévu une excursion dans un parc d'attraction pour les Weasley, qu'elle avait visité il y a quelques années pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Elle se souvenait s'être énormément amusée ce jour-là et son oncle et sa tante l'avaient laissé s'y promener à sa guise. Elle avait contacté Ted pour voir si un bus partant de Londres pourrait les y emmener et effectivement une ligne s'y rendait. Il achèterait les places en son nom, dès qu'elle aurait confirmé le nombre de participants à cette sortie.

* * *

En parallèle, elle avait fait l'expérience de plusieurs visions depuis son retour à Poudlard. Des scènes du passé qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir, comme des couples s'embrasser dans les couloirs ou pire dans les salles de classe. Elle fut même contrainte de changer de place en métamorphose, car il y a près de trois cent ans un certain couple avait fait leur première fois sur sa table…. Disons simplement que le jour où elle reçut cette vision, elle tomba dans les pommes et dût être amenée à l'infirmerie… là où elle vomit son déjeuner.

Cela va sans dire, mais après cela elle avait harcelé Flitwick pour des cours d'occlumancie…. Elle était si motivée qu'elle réussit en un moins à suffisamment renforcer ses défenses pour bloquer une partie de ses visions.

* * *

Le jour du match contre Serdaigle, la pression sur Circée était encore plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumé, car elle avait clairement un meilleur balai que sa rivale. Si elle échouait à attraper le vif avant Cho Chang, sa réputation volerait en éclat. Elle avait bien trop bossé dessus pour tout gâcher en un match.

L'équipe entre sur le terrain sous l'acclamation du public. Les Serdaigles étaient déjà là et le regard de Circée s'attarda sur Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse ennemie et la seule fille de leur équipe. Cho était plus grande qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres et était une jolie fille dont l'apparence exotique attirait les regards. Ses traits fins et sa silhouette mince lui donnait un air fragile mais gracieux. Circée l'avait aperçue à de nombreuses reprises dans le château, mais n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de lui parler. Pourtant, la sorcière d'origine chinoise l'intriguait de la même manière que Blaize.

Madame Bibine donna le coup d'envoi et Circée décolla en filant plus haut et plus vite que les autres balais. Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour faire le tour du stade à la recherche du vif d'or, tout en écoutant le commentaire du match, assuré par Lee Jordan qui faisait avec joie la publicité de l'Éclair de Feu. Circée se demandait sincèrement si quelqu'un l'avait payé pour faire de la pub au balai en question et il semblerait que McGonagall soit du même avis.

Si Cho volait avec une grande habileté, supérieure à celle de Drago pour sûr, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Circée qui dans les airs régnait comme reine. Circée fonçait à très grande vitesse tout autour du terrain sans ralentir et le public applaudissait avec enthousiasme sa technique. Circée et son balai ne faisaient pratiquement plus qu'un et quand elle aperçut enfin le vif d'or, elle accéléra davantage. Circée plongea en piqué à toute vitesse vers le sol. Cho remarqua aussitôt son changement de trajectoire et fonça à son tour vers le vif. Mais Circée l'ignora, elle était focalisée sur le vif et la pression de l'air autour d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres quand elle entendit le son d'un Cognard filé droit sur elle. Elle l'esquiva en s'écartant de seulement quelques centimètres de sa trajectoire sans pour autant ralentir.

Et d'une main, elle attrapa le vif du bout de l'aile, avant de remonter à toute vitesse vers le haut. Sa manœuvre avait été si rapide, qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas rentrer en collision avec le sol, alors même qu'elle avait plongé en piqué à toute allure, sans jamais ralentir. Il y eut un grand « Oooooooh » d'admiration parmi les supporters de Gryffondor, tandis que ceux de Serdaigle semblaient déçus que Circée ait attrapé le vif d'or.

Le sifflet de Madame Bibine retentit, déclarant ainsi la fin du match et la victoire de Gryffondor 230 points à 0. Lorsqu'elle descendit sur la pelouse, elle vit ses coéquipiers foncés sur elle pour la serrer dans leurs bras, très vite suivis par une nuée de supporters qui envahit le terrain.

C'était comme si ils avaient déjà gagné la coupe de Quidditch. La fête dura toute la journée et se prolongea jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Fred et Georges disparurent pendant deux heures et revinrent les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, de soda à la citrouille et de plusieurs sacs de friandises de chez Honeydukes. Circée dut se retenir de rire lorsqu'Angelina leur demanda comment ils avaient réussi à ramener tout ça et qu'ils répondirent :

_ Nous avons été un peu aidés par Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue !

Seule une personne n'avait pas participé à la fête, il s'agissait d'Hermione qui lisait un livre pour sa classe d'étude des Moldus. Circée lui apporta une boisson et du chocolat, mais la laissa tranquille sinon. Il était évident qu'elle était extrêmement stressée.

La fête ne prit fin qu'à une heure du matin, lorsque le professeur McGonagall apparut dans robe de chambre écossaise pour exiger que tout le monde aille se coucher. Circée, épuisée, obéit sans discuter et se mit au lit s'endormant aussitôt.

* * *

Du bruit la réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se leva de son lit comme ses camarades de chambre, sauf Hermione qui dormait comme un loir. Le trio de filles descendit les escaliers suivis de certaines de leurs aînées, le visage ensommeillé.

Percy tenta de les renvoyer dans leur dortoir, mais Ron s'accrocha à lui en disant :

_ Percy ! Sirius Black ! Dans le dortoir ! Avec un grand couteau ! Il m'a réveillé !

Un grand silence s'installa.

_ Absurde ! répliqua Percy, déconcerté. Tu as trop mangé, Ron…. C'était un cauchemar, tout simplement….

_ Je te dis que non !

_ Percy ! Ron n'a peut-être pas rêvé ! Les rideaux de son baldaquin sont bien déchirés, alors qu'ils étaient intacts quand on s'est couché !, confirma Dean, Seamus et Neville hochèrent la tête pour confirmer ses mots.

Le professeur McGonagall arriva à son tour, en leur lançant des regards furieux.

_ Je suis enchantée que Gryffondor ait gagné le match, mais tout cela devient ridicule. Percy, j'attendais mieux de votre part !, dit-elle.

_ Je n'ai absolument pas autorisé ce qui vient de se passer, professeur ! répliqua Percy en bombant le torse d'un air indigné. J'étais en train de leur dire de remonter se coucher ! Mon frère Ron a fait un cauchemar…

_ CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN CAUCHEMAR !, s'écria Ron. PROFESSEUR, JE ME SUIS RÉVEILLÉ, ET SIRIUS BLACK SE TENAIT DEVANT MOI, UN COUTEAU À LA MAIN !

_ Ne soyez pas ridicule, Weasley, comment aurait-il pu franchir le portrait ?

Avant que Ron ne puisse lui répondre, Circée intervint :

_ Professeur, il suffit d'interroger le chevalier du Catogan, s'il a bel et bien vu un homme cette nuit, déclara Circée.

McGonagall fronça des sourcils puis lança un regard soupçonneux à Ron, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune et repoussa le tableau avant de sortir dans le couloir. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

_ Chevalier du Catogan, dit-elle, avez-vous laissé entrer un homme dans la tour de Gryffondor il y a quelques instants ?, demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

_ Sans aucun doute, gente dame, s'écria le chevalier.

Il y eut un silence stupéfait cette fois-ci.

_ Vous… Vous avez fait ça ?, s'indigna le professeur McGonagall. Mais… le mot de passe !

_ Il les avait tous !, assura fièrement le chevalier. Tous ceux de la semaine ! Écrits sur un morceau de papier. Il me les a lus l'un après l'autre !

Le professeur McGonagall rentra dans la salle commune, devant les élèves abasourdis. Elle était livide.

_ Qui, dit-elle d'une voix frémissante, qui a été assez stupide pour noter tous les mots de passe de la semaine et les laisser traîner n'importe où ?

Il y eut un silence total, bientôt rompu par un petit cri apeuré. Puis, une élève de première année, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, leva lentement la main.

Circée sut qu'elle devait agir, avant que l'élève en question ne fonde en larmes en public.

_ Professeur ! Il y a plusieurs choses d'étrange dans cette affaire !, interrompit Circée en s'avançant vers McGonagall.

_ Miss Potter, commença le professeur.

Mais, Circée continua en ignorant la sorcière.

_ Premièrement, comment Black a-t-il pu obtenir cette liste ? Aucun d'entre nous ne peut quitter l'enceinte de l'école et cette liste contient les mots de passe de cette semaine, il ne l'a donc obtenu que dans un court délai, ce qui réduit encore davantage les méthodes possibles pour l'obtenir. O'Neill, sais-tu quand tu as perdu ta liste ?, demanda Circée.

_ Il y a trois jours environs ? Le matin, je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu qu'elle n'était plus sur ma table de chevet, alors que je l'avais posé là, le soir… J'ai cherché dans mes affaires, mais je ne l'ai pas retrouvé !, répondit immédiatement Janna O'Neill.

_ Autrement dit, quelqu'un a volé ta liste alors que tu dormais, il y a trois jours. Je ne sais pas si Black lui-même l'a dérobé ou s'il a bénéficié d'une aide extérieure, mais il semble sûr qu'il possède le moyen d'entrer et venir dans l'école sans se faire repérer. Second point étrange dans cette attaque, c'est tout simplement la cible. Pourquoi attaquer le lit de Ron, puis fuir quand ce dernier s'est mis à crier ? S'il voulait vraiment sa mort, il aurait pu au moins le poignarder avant de fuir, mais là rien à part des rideaux déchirés…. Si ce n'est pas étrange…, poursuivit Circée.

Tous l'écoutaient avec attention et même McGonagall semblait réfléchir à ses paroles.

_ Il est vrai que le fait que Monsieur Weasley soit celui qu'il attaque cette nuit est étrange, je ne vois pas pourquoi Black souhaiterait sa mort, au lieu de la vôtre, Miss Potter, confirma McGonagall.

_ Professeur, les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles sont ensorcelés pour empêcher les garçons d'y monter, mais Dubois a démontré encore et encore que ce sort n'est pas infaillible. On peut voler par-dessus avec un balai sans le déclencher. Est-il possible qu'il y ait une erreur sur sa véritable cible et raison pour être venu jusqu'à Poudlard ? S'il veut me tuer, il aurait pu trouver plusieurs méthodes pour passer outre le sort, celle de Dubois est la plus évidente, mais il est probable qu'il en existe d'autres…, dit Circée.

McGonagall posa la main sur son front, avant de se masser les tempes, elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête.

_ Professeur, il serait peut-être préférable d'appeler les autres professeurs en renfort pour fouiller l'école, pendant que nous restons tous ensemble dans la salle commune, déclara Percy.

McGonagall hocha de la tête et fit apparaître plusieurs patronus en forme de chat qui traversèrent les murs pour prévenir Dumbledore et les autres professeurs.

Cette nuit-là, personne ne dormit dans la tour. Les élèves restèrent éveillés dans la salle commune, en attendant de savoir si Black avait été capturé. Le professeur McGonagall revint à l'aube pour leur dire qu'il avait réussi, encore une fois, à s'échapper.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_** Cissy :**_

**C'est le surnom que Nymphadora a donné à Circée, car elle trouvait ce surnom plus mignon que son véritable prénom.**

* _**Pour les Nuls :**_

**La collection est à l'origine une création américaine intitulée « For Dummies… ». Circée achète donc la version en anglais de ces livres, afin que monsieur Weasley qui est un passionné de l'univers moldu, apprenne comment marche l'électronique et surtout des éléments de culture générale.**

_*** Fangirls et Fanboys :**_

**Circée et Harry ne réagissent pas de la même manière face à l'attention qu'on leur porte. Harry n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, alors que Circée voit celle-ci comme inévitable et considère que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas utiliser sa célébrité pour accomplir ses objectifs. Le Choixpeau regrette sincèrement de l'avoir envoyée à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard depuis sa seconde année.**

**Circée a une personnalité plus manipulatrice que celle de canon Harry et elle est une bien meilleure actrice que lui.**

_*** Les Londubat :**_

**Le cadeau de Noel de Neville est donc une amélioration de la santé de ses parents et tout cela grâce au présent de Fred et Georges.**

**Pour comprendre la raison derrière la réaction d'Alice face à Circée, il faut comprendre que dans mon AU, Neville ressemble à sa mère plus qu'à son père, donc voir Neville n'a pas créé de vrai choc dans l'esprit d'Alice. Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, bien au contraire elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Mais, Lily était sa meilleure amie et quelques jours avant d'être attaquée, Alice apprend sa mort et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle a en face d'elle une personne qui ressemble à Lily lorsqu'elle était plus jeune à Poudlard. Cela a provoqué un choc suffisant pour lui permettre de parler et de revenir un peu dans la réalité. Elle n'est pas encore guérie et il lui faudra des mois pour pouvoir retrouver la majorité de ses esprits.**

**Pour Frank, il est depuis longtemps capable de comprendre ce qui se passe autour de lui. Mais, il est comme emprisonné dans son corps, complètement incapable de communiquer ou d'utiliser sa magie sans sa baguette pour attirer l'attention sur son état. Circée a remarqué qu'il regardait sa baguette comme pour demander à ce qu'on la lui rende et a décidé de faire un pari, qu'elle a remporté puisqu'il a pu s'en servir pour montrer qu'il était conscient de son environnement.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les films et les chansons de Disney mentionnés ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des studios Disney. Je vous laisse deviner qu'elle est le film préféré de ma version d'Hermione, shishishishishi !**

**La capture de Peter et Sirius sera très anti-climatique, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix afin de rendre mon AU cohérente !**

**L'image qui accompagne cette fiction est celle de Circée avec des cheveux roux, quand elle est allée voir les Londubat dans le précédent chapitre.**

**Vous pouvez remercier les trois revieweurs du chapitre 6 pour la sortie aussi rapide du septième chapitre! Plus j'ai de reviews plus vite je posterais les autres! J'ai déjà cinq chapitres de prêts, donc laissez des reviews!**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Victoire et Vérité**

Durant les premiers jours après l'attaque de Black, Ron était devenu une célébrité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on lui accordait plus d'importance qu'à Circée et il en était ravi. Il prenait ainsi grand plaisir à raconter son histoire à quiconque le lui demandait, avec un grand luxe de détails.

_ … J'étais endormi, expliqua-t-il encore une fois à un groupe de filles de deuxième année qui buvaient ses paroles. Et j'ai entendu un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait. Au début, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Et puis, il y a eu un courant d'air…. Alors, j'ai tourné la tête et j'ai vu qu'un des rideaux de mon baldaquin avait été arraché… Et là-dessus, je l'ai vu debout à côté de mon lit… Il avait l'air d'un squelette avec des longs cheveux dégoûtants… Il tenait un immense couteau… Il m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé et puis j'ai crié et là, il s'est enfui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Circée reçut la confirmation de son inscription aux épreuves de BUSEs de Sortilège, Arithmancie, Étude des Runes et des Moldus. Elle décida de ne pas en informer Ron et Hermione, car le premier ne comprendrait pas son désir d'avancer plus rapidement dans le programme de ces matières et la seconde semblait complètement écrasée par le poids de son emploi du temps. Apprendre que Circée pourrait sauter des classes serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Néanmoins, elle avertit tout de même ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch. Les jumeaux, Angelina et Alicia l'invitèrent même à étudier avec eux les matières qu'elle passait cette année.

Elle reçut aussi une lettre l'invitant elle et Ron à prendre le thé avec Hagrid ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Dans la cabane, Hagrid commença par remercier Circée pour ses interviews dans la Gazette, il semblerait que la plainte de Malefoy ait été annulée après son incarcération temporaire et que Buck serait épargné grâce à sa défense d'Hagrid et de l'hippogriffe.

La conversation tourna ensuite vers Hermione, Hagrid avait remarqué qu'elle passait une mauvaise passe et il voulait que Ron et Circée renouent leur amitié.

_ Hermione est toujours mon amie, Hagrid. Le problème est qu'elle a vu trop grand, elle travaille beaucoup trop et se ruine la santé. J'essaye depuis le début de l'année scolaire de l'aider à se reposer, mais elle rejette mon aide. Pire, son désir d'être la meilleure la pousse à étudier sans relâche et elle dort de moins en moins, je l'ai vu lire dans son lit jusqu'à pas d'heure en utilisant un _Lumos, _déclara Circée.

Ron bien sûr s'emporta en répondant à Hagrid :

_ Si elle se débarrassait de son chat, je recommencerais à lui parler, dit Ron avec colère. Mais elle y tient, à cet animal ! Elle ne supporte pas qu'on dise un mot contre lui, et pourtant, il est complètement fou !

_ Parfois, les gens sont un peu stupides avec leurs animaux, conclut Hagrid avec sagesse.

* * *

Le samedi de cette semaine était un week-end à Pré-au-lard, mais Circée déclara à Ron qu'elle ne comptait pas s'y rendre, car elle avait du travail à terminer au plus vite. Ses révisions avançaient à grands pas, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de leçons à apprendre pour être prête pour passer l'épreuve de BUSE de Sortilège. Elle avait dû emprunter le manuel de cinquième année de Fred pour avancer dans son apprentissage et elle attendait dans les jours qui viennent son propre exemplaire commandé par hibou à Fleury et Botts.

Dubois avait accepté de surveiller ses entraînements pratiques aux sorts et il avait été très impressionné par les facilités de Circée à les exécuter. Elle réussissait à lancer chaque sortilège dès sa première tentative. Elle était donc simplement en retard sur la théorie derrière chaque sortilège. Et elle avait déjà avancé dans la fabrication de fiches mémoires pour chaque sortilège, elle avait marqué sur ses fiches : le nom du sortilège, son incantation, dessiné les mouvements de baguette nécessaires, puis les informations les plus importantes sur lui, date de création, créateur, effets et usages marquant dans l'histoire. Ses fiches étaient devenues très populaires parmi les cinquièmes années, qui lui en demandèrent une copie, ce qu'elle accepta, car il s'agissait de notes, pas d'un essai. Flitwick lui-même les avait trouvé très bien faite et surtout très pratique pour réviser rapidement et à tout moment de libre.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Circée passa son temps à réviser ou à s'entraîner pour la finale de Quidditch. Elle en était même venue à songer à quitter l'équipe l'année prochaine, si elle continuait à avoir autant de travail. Angelina l'avait secoué dans tous les sens en l'entendant, elle était sûre qu'elle serait capitaine de l'équipe l'année prochaine, puisque Dubois ne serait plus là et elle n'avait aucune envie de chercher à la fois un nouveau gardien et un nouvel attrapeur.

La grande surprise juste avant Pâques fut l'abandon du cours de Divination par Hermione, après une énième prédiction de mort à l'encontre de Ron. Circée avait appris de Lavande et Pavarti qu'Hermione s'était emportée en classe, avant de quitter la salle en claquant la porte. Circée avait eu du mal à le croire, mais Hermione lui confirma plus tard qu'elle abandonnait définitivement cette matière.

* * *

Circée passa les vacances de Pâques chez les Weasley. Elle avait eu des difficultés à convaincre Molly de sortir à Londres pendant quelques heures, mais dès qu'elle expliqua que cette sortie aiderait Percy et les jumeaux pour leurs épreuves d'étude des Moldus, elle accepta finalement. Ils utilisèrent le réseau des cheminés pour se rendre au Chaudron, là où Nymphadora et Shacklebolt qui était pratiquement devenu son garde du corps officiel les attendaient pour prendre le bus jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche. Circée avait veillé à ce qu'ils soient tous vêtus comme des Moldus et elle avait même prêté à Ginny, l'une de ses robes pour l'occasion. Ils avaient fait vite fait un tour à Gringotts et Circée avait racheté des Live Sterlings encore une fois à prix cassé. Elle avait payé 10 Gallions pour 500£, alors qu'en échangeant des Lives en Gallions, 5£ (8 euros) était l'équivalent d'1 Gallion d'or. Elle avait donc obtenu 500£ (800€) pour le prix de 50£, autrement dit elle avait gagné dix fois la valeur équivalente à 10 Gallions.

Lorsqu'elle raconta cela à Nymphadora, cette dernière qui n'était pas entrée dans la banque faillit s'étrangler. Et elle lui demanda comment elle avait fait pour négocier une telle affaire.

_ Les Gobelins n'ont pas vraiment les moyens d'utiliser l'argent moldu qu'ils échangent contre des Gallions. Les familles investissant dans le monde moldu sont très rares, généralement lorsqu'ils ont un excès de Lives, ils les brûlent, expliqua Circée à la grande surprise de Nymphadora.

Le trajet en bus fut assez rapide et les Weasley semblaient vraiment étonnés devant celui-ci, ils n'avaient jamais pris le Magicobus. Dans le centre commercial, ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux et Fred murmura même que leur père regrettait à coup sûr de ne pas pouvoir venir, car il travaillait ce jour-là. Circée et Nymphadora les guidèrent en leur indiquant les boutiques et Circée entra même dans un magasin de jouet pour montrer aux jumeaux des idées de jeux et de farces et attrapes qu'ils pourraient modifier pour leur boutique. Elle acheta un Monopoli et d'autres jeux de société qu'elle fit porter par les jumeaux. Ils firent le tour des boutiques de vêtements et de bijoux assez rapidement, Circée souhaitait juste leur montrer la mode moldue actuelle. Elle leur montra un magasin de sport et leur présenta les différents sports pratiqués par les Moldus à voix basse. Il y avait aussi les restaurants, italiens, chinois, français, et les fast-foods qui attirèrent leur attention. Mais, Circée les emmena dans un restaurant de crêpes, car elle savait que Molly n'apprécierait pas que ses enfants se goinfrent d'hamburgers et de frites.

Elle les amena après manger à une librairie et leur montra les différents moyens de divertissement des Moldus comme les Bandes-dessinés, qui intriguèrent Ron et les jumeaux. Elle montra à Percy l'étagère sur laquelle se trouvait les textes politiques et de droit, qu'il regarda avec attention. Au final, elle acheta pour Ron une bande-dessiné de Lucky Luke, pour Ginny un roman pour fille de son âge, pour Molly un livre sur les différentes techniques de coutures et tricots et un nouvel exemplaire de la collection « Pour les Nuls » pour monsieur Weasley qui était absent. Il semblerait que ceux qu'elle lui avait offerts à Noel, aient été un tel succès qu'il les emmenait même à son travail.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au Terrier, les conversations tournaient toutes autour de leur sortie et les tonnes de boutiques du centre commercial. Les jumeaux lui demandèrent même si la sortie du lendemain serait dans le même style, mais Circée les désabusa de cette notion. Ils se rendraient chez Hermione avec le Magicobus et de là, leur amie les guiderait jusqu'à la bibliothèque de sa ville pour qu'ils puissent emprunter des livres avec sa carte.

Le lendemain, Hermione semblait toujours aussi stressée et ses parents avaient pris à part Circée pour l'interroger sur l'état de leur fille. Ils ne furent pas très surpris d'apprendre que c'était sa trop grande éthique de travail qui l'avait menée au bout du rouleau. Ils lui demandèrent simplement de continuer à veiller sur elle. La bibliothèque près de la maison des Granger était aussi large que celle de Little Whinging et Circée parcourut les étagères avec une étrange mélancolie. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, elle passait une bonne partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque la plus proche de Privet Drive, elle était devenue une visiteuse si fréquente que la bibliothécaire avait même toujours une tasse de thé pour elle. C'était la vieille femme qui lui avait enseigné le Français, la langue maternelle de sa mère. Et quand elle recevait de nouveaux livres, elle les mettait toujours de côté pour Circée, afin qu'elle soit la première à les emprunter. La passion pour les mythes et les légendes de Circée était née en la fréquentant, la vieille femme lui avait raconté d'où venaient ses deux prénoms.

La dernière semaine de vacances, Circée avait fini d'organiser l'excursion au parc d'attraction et elle avait pu acheter dix-sept places : sept pour les Weasley (Arthur avait pris sa journée pour venir), trois pour les Granger, une pour Dora, une pour Luna, une pour Neville, une pour Shacklebolt, deux pour les Bones (Amélia voulait discuter avec elle et elle trouvait que c'était une bonne opportunité pour Susan) et une pour elle. Le groupe se rendrait en bus au parc, après s'être retrouvé au Chaudron.

Susan, Neville et Luna qui n'avaient jamais pris le bus, regardaient curieusement l'intérieur du véhicule et le reste des passagers, mais ne posèrent pas de questions avant que le groupe ne descende.

C'était avec les yeux écarquillés qu'ils entrèrent dans le parc, l'entrée était vraiment magnifique et entourée de magasins que Fred et Georges contemplaient avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Circée leur promit d'y passer à la fin de la journée, ce qui les satisfit.

Leur groupe était assez large et après en avoir discuté avec les Granger et Dora, ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes. L'un guidé par Dora et qui se rendrait aux manèges à sensations fortes, cela va sans dire mais les jumeaux et Ron rejoignirent ce groupe. L'un qui ferait les manèges plus softs comme les carrousels et les stands, c'était le groupe des Granger et Susan, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Hermione le rejoignirent. Enfin, Circée guiderait le dernier groupe qui ferait le tour du parc afin d'apprendre comment il fonctionnait, plutôt que monter sur les manèges. Madame Bones, Molly, Arthur, Percy et Shacklebolt faisaient partis de son groupe et comme elle s'y attendait, la discussion tourna autour de Black et des deux attaques de cette année. Les Weasley adultes semblaient sincèrement craindre pour la vie de Ron, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas exactement pourquoi Ron avait été visé.

Elle put tout de même monter sur les montagnes russes avec Monsieur Weasley qui était excité comme une puce. Son épouse avait refusé pâle comme un linge. Il semblerait que monter sur un balai ne la dérangeait pas, mais qu'être tordue et tournée à une vitesse vertigineuse soit un peu trop.

Au déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant où les trois groupes s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Susan discutait émerveillée de l'organisation du parc qui employait encore plus de gens que le ministère, mais fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée. Sa tante hocha la tête à ses mots, elle avait remarqué cette grande efficacité, elle-aussi.

Les jumeaux racontaient leurs cinq passages dans les montagnes russes, il semblerait que l'attraction les ait tellement fascinés qu'ils y étaient montés cinq fois. Luna et Ginny avaient elles adoré la Grande Roue, tout particulièrement pour la vue aérienne qu'elle offrait du parc.

Hermione et Neville, eux, avaient préféré les manèges aquatiques et ils riaient même s'ils étaient trempés.

Après le déjeuner, ils restèrent ensemble cette fois-ci et même les adultes étaient montés sur certains manèges avec eux. Dora avait pris des photos de Circée, Luna et Neville pour ses parents, le père de Luna et la famille de Neville.

Vers seize heures, Circée proposa de retourner à l'entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil aux magasins de souvenirs, ce que les autres adolescents acceptèrent immédiatement. Dans les boutiques, Circée discuta à voix basse avec les jumeaux en leur montrant les logos du parc sur les objets en vente. Les jumeaux envisagèrent de créer leur propre logo pour leurs produits et Circée leur affirma que c'était une excellente idée.

Elle paya un tee-shirt et une casquette avec le logo du parc pour chaque Weasley sauf Molly qui préféra un mug. Amélia offrit la même chose à Susan avec un porte clé et un collier en plus. Luna acheta un tee-shirt avec l'argent que son père lui avait passé, même chose pour Neville. Hermione acheta un simple porte-clé.

_ Les Moldus sont vraiment étonnants ! Réussir à créer et faire fonctionner sans magie toutes ces attractions est vraiment impressionnant !, déclara Arthur lorsqu'ils quittèrent le par cet qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

_ Pour être honnête, c'est vraiment ces dernières décennies qu'il y a eu un grand progrès technologique qui a amélioré le train de vie des gens. La découverte de l'électricité a été un facteur clé dans ce développement, expliqua le père d'Hermione.

_ C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de parc Disney en Angleterre, un des amis de mon cousin Dudley y ait allé lors de ses vacances en France, il paraît qu'il est génial, ajouta Circée.

_ J'en ai entendu parler l'année dernière, lorsque nous sommes allés en France. Mais, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le visiter. C'est vrai qu'il a une excellente réputation, et puis les films Disney sont des classiques, confirma Hermione.

_ Disney ?, répéta Neville.

_ Mon pauvre Neville, tu as loupé des trésors de l'animation ! Les films Disney et leurs musiques sont des classiques ! Des classiques !, déclara dramatiquement Circée.

_ C'est vrai ! Mon préféré, c'est les _Aristochats_ !, annonça Dora sur un ton enjoué.

_ Je te vois bien chanter : « Tout le monde veut devenir un cat, Parce qu'un chat, quand il est cat, Retombe sur ses pattes, C'est vrai ! », rigola Circée.

_ Yep et j'en suis fière !, répondit Dora.

_ Le mien, c'est la _Belle et la Bête_, avoua Hermione.

_ Ohhhh ! J'ai adoré moi-aussi ! Surtout la scène où ils dansent et la théière chante, la robe de Belle était juste splendide ! Même si mon préféré, c'est la _Petite Sirène_, la chanson « Sous l'océan » a un formidable swing, affirma Circée.

Dora ria avant de commencer à chanter :

_ _Ariel, écoute-moi le monde humain c'est la pagaille!  
La vie sous la mer c'est bien mieux que la vie qu'ils ont sur la terre_

_Le roseau est toujours plus vert dans le marais d'à côté  
Toi, t'aimerais bien vivre sur terre, bonjour la calamité!  
Regarde bien le monde qui t'entoure dans l'océan parfumé  
On fait Carnaval tous les jours, mieux tu pourras pas trouver!_

Circée chanta à son tour.

_Sous l'océan, sous l'océan  
Doudou, c'est bien mieux, tout l'monde est heureux sous l'océan  
Là-haut, ils bossent toute la journée  
Esclavagés et prisonniers  
Pendant qu'on plonge comme des éponges sous l'océan_

_Chez nous les poissons s'fendent la pipe  
Les vagues sont un vrai régal  
Là-haut ils s'écaillent et ils flippent  
À tourner dans leur bocal  
Le bocal faut dire, c'est l'extase!  
Chez leurs copains cannibales  
Si monsieur poisson n'est pas sage  
Il finira dans la poêle (oh, non!) sous l'océan_

_Sous l'océan  
Y'a pas d'court-bouillon, pas d'soupe de poisson, pas d'marmiton  
Pour la tambouille, on leur dit non  
Sous l'océan y'a pas d'hameçon  
On déambule, on fait des bulles sous l'océan_

_sous l'océan  
La vie est super, mieux que sur la terre, je te le dis (je te le dis)  
Tu vois l'esturgeon et la raie  
Se sont lancés dans le Reggae  
On a le rythme, c'est de la dynamite sous l'océan_

_L'triton au flûtiau, la carpe joue d'la harpe  
La rascasse d'la basse, c'est les rois du rap  
Maquereau au saxo, l'turbo au bongo  
Le lieu est le dieu d'la soul, ouais!  
La raie au djembé, l'gardon au violon  
Les soles rock and roll, le thon garde le ton  
Le bar et le sprat se marrent et s'éclatent  
Vas-y souffle mon doudou_

_Ouais, ha-ha!  
Ouais, sous l'océan (sous l'océan)  
Sous l'océan (sous l'océan)  
Quand la sardine "begin the beguine" ça balance, ça swingue (ça balance, ça swingue)  
Ils ont le sable, ça c'est certain  
Nous le jazz-band et les copains  
On a les clim-clams pour faire une jim-jam sous l'océan  
Les limaces des mers au rythme d'enfer sous l'océan  
Et les bigorneaux pour donner l'tempo c'est frénétique, c'est fantastique!  
On est en transe, faut qu'ça balance sous l'océan_

_Ariel?  
Oh!  
Il faudrait bien que quelqu'un se décide à lui clouer la nageoire à celle-là…_

Quand elles finirent de chanter, les jumeaux l'applaudirent et l'interrogèrent sur le film. Apprendre que le film racontait l'histoire d'une sirène tombant amoureuse d'un humain et décidant de devenir humaine à son tour pour pouvoir vivre avec lui, les surprit. Mais, Fred et Georges avaient très envie de le voir.

* * *

Le retour en classe, le lundi suivant, fut mouvementé, car les professeurs avaient commencé à leur donner davantage de devoirs. Hermione et Circée étaient celles ayant le plus à faire dans leur année, même après qu'Hermione se soit débarrassée de Divination. Circée balançait ses cours, ses devoirs et les entraînements quotidiens durant toute la semaine, car la finale de Quidditch aurait lieu le premier samedi après la rentrée. Dubois stressait tellement que les jumeaux devaient lui jeter des sortilèges d'allégresse lors des repas et après les cours.

Durant cette semaine, les Serpentards passèrent leur temps à essayer de lui faire des croche-pieds et à la maudire lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le couloir. Même si les Serpentards étaient déjà hors de la compétition, il semblait prêt à tout pour empêcher les Gryffondors de gagner la coupe, quitte à ce que ce soit Serdaigle qui l'emporte. Circée était quasiment escortée à chaque instant par un groupe de ses camarades afin de la protéger.

Le jour du match arriva donc assez rapidement à sa grande joie, car elle n'aurait pas supporté encore une semaine d'être suivie où qu'elle aille.

Leur adversaire était l'équipe de Poufsouffle menée par Cédric Diggory, leur attrapeur. Il avait le même âge que les jumeaux, Angelina et Alicia. Il était assez bon sur un balai, mais Cho était une meilleure attrapeuse.

Circée décolla et utilisa la même stratégie qu'elle avait employée contre Serdaigle. Tant qu'elle attrapait le vif, Gryffondor obtiendrait la coupe.

Le match était déjà en leur faveur, leur trio de poursuiveuses étaient rapides et précises comme l'éclair. Elles monopolisaient le souaffle et marquaient tour à tour des buts, sous la protection de Fred et Georges.

Et soudain, elle le vit. Le vif d'or étincelait à quelques mètres des buts de Dubois, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué !

Circée donna une puissante accélération à son balai, le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles, mais pour elle, ce son ressemblait davantage à une réconfortante chanson. Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa d'un geste rapide.

À une dizaine de mètres derrière elle, Diggory stoppa son balai en souriant légèrement déçu. Circée avait déjà sonné la fin du match en attrapant le vif d'or. Circée, le poing en l'air, remonta en chandelle. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements explosa dans le stade. Circée descendit vers la pelouse et dès qu'elle toucha le sol, Dubois se jeta sur elle, ruisselant de larmes. Les jumeaux et les poursuiveuses les rejoignirent ensuite, eux-aussi au bord des larmes criant :

_ On a gagné la coupe ! On a gagné la coupe !

Leurs supporters arrivèrent très vite et tous les joueurs furent hissés sur les épaules de la foule, qui les conduisit jusqu'au gradin où Dumbledore les attendait pour leur remettre la coupe.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dubois, toujours en larmes, tendait la coupe à Circée, qui la passa ensuite à Katie.

* * *

L'état d'euphorie chez les Gryffondors dura une bonne semaine, avant que la panique des examens ne débarque.

Circée était légèrement angoissée à l'idée de passer une partie de ses BUSEs aussi tôt, mais Fred et Georges lui avaient affirmé qu'elle s'en sortirait à merveille. Parce qu'elle passait des épreuves anticipées pour quatre matières, elle n'avait pas à passer ceux de fin d'année pour les matières en question.

La première épreuve était celle de Sortilège, il s'agissait d'un examen écrit. Circée entra dans la salle sous les regards surpris de la foule qui attendait le début de l'épreuve.

McGonagall annonça le début de l'épreuve et Circée retourna son questionnaire le cœur battant. Elle lut la première question : « a) Donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette magique permettant de faire voler un objet. »

Circée se souvint de ce qui s'était passé trois ans plus tôt dans les toilettes des filles, lorsqu'une massue s'était élevée dans les airs puis était retombée avec un craquement sinistre sur le crâne d'un troll… Esquissant un sourire, elle se pencha sur son parchemin et commença à écrire.

L'épreuve se passa sans problème pour Circée, elle était sûre qu'elle aurait un O ou au moins un EE dans cette partie. Après le déjeuner, elle se rendit dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle où elle attendit de passer son épreuve pratique. Tandis que de petits groupes étaient appelés par ordre alphabétique, ceux qui restaient derrière marmonnaient des incantations et s'exerçaient à des mouvements de baguette en se donnant parfois des coups involontaires dans l'œil ou dans le dos.

Le nom Potter, Circée fut enfin appelé et Circée se rendit dans la Grande Salle en serrant fort sa baguette.

_ Le professeur Tofty est libre, Miss Potter, couina le professeur Flitwick qui se tenait près de la porte.

Il lui montra le plus vieux et le plus chauve des examinateurs. Il était assis à une petite table, dans le coin opposé, non loin du professeur Marchebank.

_ Potter, c'est cela ? Un peu jeune pour passer vos BUSEs, non ? dit le professeur Tofty.

_ Maintenant, je vais vous demander de prendre ce coquetier et de lui faire faire la roue plusieurs fois de suite, demanda Tofty.

Elle obéit sans discuter en utilisant le sortilège de Lévitation avec aisance pour faire tourner le coquetier, puis elle changea la couleur d'un rat dans une élégante nuance d'orange et pour gagner des points, elle lui donna ensuite des poids verts, un motif de fleur rose et un à carreaux bleu. Ce que le professeur nota impressionné. Elle fit ensuite la démonstration du sortilège du patronus après avoir déclaré à l'examinateur qu'elle le maîtrisait. Elle fit apparaître son magnifique Pégase argenté et le fit s'incliner devant chaque examinateur. Si elle n'obtenait pas un O avec cela….

Le lendemain, elle avait une épreuve de métamorphose normale pour ses examens de fin de troisième année et l'un des exercices consistait à transformer une théière en tortue, ce qu'elle fit sans problème tout en commentant que s'était dommage qu'on ne lui ait pas demandé de la transformer en cochon. Ensuite, c'était l'épreuve de Soins aux créatures magiques, Hagrid avait réquisitionné une salle de classe vide pour les questionner sur les hippogriffes et les licornes. Circée était encore une fois sûre de s'en être bien sortie.

Le lendemain, elle passa son épreuve de potions et elle réussit à préparer un parfait philtre de confusion, même Neville avait réussi un philtre acceptable au grand dam de Rogue, qui ne put mettre de zéro qu'à Ron et Seamus.

Ce soir-là, à minuit, ce fut l'examen d'astronomie, au sommet de la plus haute tour. Circée contempla les étoiles et réalisa tranquillement la carte de la lune demandée par le professeur Sinistra. Elle se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, prête pour les épreuves d'histoire et de défense.

Le sujet d'Histoire de la magie était les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Âge comme Olivier et le reste de l'équipe l'avaient prédis. Circée mélangea dans ses réponses ce qu'elle avait lu, ce que Florian Fortarôme lui avait raconté et enfin les effets des chasses aux sorcières chez les Moldus.

L'après-midi, elle passa l'épreuve la plus originale qu'elle ait eue à passer, une sorte de course d'obstacles en plein air. Elle dut traverser une mare profonde où se cachaient des Strangulots, parcourir des ornières pleines de Chaporouges, se frayer un chemin dans un marécage sans prêter attention aux indications trompeuses des Pitiponks, puis pénétrer dans une vieille malle où les attendait un nouvel épouvantard. Elle ne connaissait pas la forme que revêtait son épouvantard contrairement aux autres élèves et fut donc surprise de voir une petite fille qui lui ressemblait énormément mais plus jeune avec des cheveux en bataille et des vêtements déchirés suppliant une figure masculine floue d'arrêter et de la laisser tranquille. Son sang se glaça quelques secondes, mais très vite elle se ressaisit.

_ _Riddikulus !_, déclara-t-elle avec assurance.

Aussitôt, la figure devint plus net, l'homme portait une tenue de drag queen et commençait à faire des claquettes. La fillette se mit à danser à son tour.

Circée ressortit de la malle calmement, Lupin la regarda avec inquiétude mais annonça tout de même :

_ Excellent. Vingt sur vingt, Miss Potter.

Circée n'attendit pas que ses amis finissent leur épreuve, elle devait se rendre dans les serres pour rattraper l'épreuve de botanique qu'elle avait manquée.

Encore une fois, cette matière se passa sans problème, Neville lui avait donné des conseils en échange de son aide en potion.

Le lendemain, on était vendredi et le matin elle avait son épreuve de Runes de BUSE.

L'épreuve écrite consistait à traduire un texte et Circée fut la première à la finir, car elle lisait aussi aisément le Futhark que l'anglais et le français. Après cela, elle fut appelée pour une partie pratique que Babbling avait spécifiquement demandée pour elle. Elle utilisa pour son examinatrice, Madame Marchebank, une série de runes élémentaires en les inscrivant sur des feuilles. L'une prit feu, une autre fit apparaître un jet d'eau et une bourrasque de vent. Marchebank fut impressionnée par sa maîtrise et la questionna davantage. Circée finit même par faire apparaître ses cercles magiques devant la vieille femme et les autres examinateurs qui les admirèrent tout en l'interrogeant sur leur structure.

Durant le week-end, Ron puis Hermione l'interrogèrent tous deux sur son absence durant les épreuves de sortilège et de botanique. Si Ron trouvait stupide qu'elle passe ses BUSEs cette année, il ne réagit pas davantage contrairement à Hermione.

_ Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! Je te croyais mon amie !, explosa Hermione.

_ Calme-toi, Hermione ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire, dit Circée sur un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

_ Toute l'année, je l'ai passé à étudier corps et âme, alors que toi, tu ne faisais que jouer au quidditch et te prélasser ! Pourquoi les professeurs t'ont-ils laissé tenter tes BUSEs ? C'est complètement injuste !, hurla Hermione sur un ton froid et jaloux.

_ Pardon ? Je n'ai pas passé tout mon temps à m'entraîner. Je me suis aussi consacrée à plusieurs projets avec les professeurs Babbling, Vector et Flitwick, d'ailleurs ce sont ces projets et leurs excellents résultats qui les ont convaincus de me laisser tenter ma chance ! Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, tu n'es pas la seule à étudier dans cette maison ! Mais, tu étais tellement concentrée sur tes cours, que tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que je travaillais sur des projets personnels, répliqua Circée en serrant les poings.

Les paroles d'Hermione l'avaient profondément blessée. Elle avait espéré que son amie accepte le fait que Circée avance plus vite dans certaines matières, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait été trop optimiste.

Elle n'adressa pas la parole à Hermione de tout le week-end et le lundi, alors que Circée se préparait à son épreuve d'Arithmancie, Hermione l'approcha en lui disant que si elle s'excusait, elle la pardonnerait. Circée haussa un sourcil et d'une voix glacée lui dit qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

Durant l'épreuve d'arithmancie, elle calcula le nombre d'expression, le nombre intime et le nombre de réalisation de son nom et celui de son examinateur. Elle en donna les significations, avant de déconstruire une série de formules magiques en chiffre et exposer les liens entre certains sorts et leur valeur numérique. Malgré sa tristesse, elle se concentra et mit de côté sa dispute avec Hermione pour faire de son mieux.

Son dernier examen portait sur l'étude des Moldus et il s'agissait d'une dissertation sur l'électricité dans la vie quotidienne des Moldus. Encore une fois, le sujet était assez simple et elle commença par rappeler la découverte de l'électricité, les premières utilisations de cette nouvelle source d'énergie, de quelles manières les Moldus pouvait la produire et les nombreux objets du quotidien l'utilisant. Elle conclut sa copie en expliquant les enjeux sur l'environnement de l'électricité et pourquoi les Moldus cherchaient des manières alternatives pour la produire. Elle dépassa d'un rouleau de parchemin, ce qui avait été demandé, mais elle était sûre qu'elle aurait au moins un EE.

Une fois sortie de la salle, elle s'étira et discuta avec Alicia, Fred et Georges du sujet en question et les jumeaux la remercièrent de les avoir introduit à la série des « Pour les Nuls ». Il semblerait qu'ils aient rédigé leur dissertation en s'appuyant sur ce livre et ce qu'ils avaient vu lorsqu'ils avaient visité la maison d'Hermione pendant les vacances.

Ron arriva un peu plus tard et informa Circée qu'il avait probablement échoué son examen de divination, car il n'avait absolument rien vu dans sa boule de cristal.

_ Ron, tu aurais dû prendre l'étude des Moldus comme seconde option, plutôt que Divination. Au moins, dans cette matière, tu n'aurais pas reçu des prédictions mortelles à chaque cours, commenta Circée.

_ Espérons que l'année prochaine, elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre qui mourra dans d'horribles circonstances, grommela-t-il.

* * *

Avant dîner, Circée reçut une nouvelle invitation de la part d'Hagrid pour le voir dans sa cabane peu après la fin du repas, qu'elle accepta. Elle avait ouvert la Carte du Maraudeur pour voir si la voie était libre, quand son regard s'attarda un instant sur la cabane et les **DEUX NOMS **à l'intérieur : Rubeus Hagrid et _Peter Pettigrew._

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et se mette à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Peter Pettigrew était sensé être mort douze ans plus tôt, tué par Sirius Black. Il ne devrait pas se trouver ici, à Poudlard, dans la cabane d'Hagrid !

_ Fred ! Georges ! J'ai besoin de votre aide !, déclara Circée en marchant jusqu'à la table où les jumeaux étaient assis.

_ Un problème, Circée ?, demanda Fred.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?, poursuivit Georges.

_ La carte, en la consultant j'ai remarqué le nom d'une personne décédée depuis longtemps dans la cabane d'Hagrid : Peter Pettigrew, le sorcier que Black aurait tué il y a douze ans, répondit Circée en leur montrant le nom en question.

_ Peter Pettigrew ? Ce n'est pas le nom d'un élève ?, marmonna Fred.

_ Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un camarade de Percy…. Mais, c'est vrai que depuis deux ans, j'ai vu ce nom dans le dortoir de Ron, je n'avais pas tilté quand tu nous a dis que Pettigrew était un maraudeur, ajouta Georges en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Je connais le nom de tous les Gryffondors et il n'y a pas de Peter Pettigrew dans notre maison, répondit immédiatement Circée.

Le trio se regarda un instant avant de continuer.

_ Peter Pettigrew se trouvait dans le dortoir de Percy jusqu'à ce que Ron entre à Poudlard et que son nom apparaisse dans les chambres de Ron, commença Fred.

_ Percy et Ron…. Quel pourrait-être le lien ?, marmonna Georges.

_ …. Croûtard…, répondit Circée pâle comme un linge.

_ … Peter Pettigrew… Queudver…, dit Fred.

_ Un animagus prenant la forme d'un rat, continua Georges.

_ Il y a douze ans, tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Pettigrew était un doigt…, ajouta Circée.

_ Et il manque à Croûtard un doigt à sa patte avant, dit Fred.

_ Un simple rat non magique ne peut vivre plus de quelques années, pourtant Croûtard a été l'un des animaux de compagnie de votre famille pendant plus de dix ans, affirma Circée.

_ Par Merlin, Percy et Ron dormaient même avec ce rat et pendant tout ce temps…, conclut Georges le visage blême.

_ Cela expliquerait la présence de Black et pourquoi il a attaqué le lit de Ron, s'il pensait que Pettigrew avait survécu et qu'il se trouvait ici, il a décidé de l'éliminer pour de bon, dit Circée en fronçant des sourcils, elle était sûre qui lui manquait des pièces du puzzle pour pouvoir connaître toute la vérité.

_ Mais pourquoi Pettigrew se serait-il caché sous sa forme de rat pendant tout ce temps ?, demanda Fred en se mordant l'ongle.

_ Une personne innocente ne se cacherait pas de la sorte, à part s'il se croyait en danger de mort s'il se montrait au grand jour, ajouta Georges.

_ … La justice se serait-elle trompée il y a douze ans ? Les garçons, nous devons capturer Pettigrew, êtes-vous d'accord pour que je prévienne Flitwick et Lupin de la présence de Pettigrew ? Cela signifie révéler l'existence de la carte à Flitwick et le fait que je la détienne à Lupin, demanda Circée.

_ Vas-y. Si Pettigrew n'est pas aussi innocent que les gens le croient, notre famille risque de subir le contrecoup, surtout Percy et Ron, dit Georges.

_ Nous t'accompagnerons, cinq baguettes valent mieux que trois, acheva Fred.

Le trio se leva et Circée passa la carte à Fred pour qu'il surveille les mouvements de Pettigrew. Elle lança un patronus qu'elle chargea de prévenir Flitwick de leurs découvertes, tandis que le trio se rendrait au bureau de Lupin.

_ Très pratique ce sortilège, merci de nous l'avoir enseigné ! Nos examinateurs en sortilège et défense étaient très impressionnés qu'on puisse créer des patronus corporels !, commenta Fred sur la route.

_ Si on n'a pas un Effort exceptionnel ou même un Optimal dans cette matière, il n'y a plus de justice dans ce monde, ajouta Georges.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Lupin et ils le virent légèrement nerveux et patraque quand ils entrèrent.

_ Messieurs Weasley et Miss Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda-t-il tout en regardant avec appréhension Circée.

_ Professeur, je suis sûre que vous reconnaissez cette carte. Jetez un œil aux noms inscrits dans la cabane d'Hagrid, je suis sûre que vous remarquerez un nom qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver, déclara de but en blanc Circée tout en étalant la carte sur son bureau.

Lupin fut surpris de voir quelle carte était en leur possession, mais il obéit et regarda les noms dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Sa réaction fut celle que Circée avait anticipé, il s'était figé sur place et avait les yeux écarquillés.

_ Professeur, les jumeaux détenaient la carte depuis leur première année et ils ont vu à plusieurs reprises son nom dans les dortoirs de Gryffondor, dit Circée.

_ Dans les chambres de Percy, puis celles de Ron quand il est entré à Poudlard. On n'y a pas prêté attention, on pensait que c'était le nom d'un élève, avoua Fred.

_ Mais, Circée nous a dit qu'il n'avait aucun élève avec ce nom dans notre maison… Et puis, il y a le fait que l'un des points communs entre Percy et Ron en dehors du fait qu'ils sont tous deux des Weasley, est leur animal de compagnie, Croûtard, un rat avec un doigt manquant à l'une de ses pattes avant. C'était l'animal de Percy depuis tout petit, mais il l'a passé à Ron quand notre petit frère est entré à Poudlard, expliqua Georges.

_ Professeur, il y a de grandes chances que Pettigrew se soit caché sous sa forme d'animagus pendant toutes ces années. La question est de savoir pourquoi il a pris une telle décision, s'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Nous souhaitons le capturer pour l'interroger, et avons besoin de votre aide, annonça Circée.

_ Le professeur Flitwick a été prévenu par patronus et doit sûrement se diriger vers l'entrée du château actuellement. Acceptez-vous de nous accompagner ?, demanda Fred avec détermination.

Lupin les regarda tour à tour, ils étaient tous trois résolus à confronter Pettigrew et à cet instant, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à James et Sirius au même âge. Ses deux vieux amis étaient tout aussi butés….

_ Bien, mais vous resterez derrière Filius et moi d'accord ?, céda-t-il.

Ils acceptèrent cette condition et quittèrent ensemble le bureau, Lupin tenant la carte dans ses mains. Ils rejoignirent Flitwick et McGonagall devant les portes du château. Cette dernière semblait angoissée et incertaine. Circée lui montra la carte et le nom de Pettigrew, tandis que Lupin lui affirma qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'une erreur, car il avait aidé à créer cette carte. McGonagall marmonna ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, en répétant : « Alors, c'était ça ! » et « Pas étonnant que je n'arrivais pas à les prendre la main dans le sac ! ».

_ Albus se trouve au ministère en ce moment, nous devrons nous passer de lui pour le moment. Miss Potter et messieurs Weasley restez derrière nous, c'est bien compris ! Gardez un œil sur la carte !, ordonna McGonagall en prenant la tête des opérations.

Le groupe de six marcha rapidement en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, ce dernier qui approchait dans le sens inverse pour venir escorter Circée et Ron fut surpris de voir tout le contingent.

_ Professeurs, messieurs Weasley ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Hagrid, nous avons besoin de votre aide mon cher ! Un individu potentiellement dangereux se cache dans votre cabane. Auriez-vous par hasard trouvé un rat à l'intérieur ?, répondit McGonagall.

_ Oui, professeur. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du rat de Ron Weasley, car il lui manque un doigt…. Y-a-t-il vraiment une personne dangereuse dans ma cabane ?, demanda Hagrid légèrement angoissé.

_ Hagrid, nous pensons que Croûtard est un animagus, nous souhaitons donc le capturer pour l'examiner, expliqua Circée.

Hagrid écarquilla les yeux avant de hocher la tête et les conduire jusqu'à chez lui. Circée observait la carte tout en marchant, Pettigrew n'avait pas bougé et elle pouvait déterminer aisément sa cachette.

_ Professeur, je pense qu'il se cache dans le buffet, probablement entre les pots, dès que vous le voyez, pétrifiez-le, annonça Circée.

Ils arrivèrent devant la cabane et les trois élèves plus Hagrid restèrent à l'extérieur au cas où Pettigrew tente de s'enfuir. Les trois autres professeurs entrèrent et un moment plus tard….

_ _Stupéfix_ !, cria Lupin.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le trio de professeurs revint avec un rat pétrifié et enfermé dans une cage.

_ Hagrid, j'ai dû transformer un de vos pots en cage, je vous le rendrais plus tard, d'accord ?, déclara McGonagall.

_ Oh, pas de problème, professeur ! Concentrez-vous sur ce gars !, répondit Hagrid.

Mais, lorsqu'elle tenta de lui répondre, un grand chien noir sorti d'un trou sous le Saule cogneur et fonça vers McGonagall.

Circée fut la première à réagir, car elle avait gardé un œil sur la carte et le nom de Sirius Black venait d'y apparaître.

__ Stupéfix_ !, cria-t-elle.

Cinq cercles magiques apparurent autour d'elle et attaquèrent le chien en même temps qu'un sixième rayon rouge sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. S'il parvint à esquiver trois des jets, les trois derniers le touchèrent en pleine tête, torse et patte avant. L'animagus s'écrasa immédiatement par terre et Circée cria :

_ Hagrid ! C'est Black ! Saisit-le !

Hagrid obéit sans discuter et prit le chien dans ses larges bras, le serrant de telle sorte que même s'il se réveillait, il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'étreinte du demi-géant.

_ … Il y avait un passage sous le Saule cogneur ?, murmura Flitwick surpris.

_ Par Merlin, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Tout ce temps, il se cachait dans la Cabane Hurlante, annonça Lupin pâle.

_ Ce passage mène à la cabane ?, demanda McGonagall.

_ Oui, Madame Pomfresh et Dumbledore connaissent eux-aussi son existence, marmonna Lupin.

McGonagall soupira, elle avait probablement compris comment Black l'avait appris.

_ Rentrons dans mon bureau. Je jetterai le sortilège pour forcer un animagus à reprendre forme humaine, lorsque nous nous y trouverons. S'il s'agit bien de Pettigrew et Black, j'appellerais les aurors pour qu'ils les appréhendent, annonça la directrice-adjointe.

Le groupe et leurs deux prisonniers montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à arriver à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de la vice-directrice. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ferma la porte avec un sort pour empêcher quiconque de sortir, puis après que Filius et Hagrid eurent posé le rat et le chien, toujours inconscients, par terre, le professeur de Sortilège et elle pointèrent leur baguette sur eux.

Un éclair bleu jaillit des deux baguettes magiques. Pendant un instant, les deux animaux semblèrent figés dans les airs, leurs corps agités de convulsions. Puis après quelques secondes, une tête humaine remplaça celle animale, puis des bras poussèrent, et des jambes… Un instant plus tard, deux hommes avaient remplacé les animaux sur le sol.

L'un était grand et maigre, les longs cheveux noirs sales et vêtu de guenilles. L'autre était petit, et il ne dépassait que Circée et Flitwick. Le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, comme les poils de Croûtard, et il avait conservé quelque chose du rat dans son nez pointu et ses petits yeux humides.

Les adultes ne perdirent pas une seconde à les stupéfier à nouveau, malgré leur choc.

_ Oui, aucun doute… Ce sont bien Black et Pettigrew, par Merlin !, marmonna McGonagall en vacillant.

_ Minerva, asseyez-vous, je vais contacter les aurors, encouragea Flitwick en s'approchant de la cheminée.

Il jeta une pincé de poudre de cheminette puis plongea la tête dans l'âcre.

Pendant ce temps, Circée observa les deux prisonniers curieusement. Elle mourrait d'envie de les gifler pour les réveiller, puis les interroger sur les circonstances de la mort de ses parents. Mais, elle se retint, elle obtiendrait des réponses assez vite si Madame Bones prenait la relève. Et si Fudge cherchait à fourrer son nez dans ses affaires, elle n'hésiterait pas à ruiner sa carrière. Rita se ferait une joie de relayer dans la Gazette, sa « déception » vis-à-vis du Ministre de la Magie et de son entourage. Son association avec Malefoy et sa clique était connue. Si elle le voulait, Circée pouvait le faire passer comme un éventuel complice de Malefoy dans l'affaire du Basilique et de la tentative de meurtre à son encontre….

Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle passe toutes les vacances d'été chez son oncle et sa tante…. Rester plus longtemps dans le monde des sorciers risquait de la conduire droit vers la position de Dark Lady et il était bien trop tôt pour elle pour porter des vêtements en cuir noir de femme fatal. Il fallait qu'elle grandisse d'au moins une tête pour être prise au sérieux !

Pendant qu'elle ruminait sur un possible futur en tant que Reine des ténèbres et les désavantages d'être plus petite que la moyenne, Amélia Bones entra dans le bureau par la cheminée. Elle fut rapidement suivie d'un groupe d'aurors qui s'approchèrent avec caution des deux animagus. Parmi eux se trouvait Shacklebolt, qui examina Black avant de déclarer qu'il s'agissait bien du criminel en fuite.

_ Bien, je prends le relais, quant à vous emmenez-moi ces deux-là en cellules, ordonna Bones.

_ Madame, ils sont tous les deux des animagus et Pettigrew peut se transformer en rat, donc mettez-les dans une cellule avec des barreaux à travers lesquels il ne pourra pas passer, dit Circée.

_ Vous avez entendu ? Menottes anti-animagus ! demanda Bones.

Une partie des aurors hochèrent la tête et prirent les deux prisonniers avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée pour retourner au Ministère.

_ Bien, Filius m'a expliqué une partie de l'histoire, mais j'aimerai bien la version complète, avant de vous convoquer pour prendre votre déposition, annonça Bones.

Les professeurs se tournèrent vers Circée et les jumeaux, et la plus jeune prit la parole :

_ Tout a commencé, il y a environ une heure. Hagrid m'a invité prendre le thé et lorsque je me préparais à quitter la tour pour le rejoindre, j'ai ouvert une carte de l'école sur laquelle les noms de toutes les personnes présentes dans le château apparaissent. En regardant l'emplacement de la cabane sur la carte, j'ai vu le nom Peter Pettigrew en plus de celui d'Hagrid. J'en ai parlé à messieurs Weasley et en discutant on a envisagé la possibilité que Pettigrew se cache dans la cabane sous sa forme d'Animagus. Dans l'un des vieux journaux de mon père, j'ai appris que lui, Pettigrew et Black étaient tous trois devenus des Animagus lorsqu'ils étudiaient à Poudlard. Black prenait la forme d'un chien et Pettigrew celui d'un rat. J'ai envoyé mon patronus appeler le professeur Flitwick à l'aide tandis que mes amis et moi nous sommes rendus directement dans le bureau de Lupin. Nous lui avons expliqué notre découverte et il nous a suivi jusqu'à l'entrée du château, là ou les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall nous attendaient. Hagrid nous a rejoint sur le chemin et a assuré notre protection pendant que les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Lupin capturaient Pettigrew qui était bel et bien sous sa forme de rat. Un rat que nous connaissions jusqu'alors comme Croûtard, l'animal de compagnie de Ron Weasley. Sur le chemin du retour au château, Black a tenté de nous attaquer sous sa forme de chien, en sortant d'un passage sous le Saule cogneur, mais nous l'avons aisément appréhendé. Enfin, nous sommes montés jusqu'ici, afin de vérifier que les animaux capturés étaient bien les animagi Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew, et dès que les professeurs finirent de leur faire reprendre formes humaines, le professeur Flitwick vous a contacté, raconta Circée en omettant certains détails.

_ Comment avez-vous obtenu une telle carte, Miss Potter ?, demanda Bones tout en veillant à ce que ses subordonnés prennent des notes.

_ C'est nous qui lui avons offerte, madame ! Circée fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch tout comme nous et notre capitaine est parfois un peu obsédé par le sport. Pendant quelques temps, il avait la mauvaise manie de chercher à lui parler entre les cours, alors on s'est dit qu'avec l'aide de la carte, elle pourrait l'esquiver, mentit Georges.

_ Sinon, elle serait arrivée en retard à ses cours, car quand Dubois commence à parler, il a du mal à s'arrêter, ajouta Fred.

_ Il est vrai que pendant le mois d'octobre et de novembre, Miss Potter était obligée de se rendre sous couvert d'un sortilège de désillusion à ses cours pour éviter monsieur Dubois, confirma Flitwick.

_ Je ne peux que confirmer ce point. Monsieur Dubois est un véritable passionné, peut-être même un peu trop, conclut McGonagall.

_ D'accord, mais comment avez-vous obtenu cette carte, messieurs Weasley ?, demanda ensuite Bones en se tournant vers les jumeaux.

_ Eh bien, voilà… Quand nous étions en première année, jeunes, insouciants, innocents….

Flitwick, Hagrid et Circée eurent un petit rire, ils n'imaginaient pas que Fred et George aient jamais pu être innocents.

_ Disons, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui, reprit George, nous avons eu un petit ennui avec Rusard.

_ On avait fait exploser une Bombabouse dans le couloir et, pour une raison mystérieuse, ça ne lui a pas plu du tout.

_ Alors, il nous a traînés dans son bureau et il nous a menacés de l'habituelle…

_ … retenue…

_ … éventration…

_ et autres… Et nous, on a remarqué que sur un tiroir de son armoire de rangement, il était écrit : _Objets dangereux confisqués_.

_ J'ai détourné son attention en laissant tomber une autre bombabouse, pendant que Fred ouvrait le tiroir et qu'il réussisse à attraper la carte.

_ Par la suite, il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir le mot de passe permettant de l'activer, conclut Fred.

_ Donc cette carte ne vous appartenait pas à l'origine, vous l'avez juste dérobé à Rusard, qui l'avait lui-même confisqué, résuma Bones.

_ Madame Bones, si possible j'aimerai que vous interrogiez Pettigrew au véritaserum sur ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans. Il y a de nombreux points étranges sur la mort de mes parents et le meurtre des douze moldus. Déjà, il y a le fait que Pettigrew ait choisi de vivre caché sous sa forme de rat pendant douze ans, après avoir survécu à l'attaque de Black. S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il aurait dû annoncer sa survie dès que Black fut envoyé à Azkaban, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a préféré vivre en rat de compagnie dans une famille de sorciers, les Weasley. La manière dont il a perdu son doigt ait étrange elle-aussi, plus que le résultat d'une bagarre, il semblerait qu'il était nettement coupé. Et je me demande s'il ne l'a pas fait lui-même pour faire croire à sa mort. Ensuite, il y a la décision de Black de venir jusqu'ici. Je sais que le ministère croit que je suis sa cible, mais j'ai l'impression que sa véritable cible était Pettigrew. Il a attaqué le lit de Ron Weasley, le maître de Croûtard, il y a quelques semaines, mais n'a rien tenté contre moi. Je pense qu'il a apprit que Pettigrew avait survécu et qu'il s'est mis en tête de l'achever. Comment ? Je l'ignore, mais aujourd'hui encore il a foncé sur le professeur McGonagall qui tenait la cage dans laquelle Croûtard était enfermé, plutôt que sur moi. Et puis, il y a un dernier élément troublant, que j'ai appris l'été dernier lorsque j'ai passé le mois d'août au Chaudron baveur. Parmi les coffres-forts auxquels j'ai accès, il y a celui de Sirius Black. Et bizarrement, j'ai un accès illimité à celui-ci, j'aurais pu vider complètement son coffre et les Gobelins n'auraient pas pu m'arrêter parce que j'avais sa permission. C'est quand même étrange !, énuméra Circée en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, l'une des seules parties de son corps qui se développait vite.

_ Je vais enquêter sur tous ces points, Miss Potter. Et puis, s'il le faut, je rejugerais Black. Je suis sûre que Mme Tonks vous a informée de ce que nous avons découvert dans son dossier, annonça Amélia Bones.

_ Oui, son procès a pratiquement eu lieu sans lui, il n'a même pas été proprement interrogé sur ses actions et leurs raisons. Les juges l'ont jugé coupable immédiatement et il n'y avait aucun élément de défense ou d'explication dans la copie du compte-rendu du procès. Alors même qu'il était connu pour être contre la propagande des puristes et de Voldy, il a rapidement été jugé comme l'un de ses plus fervents partisans par l'opinion publique après son emprisonnement. L'idée qu'il ait pu être sous l'imperium ou un autre sortilège du même style n'a traversé l'esprit de personne, parce que son nom de famille est Black et que sa famille avait la réputation d'être puriste. Je me demande même si quelqu'un ne l'aurait pas utilisé comme bouc-émissaire en cherchant à le faire passer pour un proche de Voldy à sa place, dans l'idée qu'on le voit comme le bras-droit du faux Lord, tandis que le vrai pouvait échapper à la prison, répondit Circée.

Elle trouvait les rumeurs autour de Black étranges. Oui, il avait été emprisonné pour le meurtre de treize personnes, mais il les avait soi-disant tués en une fois. Sa complicité dans la mort des Potter n'était connue que d'une poignée d'individus. Il n'avait aucun autre crime sérieux à son actif durant ses années après Poudlard.

Pourtant, l'opinion publique était convaincue qu'il était l'un des Mangemorts les plus hauts placés, qu'il était un fervent partisan de Voldy…. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Il n'a même pas été interrogé sur d'éventuels autres crimes qu'il aurait pu commettre au nom de Voldemort. Il était connu qu'il combattait régulièrement les Mangemorts avec les parents de Circée. Les gens l'avaient vu affronter des Mangemorts en duel aux côtés de Maugrey et d'autres aurors ! Et personne ne s'est dit que c'était étrange qu'un opposant reconnu de Voldy soit accusé d'être un Mangemort du jour au lendemain ?! Personne n'a souhaité savoir pourquoi il avait fait ça ?! Ils avaient juste accepté sa « trahison » comme une évidence parce que son nom de famille est Black ?! Alors même qu'il n'était plus en relation avec sa famille depuis des années ?! Et puis la rumeur : « Sirius Black est le véritable bras-droit de Voldemort » est née, et tout le monde l'a accepté comme une sorte d'évidence. Des Mangemorts reconnus comme Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe et Nott ont été innocentés après avoir plaidé l'imperium, mais personne n'a interrogé Black, le soi-disant Mangemort haut-placé ? Alors que ça sentait le coup-monté à un kilomètre ?!

Circée se demandait parfois si la magie rendait les sorciers aussi stupides que des moutons. Pour elle, il était évident que les rumeurs sur Black avaient été créées de toutes pièces par des Mangemorts, afin de rejeter leurs crimes sur lui. Malefoy surtout. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Lucius avait suivi une telle stratégie. _Il _était le bras droit de Voldy, une position qu'il avait hérité de son père, elle le savait, son intuition le lui avait dit ! Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve contre lui….

_... Es-tu en train d'insinuer que Black ait été utilisé par d'autres Mangemorts afin de les dédouaner de certains crimes ? Et puisqu'il n'a pas été interrogé, personne ne sait s'il les a véritablement commis ou non ?, résuma ébahie Amélia Bones.

_ Oui, le timing entre son incarcération, la libération de certaines personnes ayant plaidé l'imperium et la naissance des rumeurs sur Black matchent beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Bourrez-le de véritasérum s'il le faut, mais tirez-lui les vers du nez. Si c'est nécessaire, utilisez-mon nom pour se faire. La presse vous soutiendra si vous dîtes que je vous ai demandé de faire tout votre possible pour découvrir la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, conclut Circée.

Bones hocha de la tête et dix minutes plus tard, elle repartit avec le reste des aurors. Lupin fut obligé de courir jusqu'à son bureau pour prendre sa potion Tue-Loup, car on était un soir de pleine lune. Flitwick ramena Circée, Fred et George jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor et quand ils entrèrent, Ron s'approcha d'eux curieusement avec Lee.

_ Ron, conseil de famille dans notre dortoir, maintenant !, dit Fred en prenant Ron par le bras.

_ Je vais chercher Percy et Ginny. Circée suit Fred, s'il te plait, dit George avant de foncer vers la table de Percy.

Circée suivit Fred qui avait les yeux froncés jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, plus précisément la chambre de Fred, George et Lee.

_ Fred, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Ron confus.

_ Attends un peu, Ron. Percy et Ginny sont aussi mêlés à l'histoire, dit Fred.

Un moment plus tard, les trois autres Weasley entrèrent à leur tour, et Percy tentait d'interroger George sur la raison derrière ce conseil de famille imprévu.

_ Percy, s'il te plait, assis-toi. Ce qu'on va te raconter risque de te faire l'effet d'un choc, demanda Fred.

_ Okay qu'avez-vous encore fait ?, demanda Percy en s'asseyant et croisant les bras.

_ Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, Sirius Black a été appréhendé près du Saule cogneur par McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin et Hagrid. Les aurors ont été contactés et ils l'ont récupéré, commença Fred.

_ Génial ! C'est une super nouvelle ! Et dire que je pensais que tu allais nous annoncer que quelqu'un était mort !, interrompit Ron en souriant.

_ Ron, les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquées que ça. Black n'est pas le seul à avoir été capturé. Un homme du nom de Peter Pettigrew a été capturé alors qu'il se cachait dans la cabane d'Hagrid, continua George.

_ Impossible ! Pettigrew est mort ! Le ministre a dit que Black l'avait tué il y a douze ans avec tous ces Moldus, lorsque Circée et moi nous trouvions au Trois Balais avant Noel, coupa Percy en se levant d'un bond.

_ Percy, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Nous étions tous trois avec les professeurs quand il a été capturé, on l'a vu et les profs l'ont reconnu. Pettigrew a survécu pendant toutes ces années. Il s'est caché sous sa forme d'animagus, celle d'un rat auquel il manquait un doigt à la patte avant et a été adopté comme animal de compagnie par une famille de sorciers, confirma Circée d'une voix calme.

Percy et Ginny écarquillèrent les yeux à cette description, alors que Ron semblait perdu.

_ Ne me dis pas que Croûtard…, commença Percy.

_ Si, le vrai nom de Croûtard est Peter Pettigrew et pendant tout ce temps il s'est fait passé pour un rat ordinaire, même si nous ne sommes pas sûrs pourquoi, dit Circée.

_ Madame Bones va l'interroger, lui et Black, pour comprendre toute la vérité…. Et tu seras sûrement appelé à faire une déposition pour dire où et quand tu as trouvé Croûtard. Ron, toi aussi, tu seras convoqué parce que Croûtard a été ton animal, continua Fred en soupirant.

_ Madame Bones nous a dit que notre famille ne devrait pas subir de contrecoup à cette histoire, parce que nous avons aidé à l'appréhender, mais il est possible que certains des opposants de Papa utilisent cela pour ruiner sa réputation, dit George.

_ Le mieux, c'est de demander à être examiné par un guérisseur pour tout signe de manipulations mentales à l'aide de sorts lorsque vous serez convoqués. Pettigrew aurait parfaitement pu se servir d'une de vos baguettes pour vous influencer. Faire de vous-même la demande montrera que vous prenez l'affaire au sérieux et souhaitez collaborer avec la justice, conclut Circée.

_... Êtes-vous en train de dire que je me suis trimbalé avec un gars suspicieux dans la poche et dans mon lit pendant tout ce temps ?!, explosa Ron.

_ Oui, Pettigrew est définitivement suspicieux. Il s'est caché en tant que rat pendant plus de dix ans. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'une personne complètement innocente ferait…, affirma George.

_ Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on garde ces informations pour nous, Papa et Maman vont être appelés ce soir ou demain matin par les aurors, nous n'avons donc pas à les prévenir. Faîtes comme si de rien n'était, d'accord ?, termina Fred.

Ron, Percy et Ginny hochèrent la tête, ils semblaient complètement vidés après cette discussion et Circée ne leur en voulait pas. Si elle était à leur place, elle serait définitivement affectée.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée choisit de se rendre à Pré-au-lard avec Ron pour le soutenir. Elle lui expliqua la manière dont elle avait découvert Pettigrew et le fait que son nom était apparu pendant des années dans les chambres de Percy et lui, selon les jumeaux. S'il fut offusqué que ses frères lui donnent à elle la carte, après qu'elle lui ait expliqué que l'un de ses créateurs était son père, il lâcha l'affaire et préféra la questionner sur l'apparence de Pettigrew et Black.

Deux jours plus tard, ils furent finalement convoqués par le bureau des aurors. Ron, Ginny, et Percy étaient complètement pâles, les jumeaux feignaient d'être confiants, tandis que Circée assurait le rôle de guide. Elle était venue plusieurs fois cette année et était donc complètement à l'aise.

McGonagall les escortait et conseillait à voix basse leur groupe.

_ Rappelez-vous. Ce n'est pas vous qu'on accuse, on souhaite simplement obtenir votre déposition, dit l'écossaise.

Devant une des salles d'interrogatoire, ils virent Mme Weasley qui semblait elle-aussi au bord de la panique. Dès qu'elle les aperçut, elle courut vers eux et prit ses enfants et Circée tour à tour dans ses bras.

_ Par Merlin, mes chéris vous allez bien !, pleura-t-elle.

Ils firent de leur mieux pour la rassurer sur leur état et savoir pourquoi elle se trouvait là.

_ Votre père et moi avons aussi été convoqués par rapport à Croû-, Peter Pettigrew. Je ne suis pas encore passée, mais votre père se trouve à l'intérieur, leur expliqua-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur Weasley sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire au soulagement de son épouse qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander de raconter ce qui s'était passé, l'auror en charge l'appela :

_ Mme Weasley, c'est à votre tour, s'il vous plait, annonça-t-il.

Molly relâcha Arthur et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses enfants et Circée avant d'entrer dans la salle.

_ Papa, comment ça s'est passé ?, demanda Percy avec inquiétude.

_ Bien, ils m'ont interrogé sur la manière dont Croûtard est arrivé dans notre famille. Si j'ai eu des doutes sur sa véritable nature, ce genre de choses, répondit-il en soupirant avant de s'assoir.

_ On ne sera pas poursuivi ?, demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

_ Non, on m'a assuré que nous ne serions pas accusés de complicité dans la fuite de Pettigrew. Vous ont-ils prévenu de ce qu'ils ont découvert en interrogeant Pettigrew et Black ?, demanda ensuite Arthur.

_ Non, on nous a simplement convoqués, répondit Fred.

_... Je vois… Et bien, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont expliqué, il semblerait que Black ne soit pas le véritable responsable de la mort des douze Moldus, mais que c'est Pettigrew qui a jeté ce sort pour ensuite s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat. Il aurait menti devant la foule, afin de rejeter tous ses crimes sur Black, raconta Arthur.

_ Quand vous dîtes tous ses crimes ? La mort de mes parents…, demanda Circée en fronçant des sourcils.

Arthur hocha simplement de la tête en réponse. Circée et les jeunes Weasley furent paralysés à cette réalisation.

_ Par Merlin, un tueur en série et un partisan de Voldy se cachait sous notre toit, marmonna George qui avait pris l'habitude avec son frère d'appeler Voldemort, Voldy ou Jedusor, comme le faisait Circée.

Arthur frissonna en entendant ce nom, mais ne lui demanda pas de cesser d'utiliser cette appellation.

_ Monsieur Weasley, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, demandez aux aurors de vous faire examiner par un guérisseur pour des sorts de manipulations mentales. Pettigrew aurait parfaitement pu utiliser l'impérium ou des sorts de confusion sur vous et votre famille pendant toutes ces années, conseilla Circée.

Arthur pâlit immédiatement à cette idée, mais hocha de la tête. Il travaillait pour le ministère et savait à quel point une personne sous influence extérieure pouvait se montrer dangereuse.

_ Je vais demander à ce qu'on soit tous examiné, ce sera plus prudent, accepta-t-il.

Il fallut plusieurs heures pour qu'ils soient tous interrogés et durant sa propre déposition, Amélia Bones rapporta à Circée tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu de Pettigrew et Black.

_ Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'a accusé et le seul qu'il aurait aimé accomplir, c'est tuer Pettigrew pour avoir trahi votre famille. S'il s'est échappé, c'est simplement pour le tuer, car il craignait que Peter ne vous attaque ou ne vous livre au Seigneur des ténèbres s'il réapparait. Il a découvert que Peter avait survécu lors d'une visite de Fudge, le ministre lui a donné son journal, à la une duquel se trouvait la photo des Weasley en Egypte et il a immédiatement reconnu Peter sous sa forme de rat sur la photo. Tout le long, il parlait donc de Pettigrew et non de vous. Je dois avouer que toute cette affaire m'a donné envie d'étrangler Barty Croupton, mon prédécesseur à cette époque, pour ne pas avoir suivi les procédures et interroger en long et en large Black. On n'aurait pu trouver des éléments pour confirmer ou réfuter sa version des faits beaucoup plus rapidement à l'époque !, s'était plainte Amélia Bones.

De la directrice du département de la Justice Magique, elle apprit aussi que des procès seraient ouverts pour les deux prisonniers, afin d'innocenter publiquement et légalement Black. Circée et les Weasley seraient appelés à comparaître pour cela, mais ils auraient lieu pendant les vacances.

Fudge avait tenté d'intervenir, mais Bones avait été ferme et avait même menacé de contacter la Gazette au nom de Circée. Fudge s'était immédiatement ravisé.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, le calme revint dans leur groupe et Hermione qui était moins stressée depuis la fin des examens, tenta de renouer avec Circée et Ron.

Ron l'accepta sans broncher. Il avoua qu'il avait récemment découvert que Croûtard n'avait pas été dévoré par Pattenrond et qu'il avait donc commis une erreur. Il lui expliqua aussi que Croûtard avait dû quitter Poudlard, pour des raisons qu'il n'était pas autorisé à raconter. Hermione accepta ses mots et ils redevinrent amis.

Mais, la relation entre Circée et Hermione ne s'était pas renouée elle. Hermione était convaincue que Circée devait s'excuser pour sa participation aux BUSEs, une chose que Circée refusait de faire. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal et n'avait donc aucune raison de s'excuser pour cela. L'attitude hautaine et jalouse d'Hermione l'agaçait prodigieusement et elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer à la table de Padma Patil à la bibliothèque.

Padma la soutenait sur ce point et les deux filles avaient commencé à parler du don de Fourchelang de Circée et de quelles manières Circée pouvait le développer. Padma avait rencontré des Fourchelang capable de jeter des sorts dans ce langage et même de contrôler complètement par leur voix tous types de reptiles. Ce type de Fourchelang était cependant assez rare, généralement ils étaient seulement capables de communiquer avec cette espèce, mais cela ne signifiait pas que les animaux leur obéissaient. Circée ne savait pas précisément quelles capacités, son don lui offrait au-delà de comprendre et parler le langage des serpents. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de vérifier sa pleine mesure. Padma lui proposa d'entrer en contact avec des Fourchelang lorsqu'elle serait en Inde et de voir si l'un d'entre eux accepterait de rencontrer Circée. Une idée que la plus jeune accepta joyeusement.

Son rapprochement avec Padma l'avait aussi mené à se rapprocher d'autres Serdaigles dans son année : Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Kevin Entwhistle et Terry Boot. Elle discutait souvent de leurs leçons et de ses épreuves de BUSEs avec eux, les Serdaigles étant curieux de savoir comment se passait leur examen final de premier cycle de sorcellerie. Elle avait aussi pu enfin parler avec Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse des Serds et les deux s'entendaient à merveille. Circée avait pris l'habitude de taquiner gentiment Cho sur son coup de cœur pour Diggory et Cho répliquait en disant que Circée aussi aimait bien reluquer son postérieur. Une chose que la plus jeune ne niait pas. Cédric était vraiment séduisant et elle était en pleine puberté. Elle avait même laissé Cho monter sur son Éclair de Feu, maintenant que la saison de Quidditch était terminée.

Sans les séances d'entraînements, Circée avait davantage de temps libre le matin et le soir, et elle en avait profité pour avancer dans les programmes de l'année suivante. Elle ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps pour étudier, alors qu'elle passerait tout le mois de juin chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle utilisait les manuels de ses camarades de maison pour avancer et en échange elle les aidait dans leur partie pratique de la magie. Un groupe de six et septième année l'avait même approché pour des conseils pour lancer correctement le patronus. Elle leur avait exposé sa théorie de l'amour comme émotion renforçant le patronus et les avait aidés à choisir un souvenir convenable. En une seule séance, ils avaient réussi pour la plupart à lancer un patronus corporel, ce qui avait énormément impressionné Flitwick. Le professeur lui avait même affirmé qu'elle pourrait devenir enseignante avec son don pour enseigner. Une carrière qui intriguait Circée, même si elle se voyait mal le devenir avant plusieurs décennies…. Rester quasiment toute l'année scolaire à Poudlard même adulte ne l'enchantait pas pour le moment. Elle souhaitait voyager et connaître davantage le monde avant de définitivement s'installer quelque part.

* * *

Un matin, après s'être levée très tôt, elle s'habilla et se rendit jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi au deuxième étage. Elle avait visité le fantôme plusieurs fois cette année pour discuter, mais elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'entrer à nouveau dans la Chambre des Secrets cette année.

_ Bonjour Mimi, tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?, demanda Circée en la saluant d'un geste de la main.

_ Bonjour Circée, je vais bien et toi ?, répondit le fantôme en souriant.

Les visites de Circée égayaient ses journées monotones.

_ Très bien, j'attends avec impatience mes résultats d'examens de fin d'année, dommage que ceux des BUSEs n'arrivent que pendant les vacances, déclara la sorcière.

_ Je suis sûre que tu t'en es sortie à merveille ! Plutôt qu'une Gryffondor, tu réfléchis davantage comme une Serdaigle, donc tes résultats seront sûrement excellents, affirma Mimi.

_ Merci, Mimi. Dis, cela te dirait de m'accompagner dans la Chambre ? Le cadavre du Basilic a été retiré, mais j'aimerai examiner le reste de la Chambre, je crois qu'il y a des pièces secrètes en plus, proposa Circée.

Mimi réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

_ Okay, je suis déjà morte, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à craindre… Et puis, je dois avouer que je suis curieuse de voir la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, répondit-elle.

La sorcière hocha la tête en souriant et s'approcha du lavabo sur lequel un serpent était gravé. Elle lui ordonna de s'ouvrir en fourchelang et immédiatement le passage apparut lorsque le robinet bascula. L'énorme tuyau apparut mais Circée ne s'y avança pas immédiatement.

_ Escaliers, demanda-t-elle en sifflant comme un serpent.

Le tuyau s'élargit davantage pour laisser la place à des marches d'escaliers et Circée ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son intuition était vraiment extraordinaire.

Tout en descendant, elle réfléchit à l'identité possible du créateur de ce passage. Il y avait peu de chance que ce soit Salazar Serpentard, elle-même, qui l'ait créé. Déjà, la plomberie de Poudlard ne datait pas d'il y a mille ans et ensuite Salazar était une femme très fière. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé une entrée jusqu'à sa base secrète dans des toilettes. C'était probablement un descendant qui avait créé cette entrée pour pouvoir s'y rendre discrètement.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bas de l'escalier, Circée fit le tour du tunnel à la recherche d'un passage, mais elle n'en découvrit aucun. Le duo arriva ensuite devant le mur permettant d'accéder à la salle où se trouvait la statue, Circée l'ouvrit en fouchelang et s'avança la baguette tendue droit devant elle brillant d'une lumière vive grâce à un silencieux _Lumos_.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la longue salle qui n'était éclairée que par la lumière provenant de la baguette de Circée. Elle sortit une seconde baguette de sous sa robe, celle de Dorea Potter née Black, qu'elle avait rangé dans un étui attaché à sa jambe, car son bras était trop petit par rapport à la baguette qui faisait presque trente centimètres.

Elle s'avança vers l'entrée d'un des trois passages qu'elle avait découvert lors de sa première visite. Elle était masquée par une illusion maintenue non pas par magie, mais par le Feu de l'âme. Probablement la raison pour laquelle personne d'autre ne l'avait remarqué.

Elle toucha l'endroit précis sur le mur avec ses flammes puis ordonna au passage de s'ouvrir en Fourchelang. Un escalier apparut derrière cette partie du mur qui était en fait une illusion et Circée le monta prudemment, jusqu'à arriver devant un autre mur qu'elle toucha avec sa seconde baguette. Elle suivit encore une fois son intuition et posa son épaule contre le mur et poussa avec caution. Le mur commença à bouger et Circée activa ses flammes violettes pour multiplier sa force physique temporairement.

Immédiatement, le mur tourna et Circée dut s'écarter afin de ne pas tomber tête la première dans la pièce secrète.

Elle avança à travers le passage que le déplacement du mur avait ouvert et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre très ancienne.

Un large lit avec de larges fourrures comme couvertures occupaient un coin entier de la chambre. Près du lit, elle remarqua une grosse armoire vétuste complètement poussiéreuse, alors qu'en face se trouvaient une large table et deux chaises. Une bibliothèque remplie à raz-bord de vieux parchemins et manuscrits avait été installée près de la table. Un énorme drapeau sur lequel l'emblème de Serpentard et un second que Circée ne reconnaissait pas avaient été cousus, était accroché sur le mur qu'elle venait de faire tourner. Enfin, deux tableaux étaient accrochés en face du mur en question, les deux portraits semblaient tous deux endormis.

Le premier était celui d'une femme et Circée ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Elle avait une longue chevelure ondulée noire comme l'ébène, des lèvres rouges foncés et un tatouage orange en forme de cercle magique sur le front. Elle portait une robe de style médiéval verte avec une touche de gris, une vieille coiffe verte sur la tête et un collier en argent autour du cou. Elle semblait tenir dans sa main une gourde.

Le second portrait était celui d'un homme et Circée rougit en le voyant. Il était définitivement très séduisant malgré sa tenue médiévale. Il avait des cheveux longs blonds platines comme ceux de Luna ou Drago, mais retenus dans une queue-de-cheval basse négligemment posée sur son épaule. Il portait une vieille chemise qui était suffisamment ouverte pour que l'on puisse voir qu'il avait une cicatrice sur le torse et un pantalon marron. Il était assis sur la branche d'un arbre profitant d'une brise d'été.

Ce fut Mimi qui confessa ce qu'elle avait pensé très fort :

_ Quel canon ! Je me demande de qui il s'agit…

Le fantôme s'approcha du portrait et commença à le regarder sous toutes les coutures, avec des cœurs dans les yeux.

_ Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, agréa Circée avant d'ouvrir l'armoire qui était vide, puis en jetant un œil aux parchemins rangés dans la bibliothèque.

Elle les lut rapidement et constata qu'il s'agissait de comptes-rendus sur l'école et sa gestion. Les noms de trois des fondateurs y apparaissaient fréquemment. L'auteur se plaignait à un moment de Gryffondor, parce qu'il avait défoncé une porte qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir, parce qu'elle était fermée à clé. Ensuite, elle parlait de la dernière explosion en date du laboratoire de Serdaigle et de sa décision de priver Rowena de procéder à des expériences pendant un mois. Le nom de Poufsouffle était mentionné à plusieurs reprises lorsque le sujet tournait sur la nourriture et les soins aux élèves. Et contrairement aux autres, il ne semblait pas susciter de problème. Bien au contraire, le mystérieux auteur remerciait une bonne dizaine de fois les dieux pour avoir donné naissance à Helga Poufsouffle.

D'autres noms étaient mentionnés, mais Circée ne les connaissaient pas. Mais, elle put toutefois identifier l'auteur de ces notes par déduction, il devait s'agir de Salazar Serpentard et la femme sur le portrait était probablement la fondatrice en personne.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la Chambre avec Mimi et une partie des manuscrits dans ses mains, une voix l'interrompit.

_ Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et pour quelle raison vous prenez mes écrits ?, demanda une voix féminine charmante et voluptueuse qui fit frissonner Circée.

La jeune sorcière se retourna vers le portrait de Serpentard, et vit qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, la femme venait de leur adresser la parole.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Dame Serpentard, mon nom est Circée Morrigan Potter, une élève de troisième année de Poudlard. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour vous avoir dérangé dans vos appartements. J'explorais votre Chambre et ait découvert une entrée menant jusqu'ici, répondit très poliment Circée.

_ Ces couleurs… Une élève de Godric ?! Cela m'étonne, la plupart des élèves de Godric ne connaissent pas l'expression « bonnes manières ». Miss Potter, vous dîtes que vous êtes parvenues jusqu'ici en partant de ma Chambre secrète, êtes-vous donc une Fourchelang ?, marmonna la fondatrice.

_ Oui, je le suis, répondit Circée.

_ Une fourchelang dans la maison de Godric ?! Ha ! Cet idiot doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! Sa manie de chercher à affronter tous les dragons croisant sa route est finalement venue lui mordre les fesses ! Une possible maîtresse des dragons dans SA maison ! Hahahahaha !, éclata de rire Salazar.

Son rire réveilla le second portrait, qui ouvrit les yeux confus, avant de demander :

_ Ma mie, pourquoi riez-vous ?

_ Ha, mon amour ! Le karma a frappé ! Cette jeune fille est une possible maîtresse des dragons et elle a été répartie dans la maison de ce stupide Godric!, répondit avec excitation Salazar.

Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres de l'homme, il semblait tout aussi amusé que son épouse.

_ Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt drôle, dit-il simplement en souriant et Circée eut l'étrange impression de faire face à une panthère ou un jaguar.

_ Pardonnez mon intrusion, Sir. Mon nom est Circée Morrigan Potter, puis-je avoir l'honneur d'apprendre le vôtre ? demanda respectueusement Circée.

_ Hum, Marcus Morsmordre, ancien professeur de Défense et combat magique. Salazar est ma femme, répondit-il gravement.

_ Enchantée de vous rencontrer, Sir Morsmordre. Comme je l'ai expliqué à votre épouse, je suis arrivée jusqu'ici en passant par le passage dans la Chambre. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de vous déranger, mais simplement examiner les passages et les pièces secrètes de la Chambre, expliqua Circée.

_ Autrement dit, tu cherchais s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à y trouver, résuma Salazar.

_ Oui, professeur, répondit Circée.

_ Bien, au moins tu es honnête. J'accepte de t'aider à fouiller ma base, mais dis-moi quel jour et en quelle année sommes-nous aujourd'hui, annonça Serpentard.

_ On est le 20 juin 1994, dit Circée.

_ Cela fait donc près de deux cents ans, depuis la dernière visite que nous avons reçue, marmonna Morsmordre.

_ Merci, jeune Potter. Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, commença Salazar.

La fondatrice énuméra chaque passage et pièces secrètes qu'elle avait créés ou que ceux ayant réussis à venir jusqu'à leurs portraits avaient ajoutés. Il était possible qu'il en manque, car elle s'appuyait sur ses propres actions et celles des rares personnes ayant discuté avec son portrait après sa mort. La plupart était protégée par un simple mot de passe en Fourchelang, mais d'autres nécessitaient l'usage de Feu de l'âme orange, violet ou indigo, ainsi que passer un test. Le test jugerait sa personnalité, afin de savoir si elle était digne d'accéder à une partie des secrets de Salazar. La fondatrice avait laissé une copie de ses connaissances dans sa base, afin que des élèves possédant certaines facultés parviennent à les gagner. Mais, elle n'avait pas envie d'aider une personne avec des ambitions destructrices ou de domination du monde, l'un des tests était donc une évaluation de la personnalité des candidats.

Circée la remercia et retourna avec une Mimi silencieuse jusqu'à la longue salle principale de la Chambre. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée d'une des pièces secrètes, posa sa main sur le mur et activa ses flammes tout en sifflant :

_ Je recherche le savoir de Serpentard.

Immédiatement, son corps se paralysa et elle sentit une présence dans son esprit. Même, si la fondatrice l'avait prévenu, la présence d'un intrus dans son âme avait fait l'effet d'un choc.

Les secondes passèrent et elle sentit cette présence fouiller tout au fond de son âme et son esprit avant de la rejoindre dans son paysage mental.

La présence avait l'apparence de Salazar Serpentard, mais c'était normal, puisque c'est le résidu de ses flammes qui venait de la tester.

_ Jeune Potter, tu détiens une rare intelligence et ouverture d'esprit, qui te permet de voir la magie autrement que tes camarades. Tu ne manques ni d'ambition, ni d'astuce, mais heureusement pour tout le monde, tu ne souhaites pas subjuguer les autres. Même si tu as des désirs légèrement sombres, ils sont suffisamment innocents pour que tu ne perdes pas ton humanité. Tu souhaites être le plus possible au contrôle de ta vie et cela est normal. Tu es loyale, mais pas de manière aveugle. Si tes amis suivent une mauvaise voie, tu n'hésiteras pas à couper les ponts, même si cela te blesse. Tu connais la vraie valeur des efforts et de donner le meilleur de soi. Tu es courageuse, ça c'est sûr, mais tu as compris que tes actions ont des conséquences sur d'autres que toi. Tu détiens donc les qualités de chaque maison de manière harmonieuse. Mon jugement est donc le suivant : Miss Potter, tu peux entrer dans ma bibliothèque et accéder à mes connaissances, conclut le résidu de flammes.

Le mur disparut pour laisser place à une ancienne bibliothèque remplie d'étagères sur lesquelles des centaines de manuscrits et parchemins étaient rangés. Circée y entra, sans Mimi cette fois-ci, et observa quelques uns des manuscrits posés sur une table. Elle les feuilleta et vit qu'il s'agissait de rituels anciens. Elle reposa les textes et ressortit après quelques minutes, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner. Elle repasserait un autre jour.

Dommage que les textes de cette bibliothèque ne puissent être empruntés, car Serpentard les avait enchantés pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être sortis de la pièce, afin que plusieurs générations puissent avoir une chance de les lire.

Les jours passèrent et chaque matin, elle retournait dans la Chambre des Secrets pour l'explorer et lire les textes que Serpentard avait laissés.

* * *

Très vite, le dernier jour du trimestre arriva et avec lui les résultats des examens normaux. Circée avait réussi tous ses examens avec de parfaits résultats ce qui la soulagea, car elle craignait d'avoir délaissé ces matières pour préparer ses BUSEs.

Hermione aussi avait réussi toutes les épreuves, mais ses notes de défense et potion étaient inférieures à celles de Circée, ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement.

Ron, lui, avait réussi à passer la moyenne dans la majorité de ses examens, sauf Divination, Histoire de la Magie et Potion, mais dans le reste ses résultats étaient convenables.

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle était décorée des couleurs rouge et or des Gryffondors, car leur maison avait remporté pour la troisième année consécutive la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Après dîner, une fête d'au revoir fut organisée et Circée la passa en compagnie de ses co-équipiers, car Olivier avait fini sa dernière année d'étude. Ils lui promirent de faire de leur mieux l'année suivante pour conserver la coupe de Quidditch et luis souhaitèrent leurs meilleures vœux.

Le lendemain, lorsque le Poudlard Express quitta la gare, Hermione entra dans le wagon de Circée, Luna, Ron et Neville.

_ Je suis allée voir le professeur McGonagall ce matin, juste avant le petit-déjeuner, dit-elle. Et j'ai décidé d'abandonner l'étude des Moldus.

Son annonce surpris grandement Ron et Neville, mais Circée et Luna l'ignorèrent.

Elle s'assit près de Ron, et tenta de croiser le regard de Circée, mais la brune l'ignora préférant coiffer les cheveux emmêlés de Luna.

Ron prit ensuite la parole pour annoncer :

_ C'est la coupe du monde de Quidditch, cet été ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Circée ? Viens à la maison et on ira ensemble ! Mon père s'arrange toujours pour avoir des billets par le ministère.

_ Fred et Georges ne t'ont rien dit ? Après ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques semaines, il a été décidé que je passerai les premières semaines de vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante, puis le reste chez les Tonks. Afin d'éviter le plus possible de risque pour les procès. Mais je suis sûre que dès que ce sera fini, je pourrais venir au terrier. J'ai même obtenu un billet pour la finale de la coupe du monde en avance de la part de Fudge, probablement afin de me soudoyer. Si je ne peux pas passer avant chez toi, on n'aura qu'à se rejoindre au stade de la finale ?, répondit Circée.

_ Fudge t'a donné une place ?, répéta surpris Ron.

_ Oui, grâce à Mme Bones. Il semblerait que l'idée que je ruine sa réputation le terrifie tellement, qu'il essaye d'entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, déclara-t-elle.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, Fudge est très attaché à sa position et à ses pots-de-vin. Si tu le saques dans la presse, le public voudra sa démission à coup sûr, commenta Neville.

_ Triste à dire, mais une bonne partie des hauts gradés du ministère est corrompue. Mme Bones et ton père, Ron, semblent faire partie du peu de personnes honnêtes. Le pire, c'est cette femme Ombrage, la secrétaire de Fudge, elle fait partie des puristes et est contre les créatures magiques comme les centaures ou les personnes souffrant de Lycanthropie. Lorsque je la croise, j'ai du mal à me retenir de lui lancer un sort, marmonna Circée.

_ En parlant de lycanthropie, c'est dommage que Lupin ne revienne pas l'année prochaine, dit Hermione pour intégrer la conversation.

_ Ouais, il était un super professeur ! Même si c'est un loup-garou, je ne vois pas pourquoi il a dû démissionner, ajouta Ron.

_ Blâme Rogue, c'est lui qui a _accidentellement _révélé aux Serpentards que Lupin était un loup-garou. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas, il avait un problème avec Lupin depuis le début de l'année, répondit Neville.

_ Le professeur Rogue est toujours entouré de Joncheruines et quand il se trouve près de Circée et Lupin leur nombre augmente, dit Luna.

_ Je m'en doute. Il me hait depuis des années et Lupin encore plus longtemps. Le fait qu'il est attendu la fin de l'année avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de faire renvoyer Lupin, est le véritable mystère. Je le croyais moins patient…, conclut Circée.

Le train arriva ensuite à King's Cross et le groupe sortit sur le quai, là où les Weasley attendaient leurs enfants. Circée dit au revoir aux Weasley, à Neville, sa grand-mère, Luna et son père, puis s'avança vers la barrière magique du quai 9 ¾, qu'elle franchit sans attendre Hermione.

Circée repéra aussitôt son oncle Vernon et avec sa malle dans sa poche et un sac normal dans la main, elle s'approcha de lui et le salua respectueusement.

Elle avait fini une nouvelle année à Poudlard et elle savait que la prochaine serait toute aussi excitante.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** **_**Circée et sa réputation :**_

**Ma version féminine d'Harry se rapproche davantage d'un OC, je le reconnais. Mais, en même temps, Harry et Circée n'ont pas du tout vécu la même enfance et donc leur manière de vivre à Poudlard diffère.**

**Circée respecte les Dursley et a beaucoup appris d'eux malgré le manque d'affection de leur part. Elle connait les avantages qu'une bonne réputation apporte et les inconvénients que des rumeurs négatives peuvent causer, parce que Pétunia lui a transmis ce bon sens. Sa tante lui a transmis les ficelles pour réussir dans les deux mondes, alors qu'elle souhaitait lui donner les moyens de grimper dans le milieu professionnel moldu. Pétunia envisageait de la pousser vers une carrière juridique, comme juge ou avocate, car elle considérait sa nièce comme suffisamment intelligente pour le devenir. En bonus, avoir une nièce avec une telle carrière aurait permis à la réputation des Dursley se grimper en flèche.**

**Circée contrôle donc le plus possible les rumeurs qui courent sur elle, afin qu'elles n'affectent que de manière positive sa réputation. Elle n'a aucune envie d'être vue comme une future Dark Lady ou l'héritière de Voldemort actuellement. Même si elle rêve parfois d'une version adulte (et grande) d'elle, portant des vêtements digne d'une femme fatale et régnant sur une armée de minions. Pour le style vestimentaire, cela varie de celui de Nico Robin dans **_**One Piece **_**pré-guerre contre Barbe Blanche, Witch de **_**Goblin Slayer**_** et Lust de **_**Full Metal Alchemist**_**. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Circée a davantage hérité des déesses dont elle porte les noms qu'on peut le croire…. Elle souhaite ardemment obtenir un corps d'adulte avec des courbes généreuses qui ferait saliver les hommes. J'aurais presque pitié de ses futurs prétendants….**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît.**

**L'image qui accompagne cette fic est une illustration de la tenue que Circée porte pour son anniversaire.**

**Les premier personnages de Reborn font enfin leur apparition, je me demande si certains d'entre vous l'aviez deviné ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Vacances et Coupe du monde de Quidditch**

Durant les premières semaines de vacances, les repas chez les Dursley furent extrêmement tendus et cela n'était pas dû à la présence de Circée.

Mais au bulletin scolaire de son cousin Dudley.

Si les notes de Dudley était acceptable, (il avait la moyenne dans chaque matière) son comportement violent avait été critiqué par ses professeurs, mais pire encore l'infirmière de l'école avait commenté sur l'obésité de Dudley. Vernon et Pétunia avaient fermé les yeux sur les accusations de brutalité, mais ils ne pouvaient balayer celles de l'infirmière sur la santé de leur fils, surtout lorsque l'école affirmait avoir des difficultés à trouver un uniforme suffisamment large et grand pour lui.

Aussi, après d'innombrables crises de colère, des disputes qui faisaient trembler le plancher de la chambre de Circée et des flots de larmes versés par tante Pétunia, un nouveau régime alimentaire avait commencé pour Dudley. Les conseils diététiques envoyés par l'infirmière de l'école avaient été affichés sur la porte du réfrigérateur après qu'il fut vidé des aliments préférés de Dudley (aliments gras et sucrés comme ses sodas, gâteaux et hamburger). Et qu'à la place, il fut rempli de fruits et légumes, et de toutes sortes de choses que l'oncle Vernon appelait de la « nourriture pour lapin » et qu'auparavant seules Pétunia et Circée mangeaient pour garder la ligne. Afin d'atténuer les souffrances de Dudley, tante Pétunia avait obligé toute la famille à suivre le même régime. Une chose qui ne posait aucun problème à Circée, car le temps était assez chaud en cette saison et que manger des fruits et des salades étaient préférables dans cette chaleur. Un argument qu'elle avait mentionné à sa tante, qui partageait son avis. En plus, Poudlard les nourrissait quasiment toute l'année comme des volailles afin de les engrossir, un petit régime durant les vacances ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

Elle reçut donc au petit-déjeuner un quart de pamplemousse tout comme le reste de sa famille, qu'elle mangea sans protester.

_ C'est tout ?, demanda son oncle de mauvaise humeur.

Dudley et lui avaient du mal à s'adapter à ce régime et il était devenu plus irritable ces derniers jours.

Pétunia lui jeta un regard sévère puis fit un signe de tête vers Dudley qui avait déjà mangé son quart de pamplemousse et observait avec envie celui de son père.

Vernon soupira, prit sa cuillère et commença à manger. Il était vêtu de son plus beau costume, afin d'accueillir les Tonks qui venaient la récupérer ce jour-là.

Si son oncle avait tout d'abord voulu refuser, apprendre que Ted Tonks était avocat avec sa propre agence l'avait fait changer d'avis et il lui avait donné l'autorisation de leur transmettre leur adresse pour qu'ils viennent la chercher à Privet Drive.

Circée discutait calmement avec Pétunia tout en l'aidant à débarrasser la table, lorsque la sonnette retentit et que Vernon se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Circée reconnut la voix d'Andromeda en provenance de la porte et dit au revoir à Dudley et sa tante, une dernière fois, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour récupérer son sac et long gilet d'été.

_ Bonjour, oncle Ted et tante Andromeda !, salua-t-elle gaiement en s'approchant de Vernon.

Ce dernier discutait calmement avec le couple et Circée fut soulagée de voir que Nymphadora n'était pas là. Elle adorait sa cousine, mais sa chevelure colorée aurait causé des problèmes avec les Dursley.

_ Bien, Circée reste donc avec vous jusqu'à la fin des vacances, n'est-ce pas ? Et des nouvelles sur Black et Pettigrow ?, dit Vernon.

Circée avait expliqué à son oncle et sa tante ce qu'elle avait appris sur l'innocence de Black et la culpabilité de Pettigrow. Cette énorme erreur judiciaire avait alimenté les critiques du monde des sorciers de son oncle, mais Circée partageait son avis sur ce point, donc elle agréa oralement avec lui. Pétunia avait pâlit ce jour-là, mais s'était rapidement ressaisie. Elle souhaitait juste maintenant que le véritable meurtrier aille en prison, là où il ne pourrait pas atteindre sa famille.

_ Oui, Circée restera avec nous, cela facilitera les choses pour qu'elle puisse témoigner aux procès. Ils se déroulent la semaine prochaine, mais celui de Lucius Malefoy est ce vendredi, Madame Bones souhaite donc revoir avec Circée son témoignage, répondit Ted, qui était l'avocat de la jeune fille pour ces procès.

_ J'espère que votre communauté délivrera Justice pour les victimes de Pettigrow, conclut Vernon en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Nous l'espérons aussi, vous pouvez le croire, répondit Andromeda.

La conversation se termina très vite et Circée monta dans la voiture de Ted, qui fila en direction de Londres.

Cet après-midi là, Ted travailla avec elle sur son témoignage et le type de questions que les avocats de la défense et de l'accusation pourraient lui poser. Elle répondit le plus honnêtement possible, mais parfois elle surjouait certains de ses sentiments et Ted commenta le fait qu'elle était une actrice naturelle. Madame Bones passa le lendemain pour la coacher à son tour pour le procès de Malefoy, qui était un grand enjeu. Si Malefoy était libéré, il ferait tout pour lui faire perdre son poste de directrice du département de la Justice, elle jouait donc gros.

* * *

Le vendredi, elle se rendit à nouveau au ministère et suivit Ted jusqu'au tribunal. Les Weasley étaient présents, mais ils ne purent pas l'approcher avant la fin du procès.

Voir Lucius Malefoy assis enchaîné fut tout de même un baume pour son cœur et elle dut se retenir de sourire machiavéliquement en le voyant sans son habituelle élégante et luxueuse robe. Scrimgeour, le chef du bureau des aurors, était en charge de l'accusation et Circée l'écouta avec attention réciter les charges contre Malefoy. Il semblait légèrement heureux de la chute de Malefoy d'ailleurs…

Rapidement, les Weasley furent tour à tour appelés à témoigner et se fut les témoignages d'Arthur et de Ginny surtout qui marquèrent le public.

Ginny avait raconté en tremblant et au bord des larmes son expérience sous possession, et plus d'une personne avait pleuré en entendant son récit.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Circée et elle raconta tout d'abord la bagarre entre Lucius et Arthur durant leur shopping, en soulignant le fait que Malefoy ait délibérément saisi l'un des manuels de Ginny pour se moquer d'elle, qu'il ait ensuite déclenché la bagarre et son départ précipité en jetant le manuel qu'il tenait toujours à Ginny. Elle décrivit ensuite leur retour au Terrier, en affirmant être restée tout le long avec Ginny et Ron, et que personne d'autre ne s'était approché du chaudron de la fillette.

Ensuite, elle parla de sa découverte du journal de Jedusor et du fait qu'il pouvait communiquer. Elle l'avait conservé avec suspicion, mais ne l'avait donné que par la suite à leur professeur remplaçant de défense, car elle pensait « sincèrement » que si elle présentait le journal à un professeur, personne ne la croirait.

Vint ensuite la description de la mort du Basilic à laquelle elle avait participé, puis l'attaque à proprement dit de Malefoy contre elle.

_ On était dans le couloir, à quelques mètres seulement du bureau de Dumbledore… Je lui ai parlé de mes suspicions et de mon intention de contacter Madame Bones pour les partager et… il a sorti sa baguette, fou de rage. Je l'ai entendu crier « Avada Kedavra » et un rayon vert est sorti de sa baguette. Mais ce rayon ne m'a pas touché, car un elfe de maison, Dobby, est arrivé juste à temps pour dévier l'attaquer contre un mur. Si Dobby n'était pas arrivé, je serais probablement morte aujourd'hui, il est un vrai héro, raconta Circée.

_ Miss Potter, après cette attaque qu'avez-vous fait ?, demanda Scrimgeour.

_ J'ai prévenu le directeur de ce qui venait de se passer bien sûr, je suis retourné en courant dans son bureau, pour lui dire que Lucius Malefoy avait tenté de me tuer avec le sortilège de la Mort, répondit-elle.

_ Et qu'a fait Albus Dumbledore ?, demanda ensuite Scrimgeour.

_ Rien, il m'a juste dit que je pouvais retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor et qu'il s'en occuperait. J'ai obéit et je suis retournée à mon dortoir par un autre chemin au cas où monsieur Malefoy tente de m'attaquer à nouveau, répondit cette fois-ci Circée.

_ Vous a-t-on contacté par la suite sur cette tentative de meurtre ?

_ Non, j'ai attendu pendant toutes les vacances qu'on me dise ce qui allait se passer pour monsieur Malefoy, mais rien du tout. Lorsque j'en ai parlé pendant les vacances de Noel de cette année à Madame Bones, elle m'a dit que son service n'a jamais été contacté par Dumbledore sur cette tentative de meurtre.

Le brouhaha qui s'éleva dans la salle à cette réponse, la fit presque sourire. L'opinion publique sur Dumbledore avait pris un sacré coup avec une telle négligence, il avait laissé en liberté un homme qui avait failli tuer volontairement une enfant, et pas n'importe laquelle, la « Survivante ».

Une partie de ses souvenirs furent ensuite montrées à l'ensemble de la salle. La peur avait clairement envahit la foule, lorsque celui de la tentative de meurtre passa, avant d'être rapidement remplacée par la colère en voyant la réaction si molle de Dumbledore. Une de ses élèves avait failli mourir et il s'en fichait presque !

Au final, avec autant de témoignages à son encontre et les souvenirs de Circée pour les confirmer, Lucius était fini. Il fut condamné à la perpétuité à la grande joie des Weasley et de la jeune Potter, et une partie de sa fortune serait leur versée comme dédommagement.

Si les adultes Weasley ne savaient pas trop quoi penser de tout cet argent, Circée les convainquit d'utiliser une partie pour s'assurer que Ginny aille mieux en fréquentant un guérisseur. Le reste, il pourrait le mettre de côté en cas de problème, c'était toujours plus prudent d'avoir un peu d'argent en réserve. Deux points qu'ils acceptèrent et Andromeda leur conseilla un de ses collègues pour Ginny. Ron semblait le plus heureux au verdict et il tannait déjà ses parents pour qu'ils lui achètent un nouveau balai pour la rentrée. Il souhaitait tenter sa chance comme gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant que Dubois avait fini ses études.

Circée déclara à Rita ses intentions de donner cet argent à Saint-Mangouste, afin d'améliorer les conditions de l'hôpital, ce que les deux femmes voyaient comme un excellent moyen d'améliorer davantage sa réputation dans leur monde.

* * *

La semaine suivante, ce fut le tour de Sirius et Pettigrow qui comparaissaient ensemble à la surprise du public. Pettigrow cherchait tant bien que mal à se défendre, mais sa confession de ses crimes sous veritaserum, sa fuite et sa décision de vivre pendant douze ans comme rat ne plaidèrent pas en sa faveur. Pire encore, les examens sur les Weasley montraient que Molly, Ron et Ginny avaient tous trois subi des sorts de confusion et l'imperium à répétition. Sa baguette, et celle, surprise, de Voldemort avaient toutes deux été utilisés pour les jeter, ce qui enfonça davantage le clou.

Black avait lui demandé à être interrogé sous veritaserum, ce qui joua en sa faveur. Son récit fut vraiment poignant et encore une fois une partie de la colère du public fut contre Dumbledore. Car, Black avait avoué ne s'être lancé après Peter que parce qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa filleule des mains d'Hagrid après la mort des Potter.

_ Je pensais que Dumbledore vérifierait qu'elle aille bien et que je pourrais la récupérer dès que Peter serait hors d'état de nuire. James et Lily m'ont choisi comme premier gardien de Circée en cas de décès, avec les Londubat et ma cousine Andromeda comme plan B, si je mourrais moi-aussi. Je pensais sincèrement que ce ne serait l'affaire que de quelques jours, capture Peter et laisse-le aux aurors, puis retrouve Circée…. Voilà, ce à quoi je pensais, raconta Sirius en fondant en larmes.

Cette image se grava dans le cœur de Circée de manière indélébile. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un exprimer des émotions aussi fortes envers elle. Même Alice Londubat n'avait pas été aussi émotive lorsqu'elle l'avait visité.

Sirius Black tenait définitivement à elle et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. C'était vraiment un sentiment très étrange que quelqu'un vous chérisse autant….

Les jurés acquittèrent Sirius et condamnèrent Peter en revanche. Sirius fut fortement dédommagé pour son emprisonnement, il avait passé quasiment douze ans en prison, alors qu'il était complètement innocent. Or la loi demandait comme réparation une somme de 1000 Gallions pour chaque année passée à Azkaban en cas d'erreur judiciaire, le ministère lui devait donc 11000 Gallions et Ron ne put s'empêcher de trouver dommage le fait que Sirius n'est pas attendu d'avoir fini sa douzième année avant de s'échapper, il aurait reçu 1000 Gallions de plus.

Sirius serait interné à Saint-Mangouste pendant la majorité des vacances afin que les guérisseurs le remettent sur pieds. Circée devait attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir le visiter, mais Andromeda lui dirait le plus rapidement possible à partir de quand elle pourrait le voir.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, elle retourna à ses études, qu'elle avait délaissées à cause des procès. Elle avait récupéré les manuels de Nymphadora, avec la permission des Tonks, et préparait ses fiches pour la nouvelle année. Elle visita aussi un après-midi les Weasley au Terrier et fut heureuse de voir Luna en même temps, car cette dernière était l'une de leurs rares voisins.

Circée avait amené avec elle son bulletin de notes pour ses BUSEs et attendait impatiemment de le montrer à ses amis, et de connaître les notes des jumeaux en retour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva avec l'enveloppe en main, Mme Weasley lui demanda la permission de la lire, après avoir appelé ses enfants pour qu'ils descendent les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous réunis, elle lut à voix haute :

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE __ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes : S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_CIRCÉE MORRIGAN POTTER A OBTENU À SES ÉPREUVES ANTICIPÉS :_

_Sortilèges : O+ (1__ère__ place en Europe)_

_Arithmancie : O+ (1__ère__ place en Europe)_

_Études des Runes : O +(1__ère__ place en Europe)_

_Études des Moldus : O_

_ Premier place en Europe pour trois des quatre épreuves et que des O ? C'est formidable, ma chérie !, la félicita Molly en la serrant fort.

Le reste de la famille la félicita à son tour, de même que Luna, et Percy montra à son tour ses résultats d'ASPICs, il avait obtenu des O dans toutes les matières sauf Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans laquelle il avait obtenu un E, et Divination où il avait eu un Acceptable. Mais, cela lui faisait tout de même douze ASPICs, ce qui n'était vraiment pas rien ! Il avait dû bosser toute l'année pour maintenir d'aussi bon résultat dans autant de matières, tout en assurant ses inspections de préfet-en-chef.

_ À notre tour ! Dis-nous ce que tu penses de nos notes !, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE __ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes : S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_FRED FABIAN WEASLEY A OBTENU:_

_Sortilèges : O _

_Astronomie : A_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O+_

_Métamorphose : O+_

_Botanique : E_

_Potions : O+_

_Histoire de la magie : T_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : E_

_Études des Moldus : E_

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE __ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes : S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY A OBTENU:_

_Sortilèges : O+ _

_Astronomie : E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : O+_

_Métamorphose : O+_

_Botanique : O_

_Potions : E_

_Histoire de la magie : T_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

_Études des Moldus : E_

_ C'est super ! Vous avez été admis dans toutes les matières sauf Histoire de la Magie ! Excellent travail, Fred et George, félicita chaleureusement Circée.

_ Un vrai miracle, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais du mal à en croire mes yeux quand ils m'ont montré leur bulletin de notes ! J'ai cru qu'ils avaient modifié leurs notes, avoua Molly des larmes de fierté dans les yeux.

_ Hé ! Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes fils, commença Fred.

_ On a bossé dur, tu sais, conclut George en hochant sagement la tête.

_ Oh ! D-désolée, les garçons ! Mais avec vos résultats des années précédentes, tenta d'expliquer Molly.

_ Pas de problème, on comprend, dit Fred.

_ Avant on était de véritables cancres, poursuivit George.

_ Donc que tu doutes de nous, ajouta Fred.

_ Est assez logique, acheva George.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à leurs mots et Molly secoua la tête avant d'interroger Circée sur ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire pour son anniversaire.

_ Oncle Ted et tante Andromeda m'ont donné l'autorisation d'organiser une fête d'anniversaire chez eux et j'ai déjà envoyé des invitations aux autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, Lee Jordan, Neville, Pavarti, Padma, Lavande, Dean, Seamus, Fay, Sally-Anne, Roger, Oliver, Su Li, Susan, Hannah et Cho Chang. Voici les vôtres, je souhaitais vous les remettre en main propre !, répondit Circée en tendant une invitation à Molly pour tous les Weasley et une pour Luna.

_ Notre cheminée restera allumée pour accueillir les invités, donc ce sera plus simple pour venir que de prendre des moyens de transport moldu, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ça a l'air fantastique ! As-tu prévu des activités spécifiques ?, demanda Fred les yeux brillants.

_ Plusieurs, et comme je vous l'avais promis, regarder des films moldus fera parti de ces activités, avec des jeux de société et on pourra même utiliser la piscine, répondit Circée.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans le jardin, sauf Percy qui avait du travail pour le ministère. Circée avait ramené ses deux balais et laissait ses amis monter dessus à tour de rôle. Elle fut surprise de voir que Ginny était tout aussi douée que les jumeaux sur un balai et leur proposa de tester Ginny à la rentrée pour un poste de remplaçante au cas où Circée ou l'une des poursuiveuses ne puissent pas jouer. Fred et George observèrent plus attentivement leur sœur volant sur l'un des balais de Circée et hochèrent finalement de la tête. Ils ne pouvaient nier qu'elle était excellente.

_ En plus, si Ginny devient une remplaçante, elle pourra s'entraîner avec nous et lorsque vous, Angelina et Alicia finirez vos études, Katie et moi aurons quelqu'un d'autre avec qui reconstituer une équipe. Ginny ferait une excellente poursuiveuse, autant lui permettre de développer son potentiel auprès des Déesses de Gryffondor, ajouta Circée.

Les Déesses de Gryffondor étant Angelina, Alicia et Katie, le surnom avait été inventé par Fred et George, mais la plupart des élèves de leur Maison l'avait accepté comme surnom officiel du trio. Circée avait gagné celui de Reine des Déesses, parce qu'elle régnait en reine dans les airs. Elle appréciait beaucoup ce surnom.

_ Pas bête du tout, Ginny gagne l'opportunité de s'entraîner et on a quelqu'un à qui faire appel, lorsqu'un des joueurs ne peut participer à un match. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas assurer le rôle de gardien ou batteur, marmonna Fred.

Circée rentra épuisée mais satisfaite ce soir-là et raconta à Dora comment s'était passé sa journée, et en retour écouta la journée de Dora.

Pendant les jours qui menèrent jusqu'à sa fête d'anniversaire, Circée avait commencé à décorer la maison et avait acheté des gobelets et assiettes en plastique pour le repas. Elle s'était rendue à Londres avec Ted pour faire des achats et commander à une boulangerie plusieurs gâteaux pour son anniversaire. Lorsqu'elle tenta de payer ses achats, elle fut stoppée par Ted, qui l'informa que Sirius souhaitait prendre en charge les coûts de sa fête. Il en avait parlé à Andromeda lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir pour cette occasion et elle avait échangé des Gallions en Lives Sterlings en son nom. Elle avait aussi appris que c'était lui qui lui avait offert l'Éclair de Feu à Noel, car elle était aussi douée dans les airs que son père. Mais, Andromeda avait répliqué que c'était parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de cadeau pour une fille de son âge qu'il ne comptait pas séduire. Sirius était un playboy dans sa jeunesse….

Elle avait aussi sorti les vieux jeux de société de Dora et des cassettes de film de tout genre pour distraire ses invités.

* * *

Enfin, le 31 juillet arriva.

Circée enfila un top à bretelle blanc à ruban et boutons, une jupe noir ample à volant et dentelles, un collier avec un pendentif orange et une paire de chaussures blanches à ruban. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et plaça près de sa frange une barrette à fleur blanche et ruban noir. Le tout lui donnait un style assez lolita qu'elle trouvait tout de même élégant.

Il était dix heures et les premiers invités commencèrent à arriver les uns après les autres. Les Weasley et Luna qui les accompagnait furent les premiers arrivés, suivi rapidement de Neville et Augusta. Circée les accueillit joyeusement et les encouragea à déposer leurs cadeaux sur la table prévue à cet effet, car elle ne les ouvrirait qu'après le déjeuner. Ses camarades de Gryffondor arrivèrent à leur tour, suivis de Lavande, Pavarti et Padma. Les jumelles avaient réussi à venir car elles avaient négocié de passer la semaine chez Lavande, avant de retourner en Inde. Circée fut vraiment touchée qu'elles aient cherché un moyen de venir à sa fête, alors qu'elles passaient leurs vacances en Inde depuis la fin des cours. Le reste de ses camarades de classe, Lee et Cho arrivèrent enfin et Circée leur fit faire le tour du jardin en leur indiquant la piscine. (Elle avait pensé à leur dire de prendre un maillot de bain, s'il souhaitait nager.)

Ted pendant ce temps discutait avec Arthur, Molly et Augusta, cette dernière dut repartir peu après tandis que Nymphadora parlait de la coupe du monde de Quidditch et de son organisation avec Percy dans le salon.

Après avoir fait le tour du jardin, Circée les ramena dans le salon et les informa des différentes activités qu'elle avait préparées. Elle indiqua la large télévision dans le salon et son lecteur cassette, avant de montrer les différents films qu'elle avait sélectionné. Il y avait des Disney, des films d'action et d'autres vieux films qu'elle avait trouvés intéressant.

_ Je vous propose donc de soit regarder un film ou jouer à des jeux de société jusqu'au déjeuner ? Après manger, on pourra aller nager, annonça-t-elle.

Les Weasley et la majorité des Sangs-purs voulaient voir un film, tandis que Padma, Su Li, Cho et Katie avaient envie de jouer au Trivial Pursuit.

Circée leur proposa de faire les deux et elle alluma la télévision avant de donner à Dean la télécommande. Dean lui sourit et prit l'une des cassettes les yeux brillants.

_ Vous allez voir un film qui est l'un des plus connu chez les Moldus, une véritable référence de la Science-fiction ! _**La Guerre des étoiles**_ !, annonça-t-il en entrant la cassette dans le magnétoscope.

Circée dut se retenir de rire, elle aurait dû se douter que Dean choisirait _ce _film afin de montrer aux Sang-purs toute l'étendue des capacités des Moldus.

_ Les filles, je crois qu'on est dû pour voir toute la trilogie, commenta Circée.

Le quatuor qui avait choisi de jouer au Trial Pursuit avec Circée, explosa de rire. Elles avaient toutes vu les films en question et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête que feraient leurs camarades face à la célèbre saga.

_ Tu n'aurais pas par hasard le film de _**Robin des Bois**_ ? L'acteur qui joue le sheriff, il ressemble à…, gloussa Katie.

_ Je l'ai, et tu as raison, il ressemble énormément à Rogue !, répondit en souriant machiavéliquement Circée.

_ Un acteur ressemblant à Rogue ?, demanda Cho.

_ Il faut le voir pour le croire, mais j'ai vraiment cru que Rogue s'était lancé dans le cinéma lorsque je l'ai vu il y a deux ans, répondit Circée.

_ Moi-aussi, j'ai même failli crier dans la salle : « Mais c'est le professeur Rogue ! », confirma Katie.

Elles débutèrent leur partie, tout en regardant de temps en temps le reste du groupe qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Les adultes les rejoignirent, Arthur, Molly et Nymphadora s'asseyant pour regarder la télévision, tandis que Percy questionnait le groupe de fille sur le jeu auquel elle jouait. Quand à Ted, il s'était rendu dans la cuisine pour discuter avec Dobby, le cuisinier pour ce jour, de l'avancé du déjeuner.

Il était plus de midi et demie lorsque le film s'acheva et les réactions ne tardèrent pas. Les Sangs-purs étaient complètement excités et questionnaient avec ardeur leurs camarades vivant dans le monde moldu. Seamus explosa même de rire à un moment donné, avant d'expliquer à Hannah comment les films moldus étaient réalisés.

Tout en discutant, Circée les invita à se rendre dans la salle à manger, qui avait été temporairement élargie afin d'accueillir tous les invités confortablement. Ils s'assirent autour de la grande table et Dobby fit apparaître les plats avec un simple « pop ».

L'entrée proposait des salades diverses, ainsi que de la charcuterie. Circée se servit un peu de tout mais en petites quantités à chaque fois et commença à manger.

Le plat principal était une sélection de viandes et de condiments : poulet, saucisse, steak, côtes de porcs, haricots, carottes, pommes de terre, riz et petits pois. Padma et Pavarti avaient leur propre repas entièrement végétarien, une attention dont elles furent reconnaissantes.

Enfin, les desserts arrivèrent et il s'agissait des gâteaux d'anniversaire de Circée. Ted installa des bougies sur l'un d'eux et sortit un appareil photo pour l'occasion. Il avait promis à Andromeda, qui avait elle-même promis à Sirius, de prendre des photos de la fête pour que les deux cousins qui se trouvaient à Saint-Mangouste, puissent les voir plus tard. Circée souffla ses bougies dès que ses invités finirent de chanter « Happy Birthday » et elle entendit le clic de l'appareil photo en même temps que les quatorze bougies s'éteignaient.

Chacun se servit une part de gâteau et reprit leurs discussions respectives. La majorité tournait autour de la coupe du monde dans quelques semaines et le film qu'ils venaient de voir.

Circée apprit ainsi que les joueurs de Quidditch, Dean, Seamus et Fay avaient déjà acheté leurs places pour la finale. Neville discutait avec Pavarti de cinéma, cette dernière décrivant le style le plus répandu en Inde avec par-ci par-là des commentaires de sa sœur.

Circée ouvrit enfin ses cadeaux et les remercia tous pour avoir pensé à elle.

Les Weasley lui avaient offerts des plats faits maisons et des friandises et les jumeaux certaines de leur création comme farces et attrapes. Lavande et Pavarti lui avaient donné une sélection de magnifiques tissus, de même que Su et Cho même si les leurs étaient clairement de style chinois. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Circée, qui avait depuis quelques temps déjà envie de s'essayer à d'autres styles. Angelina, Alicia et Katie lui avaient offert une boîte à maquillage avec une sélection de vernis à ongles dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Padma une sélection de livres sur les styles de magie propres à l'Inde qu'elle était sûre de consulter le soir-même. Olivier lui avait offert un abonnement d'un an à des magazines de Quidditch tout en lui demandant de les lire attentivement pour la prochaine saison de Gryffondor ce qui fit rire le reste des invités. Neville s'était procuré un ouvrage sur les potions les plus récentes et leurs recettes qu'elle accepta avec joie. La veille, elle s'était rendue chez lui pour son propre anniversaire et lui avait offert de nouveaux outils pour jardiner et une plante venant d'Asie, avant de se rendre à Saint-Mangouste pour voir Frank et Alice. Le reste des invités lui offrirent des friandises et des livres pour ses cours, par chance ils avaient réussi à ne pas lui donner les mêmes livres.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, Circée proposa d'aller nager ou de regarder les suites du film qu'il venait de voir. Comme elle s'y attendait, la majorité souhaitait voir le reste de la trilogie et seule Circée, Padma, Su, Cho et Katie se rendirent dans le jardin se déshabillant pour plonger dans la piscine. Elles avaient toutes eu l'idée d'enfiler leur maillot en-dessous de leurs vêtements.

Katie et Cho portaient toutes deux un bikini, tandis que Padma et Su avaient choisi un une pièce. Circée portait un bikini à cause de sa poitrine plus développé que le reste de son corps. Elle avait essayé des maillots une pièce, mais ils étaient soit trop grand pour elle, soit trop serré au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait dû acheter séparément un haut et bas de bikini à son grand embarras.

Elles nagèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jouant même au ballon dans l'eau tout en discutant.

Le sujet tourna sur leurs idées de carrière et Circée fut la première à expliquer son projet d'avenir.

_ Ma famille dirige une société de potions de beauté. Pour l'instant, la grand-mère de Neville la gère en mon nom, mais dès que je serai majeure, je devrais prendre la relève. J'espère juste pouvoir tout de même faire le tour du monde et ouvrir à nouveau le service de conjuration de sort de mes grands-parents, déclara Circée.

_ Tu es intéressée par les malédictions ?, demanda Cho et l'hyper intuition de Circée la prévint que cette question n'était pas anodine.

_ Oui, c'est un sujet complexe mais qui me fascine. Peut-être qu'un jour je serais capable de prouver s'il existe bel et bien une malédiction sur le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et que je pourrais l'annuler, répondit Circée.

Sa réponse semblait être la bonne, car son intuition semblait contente et Cho paraissait considérer quelque chose.

_ Moi aussi, je souhaite m'orienter sur les malédictions et comment les conjurer…. Mon père est victime d'une malédiction spécifique, et j'aimerai l'en libérer, avoua Cho.

_ Quel type de malédiction ?, demanda Circée curieuse, tout comme le reste du groupe de nageuse.

_ On l'appelle la malédiction de l'arc-en-ciel. Sept personnes avec une faculté spécifique sont choisies et se retrouvent maudis. Leur corps rétrécissent jusqu'à ressembler à ceux d'enfants de deux ans et une tétine apparaît autour de leur cou qu'ils sont incapables de retirer. La tétine absorbe leur énergie et limite leurs pouvoirs magiques. D'après ce que je sais, l'espérance de vie des maudis se retrouve aussi réduite et la personne avec une tétine spécifique peut même mourir en moins de deux décennies, expliqua Cho en serrant les poings.

Circée écarquilla les yeux en entendant cette description et le nom de la malédiction en question, elle se pinça les lèvres quelques secondes avant de dire.

_ Omerta ?

Cho fut à son tour surprise, mais répondit tout de suite.

_ Vindices.

_ Ton père possède quelle couleur ?, demanda Circée.

_ La tétine rouge, répondit Cho.

_ L'artiste martial, n'est-ce pas ?

Cho hocha simplement la tête.

_ Cette malédiction existe depuis des millénaires et d'après mes sources elle sert à maintenir l'équilibre du monde. La personne en charge choisit sept sacrifices afin d'alimenter un certain système et dès qu'il est temps de changer de sacrifices, il n'hésite pas à éliminer les maudis actuels pour récupérer leurs tétines. De toute manière, perdre la tétine les mène tout droit à la mort, donc qu'il les tue pour les reprendre ou les tue après les avoir repris, c'est du pareil au même pour cet être, qui n'est clairement pas humain. Si tu le souhaites, je peux fouiller dans les archives de ma famille et demander à Sirius Black de faire de même dans la sienne pour trouver une piste pour sauver ton père ?, proposa Circée.

Cho accepta, mais on voyait qu'elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'en début de journée.

Elles sortirent de la piscine vers seize heures et demi et s'installèrent sur les chaises longues dans le jardin pour sécher, avant de remettre leur vêtement une demi-heure plus tard.

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans le salon, elles virent que les autres invités regardaient le dernier film de _Star Wars _et qu'il restait une bonne demi-heure avant qu'il ne se termine. Elles s'installèrent avec les autres pour voir la fin du film.

Il était quasiment dix-huit heures quand les invités repartirent et que Circée, Dora et Ted se rendirent à Saint-Mangouste pour voir Sirius.

C'était la première visite de Circée et elle était légèrement angoissée à l'idée de rencontrer Sirius en bonne et dû forme. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans sa chambre qui était gardée par deux aurors, Circée bomba le torse et marcha la tête haute jusqu'à son lit. Sirius tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la regarda avec joie s'avancer vers lui.

_ Tu as tellement grandi, Bambi ! Je te reconnais à peine, déclara-t-il en l'invitant à sa gauche, car Andromeda se trouvait déjà à droite de son lit.

_ Bonjour Sirius. J'espère bien avoir grandi pendant toutes ces années, je suis déjà la plus petite de ma classe, alors je n'aimerai pas être encore plus petite, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ C'est vrai que pour ton âge, tu n'es pas très grande…. Mais, j'oubliais, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu as quatorze ans aujourd'hui !, dit Sirius.

_ Oui, j'ai passé une excellente journée avec mes amis, c'est dommage que tu n'es pas pu sortir pour venir à la fête, commenta Circée.

_ Les guérisseurs ne m'ont pas écouté quand je leur ai dit que j'étais en pleine forme pour sortir aujourd'hui. Ils sont si cruels ! Tu ne trouves pas ?, répondit Sirius.

_ Vu l'état dans lequel tu es arrivé à l'hôpital, tu ne devrais pas te plaindre Sirius ! C'est déjà un miracle que tu obtiennes la permission de te rendre à la finale de la Coupe du monde, rétorqua Andromeda les mains sur les hanches.

_ Mais Andy !, tenta d'interrompre Sirius.

_ Non, tu ne sortiras pas avant, je te l'ai dit et redit, coupa Andromeda.

Pendant un bon moment, les deux cousins se disputèrent sur ce sujet. Sirius souhaitait quitter l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible, mais Andromeda était intraitable sur ce point. Circée, Ted et Dora explosèrent de rire ce qui stoppa net le duo.

_ Désolé, j'essaye de faire à comprendre à Andy que je vais mieux, mais elle refuse de m'écouter. En tout cas, qu'as-tu pensé de l'Éclair de Feu que je t'ai envoyé à Noel ? Je t'ai vu voler dessus et tu étais vraiment fantastique, encore meilleure que James !, complimenta Sirius.

_ Oh, je l'adore ! Il est vraiment parfait pour une attrapeuse ! J'ai pu prêter mon Nimbus 2000 à Katie grâce à ton cadeau et on a écrasé nos adversaires cette année, répondit Circée.

Ils parlèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes de Quidditch et de l'équipe de Circée, qui ne put s'empêcher de mentionner qu'il avait des admirateurs en les personnes de Fred et George Weasley. Sirius fut heureux d'apprendre que les jumeaux avaient récupéré la carte du Maraudeur du tiroir de Rusard et qu'il l'avait remis à Circée après avoir appris que James était l'un de ses créateurs. Il fut surpris cependant d'apprendre que c'était grâce à la carte qu'ils avaient capturé Peter. Elle parla ensuite de ses camarades de classe et de certains de ses aînés avec qui elle s'entendait bien comme Percy Weasley, Pénélope Deauclaire (qu'elle avait invité à son anniversaire, mais cette dernière était en vacance aux Etats-Unis et ne pouvait donc pas venir), Lee Jordan ou Cho Chang.

Très vite, l'heure de la fin des visites arriva et elle promit de repasser le voir bientôt, ce qui sembla le mettre d'excellente humeur.

* * *

Après son anniversaire, plus de deux semaines passèrent très vite. Et le jour de la finale de Quidditch arriva enfin.

Circée avait reçu une invitation de la part de Fudge, même chose pour Sirius, qui avait reçu cinq places comme pots-de-vin de la part du ministre. Il avait donné ses places en trop à Ted, Dora, Luna et Neville après en avoir parlé avec Circée et les Tonks. Andromeda ne pouvait pas venir, car elle était de service à Saint-Mangouste et ne pouvait pas prendre ce jour de congé.

Leur groupe avait donné rendez-vous sur place aux Weasley, car ils avaient obtenu leur propre portoloin pour l'occasion. Le portoloin qui était une canette vide avait été remis la veille à Dora, puisqu'elle travaillait au ministère, afin d'assurer la sécurité de Circée. Amélia Bones et ses aurors craignaient que l'emprisonnement de Malefoy et Pettigrow entraînent une réaction chez les Mangemorts qui avaient échappés à la prison.

À dix heures précises, le groupe de six fut transporté par le Portoloin et Circée se demandait sincèrement si le portoloin n'était pas pire que la cheminée pour se transporter d'un point à l'autre.

Ils étaient arrivés sur ce qui semblait être une lande déserte plongée dans la brume. Devant eux se tenaient deux sorciers à l'air fatigué et grincheux. L'un avait à la main une grosse montre en or, l'autre un épais rouleau de parchemin et une plume. Tous deux s'étaient habillés en Moldus, mais d'une manière très malhabile : l'homme à la montre portait un costume de tweed avec des cuissardes, son collègue un kilt écossais et un poncho.

Dora ramassa la canette et la tendit au sorcier en kilt qui la jeta dans une grande boîte remplie de Portoloins usés. Dans la boîte, Circée vit un vieux journal, d'autres cannettes de soda vides, un ballon de football crevé et une vieille botte.

_ Bonjour, le groupe de Sirius Black et Circée Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Attendez-un peu, je vais vous dire où vous devez vous installer, voyons… Black et Potter…

Le sorcier en kilt consulta sa liste avant d'annoncer :

_ C'est à peu près à cinq cents mètres d'ici, le premier pré que vous trouverez. Le directeur du camping s'appelle Mr Roberts. Et comme vous l'avez demandé, vous serez à côté des Weasley qui sont déjà arrivés, annonça l'homme.

_ Merci beaucoup, remercia Sirius en faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ils partirent sur la lande déserte et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une maisonnette de pierre apparut à côté d'un portail. Au-delà, Circée apercevait les formes fantomatiques de centaines et de centaines de tentes alignées sur la pente douce d'un pré que limitaient à l'horizon les arbres sombres d'un petit bois. Ils s'approchèrent de la maisonnette et virent qu'un homme se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte en regardant les tentes.

Circée sut au premier coup d'œil que c'était le seul véritable Moldu des environs.

Ted prit cette fois-ci l'initiative et paya leurs deux emplacements, tout en écoutant l'homme raconter son début de journée.

_ Mes clients précédents avaient vraiment du mal avec l'argent, dit Mr Roberts en comptant la somme que Ted lui avait remis. Deux clients ont essayé de me payer avec des grosses pièces en or de la taille d'un enjoliveur et puis un groupe d'adolescents avec un seul adulte, pratiquement tous roux, est arrivé et c'est la seule fille brune du groupe qui s'est chargée de me payer. L'homme avec elle semblait complètement perdu.

Circée sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait des Weasley et d'Hermione, les jumeaux l'avait prévenu que Ron et Ginny avaient invité leur camarade pour l'occasion.

_ Il n'y a jamais eu autant de monde, dit le propriétaire du camping. Des centaines de réservations. D'habitude, les gens viennent directement…

_ C'est probablement pour être sûr d'avoir une place, répondit nonchalamment Ted, mais on voyait qu'il était lui-aussi gêné de l'excentricité des autres sorciers.

_ Ces gens viennent de partout pourtant, dit l'homme l'air songeur. Beaucoup d'étrangers. Et pas seulement des étrangers. Des drôles de zigotos, si vous voulez mon avis. Il y a un type que se promène habillé d'un kilt et d'un poncho.

_ C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel, mais il y a de drôles d'énergumènes partout, intervint Circée.

_ C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais on dirait une sorte de… de grand rassemblement, dit Mr Roberts. Ils ont tous l'air de se connaître, comme s'ils venaient faire la fête.

A ce moment-là, un sorcier vêtu d'un pantalon de golf surgit de nulle part, à côté de la porte.

_ _Oubliettes_ ! dit-il précipitamment en pointant sa baguette magique sur le Moldu.

Aussitôt, le regard de ce dernier se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage. Circée reconnut immédiatement le sort jeté, il s'agissait d'un sortilège d'Amnésie.

_ Voici un plan du camping, dit Mr Roberts à Ted d'une voix placide. Et votre monnaie.

Le sorcier en pantalon de golf les accompagna vers le portail d'entrée du camping, l'air épuisé. Dès qu'il fut certain que le groupe ne puisse pas être entendu par Mr Roberts, il dit :

_ J'ai eu beaucoup de soucis avec lui. Il lui faut un sortilège d'Amnésie dix fois par jour pour le calmer. Et Ludo Verpey ne nous aide pas. Il se promène un peu partout en parlant à tue-tête de Cognards et de Souafle, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des consignes de sécurité anti-Moldus. Croyez-moi, je serais content quand tout ça sera terminé.

Et il disparut en transplanant.

_ Je croyais que Monsieur Verpey était le directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques, dit Neville d'un air surpris. Il devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas parler de Cognards en présence de Moldus, non ?

_ En effet, il devrait. Mais, il est le type négligent sur les questions de sécurité. S'il reste à son poste, c'est parce qu'il est un ancien joueur de l'équipe d'Angleterre de Quidditch et l'un des plus célèbres batteurs que l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne ait jamais eu. Il est très enthousiaste mais laisse la plupart des problèmes de gestion à ses subordonnés, répondit Dora.

Ils montèrent la pente et passèrent entre les rangées de tentes. La plupart d'entre elles paraissaient _presque_ ordinaires. Leurs propriétaires avaient fait de leur mieux pour qu'elles ressemblent à celles de Moldus, mais ils avaient commis des erreurs en ajoutant des cheminées, des cloches ou des girouettes. Certaines, cependant, appartenaient avec tant d'évidence au monde de la magie que Circée comprit pourquoi Mr Roberts avait exprimé des soupçons. Vers le milieu du pré se dressait un extravagant assemblage de soie rayée qui avait l'apparence d'un palais miniature, avec plusieurs paons attachés à l'entrée. Un peu plus loin, ils passèrent devant une tente de trois étages, dotée de plusieurs tourelles. À quelques mètres, une autre comportait un jardin complet avec une vasque pour les oiseaux, un cadran solaire et un bassin alimenté par une fontaine.

Ils arrivèrent à leur emplacement qui était juste à côté de celui des Weasley près de la lisière du bois, tout au bout du pré. Les Weasley étaient déjà là vêtus en Moldus et cherchaient vainement à monter leurs deux tentes. Arthur ne semblait pas vraiment écouté les instructions d'Hermione qui essayait d'expliquer comment il fallait disposer les mâts et piquets.

Leur groupe salua avec enthousiasme leurs amis et Circée, Luna et Ted expliquèrent à Arthur comment monter ses tentes, avant de monter les leurs.

Circée avait fait du camping avec son oncle, sa tante et Dudley pendant des années et elle avait donc l'habitude de monter une tente. Elle dressa celle des filles avec aisance tout en expliquant à Neville sa méthode, Luna avait rejoint les Weasley pour les aider. Son père et elle campaient souvent lorsqu'ils partaient à l'étranger pour trouver des créatures magiques rares. Elle était donc capable de dresser une tente elle-aussi.

Le groupe de six avait ramené deux tentes, l'une pour les filles : Circée, Dora et Luna, une autre pour les hommes : Sirius, Ted et Neville.

Les tentes étaient enchantées comme la malle qui appartenait autrefois à Sirius et qu'il avait officiellement donnée à Circée, après avoir appris qu'elle l'avait sorti de son coffre-fort. Chaque tente disposait d'une salle de bain, d'une cuisine, d'un salon et d'une chambre avec des lits superposés pouvant accueillir jusqu'à huit personnes.

Circée se glissa dans la chambre des filles et y posa une partie de ses affaires avec Dora, elles furent rapidement rejointes par Luna qui les aida à sortir de l'eau, des bouilloires et de quoi allumer un feu tout à l'heure. Elles ressortirent de la tente avec le matériel et furent interpellées par Ron.

_ Hé, Circée ! On va chercher de l'eau à un robinet, cela te dit de nous accompagner ?, proposa Ron, derrière lui se trouvait Hermione, Fred et George.

Ginny était à côté de son père, pendant que celui-ci discutait avec Ted de la manière d'allumer un feu sans magie.

Circée obtint l'autorisation de Ted (le seul adulte sérieux de leur groupe) de suivre ses amis, mais en compagnie de Dora, qui leur servirait de garde du corps.

Circée, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione et Dora traversèrent donc le camping en emportant bouilloires et casseroles pour les laver et rapporter de l'eau.

Circée en profita pour examiner la véritable ville de toile qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions à la recherche de ses amis de Poudlard. Elle aperçut des enfants jouer avec des mini-balais devant leurs tentes et des sorciers du ministère faire des rondes entre les tentes pour prévenir les sorciers de ne pas pratiquer la magie dans le pré. Mais, Circée savait que ce serait peine perdu, rares étaient les sorciers capables d'agir comme des Moldus en public. Elle remarqua parmi la foule des sorciers d'origines étrangères, notamment un groupe de sorcières venant des Etats-Unis, si elle en croyait la bannière étoilée sur laquelle on pouvait lire : _Institut des sorcières de Salem_. Circée entendait même des bribes de conversation dans des langues étrangères qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais l'excitation dans les tons était évidente.

_ C'est moi qui vois mal ou bien tout est devenu vert, brusquement ?, demanda Ron.

_ Non, tu vois très bien, ce sont les supporters de l'équipe d'Irlande, répondit Neville.

Et effectivement, ils venaient d'arriver devant la zone des supporters de l'Irlande, reconnaissables entre tous pour leurs tentes recouvertes d'un épais tapis de trèfle qui les faisaient ressembler à d'étranges monticules de terre.

Une voix retentit alors dans leur dos.

_ Circée ! Ron ! Hermione ! Neville ! Luna ! Fred ! George !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Seamus et Dean, leurs condisciples de Poudlard en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux blond-roux qui devait être la mère sorcière de Seamus.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes de la décoration ? demanda Seamus avec un grand sourire, lorsqu'ils approchèrent. Il paraît que les gens du ministère ne sont pas vraiment ravis….

_ Et pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le droit de montrer nos couleurs ? dit Mrs Finnigan. Vous devriez voir comment les Bulgares ont arrangé leurs tentes. Vous êtes pour l'Irlande, bien sûr ? ajouta-t-elle en les regardant un par un.

Après lui avoir assuré que, en effet, ils étaient tous pour l'Irlande, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Ils passèrent devant les tentes des Bulgares qui étaient toutes ornés d'un poster de l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de commenter son air grognon et Circée était d'accord avec elle sur ce point. Le joueur ne semblait pas trop apprécié sa célébrité….

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le robinet, il y avait déjà une petite file d'attente, qu'ils joignirent. Devant eux, deux hommes se disputaient. L'un deux était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit à fleurs, tandis que l'autre qui semblait être un employé du ministère, tenait entre ses mains un pantalon à fine rayures complètement exaspéré.

_ Mets ça, Archie, je t'en prie, ne fais pas d'histoires, tu ne peux pas te promener habillé de cette façon, le Moldu du camping commence déjà à avoir des soupçons…

_ J'ai acheté ça dans un magasin pour Moldus, dit le vieux sorcier d'un air obstiné. Les Moldus portent ces choses-là.

_ Ce sont les femmes moldues qui les portent, Archie, pas les hommes ! Eux, ils portent ça, dit l'autre en brandissant le pantalon rayé.

_ Je ne mettrais jamais ce truc-là, s'indigna le vieux Archie. J'aime bien que mon intimité puisse respirer à son aise.

Les filles furent prises d'un tel fou rire qu'elles durent s'éloigner de la file d'attente, pour ne revenir qu'une fois Archie parti.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils croisèrent Olivier Dubois qui leur présenta ses parents et leur annonça avoir signé un contrat avec l'équipe de réserve du Club de Flaquemare. Ils furent salués ensuite par Ernie Macmillan et virent Cho Chang en compagnie d'un enfant que l'intuition de Circée considérait comme extrêmement dangereux.

_ Salut ! Vous êtes allés chercher de l'eau ?, demanda Cho en s'approchant d'eux avec un grand sourire.

Derrière elle, « l'enfant » les regardait calmement et Circée remarqua tout de suite la tétine rouge autour de son cou. Il s'agissait donc de Feng Chang, le père de Cho.

_ Bonjour, Cho et monsieur Chang. Oui, nous sommes allés chercher de l'eau au robinet. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?, répondit Circée.

_ Nous sommes arrivés tôt ce matin, Miss Potter, répondit l'Arcobaleno à la tétine rouge, il portait une tenue d'artiste martial traditionnelle rouge et ses cheveux longs noirs étaient attachés en une longue natte.

Circée discuta avec le père et la fille sous le regard surpris de ses camarades. Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, Ron lui demanda :

_ Pourquoi t'adressais-tu aussi respectueusement au gamin avec Cho ?

_ Parce que ce n'est pas un vrai enfant, mais le père de Cho bien sûr, répondit calmement Circée.

_ HEIN ?, s'exclamèrent cinq voix, Luna était la seule à ne pas être surprise car elle avait reconnu la tétine de Feng/Fon.

Circée leur expliqua de manière succincte la nature de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui et sept autres individus. Ils semblaient assez compatissants envers la situation de Fon.

_ Garder pendant des années la forme d'un enfant, le pauvre homme !, s'exclamèrent même les jumeaux.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à leur campement deux feux les attendirent et Circée commença les préparatifs du déjeuner. Elle venait de poser pour les Weasley des saucisses et des œufs sur une des poêles, quand Percy et deux hommes roux sortirent du bois pour venir les rejoindre.

Les deux inconnus devaient être Bill et Charlie, les fils aînés de la famille Weasley. Charlie était bâti comme les jumeaux, plus petit et plus râblé que Percy et Ron qui étaient tous deux grands et efflanqués. Il avait un visage bienveillant aux traits burinés, et tellement constellé de taches de rousseur qu'il en paraissait presque bronzé. Sur l'un de ses bras musculeux, on remarquait une grosse cicatrice brillante, visiblement due à une brûlure.

Bill, quant à lui, était grand, avec une longue chevelure nouée en catogan, et il portait à l'oreille un anneau auquel était accroché ce qui semblait être un crochet de serpent. Ses vêtements n'auraient pas eu l'air déplacés dans un concert de rock, sauf que ses bottes n'étaient pas en cuir mais en peau de dragon.

Tandis qu'ils mangèrent leurs œufs aux saucisses, Mr Weasley se leva soudain en faisant de grands signes à un homme qui marchait vers eux d'un bon pas.

_ Voici l'homme du jour !, s'exclama-t-il. Ludo !

Circée regarda curieusement Ludo Verpey. Il portait une longue robe de Quidditch à grosses rayures horizontales, noires et jaune vif. Une énorme image représentant un frelon s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Il avait l'allure d'un homme à la carrure d'athlète qui se serait légèrement laissé aller. Sa robe était tendue sur son ventre et son nez écrasé, mais ses yeux bleus et ronds, ses cheveux blonds coupés court et son teint rose lui donnaient l'air d'un collégien trop vite grandi.

_ Ça, par exemple !, s'exclama Verpey d'un air joyeux.

Il marchait comme s'il avait eu des ressorts sous la plante des pieds et paraissait au comble de l'excitation.

_ Arthur, mon vieil ami ! lança-t-il d'une voix haletante en arrivant devant le feu de camp. Quelle belle journée, hein ? Est-ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer un plus beau temps ? Une soirée sans nuage qui s'annonce… Et pas la moindre anicroche dans l'organisation… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire !

Circée dut se retenir de se frapper le front d'exaspération en l'entendant, alors que juste derrière lui un groupe de sorciers du ministère courraient l'air hagard en direction d'un feu de camp, dont les flammes violettes étaient projetées à cinq ou six mètres de hauteur.

Mr Weasley les présenta à tour de rôle et le regard de Verpey s'attarda sur le front de Circée qui était couvert par sa frange, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas voir si elle avait effectivement une cicatrice. La conversation tourna ensuite sur les paris du match et Arthur paria un Gallion sur la victoire de l'Irlande. Les jumeaux tentèrent de parier à leur tour, mais Circée stoppa ses chevaliers en leur disant que s'ils donnaient tout leur argent, ils ne pourraient pas s'acheter de souvenirs ! Les jumeaux lui obéirent à la grande surprise d'Arthur, Bill et Charlie.

Barty Croupton, le chef de Percy, arriva peu après en transplanant à côté de leur feu de camp. Il était vêtu d'un costume moldu impeccable avec cravate assortie et chaussé d'escarpins parfaitement cirés. Ses cheveux gris coupés court étaient nettement coiffé, de même que sa moustache. Si Circée ne savait pas auparavant qu'il était un sorcier, elle l'aurait pris pour un Moldu, tellement il était bien habillé. Si des Moldus le croisaient dans la rue, ils le croiraient aisément directeur de banque ou chef d'une grande entreprise.

Croupton informa Verpey des demandes bulgares pour une douzaine de chaises supplémentaires dans la tribune officielle et prévint Mr Weasley qu'un homme nommé Ali Bashir le cherchait au sujet de l'embargo sur les tapis volants. Verpey insinua ensuite qu'un évènement allait se passer à Poudlard et Circée savait qu'il devait s'agir du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Madame Bones l'avait averti que des préparatifs pour le réinaugurer avaient commencé et qu'elle devrait se montrer prudente autour des élèves et du directeur de Durmstrang. Leur principal, Karkaroff, était un Mangemort qui avait échappé à la prison en donnant le nom d'autres Mangemorts. Bones souhaitait donc qu'elle reste vigilante, au cas où l'homme cherche à se venger contre elle. La directrice du Département de la Justice Magique lui avait aussi annoncé qu'un bal de Noel serait organisé et que les élèves à partir de leur quatrième année pouvaient y aller. Circée avait donc commencé à travailler sur le design d'une robe de bal pour cette soirée. Elle avait choisi le thème du lac des cygnes pour sa robe et comptait coudre sur le bustier les vieilles plumes d'Hedwige qu'elle avait collectées au fil des années.

L'après-midi, les membres de leurs groupes se promenèrent à tour de rôle dans le camping pour acheter des souvenirs.

Circée acheta une rosette lumineuse verte pour l'Irlande et une paire de multiplettes pour Luna. Elle-même pouvait voir de très loin en concentrant ses flammes violettes dans les yeux, elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'une paire de jumelles enchantées. Ron acheta une grande rosette verte, un chapeau à trèfles dansants et une figurine de l'attrapeur bulgare, Viktor Krum. Il avait dépensé quasiment tout son argent et ne pouvait donc pas prendre de multiplettes, mais Circée lui proposa de les lui acheter comme cadeau de Noel pour l'année à venir, ce qu'il accepta en rougissant. Les jumeaux achetèrent deux paires de Multiplettes à leur tour et une rosette chacun. Neville lui acheta le drapeau de l'Irlande qui jouait l'hymne national quand on l'agitait et une rosette. Luna préféra dépenser son argent pour un modèle miniature d'Éclair de Feu et un chapeau dansant. Tandis que Sirius fut stoppé par Circée, lorsqu'il chercha à leur payer à tous un objet de chaque. Elle lui proposa à la place de leur prendre une écharpe aux couleurs de l'Irlande comme souvenirs et le vendeur semblait aux anges lorsque Sirius lui prit quinze écharpes.

Enfin, un grand coup de gong retentit pour signaler que c'était l'heure et Mr Weasley les guida à l'intérieur du bois jusqu'au stadium qui était suffisamment large pour recevoir près de cent milles spectateurs.

Leurs places à tous se trouvaient dans la tribune officielle, une petite loge qui dominait tout le stade. Une trentaine de chaises pourpre et or étaient installés à l'intérieur et elles étaient toutes vides sauf une, non deux, son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait deux personnes. Une elfe de maison était assise à l'avant-dernier rang et se cachait le visage dans les mains. Circée décida de l'approcher curieuse.

_ Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? Vous ne semblez pas très à l'aise, demanda la sorcière.

_ Winky n'aime pas du tout l'altitude, madame. Mais, mon maître m'a envoyé dans la tribune officielle pour lui garder un siège et comme Winky est une bonne elfe de maison, elle fait ce qu'on lui dit de faire, répondit l'elfe et dès qu'elle jetait un œil à la balustrade, elle semblait prise de haut-le-corps.

_ Je comprends. Si j'étais toi, au lieu de regarder vers le bas ou l'horizon, je lèverais la tête pour regarder le toit de la loge, tout en respirant profondément. Sinon, tu peux aussi t'occuper les mains en faisant quelque chose comme coudre ou dessiner par exemple ! Si tu regardes ce que tu fais plutôt que la balustrade, tu devrais te sentir mieux, proposa Circée.

_ Winky n'a pas apporté de matériel de couture, madame… et elle ne peut pas sortir pour aller le chercher, dit Winky.

_ Oh, tu peux utiliser le mien ! Je garde toujours dans mon sac un set et de quoi coudre ou tricoter, répliqua Circée en sortant de son sac son nécessaire à couture et des boules de laines et des aiguilles à tricoter qu'elle tendit à Winky.

_ Winky a entendu de Dobby que sa maîtresse, Circée Potter, était très généreuse, mais Winky ne pensait pas qu'elle l'était autant, dit Winky en acceptant les objets tendus.

_ Tu es donc une amie de Dobby ? Et bien, je considère Dobby comme mon ami et mon serviteur, il est donc normal que j'aide un des amis de mes amis. Quand le match sera terminé, pourras-tu me montrer ce que tu auras créé ? Je suis curieuse de voir ton style, celui de Dobby est très coloré et il aime varier les couleurs et les motifs, répondit Circée.

_ Oui, Madame. Winky promet de montrer ce qu'elle aura cousu à Miss Potter, affirma l'elfe avant de se mettre au travail, elle semblait déjà plus à l'aise maintenant qu'elle pouvait s'occuper activement.

Circée alla s'assoir à sa place près de Sirius, qui l'interrogea sur Dobby. Elle lui expliqua donc à voix basse comment elle avait aidé l'elfe à se libérer des Malefoy et qu'ensuite il s'était mis à son service et celui des jumeaux. Elle avoua aussi que l'aide de Dobby avait permis de découvrir l'endroit où Lucius cachait des objets liés à la magie noire et son ancienne tenue de Mangemort, ainsi que les cachots de son manoir où il enfermait souvent des Moldus. Toutes ces informations avaient ensuite été passées à Madame Bones qui s'en était servi durant le procès.

Pendant que ses amis discutaient du programme, Circée gardait un œil sur la personne occupant la chaise vide à côté de Winky. Elle avait immédiatement compris que quelqu'un se trouvait sous une cape d'invisibilité et que cette personne était très dangereuse. En toute logique, ce mystérieux inconnu était lié à Croupton, puisque c'était son elfe qui gardait cette place. Son intuition le lui avait confirmé.

Autour d'eux, la loge se remplit peu à peu au cours de la demi-heure qui suivit et Mr Weasley ne cessait de serrer la main de gens qui occupaient à l'évidence de hautes fonctions dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Madame Bones, Susan, Hannah et le père de cette dernière arrivèrent à leur tour, Circée salua ses condisciples de Poudlard en prenant des nouvelles des dernières semaines et les deux filles firent de même. Fudge débarqua à son tour avec son homologue bulgare et il salua Circée et Sirius comme de vieux amis, tout en leur présentant le ministre bulgare.

_ Circée Potter, vous savez…, dit-il d'une voix forte à son homologue vêtu d'une magnifique robe de sorcier en velours noir ourlé d'or. _Circée Potter_, voyons, insista Fudge, je suis sûr que vous _savez _qui c'est… La fille qui a survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui… Vous savez forcément qui c'est…

Le sorcier bulgare, que Circée savait feindre de ne pas comprendre l'anglais, regarda son front couvert par sa frange et se mit à parler très fort sur un ton surexcité en la montrant du doigt.

Fudge semblait vraiment au bord du désespoir, incapable de se faire comprendre par son homologue, alors que ce dernier se jouait de lui. Circée l'avait immédiatement compris par le langage de son corps, le Bulgare semblait se retenir d'exploser de rire au visage de Fudge ! Dès qu'ils s'installèrent, elle murmura à Sirius ce qu'elle avait compris en observant le Bulgare, et le vieux farceur hoqueta, mais il avait pensé à mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour contenir son rire. Elle se leva ensuite pour en informer les jumeaux qui regardèrent le ministre bulgare avec admiration. Il fallait être sacrément courageux pour faire une farce de ce genre à un ministre d'un autre pays !

Un instant plus tard, Ludo Verpey entra en trombe dans la loge, il demanda l'autorisation de donner le coup d'envoi à Fudge, qui lui répondit par l'affirmative. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge en s'exclamant :

_ _Sonorus !_

Sa voix tonitruante résonna dans tout le stade et Circée se rappela qu'il s'agissait du sortilège d'Amplification sonore.

_ Mesdames et messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à cette finale de la quatre cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les spectateurs se mirent à hurler et à applaudir avec frénésie. Des milliers de drapeaux s'agitèrent, mêlant les hymnes nationaux des deux équipes dans une cacophonie qui s'ajouta au vacarme. L'immense tableau qui affichait plutôt des messages publicitaires, changea pour montrer à présent : BULGARIE : ZÉRO, IRLANDE : ZÉRO.

_ Et maintenant, sans plus tarder, permettez-moi de vous présenter… Les mascottes de l'équipe bulgare !

Alors que Mr Weasley se demandait à haute voix quelles mascottes les Bulgares avaient amenées, il enleva ses lunettes et tout en les essuyant dit :

_ Des Vélanes !

Circée écarquilla les yeux en entendant son exclamation. Elle avait étudié les différentes créatures magiques au cours de ses recherches pour trouver la nature du monstre de Serpentard et elle avait lu un passage sur les Vélanes. C'étaient des créatures d'apparence humaine capable d'attirer tous les hommes grâce à un puissant sortilège d'attraction. Elles prenaient l'apparence de magnifiques femmes à la beauté enivrante, presque surnaturelle, mais lorsqu'elles s'énervaient, elles devenaient hideuses comme des harpies.

Une centaine d'entre elles venaient d'apparaître sur le terrain et quand la musique retentit, elles se mirent à danser.

Circée attrapa les bras de Neville et Sirius qui essayaient de se lever sous l'influence des Vélanes. Ted semblait complètement inaffecté par leur allure, de même que monsieur Weasley, Percy, Bill et Charlie, mais ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux et de Ron. Hermione tirait Ron par le bras pour le retenir de sauter de la balustrade, tandis que Ginny serrait les bras de Fred et George pour qu'ils restent assis.

Lorsque les Vélanes repartirent, Ron tenta d'arracher les trèfles qui ornaient son chapeau, mais Luna et Mr Weasley le lui prirent des mains.

_ Tu en auras besoin, dit-il, quand l'Irlande aura dit son mot.

Mais, Ron avait les yeux braqués sur les Vélanes qui s'étaient alignées d'un côté du terrain.

_ Et maintenant, rugit Verpey, veuillez s'il vous plaît lever vos baguettes… pour accueillir les mascottes de l'équipe nationale d'Irlande !

Un instant plus tard, une grande comète vert et or surgit dans le stade, faisant un tour complet du terrain, avant de se séparer en deux comètes plus petites, chacune se précipitant vers les buts. Un arc-en-ciel se déploya brusquement d'un bout à l'autre du stade, avant de s'effacer après un moment, les deux comètes se réunirent à nouveau en une seule pour former à présent un grand trèfle scintillant. Le trèfle vola au-dessus des tribunes et une pluie d'or en tomba.

Circée observa attentivement le trèfle et aperçut tout de suite qu'il était composé de milliers de tout petits bonhommes barbus, vêtus de gilets rouges, et portant chacun une minuscule lanterne verte ou dorée. Elle reconnut immédiatement ces petites créatures comme étant des farfadets, ce que Mr Weasley confirma quelques secondes plus tard.

Les pièces d'or tombaient aux pieds des spectateurs, mais à part Ron et les plus jeunes Weasley, personne ne les ramassa dans leur loge.

_ Hé, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'or ! L'or des farfadets disparaît au bout de quelques temps et l'utiliser est illégal, vous savez ?, les prévint Circée.

Ron qui s'apprêtait à lui rembourser les multiplettes avec, grommela et lâcha les pièces au sol, tout comme les jumeaux et Ginny.

Les Farfadets descendirent de l'autre côté des Vélanes et s'assirent en tailleur pour assister au match.

Verpey annonça chaque équipe et ses joueurs, et quand Krum apparut, Ron se mit à hurler comme une fangirl.

Verpey donna finalement le coup d'envoi du match et Circée se mit à chercher le Vif d'or avec enthousiasme. Le premier but fut marqué par Troy pour l'Irlande, mais Circée ne regardait le combat pour le souafle que d'un œil. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la parfaite harmonie du trio de poursuiveurs irlandais.

Le match devint encore plus rapide et plus brutal, les batteurs bulgares frappaient les Cognards avec férocité vers les poursuiveurs irlandais qui furent contraints de rompre leur formation. Ivanova finit par franchir leur défense et marquer le premier but bulgare.

Circée avait trouvé le Vif et se mit à rire quand elle vit Krum foncer en piqué au milieu des poursuiveurs, Lynch sur les talons. Il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte du bulgare !

Et comme elle l'avait prédit, Krum remonta en chandelle à la toute dernière seconde, tandis que Lynch s'écrasa au sol. Une magnifique feinte de Wronski, qu'elle-même avait déjà utilisé lors d'un match. Verpey cria un temps mort, le temps que des Médicomages examinent Aidan Lynch.

Après un moment, Lynch se releva et enfourcha à nouveau son balai pour s'élancer dans les airs. Son retour donna un regain d'ardeur à ses coéquipiers, et le trio de poursuiveurs repartit à l'attaque. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils avaient marqué dix buts supplémentaires et menaient donc le match par cent trente points à dix. Mais, le jeu commençait à tourner mal.

Le gardien bulgare obtint un avertissement lorsqu'il frappa du coude Mullet et l'Irlande reçut un penalty. Mais, à ce moment-là les mascottes des deux pays s'en mêlèrent. Les farfadets s'étaient élancés dans les airs pour former les lettres « HA ! HA ! HA ! », tandis que les Vélanes s'étaient remises à danser.

L'arbitre égyptien atterrit ensuite devant les Vélanes et faisait rouler ses muscles pour les séduire, ce qui fit rire Circée. Un Médicomage dut traverser le terrain en se bouchant les oreilles, pour lui donner un grand coup de pied dans les tibias. L'arbitre revint à lui l'air très gêné et cria aux Vélanes de retourner dans leur coin du terrain.

La situation empira lorsque les deux batteurs bulgares, Volkov et Vulchanow, atterrirent de chaque côté de Mostafa et commencèrent à se déchaîner contre l'arbitre.

Deux penaltys en faveur de l'Irlande furent sifflés face au refus des deux batteurs de retourner dans les airs.

Le match reprit et le jeu atteignit un niveau de férocité semblable à un match Gryffondor versus Serpentard, c'est dire ! Les batteurs se montraient sans merci, et les Bulgares agitaient leurs battes sans se soucier de savoir se elles frappaient des Cognards ou des joueurs. Dimitrov fonça sur Morane qui était en possession du souafle, manquant de la faire tomber de son balai.

L'Irlande obtint un nouveau penalty et la guerre entre les mascottes en vinrent aux « mains ». Les Vélanes, folles de rage face au signe obscène de la horde de Farfadets, se précipitèrent vers le terrain en jetant des poignées de flammes sur leurs ennemis. Elles s'étaient même transformées, elles avaient à présent des têtes d'oiseaux avec un bec et des ailes couvertes d'écailles qui jaillissaient de leurs épaules.

_ Et ça, mes enfants, s'exclama Mr Weasley dans le tumulte, c'est la preuve qu'il ne faut jamais se fier à l'apparence !

Circée éclata de rire en voyant le visage boudeur de Sirius, il semblait déçu du changement d'apparence des Vélanes.

_ Hé, playboy ! Si tu es sage, je te laisserais aller en Floride durant les vacances de printemps de l'année prochaine ! Je suis sûr qu'un pervers comme toi adorera le concept du Spring Break !, ria Circée.

Elle imaginait déjà la tête de Sirius en se rendant à un Mardi Gras aux Etats-Unis, il se croirait au paradis ! Même si elle devrait demander à Lupin de le garder pendant cette semaine, elle ne pouvait laisser ce chien en rut, sans baby-sitter ou serait-ce dog-sitter dans son cas ?

_ Spring Break ?, répéta Sirius confus.

_ Femmes nues, alcool coulant à flot et si tu te rends à la Nouvelle-Orléans, il te suffit de donner un collier à une femme ivre pour qu'elle te montre ses seins, répondit simplement Circée.

_ Tu plaisantes ?, s'exclama Sirius les yeux brillants.

_ Circée étais-tu obligée de lui en parler ?, demanda Ted en soupirant.

_ Après douze ans à Azkaban, il a bien le droit à un bon moment, non ? Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Mr Lupin acceptera de le dog-sitter !, répondit Circée.

_ Dogsitter ?, marmonna Dora.

_ La version pour chien du baby-sitter, puisque la forme d'animagus de Sirius est un large chien, répondit Circée, ce qui fit éclater de rire Dora.

_ Circée ! Reviens aux femmes nues montrant leurs seins !, supplia Sirius.

_ C'est très simple. Aux États-Unis, les étudiants ont une semaine de vacances en mars pour se détendre et c'est devenu une sorte de tradition pour eux de faire la fête pendant cette semaine. Surtout qu'elle a lieu quasiment en même temps que Mardi gras. Dans certaines régions, comme la Floride ou la ville de Nouvelle Orléans, les festivités sont telles que d'énormes carnavals sont organisés pour faire la fête, expliqua Circée.

Dora poursuivit l'explication à la fois pour les oreilles de Sirius, mais aussi pour celles des Sang-purs dans la loge, qui semblaient soit gênés à l'idée, soit rêveurs.

Dans les airs, la bataille entre l'Irlande et la Bulgarie n'avait pas cessé. Le souafle changeait de mains très rapidement, mais le tumulte au sol empêchait l'arbitre de faire correctement son job, car son balai venait de prendre feu. Il ne siffla donc pas lorsque Krum se prit un Cognard en pleine figure.

Circée qui avait trouvé le Vif depuis un moment déjà, fut surprise de voir Lynch le remarquer à son tour, plutôt que Krum. Mais, c'était probablement sa blessure et le sang qui coulait sur son visage, qui avait troublé sa vue. Il descendit à son tour en piqué pour attraper le vif et il avait très vite rattrapé son retard sur Lynch. Ils étaient donc tous deux , côte à côte, fonçant à nouveau vers le sol…

_ Lynch est fichu, c'est Krum qui va l'attraper, affirma Circée, elle n'avait même pas besoin de son intuition pour le comprendre.

Krum manœuvrait son balai mieux que Lynch, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire.

Et elle avait raison : pour la deuxième fois, Lynch heurta le sol de plein fouet et fut aussitôt piétiné par une horde de Vélanes déchaînées.

_ C'est fini ! Krum a attrapé le Vif !, s'exclama avec certitude Circée.

Et celui-ci lui donna raison en remontant lentement dans les airs, le poing serré, une lueur dorée nimbant sa main.

Le grand panneau afficha en lettres lumineuses : BULGARIE : CENT SOIXANTE, Irlande : CENT SOIXANTE-DIX. Dans les gradins, la foula prit un moment pour réaliser que le match était fini. Le grondement des supporters irlandais explosa tout à coup en hurlements d'allégresse.

_ L'IRLANDE A GAGNÉ ! s'écria Verpey. KRUM A ATTRAPÉ LE VIF D'OR, MAIS C'EST L'Irlande QUI GAGNE ! Seigneur, qui donc pouvait s'attendre à ça ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or ? Il a mis fin au match alors que l'Irlande avait cent soixante points d'avance, l'imbécile !, cria Ron en sautant sur place.

_ Il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rattraper leur retard de points, les poursuiveurs irlandais étaient trop forts… Il voulait que le match finisse à son avantage, avec la plus petite différence de points possible, voilà tout…, expliqua Circée.

Même s'ils avaient perdu, les Bulgares pouvaient au moins se vanter d'avoir attrapé le Vif et de ne pas s'être fait trop écraser par l'Irlande. Si Krum n'avait pas mis fin au match, la différence de points aurait continué à croître, car les poursuiveurs irlandais surpassaient clairement leurs homologues bulgares.

Dans le stade, les joueurs irlandais dansaient joyeusement sous la pluie d'or que déversaient leurs mascottes, accompagnés par l'hymne national irlandais qui retentissait de toutes parts. Du côté bulgare, la déception des joueurs étaient clairement visibles et les Vélanes paraissaient tristes et abattus.

_ Nous nous sommes battus avec grrrrand courrrage, soupira d'un ton mélancolique le ministre bulgare de la Magie.

_ Mais !... Vous parlez notre langue !, s'exclama Fudge, indigné. Et vous m'avez laissé parler par gestes toute la journée !

_ C'était vrrrraiment trrrrès drrrrôle, répondit le ministre bulgare avec un haussement d'épaules.

Les jumeaux le félicitèrent pour une excellente plaisanterie et purent même lui serrer la main, devant le regard envieux de Percy.

Les deux équipes entrèrent une par une dans leur tribune et Fudge remit alors la coupe à Troy et Quigley qui la levèrent à coup de bras sous l'ovation du public.

* * *

Le match et la remise de la coupe terminés, ils redescendirent l'escalier tous ensemble pour retourner à leurs tentes. Mais, quand ils arrivèrent à leur campement, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient prêts à se coucher aussi vite et ils passèrent donc un moment à reparler du match et des meilleurs moments.

Circée affirma que les Irlandais avaient été très chanceux que Krum n'aperçoive pas le Vif d'or plutôt, car s'il l'avait remarqué comme elle l'avait fait, il aurait fait gagner l'équipe bulgare. Il était un bien meilleur attrapeur que Lynch, ce qu'il avait démontré à deux reprises. Charlie semblait tout particulièrement impressionné qu'elle réussisse à voir le Vif sans jumelles ou multiplettes et ils discutèrent de l'idée de jouer l'un contre l'autre, avant qu'elle ne retourne à Poudlard et lui, en Roumanie.

Ils se mirent finalement au lit, quand Ginny et Luna s'endormirent devant leur table de camping en renversant leur tasse de chocolat. Dora prit Luna dans ses bras, tandis qu'Arthur fit de même avec Ginny et les emmenèrent dans leurs tentes pour les coucher. Circée aida à débarrasser la table et les tasses de tout le monde, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

Dehors, des supporters continuaient de chanter de l'autre côté du camping et on entendait retentir de temps à autre la détonation d'une baguette magique. Circée ne parvenait pas à dormir et ce n'était pas seulement parce que la fête battait son plein. Son intuition lui criait de rester éveillée et sur ses gardes, elle sortit donc de son sac, sa dague et le fouet qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'un des coffres-forts de la famille Black, lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue avec Andromeda pour inspecter leur contenu.

Sirius lui avait donné accès à tous les coffres de sa famille, dès qu'il avait officiellement pris la tête de celle-ci. Une chose qu'elle l'avait forcé à faire en pointant du doigt le fait que Drago pourrait tenter de l'obtenir à sa majorité, s'il ne prenait pas la position lui-même. S'il détestait vraiment le job, il n'aurait qu'à attendre que Circée atteigne sa majorité pour lui passer la position. La famille Black autorisait les femmes à succéder à la tête de la famille si elles étaient fertiles et qu'elles se mariaient et produisaient un héritier dans les dix ans de la prise de la position. Circée, qui était l'héritière de Sirius (parce qu'il n'était plus capable d'avoir des petits Sirius à cause de son emprisonnement à Azkaban et qu'elle était comme sa fille en plus d'avoir un arrière-grand-père Black), pouvait donc prétendre au nom de Black, en plus de celui des Potter. L'ajout de ce nom de famille était d'ailleurs en cours au ministère, mais un certain vieillard sénile faisait tout pour ralentir le processus, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Circée.

Le fouet en question avait été fabriqué par des nains dans une matière qui conduisait extrêmement bien la magie et le Feu de l'Âme. Il avait été commandé sur mesure pour Sagitta Black, il y a près de deux cent ans. La femme s'était éveillée au Feu de l'Âme violet et voulait une arme qu'elle pourrait aisément propager et utiliser. Le fouet lui était venu à l'esprit, parce qu'elle pouvait contrôler sa longueur avec ses flammes, de même que le nombre de lanières.

Circée en était tout de suite tombée amoureuse et Andromeda l'avait laissé le prendre. Sa tante était d'avis qu'il était parfaitement normal pour une héritière de deux familles prestigieuses d'avoir toujours une arme cachée dans sa manche. Lorsqu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, certains élèves pourraient tenter de l'approcher avec des ambitions plus que douteuses, donc avoir un moyen de se défendre sans magie était une précaution nécessaire. Elle avait déjà quatorze ans et dans quelques années, elle pourrait aisément se marier et avoir un enfant. Elle était donc une poule aux œufs d'or pour les plus ambitieux.

Son intuition lui cria de réveiller Dora et Luna à un moment donné, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Lorsque Dora lui demanda ce qui se passait, elle lui dit qu'un danger arrivait et qu'elles devaient vite sortir de là.

Luna enfila sa veste sans hésitation, car elle avait entièrement confiance en Circée et après quelques secondes Dora fit de même lorsqu'elle entendit d'étranges cris dehors. Le trio sortit ensuite de la tante et vit des gens courir en direction du bois en panique.

Circée demanda à Dora de démonter la tante par magie, pendant qu'elle et Luna allaient réveiller leurs compagnons. Circée entra dans la tente des hommes pour réveiller Ted, Sirius et Neville, tandis que Luna se rendait à celle des Weasley mâles.

_ Levez-vous ! Le camping est attaqué !, cria Circée en secouant Sirius.

Les trois hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut et Circée résuma en quelques mots la situation. Ils sortirent de la tente avec un simple blouson par-dessus leur pyjama et Circée demanda à Ted de démonter la tente comme l'avait fait Dora.

Luna était ressortie à son tour, avec Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Elle avait ensuite déclaré qu'elle allait réveiller Hermione et Ginny, avant d'entrer dans la tente des deux filles.

Circée sortit sa baguette et son fouet, donnant à Neville sa dague, puis se tourna vers le reste du groupe.

_ D'après ce que je vois, les attaquants portent des cagoules et ont quatre otages qu'ils font léviter dans les airs. Je reconnais Mr Roberts, les trois autres doivent être sa femme et ses enfants, annonça Circée.

_ Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?, grommela Sirius furieux, Circée tenait fermement la main qui tenait sa baguette.

_ D'abord, il faut réussir à reprendre les Roberts, pensez-vous pouvoir lancer un mobilicorpus assez puissant pour reprendre le contrôle de leurs corps et les déposer au sol ?, demanda Circée à Ted, Arthur et les trois aînés des Weasley.

_ Je pense que oui, si nous visons chacun l'un des moldus, cela devrait être bon. Mais, nous ne pourrons pas le maintenir très longtemps, si les attaquants répondent à plusieurs, répondit Bill.

_ Laissez-moi me charger des ennemis. Cette année, j'ai créé des cercles magiques apparaissant sur demande, capables de lancer simultanément plusieurs types d'attaque dont le stupéfix et l'aguamenti. Je vais les attaquer avec de puissants jets d'eau pour qu'ils perdent le contrôle de leur magie, puis je les pétrifierais, annonça Circée en faisant apparaître des cercles autour d'elle.

_ Mais, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie-, tenta d'intervenir Arthur avec inquiétude.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Bones est ici et je suis sûre qu'elle m'excusera au vu de la situation. La priorité, c'est de secourir les otages. Sirius, j'aimerai que tu mettes les autres à l'abri, avec l'aide des jumeaux. Fuyez vers le bois et si vous voyez des enfants perdus ou des sorciers ayant besoin d'aide, laissez-les rejoindre votre groupe. Sirius, je compte sur toi pour créer des barrières dès que vous serez à l'abri, reste avec eux !, ordonna Circée.

Sirius tenta de refuser, il ne souhaitait pas la laisser combattre pendant qu'il fuyait, mais un regard de Circée suffit à le taire. Elle était vraiment la digne fille de Lily.

_ Bien, allez-y vite ! Ils se rapprochent !, commanda une dernière fois Circée avant de s'avancer vers les sorciers encagoulés avec Ted, Dora, Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy.

Le groupe de sept avait leurs baguettes levées près à lancer un sort et dès qu'ils furent suffisamment près, Circée leur dit :

_ Maintenant, récupérez-les Roberts, Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Dora et oncle Ted, préparez des boucliers !, ordonna-t-elle en faisant réapparaître ses cercles magiques capables de lancer de surpuissants _aguamenti._

Les Weasley ne se firent pas prier et ils lancèrent en même temps le _mobilicorpus._ Ils parvinrent aisément à prendre le contrôle des corps des quatre Moldus qu'ils tirèrent vers eux délicatement.

_ _Aguamenti !_, hurla Circée et six larges jets d'eau sortirent de sa baguette et des cercles l'entourant pour foncer en direction des sorcier en cagoules qui se trouvèrent immédiatement tremper.

Les jets étaient si puissants qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à ouvrir les yeux ou la bouche pour répliquer. Les représentants du ministère qui se frayaient avec difficultés un chemin parmi la cohue, profitèrent de la diversion offerte par Circée pour attaquer les sorciers cagoulés à coup de _stupéfix_, _pétrificus totalus_ et _impedimenta_. Les Roberts arrivèrent très vite vers leur groupe et Circée ordonna à Dora de les mettre à l'abri. La petite famille qui était complètement paniquée tenta de se débattre, mais Circée coupa court à leur résistance.

_ S'il vous plait ! Suivez cette jeune femme jusqu'au bois, le temps que nous capturions vos kidnappeurs ! Nous ne pouvons pas les combattre, si vous restez ici !, ordonna-t-elle tout en influant dans sa voix sa flamme orange afin de les persuader par son charisme de lui obéir.

L'effet fut immédiat, ils se turent et s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes, avant de suivre docilement Dora vers le bois pour rejoindre Sirius et les autres étudiants à Poudlard.

_ Une bonne chose de faîte ! On peut y aller à fond, maintenant !, cria Circée à ses compagnons de combat.

Sans perdre un instant, elle remplaça ses cercles magiques par ceux lançant des _stupéfix_, dont elle mitrailla le groupe de sorciers perturbateurs qui commençaient à se relever et qui semblaient furieux d'avoir perdu leurs jouets.

Mais, Circée fut plus rapide qu'eux et chaque sortilège de stupéfixion que ses cercles lançaient, touchait un sorcier. Avec sa baguette, elle jeta des sortilèges d'explosion pour rendre inconscient les sorciers ennemis, mais ils n'étaient pas assez puissants pour tuer. Dans son autre main, son fouet s'était enflammé par magie et elle propagea ses flammes d'âme violettes tout le long pour allonger la lanière de l'arme. Son bras avait été renforcé par les flammes en question et elle pouvait donc d'une main fouetter les sorciers et de l'autre les bombarder de sorts.

Ses compagnons la regardaient à la fois surpris et admiratifs face à une telle dextérité au combat, mais elle les ignorait pour le moment, préférant se concentrer sur leurs ennemis qui l'avaient identifié comme la personne à abattre. Dora et Ted les protégeaient de leurs mieux en créant de solides boucliers, mais il suffirait d'un sortilège de la Mort et l'un d'entre eux pourrait y passer.

_ Il faut qu'on les démasque. Sans leur cagoule pour masquer leur identité, ils hésiteront pendant quelques secondes au minimum. Connaissez-vous des sorts pour les empêcher de transplaner ?, demanda Circée.

Arthur, Percy, Dora et Bill hochèrent de la tête.

_ Jetez les vite ! Lorsqu'on leur retirera leurs cagoules, certains chercheront sûrement à s'enfuir !, ordonna Circée au quatuor et elle fut surprise de voir que leur groupe avait été rejoint par d'autres sorciers, qui lui obéirent à leur tour.

Une dizaine de maléfices antitransplanage là où se trouvaient les assaillants furent jetés quasiment simultanément et Circée leur ordonna ensuite d'utiliser le sortilège d'attraction pour retirer leurs cagoules.

_ _Accio_ cagoules !, cria-t-elle avec force.

Immédiatement, une dizaine de cagoules furent comme attirées vers elle, même s'il y avait une légère résistance puisqu'elles entouraient des têtes. Lorsque les premiers sorciers furent décagoulés, elle entendit des expressions de choc derrière elle, il semblerait que ses alliés aient reconnu une partie de leurs ennemis. Elle leur ordonna de repartir à l'attaque et jeta à nouveau des sortilèges d'attaques comme le stupéfix et le bombarda dans le groupe ennemi, tout en fouettant le front ennemi horizontalement.

Alors qu'elle redoublait d'ardeur dans ses attaques, elle vit une partie des sorciers tombés comme des mouches, mais elle était sûre qu'ils n'avaient pas été touchés par leurs attaques. Elle focalisa sa vision sur le groupe en cherchant qu'elle pouvait en être la cause et fut surprise de voir Fon, le père de Cho, mettre au tapis des sorciers aussi vite que le vent. Il esquivait leurs attaques magiques avec une aisance qui impressionna grandement la sorcière. Elle savait qu'il était l'un des plus grands artistes martiaux du monde, mais elle n'avait jamais vu de véritable démonstration des prouesses des arts martiaux jusqu'alors, elle ne connaissait donc pas l'étendue de sa force. Très rapidement, avec son aide, tous les sorciers cagoulés furent rendus inconscients et Madame Bones qui avait mené l'attaque du côté opposé, afin d'empêcher les sorciers de revenir sur leur pas, ordonna à ses aurors de capturer les sorciers inconscients.

_ Miss Potter, très bon travail. Même si j'aurais préféré que vous n'ayez pas à vous-, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre en regardant vers le ciel.

La directrice et le reste des sorciers pâlirent en voyant une certaine marque apparaître dans le ciel. Circée leva à son tour la tête pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction et s'immobilisa. Une gigantesque tête de mort verte avec à la place de la langue un serpent découpait le ciel noir comme une sinistre constellation.

Et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, une explosion de cris retentit dans le camping et le bois alentour. Circée jura entre ses dents. Quelqu'un avait été assez stupide pour invoquer la marque des Ténèbres, le signe de Voldemort. Si elle mettait la main sur l'idiot responsable, elle le fouetterait jusqu'à ce qu'il la supplie à genou d'arrêter !

_ Calmez-vous tous ! Madame Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et ses aurors sont ici ! Tant que vous suivrez leurs consignes, il ne vous arrivera rien ! Organisez-vous en groupe dans le calme et si vous voyez des enfants seuls, prenez-les en charge pour le moment, s'il vous plait !, cria Circée après avoir lancé un Sonorus sur sa gorge, comme Verpey l'avait fait plus tôt.

En entendant son discours, Amélia Bones et ses aurors retrouvèrent leurs esprits et se mirent au travail, tandis que la foule qui avait reconnu Circée après l'avoir vu dans la Gazette et le Chicaneur se calma. Des sorciers adultes commencèrent à suivre ses ordres et se réunir en groupe tout en aidant les quelques enfants qui avaient été séparés de leurs familles dans le tumulte. D'autres lançaient des aguamentis pour éteindre les incendies que les attaquants avaient allumés en mettant le feu aux tentes, tout en vérifiant qu'il ne restait plus personne à l'intérieur.

Madame Bones la remercia de sa réaction rapide et prit la tête de l'opération en demandant à une partie de ses aurors d'emmener en cellule les assaillants, pendant que les autres aidaient à rétablir le calme et voir qui avait jeté la Marque des Ténèbres.

Circée resta en compagnie des fils aînés Weasley et Ted, donnant un coup de main pour calmer les enfants, en leur assurant qu'elle les protégerait si l'attaque recommençait. Arthur lui était parti à la recherche du reste de leur groupe.

Elle vit Cho en compagnie d'une femme et d'un très jeune garçon, âgé d'environ six à sept ans, aidant des personnes blessés. Le petit garçon qui ressemblait énormément au père de Cho, avait les yeux fixés sur Circée et la regardait avec respect et une certaine soif de combattre. Circée fut envahi par l'image d'une alouette, d'un oiseau nommé Hibird et d'un hérisson nommé Roll en le voyant. Étrange.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur revint avec Ron, Hermione et un trio de sorciers, et il semblait furieux contre son plus jeune fils.

_ … Foncer stupidement après le jeune Malefoy ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Ron ?!, criait Arthur.

Hermione expliqua à leur groupe que Drago était arrivé dans la clairière dans laquelle ils avaient monté un camp avec l'aide d'autres sorciers et qu'il avait commencé à insulter Hermione. Ron a répondu en parlant de l'emprisonnement du père de Drago et ils ont commencé à se lancer des sorts. Drago a ensuite pris la fuite, mais Ron ne voulait pas le laisser partir et il a décidé de le suivre. Hermione est partie à sa poursuite pour le ramener au camp, mais quand elle a retrouvé Ron, il était étendu au sol et quelqu'un lui avait dérobé sa baguette, après qu'il soit tombé. Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un fit apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres à quelques mètres d'eux et un trio de sorciers envoyés par Sirius pour les ramener arriva derrière eux, puis un second groupe d'employés du ministère. Croupton tenta de les rendre responsable de l'apparition de la Marque, mais une sorcière vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée prit leur défense et leur demanda s'ils savaient d'où était sortie la Marque. Lorsqu'ils indiquèrent les arbres un peu plus loin, Amos Diggory, le père de Cédric, alla vérifier s'ils avaient réussi à capturer le responsable et là, il vit Winky, l'elfe de Croupton, avec la baguette de Ron.

S'en suivit un interrogatoire, la découverte que la baguette entre les mains de Winky était celle de Ron qu'on lui avait prise lorsqu'il était tombé avant l'apparition de la Marque et la décision de Croupton de donner un vêtement à son elfe de maison.

Hermione semblait furieuse contre Croupton, car non seulement il avait tenté de les accuser, mais en plus il traitait Winky comme un esclave, faisant fi de ses sentiments et de sa peur parfaitement justifiée.

Un peu plus tard, Sirius, Dora, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux et Ginny apparurent avec d'autres sorciers de tout âge et Sirius s'excusa immédiatement envers Mr Weasley pour ne pas avoir mieux surveillé Ron et Hermione. Mais, Arthur lui pardonna aisément, déclarant même que ce n'était pas sa faute si Ron avait agi stupidement. Sirius expliqua que durant leur fuite, leur groupe avait pris en charge des sorciers et enfants perdus tout en se dirigeant plus profondément dans le bois, jusqu'à arriver à une clairière où ils montèrent un camp en attendant l'arrivé des aurors et que la situation se soit calmée.

Mais, Drago avait débarqué, provoqué Ron et ils s'étaient tous deux battus un moment, alors que Sirius, Fred et George tentaient de les séparer. Drago avait pris la fuite en voyant que des sorciers plus âgés avaient braqué leurs baguettes sur lui et Ron l'avait suivi, de même qu'Hermione. Sirius n'avait pas pu aller les ramener lui-même car il devait surveiller, Luna, Neville et les trois autres Weasley. Il avait donc demandé à trois sorciers s'ils pouvaient les ramener, ce qu'ils avaient accepté. Peu après, les aurors débarquèrent et prirent le commandement du camp, qui était devenu un refuge pour un large groupe de sorciers. Sirius et ses charges étaient restés un moment pour s'assurer que tous les enfants perdus avaient été ramenés à leur famille et dès que cela fut fini, ils revinrent au camping.

Ils réinstallèrent les tentes par magie en un tour de main et retournèrent tous se coucher. Cette fois-ci, l'intuition de Circée était silencieuse, elle put donc s'endormir sans problème. Et au matin, les deux groupes se séparèrent et prirent des Portoloins pour retourner au Terrier et chez les Tonks.

**NOTES :**

Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait !


	10. Chapter 9

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Ce chapitre sort plutôt que prévu pour remercier mes cinq revieweurs du chapitre 8, donc plus j'ai de review plus je posterai rapidement !**

**Pour information, je n'ai rien contre les couples de même sexe. Je suis plutôt en faveur de l'égalité de leurs droits avec les couples hétérosexuels ! Je n'écris pas de Yaoi ou Yuri, plus par peur de commettre une maladresse qu'autre chose. Si j'étais plus sûre de moi, j'aurais fait pour cette fiction un pairing à trois avec Circée, Luna et un perso de KHR male.**

**Pour plus de facilité de lecture et d'écriture, je ne changerai pas ma manière d'écrire pour les personnages venant de Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps et que cela rend la lecture plus compliqué qu'autre chose.**

**J'envisage dès que j'aurais fini ma version du tome 4 de la saga, de créer une version alternative de cet arc avec un Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec sept champions chacun détenant des sceaux de commandement et un Servant (Cf : **_**Fate/Stay Night**_** et les spinoffs.) Un arbitre serait le Maître de Ruler et assurerait que le Tournoi se déroule sans inconvénient ou accident. ****À**** la clé, un vœu exaucé par le Saint-Graal. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Rentrée et Maugrey Fol-Œil.**

La semaine qui suivit, Circée la passa chez les Tonks, sans pouvoir sortir voir ses amis. Andromeda avait été si effrayée par ce qui était arrivé à la Coupe, qu'elle l'avait privé de sortie jusqu'à la rentrée. Circée ne lui en voulait pas, car la situation avait été dangereuse et qu'au lieu de fuir, elle avait choisi de mener la contre-attaque. Madame Bones l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne recevrait aucune charge pour son usage de la magie alors qu'elle était encore mineure, car elle avait aidé à capturer les sorciers en cagoule. Mais, il semblerait que Ron ait failli être dans de beaux draps à cause de son duel contre Drago. Heureusement pour lui, Sirius et les sorciers présents dans le camp à ce moment-là avaient témoigné en sa faveur, en justifiant son utilisation de la magie comme self-défense. Drago avait lancé le premier sort, Ron ne faisait donc que se protéger contre un assaillant, voilà ce qu'ils avaient tous dit et Ron n'avait reçu qu'un simple avertissement.

Circée avait écrit à Rita pendant cette semaine, pour lui demander de ne pas saquer le ministère pour ce qu'il s'était passé, elle lui expliqua que les attaquants avaient des otages ce qui avaient rendu plus difficiles une contre-attaque. Elle lui avait proposé à la place de faire un article sur les prisonniers et la Marque des Ténèbres en insistant sur le fait que les responsables devaient être emprisonnés à Azkaban pour le bien de tous. Rita avait suivi son idée et cessé de critiquer le ministère pour se concentrer sur l'identité des prisonniers, tout en appelant l'opinion publique pour une condamnation à la hauteur de leurs actions.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée, il pleuvait des cordes. Ted déposa Circée à la gare et lui promit de la revoir pendant les vacances de Noel. Même si Sirius était suffisamment remis pour obtenir la garde de Circée, ils passeraient très certainement ces vacances avec les Tonks. Andromeda ne laisserait pas Sirius sans surveillance pendant les fêtes, ça c'est sur.

Circée était arrivée assez tôt au quai et elle put donc réserver un compartiment pour elle et ses amis. Elle rangea sa valise, puis commença à relire son livre de sortilèges niveau six avec excitation. Grâce à ses notes de BUSEs, elle pourrait rejoindre cette année, des classes de sixième année ! Elle était presque tentée de passer une ou deux autres matières cette année, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis. Autant se laisser du temps de libre, si elle souhaitait passer ses ASPICs de Rune ou d'arithmancie !

Bientôt, Ron et Hermione la rejoignirent et si Circée salua chaleureusement Ron, elle parla sur un ton neutre à Hermione, comme si elles se connaissaient à peine. Luna arriva à son tour et s'assit à la place que Circée lui avait réservée à sa gauche. Neville entra quelques minutes plus tard et Circée l'invita à s'assoir avec eux, ce qu'il accepta. La discussion tourna autour de la finale de Quidditch quand Seamus et Dean apparurent. Hermione lassée, d'entendre sans cesse parler de Quidditch, ouvrit son _Livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 4_ pour essayer d'apprendre le sort d'attraction, tout en regardant avec cupidité le livre de Circée.

Bien sûr, Drago et ses Bulldogs ne purent s'empêcher de débarquer dans leur compartiment. Circée se demandait vraiment, si Drago n'avait pas des sentiments pour Ron, car il venait toujours dans leur compartiment pour agacer Ron. Peut-être qu'il était trop embarrassé pour faire son Coming-out ?

_ Drago… C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Ron se montre toujours aussi cruel avec toi, il n'arrive pas à comprendre tes sentiments. Mais, c'est partiellement ta faute, si tu te montrais plus honnête et lui avouais ton amour…, déclara Circée après s'être approché de Drago et avoir mis sa main sur son épaule en signe de solidarité.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes dans leur compartiment, avant que deux cris ne le rompent.

_ POTTER !/CIRCÉE !, hurlèrent respectivement Drago et Ron, les joues rouges vifs.

Dans les deux cas, cette rougeur ne leur allait pas du tout, Ron avait déjà des cheveux roux et des tas de tâches de rousseur, tandis que Drago était pâle aux cheveux platines.

_ Quoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Drago cherche toujours à te provoquer Ron ! Comme s'il essayait de dire, « regarde-moi s'il te plait, regarde-moi je t'aime ! » Un amour impossible à la Roméo et Juliette, entre deux adolescents issus de familles rivales, n'est-ce pas romantique ?, expliqua Circée au grand embarras des deux « amants ».

Neville, Seamus et Dean explosèrent de rire à ses mots, tandis que Luna avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir. Hermione semblait la seule à réfléchir sérieusement à ses mots.

_ C'est vrai que Drago passe son temps à essayer de provoquer Ron, en général nous ne sommes que des Bonus pour lui. Ron est toujours sa première cible, marmonna Hermione avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Serait-ce sa manière de se venger pour l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe durant l'attaque des anciens Mangemorts ?

_ Non, non, non, NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Weasley !, hurla Drago avant de prendre la fuite, suivi de près par ses deux toutous.

Tout le monde sauf Ron éclata de rire, quand ils partirent. Ron semblait beaucoup trop choqué pour les rejoindre.

_ Allez, Ron ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Et puis, si Drago revient te casser les pieds, tu n'auras qu'à dire bien fort devant le plus de personnes possible : « NON DRAGO, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cela le fera fuir à coup sûr !, dit Circée.

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Okay, okay ! Mais, je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les filles, d'accord ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Circée salua Hagrid tandis qu'il réunissait les nouveaux élèves pour les conduire au château par le lac. Circée qui avait pensé à prendre des parapluies, en tendit un à Ron et un second à Neville, tandis qu'elle ouvrit le sien pour protéger Luna et elle de la pluie. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux diligences d'un pas vif et refermèrent les parapluies dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La longue procession des diligences s'ébranla brutalement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques difficultés devant le château et Circée ouvrit son parapluie avant de descendre pour s'abriter, avant d'aider Luna à descendre à son tour. Leur groupe avança jusqu'aux escaliers sous les regards jaloux des autres élèves qui n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de parapluie ou d'imperméable. Ron qui se croyait à l'abri quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, referma son parapluie, mais il eut une très mauvaise surprise.

_ ARGH !, cria Ron en titubant vers Neville qui tenta de l'empêcher de tomber de sa seule main de libre.

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur la tête de Ron, qui ruisselait et crachotait. Une seconde bombe à eau tomba sur Hermione, qu'elle manqua de peu. Elle tomba aux pieds de Ginny qui s'était dépêchée de les rejoindre, aspergeant d'eau ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Circée leva les yeux et frappa un certain esprit frappeur à coup de parapluie. L'empêchant ainsi de lancer d'autres bombes à eau, tendit que la foule d'élèves se poussait pour entrer dans le château.

_ PEEVES ! hurla la voix furieuse de McGonagall. Peeves, descends immédiatement !

Le professeur venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle, mais elle marchait si vite, qu'elle glissa sur le sol humide et saisit Hermione par le cou pour se rattraper.

Pendant que McGonagall s'occupait de Peeves, Circée prit la main de Luna et la guida vers la Grande Salle, avant de se séparer pour s'assoir à leur table respective.

Circée s'assit près de Sir Nicholas et commença à discuter avec le fantôme, qui avait remarqué deux bagues à ses doigts.

_ Félicitations, Miss Potter ! Il s'agit bien des bagues d'héritiers de la famille Potter… et de la famille Black ? Je présume que Sirius vous a choisi comme héritière, dit le fantôme de Gryffondor.

_ Oui, Sir Nicholas ! Parce que j'ai obtenu des BUSEs, je peux maintenant porter la bague d'héritière des Potter, répondit Circée avec fierté.

La famille Potter avait comme condition pour porter la chevalière en question d'obtenir au moins quatre BUSEs. Comme Circée avait obtenu le nombre requis en avance, elle avait pu prendre la chevalière et la passer au doigt. La famille Black n'avait pas de telles conditions, il suffisait que le chef de famille la passe lui-même au doigt du nouvel héritier.

Les personnes déjà assis à leur table se levèrent pour essayer de voir la bague et Circée leur présenta sa main droite en souriant l'air contente. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de l'interroger davantage, mais Circée ne répondit qu'à une partie des questions du roux.

_ Je ne peux en dire trop, car il s'agit de secrets de famille. Mais, Sirius m'a choisi comme héritière, après que je lui ai dis que s'il laissait le statut de sa famille incertain, Drago et sa mère pourraient essayer de mettre la main sur les coffres de sa famille. Avec Malefoy senior en prison et les larges amendes qu'ils ont dû payer, la famille Malefoy a perdu une grande partie de sa fortune et comme Drago est mineur, il ne peut prendre le contrôle des finances. Et il semblerait que Narcissa n'est pas l'autorisation de prendre contrôle de leurs business, même si Lucius est en prison. Leur situation est donc très compliqué, cela m'étonne même que Drago ait pu se rendre à la finale, expliqua Circée.

Ron paraissait très heureux du malheur de Drago, tout comme une majorité des Gryffondors.

Circée se tut, quand McGonagall arriva avec les nouveaux élèves de première année et que la directrice-adjointe commença la cérémonie de répartition. Colin Crivey l'approcha pour lui dire que son petit-frère, Dennis, entrait en première année aujourd'hui et qu'il espérait qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor à son tour.

Circée dut se retenir de rire, quand elle comprit que « Dennis » était le petit garçon enveloppé dans le manteau en peau de taupe d'Hagrid, il était très probablement tombé dans le lac…. Le jeune sorcier fut bel et bien envoyé à Gryffondor et Circée applaudit avec ardeur. Comme elle s'en doutait, Dennis s'assit près de son frère pour lui dire qu'il était tombé à l'eau et Colin indiqua à son frère, Circée, du doigt.

La répartition se termina enfin, au grand soulagement de l'estomac de Ron qu'elle pouvait entendre crier famine et Dumbledore donna le coup de départ du festin de rentrée.

Pendant que Ron s'empiffrait, Circée reprit sa conversation avec Nick, qui lui expliqua que le festin avait failli ne pas pouvoir avoir lieu.

_ C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr. La discussion habituelle, il voulait assister au festin. Impossible, bien entendu, vous le connaissez, il est incapable d'avoir des manières civilisées, il ne peut pas voir une assiette pleine sans la jeter par terre. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes : le Moine Gras voulait lui donner une chance, mais le Baron Sanglant s'y est formellement opposé, ce qui est beaucoup plus sage à mon avis, expliqua Sir Nicholas.

_ Oui, Peeves paraissait fou de rage, on a vu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dans la cuisine ?, demanda Ron d'un air sombre.

_ Oh, comme d'habitude. Il a tout mis sens dessus-dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison…, répondit Nick en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr, Hermione réagit mal en entendant qu'il y avait des elfes de maison à Poudlard et elle commença à interroger le pauvre fantôme sur leurs conditions de travail.

Circée l'ignora. Elle-même trouvait la manière dont certains elfes étaient traités inacceptable, mais elle savait que les elfes étaient pour la plupart heureux de servir les sorciers. C'était des créatures qui prenaient plaisir à prendre soin d'une maison et de leur « famille ». Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'être payés pour leur travail, mais que leur statut et leurs efforts soient valorisés serait une bonne chose. De même, que des conditions régulant leurs droits et le traitement que leurs familles infligeaient.

Finalement, le festin s'acheva et Dumbledore prit la parole pour son habituel discours de rentrée, expliquant encore une fois que certains objets étaient interdits.

_ Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année, poursuivit le directeur.

_ Quoi ?, marmonnèrent les joueurs des quatre équipes et leurs fans les plus dévoués.

Circée ne réagit pas, Madame Bones le lui avait dit en passant.

_ Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme entra dans la Grande Salle, il marchait en s'appuyant sur un grand bâton et était enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. L'homme ôta son capuchon et s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

Un éclair illumina son visage marqué de cicatrice et ses yeux différents créèrent un choc dans l'assemblée d'élèves. Circée reconnut immédiatement Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, l'ancien auror à la retraite, que Nymphadora lui avait décrit. Son œil de verre enchanté était un signe évident bien sûr.

_ Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara Dumbledore quand le nouveau venu s'assit à sa place. Le professeur Maugrey.

Circée, Luna (qui avait suivi Circée) Dumbledore et Hagrid furent les seuls à l'applaudir pendant un moment. Mais par solidarité, le reste des Gryffondors commença à applaudir à leur tour, suivis peu après des Pouf et de quelques Serds. Les Serpentards n'applaudirent pas, mais cela n'étonna pas Circée. Maugrey avait arrêté des proches d'une bonne partie des élèves de cette maison.

Fred et George informèrent Circée que ce matin, leur père était allé aider Maugrey, car il avait encore une fois cru que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui.

_ Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore. Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

_ Vous PLAISANTEZ !, s'exclama Fred.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore tenta de faire une blague, mais fut rapidement stoppé par McGonagall.

_ Ah, oui, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cent ans. Il s'agissait d'une compétition amicale entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Un champion était sélectionné pour représenter chacune des écoles et les trois champions devaient accomplir trois tâches à caractère magique. Chaque école accueillait le tournoi à tour de rôle tous les cinq ans et tout le monde y voyait un excellent moyen d'établir des relations entre jeunes sorcières et sorciers de différentes nationalités. Jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi.

_ _Le nombre de morts ?, _chuchota Hermione, effarée_._

Mais, peu d'élèves semblaient partager ses appréhensions, la majorité était excitée à l'idée d'être choisi comme champion.

_ Au cours de siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection des trois champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Un juge impartial décidera quels sont les élèves qui sont le plus dignes de concourir pour le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, la gloire de leur école et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions.

_ Moi, je me lance ! chuchotèrent Fred et George, enthousiasmés par la perspective de tant de gloire et de richesses.

Et, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'imaginer champion de Poudlard. À chaque table, Circée voyait des élèves chuchoter avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder Dumbledore d'un air extatique.

_ Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit le directeur, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs, c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus, seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Fred et George qui avaient été les plus vocaux pour manifester leur mécontentement.

_ Je vous demande donc de ne pas perdre votre temps à essayer de vous porter candidat si vous avez moins de dix-sept ans. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien au champion de Poudlard, lorsqu'il ou elle aura été désigné. Bien, il se fait tard à présent, alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !, conclut Dumbledore.

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent en groupe la Grande Salle. Circée tentait de convaincre les jumeaux d'oublier leurs idées pour participer au Tournoi, mais sans grand résultat.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire ça ! s'exclama George. On va avoir dix-sept ans en avril, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tenter notre chance ?

_ Ils ne m'empêcheront pas d'être candidat. Les champions vont pouvoir faire plein de choses qui sont interdites en temps normal. Et en plus il y a mille Gallions d'or à gagner ! ajouta Fred d'un air buté.

Les jumeaux préparaient déjà plusieurs manières de passer le juge impartial et Circée préféra ne pas leur dire que le juge était la Coupe de Feu, un puissant artéfact magique.

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand tableau de la grosse dame et George donna le mot de passe : « Fariboles ».

Circée monta directement à son dortoir avec Pavarti et Lavande, tout en ignorant les regards furtifs que lui jetait Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent et Circée se rendit calmement en classe de botanique tout en discutant avec Susan et Hannah. Pour leur première classe de l'année, le professeur Chourave leur montra des pots dans lesquels des plantes ressemblant à de grosses limaces noires et épaisses, couvertes de grosses pustules pleines de liquide.

_ Ce sont des Bubobulbs, annonça vivement Chourave. Vous allez percer leurs vésicules pour recueillir le pus…

_ Le _quoi ?_, s'écria Seamus d'un ton dégoûté.

_ Le pus, Finnigan, le pus, répéta le professeur. Et c'est une substance extrêmement précieuse, alors n'en perdez pas, surtout. Vous allez donc recueillir le pus dans ces bouteilles. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon, car le pus de Bubobulb peut avoir quelquefois des effets bizarres s'il entre en contact avec la peau sans avoir été dilué.

Circée s'attela à percer les pustules de Bubobulb avec caution. Il serait stupide de se précipiter et que du pus asperge son visage ou ses bras. Chaque fois qu'une vésicule éclatait, il s'en échappait une grande quantité d'un épais liquide d'une couleur vert jaunâtre, qui dégageait une forte odeur d'essence.

À la fin du cours, ils en avaient recueillis plusieurs litres. Et Chourave les informa que le pus était un excellent remède contre l'acné.

Le cours suivant était celui de métamorphose avec Hagrid et ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à sa cabane. Ce dernier les attendait avec Crockdur à ses pieds et plusieurs caisses en bois posées sur le sol.

Circée se demanda si elle devait reprendre Hagrid à parti pour lui rappeler quelles créatures étaient acceptables pour ses élèves, car les Scroutts à pétard n'étaient définitivement pas des sujets d'étude acceptable pour leur classe.

Elle aurait presque envie de soutenir Drago sur ce point. Les Scroutts pouvaient à la fois brûler, piquer et sucer le sang, clairement pas le type de créatures dont Circée aimait s'occuper.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure du déjeuner et Circée regarda Hermione manger à toute vitesse avant de foncer à la bibliothèque, en haussant un sourcil. Mais bon, elles n'étaient plus amies, ce n'étaient donc plus son problème.

Circée mangea et dit au revoir à Ron pour le moment. Elle avait sa première classe de sortilège avec les sixième année, tandis que Ron avait Divination.

Flitwick les fit travailler sur les sortilèges informulés, en leur demandant d'essayer de lancer un _Lumos_ sans prononcer l'incantation.

Circée y arriva avec aisance, ce qui surprit leur professeur et ses camarades dans cette classe.

_ 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Excellent, Miss Potter, vous êtes la première à y être parvenue !, annonça Flitwick.

La poignée de Serpentard et les Serdaigles présents la fusillèrent du regard, tandis que les Gryff semblaient stupidement fières et les Pouf admiratifs. Flitwick lui demanda d'essayer d'allumer et éteindre sa baguette successivement sans prononcer d'incantations et Circée obéit.

L'un des avantages de Circée lorsqu'il s'agissait de jeter des sorts, était son imagination. Circée ne prononçait pas simplement une incantation lorsqu'elle utilisait un sortilège. Elle visualisait avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'elle voulait faire faire à chaque sort et elle le faisait si rapidement que personne ne voyait de différences entre le lancement d'un sort par un sorcier normal et celui lancé en suivant la méthode de Circée. Elle avait développé son imagination bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle créait des illusions pour berner Dudley et son gang. Il fallait une sacrée imagination et un excellent don d'observation pour pouvoir créer des illusions de bonnes qualités, qui berneraient même des adultes.

Pour lancer ses Lumos, elle visualisait une lumière apparaissant à l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis elle la voyait s'éteindre, puis se rallumer et s'éteindre, ainsi de suite.

Elle prit une bonne inspiration et fit passer sa magie dans sa baguette, en imaginant une lumière apparaître. Immédiatement, la baguette se ralluma, et Circée l'imagina s'éteindre cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, elle réussit et elle répéta cinq fois ces images.

_ Excellent, vraiment excellent ! Vous avez tous vu ? Miss Potter a parfaitement réussi cet exercice ! Dix points en plus pour Gryffondors !, déclara Flitwick.

Puisqu'elle avait déjà réussi l'exercice du jour, Flitwick lui donna les devoirs pour le prochain cours et l'autorisation de quitter la classe. Elle hocha de la tête et sortit de la salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque avant son prochain cours de Runes.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour se pencher sur ses devoirs et elle avança rapidement sur son brouillon pour son essai sur les Bubobulbs.

La cloche sonna et elle quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre en classe de Runes. Le premier cours de l'année porta sur le programme pour les ASPICs et les enjeux dans cette matière de cette année. Babbling informa toute la classe que Circée avait obtenu la meilleure note dans toute l'Europe à son épreuve d'ASPICs dans sa matière. Un point que Flitwick n'avait pas précisé dans son propre cours, car les Serpentards semblaient déjà furieux de sa présence.

Heureusement pour elle, les seuls Serpentards en Runes semblaient plus admiratifs qu'en colère, même chose pour les Serdaigles. Babbling leur passa ensuite un texte entièrement en Runes, qu'ils devaient traduire jusqu'à la fin du cours, et cette fois encore Circée termina la première. Lire et traduire les Runes étaient extrêmement simples pour elle, c'était comme si elle lisait de l'anglais. Elle remit sa traduction au professeur, qui prit une dizaine de minutes pour corriger sa copie avant de la lui rendre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vingt sur vingt, Miss Potter ! 10 points pour Gryffondors ! Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez partir, déclara Babbling en lui rendant sa copie.

Circée sourit et rangea ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle, pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Elle croisa un peu plus tard Ron, qui semblait furieux contre Trelawney, car elle leur avait demandé une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les mouvements planétaires les affecteraient le mois prochain selon leur thème personnel. Circée lui conseilla de simplement inventer des catastrophes, puisque Trelawney appréciait le gore.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de venir provoquer Ron avec un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans les mains, qu'il lut à Ron, tout en se moquant du fait que la journaliste, Rita Skeeter, s'était trompé en marquant son nom.

_ Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! poursuivit Malefoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur et tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

_ Drago, je sais que tu aimes Ron, mais là, ça vire limite au harcèlement, tu sais ? Cela ne te suffit plus de le poursuivre encore et encore, pour qu'il t'accorde des miettes de son attention. Maintenant, tu stalkes sa famille dans les journaux ? Je crois que tu as un vrai problème, mon cher neveu, ton amour tourne à l'obsession. Tu devrais aussi arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments de cette pauvre Pansy, lui faire croire que tu la vois comme plus qu'une amie, alors que tu as déjà Ron dans ton cœur, ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable pour un gentleman !, déclara Circée d'une voix forte.

Malefoy, qui avait tenté de la faire taire dès qu'il avait entendu les mots « aimes Ron », avait les joues rouges de colère, mais Circée l'ignora.

Elle prit Ron par le bras et le conduisit sous les éclats de rire de la foule à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, avant de se retourner dès qu'elle entendit :

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et mais Circée avait été plus rapide et elle avait aisément esquivé l'attaque de Drago.

BANG !

Circée leva la tête vers les escaliers, là où venait le second sort et vit « Maugrey » qui rugit :

_ PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !

« Maugrey » descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre, la baguette pointée droit sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol recouvert de dalles. La fouine étant bien sûr Malefoy et Circée se demanda si ce n'était pas une forme encore plus adaptée pour son neveu que le porc, en lequel elle avait imaginé le transformer pendant près de trois ans.

Circée garda un œil vigilant sur la personne qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey. Son intuition l'avait prévenu que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas le véritable Alastor Maugrey, mais la personne qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres après la finale de Quidditch. Elle restait donc prudente près de lui, car il était sûrement un Mangemort. Toutefois, son hyper intuition la retint d'avertir Dumbledore, les professeurs ou même les aurors de la supercherie. Elle avait encore besoin de lui pour le moment selon son intuition.

Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. Personne n'osait faire de geste, à part Maugrey et Circée qui s'était baissée pour prendre Drago dans les bras.

_ Tu as été touché ? grogna Maugrey tout en l'observant curieusement.

_ Non, Drago vise très mal. N'est-ce pas que tu vise mal, mon cher neveu non mignon ? répondit Circée en souriant amusée à Drago qui tentait d'échapper à son étreinte.

_ Potter, donnez-moi le lâche, demanda Maugrey en tendant la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette.

_ Désolée, professeur. Je ne peux vous donner Drago, il faut que je l'amène à Madame Pomfresh ou le professeur McGona-

À peine avait elle commencé à prononcer son nom, que McGonagall descendit les escaliers les bras chargés de livres.

_ Et bien, quand on parle du loup…. Professeur ! Par ici, s'il vous plait ! Drago a été transformé en fouine, et s'il est plus mignon ainsi, il faudrait tout de même lui rendre son apparence !, déclara à haute voix Circée pour que McGonagall l'entende.

Drago réagit à ses mots en tentant de la mordre et elle le prit par le cou, avant de dire :

_ Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Drago. Tu es plus mignon comme ça, que sous ta forme humaine !, affirma Circée sans aucune honte.

McGonagall qui avait dévalé les escaliers en entendant que la fouine n'était autre que Drago, arriva devant Circée qui avait posé Drago par terre et agita sa baguette en murmurant un sort.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Drago Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rose brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

_ Professeur Maugrey ! Est-ce vous qui avez transformé Mr Malefoy ?, demanda immédiatement McGonagall.

_ Oui, je comptais lui enseigner pourquoi attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos était lâche, répugnant, minable… répondit Maugrey.

_ Maugrey nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit la directrice-adjointe d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

Circée trouvait cela extrêmement dommage, rien de tel que transformer des idiots en animaux bien embarrassants et prendre des photos pour obtenir la paix après tout.

_ Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…

_ Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

_ D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai. Viens un peu par là, on va aller bavarder avec le vieux Rogue, dit-il en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégoûté, avant de le saisir par le bras et le tirer vers le sous-sol.

Circée entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Neville. Ron avait gardé les yeux fermés et affichait une expression d'extase sur le visage. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il annonça que voir Malefoy en fouine était le plus beau moment de sa vie et il remercia aussi Circée pour son excellente répartie contre les insultes de Drago contre la famille Weasley.

_ As-tu oublié Ron ? Je suis la déesse de la Justice et de la Répartie !, répondit simplement Circée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute la table éclata de rire, sauf Hermione qui remplissait son assiette de ragoût puis mangea à toute vitesse.

Une fois qu'elle quitta la table pour retourner à la bibliothèque, Fred vint s'asseoir à la place d'Hermione, suivi par George et Lee, pour discuter de Maugrey. Ils semblaient tous les trois impressionnés, mais Circée les avertit à voix basse :

_ Prenez garde. Nos trois précédents professeurs n'étaient pas complètement ce qu'ils semblaient être. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que notre nouveau professeur nous cache quelque chose, leur dit-elle.

Le trio échangea des regards, puis ils hochèrent tout trois de la tête. L'intuition de Circée avait déjà fait ses preuves.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents notables. Neville et Circée travaillaient ensemble en potion et le talent de Circée permettait à leur duo de concocter sans problème leurs potions. Neville paraissait beaucoup moins maladroit près d'elle et Rogue ne tenta qu'une fois de les séparer avant d'abandonner l'idée, quand il vit Circée s'attacher les cheveux, qui devinrent immédiatement rouges.

Rogue avait fait l'expérience de la forte personnalité butée de Lily Evans et il savait que sa fille était tout aussi têtue que son ancienne meilleure amie. Il savait donc que séparer Circée et Neville était un combat perdu d'avance.

En plus, Rogue se tenait à carreau près de Maugrey, donc les cours de potion étaient assez calmes cette année.

Le jeudi matin, Circée avait une classe d'Arithmancie et une de métamorphose. Les deux cours furent si intéressants, qu'elle en parla avec Neville pendant tout le déjeuner.

L'après-midi, les Gryffondors de quatrième année avaient leur premier cours avec Maugrey, qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, même Circée qui était restée sur ses gardes, ressentait une forte curiosité envers le mystérieux imposteur.

Circée s'installa avec Neville au milieu de la classe selon les indications de son intuition. Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus eux s'étaient installés au premier rang, ils semblaient vraiment excités.

Maugrey entra à son tour en classe et leur demanda de ranger leurs livres. Il fit rapidement l'appel, puis commença son introduction pour cette année.

_ Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques et que le professeur Shaklebolt vous aient inculqué l'année précédente les sortilèges basiques dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. Toutefois, cela reste du basique, je vous ferais donc étudier des maléfices et des contre-sorts plus compliqués cette année. J'ai un an pour vous former à contrer une sélection de mauvais sorts…

_ Quoi, vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ?, l'interrompit Ron.

_ Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley, c'est ça ? dit Maugrey. Ton père m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours… Oui, je ne vais rester qu'un an, ensuite je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite.

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux, puis joignit ses mains noueuses.

_ Alors, allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus.

Maugrey poursuivit son discours en leur disant que Dumbledore souhaitait qu'ils apprennent comment les maléfices interdits se manifestaient. Circée eut certains doutes sur ce point, mais elle garda le silence, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers Neville.

_ Alors… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement et Maugrey interrogea Ron.

_ Heu…, dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice… Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça…

_ Ah, oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connait, celui-là. Il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Maugrey sortit de son tiroir, un bocal en verre contenant trois grosses araignées. Il en sortit une et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, puis il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

_ _Impero_ !

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes.

Tout le monde, sauf Circée, Neville et Hermione, se mit à rire.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? grogna Maugrey. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent instantanément.

_ Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou de l'une d'entre vous…

Ron fut parcouru de frisson, tandis que Circée fusilla intensément le faux Maugrey du regard.

Leur professeur leur expliqua les difficultés que l'Imperium avait causées durant la guerre contre Voldemort pour identifier les véritables partisans, des personnes contrôlées. Il leur annonça ensuite qu'il leur apprendrait à s'y opposer, mais qu'il fallait une grande force de caractère pour réussir. Il demanda ensuite que quelqu'un lui cite un autre sortilège interdit et cette fois-ci il interrogea Neville.

_ Il y en a un… Le sortilège Doloris, dit Neville d'une petite voix et Circée lui serra la main pour l'encourager.

Elle avait deviné pourquoi Maugrey avait trois araignées, et elle savait que Neville aurait besoin de son soutien pour ce qui allait suivre.

_ Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la seconde araignée et avec un _Amplificatum_ la fit enfler jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Ron recula sa chaise aussi loin que possible du bureau de Maugrey, il avait la phobie des araignées.

_ _Endoloris _!, murmura Maugrey.

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais Harry était sûr que, si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Maugrey tint sa baguette immobile et l'araignée fut parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

_ Arrêtez !, hurlèrent simultanément Circée et Hermione.

Circée serrait Neville dans ses bras, tandis que ce dernier avait les mains crispées sur le bord de sa table, ses jointures livides, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Hermione les regardait avec inquiétude, elle était la seule avec Circée à avoir remarqué que Neville entrait dans une crise de panique.

Maugrey leva sa baguette et fit retrouver à l'araignée sa taille normale avant de la remettre dans le bocal.

_ La douleur, dit-il à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris… Celui-là aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

Circée et Hermione levèrent la main et Maugrey donna la parole à Circée.

_ Le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra, répondit Circée froidement.

_ Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra, normal que _tu _le connaisses…, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique.

Il sortit la dernière araignée et la posa sur son bureau, où elle commença à courir comme si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

_ _Avada Kedavra !_ rugit Maugrey.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son envol. Aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur son dos. Elle était apparemment intacte mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles étouffèrent un cri. Ron se rejeta en arrière et faillit tomber avec sa chaise lorsque l'araignée morte glissa vers lui.

_ Pas très agréable, dit Maugrey d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connait qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne est assise dans cette salle.

Circée ne détourna pas les yeux, lorsque le faux Maugrey la fixa du regard.

_ Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jeter ce sort. Alors, me direz-vous, s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger, pourquoi nous le montrer ? _Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez._ Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire. Et ne pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous auriez à le subir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit-il et une grande partie des élèves sursauta à nouveau. Sachez maintenant que ces trois sorts – Avada Kedavra, Imperium et Doloris – sont appelés les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utilisez l'un d'eux contre un autre être humain est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Comme l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy, il y a moins de deux mois, vous l'a montré. Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devrez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Vous aurez besoin pour cela de préparation. Vous aurez besoin d'acquérir les armes nécessaires. Mais surtout, vous devrez faire preuve d'une vigilance constante. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez…

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur chacun des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la classe, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. La plupart commentaient ce qui s'était passé d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration, mais Circée les ignorait. Elle tentait d'apaiser Neville qui était toujours affecté par ce qu'il venait de voir en classe.

Maugrey s'approcha d'eux et tenta de faire venir Neville seul, dans son bureau pour prendre une tasse de thé. Mais, Circée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle demanda à Maugrey la permission de les rejoindre, tout en le défiant du regard de dire non. Au final, l'imposteur céda et le trio se rendit à son bureau.

Maugrey s'excusa pour avoir dû lancer le sortilège de Doloris en cours devant Neville et tenta de se renseigner sur l'état des parents du garçon. Mais, Circée fut la première à répondre en mentant qu'ils étaient toujours dans un état presque végétatif. Neville suivit le mouvement et ne la réfuta pas. Il avait appris que Circée avait une excellente intuition et que si elle n'avait pas confiance en leur professeur, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

Au final, l'imposteur prêta à Neville un livre : _Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen_ en expliquant que le professeur Chourave l'avait informé que Neville était vraiment bon en botanique.

Les deux élèves quittèrent son bureau pour aller dîner et dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Neville lui demanda pourquoi elle avait menti sur l'état de ses parents.

_ Neville, crois-tu vraiment que Madame Bones ne l'aurait pas informé de leurs progrès, alors qu'ils étaient collègues à cette époque ? Elle m'a même dit au début des vacances que Maugrey était allé les voir. Et là, il semblait ne pas être au courant, c'est louche tu ne trouves pas ? Il y a une poignée de personne au courant de leur progrès. Ta famille, la mienne, Madame Bones, les Médicomages de Saint-Mangouste, Fred et George, et quelques aurors qui étaient proches de tes parents, dont Maugrey. Cette information n'a pas été divulguée à la presse et Skeeter m'a promis de ne rien dire pour le moment. Autrement dit, notre professeur n'est **pas **Alastor Maugrey, expliqua Circée en chuchotant.

Madame Bones avait fait de son mieux pour que le miracle des Londubat (comme elle avait surnommé leur retour à un meilleur état de santé mentale) ne soit pas divulgué, afin d'éviter toutes tentatives de finir le travail du côté des Mangemorts encore en liberté. Même son prédécesseur, Barty Croupton, et Dumbledore n'étaient pas au courant de leur amélioration. Elle n'avait informé que les aurors dont elle était cent pour cent sûre de la loyauté et de leur amitié sincère envers le couple.

_ Un imposteur ? Mais, c'est impossible, Dumbledore-, tenta de contredire Neville.

_ Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible, Nev. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que ce Maugrey est un imposteur, mais il n'y aucun doute sur ce point. Mon intuition m'a immédiatement prévenue que ce n'est pas le vrai Maugrey, et pire encore l'imposteur est aussi la personne ayant fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, après la finale de la Coupe… Il y a des indices qui confirment mon intuition. Par exemple sa manière de marcher… Il ne marche pas comme un homme ayant perdu sa jambe il y a des années, mais plutôt comme s'il venait de recevoir récemment sa jambe en bois, alors que celle-ci est clairement usée. Maugrey est un vétéran de la guerre, je le vois mal ne pas faire de son mieux pour maîtriser complètement sa jambe prosthétique pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas au combat. Et puis, il boit dans sa flaque environ une fois toutes les heures, dans un intervalle très régulier…, détailla Circée à voix basse.

_ Polynectar ?, murmura Neville en palissant.

_ Probablement, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour l'exposer, mon intuition me dit qu'il a un rôle à jouer. D'ici-là, évite de rester seul avec lui, okay ?, conclut Circée en lui prenant la main.

Neville ne retira pas sa main, car il trouvait ce geste d'affection confortable. Il ne voyait pas Circée comme une petite amie potentielle, mais plutôt comme une petite sœur qui aimait l'entraîner un peu partout.

Après dîner, Circée aida Neville avec son devoir de Runes, tout en se retenant de rire en entendant Ron inventer une liste de malheurs qui devait soi-disant lui arriver le mois prochain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses prédictions dès qu'il eut fini.

_ Tu ne vas pas passer un mois très agréable, on dirait. Et apparemment, tu vas te noyer deux fois, ria-t-elle en indiquant les deux dates en question.

Ron s'empressa de corriger son erreur et remplaça une des noyades en marquant qu'il se ferait piétiner par un hippogriffe.

Hermione entra à ce moment-là dans la salle commune avec une boîte dans la main et s'approcha de lui pour lui annoncer qu'elle venait de fonder la S.A.L.E : la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

Elle annonça ensuite ses plans pour obtenir une amélioration du statut des elfes de maison :

_ Notre objectif à court terme, expliqua Hermione, consiste à obtenir que les elfes bénéficient de salaires et de conditions de travail convenables. Notre objectif à long terme sera la modification de la loi sur l'interdiction des baguettes magiques et la nomination d'un elfe au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, car leur sous-représentation est proprement scandaleuse.

Circée l'ignora encore une fois. Même si elle était d'accord sur certains points, elle trouvait qu'Hermione s'y prenait mal. Au lieu d'essayer de demander aux elfes ce qu'ils souhaitent, elle prenait elle-même des décisions sans les consulter. Circée avait demandé à Dobby ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il pensait du statut de son peuple, et il lui avait simplement répondu que les elfes désiraient une famille ou s'occuper de nombreuses personnes, comme c'était le cas à Poudlard. Être remercié pour leur travail les rendait heureux et ils n'avaient pas besoin de grand-chose d'autre. Circée avait pris l'habitude de remercier fréquemment Dobby pour son travail, et lui offrait des récompenses quand il accomplissait quelque chose qui la satisfaisait tout particulièrement. Et Dobby était d'ailleurs l'elfe le mieux vêtu du pays et il était admiré par ses pairs. Circée lui avait demandé de porter des vêtements de majordome lorsqu'il s'attelait à ses tâches sauf cuisiner, en lui montrant la tenue du personnage Sebastian Michaelis de _Black Butler_ comme exemple, tandis qu'en cuisine, il portait une tenue de chef qu'il avait cousu de ses propres mains. Les deux tenues paraissaient étranges sur un elfe, mais elles faisaient fureur chez la communauté des elfes de maison, car Circée les avait fait passer comme un signe de prestige. En expliquant que porter des vêtements impeccables et respectables reflétaient positivement sur sa famille. L'apparence d'un serviteur témoignait de la personnalité de son maître après tout.

Plusieurs familles l'avaient imitée, les Londubat et les Bones par exemple. Ils avaient demandé à leurs elfes de se vêtir à leur guise, ce qui avait rendu grandement contents les créatures en question. Circée avait aussi demandé à l'elfe (femelle) de la famille Potter de porter des vêtements de gouvernante, lorsqu'elle avait visité le manoir de sa famille au nord de l'Angleterre. Elle avait aussi dû lui donner davantage de travail, mais cela fut facile, car l'elfe, Shiny, était au service des Potter depuis presque quarante ans et qu'elle avait donc connu Sirius. Circée l'avait simplement mise en charge de prendre soin de Sirius et de le servir, car l'elfe des parents de Sirius haïssait son nouveau maître selon ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Elle-même n'avait pas rencontré le dénommé Kreattur, mais Shiny avait été très critique sur sa soi-disant fainéantise, car l'elfe en question n'avait pas gardé la maison des parents de Sirius propre depuis la mort de la mère de l'ancien prisonnier.

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Circée et l'équipe de Quidditch obtint de Madame Bibine et Dumbledore, l'autorisation d'entraîner Ginny comme remplaçante pour leur équipe. Ils avaient dû se montrer très discrets, pour que les autres équipes ne l'apprennent pas et Bibine avait accepté à la condition que cela ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. Le professeur semblait aussi déçue qu'eux, que la saison de Quidditch soit annulée.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Angelina prit en charge les séances qu'elle organisa tôt le matin pour ne pas être découverts par leurs adversaires. Et Ginny ne trahit pas ses attentes, Katie lui avait passé son balai tandis qu'elle avait repris le Nimbus 2000 de Circée, et la rousse volait avec grâce et une grande dextérité qui surprit grandement ses frères. Elle fut testée pour les positions de poursuiveuse et attrapeuse, dans lesquelles elle se montra complètement à la hauteur.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans votre famille pour que la majorité des Weasley soient aussi bons sur un balai, mais Ginny, tu as clairement du talent. C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas jouer comme gardienne… Mais bon, c'est déjà super qu'on ait une remplaçante… Après ce qui est arrivé à la fin de la première année de Circée…, marmonna Angelina.

Elle faisait référence à Quirrel et sa tentative de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale que Circée, Hermione et Ron avaient stoppé. Mais, Circée avait tout de même fini à l'infirmerie… Et manquée le dernier match de la saison…

Ginny fut ravie d'être considérée comme une possible remplaçante, mais déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec l'équipe après l'arrivée du groupe des deux écoles.

* * *

De l'autre côté, ces deux dernières semaines, le travail scolaire devenait plus difficile. Mais, Circée était bien préparée, elle avait lu et fiché ses manuels pendant les vacances d'été. Alors, elle avait aisément réussi à se maintenir en tête de classe, tout comme Hermione. Le seul bémol apparut durant leur seconde classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

À leur grande surprise, le faux professeur Maugrey leur annonça qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Imperium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parvenaient à y résister.

_ Mais… vous nous avez expliqué que c'était interdit, professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, tandis que Maugrey repoussait les tables d'un coup de baguette magique pour aménager un espace libre au milieu de la classe. Vous avez dit que… l'utiliser contre un autre être humain…

_ Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait, répliqua Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers Hermione et la fixant d'un regard inquiétant, sans le moindre cillement. Si vous préférez l'apprendre d'une manière plus brutale, le jour où quelqu'un vous le jettera pour de bon et vous imposera totalement sa volonté, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous pouvez même sortir immédiatement, je vous dispense de cours.

Il montra la porte de son doigt noueux. Le teint d'Hermione vira au rose vif et elle s'empressa de balbutier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir.

Circée prit son sac et indiqua à Neville de faire de même, et elle l'entraîna vers la porte à la surprise de leurs camarades et de leur professeur.

_ Potter et Londubat, où allez-vous ?, demanda le faux Maugrey immédiatement en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Nous sortons de classe, vous nous avez excusés de cours, répondit Circée sans vaciller en se tournant pour le fixer des yeux.

_ Potter, parmi tous les élèves de cette classe, vous êtes celle qui a le plus besoin d'apprendre à bloquer l'Imperium-, commença Maugrey.

_ En effet, mais cela ne veut pas dire, que je suis assez stupide pour laisser une personne que je ne connais depuis même pas un mois, utiliser l'Imperium sur moi. S'il le faut, je contacterai Madame Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, pour qu'elle me l'apprenne officiellement. Elle a mon entière confiance contrairement à vous. Dumbledore a peut-être confiance en vous, mais il a prouvé ne pas être infaillible à plusieurs reprises au cours des trois dernières années, je n'ai donc aucune raison pour me fier à _ses_ convictions. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un en qui je n'ai aucune confiance me contrôler de cette manière. Et si Dumbledore tente de me mettre une retenue pour ne pas participer à cette activité, je suis sûre que la _Gazette_ sera heureuse d'apprendre que des élèves de quatorze à quinze ans subissent l'Imperium en classe à _sa _demande. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! Viens Neville, on y va, déclara Circée en tournant les talons et quittant la salle en tenant Neville par la main.

Après ce cours que personne d'autre n'avait quitté par peur de Maugrey, plusieurs rumeurs se répandirent dans le château. La première était que Circée Potter et Dumbledore étaient en conflit, la seconde que Circée était contre Maugrey, la troisième que Circée s'était opposée publiquement à Maugrey en classe, la quatrième répandue par les Serpentards que Circée avait trop peur de subir l'Imperium et qu'elle avait fui la classe, et enfin la dernière, que Potter et Londubat étaient en couple.

Circée avait immédiatement contré la dernière en informant les plus grandes commères des Gryff, Pavarti et Lavande, que sa relation avec Neville était purement fraternelle et qu'ils avaient failli être élevés comme frère et sœur, car leurs mères étaient la marraine de l'autre. Lavande et Pavarti avaient très vite partagé ces informations avec leur réseau d'information et le soir même toute l'école était au courant. Elle leur avait aussi demandé de rapporter le plus précisément possible son discours en classe, afin de mettre fin à la rumeur créée par les Serpentards.

Toutes ces rumeurs parvinrent aux oreilles des autres professeurs, qui étaient furieux contre Dumbledore pour avoir demandé à Maugrey de lancer un tel sort contre leurs élèves. Dumbledore avait vainement cherché à se défendre, en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Maugrey d'utiliser l'Imperium sur les élèves, mais simplement d'en faire la démonstration, mais le doute s'était installé. Une bonne partie des enseignants semblaient ne plus lui faire confiance et le regardaient avec suspicion.

McGonagall vint même dans leur salle commune pour les assurer que Circée et Neville ne seraient pas punis et qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en sortant de classe. Elle leur demanda de lui reporter à l'avenir si Maugrey tentait de faire quelque chose de similaire.

* * *

Après cet accident, les élèves de quatrième année furent frappés par l'augmentation sensible de la quantité de travail qu'on leur imposait. Le professeur McGonagall en expliqua la raison après que pratiquement toute la classe eut accueilli d'un grognement particulièrement sonore l'annonce des devoirs de métamorphose qu'elle avait décidé de leur donner.

_ Vous entrez désormais dans une phase très importante de votre apprentissage de la magie ! leur dit-elle. Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire approchent…

_ On n'a pas de BUSE à passer avant la cinquième année ! s'indigna Dean Thomas.

_ C'est possible, Thomas, mais croyez-moi, vous avez grand besoin de vous y préparer ! Mesdemoiselles Potter et Granger sont les seules élèves de cette classe qui aient réussi à transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingles acceptable. Je vous rappellerai, Thomas, que votre pelote _à vous _se recroqueville de terreur dès qu'on l'approche avec une épingle !

Circée apprit un peu plus tard que Ron avait obtenu la note maximum en divination et que Trelawney avait lu à haute voix de longs extraits de ses prédictions en le félicitant d'accepter ainsi sans sourciller les horreurs qui l'attendaient.

Dans le même temps, le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, leur faisait faire chaque semaine une dissertation sur la révolte des Gobelins au XVIIIe siècle. Circée utilisait la plume qu'elle avait enchanté l'année précédente pour les rédiger en lisant à haute voix dans son dortoir ses notes dans cette matière. Le professeur Rogue, quand à lui, les forçait à rechercher des antidotes, une obligation qu'ils prenaient au sérieux car il avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait empoisonner l'un d'eux avant Noël pour en tester l'efficacité. Enfin, Flitwick leur avait demandé de lire trois livres supplémentaires pour se préparer à apprendre un sort complexe.

Même Hagrid leur imposa de venir le soir à tour de rôle pour examiner les Scroutts, ce que Drago refusa tout d'abord de faire. Mais, Hagrid le lui ordonna tout en lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il lui avait désobéi et l'incident plus récent de sa transformation en fouine.

La dernière semaine avant l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le château fut soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Les portraits et les armures avaient été astiqués par les elfes de maison et Rusard se montrait encore plus féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en rentrant dans le château. Même les professeurs étaient tendus et répétaient aux élèves encore et encore de ne pas faire honte à leur école.

* * *

Finalement, le trente octobre arriva et pour l'occasion la Grande Salle fut décorée d'immenses banderoles de soie représentant chaque maison de Poudlard et les armoiries de l'école.

Le soir, tous les élèves se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée pour sortir accueillir à l'extérieur du château les délégations étrangères. McGonagall les fit sortir en rang par année et ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc du château. Les élèves discutaient tous de la manière dont leurs invités allaient arriver et Circée était sûre que ce serait d'une manière spectaculaire. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas l'adjectif « démesuré ».

Circée et Dumbledore furent les premiers à remarquer l'approche d'un carrosse tiré par de gigantesques pégases.

Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. Le carrosse descendit du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante, les sabots des chevaux se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, suivis de près par le carrosse. Circée reconnut sur la portière du carrosse, les armoiries de Beauxbâtons : deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles.

La portière s'ouvrit et un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et Circée vit une immense femme sortir du carrosse. Elle devait faire la taille d'Hagrid, c'était dire à quel point elle était grande !

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. La femme, qui devait être la directrice de Beauxbâtons : Olympe Maxime, s'avança vers Dumbledore et lui tendit sa main. Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

_ Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

_ Mon cher Dumbledore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez l'air en parfaite santé.

_ Ma santé est parfaite, en effet, assura Dumbledore.

_ Je vous présente mes élèves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se tenaient derrière leur directrice. Ils portaient des robes bleues de soie fine sans cape pour se protéger de l'air froid de cette nuit d'automne et frissonnaient donc comme des idiots.

Dumbledore invita la délégation de Beauxbâtons à rentrer se réchauffer dans le château ce que Madame Maxime accepta après avoir donné des directives pour ses Abraxans, les énormes pégases tirant le carrosse.

La délégation de Durmstrang arriva peu après à bord d'un bateau capable de bouger dans l'eau, en sortant du lac. Le vaisseau avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Et Circée ne put s'empêcher de penser au mythe du Hollandais volant.

Les passagers débarquèrent et Circée crut tout d'abord qu'ils étaient tous bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle, mais leur silhouette massive était en fait dû à leurs capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

_ Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

_ Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boule de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Les deux directeurs se serrèrent la main et Karkaroff prit la parole.

_ Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment…. Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé…

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, Circée le reconnut aussitôt.

_ C'est_ Krum _!, murmura inutilement Ron, leur groupe l'avait tous immédiatement reconnu.

Les élèves remontèrent les marches du château derrière la délégation de Durmstrang et Ron ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie et sa surprise face à la présence de Krum. Hermione semblait complètement exaspérée par son attitude.

Circée entra dans la Grande Salle mais décida d'attendre un peu avant de s'assoir. Elle s'approcha alors du groupe de Durmstrang et s'adressa à l'une des rares filles du groupe, qui était majoritairement constitué d'hommes.

_ Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous assoir à la table des Gryffondors. Mes camarades de maison sont un peu hyperactifs, mais j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas, proposa-t-elle à la sorcière plus âgée qui semblait surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle et non à Krum.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades qui hochèrent la tête et suivirent Circée à la table des Gryffondors. Les Gryff semblaient sur le point de sauter de leurs chaises, mais Circée les calma avec quatre mots infusés du pouvoir charismatique de ses flammes.

_ Un peu de tenue !, ordonna-t-elle avant de s'assoir en bout de table tout en indiquant aux élèves de Durmstrang de l'imiter.

Ron regardait Krum les yeux brillants et Fred dut le frapper à la tête pour qu'il détourne le regard en rougissant.

Les Serpentards semblaient furieux et extrêmement déçus que Krum ne s'asseye pas à leur table et ils fusillaient Circée du regard. Drago en particulier affichait une expression de rage impressionnante. Mais Circée l'ignora et se présenta respectueusement aux invités.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Circée Morrigan Potter Black, l'héritière des familles Potter et Black, dit-elle en leur souriant.

_ Enchanté, Miss Potter. Je suis Viktor Krum, répondit le célèbre attrapeur.

Le reste de son groupe se présenta à leur tour et Circée incita ses camarades les plus proches à en faire de même.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Neville Londubat, l'héritier de la famille Londubat, annonça Neville avec une rare assurance à la surprise d'Hermione, Dean, Ron et Seamus.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air au courant du statut de Neville, contrairement à Lavande et Pavarti, qui étaient toutes deux des Sangs-purs de familles de longues dates.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Les trois directeurs fermaient la marche et les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent pour accueillir Madame Maxime, ne se rasseyant qu'une fois celle-ci assise.

Dumbledore, qui était resté debout, prit la parole.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit et Karkaroff pencha aussitôt la tête pour l'engager dans une conversation.

Pour le festin de cette année, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, en offrant une large variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient à des cuisines d'autres pays.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron en montrant une grande soupière remplie d'un mélange de poissons, à côté d'un ragoût de bœuf et de rognons.

_ C'est de la bouillabaisse, un plat français. J'en ai déjà mangé quand je suis allée à Marseille, une fois. C'est très bon, lorsque c'est bien préparé, répondit Circée en s'en servant une petite portion.

Elle souhaitait goûter à plusieurs plats et devait donc manger des petites portions de chaque pour ne pas avoir l'estomac ballonné.

Hermione hocha de la tête, elle aussi avait mangé de la bouillabaisse lorsqu'elle s'était rendue en France.

_ Je te crois sur parole, répondit Ron en se servant une bonne part de ragoût bien anglais.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les élèves mangèrent tout en entretenant des conversations avec les élèves étrangers. Circée demanda aux élèves de Durmstrang, s'ils étaient satisfaits des plats servis au banquet et ils hochèrent de la tête avec enthousiasme. Poliakoff déclara tout de même que c'était dommage qu'il y ait un choix réduit de boissons, ce que Circée approuva.

_ Je suis sûre que vous pourrez rejoindre les élèves de notre école lors des sorties au village voisin. Il y a une excellente auberge là-bas, qui sert des boissons typiques de notre pays et de l'alcool, puisque vous êtes majeurs, Madame Rosmerta, la patronne, vous laissera en acheter, dit Circée.

_ Un village à proximité ? Et vous pouvez vous y rendre ?, demanda Ivanov Katerina, la sorcière à qui Circée s'était adressée un peu plus tôt.

_ Oui, c'est le seul village entièrement sorcier de notre pays. Vous pourrez donc vous y rendre avec vos robes, s'y vous obtenez l'autorisation de votre directeur. Il y a plusieurs boutiques là-bas, une auberge, un bar, un salon de thé, une boutique de vêtements, de plumes et de parchemins, de friandises, de farces et attrapes, d'objets magiques en tout genre, une poste si vous souhaitez écrire à vos familles, mais n'avez pas d'hiboux, énuméra Circée.

Les élèves de Durmstrang se regardèrent l'air enjoué. Non seulement Poudlard était bien plus grand et confortable que Durmstrang, mais les élèves pouvaient même visiter le village d'à côté !

_ Vous pouvez aussi commander par livraison par hiboux au chemin de Traverse, la première rue commerçante des sorciers du pays. J'ai plusieurs magasines pour commander, je peux vous en passer, proposa Circée.

_ C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment bien, on pourra acheter des souvenirs pour nos familles, répondit Erzsébet Popa.

La conversation tourna autour de chaque boutique et les filles de Durmstrang discutaient avec Lavande, Pavarti, Angelina et Alicia de la boutique de vêtements : Gaichiffon. Tandis que les jumeaux et Lee Jordan décrivaient aux garçons Zonko et Honeydukes.

À cet instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

_ Excusez-moi, vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ?

C'était la fille de Beauxbâtons qui avait ri pendant le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledor. Elle s'était enfin décidée à enlever son cache-nez, libérant une cascade de cheveux d'un blond argenté qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières.

Ron devint écarlate, il la regarda, ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla :

_ La bouba… la boubaliaisse… La bailloubaisse…

_ Bouillabaisse, rectifia-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaiterait se resservir de la bouillabaisse ?, intervint Circée en voyant le comportement stupide de Ron.

Le reste de la table répondit par la négative.

_ Bien, vous pouvez prendre la bouillabaisse, nous avons fini ici, répondit Circée à l'élève de Beauxbâtons.

Elle la remercia, puis prit avec précaution la soupière pour l'emporter à la table des Serdaigles. Ron continuait à la regarder les yeux exorbités et Circée fit un geste à Fred pour qu'il ramène son frère sur terre. Fred sourit et frappa le crâne de son plus jeune frère.

_ Aie ! Fred ! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?, s'emporta Ron.

_ Parce que tu te comportais comme un idiot, qui n'avais jamais vu de jolie fille de sa vie…, répondit Fred en lui offrant un grand sourire angélique.

Ron grommela un instant puis se tourna vers ses compagnons de table.

_ C'est une Vélane, leur dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Non, c'est probablement une descendante de Vélane… Elle a partiellement leur allure, donc elle n'est pas complètement Vélane, rétorqua Circée en se servant des asperges gratinées au jambon et au parme.

Durant leur conversation, Verpey et Croupton étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle et s'étaient assis sur les deux chaises en trop que Rusard avait apportées.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils y avaient encore une fois davantage de gâteaux. Circée se servit un mille-feuille, une part de flan parisien et quelques macarons, les yeux brillants. Elle avait un faible pour les pâtisseries françaises, comme son oncle et sa tante.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente.

_ Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Barthemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Des applaudissements retentissants s'élevèrent pour saluer Verpey, qui était une vieille célébrité, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne.

_ Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

_ Le reliquaire, s'il vous plait, Mr Rusard, demanda Dumbledore.

Le concierge s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves.

_ Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et ils ont pris toutes précautions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions. Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction et bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

_ Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis pas un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler.

_ Quiconque voudra soumettre sa candidature pour être choisi comme champion devra écrire lisiblement son nom et celui de son école sur un morceau de parchemin et le laisser tomber dans cette Coupe de Feu, expliqua Dumbledore. Les aspirants champions disposeront de vingt-quatre heures pour le faire. Demain soir, jour de Halloween, la Coupe donnera les noms des trois personnes qu'elle aura jugées les plus dignes de représenter leur école. Dès ce soir, la Coupe sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à celles et ceux qui souhaiteront se présenter. Pour garantir qu'aucun élève qui n'aurait pas atteint l'âge requis succombe à la tentation, je me chargerai moi-même de tracer une Limite d'Âge autour de la Coupe lorsqu'elle aura été placée dans le hall d'entrée. Il sera impossible à toute personne d'un âge inférieur à dix-sept ans de franchir cette limite. Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ou elle a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe constitue un engagement, une sorte de contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. Voilà, à présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

_ Une Limite d'Âge ! dit Fred, les yeux étincelants, tandis que la foule des élèves se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Il devrait suffire d'une potion de Vieillissement pour arriver à la franchir, non ? Et une fois que ton nom est dans la Coupe comment savoir si tu as dix-sept ans ou pas ?

_ Je doute qu'utiliser une potion marche. Rogue et Dumbledore y ont forcément pensé avec vous et Lee dans le château… Mais, il y a peut-être des moyens bien plus simples que tu ne le penses pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe… Attendez juste qu'on soit dans la salle commune et je vous dirais mes idées, répliqua Circée.

Ron n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation, car il était trop occupé à scruter la foule pour essayer de voir où se rendait Krum.

Circée soupira et lui dit que Karkaroff avait guidé ses élèves vers leur vaisseau. La délégation de Durmstrang devait probablement y dormir. Madame Maxime avait fait de même en menant ses propres élèves en direction de leur carrosse.

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Ron, il voulait _vraiment _que Viktor dorme dans sa chambre.

Une fois que les Gryffondors furent réunis dans la salle commune, près à aller se coucher, Circée se racla la gorge.

_ Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Donnez-moi cinq minutes, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire ! … Bien, merci beaucoup, déclara Circée en voyant ses camarades de maison s'assoir. Bien, comme vous le savez, les champions seront sélectionnés demain, le soir de_ Halloween_. Et ceux qui étudient dans notre école depuis plus de trois ans, se souviennent très certainement ce qui s'est produit, les trois derniers Halloween à Poudlard. Lors de la fête d'Halloween de ma première année dans cette école, le professeur de Défense de l'époque, Quirinus Quirrell, a libéré un troll dans les couloirs. Il a ensuite débarqué dans la Grande Salle en déclarant qu'il y avait un troll dans les cachots, ce qui était un mensonge puisqu'il se trouvait en vérité au second étage. Si on met de côté le fait que notre directeur est décidé d'envoyer tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, oubliant au passage que ceux des Serpentards se trouvaient dans les cachots et ceux des Poufsouffles au rez-de-chaussée. Une élève de notre maison a failli mourir, tuée par ce troll, alors qu'elle ignorait la menace qui pesait sur elle, car elle n'avait pas participé au festin. Par miracle, Ron Weasley et moi-même sommes arrivés à temps pour l'aider à échapper au troll, gagnant suffisamment de temps pour que les professeurs arrivent et découvrent le troll inconscient. Si vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur ce spécifique incident, vous pourrez interroger Ron, plus tard, déclara Circée en indiquant Ron d'un geste de la tête.

Ce dernier devint rouge vif, quand il vit les regards des élèves de troisième, deuxième et première année sur lui.

_ L'année suivante, encore le soir d'Halloween, Miss Teigne a été retrouvée pétrifiée dans le couloir près des toilettes des filles au second étage. Ce soir-là, Miss Granger, Ron et moi-même n'avions pas participé au festin, car Sir Nicholas nous avait invités à son cinq centième anniversaire de mort qui avait lieu dans les cachots. Halloween étant aussi le jour du décès de mes parents, j'avais accepté de m'y rendre, préférant la compagnie de fantômes pour faire mon deuil. J'y suis personnellement restée jusqu'à ce que notre directeur débarque avec le reste des professeurs et Rusard, en m'accusant quasiment d'être responsable de la pétrification du chat alors que j'étais restée tout le long. Bizarrement, au lieu d'interroger Mr Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait aucune raison de se trouver sur le lieu du crime puisque son dortoir est dans les cachots et non aux étages, et qui avait aussi publiquement déclaré en souriant : « Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde ! Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe ! ». Les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue semblaient convaincus que c'était moi la responsable. Alors même que ma mère était une sorcière né-moldu et que je vis avec ma tante, mon oncle et mon cousin moldus depuis le décès de mes parents. L'accident fut résolu à la fin de l'année, tout comme l'année précédente avec Quirrel. La personne ayant ouverte la Chambre des Secrets se révéla être victime de possession et donc complètement irresponsable des actions qu'elle avait commises au cours de l'année. Et le basilic a été tué, poursuivit Circée.

_ Maintenant, revenons rapidement à la fête d'Halloween de l'année dernière. Encore une fois, j'avais décidé de ne pas participer au festin, car je voulais me recueillir en paix dans ma chambre. Au cours de la soirée, je me suis endormie, mais j'ai très vite été réveillée par le professeur McGonagall, qui était complètement paniquée, car Sirius Black avait attaqué le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour tenter d'entrer dans notre tour. Ce soir-là, mon parrain était encore considéré comme un des pires criminels de notre monde, donc l'attaque avait poussé le directeur et le professeur à renvoyer tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour y dormir. Plusieurs mois plus tard, Sirius essaya à nouveau d'entrer dans la tour, avec succès cette fois-ci, et pénétra dans le dortoir des garçons de troisième année de l'époque. Il déchira les rideaux du lit de Mr Weasley, afin de capturer le rat de ce dernier, que vous savez tous aujourd'hui, était en vérité Peter Pettigrew, le véritable partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui et la personne ayant trahi mes parents. Ils furent tous deux capturés plus tard dans l'année et jugés pendant les vacances. Tous cela pour dire que par trois fois déjà, Halloween fut le jour où l'année scolaire bascula dans le danger. Et que même si je tente de rester à l'écart, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais mêlée aux évènements qui suivront. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerai vous dire que je n'ai aucun désir de participer au tournoi et que je ne compte pas mettre mon nom dans la coupe. Mais qu'avec ma poisse, les chances pour que mon nom en ressorte demain soir, sont élevées ! Je ne sais pas si ce sera un coup d'un Serpentard afin de mettre ma vie en péril, pour se venger d'une action que j'aurais pu commettre à son encontre, ou une autre personne avec un motif personnelle. Mais, je compte sur vous pour me servir de témoin, si mon nom est sélectionné. J'aimerai que vous gardiez un œil sur moi durant toute la journée de demain pour dire si on m'accuse d'avoir mis mon nom : « Circée Potter n'a jamais mis son nom dans la coupe, je l'ai surveillé constamment à sa propre demande et elle n'a pas tenté de traverser la Limite d'Âge. » Je vous en serais sincèrement reconnaissante, acheva Circée.

Les élèves se regardèrent surpris par sa demande, mais ceux plus âgés ne pouvaient nier qu'elle était souvent au cœur de l'action…. Et puis, la coïncidence qu'elle avait remarquée par rapport à Halloween était intrigante…

_ Tu ne comptes vraiment pas participer ?, demanda Fred curieusement.

_ Non, je n'ai pas très confiance en la capacité du ministère a sélectionné des tâches non mortelles. Les sorciers sont pour la plupart excentriques, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient choisi comme épreuves d'affronter de terribles créatures magiques, ou quelque chose dans ce style… J'ai déjà un Basilic à mon tableau de chasse, pas besoin d'y rajouter un cocatris, une acromentule ou pire un dragon…, répondit Circée en soulevant sa chevelure de son épaule d'un élégant geste de la main.

Elle avait l'étrange impression de ne pas être très loin de la vérité sur les tâches des champions, son hyper intuition avait éclaté de rire… Vraiment bizarre…

_ Tu crois le ministère suffisamment stupide pour opposer des sorciers à peine majeurs à des créatures de rang XXXXX ?, demanda stupéfait Lee Jordan.

_ Aucun doute là-dessus. Le tournoi est réinstallé depuis si longtemps, que pour attirer l'attention et assurer le spectacle pour les spectateurs, je les imagine bien faire une liste de toutes les créatures les plus dangereuses qu'ils ont à disposition… Verpey, en tout cas, à ce genre de personnalité, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Si Madame Bones était en charge, j'aurais tenté le coup, parce que je sais qu'elle aurait fait de son mieux pour assurer la sécurité. Mais, j'ai des doutes sur nos organisateurs actuels et Dumbledore. Donc, je ne me présenterai pas à ce tournoi. Néanmoins, j'ai des idées pour essayer de dépasser la Limite de Dumbledore, que ceux qui n'ont pas l'âge, mais souhaitent mettre leur nom, peuvent essayer !, répondit Circée en claquant des mains à la fin de son discours.

_ C'est vrai, vas-y, dis-nous !, demanda Georges et d'autres Gryff.

_ Bien, la première est toute simple. Il suffit de demander à une personne majeure de mettre le nom de quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Je ne vois pas comment la limite pourrait empêcher le sorcier majeur de mettre plus d'un nom, il faudra donc voir si la coupe a ses propres défenses sur ce point… Cela peut être fait très discrètement, une personne peut faire tomber les deux papiers en même temps n'y vu, n'y connu. Ensuite, je me demande si la limite ne concerne _que _les humains. Est-ce qu'un animal, une chouette ou un hibou par exemple, ou même un elfe de maison se retrouverait bloqué à son tour ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir. Et puis, il faut voir jusqu'à quelle hauteur la Limite s'arrête, il est possible qu'avec un balai on puisse la survoler… En tout cas, si l'une de ces méthodes marche, je vous prie de ne pas révéler que c'est moi qui vous en ai donné l'idée. Rogue ferait tout pour me faire punir, s'il l'apprend, affirma Circée.

Ses paroles semblaient avoir causé une vrai agitation chez ses camarades, qui discutaient de laquelle ils comptaient se servir. Elle alla se coucher en ignorant le regard réprobateur d'Hermione, qui semblait furieuse qu'elle aide leurs camarades à tricher.

* * *

NOTES :

*_**Maugrey et l'Imperium :**_

**J'espère que je vous ai surpris en faisant sortir Circée de classe pour ce cours ! Mais bon, cela me paraissait logique qu'elle refuse de laisser quelqu'un, qu'elle sait être un minion de Voldy, utiliser un sortilège permettant d'obtenir un contrôle total sur elle. Circée a des problèmes liés au contrôle et à la domination. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'avant d'entrer à Poudlard, quelque chose est arrivé et l'a profondément marqué. D'où son désir d'être toujours celle aux manettes et d'être capable de manipuler les autres, sans se laisser contrôler.**

**D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi dans canon, il n'y a pas eu de réaction des professeurs sur cette classe ? Je trouve cela vraiment difficile à croire que personne ne se soit opposé à ce que des élèves de l'âge de notre héros subissent un sortilège comme l'Imperium. Maugrey aurait pu leur faire dire ou faire n'importe quoi sous ce sort ! Je suis sûre que des Serpentards ont refusé de s'y soumettre, mais comme ils ne partagent pas cette classe avec les Gryff, on ne connait pas leur réaction.**

**Et pour info, les seuls adultes à qui Circée aurait permis d'utiliser ce sort contre elle, sont les Tonks, Amélia Bones, Augusta Londubat, Flitwick, Babbling, Vector et Arthur et Molly Weasley. Elle n'aurait pas laissé Sirius, car il n'est pas encore complètement rétabli.**

*****_**Coupe et tricheries :**_

**Par rapport aux méthodes proposées pour franchir la Limite et mettre son nom, je pense honnêtement que la première pouvait marcher dans canon. Mais, j'ai un doute pour les deux autres.**

**Dans mon AU, elles vont toutes marcher et Dumbledore sera la risée des deux autres directeurs, ce qui ne le rendra pas très content. D'autant plus que Circée a effrité au fil des années la confiance des Gryffs envers lui.**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Plus j'ai de reviews et plus vite je posterai !**

**Je remercie les neuf revieweurs du chapitre 9, ce chapitre vous est dédié !**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est une illustration de Circée dans ma version de l'uniforme d'Ilvermorny.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Champions et baguettes magiques.**

Le lendemain était un samedi, mais contrairement à d'habitude, un bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient levés tôt pour voir les sorciers majeurs mettre leur nom dans la Coupe. Une vingtaine de personnes entouraient même la Coupe de Feu, qui avait été installée au milieu du hall sur le tabouret qui servait normalement de socle au Choixpeau magique. Une mince ligne dorée avait été tracée sur le sol, formant un cercle d'environ trois mètres de rayon tout autour de la Coupe.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà mis son nom dedans ? demanda Ron avec curiosité à une fille de troisième année.

_ Tous les élèves de Durmstrang, répondit celle-ci. Mais je n'ai encore vu personne de Poudlard s'en approcher.

_ Dommage…, marmonna Ron en regardant autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un majeur se trouvait là, pour mettre le parchemin avec le nom de Ron Weasley dans la coupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux et Lee arrivèrent dans le hall et les deux Weasley tenaient leur balai dans les mains et un bout de parchemin.

_ Ça y est, on va essayer. Souhaitez-nous bonne chance !, déclare Fred d'un ton triomphant en montant sur son balai, très vite imité par George.

_ Les garçons, essayez de passer au raz du plafond…, chuchota Circée.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et s'envolèrent vers le plafond, s'y collant quasiment tout en volant lentement vers la Coupe. Ils franchirent la ligne et rien ne se passa. Ils arrivèrent aisément devant la coupe et lâchèrent leurs noms à l'intérieur sous les applaudissements de la foule. Avant de revenir jusqu'à leur frère et leur meilleur ami avec de larges sourires aux lèvres.

_ On l'a fait ! On l'a fait ! Tiens, Lee, si tu veux mettre ton nom !, dirent Fred et George tout en se claquant les mains.

Lee prit le balai tendu par George, tandis que Ron demandait à Fred s'il pouvait lui emprunter le sien. Son frère le taquina un peu, mais le lui tendit joyeusement.

Lee volait déjà jusqu'à la Coupe, imitant Fred et George en se collant le plus possible au plafond, il fut bientôt rejoint par Ron. Et tous deux réussirent à mettre leur nom.

_ Bien, je rentre dans la Grande Salle, je vous laisse les garçons !, salua Circée avant d'entrer sans les attendre pour déjeuner.

Elle avança vers la table des Gryffondors et fut joyeusement surprise de voir que les élèves de Durmstrang s'y étaient à nouveau installés. Elle les salua à tour de rôle, puis s'installa près de Neville, tout en faisant signe à Luna de les rejoindre quand elle arriva un instant plus tard.

_ Permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Luna Lovegood, annonça-t-elle à leurs invités en indiquant Luna qui les salua de la main joyeusement.

_ Bonjour à tous !, dit la blonde avant de se servir une large quantité de pudding.

Les conversations reprirent à la table et Circée fut fière de voir que ses camarades s'étaient mélangés avec tout le groupe de Durmstrang, pas juste Krum.

_ Miss Potter ? Cela pourrait-vous paraître étrange, mais… Est-ce bien vous qui avez mené la capture du groupe en cagoules qui a attaqué le camping après la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch ?, demanda Anton Rusu de Durmstrang en la regardant les joues rouges d'embarras.

_ … J'ai effectivement aidé les employés du ministère et les sorciers adultes à les maîtriser. Mais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse vraiment dire que j'ai « mené » la contre-attaque. J'avais juste donné quelques consignes aux sorciers avec qui je me trouvais, et après un moment d'autres nous ont rejoint et ont suivi ces instructions… Ma priorité était de libérer les otages, donc coopérer était nécessaire pour les mettre tous les quatre en sécurité. Mais, c'est vrai que cela m'a permis de « tester » en combat réel, les techniques que j'avais créées au cours de l'année précédente, répondit Circée.

Neville pouffa, ce qui attira l'attention des personnes assises à leur table.

_ D'après ce que Madame Bones et les Weasley nous ont dit, c'est toi qui as immédiatement pris en charge tout un front, pendant que Madame Bones et ses aurors bloquaient l'arrière. Tu as aussi eu l'idée de faire jeter des sorts anti-transplanage pour que les autorités puissent capturer les fautifs sans qu'ils ne puissent fuir. Sans compter le fait que c'est toi, qui as rendu inconscients le plus d'ennemis, rétorqua Neville.

_ C'est vrai ? Je pensais que c'était Mr Chang… La manière dont il a assommé ses idiots, tout en esquivant leurs attaques, du grand art… Un véritable maître des arts martiaux, commenta Circée.

_ Donc c'était bien vous, j'aimerai vous remercier au nom de tout la famille Rusu. Ma famille se trouvait à la finale et lors de l'attaque, ma petite sœur s'est perdue… Lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé, elle était très excitée et parlait sans s'arrêter de vous et de votre performance contre les responsables de l'attaque. On ne sait pas comment elle a fait, mais elle s'est retrouvée dans la zone de combat et vous a vu combattre. Vous l'avez même rassurée une fois que l'attaque cessa et que tous les assaillants furent capturés. Depuis, elle est l'une de plus vos grandes fans, donc merci beaucoup pour avoir protégé et aidé ma petite sœur !, dit Anton.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi ! J'ai juste voulu aider, répondit Circée en rougissant légèrement.

_ Serait-ce possible d'avoir un autographe pour ma sœur ?, demanda Anton en baissant la tête, il était encore plus rouge qu'avant.

_ Oh ! Pas de problème ! Si vous voulez une photo en plus, je suis sûre que Colin acceptera de nous prendre en photo. Il organise souvent des séances photos pour mon fanclub à l'école, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup ! Linda en sera ravie !, dit Anton en relevant la tête.

_ Vous avez un fanclub, Miss Potter ?, demanda Krum curieusement.

_ Je vous en prie, appelez-moi tous Circée, vous n'avez pas besoin de me tutoyer ! Et oui, j'ai un fanclub. Colin en est le fondateur et le président. Après avoir été suivie pendant deux ans pour qu'il obtienne mon autographe et des photos, je me suis résolue à l'idée qu'il valait mieux aller dans le sens de mes fans, tant qu'ils ne posaient pas problèmes. Signer un autographe ou le laisser me prendre en photo a mis fin à ses activités de stalker, en plus il m'informe généralement des activités de son club, donc j'ai un droit de véto sur leurs activités, répondit Circée en haussant les épaules.

Les élèves de Durmstrang lui demandèrent tous à leur tour de les appeler par leur prénom et de les tutoyer.

_ Je suis membre du club, j'ai même le bracelet réservé aux membres du premier cercle, ajouta Luna en montrant un bracelet vert en silicone à son poignet.

Sur le bracelet en question, il y avait écrit en lettres rouges « Potter Forever » et à côté un logo de chouette blanche, il s'agissait d'un dessin d'Hedwige. Circée se souvenait des heures perdues à discuter du design des bracelets avec Colin, lui voulait y mettre l'image de sa cicatrice, mais Circée avait refusé en proposant Hedwige comme mascotte. C'était un objet exclusif aux membres du cercle intime du club, les autres membres recevaient un badge avec son portrait en s'inscrivant.

_ Nous offrons un badge à chaque nouveau membre, les frais d'inscription sont de deux Mornilles pour l'année et nous discutons pendant les séances du club de Circée et de ce qui se passe en ce moment dans sa vie, ses goûts, son travail, des choses comma ça. Le club sert aussi d'intermédiaire pour l'achat d'articles à son effigie. On a des posters en vente, des peluches et bientôt une collection de figurines réalisés par Fred et George Weasley, expliqua Luna, avant d'être interrompue.

_ Quelqu'un parle de nous ?, demandèrent les jumeaux toujours aux anges, au vu de leur sourire.

_ Oui, je parlais des figurines de Circée que vous avez promis de confectionner, répondit Luna.

_ Oh ! Les figurines ! On a déjà une centaine pour trois modèles : l'un de Circée avec Hedwige, un autre avec le Basilic et enfin un de Circée sur son Éclair de Feu. On n'a pas encore d'idée pour d'autres modèles, mais on peut vous apporter le stock qu'on a terminé, annonça George.

Les jumeaux faisaient partis du club et étaient en charge de la production et la vente des produits dérivés sur Circée. C'était un bon moyen pour eux de se faire un peu d'argent, tout en s'entraînant à enchanter des objets pour une longue durée. Circée les avait aussi mis en charge de contrôler les pulsions fanatiques de Colin, afin qu'ils n'aillent pas jusqu'à informer le reste du club des couleurs de ses sous-vêtements par exemple. Et quand on parle du loup…

_ Vous avez fini les figurines ?, s'exclama Colin des étoiles dans les yeux en s'approchant d'eux.

_ Yep ! Tu veux les voir ? Et Dobby !, appela Fred.

Immédiatement, l'elfe de maison apparut à côté de lui.

_ Maître Fred a besoin de Dobby ?, demanda l'elfe excité.

_ Oui, pourrais-tu ramener un carton de chaque modèle de figurines de Circée ?, demanda le roux.

_ Oui, maître !, répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître et réapparaître avec trois cartons.

Fred en prit un, pendant que George débarrassait un espace sur la table. Fred posa le carton sur l'espace libre, puis l'ouvrit et sortit une figurine d'environ dix centimètres de long représentant Circée sur son éclair de feu. En touchant une rune, la figurine s'élevait dans les airs, en faisant un cercle au-dessus de son socle.

_ Qu'en pensez-vous pas mal, non ?, demanda Fred avant d'ouvrir les deux autres cartons par terre et en sortir une figurine dans chaque.

La première était Circée vêtue en moldue comme à son anniversaire avec Hedwige sur son épaule, la mini-version de la sorcière saluait ses observateurs, tandis qu'Hedwige s'envolait puis se reposait sur son épaule après un moment. La seconde représentait Circée vêtue de sa robe de sorcier, pointant sa baguette contre un énorme basilic d'une main et de l'autre elle tenait un coq.

_ Pas mal les garçons, vous vous êtes surpassés !, félicita Circée en contemplant avec humeur les figurines à son effigie.

_ Je suis sûr qu'elles vont se vendre comme des petits pains !, dit Colin en sautillant.

_ Et vous les vendez à quel prix ?, demanda Anton Rusu.

_ 4 Gallions pièces pour rattraper les coûts des matériaux, la fabrication et l'enchantement, répondit Fred.

_ Vous pourriez m'en mettre de côté une de chaque ? Je suis sûr que ma sœur les voudrait, mais il vaut mieux que je demande l'autorisation de mes parents avant de vous les acheter, dit Anton.

_ Pas de problème, il nous faut juste ton nom et quand tu auras la réponse vient nous voir, répondit George en rangeant les figurines.

_ Messieurs Weasley, que faites-vous ?, demanda soudainement une voix féminine.

Le professeur McGonagall s'était approchée de leur table en voyant les cartons apparaître à côté des jumeaux.

_ Nous montrons juste à nos camarades, des figurines que nous avons fabriquées, professeur !, expliqua Fred en souriant et montrant la figurine de Circée avec son balai, dans ses mains.

McGonagall regarda la figurine avec des yeux ronds, avant de se masser le front l'air exaspéré.

_ Messieurs Weasley ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous comptez vous faire de l'argent au profit de votre camarade ?, demanda McG.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, ils ont mon autorisation. Autant que mon image serve à quelque chose de temps en temps, dit Circée.

_ Cela ne vous dérange pas, Miss Potter ?, demanda McG en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Non, et puis je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une figurine à mon effigie, Angelina, Alicia et Katie ont la leur, répondit Circée en haussant les sourcils.

_ QUOI ?!, s'exclama Angelina en fonçant vers les jumeaux pour leur pincée les oreilles.

Elle venait de mettre son nom dans la coupe et comptait rapidement déjeuner pour ensuite réviser, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à apprendre que les deux farceurs avaient créé une figurine d'elle.

_ Ma chère Angelina, nous souhaitions juste augmenter encore plus ta popularité !, dit Fred en tentant de se libérer de sa prise.

_ C'est une figurine normale de toi sur ton balai avec le Souafle, c'est tout !, promit George.

_ C'est vrai Angelina, ces figurines sont parfaitement normales et très bien faites, assura Circée.

_ Vous avez intérêt à me montrer ces figurines tout à l'heure !, ordonna Angelina avant de les relâcher.

Toute leur table éclata de rire, même les élèves de Durmstrang, qui interrogèrent Circée.

_ Si c'est tout le temps comme ça ? Avec les jumeaux, notre table est toujours animée, mais je suis sûre que vous vous y habituerez, répondit Circée en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Circée finit son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec les filles de Durmstrang de leurs classes. Elle quitta ensuite la Grande Salle avec Angelina pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs, puis la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de Runes que le professeur Babbling leur avait donné et le reste de leurs devoirs à rendre la semaine prochaine. Circée travaillait sur une série de runes et les effets que certaines combinaisons pouvaient créer, tout en corrigeant Angelina lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur.

Angelina avait conservé cinq matières pour sa sixième année : Sortilège, Métamorphose, Défense, Runes et Botaniques. Elle était la seule Gryff de sixième année à poursuivre l'étude des Runes avec Circée. Alicia avait arrêté, préférant garder arithmancie à la place.

_ Le programme de cette année est vraiment compliqué alors qu'on a beaucoup moins de cours !, marmonna Angelina en mordillant sa plume.

_ À ce stade, on nous teste davantage sur notre éthique de travail que sur ce qu'on apprend en classe. Notre temps libre est pratiquement consacré à faire nos devoirs… Je suis presque rassurée qu'il n'y ait pas de saison de Quidditch cette année, répondit Circée.

_ C'est sûr… Mais c'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse pas jouer contre Viktor, alors même qu'il se trouve au château, maugréa Angelina.

_ Tu sais, si Viktor n'est pas choisi comme champion, il accepterait peut-être de voler au moins une fois avec nous ? Il faudrait voir avec Madame Bibine et son directeur, bien sûr !, proposa Circée.

_ Cela serait super, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il sera sélectionné, répondit Angelina en souriant.

Elles finirent leurs devoirs, puis retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors pour ranger leurs affaires et se préparer pour le festin du soir.

* * *

La nuit tomba et Circée descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Neville et Luna. La sorcière était reconnaissante de la présence de ses lointains cousins en cette nuit d'Halloween et elle serrait la main de Luna tout en discutant à voix basse de la robe qu'elle cousait pour elle. C'était une robe de bal bleue avec un bustier qu'elle comptait lui offrir soit à Noel, soit pour le bal si elle était invitée.

La Grande Salle, éclairée par des chandelles, était quasiment pleine lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. La Coupe de Feu avait été installée sur la table des professeurs devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore.

Les élèves discutaient de qui ils voulaient voir sélectionné. Les Pouf supportaient Diggory en masse et quelques autres candidats de leur maison. Les Serdaigles encourageaient Roger Davis et les Serpentards, Warrington.

Circée mangea mollement, ce que la délégation de Durmstrang remarqua. Ilia Miller lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et Circée répondit simplement que cette nuit s'était le treizième anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis hochèrent de la tête en sympathie.

Le silence se fit à la fin du banquet, quand Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

_ Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Il prit alors sa baguette et fit un grand geste de la main. Aussitôt, toutes les chandelles s'éteignirent, sauf celles qui éclairaient l'intérieur des citrouilles évidées, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans la pénombre. Les flammes bleues, étincelantes, qui jaillissaient de la Coupe, brillaient à présent avec un tel éclat qu'elles faisaient presque mal aux yeux. Tout le monde regardait, dans l'attente…

Brusquement, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent à nouveau rouges, projetant une gerbe d'étincelles. Un instant plus tard, une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans les airs. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le lut à la lumière des flammes.

_ Le champion de Durmstrang, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et claire, sera Viktor Krum.

_ Pas de surprise ! s'écria Ron tandis qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentissait dans la salle.

Viktor se leva en remerciant les Gryffondors qui l'avaient applaudi. Il marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs qu'il longea, avant de disparaître derrière la porte qui donnait accès à la pièce voisine.

_ Bravo, Viktor ! lança Karkaroff. Je savais que vous en étiez capable !

Le silence revint et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la Coupe dont les flammes rougeoyèrent à nouveau. Un deuxième morceau de parchemin en jaillit, projeté par une langue de feu.

_ Le champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour ! annonça Dumbledore.

La jeune fille descendant d'une Vélane se leva de la table des Serdaigles et s'avança vers celle des professeurs d'une démarche élégante.

_ Oh, regarde, il y en a qui sont déçus, dit Hermione à Ron en montrant les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons.

« Déçus » était un euphémisme, songea Circée. Deux filles avaient fondu en larmes, sanglotant la tête dans leurs bras.

Une fois de plus, les flammes de la Coupe rougeoyèrent, des étincelles jaillirent, une langue de feu se dressa dans les airs et Dumbledore attrapa du bout des doigts le troisième morceau du parchemin.

_ Le champion de Poudlard, annonça-t-il, est Cédric Diggory !

_ Oh, non ! s'écrièrent les quatre Weasley à la table des Gryffondors.

Les trois garçons avaient espéré être choisis, tandis que leur sœur souhaitait voir l'un d'eux sélectionné.

Les acclamations qui s'élevaient de la table voisine étaient assourdissantes. Tous les élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient levés d'un bond, hurlant et tapant des pieds, tandis que Cédric, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeait vers la porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Les applaudissements en son honneur se prolongèrent si longtemps que Dumbledore dut attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

_ Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand le vacarme eut pris fin. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apportez à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…

Mais Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain de parler et tout le monde vit ce qui l'avait interrompu.

Le feu de la Coupe était redevenu rouge. Des étincelles volaient en tous sens et une longue flamme jaillit soudain, projetant un nouveau morceau de parchemin.

D'un geste, Dumbledore attrapa le parchemin et lut le nom qui y était inscrit. Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel il continua de fixer le parchemin, tous les regards tournés vers lui.

Enfin, il lut à haute voix :

_ _Circée Potter_.

Circée fronça des sourcils et dit à voix basse à ses camarades :

_ Je vous l'avais dit… Je compte sur vous pour la suite…

Elle se leva de sa chaise calmement, et marcha vers la table des professeurs, la tête haute et le dos bien droit. Elle longea la table des professeurs et entra sans un mot dans la pièce où se trouvaient les trois champions.

C'était la salle où elle avait passé ses épreuves pratiques de BUSEs, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler nostalgiquement la décoration, elle s'avança vers le trio qui s'était installé près du feu.

_ Cette année encore, Dumbledore a échoué à maintenir la sécurité dans le château. Quelqu'un a mis mon nom dans la Coupe et j'ai été choisie comme quatrième championne. Ne me demandez pas comment il est possible que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ait quatre champions, même moi, je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver. J'avais envisagé la possibilité qu'un Serpentard mette mon nom dans la Coupe et que je sois choisie comme championne de Poudlard, mais pas comme quatrième champion, expliqua Circée avec amertume en prenant la parole juste avant Fleur.

Il y eut derrière elle un bruit de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce. Il tenta de prendre Circée par le bras, mais celle-ci se dégagea immédiatement.

_ Mr Verpey, je vous prie de ne pas me toucher aussi familièrement à l'avenir, déclara Circée froidement.

_ Ah… Heu… Pardon, s'excusa Verpey mal à l'aise avant de se tourner vers les autres sorciers sélectionnés. Messieurs, Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de vous présenter, si incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

_ Alors cette fille ne mentait pas ? Elle a vraiment été choisie comme un additionnel champion ?, demanda Fleur Delacour.

_ Oui, j'ignore comment, mais le nom de Miss Potter vient de sortir de la Coupe de Feu ! répondit Verpey.

Viktor fronça légèrement les sourcils, il regarda pendant un moment l'expression irritée sur le visage de Circée, avant de lui faire un signe de tête sympathique auquel elle répondit par un faible sourire reconnaissant. Cédric affichait une expression de stupéfaction polie, tandis que Fleur était la plus choquée par ce revirement.

_ Enfin, voyons, c'est insensé, il y a une erreur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette organisation ? dit-elle à Verpey d'un ton supérieur. C'est impossible, cette fille est beaucoup trop jeune !

_ Je suis entièrement d'accord, la Coupe de Feu ne devait sortir qu'un nom par école, autrement dit trois noms en tour ! C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pas des quatre ! Comment mon nom a-t-il pu être sélectionné ?, demanda froidement Circée, sa voix était aussi froide que la glace de l'Arctique.

_ Nous sommes tous très étonnés, répondit Verpey en levant les mains et en les agitant devant son visage comme pour bloquer une attaque. Mais, comme vous le savez, la règle de l'âge minimum n'a été instituée que cette année, par mesure de sécurité. Et comme votre nom est sorti de la Coupe… Je pense qu'à ce stade, il n'est plus possible de reculer… C'est dans le règlement, on est obligé de… Miss Potter n'a plus qu'à faire de son mieux pour…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce : le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par Mr Croupton, puis le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et enfin, le professeur Rogue.

_ Madame Maxime ! s'exclama aussitôt Fleur en se précipitant vers sa directrice. Ils viennent de nous dire que cette _petite fille_ allait participer au tournoi ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est insensé !

Un véritable blizzard s'éleva dans la pièce, éteignant les flammes de la cheminée, une tornade de neige venait d'apparaître autour de Circée qui avait baissé la tête. Sa longue chevelure noire comme l'ébène commença à s'animer toute seule, pour se séparer en sept, ses sept points se solidifièrent puis prirent la forme de bout de perceuse devant les visages stupéfaits des sorciers présents, sauf Flitwick. Une aura assoiffée de sang frappa toutes les personnes présentes qui tremblèrent de froid et de peur.

_ Miss Potter, calmez-vous ! Mademoiselle Delacour ne voulait pas parler de votre taille, mais de votre âge, soupira Flitwick.

Immédiatement, le blizzard et l'aura meurtrière disparurent et Circée releva la tête tout en marmonnant : « Je ne suis pas petite », « Je n'ai tout simplement pas encore eu ma poussée de croissance ».

_ Mademoiselle Delacour, je vous prie de faire davantage attention à vos paroles à l'avenir. Miss Potter souffre d'un complexe par rapport à sa taille, expliqua Flitwick.

_ J'en avais entendu parler, après ce qui est arrivé à Zacharias, mais c'est la première fois que je vois la « Bloody Ice Queen » personnalité de Circée…, marmonna Cédric en se frottant le menton.

_ Bloody Ice Queen ?, répéta Circée confuse.

_ C'est le surnom qui t'a été donné quand tu exploses. Parce que tu te retrouves entourée de glace et de pulsions meurtrières, expliqua Cédric.

_ Revenons, je vous prie, au plus important ! Dumbledore, pouvez-vous me dire ce que signifie cette plaisanterie ?, demanda Madame Maxime d'un ton impérieux.

_ J'aimerais également le savoir, Dumbledore, ajouta le professeur Karkaroff. _Deux _champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir deux champions, ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu e règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

_ Tout cela me paraît absolument impossible, dit Madame Maxime. Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux champions. Ce serait beaucoup trop injuste.

_ Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Âge suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore, dit Karkaroff avec un regard plus glacial que jamais. Sinon, nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles.

_ Potter est la seule responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff, dit Rogue à voix basse.

Ses yeux étincelaient de méchanceté.

_ Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette école, elle a consta-, déclara Rogue avant de soudainement s'interrompre en plein milieu de sa tirade, lorsqu'il vit Circée avec sa chevelure rouge le fusillant du regard.

Circée avait profité de son inattention pour sortir son ruban « rousse en un clin d'œil » et l'attacher à ses cheveux. Rogue avait bien besoin d'être rééduqué et il lui fallait le traitement de choc version Lily Evans.

_ Professeur Rogue, à votre place, je resterais silencieux lorsque le responsable de la sélection de mon nom est très probablement un des élèves de votre maison. L'été dernier, j'ai contribué à faire arrêter les proches de certains de vos Serpentards, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'ils décident de se venger en me forçant à participer à ce Tournoi. La seule question est comment mon nom a pu être choisi comme _quatrième_ champion ? Professeur Dumbledore, pouvez-vous nous montrer le parchemin sur lequel mon nom figure ? déclara Circée glaciale.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche le morceau de parchemin et le tendit à Circée qui le lut :

_ Circée Potter – Ilvermorny… On m'a fait entrer dans le tournoi comme la championne d'Ilvermorny ?, dit Circée surprise.

_ Donc Miss Potter n'est pas considérée par la Coupe comme la seconde championne de Poudlard, mais la représentante d'Ilvermorny… Confondre la Coupe de Feu pour qu'elle oublie qu'il n'y a que trois écoles dans le tournoi, je doute qu'un élève en soit capable. Il faudrait à la fois une grande puissance magique et une connaissance poussée des sortilèges, affirma Flitwick.

_ Autrement dit, si je suis forcée de concourir, le responsable est à 99,99% de chance un sorcier adulte et expérimenté. Il faut aussi contacter Ilvermorny pour les informer de l'accident et du fait que leur école sera mêlée au moins de nom à l'affaire. Je vais aussi devoir me procurer leur uniforme, j'espère qu'au moins, il est plus joli que celui de Poudlard… Hé, professeur Flitwick, est-ce qu'un sortilège de Castration ou d'Impuissance existe ? déclara Circée.

_ Oui… Pourquoi, Miss Potter ?

_ Parce que si je mets la main sur l'imbécile qui m'a mis dans ce pétrin, je souhaite m'assurer personnellement qu'il ne puisse plus engendrer de descendance, répondit-elle d'un ton cruel.

Tous les hommes frissonnèrent et tentèrent de protéger leurs parties génitales, tandis que les femmes haussaient un sourcil, impressionnées.

_ En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez cette fois-ci remplir votre rôle de directeur et découvrir qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Sinon, je devrais faire appel à Madame Bones et les aurors pour enquêter… Mais, on pourrait aussi les contacter immédiatement pour leur demander d'examiner la Coupe et ce bout de parchemin, déclara Circée en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

_ Ah, heu, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de contacter les aurors, juste pour cela… Circée, répliqua maladroitement Dumbledore.

_ Je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom, à ce que je sache. Je vous prierai de m'appeler Miss Potter, comme le reste des professeurs. Et vous ne pensez peut-être pas que l'aide des aurors est nécessaire, mais moi, je le crois. Un puissant artéfact magique a été manipulé pour sortir un quatrième nom sous une école qui ne participe pas au tournoi et vous ne trouvez pas le mobile du fautif, louche ? Pourquoi vouloir absolument me faire participer ?, rétorqua Circée.

_ Potter a raison, le responsable voulait très certainement sa mort, pensant qu'une élève de quatrième année n'aurait pas assez de connaissances et d'expérience pour survivre aux épreuves, commenta une nouvelle voix près de la porte.

Il s'agissait du faux Maugrey et Circée mourrait d'envie de demander à Flitwick la formule du sort de Castration pour ensuite le jeter sur l'imposteur. Il était à coup sûr celui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe.

_ Nous devons respecter les règles, déclara Croupton, et les règles indiquant clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi.

_ Vous pouvez le croire, Barty connait le règlement par cœur, dit Verpey le visage rayonnant, en se tournant vers Karkaroff et Madame Maxime comme si le débat était clos.

_ Si vous voulez tellement respecter le règlement, je suis sûre que vous allez vous-même vous charger de prévenir le directeur d'Ilvermorny qu'il doit se rendre à Poudlard pour les tâches afin de servir de juge. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez oublié que les directeurs de chaque école comptent parmi les juges ?, interrompit Circée.

_... C'est, c'est vrai, nous devrons donc contacter Ilvermorny, répondit Verpey sur un ton incertain.

_ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Miss Potter est une élève de Poudlard et donc sous ma juridiction, rétorqua Dumbledore.

_ La Coupe de Feu ne semble pas de cet avis, professeur ! Je me demande même si je suis toujours considérée comme une élève de Poudlard avec ce contrat magique…, répliqua Circée.

Les professeurs de Poudlard pâlirent en entendant sa réponse et McGonagall courut jusqu'à la porte :

_ Je vais vérifier si Miss Potter est toujours sur la liste de nos élèves !, déclara-t-elle avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et sortir en trombe de la pièce.

_ Si je ne suis plus élève à Poudlard, j'aimerai qu'on me rembourse mes frais de scolarité pour l'année, je n'ai aucune envie de gaspiller mes sous pour payer ceux d'Ilvermorny, alors que la situation découle de votre incompétence, annonça Circée à Dumbledore.

_ Miss Potter !, répondit-il outragé.

_ Non, vous n'avez que votre orgueil à blâmer. Si vous souhaitiez vraiment éviter qu'une personne mineure soit choisie ou que la Coupe soit manipulée. Il suffisait que vous gardiez la Coupe de Feu dans votre bureau après le banquet d'hier soir et que vous demandiez aux directeurs des deux écoles invitées et de nos quatre maisons de vous apporter les noms des personnes majeures se portant candidats. Vous auriez vous-même pu contrôler chaque nom, afin qu'il n'y ait aucune tentative de tricherie. Puisque vous seul auriez eu accès à la Coupe pour y déposer tous les noms. Votre Limite d'Âge n'a pas empêché certains élèves encore mineurs de se porter volontaires, j'ai personnellement vu des élèves utiliser des balais pour passer au-dessus, ou tout simplement demander à un élève majeur de mettre son nom à sa place. Je n'ai pas moi-même essayé de mettre mon nom. Hier soir, j'ai prévenu mes camarades de maison de mes craintes que mon nom sorte, puisqu'aujourd'hui nous sommes la nuit d'Halloween et un accident arrive à chaque Halloween depuis mon arrivée dans cette école… J'ai espéré que vos mesures soient suffisantes pour nous garder en sécurité, mais cette année _encore _vous avez échoué à une chose aussi simple, que protéger la Coupe de toute manipulation… _Vingt-quatre heures, vous ne deviez la garder à l'abri que vingt-quatre petites heures et même cela vous n'en êtes pas capable_… Si je ne suis plus officiellement élève de Poudlard, j'envisage sérieusement de transférer d'école et de poursuivre le reste de mes études à Ilvermorny, s'il m'accepte. Et même si je suis toujours considérée comme l'une de vos élèves, j'ai encore plus de trois ans d'étude, que je peux parfaitement terminer dans une autre école, coupa sèchement Circée.

Dumbledore était si pâle, qu'on pouvait croire qu'on venait de lui annoncer le décès d'un de ses proches. Circée le fusilla du regard, sous ceux surpris et confus des deux autres directeurs et des sorciers du ministère.

_ Ne perdons pas davantage de temps, il est temps de vous donner les instructions pour la première tâche, intervint Croupton. La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Mr Croupton se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_ Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

_ Il me semble, répondit Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils, les critiques lancées par Circée l'avaient profondément agacé. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas coucher à Poudlard, cette nuit, Barty ?

_ Non, merci. Je dois retourner au ministère. C'est une période très difficile, très chargée, en ce moment… J'ai laissé le jeune Wistily s'occuper du département pendant mon absence… C'est un jeune homme très enthousiaste… Et même un peu trop pour dire la vérité…

_ Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous, avant de partir ? proposa Dumbledore.

Mais, à part Verpey, tous refusèrent et Circée quitta la pièce en compagnie du professeur Flitwick et Cédric.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas mis ton nom dans la coupe ? demanda Cédric lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée.

_ Non, je n'ai pas mis mon nom. Je suis déjà l'héritière de deux familles riches et mon nom est déjà célèbre de par le monde. Je n'ai pas franchement besoin de 1000 Gallions et d'une gloire éternelle, si on peut appeler celle-ci éternelle, connais-tu les noms de tous les précédents gagnants du tournoi, toi ?, répliqua Circée.

_ Ah, je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça… Je te crois et j'expliquerai à mes camarades que tu ne t'es pas portée candidate, répondit Cédric en se grattant la tête.

_... Merci… Mais, cela ne signifie pas que j'irais mollo contre toi. Maintenant que je suis dans ce tournoi, je compte bien le remporter. Je déteste perdre, tu vois ! En revanche, si j'apprends en quoi consistent les tâches, je te le ferais savoir. Connaissant la mentalité des sorciers lambdas, à coup sûr on va être confronté à des créatures dangereuses qu'Hagrid considérait comme simplement incomprises. Donc, prépares-toi au pire, annonça Circée en lui faisant un geste d'au revoir, avant de monter les marches de l'escalier.

Devant l'entrée de la salle commune, Circée discuta avec le portrait de la Grosse Dame et l'invitée de cette dernière de son statut de champion pendant un court instant. Elle donna ensuite le mot de passe : « fariboles » et le portrait pivota pour la laisser passer.

Le vacarme qui lui frappa les oreilles lorsque le tableau s'écarta faillit lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Typiquement Gryffondor, faire la fête à la moindre excuse… Un instant plus tard, une vingtaine de mains l'attrapaient par les épaules et l'entraînaient à l'intérieur de la salle commune où tous les élèves de Gryffondors l'accueillirent avec des cris, des applaudissements et des sifflets enthousiastes.

Circée soupira pendant que tout le monde l'a félicitait, à croire qu'ils avaient oublié que la veille, elle leur avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas participer.

_ Même si ce n'est pas moi, au moins, c'est un Gryffondor qui a été choisi comme champion, déclara même Angelina.

_ Je ne suis **pas **le champion de Poudlard, c'est Diggory ! Quelqu'un m'a portée candidate pour une autre école, Ilvermorny ! Il est même probable que je ne sois plus considérée comme une élève de Poudlard !, déclara Circée d'une voix si forte, que tout le monde dans la salle l'entendit et se tut.

_ La championne d'Ilvermorny, pas de Poudlard ?, balbutia Fred, le visage pâle.

_ Plus une élève de Poudlard ?, acheva George.

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer de quoi on a parlé avec les organisateurs et les professeurs, avant de faire la fête. Sur le parchemin sur lequel mon nom était marqué, il y avait aussi celui d'Ilvermorny pour l'école, **pas **Poudlard. C'est pour cela que la Coupe a sélectionné _quatre _champions, au lieu de trois. La ou les personnes ayant mis mon nom, ont très probablement lancé un puissant sortilège de Confusion sur la Coupe, pour lui faire croire qu'il y avait quatre écoles participant au tournoi. Mon nom était probablement le seul qui a été mis pour Ilvermorny, afin que je sois la seule candidate possible, et donc forcément sélectionnée. Lorsqu'un nom sort de la Coupe, un contrat magique s'établit avec la personne dont le nom est marqué, que celle-ci ait elle-même mis son nom ou pas. Je suis donc obligée de concourir, mais puisque le contrat me considère comme la championne d'Ilvermorny, en toute logique il faut que je sois une étudiante de leur école. On n'en est pas encore sûr, mais il est probable que je ne sois plus considérée comme une élève de notre école… Autrement dit que je ne sois plus une Gryffondor non plus… Le professeur McGonagall est allée vérifier si mon nom figure toujours sur la liste de l'école, mais avec ma poisse j'en doute. Il faut donc que je contacte la directrice d'Ilvermorny au plus vite afin de voir comment on peut gérer la situation au plus vite… Pour le reste et ce que je sais de la première tâche, je vous en parlerai demain. Là, je suis épuisée et j'aimerai bien aller me coucher. Sur ce, bonne nuit à tous, déclara Circée avant de marcher vers les escaliers menant au dortoir en baillant.

Elle les monta sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la chambre de son groupe d'élèves de quatrième année. Elle entra et vit Hermione installée sur son lit en train de lire, cette dernière leva quelques instants la tête de son livre, avant de rapidement retourner à sa lecture.

Circée prit son pyjama et un petit miroir à main de sa valise, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle ferma la porte à clé, posa ses vêtements sur un meuble, puis murmura devant le miroir :

_ _Sirius Black_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que l'image d'un homme au milieu de sa trentaine apparaisse à la place du reflet de Circée.

_ Bambi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Circée ne contactait jamais Sirius aussi tard, en général elle préférait lui parler le matin, afin de le forcer à sortir de son lit.

_ J'avais raison, Sirius. Mon nom est sorti de la Coupe et j'ai été sélectionnée comme _quatrième _champion… pour Ilvermorny. Faux Maugrey a confondu la Coupe pour qu'elle sélectionne quatre champions pour quatre écoles, au lieu de trois. Le champion de Poudlard est Cédric Diggory, le fils d'Amos Diggory, le directeur du Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. Il faut que tu informes Madame Bones au plus tôt de ce qui s'est passé. Demande-lui d'attendre après-demain pour débarquer, si Dumbledore ne la contacte pas lui-même demain dans la journée. Je lui ai dit de le faire, mais tu le connais, il se croit infaillible et au-dessus de la loi. Il ne la contactera sûrement pas, donc la faire débarquer à l'improviste le mettra aux pieds du mur. Pour Maugrey, je vais essayer la semaine qui vient de le libérer, mais son imposteur est un sorcier très dangereux et malin, il a réussi à imiter si bien le vrai Maugrey, que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué la supercherie. Il a aussi le même nom et prénom que Mr Croupton sur la Carte, pourtant j'ai vu ce dernier ce soir et il ne me semble pas être un imposteur-, annonça Circée avant d'être brutalement interrompue.

_ Le même nom et prénom ? C'est impossible ! La seule personne pouvant avoir le même nom est son fils et il est mort à Azkaban, il y a des années, j'étais là !, s'exclama Sirius.

_ Le fils de Croupton à Azkaban ?, répéta Circée incrédule.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un homme aussi soucieux des règles et haïssant la magie noire comme Croupton puisse avoir un fils qui soit envoyé en prison.

_ Ouais, son fils était un partisan de Voldy, il faisait partie du groupe de Bellatrix et des Lestranges, lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Frank et Alice. Son père dirigeait le Département de la justice à l'époque, et il n'a pas hésité à envoyer son propre fils en prison…, expliqua Sirius.

_ Nous avons donc notre coupable et cela expliquerait l'attention particulière que l'imposteur nous porte à Neville et moi. Il a probablement simulé son décès à Azkaban… mais comment ? Sirius, peux-tu essayer de fouiller avec Ted, dans le passé des Croupton ? On y trouvera peut-être un indice, demanda Circée.

_ Okay, mais tu penses vraiment que le faux Maugrey est Barty Croupton Junior ?, répondit Sirius.

_ Aucun doute là-dessus… Ah, demande aussi à Ted de se procurer deux copies du règlement du tournoi, je veux savoir dans les moindres détails dans quoi on m'a fourré cette année !, dit Circée.

_ Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi ! Bonne nuit, répondit Sirius.

_ Bonne nuit, Sirius, conclut Circée en mettant fin à leur communication.

Elle posa le miroir et prit rapidement sa douche, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de se mettre au lit les pensées pleines de moyens de revanche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle se leva de son lit et se prépara pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois habillée, elle descendit de la salle commune et vit que ses camarades semblaient soucieux. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main, puis sortit de la salle et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. En chemin, elle croisa les frères Crivey qui semblaient au bord des larmes à l'idée qu'elle puisse quitter Poudlard et elle marcha avec eux jusqu'au hall, tout en s'efforçant de les calmer.

Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, quasiment tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et ceux des Serpentards étaient même pleins de haine. Elle les ignora et s'approcha de McGonagall qui semblait complètement désemparée à la table des enseignants.

_ Professeur McGonagall, si j'en crois l'expression de votre visage, mon nom ne figure plus sur la liste des élèves…, dit calmement Circée au professeur.

_ Non… Non… Non, Miss Potter, vous aviez raison. Votre nom a été retiré de la liste, vous n'êtes donc plus officiellement une élève de notre école, bégaya McGonagall en éclatant en sanglots à la grande surprise de toute la salle.

_ Professeur, reprenez-vous… Ce n'est pas de votre faute, mais celle de la personne ayant mis mon nom et du directeur qui aurait dû simplement conserver la Coupe dans son bureau, dit Circée pour tenter de la consoler.

Le reste des professeurs (sauf Rogue) vinrent à sa rescousse et chuchotèrent à voix basse au professeur McGonagall. Flitwick se tourna ensuite vers Circée et dit :

_ Miss Potter, je pense que malgré votre « transfert » forcé dans une autre école vous pouvez tout de même suivre vos cours habituels pour le moment. Le temps que nous discutions avec des représentants d'Ilvermorny, assura Flitwick.

_ Mince, c'est vraiment dommage… Moi qui me faisais une joie de ne plus avoir à me rendre en cours de potion ou d'histoire de la magie, maugréa-t-elle faussement à haute voix.

Les Gryffondors présents éclatèrent de rire et expliquaient même la plaisanterie à la délégation de Durmstrang.

Rogue semblait sur le point d'exploser et il serrait très fort ses couverts comme s'il se retenait de les lui lancer à la figure.

Le reste de la matinée, Circée la passa à étudier et écrire une lettre pour Ilvermorny qu'elle confia à Hedwige avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. L'après-midi, elle retourna à la bibliothèque et chercha des livres référençant les précédents tournois pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi elle devrait s'attendre.

Au dîner, le réseau d'information de Lavande et Pavarti démontra son efficacité, car toute l'école était maintenant au courant qu'elle avait été sélectionnée contre son gré comme championne d'Ilvermorny et qu'elle n'était plus considérée comme une élève de Poudlard. Les Serpentards étaient les seuls à se montrer ravis à cette nouvelle pour la plupart. Les Poufsouffles semblaient vaciller entre la tristesse et le soulagement, à l'idée qu'elle ne vole pas la gloire de leur champion. Les Serdaigles, eux, discutaient de la manière dont cela avait pu arriver et de la nature de cette magie.

Elle n'avait même pas mis un pied dans la grande salle qu'une fusée blonde la heurta de plein fouet et faillit la faire tomber.

_ Ouille, Lunabelle ! Cherches-tu à me briser les os ?, commenta Circée en prenant Luna par les épaules.

_ Cissy ! Tu ne vas pas vraiment quitter Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Luna en pleurant.

Circée sentit un sentiment de culpabilité naître en elle. Elle avait considéré changer pour de bon d'école, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela affecterait autant sa distante nièce.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de rester dans cette école, le directeur a prouvé encore et encore qu'il n'était plus capable d'assurer la sécurité des élèves. Transférer pour de bon à Ilvermorny ne me semble pas si mal, mais tu pourrais peut-être m'y suivre ?, répondit Circée.

_ Tu voudrais que je vienne avec toi ?, demanda Luna avec plein d'espoir.

_ Bien sûr, Lunabelle ! On reste à l'école tous les jours et ne retournons auprès de nos familles que pendant les vacances, donc changer d'école ne devrait pas nous empêcher de voir davantage nos familles. Et si tu souhaites parler à ton père, mon parrain a créé un objet très pratique pour permettre des communications longues-distances instantanément. Je peux lui demander d'en créer pour ton père et toi !, assura Circée en essuyant d'un doigt les larmes de Luna.

_ Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Cissy !, s'exclama Luna en la serrant fort dans ses bras.

Les deux filles marchèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors et Luna resta accrochée au bras de Circée tout le long du repas. Elle ne la relâcha qu'une fois qu'elles durent se séparer pour se rendre à leurs tours respectives.

* * *

Le lundi, les cours reprirent et Circée se rendit en classe. Ron semblait vaciller entre la jalousie qu'elle puisse participer au tournoi et la tristesse qu'elle ne compte plus comme une élève de leur école. Les élèves les plus soucieux de remporter la Coupe dans leur maison étaient eux au bord des larmes, car Circée ne pouvait plus gagner de points pour eux. Circée et Hermione étaient celles qui rapportaient le plus de points à Gryffondor maintenant que Percy n'était plus là. Et ils n'avaient pas non plus, leur score de Quidditch pour augmenter le nombre total de points de leur maison. Gryffondor avait peu de chance de remporter la Coupe des Quatre maisons, cette année.

Durant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Malefoy et ses deux toutous profitaient de sa nomination au tournoi pour se moquer d'elle en pariant sur sa mort imminente. Circée lui répondit en souriant qu'il devait alors être très soulagé que son nom ne soit pas sorti alors même qu'il avait envoyé son hibou grand duc mettre son nom dans la Coupe.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid arrive avec les Scroutts et leur annonce qu'ils devraient les promener. Circée ne réussit à attacher la laisse qu'Hagrid lui avait donnée, qu'après avoir utilisé ses flammes sur le Scroutt afin de le calmer. Elle discuta avec le demi-géant tout en promenant la créature, Hagrid cherchait désespérément à la convaincre de rester à Poudlard.

_ Hagrid, tu es mon ami, mais je suis désolée, il y a peu de chance que je change d'avis. Durant les trois dernières années, pratiquement tous les élèves auraient pu être tués en un claquement de doigts. Si Quirrel avait été plus malin, il aurait pris en otage des élèves en échange de la Pierre en l'absence de Dumbledore. Le basilic est passé à _Ç__a _de causer la mort des élèves qui furent pétrifiés, on a eu de la chance qu'aucun n'ait vu directement les yeux du basilic, sinon ils seraient morts comme Myrtle, il y a cinquante ans. Et puis, il y a Pettigrew. Pendant sept ans, il est entré dans Poudlard sous sa forme de rat. Il aurait pu tuer les élèves dans leur sommeil pendant tout ce temps, pratiquement n'y vu, n'y connu, car peu de sorciers auraient suspecté un simple rat sans pouvoir ! Poudlard n'est pas un endroit sûr, j'ai failli être tué par Lucius Malefoy à quelques mètres du bureau du directeur, par Merlin !, rétorqua Circée sur un ton résolu.

Hagrid resta silencieux, car il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse répliquer à ses mots.

Au déjeuner, Madame Bones et une dizaine d'aurors débarquèrent à la surprise des élèves, d'une partie des enseignants et de Dumbledore. Bones sourit à Susan, avant de marcher droit vers Dumbledore.

_ Bonjour, Albus. Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, mais on m'a informé d'une surprenante nouvelle. Le nom de Miss Potter est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, samedi soir, alors qu'elle n'y avait pas mis son nom et n'avait demandé à personne de le faire. Plus étrange encore, elle aurait été choisie comme quatrième champion à un tournoi n'en comptant normalement que trois et représenterait une tout autre école que la nôtre, Ilvermorny. Elle ne compterait même plus dans les effectifs d'élèves de Poudlard. Bien évidemment, un tel accident nécessite une enquête approfondie menée par mes subordonnés, mais étrangement, vous ne m'avez pas contacté, Albus. Alors même que dans sa lettre, Miss Potter affirme vous avoir demandé d'appeler mon département ? Vraiment étrange, non ?, dit Amélia Bones d'un regard sombre.

_ Ah, Amélia, je pensais simplement qu'avec Alastor présent et le reste des professeurs, il n'y avait nul besoin de contacter votre département, répliqua Dumbledore calmement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense Miss Potter et sa famille. Andromeda et Ted Tonks, Sirius Black et Augusta Londubat sont venus me voir ce matin pour discuter de leurs craintes pour la vie de Miss Potter, qui est la seule héritière de sa famille, en plus d'être celle de la famille Black. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre à quel point cet accident pose problème, toute la crédibilité du ministère est mise en jeu, car une grande héritière a été forcée contre son gré et les désirs de sa famille dans un contrat magique. Mr Tonks a demandé des copies du règlement, afin de vérifier par lui-même s'il est possible de faire invalider la candidature de Miss Potter. Il est l'avocat de Miss Potter et m'a déclaré envisager d'attaquer le ministère en justice pour cette erreur, qui pourrait coûter à sa cliente sa magie, rétorqua Amélia.

_ Voyons, tant que Miss Potter particip-, tenta de répondre Dumbledore avant d'être immédiatement interrompu.

_ Êtes-vous stupide ? Le règlement stipule que les champions doivent participer à chaque tâche. Mais, à votre avis que se passerait-il s'ils se retrouvent gravement blessés dans l'une et incapable de participer à la tâche suivante ? Ils perdraient leur magie ! Voilà ce qui leur arriverait ! Le règlement n'envisage pas la possibilité d'une grave blessure ou d'un évènement les empêchant de participer. Il suffirait que quelqu'un enlève un champion et le détienne jusqu'à la fin d'une des tâches, pour que ce dernier perde sa magie !, s'emporta Bones qui avait lu la veille le règlement en question en entier et avait été frappée par le manque d'échappatoires légales aux sanctions infligées par la Coupe en cas d'impossibilité de participer à une tâche.

Tous les professeurs et les trois premiers champions pâlirent en entendant sa tirade, Circée se frappa la tête contre la table des Gryffondors. Elle savait les sorciers stupides, mais pas à ce point !

Viktor, Fleur et Cédric se levèrent précipitamment de leurs chaises pour s'approcher de la table des professeurs et des aurors.

_ Madame Bones, est-ce vrai ? Si on ne peut participer à une des tâches, on perdra notre magie ?, demanda Cédric très inquiet.

_ Cédric Diggory, le fils d'Amos, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, j'ai lu le règlement et il n'y a aucune clause permettant d'échapper à la perte de votre magie en cas de non-participation à une tâche… J'ai contacté des avocats afin qu'ils se penchent dessus et trouvent de possibles vides applicables, mais il nous faudra quelques jours pour finir. Je vous demanderai donc de rester constamment en compagnie de vos camarades, afin d'éviter que certains ne tentent de vous attaquer ou vous enlever juste avant chaque tâche, répondit Amélia en soupirant.

_ Amélia, je suis sûre que tout se passera très bien. Personne ne ferait une telle chose, faire perdre à un autre sorcier sa magie volontairement est inenvisageable, intervint Dumbledore en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Et pourtant, quelqu'un s'est arrangé pour contraindre une sorcière de quatorze ans à un tournoi que même des sorciers expérimentés auraient du mal à finir. Aux yeux et à votre barbe, Albus. J'ai donc de bonnes raisons de douter de vos compétences pour assurer la sécurité des quatre champions et le bon déroulement du tournoi. J'ai déjà obtenu du ministre qu'un groupe d'aurors soit stationné à Poudlard constamment, jusqu'à la fin du tournoi. Maintenant, montrez-nous la Coupe et le parchemin avec le nom de Miss Potter !, conclut Bones.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Circée reçut la réponse de la directrice d'Ilvermorny, qui avoua avoir été surprise que son nom apparaisse sur sa propre liste d'élèves sans explication. Elle avait donc été soulagée de recevoir sa lettre et une explication sur ce mystère.

_Chère Miss Potter,_

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir averti aussi vite de votre nouvelle situation. Dimanche matin, mes professeurs et moi-même nous sommes aperçus que votre nom avait été rajouté à nos élèves de quatrième année, et de sixième année pour les classes de sortilèges, d'étude des Runes et d'arithmancie. Nous pensions qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur, et envisagions même de contacter un spécialiste pour examiner nos registres magiques automatiques. La réception de votre lettre a donc été un grand soulagement._

_Par rapport à votre placement dans notre école, celui-ci a été forcé par la magie de la Coupe du Feu, un artéfact très mystérieux et puissant. Vous avez probablement raison sur le fait que vous ne pourrez réintégrer Poudlard cette année. Puisque votre nom figure aujourd'hui sur notre liste, je vous accepte officiellement comme élève de quatrième année, au sein de notre école. Je contacterai Albus Dumbledore pour discuter des modalités de votre scolarité, mais pour le moment j'aimerai que vous continuiez à suivre vos classes à Poudlard._

_Par rapport à la position de juge, je contacterai mon gouvernement pour arranger un portoloin qui m'emmènera à Poudlard pour chaque tâche. Je ne pense pas pouvoir personnellement me libérer pour rester toute l'année à votre ancienne école, vous m'en voyez désolée._

_Je vous ferai parvenir des uniformes de notre école, que vous pourrez faire arranger par un tailleur, dans les jours qui viennent._

_Cordialement_

_Eulalie Hicks, directrice de l'école de sorcellerie d'Ilvermorny._

Circée sentit un poids se lever lorsqu'elle lut cette réponse favorable, elle avait vraiment craint que la directrice de cette école soit furieuse de cette tournure, mais elle semblait au contraire très compréhensive.

Elle reçut en fin de semaine un set de cinq uniformes qu'elle comptait faire arranger à Gaichiffon lorsqu'elle se rendrait à Pré-au-lard. Les filles de Gryffondor avaient été très jalouses des uniformes d'Ilvermorny, car il s'agissait d'une robe bleu et rouge avec le symbole de l'école sur la poitrine et par dessus, une cape bleue foncée attachée par un nœud gordien doré. Il mettait davantage en valeur la silhouette que les robes noires toutes simples de Poudlard. Circée avait laissé Lavande l'essayer et l'uniforme était pile à sa taille, alors qu'il était un peu trop serré au niveau de la poitrine et que le bas traînait par terre lorsque Circée le portait.

* * *

Quasiment deux semaines après qu'elle fut choisie comme championne le vendredi, devant la salle de potion, la moitié des Serpentards exhibaient un gros badge sur leurs robes. Circée lut rapidement le message en lettres rouges et lumineuses inscrits dessus :

_Vive CEDRIC DIGGORY_

_Le VRAI champion de Poudlard !_

_ Ça te plait, Potter ? lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore en voyant Circée approcher. Et ce n'est pas tout, regarda !

Il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes :

_À__ BAS POTTER_

_VAS-T-EN POUR ILVERMORNY !_

Hurlant de rire, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson appuyèrent sur leurs propres badges pour faire apparaître le second slogan.

Mais, Circée ne s'énerva pas, elle haussa un sourcil et dit :

_ C'est tout ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as pu trouver ? À bas Potter et vas-t-en pour Ilvermorny ? Cela me déçoit terriblement, je m'attendais à un peu mieux… Mais je comprends, tu manques de tellement de neurones que tu es simplement incapable de trouver un meilleur slogan cinglant. Et puis, je suis sûre que ce n'est même pas toi qui as enchanté ses badges. Qui as-tu payé pour le faire à ta place, dis-moi ? En tout cas, regarde un peu l'expert, je vais te montrer ce que c'est une réplique qui tue, se moqua Circée en tapotant le badge sur la poitrine de Drago avec sa baguette.

Aussitôt, le message qu'il affichait, changea et on pouvoir voir écrit en lettres scintillantes à paillettes roses :

_Drago Malefoy, 14 ans, fait toujours pipi au lit_

_Offrez-lui des couches, s'il vous plait ! _

Cette fois-ci ce sont les Gryffondors qui explosèrent de rire en lisant le message créé par Circée.

_ Alors, Malefoy ? On n'arrive pas à se retenir la nuit ? On a besoin de couches ?, ria Ron en se tenant le ventre.

_ Oh, vous n'avez pas tout vu ! dit Circée en appuyant sur le badge de Drago et le message changea à nouveau :

_J'aime les gros bambous des Weasley !_

_Je veux devenir Mme Drago Weasley !_

Les rires repartirent de plus belle, du côté des Gryffondors, même si les Sang-purs ne comprenaient pas ce que voulait dire « bambous ». Blaize, paix à son âme pour réussir à supporter la bêtise de Drago et de ses minions tous les jours, fut contraint d'expliquer à ses camarades de maison le sens de « bambous » dans cette phrase.

_ Le bambou est un arbre d'Asie, qui ressemble à une longue et assez large tige verte avec des feuilles au bout. Ici, bambou est utilisé pour remplacer le terme… « pénis », déclara-t-il tout en ricanant.

_ QUOI ? s'exclama Drago fou furieux en sortant sa baguette magique qu'il pointa droit sur Circée en hurlant :

_ _Dentesaugmento _!

Circée esquiva le trait de lumière qui heurta de plein fouet Hermione, car elle se trouvait derrière elle. Hermione se tenait la bouche en laissant échapper des gémissements terrifiés.

_ Hermione !, cria Ron en se précipitant à son secours.

Ron écarta la main qu'Hermione serrait sur sa bouche, révélant un spectacle désolant. Ses dents d'une taille déjà supérieure à la moyenne, grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Hermione ressemblait de plus en plus à un castor à mesure que ses incisives s'allongeaient vers son menton. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, elle poussa un cri de panique.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Rogue venait d'arriver.

Les Serpentards se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Rogue pointa vers Malefoy un long doigt jaunâtre.

_ Expliquez-moi, dit-il.

_ Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur…, mentit immédiatement Drago.

_ Je ne t'ai pas attaqué du tout, tu te montres vraiment digne de ton nom de famille avec une telle mauvaise foi. Tu m'as attaqué devant tout le monde à coup d'un maléfice d'élargissement des dents et parce que je l'ai esquivé, il a touché Miss Granger !, répliqua Circée sur un ton glacial.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce minable l'accuser de ses propres méfaits, elle sortit donc le ruban la rendant rousse de sa poche. Elle avait bien fait de l'y laisser constamment, elle avait dû l'utiliser pour mater Rogue à plusieurs reprises.

Rogue s'immobilisa un instant en voyant ce qu'elle avait pris de sa poche, mais détourna rapidement les yeux pour regarder Hermione.

Ron l'avait forcée à montrer ses dents qui atteignaient le col de sa robe. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode pointaient Hermione du doigt, secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

_ Je ne vois pas grande différence, dit Rogue en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione.

_ Alors, vous devriez consulter un ophtalmo, professeur ! Les dents de Miss Granger continuent de grandir à la seconde même où nous parlons, si pour vous il n'y a pas de différence, c'est que vous avez besoin de lunettes, répliqua Circée tout en finissant d'attacher ses cheveux, qui devinrent immédiatement rouges.

_ Potter ! Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue !, annonça froidement le professeur.

_ Professeur, je ne suis plus une élève de Poudlard, vous ne pouvez donc pas me donner de retenu ou retirer des points à une maison, dont je ne fais plus partie. Avez-vous oublié ? Et Miss Granger, rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh annulera ce maléfice. Nous préviendrons le professeur McGonagall au dîner, que le professeur Rogue n'a pas puni la personne qui vous a attaqué dans les couloirs par magie, alors que c'est contre le règlement. On pourrait même en informer Maugrey, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de parler à nouveau avec Mr Malefoy et le professeur Rogue, répondit Circée en souriant les yeux fermés.

Mais, même si elle souriait, on pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas heureuse du tour, car des pulsions meurtrières glaciales émanaient d'elle. Rogue frissonna et ne perdit pas un instant pour rentrer en classe.

Hermione avait fui vers l'infirmerie et Ron dut s'assoir à la table de Dean et Seamus, tandis que Circée restait avec Neville. De l'autre côté de la salle, Malefoy cherchait à décrocher son badge sans résultat, Circée l'avait collé à coup d'un sortilège.

Rogue débuta son cours tout en ignorant Circée. Aujourd'hui, le sujet portait sur les antidotes dont ils avaient dû chercher des recettes ces dernières semaines. Mais, la classe fut rapidement interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

C'était Colin, il se glissa dans la classe et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

_ Oui ? dit sèchement celui-ci.

_ Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Circée Potter en haut.

_ Potter a un cours de potion à suivre, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Il ira là-haut à la fin de la classe.

Le teint de Colin devint rose vif.

_ Monsieur…heu… c'est Mr Verpey qui veut la voir, dit-il mal à l'aise. Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

_ Très bien, très bien, dit Rogue d'un ton sec. Potter, laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote.

_ Heu…Monsieur, s'il vous plait, il faut qu'elle prenne ses affaires, couina Colin, tous les champions…

_ _Très bien_, coupa Rogue. Potter, prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue !

Circée prit son sac, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient Verpey et des journalistes de la _Gazette du sorcier_, elle discuta avec Colin de la raison de sa convocation. Elle apprit ainsi que des photos seraient prises pour la couverture spéciale de la _Gazette _sur le tournoi.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Colin repartit, tandis que Circée frappa à la porte et entra.

Elle se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe, dont les tables avaient été repoussées au fond, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu. Trois des tables étaient disposées bout à bout devant le tableau noir et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours. Derrière les tables, six chaises étaient alignés. Ludo Verpey, assis sur l'une d'elles, parlait à une sorcière vêtue d'une robe d'un rose foncé.

Viktor Krum se tenait debout dans un coin, tandis que Cédric et Fleur étaient en grande conversation. Un homme à la bedaine avantageuse tenait à la main un gros appareil photo noir d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée et regardait Fleur du coin de l'œil.

_ La voilà ! Le champion numéro quatre ! Entre, Circée, entre… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant…

_ N'étais-je pas sensée être prévenue à l'avance de type d'évènements qui requièrent ma présence ? Je crois me souvenir que mon avocat vous a informé de ce point, afin que je puisse me libérer pour y participer ? Votre irresponsabilité m'a forcée à quitter un cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, alors que celui-ci avait à peine débuté. À l'avenir, prévenez-moi pour je n'ai pas à monter et descendre jusqu'aux cachots pour rien. Surtout, que cela aurait évité que je me fasse attaquer par coup de maléfice devant la salle de potion, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, déclara froidement Circée.

Cédric la regarda avec plein de pitié, c'était un fait reconnu que le professeur Rogue la haïssait. Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'il lui fasse payer son absence à son cours.

_ Une attaque, Miss Potter ?, demanda Rita Skeeter, la sorcière en rose, les yeux étincelants comme si elle venait de trouver un scoop.

_ Ah, bonsoir Miss Skeeter, cela faisait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?, salua Circée.

_ En effet, Miss Potter, je suis ravie de vous revoir en pleine forme, malgré la tournure des évènements. Toutefois, je dois m'avouer curieuse, vous avez été récemment attaquée ?, répondit Rita.

_ Oui, il n'y a même pas vingt minutes, devant la salle du professeur Rogue. Mr Malefoy m'a lancé un _Dentesaugmento _fou de rage, mais j'ai esquivé aisément cette attaque. Néanmoins, une élève de Gryffondor, Miss Granger se trouvait derrière moi à ce moment-là et elle fut touchée à ma place par le maléfice. Mais le pire, c'est que le professeur Rogue est arrivé juste après et qu'il a interrogé Mr Malefoy sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce dernier a fait honneur à son nom de famille en faisant preuve de mauvaise foi et en m'accusant de l'avoir attaqué, ce qui était pure calomnie. J'ai tenté de me défendre en expliquant que c'était Mr Malefoy qui m'avait jeté un maléfice, mais que le sort avait touché quelqu'un d'autre. On lui a même montré l'état des dents de Miss Granger qui grandissaient à toute vitesse pour atteindre le col de sa robe, et le professeur Rogue a simplement répondu qu'il ne voyait pas de grande différence ! Il a ensuite tenté d'enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor et de donner une retenue alors que j'étais l'une des victimes ! J'ai dû lui rappeler que je n'était plus élève à Poudlard et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas me coller ou retirer des points à une maison à laquelle je n'appartiens plus, il était furieux. Il n'a même pas puni Mr Malefoy, alors même que ce dernier avait publiquement transgressé le règlement en utilisant la magie dans les couloirs et en attaquant un autre élève, pour la deuxième fois de l'année !, raconta Circée avec véhémence.

_ Je vois, je vois. Mr Malefoy junior, le fils d'un détenu à Azkaban qui a été condamné pour avoir essayé de vous tuer, vous a attaqué et le professeur Rogue vous a blâmé de l'incident, alors que vous étiez l'une des deux victimes… Vous avez dit que c'est la deuxième fois que Mr Malefoy attaque un élève, cette année… Pourriez-vous nous raconter la première attaque ?, dit Rita tout en vérifiant que sa plume à papote, prennent bien tout en note.

_ Bien sûr, cela est arrivé peu après la rentrée. J'allais me rendre dîner avec mes camarades, quand Mr Malefoy a débarqué avec la _Gazette _du jour, brandissant devant l'un de mes compagnons le journal dans lequel sa famille, les Weasley, était mentionné. Drago Malefoy a ensuite utilisé votre article et la photo pour insulter la mère de mon ami, Ron Weasley, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer à haute voix, que le jeune Malefoy avait une fascination particulière pour mon camarade en question. Vous voyez, depuis plus de trois ans, Drago chercher encore et encore à attirer l'attention de Ron, mais il n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors il embête Ron au lieu de simplement lui dire qu'il l'aime… Comme un petit garçon tirant les couettes de la fille dont il est amoureux… Lorsque j'ai repris la route pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, Mr Malefoy a profité que j'ai le dos tourné pour me lancer un maléfice, que j'ai esquivé par chance. Le professeur Maugrey a assisté à toute la scène et il a pris en charge la punition de Drago, qui ne devait pas être suffisante puisqu'il m'a à nouveau attaquée, narra Circée.

_ Attaquer par derrière ? Quel lâche… Et bien, quel père quel fils, on dirait, répondit Skeeter.

Mais, elle ne put l'interroger davantage, car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer six personnes. Les trois directeurs, Mr Croupton, Mr Ollivander et un sorcier que Circée n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la serra poliment et avec un soupçon de curiosité.

_ Enchanté, Miss Potter ! Je suis Agilbert Fontaine, le directeur adjoint d'Ilvermorny ! Notre directrice m'a envoyé à Poudlard pour participer à la Cérémonie et vous informer de ce que nous avons convenu avec Poudlard, se présenta le sorcier qui devait être au début de la quarantaine.

_ Enchantée, professeur Fontaine, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qui a été décidé pour ma scolarité, répondit respectueusement Circée.

Les six juges furent invités à s'assoir ensuite à la table recouverte de velours, tandis que Rita et son photographe s'installèrent à un coin.

_ Bien, nous pouvons commencer ! Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, c'est lui qui va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Le fabriquant de baguette installé au Chemin de Traverse se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, mais en entendant son nom, il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

_ Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mr Ollivander.

Fleur s'approcha de Mr Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette.

_ Mmmmmm…, murmura-t-il.

Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. La baguette projeta des étincelles rose et or.

_ Oui, dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec, à l'intérieur… oh, mais oui…

_ Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

Fleur était donc bel et bien en partie Vélane, Ron serait heureux de prouver à Hermione qu'il avait raison.

_ Oui, dit Mr Ollivander, oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère… Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient…

Du bout des doigts, Mr Ollivander caressa la baguette sur toute sa longueur, vérifiant qu'elle ne comportait ni bosses, ni éraflures. Puis il murmura :

_ _Orchideus ! _et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, dit Mr Ollivander qui prit le bouquet et le donna à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. Mr Diggory, à vous, s'il vous plaît.

Fleur retourna s'asseoir et sourit à Cédric en le croisant.

_ Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mr Ollivander d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste lorsque Cédric lui eut tendu sa baguette. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien. Elle contient un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement magnifique… Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli m'éventrer avec sa corne lorsque je lui ai arraché un crin de sa queue. Voyons cette baguette… Trente centimètres et demi… en frêne… d'une très agréable souplesse. Elle est en excellent état… Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

_ Je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière, dit Cédric avec un sourire.

Circée contempla sa propre baguette étincelante, décorée à l'extrémité par une figure en argent incrustée d'une opale orange qu'elle avait trouvé dans le coffre-fort familial et ajoutée elle-même. Sa baguette était en excellent état, tout comme ses autres baguettes, car elle les cirait tous les deux jours.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de Cédric des anneaux de fumée argentée, déclara qu'elle était en excellent état et demanda :

_ Mr krum, s'il vous plaît.

Viktor Krum se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander de sa démarche gauche et les épaules voûtées. Il tendit sa baguette et resta là, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

_ Mmmmm…, murmura Mr Ollivander. À moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellent fabriquant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je… enfin…

Il leva la baguette et l'examina minutieusement en la retournant lentement devant ses yeux.

_ Oui… Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon ? lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus épaisse que la moyenne… Très rigide… Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi… _Avis !_

Avec une détonation semblable à celle d'un pistolet, la baguette en bois de charme projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte dans le ciel humide, où brillait un soleil d'automne.

_ Bien, dit Mr Ollivander en rendant sa baguette à Krum. Il ne nous reste donc plus que… Miss Potter.

Circée se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui elle tendit sa baguette.

_ Aaaah, oui, dit Mr Ollivander, ses yeux pâles brillant d'un éclat soudain. Une autre de mes créations, bois de houx avec une plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètres et demi, très souple. Une baguette facile à manier et en excellent état. La décoration à l'extrémité est l'un de vos ajouts ?, dit Ollivander.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé cette décoration dans les biens de ma famille, répondit simplement Circée.

_ _Orchideus_ !, dit Ollivander et un second bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Circée en même temps que sa baguette.

_ Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, à présent ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer…

Lorsqu'ils se préparèrent à sortir, le photographe de la _Gazette _se leva d'un bond et toussota.

_ Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! s'écria précipitamment Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rita ?

_ Oui, d'accord. Commençons par les photos de groupe, dit Rita Skeeter. Et ensuite, on prendra peut-être quelques photos individuelles.

La séance de pose dura longtemps. Madame Maxime projetait son ombre sur tout le monde, quel que fût l'endroit où elle se plaçait et le photographe ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de recul pour l'avoir tout entière dans ce cadre. Finalement, elle dut s'asseoir au milieu des autres qui restèrent debout. Karkaroff ne cessait d'entortiller l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son doigt pour former une boucle bien nette. Viktor essayait de se dérober en se cachant à moitié derrière les autres. Le photographe tenait beaucoup à avoir Fleur en premier plan, mais Rita voulait y mettre Circée. Puis elle insista pour qu'on prenne des photos individuelles de chacun des champions. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, tout le monde put repartir.

Circée descendit dîner et s'assit avec les jumeaux et Neville, pour leur rapporter ce qui s'était passé durant la cérémonie de l'Examen des baguettes et l'arrivée à Poudlard du directeur adjoint d'Ilvermorny.

Après manger, elle monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et entra dans son dortoir pour demander à Pavarti ses notes du cours de potion. Elle rattrapa son retard, puis se mit au lit fatiguée par une journée aussi mentalement épuisante.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**Dobby et les jumeaux **_**:**

**Je l'ai déjà dit, mais Dobby travaille souvent comme assistant des jumeaux. Il a donc pris l'habitude de les appeler eux-aussi maître, ce que les jumeaux trouvent hilarant parce que ses anciens maîtres étaient les **_**Malefoy,**_** ils le laissent donc les appeler ainsi pour rigoler.**

*****_**Les rubans de la gamme « En un clin d'œil » :**_

**C'est le nom de la ligne de produits de Fred et George, capable de changer l'apparence ou la couleur d'une chose. Les rubans qu'ils ont offerts l'année précédente à Circée en font partie, car ils lui permettent de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils travaillent sur un bracelet qui changerait la couleur de la peau en ce moment.**

_*** Eulalie Hicks et Agilbert Fontaine :**_

**Il s'agit d'un personnage des **_**Animaux fantastiques : Les Crimes de Grindelwald. **_**Dans le film, elle est en contact avec Nicholas Flamel et enseigne les sortilèges à Ilvermorny. C'est le seul personnage qu'on sait professeur dans cette école à cette époque, j'ai donc choisi d'en faire la directrice d'Ilvermorny dans les années 90. On a donc deux directrices et deux directeurs parmi les juges. **

**Agilbert Fontaine sera en 2010 le directeur d'Ilvermorny selon Pottermore. Je l'ai donc choisi comme directeur adjoint.**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**L'image accompagnant ce chapitre a été créée à l'aide du site et illustre approximativement la tenue de Circée pour la première tâche.**

**Chapitre 11 : Dragons et première tâche**

Les quinze jours qui suivirent, Circée s'attela à découvrir le contenu de la première épreuve, en utilisant un miroir comme instrument de divination. Elle tentait chaque soir de « voir » les préparatifs pour la première tâche, mais elle n'avait pas eu de résultats très satisfaisants en espionnant Verpey grâce à son miroir. Le gars n'avait pas parlé de ce que les champions affronteraient, bizarrement il semblait plus se préoccuper de ses dettes avec les Gobelins, pariant même sur la victoire de Circée pour se refaire, et de la couverture médiatique de chaque tâche. Croupton était lui-aussi quasiment inutile, son fils (et l'imposteur était bien son fils) le contrôlait grâce à l'Imperium et il n'avait pas discuté de la manière dont devait se dérouler la tâche. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps en l'espionnant magiquement, elle avait découvert que Voldy (sa forme actuelle étant une aberration, purement et simplement) et un sorcier du nom de Rachepied s'étaient installés chez les Croupton.

Elle avait aussi pu finaliser son plan pour libérer Maugrey avec l'aide de Dobby et de Winky. L'ancienne elfe des Croupton avait accepté de se mettre au service de Circée, dès que celle-ci l'avait informée que son ancien maître était soumis à l'Imperium par son fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se préparait à retrouver un corps. Winky tenait peut-être à Barty junior, mais son précédent maître était Croupton senior, elle éprouvait donc davantage de loyauté envers le père que le fils. Les deux elfes devaient l'immobiliser avec leur magie et Circée utiliserait les capacités des flammes indigo pour manipuler l'esprit de l'imposteur, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte que le véritable Maugrey avait été libéré.

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution un samedi soir. Les deux elfes avaient aisément neutralisé Barty, l'homme était peut-être un sorcier dangereux, mais la magie des elfes était très différente de celle des sorciers, car elle ne nécessitait ni incantation, ni baguette. Dobby fut donc plus rapide à le faire tomber inconscient que lui à se défendre. Winky qui avait attendu à l'extérieur en neutralisant les sons, pour que personne ne les entende, se téléporta ensuite à l'intérieur avec Circée.

Circée activa ses flammes oranges, cherchant à faire ressortir l'aspect indigo de celle-ci, puis elle posa sa baguette baignée dans une lueur indigo contre le front de Barty et se concentra. Elle pénétra dans son esprit et vit qu'il était assez bien protégé malgré ce qui lui était arrivé. Vivre pendant des années sous le contrôle de l'Imperium avait permis à son esprit de se renforcer, alors même que son emprisonnement à Azkaban avait dû le fragiliser. Toutefois, cela ne suffirait pas à la stopper, ses défenses étaient prévues pour stopper un légilimens, non un utilisateur de Feu de l'Âme indigo. Elle pouvait donc aisément les traverser, ce qu'elle fit en se téléportant dans une tornade de flamme indigo, avant de réapparaître au centre de son esprit. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle pointa sa baguette sur le sol et se mit au travail en utilisant ses flammes comme si elle jetait des sorts.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour extraire le plus d'informations de lui, puis manipuler ses souvenirs et ses perceptions. Elle avait implanté dans son esprit, l'idée que Maugrey était toujours son prisonnier et qu'il arrachait des cheveux directement sur la tête de l'auror à la retraite, alors même qu'il les prendrait dans une coupe que les elfes rempliraient de mèches de Maugrey, tout en le soignant chez les Tonks.

Son traitement ne l'avait pas réveillé, et il resterait sûrement inconscient encore un moment. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chaise et l'assis, puis se tourna vers sa malle magique, là où il avait caché le vrai Maugrey. Elle ouvrit la malle après avoir glissé la première clé dans la première serrure, puis la referma, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfonce la septième clé et qu'elle rouvre la malle pour révéler une fosse de trois mètres de hauteur. Au fond de la fosse, elle vit le corps étendu et aminci du véritable Alastor Maugrey. Elle indiqua à Dobby de le récupérer et le transporter chez les Tonks, pour qu'Andromeda le remette sur pieds.

Elle demanda ensuite à Winky de la ramener dans son dortoir pour qu'elle se mette au lit.

Après la libération de Maugrey, Circée put souffler un peu. Cela faisait déjà un problème en moins sur ses épaules. Dans le même temps, l'article de Rita sur le Tournoi puis le lendemain celui sur les attaques répétés de Malefoy contre elle, avaient fait le tour de l'école et sa réputation avait grimpé en flèche. Tandis que celle de Drago était au plus bas.

Le Serpentard blond ne parvenait pas à retirer le badge que Circée avait enchanté et pire encore il ne pouvait même pas changer de robe, car le même badge avait été collé avec un sortilège de Glue perpétuelle sur toutes ses robes. Même le professeur Rogue avait échoué à retirer les badges, forçant Drago à le porter constamment à la grande joie des Gryffondors, qui aimaient lui rappeler les messages marqués dessus. Les badges « Vive Cédric/A bas Potter » avaient donc fini à la poubelle quand le message choisi par Circée commença à apparaître sur les badges du reste des élèves. Mais personne ne pouvait prouver que c'était elle qui les avait modifiés puisqu'elle n'avait pas touché à leurs badges. (Circée était reconnaissante envers Dobby et Winky pour lui avoir apporté les badges en question pour qu'elle les modifie le soir, avant de les rendre.)

Les jumeaux avaient surfé sur la vague et créé leurs propres badges pour chaque champion et s'attelait même à fabriquer des figurines à leur effigie. On pouvait donc voir les élèves portant leur création qui était nettement plus originales que ceux de Drago.

Le samedi qui précédait la première tâche était un week-end à Pré-au-lard, Circée avait donc rangé les robes d'Ilvermorny et sa tenue de champion dans son sac afin de les faire recoudre. Elle descendit les escaliers et rentra dans la Grande Salle en faisait un signe à la délégation de Durmstrang, qui discutaient excités du village.

_ Prêts pour visiter Pré-au-lard ?, demanda Circée en s'asseyant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_ Oui, notre directeur nous a donné l'autorisation, j'ai hâte de voir les magasins du village, répondit Viktor Krum.

Dans sa main, il avait une barrette toute petite créée par Fred et George qui changerait la couleur de ses cheveux noirs en un roux Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient ressenti de la sympathie pour lui, car il était évident que l'attrapeur vedette détestait sa célébrité et le fait d'être harceler constamment par des fangirls. En échange de deux autographes, ils avaient enchanté une barrette avec le même sort que les rubans qu'ils avaient donnés l'année précédente à Circée. Avec une fausse paire de lunettes en plus et des cheveux roux, il y avait peu de chance qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue. Même s'il portait l'uniforme de son école, on ne le verrait que comme un élève quelconque de Durmstrang. Toutefois, il devrait attendre de sortir de l'école pour mettre son déguisement.

_ Il faudra que je passe rapidement à Gaichiffon, mais dès que ce sera fini, je pourrais vous aider à faire le tour du village, dit Circée en levant ses cheveux pour les rejeter derrière son épaule.

Elle finit de manger ses toasts rapidement, avant de faire un signe de la main à Luna pour qu'elle les rejoigne. C'était la première visite de Luna à Pré-au-lard durant l'année scolaire et Circée lui avait promis qu'elle passerait la journée ensemble.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Circée et Luna prirent la tête de la délégation de Durmstrang, très vite Neville les rejoint et ils partirent tous ensemble vers l'entrée du château, là où Rusard contrôlait les sorties. Le concierge les laissa passer et ils marchèrent jusqu'aux diligences. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes pour y monter et prirent ensuite la route vers le village.

Leur première destination était Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtement du village. Circée conduisait le groupe, accrochée au bras de Mihail Horvath, un grand jeune homme blond qui était en sixième année à Durmstrang. L'anniversaire du jeune sorcier avait lieu au début du mois de septembre, il avait donc eu dix-sept ans quelques semaines avant leur arrivée à Poudlard.

Circée et Mihail s'étaient immédiatement entendus, car ils avaient le même humour, la même langue-de-vipère et les mêmes matières préférées. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble à la bibliothèque, travailler sur de complexes calculs d'arithmancie ou traduire de longs textes en Futhark. Mihail était très impressionné par sa manière de détruire la réputation de Drago dans l'école et tout le pays, ils discutaient souvent de la meilleure méthode pour ruiner ses ennemis.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Circée lâcha avec regret le bras de Mihail pour s'approcher de la vendeuse, tout en sortant ses robes.

La vendeuse la guida vers l'arrière boutique et la fit monter sur un escabeau après qu'elle ait enfilé sa robe. Il fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour marquer tous les ajustements et dès qu'elle eut fini, la vendeuse lui promit qu'elle pourrait récupérer ses robes dans trois heures.

Circée retourna à l'avant de la boutique, là où Luna, Neville et les élèves de Durmstrang regardaient les robes en vente. Les filles semblaient tenter d'acheter une ou deux robes et discutaient à voix basse des différents modèles et couleurs. Les garçons eux comparaient les robes de leurs pays à celles de la boutique. Ils restèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que les filles trouvent leur bonheur et qu'elles payent leurs achats.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique de vêtements, Circée les fit entrer dans la boutique voisine, Scribenpenne, pour jeter un œil à leur sélection de plumes et parchemins. Puis, ensuite ils se rendirent à Zonko, là où ils retrouvèrent Fred, George, Lee et Ron. Les garçons étaient cette fois-ci davantage intéressés que les filles par les marchandises en vente et ils regardaient avec des yeux pétillants les produits de farces et attrapes. Fred et George les introduirent à leurs blagues favorites et ils ressortirent la bourse plus légère et avec davantage de sac.

Il était un peu plus de onze heures et Circée leur proposa d'aller manger à l'auberge avant de reprendre leur shopping, afin d'éviter qu'il y ait trop de monde et qu'ils ne puissent rester tous ensemble. Ils approuvèrent tous ce plan et marchèrent jusqu'au Trois Balai. En chemin, Circée nommait chaque boutique devant lesquelles ils passaient et quel type de produit on y trouvait. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'auberge qui était déjà quasiment à moitié remplie. Heureusement pour eux, il restait suffisamment de places pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir d'un même côté, même s'ils ne pourraient partager la même table. Ils s'assirent sur trois tables, Circée se trouvait avec Luna, Neville, Mihail et Viktor, et ils attendirent l'arrivé de Rosmerta avec les menus.

L'aubergiste arriva quelques secondes plus tard en leur tendant des menus et faisant une brève conversation avec les étudiants étrangers pour savoir si leur séjour se passait bien. Circée recommanda à ses compagnons les plats qu'elle avait même choisis la première fois qu'elle était venue à l'auberge, puis elle fit signe à Rosmerta pour passer sa propre commande.

En attendant que leur repas arrive, la conversation reprit et Circée et Krum parlaient de la première tâche qui allait arriver bientôt.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils vont nous faire faire la semaine prochaine…, marmonna Viktor en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Si on respecte les vieilles traditions du tournoi, chaque épreuve est liée à un élément, l'eau, le feu, l'air et la terre. Parfois, deux éléments étaient combinés dans une épreuve, mais cela était assez rare. Très souvent, la première épreuve consistait à affronter une créature dangereuse de rang XXXX ou même XXXXX. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ces idiots du ministère choisissent une créature extrêmement dangereuse pour satisfaire le public, répondit Circée avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

_ Ils ne seraient pas aussi stupides, alors qu'ils sont sensés avoir réduit la dangerosité du tournoi… Enfin, j'espère, dit Viktor.

_ Vous devriez tous deux vous préparer au pire, peut-être que vous devrez même affronter un Énormus à Babilles !, ajouta sagement Luna.

_ C'est vrai que Mr Verpey ne me semble pas complètement digne de confiance, je l'imagine bien choisir une créature extrêmement dangereuse, juste pour pimenter le tournoi, commenta Mihail.

_ Il faudra voir quelles mesures de sécurité ont été préparées pour les spectateurs aussi. Circée, tu m'as dit que lors d'un précédent tournoi, même les juges ont été blessés ?, demanda Neville.

_ Oui, par un Cocatris en 1792, les champions devaient l'attraper, mais il a réussi à s'échapper et à attaquer les juges, répondit Circée.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite tranquillement tout en discutant de leurs classes et de leurs professeurs. Karkaroff par exemple n'était pas très apprécié de ses élèves, qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil ses manières de lèches-bottes vis-à-vis de Viktor. L'attrapeur lui-même avait un profond mépris pour l'homme et ne le supportait que pas nécessité. Circée répondit en parlant de leur propre directeur, Dumbledore, elle mentionna son incapacité à garantir la sécurité des élèves et même la qualité de leur éducation. Elle déplorait ouvertement le fait que certaines matières soient considérées comme une blague ou une période de sieste.

_ L'histoire de la magie en elle-même est une matière intéressante, mais Binns est un si mauvais professeur, qu'il endort la plupart de ses élèves dont il ne retient même pas les prénoms. Même les Serdaigles s'assoupissent durant son cours, c'est dire !, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Et Dumbledore refuse d'engager un autre professeur ?, demanda Mihail.

_ Oui, il se justifie en disant que l'école n'a pas les moyens pour payer un autre professeur, mais j'ai du mal à croire cela. Les frais de scolarité pour Poudlard sont assez élevés et avec le nombre d'élèves, payer le directeur, un professeur pour chaque matière, Madame Pince, Madame Pomfresh et Rusard ne devrait pas poser problème. Les elfes de maison s'occupent du ménage et ne sont pas payés, il n'y a donc que dix-sept salaires chaque mois pour Poudlard. Seize, si on oublie Binns qui est un fantôme et n'est donc pas payé. Il y a environ une quarantaine d'élèves par année, on a donc plus de 280 élèves actuellement. Les frais de scolarité d'un tel nombre d'élèves devraient suffire à payer tous les professeurs…, répondit Circée.

Poudlard était une école financée à quatre-vingt pour cent par les frais de scolarité des élèves et les rares dons de sorciers riches. Le ministère ne supportait pas économiquement l'école, afin que les deux institutions puissent garder leurs indépendances. Le fait que l'école manque de fonds alors qu'elle n'employait qu'un professeur pour chaque matière, était étrange. Même la nourriture était achetée à bas pris et en gros pour ensuite être préparée par les elfes, dont la magie permettait de réduire de beaucoup les frais d'entretien du château. Même les ingrédients pour potion étaient rentables, car Hagrid se rendait dans la forêt interdite pour trouver des ingrédients rares pour Rogue, qui pouvait même en vendre une partie aux apothicaires du coin.

Circée se promit de contacter Augusta Londubat à ce sujet et vérifier que le conseil d'administration de l'école ne détournait pas les fonds qu'il devait gérer…

Après le déjeuner, leur groupe reprit la route direction Honeydukes pour faire le plein de friandises, puis le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu dans lequel ils n'entrèrent pas, Derviche et Bang le magasin d'objets magiques et enfin la Cabane Hurlante.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils retournèrent près des diligences pour revenir au château avec leurs achats. La délégation de Durmstrang semblait satisfaite de cette sortie et comptait bien en parler à leurs familles dans leurs lettres.

De retour au château, Hagrid s'approcha de Circée et lui demanda un moment de son temps avant de rentrer dans le hall, elle suivit le demi-géant un peu plus loin et celui-ci lui chuchota :

_ Circée, viens à ma cabane ce soir à minuit. Et mets ta cape.

Puis il repartit en direction de sa cabane.

Circée revint vers le groupe en souriant et immédiatement déclara :

_ Hagrid voulait mon opinion pour une de ses classes, il voudrait essayer de faire monter des élèves de cinquième année sur des hippogriffes, mais il craint qu'un accident se reproduise, mentit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre le bras de Mihail pour qu'il l'escorte à l'intérieur.

Dans le château, Drago et ses minions tentèrent aujourd'hui encore d'humilier Circée, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de leur stupidité qu'elle s'en moquait.

_ Alors, Potter ? On est incapable de trouver un vrai sorcier dans notre école, donc on se jette sur le premier sorcier venu ?, se moqua Drago, ce qui fit rire Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

_ Le pauvre ! Devoir se trimballer un laideron comme toi au bras ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas aveugle ou n'éprouve pas de la pitié pour toi, car aucun homme ne veut de toi et que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à vivre !, renchérit Pansy en riant stupidement.

_ Pansy, ma chère, t'es-tu regardée dans un miroir récemment ? Parce que je puis t'assurer que tu es bien plus laide que moi. Non seulement, tu as des boutons sur le visage, mais tes traits sont complètement difformes… Tu ressembles davantage à un homme qu'à une femme, humm, pas étonnant que Drago te laisse traîner avec sa bande ! Si tu ne portais pas une robe très clairement féminine et des cheveux longs, on te prendrait pour un garçon toi aussi ! Et nous savons toutes deux quel sexe Drago préfère. Cela explique pourquoi Drago n'a aucun problème avec ta présence malgré ses préférences, répliqua immédiatement Circée en souriant.

Une illusion de fleurs, de licornes et d'un arc-en-ciel apparut juste autour et derrière elle à la surprise de tous.

Pansy s'énerva, de même que Drago, et ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent droit sur elle.

_ Malefoy ! Parkinson ! Baissez vos baguettes !, rugit la voix rauque du faux Maugrey juste derrière le groupe de Circée.

Le professeur s'avança vers eux en frappant fortement le sol avec sa canne, il fusillait du regard les deux Serpentards, qui avaient paniqué et baissé leurs baguettes.

_ Alors Malefoy ? On n'a pas retenu sa leçon ? Et on embarque Parkinson maintenant ? Tut tut tut. Il semblerait qu'une visite à ce vieux Rogue s'impose, suivez-moi vous deux ! Et cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, pour avoir pointé sa baguette sur un autre élève !, ordonna Maugrey en les forçant à marcher en direction des cachots en pointant sa propre baguette dans leur dos.

_ Est-ce que cela arrive souvent dans votre école ?, marmonna Mihail les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié les insultes de Drago et Pansy contre Circée, qu'il trouvait absolument charmante. Dommage qu'il soit déjà fiancé, s'il était célibataire, il n'aurait pas hésité à courtiser Circée.

_ Oublie-les, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Franchement, croire que j'essaye de te séduire alors que tu as déjà une fiancée dans ton pays. Quels idiots !, répondit Circée en secouant la tête.

Ce soir-là, à onze et demi, Circée revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit dans la salle commune pour ensuite marcher jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame. Elle attendit là pendant environ une minute, en jetant des coups d'œil à sa montre. Enfin, Fred et George firent pivoter le tableau comme le trio s'était mis d'accord un peu plus tôt. Circée se glissa alors par l'ouverture en leur murmurant : « Merci ! » et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Le parc était plongé dans le noir, mais Circée marcha d'un pas sûr en direction des lumières qui brillaient dans la cabane de Hagrid. Parvenue à la cabane, elle frappa à la porte.

_ C'est toi, Circée ? murmura Hagrid qui ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

_ Oui.

Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, il portait à la boutonnière une fleur qui ressemblait à un artichaut gigantesque. Apparemment, il avait renoncé à se mettre de l'huile de moteur dans les cheveux, mais il avait quand même essayé de les coiffer, Circée vit des dents de peigne cassées qui s'étaient prises dans sa tignasse.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi et ne fais pas de bruit. Couvre-toi bien avec ta cape, dit Hagrid avant de marcher en direction du carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

Circée se hâta de le suivre et le vit frapper trois fois à la portière du carrosse, duquel Madame Maxime sortit un châle de soie drapé autour de ses épaules massives.

_ Ah, Hagrid, vous arrivez juste à l'heure. Quelle ponctualité !

_ Madame, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaitez le bonsoir, dit Hagrid d'un ton ampoulé qui fit hausser un sourcil à Circée.

Le demi-géant était sacrément épris de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, on dirait !

Le duo marcha en direction de la forêt interdite et Circée fut surprise d'entendre que Madame Maxime ignorait où Hagrid l'emmenait. Serait-ce lié à la première tâche ? Circée marcha d'un pas sûr et rapide derrière eux, mais à une distante suffisante pour Madame Maxime ne l'entende pas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent marché assez loin autour de la Forêt interdite pour que le château et le lac soient hors de vue, Circée entendit soudain un rugissement assourdissant qui l'immobilisa quelques secondes. Impossible, par Merlin, ils n'auraient pas été assez stupides pour…

Hagrid entraîna Madame Maxime derrière un bosquet d'arbres et s'arrêta là. Circée les rattrapa, toujours prise de panique à l'idée que ces imbéciles du ministère aient pu ramener _cette_ _créature_ pour le tournoi et attendit derrière le duo. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir des feux de joie autour desquels plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Mais elle savait que cela n'était que le produit de son imagination, son hyper intuition l'avait averti des semaines plus tôt de ce qu'elle devrait affronter, mais elle avait vainement espéré s'être trompée.

_Des dragons._

Quatre énormes dragons à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planches de bois. Le cou tendu, ils rugissaient, mugissaient, soufflant par leur gueule ouverte, hérissée de crocs acérés, des torrents de feu qui jaillissaient vers le ciel noir à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. L'un d'eux, d'une couleur bleu argenté, les cornes pointues, grognait et claquait des mâchoires en essayant de mordre les sorciers qui l'entouraient. Un autre, aux écailles vertes et lisses, se tortillait en tous sens, piétinant le sol de toute sa puissance. Un troisième, de couleur rouge, la tête couronnées d'une curieuse frange d'épines dorées, crachait des nuages de feu en forme de champignon. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux était noir, gigantesque, et sa silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un dinosaure.

Le ministère l'avait fait, il avait fait venir des dragons pour la première épreuve… Il comptait faire affronter à des élèves à peine majeurs et elle, des dragons… Elle le savait pourtant que les sorciers du ministère étaient pour la plupart stupides, pourquoi avait-elle espéré qu'ils feraient preuve de bon sens durant ce tournoi ? Elle soupira.

Une trentaine de sorciers, sept ou huit pour chaque dragon, essayaient de les contrôler, tirant sur les chaînes attachées à d'épaisses sangles de cuir qui leur entouraient les pattes et le cou. À la fois terrifiée et fascinée, Circée leva la tête et vit, loin au-dessus de lui, les yeux du dragon noir, les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, exorbités par la peur ou la rage. La créature produisait un bruit horrible, un hurlement aigu, lugubre… Mais que Circée parvenait à comprendre.

__ Mes œufs ! JE VEUX MES ŒUFS ! RENDEZ-MOI MES ŒUFS, HUMAINS !_, rugissait-elle.

_ Attention Hagrid, n'approchez pas ! cria un sorcier près de la palissade, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ka chaîne qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ils peuvent cracher du feu jusqu'à une distance de six mètres ! Ce Magyar à pointes peut même aller jusqu'à douze mètres.

_ C'est magnifique ! dit Hagrid d'une voix émue.

_ Il faut les calmer ! s'exclama un autre sorcier. Sortilèges de Stupéfixion ! Je compte jusqu'à trois !

Circée vit chacun des sorciers sortir sa baguette magique et crier à l'unisson.

_ _Stupéfix !_

Les sortilèges de Stupéfixion jaillirent de leurs baguettes comme des fusées enflammées, explosant en gerbes d'étoiles sur les écailles des quatre dragons.

Les dragons commencèrent à osciller dangereusement sur leurs pattes de derrière, avant de lentement s'affaisser et s'effondrer sur le sol d'un bruit mat.

Les sorciers s'avancèrent vers les créatures inertes et se hâtèrent de resserrer les chaînes et de les attacher soigneusement à des piquets en fer qu'ils enfoncèrent dans le sol par magie.

_ Vous voulez regarder de plus près ? demanda Hagrid à Madame Maxime d'un ton enthousiaste.

Tous deux s'approchèrent de la palissade et Circée les suivit prudemment. Le sorcier qui avait averti Hagrid de rester à distance se retourna et Circée le reconnût aussitôt : c'était Charlie Weasley.

_ Ça va Hagrid ? demanda-t-il essoufflé, en s'avançant vers eux. Ça devrait bien se passer, maintenant. On leur a fait prendre une potion de Sommeil pour les amener ici. On pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils se réveillent dans le noir et dans le calme. Mais, comme vous avez vu, ils n'étaient pas contents, pas contents du tout…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme espèces ? demanda Hagrid en regardant le plus proche des dragons, celui qui était noir, avec une expression proche de la vénération.

_ Ça, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Vert gallois commun, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, c'est un Boutefeu chinois.

Charlie regarda autour de lui, Madame Maxime longeait la palissade en observant avec intérêt les dragons stupéfixés.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir avec elle, Hagrid, dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés. Les champions ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attend. Elle va sûrement avertir la concurrente de son école, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ J'ai seulement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de les voir, répondit Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaules, en contemplant les dragons d'un air extasié.

_ Vraiment très romantique, comme promenade au clair de lune, fit remarquer Charlie en hochant la tête.

_ Quatre dragons… dit Hagrid. Alors, il y en a un pour chaque champion, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Les combattre ?

_ Simplement réussir à passer devant eux, je crois, répondit Charlie. Nous serons prêts à intervenir avec des sortilèges d'Extinction si les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles, ils voulaient des mères en train de couver, je ne sais pas pourquoi… En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui tombera sur le Magyar à pointes. Il est aussi dangereux derrière que devant. Regardez…

Charlie montra la queue du Magyar et Circée vit qu'elle était hérissée de longues pointes couleur bronze qui se dressaient sur toute sa longueur, séparées de quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Cinq des camarades de Charlie s'approchèrent du dragon en vacillant sous le poids d'un tas d'énormes œufs semblables à des pierres grises, qu'ils portaient sur une couverture déployée dont chacun tenait un bout. Ils déposèrent délicatement la couverture à côté du Magyar à pointes, sous les yeux de Hagrid qui laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie.

_ Je les ai fait compter, Hagrid, dit Charlie d'un ton très sérieux. Comment va Circée ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Très bien, répondit Hagrid sans quitter du regard les œufs de dragon.

_ J'espère qu'elle ira toujours aussi bien après avoir affronté ça, dit Charlie d'un air sombre, en contemplant les dragons enfermés dans l'enclos. Je n'ai pas osé raconter à ma mère ce qu'elle devrait accomplir comme première tâche, elle se fait déjà un sang d'encre pour elle.

Charlie se mit alors à imiter la voix anxieuse de Mrs Weasley :

_ _Comment ont-ils pu la laisser participer à ce tournoi ! Elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! Je croyais qu'ils ne risquaient rien, je croyais qu'il y avait un âge minimum ! _Elle était en larmes après avoir lu l'article sur elle dans _La Gazette du sorcier. Pauvre Circée ! Les membres de la famille Malefoy l'attaquent tous à l'école et personne ne fait rien ! Même les professeurs ne la soutiennent pas !_

Circée en avait assez entendu, elle fit demi-tour tout en ruminant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Charlie avait dit ne pas savoir en quoi consistait l'épreuve, mais qu'il ne fallait pas combattre les dragons, mais plutôt les passer. Et puis, les quatre dragons étaient toutes des femelles qui couvaient des œufs, une demande spécifique des organisateurs du tournoi, il semblerait. Une mère serait plus dangereuse qu'un dragon mâle d'autant plus si elle couve. Mais est-ce la seule raison ? Son intuition lui disait qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose. Pourquoi spécifiquement des dragonnes et leurs œufs ? Et puis passer devant… pourquoi faire ? Cela ne semblait pas assez sensationnel pour des sorciers, si au moins il fallait leur dérober quelque chose….. Dérober quelque chose ? Œufs ? Devraient-ils voler un des œufs à la dragonne ? Cela semblait logique, mais en même temps un peu irresponsable de la part des organisateurs de leur faire prendre un œuf de dragon… Mais, peut-être que ce ne serait pas un vrai œuf ? Un faux parmi les œufs, qu'il faudrait récupérer ? Oui ! C'est cela, son intuition venait de le lui confirmer ! Un faux œuf qu'il devrait prendre à leur dragon ! Voilà la première tâche !

Circée sourit fière de ses capacités de déduction et dut se retenir de se frotter les mains et rire machiavéliquement comme un vilain de film. Elle leva la tête soulagée d'avoir compris ce qu'on attendrait d'elle dans quelques jours, puis s'arrêta. Elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette entre les arbres, elle se colla à un tronc et fronça les sourcils, elle reconnaissait ce bouc… C'était Karkaroff.

Le directeur de Durmstrang avançait à pas de loup en direction de l'enclos où étaient parqués les dragons. Circée comprit immédiatement ce que Karkaroff manigançait. Il avait probablement quitté son vaisseau en cachette pour essayer de découvrir la nature de la première tâche. Il avait peut-être vu Hagrid et Madame Maxime se diriger vers la forêt. Ils n'étaient pas très difficiles à repérer, même de loin. Tout ce que Karkaroff avait à faire à présent, c'était de suivre le bruit des voix. Ainsi, il saurait, tout comme Madame Maxime, ce qui attendait les champions. Cédric avait de la chance que Circée n'ait aucune envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience et qu'elle comptait l'informer dès demain de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ainsi, tous les champions seraient au courant, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, étant donné qu'ils feraient face à des _dragons_.

Circée arriva au château, se glissa dans le hall et monta l'escalier de marbre.

_ Fariboles ! chuchota-t-elle lorsqu'elle parvint devant la grosse dame qui somnolait dans son cadre.

_ Si c'est vous qui le dites, murmura-t-elle d'une vois ensommeillée, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Et le tableau bascula pour la laisser entrer. Circée se faufila par l'ouverture et pénétra dans la salle commune qui était déserte. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et monta jusqu'à son dortoir, elle ouvrit lentement et le plus silencieusement possible la porte de sa chambre, puis entra en marchant à pas de loup jusqu'à son lit. Elle ouvrit les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, prit son pyjama qu'elle avait préalablement posé sur son lit et se changea silencieusement, avant de se coucher. Elle s'endormit, mais son esprit lui concoctait des dizaines de plan pour la première épreuve et obtenir son œuf.

Le lendemain, on était dimanche et Circée se leva de bonne heure. Elle sortit un carnet vierge et un stylo et commença à écrire toutes les idées qui lui étaient venues pour affronter un dragon. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour tout noter et dès qu'elle eut fini, elle rangea le cahier dans son sac, avant de prendre des vêtements et se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard, elle descendit l'escalier de marbre en compagnie de Neville pour arriver jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et vit Viktor, l'air terrible, comme si on venait de lui annoncer le décès d'un proche. Karkaroff devait lui avoir dit qu'ils affronteraient des dragons pour la première épreuve. L'attrapeur bulgare semblait la regarder avec hésitation et anxiété, puis après un moment, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger, il lui dit :

_ Circée, pourrais-tu me retrouver à la bibliothèque ? J'aimerai qu'on discute seul à seul, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Viktor était vraiment un brave jeune homme.

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle l'air soulagé, comme s'il venait d'être libéré d'un grand poids.

Circée se leva à son tour et vit que Cédric s'était lui-aussi levé avec quelques uns de ses camarades. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'adressa à Diggory.

_ Cédric, désolée de te déranger, mais il faut que je te parle seul à seul, cela ne prendra même pas cinq minutes, promis !, lui dit-elle.

Le groupe qui l'entourait, semblait vouloir protester, mais Cédric accepta de la suivre vers la porte du château. Elle le fit sortir et s'éloigner à quelques mètres de la porte avant de lui annoncer :

_ J'ai découvert en quoi consiste la première tâche, il s'agit de voler un faux œuf à un dragon.

_ Quoi ?, dit Cédric en écarquillant les yeux, il ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

_ Je sais, les organisateurs sont de vrais idiots, nous obliger à affronter des dragons parmi toutes les créatures qui existent. Mais, je les ai vu, un enclos a été construit après la Forêt interdite, tu pourras aller vérifier en volant avec ton balai jusque là-bas. Il y a quatre dragons de différentes espèces, un pour chaque champion. Des dresseurs sont là pour les maîtriser, mais je ne compterais pas trop sur leur aide à ta place. Recherche à la bibliothèque des sorts pour se protéger de leurs flammes, c'est un must contre des dragons, tu n'as pas envie de finir carbonisé, n'est-ce pas ?, expliqua Circée.

_ Tu es sûr ?, demanda Cédric à voix basse.

_ Absolument, ce sont des dragons femelles en train de couver, leurs œufs ont même été apportés, mais à mon avis on n'aura pas à prendre un de leurs vrais œufs, mais une réplique. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même, répondit Circée.

_ Mais comment l'as-tu découvert ? Normalement, on ne doit pas savoir…

_ J'ai utilisé un miroir et une technique de clairvoyance pour espionner les organisateurs et les alentours de l'école, puisque la première tâche aurait lieu près d'ici. Je l'ai découvert hier après-midi et je suis allée vérifier le soir en me rendant sur place, mentit-elle. En tout cas, je ne suis pas la seule à savoir, à l'heure qu'il est, Fleur et Viktor doivent sûrement être au courant, car Maxime et Karkaroff ont les dragons, eux-aussi.

_ Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?, demanda Cédric confus.

Circée le regarda d'un air incrédule, avant de répondre.

_ C'est évident, je t'avais promis de t'informer de ce que je découvrirais sur la première tâche. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, si tu venais à te faire dévorer ou carboniser par ton dragon, répondit-elle.

Elle lui dit au revoir et rentra dans le hall pour monter l'escalier de marbre afin de retrouver Viktor à la bibliothèque.

Elle y entra et vit le Bulgare assis à une table vide, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait ses fangirls et de l'autre côté de la pièce, Hermione assise seule.

_ Désolée du retard, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement. Je devais discuter avec Cédric.

_ Ce n'est rien…, répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses fans en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ?, proposa-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il immédiatement en se levant et elle le suivit en direction de la porte.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir qui par chance était désert et Circée le guida jusqu'à une salle de classe vide à proximité, dans laquelle ils s'installèrent.

_ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?, demanda Circée en s'asseyant sur une table et en balançant ses jambes.

Oh ! on dirait qu'elle avait encore pris quelques centimètres ces derniers jours ! Bien, bien, très bien même ! Son rêve d'atteindre le mètre soixante-dix était à porté de main !

_ La première épreuve… on fera face à des dragons, un pour chaque champion, déclara-t-il gravement.

_Oh ! Je le sais déjà ! Je l'ai découvert grâce à mon miroir, hier après-midi, et le soir, je suis allée vérifier derrière la forêt interdite et je les ai vus ! J'ai aussi vu Madame Maxime et Karkaroff donc ce matin, en voyant ton anxiété j'ai compris que Karkaroff te l'a annoncé. Bien sûr, je te l'aurais dis s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour Cédric. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Et Fleur est au courant, tu as vu sa tête au petit-déjeuner ?, répondit Circée.

Viktor semblait extrêmement soulagé et même un peu amusé à l'idée qu'elle est découverte par elle-même la nature de leur première tâche, alors même qu'elle était la plus jeune championne.

_ Cela me rassure, je n'avais pas envie moi aussi d'avoir la mort d'une amie sur la conscience, dit-il.

_ Parfaitement normal ! Et puis franchement, nous faire affronter des dragons, femelles et qui couvent en plus ! Les organisateurs sont-ils cinglés ?!, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Je suis d'accord. Seuls des fous penseraient que confronter des étudiants à des dragons est une bonne idée et ils osent dire que les tâches sont moins dangereuses…, marmonna avec dégoût Viktor, il avait finalement compris que Circée avait entièrement raison de se méfier des employés du ministère britannique.

_ En tout cas, Karkaroff a-t-il découvert l'objectif exact de cette tâche ?, demanda Circée.

_ Non, juste qu'on aura un dragon chacun… Il faudra probablement les combattre, répondit Viktor.

_ Non, la première tâche consiste à récupérer dans le nid des dragons un faux œuf, combattre n'est pas une obligation, il faudra plutôt faire preuve de ruse et d'astuce. Tous les dragons sont femelles, une demande spécifique des organisateurs, et même leurs œufs ont été apportés ici. Donc, en toute logique, il faudra qu'on leur prenne un œuf, sûrement un faux, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas si cela est pire que simplement les combattre. Voler un œuf à un dragon femelle ? Les organisateurs sont de véritables idiots…, commenta Viktor.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, il faut que je commence mes préparatifs pour la première tâche, on se voit au déjeuner ?

_ Oui, il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'ils ont sur les dragons, confirma Viktor avant de marcher avec détermination vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Circée prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait rangée dans son sac ce matin et son Éclair de feu, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de classe après s'être recouverte de la cape et s'envola.

Elle vola en direction de l'enclos, survolant la forêt interdite. Elle pouvait voir les énormes formes des quatre créatures de sa position et elle choisit d'atterrir à cinquante mètres du campement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle descendit de son balai et le rangea à nouveau dans son sac. Elle marcha ensuite le plus silencieusement possible vers l'enclos, s'arrêtant parfois lorsqu'un des sorciers en charge s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa position. Très vite, elle arriva devant les quatre dragons enchaînés et par chance, elle vit Charlie ouvrir l'enclos avec d'autres sorciers pour aller nourrir les créatures. Elle marcha silencieusement derrière le groupe et dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle marcha vers le Magyar à pointes. Connaissant sa chance, à tous les coups, elle devrait affronter le plus dangereux des quatre, autrement dit le Magyar, alors autant la convaincre en premier de l'aider dans son plan.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée suffisamment près pour que la dragonne puisse l'entendre, mais pas les sorciers, elle s'adressa au Magyar en fourchelang.

_ _Bonjour, Madame la dragonne, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce dérangement, mais je souhaitais discuter avec vous. Mon nom est Circée Morrigan Potter Black, je suis l'une des quatre personnes choisies pour vous affronter dans quelques jours. Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas me voir, car je porte une cape d'invisibilité. Je ne souhaite pas que les sorciers qui s'occupent de vous et des trois autres dragonnes, apprennent que je suis venue vous voir, _dit Circée à voix basse_._

Le dragon avait légèrement bougé en entendant quelqu'un parler la langue des reptiles, mais elle s'était calmée en entendant son nom et le fait qu'elle était invisible pour le moment.

_ _Tu es la fille-qui-a-survécu, n'est-ce pas ? Ton nom est connu chez les dragons de toutes espèces_, s'exclama avec excitation la dragonne, à la surprise des sorciers qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

_ _Oui, c'est bien moi. Je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre dans la communauté dragon_, répondit Circée amusée à cette idée.

_ _As-tu vraiment la cicatrice ?_, demanda la dragonne.

_ _Non, je ne l'ai plus depuis quelques temps, elle a été purifiée de la magie noire qui l'empêchait de cicatriser, vous voyez_, répondit Circée.

_ _Oh ! Quel dommage !_, s'exclama la dragonne.

_ _Hé ! Maggie ! __À__ qui parles-tu ?, _demanda le Vert gallois commun curieusement.

_ _Circée Morrigan Potter Black ! La fille-qui-a-survécu et vaincu vous-savez-qui ! Elle est venue nous voir, mais là elle porte une cape d'invisibilité, on ne peut donc pas la voir !_, répondit avec passion Maggie, le Magyar à pointes.

_ _C'est vrai ? Où ?! Où est-elle ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de signer mes écailles ?_, demanda le Suédois à museau court.

_ _Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Je veux qu'elle signe mes écailles !_, déclara le Boutefeu chinois.

_ _Du calme, les filles ! Pas toutes en même temps, regardez un peu le groupe de sorciers en face de nous ! Ils ont l'air près à nous stupéfixer encore une fois !_, interrompit Maggie.

_ _Ho, je déteste être stupéfixée, c'est vraiment désagréable et à chaque fois mon pauvre museau me fait mal quand je me réveille_, marmonna le Vert gallois.

_ _Je ne te le fais pas dire, Vega ! Ces idiots ne pensent vraiment pas à notre pauvre face quand ils nous stupéfixent, à chaque fois je me réveille la tête contre le sol !,_ maugréa le Suédois à museau court.

Donc, le nom du Vert gallois est Vega et celui du Magyar, Maggie. Circée se demandait comment s'appelait les deux autres dragons.

_ _Et puis, Sonya, tu oublies de mentionner le fait que la plupart sont vraiment nuls pour s'occuper correctement de nous. Le seul qui sait vraiment ce qu'il fait et le fait bien, c'est ce cher Charlie, vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas un dragon… _ajouta le Boutefeu chinois en se léchant les babines tout en regardant Charlie qui était confus par son comportement.

_ _Bai Meng ! Charlie est à moi ! Pas touche !_, s'offusqua Maggie.

_ _Hé ! Soit gentille et partage ! Charlie nous appartient à toutes les quatre !_, répliqua la dénommée Bai Meng.

Pendant que les deux dragons se disputaient au sujet de Charlie, Circée se retenait le ventre et la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire et trahir sa position aux sorciers à quelques mètres. Mais, c'était vraiment difficile, quand on les entendait parler de Charlie comme des filles se battant pour un beau garçon.

'_Hé bien, Charlie, tu en as du succès auprès des femelles dragons ! Elles veulent toutes de toi ! Tu devrais peut-être chercher à devenir un dragon pour les satisfaire !'_, songea Circée.

Les deux autres dragons semblaient parfaitement d'accord avec Bai Meng et Maggie au sujet de Charlie et elles le regardaient toutes deux avec du désir dans le regard.

_ _Les filles, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! J'aimerai vous demander votre aide !_, interrompit Circée en fourchelang.

La dispute cessa immédiatement et Bai Meng et Maggie se calmèrent.

_ _Bien, écoutez-moi. Dans quelques jours, les champions et moi-même devrons vous faire face pour prendre dans vos nids un faux œuf. J'aimerai que vous ne tentiez pas de nous réduire en cendres si possible,_ demanda Circée à Maggie qui se chargea de rapporter à ses « amies » ses paroles.

_ Oh _! Pas de problème, tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à mes œufs_, répondirent-elles toutes les quatre.

_ _Merci beaucoup, après la fin de la première tâche je signerai vos écailles à toutes les quatre, promis ! Et si vous voulez, je transmettrais aux sorciers s'occupant de vous des messages pour vous_, remercia Circée.

_ _C'est vrai ? Tu pourras dire à Charlie que s'il parvient à devenir un dragon, on est toutes prêtes à devenir ses compagnes ?_, dit Bai Meng en gloussant ou tout au moins la version dragon du gloussement.

_ _Bien sûr, je compte sur vous les filles ! Et Maggie, il y a de grandes chances que je doive t'affronter durant cette tâche, cela te dirait de m'aider à faire une farce aux idiots de sorciers qui vous ont fait venir ici ?, _poursuivit Circée une lueur espiègles brillait dans ses yeux.

_ _Oh, dis-moi, dis-moi !_, s'exclama Maggie en baissant la tête comme si Circée s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

Circée chuchota son plan à son oreille et elle vit que le Magyar à pointes semblait aussi amusée qu'elle à cette idée.

_ _Ç__a marche, mais je compte sur toi pour recevoir plus de viande après le tournoi, le long voyage m'a donné faim, mais ils nourrissent à peine, car les organisateurs veulent « pimenter » le spectacle en nous affamant, _accepta Maggie.

_ _Les organisateurs sont de vrais idiots de toute façon et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en parlerai à Charlie_, promit Circée. _On se revoit demain, d'acc ?_

_ _À__ demain !_, répondirent les quatre dragons à l'unisson.

Circée fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de l'enclos, attendant que quelqu'un la rouvre. Il fallut quasiment cinq minutes pour que le groupe de Charlie revienne et ouvre à nouveau le portail pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec eux. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle marcha en direction des arbres sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de ressortir son balai et s'envoler dans les airs pour retourner au château.

Les tout derniers jours, Circée revint visiter les dragons à l'heure où ils étaient nourris, pour peaufiner son plan avec Maggie. La dragonne avait une apparence terrifiante, mais une personnalité très proche de celle de Lavande, une commère qui adorait parler des « garçons », dans son cas les dragons males et Charlie qui était adoré des dragons femelles mais détesté des males. Le contraste entre son apparence et sa personnalité était sincèrement hilarant.

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva et Circée se leva excitée par le spectacle qu'elle allait offrir aux organisateurs du tournoi. Le matin, elle se rendit normalement en classe, ignorant les idiots qui lançaient sur son passage : _« On va préparer une boîte de mouchoirs pour te pleurer, Potter ! _» Elle suivit le plus attentivement possible le cours d'histoire de la magie, même si elle dut se pincer à plusieurs reprises pour se maintenir éveillée durant la classe si soporifique de Binns.

Au déjeuner, elle alla dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville, qui semblait ironiquement bien plus nerveux qu'elle. Il craignait sincèrement pour sa vie, ce qui la toucha profondément. Elle lui sourit avec assurance et il se calma légèrement.

Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers elle, alors qu'elle était encore à table, elle sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle, mais elle bomba la poitrine et se redressa bien droite. Il était hors de question, qu'elle montre une quelconque faiblesse devant ses camarades.

_ Potter, dit-elle, les champions doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant… Vous devez vous préparer pour la première tâche.

_ D'accord, répondit Circée en reposant sa fourchette, puis se levant.

_ Bonne chance, Circée !, lui souhaita Neville, puis les jumeaux et le reste de la table.

Elle leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre McGonagall vers le hall. Elle quitta la Grande Salle avec le professeur, qui semblait aussi très différente. McGonagall avait l'air aussi anxieuse que Neville et lorsqu'elles furent sorties du château dans la fraicheur de novembre, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_ Ne paniquez surtout pas, gardez la tête froide…, conseilla la directrice adjointe. Il y a des sorciers qui sont là pour contrôler la situation si les choses ne se passent pas bien… L'essentiel, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux, personne n'aura une mauvaise opinion de vous si vous ne réussissez pas…

_ Je sais, professeur. Mais ma fierté demande que je prouve à tout le monde mes compétences. Néanmoins, si je vous que cela tourne mal, j'abandonnerai, répondit Circée.

McGonagall hocha de la tête, l'air visiblement plus soulagée à l'idée que Circée soit prête à abandonner en cas de problème.

Elle l'emmenait à présent vers l'endroit où étaient rassemblés les dragons, à la lisière de la forêt mais, quand elles s'approchèrent du bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel se trouvait l'enclos, Circée vit qu'une tente avait été dressée, cachant les dragons.

Le professeur la laissa devant la tente et Circée entra à l'intérieur.

Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor semblait plus renfrogné que jamais, et Circée lui fit un signe de la main, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui. Cédric, lui, faisait les cent pas et quand Circée entra, il lui adressa un petit sourire auquel elle répondit par un plein de confiance.

_ Ah, mais qui voilà ! Circée ! s'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers elle.

Au milieu de tous ces champions au teint livide, Verpey avait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur. Cette fois encore, il portait sa vielle robe de l'équipe des Frelons.

_ Ça y est, tout le monde es là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux.

_ Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes…euh… variétés, vous verrez. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose… oui… voilà… votre tâche consistera à vous _emparer de l'œuf d'or _!

_ Un œuf ? Un œuf de quoi ? Pas de dragons ou de basilics, ou de créatures du même genre, j'espère ! Mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte, les organisateurs ont travaillé tout l'été pour rendre le tournoi moins létale, il n'y a aucune chance que les organisateurs assignent une tâche aussi dangereuse !, commenta Circée en souriant angéliquement à Verpey qui grimaça.

Viktor ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard amusé, Fleur se mordit les ongles tout en serrant son autre main encore plus fort autour de sa taille, tandis que Cédric se mit à rire.

_ Yeah, il n'y a aucune chance que le ministère fasse quelque chose d'aussi stupide !, dit Cédric en jouant le jeu, tout en faisant un clin d'œil discret aux autres champions.

_ C'est vrai, les dragons et les basilics comptent parmi les créatures de rang XXXXX en terme de dangerosité, aucune personne avec un minimum de cervelle ne nous ferait affronter une créature de rang XXXXX, dit Viktor en souriant. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux et on risquerait tous d'y passer, surtout sans préparation.

_ Vous n'avez pas tort, rares sont les sorciers capables de survivre à un dragon ou une créature aussi dangereuse sans préparation. Il ne serait pas assez stupide pour nous envoyer les affronter avec juste notre baguette, sans nous informer au préalable pour qu'on puisse mettre au point un plan, conclut Fleur, mais sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Verpey avala sa salive mal à l'aise, puis se frotta l'arrière du cou.

_ C'est… euh… marrant… que vous disiez cela, vous voyez l'œuf que vous devez récupérez… Il est… euh… protégé par un dragon, des femelles couvant pour être spécifique. Il vous faudra donc prendre l'œuf… de leur nid ?, expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard et bégayant.

_ … Êtes-vous en train de nous dire… que notre mission est de voler à _un dragon femelle _un œuf en or de son _nid _?, résuma Circée en feignant la surprise.

Verpey hocha maladroitement de la tête.

_ Vous êtes tous des imbéciles au ministère, ou quoi ? Qui est assez stupide pour avoir eu l'idée de nous faire affronter des _dragons _?, s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front d'un air faussement exaspéré.

_ C'est vrai ! Qui a eu cette « brillante » idée, pour qu'on lui dise deux mots ? Humm, ajouta Cédric en se levant.

_ Cet imbécile devrait être jeté en pâture aux dragons ! affirma Fleur en croisant les bras et se levant de son tabouret.

_ Je suis prêt à le jeter moi-même s'il le faut, acheva Viktor.

_ Euh… ne soyons pas pressés de recourir à la violence, mes amis ! s'exclama Verpey complètement paniqué, il suait abondamment.

Il était probablement l'imbécile qui avait choisi des dragons comme adversaires pour les champions.

Verpey ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis appela Circée.

_ Les dames d'abord, dit-il en lui tendant le sac.

Circée plongea la main dans le sac et le tâta quelques secondes pour trouver la queue de Maggie, elle sortit la miniature du Magyar à pointes, qui portait le numéro « quatre ». Lorsque Circée la regarda, le dragon étendit ses ailes et lui montra ses crocs minuscules.

Verpey tendit ensuite le sac à Fleur, qui y plongea sa main tremblante et en retira un modèle minuscule du Vert gallois, auquel le chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Viktor et il sortit le Boutefeu chinois avec le numéro « trois ». Enfin, il ne resta que Cédric, qui sortit le Suédois à museau court qui portait le numéro « un ».

_ Bien, nous y voilà ! dit Verpey embarrassé. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ?, conclut Verpey avant de fuir le plus vite possible.

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la tente, les champions explosèrent finalement de rire.

_ C'était vraiment brillant ! Vous avez vu sa tête !, déclara Cédric en essuyant une larme au coin de ses yeux.

_ C'est vrai, excellente idée, Circée !, confirma Viktor en souriant vicieusement.

Un sourire que Circée lui rendit, tout aussi vicieusement.

_ Merci, mademoiselle Potter, j'avais vraiment besoin de rire un peu, dit Fleur.

_ Pas de quoi, j'avais quelques plaintes à adresser à cet idiot de toute façon, et puis Fleur, ton idée de jeter la personne qui a choisi cette tâche en pâture aux dragons était vraiment géniale ! Au vu de sa réaction, c'est lui qui a dû y penser, il s'est même écarté de Viktor comme s'il craignait d'être saisi, puis jeté dans l'enclos, ria Circée.

_ Tu l'as remarqué toi-aussi ? Il semblait sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou !, confirma Cédric avant de se taire, quand il entendit le coup de sifflet.

Son teint était devenu légèrement verdâtre et il s'avança vers l'entrée de la tente.

_ Bonne chance, Cédric !, lui souhaitèrent les trois autres champions et Cédric leur sourit avant de sortir.

Circée écouta avec attention la foule crier… hurler… pousser des exclamations… retenir son souffle au spectacle des efforts de Cédric pour passer sans dommage devant le Suédois à museau court. Même si elle savait que Sonya ferait de son mieux pour ne pas le blesser grièvement, elle restait inquiète.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, Circée entendit le rugissement assourdissant de la foule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Cédric avait réussi à passer devant le dragon et à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or.

Quelques instants plus tard, un second coup de sifflet retentit et le nom de Fleur fut annoncé.

Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds et Circée et Viktor luis souhaitèrent à son tour bonne chance. Elle se calma légèrement en les entendant et sortit la tête haute et la main crispée sur sa baguette, de la tente.

Il ne restait plus que Circée et Viktor dans la tente, et tous deux étaient silencieux. Circée sortit de son sac, sa tenue pour la première tâche et se dévêtit dans un coin, après avoir prévenu Viktor.

Avec l'autorisation du directeur adjoint Fontaine, Circée avait modifié la tenue qu'Ilvermorny lui avait procuré pour le tournoi. Bizarrement, les autres champions n'avaient pas de robes ou d'uniformes spécifiques pour les tâches, contrairement à elle. Sa tenue était une réplique de celle de Caster Médée de _Fate/Stay Night_ mais dans d'autres couleurs. La robe était principalement rouge, avec une partie bleue aux épaules et une décoration en or juste au dessus de la poitrine. Sa double cape sans capuche toutefois était bleue en haut et indigo en dessous. Sur la première cape bleue plus petite, l'emblème d'Ilvermorny avait été cousu en grand pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Comme chaussures, elle portait une paire de bottes noires, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient détachés et lisses, avec une tresse de chaque côté comme Caster. Autour de son cou, elle avait attaché un tour de cou bleu avec un pendentif orné d'une opale. Enfin, elle portait des gants noirs pour protéger ses mains.

Elle finit de se changer juste avant qu'un nouveau cou de sifflet retentisse et que Viktor sorte à son tour. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et il répondit en lui souhaitant bon courage, lorsque ce serait son tour.

Une fois seule, elle prit une large bouffée d'air puis expira. Son plan était au point, Maggie avait accepté de suivre son idée, tout se passerait bien. Elle remporterait cette épreuve et montrerait à ses camarades qu'elle n'était pas la plus faible des champions.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le coup de sifflet retentit et Circée sortit de la tente la tête haute et le pas résolu. Elle passa devant le bosquet d'arbres, puis franchit une ouverture dans la palissade qui entourait l'enclos.

Des centaines et des centaines de visages la regardaient dans les tribunes qui avaient été dressées par magie la veille au soir. Le Magyar à pointes, Maggie, lui faisait face à l'autre bout de l'enclos. La dragonne couvrait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermés, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur elle. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes.

La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte, mais Circée l'ignora, le moment était venu de démarrer le plan.

'_It's show time !'_, pensa-t-elle tout de suite en courant vers un autre côté de l'enclos, tout en jetant des sorts sur sa cape. Maggie cracha des flammes, mais celles-ci passèrent à côté de Circée sans la toucher conformément au plan.

'_MAINTENANT !'_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement et immédiatement elle s'envola dans les airs, sa cape devenant une sorte de paire d'ailes comme Caster Médée dans _Fate/Stay Night : Unlimited Blade Works_. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, telle de la soie noire, sa robe s'était légèrement soulevée pour montrer qu'elle portait une paire de bottes.

Immédiatement, elle se concentra tout en fixant constamment Maggie des yeux et fit apparaître une dizaine de cercles magiques autour d'elle, desquels jaillirent des cordes qui se précipitèrent sur Maggie pour l'attacher un peu partout. Circée avait dû adapter ses cercles pour qu'ils puissent lancer de grosses chaînes extrêmement vite et que celles-ci s'enroulent là où elle le souhaite, ce qui ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Elle attacha ainsi ses pattes, sa queue et « faillit » à lier sa gueule, de laquelle sortirent à nouveau des flammes. Mais, cela faisait partie du plan, Circée et Maggie s'étaient convenues d'un code pour que la dragonne prévienne l'autre quand elle cracherait un jet de flammes. Maggie devait gratter le sol avec sa patte gauche de devant et cligner d'un œil.

Avec ces quelques secondes d'avance, Circée pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine et lança sur elle le sortilège de Gèle-Flamme silencieusement, puis la tourna dans la direction d'où surgiraient les flammes et hurla :

_ _Protego glacius !_

Un gigantesque bouclier de glace apparut devant elle juste à temps pour bloquer le jet de flammes lancé par le Magyar à pointes. Plutôt que de le rendre plus épais, Circée avait cherché à créer un bouclier dont la glace serait extrêmement difficile à faire fondre. Comme elle l'espérait, le bouclier ne fondit presque pas, malgré l'intensité des flammes qui le frappaient.

Elle se concentra à nouveau et créa des lances de glace qui sortaient du bouclier. Elle les projeta contre la bouche du dragon, qui les brisa avec ses crocs et ses flammes. Mais, malgré tout, Circée continua à l'attaquer non stop, tout en volant tout autour de Maggie pour l'enrouler dans les chaînes qui entravaient toujours le dragon. Elle fit plusieurs fois le tour du dragon en volant à toute allure, puis elle s'arrêta un moment dans les airs. Elle canalisa ses flammes violettes dans ses mains et ses muscles, réunis les chaînes dans un seul cercle, puis tira dessus de toutes ses forces pour faire s'écraser Maggie face contre terre.

_ Mille méduses ! Quelle prestation, mes amis ! Miss Potter est parvenue à forcer un dragon à s'écraser au sol ! s'écria Verpey.

La foule hurlait, une nuée rouge applaudissait et brandissait d'énormes banderoles avec son nom écrit en lettres d'or. Tout cela, Circée l'ignora. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son adversaire qui était à terre.

'_Le clou du spectacle et j'ai terminé_ !', pensa-t-elle en volant droit vers le nid.

Elle saisit tout en flottant dans les airs l'œuf d'or, puis remonta en chandelle tout en brandissant d'une main l'œuf sous les acclamations de la foule.

Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un avait brusquement mis le volume à fond. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait pénétré dans l'enclos, elle prit conscience du bruit de la foule qui hurlait et applaudissait aussi fort que les supporters irlandais de la Coupe du Monde.

_ Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! hurlait Verpey. Notre plus jeune championne a été la plus rapide pour s'emparer de son œuf ! Et quel spectacle nous a-t-elle offert aujourd'hui, une démonstration de magie de très haut niveau ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Miss Potter !

Circée rejoint le groupe des gardiens des dragons, atterrissant gracieusement au sol la tête baissée, avant de la lever avec élégance pour saluer la foule de sa main libre. Elle fit disparaître ses cercles magiques et ses chaînes, et les gardiens des dragons se précipitèrent pour neutraliser le Magyar à pointes.

Près de l'entrée de l'enclos, les professeurs McGonagall, Maugrey et Hagrid se précipitaient vers elle avec de grands gestes de la main et des sourires si larges qu'on les voyait de loin.

_ C'était remarquable, Miss Potter ! s'écria avec fierté le professeur McGonagall. Mais, vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été blessée ? Voulez-vous voir Madame Pomfresh ?

_ Je vais parfaitement bien, professeur. Le dragon ne m'a pas blessé, affirma Circée.

_ Hum, allez tout de même la voir s'il vous plait. Je serais plus rassurée, répliqua McGonagall.

_ Tu as réussi, Circée ! Et contre le Magyar, en plus ! Tu sais que Charlie a dit que c'était le pi…

_ Merci Hagrid !, l'interrompit vivement Circée pour lui éviter de commettre une gaffe en révélant qu'il lui avait montré les dragons avant l'épreuve.

Le faux Maugrey avait l'air ravi, lui aussi. Son œil magique semblait danser dans son orbite.

_ C'était vite fait bien fait, Potter, grogna-t-il.

Circée sortit de l'enclos et vit Madame Pomfresh, l'air inquiet, à l'entrée d'une deuxième tente.

_ Des dragons ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton dégoûté en entraînant Circée à l'intérieur.

La tente avait été divisée en plusieurs espaces à l'aide de paravents de toile. Circée distingua la silhouette de Cédric à travers l'un d'eux, mais il ne semblait pas gravement blessé. Au moins, il était assis, pas couché.

_ Madame, je n'ai pas une égratignure, je vous l'assure !, affirma Circée en tournant sur elle-même.

_ Bien, vous êtes en parfaite forme, Miss Potter. Vous pouvez aller voir votre score, pendant que je m'occupe de Mr Diggory, répondit la médicomage.

Circée sortir de la tente et vit ses amis se précipiter vers elle. La jeune sorcière leur fit un signe de la main et marcha prêt de l'enclos pour connaître ses notes, et fut très vite rejointes par ses camarades.

_ Circée, tu as été formidable ! s'exclama Luna en se jetant dans ses bras.

_ Ouille ! Lunabelle ! Essaies-tu de prouver que tu es plus forte qu'un dragon en me brisant les os ?, répondit Circée en riant.

_ Peut-être… Est-ce que j'y parviens ?, rétorqua Luna.

_ Sans aucun doute, le dragon ne m'a absolument pas touché, alors que toi, tu as réussi à me donner mal au dos !, répondit Circée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les élèves de Gryffondor qui étaient descendus jusqu'à l'enclos, explosèrent de rire. Elle fut chaudement félicitée par ses pairs et les jumeaux l'installèrent sur leurs épaules, tout en lui racontant ce que les autres champions avaient fait.

_ Tu as été la meilleure, ça ne fait aucun doute. Cédric a fait un truc bizarre. Il a métamorphosé une pierre qui se trouvait par terre… Il l'a transformé en chien… Il voulait que le dragon s'intéresse au chien plutôt qu'à lui. Comme métamorphose, c'était sacrément réussi et ça a failli très bien marcher. Il est arrivé à prendre l'œuf, mais il s'est quand même fait brûler. Le dragon a brusquement changé d'avis et il a décidé qu'il préférait s'occuper de lui plutôt que du labrador. Mais Cédric s'en est quand même sorti. Après, il y a eu la fille de Beauxbâtons, Fleur… Elle a utilisé une sorte d'enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon en transe. Ça aussi, ça a plus ou moins marché. Le dragon s'est assoupi mais il s'est mis à ronfler et il a craché un long jet de flammes qui a mis le feu à sa robe. Heureusement, elle a pu l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique, commença Fred.

_ Et Viktor, c'est lui qui a été le meilleur après toi. Il lui a jeté un sort en plein dans l'œil. L'ennui, c'est que le dragon avait tellement mal qu'il s'est mis à donner des coups de patte dans tous les sens en cassant la moitié de ses vrais œufs. Les juges lui ont enlevé des points à cause de ça. Selon le règlement, les œufs devaient rester intacts, acheva George.

Circée écarquilla les yeux. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi son intuition l'avait forcé à voler les œufs de Bai Meng la veille et les ranger dans une malle enchantée semblable à celle de Norbert Dragonneau ! Elle avait prédit que Viktor causerait la destruction des œufs du Boutefeu ! Actuellement, les vrais œufs étaient surveillés par Dobby afin de contrôler leur température. Ceux qui ont été détruits, sont des faux qu'elle avait créés en métamorphosant des pierres.

Circée hocha de la tête, puis plissa les yeux pour pouvoir voir ses notes. Le premier juge, Madame Maxime, leva sa baguette magique d'où s'échappa un long ruban d'argent qui s'entortilla pour former un grand neuf.

_ Tu aurais mérité un dix, tu as été vraiment parfaite !, s'exclama Ron.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mr Croupton de se prononcer. Il lança en l'air le chiffre 10.

_ Super ! Tu as eu la note maximale !, dit Neville.

Dumbledore, lui aussi, donna la note neuf, les applaudissements de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité.

Ludo Verpey lança un dix.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Karkaroff qui leva sa baguette. Il réfléchit un moment, l'air hésitant, avant de faire jaillit à son tour un chiffre – quatre.

_ Quoi ? s'indignèrent les quatre Weasley et le reste des Gryffondors, furieux. Cette espèce de crapule pleine de poux ! Il a donné dix à Krum !

Tandis que ses camarades vociféraient contre Krum, Circée avait les yeux fixés sur la vielle sorcière qui achèveraient la remise des notes. Elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Dumbledore, sa peau était noire et ses cheveux frisés attachés en haut de sa tête. Elle portait une robe bleue et rouge avec un large emblème d'Ilvermorny cousu sur la poitrine. Il devait s'agir d'Eulalie Hicks, la directrice d'Ilvermorny.

La sorcière leva sa baguette et lui donna elle-aussi un dix.

Les applaudissements repartirent de plus belle et même les Poufsouffles acclamaient ses notes, avec les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors. Les Serpentards, eux, la huèrent mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait vu dans les tribunes Blaize lui faire un signe du doigt avec son pouce. Elle sourit heureuse d'avoir impressionné son premier chevalier. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir ces derniers temps, et Circée devait avouer qu'elle avait souffert de leur distance. Elle venait de descendre des épaules des jumeaux, quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

_ Tu es première, Circée ! annonça Charlie Weasley qui courait à leur rencontre. Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois absolument envoyer un hibou à maman, je lui ai promis de lui raconter ce qui se passerait. Mais c'est vraiment incroyable ! Ah, au fait, on m'a chargé de te dire que Verpey voulait te voir là-bas, dans la tente.

_ Attends un peu ! Il faut que je te parle !, l'interrompit Circée en s'accrochant à son bras.

Charlie rougit en sentant la large poitrine de Circée contre son bras et commença à bégayer, tandis qu'elle le tirait à l'écart pour discuter, tout en faisant signe à leurs camarades de ne pas les suivre.

_ Désolée, je souhaitais te parler des dragons, expliqua Circée en lui lâchant le bras, une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté de leurs oreilles.

_ Il y a un problème ? Le Magyar t'a blessé ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je voulais t'avouer que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours en quoi consisterait la tâche, et que je suis venue plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'enclos pour discuter avec les dragons. Je parle Fourchelang et j'arrive à comprendre le langage des dragons. J'ai pu négocier avec elles pour qu'elles n'attaquent pas sérieusement les champions, expliqua Circée.

Charlie semblait surpris, mais en même temps il avait l'air d'avoir finalement résolu un mystère.

_ Cela explique pourquoi elles étaient aussi calmes, je me demandais pourquoi elles se tenaient tranquilles ces derniers jours, marmonna-t-il.

_ Tout cela pour dire, que j'ai passé un marché avec elles. Elles souhaitent une double portion de nourriture pendant deux semaines, après que vous ayez essayé de les affamer. Elles veulent aussi que je te dise, que si un jour tu parviens à te transformer en dragon male, elles sont toutes prêtes à intégrer ton harem. Tu es très populaire auprès des femelles dragons, Charlie. La plupart ont le béguin pour toi, selon Maggie. Du coup, les dragons males semblent te détester car tu leur voles l'affection des femelles de leurs espèces, poursuivit Circée.

Charlie avala de travers en entendant ses derniers mots, il se mit à tousser violemment et Circée lui tapota gentiment le dos.

_ C'est une blague ?, s'exclama-t-il une fois que sa crise fut passée.

_ Non, elles sont toutes les quatre de vraies commères et elles t'adorent toutes. Elles se battent même pour toi, tu sais ? En revanche, elles n'apprécient pas du tout tes collègues, répliqua Circée.

_...

_ Et puis, je leur ai promis de leur signer un autographe sur leurs écailles, donc je repasserai avant que vous ne partiez, d'accord ? Il y a aussi les œufs du Boutefeu qu'il faut que je vous rende, mon intuition m'a averti qu'il valait mieux les prendre et les échanger avec des faux. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont indemnes dans une malle similaire à celle de Norbert Dragonneau. J'ai laissé la malle dans la tente des champions, avec mes vêtements, suis-moi !, déclara Circée en le tirant par la main jusqu'à la première tente.

Elle entra dans la tente avec Charlie, là où les trois autres champions se trouvaient déjà. Elle les salua et guida Charlie jusqu'au tabouret où elle avait posé ses vêtements bien pliées. Elle sortit de la poche de sa robe, une minuscule malle qu'elle mit dans la main de Charlie avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Un simple _Finite_ lui fera récupérer sa vraie taille, un elfe de maison, Dobby, s'occupe des œufs dans une cheminée. Donc attends de retourner auprès de tes collègues pour les récupérer, lui dit-elle.

Charlie hocha de la tête et ressortit de la tente, en même temps que Verpey y entrait.

_ Bravo à vous tous ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en surgissant d'un pas bondissant.

Il avait la mine aussi réjouie que si c'était lui qui avait réussi à arracher un œuf d'or à un dragon.

_ Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions très rapidement, dit-il. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heures et demie du matin, mais entre-temps, on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Si vous regardez bien les œufs d'or qui sont en votre possession, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir… Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Très bien, vous pouvez partir !

Circée rejoignit les Weasley à l'extérieur de la tente, mais fut immédiatement interceptée par Rita Skeeter.

_ Félicitations, Circée ! lança-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me donner une petite interview ? Qu'as-tu ressenti en affrontant le dragon ? Et que ressens-tu maintenant, après avoir vu tes notes ? Tu trouves qu'elles sont justes ?

_ Ah, Rita ! Une interview ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce que j'ai ressenti ? Je dirais de l'angoisse. Alors que le tournoi était supposé être moins dangereux que les précédents, la première tâche nous force à affronter des dragons de manière complètement improvisée, car les organisateurs souhaitaient tester notre audace et notre courage face à l'inconnu. Franchement, je me demande ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête, lorsqu'ils ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée ! On aurait pu finir carboniser ou dévorer à la moindre inattention et même si des sorciers étaient là pour s'assurer que la situation ne tourne pas à la catastrophe, une seconde aurait suffi pour qu'il y ait un mort, même dans le public ! Les organisateurs auraient dû nous avertir du contenu de l'épreuve, selon moi. Par rapport à mes notes, je trouve qu'elles sont justes, sauf celle du directeur Karkaroff. Il m'a mis quatre, alors que tous les autres juges m'ont donné un neuf ou un dix. Un tel écart parle de lui-même, surtout qu'il a mis dix au champion de son école, alors que ce dernier a causé la destruction de la moitié des œufs. Moi-même, j'ai réussi à obtenir mon œuf d'or, sans casser le reste des œufs ou être blessée, pourtant il ne m'a même pas accordé la moyenne. Un signe évident de favoritisme, conclut Circée avant de reprendre son chemin avec son œuf dans la main et son sac de l'autre.

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il y eut à nouveau une explosion de cris, d'applaudissements, d'acclamations. Les moindres recoins débordaient de gâteaux et de cruches remplies de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre. Lee Jordan avait allumé quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur, qui remplissaient la salle d'étincelles et d'étoiles. Dean Thomas, qu'on savait doué pour le dessin, avait déployé d'impressionnantes banderoles qui représentaient pour la plupart Circée volant dans les airs face au Magyar à pointes tout en projetant des chaînes et un bouclier de glace contre le dragon. Deux autres dessins montraient Cédric la tête en feu.

Circée se servit à manger et s'assit près des Weasley, Neville et Luna, qui avait été invitée.

_ Oh, là, là, mais c'est lourd, ce truc-là, dit Lee Jordan en soupesant l'œuf d'or que Circée avait posé sur la table. Dis donc Circée, je ne te croyais pas aussi costaud ! Vas-y, ouvre-le, qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il y a dedans !

_ Elle doit en découvrir la signification toute seule, interrompit Hermione. C'est dans le règlement du tournoi…

Mais, elle fut ignorée, car d'autres voix s'élevèrent pour lui demander d'ouvrir l'œuf.

Circée glissa un ongle dans la rainure qui l'entourait et parvint à l'ouvrir. Il était creux et totalement vide, mais dès que Circée l'eut ouvert, un horrible bruit, s'éleva dans la salle. Et Circée le referma immédiatement d'un coup sec.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Seamus en regardant l'œuf, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. On aurait dit le spectre de la mort… C'est peut-être lui que tu devras affronter la prochaine fois, Circée !

_ On aurait dit qu'on torturait quelqu'un ! s'exclama Neville qui était devenu livide. Ils vont te faire subir le sortilège Doloris et tu devras y résister ! Ce sera ça, ta deuxième tâche !

_ Neville, aucune chance que cela arrive. Déjà, c'est un sort illégal et en plus, la nouvelle ferait le tour du monde et ruinerait la réputation du ministère, s'il s'agissait d'une vraie épreuve, rétorqua Circée.

La fête se termina vers une heure du matin pour Circée, car jeter des sorts aussi puissants pendant plusieurs minutes avait vidé sa réserve d'énergie magique. Elle alla se coucher en première, laissant ses camarades s'amuser sans elle.

Dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller après s'être douchée et avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle s'endormit.

**NOTES :**

_*** La taille de Circée**_** :**

**Mon héroine a pris plusieurs centimètres. Avant, elle mesurait 1m50, maintenant elle est presque à 1m60. Sa poussée de croissance a été très tardive au niveau de sa taille.**

**D'ici le bal, elle gagnera encore cinq centimètres et arrivera à 1m65. Ceux qui ont lu mes fiches de pseudo-servants connaissent sa taille et son poids final, une fois adulte.**

_*** La popularité de Charlie :**_

**Je dois avouer que cette idée m'est venue alors que j'écrivais ce chapitre. Au début, je n'avais pas pensé à cette idée et comptait résumer la première rencontre avec nos quatre dragonnes, mais plus j'écrivais, plus je me suis dit. Pourquoi pas ? C'était une idée clairement originale, qui apportait une touche comique à ce chapitre.**

*****_**Les notes de Circée :**_

**Dans cet AU, nous avons six juges, donc le maximum de points possible est soixante et non cinquante. Voici pour l'instant leur nombre de points chacun et leur classement :**

**1- Circée avec 52 points.**

**2- Viktor avec 48 points.**

**3- Cédric avec 45 points.**

**4- Fleur avec 44 points.**

**Circée a obtenu des meilleures notes que canon Harry, car sa prestation était beaucoup plus sensationnel, qu'elle a montré des sorts de haut niveau, qu'elle n'a subi aucune blessure, qu'elle a été la plus rapide et qu'elle n'a détruit aucun œuf. Logiquement, elle aurait dû avoir que des dix, mais Dumbledore craignait qu'on l'accuse de favoritisme et Maxime n'avait pas envie de donner la note maximale à quelqu'un d'autre que son champion, d'autant plus que Circée est plus jeune. Karkaroff voulait juste éviter que Circée soit en tête, il aurait bien mis zéro, mais il savait que cela nuirait à sa réputation s'il lui mettait une telle note.**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. De même que le film et les musiques de **_**Bodyguard**_**. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Je remercie tous mes revieweurs du chapitre 11, ce chapitre sort pour vous!**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games.**

**Pour la robe de bal de Circée, l'image que je vous donne est approximative. Si vous voulez voir réellement à quoi cette robe devrait ressembler dans la réalité, je vous conseille d'aller sur la page de Deviantart de Fairytas et de regarder « The Swan princess ». Cette robe est juste magnifique et elle m'a vraiment inspiré pour ma fiction. Dans ma fic, le bas de la jupe est d'un vif violet, mais sinon c'est cette robe que Circée porte avec les bijoux que je lui ai rajoutés.**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le bal de Noel et le vilain petit canard devient un magnifique cygne.**

Le lendemain de la première épreuve, Circée enfourcha son balai et vola jusqu'à l'enclos des dragons après le petit-déjeuner, pour pouvoir tenir sa promesse envers les quatre dragons.

Elle atterrit dans l'enclos juste à côté de Charlie, qui était surpris par son mode de transport.

_ Tu étais obligé de voler jusqu'ici ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, tout en faisant signe à ses camarades que tout allait bien.

_ Évidemment, c'est bien plus cool que simplement marcher, répondit Circée en souriant.

Encore une fois, elle fut entourée d'une illusion digne d'un conte de fée : fleurs, papillons, licornes, fées et même château féérique, tout y était passé. Charlie se frotta les yeux, tout comme les autres gardiens, avant de les rouvrir. Mais, l'illusion n'avait pas disparu.

_ Comment as-tu f… commença-t-il mais dès qu'il parla, Circée fit disparaître son illusion.

_ Bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai une promesse à tenir, déclara Circée tout en marchant vers les dragonnes.

Elle fouillait dans son sac et en ressortit un très gros pinceau presqu'aussi long qu'un balai. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les quatre créatures, elle posa son sac par terre et en sortit plusieurs pots de peintures de différentes couleurs, puis se tourna vers les dragons auxquels elle s'adressa en fourchelang son balai et le pinceau en main.

_ _Bien, les filles ! J'ai préparé de la peinture pour votre autographe, comme cela il ne s'effacera pas tout de suite, d'accord ? J'ai dix pots pour dix couleurs différentes : rouge, jaune, vert, bleu, marron, noir, blanc, violet, orange et rose ! Dîtes-moi de quelle couleur vous voulez votre autographe !_, demanda-t-elle.

_ Prems ! Prems ! Je veux du rose !, rugit Maggie toute excitée.

_ Bleu pour moi !, dit Vega.

_ Violet !, répondit Sonya.

_ Vert !, acheva Bai Meng.

_ Rose, bleu, violet et vert, c'est d'accord ! On commence par toi, Maggie, confirma Circée en prenant le pot de peinture rose et en s'approchant du côté gauche du Magyar à pointes.

Elle posa le pot, l'ouvrit et y plongea son pincée quelques secondes, avant de le ressortir et de s'envoler avec son balai. Elle se mit au travail et signa son nom sur le flanc gauche du dragon. Maggie resta parfaitement immobile tout le long, alors même qu'elle était surexcitée, elle demandait toutes les trente secondes si Circée avait fini.

_ C'est fait ! Un excellent travail, je le reconnais !, déclara Circée en atterrissant au sol. Et Charlie ! Vient un peu par ici pour prendre une photo !

Circée avait posé son balai près de son sac, duquel elle avait sorti un appareil photo qu'elle tendit à Charlie avant de reprendre son balai.

_ Attends que je m'envole et me rapproche de l'autographe pour la prendre et fais en deux, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle monta à nouveau sur son balai avec le pinceau dans sa main et s'approcha de près de l'autographe tout en veillant à ne pas frôler la peinture. Elle entendit un « clic » et attendit quelques secondes le second « clic »avant de descendre jusqu'au sol. Charlie lui tendit les deux photos, mais elle n'en prit qu'une.

_ L'autre, c'est la preuve que c'est moi qui ai signé, les dragonnes souhaitent pouvoir montrer à leurs amis une preuve que l'autographe est authentique, expliqua-t-elle

Les autres gardiens avaient regardé ses actions et le manque de réaction de la part des dragons avec surprise, et ils tentèrent donc de l'interroger. Mais Circée les tut en leur promettant de répondre à leurs questions, après avoir fini les trois autographes restants.

Par la suite, elle fit de même avec chaque dragons, qui semblaient aux anges d'avoir son autographe, puis rangea son matériel de peinture dans son sac, avant de s'approcher du groupe de sorciers et répondre à leurs questions. Elle resta une bonne heure à parler et servir d'interprète entre les sorciers et les dragons. Au final, c'est Charlie qui la sauva des questions incessantes de ses collègues et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'envoler en direction du château en sifflant.

* * *

Elle avait passé une matinée intéressante, mais une mauvaise surprise arriva l'après-midi, quand Hermione lui demanda un peu de son temps, car elle voulait lui parler.

_ De quoi veux-tu discuter ?, demanda Circée sur un ton neutre.

La position d'Hermione dans l'école avait pris un sacré coup depuis qu'elle avait mis fin à leur amitié. Auparavant, à part les Serpentards, elle était tolérée par les élèves de l'école malgré ses mauvaises manies de se croire plus intelligente et supérieure aux autres. Mais, après leur dispute, Hermione s'est retrouvée quasiment seule. Les filles de Gryffondor préféraient la compagnie de Circée à celle d'Hermione, car cette dernière critiquait constamment les activités et sujets de conversation extrascolaires des filles. Les garçons, eux aussi ne la fréquentaient que très peu, préférant s'amuser et parler sport plutôt que d'étudier aussi sérieusement que Granger. Du coup, les élèves des autres maisons ont gardé leurs distances et les Serpentards en ont profité pour essayer de faire d'elle une paria, ce que Circée avait discrètement stoppé avec l'aide des Gryffondors plus âgés. Elle n'était plus amie avec Hermione, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle laisserait les Serpentards la harceler.

_ J'aimerai qu'on redevienne amies, passer du temps avec toi me manque, répondit Hermione en baissant les yeux embarrassée.

_ Hermione, tant que tu ne t'excuseras pas pour tes paroles blessantes, je ne renouerais pas notre amitié, déclara Circée.

_ Je ne t'ai rien dit de blessant !, répliqua Hermione à voix haute.

_ Tu m'as accusé de passer mon temps à jouer au quidditch et à me prélasser, pendant que toi, tu étudiais constamment. Autrement dit, tu m'as traité publiquement de fainéante et cancre, alors que je suis la meilleure élève de notre année. Je ne nierai pas le fait que tu consacres davantage de temps à tes études que moi, mais moi j'étudie plus efficacement, de sorte que ce que toi tu fais en lisant cinq livres, je peux le faire en n'en lisant que deux. Je suis simplement plus efficace quand je travaille que toi, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne fiche rien en classe ou en dehors. Si tu avais prêté un peu plus d'attention l'année dernière, tu aurais su que les cercles magiques que j'ai utilisés hier, sont ce qui a convaincu Flitwick, Babbling et Vector de me laisser passer les BUSEs de leurs matières. J'ai démarré ce projet pendant les vacances d'été et il m'a fallu des mois pour avancer suffisamment pour obtenir des cercles stables. Tu ne m'as pas vu travailler dessus parce que tu étais complètement ensevelie sous le poids de tous tes devoirs, rétorqua Circée.

_ Mais… Ce n'est pas juste que tu profites du travail de nos professeurs ! s'exclama Hermione en serrant les poings.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?, demanda Circée en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce que Hermione voulait dire.

_ Tu as utilisé les résultats des professeurs pour passer tes BUSEs ! s'écria Hermione.

Circée écarquilla les yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils, folle de rage. De quel droit Hermione osait-elle l'accuser d'avoir volé le travail des professeurs ? Sa jalousie était vraiment pitoyable !

_ Pour ton information, Hermione, les cercles que j'ai utilisés, je les ai créés moi-même. Nos professeurs ont juste revu mes notes et assisté à mes séances d'entraînements pratiques, parfois ils m'ont proposé des modifications ou des idées de nouveaux cercles, mais c'est tout ! Ce ne sont pas eux qui les ont créés, contrairement à ce que tu crois ! Au lieu de m'accuser stupidement de plagiat ou de profiter du travail des autres, tu aurais tout simplement pu me demander comment je les ai conçus ! Ta jalousie t'aveugle tellement que tu es incapable d'accepter qu'un autre élève que toi, puisse concevoir de nouveaux sorts… C'est vraiment pathétique, affirma Circée avant de se retourner et de partir en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Ah, et oublie l'idée qu'on renoue notre amitié ! Il est hors de question que je redevienne amie avec quelqu'un qui refuse de croire que je sois capable de concevoir mes propres sorts.

Les jours qui suivirent, les tensions entre Hermione et elle ne disparurent pas et tous les Gryffondors apprirent leur nouvelle dispute. Circée avait décidé d'ignorer complètement Hermione et d'agir comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui laissait la brune quasiment au bord des larmes.

* * *

En parallèle, la jeune championne était constamment harcelée par les élèves de Serdaigles désireux d'apprendre à créer ses cercles magique et sa méthode pour voler grâce à sa cape. Elle refusait constamment en expliquant qu'elle souhaitait peaufiner davantage son projet avant de le rendre publique, ce qui lui attira la foudre des Serds, qui n'aimaient pas qu'on leur refuse de nouvelles connaissances.

Circée se concentra à sélectionner les cadeaux de Noel pour ses proches cette année, car on était déjà au début du mois de décembre et les fêtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques semaines. Cette année, Sirius lui avait dit d'utiliser les comptes de sa propre famille pour payer les cadeaux qu'elle achetait, l'idée de financer les présents de « traîtres à leur sang » avec la fortune des Black semblait tout particulièrement l'amuser. Elle commença ainsi sa liste de présents.

Pour les Weasley, il y aurait les boîtes de friandises habituelles pour toute la famille. Arthur et Molly recevrait une nouvelle voiture de la part de Sirius et elle, son parrain souhaitait les remercier lui-aussi pour la gentillesse et la générosité dont ils ont fait preuves envers elle. Percy, un coffret de parchemins et de plumes de luxe. Fred et George un radio-cassette CD avec plusieurs albums de musiciens moldus que Circée et Sirius appréciaient. Sirius comptait aussi les aider à devenir des animagi en leur passant des notes sur le processus et dès qu'ils achèveraient cette transformation, il leur donnerait leur propre nom de Maraudeurs. Ron recevrait un nouveau balai, un Nimbus 2000. De même que Ginny, avec en plus quelques nouveaux vêtements.

Pour les Londubat, il y aurait aussi les boîtes de friandises et des présents individuels. Neville recevra des plantes d'origine américaine que Circée avait négociée avec le directeur adjoint d'Ilvermorny lorsqu'ils se sont vus et que la directrice lui avait ramené le jour de la première tâche. Il y avait aussi des textes expliquant comment en prendre soin, à coup sûr Neville s'amusera à s'en occuper. Pour Augusta, Elle avait cousu une robe noire de sorcière majestueuse avec des motifs de flammes qui bougeaient sur le tissu, avec l'aide de Winky. Pour Frank et Alice, elle comptait leur offrir une cure thermale d'une semaine dans le monde moldu et elle avait demandé à Dora de regarder si elle pouvait faire des réservations pour elle. Ted et Andromeda recevraient aussi une cure thermale d'une semaine comme cadeau, tandis qu'elle offrirait à Dora un manteau de luxe.

Pour Sirius, elle avait acheté des farces et attrapes aux jumeaux et à Zonko, et elle lui prendrait pendant les vacances une veste de Biker.

Pour Luna, elle avait fini la robe de bal qu'elle avait commencé à coudre à la rentrée, de même que les gants et elle avait trouvé une superbe paire de chaussures à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait sélectionné des bijoux dans le coffre des Black qui siéraient à merveille à la blonde, dans des couleurs bleues et indigo.

Le reste de ses camarades de Gryffondor, ses nouveaux amis de Durmstrang et la directrice et le directeur adjoint d'Ilvermorny recevraient des friandises et quelques farces et attrapes qu'elle avait achetées aux jumeaux.

Sa liste terminée, Circée sautilla pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Elle avait hâte que les vacances arrivent, la directrice Hicks avait accepté sa demande de quitter l'école pour les vacances et ne revenir que pour le bal. Il fallait qu'elle négocie le même compromis pour Neville et ces vacances seraient formidables !

Elle entra dans la salle de métamorphose et McGonagall commença son cours qu'elle suivit attentivement, en prenant des notes, elle fut avec Hermione et quelques Serdaigles, la seule à transformer complètement sa dinde en cochon d'Inde. Peu avant que la cloche sonne, McGonagall avait terminé sa leçon du jour, mais reprit la parole pour leur faire une annonce :

_ J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Le bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui donne l'occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais vous avez le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez…

Lavande laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu et Pavarti lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en ayant elle-même le plus grand mal à ne pas l'imiter. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers les garçons de leur classe à la recherche d'un potentiel cavalier.

_ Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoires, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

Le professeur lança à toute la classe un regard appuyé.

_ Bien entendu, le bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu échevelé, reprit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Lavande se mit à glousser plus fort que jamais, la main plaquée devant la bouche pour essayer de faire un peu de moins bruit.

_ Cela ne signifie PAS, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, que nous tolérerons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école.

La cloche retentit et l'habituel brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et commençaient à partir.

_ Potter, je voudrais vous voir, s'il vous plaît, lança McGonagall d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Circée s'avança vers l'estrade immédiatement.

Le professeur attendit que les autres élèves soient partis avant de déclarer :

_ Potter, les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le bal, c'est la tradition. Je compte donc sur vous pour me prévenir dès que vous aurez choisi votre cavalier, annonça McGonagall.

_ Bien sûr, professeur. Je dois juste vous prévenir qu'il a été convenu avec le ministère que je passerai les vacances de Noël avec Sirius et les Tonks. Je recevrais un portoloin dans les jours qui précèdent le bal pour que je puisse revenir à l'école pour la soirée, puis repartir, répondit Circée.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant, Miss Potter. Cela me semble plus compliqué que nécessaire, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas tout simplement au château ?, rétorqua McGonagall.

_ Professeur, c'est le premier Noël de Sirius depuis sa libération et son exonération. Il attend depuis des mois les fêtes avec impatience, il souhaite sincèrement se rattraper pour toutes les années qu'il a manquées. Si je n'étais pas une championne, je n'irais même pas au bal et passerais simplement les fêtes en famille. Mais, mon nom a été mis dans la Coupe et en est sorti, je suis donc contrainte de participer. Alors, il est normal que le ministère qui est partiellement en tort, me donne le moyen de me rendre au bal et de passer mes vacances avec mes proches, ne pensez-vous pas ?, répliqua Circée en souriant.

_ … Je vois, vous souhaiterez à Sirius de bonnes fêtes pour moi, Miss Potter, céda McGonagall.

Circée hocha de la tête, puis sortit de la salle de métamorphose, en trottinant pour rattraper ses camarades.

Ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine de mètres d'avance et discutaient tous du bal, quand elle les rejoint et Circée tira le bras de Neville pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ Quand est-ce que grand-mère visite le château pour discuter avec Dumbledore ?

_ Demain normalement, répondit Neville en chuchotant à son tour.

_ Okay, McGonagall vient de me dire qu'en tant que championne, il faudra que j'ouvre le bal, donc je compte sur toi, dit Circée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Es-tu sûre de vouloir y aller avec moi ? Tu as l'embarras du choix…, murmura Neville.

_ Oui, je n'ai pas envie que mon cavalier m'écrase les pieds devant les yeux de tout le monde. Tu as été mon partenaire lorsque j'ai appris à danser et tu ne m'as pas une fois marché sur le pied, donc tu es le meilleur cavalier possible. Tu veux qu'on s'entraîne un peu avant le ball ? Dobby m'a dit qu'il y avait dans l'école, une salle spéciale capable de se transformer selon les envies de la personne qui l'utilise. On pourrait l'utiliser pour répéter en paix. Ah et n'oublie pas, tu dois « officiellement » m'inviter ! Sort le grand jeu et toutes les filles seront jalouses. Je suis sûre qu'il y en aura un paquet qui pourrait même vouloir sortir avec toi. Montre-toi super romantique !, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ Tu veux vraiment en mettre plein à l'œil des Serpentards…, chuchota Neville en se retenant de rire.

_ Bien entendu, je veux que toutes les filles de l'école se rongent les ongles de jalousie !, répondit Circée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Circée tremblait d'impatience intérieurement. Bientôt, elle et Neville en mettraient plein la vue à toute l'école et elle devait se retenir d'exploser de rire comme un vilain de film. Lorsque les hiboux entrèrent pour apporter le courrier, une dizaine de colombes portant des bouquets et des couronnes de fleurs s'approchèrent de Circée déposant sur sa tête les couronnes et sur la table les bouquets, avant de repartir vers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Neville se leva de sa chaise, fit le tour de la table des Gryffondors puis marcha jusqu'à Circée, avant de s'incliner élégamment devant elle, la main droite posé sur sa poitrine et lui dire :

_ Lady Potter Black, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Circée sourit et prit l'un des bouquets de lys avant de répondre :

_ J'accepte avec joie, ce serait un honneur d'être escortée au bal par vous, Messire Londubat, déclara-t-elle tout en lui tendant sa main droite, la gauche tenant le bouquet de fleurs contre elle.

_ Tout l'honneur est pour moi, affirma Neville avant de prendre sa main et de lui faire un baisemain.

Il se releva ensuite et fut saisi immédiatement par Fred et George qui étaient assis juste à côté de Circée.

_ Neville ! Sacripant ! Qui aurait cru que tu aurais autant d'audace ! s'exclama Fred en le prenant par l'épaule.

_ Chapeau, Neville ! Ça c'est une invitation au bal vraiment romantique ! Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous avouer ?, ajouta George.

Tout autour d'eux, la demande de Neville avait causé un véritable choc dans la salle, les filles regardaient Circée avec une telle jalousie, que la jeune Potter avait du mal à ne pas danser de joie en voyant leurs visages déformés par l'envie.

Cette demande avait été planifiée par Circée dès les vacances d'été, quand Madame Bones lui avait appris qu'il y aurait un bal au prochain Noël. L'envie d'en mettre la plein la vue au reste des filles de l'école et de motiver les garçons à se montrer romantiques lorsqu'ils les invitaient, était immédiatement née dans son esprit. Elle en avait discuté avec Neville, qui fut plus difficile à convaincre, mais cela en valait la peine, puisque le plan avait été parfaitement exécuté et les élèves en parleraient pendant un moment.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville visita Poudlard pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Elle souhaitait l'informer que Neville se rendrait au bal avec un portoloin et qu'il passerait le reste des vacances chez eux, tout comme Circée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau peu avant le déjeuner et discuta avec Neville, elle semblait légèrement contrariée.

_ Cet Albus ! Quel culot ! Osez-me dire qu'il ne peut se permettre de faire une exception pour Neville, alors que j'ai déjà obtenu l'accord du ministère ! J'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il cède et me laisse faire préparer le portoloin !, dit-elle à son petit-fils et Circée.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, il n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main et il est encore plus obsédé que moi à l'idée de tout contrôler, affirma Circée.

Augusta repartit ensuite tout en leur disant qu'ils se reverraient pour Noël. Elle était assez pressée, car elle avait laissé Frank et Alice seuls au manoir. Le couple était sorti de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt et les deux aurors tentaient de se réadapter à la vie normale avec quelques difficultés. Elle était donc très inquiète pour eux.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, le bal était sur toutes les lèvres à Poudlard et une majorité des élèves de quatrième année et au-delà comptait rester à l'école pour les vacances. Les filles surtout étaient obsédées par le bal et cherchaient désespérément à attirer l'œil d'un beau garçon pour qu'il les invite au bal d'une manière aussi romantique que Neville. Bien sur, personne n'avait réussi à égaler l'invitation de Neville qu'elle avait elle-même planifié.

Circée avait déjà un cavalier et sa tenue de prête pour le bal, elle ne prêta donc que peu d'attention au sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Viktor avait invité Hermione et Mihail, Luna, au bal. Lorsqu'elle les interrogea discrètement sur leur choix de cavalière, elle apprit que Viktor avait eu le coup de foudre pour Hermione en la voyant étudier à la bibliothèque, tandis que Mihail avait invité Luna avec des intentions purement platoniques. Il était obligé d'aller au bal, mais ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa fiancée, si elle apprenait qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous dans son dos. Il avait donc eu l'idée d'inviter Luna. Comme cela, celle-ci pourrait se rendre au bal et il aurait une cavalière avec qui il ne s'ennuierait pas, sans s'attirer le courroux de sa fiancée. Circée trouvait sa logique parfaitement raisonnable et elle alla immédiatement voir Luna pour lui proposer de s'occuper de la tenue pour le bal et d'utiliser son portoloin pour y aller le jour de Noël. Ainsi, elle pourrait se rendre à la soirée tout en passant le reste de ses vacances avec son père. Luna la remercia en se jetant encore une fois dans ses bras et toutes deux passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer et modifier leurs tenues pour le bal.

* * *

Toutefois, Circée n'avait pas oublié que la deuxième tâche aurait lieu dans trois mois. Elle avait découvert le secret de l'œuf d'or en l'ouvrant dans la Salle sur Demande, lorsqu'elle ne s'y était pas entraînée à danser avec Neville, parfois rejointe par Mihail et Luna. Elle était passée trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls au septième étage tout en pensant :

« Il me faut un endroit où je puisse découvrir le message caché dans mon œuf d'or. »

La porte en bois verni était apparue dans le mur et elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur pour y voir une salle de bain. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris l'espèce de piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente, et il y avait même un plongeoir. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau, entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur. Il représentait une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur un rocher, ses longs cheveux ondulant devant son visage à chaque respiration. Circée s'était avancée dans la pièce et avait regardé la salle de bain avec confusion quelques secondes, avant que son intuition ne l'incitât à mettre l'œuf dans l'eau.

Elle s'était agenouillé, avait ouvert quelques robinets pour laisser couler un peu d'eau, puis quand la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie, elle y avait plongé l'œuf et l'avait ouvert. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas entendu la plainte, mais une chanson dont l'eau avait transformé les paroles en une sorte de gargouillement inintelligible.

Circée avait soupiré et refermé l'œuf. Ensuite, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, elle avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau et ouvert à nouveau l'œuf. Elle entendit alors un chœur de voix étranges et un peu effrayantes qui s'élevaient de l'œuf ouvert.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_À__ présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, _

_Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

Elle s'était ensuite laissée remonter pour sortir de quoi noter les paroles de la chanson. Elle dût l'écouter deux fois pour pouvoir l'écrire mot pour mot sur son parchemin.

En lisant et relisant les paroles, elle avait aisément compris que la tâche se passerait dans le lac et qu'elle devrait récupérer dans un délai d'une heure, un « otage ». Connaissant la stupidité des sorciers, il lui avait semblé évident que plutôt qu'un objet qui lui tiendrait à cœur, se serait une personne qui serait plongée dans le lac et qu'elle devrait ramener sur la terre ferme. Il lui avait ensuite fallu quelques secondes pour deviner que « ceux qui ne peuvent chanter qu'au-dessous du sol » et surveilleraient les otages, n'étaient autres que des sirènes et des tritons.

Cette réalisation l'a convaincu de jurer à haute voix dans plusieurs langues. Les sorciers du ministère étaient vraiment des abrutis finis, pour choisir de les envoyer plonger dans un lac en Écosse, en plein mois de février ! Elle voyait déjà les champions et leurs otages en ressortir avec une pneumonie !

Ce jour-là, elle décida immédiatement de préparer un plan qui ne consisterait pas à la faire nager pendant une heure dans un lac quasiment gelé.

* * *

La dernière semaine du trimestre, l'humeur était festive au château. Poudlard avait été décorée encore plus grandiosement que les années précédentes afin d'impressionner les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Si l'effet avait réussi pour les derniers, les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas impressionnés eux. Le décor était inférieur à celui de leur propre école à leurs yeux.

Une partie des professeurs renonçaient même à faire normalement leurs cours. Flitwick autorisa ses élèves à jouer à ce qu'ils voulaient et passa la plus grande partie de l'heure à discuter avec Circée des progrès qu'elle avait faits dans la création de cercles magiques pour les sorts de premier cycle. Elle lui fit lire ses notes et ils discutèrent un bon moment de possibles combinaisons, comme avec le bouclier de glace qu'elle avait invoqué. Babbling aussi passa quasiment tout son corps à parler avec Circée, pendant que les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs projets de l'année. La professeur de Runes la testait sur ses connaissances du programme de cette année et à la fin du cours, elle conclut que Circée était prête à se lancer dans celui de septième année. Elle lui proposa donc de suivre sa classe de septième année dès la rentrée des vacances.

_ Autant ne pas te faire perdre du temps, alors que tu as de l'avance sur le programme. Celui de septième année devrait davantage te plaire, avait affirmé Babbling.

La professeur lui avait même promis que si elle s'en sortait dans sa nouvelle classe, elle aurait sa bénédiction pour passer son épreuve d'ASPIC dans sa matière cette année. Circée en fut si fière qu'elle contacta Sirius et écrivit à Augusta pour les informer. Son parrain la félicita chaleureusement à cette bonne nouvelle, même s'il lui fit promettre de ne pas passer tout son temps à étudier.

_ On est jeune qu'une fois, alors profites en !, avait-il dit.

* * *

La veille du début des vacances, Circée était entrée dans la salle commune et vit à sa grande surprise Ron assis dans un coin, le visage défait. Ginny se trouvait à côté de lui et lui parlait en essayant apparemment de le consoler.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? s'inquiéta Circée lorsqu'elle les eut rejoints.

Ron leva les yeux vers elle, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait une chose pareille ? dit-il, effaré. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

_ Qu'as-tu fait ?, soupira Circée.

_ Il… heu… Il vient de demander à Fleur Delacour d'aller au bal avec lui, expliqua Ginny.

Elle eut l'air de réprimer un sourire, mais continua de tapoter le bras de Ron avec douceur.

_ Tu as _quoi ?_, dit Circée.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! répéta Ron, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Il y avait des gens, tout autour d'elle, j'ai dû devenir fou, devant tout le monde ! Je venais de la croiser dans le hall d'entrée, elle parlait avec Diggory, et j'ai senti quelque chose qui me poussait… Alors, je lui ai demandé…

Ron poussa un gémissement et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il continua à parler, mais on avait peine à comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_ Elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un ver de vase. Elle n'a même pas répondu. Alors, tout d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je me suis réveillé et j'ai pris la fuite.

_ Elle est en partie Vélane, rappelle-toi. J'imagine que tu es passé à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait agir son charme magique pour plaire à Cédric et tu as dû être touché parce que tu te trouvais en périphérie. Mais, de toute façon, elle perdait son temps avec lui. Il va au bal avec Cho, c'est elle que me l'a dit, répondit Circée en haussant les épaules.

Si Fleur avait utilisé son allure, il n'était pas étonnant que Ron ait agit comme un idiot, les trois-quarts des males de cette école auraient fait la même chose, à sa place.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, pile au moment où Ron se plaignait d'être le seul gars à ne pas avoir de cavalière, commentant avec amertume le fait que Neville est une partenaire, en disant « même Neville a une cavalière », ce qui lui valut une tape sur la tête de la part de Circée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venus dîner ?, demanda Hermione à Ron et Ginny.

_ Parce que Ron vient de se faire envoyer promener par la fille à qui il a demandé de l'accompagner au bal ! répondit Ginny.

_ Merci beaucoup, Ginny, dit Ron avec aigreur.

_ Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Éloïse Midgen commence à être très jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de t'accompagner.

Mais Ron regardait à présent Hermione comme s'il la voyait soudain sous un tout autre angle.

_ Hermione, dit-il, tu _es _une fille…

_ Quel sens de l'observation ! lança Hermione d'un ton acide.

_ Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir au bal avec moi !

_ Non, impossible, répondit sèchement Hermione.

_ Allez, arrête, dit Ron d'un air agacé. J'ai besoin d'une cavalière, j'aurais l'air vraiment idiot si je n'en ai pas, alors que tous les autres en ont…

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, dit Hermione, qui rougissait à présent. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron. Qui d'autre aurait pu t'inviter ?

_ Ah tu crois ça ? répliqua Hermione, avec un regard qui jetait des éclairs inquiétants. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que _d'autres _n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille !

Ron la regarda, puis il sourit à nouveau.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je sais que tu es une fille, dit-il. Ça te va ? Alor, tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi, maintenant ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible ! répondit Hermione avec colère. Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Et elle se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

_ Elle ment, assura Ron en la regardant partir.

_ Non, dirent Ginny et Circée à l'unisson.

_ Alors, avec qui elle y va ?

_ Désolée, je ne peux rien te dire, tu verras le soir du bal, répondit Circée et Ginny hocha de la tête.

_ Très bien, dit Ron, désemparé. Tout ça devient franchement idiot, avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller ?

_ Bonne chance pour te trouver une cavalière, tu en auras bien besoin aussi prêt de Noël, déclara Circée avant de monter vers le dortoir à son tour.

Dans sa chambre, elle vit Hermione lire furieusement sur son lit, mais Circée ne l'approcha pas, elle s'attela silencieusement à ranger sa malle.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée dit au revoir à Pavarti et Lavande, ainsi qu'au reste des Gryffondors, avant de descendre sa malle à la main l'escalier de marbre pour arriver dans le hall, là où Luna et Neville l'attendaient déjà. Elle soupira en voyant Dumbledore près de la porte, la regardant marcher jusqu'à ses amis les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'elle était arrivée auprès de ses distants cousins, il s'approcha du trio et s'adressa à Circée :

_ Miss Potter, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vous laisser quitter le château. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous de partir, remontez à votre dortoir s'il vous plait, ordonna-t-il en tentant de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, mais Circée bloqua sa main d'un geste.

_ Il en est hors de question directeur, j'ai parfaitement le droit de passer les vacances auprès de ma famille, comme le reste des élèves de cette école. En tant que directeur vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me garder prisonnière dans cette école durant les périodes de vacances. Je reviendrais avec un portoloin à temps pour le bal, puis repartirait une fois celui-ci terminé. Le ministère est au courant et a accepté ce compromis, puisque je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour être championne. Sur ce, il est temps que nous y allions, les diligences nous attendent, rétorqua Circée en prenant le bras de Neville pour qu'il l'escorte jusqu'aux diligences, tournant le dos à Dumbledore au passage.

_ Miss Potter ! s'écria le vieux sorcier, mais Circée l'ignora et continua sa route pour sortir du château avec ses amis.

_ Le directeur a un sacré toupet d'essayer de t'ordonner de rester, marmonna Neville tout en l'aidant à monter dans la diligence.

_ Ce vieillard sénile est un vrai casse-pied, il s'est battu bec et ongle pour convaincre le ministère de refuser ma demande de portoloin. Heureusement, tante Amélia est intervenue en rappelant au ministre que c'était le premier Noël de Sirius depuis qu'il a été acquitté et qu'il était normal qu'il puisse le passer avec sa bien-aimée nièce. Je me demande comment tante Amélia a échappé à Serpentard ?, répondit Circée.

Ils rirent tous trois à cette blague, puis discutèrent de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire pendant les vacances. Neville les avait toutes deux invitées à venir au manoir Londubat la première semaine des vacances pour aider sa famille à décorer leur demeure, il en profiterait ainsi pour présenter Luna à ses parents et Circée passerait du temps avec le couple. Luna les invita à son tour à passer chez elle avant les fêtes, ce qu'ils acceptèrent et Circée leur proposa de venir regarder des films chez les Tonks où elle passerait les vacances avec Sirius.

_ Le professeur Lupin passera certainement, lui-aussi. Sirius et lui ont renoué formellement leur amitié et Lupin aide Sirius à réapprendre à jeter des sorts. Son passage à Azkaban a rendu sa magie assez instable, il doit donc réapprendre petit à petit avec une toute nouvelle baguette, expliqua Circée.

Ils descendirent de leur diligence et montèrent dans le train, qui était pratiquement à moitié vide cette année. Ils purent donc prendre un compartiment rien que pour eux trois. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres se passa dans les rires et l'amusement. Circée avait sorti un Monopoly et ils avaient joué tout le long. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait gagné à la fin, elle avait aisément ruiné Neville, mais Luna s'était montrée une redoutable adversaire. Lorsque le train s'arrêta finalement, il était assez tard et ils étaient tous trois fatigués. Ils prirent leurs malles, puis quittèrent leur compartiment, puis le train.

Sur le quai, Augusta, Sirius et Xenophilius Lovegood les attendaient. Ils se séparèrent, tout en se rappelant leurs promesses respectives de se visiter avant les fêtes et Circée marcha jusqu'à Sirius qui tenait deux casques dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta en face de lui, il lui tendit le plus petit et pris sa valise qu'il rétrécit avant de lui dire de la mettre dans sa poche.

_ Tu vas voir ma nouvelle _Baby_, une pure merveille ! s'exclama-t-il en la guidant vers la barrière qui leur permettrait de retourner dans la partie non magique de la gare.

Ils sortirent de King's Cross et Sirius l'emmena vers le parking, avant de s'arrêter devant une moto assez large.

Circée n'y connaissait rien en moto, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle avait de l'allure, le seul bémol était la tête de chien rouge sur le côté.

_ Allez, grimpe et mets bien ton casque, d'accord ?, lui demanda-t-il en enfourchant sa toute nouvelle moto.

Sirius avait dû passer quasiment un mois à convaincre Andromeda de le laisser racheter une moto, car il avait donné l'ancienne à Hagrid et qu'il voulait tester les nouveaux modèles. Andromeda s'était montrée intraitable les premières semaines, mais à force d'être constamment harcelée sur ce point, elle avait cédé. Des fois, Circée se demandait qui était vraiment l'adulte entre son parrain et elle, car Sirius se comportait vraiment comme un gosse…

Elle monta derrière lui après avoir enfilé le casque, et serra sa taille pour se maintenir en équilibre. Une fois qu'elle fut installée, Sirius démarra le moteur et prit la route.

Le trajet en moto fut étrangement agréable, Circée comprenait davantage l'obsession de son parrain pour les grosses motos, maintenant. Mais, elle préférait tout de même voler sur son balai ou avec sa cape. Ils arrivèrent sans problème à la résidence de sa tante et son oncle, Sirius ouvrit la porte et elle lui tendit sa valise pour qu'il lui rende sa taille normale. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour ranger une partie de ses vêtements dans son armoire, puis sortit ses devoirs, avant de redescendre au salon pour parler avec Sirius tout en avançant sur son travail. Ils étaient seuls pour l'instant, car Ted, Andy et Dora travaillaient encore. Sirius l'aida sur ses devoirs de métamorphose, une matière dans laquelle il était vraiment brillant, tout comme James Potter l'avait été et ils discutèrent paisiblement de l'état de Maugrey.

_ Il va bien mieux, il s'est rapidement remis sur pieds. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il n'est pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort quand les choses tournent mal. En tout cas, il est déterminé à prendre sa revanche sur Croupton junior, expliqua Sirius.

_ Cela n'est pas surprenant, je suis sûre que sa paranoïa s'en est retrouvée exacerbée, répondit Circée.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Andy a beaucoup de mal à le soigner, il refuse de boire ses potions sans vérifier à chaque fois leur contenu et lorsqu'elle le soigne avec sa baguette, il garde la sienne pointée sur elle en toutes circonstances…, maugréa Sirius.

Circée explosa de rire, et il l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Le soir, ils dinèrent tous ensemble et Circée leur rapporta la tentative de Dumbledore le matin même pour la garder au château.

_ Je préviendrais Amélia, s'il tente quoi que ce soit après le bal, préviens les employés du ministère qui seront présents. Ils t'escorteront auprès d'elle, affirma Ted.

_ Mince, moi qui voulait éviter cet idiot de Verpey !, répondit Circée avant de se lancer dans une critique de l'ancien batteur des Frelons.

Elle leur parla ensuite de ce qu'elle avait découvert sur la seconde tâche et ils étaient tous trois du même avis qu'elle. L'épreuve aurait très certainement lieu dans le lac et une personne serait prise en otage.

* * *

La semaine qui précéda Noël, Circée équilibra ses journées entre travail et amusement. Le matin, elle se réveillait de bonne heure, étudiait un peu, puis descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner en famille. Après le premier repas de la journée, elle visitait le manoir Londubat et passait le reste de la matinée et le déjeuner en leur compagnie. Luna les avait rejoints et après avoir été présentée aux parents de Neville, ils sortirent les décorations de Noël et les accrochaient dans toute la demeure. Un gros sapin avait même été installé dans le hall d'entrée, et d'autres plus petit dans le salon et les chambres. Le manoir de Neville était extrêmement large, il fallut donc plusieurs jours pour tout installer, même avec Augusta utilisant la magie. Alice et Frank n'étaient pas en état de jeter des sorts complexes actuellement et ils devaient donc tout installer à la main, comme les trois adolescents.

L'après-midi, ils faisaient une bataille de boule de neige chez Neville, ou se rendait chez Luna ou chez Circée pour voir un film. Les deux Sangs-purs étaient fascinés par le cinéma moldu et la veille du bal, Ted les emmena tous les trois avec Sirius, voir un film dans une salle de cinéma. C'était l'un des cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait choisi pour ses amis, et ils ressortirent de la séance des étoiles dans les yeux comme elle l'espérait. Par chance, le film _Bodyguard _repassait dans le cinéma qu'elle avait choisi et Neville et Luna finirent en larmes lorsque le film se termina avec Whitney reprenant _I will always love you_. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Neville humait l'air de la chanson, pendant que Luna la chantait à voix basse.

_ Vous avez vraiment aimé ce film, on dirait !, commenta Ted en souriant.

Voir deux sorciers de Sang-purs aussi heureux de voir un simple film l'amusait terriblement. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait invité Andromeda au cinéma lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

_ C'était vraiment magnifique et si touchant !, répondit Luna en essuyant une larme.

_ C'est vrai ! Et les chansons, l'actrice a vraiment une voix magnifique, déclara Neville.

_ Si vous voulez, on pourra réécouter les chansons à la maison, Dora a l'album du film dans sa chambre et les autres albums de Whitney Houston, proposa Circée, tout en leur expliquant ce qu'était un album en musique.

Ils furent tous deux emballés par cette idée et ils l'interrogèrent sur le fonctionnement des CDs, qu'elle expliqua tant bien que mal.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à écouter de la musique dans sa chambre, en empruntant les CDs de Dora, après avoir demandé à Sirius d'insonoriser les murs pour que le son ne sorte pas de la pièce.

* * *

Le jour de Noël, Circée se réveilla de bonne heure, car elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire avant le bal. Elle se changea après une douche rapide, puis descendit dans le salon avec ses paquets cadeaux. Dora, Andromeda et Ted étaient déjà réveillés et lui souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël. Seul Sirius faisait encore la grasse matinée, alors quand Remus Lupin arriva, il fut chargé d'aller réveiller son ami. Ils descendirent tous deux une demi-heure plus tard et ils purent commencer l'échange des cadeaux installés dans le salon près du sapin.

Cette année, Circée reçut l'habituel paquet de Mrs Weasley dans lequel elle trouva un pull tricoté main (vert avec une image de dragon, ce qui laissait penser que Charlie lui avait raconté en détail l'épisode du Magyar à pointes) et une grande quantité de petits pâtés, de Ted et Andromeda une paire de rollers et des protections (elle fut touchée qu'ils se souviennent qu'elle avait parlé d'apprendre à faire du patin en dehors de la glace pendant les vacances d'été, si elle savait skier et faire du patin à glace, elle n'avait jamais mis de rollers), de Sirius un couteau de poche avec des lames spéciales qui permettaient d'ouvrir n'importe quel serrure et de défaire n'importe quel nœud. Elle avait aussi reçu de Ron une boîte de bonbons d'Honeydukes, de Hagrid une boîte encore plus large de friandises, de Luna une boule de cristal qui projetait des étoiles et une réplique des constellation sur les murs, de Neville des livres de sortilège, d'Augusta des robes de sorcier très chics pour les rencontres avec leurs business partenaires, de Frank et Alice une parure de bijoux avec boucles d'oreille, collier et bague, de Fred et George une figurine d'elle affrontant le Magyar à pointes qui était si réaliste, qu'elle rejouait encore et encore tout son affrontement contre la dragonne, et de Dora un baladeur CD et un livre intitulé _Le B.A.B.A des aurors, ou comment ne pas finir six pieds sous terre _qui avait été écrit par Maugrey et que les apprentis aurors utilisaient à l'académie. Lorsque Circée lui demanda si elle essayait de la convaincre de suivre dans ses traces, Dora lui avoua que ses supérieurs la tannaient pour qu'elle persuade Circée de devenir une auror dans le futur. Sa prestation contre Maggie était si impressionnante que le chef du bureau des aurors, Rufus Scrimgeour, lui-même voulait la recruter.

Remus lui offrit à son tour des livres, sur les créatures magiques et comment s'en défendre. Il semblait en meilleur forme que l'année précédente et ses vêtements étaient bien plus nets. Circée savait qu'il avait été officiellement engagé comme tuteur de Sirius, malgré ses premières protestations à l'idée d'être payé pour aider son vieil ami, mais Sirius était malin et avait réussi à le persuader d'accepter un salaire. Circée lui avait offert trois nouvelles robes de sorcier après avoir demandé à Sirius de se procurer ses mensurations, afin de garder son cadeau une surprise.

Dobby, Shiny et Winky arrivèrent ensuite et ils avaient tous trois des cadeaux pour leur maîtresse et sa famille. Dobby leur avait tricoté des chaussettes dépareillées à tous, et Circée en avait une rouge vif avec des motifs en forme de balais volants et une autre verte et ornée de Vifs d'or. Shiny avait tricoté des gilets et celui de Circée était violet avec un motif de lys en l'honneur de sa défunte mère. Winky avait confectionné des capes bien chaudes pour l'hiver et une robe de soirée moldue violette pour Circée dont elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse. La robe était un peu courte pour être portée dans le monde des sorciers, mais dans une fête du monde non magique, elle serait idéale. Ils remercièrent tous les trois elfes qui retournèrent à leurs tâches pour préparer les repas du jour.

Après l'échange des cadeaux, Circée, Ted et Sirius partirent immédiatement pour se rendre chez les Weasley en voiture. Car la famille ne vivait pas très prêt de la capitale, il fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à destination. Ils garèrent la voiture et virent Mr et Mme Weasley, Percy et Charlie, sortirent de la maison surpris par leur arrivée en voiture.

_ Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley, Percy, Charlie, vous allez bien ? Je vous souhaite un excellent Noël, salua joyeusement Circée, imitée par Ted et Sirius peu après.

_ Oui, nous allons tous très bien et joyeux Noël à vous aussi !, souhaitèrent les Weasley.

Ted qui avait conduit la voiture jusque chez leurs amis, demanda à Arthur de tendre sa main et celui-ci s'exécuta. Ted y posa les clés du véhicule familial à sept places et lui dit :

_ Joyeux Noël ! Voici le cadeau de Sirius et Circée pour votre famille. Sirius n'a pas le permis pour conduire une voiture, donc j'ai dû prendre le volant pour vous l'amener, expliqua Ted tout en lui remettant un sac contenant les papiers du véhicule.

_ Mais… Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, cela a dû vous coûter une fortune ! On ne peut pas accepter ! s'exclama Molly.

_ Molly, je t'en prie, accepte cette voiture comme la preuve de ma reconnaissance pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma filleule. Vous l'avez accueilli chez vous alors que rien ne vous y obligeait et l'avez traité comme un membre à part entière de votre famille. Peu de personnes seraient aussi généreuses avec une personne qui est pratiquement une inconnue, rétorqua Sirius en lui souriant.

_ Et puis, avoir une voiture est plus simple lorsque vous devez conduire vos enfants à King's Cross, non ?, ajouta Circée en souriant.

Les jumeaux lui avaient parlé le jour de la rentrée des difficultés qu'ils avaient eu pour arriver à la gare, ils avaient dû appeler des taxis pour transporter leurs malles et les Weasley retournant à Poudlard.

Molly tenta de leur faire changer d'avis, mais sans succès, et voyant Arthur déjà complètement sous le charme de la voiture qu'il examinait dans les moindres détails, elle accepta ce présent. Les Weasley les invitèrent à déjeuner avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils discutèrent un moment, Percy leur apprenant qu'il se rendrait au bal à la place de Croupton qui était malade, puis vers treize heures et demie, le trio quitta le terrier pour aller voir les Lovegood.

C'est Luna qui leur ouvrit, son père finissait un article pour le _Chicaneur _et il les rejoint dix minutes plus tard dans le salon. Ils utilisèrent tous les cinq la cheminée des Lovegood pour retourner chez les Tonks afin que Luna et Circée puissent se préparer pour le bal. Elles se douchèrent et attendirent l'arrivée à seize heures de la coiffeuse à domicile qu'Andromeda avait contacté pour elles.

* * *

La coiffeuse visagiste en question était une sorcière née-Moldue qui était à Poufsouffle et dans la classe de Ted à Poudlard. Les Tonks étaient restés en contact avec elle après l'école et elle était leur coiffeuse attitrée. Mme Revon arriva pile à l'heure et s'attela à les coiffer avec son assistante, tout en discutant du bal. Elle leur lava les cheveux, puis elle leur demanda quel type de coiffure, elles souhaitaient.

_ J'aimerai un chignon assez haut et lâche, avec une tresse large en sortant. Pour ma frange, je la veux asymétrique, avec une mèche bouclée de chaque côté, déclara Circée.

Elle avait créé une illusion pour recréer son ancienne cicatrice sur son front, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de cacher son front à la coiffeuse.

_ Je pense qu'il serait préférable de les couper courts, jusqu'à mes épaules, avec un peu de volume en bas. Pour ma frange, j'aimerai qu'elle soit légèrement bouclée et d'un seul côté, dit Luna.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que Mme Revon et son assistante Miss David finissent de les coiffer et qu'elles placent sur leurs coiffures les accessoires que Circée avait préparés.

Pour Luna, elle avait trouvé une jolie tiare en or avec un saphir au centre, que Mme Revon posa sur la tête de la blonde soigneusement. Les cheveux de Luna étaient soyeux et brillants, Miss David y avait même placé des petites paillettes. Elle commença ensuite le maquillage de Luna avec des couleurs claires et roses.

Pour elle-même, elle s'était dégotée une tiare en forme de peigne en argent avec des améthystes et une seconde faite en perles avec des fleurs violettes et trois améthystes au centre. La première fut placée juste devant son chignon comme un peigne, la seconde devant son front. Pour son maquillage, elle avait choisi un rouge à lèvre rose fushia, une ombre à paupières violette et une légère touche de mascara. Elle avait même décidé de porter des lentilles pendant la soirée, plutôt que ses lunettes.

Elles enfilèrent ensuite leurs robes avec l'aide de Nymphadora et Andromeda, puis le reste de leurs bijoux.

Circée avait cousu une robe sur le thème du lac des cygnes, pour montrer au reste de l'école qu'elle ne serait plus le vilain petit canard mais un véritable cygne dorénavant. Elle allait ouvrir ses ailes et personne ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Voici sa déclaration au reste du pays.

Le haut de la robe était recouvert des plumes blanches immaculées d'Hedwige qu'elle avait collectées en plus de trois ans. Même les bretelles et la partie des hanches étaient faites avec ses plumes, afin d'imiter les ailes d'un cygne. Le bas de la robe était une longue jupe évasée et plissée violette byzantium à motif floral parme et à paillettes. Le bas avait même été enchanté pour changer lorsque Circée faisait passer un peu de sa magie dans la broche en améthyste attachée au creux de ses seins. Le bas se transformait en deux jupes violettes lilas légèrement transparentes avec les mêmes motifs et davantage de paillettes, ce qui lui donnait une impression de légèreté.

Comme chaussures, elle enfila des escarpins indigo, puis une paire de gants violets, des boucles d'oreille en améthyste et un collier avec des opales et une améthyste au centre.

Pour Luna, elle avait confectionné une robe bustier bleue et indigo, avec autour de la taille une lanière en tissu indigo et en dessous un jupon bleu foncé, un col bleu séparé de la robe avec par-dessus un collier en or et de longs gants indigo. Elle lui avait aussi acheté une paire de chaussures bleues claires avec une fleur indigo. Comme bijoux, elle lui avait prêté une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de cœurs bleus et un second collier en perle bleu-vert avec un pendentif en aigue-marine.

Elles finirent de se préparer à dix-huit heures et descendirent ensemble au salon pour montrer le résultat à leurs familles.

_ Wahou ! Vous êtes magnifiques, resplendissantes, de vraies déesses ! les complimenta Sirius lorsqu'elle firent leur apparition.

_ Luna, tu es si belle dans cette robe, déclara Xenophilius en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Les autres les complimentèrent toutes deux et Luna était devenue complètement embarrassée, tandis que Circée acceptait leurs louanges en riant.

_ J'espère bien qu'on est ravissante ! J'ai passé des semaines à coudre ces robes et les accessoires qui vont avec, si nous n'étions pas jolies après tout ce travail, j'en pleurerais !, affirma-t-elle.

Leurs familles prirent des photos d'elles à tour de rôle, afin d'avoir une trace de la soirée. Elles dansèrent aussi pendant un bon quart d'heure avec les hommes présents, en attendant que ce soit l'heure de prendre le portoloin que Madame Bones avait confié à Dora.

À dix-sept heures et demie, elles prirent la chaîne en argent que Madame Bones avait transformée en portoloin et sortirent dans le jardin une minute avant qu'il ne s'active. Pile à l'heure prévue, Circée fut envahie par l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapée par le nombril en la tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle sentait ses épaules se cognant contre celles de Luna. Elles filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Sa main était collée à la chaîne qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Ses pieds retombèrent brusquement sur le sol après un court instant, mais elle réussit à atterrir sans tomber, tout comme Luna.

* * *

Elles étaient arrivées devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un cri de surprise quand elles apparurent. Circée avait spécifié le lieu d'atterrissage à Madame Bones, afin que Mihail puisse escorter Luna jusqu'à la Grande Salle correctement. Neville devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, donc elles décidèrent d'entrer dans la salle commune pour admirer les tenues de leurs camarades. Elles retrouvèrent Pavarti, qui portait une robe rose de sorcière pour soirée avec de la dentelle par ci par là, des bracelets d'or aux poignets et coiffée d'une longue natte noire entrelacée de fils d'or, ainsi que Lavande, vêtue d'une robe rose fuchsia identique à celle de Pavarti, toutefois elle ne portait pas des bracelets en or mais en perle et ses cheveux avaient été bouclés. Elles étaient respectivement au bras de Dean et Seamus.

_ Par Merlin ! Vous êtes sublimes, Circée et Luna ! s'exclama Lavande.

_ Et où avez-vous trouvé des robes aussi belles ? compléta Pavarti.

Dean et Seamus les complimentèrent aussi après avoir sifflé à leur entrée, ce qui leur valut une tape sur la tête des filles.

_ C'est moi qui ai cousu nos tenues, répondit Circée à Pavarti.

_ Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, mais ce style de robe ne risque pas de causer problème ? Ce n'est pas une tenue de soirée traditionnelle, commenta Lavande en contemplant jalousement leurs robes.

_ Il n'y a rien qui interdise ce style de vêtements, ce n'est peut-être pas celui des sorciers, mais ce sont des tenues de bal. Il n'y a donc rien que les professeurs ne puissent dire pour me faire me changer, répondit Circée.

_ J'aurais dû faire comme toi et choisir de m'habiller avec une tenue de style indien, mais j'avais peur que McGonagall ne critique mon style vestimentaire, marmonna Pavarti.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire alors que je suis sûre qu'elle portera une tenue fièrement écossaise. Et puis l'objectif du tournoi est de promouvoir les relations internationales, donc il est normal qu'il y ait des robes exotiques pour nous parmi la foule, rétorqua Circée.

Pile à ce moment-là, Neville entra dans la salle commune regardant autour pour trouver sa cavalière et Circée lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'avança vers eux puis s'arrêta net en voyant les tenues des quatre filles, avant de reprendre son chemin un moment plus tard.

_ Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes toutes les quatre divines, ce soir, complimenta-t-il sincèrement avant de détacher à son poignet un corsage avec une fleur de lys rouge artificielle et de l'attacher à celui de Circée devant les regards envieux de Lavande et Pavarti.

Neville portait un vieux costume de noble de style moldu dans différentes nuances d'orange appartenant à sa famille, qu'Augusta avait fait rafraichir pour qu'il sied au thème « conte de fée » de Circée. Elle était la princesse des cygnes et Neville son prince charmant, le temps d'une soirée. Neville était d'ailleurs le garçon habillé le plus luxueusement dans la tour, les autres portaient des robes de sorciers de soirée qui ne variaient de leurs uniformes que par leur couleur. Les filles avaient fait davantage d'efforts sur leurs tenues, elles ne s'étaient pas procurées les robes les plus simples qu'elles puissent trouver.

Neville était impeccablement coiffé et rasé, il portait à son poignet gauche un second corsage identique à celui qu'il venait d'offrir à Circée. Son costume avait même des épaulettes et un jabot violet attaché par une broche avec une opale orange assez foncée. Circée l'examina d'un œil critique un moment avant de lui dire satisfaite :

_ Venez, sortons dans le couloir pour attendre Mihail.

_ D'accord, répondirent-ils et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Dans le couloir, Mihail les attendait. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient réunis sur son épaule gauche, avec une mèche de chaque côté pour encadrer son visage et avec une tiare en argent incrusté de saphirs et d'aigues-marines posée sur sa tête. Il était vêtu d'une tunique droite indigo à ceinture bleu clair qui s'arrêtait un peu avant ses chevilles sur laquelle un corsage avait été accroché et des épaulettes bleues ciel, d'une paire de bottes noires, des gants bleus clairs et d'une cape bleue ciel à motif de flocons de neige, qu'il détacha lorsqu'il vit Luna, pour l'attacher autour du cou de cette dernière.

_ Pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid, lorsqu'on descendra dans la Grande Salle, répondit-il à la question muette de la blonde.

Il attacha ensuite à son poignet un corsage avec un flocon indigo et par-dessus une rose blanche, identique à celui accroché sur son torse.

_ Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé à nous offrir de corsage, vous ?, demandèrent Pavarti et Lavande à leurs cavaliers en chuchotant.

_ On n'y a juste pas pensé, répondit Dean.

_ Et puis, où voulez-vous qu'on en dégote ?, acheva Seamus.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers tous ensemble en riant. Ils arrivèrent assez tôt dans le hall d'entrée qui était déjà bien bondé. Les élèves piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à huit précises, soit dans un quart d'heure. Ron arriva cinq minutes avant que le bal ne débute, en compagnie de Ginny.

Ils étaient tous deux d'humeur massacrante et Circée ne s'en étonna pas, car Ron avait échoué à trouver une cavalière, alors Molly avait forcé Ginny à devenir la partenaire de son frère, sinon ils devraient tous deux rentrer pour Noël au terrier. La robe de Ron était une véritable horreur, en velours violet avec plein de dentelles et un jabot un peu moisie. Elle ressemblait davantage à une robe de femme, qu'à une tenue de soirée pour homme. Molly lui avait expliqué qu'elle trouvait que ce serait du gâchis d'acheter une robe neuve alors qu'il ne la mettrait qu'une fois, elle en avait donc pris une d'occasion pour le bal.

La robe de Ginny était aussi d'occasion et elle avait dû être achetée à la toute dernière minute, mais par chance, Mme Weasley en avait trouvé une pas trop chère qui convenait davantage à un bal d'école que celle de Ron. Même si la robe était simple, Molly l'avait agrémenté de rubans et de broderies qu'elle avait passées toute une nuit à coudre avant d'envoyer la robe par hibou. Ginny ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre, elle était bien mieux habillée que son frère, surtout qu'elle avait les bijoux que Circée lui avait offerts ces derniers Noël. Sa mauvaise humeur était probablement dû au fait qu'elle était obligée d'être la cavalière de son frère, alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Circée. Sa réaction lorsque Neville avait invité Circée au bal, avait confirmé les soupçons de Circée sur les sentiments de la rousse. Mais, Circée n'était pas du tout attirée par Ginny. Si elle envisageait un jour de sortir avec une fille, ce serait probablement Luna ou Padma…

_ Salut, merci pour les cadeaux ! Et tu remercieras Mr Black pour le hibou qu'il m'a offert ! dit Ron en s'approchant de leur groupe avec Ginny qui regardait tristement Circée. Oh, non…

Il se baissa légèrement pour se cacher derrière Neville. Fleur Delacour venait d'apparaître, resplendissante dans une robe de satin argenté, accompagnée par Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Ron se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule.

_ Mais _où _est Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard montèrent du sous-sol où se trouvait leur salle commune. Malefoy était vêtu d'une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur qui, aux yeux de Circée, lui donnait l'air d'un vicaire. Pansy Parkinson, dans une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, lui tenait étroitement le bras et quand elle vit Circée, elle regarda avec jalousie sa robe. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et avait la bouche grande ouverte quand il aperçut Circée à son tour. Il avait l'air d'un idiot ainsi et Circée se demanda combien de mouches il avalerait ce soir. Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux vêtus de vert, on aurait dit deux rochers recouverts de mousse et Circée remarqua avec une profonde satisfaction que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se trouver une partenaire. Derrière eux, Circée vit Blaize vêtu d'un élégant costume moderne moldu noir avec une chemise violette et une cravate bleue assortie à la robe de sa cavalière, Daphnée Greengrass. La blonde portait une robe bleue avec de la dentelle violette claire et un corset violet. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon tressé bas et elle portait une splendide tiare. Un peu plus loin, Théodore Nott, vêtu d'une robe indigo et verte, escortait Tracy Davis qui honorait sa maison avec une robe verte et argent. Circée ne vit Millicent Bulstrode nulle part, il était probable qu'elle ne vienne pas au bal.

Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang sans Mihail, menés pas le professeur Karkaroff. Viktor était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'Hermione qui était sincèrement ravissante dans sa robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche, avec ses cheveux lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle souriait à Viktor, légèrement nerveuse. La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

_ Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Circée et Neville s'avancèrent parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer, tout en admirant au passage leurs tenues. Le professeur McGonagall, comme Circée l'avait prédit, portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Écosse, autour de son chapeau. Elle leur demanda d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils devaient y pénétrer à leur tour, les uns derrière les autres, lorsque leurs camarades seraient installés à leurs tables. Fleur Delacour et Roger Davis attendirent tout près de l'entrée. Davis paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par Fleur qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif. Cedric et Cho étaient également là, discutant à voix basse.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les filles passaient devant les champions en fixant jalousement les robes de Circée et Hermione. Pansy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand elle reconnut Hermione, même Drago semblait incapable de trouver une insulte à lancer à Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les champions firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements des autres élèves et ils se dirigèrent à une table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Circée s'avança le dos bien droit et d'une démarche élégante, que Neville imita. Elle menait le blond d'une forte poigne, pour lui rappeler que tout irait bien, puisqu'elle était là. Neville avait commencé à paniquer, quand ils avaient fait leur entrée. Ron regardait Circée et Hermione passer en plissant les yeux.

Dumbledore adressa aux champions un sourire joyeux, mais Karkaroff affichait une expression très proche de celle de Ron lorsqu'il vit Viktor et Hermione ensemble. Verpey, qui portait ce soir-là une robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées (un détail qui donna envie à Circée de l'étrangler, car elle portait les mêmes couleurs), applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Madame Maxime, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie couleur lavande, se contenta d'applaudir poliment. Percy remplaçait Croupton et il applaudissait respectueusement, dans la robe bleue marine que Circée lui avait offerte l'année précédente.

Circée s'assit en face de Percy avec Neville à sa gauche, Viktor s'était installé sur la chaise à sa droite.

Leurs assiettes d'or étaient vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'elles. Circée prit le sien et le lut rapidement, avant de choisir :

_ Poulet et pommes de terre, en s'adressant à son assiette.

Son repas apparut aussitôt. Circée remercia intérieurement Dobby, pour l'avoir prévenu de la manière dont les plats seraient servis. Les autres convives avaient suivi son exemple et passèrent également commande à leurs assiettes.

Elle commença à manger tout en écoutant les différentes conversations à table. Viktor décrivait le château de Durmstrang à Hermione, mais Karkaroff l'interrompit en faisant semblant de plaisanter, pour que son élève ne révèle pas la location de l'école à sa cavalière. Dumbledore se mêla à la conversation en affirmant qu'il ignorait lui-même certains secrets de l'école et il raconta une anecdote qui lui était arrivé le matin même. Le directeur avait trouvé par hasard une pièce remplie de pots de chambre alors qu'il souhaitait se rendre aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il a essayé plus tard de retrouver cette pièce, celle-ci avait disparu. Circée ne pouvait que conclure qu'il était tombé sur la Salle sur Demande. Elle se demanda s'il avait pensé à interroger les elfes de maison, s'il le faisait, les elfes lui révèleraient son fonctionnement. De l'autre côté, on avait Fleur avec Davies qui s'activait à ruiner la soirée de Cedric et Cho assis entre eux et Circée. Elle n'avait que des critiques à la bouche par rapport à la décoration et à la nourriture servies, ce qui agaçait Cedric et Cho, qui étaient fières de leur école. Circée pouvait voir qu'ils serraient leurs couverts bien plus fort que nécessaire, pour se retenir d'interrompre Fleur. Davies, lui, la regardait parler, l'air si ébahi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver sa bouche pour y mettre ce qu'il avait au bout de sa fourchette. Il avait l'air franchement ridicule et l'opinion de Circée sur son rivale en Quidditch chuta en flèche, Cho semblait du même avis car elle regardait son capitaine avec dégoût.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses.

Les Bizarr'Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits.

Neville se leva et aida Circée à se lever à son tour en lui prenant la main, pour ensuite la conduire vers la piste de danse. Les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique. Neville plaça sa main autour de sa taille et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts. Il semblait nerveux, alors Circée lui sourit et chuchota :

_ C'est comme à l'entraînement, laisse-toi juste guider par la musique.

Neville hocha de la tête et il commença à la faire tournoyer élégamment. Ils étaient tous deux de bons danseurs et se savaient d'excellents partenaires après s'être entraînés ensemble dès leurs vacances précédant leur troisième année. Ils dansèrent avec grâce, sous les regards envieux d'une partie de leurs camarades et celui en larmes de McGonagall. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent un moment que parce qu'une dispute venait d'éclater dans la Grande Salle entre Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avaient entendu parce que leur valse les avait guidé jusqu'à la table de leurs camarades de classe de Gryffondor. Circée fronça des sourcils avant de chuchoter à Neville, qu'elle voulait vérifier que la situation ne s'envenime pas. Autant éviter que Ron et Hermione gâchent la soirée. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur table et entendirent Ron accuser Hermione :

_ Tu es en train de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_, voilà ce que tu fais ! s'exclama le roux.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

_ Ce que tu peux être bête ! dit-elle après un moment de stupeur. L'ennemi ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ?

Ron préféra ne pas répondre.

_ J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ?

_ Exactement, dit Hermione, les joues roses. Et alors ?

_ Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge _sale_, c'est ça ?

_ Pas du tout ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il… il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé !

_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, dit Ron d'un ton mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ C'est évident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Circée. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de lui jeter un mauvais sort…

Hermione n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Ron l'avait giflé.

_ Je te signale, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Circée, et que c'est un fait reconnu que Circée et moi ne sommes plus amies…

Ron changea d'angle d'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ Alors, il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ! J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque…

_ Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'aider ! s'insurgea Hermione. Jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

Circée soupira. Évidemment, c'était Ron qui avait encore une fois ouvert la bouche et attaqué Hermione, comme d'habitude. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre que Ron était tout simplement jaloux qu'Hermione soit allée au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais, comme il refusait de l'admettre, il se défoulait sur Hermione, en l'accusant sur son choix de cavalier. Circée avait envoyé Neville ramener Fred ou George, pour qu'ils remettent à leur frère les idées claires. Mais, si elle n'intervenait pas immédiatement, la situation allait rapidement aboutir à des cris et des larmes, ce que Circée souhaitait éviter. Elle se plaça donc derrière Ron et lui gifla violemment l'arrière du crâne pour le faire taire.

_ Aie ! Circée ?! Pourquoi me frappes-tu ?! gémit-il en posant ses mains sur l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Ron, boucle-là. Tu fais honte à l'école avec tes accusations, tu veux vraiment que McGonagall te mette à la porte ? Hermione, ignore ce que dit Ron, il est jaloux mais refuse de l'accepter. Retourne auprès de Viktor, il t'attend. Quand à toi, Ron, tes frères ont deux mots à te dire sur ta manière de traiter les femmes. Je compte sur toi, Ginny, pour lui expliquer pourquoi son comportement de ce soir est celui d'un goujat, répondit Circée.

Hermione se leva et retourna auprès de Viktor sans un mot, tandis que Ginny réprimandait Ron sur son comportement. Les jumeaux, leurs cavalières et Neville apparurent juste après et Circée leur raconta ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ Ron, tu veux vraiment ruiner la réputation de notre famille ? Parler ainsi à Hermione, juste par jalousie, c'est complètement ridicule !, sermonna Fred en lui tirant l'oreille.

_ Tu aurais dû inviter correctement Hermione, si tu souhaitais aller au bal avec elle, au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment, ajouta George.

Ils commencèrent à sermonner leur petit frère et Percy qui avait remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé, s'approcha d'eux pour les interroger. Cela va sans dire, mais il ne fut absolument pas content du comportement de Ron et de ses accusations, il rejoint ses frères et sa sœur pour le sermonner.

Circée et Neville les laissèrent à leur sermon, et ils retournèrent sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant une bonne heure. Circée s'amusait énormément aux bras de Neville, qui la faisait tournoyer, virevolter et la soulevait même dans les airs sur le rythme de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters. Il était presque vingt trois heures quand elle lui proposa de changer de partenaire. Elle lui indiqua Hannah Abbot et Susan Bones qui étaient assises seules à une table, regardant la piste de danse avec envie et lui dit :

_ Vas-y ! Invite-les à danser avec toi à tour de rôle, lui chuchota-t-elle.

Neville regarda les deux élèves de Poufsouffle avec nervosité pendant un moment, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'approcher de leur table pour leur proposer de danser.

Les deux filles se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis Hannah se leva et saisit la main de Neville qui la guida jusqu'à la piste de danse.

Circée sourit en voyant cela, puis elle chercha la table de Luna et Mihail des yeux, avant de la trouver un peu plus loin et de marcher jusqu'au duo. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques minutes, car Luna souhaitait faire une pause et proposer ses services de photographe pour les autres convives. La blonde avait pris des tas de photos de Circée et Neville en train de danser. Circée regarda avec amusement la queue devant leur table, puis s'adressa à Mihail :

_ Tu m'invites à danser ? demanda-t-elle le regard pétillant.

_ Avec joie, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Il se leva, prit la main de Circée et l'entraîna sur la piste, en la faisant tourner. Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils suivirent simplement le rythme de la musique, mais à un moment donné, Circée fut prise d'une envie de choquer les autres convives et elle murmura à l'oreille de Mihail :

_ Cela te dit, une salsa portoricaine ?

Mihail cligna de l'œil, puis l'air amusé, lui répondit :

_ Tu veux donner une crise cardiaque aux professeurs ? Je suis partant !

Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent, la sorcière toucha sa broche en améthyste et immédiatement le bas de sa robe se transforma pour devenir vaporeux. Circée se mit à danser seule quelques secondes et Mihail se mit à marcher lentement autour d'elle, puis ils se rapprochèrent et Mihail prit l'une de ses mains, tandis qu'il posa dans le haut du dos de Circée. Il la guida ensuite en la faisant tournoyer puis en la lâchant encore et encore, sous les regards surpris des convives qui les regardaient danser silencieusement. Même, les élèves sur la piste s'arrêtèrent pour les observer danser comme des experts.

Ceux qui vivaient dans le monde Moldu et reconnaissaient leur danse, expliquaient à leur voisin qu'il s'agissait d'une salsa. Et tous commentaient les étranges pas et la surprenante grâce de Circée.

Au bout d'un moment, Circée et Mihail conclurent leur danse et voyant que son cavalier était légèrement fatigué, elle lui proposa de retourner s'assoir. Il ne restait quasiment plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin du bal, Circée voulait danser encore une fois avec une personne spécifique, qui avait quitté un peu plus tôt la salle pour se rendre dans le parc. Elle dit au revoir à Mihail, rappela à Luna de l'attendre avant minuit quinze devant les portes du château, puis elle sortit dans le parc retrouver son chevalier qui était parti sans rien dire. En chemin, elle trouva Fleur Delacour et Roger Davis en train de se bécoter dans un buisson, mais elle détourna rapidement la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir en pleine action. Elle vit près du lac, une silhouette de dos et elle n'avait pas besoin de son intuition pour la reconnaître. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et l'appela quand elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui :

_ Blaize !

Immédiatement, Blaize Zabini se retourna et lorsqu'il la vit, il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

_ Mio cielo ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Tu es parti comme un voleur, sans même m'inviter à danser !, bouda Circée lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui.

_... Excuse-moi, laisse-moi immédiatement rectifier mon erreur. Lady Circée, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de se relever et lui tendre la main.

_ Je vous pardonne votre précédente indélicatesse et accepte votre invitation, répondit Circée en posant sa main sur celle de Blaize.

Elle avait un sac à main accroché à son autre bras et en sortit son nouveau baladeur CD dans lequel l'album de _Bodyguard_ était installé. Elle plaça un écouteur dans son oreille et un autre dans celle de Blaize, tout en lui disant.

_ Pour la musique, je n'ai que les musiques du film _Bodyguard_ avec Whitney Houston car j'ai testé mon nouveau baladeur avec, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle tout en actionnant l'appareil.

_ Pas de problème, j'aime beaucoup sa voix et le film, répondit Blaize.

Lorsque la chanson _I will always love you_ commença, Circée se rapprocha de Blaize pour se serrer contre lui, afin de pouvoir à la fois écouter la chanson et danser. Ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre, dans un slow lent et tranquille. Baignant dans le lien qui unissait leurs flammes. Circée avait créé une illusion tout autour d'eux, afin que personne ne les voit ensemble et ne les dérange. Ils profitaient tout simplement du moment, entourés du lac sur lequel la pleine lune se reflétait clairement.

Ils ne se séparèrent avec regret que quelques minutes avant minuit, afin que Circée puisse retourner à temps au château pour rentrer chez elle avec Luna.

_ Bonne nuit, Blaize, souhaita Circée tout en caressant du bout des doigts le visage de son premier chevalier.

_ Bonne nuit, moi cielo, fais de beaux rêves, lui répondit-il avant de la regarder partir avec une légère tristesse.

Être séparé de son ciel, ne pas pouvoir baigner dans sa présence et ses flammes lui faisaient toujours un gros au cœur.

Circée arriva à minuit dix dans le hall, vit Hermione dire au revoir à Viktor, de même que Luna à Mihail et leurs amis. Circée la rejoint et sortit le portoloin qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac, tout en demandant à Percy qui venait de sortir de la salle, s'il pouvait prendre une photo d'eux tous ensemble. Il accepta et Circée réunit Luna, Mihail et ses camarades de classe de Gryffondor sauf Hermione et Ron qui étaient déjà montés, pour prendre cette toute dernière photo.

À minuit quinze précisément, le portoloin s'activa et Luna et Circée arrivèrent dans le salon des Tonks, qui était resté les lumières allumés jusqu'à leur retour. Elles étaient épuisées, mais heureuses après une excellente soirée. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Circée, et puisque Luna passait la nuit avec elle, elles se démaquillèrent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas, puis se mirent au lit.

Elles s'endormirent immédiatement et rêvèrent de cet extraordinaire bal même dans le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**La salsa de Circée et Mihail :**_

**Si vous voulez voir quels pas ils ont suivi, je vous renvoie à Youtube. Regarder la vidéo : « Silver & Anjali - Salsa portoricaine sur les quais de Seine » postée par judinho5.**

**J'en ai choisi une dont la chorégraphie est soft, afin de ne pas choquer leur public. Ils ne dansent pas complètement serrés l'un contre l'autre et c'est plus élégant qu'érotique à mes yeux.**

_*** Blaize et Circée :**_

**Pour éviter tout quiproquo, Blaize et Circée ont une relation purement platonique, ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Leur proximité est due à l'harmonie entre leurs flammes de dernière volonté, le lien qui les unit est extrêmement fort. Blaize voit même Circée comme sa déesse personnelle et il souffre d'être loin d'elle. Ils ne sortiront jamais ensemble, je vous l'assure. Il est son chevalier servant, pas son prince charmant.**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Je remercie tous les revieweurs du chapitre 12, ce chapitre leur est dédié et comme d'habitude plus j'ai de review, plus vite je posterais !**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, celle de ce chapitre est une représentation de la tenue de Circée lors de l'épreuve.**

**Bizarrement, j'ai l'étrange impression que cette fiction devient davantage un triple crossover avec le Nasuverse qu'un simple HP et KHR xover ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : La deuxième tâche et comment éviter de se retrouver tremper jusqu'aux os.**

Le retour en classe après les vacances fut marqué par l'excitation des élèves pour les évènements du bal, ceux qui n'avaient pu y participer interrogeaient leurs camarades encore et encore sur la soirée. Luna avait vendu des copies des photos qu'elle avait prises aux participants, qui souhaitaient tous pouvoir garder ou envoyer un souvenir à leurs familles et elle avait donc amassé une jolie somme de Gallions grâce à ce petit business. Les jumeaux avaient suivi le mouvement et proposaient de fabriquer des figurines personnalisées des participants du bal. Viktor se frappa la tête contre la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'il apprit que ses fangirls avaient commandé des figurines à son effigie, vêtu de sa robe de soirée, mais qui avait comme cavalière l'admiratrice en question plutôt qu'Hermione. Circée avait éclaté de rire en entendant cela et quand les jumeaux poursuivirent en lui disant que des garçons avaient commandé le même type de figurine, mais avec elle ou Fleur à la place de Viktor, elle s'étrangla quasiment dans son fou rire.

Elle-même reçut gratuitement des figurines d'elle dansant avec Neville et Mihail, et elle leur en commanda une de Luna, d'eux et de Blaize discrètement. Les figurines dansaient les mêmes pas que ce que leurs modèles avaient suivi pendant le bal et Circée admirait la dévotion des jumeaux à reproduire les scènes dans les plus infimes détails, grâce à la pensine des Potter que Circée leur avait prêtée.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle parla aussi avec Hagrid de ses révélations à Madame Maxime, sur son statut de demi-géant, lui conseillant de ne plus divulguer aussi facilement de telles informations, même si cela ne changeait rien à son opinion de lui, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était un demi-géant, une évidence à ses yeux. Elle lui avoua avoir reçu une lettre de Rita Skeeter à ce sujet, car la journaliste aurait « par hasard » entendu la conversation d'Hagrid et Maxime dans le parc. Heureusement pour lui, Circée et Rita avaient un arrangement spécifique. La reporter ne pouvait écrire d'article sur Circée ou ses proches (dont Hagrid faisait parti) sans sa permission. Circée lui avait donc demandé de ne pas publier l'héritage d'Hagrid, en échange d'une interview de Circée sur le bal avec des photos prises par Luna pour l'illustrer. Luna avait accepté de partager les photos en question pour aider Hagrid et la _Gazette_ et le _Chicaneur_ sortirent tous deux une édition spéciale Ball de Noël durant les vacances.

En revanche, Fleur ne fut pas épargnée par la journaliste qui dans un autre article sur les champions durant le bal, s'amusa à rapporter ce qu'elle et Davies avaient fait dans le parc. Rita révéla même l'héritage vélane de Fleur, ce qui l'amena à s'interroger sur le caractère consensuel de leur relation intime. Un point que Circée trouvait actuellement pertinent, car Davies avait été affecté par l'allure de Fleur durant toute la soirée. Était-il vraiment en pleine conscience de ses actes cette nuit-là ou simplement sous l'influence de Fleur ? C'était une question assez intrigante à ses yeux, mais Fleur et Madame Maxime ne semblaient pas du même avis, elles étaient toutes deux furieuses contre la _Gazette_ et considéraient porter plainte pour diffamation.

Toutefois, Circée était tout de même d'excellente humeur en rentrant au château. Non seulement, elle avait appris que les Londubat allaient assez bien pour ne pas retourner à l'hôpital, mais en plus Sirius lui avait promis qu'ils s'installeraient ensemble dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents qui étaient en pleine rénovation. Elle ne retournerait donc pas vivre chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année, mais habiterait dorénavant à Grimmaurd Place. Sirius avait contacté les Dursley par l'intermédiaire de Ted pour régler cet arrangement et il avait aussi remboursé son oncle et sa tante l'argent qu'ils avaient dépensé de leur propre poche pour s'occuper d'elle toutes ces années. Circée avait ainsi appris que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon auraient dû toucher une somme d'argent assez conséquente chaque mois, puisqu'ils étaient ses gardiens. Cela avait été mis en place par ses parents dans l'éventualité de leurs décès. Mais, Vernon et Pétunia étant moldus, ils n'avaient pas touché cet argent. Sirius avait découvert cela en prenant en main la gestion des comptes de Circée et des Potter. Il avait immédiatement rectifié cette erreur en ouvrant un compte à Gringotts dans lequel la somme totale fut versée, puis s'attela à échanger avec les Gobelins le plus d'argent moldu possible au plus bas prix. L'argent fut ensuite remis à Vernon, qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en recevant près de cent mille Lives Sterlings aussi soudainement. Pétunia n'en crut pas ses oreilles, lorsque Ted lui expliqua que leur famille aurait dû recevoir une pension mensuelle pour les dépenses de Circée. Ils arrivèrent tous à une seule conclusion, Dumbledore était vraiment un idiot sénile pour ne pas s'être rappelé pendant toutes ces années que les Dursley ne pouvaient pas recevoir sur leur compte cette pension.

Son oncle et sa tante envisageaient même de déménager, grâce à cet argent, pour se rapprocher de l'école de Dudley. Sans Circée, les protections magiques autour de Privet Drive s'effondreraient, donc déménager était un choix plus prudent, que la sorcière approuva. Elle fut même invitée à passer quelques jours dans leur nouvelle maison au début des vacances. Une invitation qu'elle accepta, parce qu'elle tenait aux Dursley, malgré leur aversion profonde envers la magie.

* * *

Durant le mois de janvier, Circée se rendit dans les classes d'Étude des runes et d'arithmancie des septièmes années. Le programme de ces classes étaient beaucoup plus riches et complexes, mais Circée s'y amusait tellement qu'elle ne voyait pas tous les devoirs qu'elle recevait dans ces matières comme des tâches ennuyeuses, mais l'extension d'un hobby. Elle était l'élève la plus motivée dans ces classes, ce qui amusait les deux professeurs.

Elle avait commencé à graver sur des pierres précieuses quelques runes pour en faire ensuite des accessoires pour ses amis. Notamment, l'indispensable bracelet en aigue-marine sur laquelle la rune Elhaz, symbolisant la protection à la fois physique et spirituelle et repoussant le mal, était gravée. Mais, son véritable projet pour ses ASPICS était de recréer la combinaison de rune qui avait construit la série d'enchantement de la Salle sur Demande. Si elle y parvenait, elle pourrait reproduire ces enchantements dans sa future maison et se créer sa propre salle magique. Même si elle avait pu noter sur un rouleau de parchemin la combinaison en question, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait simplement la présenter comme le fruit de son propre travail, alors même qu'elle ne savait même pas comment Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard avaient procédé pour l'inventer. Il fallait qu'elle identifie chaque sortilège jeté dans la salle, et la signification de chaque rune dans cette combinaison avant de pouvoir envisager d'installer cet enchantement dans une autre salle. C'était un travail titanesque, mais les professeurs Babbling, Flitwick et Vector l'y aidaient en cataloguant pour elle les sortilèges qu'ils reconnaissaient. Une tâche difficile, car les sortilèges en question dataient de près de mille ans et que les sorciers avaient perdu un bon nombre de leurs connaissances antérieure durant tous ces siècles. Le portrait de Salazar, elle-même, ne se souvenait plus exactement de tous les sortilèges que l'original avait utilisés à la demande d'Helga Poufsouffle. Même si elle lui avait affirmé que ses notes sur la construction de la salle se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque, Circée avait commencé à la fouiller pour les trouver, mais il y avait tellement de vieux livres sans titre, écrits en vieil anglais ou écossais, qu'elle perdait énormément de temps à les traduire, pour qu'au final, ces livres parlent de toutes autres choses. C'était donc dans un projet long et méticuleux qu'elle s'était lancée et elle craignait de ne pas être prête d'ici juin pour les ASPICs.

Dans le pire des cas, elle présenterait à son examinateur ces cercles magiques ou le miroir de divination qu'elle avait récemment créé en combinant Peorth, Laguz, Raidho et Elhaz. Les quatre runes avaient simplifié ses tentatives de clairvoyance et elle pouvait dorénavant « voir » ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du monde, alors que sans le soutien de ces runes, ses compétences de clairvoyance étaient limitées au continent européen. Elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir son esprit au-delà sans l'aide de ce miroir, qu'elle désignait comme un « code mystique » en reprenant la terminologie assez pratique du Nasuverse.

Il fallait dire que Kinoko Nasu et ses associés étaient une excellente source d'idée pour son propre arsenal magique. Elle avait déjà imité Rin Tohsaka en transformant des joyeux en puissants « codes mystiques » sur lesquels elle avait gravé des runes, en plus de leur transmettre des propriétés spécifiques. L'année prochaine, si elle avait le temps, elle se lancerait dans l'invocation de gardiens protecteurs comme les esprits de Lucy de _Fairy Tail _ou les monstres invoqués par Satella dans _Chrono Crusade_. Ce n'est pas comme si elle manquait de pierres précieuses pour tous ces projets, elle avait une quantité de ressources colossale grâce à l'héritage des Potter et des Black. Les Black avaient encore plus de pierres précieuses et de ressources alchimiques que les Potter bizarrement, alors que leurs spécialité étaient les malédictions et le combat magique. Sirius lui avait donné libre accès à ces ressources, tant qu'elle ne pratiquait pas la magie noire. Il semblait curieux de voir de quelle manière, elle comptait reproduire le plus fidèlement possible les magies des films et de l'animation. Lui-même préférait regarder des séries plus « légères » et comiques comme _One Piece_ ou _Dragon Ball_. Il lui arrivait de demander à Dobby d'emprunter l'ordinateur de Circée pour regarder une série quand il s'ennuyait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on était à la fin du mois de janvier et Circée peaufinait son plan pour la seconde tâche du tournoi. Elle avait trouvé plusieurs méthodes pour respirer sous l'eau : le sortilège de Têtenbulle et la branchiflore, une plante conférant des nageoires et des branchies à celui qui la mange. Mais, les deux méthodes avaient un gros inconvénient, elle était toujours obligée de nager dans l'eau pour arriver jusqu'au village des sirènes. Or, elle n'avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune, envie de se retrouver tremper jusqu'aux os, en plein mois de _février_ en _É__cosse_. Il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen de récupérer son otage, sans qu'elle ne se mouille. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à un sortilège d'attraction, il lui suffisait de dire : « _Accio… »_ et l'otage qui serait choisi pour elle (probablement Neville ou Lunabelle) sortirait de lui-même du lac.

Mais utiliser ce sort posait deux inconvénients. Le premier était le fait que l'utiliser sur des humains était dangereux, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien se trouver entre l'endroit où l'otage était retenu et sa propre position. Elle risquait d'envoyer son otage s'écraser contre des rochers ou des créatures aquatiques qui pourraient l'attaquer, ce qui était inacceptable. Et puis, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière, le prisonnier était retenu, s'il était simplement posé quelque part ou retenu captif, ou même attaché. Donc, simplement l'attirer vers elle était une _très _mauvaise idée. Le second inconvénient était qu'un simple sortilège d'attraction enseigné aux quatrième années, n'était pas très excitant ou grandiose. Si elle souhaitait épater les juges, il fallait qu'elle fasse une démonstration vraiment impressionnante, comme écarter l'eau du lac comme Moise (une mauvaise idée avec le calmar géant y vivant ainsi que de sirènes) ou geler la surface du lac…

…

…

Geler la surface du lac ?...

Hé ! Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée !

Si elle pouvait traverser le lac en marchant dessus, ou mieux en y glissant, elle n'aurait pas à nager jusqu'au village ! Il lui suffirait de trouver le moyen de plonger, sans se mouiller, en se trouvant juste au-dessus du village !

Elle pensa ensuite, qu'elle pouvait même simplement attirer son balai jusqu'à elle, puis voler au-dessus de l'emplacement du village. Mais, après quelques secondes elle mit cette idée de côté comme plan B, si elle échouait à se créer une route de glace sur le lac. Patiner sur un chemin glacé qu'elle aurait elle-même créé, était bien plus impressionnant que simplement voler sur un balai qu'elle aurait ramené jusqu'à elle. Si elle ne gagnait pas des points pour son originalité et son expertise magique, elle empoisonnerait Karka-, je veux dire, les juges. Il lui restait du venin de basilic dans sa malle pour une telle occasion.

* * *

Pendant tout le mois de février, Circée s'attela à s'entraîner à lancer un puissant Glacius sur la copie du lac créée par la salle sur demande, une chose qu'elle maîtrisa assez rapidement après plusieurs séances, afin de créer une route de glace solide et qui ne fondrait pas pendant plusieurs heures. Elle créa aussi un sort de métamorphose qui transformait des chaussures en patins à glace, parce qu'il n'en existait pas selon McGonagall. Dès qu'elle construisait sa route (façon Grey Fullbuster, maintenant qu'elle y pensait), elle transformait ses mocassins en patins et patinait sur la glace qu'elle avait créé, s'amusant même à faire des figures.

Le patinage artistique et le ballet étaient deux activités que Pétunia l'avait obligée à suivre, mais qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir essayé. Circée était une danseuse extrêmement gracieuse et elle glissait sur la glace avec aisance, sautant haut dans les airs comme si elle volait, avant d'atterrir gracieusement sur la piste.

Pour marquer encore plus son public, elle avait même commencé à se confectionner une robe de patinage artistique orange, dont le bas dût être rallongé pour arriver aux genoux, afin de ne pas trop en montrer aux élèves. Même si avec Fleur comme championne, il y avait des chances que personne ne la regarde elle, préférant observer Fleur… Mais, au moins, si une photo était prise pour la presse, elle serait vêtue d'une manière qui attirerait l'attention des lecteurs.

Néanmoins, il lui restait un problème. Comment atteindre le village et les otages sans être mouillée ? C'était bien beau d'arriver sèche au-dessus de leur position, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour accomplir l'épreuve.

Elle pensa à adapter le sortilège de têtenbulle pour se créer une bulle protectrice tout autour de son corps, mais le problème était que la bulle descende dans les profondeurs, au lieu de flotter. L'idée lui vint un peu plus tard de simplement créer une ancre qui sortirait de la bulle et qui la ferait couler, ensuite dès qu'elle récupérerait son otage, elle se laisserait remonter avec un simple _aguamenti_ !

Son plan terminé, il fallait bien sûr le tester et elle avait la chance d'avoir un endroit idéal pour cela, grâce à la Salle sur Demande.

Même si pour manœuvrer l'ancre, elle devait tricher et utiliser ses flammes violettes pour la bouger, c'est que ça pèse son poids, une ancre !

Pour le retour au bord du lac, elle avait décidé d'appeler son patronus en forme de Pégase et de le rendre assez solide pour qu'il puisse porter deux personnes sur son dos. De sorte que son otage s'il était trempé, n'est pas à marcher tout le long de la route de glace pour retourner auprès des organisateurs et qu'on examine son état de santé.

En plus revenir sur le dos d'un Pégase argenté créé par le sortilège du Patronus était encore une fois une démonstration de ses compétences aux yeux des juges.

* * *

Le matin de la seconde tâche arriva enfin et Circée apprit immédiatement l'identité de son otage, car il était absent au petit-déjeuner et ses camarades de chambre ne l'avaient pas vu de la matinée. La personne qu'elle devrait délivrer était donc Neville. Elle était extrêmement soulagée que Luna ne soit pas choisie, car sa Lunabelle avait une santé plus fragile que Neville. (Elle était aussi heureuse que Ron ne soit pas pris, elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre son temps à nier tous les ragots qui en découleraient. Au moins, avec Neville, il y avait peu de chances que de telles rumeurs apparaissent grâce à l'article de Rita, dans lequel leur relation est décrite comme purement fraternelle.)

Après le petit-déjeuner, Circée retourna au dortoir des filles pour se préparer. Elle enfila sa nouvelle robe de patinage artistique et une cape orange bien chaude, qu'elle ferma d'une main pour ne pas révéler sa tenue avant que l'épreuve ne commence. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une natte haute qu'elle attacha avec un élastique, puis par dessus un accessoire en perles violettes orné d'une fleur de la même couleur. Elle laissa une longue et large mèche libre de chaque côté de son visage, qu'elle tressa ensuite. Une touche de gloss orange et elle était fin prête.

Elle quitta la tour de Gryffondor, descendit jusqu'au hall qu'elle traversa en compagnie de Padma, qui venait de descendre elle-aussi. Elles sortirent ensemble du château, discutant de l'épreuve tout en marchant jusqu'au lac. Elles pouvaient déjà y voir au loin les tribunes installées autour de l'enclos aux dragons au mois de novembre qui se dressaient à présent sur la rive opposée du lac. Elles étaient bondées de spectateurs et la rumeur des conversations enthousiastes résonnait étrangement à la surface de l'eau. Circée dit au revoir à Padma, elle marcha en direction des juges, assis à une autre table drapée d'or, au bord du lac. Fleur et Viktor se trouvaient déjà à côté de la table, discutant à voix basse. Circée ne fut pas surprise de voir Percy assis à la table des juges, à la place de Mr Croupton. Le sorcier était toujours retenu prisonnier par Babymort et son nouveau minion, heureusement pour sa santé, Winky retournait discrètement chez lui pour le soigner partiellement. Il était trop tôt pour simplement le libérer.

Parmi les juges, Percy, Verpey, Dumbledore et Madame Hicks adressèrent un sourire à Circée, alors que Karkaroff et Madame Maxime n'avaient pas du tout l'air contents de la voir apparaître… Ils craignaient probablement qu'elle fasse une nouvelle démonstration époustouflante de magie, ce qu'elle pouvait leur pardonner, étant donné que c'était ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Cédric arriva dix minutes avant le début de l'épreuve et regarda surpris la cape de Circée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle serrait autant sa cape, alors qu'ils allaient devoir plonger dans le lac. Cédric avait eu la confirmation de la bouche même de la plus jeune sorcière, qu'elle avait découvert le contenu de cette épreuve, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé à la rentrée s'il avait percé le secret de l'œuf. Il avait répondu que oui, et elle le félicita tout en lui disant qu'elle aussi l'avait découvert et qu'elle n'avait donc pas besoin de le lui révéler, puisqu'il l'avait trouvé par ses propres moyens.

Verpey se leva de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et murmura :

_ _Sonorus !_

Aussitôt, sa voix résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée.

_ Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… deux… trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Circée sortit son large miroir ovale de son sac à main, tout en s'approchant du bord du lac, mais sans toucher l'eau. Elle regarda les champions plonger, notant avec une certaine admiration que Viktor avait tenté de se métamorphoser partiellement en requin. Était-ce sa forme d'animagus ou une forme qu'il avait expressément choisie ? Elle se fit le mémo de le lui demander à la fin de l'épreuve. En tout logique, avec cette forme, il devrait nager plus vite que Cédric ou Fleur, il serait donc un redoutable rival pour cette tâche.

Pendant qu'il plongeait, elle avait utilisé ses facultés de clairvoyance pour « voir » où se trouvait le village des sirènes. Une fois qu'elle le localisa, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers l'eau du lac en disant à haute voix :

_ _Glacius_ !

Immédiatement, un rayon blanc sortit de sa baguette et toucha la surface du lac. Au contact du rayon, l'eau se solidifiait pour se transformer en glace et avec des gestes sûrs, Circée bougeait très lentement sa baguette pour que le rayon glace la surface au fur et à mesure qu'elle levait sa baguette. Créer un chemin de glace, même large de simplement quatre mètres, sur plus d'un kilomètre de longueur n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait contrôler la solidité et l'épaisseur de la couche de glace, mais aussi qu'il n'y est pas de trou le long de la route. Il lui fallut quasiment cinq minutes pour que sa route de glace arrive juste au-dessus du village, ce qu'elle confirma à l'aide de sa clairvoyance.

Circée s'approcha de sa création et mit un pied dessus pour tester sa solidité, et une fois satisfaite, elle y posa l'autre.

_ Que vois-je ? Miss Potter a créé un chemin en glace sur la surface du lac ! Compte-t-elle marcher jusqu'au lieu où sont retenus ce qui leur a été enlevé ? En tout cas, il faut avouer que c'est un travail impressionnant !, commenta Verpey.

Après avoir mis les pieds sur sa construction, elle rangea sa cape dans son sac, révélant ainsi sa robe. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses chaussures, qu'elle métamorphosa en patins à glace de la couleur de sa robe et se mit à glisser rapidement mais avec élégance sur la glace.

_ Oh ! Miss Potter a choisi de ne pas marcher sur la glace, mais d'y glisser ! Une excellente idée, qui lui permettra de gagner du temps, on dirait !, commenta encore une fois Verpey.

C'est vrai qu'avec une épreuve se passant sous l'eau, il ne pouvait pas commenter les actions des autres champions. Circée était la seule à avoir décidé de ne pas nager dans un lac d'Écosse, fin février.

Circée patinait à toute vitesse sur le chemin qu'elle avait construit, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres champions grâce à son miroir qu'elle tenait d'une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il lui fallut à peine dix minutes pour arriver au bout du chemin et elle s'arrêta dans sa course aisément. Elle s'était entraînée à ne pas déraper en s'arrêtant, car leur de sa première séance d'entraînement, elle avait stoppé sa lancée trop tard, et elle s'était retrouvé à glisser au-delà du chemin, finissant par tomber dans l'eau. Heureusement, en cas d'accident, elle avait spécifié à la Salle sur Demande qu'elle souhaitait que l'eau du lac soit froide, mais pas trop, au cas où elle y tomberait. Ce serait vraiment idiot de tomber malade durant son entraînement et manquer la seconde tâche parce qu'elle serait coincée dans son lit avec une pneumonie !

Après s'être arrêtée, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses patins et murmura :

_ _Finite Incantatem_.

Immédiatement, son sortilège de métamorphose fut annulé et ses chaussures reprirent leurs formes d'origine. Elle sortit de son sac sa cape, qu'elle posa par terre, sur la glace. Puis, elle retourna à son observation (ce n'est pas de l'espionnage, je vous l'assure !) des champions. Cédric et Krum étaient en pleine forme et sur le chemin, même s'ils semblaient s'être perdus, car Circée les avait trouvés dans une direction opposée à celle du village. Bah, ils finiraient par trouver le bon chemin, mais tout de même ils manquaient de sens de l'autorisation ou de bon sens. Un simple sortilège de Pointe au nord modifié pour indiquer la direction d'une personne ou d'un lieu précis, aurait suffi à les ramener sur le bon chemin. Des fois, Circée se demandait si l'absence de bon sens était un trait héréditaire chez les Sangs-purs.

En tout cas, c'est deux-là s'en sortaient, c'était le plus important. Non, le véritable problème était Fleur Delacour. La championne française était attaquée par des Strangulots et avaient bien du mal à leur échapper. Son héritage de Vélane jouait en sa défaveur ici, car sa nature liée au feu et à l'air était le complet opposé de celle de l'eau des Strangulots, qui se trouvaient dans leur habitat naturel. Autrement dit, ils avaient non seulement l'avantage de leur élément, mais aussi celui du terrain, car l'eau réduisait les capacités des Vélanes.

_ Si cela continue comme ça, elle va finir grièvement blessée… Et on dirait qu'il n'y a personne près d'elle pour l'aider en cas de pépin… Ah ! Je suis vraiment trop généreuse !, marmonna Circée en se concentrant sur la localisation de Fleur.

Elle focalisa son esprit et sa magie sur l'endroit où la Française se débattait et fit apparaître quatre cercles magiques derrière cette dernière. Les cercles en question, elle les avait construits spécialement pour affronter des Strangulots, car le sort qu'il projetait, était celui de _Lashlabask_. Un sort que Rémus leur avait enseigné l'année dernière en classe de défense. Chaque cercle projetait sur les Strangulots une sorte de jet d'eau bouillante, qui fit apparaître des taches rouges sur la peau verte des créatures. Les Strangulots cessèrent d'attaquer Fleur et s'enfuirent, mais la blonde était déjà en piteux état. Sa robe était déchirée et son visage et ses bras étaient marqués d'écorchures.

_ Espérons qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour abandonner la tâche. Dans son état, elle ne risque pas de faire long feu, si elle se refait attaquer, marmonna Circée, avant de retourner à ses propres préparatifs.

Elle pointa sa baguette à sa gauche, juste au bord du chemin et jeta un sortilège qui fit apparaître une ancre retenue par une très longue chaîne. Elle prit ensuite le bout de la chaîne et marmonna la formule du sortilège de Corpsenbulle, la version pour tout le corps du sort de Têtenbulle, qu'elle avait inventé exprès pour cette épreuve. Une bulle apparut autour d'elle et elle était assez large pour contenir jusqu'à quatre personnes. Circée s'approcha du bord du chemin, juste à côté de l'ancre, qu'elle jeta à l'eau pour ensuite y plonger à son tour.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, la grosse ancre coula sa bulle sans problème et Circée profita de sa chute au fond de l'eau pour observer au sec, les fonds aquatiques du lac. Voir à travers son miroir et directement sous l'eau étaient deux choses très différentes, elle regardait donc avec intérêt le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux curieux. Rapidement, elle vit grâce à sa vision d'aigle sous ses pieds des toits de bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute et aux murs parsemés d'algues. Elle crut même apercevoir des visages derrière les fenêtres sombres.

Les premières sirènes qu'elle vit en vrai étaient très différentes de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans des romans de fiction lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Circée des regards mauvais en la voyant descendre vers leur village depuis le haut. Quelques uns pourtant sortirent de leurs repaires pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Mais, Circée ne leur prêta que très peu d'attention, ils n'étaient pas de véritables obstacles pour elle et la sorcière était plus intriguée par un autre rassemblement. Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le cœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue.

Neville était ligoté entre Hermione et Cho Chang, il y avait aussi une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans et qui était probablement la petite sœur de Fleur, avec la même longue chevelure blonde argentée. Si les trois premiers semblaient plongés dans un sommeil profond et paisible, ce n'était pas le cas de la fillette qui tremblait, son corps frissonnant dans son sommeil.

…. Ne me dîtes pas que personne n'a pensé à lancer plusieurs sorts sur la gamine pour la maintenir complètement au sec dans l'eau ? Alors même qu'elle descendait de Vélanes ?! Sa nature de métisse nécessitait davantage de précaution que les autres otages, un seul sort pour la maintenir au chaud ne suffirait pas, d'autant plus qu'elle détenait sûrement une résistance à la magie même faible grâce à son héritage. À coup sûr, sa résistance affaiblirait les sorts qu'on jetait sur elle au fil des heures !

Circée sortit à nouveau son miroir, il fallait qu'elle trouve la position de Fleur avant de pouvoir libérer Neville et remonter. Quand elle parvint à saisir sa position et « voir » ce que la Française faisait, elle jura. Fleur était remontée à la surface en panique et elle était montée sur la route de glace de Circée pour se reposer un moment. Elle traitait de son mieux ses blessures, mais il aurait été plus sage qu'elle retourne directement à la rive pour se faire soigner par Madame Pomfresh. Il était probable qu'elle était hors compétition pour le moment.

_ Pas le choix, il faut que je prenne aussi sa sœur, si je la laisse, elle risque de faire une crise d'hypothermie ou pire, soupira Circée avant de ranger son miroir dans son sac en sortir le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert, puis faire disparaître son ancre avec un rapide _finite,_ suivit d'un _aguamenti_ pour se propulser jusqu'à la statue où était retenue les quatre otages. Tout en maintenant un jet d'eau à l'arrière, elle fit apparaître un cercle magique devant la main qui tenait le couteau, duquel une grosse corde jaillit avant de s'enrouler autour du bout de la queue de la statue. Quand la corde fut bien nouée, elle cessa son jet d'eau et se rapprocha du dernier mètre qui la séparait des otages, en tirant sur la corde. Elle arriva aisément juste en face de Neville, rangea sa baguette dans son sac et tout en tenant d'une main la corde, elle coupa celle qui attachait Neville, avant de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il entre dans sa bulle.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la bulle, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda avec confusion l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ Neville, désolé, on n'a pas le temps de parler, tiens le bout de cette corde s'il te plaît. Il faut que je libère la sœur de Fleur, elle est au bord de la crise d'hypothermie et si elle n'est pas ramenée à la surface le plus vite possible, elle risque d'en mourir, déclara gravement Circée en lui tendant la corde qu'il prit immédiatement, tout en regardant les yeux grands ouverts les environs.

Circée reprit sa baguette et créa un jet d'eau assez fin et peu puissant, mais suffisamment pour déplacer d'un mètre la bulle pour qu'ils arrivent devant la fillette dont la peau était devenue anormalement pale.

Alors qu'elle leva le couteau pour trancher les liens de la fillette, elle vit du coin de l'œil une dizaine d'êtres de l'eau pointer leurs lances sur elle et s'approcher dangereusement de leur bulle. Circée se pinça les lèvres, ils voulaient probablement l'empêcher de prendre l'otage d'un autre champion, mais elle ne pouvait pas partir et laisser la gamine mourir de froid aussi stupidement !

Que faire ? Que faire ? Elle ne savait pas parler la langue aquatique, elle ne pouvait donc pas leur expliquer la gravité de l'état de la fillette ! Il était probable que les selkies et autres êtres de l'eau ignorent ce qu'est l'hypothermie, et ne savent donc pas en reconnaître les signes.

Alors même qu'elle commençait à être envahie par la panique, une chaleur envahit son corps, comme si ses nerfs étaient chauffés, et ses yeux devinrent bleus ciel avec une touche de violet fluo au centre.

Si Circée avait sorti son miroir pour regarder son reflet à ce moment précis, elle aurait immédiatement reconnu l'apparence distinctive des « Yeux mystiques de Perception de la mort » détenus par Shiki Ryougi et Shiki Tohno dans le Nasuverse. Elle aurait ensuite maudit sa malchance pour se retrouver avec des yeux mystiques aussi puissants et dangereux, tout en échafaudant des dizaines de plans pour que personne n'apprenne qu'elle possédait la faculté d'observer les Lignes de la Mort. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être désignée comme une Dark Lady ou kidnappée pour ensuite être disséquée.

Mais à ce moment-là, son miroir était bien rangé dans son sac et elle était beaucoup plus préoccupée par les êtres de l'eau qui s'avançaient armés vers elle, que de se contempler dans une glace. Mais, ces adversaires eux purent clairement voir ses pupilles et reconnaître que la personne en face d'eux incarnait la mort. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc immédiatement dans leur lancée, allant même jusqu'à baisser vers lance. Un détail que Circée ne remarqua pas, son cerveau était envahi par un tsunami d'informations, un langage tout entier avec toutes ses variations s'était implanté dans son esprit. Ses yeux devenus bleus étaient grands ouverts sous l'effet du choc, mais Circée elle-même semblait comme inconsciente.

Son âme avait réagi à sa panique à l'idée de laisser mourir la fillette et elle avait utilisé sa connexion à la Racine, les annales Akashiques, pour lui faire obtenir les connaissances qu'elle désirait, le langage aquatique. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour retrouver ses esprits et elle s'effondra sur les genoux dès que sa conscience revint. Elle se mit à tousser, comme si elle cherchait à cracher de l'eau qui serait entrée dans ses poumons, et il lui fallut un bon moment pour pouvoir calmer sa respiration. Neville lui massait le dos, tout en gardant avec inquiétude un œil sur les êtres de l'eau, qui s'écartaient le plus possible de la statue tout en discutant entre eux à voix basse.

_ Je vais mieux, désolée de t'avoir causé du souci, Neville. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été jetée au fond de l'océan, sans rien pour respirer, tandis que mon cerveau était envahi de mots et d'images, une sensation extrêmement éprouvante et désagréable, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Cissy… tes yeux… Ils sont devenus bleus ciel…, murmura Neville en l'appelant par le surnom choisi par Dora, tout en la regardant avec surprise.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ils sont devenus bleus ?, demanda Circée tout en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir son miroir.

_ Bleus et violet, ils sont vraiment magnifiques, mais…, répondit Neville avec embarras.

Circée avait réussi à extirper son miroir de son sac et lorsqu'elle le leva, son esprit se paralysa.

… NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA !

_ C'est fichu… Ma vie est fichue… Je voix déjà ces idiots de moutons m'appeler la prochaine Reine des Ténèbres, causant la mort et le désespoir partout sur son passage…. Et les Langues-de-plomb essayeront constamment de me kidnapper, de même que leurs homologues étrangers afin de me disséquer pour découvrir le secret de ma nouvelle « Perception » et ma connexion à la Racine. Je vais finir ma vie comme rat de laboratoire, sans jamais revoir le soleil, marmonna-t-elle en paniquant et en mettant ses mains sur sa tête.

_ Cissy ! Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer, personne ne connaît le pouvoir de tes nouveaux yeux dans notre monde, chuchota Neville à son oreille. Tant que tu dis qu'il s'agit d'une nouvelle méthode pour canaliser ta magie, que tu as mise au point, personne ne saura la vérité. Et puis, peut-être que tu peux les désactiver ?

Circée ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais décida de la refermer pour essayer de désactiver ses yeux. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient similaires aux Sharingan et Byakugan de _Naruto_ et elle pourrait les activer et désactiver à sa guise ? Elle se concentra sur ses yeux et sa magie, pour voir si son nouveau pouvoir était connecté à son noyau magique, autrement dit sa réserve de mana, mais elle fut surprise de constater un changement dans son système magique. Alors qu'avant, elle avait un simple noyau au creux du ventre qui contenait son énergie magique, maintenant ce noyau était connecté à une centaine de « veines » qu'il alimentait. Elle suivit l'une de ces « veines » chargée d'énergie magique vers le haut de son corps, et vit que quelques unes étaient connectées à ces yeux. Elle décida donc de suivre son intuition et de simplement couper l'alimentation magique de ces yeux et immédiatement, elle entendit Neville dire :

_ Cissy, tu as réussi, tes yeux sont redevenus verts !

_ Parfait, retournons à la tâche devant nous, on a perdu du temps avec mes yeux et Cedric et Viktor ne vont plus tarder. Tiens bien la corde, le temps que je libère la fillette, répondit Circée en approchant son couteau des liens de la fillette.

Elle les coupa facilement, puis tira la gamine par le bras pour la faire entrer dans la bulle comme avec Neville, à qui elle demanda de surveiller la petite, le temps qu'elle parle aux êtres de l'eau.

_ _Excusez-moi ! Il faut que je ramène cette fillette à la surface au plus vite, elle n'est pas en état d'attendre davantage que son champion vienne la libérer, si on attend plus longtemps, elle va mourir ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, laissez-nous repartir avec elle !, _expliqua Circée dans le langage aquatique.

_ _Vous pouvez partir avec l'enfant. Si elle meurt, la responsabilité de son décès serait rejetée sur nous, ce que nous voudrions éviter, _répondit un selkie qui semblait plus âgé que les autres.

Circée les remercia, puis se retourna vers Neville qui discutait dans un français passable avec la fillette, qui s'était réveillée et frissonnait de manière inquiétante.

_ On remonte, tenez-vous debout s'il vous plait !, annonça Circée en faisant disparaître avec un _finite_ la corde dans les mains de Neville.

Sans la corde pour les retenir au fond, la bulle commença à monter lentement à la surface. Mais Circée restait insatisfaite de cette vitesse, l'état de la petite était vraiment inquiétant. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le fond de la bulle et lança à nouveau un _aguamenti _pour les propulser à toute allure vers la surface. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient remontés et flottaient pas très loin de sa route de glace. Circée pointa sa baguette vers le chemin et le fit s'étendre jusqu'à leur position avec un _Glacius _silencieux. L'eau se transformait en glace très vite, avant de s'arrêter juste devant eux.

_ Neville, peux-tu la soulever pour la poser sur la glace ?, demanda Circée tout en jetant le sortilège du patronus pour invoquer un large Pégase qu'ils pourraient monter à trois.

Neville s'exécuta, remerciant le ciel que la petite fille soit aussi légère, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour ensuite la poser sur la glace, la faisant ainsi sortir de la bulle. Une fois qu'elle toucha un sol solide, la petite se leva les jambes tremblantes regardant avec surprise le magnifique et solide patronus à côté d'elle. Circée indiqua à Neville de monter à son tour sur la glace, puis elle le suivit faisant ainsi exploser la bulle.

_ _Accio cape _!, dit-elle pour attirer la cape qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus loin.

Le vêtement s'éleva dans les airs, avant de foncer droit sur Circée qui le saisit d'une main. Elle la déplia ensuite et entoura la jeune française avec.

_ Neville, aide-moi à la mettre sur le dos de mon patronus, je t'en prie ! On va voler directement jusqu'à la rive !, déclara la sorcière.

_ Okay, je m'en occupe, dit-il en prenant la petite dans les bras, qui se laissa faire.

Il l'installa ensuite sur le dos du Pégase en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle n'écrase pas ses plumes. Circée monta ensuite derrière la fillette, et Neville derrière Circée. Le Pégase sentant l'ordre muet de sa créatrice, battit des ailes, galopa sur la glace, puis s'envola dans les airs sous les regards admiratifs de la foule. Circée serrait bien fort la petite pour l'aider à se réchauffer, tout en indiquant mentalement à son patronus où se diriger. Elle avait aperçu Madame Pomfresh à côté de Fleur, essayant de la soigner, mais la blonde se débattait comme une diablesse pour pouvoir retourner dans l'eau. Madame Maxime la retenait avec difficulté, mais la Française était prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs.

Leur monture descendit vers le sol, atterrissant devant les juges et Fleur, qui hurla :

_ Gabrielle ! Gabrielle ! _Elle est vivante ? Elle est blessée ? _Enfin, c'est insensé, lâchez-moi !

_ Madame Pomfresh ! Vite, la plus jeune Delacour doit être examinée ! Elle fait une crise d'hypothermie ! cria Circée pour attirer l'attention de l'infirmière.

Pomfresh courut jusqu'au Pégase et Circée souleva la dénommée Gabrielle qui tremblait toujours de froid et dont les lèvres étaient pâles, pour ensuite la tendre à Madame Pomfresh qui l'attrapa et la posa au sol. Circée descendit à son tour de sa monture, suivit ensuite de Neville et elle le tira vers l'infirmière pour qu'elle l'examine après Gabrielle.

_ Madame Pomfresh, puis-je prendre une couverture et de la Pimentine pour Neville ? Il est complètement trempé et avec le froid, j'ai peur qu'il ne tombe malade, demanda Circée à l'infirmière.

_ Oh, oui, bien sûr ! Servez-vous Miss Potter, cela a été préparé pour les champions et leurs otages, répondit Pomfresh tout en s'affairant sur Gabrielle.

Elle lui faisait boire avec difficulté des potions, tout en l'entourant de plusieurs couches de couvertures. Fleur s'était approchée de sa sœur et essayait de lui parler et de la serrer dans ses bras.

_ C'est à cause des Strangulots… Ces bestioles sont insensées… Elles m'ont attaquée… Oh, Gabrielle, j'ai cru que… J'ai cru…

_ Calmez-vous, Miss Delacour, interrompit Madame Maxime en s'approchant des deux sœurs.

Circée n'observa la scène que d'un œil, elle se focalisait sur Neville, qui après que sa poussée d'adrénaline soit redescendu, avait commencé à éternuer. Elle l'enveloppa dans une couverture et lui tendit la Pimentine, qu'il but sans hésitation malgré son goût incroyablement pimenté. De la vapeur sortit immédiatement de ses oreilles et il semblait déjà aller un peu mieux.

_ Attends-moi ici, il faut que je parle avec les juges, lui murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Neville hocha de la tête et il regarda avec inquiétude la jeune Delacour qui était mal en point. Elle avait pris plusieurs potions, mais ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé et elle était très pâle.

Circée marcha jusqu'aux juges qui étaient assis, d'un pas furieux que Percy reconnut immédiatement. Le roux plongea sous la table pour éviter d'être pris pour cible par la fureur dévastatrice de Circée.

_ Puis-je savoir qui est l'idiot, qui a décidé de mettre une fillette avec du sang de Vélane dans les veines au fond d'un lac ? La pauvre gamine tremblait attachée à la statue ! Alors que les autres otages ne sentaient rien ! Sa magie la rend bien plus sensible au froid que les humains ordinaires, elle serait restée un peu plus longtemps dans l'eau et elle en aurait pu en mourir, bande d'imbécile !, s'exclama violemment Circée en frappant la table de son poing.

_ Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter sur ce ton, petite merdeuse !, s'emporta Karkaroff.

_ Taisez-vous ! Votre décision a failli causer la _mort _d'une _fillette _! Si vous vouliez tant un otage, il suffisait d'envoyer Roger Davies au fond de l'eau, comme cela tous les otages viendraient de Poudlard ! Bizarre, non, que l'otage de Viktor Krum ne soit pas un de ses proches, mais une élève de notre école ? Souhaitiez-vous éviter de mettre en danger un de vos propres élèves ou un membre de la famille de Viktor ? Et vous avez pris Miss Granger en sacrifice ?, accusa Circée froidement.

Une aura meurtrière l'entourait et elle devait retenir son énergie magique de traverser son nouveau système circulatoire pour alimenter ses pupilles. Elle ressentait un profond mépris et dégoût pour Karkaroff qui était un ex-Mangemort, mais le tuer devant un aussi large public n'était pas acceptable, si elle voulait préserver sa réputation d'Élue de la Magie Blanche.

Karkaroff fut paralysé par la peur, lorsqu'il sentit l'aura assoiffée de sang le cibler tout particulièrement, et il tomba de sa chaise.

_ Miss Potter, il est vrai que Miss Granger n'est pas le premier otage choisi pour Mr Krum, mais je vous assure que le professeur Karkaroff n'avait pas de telles pensées, quand il proposa son nom. C'est juste une coïncidence que trois de nos élèves soient pris comme otages, répliqua calmement Dumbledore en soupirant comme s'il s'adressait à une gamine qu'il devait rééduquer.

_ Une coïncidence ? J'ai du mal à y croire quand trois des otages se trouvent être les cavaliers des champions lors du bal. Si vous vouliez justifier le choix d'Hermione Granger comme otage de Viktor, utiliser la sœur de Fleur prouve que vous transgressez vos propres règles. Soit l'otage est une personne très importante, et dans ce cas-là Granger n'aurait pas dû être choisie alors que Viktor et elle se connaissent à peine, soit l'otage est le cavalier du champion lors du bal qui précède l'épreuve, et dans ce cas Gabrielle Delacour n'aurait pas dû être plongée au fond du lac en plein hiver, alors qu'elle est en partie Vélane !, rugit Circée.

« Ce qui t'es le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi », c'était la description faite de l'otage dans la chanson. Autrement dit, la personne la plus précieuse pour chaque champion. Pour Cédric, Cho était la fille dont il était sincèrement amoureux et qui était devenue la personne la plus importante pour lui. Pour Circée, Neville était la personne la plus importante, car il était pratiquement son frère jumeau. Ils étaient nés à quelques heures d'intervalle dans le même hôpital et leurs mères étaient la marraine de l'autre. Ils étaient aussi tout deux au cœur d'une prophétie qui avait ruiné leur enfance, en leur volant leurs parents. Circée voyait en Neville un reflet de ce qu'elle aurait pu être si les choses avaient tourné autrement, comme s'il détenait la seconde moitié de son âme, d'où son désir de le rendre le plus heureux possible. Elle tenait à lui encore plus qu'à Blaize, Fred et George, Luna était celle qui se rapprochait le plus de la position de Neville dans son cœur. Pour Fleur, il était évident que sa petite sœur Gabrielle était la pupille de ses yeux, la personne à laquelle elle tenait plus que tout, sa crise de nerfs publique en était une excellente preuve.

Mais pour Viktor, l'otage choisi n'était pas la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus, non il appréciait sincèrement Hermione, mais elle n'était pas la numéro 1 dans son cœur. Cette place était occupée par son jeune cousin, dont il avait très souvent parlé à Circée et son groupe de Gryffondors. Un cousin qui aurait immédiatement accepté de servir d'otage pour Viktor, si on le lui avait demandé, car le jeune garçon s'était plusieurs fois plaints de ne pas pouvoir encourager Viktor durant le tournoi. Autrement dit, la condition définissant l'otage annoncée dans la chanson n'avait pas été respectée.

Bien sur, il était possible que dès le début l'otage choisit soit le ou la cavalière du champion lors du bal, mais cette fois, le choix de Gabrielle pour Fleur ne convenait pas.

Tout cela pour dire que les juges n'avaient pas suivi leurs propres règles pour choisir les otages. Mais pire encore, dans le cas de Neville, il était probable qu'il ait été sélectionné comme otage puis mis dans le lac contre son gré. Circée avait averti Neville, Luna, Fred et George de l'objectif de la seconde tâche, en leur demandant de refuser catégoriquement de devenir otage. Elle savait que Neville n'était pas le type à désobéir à ses ordres, il était donc logique qu'on l'ait placé avec les autres otages en faisant fi de son opinion.

_ Et puis ! Aviez-vous l'autorisation de Mr Londubat pour faire de lui mon otage ? Le connaissant, j'en doute fort !, accusa ensuite Circée.

_ Circée, j'ai refusé de jouer le rôle d'otage, mais quelqu'un m'a stupéfixé par derrière alors que je sortais du bureau du directeur !, annonça Neville en s'approchant des juges avec sa couverture toujours enroulée autour de lui.

_ On ressort à enlever des élèves, maintenant ? Messieurs, les juges ?, demanda cruellement Circée.

Et elle se lança dans une longue et vicieuse tirade dans laquelle elle insultait l'intelligence des juges et leurs valeurs morales, les accusant d'enlèvement de sorcier mineur appartenant de surcroit à la noblesse. Elle les menaça aussi de lancer Augusta Londubat sur leur dos et de les traîner en justice pour leurs actions. Au final, Verpey, Percy et Karkaroff s'évanouirent en entendant la sentence à Azkaban qu'elle souhaitait obtenir contre eux, Dumbledore se mordait les lèvres pâles, de même que Madame Maxime qui subissait le courroux de Circée et de Fleur. Le seul juge épargné par les deux filles était Mme Hicks, car cette dernière était arrivée ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner à Poudlard. Elle n'était donc pas au courant de la manière dont les otages seraient placés sous le lac.

Cédric et Cho, puis Viktor et Hermione revinrent peu après et Neville leur expliqua pourquoi la moitié des juges étaient inconscients par terre et que l'autre semblait en pleine panique.

Il fallut un bon moment pour que les trois juges se réveillent, que Dumbledore discute avec la sirène Murcus du déroulement de l'épreuve et que les notes soient données après qu'ils se soient concertés.

Fleur reçut 30 points sur soixante, car les juges avaient reconnu le fait qu'elle avait un handicap au cours de cette épreuve, mais qu'elle avait tout de même montré une bonne maîtrise du sortilège de Têtenbulle.

Viktor reçut quarante sept points, car il avait utilisé une forme incomplète de métamorphose qui s'était montrée efficace, mais qu'il n'avait pas ramené son otage à temps, en plus de n'arriver que troisième.

Cédric reçut cinquante et un points pour son usage du sortilège de Têtenbulle, il était arrivé en deuxième, avait dépassé d'une minute le temps imparti, ce qui lui avait fait perdre un point pour chaque juge, sauf Karkaroff qui lui avait mis un six.

Enfin, Circée obtint la meilleure note, avec cinquante quatre points, tous les juges lui avaient mis dix, sauf encore une fois Karkaroff qui lui avait mis un quatre. Mais, on voyait que le score qu'il lui avait mis, avait créé des tensions entre le reste des juges et lui, car ils le regardaient avec dédain sauf Dumbledore.

_ La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

Circée prit la main de Neville, fit un signe à la jeune Gabrielle qui avait retrouvé des couleurs grâce aux soins prodigués par Pomfresh, puis marcha jusqu'au château pour le déjeuner.

Il fallait qu'ils préviennent Augusta de ce qui s'était passé et de l'enlèvement de Neville, Circée sortit donc après le repas le miroir de communication que Sirius lui avait donné et l'appela pour lui expliquer ce qui venait d'arriver.

_ J'aurais presque pitié des juges et des organisateurs du tournoi, Augusta va exploser de rage en entendant que son petit-fils a été enlevé contre son gré. Elle va à coup sûr tout faire pour les ruiner, marmonna Sirius.

_ Bien fait pour eux, ils le méritent complètement ! Ils ont stupéfixé Neville pour faire de lui mon otage alors même qu'il avait refusé. Si leurs carrières ne sont pas ruinées pour une telle stupidité…, répondit Circée en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Okay, je vais prévenir Augusta. Bonne fin de journée, Cissy !, termina Sirius en mettant fin à leur communication.

* * *

Le soir, alors que Circée était seule dans le dortoir des filles, elle entendit quelque chose taper contre la fenêtre près de son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils, sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit d'une main, tandis que l'autre pointait sa baguette en cas de danger. La fenêtre ouverte, elle vit un sorcier vêtu d'une robe noire assis sur un balai, elle reconnut la robe et l'emblème du Département des Mystères cousu dessus.

_ Est-ce une habitude au Département des Mystères d'entrer par les fenêtres, Mr Croaker ?, demanda Circée après s'être rappelé le nom du sorcier en face d'elle.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre pour le laisser entrer, tout en gardant sa baguette pointée droit sur lui, il valait mieux se montrer prudente après ce qui était arrivé ce matin.

_ Parfois, Miss Potter. Lorsque nous devons entrer discrètement quelque part sans que personne n'apprenne notre présence dans un lieu, répondit Saul Croaker, une langue-de-plomb du Département des Mystères, tout en sortant sa baguette pour jeter des sorts autour de son lit.

Il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur son lit, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce, puis il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et s'assit à son tour.

_ Bien Miss Potter, personne ne peut espionner notre conversation maintenant. Je suis là pour vous parler de nos progrès au sujet des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença Saul Croaker.

Circée se retint de souffler de soulagement. Il n'était donc pas là pour ses « yeux mystiques de perception de la mort » !

La sorcière avait momentanément oublié que le Département des Mystères avait reçu le journal de Jedusor après que Circée l'eut remis à Shacklebolt et que les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert sa véritable nature : un Horcruxe. On lui avait expliqué qu'un Horcruxe était un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessitait cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussissait à accomplir cet acte ne pouvait plus mourir : il devenait donc immortel, car son âme ne retournait pas à la racine mais restait sur terre. Le sorcier pouvait donc retrouver un corps d'homonculus par magie, tant que son âme ne quittait pas le monde terrestre.

Les Langues-de-plomb l'avait informé que la création d'un Horcruxe était un sujet tabou dans la communauté des sorciers, car elle revenait à scinder son âme et sa magie en deux, ce qui était considéré comme une abomination dans leur monde. Même les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire évitait d'utiliser cette méthode pour rallonger leur vie, préférant utiliser d'autres types de rituel sacrificiel à la place.

Circée avait été prévenue de la nature de l'Horcruxe, tout comme Ginny Weasley, son père et son frère aîné par les Langues-de-plomb afin qu'ils puissent vérifier que l'Horcruxe n'avait pas laissé de trace sur les deux filles, car elles avaient toutes deux gardé le journal pendant quelques temps. L'examen de Ginny avait révélé qu'elle avait une faible connexion à l'Horcruxe qu'ils purent aisément détruire sans avoir à la tuer, alors que celui de Circée avait donné d'étranges résultats. En effet, les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert dans sa cicatrice, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait en fin de seconde année, des traces infimes de la magie de sa mère, Lily Potter, et de Jedusor. Après un examen plus poussé, ils avaient conclu que Circée avait été une sorte d'Horcruxe vivant jusqu'à récemment et qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldy se serait attachée à sa cicatrice cet Halloween de 1981. Mais, lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrelmort, ce morceau d'âme aurait été détruit par sa magie et celle de sa mère. Circée avait raconté se souvenir d'avoir vu une forme noire ressemblant à Voldy sortir de son front avant de tomber dans les pommes, mais elle n'avait pas avoué que c'était ses flammes et non sa magie, qui l'en avait débarrassé.

Depuis, les Langues-de-plomb étudiaient le journal pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres Horcruxes de Voldy traînant quelque part, mais il n'avait pas fait de véritables progrès jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Nous avons réussi à découvrir qu'il existait plusieurs autres Horcruxes en étudiant le journal, mais le problème est que nous ne savons pas où les trouver. L'un de mes collègues a eu l'idée de vous demander votre opinion sur les cachettes possibles des autres Horcruxes, puisque vous avez été en contact avec deux versions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Croaker.

Circée ferma les yeux, pencha la tête de côté et se mit à réfléchir sur la personnalité de Voldy et les informations que sa famille, Bones et les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert sur ses origines et son passé.

_ Voldy est arrogant, il montre des signes évidents d'un fort complexe de supériorité, il se croit ainsi meilleur dans tous les domaines aux autres. Mais, en même temps, il éprouve une forte aversion contre son héritage moldu, qu'il cherche à cacher et détruire. Prendre l'alias de Lord Voldemort, l'anagramme de son vrai nom, est pour lui une manière de changer son identité partiellement moldu en s'accordant un titre et un statut supérieur au sien. Il veut faire oublier sa part moldu et se faire passer pour un sorcier de sang-pur, alors il a sûrement décidé de cacher ses Horcruxes dans des lieux profondément au cœur d'un sorcier. Poudlard est la première cachette qui me vient à l'esprit, mais il y a aussi le Chemin de Traverse et avec son arrogance, je le vois bien cacher un Horcruxe à Gringotts pour profiter à son avantage de la sécurité des Gobelins. S'il y en a un dans la banque, il se trouve probablement dans le coffre-fort d'un de ses minions les plus proches. Pas ceux des Malefoy, car Lucius avait déjà le journal, mais ceux des Lestranges ou des Nott seraient des pistes à vérifier. Il est probable que le journal se trouvait auparavant caché dans le manoir des Malefoy, car Voldy voulait que l'un de ses Horcruxes soit placé dans un manoir de Sang-pur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un endroit qui aurait dû lui revenir, parce qu'il descend soi-disant de « Salazar Serpentard ». Vérifiez aussi la vieille maison de ses parents, il est possible qu'il en ait placé un là-bas. Quand aux objets qu'il aurait pu choisir comme Horcruxe, si on met de côté le journal, je pense que les autres sont des objets avec une forte valeur historique. Son ego ne demanderait pas moins qu'un trésor pour abriter une partie de son âme. Des objets liés à Salazar Serpentard ou aux Gaunt ? Peut-être même aux autres fondateurs, sauf Gryffondor. La rivalité entre les deux maisons l'aurait poussé à ignorer Gryffondor et ses biens comme Horcruxe, cela aurait été une tâche pour lui, affirma Circée les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas parlé longtemps avec Voldy quand il possédait Quirrel ou avec la version adolescente, Tom, mais elle avait aisément percé à jour sa personnalité durant ces brefs échanges.

_ Poudlard, Gringotts et des objets à valeur historiques… D'accord, je vois comment vous êtes arrivée à cette conclusion, mais où à Poudlard ? La Chambre des Secrets ?, marmonna Croaker en notant ses idées sur du parchemin.

_ Non, je le vois mal prendre un tel risque avec le basilic aussi près, il suffit qu'un fourchelang venant d'Inde vienne et prenne contrôle du basilic pour que l'Horcruxe soit détruit. Pour moi, la Salle sur Demande est une bien meilleure cachette. Avec tous les objets que les elfes de maison y ont rangés au cours du dernier millénaire, il a dû penser que personne ne parviendrait à découvrir un Horcruxe au milieu, rétorqua Circée.

_ La Salle sur Demande ?, répéta Croaker.

_ Une pièce se trouvant au septième étage et qui peut se transformer pour s'adapter aux besoins de la personne qui y entre, les elfes de maison l'utilisent comme grenier en y mettant les objets perdus qu'ils ne peuvent retourner à leurs propriétaires, expliqua Circée. Vous avez de quoi contenir un Horcruxe sur vous ?

_ Oui, j'ai un sac spécialement prévu pour cet effet. J'espérais que vous pourriez ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour moi, afin que je vérifie si un Horcruxe s'y trouve, répondit Croaker en sortant un sac en toile de sa sacoche.

_ Bien, allons-y ! Désillusionnez-vous avant qu'on descende, annonça-t-elle tout en se levant de son lit.

La Langue-de-plomb s'exécuta et jeta le sortilège de désillusion sur lui, avant de la suivre vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour qu'il puisse sortir après elle. Elle marcha jusqu'aux escaliers avant de s'arrêter, elle avait oublié que le sort risquait de s'activer si Croaker posait un pied sur une marche. Elle le fit reculer en arrière et profita de l'absence d'autres élèves dans le couloir pour lui chuchoter :

_ Les escaliers sont ensorcelés pour empêcher les garçons de monter dans le dortoir des filles, vous ne pouvez pas descendre avec moi. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une solution. Dobby !

Immédiatement, le joyeux elfe apparut en face d'eux et Circée lui sourit avant de lui demander :

_ Mr Croaker se trouve ici, sous un sortilège de désillusion, pourrais-tu l'emmener devant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande ? Je vous rejoindrai en marchant, si on ne me voit pas sortir de la salle commune, cela risque de faire naître des soupçons chez mes camarades, dit-elle.

_ Dobby le peux, Maîtresse Circée ! affirma l'elfe en prenant la main du sorcier invisible avant de disparaître avec lui.

Circée reprit la route vers l'escalier, qu'elle descendit discrètement avant de marcher jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame qu'elle fit basculer pour sortir.

Elle arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls et elle passa devant elle tout en pensant :

« Je veux une pièce dans laquelle se trouve seulement l'Horcruxe caché par Jedusor »

La porte en bois verni était apparue dans le mur et elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur suivie par Croaker pour y voir une pièce complètement vide exceptée d'une tiare posée au sol.

Circée avait déjà visité la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle avait donc eu l'occasion de voir une copie de cette tiare spécifique à plusieurs reprises.

_ Le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle…, murmura-t-elle tout en s'approchant la baguette pointée sur l'objet.

_ Ne touchez pas au diadème, il est probable que Jedusor l'ait ensorcelé en plus d'en faire un Horcruxe, marmonna Croaker en sortant le sac en toile et en le lévitant au-dessus de l'Horcruxe avant de lui faire « avaler » par magie la tiare.

Il lévita ensuite le sac jusqu'à lui et le ferma très vite avant de se tourner vers Circée.

_ Miss Potter, il semble que vos déductions soient justes, Jedusor a utilisé le légendaire diadème perdu comme Horcruxe. Nous allons donc vérifier toutes les autres pistes que vous nous avez données, déclara-t-il avant de lui dire au revoir.

Il sortit en premier de la salle, Circée le suivit peu après, puis se sépara du sorcier pour retourner à son dortoir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Augusta, Amélia et une troupe d'aurors débarquèrent au château pour interroger les directeurs des trois écoles, Dumbledore, Maxime et Karkaroff. Augusta vociféra publiquement sur les trois directeurs en les accusant d'avoir enlever l'héritier de la Noble et Illustre famille Londubat, une accusation qu'ils ne pouvaient nier puisque Neville avait la veille avoué à leurs camarades de classe qu'il avait été pris comme otage contre son gré. Lavande et Pavarti avaient bien sûr transmis cette information à leur réseau d'information et toute l'école était donc au courant. Les trois directeurs furent arrêtés pour être interrogé sur leur implication dans le crime au ministère.

Ils ne revinrent que tard le soir et Dumbledore était dans un beau pétrin. Il était celui qui avait stupéfixé Neville par derrière, alors que l'héritier des Londubat avait refusé de jouer le rôle d'otage. Les deux autres directeurs n'étaient absolument pas au courant que Neville avait refusé la position et ils ne l'avaient appris qu'à la fin de la tâche. Ils furent donc relâchés et aucune accusation ne serait portée contre eux.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Dumble, car Augusta voulait le voir en prison ou au minimum hors de l'école. Le problème était qu'avec le tournoi en cours, il semblait peu probable que le ministre accepte de le renvoyer alors que le tournoi n'était pas fini. Il ne serait donc traîné devant un tribunal qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et Amélia comptait utiliser les nombreuses erreurs de Dumbledore pour assurer la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard, contre lui pendant le procès afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent la seconde tâche furent éprouvantes pour Circée qui se préparait pour ses deux épreuves d'ASPICs en fin d'année, mais aussi celle de BUSE pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son intuition l'avait averti qu'il valait mieux qu'elle passe cet examen cette année et après en avoir discuté avec Maugrey et McGonagall, elle avait obtenu leurs autorisations. Bizarrement, son intuition semblait convaincue qu'un crapaud succèderait à faux Maugrey au poste et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment un crapaud pouvait devenir professeur.

Les vacances de pâque arrivèrent et Circée quitta Poudlard pour rentrer chez Andy et Ted pour ces deux semaines. Elle avait même eu l'occasion de visiter Grimmaurd pendant les rénovations, apprenant de Sirius ses escapades durant les vacances de printemps en Floride avec Lupin. Les deux trentenaires avaient fini complètement ivres au lit avec deux jumelles Vélanes et dès qu'ils y repensaient, ils affichaient un sourire vraiment stupide sur le visage (oui, même Lupin), Sirius avait même proclamé que Circée était la meilleure filleule qu'un parrain puisse avoir. Elle en avait donc profité pour le convaincre de passer les vacances d'été à Naples, près de la demeure de Blaize qui se trouvait dans la ville d'Avellino, un détail qu'elle n'avait pas précisé à haute voix, car elle connaissait la méfiance de son parrain vis-à-vis des Serpentards. Elle avait été invitée à Grimmaurd afin qu'elle puisse choisir sa nouvelle chambre dans la vieille demeure et la décoration qu'elle y voulait.

_ J'aimerai que le plafond montre un ciel nocturne et les constellations. Pour les murs un ciel bleu et des nuages. Des meubles blancs, bleus ou violets de préférence, dit-elle au sorcier en charge de la décoration.

C'était durant cette visite que son intuition l'avait guidé jusqu'à un nouvel Horcruxe contenu dans un médaillon sur lequel un S en forme de Serpent était gravé placé dans l'armoire vitrée du salon. Elle l'avait pris et avait appelé Sirius pour le prévenir de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

_ Sirius, je viens de trouver un nouvel Horcruxe chez toi, regarde, il s'agit de ce médaillon, lui chuchota-t-elle pour que les sorciers en charge des rénovations ne l'entendent pas.

_ Un Horcruxe, ici ? Ne me dis pas qu'un des membres de ma famille a accepté d'en cacher un ?!, répondit Sirius en contemplant le médaillon dans la main de Circée. En tout cas, je ne crois pas me souvenir d'avoir vu ce médaillon dans cette maison avant aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quand je vivais encore avec mes parents…

_ Peut-être qu'il a été confié à tes parents ou ton frère plus tard par Voldy ? Penses-tu que l'elfe de ta famille sache comment il est arrivé ici ?, dit Circée.

_ On va le lui demander, attends un peu que je ferme la porte pour que personne ne puisse nous espionner… Voilà, c'est bon. Kreattur ! Viens ici !, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un crac ! sonore tout en regardant Sirius avec un regard plein de mépris et de dégoût. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un être humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre, dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts, des poils blancs qui sortaient en grosses touffes de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et il portait un chiffon crasseux.

_ Maître, coassa l'elfe d'une voix de crapaud.

_ Kreattur, j'ai une question à te poser. Sais-tu comment ce médaillon est arrivé dans la maison ? Et je t'ordonne de dire la vérité !, ordonna Sirius en balançant le médaillon devant l'elfe.

_ C'est Kreattur qui a ramené le médaillon sur l'ordre de M. Regulus, répondit l'elfe.

_ Regulus ?, marmonna Sirius.

_ Kreattur, tu as dis que tu avais ramené ce médaillon sur l'ordre de Regulus, mais Regulus te l'a-t-il demandé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?, demanda Circée les sourcils froncés.

Mais Kreattur ne lui répondit pas, il préférait l'insulter en la traitant de fille de Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Kreattur ! Je t'ordonne de répondre à toutes les questions et les demandes de Circée !, rugit Sirius.

_ … Non, M. Regulus a pris le médaillon et a demandé à Kreattur de le détruire. Pauvre M. Regulus, il a… il a…, pleura l'elfe.

_ Kreattur, raconte-nous exactement tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon et tout ce que Regulus avait à faire avec cet objet !, ordonna Circée.

L'elfe s'assit par terre et se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage plein de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée mais on l'entendait distinctement dans la cuisine silencieuse où ses paroles résonnaient en écho :

_ M. Sirius est parti de la maison, bon débarras, car c'était un méchant garçon qui a brisé le cœur de ma maîtresse avec ses manières de voyou. Mais M. Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et à la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait sortir les sorciers de la clandestinité pour qu'ils règnent sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus… Quand il a eu seize ans, M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir… Et, un jour, un an après, M. Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. M. Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur, et il a dit… il adit…

Le vieil elfe se balança de plus en plus vite.

_ … il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe et que M. Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait M. Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à ben obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ensuite revenir à la maison.

Kreattur se balança encore plus vite, sa respiration se transformant en sanglots.

_ Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Et tout au fond de la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir… Il y avait aussi un bateau, qui menait à une ile au centre du lac. Sur l'île, il y avait un bassin rempli de p…potion. Le S…Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur…

L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds.

_ Kreattur a bu et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles… Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu… Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que M. Regulus vienne le sauver, il a supplié sa maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a éclaté de rire… Il a obligé Kreattur à boire toute la potion… Ensuite, il a laissé tomber un médaillon dans le bassin vide… Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île… Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, il a rampé jusqu'au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir… mais des mains, des mains mortes sont sorties de l'eau et ont entraîné Kreattur au fond…

Sirius avait le teint pâle, Circée le voyait déjà imaginer la scène et ressentir de la pitié pour l'elfe qu'il haïssait pourtant. Mais, Circée savait que le récit n'était pas terminé, Kreattur n'avait évoqué pour l'instant que la précédente cachette du médaillon, pas la manière dont il était arrivé à Grimmaurd.

_ M. Regulus a sauvé Kreattur, en lui disant de revenir. Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son maître, récita Kreattur. Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, Kreattur est donc rentré à la maison.

_ Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu es revenu et que tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ?, demanda Sirius d'une voix plus calme.

_ M. Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, coassa Kreattur. M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et ensuite… quelques temps plus tard… M. Regulus est venu une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. M. Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude, Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé… Et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius avait pali en entendant cela, mais Circée commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_ Vous êtes retournés sur l'île ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ M. Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide…

Les sanglots de Kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques et même Sirius se mit à pleurer en comprenant la fin de ce récit.

_ Et il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire… le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons… et il a regardé… quand M. Regulus… a été entraîné sous l'eau… et…

Sirius était tombé à genoux. Il pleurait avec l'une de ses mains couvrant ses yeux et l'autre par terre. Circée s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_ Kreattur, je t'en prie, continue. Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon à la maison, et tu as essayé de le détruire ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer, gémit l'elfe. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien ne marchait… Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir… Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a encore essayé. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres, Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin, car M. Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé, oh non, parce que M. Regulus avait in… int… interdit de raconter à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la ca… caverne…

Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler de paroles cohérentes. Des larmes coulaient des joues de Sirius que Circée berçait doucement, tout en cogitant le récit de l'elfe.

Ainsi donc, Regulus avait appris ce qu'était le médaillon et avait décidé de trahir Voldemort en s'en emparant pour ensuite le faire détruire. Mais, Kreattur n'avait pas réussi à détruire l'Horcruxe en question ce qui était peu étonnant. Il y avait très peu de moyens de détruire un Horcruxe, car les objets en question étaient capables de se réparer automatiquement. Les Langues-de-plomb savaient que le maléfice du Feudeymon et le venin de basilic en étaient capables, mais c'est tout. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur d'autres moyens, car ils ne voulaient pas avoir à détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, mais cela n'avançait pas trop.

Un peu plus tard, Circée demanda aux sorciers en charge de rénover la maison de rentrer chez eux pour la journée et de repasser le lendemain, car le maître de maison se sentait mal. Elle ordonna à Kreattur de mettre Sirius dans son lit pour qu'il se repose après un récit aussi éprouvant. Elle contacta une fois seule Amélia Bones pour la prévenir de sa découverte et dix minutes plus tard Amélia et Croaker sortirent de sa cheminée.

_ Voici l'Horcruxe, il s'agit du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Regulus Black est mort pour le voler dans sa cachette avec l'aide de son elfe de maison et l'elfe, Kreattur, l'a rangé dans l'armoire vitrée du salon après avoir échoué à le détruite. Kreattur nous a raconté que le médaillon était caché dans une grotte, dans laquelle Voldy avait aménagé une caverne, un lac rempli d'Inferi et une île au centre dans laquelle un bassin rempli d'une potion se trouvait. Le médaillon était placé dans le bassin et il fallait boire la potion qui causait des hallucinations et d'autres maux. Regulus est mort à cause de cette potion et des Inferi l'ont ensuite entraîné dans le lac. Si vous voulez vous rendre dans cette grotte, j'aimerai que vous attendiez demain. Ce récit a été éprouvant pour Sirius et Kreattur, expliqua Circée en leur tendant le médaillon.

_ Bien, je repasserai demain pour parler à l'elfe. Nous avons donc trois Horcruxes pour le moment, si on ne vous compte pas Miss Potter, espérons que ce sont les seules…, marmonna Croaker en acceptant le médaillon.

_ J'en doute, M. Croaker. Connaissant Voldy le nombre d'Horcruxe lui-même a une signification. Non seulement, il doit s'agir d'une preuve de son pouvoir, donc il devra en fabriquer plus que tous les sorciers qui le précèdent, mais en plus il a probablement choisi un chiffre spécifique avec une forte valeur magique. Comme trois ou sept, personnellement je pense qu'il souhaitait créer six Horcruxes pour séparer son âme en sept, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Et puis, il est possible qu'il n'est pas créé tous les Horcruxes qu'il souhaitait parce qu'il manquait d'artéfact digne d'accueillir son âme ?, déclara Circée.

_ Cela me paraît plausible, Miss Potter. Nous avons encore plusieurs d'endroits à fouiller, dont Gringotts, pour chercher d'autres Horcruxes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, au revoir, dit Croaker en repartant par la cheminée, suivit d'Amelia Bones.

Circée apprit le lendemain que des Langues-de-plomb étaient passés chez Sirius le lendemain pour que Kreattur les emmène jusqu'à la grotte et que Sirius avait décidé de les suivre. Sirius avait réussi à récupérer le corps de son frère qui était devenu un Inferi et avait annulé le sort, afin de pouvoir l'enterrer dignement. Les funérailles eurent lieu très discrètement le dernier jour des vacances et les seuls personnes présentes étaient Sirius, Circée, Kreattur, Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora.

Circée était ensuite retournée à Poudlard, mais recevait de temps en temps des rapports des Langues-de-plomb sur leur progrès avec les Horcruxes. Ils en avaient découvert un autre, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix que Sirius avait récupéré avec l'aide de Ted grâce aux stipulations du contrat de mariage de Bellatrix. Actuellement, les Langues-de-plomb cherchaient davantage un moyen de détruire les morceaux d'âme de Voldy sans avoir à détruire les objets auxquels ils étaient attachés qu'à chercher les autres Horcruxes. Circée se demandait pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée d'utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour ce faire, à coup sûr elle leur aurait donné le moyen d'y parvenir s'il en existait un…. En tout cas, Circée préféra ne pas s'en mêler davantage et de limiter ses contacts avec les Langues-de-plomb. Elle ne demanda donc pas à la Salle sur Demande de lui montrer une telle méthode, mais elle préférait l'utiliser pour ses entraînements pour la troisième tâche et son épreuve de BUSE de défense.

* * *

Enfin, la dernière semaine de mai, le professeur McGonagall retint Circée en fin de classe pour la prévenir que Verpey les attendrait le soir pour leur donner les instructions pour la troisième tâche.

À huit heures et demie ce soir-là, Circée sortit du château avec Cedric qu'elle avait croisé, pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch sous le ciel nocturne.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça va être, à ton avis ? demanda Cedric. Fleur est persuadée qu'il va falloir découvrir un trésor caché dans des souterrains.

_ J'en doute, cela ressemblerait à une version sous terre de la seconde tâche, répondit Circée.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? s'indigna Cedric en s'arrêtant net.

Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse, il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens.

_ Ce sont des haies, ils ont créé un labyrinthe, dit Circée.

_ Bonjour ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Verpey se tenait au milieu du terrain, en compagnie de Viktor et Fleur. Circée et Cédric s'avancèrent vers eux en enjambant les haies et Fleur fit un grand sourire à Circée. Son attitude envers la plus jeune championne avait complètement changé depuis qu'elle avait sorti sa sœur du lac.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? dit Verpey d'un air ravi lorsque le duo les rejoignit. Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins d'Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant leur expression déconfite, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminé ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer ?

_ Un labyrinthe, répondit Viktor.

_ Exactement, approuva Verpey. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum.

_ Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Fleur.

_ Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer… des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Miss Potter a le plus grand nombre de points, elle rentrera donc en premier, suivi par Mr Diggory, puis ce sera au tour de Mr Krum et enfin Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, non ?

Circée, qui était bien placée pour savoir quel genre de créatures Hagrid était capable de fournir en semblable circonstance, doutait fort qu'ils puissent trouver matière à s'amuser. Mais, elle se contenta de hocher de la tête comme les autres champions.

_ Parfait… Si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid dehors…

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie et Circée marcha en compagnie de Cédric jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle vit son miroir de communication vibrer. Elle le prit et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour y répondre :

_ Allo, Sirius ?

_ Ha ! J'arrive enfin à t'avoir Circée, j'essaye de te joindre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Croupton senior a réussi à s'enfuir de chez lui, Winky l'a immédiatement récupéré et ramené ici. Pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai fait transporter à Grimmaurd, là-bas personne ne risque de le retrouver avec tous les sortilèges que ma famille a jetés pour empêcher qu'on ne puisse les traquer à l'intérieur. Winky et Andromeda sont en train de le soigner, mais il est dans un sale état, il a quelques moments de lucidité, mais parfois il repart dans ses souvenirs d'avant la fin de la guerre. Winky va constamment le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de fuir jusqu'à Dumbledore, expliqua Sirius.

_ D'accord, je comprends. Préviens les Langues-de-plomb qu'il est chez toi, mais pas Amélia. Je doute qu'elle accepte gentiment notre plan de laisser Voldy récupérer un corps…, répondit Circée.

_ C'est vrai, mais penses-tu vraiment qu'on pourra le capturer après la troisième tâche ?, demanda Sirius.

_ Cela dépendra du talent des Langues-de-plomb, mais même s'il s'échappe, le fait que les sorciers du Département des mystères l'ait vu revenir, devrait convaincre le ministère de lancer l'état d'urgence…. Pour pouvoir l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, on n'a pas d'autre choix. Si on l'empêche de ressusciter maintenant, il trouvera un autre moyen qu'on ne pourra pas surveiller, alors que là, nous avons la date exacte de sa tentative. N'est-ce pas une magnifique opportunité ?, affirma Circée.

_ Je vois où tu veux en venir, il vaut mieux le laisser faire là où on peut garder un œil sur lui, que le laisser fuir et retenter plus discrètement…, marmonna Sirius.

_ C'est exactement cela, nous savons grâce à Croupton junior que Voldy souhaite utiliser mon sang en plus des ossements de son père pour son rituel, afin que la protection de ma mère ne puisse plus l'entraver. Mais, c'est aussi pour lui une question de fierté, dès qu'il obtiendra un nouveau corps, il invoquera ses minions et voudra m'exécuter devant eux afin de prouver qu'il est au retour au sommet de sa puissance. S'il voulait simplement ressusciter, enlever n'importe quel sorcier le considérant comme un ennemi et prendre leur sang aurait suffi. Mais Voldy est arrogant, alors même pour retrouver son corps, il souhaite les « meilleurs ingrédients » et mon sang en fait partie, déclara Circée. Bien sûr, on pourrait aussi utiliser ce plan contre lui pour disons saboter son rituel ? Hé, Sirius, cela te dit de piéger Voldy ?

_ Piéger Voldy ? Je suis partant, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, répondit-il les yeux brillants à l'idée de faire une farce au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Voldy a besoin des ossements de son père pour le rituel, alors pourquoi on ne les intervertirait pas avec des ossements d'animal ? Un sortilège de métamorphose et Voldy et son minion n'y verront que du feu ! Bien sûr, je te laisse l'honneur de choisir quel animal servira pour transformer le nouveau corps de Voldy en hybride, proposa Circée.

_ … Tu es… Tu es vraiment un génie ! Faire de Voldy un hybride ? Une idée de génie ! Laisse-moi faire, il suffit que je trouve le cimetière des Jedusor et le tour est joué !, répondit Sirius avec excitation. Bye, Circée ! Il faut que je demande aux autres des idées du pire animal possible !

Et il raccrocha.

Circée soupira amusée par l'excitation de son parrain, puis sortit de la salle de bain. Elle s'installa sur son lit et se mit à travailler sur ses devoirs de métamorphose, avant de finalement se coucher.

* * *

**NOTE :**

*****_**Les notes de Circée :**_

**Dans cet AU, nous avons six juges, donc le maximum de points possible est soixante et non cinquante encore une fois. Voici pour le nombre final de points pour chaque champion et leur classement :**

**1- Circée avec 52 points + 54= 106 points sur un total de 120.**

**2- Cédric avec 45 points + 51 = 96 points sur un total de 120.**

**3- Viktor avec 48 points + 47 = 95 points sur un total de 120.**

**4- Fleur avec 44 points + 30 = 74 points sur un total de 120.**

**Circée a encore une fois obtenu des meilleures notes que canon Harry, car sa prestation était beaucoup plus sensationnel, qu'elle a montré des sorts de haut niveau, qu'elle n'a subi aucune blessure, qu'elle a été la plus rapide et qu'elle a sauvé deux otages après s'être rendue compte que la vie de Gabrielle était en péril. Logiquement, elle aurait dû avoir que des dix, mais encore une fois Karkaroff voulait éviter que Circée soit en tête, il aurait bien mis zéro, mais il savait que cela nuirait à sa réputation s'il lui mettait une telle note alors qu'il avait mis dix à Viktor qui était arrivé bien après. Même si ce n'est pas comme si sa réputation n'en avait pas pâti, Rita s'est énormément amusée à rappeler son passé de Mangemort et en spéculant sur les « véritables raisons » des mauvaises notes qu'il avait attribuées à Circée. Même s'il survit à Voldy et ses minions, il n'a aucune chance de pouvoir garder son poste de directeur de Durmstrang avec ce dernier clou dans sa réputation. Et ce n'est pas Viktor qui va le défendre, je vous l'assure.**

*****_** Les yeux mystiques de perception de la mort :**_

**Il s'agit d'un pouvoir qui apparaît dans **_**Tsukihime, Melty Blood et Kara no kyoukai. **_**Trois séries du même auteur que Fate/Stay Night. Dans ces trois séries, il y a deux personnages avec le même prénom, Shiki, qui possèdent ces yeux. Shiki Tohno pour les deux premières et Shiki Ryougi pour la dernière.**

**Si je dois résumer leur pouvoir, ces yeux appartiennent à une catégorie d'Yeux Mystiques très rare qui permettent de voir et d'interférer avec la mort de toute chose, objets ou êtres vivants. Le reste de cette explication est tiré de la page wiki française des yeux mystiques de perception de la mort.**

**L'apparition des Yeux Mystiques de Perception de Mort résulte de l'ouverture d'un circuit (probablement similaire à un Circuit Magique) dans le cerveau et les yeux d'un individu. Suite à cela, il peut désormais voir la mort, sous forme de lignes et de points. Le possesseur est le seul qui puisse être capable d'atteindre et d'utiliser ces points et lignes. Nul autre ne peut agir dessus, même si leurs emplacements précis sont indiqués. Ces yeux sont probablement classés Bleu dans le système des Couleurs Nobles, car c'est la couleur qu'ils prennent une fois activés. Leur rareté est telle qu'ils sont désormais considérés comme un mythe.**

**Tohno Shiki de **_**Tsukihime et Melty Blood**_** montre des signes de fatigue mentale et physique lors de l'utilisation prolongée de cette capacité, se manifestant par des maux de tête, et même une perte momentanée de la vue. Selon Arcueid Brunestud, ces répercussions s'expliquent parce qu'il a dû se connecter à la perspective d'une cible dont il souhaitait voir la mort, et que percevoir les choses d'une manière impropre aux humains exerce une tension importante sur son cerveau.**

**Les lignes peuvent être tracées à l'aide d'un objet tranchant, comme un couteau ou un sabre, voire avec le doigt même si la précision est moindre qu'avec une lame. Couper la ligne "brise" la cible le long de celle-ci, infligeant des dégâts ne pouvant être soignés ou réparés. Arcueid, suite à la découpe de son corps en de multiples morceaux, a dû, pour parvenir à survivre, réinventer complètement sa structure conceptuelle, abandonnant la structure conceptuelle qui avait été tracée. Il semble en revanche possible d'y remédier si la ligne tranchée n'a pas complètement séparé une partie entière de la cible (Arcueid soigne son cou, alors que Shiki l'avait préalablement partiellement tranché).**

**Les points peuvent être transpercés par des objets tranchants. Transpercer un point efface l'existence de la cible, lui faisant ainsi perdre toutes ses propriétés, comme son élan (Shiki tue le familier de Nrvnqsr Chaos en plein vol et celui-ci tombe aussitôt au sol), sa toxicité (Shiki tue le poison présent dans le corps de Kohaku), et plus généralement n'importe quel effet qu'elle peut entraîner sur l'extérieur. Les êtres vivants dont le point a été transpercé s'"arrêtent", et par conséquent meurent. Même si la mort n'est pas forcément immédiate, elle est absolument définitive, et ne peut pas être annulée ou contournée, même par la réincarnation.**

**La seule façon d'acquérir ces yeux est de vivre une situation faisant frôler la mort, peut-être parce que de par cette expérience, l'individu se rapproche d'Akasha (la racine de toute chose).**

**Tohno Shiki, de par ses origines Nanaya, possédait déjà des Yeux Purs. Il a acquis les Yeux Mystiques de Perception de la Mort après avoir failli mourir en affrontant SHIKI. Peu après, il reçoit des lunettes spéciales qui annulent les effets de ses Yeux Mystiques, les Magangoroshi (****魔眼殺し****, Lit. "Tueuses d'Yeux Mystiques"?) des mains d'Aozaki Aoko, renforcées par ses soins après qu'elle les ait volées à sa sœur Touko, leur créatrice.**

**Ryougi Shiki a acquis ces yeux après un coma de deux ans. Ses Yeux Mystiques sont supérieurs à ceux de Tohno Shiki, car ils lui permettent de voir les lignes sur des concepts plus abstraits et éloignés de la perception humaine, sans aucune contrainte notable.**

**On observe quatre niveaux de perception parmi les utilisateurs connus. Tous sont capables de voir les points et les lignes.**

**Tohno SHIKI : Ce ne sont pas de véritables Yeux Mystiques de Perception de la Mort. Ils lui permettent de voir la force vitale des individus, et non réellement la mort de tout objet ou personne. C'est pourquoi ses yeux se limitent à pouvoir tuer des êtres vivants, ou annihiler leur force vitale. Comme l'écoulement de la vie et celui de la mort des individus sont identiques, leurs lignes se superposent. Cependant, comme leur origine est différente, ce n'est pas le cas des points. Ces yeux ne "tuent" pas véritablement, mais plutôt entraînent la mort en infligeant des dégâts critiques.**

**Nanaya Shiki : Ses yeux lui permettent de percevoir la mort de toute existence physique et concrète. Il peut donc "tuer" aussi bien des humains que des animaux, des murs, des serrures, le Sol de la Genese de Nero, etc, mais contrairement à Ryougi Shiki, il ne peut pas tuer des concepts. Les spécifications du cerveau sont différentes. Tohno Shiki a été immergé dans la mort, et est devenu spécialisé dans la destruction des êtres vivants. Il attaque directement le "point de la mort", et l'existence de sa cible se termine alors de la façon la plus simple possible (la mort pour une personne, l'effondrement pour un couloir, etc). Cependant, il existe des cas particuliers dont la mort est trop éloignée de la perception humaine pour être comprise par Shiki, comme un Originel une nuit de pleine lune. En outre, ses Yeux Purs, hérités des Nanaya, lui permettent de voir et de tuer les capacités de pillage et de Prison Capillaire d'Akiha.**

**Ryougi Shiki : Ses yeux lui permettent de percevoir la mort de tout ce qui existe et de le tuer, que ce soit une personne, un objet, un fantôme, une maladie, une pensée persistante, une salle, une attaque magique ou psychique, etc. Elle a touché ****「 」****(aussi appelé Vide (****空****, Kara?)), et est devenue spécialisée dans la visualisation de concepts. Elle peut cependant tuer ce qu'elle veut, même si elle rencontre de la difficulté avec Souren, qui a intégré sa force vitale à l'immeuble où il pratiquait ses expériences. Celui-ci reconnait néanmoins que si elle cherche en profondeur, elle peut voir la mort d'absolument tout. Toutefois, si Shiki considère qu'un objet est cassé et par conséquent déjà mort, elle ne verra pas ses lignes. Ses yeux mystiques sont actifs en permanence (contrairement à ce que les films Kara no Kyoukai peuvent amener à conclure), mais elle n'en éprouve aucune douleur.**

**Ryougi Shiki : La troisième personnalité de Ryougi Shiki, qui est directement reliée à la racine de toute chose, qui est l'Origine elle-même. Ses Yeux Mystiques sont sensiblement les mêmes que ceux de Ryougi Shiki, mais leur puissance est encore bien supérieure. Elle affirme qu'il serait ridiculement facile pour elle d'anéantir la réalité.**

**Dans le cas de Circée, elle est capable d'activer et désactiver ces yeux à volonté, grâce à son contrôle sur sa magie. Ses Yeux sont plus puissants que ceux de Tohno, mais inférieurs à ceux de Ryougi. Pour l'instant, elle peut tuer des personnes, des objets, des fantômes etc… Mais pas de concepts.**

**Si elle devient un jour un Servant, deux de ses classes possibles seraient Assassin ou Saber et elle aurait ces Yeux comme Noble Phantasme. En fait, elle pourrait qualifier pour cinq des sept normales classes : Saber, Lancer, Caster, Rider et Assassin.**

**Un pseudo-Servant qui la prendrait pour hôte ne possédera pas ces Yeux, d'où le fait que Morrigan, Hécate et Hel n'ont pas ces yeux comme Noble Phantasme.**

**Par rapport à la manière dont elle les a acquis, je précise qu'elle les avait avant la seconde tâche, mais qu'elle l'ignorait simplement. Je vous laisse le soin de deviner comment elle les a obtenu !**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, celle de ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de Circée pour la troisième tâche.**

**Les quatre prochains chapitres seront l'arc alternatif du Tournoi, qui montrera Circée sous un jour plus sombre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La troisième tâche et comment éviter de laisser son pire ennemi retrouver toute sa puissance.**

Lorsque le mois de juin arriva, une atmosphère de tension et d'excitation régna à nouveau dans le château. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la troisième tâche qui devait avoir lieu une semaine avant la fin du trimestre. Chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment libre durant ses révisions, Circée s'entraînait à la pratique des maléfices avec chacune de ses baguettes. Elle abordait la troisième tâche avec davantage d'inquiétude et de tension que les deux premières, car elle savait qui l'attendrait à la fin. Même si les Langues-de-plomb et une troupe d'aurors seraient là pour l'épauler contre Voldy et ses Mangemorts, son ennemi juré aurait retrouvé un corps (aussi déformé fut-il) et pourrait donc l'attaquer à fond. Un duel contre lui ne serait donc pas à prendre à la légère. Surtout qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas diviser en deux sa réserve de magie à chaque fois qu'il créait un de ses stupides Horcruxes. Les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert ce détail en analysant les Horcruxes qu'ils avaient réunis, car leurs instruments n'enregistraient qu'une quantité de cinquante points magiques environs dans chaque Horcruxe. Il fallait l'avouer le petit Tommy avait réussi son coup lors de leurs créations….

Les examens arrivèrent cette dernière semaine avant l'épreuve et Circée attendait son examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour ses BUSEs en compagnie de Katie, l'une de ses coéquipières de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie était en cinquième année et passait donc ses BUSEs, cette semaine. Les deux joueuses avaient passé tout un mois à réviser ensemble et Circée avait aidé Katie à se préparer à toutes ses épreuves, ce dont la poursuiveuse était extrêmement reconnaissante. Katie était une sorcière avec des capacités dans la moyenne, elle n'excellait pas contrairement à Angelina ou les jumeaux dans la pratique de ses sortilèges, mais elle balançait sa faiblesse dans la pratique par des efforts exemplaires en théorie. Circée l'avait donc aidé à améliorer sa pratique des sorts afin de combler ses lacunes, aujourd'hui Katie devrait pouvoir sans difficulté exécuter correctement la majorité des sorts sur lesquels elles seraient testées.

Le jeudi matin, l'épreuve écrite de Défense contre les forces du Mal eut lieu et Circée était sûr d'avoir réussi. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions écrites et en sortant elle apprit qu'il en fut de même pour Katie. Les questions portaient sur les créatures comme les loups-garous, les strangulots ou même les trolls et demandaient quels sorts étaient les plus efficaces contre eux, et leurs points faibles. Il y avait aussi des questions sur des sortilèges spécifiques comme le charme du bouclier et celui de stupéfixion, lui demandant de décrire les mouvements nécessaires pour jeter le sort et l'incantation. Des questions fort toutes assez simples et Circée s'appliqua à répondre de manière précise et concise à chaque question.

L'après-midi, au cours de l'épreuve pratique, Circée prit un plaisir particulier à réaliser tous ses contre-maléfices et ses sortilèges défensifs de manière impeccable devant les yeux pleins de rage des deux Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour l'examen pratique avec elle. Leur jalousie lui mettait du baume au cœur et elle exécuta même certains des sorts grâce à ses cercles magiques pour impressionner le professeur Tofty qui cette année encore lui faisait passer une épreuve pratique.

_ Oh, bravo ! s'écria le professeur Tofty en applaudissant lorsqu'elle eut fini de réaliser les sorts demandés et repoussa un Épouvantard grâce à un sortilège impeccable. C'est vraiment remarquable ! Quelle magnifique démonstration ! Bravo, Miss Potter, vraiment bravo ! Eh, bien, je crois que ce sera tout, Miss Potter, à moins que…

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

_ L'année dernière, vous nous avez fait une excellente démonstration du sortilège du Patronus, si vous voulez assurer une note supérieure à celle maximum, pourquoi nous en faire encore une fois la démonstration ? proposa l'examinateur.

Circée sourit puis leva sa baguette tout en pensant à sa famille, les Londubat, Luna et les Weasley. Elle fit aussi apparaître autour d'elle quatre cercles magiques puis déclara :

_ _Spero Patronum !_

Un Pégase argenté jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique et quatre autres des cercles qu'elle avait invoqués. Les cinq Pégases traversèrent la Grande Salle au petit galop puis en s'envolant. Circée leur ordonna mentalement de s'aligner er de suivre une chorégraphie devant les professeurs en suivant le rythme de sa baguette comme si elle était un chef d'orchestre. Les autres examinateurs se retournèrent pour les suivre des yeux et, lorsqu'ils se volatilisèrent en une brume d'argent après s'être inclinés devant leur public, le professeur Tofty applaudit avec enthousiasme de même que le reste des examinateurs. Les Serpentards eux la regardèrent avec une haine encore plus farouche, tandis que la seule Poufsouffle dans la salle applaudit avec les examinateurs.

\- Excellent, vraiment excellent ! C'est la première fois que je vois une telle invocation de Patronus ! Fantastique, Miss Potter ! Je vous remercie pour cette excellente prestation et vous êtes libre de partir ! s'exclama Tofty avec excitation.

Circée le remercia pour son temps puis sortit de la Grande Salle élégamment sous les regards haineux des Serpentards et admiratifs des examinateurs et de la Poufsouffle. C'était une mention O+ de gagner, ça c'est sûr.

* * *

Après la fin des examens, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir parfaitement réussi, même ses ASPICs de Runes et d'arithmancie (le visage excité de l'examinatrice Mme Marchebank lorsqu'elle avait présenté la série de runes permettant de créer une pièce transformable avec une série de sorts qu'elle avait démontré grâce à une malle magique que McGonagall avait acheté en son nom, en modifiant une des pièces en nouvelle Salle sur Demande, était une excellente indication qu'elle obtiendrait la note maximale.) Circée se réveilla le matin de la troisième tâche. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors et s'approcha d'elle.

_ Potter, dit-elle, les champions doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond après le petit-déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi, alors que la tâche n'est que ce soir ?, demanda-t-elle en posant sa biscotte beurrée.

_ Les familles des champions sont invitées à assister la dernière tâche, il s'agit simplement d'aller leur dire bonjour, répondit McGonagall.

_ Oh ! D'accord, je finis de déjeuner et j'y vais, assura Circée.

McGonagall s'en alla et Circée termina sa biscotte, avant de se lever de la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Viktor. Le Bulgare lui prit la main et la posa au creux de son coude pour l'escorter auprès de leur famille, il ouvrit la porte de la salle du fond et la fit entrer en premier. Immédiatement, son regard s'attarda sur trois silhouettes, celles de Sirius, Ted et Andromeda qui discutaient près de la cheminée. Le visage rayonnant, ils s'avancèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Surprise ! Tu es heureuse de nous voir ?, demanda Sirius en souriant, l'air surexcité.

Andromeda se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que les deux sorciers la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras.

_ Je suis très heureuse de vous voir et que vous soyez venu m'encourager, déclara Circée en leur souriant sincèrement.

Elle prit le bras de Sirius et s'accrocha à lui, avant de demander :

_ Vous avez un programme spécial pour la journée ou vous êtes libres de faire le tour de l'école ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, on est complètement libre et il en va de même pour les champions, vous êtes excusés de cours, répondit Andromeda.

_ Cool, vous voulez vous promener dans le parc ou à l'intérieur ?, proposa Circée.

_ On a un temps splendide aujourd'hui, alors allons en profiter, dit Ted.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour retourner dans la Grande Salle et Circée vit du coin de l'œil Amos Diggory la toiser. L'homme devait probablement être jaloux qu'elle soit en tête du tournoi à la place de son fils, bah, ce n'était pas son problème.

Ils sortirent et Circée toujours accrochée au bras de son parrain, les guida dans le hall d'entrée tout en parlant de ses préparatifs pour le tournoi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc.

_ Tu comptes simplement carboniser les haies en face de toi ?, répéta stupéfaite Andromeda.

_ Plutôt que les carboniser, il s'agit de les dissoudre puis de geler les bords afin que je puisse passer plus vite. Si la coupe se trouve au centre, cela devrait être plus simple pour y arriver, je n'ai qu'à marcher tout droit, tout en creusant des trous assez larges pour que je puisse passer dans les haies, expliqua Circée.

_ Il faut le reconnaître, c'est simple mais brillant. Je suppose que la glace sert à te protéger de l'acide et à ralentir une possible régénération des haies ?, commenta Ted.

_ Exactement, geler les bords évite que je touche ou entre en contact avec l'acide lorsque je passerai à travers les trous, confirma Circée.

Circée passa une matinée très agréable avec son parrain, son oncle et sa tante dans le parc ensoleillé, elle leur montra le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et le vaisseau de Durmstrang, et leur parla des étudiants des deux écoles avec lesquels elle avait fraternisé.

_ Viktor a peut-être l'air bourru ou grognon, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est constamment harcelé par ses fans. J'ai réussi à faire comprendre aux Gryffondors, qu'il était quelqu'un de simple, qui n'appréciait pas trop les conséquences de sa célébrité, mais le reste de l'école ne l'a toujours pas compris. Il est constamment suivi par des groupies où qu'il aille, j'ai dû lui apprendre le sortilège de désillusion pour qu'il puisse leur échapper temporairement. Et puis, il y a Mihail Horvath de Durmstrang, qui est un vrai gentleman, très éloquent avec une langue acéré. On a le même sens de l'humour et on passe toujours du temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Viktor et lui préfèrent même Poudlard à Durmstrang, car notre école a une bien meilleure atmosphère selon eux, leur décrivit Circée.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au château pour déjeuner et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, tout comme les parents de Viktor que Circée et ses invités saluèrent respectueusement.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de discuter avec les jumeaux de la vieille époque des Maraudeurs, les deux frères l'écoutant avec une attention qui fit pâlir les professeurs qui enseignaient déjà à l'époque de Sirius. Ils imaginaient probablement les jumeaux réitérer une partie des farces qu'avaient faites les Maraudeurs. Et Rogue les fusillait même tous les trois avec haine et un soupçon de peur, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, car Sirius avait demandé aux jumeaux de faire certaines farces spécifiques au vieux « Servilus ». Andromeda discutait avec les parents de Viktor en bulgare, une langue qu'elle avait apprise toute jeune, de même que Sirius qui lui était très mauvais. Son parrain ne parlait couramment que le français et l'italien en plus de l'anglais, les autres langues lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Ted lui parlait avec Circée des dédommagements qu'il avait réussis à obtenir pour sa participation forcée au tournoi sous les regards impressionnés de Pavarti et Dean.

_ Il a fallu que je rappelle aux juges que tu étais mineure et une participante contre ton gré tout le long, car pour eux ils semblaient complètement illogiques que tu ne sois pas absolument ravie de pouvoir participer. Ils voulaient tous refuser de te dédommager en disant que si tu gagnes, tu obtiendrais mille Gallions, et que tu n'avais pas de quoi te plaindre. J'ai dû sous-entendre que la presse pourrait avoir vent de l'affaire pour qu'ils acceptent de payer mais ils n'en étaient pas très ravis, affirma Ted.

_ Franchement, ils devraient être heureux que je ne traîne pas le ministère en justice pour leur incompétence. Ils ont tous de même choisi de laisser une sorcière mineure, qui n'a même pas passé ses BUSEs, affronter de manière complètement improvisée un _dragon_ ! Le summum de la stupidité et de l'irresponsabilité ! Si je n'étais pas une sorcière extrêmement talentueuse, je ne serais peut-être plus là aujourd'hui !, répondit Circée en rejetant d'une main ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

_ Je suis d'accord, le ministère aurait dû changer l'épreuve, ou au minimum te prévenir car tu ne t'es jamais portée volontaire pour ce tournoi, approuva Ted.

_ Donc au final, vous leur avez soutiré combien de Gallions ?, demanda Dean curieux.

À cette question, Ted sourit avec fierté avant de répondre.

_ Après avoir calculé les risques que ma cliente a encouru et les éléments qui auraient pu nuire à sa vie dans les premières épreuves, tout en considérant la troisième comme tout autant dangereuse, j'ai conclus qu'un dédommagement d'au moins quatre milles Gallions était plus que raisonnable pour le préjudice moral et la forte probabilité que ma cliente finisse blessée ou morte à cause de l'incompétence des organisateurs du tournoi. Bien sûr, ils ont tenté de réduire cette somme au maximum, en arguant que ma cliente n'avait subi aucune blessure, mais j'ai contre-attaqué en leur rappelant que ma cliente avait dû mettre de côté ses études et ses plaisirs, pour trouver le moyen de survivre à un tournoi réputé pour son fort taux de létalité. Avec Circée, nous avons même ordonné que cette indemnisation soit touchée par Sirius Black dans l'éventualité du décès de ma cliente, afin d'amoindrir le préjudice moral de sa famille. Quoi qu'il arrive, ils se sont retrouvés obligés d'accepter de remettre à Circée ou à Sirius cette indemnisation, répondit Ted.

_ Autrement dit, que tu gagnes ou que tu perdes le tournoi, tu empocheras quatre fois la récompense du tournoi ! Wahou ! Ça c'est du bon travail ! Un véritable coup de génie !, félicita Dean.

Après le déjeuner, elle amena ses invités dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, afin que Sirius puisse s'excuser pour avoir attaqué la Grosse Dame, ce qu'il fit comme Circée s'y attendait, en flirtant avec le portrait qui tomba sous son charme et l'excusa en moins de trois minutes. Un véritable playboy ce vieux chien, il faudrait qu'elle le garde à l'œil pendant leurs vacances en Italie. La grosse dame les laissa entrer après que Circée lui ait donné le mot de passe et Sirius sourit en revoyant son ancienne salle commune :

_ Ah ! Cela me rend vraiment nostalgique ! On en a passé des heures assis ici avec ton père et Remus à préparer nos farces ou à tout simplement nous amuser, déclara Sirius, en omettant le nom de Peter.

_ Et à séduire toutes les jolies filles de Gryffondor, j'en suis sûre, ajouta Andromeda en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je ne nierai pas que j'ai pu complimenter deux ou trois, disons dizaines, de sorcières pendant ces années-là ! répondit Sirius en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils s'assirent à une table et Circée interrogea Ted et Andy sur les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, leurs anciennes maisons respectives. Le reste des Gryffondors s'approchèrent des trois adultes pour leur relater les exploits de Circée lors des deux premières tâches, ce qu'ils écoutèrent avec attention. Le sujet tourna autour du choix des épreuves et Circée s'empressa de critiquer leurs contenus. Pour la première, elle avait simplement dit que demander à des sorciers d'improviser devant un dragon était juste une marque de leur profonde et incurable stupidité. Pour la seconde, elle commenta le fait que réaliser une épreuve essentiellement sous l'eau était idiot, car les spectateurs ne pouvaient pas voir ce que faisaient les autres champions. Pour elle, ils auraient dû préparer un sort permettant d'exposer ou de suivre en tant réel ce qui se passait sous l'eau. Elle avait même mentionné le fait qu'elle avait dû secourir Fleur des Strangulots, qui aurait pu elle aussi mourir si Circée n'était pas intervenue.

Ses camarades approuvèrent ses critiques et parlèrent des méthodes qu'ils auraient eux-mêmes choisies pour chaque tâche. Neville déclara qu'il aurait avalé une branchiflore pour la seconde mais qu'il aurait abandonné pour la première. Fred évoqua l'idée de faire avaler au dragon l'une de leurs crèmes canaris alors que George mentionna voler sur un balai. Un peu avant le dîner, Circée monta dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue pour la dernière épreuve du tournoi.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait préparé une robe courte rouge s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, avec un collant noir en dessus, une paire de bottes indigo et d'une veste de la même couleur. Elle avait attaché autour de sa taille une ceinture avec une pochette noire dans laquelle elle avait rangé ses armes pour sa confrontation avec Voldy à la fin de la tâche. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une longue et haute queue de cheval avec une barrette à fleur violette. Autour de son cou, elle portait un collier avec une opale pour l'aider à concentrer ses flammes et des gants noirs recouvraient ses mains au cas où elle dut toucher quelque chose de dangereux. Une fois prête, elle redescendit dans la salle commune, qu'elle quitta avec sa famille pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le grand banquet qui avait lieu ce soir-là. Ludo Verpey et Cornelius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur mais Fudge beaucoup moins.

Il y eut plus de plats que d'habitude, mais Circée fit attention de ne pas s'empiffrer alors qu'elle devrait probablement se battre dans quelques heures. Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Circée se leva et ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudirent, de même que Sirius, Ted et Tonks. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Viktor, Cedric et Fleur, tout en passant en revue son plan.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était à présent méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec, face à eux, une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant.

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes avaient commencé à se remplir et on entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe.

_ Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, dit le professeur McGonagall aux champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux quatre patrouilleurs.

_ Bonne chance, Circée, murmura Hagrid et tous quatre partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour du labyrinthe.

Verpey pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et marmonna :

_ _Sonorus_

Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le stade.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! À la première place, avec cent six points : Miss Circée Potter de l'école d'Ilvermorny !

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri.

_ À la deuxième place, avec quatre-vingt-seize points : Mr Cédric Diggory de l'école Poudlard !

Nouveaux applaudissements.

_ À la troisième place, avec quatre-vingt-quinze points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

_ Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Circée aperçut au milieu des tribunes, ses amis, Ted, Andromeda et Sirius qui applaudissaient poliment Fleur. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et vit du coin de l'œil quelques aurors dont Bones, qui hochèrent discrètement de la tête. Bien, le plan était en place et les aurors s'occuperaient du faux Maugrey en son absence.

_ Attention… À mon signal, Circée ! reprit Verpey. Trois… deux… un…

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Circée s'engouffra dans le labyrinthe en courant sur quelques mètres avant de sortir sa baguette et lancer de puissants sortilèges d'acide sur les haies qui l'entouraient et qui plongeaient le chemin dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans le labyrinthe, elle fut coupée du bruit de la foule et de lumière, alors tout en dissoudant les haies, elle créa dans la paume de sa main une flamme sans l'aide de sa baguette pour illuminer le chemin. Après avoir créé un trou dans la première haie qui barrait sa route toute droite, elle gela les bords et passa à l'intérieur puis reprit sa course après avoir jeté un sort d'illusion pour couvrir le trou. Autant ne pas laisser ses rivaux profiter de ses efforts après tout. Elle courrait et creusait des trous dans les haies pour foncer tout droit vers la coupe sans aucune hésitation quand elle entendit Verpey donner un deuxième coup de sifflet, elle pressa le pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un troisième coup retentit, mais Circée l'ignora, elle était davantage concentrée sur les haies en face d'elle qui bloquait le passage et qu'elle désintégrait avec ses sortilèges d'acide (et un petit coup de main des flammes rouges qu'elle parvenait depuis peu à extraire de ses flammes oranges, Blaize lui avait expliqué que la couleur rouge signifiait qu'elles avaient la propriété de désintégration) avant de glacer les bords, encore et encore.

Un peu plus tard, le sifflet retentit pour la quatrième fois, ce qui signifiait qu'à présent, tous les champions avaient pénétré dans le labyrinthe. Circée se mordit les lèvres en sentant le faux Maugrey l'observer, mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler ses cartes aussi tôt, c'était le rôle des aurors de le capturer. Le sien était de jouer l'appât afin de faire sortir Voldy et ses stupides toutous.

Le labyrinthe devenait de plus en plus sombre à mesure que la couleur du ciel virait au bleu marine. Circée posa sa baguette à plat sur sa main et murmura pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée de direction :

_ _Pointe au nord._

La baguette tourna sur elle-même avant de s'arrêter et de pointer en face d'elle, très bien, elle ne s'était donc pas perdue. Elle reprit la route et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant toujours pas d'obstacles sur son chemin, même si elle avait choisi de couper à travers les haies, ses actions auraient dû attirer l'attention des créatures les plus proches. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien vu du tout en dehors des haies… Croupton junior s'était-il occupé des créatures qui pourraient barrer son chemin ? Probablement, mais c'était inacceptable. Si elle ne se battait pas au moins un peu, les autres champions suspecteraient de la triche, il fallait donc qu'elle se débarrasse de Croupton junior pour un moment.

Elle concentra son intuition pour essayer de trouver sa cachette et le découvrit à une quinzaine de mètres de sa position en train de se débarrasser de Strangulots se trouvant dans une mare. Elle appela ses flammes indigo puis les projeta contre son esprit, en imposant une illusion d'elle partant dans une toute autre direction. Elle l'entendit jurer puis se mettre à courir pour rattraper la Circée qu'il croyait perdue, afin de la remettre sur le bon chemin. Elle bloqua aussi discrètement ses sens en imposant à son cerveau des illusions sensorielles, afin qu'il ne puisse plus l'entendre ou la voir pour le moment. Ensuite, elle reprit sa route, en désintégrant des bouts de haies inlassablement.

Mais, soudain, alors qu'elle venait de sortir d'un passage, elle vit une silhouette noire écraser une fillette au sol et son sang se glaça pendant quelques secondes. Très vite, elle se ressaisit et en pensant à la tête de Fudge quand il devrait lui remettre les mille Gallions de récompense en plus des quatre milles qu'elle avait reçus comme dédommagements, elle s'exclama :

_ _Riddikulus ! _

Il y eut un craquement sonore et le changeur de forme explosa dans un filet de fumée. Circée se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre la route déterminée. Au moins, aucun champion n'avait vu la forme que prenait son épouvantard, cela avait déjà été une épreuve en soi, d'expliquer à Lupin et Sirius pourquoi son épouvantard prenait cette forme… Circée se souvint de la première visite de Lupin à Sirius à laquelle elle fut présente, le professeur l'avait interrogé avec inquiétude et devant le regard suppliant de Sirius, elle avait cédé et raconté pourquoi elle craignait d'être sexuellement agressée.

Tout était arrivé alors qu'elle n'avait que sept ans, en rentrant de l'école avec Dudley. Un inconnu s'était approché d'eux et leur avait proposé de leur donner des bonbons s'ils le suivaient chez lui. Circée avait immédiatement refusé, car leur maîtresse leur avait dit et redit de ne pas suivre des étrangers, encore moins ceux qui leurs proposaient des friandises. Mais, Dudley lui avait tout de suite accepté sans méfiance.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans lui, surtout en l'abandonnant à quelqu'un que la voix dans sa tête disait qu'il était dangereux, elle les avait suivis en tenant la main de son cousin. Au cas où ils doivent fuir rapidement. L'homme les entraîna dans une ruelle, ce qui l'inquiéta davantage et mit la main sur l'épaule de Dudley avant de l'assommer sur la tête. Dudley tomba inconscient par terre, mais Circée était complètement terrifiée et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Le pédophile la plaqua au sol et lui dit qu'elle serait la première avec qui il s'amuserait et qu'il se ferait son ami ensuite. Il avait placé sa main sur la bouche de Circée pour l'empêcher de crier et de l'autre il avait baissé sa braguette. Il baissa ensuite son pantalon et avant de baisser son caleçon, il déchira les vêtements de Circée, qui pleurait complètement terrifiée. Mais lorsqu'il tenta d'abaisser son caleçon, quelque chose arriva.

La magie de Circée réagit à sa détresse et attaqua son agresseur en l'électrocutant. Le pédophile fut pris de spasme durant cette décharge, avant de finalement s'effondrer par terre en vie, mais inconscient. Circée se releva et marcha en tremblant jusqu'à Dudley. Elle essaya tout d'abord de le réveiller, mais lorsqu'elle échoua, elle prit sous le bras et le tira en dehors de la ruelle tout en appelant à l'aide. Mais personne ne répondit à son cri.

Elle marcha pendant cinq bonnes minutes tout en supportant le poids de Dudley quand la voiture de l'un de leurs voisins se gara près d'elle et que le conducteur en sortit pour voir ce qui leur était arrivés. Après avoir vu Dudley inconscient et Circée en larmes ses vêtements déchirés, il les fit monter dans sa voiture tout en demandant à Circée qu'elle lui raconte ce qui était arrivé. Elle lui expliqua l'agression et le voisin lui demanda d'essayer de retenir l'endroit où leur agresseur se trouvait pour que la police puisse l'arrêter. Ils arrivèrent devant la quatrième maison à Privet Drive et le voisin porta Dudley jusqu'à la porte que Pétunia ouvrit. Circée et l'homme lui racontèrent toute l'histoire et ils installèrent Dudley dans le salon, pendant que sa tante appelait la police en les informant de l'endroit où le pédophile avait été laissé. Elle appela ensuite Vernon pour l'informer de l'incident et son oncle quitta immédiatement son travail pour rentrer à la maison.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, la police arriva pour prendre leurs dépositions et les deux enfants expliquèrent ce qui était arrivé. Dudley fut sévèrement sermonné pour avoir suivi un étranger, alors même que sa cousine avait cherché à l'en dissuader, tandis que Circée avait été félicitée pour ne pas avoir abandonné son cousin et avoir fuit en le portant malgré son surpoids.

Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Vernon et Pétunia disputèrent Dudley pour ses actions, alors qu'ils serrèrent Circée dans leurs bras en pleurant, heureux que les _deux _enfants soient sains et saufs.

Malgré tout, Circée n'était pas ressortie complètement indemne de l'accident, elle avait avoué à Sirius et Remus qu'elle souffrait d'un désir de tout contrôler dans sa vie et ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Elle était d'une grande indépendance depuis cet incident et elle voulait pouvoir être celle qui contrôle les autres, pas celle dominée. D'où ses ambitions de devenir une femme fatale (ou au moins une femme capable, indépendante et qui puisse manipuler les hommes, non l'inverse) pour que plus personne ne puisse lui imposer sa loi ou sa force, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre ou contre-attaquer.

Cela va sans dire, mais après cette explication, Sirius et Remus avaient eu tous deux envie de faire un tour dans une certaine prison moldu pour « parler » avec un certain pédophile. Elle répondit juste en leur disant que l'homme était déjà mort, tué par son camarade de cellule.

Après l'épouvantard, Circée tomba sur un Scroutt à pétard et se rappelant que sa carapace pouvait faire ricocher les sorts, elle se concentra pour le faire léviter dans les airs sans l'aide de sa baguette, puis lorsque son ventre fut à découvert, elle lança un…

_ _Stupéfix !_

Le Scroutt se figea et elle le reposa au sol avant de reprendre la route.

Ensuite, alors qu'elle suivait un chemin droit cette fois-ci, elle vit quelque chose bouger devant elle et elle intensifia l'intensité de ses flammes pour éclairer une extraordinaire créature qu'elle n'avait vu jusqu'alors qu'en image, dans son _Monstrueux Livre des monstres_.

C'était un sphinx, il avait le corps d'un lion gigantesque, de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron. Quand à sa tête, c'était celle d'une femme. En la voyant s'approcher, la créature tourna ses grands yeux en amande vers Circée et lui parla :

_ Tu es tout prêt du but, dit alors le sphinx. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, c'est de passer devant moi.

_ Je suppose qu'il faut que je résolve une énigme pour obtenir votre permission de passer ?, demanda Circée.

_ Effectivement, si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, mais si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

_ D'accord, je suis prête, répondit Circée.

Le sphinx s'assit sur ses pattes de derrière, au milieu du chemin et récita ces vers :

_D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

_Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

_Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

_ Ce qu'il faut apprendre à l'âge tendre, marcher, parler, lire, les chiffres et l'alphabet… L'alphabet ? La première lettre, c'est « A ». Ensuite, celui qui a élu résidence au palais, c'est le roi et que fait-il ? Il gouverne, ou règne… Enfin, à la fin du mot « année », on trouve le son « é ». Cela nous donne donc, A-règne-ée… _Araignée _!, répondit Circée après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

Le sourire du sphinx s'élargit et la créature se leva puis s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

_ Merci ! dit Circée en reprenant sa course et ses activités de destructions de haies.

Finalement, elle vit au bout de quelques minutes une lumière devant elle. Posé sur un piédestal, à une centaine de mètres, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers scintillait dans l'obscurité. Circée se concentra et activa les runes inscrites sur la semelle de ses bottes pour se propulser sur des dizaines de mètres avec un seul pas. Elle n'avait pas utilisé cette méthode plutôt car elle souhaitait conserver ses réserves d'énergie magique le plus possible avant d'affronter Voldy. Elle arriva très vite devant le piédestal, mais ne toucha pas le Trophée tout de suite. Elle ouvrit la pochette à sa taille et en sortit son fouet qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture derrière son dos après l'avoir rendu invisible grâce à un sortilège de désillusion, sa dague qu'elle rangea dans sa botte, une petite bourse remplie de joyaux qu'elle avait transformés en « codes mystiques » qu'elle rangea dans la poche à l'intérieur de sa veste et une caméra qu'elle rendit à son tour invisible avec le sort de désillusion. Elle actionna la caméra puis saisit l'une des anses de la coupe qui scintillait, avec la main qui tenait sa baguette.

À cet instant, Circée ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher le Trophée des Trois Sorciers qui l'entraîna comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Après un court instant, elle sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol et tout en concentrant ses sens sur les alentours pour pouvoir repérer l'arrivée de ses ennemis, Circée rangea la coupe dans sa pochette, afin de pouvoir l'utiliser pour s'enfuir plus tard. Ensuite, elle marcha un moment la baguette levée prête à jeter des sorts aux moindres signes de danger. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était belle et bien arrivée dans un cimetière, envahi par la végétation. À sa droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. À sa gauche s'élevait une colline et à son sommet une belle maison ancienne, qui devait appartenir au géniteur de Voldy.

Scrutant l'obscurité, elle distingua la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'elle en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Circée ne parvenait pas à voir son visage mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. Assez grand, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Circée reconnut la forme d'un bébé dans ses bras. L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, Circée maudit le plan qui l'obligeait à jouer le rôle de la faible et impuissante sorcière qui avait été prise au piège par Voldy, mais elle se ressaisit très vite et commença à jouer la comédie.

_ Qu-qui êt-êtes-vous ?! Qu'avez-vez-vous fait au Trophée ?, demanda-t-elle en feignant de trembler de peur.

'_Hurgg, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour capturer ses ennemis !_', maugréa-t-elle intérieurement.

Le sorcier posa son fardeau puis la stupéfixa « tellement vite » qu'elle n'eut « pas le temps » d'esquiver. Elle s'effondra par terre, maugréant encore et encore mentalement qu'après cela, elle passerait des vacances à bronzer à la plage et à s'amuser, elle le méritait bien pour endurer une telle humiliation.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle sentit des cordes autour d'elle qui l'attachaient à la pierre tombale. Heureusement, le sorcier n'avait pas pensé à la fouiller et elle pouvait sentir son fouet contre son dos et le reste de son matériel. Il avait pris sa baguette, mais elle avait placé celles de ses ancêtres autour de ses cuisses sous sa jupe. Ses mains étaient suffisamment détachées pour qu'elle puisse en prendre une ou deux aisément. Rachepied lui glissa un morceau d'étoffe noire dans la bouche en guise de bâillon, puis sans un mot il s'éloigna. Circée se jura intérieurement de lui faire payer au centuple cette humiliation et commençait déjà à mijoter sa terrible vengeance.

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et vit Babymort enroulé dans une robe près de la tombe par terre. Il semblait s'agiter à l'intérieur et elle trouvait dommage qu'il ne soit pas assez prêt pour qu'elle puisse lui donner un bon gros coup de pieds. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait à sa place ? Il avait peut-être l'apparence d'un bébé, mais il restait tout de même l'arrogant et égocentrique Tommy boy ou Voldy ! Avoir de la pitié pour lui serait le comble du stupide !

Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds et Circée vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle elle était attachée. Immédiatement, son intuition l'avertit que ce serpent n'était pas un animal ordinaire, mais à l'origine une femme maledictus capable de se transformer en serpent et aujourd'hui un Horcruxe de Voldy. Il fallait donc qu'elle l'élimine obligatoirement avant de quitter ce cimetière.

Elle entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée de Rachepied s'approcher à nouveau et il semblait traîner quelque chose de lourd derrière lui. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision de Circée qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Le chaudron était extrêmement grand et large, c'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. La première chose qui vint à l'esprit de Circée fut : Comment ont-ils dégoté un tel chaudron ?

Rachepied, sa baguette à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette de Rachepied qui entretenait les flammes. Et Circée entendit la voix aiguë et glacé de Voldy :

_ _Dépêche-toi_, dit-elle.

_ C'est prêt, Maître.

_ Maintenant…, dit la voix glacée.

Rachepied déplia la robe, révélant son contenu à Circée qui se retint avec difficulté de vomir. C'était comme si Rachepied avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle, mais en cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants, jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Rachepied qui la souleva. Le sorcier transporta la chose auprès du chaudron puis l'y déposa. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface, heurtant avec un bruit sombre le fond du récipient en pierre.

Rachepied se mit ensuite à parler, tout en levant sa baguette magique, puis prononça dans la nuit noire :

_ _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

Aux pieds de Circée, la tombe grinça et une fine volute de poussière s'éleva dans les airs puis, obéissant à Rachepied, tomba dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tout sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison.

Poussant un faible gémissement, Rachepied sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argenté. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

_ _Que la chair – du serviteur – donnée vo-volontairement – fasse – revivre – son maître._

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui et la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt, puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui. Des hurlements déchirèrent la nuit et Circée regarda en souriant l'imbécile se tordre de douleur tout en se coupant la main.

'_Cela lui apprendra à servir un psychopathe et mégalomane comme Tommy !_', pensa-t-elle vicieusement.

Rachepied avait choisi de servir Tommy et il le payait maintenant, c'était son karma qui le punissait. La main tomba dans le chaudron dans un bruit d'éclaboussure et Circée se concentra pour discrètement utiliser ses flammes indigo sur le sorcier afin de contrôler ses prochaines actions.

Rachepied gémissait de douleur mais il s'avança tout de même jusqu'à Circée et dit :

_ _Que le s-sang de l'ennemi… pris par la force… ressuscite celui qui le combat._

Circée guida avec sa flamme les mouvements de Rachepied et le força à pénétrer sa lame à un endroit précis de son bras. Du sang se mit à couler lentement dans la manche de sa veste. Rachepied, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il plaça le goulot, là où il avait pénétré. S'il n'était pas sous le contrôle mental et sensoriel de Circée, il se serait rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas pénétré la chair de son bras. Mais, qu'il avait coupé une pochette en tissu attachée à son avant-bras de laquelle du sang gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang sous le regard amusé de Circée. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Rachepied tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit…

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais que Circée ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre. Mais bientôt, elle aperçut la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

_ Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Rachepied, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Circée… et Circée regarda en face le visage qu'elle avait vu il y a presque trois ans en éclatant de rire. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents… des poils noirs recouvrant son visage et sur le haut de son crâne des poils blancs. Tout son corps était recouvert d'un pelage noir à rayure blanche et il avait même une queue ébouriffée assortie !

Circée ria à en pleurer en comprenant exactement les ossements de quel animal Sirius avait choisi pour piéger Voldy. C'était d'ailleurs un excellent choix, et Circée ne pouvait qu'applaudir l'expert farceur. Parmi tous les animaux, il avait choisi une moufflette !

La moufflette, un animal souvent confondu avec le putois dans les divers œuvres de fiction, étaient réputées pour leurs sécrétions de liquide malodorant en cas de menace. La mouffette (famille des méphitidés) était rayée de noir et de blanc alors que le putois (famille des mustélidés) était brun. Les deux animaux n'appartenaient donc pas à la même famille d'espèces, malgré leur point commun, leur sécrétion d'odeur malodorante.

Circée se demandait si dorénavant Voldy lui aussi lâcherait des bombes toxiques et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris un masque à gaz au cas où, pour pouvoir échapper à une possible odeur nauséabonde.

Voldemort détourna le regard et commença à examiner son propre corps. Dès qu'il baissa les yeux pour contempler ses mains, il les écarquilla de stupeur en voyant qu'elles étaient recouvertes de poils. Il s'examina rapidement des pieds à la tête, comme pour espérer que seules ses mains soient poilues, mais il vit que le reste de son corps était recouvert de poil à son tour et qu'il avait même une queue de moufflette sortant du haut de ses fesses. Il posa sa main entre ses jambes comme pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours son « équipement » d'homme et ouvrit en grand la bouche en ne sentant pas ses parties génitales masculines entre ses doigts, mais quelque chose d'autre. Il retira sa main et prit d'une des poches de sa robe sa baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, fou de rage, puis la leva et la pointa sur Rachepied en criant :

_ _Endoloris ! _Incapable ! Tu as fait échouer le rituel !

Rachepied gémit et se tourna de douleur, tout en implorant la pitié de son maître, mais Voldy l'ignorait fou de rage et répétait encore et encore l'incantation de sortilège de Doloris.

_ Tu sais, c'est probablement le fait qu'il est choisi sa main comme sacrifice qui a causé ton petit problème. Je me souviens avoir lu que pour un tel rituel, il fallait offrir comme chair les parties génitales, afin que l'homonculus obtenu ait une apparence humaine et puisse se reproduire. Il est probable que sa forme d'animagus, même s'il ne s'est jamais transformé, soit une moufflette. Alors, en donnant sa chair et une partie de sa magie, cela a affecté l'apparence finale créée par le rituel, ce qu'il aurait pu aisément éviter s'il avait été un peu plus dédié à ton retour et ta cause, déclara calmement Circée.

Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge, mais la presse avait révélé depuis des mois déjà son nouveau statut d'héritière de la famille Black. Une famille connue pour ses connaissances en magie noire, donc il est possible que Voldy la croie.

Voldy jeta un regard plein de mépris et de rage à son minion agonisant au sol.

_ On discutera tout à l'heure de ta loyauté, Rachepied, rugit Voldy, furieux de sa nouvelle apparence. Maintenant, tends ton bras !

_ Oh, Maître… Merci, Maître…

Il tendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort éclata d'un nouveau rire.

_ L'autre bras, Rachepied.

_ Maître, s'il vous plaît… _S'il vous plaît…_

Voldemort se pencha et saisit Rachepied par son autre bras. Il lui remonta la manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude et Circée vit un tatouage rouge, la Marque des Ténèbres, sur sa peau. Voldemort l'examina attentivement, sans prêter attention aux sanglots incontrôlables de Rachepied.

_ Elle est de retour, dit-il à vois basse. Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant, nous allons voir… Nous allons savoir…

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque que Rachepied portait au bras et le sorcier poussa un long gémissement. Voldemort retira son doigt et Circée vit que le tatouage était devenu d'un noir de jais.

Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, Voldemort se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

_ Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils le sentiront ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Circée et Rachepied, son regard balayant l'étendue du cimetière. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers Circée et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent.

_ Circée Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile… très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger, quand tu étais enfant… et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utilise dans la mort…

Voldemort éclate de rire, mais il s'arrêta très vite en entendant Circée pouffer.

_ Pff, Tommy boy ne prends pas tes désillusions pour la réalité ! Ma mère était une sorcière, qu'importe le fait que ses parents ne le furent pas. Ton père à toi était un simple Moldu, que ta mère a séduit à coup de philtre d'amour pour te concevoir. Notre situation n'est absolument pas la même. La seule raison pour laquelle on ne peut te considérer comme un Né-Moldu ou comme tu aimes les appeler, un Sang-de-Bourbe, est le fait que même si ta mère avait à peine plus de magie qu'une cracmolle, sa famille était composée de sorciers. Contrairement à moi qui avais deux parents sorciers et puissants de surcroit, on ne joue clairement pas dans la même catégorie !, rétorqua avec dédain Circée.

Voldemort se retourna furieux vers elle, puis cria :

_ _Endoloris !_

Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette et toucha Circée, mais rien ne se passa.

__ Endoloris !,_ répéta Voldemort.

Mais encore une fois, rien ne se passa.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? marmonna-t-il en fronçant des sourcils et en regardant sa baguette.

Circée lui sourit l'air parfaitement serein. Intérieurement, elle exultait de joie que son idée pour bloquer le sortilège de Doloris marche. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu qu'elle fasse, était d'activer ses flammes violettes à l'intérieur de son corps et d'inverser la faculté de propagation afin de réduire sa capacité à ressentir la douleur. Puisque le sortilège ne faisait que procurer de la douleur, si elle était momentanément insensible à celle-ci, le sortilège devenait inutile.

'_J'ai hâte d'informer Blaize de cette découverte ! Il pourra lui aussi l'utiliser puisqu'il a des flammes violettes !'_, pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'il allait l'attaquer à nouveau, Voldy baissa sa baguette et dit :

_ Regarde, Circée ! Ma famille revient…

S'élevant de partout, Circée entendit soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, derrière l'if, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils avançaient… lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux (ce qui était compréhensible vu le relooking de Voldy.). Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

_ Maître… Maître…, murmura-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui fit de même et le reste suivit en s'approchant de Voldy à genoux, puis embrassant le bas de sa robe pour ensuite rejoindre les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jedusor. Circée éclata de rire, attirant ainsi l'attention de Voldy et ses minions.

_ Potter, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, demanda Voldemort en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Ha ha ha, et Voldy ! Tes minions sont tous des Sang-Purs et les rares Sang-mêlés sans cervelle, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda Circée toujours morte de rire.

_ Bien sûr, seuls les vrais sorciers peuvent se joindre à ma cause, répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

_ Par Merlin ! C'est hilarant ! Vraiment hilarant ! Des arrogants et orgueilleux Sang-purs se prosternant devant un Sang-mêlé, le fils d'un Moldu ! Je ne sais pas si je dois applaudir ton talent pour berner des idiots souffrant d'une trop grande consanguinité ou désespérer que la soi-disant élite de notre société soit aussi débile pour ne pas comprendre que ton titre « Lord Voldemort » est un alias complètement inventé et que tu n'as aucun titre de noblesse. Contrairement à moi, par ailleurs, la famille Black a un titre dans le monde non magique, déclara Circée en riant.

_ Tais-toi, Potter ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Comment oses-tu insulter Lord Voldemort ?!, rugit Voldy en tentant encore une fois de lui jeter le Sortilège de Doloris et d'échouer.

_ On a perdu la main, Tommy boy ? On ne veut pas que ses toutous sachent que son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor ? Le fils d'un Moldu et d'une sorcière avec à peine plus de pouvoir qu'une cracmolle ? Si tu es si fier de ton héritage de sorcier, pourquoi n'avoir pas pris le nom de ta mère, Gaunt ? Est-ce parce que sa famille n'était pas assez riche et puissante pour toi ? Il faut dire que d'après ce que j'en ai entendu, les Gaunt sont l'exemple même de la famille qui a beaucoup trop marié ses cousins et frères et sœurs entre eux… Je peux comprendre ton désir de ne pas être associé à de tels gens, rétorqua Circée en hochant sagement la tête.

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle, ramassa le bâillon que Circée avait recraché et après l'avoir giflé, il lui remit le tissu dans la bouche. Il voulait probablement s'assurer qu'elle ne puisse plus révéler ses plus sombres secrets à ses minions qui se regardaient déjà avec des doutes.

_ Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Voldemort pour attirer leur attention. Treize ans… Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

Il rejeta en arrière son horrible tête de moufflettes et renifla, élargissant ses narines en forme de fentes.

_ Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, dit-il. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

'_Tommy boy, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas simplement toi qui empestes ?'_, pensa Circée en observant la scène.

_ Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts, vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! et je me demande… Comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste, à part Rachepied qui continuait de sangloter sur le sol en serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant.

_ Je peux donner la réponse moi-même, murmura Voldemort. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés… Je me demande alors… Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut-être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même… Peut-être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?

À la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête.

Mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

_ C'est pour moi une déception… Je m'avoue déçu…

L'un des sorciers masqués se jeta alors en avant, brisant le cercle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort.

_ Maître ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante. Maître, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

_ _Endoloris !_

Le Mangemort se tordit de douleur sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Circée se demandait presque si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas sado-masos d'où leur décision de rejoindre Voldy afin de faire souffrir les autres et d'être « puni » à coup de sortilège de Doloris.

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

_ Lève-toi, Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années… Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner. Rachepied, ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Rachepied ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le grand sorcier prostré qui continuait de sangloter.

_ Tu m'as trouvé non par loyauté, mais par hasard. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, Maître, s'il vous plait, Maître… gémit Rachepied.

_ Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver un corps, malgré ton échec à me rendre une apparence complètement humaine, poursuivit Voldemort de sa voix glacée. Bien que tu sois un incapable et un traître, tu m'as aidé… Et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident…

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Une volute argentée apparut dans les airs, prenant la forme d'une main humaine, avant de fondre sur Rachepied et se fixer à son moignon sanglant.

Rachepied cessa brusquement de sangloter, pour contempler d'un air incrédule sa nouvelle main d'argent.

_ Maître, murmura-t-il. Maître… Elle est si belle… Merci… Oh_, merci_…

Il se précipita à genoux et embrassa la robe de Voldemort.

_ Que ta loyauté ne vacille plus jamais et que la prochaine fois, tu me serves avec davantage de dévotion, dit Voldemort froidement.

Le visage encore luisant de larmes, Rachepied se releva et alla prendre sa place dans le cercle, sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle main à la poigne puissante.

Voldemort s'approcha alors de l'espace vide qui se trouvait à la droite de Rachepied.

_ Ce sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici, dot Voldemort. Mais ils sont enfermés à Azkaban. Ils ont été fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à la liberté plutôt que de me renier… Lorsque la prison d'Azkaban aura été ouverte, les Lestranges seront honorés au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. Les détraqueurs se joindront à nous… Ce sont nos alliés naturels… nous ferons revenir les géants exilés… Tous mes serviteurs dévoués retourneront vers moi, ainsi qu'une armée de créatures redoutées de tous…

Il continua d'avancer le long du cercle, nommant simplement chaque Mangemort parfois, s'arrêtant devant d'autres et leur parlait.

_ Macnair… Alors, d'après ce que m'a dit Rachepied, tu exécutes des créatures dangereuses pour le compte du ministère ? Tu auras bientôt de meilleures victimes, crois-moi. Lord Voldemort te les fournira…

_ Merci, Maître… Merci, murmura Macnair.

Voldemort s'approcha ensuite des deux silhouettes les plus massives que comptait le cercle des Mangemorts.

_ Ah, voici Crabbe, dit-il. Tu feras mieux, cette fois-ci, n'est-ce pas, Crabbe ? Et toi aussi, Goyle ?

Tous deux s'inclinèrent maladroitement et répondirent dans un murmure à peine audible :

_ Oui, Maître…

_ Même remarque pour toi, Nott, dit Voldemort d'une voix égale en passant devant une silhouette voûtée, dans l'ombre de Goyle.

_ Maître, je me prosterne devant vous, je suis votre plus fidèle…

_ Ça ira comme ça, coupa Voldemort.

Il atteignit le plus large des espaces qui brisaient le cercle et le contempla de ses yeux rouges, sans expression, comme s'il y voyait quelqu'un.

_ Ici, dit-il, il manque six Mangemorts… Trois sont morts à mon service. Un autre a été trop lâche pour revenir… Il le paiera. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement… Il sera tué, bien entendu… Quand au dernier, il reste mon plus fidèle serviteur et travaille déjà pour moi.

Il y eut un mouvement dans le cercle des Mangemorts et Circée les vit échanger des regards sous leurs cagoules.

_ Ce fidèle serviteur se trouve à Poudlard et c'est grâce à ses efforts que notre jeune amie est arrivée ce soir…

Un sourire retroussa se bouche sans lèvres tandis que les Mangemorts tournaient les yeux vers Circée.

_ Oui, reprit Voldemort, Circée Potter a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à la considérer comme mon invitée d'honneur.

Sans suivi un long discours de la part de Voldy que Circée n'écouta qu'à moitié, bien qu'elle ria dans son bâillon lorsque son doigt brûla quand il tenta de toucher sa joue. Ses attaques à coup de sortilège de Doloris sur Rachepied, pour avoir failli à annuler la protection de Lily Potter en lui rendant son corps, étaient hilarantes. Il entreprit ensuite de reprendre ses explications sur ce qui lui était arrivé pendant ses treize ans, sa possession de Quirrel, puis sa rencontre avec Rachepied et la capture suivie de l'interrogatoire de Bertha Jorkins. Il expliqua ensuite le plan qu'il avait mis au point pour capturer Circée en ordonnant à un Mangemort à Poudlard de transformer le trophée en Portoloin.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son long (et ennuyant) discours, il tenta à nouveau de jeter le sortilège de Doloris, sans résultat. Circée ne ressentait absolument rien après voir réduit à zéro sa faculté à ressentir la douleur.

_ Je vais vous faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur elle, ici-même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Elle aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Il te faudra attendre encore quelques instants, Nagini, murmura-t-il.

Le serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'herbe et rejoignit le cercle des Mangemorts avides d'assister au spectacle.

_ À présent, détache-la, Rachepied, et rends-lui sa baguette magique.

Rachepied s'approcha de Circée, ôta le bâillon de sa bouche, puis d'un geste, trancha les liens qui l'attachaient à la pierre tombale.

Circée se releva une fois détachée et prit sa baguette qui se trouvait par terre à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Le cercle des Mangemorts se resserra, effaçant les espaces libres qu'auraient dû occuper les absents et Rachepied reprit sa place dans le cercle. Elle regarda les Mangemorts réunis et prise d'une idée géniale subite, elle s'adressa à eux :

_ Alors, je croyais que vous continuez à dire que vous n'obéissiez à Voldy que parce que vous étiez soumis à l'Imperium ? On revient sur sa parole, mais il fallait s'y attendre, votre loyauté a toujours été bof, non ?, dit Circée.

Ils nièrent tous cela jurant être sincèrement loyaux envers leur Maître.

_ Vous étiez soumis à l'Imperium ou pas, quand vous avez été marqués comme du bétail ? se moqua-t-elle.

_ Ferme-là, insolente petite traînée ! aboya Avery. Il est impossible de recevoir la Marque de notre Maître sous l'effet d'une quelconque forme de compulsion ! J'ai accepté la Marque des Ténèbres volontairement ! Comme nous tous !

_ Voldy, si j'étais toi, je ne me fierais pas trop à ces minables, ils ne connaissent pas le terme de loyauté et ne sont motivés que par leurs pulsions destructrices, déclara sagement Circée, mais Voldy ne répliqua pas à cette accusation contre ses minions

_ On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Circée Potter ? dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité.

_ Nul besoin, puisque ce ne sera pas un duel, mais ton exécution, Tommy boy !, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Nous devons nous saluer, Circée, dit Voldemort en ignorant sa réponse.

Il s'inclina légèrement, sa tête de serpent/moufflette toujours droite face à Circée.

_ Allons, il faut respecter les usages… Dumbledore serait content que tu montres ta bonne éducation… Incline-toi devant la mort, Circée…

Les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois. La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire, qui disparut aussitôt lorsque Circée fit apparaître des cercles magiques tout autour d'elle et qu'elle attaqua les Mangemorts réunis en cercle. Des cris s'élevèrent face à cette attaque surprise et une bonne partie du cercle s'effondra au sol après avoir pris feu. Voldemort se tourna vers elle et hurla :

_ _Avada Kedavra !_

Mais en même temps, Circée avait lancé son propre sort de sa baguette :

_ _Pétrificus Totalus !_

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort à l'instant même où une lumière bleue fusait de celle de Circée. Les deux traits lumineux se heurtèrent en pleine course et, tout à coup, la baguette de Circée se mit à vibrer comme si elle avait été parcourue d'un courant électrique. Sa main y était collée, même si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait été incapable de la lâcher. Un étroit faisceau lumineux reliait à présent les deux baguettes magiques, ni bleu ni vert, mais d'une intense couleur or. Circée fronça des sourcils tout en suivant des yeux le rayon de lumière et vit que la baguette de Voldemort tremblait et vibrait avec la même intensité entre ses longs doigts crispés et poilus.

Puis, Circée sentit ses pieds se soulever du sol, alors même qu'elle n'avait pas activé ses runes qui lui permettaient de voler. Voldemort et elle s'élevèrent en même temps dans les airs, leurs baguettes toujours reliées par ce fil de lumière dorée et tremblante. Ils s'envolèrent lentement au-dessus de la pierre tombale et atterrirent sur un carré d'herbe nue, dépourvu de tombes… Les Mangemorts conscients s'étaient mis à crier, non seulement parce que l'étrange phénomène les avait séparés de leur Maître, mais parce qu'ils étaient en même temps attaqués par derrière par les Langues-de-plomb et un groupe d'aurors. Les sorciers du ministère étaient présents dans le cimetière depuis bien avant l'arrivée de Circée, mais étaient restés dissimulés tout le long afin de capturer le plus possible de Mangemorts la main dans le sac.

Le fil d'or qui unissait Circée et Voldemort se morcela soudain. Leurs baguettes restèrent liées l'une à l'autre, mais des milliers d'autres traits de lumière furent projetés dans les airs, dessinant une multitude d'arcs entrecroisés au-dessus de leurs têtes. Bientôt, Circée et Voldemort se retrouvèrent enfermés sous un dôme d'or, semblable à une immense toile d'araignée lumineuse, au-delà duquel les Mangemorts resserraient leur cercle espérant que leur Maître viendrait à leur secours.

_ Ne faîtes rien ! s'écria Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

Circée voyait ses yeux rouges s'écarquiller de stupéfaction devant ce phénomène. Elle le vit s'efforcer de rompre le fil de lumière qui reliait toujours les deux baguettes magiques mais Circée serra sa baguette de plus en plus fort, en y concentrant sa « volonté » et le fil d'or resta intact.

_ Éliminez nos ennemis en priorité ! cria Voldemort à ses fidèles.

Alors, un son magnifique et surnaturel s'éleva dans les airs… Il émanait de chaque fil de la toile lumineuse qui vibrait autour d'eux. C'était un son que Circée ne reconnaissait pas, mais son intuition l'informa de sa nature… Le chant du phénix…

Pour Circée, ce chant était celui de l'espoir et le plus beau son qu'elle eut jamais entendu. Son intuition lui chuchotait de ne pas briser le lien et elle répondit à voix basse.

_ Je sais, je sais que je ne dois pas le briser.

Mais à peine avait-elle dit cela, qu'il devint plus difficile d'y parvenir. Sa baguette se mit à vibrer avec plus de force que jamais… et le rayon lumineux qui l'unissait à Voldemort se transforma aussi. On aurait dit que de grosses perles de lumière glissaient dans les deux sens le long du fil d'or. Circée sentit sa baguette trépider entre ses mains tandis que les perles avançaient lentement dans sa direction… Mais, elle savait que si les perles arrivaient jusqu'à sa baguette, elle perdrait la bataille et sa baguette volerait en éclat sous ses doigts.

Le regard fixe, les pupilles oranges avec une touche de violet au centre, elle se concentra de toutes ses forces canalisant même dans sa baguette la force de ses flammes pour renvoyer la perle vers Voldemort, avec le soutien du chant du phénix à son oreille. Lentement, très lentement, les perles de lumière commencèrent à glisser dans l'autre sens… à présent, c'était la baguette de Voldy qui vibrait avec une incroyable intensité… Voldemort, qui sembla abasourdi, presque apeuré, en voyant l'une des perles de lumière trembloter à quelques centimètres de sa baguette magique…

La perle toucha enfin la baguette de Voldemort et aussitôt elle émit des hurlements de douleur… Un instant plus tard, les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écarquillèrent devant cette vision, une épaisse fumée en forme de main jaillit à l'extrémité de la baguette et disparut… C'était comme un fantôme de la main qu'il avait offerte à Rachepied… Il y eut à nouveau des cris de douleur… Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand s'éleva de la baguette, comme une solide fumée grise d'une telle densité qu'elle paraissait solide… Une tête se dessina… puis un torse, des bras… un vieil homme que Circée présuma être le vieux jardinier moldu dont les Langues-de-plomb avait appris la mort lorsqu'ils avaient enquêté sur Little Hangleton. Le fantôme s'extrayait à présent de la baguette magique et se plaça entre Circée et Voldy.

_ Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? dit le vieil homme en regardant Voldemort. C'est lui qui m'a tué… À toi de le combattre, jeune fille…

Sa voix était distante, comme répercutée par un écho. Circée regarda Voldemort… Ses yeux rouges grands ouverts exprimaient l'ahurissement… Il paraissait aussi abasourdi que Circée elle-même…

Mais déjà une autre tête apparaissait… Une tête grise, comme une statue de fumée. Une tête de femme, cette fois… Circée s'efforça de maintenir sa baguette immobile tout en soulevant discrètement le bas de sa robe de sa main libre pour saisir une seconde baguette, en profitant de l'inattention de Voldy. Le fantôme de femme alla rejoindre celui du vieil homme et Circée aperçut l'ombre de Bertha Jorkins observer le combat avec de grands yeux ronds.

_ Ne lâche surtout pas ! s'écria-t-elle.

Comme celle du vieil homme, sa voix lointaine résonnait en écho.

_ Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Circée ! Ne lâche pas !

Accompagnée de la première silhouette fantomatique, elle longea le cercle intérieur que délimitait le dôme d'or, pendant que les Mangemorts et les sorciers du ministère s'agitaient à l'extérieur…

Tournant autour des deux adversaires, les deux victimes mortes de Voldemort murmuraient des encouragements à Circé et lançaient d'une voix sifflante à leur assassin d'autres paroles que Circée ne pouvait entendre.

Une autre tête émergea à présent de la baguette magique de Voldemort… Et Circée sut tout de suite, même sans le chuchotement de son intuition, qui allait apparaître…

L'ombre de la jeune femme aux cheveux longs, à qui Circée ressemblait tellement avec des cheveux rouges, descendit lentement vers le sol, comme Bertha Jorkins, et la regarda… Circée, les bras plus tremblants que jamais, tourna les yeux vers le visage fantomatique de sa mère.

_ Ton père arrive, dit-elle à voix basse. Il veut te voir… Tout ira bien… tiens bon…

Et il apparut à son tour… Sa tête, puis son corps… Grand, les cheveux en bataille comme ceux de Circée lorsqu'elle les coupait courts, James Potter déploya sa silhouette immatérielle, à l'extrémité de la baguette magique de Voldemort, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'approcha tout près de Circée, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui parla de cette même voix lointaine qui résonnait en écho. Il parlait à voix basse, pour ne pas être entendu de Voldemort qui était à présent livide de peur…

_ Lorsque le lien sera rompu, dit-il, nous ne resterons que quelques instants… Mais nous te donnerons le temps… Il faut que tu tues le serpent, Nagini, c'est un Horcruxe. Ensuite, rejoins tes alliés ou utilise le trophée pour retourner à Poudlard. Tu as compris, Circée ? Nous sommes si fières de toi…

_ Oui, je savais déjà pour Nagini, pleura Circée en entendant la dernière phrase de son père.

_ Vas-y maintenant, murmura la voix de son père. Tiens-toi prêt à t'enfuir… Maintenant…

_ MAINTENANT ! s'écria Circée.

Elle leva sa baguette avec la plume de Fumseck avec force, tandis qu'elle jeta un sortilège de Découpe silencieux avec la baguette de Dorea Potter, née Black qui toucha l'épaule de Voldy, le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'interrompit, mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Circée à son regard…

Circée courut alors jusqu'à ses alliés et avec ses deux baguettes hurla :

_ _Diffindo !_

Son double sortilège frappa le serpent dans la partie supérieure de son cou et lui trancha immédiatement la tête, qui roula au sol. Une brume noire surgit du serpent avec un cri surnaturel avant de s'estomper.

Circée se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Voldemort qui était toujours en vie, malgré sa blessure à l'épaule et Circée fit apparaître le plus possible de cercles magiques de stupéfixion avant de lancer ses sorts d'eux et de ses deux baguettes. Malheureusement, elle rata sa cible, car Voldemort avait transplané à la dernière seconde. Elle tenta de le repérer avec ses sens suraiguisés par ses flammes, mais sa présence avait entièrement disparu du champ de bataille.

_ Ce lâche ! Il s'est enfui au lieu de m'affronter ! Minable petit lâche fuyant la queue entre ses jambes comme un rat !, rugit-elle avant de tourner la tête vers ses alliés qui n'avaient capturé qu'une poignée des Mangemorts.

Elle s'approcha d'eux tout en restant sur le qui-vive et s'adressa à Croaker :

_ Croaker ! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'avez capturé qu'un tiers du cercle de Mangemorts !, déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sous ses seins.

_ C'est malheureusement la réalité, Miss Potter. La situation s'est montrée plus problématique que prévue, répondit-il en contemplant des corps au sol appartenant à ses collègues du ministère.

Circée grimaça en voyant que leur camps avait lui-aussi des victimes, malgré le coup de pouce qu'elle avait donné à ses alliés en mettant le feu à quelques Mangemorts.

_ Miss Potter, nos pertes ont été réduites grâce à votre excellent travail, en plus de cela nous avons tous les noms des Mangemorts présents en plus de la confirmation que la Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas qu'un simple tatouage. L'aveu d'Avery sera particulièrement utile aux aurors pour discerner les partisans fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je dois cependant avouer que si vous avez été plus que parfaite, c'est mon département et les aurors qui ont failli et causé nos pertes. Les personnes qui sont mortes dans notre groupe n'ont pas perdu la vie contre les Mangemorts en face, mais aux mains de six de nos alliés : deux Langues-de-plomb et quatre aurors qui étaient des traîtres. Mon seul soulagement est que les traîtres ne sont plus en mesure d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisque nous les avons rapidement éliminés, affirma Croaker.

_ Des traîtres ? Est-il possible qu'ils aient pu révéler à leurs anciens compagnons vos recherches sur les « récipients » de Voldy ?, demanda Circée inquiète.

_ J'en doute fort, aucun d'eux ne travaillaient sur ce projet, je les ai prévenu à la dernière minute qu'on devrait se battre ce soir. Ils ne savaient même pas l'identité de nos ennemis, répondit Croaker.

_ C'est déjà ça de pris. Avec le serpent que je viens de tuer, qui était lui-aussi un Horcruxe. On en arrive à cinq plus moi six. Il est probable qu'il ne reste qu'un seul Horcruxe… Et je suis sûre qu'il se trouve dans ce village, je peux le sentir, même si je ne saurais vous dire où, affirma Circée.

_ Nous avons pu fouiller le manoir des Jedusor, mais il n'y avait rien à part des traces de son passage et de celui de son minuit. Néanmoins, nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité de fouiller la maison des Gaunt, il est probable que le dernier Horcruxe s'y trouve, déclara Croaker.

_ Hum, je suis d'accord, mais maintenant que Voldy s'est enfuit, le plan ne peut plus continuer… Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?, demanda Circée en soupirant et en entortillant l'extrémité de sa queue-de-cheval autour de son doigt.

_ Nous devons prévenir Bones et le Ministre que nous entrons en guerre. Si on avait pu mettre la main sur Jedusor et tous ses Mangemorts, cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire, mais bon… Ce qui est fait, est fait… Je fouillerais dès ce soir mon département à la recherche d'autres sorciers marqués et dirait à Bones d'en faire de même, soupira-t-il.

_ Fudge ne va pas être très content, sa nouvelle vache à lait va être envoyée à Azkaban, elle aussi. Vous avez tout filmé pour qu'il ne puisse imiter une autruche et tout nier ?, commenta Circée.

_ Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, mais on dirait que nous ne sommes pas les seuls ?, dit Croaker avec un sourire.

_ Bien sûr, mais ma copie est pour me moquer des enfants des toutous à Poudlard, j'ai hâte de leur montrer leurs parents baisant le bas de la robe d'un sang-mêlé et tremblant comme des fillettes devant Voldy !, répondit Circée en retournant à la tombe de Tom Jedusor pour ramasser sa caméra qu'elle avait discrètement posé en faisant semblant d'être inconsciente au tout début.

_ Ah, en fait, Miss Potter ! C'était votre idée la moufflette ?, demanda Croaker en la suivant.

_ Changer les os, oui. Mais le choix de l'animal, je l'ai laissé à Sirius. J'ai moi-même été surprise qu'il prenne une moufflette, mais je trouve cela parfaitement adapté, répondit Circée.

_ Moi, j'ai particulièrement apprécié le passage sur le sacrifice des parties génitales, et le pire c'est qu'il y a cru, commenta Shacklebolt, l'un des aurors présents lors de la bataille.

_ C'était une idée qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment, avoua Circée.

_ Bien, Miss Potter ! Les aurors et moi-même allons vous accompagner pour retourner à Poudlard, déclara Croaker en lui demandant de léviter le trophée qu'elle avait rangé dans sa pochette.

Elle obéit et sortit le trophée avec un simple sortilège de lévitation, puis la fit flotter dans les airs.

_ Bien, je vais ajouter un compte à rebours pour que nous puissions tous l'utiliser, déclara Croaker en pointant sa baguette sur la coupe.

Une minute plus tard, il l'abaissa et déclara :

_ J'ai préparé un compte à rebours de deux minutes, donc tous les aurors et Miss Potter, prenez bien un bout !

Immédiatement, le groupe saisit le trophée par un bout. Circée tenait une anse avec Shacklebolt, d'autres aurors tenaient l'autre, tandis que Croaker tenait le bas. Deux minutes plus tard, Circée sentit à nouveau la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin fonctionnait. Il l'emmenait au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, avant qu'elle atterrisse les pieds dans l'herbe.

Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle lâcha la coupe et s'effondra par terre épuisée. Elle avait vidé son énergie magique durant la tâche et le combat, elle n'avait pu se comporter normalement avec les sorciers du ministère que grâce à l'adrénaline, mais maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité. Elle perdit les forces qui lui restaient.

Mais, elle pouvait toujours entendre les sons qui l'entouraient et elle dût se retenir de se boucher les oreilles lorsqu'elle fut assailli par un torrent de sons assourdissant. Un mélange confus de voix, de bruits de pas, de cris, qui venaient de partout, lui envahit la tête…

Puis elle vit la silhouette de Dumbledore foncer droit vers elle, avant d'être stoppée par un auror. Cornélius Fudge et les autres juges, sans Karkaroff, s'approchaient d'elle et elle n'eut la force que se tourner vers Croaker pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Shacklebolt, escortez Miss Potter à Mme Pomfresh. Elle a bien besoin de repos après ce qui est arrivé, nous nous occuperons d'expliquer la situation aux juges, à Madame Bones et au Ministre, déclara Croaker.

Shcklebolt hocha la tête et souleva par l'épaule Circée pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmière.

_ Bien, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Ce soir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a récupéré un corps…, commença à expliquer Croaker.

Mais, Circée était bien trop épuisée physiquement et mentalement pour continuer d'écouter et elle s'endormit dès que Shacklebolt la posa sur un lit dans la tente dans laquelle se trouvaient les trois autres champions plus ou moins blessés.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Circée se sentait déjà bien mieux et remarqua immédiatement que la nuit n'était pas terminée. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas dormi très longtemps…

Elle entendit alors murmurer autour d'elle :

_ Ils vont la réveiller à force de faire tant de bruit !

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils crient comme ça ? Il ne s'est quand même pas _encore_ passé quelque chose ?

Circée regarda près de son lit et distingua la silhouette de Sirius et Andromeda près d'elle, mais tournés vers la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur parler, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et Madame Bones, Alastor Maugrey (le vrai selon son intuition), Cornélius Fudge, Ted et Croaker entrèrent en se disputant.

_ C'est insensé, insensé, je vous dis ! Vous-savez-qui est mort depuis treize ans, il est impossible qu'il soit de retour aujourd'hui !, hurlait Fudge.

_ Ce n'est pas insensé ! Une troupe d'aurors et de Langues-de-plomb l'ont vu retrouver un corps ! Vous ne pouvez nier la parole de mes subordonnés, Cornélius, rétorqua Madame Bones.

_ Une illusion, ma chère ! Tout simplement une illusion collective !, répliqua Fudge.

_ Et Croupton junior utilisant du polynectar pour me remplacer, ça aussi c'est une simple illusion ?, commenta sarcastiquement Maugrey.

_ Cet homme a agit seul, il est tout simplement dérangé après avoir subi pendant aussi longtemps le Sortilège de l'Imperium, contra Fudge.

Mais avant que l'un de ses interlocuteurs puisse lui répondre, Circée prit la parole :

_ C'est étrange Mr Fudge que vous niez autant le retour de Voldy, surtout quand je peux jurer en faisant un Serment Inviolable avoir vu les sorciers qui vous fournissent le plus de pots-de-vin, parmi les Mangemorts ayant répondu à son appel ? Devrait-on fouiller davantage dans votre vie privée pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas associé à Voldy et ses Mangemorts ? Je me demande ce qu'en dirait Rita Skeeter, si je partageais mes soupçons avec elle ?, demanda Circée innocemment.

Fudge pâlit puis balbutia quelques instants avant de dire :

_ Je ne suis pas un partisan de _Vous-savez-qui_ ! Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, adhéré à sa cause ou à son groupe de terroristes !, nia-t-il farouchement.

_ Et pourtant, en niant son retour, vous devenez un complice de ses actions et un traître à nos concitoyens, qui comptent sur vous pour assurer leur sécurité ! Je suis sûr qu'un jour votre nom sera marqué dans l'histoire comme étant celui du ministre qui aura causé la mort de milliers de gens juste parce qu'il avait la trouille d'accepter la vérité en face. Peut-être même qu'une expression avec votre nom sera créée pour désigner une personne imitant une autruche alors qu'il est au pouvoir !, répliqua froidement Circée. Si vous ne souhaitez pas assumer le rôle de ministre dans toutes ses obligations, je vous conseille de donner votre démission dès aujourd'hui. Sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à répliquer à toute attaque sur ma personne qu'elle soit physique ou écrite. Laissez la place à quelqu'un capable d'assumer le poste !

Fudge ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans dire un mot encore et encore, avant de dire :

_ Vous êtes tous fous, vous m'entendez ?! Fous !

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie en ouvrant grand la porte et en courant.

_ Et cet incapable a été élu ministre ? Mais où va le monde !, commenta Circée ce qui fit sourire les autres personnes présentes.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment ensemble pour discuter des évènements de la soirée. Amélia n'était pas très contente qu'ils lui aient caché pendant aussi longtemps leur plan et le fait que Maugrey avait été capturé par Croupton junior, mais elle leur pardonna aisément. Ils parlèrent du rituel de Voldy et de sa nouvelle apparence (Sirius explosa de rire en voyant grâce à la caméra de Circée le résultat de sa farce), mais aussi des traîtres au sein du ministère.

_ Autrement dit, il faut qu'on fasse une purge dès aujourd'hui. Il va me falloir un stock de veritaserum pour tester tous mes subordonnés, marmonna Amélia en se frottant le front.

_ Tu n'es pas la seule, dit Croaker.

Ils repartirent ensuite, en laissant seuls Sirius, Ted, Andromeda et Circée pour discuter.

_ Tu as vu les spectres des personnes qu'il a tués ?, répéta Sirius.

_ Oui, le jardinier des Jedusor, Bertha Jorkins et mes parents. Leurs spectres m'ont aidé à le bloquer un moment, le temps de tuer Nagini. Malheureusement avec le chaos, les sorciers du ministère n'ont pas réussi à jeter de maléfices antitransplanages et il a pu prendre la fuite, ce lâche !, expliqua Circée.

_ Au moins, sa résurrection complète a échoué, c'est toujours cela de pris, déclara Andromeda avant de leur annoncer qu'il était temps qu'ils partent et la laissent se recoucher.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Circée fut souvent interrogée par ses camarades d'école sur ce qui s'était passé à la fin de l'épreuve. Elle avait donc raconté la version qu'ils avaient concoctée avec le ministère :

Elle était arrivée la première devant le trophée, l'avait saisi et s'était ainsi rendue compte qu'il s'agissait d'un Portoloin. En arrivant dans un cimetière inconnu, elle avait tout de suite réagi en activant un signal qu'elle avait obtenu des aurors et Langues-de-plomb, après leur avoir avoué ses craintes que quelque chose se passe durant la dernière tâche. Les sorciers avaient retrouvé sa trace et s'étaient discrètement rendus là où elle se trouvait, au moment où un sorcier préparait un rituel pour redonner un corps humain au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Heureusement, le rituel avait été partiellement un échec et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dorénavant un demi-moufflette. Les sorciers alliés avaient attendu avant d'intervenir en entendant le désir de Voldemort d'appeler ses minions jusqu'à lui pour annoncer son retour. Les Mangemorts apparurent et Voldy décida de leur rappeler l'étendu de son pouvoir en lançant un duel contre Circée. Alors qu'ils se battaient en duel, les aurors avaient profité que Voldy soit occupé par Circée pour s'occuper des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, des traîtres se trouvaient parmi eux et les attaquèrent dans le dos, ce qui permit à une partie des Mangemorts et plus tard Voldy de s'échapper.

Pour prouver son récit, Circée montrait la vidéo que sa caméra avait filmé tout le long et l'ambiance dans l'école était donc très tendue entre la majorité des élèves et ceux dont le nom des parents ou d'un membre de sa famille faisait parti des Mangemorts présents ce soir-là. Crabbe, Goyle et Nott étaient tous particulièrement regardés avec suspicion par leurs camarades.

Le banquet de fin d'année fut marqué par la victoire de Poufsouffle dans la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Mais, les Pouf n'en étaient pas heureux, ils discutaient à voix basse du retour de _Vous-savez-qui _et de ce que cela pourrait signifier pour eux et leurs familles. Dumbledore fit un long discours sur Voldemort et la nécessité de rester soudé dans les temps sombres qui s'approchaient, mais Circée l'ignora. Elle avait l'esprit focalisé sur ses plans pour les vacances et si Voldy cherchait à lui gâcher sa période de repos, elle le lui ferait payer et cette fois il ne lui échapperait pas.

Avant de prendre les diligences, Circée dit au revoir à tous les élèves du contingent de Durmstrang (qui avaient à leur grande joie, perdus leur directeur) et à Fleur, en leur promettant de leur écrire. Dans le train, elle s'installa dans un compartiment avec ses amis, et cette fois-ci Hermione et Ron ne les avait pas rejoints. Bizarrement, Drago et ses Bulldogs n'étaient pas venus les embêter. Était-ce parce que Ron n'était pas avec eux ou grâce aux illusions de Luna ? (Qui détenait une flamme indigo et bleue dont elle fit pour la première fois la démonstration à la grande surprise de Circée, qui se frappait le front pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.) Elle ne saurait le dire, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, le trajet avec Neville, Luna, Fred, George et bizarrement Cho et Cédric (ce dernier avait éveillé ses flammes jaunes face à une acromantule, forçant Cho à lui expliquer ce qu'était les flammes de dernière volonté.) fut très agréable.

Enfin, Circée remit sa récompense de mille Gallions à Cho avant d'expliquer que c'était sa contribution pour son futur mariage avec Cédric ce qui les fit écarquiller les yeux, rougir jusqu'aux racines et bégayer pendant plusieurs minutes. Bien sûr, elle avait refusé leurs tentatives de lui rendre cet argent, en leur rappelant qu'elle avait reçu quatre fois cette somme en dédommagements.

Quand elle descendit du train et arriva au quai, elle vit cette fois encore Sirius l'attendre avec un casque et elle sourit.

'_Ses vacances s'annonçaient vraiment fantastique'_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**Le rituel de Voldy :**_

**Durant le rituel, deux éléments de la potion ont été modifiés, les os et le sang. Les ossements vous l'avez deviné, appartenaient à des moufflettes. Mais, le sang, lui, était celui de… Tadam… Rusard !**

**Yep ! Rusard ! Le concierge de l'école et un cracmol ! Son sang a été pris par Dobby après avoir été rendu inconscient, puis placé dans une petite poche en tissu facilement coupable de l'extérieur mais dont l'intérieur a été ensorcelé pour éviter que le tissu absorbe le sang.**

**J'ai choisi Rusard (après avoir hésité avec Dumble), car c'est un cracmol et qu'il ne possède donc pas assez de magie pour être un sorcier. De sorte que son sang serve à affaiblir le nouveau corps de Voldy, comme ça, il aura une plus petite réserve de magie que canon Voldy !**

**L'idée des os de mouflette met venue en relisant la fiction « Supreme Champion » d'Haugh Wards, dans laquelle Harry parvient à faire sélectionner quatre champions supplémentaires dans le tournoi, Tom Jedusor, Croupton junior, Peter Pettigrew et Albus Dumbledore, à sa place. Tom se retrouve obligé de tenter son rituel de résurrection plus tôt et fini en hybride mi-rat, mi-mouflette et aussi en cracmol. Sirius devient Ministre de la Magie, lorsqu'on apprend son innocence, (je sais Sirius ? Ministre ? Et pourtant, c'est la vérité). Cette fiction est vraiment drôle et si vous aimez le bashing de Dumbledore et de Ron, je vous la conseille.**

**La blague sur le sacrifice des bijoux de famille vient de la fiction « Cloudy, with a Chance of Freedom » de Sakurademonalchemist, plus précisément le chapitre 35. Skull/Harry dupe Voldemort sur ce point, même s'il dit simplement que si Dolohov (le Mangemort ayant aidé Voldy, car Peter est mort dans cet AU) avait sacrifié ses « bourses », Voldy aurait reçu un boost de la potion de résurrection. Alors que Circée rejette de but en blanc l'échec de la résurrection sur Rachepied et son manque de « dévotion ».**


	16. Chapter 920

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn, le Nasuverse et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Je passe la barre des 200 milles mots avec ce chapitre, qui aurait cru que j'y arriverais aussi vite?**

**Pour plus de facilité de lecture et d'écriture, je ne changerai pas ma manière d'écrire pour les personnages venant de Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang. Je trouve que c'est une perte de temps et que cela rend la lecture plus compliqué qu'autre chose.**

**Voici ma version alternative de l'arc du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec sept champions chacun détenant des sceaux de commandement et un Servant (Cf : **_**Fate/Stay Night**_** et les spinoffs.) Un arbitre sera le Maître de Ruler et assurera que le Tournoi se déroule sans inconvénient ou accident (la mort des élèves non champions). ****À**** la clé, un vœu exaucé par le Saint-Graal. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Le début reste assez similaire au premier chapitre 9, mais c'est normal. Vous pouvez passez jusqu'au discours de Dumbledore, si cela vous ennuie de le relire.**

**Par rapport à cet arc alternatif, je dois m'avouer déçue de la manière dont il a tourné. Parce que j'ai étalé le Tournoi sur quasiment huit mois en plus de changer les règles, on n'a pas la vraie tension d'une Guerre du Saint-Graal, dans laquelle mourir est une véritable possibilité. Travailler sur une aussi longue durée a fait disparaître un bon nombre d'interactions avec les Servants et Masters autres que Circée et Saber.**

**Dans cet arc, Circée apparaîtra comme plus cruelle que dans ma fic principale, mais cet aspect de sa personnalité est en fait resté inchangé. Elle a toujours été cruelle, mais elle le cache mieux dans le récit principal. Lisez attentivement les notes de fin, car une partie des informations que j'y écris, est aussi valable pour la partie principale de ma fiction.**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de Circée pour la première tâche.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9, 2.0 : Le Tournoi du Saint-Graal.**

Le jour de la rentrée de Circée en quatrième année, il pleuvait des cordes. Ted déposa Circée à la gare et lui promit de la revoir pendant les vacances de Noel. Même si Sirius était suffisamment remis pour obtenir la garde de Circée, ils passeraient très certainement ces vacances avec les Tonks. Andromeda ne laisserait pas Sirius sans surveillance pendant les fêtes, ça c'est sur.

Circée était arrivée assez tôt au quai et elle put donc réserver un compartiment pour elle et ses amis. Elle rangea sa valise, puis commença à relire son livre de sortilèges niveau six avec excitation. Grâce à ses notes de BUSEs, elle pourrait rejoindre cette année, des classes de sixième année ! Elle était presque tentée de passer une ou deux autres matières cette année, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis. Autant se laisser du temps de libre, si elle souhaitait passer ses ASPICs de Rune ou d'arithmancie !

Bientôt, Ron et Hermione la rejoignirent et si Circée salua chaleureusement Ron, elle parla sur un ton neutre à Hermione, comme si elles se connaissaient à peine. Luna arriva à son tour et s'assit à la place que Circée lui avait réservée à sa gauche. Neville entra quelques minutes plus tard et Circée l'invita à s'assoir avec eux, ce qu'il accepta. La discussion tourna autour de la finale de Quidditch quand Seamus et Dean apparurent. Hermione lassée, d'entendre sans cesse parler de Quidditch, ouvrit son _Livre des sorts et enchantements de niveau 4_ pour essayer d'apprendre le sort d'attraction, tout en regardant avec cupidité le livre de Circée.

Bien sûr, Drago et ses Bulldogs ne purent s'empêcher de débarquer dans leur compartiment. Circée se demandait vraiment, si Drago n'avait pas des sentiments pour Ron, car il venait toujours dans leur compartiment pour agacer Ron. Peut-être qu'il était trop embarrassé pour faire son Coming-out ?

_ Drago… C'est bon, j'ai compris. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, Ron se montre toujours aussi cruel avec toi, il n'arrive pas à comprendre tes sentiments. Mais, c'est partiellement ta faute, si tu te montrais plus honnête et lui avouais ton amour…, déclara Circée après s'être approché de Drago et avoir mis sa main sur son épaule en signe de solidarité.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes dans leur compartiment, avant que deux cris ne le rompent.

_ POTTER !/CIRCÉE !, hurlèrent respectivement Drago et Ron, les joues rouges vifs.

Dans les deux cas, cette rougeur ne leur allait pas du tout, Ron avait déjà des cheveux roux et des tas de tâches de rousseur, tandis que Drago était pâle aux cheveux platines.

_ Quoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Drago cherche toujours à te provoquer Ron ! Comme s'il essayait de dire, « regarde-moi s'il te plait, regarde-moi je t'aime ! » Un amour impossible à la Roméo et Juliette, entre deux adolescents issus de familles rivales, n'est-ce pas romantique ?, expliqua Circée au grand embarras des deux « amants ».

Neville, Seamus et Dean explosèrent de rire à ses mots, tandis que Luna avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour se retenir. Hermione semblait la seule à réfléchir sérieusement à ses mots.

_ C'est vrai que Drago passe son temps à essayer de provoquer Ron, en général nous ne sommes que des Bonus pour lui. Ron est toujours sa première cible, marmonna Hermione avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Serait-ce sa manière de se venger pour l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe durant l'attaque des anciens Mangemorts ?

_ Non, non, non, NON ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de Weasley !, hurla Drago avant de prendre la fuite, suivi de près par ses deux toutous.

Tout le monde sauf Ron éclata de rire, quand ils partirent. Ron semblait beaucoup trop choqué pour les rejoindre.

_ Allez, Ron ! C'était une plaisanterie ! Et puis, si Drago revient te casser les pieds, tu n'auras qu'à dire bien fort devant le plus de personnes possible : « NON DRAGO, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Cela le fera fuir à coup sûr !, dit Circée.

Ron réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Okay, okay ! Mais, je ne suis pas gay, j'aime les filles, d'accord ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Circée salua Hagrid tandis qu'il réunissait les nouveaux élèves pour les conduire au château par le lac. Circée qui avait pensé à prendre des parapluies, en tendit un à Ron et un second à Neville, tandis qu'elle ouvrit le sien pour protéger Luna et elle de la pluie. Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux diligences d'un pas vif et refermèrent les parapluies dès qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La longue procession des diligences s'ébranla brutalement, dans un grincement de roues et des gerbes d'eau, le long du chemin qui menait au château de Poudlard.

Ils arrivèrent avec quelques difficultés devant le château et Circée ouvrit son parapluie avant de descendre pour s'abriter, avant d'aider Luna à descendre à son tour. Leur groupe avança jusqu'aux escaliers sous les regards jaloux des autres élèves qui n'avaient pas pensé à prendre de parapluie ou d'imperméable. Ron qui se croyait à l'abri quand ils entrèrent dans le hall, referma son parapluie, mais il eut une très mauvaise surprise.

_ ARGH !, cria Ron en titubant vers Neville qui tenta de l'empêcher de tomber de sa seule main de libre.

Un gros ballon rouge plein d'eau venait de tomber du plafond et d'exploser sur la tête de Ron, qui ruisselait et crachotait. Une seconde bombe à eau tomba sur Hermione, qu'elle manqua de peu. Elle tomba aux pieds de Ginny qui s'était dépêchée de les rejoindre, aspergeant d'eau ses chaussures et chaussettes.

Circée leva les yeux et frappa un certain esprit frappeur à coup de parapluie. L'empêchant ainsi de lancer d'autres bombes à eau, tendit que la foule d'élèves se poussait pour entrer dans le château.

_ PEEVES ! hurla la voix furieuse de McGonagall. Peeves, descends immédiatement !

Le professeur venait de sortir en trombe de la Grande Salle, mais elle marchait si vite, qu'elle glissa sur le sol humide et saisit Hermione par le cou pour se rattraper.

Pendant que McGonagall s'occupait de Peeves, Circée prit la main de Luna et la guida vers la Grande Salle, avant de se séparer pour s'assoir à leur table respective.

Circée s'assit près de Sir Nicholas et commença à discuter avec le fantôme, qui avait remarqué deux bagues à ses doigts.

_ Félicitations, Miss Potter ! Il s'agit bien des bagues d'héritiers de la famille Potter… et de la famille Black ? Je présume que Sirius vous a choisi comme héritière, dit le fantôme de Gryffondor.

_ Oui, Sir Nicholas ! Parce que j'ai obtenu des BUSEs, je peux maintenant porter la bague d'héritière des Potter, répondit Circée avec fierté.

La famille Potter avait comme condition pour porter la chevalière en question d'obtenir au moins quatre BUSEs. Comme Circée avait obtenu le nombre requis en avance, elle avait pu prendre la chevalière et la passer au doigt. La famille Black n'avait pas de telles conditions, il suffisait que le chef de famille la passe lui-même au doigt du nouvel héritier.

Les personnes déjà assis à leur table se levèrent pour essayer de voir la bague et Circée leur présenta sa main droite en souriant l'air contente. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de l'interroger davantage, mais Circée ne répondit qu'à une partie des questions du roux.

_ Je ne peux en dire trop, car il s'agit de secrets de famille. Mais, Sirius m'a choisi comme héritière, après que je lui ai dis que s'il laissait le statut de sa famille incertain, Drago et sa mère pourraient essayer de mettre la main sur les coffres de sa famille. Avec Malefoy senior en prison et les larges amendes qu'ils ont dû payer, la famille Malefoy a perdu une grande partie de sa fortune et comme Drago est mineur, il ne peut prendre le contrôle des finances. Et il semblerait que Narcissa n'est pas l'autorisation de prendre contrôle de leurs business, même si Lucius est en prison. Leur situation est donc très compliqué, cela m'étonne même que Drago ait pu se rendre à la finale, expliqua Circée.

Ron paraissait très heureux du malheur de Drago, tout comme une majorité des Gryffondors.

Circée se tut, quand McGonagall arriva avec les nouveaux élèves de première année et que la directrice-adjointe commença la cérémonie de répartition. Colin Crivey l'approcha pour lui dire que son petit-frère, Dennis, entrait en première année aujourd'hui et qu'il espérait qu'il serait envoyé à Gryffondor à son tour.

Circée dut se retenir de rire, quand elle comprit que « Dennis » était le petit garçon enveloppé dans le manteau en peau de taupe d'Hagrid, il était très probablement tombé dans le lac…. Le jeune sorcier fut bel et bien envoyé à Gryffondor et Circée applaudit avec ardeur. Comme elle s'en doutait, Dennis s'assit près de son frère pour lui dire qu'il était tombé à l'eau et Colin indiqua à son frère, Circée, du doigt.

La répartition se termina enfin, au grand soulagement de l'estomac de Ron qu'elle pouvait entendre crier famine et Dumbledore donna le coup de départ du festin de rentrée.

Pendant que Ron s'empiffrait, Circée reprit sa conversation avec Nick, qui lui expliqua que le festin avait failli ne pas pouvoir avoir lieu.

_ C'est la faute de Peeves, bien sûr. La discussion habituelle, il voulait assister au festin. Impossible, bien entendu, vous le connaissez, il est incapable d'avoir des manières civilisées, il ne peut pas voir une assiette pleine sans la jeter par terre. Nous avons tenu un conseil des fantômes : le Moine Gras voulait lui donner une chance, mais le Baron Sanglant s'y est formellement opposé, ce qui est beaucoup plus sage à mon avis, expliqua Sir Nicholas.

_ Oui, Peeves paraissait fou de rage, on a vu ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait dans la cuisine ?, demanda Ron d'un air sombre.

_ Oh, comme d'habitude. Il a tout mis sens dessus-dessous. Il y avait des marmites et des casseroles partout. Le carrelage était inondé de soupe. Il a terrifié les elfes de maison…, répondit Nick en haussant les épaules.

Bien sûr, Hermione réagit mal en entendant qu'il y avait des elfes de maison à Poudlard et elle commença à interroger le pauvre fantôme sur leurs conditions de travail.

Circée l'ignora. Elle-même trouvait la manière dont certains elfes étaient traités inacceptable, mais elle savait que les elfes étaient pour la plupart heureux de servir les sorciers. C'était des créatures qui prenaient plaisir à prendre soin d'une maison et de leur « famille ». Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'être payés pour leur travail, mais que leur statut et leurs efforts soient valorisés serait une bonne chose. De même, que des conditions régulant leurs droits et le traitement que leurs familles infligeaient.

Finalement, le festin s'acheva et Dumbledore prit la parole pour son habituel discours de rentrée, expliquant encore une fois que certains objets étaient interdits.

_ Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année, poursuivit le directeur.

_ Quoi ?, marmonnèrent les joueurs des quatre équipes et leurs fans les plus dévoués.

Circée ne réagit pas, Madame Bones le lui avait dit en passant.

_ Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un évènement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme entra dans la Grande Salle, il marchait en s'appuyant sur un grand bâton et était enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. L'homme ôta son capuchon et s'avança vers la table des professeurs.

Un éclair illumina son visage marqué de cicatrice et ses yeux différents créèrent un choc dans l'assemblée d'élèves. Circée reconnut immédiatement Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol-Œil, l'ancien auror à la retraite, que Nymphadora lui avait décrit. Son œil de verre enchanté était un signe évident bien sûr.

_ Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, déclara Dumbledore quand le nouveau venu s'assit à sa place. Le professeur Maugrey.

Circée, Luna (qui avait suivi Circée) Dumbledore et Hagrid furent les seuls à l'applaudir pendant un moment. Mais par solidarité, le reste des Gryffondors commença à applaudir à leur tour, suivis peu après des Pouf et de quelques Serds. Les Serpentards n'applaudirent pas, mais cela n'étonna pas Circée. Maugrey avait arrêté des proches d'une bonne partie des élèves de cette maison.

Fred et George informèrent Circée que ce matin, leur père était allé aider Maugrey, car il avait encore une fois cru que quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui.

_ Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit Dumbledore. Nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un évènement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi du Saint-Graal se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

_ Vous PLAISANTEZ !, s'exclama Fred.

Presque tout le monde éclata de rire et Dumbledore tenta de faire une blague, mais fut rapidement stoppé par McGonagall.

_ Ah, oui, le Tournoi du Saint-Graal… Certains d'entre vous ne savent pas en quoi consiste ce tournoi, je demande donc à ceux qui savent de me pardonner d'avoir à donner quelques explications. Pendant ce temps-là, ils sont autorisés à penser à autre chose. Le Tournoi du Saint-Graal a eu lieu pour la première fois il y a quelque sept cent ans quand les directeurs des trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe – Poudlard (Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg), Beauxbâtons (Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern) et Durmstrang (Zolgen Makiri), ont révélé au continent avoir réussi à créer un formidable artéfact magique. Le Saint-Graal. Cet objet était capable d'accumuler une quantité colossale de magie afin d'offrir un vœu à une personne. Le problème était que le Graal avait besoin de temps pour se charger et qu'il n'offrait qu'un vœu à la fois. Les trois directeurs décidèrent donc de mettre en place un système afin qu'un de leurs élèves puisse obtenir un vœu lorsque le Graal supérieur se manifestera. La directrice Von Einzbern se sacrifia pour créer le noyau du Graal supérieur sous la supervision du directeur Schweinorg, tandis que le professeur Makiri mit au point le système permettant d'invoquer et de contrôler des Esprits héroïques contenus dans une forme de Familiers communément appelée Servants. Sept champions étaient ensuite sélectionnés par le Graal pour s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une paire de champion et son Servant. Parce que les lignes de magie naturelle sous notre école étaient meilleures que celles des deux autres écoles, le dispositif du Graal supérieur fut établi ici. Poudlard accueillait donc lors de chaque tournoi les champions et directeurs des deux autres écoles… Jusqu'à ce que le nombre de morts devienne si élevé que la décision fut prise d'interrompre le tournoi. C'est triste à dire, mais certains champions ont décidé qu'il était plus simple d'éliminer le maître ennemi que son Servant, car un Servant ne peut rester manifester longtemps dans notre monde sans énergie. D'autres ont choisi de tuer des élèves de notre école alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans le tournoi.

_ _Le nombre de morts ? Tuer des élèves ?, _chuchota Hermione, effarée_._

Mais, peu d'élèves semblaient partager ses appréhensions, la majorité était excitée à l'idée d'être choisi comme champion.

_ Au cours des trois derniers siècles, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour rétablir le tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore, mais aucune n'a rencontré un grand succès. Cette année, pourtant, notre Département de la coopération magique internationale et celui des jeux et sports magiques ont estimé que le moment était venu d'essayer de le faire revivre. Nous avons tous beaucoup travaillé au cours de l'été pour nous assurer que cette fois, aucun champion ne se trouvera en danger de mort, de même que les élèves. Pour ce faire, le déroulement du Tournoi a été complètement modifié, afin d'éviter les affrontements entre les paires de Maîtres et Servants. Trois tâches seront à la place organisés qui testeront les capacités de chaque champion et de son partenaire au cours de l'année. Le vainqueur obtiendra la possibilité d'exprimer un vœu, après que les perdants aient ordonné à leurs Servants survivants de se suicider comme le contrat qui les liera au Tournoi et au Graal stipule. Les responsables de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre avec une liste de candidats et la sélection sept champions aura lieu le jour de Halloween. Le Graal lui-même sélectionnera les sept Maîtres, qui participeront pour la gloire de leur école, un voeu et une récompense personnelle de mille Gallions. Chaque école aura obligatoirement au moins un Maître, mais les quatre places restantes sont complètement libres. Il est même possible qu'une seule école est cinq Maîtres.

_ Moi, je me lance ! chuchotèrent Fred et George, enthousiasmés par la perspective de tant de gloire, de richesses et d'un voeu.

Et, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à s'imaginer Maîtres pour Poudlard. À chaque table, Circée voyait des élèves chuchoter avec ferveur à l'oreille de leurs voisins ou regarder Dumbledore d'un air extatique.

_ Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de remporter le Saint-Graal pour Poudlard, dit le directeur, mais je dois vous rappeler que les tâches imposées resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises afin de faire de ce Tournoi un grand spectacle. Il est même possible que le Servant invoqué refuse de participer au Tournoi, ce qui exclura automatiquement son Maître du Tournoi. Les sceaux de commandement apparaîtront le soir d'Halloween sur le corps des Maîtres que le Graal choisira, il nous est donc impossible de délimiter l'âge des Maîtres et de trier ceux qui souhaitent participer de ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas. Si vous êtes choisi, vous ne pourrez pas renoncer, vous m'en voyez navré, déclara Dumbledore.

Circée soupira, à coup sûr elle serait choisie alors qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de participer.

_ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront en octobre et resteront parmi nous pendant la plus grande partie de l'année scolaire. Je ne doute pas que vous manifesterez la plus grande courtoisie envers nos hôtes étrangers tout au long de leur séjour et que vous apporterez votre entier soutien aux champions de Poudlard, lorsqu'ils ou elles auront été désignés. Bien, il se fait tard à présent, alors tout le monde au lit ! Et vite !, conclut Dumbledore.

Les élèves se levèrent et quittèrent en groupe la Grande Salle. Circée écoutait les jumeaux manifester leur désir de participer au Tournoi, d'une oreille.

_ Les champions vont pouvoir faire plein de choses qui sont interdites en temps normal. Et en plus il y a mille Gallions d'or à gagner ! J'espère que je serai choisi ! déclara Fred d'un air excité.

Les jumeaux préparaient déjà quels vœux ils pourraient souhaiter et Circée se demandait s'ils se rappelaient qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul vœu pour un seul gagnant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le grand tableau de la grosse dame et George donna le mot de passe : « Fariboles ».

Circée monta directement à son dortoir avec Pavarti et Lavande, tout en ignorant les regards furtifs que lui jetait Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent et Circée se rendit calmement en classe de botanique tout en discutant avec Susan et Hannah. Pour leur première classe de l'année, le professeur Chourave leur montra des pots dans lesquels des plantes ressemblant à de grosses limaces noires et épaisses, couvertes de grosses pustules pleines de liquide.

_ Ce sont des Bubobulbs, annonça vivement Chourave. Vous allez percer leurs vésicules pour recueillir le pus…

_ Le _quoi ?_, s'écria Seamus d'un ton dégoûté.

_ Le pus, Finnigan, le pus, répéta le professeur. Et c'est une substance extrêmement précieuse, alors n'en perdez pas, surtout. Vous allez donc recueillir le pus dans ces bouteilles. Mettez vos gants en peau de dragon, car le pus de Bubobulb peut avoir quelquefois des effets bizarres s'il entre en contact avec la peau sans avoir été dilué.

Circée s'attela à percer les pustules de Bubobulb avec caution. Il serait stupide de se précipiter et que du pus asperge son visage ou ses bras. Chaque fois qu'une vésicule éclatait, il s'en échappait une grande quantité d'un épais liquide d'une couleur vert jaunâtre, qui dégageait une forte odeur d'essence.

À la fin du cours, ils en avaient recueillis plusieurs litres. Et Chourave les informa que le pus était un excellent remède contre l'acné.

Le cours suivant était celui de soin aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid et ils se rendirent donc jusqu'à sa cabane. Ce dernier les attendait avec Crockdur à ses pieds et plusieurs caisses en bois posées sur le sol.

Circée se demanda si elle devait reprendre Hagrid à parti pour lui rappeler quelles créatures étaient acceptables pour ses élèves, car les Scroutts à pétard n'étaient définitivement pas des sujets d'étude acceptable pour leur classe.

Elle aurait presque envie de soutenir Drago sur ce point. Les Scroutts pouvaient à la fois brûler, piquer et sucer le sang, clairement pas le type de créatures dont Circée aimait s'occuper.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure du déjeuner et Circée regarda Hermione manger à toute vitesse avant de foncer à la bibliothèque, en haussant un sourcil. Mais bon, elles n'étaient plus amies, ce n'étaient donc plus son problème.

Circée mangea et dit au revoir à Ron pour le moment. Elle avait sa première classe de sortilège avec les sixième année, tandis que Ron avait Divination.

Flitwick les fit travailler sur les sortilèges informulés, en leur demandant d'essayer de lancer un _Lumos_ sans prononcer l'incantation.

Circée y arriva avec aisance, ce qui surprit leur professeur et ses camarades dans cette classe.

_ 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Excellent, Miss Potter, vous êtes la première à y être parvenue !, annonça Flitwick.

La poignée de Serpentard et les Serdaigles présents la fusillèrent du regard, tandis que les Gryff semblaient stupidement fières et les Pouf admiratifs. Flitwick lui demanda d'essayer d'allumer et éteindre sa baguette successivement sans prononcer d'incantations et Circée obéit.

L'un des avantages de Circée lorsqu'il s'agissait de jeter des sorts, était son imagination. Circée ne prononçait pas simplement une incantation lorsqu'elle utilisait un sortilège. Elle visualisait avec le plus de détails possibles ce qu'elle voulait faire faire à chaque sort et elle le faisait si rapidement que personne ne voyait de différences entre le lancement d'un sort par un sorcier normal et celui lancé en suivant la méthode de Circée. Elle avait développé son imagination bien avant d'entrer à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle créait des illusions pour berner Dudley et son gang. Il fallait une sacrée imagination et un excellent don d'observation pour pouvoir créer des illusions de bonnes qualités, qui berneraient même des adultes.

Pour lancer ses Lumos, elle visualisait une lumière apparaissant à l'extrémité de sa baguette, puis elle la voyait s'éteindre, puis se rallumer et s'éteindre, ainsi de suite.

Elle prit une bonne inspiration et fit passer sa magie dans sa baguette, en imaginant une lumière apparaître. Immédiatement, la baguette se ralluma, et Circée l'imagina s'éteindre cette fois-ci. Encore une fois, elle réussit et elle répéta cinq fois ces images.

_ Excellent, vraiment excellent ! Vous avez tous vu ? Miss Potter a parfaitement réussi cet exercice ! Dix points en plus pour Gryffondors !, déclara Flitwick.

Puisqu'elle avait déjà réussi l'exercice du jour, Flitwick lui donna les devoirs pour le prochain cours et l'autorisation de quitter la classe. Elle hocha de la tête et sortit de la salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque avant son prochain cours de Runes.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant pour se pencher sur ses devoirs et elle avança rapidement sur son brouillon pour son essai sur les Bubobulbs.

La cloche sonna et elle quitta la bibliothèque pour se rendre en classe de Runes. Le premier cours de l'année porta sur le programme pour les ASPICs et les enjeux dans cette matière de cette année. Babbling informa toute la classe que Circée avait obtenu la meilleure note dans toute l'Europe à son épreuve d'ASPICs dans sa matière. Un point que Flitwick n'avait pas précisé dans son propre cours, car les Serpentards semblaient déjà furieux de sa présence.

Heureusement pour elle, les seuls Serpentards en Runes semblaient plus admiratifs qu'en colère, même chose pour les Serdaigles. Babbling leur passa ensuite un texte entièrement en Runes, qu'ils devaient traduire jusqu'à la fin du cours, et cette fois encore Circée termina la première. Lire et traduire les Runes étaient extrêmement simples pour elle, c'était comme si elle lisait de l'anglais. Elle remit sa traduction au professeur, qui prit une dizaine de minutes pour corriger sa copie avant de la lui rendre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Vingt sur vingt, Miss Potter ! 10 points pour Gryffondors ! Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez partir, déclara Babbling en lui rendant sa copie.

Circée sourit et rangea ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle, pour se rendre dans son dortoir.

Elle croisa un peu plus tard Ron, qui semblait furieux contre Trelawney, car elle leur avait demandé une analyse détaillée de la façon dont les mouvements planétaires les affecteraient le mois prochain selon leur thème personnel. Circée lui conseilla de simplement inventer des catastrophes, puisque Trelawney appréciait le gore.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de venir provoquer Ron avec un exemplaire de la _Gazette du sorcier_ dans les mains, qu'il lut à Ron, tout en se moquant du fait que la journaliste, Rita Skeeter, s'était trompé en marquant son nom.

_ Et il y a une photo, Weasley ! poursuivit Malefoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait bien en vue. Une photo de tes parents devant leur maison, si on peut appeler ça une maison ! Ta mère aurait peut-être intérêt à perdre quelques kilos, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron tremblait de fureur et tous les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur lui.

_ Drago, je sais que tu aimes Ron, mais là, ça vire limite au harcèlement, tu sais ? Cela ne te suffit plus de le poursuivre encore et encore, pour qu'il t'accorde des miettes de son attention. Maintenant, tu stalkes sa famille dans les journaux ? Je crois que tu as un vrai problème, mon cher neveu, ton amour tourne à l'obsession. Tu devrais aussi arrêter de jouer avec les sentiments de cette pauvre Pansy, lui faire croire que tu la vois comme plus qu'une amie, alors que tu as déjà Ron dans ton cœur, ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable pour un gentleman !, déclara Circée d'une voix forte.

Malefoy, qui avait tenté de la faire taire dès qu'il avait entendu les mots « aimes Ron », avait les joues rouges de colère, mais Circée l'ignora.

Elle prit Ron par le bras et le conduisit sous les éclats de rire de la foule à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, avant de se retourner dès qu'elle entendit :

BANG !

Plusieurs élèves poussèrent des cris et mais Circée avait été plus rapide et elle avait aisément esquivé l'attaque de Drago.

BANG !

Circée leva la tête vers les escaliers, là où venait le second sort et vit « Maugrey » qui rugit :

_ PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME !

« Maugrey » descendait en claudiquant les marches de l'escalier de marbre, la baguette pointée droit sur une fouine qui tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol recouvert de dalles. La fouine étant bien sûr Malefoy et Circée se demanda si ce n'était pas une forme encore plus adaptée pour son neveu que le porc, en lequel elle avait imaginé le transformer pendant près de trois ans.

Circée garda un œil vigilant sur la personne qui se faisait passer pour Maugrey. Son intuition l'avait prévenu que l'homme en face d'elle n'était pas le véritable Alastor Maugrey, mais la personne qui avait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres après la finale de Quidditch. Elle restait donc prudente près de lui, car il était sûrement un Mangemort. Toutefois, son hyper intuition la retint d'avertir Dumbledore, les professeurs ou même les aurors de la supercherie. Elle avait encore besoin de lui pour le moment selon son intuition.

Un silence terrifié régna soudain dans le hall. Personne n'osait faire de geste, à part Maugrey et Circée qui s'était baissée pour prendre Drago dans les bras.

_ Tu as été touchée ? grogna Maugrey tout en l'observant curieusement.

_ Non, Drago vise très mal. N'est-ce pas que tu vise mal, mon cher neveu non mignon ? répondit Circée en souriant amusée à Drago qui tentait d'échapper à son étreinte.

_ Potter, donnez-moi le lâche, demanda Maugrey en tendant la main qui ne tenait pas sa baguette.

_ Désolée, professeur. Je ne peux vous donner Drago, il faut que je l'amène à Madame Pomfresh ou le professeur McGona-

À peine avait elle commencé à prononcer son nom, que McGonagall descendit les escaliers les bras chargés de livres.

_ Et bien, quand on parle du loup…. Professeur ! Par ici, s'il vous plait ! Drago a été transformé en fouine, et s'il est plus mignon ainsi, il faudrait tout de même lui rendre son apparence !, déclara à haute voix Circée pour que McGonagall l'entende.

Drago réagit à ses mots en tentant de la mordre et elle le prit par le cou, avant de dire :

_ Quoi ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Drago. Tu es plus mignon comme ça, que sous ta forme humaine !, affirma Circée sans aucune honte.

McGonagall qui avait dévalé les escaliers en entendant que la fouine n'était autre que Drago, arriva devant Circée qui avait posé Drago par terre et agita sa baguette en murmurant un sort.

Un instant plus tard, il y eut un craquement sonore et Drago Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol, ses cheveux blonds et soignés tombant sur son visage qui était devenu d'un rose brillant. Il se releva en faisant la grimace.

_ Professeur Maugrey ! Est-ce vous qui avez transformé Mr Malefoy ?, demanda immédiatement McGonagall.

_ Oui, je comptais lui enseigner pourquoi attaquer quelqu'un dans le dos était lâche, répugnant, minable… répondit Maugrey.

_ Maugrey nous n'avons jamais recours à la métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! dit la directrice-adjointe d'une voix faible. Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

Circée trouvait cela extrêmement dommage, rien de tel que transformer des idiots en animaux bien embarrassants et prendre des photos pour obtenir la paix après tout.

_ Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible, répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…

_ Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

_ D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai. Viens un peu par là, on va aller bavarder avec le vieux Rogue, dit-il en regardant Malefoy d'un air dégoûté, avant de le saisir par le bras et le tirer vers le sous-sol.

Circée entra dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Neville. Ron avait gardé les yeux fermés et affichait une expression d'extase sur le visage. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il annonça que voir Malefoy en fouine était le plus beau moment de sa vie et il remercia aussi Circée pour son excellente répartie contre les insultes de Drago contre la famille Weasley.

_ As-tu oublié Ron ? Je suis la déesse de la Justice et de la Répartie !, répondit simplement Circée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Toute la table éclata de rire, sauf Hermione qui remplissait son assiette de ragoût puis en mangeant à toute vitesse.

Une fois qu'elle quitta la table pour retourner à la bibliothèque, Fred vint s'assoir à la place d'Hermione, suivi par George et Lee, pour discuter de Maugrey. Ils semblaient tous les trois impressionnés, mais Circée les avertit à voix basse :

_ Prenez garde. Nos trois précédents professeurs n'étaient pas complètement ce qu'ils semblaient être. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que notre nouveau professeur nous cache quelque chose, leur dit-elle.

Le trio échangea des regards, puis ils hochèrent tout trois de la tête. L'intuition de Circée avait déjà fait ses preuves.

* * *

Les deux jours suivants se passèrent sans incidents notables. Neville et Circée travaillaient ensemble en potion et le talent de Circée permettait à leur duo de concocter sans problème leurs potions. Neville paraissait beaucoup moins maladroit près d'elle et Rogue ne tenta qu'une fois de les séparer avant d'abandonner l'idée, quand il vit Circée s'attacher les cheveux, qui devinrent immédiatement rouges.

Rogue avait fait l'expérience de la forte personnalité butée de Lily Evans et il savait que sa fille était tout aussi têtue que son ancienne meilleure amie. Il savait donc que séparer Circée et Neville était un combat perdu d'avance.

En plus, Rogue se tenait à carreau près de Maugrey, donc les cours de potion étaient assez calmes cette année.

Le jeudi matin, Circée avait une classe d'Arithmancie et une de métamorphose. Les deux cours furent si intéressants, qu'elle en parla avec Neville pendant tout le déjeuner.

L'après-midi, les Gryffondors de quatrième année avaient leur premier cours avec Maugrey, qu'ils attendaient avec impatience, même Circée qui était restée sur ses gardes, ressentait une forte curiosité envers le mystérieux imposteur.

Circée s'installa avec Neville au milieu de la classe selon les indications de son intuition. Ron, Hermione, Dean et Seamus eux s'étaient installés au premier rang, ils semblaient vraiment excités.

Maugrey entra à son tour en classe et leur demanda de ranger leurs livres. Il fit rapidement l'appel, puis commença son introduction pour cette année.

_ Bien, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut terminé. J'ai reçu une lettre du professeur Lupin au sujet de cette classe. Il semble que vous ayez acquis de bonnes bases en ce qui concerne la protection contre les créatures maléfiques et que le professeur Shaklebolt vous aient inculqué l'année précédente les sortilèges basiques dont se servent les sorciers entre eux. Toutefois, cela reste du basique, je vous ferais donc étudier des maléfices et des contre-sorts plus compliqués cette année. J'ai un an pour vous former à contrer une sélection de mauvais sorts…

_ Quoi, vous ne serez plus là l'année prochaine ?, l'interrompit Ron.

_ Tu es le fils d'Arthur Weasley, c'est ça ? dit Maugrey. Ton père m'a tiré d'un très mauvais pas, il y a quelques jours… Oui, je ne vais rester qu'un an, ensuite je retournerai à la quiétude de ma retraite.

Il éclata d'un rire rocailleux, puis joignit ses mains noueuses.

_ Alors, allons-y. Les mauvais sorts. Ils peuvent prendre les formes les plus diverses et leur puissance varie considérablement, selon les cas. Si l'on s'en tient aux recommandations du ministère de la Magie, j'ai pour mission de vous apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense, rien de plus.

Maugrey poursuivit son discours en leur disant que Dumbledore souhaitait qu'ils apprennent comment les maléfices interdits se manifestaient. Circée eut certains doutes sur ce point, mais elle garda le silence, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers Neville.

_ Alors… Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont les maléfices que les lois de la sorcellerie répriment avec le plus de sévérité ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent timidement et Maugrey interrogea Ron.

_ Heu…, dit Ron d'une voix mal assurée, mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice… Ça s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça…

_ Ah, oui, dit Maugrey d'un air appréciateur, c'est sûr que ton père le connait, celui-là. Il a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère, l'Imperium.

Maugrey sortit de son tiroir, un bocal en verre contenant trois grosses araignées. Il en sortit une et la posa au creux de sa main pour que tout le monde puisse la voir, puis il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura :

_ _Impero_ !

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes.

Tout le monde, sauf Circée, Neville et Hermione, se mit à rire.

_ Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? grogna Maugrey. Ça vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rires s'évanouirent instantanément.

_ Contrôle total, dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou de l'une d'entre vous…

Ron fut parcouru de frisson, tandis que Circée fusilla intensément le faux Maugrey du regard.

Leur professeur leur expliqua les difficultés que l'Imperium avait causées durant la guerre contre Voldemort pour identifier les véritables partisans, des personnes contrôlées. Il leur annonça ensuite qu'il leur apprendrait à s'y opposer, mais qu'il fallait une grande force de caractère pour réussir. Il demanda ensuite que quelqu'un lui cite un autre sortilège interdit et cette fois-ci il interrogea Neville.

_ Il y en a un… Le sortilège Doloris, dit Neville d'une petite voix et Circée lui serra la main pour l'encourager.

Elle avait deviné pourquoi Maugrey avait trois araignées, et elle savait que Neville aurait besoin de son soutien pour ce qui allait suivre.

_ Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la seconde araignée et avec un _Amplificatum_ la fit enfler jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne plus grosse qu'une tarentule. Ron recula sa chaise aussi loin que possible du bureau de Maugrey, il avait la phobie des araignées.

_ _Endoloris _!, murmura Maugrey.

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais Circée était sûr que, si elle avait eu une voix, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Maugrey tint sa baguette immobile et l'araignée fut parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements de plus en plus violents.

_ Arrêtez !, hurlèrent simultanément Circée et Hermione.

Circée serrait Neville dans ses bras, tandis que ce dernier avait les mains crispées sur le bord de sa table, ses jointures livides, ses yeux écarquillés de terreur. Hermione les regardait avec inquiétude, elle était la seule avec Circée à avoir remarqué que Neville entrait dans une crise de panique.

Maugrey leva sa baguette et fit retrouver à l'araignée sa taille normale avant de la remettre dans le bocal.

_ La douleur, dit-il à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris… Celui-là aussi a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

Circée et Hermione levèrent la main et Maugrey donna la parole à Circée.

_ Le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra, répondit Circée froidement.

_ Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra, normal que _tu _le connaisses…, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire qui tordit sa bouche asymétrique.

Il sortit la dernière araignée et la posa sur son bureau, où elle commença à courir comme si elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver.

_ _Avada Kedavra !_ rugit Maugrey.

Il y eut un éclair aveuglant de lumière verte et un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme avait brusquement pris son envol. Aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur son dos. Elle était apparemment intacte mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était morte sur le coup. Dans la classe, plusieurs filles étouffèrent un cri. Ron se rejeta en arrière et faillit tomber avec sa chaise lorsque l'araignée morte glissa vers lui.

_ Pas très agréable, dit Maugrey d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Et il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connait qu'une seule personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne est assise dans cette salle.

Circée ne détourna pas les yeux, lorsque le faux Maugrey la fixa du regard.

_ Avada Kedavra est un maléfice qui exige une grande puissance magique. Si vous sortiez tous vos baguettes en cet instant et que vous les pointiez sur moi en prononçant la formule, je ne sais même pas si vous arriveriez à me faire saigner du nez. Mais peu importe, je ne suis pas là pour vous apprendre à jeter ce sort. Alors, me direz-vous, s'il n'existe aucun moyen de s'en protéger, pourquoi nous le montrer ? _Parce qu'il faut que vous sachiez._ Vous devez mesurer ce que signifie le pire. Et ne pas vous mettre dans une situation où vous auriez à le subir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! rugit-il et une grande partie des élèves sursauta à nouveau. Sachez maintenant que ces trois sorts – Avada Kedavra, Imperium et Doloris – sont appelés les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Utilisez l'un d'eux contre un autre être humain est passible d'une condamnation à vie à la prison d'Azkaban. Comme l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malefoy, il y a moins de deux mois, vous l'a montré. Voilà les forces maléfiques que vous devrez affronter, celles que je dois vous apprendre à combattre. Vous aurez besoin pour cela de préparation. Vous aurez besoin d'acquérir les armes nécessaires. Mais surtout, vous devrez faire preuve d'une vigilance constante. Prenez vos plumes et écrivez…

Ils passèrent le reste du cours à prendre des notes sur chacun des trois Sortilèges Impardonnables et personne ne songea à dire le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la classe, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. La plupart commentaient ce qui s'était passé d'une voix qui trahissait un mélange d'effroi et d'admiration, mais Circée les ignorait. Elle tentait d'apaiser Neville qui était toujours affecté par ce qu'il venait de voir en classe.

Maugrey s'approcha d'eux et tenta de faire venir Neville seul, dans son bureau pour prendre une tasse de thé. Mais, Circée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et elle demanda à Maugrey la permission de les rejoindre, tout en le défiant du regard de dire non. Au final, l'imposteur céda et le trio se rendit à son bureau.

Maugrey s'excusa pour avoir dû lancer le sortilège de Doloris en cours devant Neville et tenta de se renseigner sur l'état des parents du garçon. Mais, Circée fut la première à répondre en mentant qu'ils étaient toujours dans un état presque végétatif. Neville suivit le mouvement et ne la réfuta pas. Il avait appris que Circée avait une excellente intuition et que si elle n'avait pas confiance en leur professeur, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

Au final, l'imposteur prêta à Neville un livre : _Propriétés des plantes aquatiques magiques du bassin méditerranéen_ en expliquant que le professeur Chourave l'avait informé que Neville était vraiment bon en botanique.

Les deux élèves quittèrent son bureau pour aller dîner et dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Neville lui demanda pourquoi elle avait menti sur l'état de ses parents.

_ Neville, crois-tu vraiment que Madame Bones ne l'aurait pas informé de leurs progrès, alors qu'ils étaient collègues à cette époque ? Elle m'a même dit au début des vacances que Maugrey était allé les voir. Et là, il semblait ne pas être au courant, c'est louche tu ne trouves pas ? Il y a une poignée de personne au courant de leur progrès. Ta famille, la mienne, Madame Bones, les Médicomages de Saint-Mangouste, Fred et George, et quelques aurors qui étaient proches de tes parents, dont Maugrey. Cette information n'a pas été divulguée à la presse et Skeeter m'a promis de ne rien dire pour le moment. Autrement dit, notre professeur n'est **pas **Alastor Maugrey, expliqua Circée en chuchotant.

Madame Bones avait fait de son mieux pour que le miracle des Londubat (comme elle avait surnommé leur retour à un meilleur état de santé mentale) ne soit pas divulgué, afin d'éviter toutes tentatives de finir le travail du côté des Mangemorts encore en liberté. Même son prédécesseur, Barty Croupton, et Dumbledore n'étaient pas au courant de leur amélioration. Elle n'avait informé que les aurors dont elle était cent pour cent sûre de la loyauté et de leur amitié sincère envers le couple.

_ Un imposteur ? Mais, c'est impossible, Dumbledore-, tenta de contredire Neville.

_ Dumbledore n'est pas infaillible, Nev. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris que ce Maugrey est un imposteur, mais il n'y aucun doute sur ce point. Mon intuition m'a immédiatement prévenue que ce n'est pas le vrai Maugrey, et pire encore l'imposteur est aussi la personne ayant fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, après la finale de la Coupe… Il y a des indices qui confirment mon intuition. Par exemple sa manière de marcher… Il ne marche pas comme un homme ayant perdu sa jambe il y a des années, mais plutôt comme s'il venait de recevoir récemment sa jambe en bois, alors que celle-ci est clairement usée. Maugrey est un vétéran de la guerre, je le vois mal ne pas faire de son mieux pour maîtriser complètement sa jambe prosthétique pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas au combat. Et puis, il boit dans sa flaque environ une fois toutes les heures, dans un intervalle très régulier…, détailla Circée à voix basse.

_ Polynectar ?, murmura Neville en palissant.

_ Probablement, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment pour l'exposer, mon intuition me dit qu'il a un rôle à jouer. D'ici-là, évite de rester seul avec lui, okay ?, conclut Circée en lui prenant la main.

Neville ne retira pas sa main, car il trouvait ce geste d'affection confortable. Il ne voyait pas Circée comme une petite amie potentielle, mais plutôt comme une petite sœur qui aimait l'entraîner un peu partout.

Après dîner, Circée aida Neville avec son devoir de Runes, tout en se retenant de rire en entendant Ron inventer une liste de malheurs qui devait soi-disant lui arriver le mois prochain. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à ses prédictions dès qu'il eut fini.

_ Tu ne vas pas passer un mois très agréable, on dirait. Et apparemment, tu vas te noyer deux fois, ria-t-elle en indiquant les deux dates en question.

Ron s'empressa de corriger son erreur et remplaça une des noyades en marquant qu'il se ferait piétiner par un hippogriffe.

Hermione entra à ce moment-là dans la salle commune avec une boîte dans la main et s'approcha de lui pour lui annoncer qu'elle venait de fonder la S.A.L.E : la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

Elle annonça ensuite ses plans pour obtenir une amélioration du statut des elfes de maison, mais Circée l'ignora encore une fois.

* * *

Au cours des deux semaines suivantes, Circée et l'équipe de Quidditch obtint de Madame Bibine et Dumbledore, l'autorisation d'entraîner Ginny comme remplaçante pour leur équipe. Ils avaient dû se montrer très discrets, pour que les autres équipes ne l'apprennent pas et Bibine avait accepté à la condition que cela ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin du mois d'octobre. Le professeur semblait aussi déçue qu'eux, que la saison de Quidditch soit annulée.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Angelina prit en charge les séances qu'elle organisa tôt le matin pour ne pas être découverts par leurs adversaires. Et Ginny ne trahit pas ses attentes, Katie lui avait passé son balai tandis qu'elle avait repris le Nimbus 2000 de Circée, et la rousse volait avec grâce et une grande dextérité qui surprit grandement ses frères. Elle fut testée pour les positions de poursuiveuse et attrapeuse, dans lesquelles elle se montra complètement à la hauteur. Ginny fut ravie d'être considérée comme une possible remplaçante, mais déçue de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner avec l'équipe après l'arrivée du groupe des deux écoles.

De l'autre côté, ces deux dernières semaines, le travail scolaire devenait plus difficile. Mais, Circée était bien préparée, elle avait lu et fiché ses manuels pendant les vacances d'été. Alors, elle avait aisément réussi à se maintenir en tête de classe, tout comme Hermione. Le seul bémol apparut durant leur seconde classe de défense contre les forces du mal.

À leur grande surprise, le faux professeur Maugrey leur annonça qu'il allait leur faire subir à tour de rôle le sortilège de l'Imperium, afin de montrer la puissance de ses effets et de voir s'ils parvenaient à y résister.

_ Mais… vous nous avez expliqué que c'était interdit, professeur, dit Hermione d'une voix mal assurée, tandis que Maugrey repoussait les tables d'un coup de baguette magique pour aménager un espace libre au milieu de la classe. Vous avez dit que… l'utiliser contre un autre être humain…

_ Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez quel effet ça fait, répliqua Maugrey, son œil magique se tournant vers Hermione et la fixant d'un regard inquiétant, sans le moindre cillement. Si vous préférez l'apprendre d'une manière plus brutale, le jour où quelqu'un vous le jettera pour de bon et vous imposera totalement sa volonté, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Vous pouvez même sortir immédiatement, je vous dispense de cours.

Il montra la porte de son doigt noueux. Le teint d'Hermione vira au rose vif et elle s'empressa de balbutier qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir.

Circée prit son sac et indiqua à Neville de faire de même, et elle l'entraîna vers la porte à la surprise de leurs camarades et de leur professeur.

_ Potter et Londubat, où allez-vous ?, demanda le faux Maugrey immédiatement en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Nous sortons de classe, vous nous avez excusés de cours, répondit Circée sans vaciller en se tournant pour le fixer des yeux.

_ Potter, parmi tous les élèves de cette classe, vous êtes celle qui a le plus besoin d'apprendre à bloquer l'Imperium-, commença Maugrey.

_ En effet, mais cela ne veut pas dire, que je suis assez stupide pour laisser une personne que je ne connais depuis même pas un mois, utiliser l'Imperium sur moi. S'il le faut, je contacterai Madame Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, pour qu'elle me l'apprenne officiellement. Elle a mon entière confiance contrairement à vous. Dumbledore a peut-être confiance en vous, mais il a prouvé ne pas être infaillible à plusieurs reprises au cours des trois dernières années, je n'ai donc aucune raison pour me fier à _ses_ convictions. Il est hors de question que je laisse quelqu'un en qui je n'ai aucune confiance me contrôler de cette manière. Et si Dumbledore tente de me mettre une retenue pour ne pas participer à cette activité, je suis sûre que la _Gazette_ sera heureuse d'apprendre que des élèves de quatorze à quinze ans subissent l'Imperium en classe à _sa _demande. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée ! Viens Neville, on y va, déclara Circée en tournant les talons et quittant la salle en tenant Neville par la main.

Après ce cours que personne d'autre n'avait quitté par peur de Maugrey, plusieurs rumeurs se répandirent dans le château. La première était que Circée Potter et Dumbledore étaient en conflit, la seconde que Circée était contre Maugrey, la troisième que Circée s'était opposée publiquement à Maugrey en classe, la quatrième répandue par les Serpentards que Circée avait trop peur de subir l'Imperium et qu'elle avait fui la classe, et enfin la dernière, que Potter et Londubat étaient en couple.

Circée avait immédiatement contré la dernière en informant les plus grandes commères des Gryff, Pavarti et Lavande, que sa relation avec Neville était purement fraternelle et qu'ils avaient failli être élevés comme frère et sœur, car leurs mères étaient la marraine de l'autre. Lavande et Pavarti avaient très vite partagé ces informations avec leur réseau d'information et le soir même toute l'école était au courant. Elle leur avait aussi demandé de rapporter le plus précisément possible son discours en classe, afin de mettre fin à la rumeur créée par les Serpentards.

Toutes ces rumeurs parvinrent aux oreilles des autres professeurs, qui étaient furieux contre Dumbledore pour avoir demandé à Maugrey de lancer un tel sort contre leurs élèves. Dumbledore avait vainement cherché à se défendre, en expliquant qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Maugrey d'utiliser l'Imperium sur les élèves, mais simplement d'en faire la démonstration, mais le doute s'était installé. Une bonne partie des enseignants semblaient ne plus lui faire confiance et le regardaient avec suspicion.

McGonagall vint même dans leur salle commune pour les assurer que Circée et Neville ne seraient pas punis et qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en sortant de classe. Elle leur demanda de lui reporter à l'avenir si Maugrey tentait de faire quelque chose de similaire.

* * *

Après cet accident, les élèves de quatrième année furent frappés par l'augmentation sensible de la quantité de travail qu'on leur imposait. Le professeur McGonagall en expliqua la raison après que pratiquement toute la classe eut accueilli d'un grognement particulièrement sonore l'annonce des devoirs de métamorphose qu'elle avait décidé de leur donner.

_ Vous entrez désormais dans une phase très importante de votre apprentissage de la magie ! leur dit-elle. Vos Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire approchent…

_ On n'a pas de BUSE à passer avant la cinquième année ! s'indigna Dean Thomas.

_ C'est possible, Thomas, mais croyez-moi, vous avez grand besoin de vous y préparer ! Mesdemoiselles Potter et Granger sont les seules élèves de cette classe qui aient réussi à transformer un hérisson en une pelote d'épingles acceptable. Je vous rappellerai, Thomas, que votre pelote _à vous _se recroqueville de terreur dès qu'on l'approche avec une épingle !

Circée apprit un peu plus tard que Ron avait obtenu la note maximum en divination et que Trelawney avait lu à haute voix de longs extraits de ses prédictions en le félicitant d'accepter ainsi sans sourciller les horreurs qui l'attendaient.

Dans le même temps, le professeur Binns, le fantôme qui enseignait l'histoire de la magie, leur faisait faire chaque semaine une dissertation sur la révolte des Gobelins au XVIIIe siècle. Circée utilisait la plume qu'elle avait enchanté l'année précédente pour les rédiger en lisant à haute voix dans son dortoir ses notes dans cette matière. Le professeur Rogue, quand à lui, les forçait à rechercher des antidotes, une obligation qu'ils prenaient au sérieux car il avait laissé entendre qu'il pourrait empoisonner l'un d'eux avant Noël pour en tester l'efficacité. Enfin, Flitwick leur avait demandé de lire trois livres supplémentaires pour se préparer à apprendre un sort complexe.

Même Hagrid leur imposa de venir le soir à tour de rôle pour examiner les Scroutts, ce que Drago refusa tout d'abord de faire. Mais, Hagrid le lui ordonna tout en lui rappelant ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il lui avait désobéi et l'incident plus récent de sa transformation en fouine.

La dernière semaine avant l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le château fut soumis à un nettoyage exceptionnel. Les portraits et les armures avaient été astiqués par les elfes de maison et Rusard se montrait encore plus féroce envers les élèves qui oubliaient d'essuyer leurs pieds en rentrant dans le château. Même les professeurs étaient tendus et répétaient aux élèves encore et encore de ne pas faire honte à leur école.

* * *

Finalement, le trente octobre arriva et pour l'occasion la Grande Salle fut décorée d'immenses banderoles de soie représentant chaque maison de Poudlard et les armoiries de l'école.

Le soir, tous les élèves se rendirent dans le hall d'entrée pour sortir accueillir à l'extérieur du château les délégations étrangères. McGonagall les fit sortir en rang par année et ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc du château. Les élèves discutaient tous de la manière dont leurs invités allaient arriver et Circée était sûre que ce serait d'une manière spectaculaire. Les sorciers ne connaissaient pas l'adjectif « démesuré ».

Circée et Dumbledore furent les premiers à remarquer l'approche d'un carrosse tiré par de gigantesques pégases.

Le carrosse avait la taille d'une grande maison et volait vers eux, tiré dans les airs par une douzaine de chevaux ailés, tous des palominos, chacun de la taille d'un éléphant. Le carrosse descendit du ciel à une vitesse terrifiante, les sabots des chevaux se posèrent sur le sol dans un nuage de poussière, suivis de près par le carrosse. Circée reconnut sur la portière du carrosse, les armoiries de Beauxbâtons : deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles.

La portière s'ouvrit et un garçon vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair sauta à terre, se pencha en avant, tripota maladroitement quelque chose sur le plancher du carrosse puis déplia un marchepied d'or. Il fit respectueusement un pas en arrière et Circée vit une immense femme sortir du carrosse. Elle devait faire la taille d'Hagrid, c'était dire à quel point elle était grande !

Dumbledore se mit à applaudir et les élèves l'imitèrent avec ardeur. La femme, qui devait être la directrice de Beauxbâtons : Olympe Maxime, s'avança vers Dumbledore et lui tendit sa main. Dumbledore n'eut presque pas besoin de se pencher pour lui faire un baisemain.

_ Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

_ Mon cher Dumbledore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constater que vous avez l'air en parfaite santé.

_ Ma santé est parfaite, en effet, assura Dumbledore.

_ Je vous présente mes élèves, dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons se tenaient derrière leur directrice. Ils portaient des robes bleues de soie fine sans cape pour se protéger de l'air froid de cette nuit d'automne et frissonnaient donc comme des idiots.

Dumbledore invita la délégation de Beauxbâtons à rentrer se réchauffer dans le château ce que Madame Maxime accepta après avoir donné des directives pour ses Abraxans, les énormes pégases tirant le carrosse.

La délégation de Durmstrang arriva peu après à bord d'un bateau capable de bouger dans l'eau, en sortant du lac. Le vaisseau avait quelque chose d'étrangement spectral, telle une épave sauvée d'un naufrage, et les faibles lueurs qui brillaient derrière ses hublots, comme enveloppées de brume, ressemblaient à des yeux de fantôme. Et Circée ne put s'empêcher de penser au mythe du Hollandais volant.

Les passagers débarquèrent et Circée crut tout d'abord qu'ils étaient tous bâtis sur le modèle de Crabbe et Goyle, mais leur silhouette massive était en fait dû à leurs capes de fourrure épaisse et compacte. L'homme qui était à leur tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux.

_ Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

_ Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore.

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boule de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Les deux directeurs se serrèrent la main et Karkaroff prit la parole.

_ Quelle joie d'être ici, quelle joie, vraiment…. Viktor, venez donc vous réchauffer… Ça ne vous ennuie pas, Dumbledore ? Viktor est légèrement enrhumé…

Karkaroff fit signe à l'un de ses élèves de le rejoindre. Lorsque le garçon passa devant eux, Circée le reconnut aussitôt.

_ C'est_ Krum _!, murmura inutilement Ron, leur groupe l'avait tous immédiatement reconnu.

Les élèves remontèrent les marches du château derrière la délégation de Durmstrang et Ron ne cessait d'exprimer sa joie et sa surprise face à la présence de Krum. Hermione semblait complètement exaspérée par son attitude.

Circée entra dans la Grande Salle mais décida d'attendre un peu avant de s'assoir. Elle s'approcha alors du groupe de Durmstrang et s'adressa à l'une des rares filles du groupe, qui était majoritairement constitué d'hommes.

_ Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Mes camarades de maison sont un peu hyperactifs, mais j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas, proposa-t-elle à la sorcière plus âgée qui semblait surprise qu'on s'adresse à elle et non à Krum.

Elle se tourna vers ses camarades qui hochèrent la tête et suivirent Circée à la table des Gryffondors. Les Gryff semblaient sur le point de sauter de leurs chaises, mais Circée les calma avec quatre mots infusés du pouvoir charismatique de ses flammes.

_ Un peu de tenue !, ordonna-t-elle avant de s'assoir en bout de table tout en indiquant aux élèves de Durmstrang de l'imiter.

Ron regardait Krum les yeux brillants et Fred dut le frapper à la tête pour qu'il détourne le regard en rougissant.

Les Serpentards semblaient furieux et extrêmement déçus que Krum ne s'asseye pas à leur table et ils fusillaient Circée du regard. Drago en particulier affichait une expression de rage impressionnante. Mais Circée l'ignora et se présenta respectueusement aux invités.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis Circée Morrigan Potter Black, l'héritière des familles Potter et Black, dit-elle en leur souriant.

_ Enchanté, Miss Potter. Je suis Viktor Krum, répondit le célèbre attrapeur.

Le reste de son groupe se présenta à leur tour et Circée incita ses camarades les plus proches à en faire de même.

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis Neville Londubat, l'héritier de la famille Londubat, annonça Neville avec une rare assurance à la surprise d'Hermione, Dean, Ron et Seamus.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air au courant du statut de Neville, contrairement à Lavande et Pavarti, qui étaient toutes deux des Sangs-purs de familles de longues dates.

Lorsque tous les élèves se furent assis à leurs tables respectives, les professeurs firent leur entrée et allèrent s'installer autour de la grande table. Les trois directeurs fermaient la marche et les élèves de Beauxbâtons se levèrent pour accueillir Madame Maxime, ne se rasseyant qu'une fois celle-ci assise.

Dumbledore, qui était resté debout, prit la parole.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre !

Il s'assit et Karkaroff pencha aussitôt la tête pour l'engager dans une conversation.

Pour le festin de cette année, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés, en offrant une large variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient à des cuisines d'autres pays.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Ron en montrant une grande soupière remplie d'un mélange de poissons, à côté d'un ragoût de bœuf et de rognons.

_ C'est de la bouillabaisse, un plat français. J'en ai déjà mangé quand je suis allée à Marseille, une fois. C'est très bon, lorsque c'est bien préparé, répondit Circée en s'en servant une petite portion.

Elle souhaitait goûter à plusieurs plats et devait donc manger des petites portions de chaque pour ne pas avoir l'estomac ballonné.

Hermione hocha de la tête, elle aussi avait mangé de la bouillabaisse lorsqu'elle s'était rendue en France.

_ Je te crois sur parole, répondit Ron en se servant une bonne part de ragoût bien anglais.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les élèves mangèrent tout en entretenant des conversations avec les élèves étrangers. Circée demanda aux élèves de Durmstrang, s'ils étaient satisfaits des plats servis au banquet et ils hochèrent de la tête avec enthousiasme. Poliakoff déclara tout de même que c'était dommage qu'il y ait un choix réduit de boissons, ce que Circée approuva.

_ Je suis sûre que vous pourrez rejoindre les élèves de notre école lors des sorties au village voisin. Il y a une excellente auberge là-bas, qui sert des boissons typiques de notre pays et de l'alcool, puisque vous êtes majeurs, Madame Rosmerta, la patronne, vous laissera en acheter, dit Circée.

_ Un village à proximité ? Et vous pouvez vous y rendre ?, demanda Ivanov Katerina, la sorcière à qui Circée s'était adressée un peu plus tôt.

_ Oui, c'est le seul village entièrement sorcier de notre pays. Vous pourrez donc vous y rendre avec vos robes, s'y vous obtenez l'autorisation de votre directeur. Il y a plusieurs boutiques là-bas, une auberge, un bar, un salon de thé, une boutique de vêtements, de plumes et de parchemins, de friandises, de farces et attrapes, d'objets magiques en tout genre, une poste si vous souhaitez écrire à vos familles, mais n'avez pas d'hiboux, énuméra Circée.

Les élèves de Durmstrang se regardèrent l'air enjoué. Non seulement Poudlard était bien plus grand et confortable que Durmstrang, mais les élèves pouvaient même visiter le village d'à côté !

_ Vous pouvez aussi commander par livraison par hiboux au chemin de Traverse, la première rue commerçante des sorciers du pays. J'ai plusieurs magasines pour commander, je peux vous en passer, proposa Circée.

_ C'est vrai ? Ce serait vraiment bien, on pourra acheter des souvenirs pour nos familles, répondit Erzsébet Popa.

La conversation tourna autour de chaque boutique et les filles de Durmstrang discutaient avec Lavande, Pavarti, Angelina et Alicia de la boutique de vêtements : Gaichiffon. Tandis que les jumeaux et Lee Jordan décrivaient aux garçons Zonko et Honeydukes.

À cet instant, ils entendirent une voix demander :

_ Excusez-moi, vous avez fini avec la bouillabaisse ?

C'était la fille de Beauxbâtons qui avait ri pendant le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledor. Elle s'était enfin décidée à enlever son cache-nez, libérant une cascade de cheveux d'un blond argenté qui lui tombaient presque jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux d'un bleu foncé et des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières.

Ron devint écarlate, il la regarda, ouvrit la bouche et bredouilla :

_ La bouba… la boubaliaisse… La bailloubaisse…

_ Bouillabaisse, rectifia-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaiterait se resservir de la bouillabaisse ?, intervint Circée en voyant le comportement stupide de Ron.

Le reste de la table répondit par la négative.

_ Bien, vous pouvez prendre la bouillabaisse, nous avons fini ici, répondit Circée à l'élève de Beauxbâtons.

Elle la remercia, puis prit avec précaution la soupière pour l'emporter à la table des Serdaigles. Ron continuait à la regarder les yeux exorbités et Circée fit un geste à Fred pour qu'il ramène son frère sur terre. Fred sourit et frappa le crâne de son plus jeune frère.

_ Aie ! Fred ! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?, s'emporta Ron.

_ Parce que tu te comportais comme un idiot, qui n'avais jamais vu de jolie fille de sa vie…, répondit Fred en lui offrant un grand sourire angélique.

Ron grommela un instant puis se tourna vers ses compagnons de table.

_ C'est une Vélane, leur dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Non, c'est probablement une descendante de Vélane… Elle a partiellement leur allure, donc elle n'est pas complètement Vélane, rétorqua Circée en se servant des asperges gratinées au jambon et au parme.

Durant leur conversation, Verpey et Croupton étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle et s'étaient assis sur les deux chaises en trop que Rusard avait apportées.

Lorsque les desserts furent servis, ils y avaient encore une fois davantage de gâteaux. Circée se servit un mille-feuille, une part de flan parisien et quelques macarons, les yeux brillants. Elle avait un faible pour les pâtisseries françaises, comme son oncle et sa tante.

Dès que les assiettes d'or eurent été vidées et nettoyées, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente.

_ Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi du Saint-Graal va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mr Barthemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Des applaudissements retentissants s'élevèrent pour saluer Verpey, qui était une vieille célébrité, avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne.

_ Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi du Saint-Graal. Ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions. Un autre juge sera sélectionné demain soir en même temps que les Maîtres, il recevra lui-aussi des Sorts de commandements afin d'assurer le rôle d'arbitre lors du Tournoi. Cet arbitre invoquera un huitième Servant, Ruler, afin d'assurer le respect de chaque participants aux nouvelles règles.

_ Le reliquaire, s'il vous plait, Mr Rusard, demanda Dumbledore.

Le concierge s'avança vers Dumbledore en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre paraissait très ancien et son apparition déclencha un murmure enthousiaste parmi les élèves.

_ Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et ils ont pris toutes précautions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions. Leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger et leurs capacités à travailler en équipe avec leur Servant.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

_ Comme vous le savez, sept champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les sept champions seront choisis pas un juge impartial… Le Saint Graal.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une grande coupe d'or magnifiquement sculptée. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable en dehors de sa matière, mais les personnes sensibles à la magie pouvait percevoir la quantité de magie qui l'entourait.

Dumbledore referma le reliquaire et posa la Coupe dessus pour que chacun puisse la contempler.

_ Je vous présente le Graal inférieur, le mécanisme qui absorbera l'énergie des Servants qui tomberont, afin que le Graal supérieur puisse se manifester. Demain, nos sept champions seront sélectionnés par le Graal et recevront leurs Sorts de commandement qui prendront la forme de tatouages sur une partie de leur corps. Chaque Maître obtiendra trois Sorts de Commandement, qui leur permettront d'ordonner leurs Servants sans qu'ils ne puissent désobéir, sauf s'ils détiennent une formidable volonté. Ses sorts possèdent de grands pouvoirs, je conseille aux futurs Maîtres de ne pas les gâcher. Voilà, à présent, je crois que le moment est venu d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Les jumeaux et Circée discutaient des potentiels Maîtres tandis que la foule des élèves se dirigeait vers le hall d'entrée. Ron marchait à côté d'eux, mais n'écoutait pas un mot de la conversation, car il était trop occupé à scruter la foule pour essayer de voir où se rendait Krum.

Circée soupira et lui dit que Karkaroff avait guidé ses élèves vers leur vaisseau. La délégation de Durmstrang devait probablement y dormir. Madame Maxime avait fait de même en menant ses propres élèves en direction de leur carrosse.

Elle dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de Ron, il voulait _vraiment _que Viktor dorme dans sa chambre.

Une fois que les Gryffondors furent réunis dans la salle commune, près à aller au lit, Circée souhaita bonne chance à ses amis s'ils étaient sélectionnés puis alla se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain était un samedi, mais contrairement à d'habitude, un bon nombre d'élèves s'étaient levés tôt pour voir discuter du Tournoi et des futurs Maîtres, il y avait même des pronostiques ! Les jumeaux furent entourés d'un groupe de Gryffondors plus jeunes, qui les avaient arrêtés pour leur dire qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'un des deux serait choisi.

_ Bien, je rentre dans la Grande Salle, je vous laisse les garçons !, salua Circée avant d'entrer sans les attendre pour déjeuner.

Elle avança vers la table des Gryffondors et fut joyeusement surprise de voir que les élèves de Durmstrang s'y étaient à nouveau installés. Elle les salua à tour de rôle, puis s'installa près de Neville, tout en faisant signe à Luna de les rejoindre quand elle arriva un instant plus tard.

_ Permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Luna Lovegood, annonça-t-elle à leurs invités en indiquant Luna qui les salua de la main joyeusement.

_ Bonjour à tous !, dit la blonde avant de se servir une large quantité de pudding.

Les conversations reprirent à la table et Circée fut fière de voir que ses camarades s'étaient mélangés avec tout le groupe de Durmstrang, pas juste Krum. Anton Rusu de Durmstrang la questionna même sur son implication dans la capture du groupe en cagoules qui avait attaqué le camping après la finale de la Coupe de Quidditch. Et Circée répondit qu'elle avait effectivement aidé, ce qu'il lui en remercia, car sa sœur avait été sauvée grâce à ses actions. Il lui demande ensuite un autographe pour sa sœur et Circée lui proposa une photo en plus, révélant ainsi qu'elle avait un fanclub pour lequel elle participait à des séances photos. Elle lista ensuite le reste des produits dérivés à son image créés par les jumeaux pour le club, et les deux Weasley exposèrent même leurs toutes dernières créations : des figurines animés de Circée.

Circée finit son petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec les filles de Durmstrang de leurs classes. Elle quitta ensuite la Grande Salle avec Angelina pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs, puis la bibliothèque pour finir le devoir de Runes que le professeur Babbling leur avait donné et le reste de leurs devoirs à rendre la semaine prochaine. Circée travaillait sur une série de runes et les effets que certaines combinaisons pouvaient créer, tout en corrigeant Angelina lorsqu'elle faisait une erreur.

Angelina avait conservé cinq matières pour sa sixième année : Sortilège, Métamorphose, Défense, Runes et Botaniques. Elle était la seule Gryff de sixième année à poursuivre l'étude des Runes avec Circée. Alicia avait arrêté, préférant garder arithmancie à la place.

Elles finirent leurs devoirs, puis retournèrent à la tour des Gryffondors pour ranger leurs affaires et se préparer pour le festin du soir.

La nuit tomba et Circée descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Neville et Luna. La sorcière était reconnaissante de la présence de ses lointains cousins en cette nuit d'Halloween et elle serrait la main de Luna tout en discutant à voix basse de la robe qu'elle cousait pour elle et qu'elle comptait lui offrir soit à Noel, soit pour le bal si elle était invitée.

La Grande Salle, éclairée par des chandelles, était quasiment pleine lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent. Le Graal inférieur avait été installé sur la table des professeurs devant la chaise vide de Dumbledore.

Les élèves discutaient de qui ils voulaient voir sélectionné. Les Gryff supportaient Circée, les jumeaux et Angelina massivement. Les Pouf supportaient Diggory en masse et quelques autres candidats de leur maison. Les Serdaigles encourageaient Roger Davis et les Serpentards, Warrington.

Circée mangea mollement, ce que la délégation de Durmstrang remarqua. Ilia Miller lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et Circée répondit simplement que cette nuit s'était le treizième anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Ils ouvrirent grands les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis hochèrent de la tête en sympathie.

Le silence se fit à la fin du banquet, quand Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

_ Voilà, dit Dumbledore, le Graal ne va pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute pour que les Sorts de Commandement apparaissent. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine, il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs, où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Une minute s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe jusqu'à ce que…

Brusquement, sept cris de douleurs s'élevèrent dans le silence de la salle.

Circée gémissait tout en appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine les yeux fermés sous l'intensité de la douleur. Il lui fallut un moment pour que la douleur s'estompe suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse rouvrir les yeux et voir que Neville l'avait pris dans ses bras. Les mains tremblantes, elle tira sur le col de sa robe de sorcière et baissa les yeux pour regarder son torse. Marqué comme au fer rouge sur sa poitrine, un complexe tatouage composé de plusieurs paires d'ailes était apparu au creux et sur ses seins. Et la première chose qui sortit de sa bouche quand elle contempla ses nouveaux Sorts de Commandements, fut :

_ Le Saint-Graal est un pervers !

Elle releva ensuite la tête et regarda Fred et George qui avaient découvert leur bras gauche et droit respectivement, pour révéler leurs propres sorts de commandements avec dans leur cas seulement quatre « ailes » chacun. Elle leur sourit, puis jeta un œil du côté de la délégation de Durmstrang. Elle vit Viktor découvrir son épaule droite sur laquelle ses propres Sorts de Commandements étaient marqués et Dimitri Poliakoff toucher sa nuque tout en parlant à Miller qui lui confirma qu'il avait bien ses Sorts tatoués sur sa nuque. Circée se tourna ensuite vers la table de Serdaigle, là où deux filles regardaient leur main tout en l'exposant à leurs camarades.

'_On dirait qu'au final, Poudlard a trois champions, Durmstrang deux, pareille pour Beauxbâtons…_', pensa Circée.

Elle se leva ensuite de sa chaise calmement, et marcha vers la table des professeurs, la tête haute et le dos bien droit. Les autres sélectionnés l'imitèrent et se levèrent à leur tour. Circée longea la table des professeurs et entra sans un mot dans la pièce où se devaient se réunir les sept champions.

C'était la salle où elle avait passé ses épreuves pratiques de BUSEs, mais elle ne prit pas le temps de contempler nostalgiquement la décoration, elle s'avança puis s'assit près du feu.

Les autres champions entrèrent à leur tour et Circée les contempla chacun leur tour pour déceler leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. Elle connaissait déjà ceux des jumeaux, mais les quatre autres champions étaient des inconnus. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant en les examinant, il y eut un bruit de pas précipités et Ludo Verpey entra dans la pièce.

_ Bien, bien, nous avons donc les sept Maîtres, s'il vous plaît, montrez-moi vos Sorts de commandements, pour être sûr que vous soyez bien tous des maîtres, demanda Verpey avec excitation, mais avant qu'il ne puisse authentifier leurs Sorts…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière eux et plusieurs personnes entrèrent dans la pièce : le professeur Dumbledore, suivi de près par Mr Croupton, puis le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et enfin, le professeur Rogue.

Karkaroff se plaça derrière ses deux champions, de même que Maxime, tandis que McGonagall s'approcha de Circée, Fred et George avec à la fois de la fierté et un soupçon de crainte dans le regard.

_ Messieurs et mesdemoiselles, comme je vous l'ai demandé juste avant que les autres juges et les professeurs nous rejoignent, avant toute chose, montrez-nous vos sorts de commandements, demanda à nouveau Verpey en bombant le torse.

Si les autres champions obéirent sans discuter et montrèrent leurs sorts de commandements aux juges, Circée croisa simplement les bras.

_ C'est à vous Miss Potter, s'il vous plait montrez-les moi, demanda Verpey en clignant des yeux devant elle.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je refuse de montrer mes sorts de commandement à un homme. Ils se trouvent sur une partie assez intime de mon corps et je ne laisserai que Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall et les deux autres championnes les voir, rétorqua Circée en le fusillant du regard.

Hors de question qu'elle montre ses seins aux juges et aux autres professeurs !

_ Sur une partie intime ?, répéta Verpey confus.

Les jumeaux rigolèrent et lui répondirent :

_ Ils se trouvent sur ses seins, on a vu Circée tirer le col de sa robe pour regarder sa poitrine, dirent-ils.

Tout le monde rougit à leur explication et Circée les fusilla du regard puis leur donna chacun un coup sur la tête.

_ Ah ! Heu… Si, c'est ça… Madame Maxime, pourriez-vous les vérifier pour nous ?, déclara Verpey en se tournant vers la très grande dame.

_ Bien sûr, j'aimerai que tous les hommes se retournent pendant que je vérifie, répondit Maxime sèchement lorsqu'elle s'adressa aux sorciers se trouvant dans la pièce.

Elle guida Circée un peu plus loin et se plaça devant elle, le temps qu'elle retire sa robe de sorcier. Heureusement que Circée portait toujours un top et un jean en-dessous de celle-ci en automne et hiver. Circée retira sa robe, puis son haut, pour que Madame Maxime puisse contempler ses Sorts de Commandement entièrement. Les autres filles y avaient jeté un coup d'œil et comparaient les leurs à ceux de Circée qui avaient la forme d'un tatouage plus développé que les leurs. Quand Maxime eut fini, elle lui demanda de se rhabiller et dès que Circée avait enfilé à nouveau sa robe, la directrice dit :

_ C'est bon, j'ai fini. Miss Potter possède bien des Sorts de commandement et ce sont les siens qui ont les sept ailes, indiqua-t-elle.

_ Oh ! La plus jeune candidate mais elle détient les Sceaux du plus haut rang ? Ça c'est une surprise !, commenta Verpey en se retournant.

_ Bien, ne perdons pas davantage de temps, il est temps de vous donner les instructions pour l'invocation des Servants et la première tâche, intervint Croupton. L'invocation se fera demain, à l'heure du déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Si vous n'avez pas préparé de reliques pour pouvoir choisir votre Servant, nous vous en mettons à disposition dès ce soir. Choisissez bien, car l'identité de l'esprit héroïque que vous invoquerez, jouera un rôle primordial durant les tâches. Vous pouvez bien sûr, laissez la chance et votre compatibilité décider de votre Servant. C'est à vous de voir. Voici, l'incantation qu'il faudra que vous prononciez demain pour l'invocation. Maintenant, la première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons donc pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 novembre, devant les autres élèves et le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armés seulement de leur baguette magique et de la compagnie de leurs Servants. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année, acheva-t-il après leur avoir remis le parchemin avec l'incantation.

Mr Croupton se tourna vers Dumbledore.

_ Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, n'est-ce pas, Albus ?

_ Il me semble, répondit Dumbledore. Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas coucher à Poudlard, cette nuit, Barty ?

_ Non, merci. Je dois retourner au ministère. C'est une période très difficile, très chargée, en ce moment… J'ai laissé le jeune Wistily s'occuper du département pendant mon absence… C'est un jeune homme très enthousiaste… Et même un peu trop pour dire la vérité…

_ Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous, avant de partir ? proposa Dumbledore.

Mais, à part Verpey, tous refusèrent et Croupton partit laissant à son collègue le soin de présenter les reliques rassemblées par le ministère pour le tournoi. Circée y jeta un coup d'œil, lisant les étiquettes de chacune pour savoir qui elles pourraient potentiellement permettre d'invoquer, mais après avoir remarqué la majorité était des noms de sorciers célèbres, elle soupira. Elle avait déjà une _bien _meilleure relique, qui devrait lui assurer la victoire. Circée quitta ensuite la pièce en compagnie du professeur Flitwick, pendant que McGonagall restait pour surveiller les jumeaux.

Devant l'entrée de la salle commune, Circée discuta avec le portrait de la Grosse Dame et l'invitée de cette dernière de son statut de champion pendant un court instant. Elle donna ensuite le mot de passe : « fariboles » et le portrait pivota pour la laisser passer.

Le vacarme qui lui frappa les oreilles lorsque le tableau s'écarta faillit lui faire lever les yeux au ciel. Typiquement Gryffondor, faire la fête à la moindre excuse… Un instant plus tard, une vingtaine de mains l'attrapaient par les épaules et l'entraînaient à l'intérieur de la salle commune où tous les élèves de Gryffondors l'accueillirent avec des cris, des applaudissements et des sifflets enthousiastes.

Circée soupira pendant que tout le monde l'a félicitait, qu'est-ce que cela donnerait quand Fred et George arriveraient...

_ Même si ce n'est pas moi, au moins, c'est trois Gryffondors qui ont été choisis comme champions, déclara même Angelina en la serrant dans ses bras.

_ Fred et George ne vont pas tarder, ils étaient en train de chercher leur bonheur parmi les reliques qu'on nous a proposées. Pour ma part, je suis épuisée, alors vous pouvez continuer à faire la fête, mais ce sera sans moi. Je vais me coucher, déclara Circée avant de marcher vers les escaliers menant au dortoir en baillant.

Elle les monta sans se retourner et se dirigea vers la chambre de son groupe d'élèves de quatrième année. Elle entra et vit Hermione installée sur son lit en train de lire, cette dernière leva quelques instants la tête de son livre, avant de rapidement retourner à sa lecture.

Circée prit son pyjama et un petit miroir à main de sa valise, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Elle ferma la porte à clé, posa ses vêtements sur un meuble, puis murmura devant le miroir :

_ _Sirius Black_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que l'image d'un homme au milieu de sa trentaine apparaisse à la place du reflet de Circée.

_ Bambi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

Circée ne contactait jamais Sirius aussi tard, en général elle préférait lui parler le matin, afin de le forcer à sortir de son lit.

_ J'avais raison, Sirius. J'ai été sélectionnée comme champion par le Saint-Graal. Fred et George sont les deux autres champions de Poudlard, si nécessaire je leur proposerai une alliance. Pour Maugrey, je vais essayer la semaine qui vient de le libérer, mais son imposteur est un sorcier très dangereux et malin, il a réussi à imiter si bien le vrai Maugrey, que je suis la seule à avoir remarqué la supercherie. Il a aussi le même nom et prénom que Mr Croupton sur la Carte, pourtant j'ai vu ce dernier ce soir et il ne me semble pas être un imposteur-, annonça Circée avant d'être brutalement interrompue.

_ Le même nom et prénom ? C'est impossible ! La seule personne pouvant avoir le même nom est son fils et il est mort à Azkaban, il y a des années, j'étais là !, s'exclama Sirius.

_ Le fils de Croupton à Azkaban ?, répéta Circée incrédule.

Elle avait du mal à imaginer qu'un homme aussi soucieux des règles et haïssant la magie noire comme Croupton puisse avoir un fils qui soit envoyé en prison.

_ Ouais, son fils était un partisan de Voldy, il faisait partie du groupe de Bellatrix et des Lestranges, lorsqu'ils ont attaqué Frank et Alice. Son père dirigeait le Département de la justice à l'époque, et il n'a pas hésité à envoyer son propre fils en prison…, expliqua Sirius.

_ Nous avons donc notre coupable et cela expliquerait l'attention particulière que l'imposteur nous porte à Neville et moi. Il a probablement simulé son décès à Azkaban… mais comment ? Sirius, peux-tu essayer de fouiller avec Ted, dans le passé des Croupton ? On y trouvera peut-être un indice, demanda Circée.

_ Okay, mais tu penses vraiment que le faux Maugrey est Barty Croupton Junior ?, répondit Sirius.

_ Aucun doute là-dessus… Ah, demande aussi à Ted de se procurer deux copies du règlement du tournoi, je veux savoir dans les moindres détails dans quoi on m'a fourré cette année !, dit Circée.

_ Pas de problème, tu peux compter sur moi ! Bonne nuit, répondit Sirius.

_ Bonne nuit, Sirius, conclut Circée en mettant fin à leur communication.

Elle posa le miroir et prit rapidement sa douche, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de se mettre au lit les pensées pleines de moyens de revanche.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le dimanche matin, elle se leva de son lit et se prépara pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Une fois habillée, elle descendit de la salle commune et vit que ses camarades étaient complètement excités. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main, puis sortit de la salle et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Quand elle entra dans la Grande Salle, quasiment tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et ceux des Serpentards étaient même pleins de haine. Elle les ignora et s'assit simplement à la table des Gryffondors pour déjeuner.

Le reste de la matinée, Circée la passa à étudier et à penser à son futur Servant. Serait-il aussi charismatique que le décrirait sa légende ? L'accepterait-il comme Maîtresse sans problème ? Son esprit était envahi de doutes et de questions qui restaient sans réponse. Elle quitta peu avant midi la bibliothèque pour retourner dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et l'invocation.

Le déjeuner passa rapidement, tout le monde s'était dépêché de manger afin de pouvoir assister au plus vite à l'invocation des Servants. Lorsque toutes les fourchettes furent posées, Dumbledore demanda aux champions de s'installer devant la table des professeurs, là où des cercles d'invocation avaient été marqués à la craie.

_ Bien, sortez vos relique, si vous en avez !, ordonna Dumbledore.

Circée, Fleur et Viktor furent les seuls à sortir une relique de leurs poches ou sacs. Fleur plaça un magnifique collier au centre de son cercle, Viktor un bout de pal et Circée un magnifique fourreau. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, puis après avoir reçu le signal de départ de Dumbledore, ils se mirent tous à réciter :

_ _**Tu resteras à mes cotés, mon destin dépend de ton épée.**__**  
**__**Poussé par le Saint-Graal, si tu accède à ma requête, répond moi.**__**Que le serment prenne forme ici, je suis l'incarnation du bien dans ce monde éternel.**__**  
**__**Je suis le(a) chasseur(se) du mal dans ce monde éternel.**__**  
**__**Toi, les sept cieux qui supportent la grande trinité.**__**  
**__**Apparais dans le cercle des contraintes.**__**  
**__**Ô Gardien de l'équilibre !**_

Pendant que les champions chantaient, les cercles à leurs pieds se mirent à luire de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion de lumière accompagne la fin de la récitation. Il fallut quelques secondes à tous pour pouvoir voir les Servants invoqués, car une légère fumée était apparut marquant le succès du rituel.

Quand la fumée se dissipa suffisamment pour que Circée puisse apercevoir son Servant, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre et elle rougit. Agenouillé au milieu de son cercle d'invocation juste à côté du fourreau qu'elle avait utilisé comme relique, elle vit un homme magnifique au début de sa vingtaine avec des cheveux blonds courts et de charmants yeux verts que le Servant posa sur Circée. Il portait une armure de chevalier dont les parties étaient argentés et en dessous une longue tunique bleue foncée. Il avait aussi une capuche noire et blanche attachée à la partie arrière de son armure couvrant son cou.

_ Je suis le Servant Saber, j'ai répondu à l'appel du Graal pour vous servir, Master, déclara son Servant d'une voix suave qui fit frissonner Circée et étendre son blush sur toute la surface de son visage.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se ressaisir et lui répondre :

_ Merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel, Votre Majesté, à partir d'aujourd'hui nous combattrons ensemble pour obtenir la concrétisation de nos vœux. Mon nom est Circée Morrigan Potter Black, l'héritière des familles Potter et Black, se présenta respectueusement Circée en faisant une révérence en tenant les bouts de sa robe et les soulevant légèrement, puis elle s'approcha de son Servant marchant à l'intérieur du cercle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à moins d'un mètre de lui, elle tendit élégamment sa main à Saber qui la prit et la baisa avant de se relever. Il lui sourit, puis regarda autour de lui et remarqua ainsi son fourreau Avalon au sol et d'autres paires de Maîtres et Servants, comme le lui avait averti le Graal. Il s'inclina pour ramasser Avalon, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Circée.

_ Je suppose que vous avez utilisée mon fourreau pour m'invoquer spécifiquement ?, demanda-t-il gentiment.

_ Oui, dès que j'ai su qu'il me serait possible d'invoquer un Esprit Héroïque comme Servant, je savais que c'étiez vous que je désirais comme partenaire pour ce Tournoi, répondit Circée avec les joues rouges.

_ Vous pourrez compter sur moi en toutes circonstances, Maître, affirma Arthur.

Mais ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps, car Dumbledore reprit la parole :

_ Bien, les sept Servants participants au Tournoi du Saint-Graal viennent d'être invoqués. Afin de préparer au mieux le Tournoi, les juges et moi-même souhaiterions que chaque Servant nous donne sa Classe et son Vrai Nom ici-même. Je vous le rappelle, mais contrairement à un Tournoi du Saint-Graal ordinaire, les paires de Maîtres et Servants ne sont pas sensés s'affronter en duel ou au combat. Vous serez testés dans des tâches qui testeront vos talents sans vous confronter directement à vos rivaux. Annoncer votre Vrai Nom, Servants, n'est donc pas un véritable désavantage contrairement à un Tournoi ordinaire. J'appellerai donc chaque Champion et demanderai aux Servants du Maître appelé de bien vouloir s'avancer et révéler son nom. Commençons par nos demoiselles, Miss Fleur Delacour, s'il vous plaît ?

Circée regarda Fleur s'adresser à son Servant. Sa Servante était une jolie et petite jeune fille avec une jeune apparence féérique, une fine et plate silhouette et de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs (elle devait être à peine plus grande que Circée, qui ne faisait pas encore 1m60). Ses longs cheveux argentés étaient attachés en deux hautes couettes et elle était coiffée d'un chapeau très bouffant qui malgré son style, ne rendait pas la jeune femme ridicule, mais charmante. Elle portait une robe courte rouge/rose foncée sans manches(ou était-ce un haut long ? Circée ne saurait le dire.), en dessous une jupe noire/grise foncée, une paire de botte blanches qui s'arrêtaient haut dessus des genoux et des gants de la même couleur que sa robe et son chapeau. La Servante pouvait être décrite comme innocemment charmante, même angélique lorsqu'elle s'approcha de la table des professeurs et se présenta.

_ Je suis le Servant Rider de ce Tournoi du Saint-Graal et mon Vrai Nom est Marie-Antoinette, enchanté de faire votre connaissance ! Vive la France !, déclara la dénommée Marie-Antoinette, une ancienne Reine de France, descendante des Habsbourg, sous les applaudissements endiablés des élèves de Beauxbâtons et ceux polis du reste des élèves.

'_Marie-Antoinette ? Un étrange choix d'esprit héroïque pour un tournoi ?_' songea Circée en la contemplant avec un léger sentiment d'infériorité après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la réaction de son Servant.

_ Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous pour la durée du Tournoi, Votre Majestée !, répondit Dumbledore en lui souriant. Miss Ophélie Canda, à votre tour.

La Servante de la seconde championne de Beauxbâtons était d'une certaine manière l'opposée de Rider. Si le charme de Rider était pure et raffinée, celui de l'autre Servante était basé sur son sex appeal, ses courbes voluptueuses et sa tenue extrêmement révélante. Elle avait des cheveux blancs gris mi-longs bouclés au niveau du bas qui étaient placés sur ses épaules, une couronne étrange (ou étaient-ce des cornes ?) posée sur sa tête et un masque couvrait le haut de son visage. Quant à ses vêtements, ils étaient le type d'habits qu'une femme dominatrice avec des tendances SM pourrait porter. Elle portait ce qui ressemblait à des sous-vêtements, des manches longues détachés au bras et une longue jupe dans une teinte rose/rouge ouverte sur le devant autour de la taille révélant le bas de son corps et les bottes très hautes noires et argents qu'elle avait aux pieds. Elle tenait un sceptre dans ses mains et derrière elle se trouvait un ancien instrument de torture un « Iron Maiden ». Autrement dit, elle avait clairement l'apparence d'une femme sulfureuse et d'une croqueuse d'homme.

_ Je suis un Servant de classe Assassin, appelez-moi Carmilla, mon Vrai Nom est Elizabeth Báthory, mais je préfère Carmilla, déclara d'une voix hautaine et voluptueuse la Servante.

Circée faisait partie des rares élèves et enseignants à avoir écarquillé les yeux en entendant son identité, car elle avait lu le roman _Carmilla_ de Sheridan Le Fanu (et _Dracula _de Bram Stoker) et connaissait le nom de la Comtesse Sanglante qu'elle avait croisé dans ses lectures.

' _Est-elle une vampire ? Ou est-ce simplement un alias qu'elle a choisi ? Espérons qu'elle respecte les règles et ne s'attaque pas aux filles de l'école…'_ se demanda-t-elle légèrement inquiète.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Lady Carmilla, j'espère que votre séjour dans notre école vous satisfera, répondit simplement Dumbledore, son visage ne montrait aucun signe qu'il avait reconnu la vampire, mais le vieillard avait une excellente Poker face, donc on ne pouvait en être sûr. Miss Potter, je vous prie.

Circée se tourna vers son Servant et en souriant lui indiqua de se présenter. Saber s'exécuta et s'approcha de la table des professeurs.

_ Je suis le Servant Saber, mon vrai nom est Arthur Pendragon, enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant.

Il y eut un moment de silence dans la salle, mais il fut rapidement brisé par des applaudissements et des acclamations frénétiques venant des tables des Gryffondors et des Poufsouffles.

Circée pouvait même entendre des élèves s'exclamer : « Circée a invoqué le Roi Arthur, le _ROI ARTHUR_ ! » avec joie et ravissement. Les filles de l'école contemplèrent Saber avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et le sourire de Circée se figea un instant.

_ Du calme, du calme, voyons ! Vous êtes en présence d'Esprits héroïques, je vous le rappelle !, intervint McGonagall, même si elle aussi regardait Arthur avec admiration.

Le brouhaha de la foule se tut, mais Circée pouvait voir les élèves se chuchotant à l'oreille à voix basse. L'expression de haine sur le visage d'une partie des Serpentards était délicieuse, en revanche.

_ Bien, Votre Majesté, c'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure et j'espère que les mois que vous passerez auprès de nous vous satisferont, déclara Dumbledore. Monsieur Viktor Krum ?

Le servant de Krum était le Servant qui semblait le plus âgé et il était habillé d'une manière royale, apparaissant aussi sombre qu'une ombre se fondant dans la nuit avec ses vêtements noirs, contrastant avec son visage pâle et long, et ses cheveux blancs. Il portait un long manteau noir de style ancien par-dessus une tunique d'un noir plus clair et une paire de bottes noires. Son apparence laissait penser qu'il avait appartenu à la vieille noblesse européenne.

_ Servant Lancer, Vlad III. Je vous prierai de ne pas mentionner devant moi, ce maudit livre de Stoker, ma légende n'a absolument rien à voir avec son personnage, se présenta Lancer.

' _Lancer… Vlad Tepes… Un ancien monarque de Valachie et le modèle qui a mené à la création de la légende de Dracula. Je peux comprendre qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être traité comme un vampire suceur de sang, juste parce qu'une personne a décidé d'inventer un personnage en s'inspirant de lui…_' pensa Circée avec sympathie.

_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard, Votre Altesse, nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir parmi nous pour la durée du Tournoi, déclara Dumbledore. Monsieur George Weasley.

Le regard de Circée faisait des va et vient en passant d'Arthur au servant de George. Saber fixait avec appréhension le Servant en question. Se pourrait-il qu'ils se connaissent ?

Le servant portait une robe blanche assez courte, mais avec longues et larges manches d'apparence simple, mais avec un seul coup d'œil Circée pouvait dire qu'elle était faîte dans un tissu fin d'excellente qualité. En dessous, il portait un pantalon bouffant noire avec un motif doré de chaque côté et des bottes noires. Ses yeux étaient violets, se cheveux extrêmement longs semblaient blancs ou argentés mais à la lumière ils apparaissaient être de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Si son apparence laissait croire qu'il était jeune tout comme Arthur, l'intuition de Circée lui avertit que cette apparence était trompeuse et qu'il était bien plus âgé qu'elle le pensait. Enfin, il tenait dans sa main un large bâton de sorcier.

_ Hello, élèves et enseignants de Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Je suis Merlin, le Servant Caster de ce Tournoi. Les gens m'appellent le Mage des Fleurs ou l'Enchanteur, mais vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Merlin, je ne suis pas très doué avec les formalités, annonça Caster.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa dans la salle, avant d'être détruit par un double :

_ IMPOSSIBLE QUE GEORGE/WEASLEY AIT INVOQUÉ _LE_ MERLIN ! IL DOIT S'AGIR D'UN IMPOSTEUR !, crièrent Ron et Drago simultanément.

Circée haussa un sourcil en voyant ces deux ennemis jurés déclarer la même chose en même temps, et elle n'était pas la seule. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle, les élèves s'interrogeaient sur l'authenticité du Merlin en face d'eux et une bonne partie doutait de Caster, à cause de sa jeune et séduisante apparence.

'_Ils devaient s'attendre à voir Merlin comme un vieillard à longue barbe blanche comme Dumbledore ou Gandalf_', pensa Circée. '_Mais au vu de la réaction de Saber, c'est homme n'est pas un imposteur…_'

_ Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que cet homme est bien Merlin, le Mage de ma court, intervint justement Saber et les murmures reprirent de plus belle.

_ Bien, comme Saber vous l'a affirmé, Caster est le légendaire Merlin et je dois avouer que c'est personnellement un grand honneur pour Poudlard de vous accueillir ces prochains mois dans notre château, affirma Dumbledore. Monsieur Poliakoff, je vous prie.

Le Servant de Dimitri était grand et blond, il devait aisément dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt et son torse nu laissait voir à tous son torse et ses bras extrêmement musclés, mais recouvert de cicatrices et de tatouages. Même son visage n'avait pas été épargné par des cicatrices. Il portait un pantalon assez simple mais de style moderne, ses mains étaient entourées par des bandages et il avait sur chaque poignet un gros bracelet en métal.

_ Berserker, mon nom est Beowulf, annonça le grand blond de sa voix rauque.

Circée cligna des yeux avant de se tourner vers Poliakoff en pensant…

'_Ç__a pour une surprise… Qui aurait cru que Poliakoff qui semblait si mou, soit en fait compatible avec le célèbre héros Beowulf… Je ne l'aurais pas cru, comme quoi certaines personnes cachent sacrément bien leur jeu… Il sera un adversaire plus redoutable que je le croyais….'_

__ _Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Beowulf, et je dois m'avouer rassurer de voir que vous êtes capables de communiquer oralement. En général, les Berserker détiennent une compétence Frénésie d'un rang trop haut pour pouvoir garder leur esprit et parler avec les personnes qui les entourent, commenta Dumbledore. Enfin, pour terminer, Monsieur Fred Weasley.

La Servante de Fred était une femme encore plus petite que Circée, d'origine asiatique, probablement japonaise. Elle avait des yeux rouges comme des rubis, de longs cheveux noirs et portait un uniforme militaire noir de style occidentale bizarrement avec une longue cape rouge et une casquette ornée d'une étrange décoration en or.

_ Je suis l'Archer démoniaque Oda Nobunaga, le Roi Démon du Sixième Ciel ! s'exclama d'une voix énergique et assez mignonne la jeune fille.

'…_.. ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES ! Nobunaga est un HOMME à ce que je sache !_', hurla intérieurement Circée en souriant pour cacher son trouble. Mais d'autres élèves n'étaient pas aussi patients qu'elle.

_ C'est impossible ! Oda Nobunaga est un homme, en plus d'être un ancien seigneur féodal japonais !, intervinrent Cho et Li en se levant de leurs chaises.

_ Je puis vous assurer que je suis bien Nobunaga et une femme !, répondit simplement l'Archer.

Mais avant que les deux Chinoises puissent répliquer, Dumbledore prit la parole.

_ Bienvenue Miss Nobunaga, je vous invite à faire comme chez vous durant votre séjour à Poudlard. Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, j'encourage chaque Maître à passer du temps avec son Servant pour apprendre à mieux vous connaître, vous avez l'après-midi de libre, conclut Dumbledore. Poudlard met à la disposition de chaque concurrent une chambre privée pour son Servant et lui, si vous souhaitez avoir vos propres appartements pour la durée du Tournoi, adressez-vous au professeur McGonagall. Sur cela, je vous souhaite un bon après-midi.

Les paires de Maîtres et Servants hochèrent de la tête pour exprimer leur accord. Circée plaça nonchalamment son bras dans celui de Saber, comme pour lui demander de l'escorter, et le conduisit devant McGonagall qui les regardait avec une légère méfiance. Croyait-elle que Circée profiterait de sa nouvelle chambre pour sauter sur Saber ? … Bon, la jeune sorcière devait avouer que cela lui avait effectivement traversé l'esprit, mais juste un instant !

_ Professeur, je souhaiterai que Saber et moi ayons nos propres appartements, s'il vous plaît, demanda Circée.

_ Bien, avec des chambres à part je suppose ?, répondit McGonagall en haussant un sourcil en direction de Circée.

_ Oui, bien sûr, répondit simplement Circée.

_ Je vous conduirai à votre suite après dîner, déclara McGonagall.

_ Merci beaucoup, conclut Circée avant de guider Saber vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

_ Saber, laisse-moi te faire faire le tour de l'école, aujourd'hui. Notre première destination est le parc du château, annonça Circée toujours collée à son bras.

_ J'ai hâte de contempler votre école, Maître, répondit Saber en lui souriant.

Circée rougit et pensa embarrassée qu'elle avait davantage de risque de mourir d'overdose du charme d'Arthur que des possibles attaques de ses ennemis comme Voldy.

Ils se promenèrent dans le parc pendant deux bonnes heures tout en discutant de leur vie et de leur désir pour le Graal. Le souhait d'Arthur était de sauver la Grande-Bretagne afin de créer une éternelle utopie, alors que celui de Circée était d'envoyer l'âme entière de Voldemort aux Enfers.

_ C'est peut-être un vœu qui semble médiocre comparé au tien, Saber. Mais, pour mes défunts parents et le reste de ses victimes, c'est une justice qui a été trop longtemps remise au futur. Ses crimes ne doivent pas être oubliés et le plus vite il aura quitté le monde terrestre, le plus vite les survivants et moi-même pourrons pleinement vivre notre vie. Je m'occuperai de ses minions en temps et en heure, mais pour le moment, Voldemort reste ma priorité, expliqua Circée après avoir révélé les sombres décennies de la Grande-Bretagne après l'émergence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Je trouve ton vœu parfaitement acceptable, tu souhaites simplement stopper l'éventuel retour d'un psychopathe, ce qui est sincèrement honorable. Je serai heureux de pouvoir t'aider dans une cause aussi juste, répondit Saber respectueusement.

Il semblait avoir gagné un profond respect envers Circée, car le vœu de cette dernière n'était pas purement égoïste, mais profondément altruiste.

Après avoir fait le tour du parc et s'être arrêtés un instant à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Circée ramena Arthur au château afin de lui montrer chacune de ses salles de classe, la bibliothèque, l'infirmerie et l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle les fit entrer dans la tour et lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle commune le temps qu'elle range ses affaires pour son déménagement le soir. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au hall et entrèrent main dans la main dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

La majorité des Servants étaient assis à la table des Gryffondors, ce qui rendait stupidement fières ses camarades qui discutaient dans la bonne humeur avec les Servants. Lancer parlait avec Hermione et Viktor des sorciers de son époque et la brune semblait pendue à ses lèvres. Nobunaga et Merlin écoutaient les jumeaux exposer leur projet de boutique de Farces et Attrapes, présentant même une partie de leurs articles qu'ils avaient posé sur la table. Lee et une bonne partie des Gryff se trouvaient avec eux, tandis que l'autre majorité parlait avec Berserker (les filles admirant ses pectoraux sans honte) de sa légende.

À la table des Serdaigles, Rider était devenue immédiatement populaire grâce à sa joviale pureté et elle avait déjà charmé la majorité des filles et une partie des garçons. L'autre partie des garçons regardait elle Assassin avec désir, un sentiment qu'un bon nombre de Serpentards semblaient partager. Drago avait même baissé la tête sous la table et Circée espérait que ce n'était pas pour voir les sous-vêtements d'Assassin.

Circée guida Arthur jusqu'à la table des Gryff en regardant froidement les filles qui jetaient des regards à son goût un peu trop langoureux à Arthur. Ils s'assirent près de Neville qui les salua joyeusement et entama la conversation.

Le dîner se passa parfaitement, Arthur et Circée avaient parlé cuisine tout en mangeant et Arthur avait proposé à sa maîtresse de cuisiner spécialement pour elle bientôt, ce qu'elle accepta les joues en feu. Le duo garda tout de même un œil sur les jumeaux et leurs Servants tout le long du repas, car Arthur lui avait confié que Merlin adorait les farces et les filles et en retour elle lui avait avoué que Fred et George étaient de grands farceurs. Mais à leur grand soulagement (et celui de McGonagall et Rogue qui les espionnaient aussi) ils ne firent rien durant le repas, toutefois ils resteraient sur leurs gardes les prochains jours.

Après qu'ils aient fini de manger, McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et demanda aux trois Maîtres de Gryffondor de la suivre jusqu'à leurs nouveaux appartements. Il semblerait que Fred et George avaient eux aussi demandé leurs propres quartiers comme Circée. McGonagall les fit monter jusqu'au sixième étage et s'arrêta devant un portrait d'une sorcière à la peau si blanche qu'elle semblait même briller par contraste avec sa robe noire.

_ Professeur Broll, voici Miss Potter et son Servant Saber, à partir d'aujourd'hui ils resteront dans les appartements que votre portrait protège, déclara McGonagall au portrait.

_ Potter et Saber, qui n'est autre que Sa Majesté le Roi Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez entrer, je vous demanderai toutefois de choisir un mot de passe avant de vous coucher, répondit le portrait avant de basculer pour les laisser entrer.

_ Ces appartements consistent en trois chambres, avec une petite salle de bain chacune, un salon et une cuisine, je suppose que Miss Lovegood passera quelques nuits en votre compagnie. Toutefois, Miss Potter, je préfèrerai que vous ne passiez pas tout votre temps libres dans vos nouveaux quartiers, continuez de visiter la salle commune de temps en temps. Voilà, je vous ai tout dit, vous pouvez entrer, conclut McGonagall avant de mener les jumeaux jusqu'à leurs propres appartements.

Circée entra dans le passage révélé par le portrait et contempla ses appartements. Le salon et la cuisine étaient connectés et assez grands pour qu'elle puisse inviter une partie de ses camarades. La décoration était simple mais confortable, il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière, donc les elfes devaient l'avoir complètement nettoyé du sol au plafond. Circée prit la main d'Arthur et le guida jusqu'au fond du salon, là ou se trouvaient trois portes identiques. Elle en ouvrit une et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet, un bureau, une armoire, une commode et même une bibliothèque. Le lit était fait et les couvertures étaient impeccables. Encore une fois pas la moindre trace de poussière. Une porte se trouvait près de l'armoire, Circée s'avança vers elle et l'ouvrit. La porte donnait jusqu'à la salle de bain avec une baignoire, des toilettes, un évier et un large placard pour ranger serviettes et produits d'hygiène.

Circée sortit de la première chambre pour retourner au salon et vérifier les deux autres portes qui menaient aux deux autres chambres avec encore une fois une salle de bain.

Circée prit la chambre la plus à droite, tandis qu'Arthur prit celle du milieu. Dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle appela Winky pour que l'elfe lui apporte et range ses affaires, puis Dobby.

_ Dobby, pourrais-tu ramener de la maison des serviettes, des produits d'hygiène et des vêtements propres pour Saber ?, demanda la sorcière à son plus loyal elfe.

_ Oui, Maîtresse Circée !, répondit avec enthousiasme Dobby avant de disparaître.

Il réapparut dix minutes plus tard avec plusieurs sacs.

_ Dobby a demandé des vêtements à Monsieur Ted puisqu'il fait à peu près la même taille que Son Altesse, et Madame Andromeda a donné à Dobby des produits d'hygiène et des serviettes propres, déclara l'elfe.

_ Parfait, nous allons les lui apporter !, s'exclama Circée.

Elle prit le sac de vêtement, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla frapper à celle d'Arthur. Saber lui ouvrit la porte et Circée tendit son sac :

_ Tiens, Saber, j'ai fait réunir des vêtements et des produits du quotidien pour toi, expliqua-t-elle en indiquant Dobby. Voici Dobby, l'un des elfes de maison à mon service, c'est lui qui est allé chercher tout cela pour toi.

_ Merci, Maître, mais vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tant de peine pour moi, déclara Arthur en acceptant les sacs tendus par Circée et Dobby.

_ Bien sûr que si, nous sommes dorénavant partenaires et je prends soin de mes partenaires et amis, répliqua Circée en souriant. Bien, je vais te laisser tranquille maintenant, bonne nuit, Arthur.

Elle lui dit au revoir et retourna à sa chambre. Elle prit une douche, enfila son pyjama, puis se mit au lit.

* * *

Le lendemain, on était lundi, les cours reprirent et Circée se rendit en classe après le petit-déjeuner avec Arthur dématérialisé derrière elle, même s'ils pouvaient communiquer par télépathie grâce au contrat les liants.

Ron et elle ne s'adressaient plus la parole après qu'elle était sélectionnée comme championne. Elle avait tout d'abord cru que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence le dimanche qu'ils ne se soient pas parlés de la journée. Mais, le lundi matin l'avait détrompé. Ron était furieux que ses frères et elle soient choisis mais pas lui. Ils s'étaient même disputés sur ce point dans la salle commune lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue pour discuter avec ses amis à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes du reste de l'école. Circée avait fini par le gifler parce qu'il avait mentionné le fait qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite d'être déjà célèbre, il fallait qu'elle le soit toujours _plus. _C'était comme s'il avait oublié que sa célébrité, elle l'avait obtenu en survivant à un psychopathe contrairement à ses parents. Fred et George avait pris la défense de la sorcière une fois que la dispute leur fut rapportés et avaient avec Ginny pris à part leur frère pour le sermonner.

Durant le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, Malefoy et ses deux toutous profitèrent de sa nomination au tournoi pour se moquer d'elle en pariant sur sa mort imminente. Circée lui répondit en souriant qu'il devait alors être très soulagé que le Graal ne l'ait pas choisi, alors qu'il s'était vanté pendant deux mois qu'il le serait. Il avait même déclaré qu'il invoquerait Salazar Serpentard ou Voldy comme Servant, cet idiot.

Les Gryffondors éclatèrent de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'Hagrid arrive avec les Scroutts et leur annonce qu'ils devraient les promener. Circée ne réussit à attacher la laisse qu'Hagrid lui avait donnée, qu'après avoir utilisé ses flammes sur le Scroutt afin de le calmer. Elle discuta avec le demi-géant tout en promenant la créature.

Au déjeuner, Madame Bones, une dizaine d'aurors et une jeune femme vêtue d'une armure débarquèrent à la surprise des élèves, d'une partie des enseignants et de Dumbledore. Bones sourit à Susan, avant de marcher droit vers Dumbledore.

_ Bonjour, Albus. Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, mais je souhaitais informer au plus tôt les champions que le Graal m'a choisi comme arbitre du Tournoi. Ce matin, j'ai invoqué le Servant Ruler, ici présente, dont le Vrai Nom est Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne et moi, nous installerons donc à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi pour éviter toute tentative de transgresser les règles, dit Amélia Bones en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jeanne.

Ruler était blonde aux yeux bleus et avait une forte ressemblance avec Arthur, suffisamment pour qu'on les considère comme des parents proches. Elle semblait génuine dans sa sympathie ce qui était déjà rassurant. La directrice du département de la Justice Magique et la Sainte française s'assirent à la table des professeurs après que Rusard ait ramené deux chaises supplémentaires.

* * *

Pendant deux semaines, Circée s'attela à se rapprocher de son Servant le plus possible. Ce n'était pas pour elle une tâche épuisante, mais quelque chose qu'elle faisait avec joie. Depuis toute petite, elle admirait Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table ronde pour leur bravoure et exploits. C'était son admiration qui l'avait conduise à choisir Gryffondor comme maison lorsque le Choixpeau lui avait donné le choix entre Serpentard, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Elle était sûre qu'à sa place, Arthur serait allé à Gryffondor, elle avait donc choisi cette maison pour cette raison.

Pour améliorer l'opinion que Saber pouvait avoir d'elle, elle avait pris ses mesures afin de lui commander, puis coudre des vêtements à sa taille. Pendant qu'elle cousait, elle avait transmis ces informations à Andromeda qui avait acheté des vêtements de sorcier et de moldu pour Arthur, pour ensuite les remettre à Dobby pour qu'il les leur apporte. Arthur avait donc pris l'habitude de porter une chemise cravate avec un veston par-dessus, qui lui seyait comme un gant. Elle passait beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie et celle des jumeaux et leurs Servants qui s'étaient lancés dans une série de farces sur toute l'école. Bien sûr, Circée et Saber étaient épargnés par leurs plaisanteries. Car, comme les jumeaux l'avaient avoué à leurs Servants :

_ Si quoi que ce soit arrive à Circée par notre faute, notre mère nous reniera puis nous fera passer un sale quart d'heure !

Molly Weasley était bien plus terrifiante pour les jumeaux que McGonagall après tout…

* * *

Un vendredi, devant la salle de potion, Drago qui était furieux depuis la sélection des Maîtres attaqua sans prévenir Circée :

_ _Dentesaugmento _!

Circée esquiva aisément le trait de lumière mais celui-ci heurta de plein fouet Hermione, car elle se trouvait derrière elle. Hermione se tenait la bouche en laissant échapper des gémissements terrifiés.

_ Hermione !, cria Ron en se précipitant à son secours.

Ron écarta la main qu'Hermione serrait sur sa bouche, révélant un spectacle désolant. Ses dents d'une taille déjà supérieure à la moyenne, grandissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Hermione ressemblait de plus en plus à un castor à mesure que ses incisives s'allongeaient vers son menton. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui lui arrivait, elle poussa un cri de panique.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ? dit alors une voix doucereuse et menaçante.

Rogue venait d'arriver.

Les Serpentards se mirent à parler tous en même temps pour donner leur version de l'incident. Rogue pointa vers Malefoy un long doigt jaunâtre.

_ Expliquez-moi, dit-il.

_ Potter m'a attaqué, monsieur…, mentit immédiatement Drago.

_ Je ne t'ai pas attaqué du tout, tu te montres vraiment digne de ton nom de famille avec une telle mauvaise foi. Tu m'as attaqué devant tout le monde à coup d'un maléfice d'élargissement des dents et parce que je l'ai esquivé, il a touché Miss Granger !, répliqua Circée sur un ton glacial.

Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse ce minable l'accuser de ses propres méfaits, elle sortit donc le ruban la rendant rousse de sa poche. Elle avait bien fait de l'y laisser constamment, elle avait dû l'utiliser pour mater Rogue à plusieurs reprises.

Rogue s'immobilisa un instant en voyant ce qu'elle avait pris de sa poche, mais détourna rapidement les yeux pour regarder Hermione.

Ron l'avait forcée à montrer ses dents qui atteignaient le col de sa robe. Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode pointaient Hermione du doigt, secouées d'un fou rire silencieux.

_ Je ne vois pas grande différence, dit Rogue en jetant un regard glacial à Hermione.

_ Miss Granger, allez à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh annulera ce maléfice. Nous préviendrons le professeur McGonagall au dîner, que le professeur Rogue n'a pas puni la personne qui vous a attaqué dans les couloirs par magie, alors que c'est contre le règlement. On pourrait même en informer Maugrey, je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de parler à nouveau avec Mr Malefoy et le professeur Rogue, interrompit Circée en souriant les yeux fermés.

Mais, même si elle souriait, on pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas heureuse du tour, car des pulsions meurtrières glaciales émanaient d'elle. Rogue frissonna et ne perdit pas un instant pour rentrer en classe.

Hermione avait fui vers l'infirmerie et Ron dut s'assoir à la table de Dean et Seamus, tandis que Circée restait avec Neville avec Arthur sous sa forme astrale. Rogue débuta son cours tout en ignorant Circée. Aujourd'hui, le sujet portait sur les antidotes dont ils avaient dû chercher des recettes ces dernières semaines. Mais, la classe fut rapidement interrompue par des coups frappés à la porte.

C'était Colin, il se glissa dans la classe et s'avança vers le bureau de Rogue.

_ Oui ? dit sèchement celui-ci.

_ Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Circée Potter en haut.

_ Potter a un cours de potion à suivre, répliqua Rogue avec froideur. Il ira là-haut à la fin de la classe.

Le teint de Colin devint rose vif.

_ Monsieur…heu… c'est Mr Verpey qui veut la voir, dit-il mal à l'aise. Tous les champions et leurs Servants doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

_ Très bien, très bien, dit Rogue d'un ton sec. Potter, laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester votre antidote.

_ Heu…Monsieur, s'il vous plait, il faut qu'elle prenne ses affaires, couina Colin, tous les champions…

_ _Très bien_, coupa Rogue. Potter, prenez votre sac et disparaissez de ma vue !

Circée prit son sac, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avec Arthur invisible.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à la salle où l'attendaient Verpey et des journalistes de la _Gazette du sorcier_, elle discuta avec Colin de la raison de sa convocation. Elle apprit ainsi que des photos seraient prises pour la couverture spéciale de la _Gazette _sur le tournoi.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Colin repartit, tandis que Circée frappa à la porte et entra avec Arthur qui s'était matérialisé.

Elle se retrouva dans une petite salle de classe, dont les tables avaient été repoussées au fond, laissant un grand espace vide au milieu. Trois des tables étaient disposées bout à bout devant le tableau noir et recouvertes d'une étoffe de velours. Derrière les tables, sept chaises étaient alignés. Ludo Verpey, assis sur l'une d'elles, parlait à une sorcière vêtue d'une robe d'un rose foncé.

Viktor Krum se tenait debout dans un coin avec Lancer, tandis qu'Ophélie et Fleur se fusillaient du regard avec Rider et Assassin près d'elle. Dimitri lisait un livre avec Beowulf derrière lui regardant par la fenêtre. Les jumeaux et leurs Servants n'étaient pas encore là. Un homme à la bedaine avantageuse tenait à la main un gros appareil photo noir d'où s'échappait un filet de fumée et regardait Fleur du coin de l'œil.

_ Entre, Circée, entre… Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est simplement la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres champions et membres du jury seront là dans un instant…, déclara Verpey en lui faisant signe.

_ J'ai dû quitter un cours de potion avec le professeur Rogue, alors que celui-ci avait à peine débuté. À l'avenir, prévenez-moi pour je n'ai pas à monter et descendre jusqu'aux cachots pour rien. Surtout, que cela aurait évité que je me fasse attaquer par coup de maléfice devant la salle de potion, en attendant l'arrivée du professeur Rogue, soupira Circée.

_ Une attaque, Miss Potter ?, demanda Rita Skeeter, la sorcière en rose, les yeux étincelants comme si elle venait de trouver un scoop.

_ Ah, bonsoir Miss Skeeter, cela faisait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, n'est-ce pas ?, salua Circée.

_ En effet, Miss Potter, je suis ravie de vous revoir en pleine forme, malgré la tournure des évènements. Toutefois, je dois m'avouer curieuse, vous avez été récemment attaquée ?, répondit Rita.

_ Oui, il n'y a même pas vingt minutes, devant la salle du professeur Rogue. Mr Malefoy m'a lancé un _Dentesaugmento _fou de rage, mais j'ai esquivé aisément cette attaque. Néanmoins, une élève de Gryffondor, Miss Granger se trouvait derrière moi à ce moment-là et elle fut touchée à ma place par le maléfice. Mais le pire, c'est que le professeur Rogue est arrivé juste après et qu'il a interrogé Mr Malefoy sur ce qui s'était passé. Ce dernier a fait honneur à son nom de famille en faisant preuve de mauvaise foi et en m'accusant de l'avoir attaqué, ce qui était pure calomnie. J'ai tenté de me défendre en expliquant que c'était Mr Malefoy qui m'avait jeté un maléfice, mais que le sort avait touché quelqu'un d'autre. On lui a même montré l'état des dents de Miss Granger qui grandissaient à toute vitesse pour atteindre le col de sa robe, et le professeur Rogue a simplement répondu qu'il ne voyait pas de grande différence ! Il n'a même pas puni Mr Malefoy, alors même que ce dernier avait publiquement transgressé le règlement en utilisant la magie dans les couloirs et en attaquant un autre élève, pour la deuxième fois de l'année !, raconta Circée avec véhémence.

_ Je vois, je vois. Mr Malefoy junior, le fils d'un détenu à Azkaban qui a été condamné pour avoir essayé de vous tuer, vous a attaqué et le professeur Rogue vous a blâmé de l'incident, alors que vous étiez l'une des deux victimes… Vous avez dit que c'est la deuxième fois que Mr Malefoy attaque un élève, cette année… Pourriez-vous nous raconter la première attaque ?, dit Rita tout en vérifiant que sa plume à papote, prennent bien tout en note.

_ Bien sûr, cela est arrivé peu après la rentrée. J'allais me rendre au dîner avec mes camarades, quand Mr Malefoy a débarqué avec la _Gazette _du jour, brandissant devant l'un de mes compagnons le journal dans lequel sa famille, les Weasley, était mentionné. Drago Malefoy a ensuite utilisé votre article et la photo pour insulter la mère de mon ami, Ron Weasley, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer à haute voix, que le jeune Malefoy avait une fascination particulière pour mon camarade en question. Vous voyez, depuis plus de trois ans, Drago chercher encore et encore à attirer l'attention de Ron, mais il n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors il embête Ron au lieu de simplement lui dire qu'il l'aime… Comme un petit garçon tirant les couettes de la fille dont il est amoureux… Lorsque j'ai repris la route pour entrer dans la Grande Salle, Mr Malefoy a profité que j'ai le dos tourné pour me lancer un maléfice, que j'ai esquivé par chance. Le professeur Maugrey a assisté à toute la scène et il a pris en charge la punition de Drago, qui ne devait pas être suffisante puisqu'il m'a à nouveau attaquée, narra Circée.

_ Attaquer par derrière ? Quel lâche… Et bien, quel père quel fils, on dirait, répondit Skeeter.

Mais, elle ne put l'interroger davantage, car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer onze personnes. Les jumeaux et leurs Servants, les trois directeurs, Mr Croupton, Mr Ollivander, Madame Bones et Ruler.

Les deux derniers champions rejoignirent leurs adversaires et les sept juges furent ensuite invités à s'assoir à la table recouverte de velours, tandis que Rita et son photographe s'installèrent à un coin.

_ Bien, nous pouvons commencer ! Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, c'est lui qui va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Le fabriquant de baguette installé au Chemin de Traverse se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, mais en entendant son nom, il s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

_ Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mr Ollivander.

Fleur s'approcha de Mr Ollivander et lui tendit sa baguette.

_ Mmmmmm…, murmura-t-il.

Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. La baguette projeta des étincelles rose et or.

_ Oui, dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec, à l'intérieur… oh, mais oui…

_ Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

Fleur était donc bel et bien en partie Vélane, Ron serait heureux de prouver à Hermione qu'il avait raison.

_ Oui, dit Mr Ollivander, oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu. Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère… Mais chacun ses préférences et si celle-ci vous convient…

Du bout des doigts, Mr Ollivander caressa la baguette sur toute sa longueur, vérifiant qu'elle ne comportait ni bosses, ni éraflures. Puis il murmura :

_ _Orchideus ! _et un bouquet de fleurs jaillit à son extrémité. Très bien, très bien, elle fonctionne parfaitement, dit Mr Ollivander qui prit le bouquet et le donna à Fleur en même temps que sa baguette. Mr Fred Weasley, à vous, s'il vous plaît.

Fleur retourna s'asseoir et Fred se leva.

_ Ah, celle-ci, c'est l'une des miennes, n'est-ce pas ? dit Mr Ollivander d'un ton beaucoup plus enthousiaste lorsque Fred lui eut tendu sa baguette. Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, j'ai fabriqué votre baguette et celle de votre frère sur mesure, car aucune des baguettes que j'avais en boutique ne vous convenait. Elle contient un seul crin d'une licorne mâle particulièrement espiègle… Un animal qui mesurait plus de quatre mètres de longueur. Il a failli m'éventrer avec sa corne lorsque je lui ai arraché deux crins de sa queue. Voyons cette baguette… Trente deux centimètres… en cornouiller… très souple et malicieuse. Elle est en excellent état… Vous l'entretenez régulièrement ?

_ Oui, au moins une fois par semaine, répondit Fred en haussant des épaules.

Circée contempla sa propre baguette étincelante, décorée à l'extrémité par une figure en argent incrustée d'une opale orange qu'elle avait trouvé dans le coffre-fort familial et ajoutée elle-même. Sa baguette était en excellent état, tout comme ses autres baguettes, car elle les cirait tous les deux jours.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de Fred des anneaux de fumée argentée, déclara qu'elle était en excellent état et demanda :

_ Mr George Weasley, c'est à vous.

George s'avança vers lui en clapant la main de son frère au passage et lui remit sa baguette.

_ Oui, oui, une baguette exactement identique à votre frère et encore une fois en excellent état, commenta l'artisan.

Mr Ollivander fit sortir de la baguette de George des anneaux de fumée argentée comme il l'avait fait avec celle de Fred, puis la lui rendit.

_ Mr krum, s'il vous plaît.

Viktor Krum se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander de sa démarche gauche et les épaules voûtées. Il tendit sa baguette et resta là, l'air maussade, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

_ Mmmmm…, murmura Mr Ollivander. À moins que je ne me trompe, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Un excellent fabriquant de baguettes, bien que son style ne soit jamais vraiment ce que je… enfin…

Il leva la baguette et l'examina minutieusement en la retournant lentement devant ses yeux.

_ Oui… Bois de charme avec un nerf de cœur de dragon ? lança-t-il à Krum qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Plus épaisse que la moyenne… Très rigide… Vingt-cinq centimètres et demi… _Avis !_

Avec une détonation semblable à celle d'un pistolet, la baguette en bois de charme projeta une volée de petits oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en pépiant et s'échappèrent par la fenêtre ouverte dans le ciel humide, où brillait un soleil d'automne.

_ Bien, dit Mr Ollivander en rendant sa baguette à Krum. Miss Canda à votre tour.

La Française aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons tendit sa baguette avec un air encore plus hautain que Fleur Delacour, mais Ollivander ne le commenta pas.

_ Hum, Frêne épineux et crins de licorne, vingt-six centimètres et demi, très rigide… _Orchideus !_

Encore une fois, Ollivander fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs de la baguette qu'il avait examiné, avant de la retourner avec le bouquet à son propriétaire.

_ Mr Poliakoff, si vous voulez bien.

Dimitri posa son livre, prit sa baguette et la lui donna.

_ Encore une fois, il s'agit d'une création de Gregorovitch ? Une combinaison de Vigne et de ventricule de dragon, elle mesure vingt-huit centimètres, légèrement rigide… _Avis !_

Des oiseaux réapparurent avant de disparaître, et il rendit à Dimitri sa baguette.

_ Il ne nous reste donc plus que… Miss Potter.

Circée se leva et s'avança vers Mr Ollivander à qui elle tendit sa baguette.

_ Aaaah, oui, dit Mr Ollivander, ses yeux pâles brillant d'un éclat soudain. Une autre de mes créations, bois de houx avec une plume de phénix, vingt-sept centimètres et demi, très souple. Une baguette facile à manier et en excellent état. La décoration à l'extrémité est l'un de vos ajouts ?, dit Ollivander.

_ Oui, j'ai trouvé cette décoration dans les biens de ma famille, répondit simplement Circée.

_ _Orchideus_ !, dit Ollivander et un second bouquet de fleurs qu'il tendit à Circée en même temps que sa baguette.

_ Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe, à présent ou peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer…

Lorsqu'ils se préparèrent à sortir, le photographe de la _Gazette _se leva d'un bond et toussota.

_ Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! s'écria précipitamment Verpey. Les juges, les champions et les Servants ensemble. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Rita ?

_ Oui, d'accord. Commençons par les photos de groupe, dit Rita Skeeter. Et ensuite, on prendra peut-être quelques photos individuelles.

La séance de pose dura longtemps. Madame Maxime projetait son ombre sur tout le monde, quel que fût l'endroit où elle se plaçait et le photographe ne parvenait pas à prendre suffisamment de recul pour l'avoir tout entière dans ce cadre. Finalement, elle dut s'asseoir au milieu des autres qui restèrent debout. Karkaroff ne cessait d'entortiller l'extrémité de son bouc autour de son doigt pour former une boucle bien nette. Viktor essayait de se dérober en se cachant à moitié derrière les autres. Le photographe tenait beaucoup à avoir Fleur et Assassin en premier plan, mais Rita voulait y mettre Circée, Saber et Caster. Puis elle insista pour qu'on prenne des photos individuelles de chacun des champions. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, tout le monde put repartir.

Circée descendit dîner et s'assit avec les jumeaux, leurs Servants et Neville, pour lui rapporter ce qui s'était passé durant la cérémonie de l'Examen des baguettes.

Après manger, elle monta jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et entra dans son ancien dortoir pour demander à Pavarti ses notes du cours de potion. Elle retourna ensuite avec Arthur dans ses quartiers, rattrapa son retard, puis se mit au lit fatiguée par une journée aussi mentalement épuisante.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** **_**Les directeurs des trois écoles à l'origine du Tournoi :**_

**Si vous êtes fans du Nasuverse, vous devez avoir déjà entendu ces noms :** **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern et Zolgen Makiri.**

**Dans canon **_**Fate/Stay Night**_**, Justeaze et Zolgen sont deux des créateurs du système de la Guerre du Graal à Fuyuki, avec Nagato Tohsaka qui n'apparaître pas dans ma fiction. Zelretch lui a participé en surveillant la création du Graal supérieur.**

**Dans cet AU, ils ont créé ensemble le système de Tournoi du Graal qu'ils ont installé à Poudlard, il y a près de sept cent ans, alors qu'ils dirigeaient chacun leur propre école de sorcellerie.**

_*** Les sorts de commandements :**_

**Dans ce tournoi du Saint-Graal, les sorts de commandement ont la même apparence que ceux dans **_**Fate/Prototype**_**, vous pouvez les trouver sur la page en anglais de Type-Moon ou sur internet. Dans **_**Prototype**_**, les sept Maîtres détiennent un tatouage composé « d'ailes » comme sorts de commandement, ses sorts sont même classés et si j'ai bien compris, celui avec le plus d'ailes est en première place jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au dernier avec une seule aile. Circée a sept ailes sur ses Sorts, elle est donc classée en première position sur ce point. Ensuite, ses Fleurs avec six ailes en seconde position, puis Viktor avec cinq ailes en troisième, Fred et George ont exactement le même nombre : quatre, ils sont donc quatrième ex-aequo, Ophélie Canda en six avec deux ailes et enfin Dimitri Poliakoff avec une aile.**

**Les Sorts de commandements de Circée sont identiques à ceux de Manaka Sajyou, l'antagoniste principale de **_**Fate/Prototype,**_** et se trouvent aussi sur sa poitrine. Leur apparence et leur emplacement était donc un indice sur l'identité du Servant qu'elle allait invoquer !**

*** **_**Les reliques :**_

**Je vais ici vous expliquer pourquoi seuls Circée, Fleur et Viktor ont utilisé des reliques pour invoquer leurs Servants.**

**Tous les trois souhaitaient invoquer un héros/une célébrité spécifique comme partenaire, ils avaient donc besoin d'une relique pour ce faire.**

**Circée voulait absolument le Roi Arthur (même si elle aurait accepté un chevalier de la table ronde comme second choix) et puisqu'elle avait obtenu Avalon qui était cachée dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle s'était dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour rencontrer son héros préféré. En plus, comme le Tournoi a lieu en ****É****cosse, Arthur reçoit un second boost sur ses stats, déjà améliorés parce que Circée est son maître.**

**Fleur voulait un(e) souverain(e) de France par patriotisme et parce qu'elle est fière d'appartenir à la noblesse française sorcière. Elle a donc choisi d'utiliser un collier de Marie-Antoinette (faisant fi du fait que Rider était d'origine autrichienne et qu'elle avait épousé un français) pour son invocation. **

**Viktor ne voulait pas invoquer Vlad Tepes à la base, mais Karkaroff et sa famille le lui ont imposé en lui affirmant qu'un Esprit Héroïque plus brutal comme Vlad conviendrait mieux que celui qu'il voulait lui-même invoquer. ****À**** la base, il voulait invoquer un héros indien, mais son entourage craignait qu'un tel héros s'offusque que Viktor pratique la Magie Noire à Durmstrang. Dans cet univers, Vlad Tepes était aussi un sorcier, donc son nom était connu du monde de la sorcellerie.**

**Pour les quatre autres, la raison pour ne pas utiliser de reliques est la même, ils souhaitaient des Servants avec qui ils seraient compatibles (avec des personnalités similaires) afin de ne pas se faire tuer par leurs propres Servants. Par le passé, il est arrivé que certains Maîtres se fassent tués par leur Servant pour une raison ou une autre. Donc, pour éviter cela, ils ont décidé de renoncer à un héros spécifique pour recevoir l'aide d'un avec qui ils devraient pouvoir travailler en équipe. Je pense qu'avec l'identité de chaque Servant en question, vous pouvez vous faire une idée de la personnalité de leurs Maîtres.**

* * *

*** **_**Les stats des Servants :**_

**Arthur Pendragon, le Roi Arthur :**

**CLASSE : SABER**

**MA****Î****TRE : Circée Potter Black**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : A+**

**AGI/Agilité : A**

**END/Endurance : A+**

**MANA : A+**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : EX**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Chevauchée : B**

**Résistance à la Magie : A **

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Charisme : B **

**Instinct : A **

**Libération de Mana (Mana Burst) : A **

**Chasse aux Bêtes géantes (Giant Beast Hunting) : A**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**Invisible Air : Anti-unité C **

**Excalibur Proto : EX**

**Avalon : Barrière EX (Rendu à Arthur par Circée, après avoir permis de l'invoquer)**

**Saber profite de deux boosts sur ses stats, le premier est celui d'avoir une excellente Maîtresse pour le charger en énergie magique et le second est le lieu de son invocation : l'****É****cosse en Grande-Bretage. Puisque sa légende y est née, sa célébrité y est si forte qu'il gagne un rang pour la plupart de ses stats.**

**D'un point de vue purement objectif, il est classé comme numéro 1 parmi les Servants de cette guerre.**

**Son apparence est celle de Prototype Saber Arthur, toutefois son passé est différent de celui de **_**Fate/Prototype**_**. Déjà, son Merlin est un homme, identique au Merlin d'Arturia, pas une femme contrairement à Prototype Merlin. Ensuite, contrairement aux versions des **_**Fate, **_**cet Arthur est capable de se dématérialiser comme n'importe quel Servant. Enfin, son vœu pour le Graal est le même que Prototype Arthur lors de la guerre de **_**Fate/Prototype : Fragment of Sky Silver **_**lorsqu'il était le Servant de Manaka.**

**Parce qu'il est fondamentalement une autre version du Roi Arthur, il n'a logiquement pas les souvenirs de Proto Arthur. Cet Arthur est celui qui a régné dans le monde de Circée, de même que ce Merlin.**

* * *

**Vlad III l'Empaleur, Comte Dracula :**

**CLASSE : LANCER**

**MA****Î****TRE : Viktor Krum**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : C**

**AGI/Agilité : B+**

**END/Endurance : B**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : D**

**NP : A**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Résistance à la Magie : B **

**Compétence personnelle :**

**Défenseur démoniaque de l'****É****tat : EX**

**Tactiques militaires : B**

**Protection de la foi : A**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**Kazikli Bey : Anti-Armée B**

**La Légende de Dracula : Anti-Unité (Soi-même) A**

**Lancer Vlad III a l'apparence de la version d'**_**Apocrypha**_**, mais avec deux des compétences personnelles de la version d'**_**Extra**_**. Sa compétence « Protection de la Foi » ne peut être utilisée quand son second NP : « La Légende de Dracula » est activé.**

* * *

**Oda Nobunaga,** **Devil King of the Sixth Heaven :**

**CLASSE: ARCHER**

**MA****Î****TRE : Fred Weasley**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : B**

**AGI/Agilité : B**

**END/Endurance : B**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : E à A**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Résistance à la Magie : B**

**Indépendance d'action : B **

**Compétence personnelle :**

**Roi démon : A**

**Tactiques militaires : B**

**Charisme : B-**

**Tenka Fubu – Innovation : A**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**Trois Milles Mondes/Three Thousand Worlds : Anti-Armée E~A**

**Roi Démon du Sixième Ciel/Demon King of the Sixth Heaven : Anti-Divin E~EX**

**Archer Nobunaga est classé troisième comme Servant dans ce tournoi.**

* * *

**Marie-Antoinette, l'Autrichienne**

**CLASSE: RIDER**

**MA****Î****TRE : Fleur Delacour**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : D**

**AGI/Agilité : B**

**END/Endurance : C**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : A+**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Résistance à la Magie : C**

**Chevauchée : A+ **

**Compétence personnelle :**

**Rossignol Séduisant : C**

**Princesse Charmante : A**

**Grâce de Dieu : B**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**Guillotine Breaker : Anti-Armée A**

**Crystal Palace : Barrière B+**

* * *

**Merlin, Myrrdin, Merlin l'Enchanteur**

**CLASSE: CASTER**

**MA****Î****TRE : George Weasley**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : B**

**AGI/Agilité : C**

**END/Endurance : C**

**MANA : A**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : C**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Création d'un Territoire : C**

**Création d'Outils : C**

**Hybride : EX**

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Charisme de Rêve : A**

**Illusion : A**

**Création d'Héros : EX**

**Manifestation indépendante : A**

**Noble Phantasme :**

**Garden of Avalon : Anti-Unité C**

**Caster profite de deux boosts sur ses stats, le premier est celui d'avoir un puissant Maître pour le charger en énergie magique et le second est le lieu de son invocation : l'****É****cosse en Grande-Bretage. Puisque sa légende y est née, sa célébrité y est si forte qu'il gagne un rang pour la plupart de ses stats.**

**D'un point de vue purement objectif, il est classé comme numéro 2 parmi les Servants de cette guerre.**

* * *

**Carmilla, Elizabeth B****á****thory, la Comtesse Sanglante **

**CLASSE: ASSASSIN**

**MA****Î****TRE : Ophélie Canda**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : D**

**AGI/Agilité : A**

**END/Endurance : D**

**MANA : B+**

**LUCK/Chance : D**

**NP : B**

**Compétence de classe :**

**Dissimulation de présence : D**

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Techniques de Torture : A**

**Suceuse de sang : C**

**Bain de sang : A**

**Noble Phantasme :**

**L'Iron Maiden Fantôme/Phantom Maiden : Anti-Unité C**

**Carmilla voit son paramètre MANA monter jusqu'au rang B+ ici, car dans cet univers parallèle, elle était une sorcière.**

* * *

**Beowulf**

**CLASSE: BERSERKER**

**MA****Î****TRE : Dimitri Poliakoff**

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : A**

**AGI/Agilité : C**

**END/Endurance : B**

**MANA : D**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : A**

**Compétence de classe :**

**Frénésie : E**

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Berserk : A**

**Instinct : B**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**Grendel Buster : Anti-Unité A+**

**Hrunting : Anti-Unité A**

**Naegling : Anti-Unité B**

**Beowulf voit ses paramètres chance et endurance baisser d'un rang chacun à cause de son maître qui est moins puissant que le protagoniste de F/GO.**


	17. Chapter 1020

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre il est implicitement fait mention de masturbation et d'hormones, cela ne sera pas décrit dans les moindres détails, mais sous-entendu.**

**L'image qui accompagne ce chapitre est une illustration de Circée et Saber dans leurs tenues de bal.**

**Chapitre 10, 2.0 : Première tâche et Bal de Noël**

Les quinze jours qui suivirent, Circée s'attela à découvrir le contenu de la première épreuve, en utilisant un miroir comme instrument de divination. Elle tentait chaque soir de « voir » les préparatifs pour la première tâche, mais elle n'avait pas eu de résultats très satisfaisants en espionnant Verpey grâce à son miroir. Le gars n'avait pas parlé de ce que les champions affronteraient, bizarrement il semblait plus se préoccuper de ses dettes avec les Gobelins, pariant même sur la victoire de Circée pour se refaire, et de la couverture médiatique de chaque tâche. Croupton était lui-aussi quasiment inutile, son fils (et l'imposteur était bien son fils) le contrôlait grâce à l'Imperium et il n'avait pas discuté de la manière dont devait se dérouler la tâche. Au moins, elle n'avait pas perdu son temps en l'espionnant magiquement, elle avait découvert que Voldy (sa forme actuelle étant une aberration, purement et simplement) et un sorcier du nom de Rachepied s'étaient installés chez les Croupton et qu'ils souhaitaient utiliser le Graal pour redonner un corps à Voldy.

Elle avait aussi pu finaliser son plan pour libérer Maugrey avec l'aide de Dobby et de Winky. L'ancienne elfe des Croupton avait accepté de se mettre au service de Circée, dès que celle-ci l'avait informée que son ancien maître était soumis à l'Imperium par son fils et le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se préparait à retrouver un corps. Winky tenait peut-être à Barty junior, mais son précédent maître était Croupton senior, elle éprouvait donc davantage de loyauté envers le père que le fils. Les deux elfes devaient l'immobiliser avec leur magie et Circée utiliserait les capacités des flammes indigo pour manipuler l'esprit de l'imposteur, afin qu'il ne se rende pas compte que le véritable Maugrey avait été libéré.

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution un samedi soir. Les deux elfes avaient aisément neutralisé Barty, l'homme était peut-être un sorcier dangereux, mais la magie des elfes était très différente de celle des sorciers, car elle ne nécessitait ni incantation, ni baguette. Dobby fut donc plus rapide à le faire tomber inconscient que lui à se défendre. Winky qui avait attendu à l'extérieur en neutralisant les sons, pour que personne ne les entende, se téléporta ensuite à l'intérieur avec Circée et Arthur qui refusait de laisser sa Maîtresse affronter un tel danger.

Circée activa ses flammes oranges, cherchant à faire ressortir l'aspect indigo de celle-ci, puis elle posa sa baguette baignée dans une lueur indigo contre le front de Barty et se concentra. Elle pénétra dans son esprit et vit qu'il était assez bien protégé malgré ce qui lui était arrivé. Vivre pendant des années sous le contrôle de l'Imperium avait permis à son esprit de se renforcer, alors même que son emprisonnement à Azkaban avait dû le fragiliser. Toutefois, cela ne suffirait pas à la stopper, ses défenses étaient prévues pour stopper un légilimens, non un utilisateur de Feu de l'Âme indigo. Elle pouvait donc aisément les traverser, ce qu'elle fit en se téléportant dans une tornade de flamme indigo, avant de réapparaître au centre de son esprit. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle pointa sa baguette sur le sol et se mit au travail en utilisant ses flammes comme si elle jetait des sorts.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour extraire le plus d'informations de lui, puis manipuler ses souvenirs et ses perceptions. Elle avait implanté dans son esprit, l'idée que Maugrey était toujours son prisonnier et qu'il arrachait des cheveux directement sur la tête de l'auror à la retraite, alors même qu'il les prendrait dans une coupe que les elfes rempliraient de mèches de Maugrey, tout en le soignant chez les Tonks.

Son traitement ne l'avait pas réveillé, et il resterait sûrement inconscient encore un moment. Elle le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chaise et l'assis, puis se tourna vers sa malle magique, là où il avait caché le vrai Maugrey. Elle ouvrit la malle après avoir glissé la première clé dans la première serrure, puis la referma, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enfonce la septième clé et qu'elle rouvre la malle pour révéler une fosse de trois mètres de hauteur. Au fond de la fosse, elle vit le corps étendu et aminci du véritable Alastor Maugrey. Elle indiqua à Dobby de le récupérer et le transporter chez les Tonks, pour qu'Andromeda le remette sur pieds.

Elle demanda ensuite à Winky de les ramener dans leurs appartements privés pour qu'elle se mette au lit.

_ Master, êtes-vous sûre que ne pas révéler l'imposteur immédiatement est une bonne idée ?, lui demanda Saber avec une touche d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_ Oui, d'après ce que j'ai découvert le corps actuel de Voldy est extrêmement instable et nécessite des soins constants… La moindre inadvertance et son corps « mourra », toutefois même si son corps actuel périt, cela ne nous débarrassera pas définitivement de lui. Son âme est ancrée trop fortement dans le monde terrestre pour retourner à la Racine avec la mort de son enveloppe physique. Pour pouvoir le mettre définitivement hors d'état de nuire, nous n'avons que deux plans possibles. Le premier détruire tous ses Horcruxes. Mais sans indices, les découvrir ne sera pas aisé, même si c'est le plan que je préfère, car il permet d'éliminer définitivement Voldemort. Le second, c'est de lui rendre un corps stable, puis de l'enfermer pour l'éternité ou jusqu'à ce qu'on ait anéanti ses Horcruxes. S'il est dans une prison privée de sa magie, il ne pourra plus rien faire… Bien sûr, ce second plan n'est pas infaillible, il est possible que ses partisans cherchent à le libérer, ou qu'il se « suicide » pour échapper à sa prison et retourner sous sa forme libre d'esprit. Mais, c'est tout de même le plan des Langues-de-plomb pour le moment, donc nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de coopérer et si je dois servir d'appât et bien je t'ai toi pour me protéger… N'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour essayer de le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu, assez adorable selon Saber.

_ Bien entendu, Maîtresse Circée, mon épée est à votre service, répondit résolument Arthur en lui souriant.

BANG ! Ce sourire ! Ce sourire était aussi puissant qu'une balle de pistolet qui l'aurait traversée en plein cœur ! Les joues de Circée étaient en feu, ses yeux légèrement humides, ses jambes tremblaient et entre celles-ci elle pouvait sentir son excitation. Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire n'importe quoi à Arthur, et après un moment elle réussit à lui dire :

_ Merci, Arthur, je compte sur toi…

Elle se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre, jetant le plus possible de sortilèges pour isoler la pièce et qu'aucun son ne puisse être entendu de la chambre voisine. Elle s'installa ensuite sur son lit et se toucha en pensant et appelant Arthur avant de s'endormir épuisée.

Pauvre Circée, être victime de ses hormones à cause du trop grand charme de son Servant…

* * *

Après la libération de Maugrey, Circée put souffler un peu et elle passait tout son temps avec Arthur, qui lui enseignait les types de magie qu'il avait lui-même appris de Merlin. Elle se fournissait dans ces leçons encore plus d'efforts que dans ses matières préférées et cela rendait Arthur très fier. Dans le même temps, l'article de Rita sur le Tournoi puis le lendemain celui sur les attaques répétés de Malefoy contre elle, avaient fait le tour de l'école et sa réputation avait grimpé en flèche. Tandis que celle de Drago était au plus bas.

Le samedi qui précédait la première tâche était un week-end à Pré-au-lard, Circée avait donc décidé de passer cette journée avec Arthur, Luna et les élèves de Durmstrang pour leur faire visiter les environs. Le duo Maître-Servant descendit les escaliers et rentra dans la Grande Salle en faisait un signe à la délégation de Durmstrang, qui discutaient excités du village.

_ Prêts pour visiter Pré-au-lard ?, demanda Circée en s'asseyant pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_ Oui, notre directeur nous a donné l'autorisation, j'ai hâte de voir les magasins du village, répondit Viktor Krum.

Dans sa main, il avait une barrette toute petite créée par Fred et George qui changerait la couleur de ses cheveux noirs en un roux Weasley. Les jumeaux avaient ressenti de la sympathie pour lui, car il était évident que l'attrapeur vedette détestait sa célébrité et le fait d'être harceler constamment par des fangirls. En échange de deux autographes, ils avaient enchanté une barrette avec le même sort que les rubans qu'ils avaient donnés l'année précédente à Circée. Avec une fausse paire de lunettes en plus et des cheveux roux, il y avait peu de chance qu'on le reconnaisse dans la rue. Même s'il portait l'uniforme de son école, on ne le verrait que comme un élève quelconque de Durmstrang. Toutefois, il devrait attendre de sortir de l'école pour mettre son déguisement.

Elle finit de manger ses toasts rapidement, avant de faire un signe de la main à Luna pour qu'elle les rejoigne. C'était la première visite de Luna à Pré-au-lard durant l'année scolaire et Circée lui avait promis qu'elles passeraient la journée ensemble avec Saber et leur nouveaux amis.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Circée et Luna prirent la tête de la délégation de Durmstrang, avec Arthur sous forme astrale derrière ainsi que Lancer et Berserker, très vite Neville les rejoint et ils partirent tous ensemble vers l'entrée du château, là où Rusard contrôlait les sorties. Le concierge les laissa passer et ils marchèrent jusqu'aux diligences. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes pour y monter et prirent ensuite la route vers le village.

Leur première destination était Gaichiffon, le magasin de vêtement du village. Circée conduisait le groupe, accrochée au bras d'Arthur qui s'était matérialisé à la demande de sa Maîtresse, tout en parlant avec Mihail Horvath, un grand jeune homme blond qui était en sixième année à Durmstrang. L'anniversaire du jeune sorcier avait lieu au début du mois de septembre, il avait donc eu dix-sept ans quelques semaines avant son arrivée à Poudlard.

Circée et Mihail s'étaient immédiatement entendus, car ils avaient le même humour, la même langue-de-vipère et les mêmes matières préférées. Il n'était pas rare de les voir ensemble à la bibliothèque, travailler sur de complexes calculs d'arithmancie ou traduire de longs textes en Futhark sous l'œil vigilant d'Arthur. Mihail était très impressionné par sa manière de détruire la réputation de Drago dans l'école et tout le pays, ils discutaient souvent de la meilleure méthode pour ruiner ses ennemis, parfois rejoints par Nobunaga et des commentaires occasionnels d'Arthur.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et Circée proposa à Arthur de regarder s'il voyait quelque chose à son goût. Luna, Neville et les élèves de Durmstrang regardaient eux aussi parmi les robes en vente pour voir si un vêtement pourrait leur plaire. Les filles semblaient tenter d'acheter une ou deux robes et discutaient à voix basse des différents modèles et couleurs. Les garçons eux comparaient les robes de leurs pays à celles de la boutique. Ils restèrent encore une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps que les filles trouvent leur bonheur et qu'elles payent leurs achats. Arthur n'avait rien choisi, car le style lui rappelait un peu trop celui de Merlin, ce qui fit éclater Circée de rire.

Quand ils sortirent de la boutique de vêtements, Circée les fit ensuite entrer dans la boutique voisine, Scribenpenne, pour jeter un œil à leur sélection de plumes et parchemins. Puis, ensuite ils se rendirent à Zonko, là où ils retrouvèrent Fred, George, Lee et Ron avec les deux Servants des jumeaux qui semblaient extrêmement excités. Les garçons étaient cette fois-ci davantage intéressés que les filles par les marchandises en vente et ils regardaient avec des yeux pétillants les produits de farces et attrapes. Fred et George les introduirent à leurs blagues favorites et ils ressortirent la bourse plus légère et avec davantage de sac sous les regards amusés de Circée, Arthur et Luna. Circée écouta en pouffant Arthur et Merlin discuter des achats de ce dernier.

_ J'espère que tu ne comptes pas utiliser tes achats contre ma Maîtresse ?, demanda Arthur en haussant un sourcil.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mon maître m'a dit qu'elle était intouchable ! Toutefois, je dois avouer que c'est dommage que les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne soient pas là, j'aurais bien aimé tester ces farces sur eux, répondit Merlin. Je suis sûr que leurs expressions auraient été fantastiques ! Imagine la tête d'Agravain si je l'avais bombardé de Bombabouse!

Il était un peu plus de onze heures et Circée leur proposa d'aller manger à l'auberge avant de reprendre leur shopping, afin d'éviter qu'il y ait trop de monde et qu'ils ne puissent rester tous ensemble. Ils approuvèrent tous ce plan et marchèrent jusqu'au Trois Balai. En chemin, Circée nommait chaque boutique devant lesquelles ils passaient et quel type de produit on y trouvait. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'auberge qui était déjà quasiment à moitié remplie. Heureusement pour eux, il restait suffisamment de places pour qu'ils puissent tous s'asseoir d'un même côté, même s'ils ne pourraient partager la même table. Ils s'assirent sur trois tables, Circée se trouvait avec Arthur, Luna, Neville, Mihail, Viktor et Lancer, et ils attendirent l'arrivé de Rosmerta avec les menus.

L'aubergiste arriva quelques secondes plus tard en leur tendant des menus et faisant une brève conversation avec les étudiants étrangers et les Servants pour savoir si leur séjour se passait bien. Elle paraissait ridiculement excitée d'avoir des Esprits Héroïques comme clients et offrit même aux trois Servants leur repas. Circée recommanda à ses compagnons les plats qu'elle avait même choisis la première fois qu'elle était venue à l'auberge, puis elle fit signe à Rosmerta pour passer sa propre commande.

En attendant que leur repas arrive, la conversation reprit et Circée et Krum parlaient de la première tâche qui allait arriver bientôt avec leurs Servants et Poliakoff et Berserker à la table voisine.

_ Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils vont nous faire faire la semaine prochaine…, marmonna Viktor en fronçant des sourcils.

_ À coup sûr, on devra affronter une créature dangereuse de rang XXXX ou même XXXXX. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ces idiots du ministère choisissent une créature extrêmement dangereuse pour satisfaire le public, répondit Circée avec une note de dégoût dans la voix.

_ Ils ne seraient pas aussi stupides, alors qu'ils sont sensés avoir réduit la dangerosité du tournoi… Même avec des Servants, nous les Maîtres restons complètement humains… Enfin, j'espère, dit Viktor.

_ Vous devriez tous deux vous préparer au pire, peut-être que vous devrez même affronter un Énormus à Babilles !, ajouta sagement Luna.

_ C'est vrai que Mr Verpey ne me semble pas complètement digne de confiance, je l'imagine bien choisir une créature extrêmement dangereuse, juste pour pimenter le tournoi, commenta Mihail.

_ Il faudra voir quelles mesures de sécurité ont été préparées pour les spectateurs aussi. Opposer un Servant à une dangereuse créature, cela risque de causer des dégâts, affirma Neville.

_ S'il s'agit simplement d'éliminer une créature magique, je ne devrais pas avoir de problème, Maîtresse. De mon vivant, j'ai combattu un bon nombre de bêtes pour protéger notre pays, déclara Arthur.

_ Moi aussi, je devrais m'en sortir, on fait difficilement pire qu'un dragon comme Grendel, commenta Beowulf.

_ Même si je n'ai pas l'expérience de mes rivaux dans ce domaine, je doute qu'une créature puisse réellement me causer des problèmes, dit Vlad à son tour.

_ Peut-être, mais vous partez du principe qu'il vous faudrait éliminer une créature. Il est plus que probable que la tâche soit plus complexe que simplement nous donner une bête comme cible à neutraliser…, rétorqua Circée. Il est même possible que les paires de Maîtres et Servants soient temporairement séparés pour réaliser la tâche, car je vous le rappelle, ce Tournoi teste le Sorcier tout autant que son Servant.

Ses paroles donna à réfléchir à ses rivaux jusqu'à ce que leurs plats arrivent.

Ils déjeunèrent ensuite tranquillement tout en discutant de leurs classes et de leurs professeurs. Karkaroff par exemple n'était pas très apprécié de ses élèves, qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil ses manières de lèches-bottes vis-à-vis de Viktor. L'attrapeur lui-même avait un profond mépris pour l'homme et ne le supportait que pas nécessité. Circée répondit en parlant de leur propre directeur, Dumbledore, elle mentionna son incapacité à garantir la sécurité des élèves et même la qualité de leur éducation. Elle déplorait ouvertement le fait que certaines matières soient considérées comme une blague ou une période de sieste.

Après le déjeuner, leur groupe reprit la route direction Honeydukes pour faire le plein de friandises, puis le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu dans lequel ils n'entrèrent pas, Derviche et Bang le magasin d'objets magiques et enfin la Cabane Hurlante. Avant de retourner à l'école, Circée dit au revoir à ses amis pour passer le reste de la journée avec Arthur.

Elle le prit par la main et le guida embarrassée jusqu'au salon de thé. Le salon de Madame Pieddodu était une boutique assez petite, tout comme sa salle décorée de nœud et de fanfreluches. Malgré cela, l'atmosphère rendait le salon le lieu de rendez-vous préféré des couples de Poudlard, car la boutique était assez paisible et proposait en plus de boissons, des bonbons et des pâtisseries. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le salon de thé et Circée regarda la salle à la recherche d'une table libre. Elle en trouva une dans le fond et dirigea Arthur jusqu'à celle-ci où ils s'assirent. Ils prirent un menu et regardèrent la sélection de boissons et desserts proposés. C'était la première fois que Circée venait dans cette boutique, qui lui avait été conseillée l'année précédente par Pénélope Deauclaire si jamais elle se trouvait un petit ami. Même si Arthur n'était pas son officiellement en couple avec elle, Circée avait eu envie de s'y rendre avec lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous romantique.

Madame Pieddodu passa entre les tables pour prendre leur commande, c'était une grande et large sorcière avec un chignon stricte. Circée demanda une tasse de café et un éclair au chocolat, tandis qu'Arthur choisit un thé et une tarte aux pommes. La patronne repartit et Circée demanda à Arthur son opinion sur le village.

_ C'est un charmant village, aucun doute là-dessus, mais je me demande vraiment si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir une boutique de farces et attrapes aussi près de l'école, déclara-t-il.

_ Je suis d'accord sur ce point, les trois-quarts des produits de Zonko sont interdits à l'école à la demande de Rusard, pourtant ils laissent les élèves s'en procurer plusieurs fois par an ici. Et après, ils s'étonnent que les élèves désobéissent alors qu'ils ont un accès aussi proche à tous ces produits prohibés. Les jumeaux et Lee ne sont pas les seuls à s'en procurer, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, répondit Circée.

Leurs commandes arrivèrent et Circée prit subtilement la main d'Arthur, ce qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment remarquer. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il avait compris son geste, ou il n'en avait juste pas pris note. Son cœur se pinça à cette idée. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois qu'elle l'avait invoqué et elle était déjà éperdument amoureuse d'Arthur, vraiment elle était ridiculement pathétique. Tomber amoureuse de son Servant, alors même qu'elle savait qu'il ne resterait que quelques mois avec elle, elle était vraiment sotte… L'amour rendait vraiment les gens idiot.

Plus tard, ils retournèrent près des diligences pour revenir au château avec leurs achats. Elle demanda à la délégation de Durmstrang leur avis sur cette journée, et fut soulagée de voir qu'ils semblaient satisfaits de cette sortie et comptaient bien en parler à leurs familles dans leurs lettres.

De retour au château, Hagrid s'approcha de Circée et lui demanda un moment de son temps avant de rentrer dans le hall, elle suivit le demi-géant un peu plus loin et celui-ci lui chuchota :

_ Circée, viens à ma cabane ce soir à minuit. Et mets ta cape.

Puis il repartit en direction de sa cabane.

Circée revint vers le groupe en souriant et immédiatement déclara :

_ Hagrid voulait mon opinion pour une de ses classes, il voudrait essayer de faire monter des élèves de cinquième année sur des hippogriffes, mais il craint qu'un accident se reproduise, mentit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre le bras d'Arthur pour qu'il l'escorte à l'intérieur.

Dans le château, Drago et ses minions tentèrent aujourd'hui encore d'humilier Circée, mais elle avait tellement l'habitude de leur stupidité qu'elle s'en moquait.

_ Alors, Potter ? On est incapable de trouver un vrai sorcier dans notre école, donc on se jette sur un Servant ?, se moqua Drago, ce qui fit rire Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

_ Le pauvre ! Devoir se trimbaler un laideron comme toi au bras ! Je me demande s'il n'est pas aveugle ou n'éprouve pas de la pitié pour toi, parce qu'aucun homme ne veut de toi et que tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à vivre !, renchérit Pansy en riant stupidement.

_ Pansy, ma chère, t'es-tu regardée dans un miroir récemment ? Parce que je puis t'assurer que tu es bien plus laide que moi. Non seulement, tu as des boutons sur le visage, mais tes traits sont complètement difformes… Tu ressembles davantage à un homme qu'à une femme, humm, pas étonnant que Drago te laisse traîner avec sa bande ! Si tu ne portais pas une robe très clairement féminine et des cheveux longs, on te prendrait pour un garçon toi aussi ! Et nous savons toutes deux quel sexe Drago préfère. Cela explique pourquoi Drago n'a aucun problème avec ta présence malgré ses préférences, répliqua immédiatement Circée en souriant.

Une illusion de fleurs, de licornes et d'un arc-en-ciel apparut juste autour et derrière elle à la surprise de tous.

Pansy s'énerva, de même que Drago, et ils sortirent tous deux leurs baguettes qu'ils pointèrent droit sur elle.

_ Malefoy ! Parkinson ! Baissez vos baguettes !, rugit la voix rauque du faux Maugrey juste derrière le groupe de Circée.

Le professeur s'avança vers eux en frappant fortement le sol avec sa canne, il fusillait du regard les deux Serpentards, qui avaient paniqué et baissé leurs baguettes.

_ Alors Malefoy ? On n'a pas retenu sa leçon ? Et on embarque Parkinson maintenant ? Tut tut tut. Il semblerait qu'une visite à ce vieux Rogue s'impose, suivez-moi vous deux ! Et cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, pour avoir pointé sa baguette sur un autre élève !, ordonna Maugrey en les forçant à marcher en direction des cachots en pointant sa propre baguette dans leur dos.

_ Est-ce que cela arrive souvent dans votre école ?, marmonna Mihail les sourcils froncés.

_ Master, souhaitez-vous…, commença Arthur furieux que l'honneur de sa Maîtresse puisse être ainsi sali.

_ Oublie-les, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Franchement, ils ne sont que des idiots ! Ils ne méritent pas que tu t'occupes personnellement d'eux, répondit Circée en secouant la tête.

Ce soir-là, à onze et demi, Circée revêtit sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta ses appartements avec Arthur sous sa forme astrale pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Le parc était plongé dans le noir, mais Circée marcha d'un pas sûr en direction des lumières qui brillaient dans la cabane de Hagrid. Parvenue à la cabane, elle frappa à la porte.

_ C'est toi, Circée ? murmura Hagrid qui ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

_ Oui.

Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, il portait à la boutonnière une fleur qui ressemblait à un artichaut gigantesque. Apparemment, il avait renoncé à se mettre de l'huile de moteur dans les cheveux, mais il avait quand même essayé de les coiffer, Circée vit des dents de peigne cassées qui s'étaient prises dans sa tignasse.

_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens avec moi et ne fais pas de bruit. Couvre-toi bien avec ta cape, dit Hagrid avant de marcher en direction du carrosse de Beauxbâtons.

Circée se hâta de le suivre et le vit frapper trois fois à la portière du carrosse, duquel Madame Maxime sortit un châle de soie drapé autour de ses épaules massives.

_ Ah, Hagrid, vous arrivez juste à l'heure. Quelle ponctualité !

_ Madame, qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaitez le bonsoir, dit Hagrid d'un ton ampoulé qui fit hausser un sourcil à Circée.

Le demi-géant était sacrément épris de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, on dirait !

Le duo marcha en direction de la forêt interdite et Circée fut surprise d'entendre que Madame Maxime ignorait où Hagrid l'emmenait. Serait-ce lié à la première tâche ? Circée marcha d'un pas sûr et rapide derrière eux, mais à une distante suffisante pour Madame Maxime ne l'entende pas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent marché assez loin autour de la Forêt interdite pour que le château et le lac soient hors de vue, Circée entendit soudain un rugissement assourdissant qui l'immobilisa quelques secondes. Impossible, par Merlin, ils n'auraient pas été assez stupides pour…

Hagrid entraîna Madame Maxime derrière un bosquet d'arbres et s'arrêta là. Circée les rattrapa, toujours prise de panique à l'idée que ces imbéciles du ministère aient pu ramener _cette_ _créature_ pour le tournoi et attendit derrière le duo. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir des feux de joie autour desquels plusieurs personnes s'affairaient. Mais elle savait que cela n'était que le produit de son imagination, son hyper intuition l'avait averti des semaines plus tôt de ce qu'elle devrait affronter, mais elle avait vainement espéré s'être trompée.

_Des dragons._

Quatre énormes dragons à l'air féroce se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière à l'intérieur d'un enclos fermé par d'épaisses planches de bois. Le cou tendu, ils rugissaient, mugissaient, soufflant par leur gueule ouverte, hérissée de crocs acérés, des torrents de feu qui jaillissaient vers le ciel noir à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. L'un d'eux, d'une couleur bleu argenté, les cornes pointues, grognait et claquait des mâchoires en essayant de mordre les sorciers qui l'entouraient. Un autre, aux écailles vertes et lisses, se tortillait en tous sens, piétinant le sol de toute sa puissance. Un troisième, de couleur rouge, la tête couronnées d'une curieuse frange d'épines dorées, crachait des nuages de feu en forme de champignon. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait le plus près d'eux était noir, gigantesque, et sa silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un dinosaure.

Le ministère l'avait fait, il avait fait venir des dragons pour la première épreuve… Il comptait faire affronter à des élèves à peine majeurs et elle, des dragons… Elle le savait pourtant que les sorciers du ministère étaient pour la plupart stupides, pourquoi avait-elle espéré qu'ils feraient preuve de bon sens durant ce tournoi ? Elle soupira.

Une trentaine de sorciers, sept ou huit pour chaque dragon, essayaient de les contrôler, tirant sur les chaînes attachées à d'épaisses sangles de cuir qui leur entouraient les pattes et le cou. À la fois terrifiée et fascinée, Circée leva la tête et vit, loin au-dessus de lui, les yeux du dragon noir, les pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, exorbités par la peur ou la rage. La créature produisait un bruit horrible, un hurlement aigu, lugubre… Mais que Circée parvenait à comprendre.

__ Mes œufs ! JE VEUX MES ŒUFS ! RENDEZ-MOI MES ŒUFS, HUMAINS !_, rugissait-elle.

_ Attention Hagrid, n'approchez pas ! cria un sorcier près de la palissade, tirant de toutes ses forces sur la chaîne qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ils peuvent cracher du feu jusqu'à une distance de six mètres ! Ce Magyar à pointes peut même aller jusqu'à douze mètres.

_ C'est magnifique ! dit Hagrid d'une voix émue.

_ Il faut les calmer ! s'exclama un autre sorcier. Sortilèges de Stupéfixion ! Je compte jusqu'à trois !

Circée vit chacun des sorciers sortir sa baguette magique et crier à l'unisson.

_ _Stupéfix !_

Les sortilèges de Stupéfixion jaillirent de leurs baguettes comme des fusées enflammées, explosant en gerbes d'étoiles sur les écailles des quatre dragons.

Les dragons commencèrent à osciller dangereusement sur leurs pattes de derrière, avant de lentement s'affaisser et s'effondrer sur le sol d'un bruit mat.

Les sorciers s'avancèrent vers les créatures inertes et se hâtèrent de resserrer les chaînes et de les attacher soigneusement à des piquets en fer qu'ils enfoncèrent dans le sol par magie.

_ Vous voulez regarder de plus près ? demanda Hagrid à Madame Maxime d'un ton enthousiaste.

Tous deux s'approchèrent de la palissade et Circée les suivit prudemment. Le sorcier qui avait averti Hagrid de rester à distance se retourna et Circée le reconnût aussitôt : c'était Charlie Weasley.

_ Ça va Hagrid ? demanda-t-il essoufflé, en s'avançant vers eux. Ça devrait bien se passer, maintenant. On leur a fait prendre une potion de Sommeil pour les amener ici. On pensait que ce serait mieux qu'ils se réveillent dans le noir et dans le calme. Mais, comme vous avez vu, ils n'étaient pas contents, pas contents du tout…

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez comme espèces ? demanda Hagrid en regardant le plus proche des dragons, celui qui était noir, avec une expression proche de la vénération.

_ Ça, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Vert gallois commun, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, c'est un Boutefeu chinois.

Charlie regarda autour de lui, Madame Maxime longeait la palissade en observant avec intérêt les dragons stupéfixés.

_ Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir avec elle, Hagrid, dit Charlie, les sourcils froncés. Les champions ne doivent pas savoir ce qui les attend. Elle va sûrement avertir les concurrentes de son école, vous ne croyez pas ?

_ J'ai seulement pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de les voir, répondit Hagrid avec un haussement d'épaules, en contemplant les dragons d'un air extasié.

_ Vraiment très romantique, comme promenade au clair de lune, fit remarquer Charlie en hochant la tête.

_ Quatre dragons… dit Hagrid. Il n'y en a pas un pour chaque Champion ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Les combattre ?

_ Non, les Champions tireront au hasard l'un des quatre et trois d'entre eux seront donc utilisé pour deux champions. Quand à la tâche, je crois qu'un champion ou son servant sera utilisé comme otage et son partenaire devra le délivrer, répondit Charlie. Nous serons prêts à intervenir avec des sortilèges d'Extinction si les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles, ils voulaient des mères en train de couver, je ne sais pas pourquoi… En tout cas, je n'aimerais pas être à la place de celui qui tombera sur le Magyar à pointes. Il est aussi dangereux derrière que devant. Regardez…

Charlie montra la queue du Magyar et Circée vit qu'elle était hérissée de longues pointes couleur bronze qui se dressaient sur toute sa longueur, séparées de quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Cinq des camarades de Charlie s'approchèrent du dragon en vacillant sous le poids d'un tas d'énormes œufs semblables à des pierres grises, qu'ils portaient sur une couverture déployée dont chacun tenait un bout. Ils déposèrent délicatement la couverture à côté du Magyar à pointes, sous les yeux de Hagrid qui laissa échapper un gémissement d'envie.

_ Je les ai fait compter, Hagrid, dit Charlie d'un ton très sérieux. Comment vont Fred, George et Circée ? ajouta-t-il.

_ Très bien, répondit Hagrid sans quitter du regard les œufs de dragon.

_ J'espère qu'ils iront toujours aussi bien après avoir affronté ça, dit Charlie d'un air sombre et sincèrement inquiet, en contemplant les dragons enfermés dans l'enclos. Je n'ai pas osé raconter à ma mère ce qu'ils devraient accomplir comme première tâche, elle se fait déjà un sang d'encre pour eux-trois.

Charlie se mit alors à imiter la voix anxieuse de Mrs Weasley :

_ _Comment ont-ils pu les laisser participer à ce tournoi ! Et Circée est beaucoup trop jeune, tous les autres concurrents ont au moins deux ans de plus qu'elle ! Je croyais qu'ils ne risquaient rien, j'étais si sûre que le Graal ne les choisirait pas et qu'ils seraient parfaitement en sécurité ! _Elle était en larmes après avoir lu l'article sur elle dans _La Gazette du sorcier. Pauvre Circée ! Les membres de la famille Malefoy l'attaquent tous à l'école et personne ne fait rien ! Même les professeurs ne la soutiennent pas !_

Circée en avait assez entendu, elle fit demi-tour tout en ruminant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre et demanda à Arthur de continuer de les espionner sous sa forme astrale.

Charlie avait dit qu'un membre de chaque paire servirait d'otage, autrement dit le dragon devrait les « garder » comme dans les contes de fées dans lesquels le héros doit délivrer la princesse du cruel dragon. Et puis, les quatre dragons étaient toutes des femelles qui couvaient des œufs, une demande spécifique des organisateurs du tournoi, il semblerait. Une mère serait plus dangereuse qu'un dragon mâle d'autant plus si elle couve. Mais est-ce la seule raison ? Son intuition lui disait qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose. Pourquoi spécifiquement des dragonnes et leurs œufs ? Se pourrait-il que les otages soient placés avec les œufs de la dragonne ? Cela semblait logique, mais en même temps un peu irresponsable de la part des organisateurs de les installer près d'œufs de dragon… Que comptaient-ils faire si les dragonnes réagissaient mal à leurs présences dans son nid ? Vraiment, les organisateurs étaient stupides…

Circée leva la tête soulagée d'avoir compris ce qu'on attendrait d'elle dans quelques jours, puis s'arrêta. Elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette entre les arbres, elle se colla à un tronc et fronça les sourcils, elle reconnaissait ce bouc… C'était Karkaroff.

Le directeur de Durmstrang avançait à pas de loup en direction de l'enclos où étaient parqués les dragons. Circée comprit immédiatement ce que Karkaroff manigançait. Il avait probablement quitté son vaisseau en cachette pour essayer de découvrir la nature de la première tâche. Il avait peut-être vu Hagrid et Madame Maxime se diriger vers la forêt. Ils n'étaient pas très difficiles à repérer, même de loin. Tout ce que Karkaroff avait à faire à présent, c'était de suivre le bruit des voix. Ainsi, il saurait, tout comme Madame Maxime, ce qui attendait les champions. Fred et George avaient de la chance que Circée les adorait et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'avoir leurs morts sur la conscience. Elle comptait les informer dès demain de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ainsi, tous les champions seraient au courant, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, étant donné qu'ils feraient face à des _dragons_.

Circée arriva au château, se glissa dans le hall et monta l'escalier de marbre jusqu'au sixième étage.

_ Caliburn ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle parvint devant le portrait du professeur Broll qui somnolait dans son cadre.

_ Hum, bonne réponse, murmura-t-elle d'une vois ensommeillée, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Et le tableau bascula pour la laisser entrer. Circée se faufila par l'ouverture et pénétra dans son salon. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine et prépara deux tasses de thé tout en parlant par télépathie avec Arthur, qui l'informa de l'arrivée de Karkaroff à l'enclos. Elle lui ordonna de revenir à leurs appartements et quinze minutes plus tard, il rentra et sourit en voyant la tasse de thé qui l'attendait. Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs nouvelles informations sur l'épreuve et ce qu'ils comptaient faire pour chaque éventualité. S'ils étaient chanceux, c'est Circée qui serait choisie comme otage, et Saber devrait la libérer avec ses excellents paramètres et ses compétences, cette tâche ne lui poserait aucun problème. Non, le véritable danger était que Circée soit choisie, ils devaient donc réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Une heure plus tard, après une longue et fastidieuse discussion, ils se couchèrent tous deux avec appréhension.

* * *

Le lendemain, on était dimanche et Circée se leva de bonne heure. Elle sortit un carnet vierge et un stylo et commença à écrire toutes les idées qui lui étaient venues pour affronter un dragon. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes pour tout noter et dès qu'elle eut fini, elle rangea le cahier dans son sac, avant de prendre des vêtements et se diriger vers sa salle de bain.

Un peu plus tard, elle descendit l'escalier de marbre en compagnie d'Arthur pour arriver jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors et vit Poliakoff et Viktor, l'air terrible, comme si on venait de leur annoncer le décès d'un proche. Karkaroff devait leur avoir dit qu'ils affronteraient des dragons pour la première épreuve. L'attrapeur bulgare semblait la regarder avec hésitation et anxiété, puis après un moment, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger, il lui dit :

_ Circée, pourrais-tu me retrouver à la bibliothèque ? J'aimerai qu'on discute seul à seul, chuchota-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha de la tête et lui sourit. Viktor était vraiment un brave jeune homme avec un bon fond derrière ses airs bourrus.

Il se leva et quitta la Grande Salle l'air soulagé, comme s'il venait d'être libéré d'un grand poids.

Circée se leva à son tour et remit une lettre aux jumeaux après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à la lire et ils sauraient tout du contenu de la tâche.

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et monta l'escalier de marbre afin de retrouver Viktor et Lancer à la bibliothèque avec Arthur.

Elle y entra et vit le Bulgare assis à une table vide, à quelques mètres de lui se trouvait ses fangirls et de l'autre côté de la pièce, Hermione assise seule.

_ Tes fangirls n'ont vraiment pas de vie, tu es monté même pas cinq minutes avant moi et pourtant elles sont déjà là, commenta-t-elle immédiatement.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire…, répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses fans en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Tu veux qu'on aille discuter ailleurs ?, proposa-t-elle.

_ Oui, répondit-il immédiatement en se levant avec Vlad et elle les suivit en direction de la porte.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir qui par chance était désert et Circée les guida jusqu'à une salle de classe vide à proximité, dans laquelle ils s'installèrent.

_ De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?, demanda Circée en s'asseyant sur une table et en balançant ses jambes.

Oh ! on dirait qu'elle avait encore pris quelques centimètres ces derniers jours ! Bien, bien, très bien même ! Son rêve d'atteindre le mètre soixante-dix était à porté de main !

_ La première épreuve… on fera face à des dragons, un champion ou son Servant servira d'otage que l'autre devra récupérer, déclara-t-il gravement.

_Oh ! Je le sais déjà ! Je l'ai découvert grâce à mon miroir, hier après-midi, et le soir, je suis allée vérifier derrière la forêt interdite et je les ai vus ! J'ai aussi vu Madame Maxime et Karkaroff donc ce matin, en voyant ton anxiété et celle de Dimitri, j'ai compris que Karkaroff vous l'a annoncé. Bien sûr, je vous l'aurais dis s'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est ce que j'ai fait pour Fred et George par lettre. Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience. Et Fleur et Ophélie sont au courant, tu as vu leurs têtes au petit-déjeuner ?, mentit Circée, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'Hagrid l'avait aidée.

Viktor semblait extrêmement soulagé et même un peu amusé à l'idée qu'elle est découverte par elle-même la nature de leur première tâche, alors même qu'elle était la plus jeune championne.

_ Cela me rassure, je n'avais pas envie moi aussi d'avoir la mort d'une amie sur la conscience, dit-il.

_ Parfaitement normal ! Et puis franchement, nous faire affronter des dragons, femelles et qui couvent en plus ! Les organisateurs sont-ils cinglés ?!, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

_ Je suis d'accord. Seuls des fous penseraient que confronter des étudiants à des dragons est une bonne idée et ils osent dire que les tâches sont moins dangereuses…, marmonna avec dégoût Viktor, il avait finalement compris que Circée avait entièrement raison de se méfier des employés du ministère britannique.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Bon, il faut que je commence mes préparatifs pour la première tâche, on se voit au déjeuner ?

_ Oui, il faut que je retourne à la bibliothèque pour voir ce qu'ils ont sur les dragons, confirma Viktor avant de marcher avec détermination vers la porte.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Circée prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'elle avait rangée dans son sac ce matin et son Éclair de feu, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de classe après s'être recouverte de la cape et s'envola avec Arthur sous forme astrale derrière elle.

Ils volèrent en direction de l'enclos, survolant la forêt interdite. Elle pouvait voir les énormes formes des quatre créatures de sa position et elle choisit d'atterrir à cinquante mètres du campement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle fit descendre Arthur, puis elle descendit à son tour de son balai et le rangea à nouveau dans son sac. Elle marcha ensuite le plus silencieusement possible vers l'enclos, s'arrêtant parfois lorsqu'un des sorciers en charge s'approchait d'un peu trop près de sa position. Très vite, elle arriva devant les quatre dragons enchaînés et par chance, elle vit Charlie ouvrir l'enclos avec d'autres sorciers pour aller nourrir les créatures. Elle marcha silencieusement derrière le groupe et dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, elle marcha vers le Magyar à pointes. Connaissant sa chance, à tous les coups, elle devrait affronter le plus dangereux des quatre, autrement dit le Magyar, alors autant la convaincre en premier de l'aider dans son plan.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée suffisamment près pour que la dragonne puisse l'entendre, mais pas les sorciers, elle s'adressa au Magyar en fourchelang.

_ _Bonjour, Madame la dragonne, je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce dérangement, mais je souhaitais discuter avec vous. Mon nom est Circée Morrigan Potter Black, je suis l'une des sept Maîtres choisies pour vous affronter dans quelques jours. Pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas me voir, car je porte une cape d'invisibilité. Je ne souhaite pas que les sorciers qui s'occupent de vous et des trois autres dragonnes, apprennent que je suis venue vous voir, _dit Circée à voix basse_._

Le dragon avait légèrement bougé en entendant quelqu'un parler la langue des reptiles, mais elle s'était calmée en entendant son nom et le fait qu'elle était invisible pour le moment.

_ _Tu es la fille-qui-a-survécu, n'est-ce pas ? Ton nom est connu chez les dragons de toutes espèces_, s'exclama avec excitation la dragonne, à la surprise des sorciers qui se demandaient ce qui lui arrivait.

_ _Oui, c'est bien moi. Je ne savais pas que j'étais célèbre dans la communauté dragon_, répondit Circée amusée à cette idée.

_ _As-tu vraiment la cicatrice ?_, demanda la dragonne.

_ _Non, je ne l'ai plus depuis quelques temps, elle a été purifiée de la magie noire qui l'empêchait de cicatriser, vous voyez_, répondit Circée.

_ _Oh ! Quel dommage !_, s'exclama la dragonne.

_ _Hé ! Maggie ! __À__ qui parles-tu ?, _demanda le Vert gallois commun curieusement.

_ _Circée Morrigan Potter Black ! La fille-qui-a-survécu et vaincu vous-savez-qui ! Elle est venue nous voir, mais là elle porte une cape d'invisibilité, on ne peut donc pas la voir !_, répondit avec passion Maggie, le Magyar à pointes.

_ _C'est vrai ? Où ?! Où est-elle ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de signer mes écailles ?_, demanda le Suédois à museau court.

_ _Moi aussi, moi aussi ! Je veux qu'elle signe mes écailles !_, déclara le Boutefeu chinois.

_ _Du calme, les filles ! Pas toutes en même temps, regardez un peu le groupe de sorciers en face de nous ! Ils ont l'air près à nous stupéfixer encore une fois !_, interrompit Maggie.

_ _Ho, je déteste être stupéfixée, c'est vraiment désagréable et à chaque fois mon pauvre museau me fait mal quand je me réveille_, marmonna le Vert gallois.

_ _Je ne te le fais pas dire, Vega ! Ces idiots ne pensent vraiment pas à notre pauvre face quand ils nous stupéfixent, à chaque fois je me réveille la tête contre le sol !,_ maugréa le Suédois à museau court.

Donc, le nom du Vert gallois est Vega et celui du Magyar, Maggie. Circée se demandait comment s'appelait les deux autres dragons.

_ _Et puis, Sonya, tu oublies de mentionner le fait que la plupart sont vraiment nuls pour s'occuper correctement de nous. Le seul qui sait vraiment ce qu'il fait et le fait bien, c'est ce cher Charlie, vraiment dommage qu'il ne soit pas un dragon… _ajouta le Boutefeu chinois en se léchant les babines tout en regardant Charlie qui était confus par son comportement.

_ _Bai Meng ! Charlie est à moi ! Pas touche !_, s'offusqua Maggie.

_ _Hé ! Soit gentille et partage ! Charlie nous appartient à toutes les quatre !_, répliqua la dénommée Bai Meng.

Pendant que les deux dragons se disputaient au sujet de Charlie, Circée se retenait le ventre et la bouche pour ne pas exploser de rire et trahir sa position aux sorciers à quelques mètres. Et grâce à son lien avec Saber, elle savait qu'Arthur faisait de même car elle lui transmettait mentalement la versino traduite de leur conversation. Mais, c'était vraiment difficile, quand on les entendait parler de Charlie comme des filles se battant pour un beau garçon.

'_Hé bien, Charlie, tu en as du succès auprès des femelles dragons ! Elles veulent toutes de toi ! Tu devrais peut-être chercher à devenir un dragon pour les satisfaire !'_, songea Circée.

Les deux autres dragons semblaient parfaitement d'accord avec Bai Meng et Maggie au sujet de Charlie et elles le regardaient toutes deux avec du désir dans le regard.

_ _Les filles, s'il vous plait ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! J'aimerai vous demander votre aide !_, interrompit Circée en fourchelang.

La dispute cessa immédiatement et Bai Meng et Maggie se calmèrent.

_ _Bien, écoutez-moi. Dans quelques jours, les champions et moi-même devrons vous faire face avec nos Servants. Un membre de chaque paire sera placé avec vos œufs et l'autre aura donc pour tâche de délivrer son partenaire. J'aimerai que vous ne tentiez pas de nous réduire en cendres si possible,_ demanda Circée à Maggie qui se chargea de rapporter à ses « amies » ses paroles.

_ Oh _! Pas de problème, tant qu'ils ne touchent pas à mes œufs_, répondirent-elles toutes les quatre.

_ _Merci beaucoup, après la fin de la première tâche je signerai vos écailles à toutes les quatre, promis ! Et si vous voulez, je transmettrais aux sorciers s'occupant de vous des messages pour vous_, remercia Circée.

_ _C'est vrai ? Tu pourras dire à Charlie que s'il parvient à devenir un dragon, on est toutes prêtes à devenir ses compagnes ?_, dit Bai Meng en gloussant ou tout au moins la version dragon du gloussement.

_ _Bien sûr, je compte sur vous les filles ! Et Maggie, il y a de grandes chances que mon Servant ou moi-même t'affronte durant cette tâche, cela te dirait de m'aider à faire une farce aux idiots de sorciers qui vous ont fait venir ici ?, _poursuivit Circée une lueur espiègles brillait dans ses yeux.

_ _Oh, dis-moi, dis-moi !_, s'exclama Maggie en baissant la tête comme si Circée s'apprêtait à lui confier un secret.

Circée chuchota son plan à son oreille et elle vit que le Magyar à pointes semblait aussi amusée qu'elle à cette idée.

_ _Ç__a marche, mais je compte sur toi pour recevoir plus de viande après le tournoi, le long voyage m'a donné faim, mais ils nourrissent à peine, car les organisateurs veulent « pimenter » le spectacle en nous affamant, _accepta Maggie.

_ _Les organisateurs sont de vrais idiots de toute façon et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en parlerai à Charlie_, promit Circée. _On se revoit demain, d'acc ?_

_ _À__ demain !_, répondirent les quatre dragons à l'unisson.

Circée fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de l'enclos, attendant que quelqu'un la rouvre. Il fallut quasiment cinq minutes pour que le groupe de Charlie revienne et ouvre à nouveau le portail pour qu'elle puisse sortir avec eux. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle marcha en direction des arbres sur quelques dizaines de mètres avant de ressortir son balai et dès qu'elle senti Arthur, elle monta son balai, attendit qu'il la rejoigne puis s'envola dans les airs pour retourner au château.

Les tout derniers jours, Circée et Arthur revinrent visiter les dragons à l'heure où ils étaient nourris, pour peaufiner leur plan avec Maggie. La dragonne avait une apparence terrifiante, mais une personnalité très proche de celle de Lavande, une commère qui adorait parler des « garçons », dans son cas les dragons males et Charlie qui était adoré des dragons femelles mais détesté des males. Le contraste entre son apparence et sa personnalité était sincèrement hilarant. Et Arthur se demandait même si les dragons de son époque étaient similaires. Saber était d'ailleurs populaire auprès des quatre dragonnes, à cause de son « cœur de dragon » que Merlin lui avait implanté afin de le rendre extrêmement puissant. Les dragonnes le considéraient quasiment comme un membre de leur espèce ce qui fit rire Circée.

* * *

Enfin, le jour tant attendu arriva et Circée se leva excitée par le spectacle qu'elle et Arthur allaient offrir aux organisateurs du tournoi. Le matin, elle se rendit normalement en classe, ignorant les idiots qui lançaient sur son passage : _« On va préparer une boîte de mouchoirs pour te pleurer, Potter ! _» Elle suivit le plus attentivement possible le cours d'histoire de la magie, même si elle dut se pincer à plusieurs reprises pour se maintenir éveillée durant la classe si soporifique de Binns.

Au déjeuner, Arthur et elle entrèrent dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville, qui semblait ironiquement bien plus nerveux qu'eux. Il craignait sincèrement pour sa vie, ce qui la toucha profondément. Elle lui sourit avec assurance et il se calma légèrement.

Le professeur McGonagall se précipita vers elle, alors qu'elle était encore à table, elle sentit tous les regards se tourner vers elle, mais elle bomba la poitrine et se redressa bien droite. Il était hors de question, qu'elle montre une quelconque faiblesse devant ses camarades.

_ Potter, Weasley et Weasley, dit-elle, les champions et leurs Servants doivent se rendre dans le parc dès maintenant… Vous devez vous préparer pour la première tâche.

_ D'accord, répondit Circée en reposant sa fourchette, puis se levant, suivie par Arthur.

_ Bonne chance, Circée, Fred et George !, leur souhaitèrent Neville et le reste de la table, sauf Ron.

Elle leur sourit et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de suivre McGonagall vers le hall avec les jumeaux et leurs trois Servants. Elle quitta la Grande Salle avec le professeur, qui semblait aussi très différente. McGonagall avait l'air aussi anxieuse que Neville et lorsqu'ils furent sorties du château dans la fraicheur de novembre, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

_ Ne paniquez surtout pas, gardez la tête froide…, conseilla la directrice adjointe. Il y a des sorciers qui sont là pour contrôler la situation si les choses ne se passent pas bien… L'essentiel, c'est que vous fassiez de votre mieux, personne n'aura une mauvaise opinion de vous si vous ne réussissez pas… Cela vaut pour vous aussi, messieurs Weasley !

_ Je sais, professeur. Mais ma fierté demande que je prouve à tout le monde mes compétences. Néanmoins, si je vous que cela tourne mal, j'abandonnerai, répondit Circée.

McGonagall hocha de la tête, l'air visiblement plus soulagée à l'idée que Circée soit prête à abandonner en cas de problème.

Elle les emmenait à présent vers l'endroit où étaient rassemblés les dragons, à la lisière de la forêt mais, quand ils s'approchèrent du bosquet d'arbres derrière lequel se trouvait l'enclos, Circée vit qu'une tente avait été dressée, cachant les dragons.

Le professeur la laissa devant la tente et Circée entra à l'intérieur.

Fleur Delacour était assise dans un coin, sur un tabouret de bois avec Rider cherchant à la rassurer. Le front moite, elle avait perdu son air assuré et paraissait plutôt pâle. Viktor semblait plus renfrogné que jamais aux côtés de Lancer, et Circée lui fit un signe de la main, avant d'aller s'asseoir près de lui. Dimitri Poliakoff, lui, faisait les cent pas sous le regard plein d'ennui de Beowulf. Ophélie Canda les regardaient tous avec un air hautain et méprisant lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas avec Assassin et Circée mourrait d'envie d'enflammer sa robe pour faire disparaître cette expression de son visage.

_ Ah, mais qui voilà ! Nos trois champions de Poudlard ! s'exclama Verpey d'un ton joyeux en se tournant vers elle.

Au milieu de tous ces champions au teint livide, Verpey avait l'air d'un personnage de dessin animé haut en couleur. Cette fois encore, il portait sa vielle robe de l'équipe des Frelons.

_ Ça y est, tout le monde es là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux.

_ Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous devrez affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a quatre et ils appartiennent à des différentes…euh… variétés, vous verrez. Comme il y en a que quatre, trois d'entre eux affronterons deux champions et Servants. Il faut aussi que je vous dise autre chose… oui… voilà… votre tâche consistera à délivrer un otage !

_ Un otage ? Qui donc sera un otage ?, demanda Circée à Verpey en feignant la surprise.

Viktor ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard amusé, Fleur se mordit les ongles tout en serrant son autre main encore plus fort autour de sa taille, Dimitri était pâle comme un linge, Ophélie n'avait réagi qu'en se mordant la lèvre et les jumeaux affichaient une expression qu'on pourrait croire curieuse, mais qui était en fait malicieuse.

Verpey avala sa salive mal à l'aise, puis se frotta l'arrière du cou avant de répondre.

_ C'est… euh… il se trouve que… l'otage sera soit un Servant… soit son Maître… C'est le hasard qui en décidera, expliqua-t-il en détournant le regard et bégayant.

_ … Êtes-vous en train de nous dire… qu'il est possible qu'un de nous sept Maîtres servent d'otage ? Et ils seront supposés nous délivrer de quoi ?, demanda Circée en feignant la surprise.

_ Euh… de dragons ?... des femelles couvant précisément, chaque otage sera placé dans le nid avec leurs œufs, répondit Verpey mal à l'aise.

_ Vous êtes tous des imbéciles au ministère, ou quoi ? Qui est assez stupide pour avoir eu l'idée de nous faire affronter des _dragons _?, s'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front d'un air faussement exaspéré.

_ C'est vrai ! Qui a eu cette « brillante » idée, pour qu'on lui dise deux mots ? Humm, ajoutèrent Fred et George en se levant.

_ Cet imbécile devrait être jeté en pâture aux dragons ! affirma Fleur en croisant les bras et se levant de son tabouret.

_ Je suis prêt à le jeter moi-même s'il le faut, acheva Viktor.

_ On pourrait se servir de cet idiot pour apaiser notre dragon, commenta Dimitri.

_ Euh… ne soyons pas pressés de recourir à la violence, mes amis ! s'exclama Verpey complètement paniqué, il suait abondamment.

Il était probablement l'imbécile qui avait choisi des dragons comme adversaires pour les champions et leurs Servants.

Verpey ouvrit le sac qu'il tenait dans ses mains, puis appela Circée.

_ Les dames d'abord, dit-il en lui tendant le sac.

Circée plongea la main dans le sac et le tâta quelques secondes pour trouver la queue de Maggie, elle sortit la miniature du Magyar à pointes, qui portait le numéro « quatre ». Lorsque Circée la regarda, le dragon étendit ses ailes et lui montra ses crocs minuscules.

Verpey tendit ensuite le sac à Fleur, qui y plongea sa main tremblante et en retira un modèle minuscule du Vert gallois, auquel le chiffre « deux » était accroché autour de son cou. Après, Ophélie retira le Suédois à museau court avec le numéro six. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de Viktor et il sortit le Boutefeu chinois avec le numéro « trois ». Puis, Fred, qui sortit le Suédois à museau court qui portait le numéro « un ». Vint le tour de Dimitri et il obtint un Boutefeu avec un cinq, puis enfin George avec un Vert gallois avec un sept.

_ Bien, nous y voilà ! dit Verpey embarrassé. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort le dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du cou indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que les champions tirent au sort s'ils seront otages ou participants.

Verpey sortit une bourse de sa poche qui semblait pleine d'objets ronds.

_ Chaque champion mettra la main dans le sac et en retira une boule de couleur soit noire, soit blanche. Une boule noire signifie qu'il sera candidat, alors qu'une boule blanche en fera un otage. Il y a quatorze boules en tout, sept de chaque couleurs, donc l'ordre importe peu, mais nous allons suivre le même qu'avec les dragons. Bien, Mesdames… expliqua Verpey en tendant la bourse à Circée qui piocha.

Au final, les septs participants choisis furent Saber, Fleur, Ophélie, Lancer, Fred, Dimitri et Caster, faisant respectivement de Circée, Rider, Assassin, Viktor, Archer, Berserker et George leurs otages. La majorité des paires étaient furieuses du résultat, Dimitri s'était même mis à sangloter et Ophélie avait failli jeter un maléfice à Verpey dans son dos que Saber avait pris à la place de l'organisateur. Grâce à sa compétence élevée dans sa résistance à la magie, le maléfice s'était dissipé et Verpey ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait été attaqué.

_ Bien, encore une chose, les Servants n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser leurs Nobles Phantasmes durant cette tâche et tuer les dragons ou détruire les œufs vous disqualifiera immédiatement, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Parfait, je vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Fred Weasley, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez le coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrerez dans l'enclos où vous attendra le dragon, d'accord ? Les otages suivez-moi, conclut Verpey avant de sortir avec Circée et le reste des otages.

Verpey les guida jusqu'aux dresseurs de dragons et demanda à Archer (qui boudait parce qu'elle voulait chasser des dragons) de suivre les indications des collègues de Charlie. Lorsque Sonya, le Suédois à museau court, fut entré dans l'enclos avec ses œufs et Nobunaga au milieu de son nid, Circée examina pendant quelques secondes sa tenue, espérant qu'elle ne serait pas salie durant l'épreuve.

Pour honorer Arthur, son Servant, elle avait demandé à McGonagall l'autorisation de pouvoir porter une robe bleue pour l'épreuve plutôt que son uniforme ou une tenue aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Elle l'avait justifié en disant que Fred et George porteraient tous deux les couleurs de leur maison, et donc que Gryffondor serait représenté même sans elle. McGonagall avait accepté et Circée avait cousu une jolie robe de sorcière dans des teintes bleues qui mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle avait un décolleté qui permettait de montrer ses Sorts de Commandement et donc prouver qu'elle était bien un Maître. La robe avait de longues manches évasées et à l'intérieur on voyait qu'il y avait une seconde couche de tissu bleu clair. Le bas de la jupe bleu foncée s'arrêtait cinq centimètres au-dessus des chevilles et elle était assez ample pour que le vent puisse la soulever. Aux pieds, elle portait des bottines grises et un collier d'améthyste autour du cou. Sa chevelure d'ébène était tressée afin de ne pas la gêner et une tiare sertie d'améthyste était posée sur sa tête.

Arthur l'avait complimenté à plusieurs reprises sur cette tenue ce jour-là, ce qui l'avait mise d'excellente humeur.

Enfin, Fred entra dans l'enclos et Circée écouta avec attention la foule crier… hurler… pousser des exclamations… retenir son souffle au spectacle de ses efforts pour passer sans dommage devant le Suédois à museau court afin de détacher Nobunaga. Circée dût se masser les tempes quand elle le vit lancer dans la bouche de Sonya ses crèmes canaris, qui marchèrent sur le dragon qui se changea immédiatement en canari, puis faire la promotion de ses produits. Il put donc rejoindre sans difficulté Nobunaga et la délivrer, pour ensuite rejoindre son frère Charlie qui avait explosé de rire face à sa stratégie. On pouvait le dire, c'était un plan mené vite fait bien fait.

Le Suédois fut sorti de l'enclos avec ses œufs, et Véga, le Vert gallois, la remplaça accompagnée de Rider qui s'installa dans son nid ou elle fut ligotée à une chaise.

Quelques instants plus tard, un second coup de sifflet retentit et le nom de Fleur fut annoncé.

Fleur tremblait de la tête aux pieds et Circée lui souhaita mentalement bonne chance. Fleur utilisa une sorte d'enchantement pour faire tomber le dragon en transe. Et cette stratégie semblait plus ou moins marchée. Le dragon s'est assoupi mais il s'est mis à ronfler et il a craché un long jet de flammes qui a mis le feu à sa robe. Heureusement, elle a pu l'éteindre en faisant couler de l'eau de sa baguette magique, mais sa robe était largement trouée et révélait bien plus que Fleur souhaitait montrer aux porcs dans le public qui sifflèrent en voyant ses jambes découvertes. Fleur réussit tout de même à rejoindre Rider et trancha les cordes qui attachaient Marie-Antoinette avec un sortilège de Découpage. Elles rejoignirent ensuite les dresseurs et Madame Pomfresh qui examina les brûlures sur les jambes de Fleur.

Le Boutefeu chinois, Bai Meng, entra à son tour de l'enclos avec Viktor, inquiet. Il fut installé sur la chaise puis attaché comme Nobunaga et Archer, puis un troisième coup de sifflet retentit. Lancer entra dans l'enclos avec une grande confiance, malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses Nobles Phantasmes. Il pouvait cependant utiliser sa lance, tant qu'il n'invoquait pas son plein pouvoir. Profitant de sa grande agilité, une caractéristique propre à sa classe, il courut jusqu'à Viktor en esquivant avec aisance les attaques du dragon. Bai Meng était incapable de le toucher avec ses griffes et ses flammes ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle avait même demandé dans sa langue à Circée la permission de se battre à fond contre Lancer, mais Circée avait refusé en lui indiquant ses œufs qui pourraient être en danger, de même que Viktor. Lancer réussit à passer Bai Meng après quelques minutes et au lieu de simplement détacher son Maître, il le porta toujours ligoté à la chaise aux dresseurs, puis le détacha enfin. Un homme attaché à une chaise porté par un autre homme ? Honnêtement, la scène paraissait ridicule aux yeux de Circée.

Ce fut ensuite à elle d'entrer avec Maggie dans l'enclos et elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer les centaines et les centaines de visages qui la regardaient dans les tribunes qui avaient été dressées par magie la veille au soir. Le Magyar à pointes, Maggie, lui tournait le dos dans l'enclos, alors qu'elle s'assit à la chaise qui avait été réinstallée. Des cordes apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, bloquant ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait bouger que ses mains, sa tête et ses pieds, ce qui n'était absolument pas agréable car les cordes contraignaient beaucoup trop sa poitrine. La dragonne couvrait ses œufs, les ailes à demi refermés, ses yeux jaunes, féroces, fixés sur elle. Tel un monstrueux lézard aux écailles noires, elle agitait sa queue hérissée de pointes qui imprimaient dans le sol dur des marques longues et profondes. Bien sûr, Circée s'avait que c'était juste pour show, Maggie n'avait aucune intention de la blesser, mais cela le public l'ignorait.

La foule s'époumonait dans un grand tumulte, mais Circée l'ignora, le moment était venu de démarrer le plan.

'_It's show time !'_, pensa-t-elle tout de suite en entendant le coup de sifflet. Circée vit Arthur entrer dans l'enclos, Excalibur dans sa main droite visible par tous, car Invisible Air comptait comme un de ses Nobles Phantasmes. La foule poussa un long « OHHHHHHH » d'admiration en voyant la magnifique lame, et c'était amplement mérité, car cette brillante épée sacrée était celle qui existait afin de sauver leur planète. Un Noble Phantasme qui méritait complètement son rang EX, car il s'agissait d'un artéfact divin capable de chasser le Mal avec sa lame dorée.

Autrement dit, une épée si puissante que son pouvoir devait être constamment limité par les Restrictions de la Table Ronde.

Dommage qu'Arthur ne puisse en faire la démonstration devant elle, mais bon, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Arthur entra dans l'enclos et ne perdit pas un instant pour utiliser son Mana Burst afin de se propulser sur la tête de Maggie. Il sauta ensuite sur le dos de la dragonne et frappa avec son coude l'arrière de sa tête ce qui força la dragonne à s'écraser face contre terre. En une seule attaque à mains nus, il l'avait rendu inconsciente.

'_J'en étais sûre… Affronter un dragon est bien trop facile pour Arthur ! Par Merlin, il a même une compétence spécialisée dans la chasse aux bêtes géantes, c'est dire à quel point il est OP!_', pensa Circée légèrement exaspérée. Elle aurait préféré qu'il joue davantage avec le public, mais l'excellente prestation de Fred (qu'il avait vu à travers ses yeux) avait changé la donne. S'ils voulaient être au moins les plus rapides à compléter cette tâche, il fallait qu'il porte un coup décisif immédiatement.

_ Regardez ça ! Non mais regardez ça ! hurlait Verpey. Le Servant de notre plus jeune championne a terrassé un dragon en un seul coup ! Quel spectacle nous a-t-il offert aujourd'hui, une démonstration de la puissance du Roi Arthur en personne, quelle chance nous avons très cher public ! Voilà qui va faire monter les paris sur Miss Potter !

Arthur réutilisa son Mana Burst pour se propulser dans le nid, juste devant elle. Tout comme ils l'avaient prévu, il s'agenouilla devant elle et déclara :

_ Ma Maîtresse, je suis venu vous délivrer de ce vil dragon, affirma-t-il en souriant, avec une touche d'amusement dans la voix.

_ Je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, Mon Roi, répondit Circée gracieusement, ou aussi gracieusement qu'elle le pouvait attacher à une chaise avec des liens la serrant si fort à sa celle-ci qu'ils entraient dans sa chair.

Arthur refit apparaître Excalibur et trancha ses liens avec aisance. Il la souleva ensuite de sa chaise et la porta dans ses bras comme une princesse ou une jeune mariée jusqu'aux dresseurs. Elle fut profondément déçue lorsqu'il la reposa par terre, elle aurait aimé rester plus longtemps dans ses bras.

Près de l'entrée de l'enclos, les professeurs McGonagall, Maugrey et Hagrid se précipitaient vers elle avec de grands gestes de la main et des sourires si larges qu'on les voyait de loin.

_ C'était remarquable, Votre Majesté et Miss Potter ! s'écria avec fierté le professeur McGonagall. Mais, vous allez bien ? Vous n'avez pas été blessée ? Voulez-vous voir Madame Pomfresh ?

_ Je vais parfaitement bien, professeur. Le dragon ne m'a pas absolument rien fait, Arthur l'a terrassé avant, affirma Circée.

_ Hum, d'accord, c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit McGonagall.

_ Vous avez réussi, Circée et Saber ! Et contre le Magyar, en plus ! Tu sais que Charlie a dit que c'était le pi…

_ Merci Hagrid !, l'interrompit vivement Circée pour lui éviter de commettre une gaffe en révélant qu'il lui avait montré les dragons avant l'épreuve.

Le faux Maugrey avait l'air ravi, lui aussi. Son œil magique semblait danser dans son orbite.

_ C'était vite fait bien fait, Saber et Potter, grogna-t-il.

Circée sortit de l'enclos et vit Madame Pomfresh, l'air inquiet, à l'entrée d'une deuxième tente.

_ Des dragons ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton dégoûté en tentant d'entraîner Circée à l'intérieur.

_ Madame, je n'ai pas une égratignure, je vous l'assure !, affirma Circée en tournant sur elle-même.

_ Bien, vous êtes en parfaite forme, Miss Potter. Vous pouvez aller voir votre score, pendant que je m'occupe de Miss Delacour, répondit la médicomage en retournant seule dans la tente.

Circée resta prêt de l'enclos pour connaître ses notes, avec Arthur et le reste des champions et otages qui étaient déjà passés.

Le premier juge, Madame Maxime, leva sa baguette magique d'où s'échappa un long ruban d'argent qui s'entortilla pour former un grand neuf.

_ Vous auriez mérité un dix, vous avez été vraiment parfaits !, s'exclama Fred et Viktor et leurs Servants semblaient du même avis.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Mr Croupton de se prononcer. Il lança en l'air le chiffre 10.

Dumbledore, lui aussi, donna la note neuf, les applaudissements de la foule redoublèrent d'intensité.

Ludo Verpey lança un dix.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Karkaroff qui leva sa baguette. Il réfléchit un moment, l'air hésitant, avant de faire jaillit à son tour un chiffre – quatre.

_ Quoi ? s'indigna Fred, furieux. Cette espèce de crapule pleine de poux ! Il a donné dix à Viktor et Lancer, mais il n'a mis aux autres que des sales notes ! Il m'a mit un trois ! N'est-ce pas les gars ?!, accusa Fred en se tournant vers eux.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, Karkaroff n'est pas le plus plaisant des sorciers et il est avide de gloire, commenta Viktor.

Madame Bones leva ensuite sa baguette et lui donna elle-aussi un dix avant de se tourner vers Ruler et de lui demander la note qu'elle souhaitait mettre.

Encore une fois, la directrice du Département de la Justice créa un dix, à la place de Jeanne cette fois-ci.

Les applaudissements repartirent de plus belle et les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors acclamaient les notes. Les Serpentards, eux, la huèrent mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait vu dans les tribunes Blaize lui faire un signe du doigt avec son pouce. Elle sourit heureuse d'avoir impressionné son premier chevalier. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir ces derniers temps, et Circée devait avouer qu'elle avait souffert de leur distance.

Après que ses notes furent décidées, c'était autour de Dimitri de tenter sa chance. Beowulf entra dans l'enclos avec les gardiens en grommelant, il semblait vraiment contrarier de ne pas pouvoir affronter lui-même le Boutefeu chinois. L'hyper intuition de Circée l'avertit que les choses allaient mal tourner et elle s'approcha avec Saber des dresseurs, si leur aide venait à être nécessaire.

Dimitri pénétra à son tour après le coup de sifflet et Circée fut prise d'un élan de pitié pour lui. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu, Poliakoff n'était pas le plus audacieux des sorciers. Il préférait lire dans un coin plutôt que se mettre sur le devant de la scène et il excellait davantage dans les matières comme les potions ou la botanique, qu'en défense (Magie noire à Durmstrang), sortilège ou en métamorphose. Circée ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu invoquer _Beowulf _parmi tous les Esprits Héroïques possibles. (Par la suite, en discutant avec Viktor, elle apprendra que Dimitri était un descendant de Beowulf et que son sang avait probablement servi de remplacement à une relique… )

Le second champion de Durmstrang s'avança les jambes tremblantes vers Bai Meng qui ne le regardait que d'un seul œil et il pointa sa baguette en direction de cet œil tout en hurlant l'incantation du Sortilège de Conjonctivite. Malheureusement pour lui, dans sa peur il avait raté sa cible de presque un mètre et le sort avait rebondi sur la face couverte d'écailles de la dragonne. Bai Meng répondit à cette attaque en crachant un mince jet de flamme à un mètre de ses pieds, qu'elle fit exprès de ne pas toucher, mais cela Dimitri l'ignorait. Son visage était si pale que cela n'étonnerait pas Circée, s'il venait à s'évanouir dans l'enclos.

Et comme elle l'avait inconsciemment prédit, après plusieurs tentatives ratées de cibler les yeux du dragon, Dimitri tomba dans les pommes de peur. Les sens aiguisés par ses flammes de Circée parvinrent à entendre les jurons poussés par Berserker avant qu'il décide de « compléter » lui-même la tâche. Beowulf brisa ses liens aisément en écartant ses bras et ses jambes attachés, puis il se leva de la chaise et courra jusqu'à son maître qu'il ramassa par terre. Il le plaça comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, puis marcha jusqu'aux dresseurs tout en regardant avec regret la dragonne qu'il aurait voulu affronter.

Parce que le participant était tombé dans les pommes et que son captif s'était libéré par lui-même, l'objectif de la tâche n'avait pas été complété. Dimitri Poliakoff et Berserker avaient donc échoué la première tâche et selon le règlement ils obtinrent des zéro de chaque juge. Quand Circée regarda l'expression sur le visage du directeur de Durmstrang, elle pensa immédiatement que Karkaroff semblait avoir avalé un tonneau entier de citrons, car il paraissait particulièrement amer et furieux de la prestation assez pathétique de son second champion.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'Ophélie Canda de tenter sa chance contre Sonya, le Suédois à Museau court et cette fois encore les choses se passèrent mal… La seconde championne française avait tenté d'utiliser un maléfice contre le dragon, mais malheureusement pour elle, utiliser ce maléfice sur un être encore en vie était _illégale_ dans les lois des sorciers britanniques. Circée avait lu les descriptions des effets causés par ce maléfice spécifique, le Maléfice de Videntrailles, qui comme sont nom l'indiquait, forçait les entrailles d'un homme ou d'un animal à sortir par la bouche. S'il était permis d'utiliser ce sort sur un animal mort, il était formellement interdit de le lancer sur un être _vivant_ comme venait de le faire Miss Canda. Même si son sort était assez faible et qu'il n'avait causé qu'une légère sensation de douleur à la dragonne, Madame Bones mit immédiatement fin à la tâche avec Ruler pour cette transgression.

Bien sûr, cela ne fut pas du goût de Madame Maxime, qui demanda une explication suite à cette décision. Amélia dût donc lui dire que son élève venait de lancer un sortilège illégal en Grande-Bretagne devant des centaines de témoins. Or, la peine associée à une utilisation illégale de ce sort était de deux ans à _Azkaban_. Une dispute éclata donc entre les juges avec d'un côté Madame Bones, Croupton Senior et Ruler qui souhaitaient faire appliquer la justice du pays d'accueil de la compétition, de l'autre Madame Maxime, Karkaroff et Dumbledore qui était contre cette sentence, car ils jugeaient tous trois que Miss Canda ne devait pas être punie de son ignorance des lois d'un pays autre que le sien. Au milieu, tentant vainement d'arbitrer le conflit se trouvait Verpey, et il essayait de calmer les juges pour faire reprendre l'épreuve car il restait un champion qui n'était pas passé en plus d'Ophélie. Au final, un accord fut trouvé et Ophélie obtint des zéros de chaque juge pour son action, mais au moins elle avait évité d'être traînée devant la justice britannique.

La championne et sa Servante étaient toutes deux furieuses de cette décision et elles fusillaient méchamment du regard les autres paires de Maîtres et Servants, tout particulièrement Fleur et Rider.

Pendant que Sonya était sortie de l'enclos et examinée par les dresseurs afin d'être sûre qu'elle n'ait subi aucune blessure grave à cause de ce maléfice, Véga entra à nouveau avec ses œufs et le dernier captif, George, qui semblait vraiment joyeux. Un dernier coup de sifflet retentit et Caster apparut. Les applaudissements du public retentissaient encore davantage que durant l'arrivée des précédents participants et cela fit bouder Circée, car elle considérait que Saber était bien plus admirable que Merlin.

Et à la grande joie de cette dernière, Merlin ne fit pas l'étalage de surpuissants sorts, mais il invoqua simplement une épée pour combattre le dragon et des boucliers magiques pour stopper les jets de flamme. Circée pouvait sentir de là où elle se trouvait la déception croissante du public plus Caster se rapprochait de la complexion de la tâche, sans montrer l'étendu de ses talents de sorcier. Même s'il fut assez rapide pour libérer George qui lui sourit presque aussi vite que Fred l'avait fait avec Nobunaga, Circée était sûre qu'il perdrait des points pour ne pas avoir utilisé des sorts complexes contre le dragon et les notes des juges lui donnèrent largement raison.

Si Verpey, Bones et Ruler se montrèrent parfaitement objectifs et lui mirent tous les trois dix, les autres juges enlevèrent des points au moins un point chacun pour la manière choisie par Caster pour accomplir sa mission. Maxime et Croupton lui mirent neuf, Dumbledore huit et il semblait le plus déçu de cette prestation, enfin, sans surprise Karkaroff mit trois.

Autrement dit, Circée et Saber étaient en tête du classement avec 62 points, suivi de Fred et Archer avec 60 points, George et Caster avec 59 points, Viktor et Lancer avec 58 points, Fleur et Rider avec 51 points et enfin avec zéro point Dimitri et Berserker ainsi qu'Ophélie et Assassin.

Les jumeaux, Viktor et les Servants de ces derniers les félicitèrent chaudement pour cette première place, tout en la taquinant en affirmant qu'elle ne la garderait pas très longtemps, car il la lui déroberait avec la seconde tâche ce qui les fit tous rire.

Après un moment, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler elle et les jumeaux :

_ Bien joué les garçons et félicitation, tu es première, Circée ! annonça Charlie Weasley qui courait à leur rencontre. Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois absolument envoyer un hibou à maman, je lui ai promis de lui raconter ce qui se passerait. Préparez-vous à recevoir tous les trois une lettre de maman prochainement, à coup sûr elle sera morte d'inquiétude après cette tâche… Mais c'est vraiment incroyable ! Ah, au fait, on m'a chargé de vous dire que Verpey voulait voir tous les champions et les Servants là-bas, dans la tente.

_ Attends un peu ! Il faut que je te parle !, l'interrompit Circée en s'accrochant à son bras.

Charlie rougit en sentant la large poitrine de Circée contre son bras et commença à bégayer, tandis qu'elle le tirait à l'écart pour discuter, tout en faisant signe à ses camarades de ne pas les suivre, tandis qu'Arthur prit sa forme astrale.

_ Désolée, je souhaitais te parler des dragons, expliqua Circée en lui lâchant le bras, une fois qu'ils furent hors de porté des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Il y a un problème ? Le Magyar t'a blessé ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

Si quelque chose était arrivée à Circée durant l'épreuve, alors qu'il était là, sa mère le tuerait et ils le savaient tous deux.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, je vais parfaitement bien je te l'assure. Je voulais simplement t'avouer que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours en quoi consisterait la tâche, et que je suis venue plusieurs fois jusqu'à l'enclos pour discuter avec les dragons. Je parle Fourchelang et j'arrive à comprendre le langage des dragons grâce à ce don. J'ai donc pu négocier avec elles pour qu'elles n'attaquent pas sérieusement les champions et leurs Servants, expliqua Circée.

Charlie semblait surpris, mais en même temps il avait l'air d'avoir finalement résolu un mystère.

_ Cela explique pourquoi elles étaient aussi calmes, je me demandais pourquoi elles se tenaient tranquilles ces derniers jours, marmonna-t-il.

_ Tout cela pour dire, que j'ai passé un marché avec elles. Elles souhaitent une double portion de nourriture pendant deux semaines, comme dédommagement après que vous ayez essayé de les affamer. Elles veulent aussi que je te dise, que si un jour tu parviens à te transformer en dragon male, elles sont toutes prêtes à intégrer ton harem. Tu es très populaire auprès des femelles dragons, Charlie. La plupart ont le béguin pour toi, selon Maggie. Du coup, les dragons males semblent te détester car tu leur voles l'affection des femelles de leurs espèces, poursuivit Circée.

Charlie avala de travers en entendant ses derniers mots, il se mit à tousser violemment et Circée lui tapota gentiment le dos.

_ C'est une blague ?, s'exclama-t-il une fois que sa crise fut passée.

_ Non, elles sont toutes les quatre de vraies commères et elles t'adorent toutes. Elles se battent même pour toi, tu sais ? En revanche, elles n'apprécient pas du tout tes collègues, répliqua Circée.

_...

_ Et puis, je leur ai promis de leur signer un autographe sur leurs écailles, donc je repasserai avant que vous ne partiez, d'accord ?, déclara Circée avant de lui dire au revoir pour se rendre dans la première tente.

Elle entra dans la tente avec Arthur, là où les six autres champions et leurs Servants se trouvaient déjà. Elle les salua et attendit que Verpey entre à son tour.

_ Bravo à vous tous ! s'exclama Ludo Verpey en surgissant d'un pas bondissant.

Il avait la mine aussi réjouie que si c'était lui qui avait réussi à arracher son otage du nid d'un dragon.

_ Et maintenant, quelques petites précisions très rapidement, dit-il. Vous allez avoir largement le temps de souffler avant la deuxième tâche qui aura lieu le 24 février à neuf heures et demie du matin, mais entre-temps, on va vous donner de quoi réfléchir un peu ! Voici la clé de l'énigme derrière la seconde tâche, les œufs d'or, chaque Maître en recevra un aujourd'hui. Si vous regardez bien ces œufs, vous constaterez qu'on peut les ouvrir… Vous voyez les charnières, là ? Alors écoutez bien : ces œufs contiennent une énigme que vous devrez élucider pour savoir en quoi consistera la deuxième tâche et comment vous y préparer. Tout est clair ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Très bien, prenez un œuf et vous pouvez partir !, déclara Verpey en leur indiquant une boîte remplie d'œufs tout en or.

Circée sortit avec son Servant et les deux Weasley de la tente, mais fut immédiatement interceptée par Rita Skeeter.

_ Félicitations, Circée ! lança-t-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais me donner une petite interview ? Qu'as-tu ressenti en te trouvant à la merci dragon ? Lorsque Saber l'affronté ? Et que maintenant, après avoir vu tes notes ? Tu trouves qu'elles sont justes ?

_ Ah, Rita ! Une interview ? Pourquoi pas ? Ce que j'ai ressenti ? Je dirais de l'angoisse. Alors que le tournoi était supposé être moins dangereux que les précédents, la première tâche nous force à affronter des dragons de manière complètement improvisée, car les organisateurs souhaitaient tester notre audace et notre courage face à l'inconnu. Franchement, je me demande ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête, lorsqu'ils ont décidé que c'était une bonne idée ! On aurait pu finir carboniser ou dévorer à la moindre inattention et même si des sorciers étaient là pour s'assurer que la situation ne tourne pas à la catastrophe, une seconde aurait suffi pour qu'il y ait un mort, même dans le public ! Les organisateurs auraient dû nous avertir du contenu de l'épreuve, selon moi. Par rapport à nos notes, je trouve qu'elles sont justes, Arthur a été époustouflant aujourd'hui, sauf celle du directeur Karkaroff. Il nous a mis quatre, alors que tous les autres juges nous ont donné un neuf ou un dix. Un tel écart parle de lui-même, surtout qu'il a mis dix à l'un des champions de son école, mais des notes inférieures à la moyenne aux quatre autres paires de Maître et Servant ayant réussi la tâche. Un signe évident de favoritisme, conclut Circée avant de reprendre son chemin avec Arthur qui tenait leur œuf dans la main et son sac de l'autre.

Un vrai gentleman, près à porter de lui-même les affaires des jeunes filles.

Ce soir-là, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il y eut à nouveau une explosion de cris, d'applaudissements, d'acclamations. Les moindres recoins débordaient de gâteaux et de cruches remplies de jus de citrouille ou de Bièraubeurre. Lee Jordan avait allumé quelques pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur, qui remplissaient la salle d'étincelles et d'étoiles. Dean Thomas, qu'on savait doué pour le dessin, avait déployé d'impressionnantes banderoles qui représentaient pour la plupart les scènes de la première tâche des jumeaux et Circée. La sorcière en demanda même un exemplaire pour l'accrocher dans ses appartements, car le portrait de Saber était extrêmement réaliste.

Circée se servit à manger et s'assit près des Weasley, des trois Servants de Gryffondor qui discutaient ensemble, Neville et Luna, qui avait été invitée.

_ Oh, là, là, mais c'est lourd, ce truc-là, dit Lee Jordan en soupesant l'œuf d'or que Fred avait posé sur la table. Vas-y, Fred, ouvre-le, qu'on voit un peu ce qu'il y a dedans !

_ Il doit en découvrir la signification tout seul, interrompit Hermione. C'est dans le règlement du tournoi…

Mais, elle fut ignorée, car d'autres voix s'élevèrent pour lui demander d'ouvrir l'œuf.

Circée observa Fred glisser un ongle dans la rainure qui l'entourait et parvenir à l'ouvrir. L'œuf était creux et totalement vide, mais dès que Fred l'eut ouvert, un horrible bruit, s'éleva dans la salle. Et Fred le referma immédiatement d'un coup sec.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Seamus en regardant l'œuf, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. On aurait dit le spectre de la mort… C'est peut-être lui que vous devrez affronter la prochaine fois, les gars !

_ On aurait dit qu'on torturait quelqu'un ! s'exclama Neville qui était devenu livide. Ils vont vous faire subir le sortilège Doloris et vous devrez y résister ! Ce sera ça, votre deuxième tâche !

_ Neville, aucune chance que cela arrive. Déjà, c'est un sort illégal et en plus, la nouvelle ferait le tour du monde et ruinerait la réputation du ministère, s'il s'agissait d'une vraie épreuve, rétorqua Circée.

_ En tout cas, j'espère qu'on ne devra pas affronter une créature avec un tel cri, elle détruirait nos tympans, Maître !, s'exclama Nobunaga qui en s'adressant à Fred.

_ Je me demande s'il s'agit d'une banshee ? Le cri y ressemble en tout cas, marmonna George.

Tout le monde parla de la nature de la seconde tâche et de quelle créature s'était le cri pendant un bon moment, avant de retourner aux festivités.

La fête se termina vers une heure du matin pour Circée, car elle devait retourner à ses nouveaux appartements. Elle leur souhaita tous bonne nuit et sortit de la salle commune en passant par le portrait de la grosse dame, avant de se diriger avec Arthur dans leurs quartiers.

Dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur son oreiller après s'être douchée et avoir enfilé son pyjama, elle s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain de la première épreuve, Circée enfourcha son balai avec Arthur et ils volèrent jusqu'à l'enclos des dragons après le petit-déjeuner, pour pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux quatre dragons.

Ils atterrirent dans l'enclos juste à côté de Charlie, qui était surpris par leur mode de transport.

_ Tu étais obligé de voler jusqu'ici ?, demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, tout en faisant signe à ses camarades que tout allait bien.

_ Évidemment, c'est bien plus cool que simplement marcher, répondit Circée en souriant.

Arthur ria, sa maîtresse était vraiment excentrique parfois ! Mais, c'était ce qui faisait son charme !

Encore une fois, Circée fut entourée d'une illusion digne d'un conte de fée : fleurs, papillons, licornes, fées et même château féérique, tout y était passé. Charlie se frotta les yeux, tout comme les autres gardiens, avant de les rouvrir. Mais, l'illusion n'avait pas disparu.

_ Comment as-tu f… commença-t-il mais dès qu'il parla, Circée fit disparaître son illusion.

_ Bien, ne perdons pas de temps ! J'ai une promesse à tenir, déclara Circée tout en marchant vers les dragonnes.

Elle fouillait dans son sac et en ressortit un très gros pinceau presqu'aussi long qu'un balai. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant les quatre créatures, elle posa son sac par terre et en sortit plusieurs pots de peintures de différentes couleurs, puis se tourna vers les dragons auxquels elle s'adressa en fourchelang son balai et le pinceau en main.

_ _Bien, les filles ! J'ai préparé de la peinture pour votre autographe, comme cela il ne s'effacera pas tout de suite, d'accord ? J'ai dix pots pour dix couleurs différentes : rouge, jaune, vert, bleu, marron, noir, blanc, violet, orange et rose ! Dîtes-moi de quelle couleur vous voulez votre autographe !_, demanda-t-elle.

_ _Prems ! Prems ! Je veux du rose_ !, rugit Maggie toute excitée.

_ _Bleu pour moi !,_ dit Vega.

_ _Violet !_, répondit Sonya.

_ _Vert !,_ acheva Bai Meng.

_ _Rose, bleu, violet et vert, c'est d'accord ! On commence par toi, Maggie_, confirma Circée en prenant le pot de peinture rose et en s'approchant du côté gauche du Magyar à pointes.

Elle posa le pot, l'ouvrit et y plongea son pincée quelques secondes, avant de le ressortir et de s'envoler avec son balai. Elle se mit au travail et signa son nom sur le flanc gauche du dragon. Maggie resta parfaitement immobile tout le long, alors même qu'elle était surexcitée, elle demandait toutes les trente secondes si Circée avait fini.

_ C'est fait ! Un excellent travail, je le reconnais !, déclara Circée en atterrissant au sol. Et Charlie ! Vient un peu par ici pour prendre une photo !

Circée avait posé son balai près de son sac, duquel elle avait sorti un appareil photo qu'elle tendit à Charlie avant de reprendre son balai.

_ Attends que nous soyons dans les airs et suffisamment proche de l'autographe pour la prendre et fais en deux, s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle.

Elle monta à nouveau sur son balai avec Arthur qui tenait le pinceau dans ses mains et Circée guida son balai tout près de l'autographe tout en veillant à ne pas frôler la peinture. Elle entendit un « clic » et attendit quelques secondes le second « clic »avant de descendre jusqu'au sol. Charlie lui tendit les deux photos, mais elle n'en prit qu'une.

_ L'autre, c'est la preuve que c'est moi qui ai signé, les dragonnes souhaitent pouvoir montrer à leurs amis une preuve que l'autographe est authentique, expliqua-t-elle

Les autres gardiens avaient regardé ses actions et le manque de réaction de la part des dragons avec surprise, et ils tentèrent donc de l'interroger. Mais Circée les tut en leur promettant de répondre à leurs questions, après avoir fini les trois autographes restants.

Par la suite, elle fit de même avec chaque dragons, qui semblaient aux anges d'avoir son autographe, puis rangea son matériel de peinture dans son sac, avant de s'approcher du groupe de sorciers et répondre à leurs questions. Elle resta une bonne heure à parler et servir d'interprète entre les sorciers et les dragons. Au final, c'est Charlie qui la sauva des questions incessantes de ses collègues et elle lui fit une bise sur la joue avant de s'envoler avec Saber en direction du château tout en sifflant gaiement.

* * *

Bientôt, Circée dût réfléchir à la sélection des cadeaux de Noel pour ses proches cette année, car on était déjà au début du mois de décembre et les fêtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques semaines. Cette année, Sirius lui avait dit d'utiliser les comptes de sa propre famille pour payer les cadeaux qu'elle achetait, l'idée de financer les présents de « traîtres à leur sang » avec la fortune des Black semblait tout particulièrement l'amuser. Elle commença ainsi sa liste de présents.

Pour les Weasley, il y aurait les boîtes de friandises habituelles pour toute la famille. Arthur et Molly recevrait une nouvelle voiture de la part de Sirius et elle, son parrain souhaitait les remercier lui-aussi pour la gentillesse et la générosité dont ils ont fait preuves envers elle. Percy, un coffret de parchemins et de plumes de luxe. Fred et George un radio-cassette CD avec plusieurs albums de musiciens moldus que Circée et Sirius appréciaient. Sirius comptait aussi les aider à devenir des animagi en leur passant des notes sur le processus et dès qu'ils achèveraient cette transformation, il leur donnerait leur propre nom de Maraudeurs. Ginny recevrait un nouveau balai, un Nimbus 2000, avec en plus quelques nouveaux vêtements. Quant à Ron, son comportement après qu'elle ait été choisie comme Maître, l'avait profondément déçue donc elle ne comptait rien lui offrir pour Noël.

Pour les Londubat, il y aurait aussi les boîtes de friandises et des présents individuels. Neville recevra des plantes d'origine américaine que Circée avait négociée avec le directeur adjoint d'Ilvermorny lorsqu'ils se sont vus et que la directrice lui avait ramené le jour de la première tâche. Il y avait aussi des textes expliquant comment en prendre soin, à coup sûr Neville s'amusera à s'en occuper. Pour Augusta, Elle avait cousu une robe noire de sorcière majestueuse avec des motifs de flammes qui bougeaient sur le tissu, avec l'aide de Winky. Pour Frank et Alice, elle comptait leur offrir une cure thermale d'une semaine dans le monde moldu et elle avait demandé à Dora de regarder si elle pouvait faire des réservations pour elle. Ted et Andromeda recevraient aussi une cure thermale d'une semaine comme cadeau, tandis qu'elle offrirait à Dora un manteau de luxe.

Pour Sirius, elle avait acheté des farces et attrapes aux jumeaux et à Zonko, et elle lui prendrait pendant les vacances une veste de Biker.

Pour Luna, elle avait fini la robe de bal qu'elle avait commencé à coudre à la rentrée, de même que les gants et elle avait trouvé une superbe paire de chaussures à Pré-au-lard. Elle avait sélectionné des bijoux dans le coffre des Black qui siéraient à merveille à la blonde, dans des couleurs bleues et indigo.

Le reste de ses camarades de Gryffondor, ses nouveaux amis de Durmstrang recevraient des friandises et quelques farces et attrapes qu'elle avait achetées aux jumeaux.

Quant à Arthur, elle comptait lui offrir des livres de cuisine, car il aimait cuisiner comme hobby.

Sa liste terminée, Circée sautilla pour se rendre en cours de métamorphose. Elle avait hâte que les vacances arrivent, Madame Bones et Ruler avait accepté sa demande de quitter l'école pour les vacances et ne revenir que pour le bal avec Arthur. Il fallait qu'elle négocie le même compromis pour Neville et ses vacances seraient formidables !

Elle entra dans la salle de métamorphose et McGonagall commença son cours qu'elle suivit attentivement, en prenant des notes tout en discutant mentalement du processus de métamorphose avec Saber qui exprima de la curiosité. Son Servant n'était pas un expert en magie, mais il avait des connaissances de base qu'il avait reçu de Merlin, il était donc capable de comprendre sans problème le contenu du cours et il lui demanda l'autorisation d'essayer lui-aussi de métamorphoser une dinde en cochon d'Inde. Elle relaya cette requête à McGonagall qui donna son autorisation, légèrement surprise, car Arthur ne disposait pas de baguette magique. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter car à la fin du cours, Arthur fut avec Circée, Hermione et quelques Serdaigles, l'un des seules à transformer complètement sa dinde en cochon d'Inde, et dans son cas sans l'aide d'une baguette comme focus. McGonagall resta éberluée pendant un bon moment devant la démonstration de métamorphose sans baguette d'Arthur, qui n'eut qu'à réciter le sortilège pour projeter de son doigt un rayon de magie qui transforma la dinde. Avec l'aide de Saber, Circée tenta d'accomplir à son tour une métamorphose sans l'aide de sa baguette et elle réussit à la surprise générale qu'à la toute fin du cours. Même si elle était complètement vidée de son énergie au final, cela en avait voulu la peine selon elle, car lancer des sorts de ce style sans baguette était extrêmement complexe.

Peu avant que la cloche sonne, McGonagall avait terminé sa leçon du jour, mais reprit la parole pour leur faire une annonce :

_ J'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Le bal de Noël approche. Il s'agit d'une tradition du Tournoi du Saint-Graal qui a été établie afin de contrebalancer la violence de cette compétition, il s'agit d'une excellente occasion de mieux connaître nos invités étrangers. Le bal est ouvert à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année mais vous avez le droit d'y inviter des élèves plus jeunes, si vous le souhaitez…

Lavande laissa échapper un gloussement suraigu et Pavarti lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, en ayant elle-même le plus grand mal à ne pas l'imiter. Toutes deux se retournèrent vers les garçons de leur classe à la recherche d'un potentiel cavalier.

_ Les tenues de soirée seront obligatoires, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall. Le bal aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, le jour de Noël, il commencera à huit heures du soir et se terminera à minuit.

Le professeur lança à toute la classe un regard appuyé.

_ Bien entendu, le bal de Noël a toujours quelque chose d'un peu échevelé, reprit-elle d'un ton désapprobateur.

Lavande se mit à glousser plus fort que jamais, la main plaquée devant la bouche pour essayer de faire un peu de moins bruit.

_ Cela ne signifie PAS, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall, que nous tolérerons de la part des élèves de Poudlard une conduite plus relâchée qu'à l'ordinaire. Je serais extrêmement mécontente si jamais je voyais un ou une élève de notre école se comporter d'une manière qui puisse porter atteinte à la réputation de l'école.

La cloche retentit et l'habituel brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe tandis que les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires dans leurs sacs et commençaient à partir.

_ Potter, je voudrais vous voir, s'il vous plaît, lança McGonagall d'une voix suffisamment forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

Circée s'avança vers l'estrade immédiatement et Arthur marcha quelques pas derrière elle.

Le professeur attendit que les autres élèves soient partis avant de déclarer :

_ Potter, les champions et leurs partenaires ouvrent le bal, c'est la tradition. Je compte donc sur vous pour me prévenir dès que vous aurez choisi votre cavalier, annonça McGonagall.

_ Bien sûr, professeur. Je dois juste vous prévenir qu'il a été convenu avec le ministère que je passerai les vacances de Noël avec Sirius et les Tonks. Je recevrais un portoloin dans les jours qui précèdent le bal pour que je puisse revenir à l'école pour la soirée, puis repartir avec Saber, répondit Circée.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant, Miss Potter. Cela me semble plus compliqué que nécessaire, pourquoi ne restez-vous pas tout simplement au château ?, rétorqua McGonagall.

_ Professeur, c'est le premier Noël de Sirius depuis sa libération et son exonération. Il attend depuis des mois les fêtes avec impatience, il souhaite sincèrement se rattraper pour toutes les années qu'il a manquées. Si je n'étais pas une championne, je n'irais même pas au bal et passerais simplement les fêtes en famille. Mais, le Graal m'a choisi alors que je n'ai strictement rien demandé, je _suis_ contrainte de participer quoi que les autres en pensent. Alors, il est normal que le ministère qui est partiellement en tort pour avoir décidé d'organiser cette compétition, me donne le moyen de me rendre au bal et de passer mes vacances avec mes proches, ne pensez-vous pas ?, répliqua Circée en souriant.

_ … Je vois, vous souhaiterez à Sirius de bonnes fêtes pour moi, Miss Potter, céda McGonagall.

Intérieurement, elle soupira, Albus n'allait pas apprécier du tout, car il voulait vraiment que Circée reste à « l'abri » à l'école. Personnellement, Minerva pensait qu'après ces douze années en prison, Sirius méritait bien de pouvoir passer les fêtes de Noël avec sa filleule et sa famille proche, elle ne protesta donc pas davantage. Au moins, Circée comptait assister au bal, donc Albus ne pouvait pas complètement se plaindre de son échec à faire rester Circée à l'école.

Circée hocha de la tête, puis sortit de la salle de métamorphose avec Saber sous forme astrale, en trottinant pour rattraper ses camarades.

Ils n'avaient qu'une dizaine de mètres d'avance et discutaient tous du bal, quand elle les rejoint et Circée tira le bras de Neville pour pouvoir lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ Quand est-ce que grand-mère visite le château pour discuter avec Dumbledore ?

_ Demain normalement, répondit Neville en chuchotant à son tour.

_ Okay, McGonagall vient de me dire qu'en tant que championne, il faudra que j'ouvre le bal, dit Circée.

_ As-tu choisi ton cavalier ?…, murmura Neville.

_ Oui, j'ai quelqu'un en vue…, avoua Circée en rougissant.

_ Bonne chance…, chuchota Neville en se retenant de rire.

Pour lui, les sentiments de Circée envers Arthur étaient évidents. Elle se montrait jalouse quand une autre fille l'approchait ou le regardait un peu trop longtemps, c'est dire ! Mais bizarrement, l'élu de son cœur n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué les sentiments de la jeune fille envers lui et il avait presque pitié de Circée pour être tombée amoureuse d'une personne dense comme Saber.

Le soir, Circée prit Saber à part et lui dit :

_ Hum, Saber ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander…

_ Oui, Maître, qu'y-a-t-il ?, répondit-il.

_... Accepterais-tu d'être mon cavalier pour le bal ?, demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec ses meilleurs yeux de chiens battu.

Arthur cligna des yeux confus à l'idée que Circée lui demanda à lui, son serviteur, d'être son partenaire pour le bal. Mais il répondit :

_ Ce serait un grand honneur de vous escorter au bal de Noël. Mais, Maîtresse ne souhaiteriez-vous pas plus tôt y aller avec un garçon qui vous plaît ?

_ Non, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment amoureux pour les garçons de l'école, c'est pourquoi je préfère que tu sois mon cavalier ce soir-là. Je suis sûre que tu es un excellent danseur et en plus ce sera l'occasion de se rapprocher davantage. Même si on s'entend très bien, j'ai l'impression que tu gardes tes distances et cela… m'attriste… alors que je compte bien faire de mon mieux pour concrétiser ton vœu, un royaume de Grande-Bretagne idéal… Es-tu insatisfait de m'avoir comme Master ? Je ne te donne pas assez de mana ou c'est ma personnalité qui te pose problème ?, enquerra Circée au bord des larmes à l'idée que Saber soit déçu de sa prestation en tant que Master.

_ Circée ! Ce n'est pas cela du tout… Je serai vraiment heureux d'aller au bal avec toi, je te l'assure. Je me suis juste rendu compte ces derniers jours que mon vœu n'était peut-être pas aussi bon que je le pensais…, rétorqua Arthur en la prenant dans ses bras.

_ Mais, mais, ton vœu est d'assurer la perpétuité de ton royaume… Je ne vois pas en quoi, il n'est pas foncièrement bon, demanda Circée en essuyant ses yeux.

_... Si mon vœu est exaucé… existeras-tu seulement ? Je me suis posée cette question après que tu m'as parlé de la prophétie sur toi ou Neville, qui a causé la tragédie de tes parents. Tu as dis que ta naissance elle-même avait été complètement planifiée par la Volonté collective inconsciente de l'Humanité, que tu as nommée Alaya, afin d'assurer la survie de l'humanité contre la menace de Voldemort. Cela signifie que sans son existence, tu ne viendras jamais au monde… Non, même si on met de côté Voldemort, rien qu'en faisant de mon royaume une éternelle utopie, je détruirais toutes tes chances de naître et pas que les tiennes, celles des autres élèves et professeurs ici présents, des villageois à quelques kilomètres… Si je change le passé, j'éliminerai ton présent, ton existence et je-, expliqua Arthur avant d'être interrompu par Circée qui avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles d'Arthur.

Sous l'effet de surprise, il avait ouvert la bouche et Circée avait profité de l'occasion pour y faire entrer sa langue. Elle commença à l'embrasser avec ardeur, se mettant même sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir plus aisément atteindre son cou et son visage. Arthur faisait 1m80 environ, alors que Circée dépassait à peine 1 mètre 60, ce n'était donc pas facile pour elle de l'embrasser à sa guise avec une telle différence de taille. Mais, elle s'en fichait complètement, car elle embrassait _son_ Arthur, l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Craignant qu'Arthur ne l'embrasse plus, si elle mettait fin à ce baiser, elle faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa respiration tout en faisant rouler sa langue dans la bouche d'Arthur qui prit un moment pour répondre à son approche avec ardeur.

Arthur la souleva et plaça les jambes de Circée autour de sa taille avant de s'installer sur le canapé et la laisser s'assoir sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant deux à trois minutes, avant que Circée ne détache avec regret sa bouche de celle d'Arthur, car elle avait besoin de respirer. Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, sous le regard attendri d'Arthur, elle vit l'expression de son visage passer de contentement à culpabilité et elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

_ Circée… Nous n'aurions pas dû nous embrasser… Il y a de grandes chances que tu sois ma descendante et ce serait amoral que nous entretenions une relation amoureuse, sans compter ton âge…, déclara Arthur.

_ … Tu penses que je suis ta descendante ?!, s'exclama Circée sous le choc.

_ Oui, tes yeux sont identiques au moins et puis même en tant que Servant, je peux le sentir qu'il y a un lien entre nous deux… Et je crois que Merlin s'en doute aussi parce qu'il m'a informé il y a quelques jours d'un fait que j'ignorais jusqu'alors…, expliqua Arthur.

Devant le regard demandeur de Circée, il lui rapporta ce que Merlin lui avait révélé.

_ Comme tu le sais, Merlin possède un don de prescience. Il connaissait donc depuis le début la fin de mon royaume et de mes chevaliers. Lors d'une de nos conversations, j'ai évoqué mon fils Mordred, dont je t'ai déjà parlé, et il m'a avoué qu'il connaissait l'existence de Mordred depuis longtemps, et que mon fils n'était pas le seul enfant auquel Morgan avait donné naissance grâce à mon sperme. Mordred avait une sœur jumelle que Morgan a aussi transformée en Homonculus et qui devait lui servir de plan B en cas d'échec de Mordred. Cette fille, Mordianne, aurait réussi à fuir la base secrète de ma sœur en emportant Avalon avec elle et se serait cachée en Irlande par la suite. Contrairement à Mordred qui a été entraîné pour devenir un chevalier, Mordianne a reçu un entraînement de magicienne de la part de ma sœur… Il est plus que probable que tu descendes de ma fille, Mordianne, expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_ … Avec ma chance… Il est plus que probable que tu ais raison et cela expliquerai pourquoi mes parents ont été poussés l'un vers l'autre par la Contre-force. Alaya devait espérer qu'avec un tel patrimoine génétique je parvienne à éliminer Voldemort plus aisément… Mais, même si c'est vrai, je refuse de renoncer à mes sentiments. Tu es peut-être mon ancêtre, mais il y a un si grand nombre de générations entre nous que cela ne pose pas problème. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne me rejette pas juste pour cette raison, je préfèrerai que tu me dises clairement si mes sentiments sont entièrement à sens unique…, déclara Circée toujours assise sur ses genoux.

_ … Je ne peux pas gagner, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas sûr de mes propres sentiments, je dois l'avouer. Pendant si longtemps, j'ai consacré tous mes efforts à gouverner mon royaume que l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un de cette manière… m'a à peine traversé l'esprit. C'est pourquoi je peux comprendre la trahison de Guenièvre et Lancelot, j'ai été pour elle un très mauvais mari… Avec tout cela, souhaites-tu toujours de moi ?, dit Arthur.

_ Oui, je n'ai jamais eu aucun doute. Même si tu me laisses seule dans un coin ou m'oublies, tant que tu auras besoin de moi, je ne renoncerai pas à mes sentiments…. Et si mon existence doit disparaître pour exaucer ton vœu, je n'ai aucun inconvénient à cesser d'exister pour toi… Alors, n'abandonne pas ton vœu, qui sait peut-être que mon âme naître dans ton utopie et te retrouvera ?, répondit Circée avec une complète et absolu conviction.

Il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans ses paroles, tout était la pure et simple vérité. Elle n'avait aucun doute que si c'était pour Arthur, elle était prête à simplement disparaître, cesser d'exister, pour lui et son rêve. Et même après avoir disparu, elle souhaiterait toujours son bonheur, c'était là la force de ses sentiments. Même si le monde actuel venait à disparaître, tant que Saber était heureux, elle serait heureuse à son tour, alors même qu'elle savait que cela revenait à sacrifier toutes les autres personnes auxquelles elle tenait. Circée était bien plus cruelle qu'elle ne le pensait à peine deux mois plus tôt.

Arthur ne répondit pas, il avait lu dans le regard de Circée la profondeur de sa résolution, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis et continuerait à essayer de gagner le Tournoi pour lui et son vœu… Cette détermination lui rappelait même celle de ses Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

_ D'accord, essayons d'abord de remporter ce Tournoi, ensuite nous verrons pour nos vœux. Par contre, que devrais-je mettre pour le bal ? Merlin m'a parlé des robes de soirées des sorciers, lorsqu'il m'a dit avoir vu celle de votre ancien ami, Ron, mais-

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas te faire porter une robe de soirée contre ton gré, pendant les vacances nous nous rendrons dans une boutique de vêtements à Londres pour te trouver un costume de soirée qui s'accordera à ma robe, interrompit Circée, avant de rire en voyant le soulagement dans les yeux d'Arthur.

Mais elle pouvait le comprendre, elle avait vu la robe de soirée de Ron s'était une insulte au bon goût pour un homme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Circée tremblait d'impatience intérieurement. Neville lui avait dit la veille qu'il comptait inviter Susan Bones au bal et bien sûr, Circée lui avait donné tout un tas de conseil pour se faire. Malheureusement, elle devrait attendre l'arrivée d'Augusta pour que Neville se lance car c'était sa grand-mère qui devait lui ramener le bouquet de fleurs qu'il comptait offrir à Susan.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de Neville visita Poudlard pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore. Elle souhaitait l'informer que Neville se rendrait au bal avec un portoloin et qu'il passerait le reste des vacances chez eux, tout comme Circée. Lorsqu'elle sortit de son bureau peu avant le déjeuner et discuta avec Neville, elle semblait légèrement contrariée.

_ Cet Albus ! Quel culot ! Osez-me dire qu'il ne peut se permettre de faire une exception pour Neville, alors que j'ai déjà obtenu l'accord du ministère ! J'ai dû le menacer pour qu'il cède et me laisse faire préparer le portoloin !, dit-elle à son petit-fils, Circée et Saber.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, il n'aime pas qu'on lui force la main et il est encore plus obsédé que moi à l'idée de tout contrôler, affirma Circée.

Augusta remit le bouquet de roses jaunes attachées par un ruban noir à Neville, puis repartit ensuite tout en leur disant qu'ils se reverraient pour Noël. Elle était assez pressée, car elle avait laissé Frank et Alice seuls au manoir. Le couple était sorti de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt et les deux aurors tentaient de se réadapter à la vie normale avec quelques difficultés. Elle était donc très inquiète pour eux.

Pendant le déjeuner, Neville s'approcha de la table des Poufsouffle avec son bouquet de roses dans les mains, sous les regards surpris des élèves et des professeurs. Il marcha jusqu'à la place de Susan et Hannah et s'arrêta devant les deux filles.

_ Susan, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal de Noël ?, demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet aux couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle.

Susan rougit soudainement et s'immobilisa pendant un instant sans répondre. Hannah dut lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et accepte les roses jaunes tendues.

_ J'accepte avec plaisir d'être ta cavalière pour le bal !, s'exclama-t-elle en se levant de sa place, pour ensuite cacher son visage derrière le bouquet, embarrassée de sa réaction.

Circée applaudit, et fut très vite imitée par Hannah et une partie des Poufs et Gryff. Tous leurs camarades de maison le félicitèrent pour son courage et son audace, lorsque Neville alla s'asseoir à sa place pour déjeuner. De la table des Poufs, Susan regardait Neville en rougissant, mais elle avait un large sourire aux lèvres et Amélia Bones, sa tante, regardait tour à tour Susan et Neville d'un air amusé.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, le bal était sur toutes les lèvres à Poudlard et une majorité des élèves de quatrième année et au-delà comptait rester à l'école pour les vacances. Les filles surtout étaient obsédées par le bal et cherchaient désespérément à attirer l'œil d'un beau garçon pour qu'il les invite au bal. Saber et une partie des autres Servants avaient même été invités à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois ils avaient refusé, car ils avaient déjà des cavaliers. Saber s'y rendait avec Circée bien sûr, Nobunaga avec Fred, Merlin avec Angelina à la surprise générale (même si Circée, Alicia, Katie et les amies de sixième année d'Angelina savaient que la poursuiveuse avait accepté de servir de « source d'énergie secondaire » à Caster et qu'elle avait eu des rapports sexuelles avec Merlin, qui était en partie succube), George avec Alicia, Lancer avec Assassin (pour épargner à cette dernière les tentatives de drague des males contrôlés par leurs hormones de l'école, il semblerait que Vlad et Elizabeth soient liés par le sang…) et Berserker avec Rider (pour éviter à Marie-Antoinette de choisir parmi les dizaines de garçons l'ayant invitée et parce que Berserker avait la flemme de chercher quelqu'un d'autre).

Circée avait déjà un cavalier et sa tenue était déjà prête pour le bal, elle ne prêta donc que peu d'attention au sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que Viktor avait invité Hermione, et Mihail, Luna au bal. Lorsqu'elle les interrogea discrètement sur leurs choix de cavalière, elle apprit que Viktor avait eu le coup de foudre pour Hermione en la voyant étudier à la bibliothèque, tandis que Mihail avait invité Luna avec des intentions purement platoniques. Il était obligé d'aller au bal, mais ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa fiancée, si elle apprenait qu'il avait eu un rendez-vous dans son dos. Il avait donc eu l'idée d'inviter Luna. Comme cela, celle-ci pourrait se rendre au bal et il aurait une cavalière avec qui il ne s'ennuierait pas, sans s'attirer le courroux de sa fiancée. Circée trouvait sa logique parfaitement raisonnable et elle alla immédiatement voir Luna pour lui proposer de s'occuper de sa tenue pour le bal et d'utiliser son portoloin pour y aller le jour de Noël. Ainsi, elle pourrait se rendre à la soirée tout en passant le reste de ses vacances avec son père. Luna la remercia en se jetant encore une fois dans ses bras et toutes deux passèrent plusieurs heures à essayer et modifier leurs tenues pour le bal.

Toutefois, Circée n'avait pas oublié que la deuxième tâche aurait lieu dans trois mois. Elle avait découvert le secret de l'œuf d'or en l'ouvrant dans la Salle sur Demande, lorsqu'elle ne s'y était pas entraînée à danser avec Arthur, parfois rejointe par Mihail et Luna, et Neville et Susan Bones. Elle était passée trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls au septième étage tout en pensant :

« Il me faut un endroit où je puisse découvrir le message caché dans mon œuf d'or. »

La porte en bois verni était apparue dans le mur et, elle et Saber avaient pénétré à l'intérieur pour y voir une salle de bain. Un magnifique lustre de chandelles éclairait les lieux d'une lumière douce et tout était en marbre blanc, y compris l'espèce de piscine rectangulaire aménagée dans le sol, au milieu de la pièce. Une centaine de robinets d'or s'alignaient tout autour, chacun incrusté d'une pierre précieuse différente, et il y avait même un plongeoir. De longs rideaux de lin blanc étaient accrochés aux fenêtres, une grande pile de serviettes blanches et moelleuses était posée dans un coin et un unique tableau, entouré d'un cadre doré, ornait le mur. Il représentait une sirène blonde profondément endormie sur un rocher, ses longs cheveux ondulant devant son visage à chaque respiration. Circée s'était avancée dans la pièce et avait regardé la salle de bain avec confusion quelques secondes, avant que son intuition ne l'incitât à mettre l'œuf dans l'eau.

Elle s'était agenouillé, avait ouvert quelques robinets pour laisser couler un peu d'eau, puis quand la baignoire fut suffisamment remplie, elle y avait plongé l'œuf et l'avait ouvert. Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas entendu la plainte, mais une chanson dont l'eau avait transformé les paroles en une sorte de gargouillement inintelligible.

Circée avait soupiré et refermé l'œuf. Elle discuta avec Arthur de ses déductions et il se proposa immédiatement pour mettre sa tête dans l'eau et écouter pour elle, mais elle refusa. Elle préférait entendre par ses propres oreilles le message de l'œuf.

Ensuite, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, elle avait plongé sa tête dans l'eau et ouvert à nouveau l'œuf. Elle entendit alors un chœur de voix étranges et un peu effrayantes qui s'élevaient de l'œuf ouvert.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

_À__ présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, _

_Celui qui a combattu, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

Elle s'était ensuite laissée remonter pour sortir de quoi noter les paroles de la chanson. Elle dût l'écouter deux fois pour pouvoir l'écrire mot pour mot sur son parchemin.

En lisant et relisant les paroles, elle avait aisément compris que la tâche se passerait dans le lac et qu'elle devrait récupérer dans un délai d'une heure, un « otage ». Cet otage étant Arthur car c'est lui qui a combattu le dragon pour la délivrer et cette fois-ci c'était à elle de le ramener sur la terre ferme. Il lui avait ensuite fallu quelques secondes pour deviner que « ceux qui ne peuvent chanter qu'au-dessous du sol » et surveilleraient les otages, n'étaient autres que des sirènes et des tritons.

Cette réalisation l'avait convaincu de jurer à haute voix dans plusieurs langues (ce qui impressionna et horrifia Arthur à son grand embarras). Les sorciers du ministère étaient vraiment des abrutis finis, pour choisir de les envoyer plonger dans un lac en Écosse, en plein mois de février ! Elle voyait déjà les champions en ressortir avec une pneumonie !

Ce jour-là, elle décida immédiatement de préparer un plan qui ne consisterait pas à la faire nager pendant une heure dans un lac quasiment gelé, avec le soutien d'Arthur qui ne souhaitait pas non plus la voir clouée au lit avec de la fièvre.

* * *

La dernière semaine du trimestre, l'humeur était festive au château. Poudlard avait été décorée encore plus magnifiquement que les années précédentes afin d'impressionner les délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Si l'effet avait réussi pour les derniers, les élèves de Beauxbâtons n'étaient pas impressionnés eux. Le décor était inférieur à celui de leur propre école à leurs yeux.

Une partie des professeurs renonçaient même à faire normalement leurs cours. Flitwick autorisa ses élèves à jouer à ce qu'ils voulaient et passa la plus grande partie de l'heure à discuter avec Circée des progrès qu'elle avait faits dans la création de cercles magiques pour les sorts de premier cycle. Babbling aussi passa quasiment tout son corps à parler avec Circée, pendant que les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs projets de l'année. La professeur de Runes la testait sur ses connaissances du programme de cette année et à la fin du cours, elle conclut que Circée était prête à se lancer dans celui de septième année. Elle lui proposa donc de suivre sa classe de septième année dès la rentrée des vacances.

_ Autant ne pas te faire perdre du temps, alors que tu as de l'avance sur le programme. Celui de septième année devrait davantage te plaire, avait affirmé Babbling.

La professeur lui avait même promis que si elle s'en sortait dans sa nouvelle classe, elle aurait sa bénédiction pour passer son épreuve d'ASPIC dans sa matière cette année.

Circée en fut si fière qu'elle contacta Sirius et écrivit à Augusta pour les informer. Son parrain la félicita chaleureusement à cette bonne nouvelle, même s'il lui fit promettre de ne pas passer tout son temps à étudier.

_ On est jeune qu'une fois, alors profites en !, avait-il dit tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Arthur qui rougit au sous-entendu.

Même s'il y avait eu quelques autres baisers entre eux pendant ces dernières semaines, Arthur n'avait pas poussé leur relation davantage, car Circée était encore jeune. Il préférait attendre que leur relation soit vraiment sérieuse (si par chance il parvenait à rester son terre après la fin du Tournoi) et que Circée soit plus âgée avant de peut-être franchir le pas.

* * *

La veille du début des vacances, Circée était entrée dans la salle commune et vit à sa grande surprise Ron assis dans un coin, le visage défait. Ginny se trouvait à côté de lui et lui parlait en essayant apparemment de le consoler. Circée s'assit à une table suffisamment près pour qu'elle puisse les espionner, mais pas assez pour qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Elle sortit un livre et les écouta. Après deux à trois minutes, elle avait compris la raison derrière l'étrange comportement de Ron. Ron avait croisé Fleur Delacour en compagnie de Cédric Diggory de Poufsouffle, alors qu'elle tentait de draguer ce dernier, et Ron s'était retrouvé à l'inviter soudainement au bal, pour ensuite prendre la fuite.

Si Fleur avait utilisé son allure, il n'était pas étonnant que Ron ait agit comme un idiot, les trois-quarts des males de cette école auraient fait la même chose, à sa place.

Hermione entra dans la salle commune, pile au moment où Ron se plaignait d'être le seul gars à ne pas avoir de cavalière. Il avait même commenté avec amertume le fait que Neville est une partenaire, en disant « même Neville a une cavalière », ce qui agaça prodigieusement Circée, car Neville était formidable et avait des manières, contrairement à Ron.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venus dîner ?, demanda Hermione à Ron et Ginny.

_ Parce que Ron vient de se faire envoyer promener par la fille à qui il a demandé de l'accompagner au bal ! répondit Ginny.

_ Merci beaucoup, Ginny, dit Ron avec aigreur.

_ Alors, toutes les belles filles sont prises ? dit Hermione d'un air hautain. Éloïse Midgen commence à être très jolie, non ? Enfin, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un, quelque part, qui acceptera de t'accompagner.

Mais Ron regardait à présent Hermione comme s'il la voyait soudain sous un tout autre angle.

_ Hermione, dit-il, tu _es _une fille…

_ Quel sens de l'observation ! lança Hermione d'un ton acide.

_ Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir au bal avec moi !

_ Non, impossible, répondit sèchement Hermione.

_ Allez, arrête, dit Ron d'un air agacé. J'ai besoin d'une cavalière, j'aurais l'air vraiment idiot si je n'en ai pas, alors que tous les autres en ont…

_ Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, dit Hermione, qui rougissait à présent. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu parles ! s'exclama Ron. Qui d'autre aurait pu t'inviter ?

_ Ah tu crois ça ? répliqua Hermione, avec un regard qui jetait des éclairs inquiétants. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mis trois ans à t'en apercevoir que _d'autres _n'ont pas vu tout de suite que je suis une fille !

Ron la regarda, puis il sourit à nouveau.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je sais que tu es une fille, dit-il. Ça te va ? Alors, tu es d'accord pour venir avec moi, maintenant ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est impossible ! répondit Hermione avec colère. Je vais au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre !

Et elle se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des filles.

_ Elle ment, assura Ron en la regardant partir.

_ Non, dit Ginny ce que Circée savait être vrai.

_ Alors, avec qui elle y va ?

_ Désolée, je ne peux rien te dire, tu verras le soir du bal, répondit Ginny.

_ Très bien, dit Ron, désemparé. Tout ça devient franchement idiot, avec qui je vais pouvoir y aller ?

_ Bonne chance pour te trouver une cavalière, tu en auras bien besoin aussi prêt de Noël, déclara Circée en s'approchant d'eux, avant de quitter la tour en souriant sous le regard furieux de Ron.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée et Saber se rendirent dans la salle commune des Gryff pour dire au revoir à Pavarti et Lavande, ainsi qu'au reste des Gryffondors, avant de descendre l'escalier de marbre pour arriver dans le hall, là où Luna et Neville les attendaient déjà. Elle soupira en voyant Dumbledore près de la porte, la regardant marcher jusqu'à ses amis les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'elle était arrivée auprès de ses distants cousins, il s'approcha du trio et s'adressa à Circée :

_ Miss Potter, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux vous laisser quitter le château. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous de partir, remontez à vos appartements avec Saber, s'il vous plait, ordonna-t-il en tentant de lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, mais Circée bloqua sa main d'un geste.

_ Il en est hors de question directeur, j'ai parfaitement le droit de passer les vacances auprès de ma famille, comme le reste des élèves de cette école. En tant que directeur vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de me garder prisonnière dans cette école durant les périodes de vacances. Je reviendrais avec un portoloin à temps pour le bal, puis repartirait une fois celui-ci terminé, de même que Saber. Le ministère est au courant et a accepté ce compromis, puisque je ne me suis pas portée volontaire pour être championne, mais que le Graal m'a choisi. Sur ce, il est temps que nous y allions, les diligences nous attendent, rétorqua Circée en prenant le bras d'Arthur pour qu'il l'escorte jusqu'aux diligences, tournant le dos à Dumbledore au passage.

_ Miss Potter ! s'écria le vieux sorcier, mais Circée l'ignora et continua sa route pour sortir du château avec ses amis.

_ Le directeur a un sacré toupet d'essayer de t'ordonner de rester, marmonna Neville tout en aidant Luna à monter dans la diligence.

_ Ce vieillard sénile est un vrai casse-pied, il s'est battu bec et ongle pour convaincre le ministère de refuser ma demande de portoloin. Heureusement, tante Amélia est intervenue en rappelant au ministre que c'était le premier Noël de Sirius depuis qu'il a été acquitté et qu'il était normal qu'il puisse le passer avec sa bien-aimée nièce. Je me demande comment tante Amélia a échappé à Serpentard ?, répondit Circée.

_ Probablement parce qu'elle accorde davantage d'importance à la Justice et à l'Equité, qu'aux ruses et aux machinations, commenta Arthur.

Saber avait un profond respect pour Madame Bones et Ruler, qui étaient toutes deux des personnes extrêmement justes et équitables lorsqu'elles traitaient avec les autres. Amélia Bones méritait amplement son poste de Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique selon lui.

Ils descendirent de leur diligence et montèrent dans le train, qui était pratiquement à moitié vide cette année. Ils purent donc prendre un compartiment rien que pour eux quatre. Le trajet jusqu'à Londres se passa dans les rires et l'amusement. Circée avait sorti un Monopoly et ils avaient joué tout le long. Bien sûr, c'était elle qui avait gagné à la fin, elle avait aisément ruiné Neville, mais Luna et Arthur s'étaient montrés de redoutables adversaires. Lorsque le train s'arrêta finalement, il était assez tard et les trois humains étaient tous fatigués. Ils prirent leurs malles (Arthur prenant celle de Circée, en plus de la sienne), puis quittèrent leur compartiment, puis le train.

Sur le quai, Augusta, Sirius, Ted et Xenophilius Lovegood les attendaient. Ils se séparèrent, tout en se rappelant leurs promesses respectives de se visiter avant les fêtes et Circée marcha jusqu'à Sirius et Ted avec Saber.

Ils sortirent de King's Cross et se dirigèrent vers le parking, là où était garée la voiture de Ted. Sirius aurait aimé venir la récupérer à moto, mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour trois dessus, donc ils devront attendre le retour à la maison pour en faire un tour.

Ils arrivèrent sans problème à la résidence de sa tante et son oncle, Ted ouvrit la porte et guida Arthur jusqu'à sa chambre pour les vacances, tandis que Circée monta dans la sienne pour ranger une partie de ses vêtements dans son armoire. Elle redescendit ensuite au salon avec Arthur pour rejoindre Sirius, car Ted avait dû repartir à son travail. Leur discussion porta sur Maugrey.

_ Il va bien mieux, il s'est rapidement remis sur pieds. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, il n'est pas du genre à se lamenter sur son sort quand les choses tournent mal. En tout cas, il est déterminé à prendre sa revanche sur Croupton junior, expliqua Sirius.

_ Cela n'est pas surprenant, je suis sûre que sa paranoïa s'en est retrouvée exacerbée, répondit Circée.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Andy a beaucoup de mal à le soigner, il refuse de boire ses potions sans vérifier à chaque fois leur contenu et lorsqu'elle le soigne avec sa baguette, il garde la sienne pointée sur elle en toutes circonstances…, maugréa Sirius.

Circée explosa de rire, et il l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, tandis qu'Arthur secouait la tête en souriant.

Le soir, ils dinèrent tous ensemble et Circée leur rapporta la tentative de Dumbledore le matin même pour la garder au château.

_ Je préviendrais Amélia, s'il tente quoi que ce soit après le bal, préviens les employés du ministère qui seront présents. Ils t'escorteront auprès d'elle, affirma Ted.

_ Mince, moi qui voulait éviter cet idiot de Verpey !, répondit Circée avant de se lancer dans une critique de l'ancien batteur des Frelons.

Elle leur parla ensuite de ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur la seconde tâche et ils étaient tous trois du même avis qu'elle. L'épreuve aurait très certainement lieu dans le lac et la personne qui serait prise en otage, serait celle ayant affronté le dragon dans la première.

* * *

La semaine qui précéda Noël, Circée équilibra ses journées entre travail et amusement. Le matin, elle se réveillait de bonne heure, étudiait un peu, puis descendait prendre le petit-déjeuner en famille. Après le premier repas de la journée, elle visitait le manoir Londubat avec Arthur et ils passaient le reste de la matinée et le déjeuner en leur compagnie. Luna les avait rejoints et après avoir été présentée aux parents de Neville, ils sortirent les décorations de Noël et les accrochaient dans toute la demeure. Un gros sapin avait même été installé dans le hall d'entrée, et d'autres plus petit dans le salon et les chambres. Le manoir de Neville était extrêmement large, il fallut donc plusieurs jours pour tout installer, même avec Augusta utilisant la magie. Alice et Frank n'étaient pas en état de jeter des sorts complexes actuellement et ils devaient donc tout installer à la main, comme les trois adolescents et Saber.

L'après-midi, ils faisaient une bataille de boule de neige chez Neville, ou se rendait chez Luna ou chez Circée pour voir un film. Les deux Sangs-purs et Saber étaient fascinés par le cinéma moldu et la veille du bal, Ted les emmena tous les quatre avec Sirius, voir un film dans une salle de cinéma. C'était l'un des cadeaux de Noël qu'elle avait choisi pour ses amis, et ils ressortirent de la séance des étoiles dans les yeux comme elle l'espérait. Par chance, le film _Bodyguard _repassait dans le cinéma qu'elle avait choisi et Neville et Luna finirent en larmes lorsque le film se termina avec Whitney reprenant _I will always love you_. Circée, elle, avait profité de l'obscurité pour serrer la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et poser sa tête sur son épaule pendant la chanson tout en lui parlant par télépathie de l'intensité de ses propres sentiments. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, Neville humait l'air de la chanson, pendant que Luna la chantait à voix basse et Circée chantait télépathiquement à Arthur qui était complètement rouge.

_ Vous avez vraiment aimé ce film, on dirait !, commenta Ted en souriant.

Voir deux sorciers de Sang-purs et un héros légendaire comme le Roi Arthur, aussi heureux de voir un simple film l'amusait terriblement. Cela lui rappelait la première fois qu'il avait invité Andromeda au cinéma lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes.

_ C'était vraiment magnifique et si touchant !, répondit Luna en essuyant une larme.

_ C'est vrai ! Et les chansons, l'actrice a vraiment une voix magnifique, déclara Neville.

Arthur hocha de la tête, il était à moitié distrait par le chant de sa Maîtresse qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_ Si vous voulez, on pourra réécouter les chansons à la maison, Dora a l'album du film dans sa chambre et les autres albums de Whitney Houston, proposa Circée, tout en leur expliquant ce qu'était un album en musique.

Neville et Luna furent tous deux emballés par cette idée et ils l'interrogèrent sur le fonctionnement des CDs, qu'elle expliqua tant bien que mal.

Ses deux amis passèrent le reste de la journée à écouter de la musique dans sa chambre, en empruntant les CDs de Dora, après avoir demandé à Sirius d'insonoriser les murs pour que le son ne sorte pas de la pièce. Tandis que Circée s'était incrustée dans celle d'Arthur pour s'allonger près de lui tout en regardant un autre film à la télévision.

* * *

Le jour de Noël, Circée se réveilla de bonne heure, car elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant le bal. Elle se changea après une douche rapide, puis descendit dans le salon avec ses paquets cadeaux. Dora, Andromeda, Ted et Arthur étaient déjà réveillés et lui souhaitèrent un joyeux Noël. Seul Sirius faisait encore la grasse matinée, alors quand Remus Lupin arriva, il fut chargé d'aller réveiller son ami. Ils descendirent tous deux une demi-heure plus tard et ils purent commencer l'échange des cadeaux installés dans le salon près du sapin.

Cette année, Circée reçut l'habituel paquet de Mrs Weasley dans lequel elle trouva un pull tricoté main (vert avec une image de dragon, ce qui laissait penser que Charlie lui avait raconté en détail l'épisode du Magyar à pointes et Arthur en avait reçu un identique à sa grande surprise) et une grande quantité de petits pâtés, de Ted et Andromeda une paire de rollers et des protections (elle fut touchée qu'ils se souviennent qu'elle avait parlé d'apprendre à faire du patin en dehors de la glace pendant les vacances d'été, si elle savait skier et faire du patin à glace, elle n'avait jamais mis de rollers), de Sirius un couteau de poche avec des lames spéciales qui permettaient d'ouvrir n'importe quel serrure et de défaire n'importe quel nœud. Elle avait aussi reçu de Hagrid une boîte de friandises, de Luna une boule de cristal qui projetait des étoiles et une réplique des constellation sur les murs, de Neville des livres de sortilège, d'Augusta des robes de sorcier très chics pour les rencontres avec leurs business partenaires, de Frank et Alice une parure de bijoux avec boucles d'oreille, collier et bague, de Fred et George une figurine d'elle portée comme une princesse par Arthur (Arthur avait reçu une de lui affrontant le Magyar), et de Dora un baladeur.

Remus lui offrit à son tour des livres, sur les créatures magiques et comment s'en défendre. Il semblait en meilleur forme que l'année précédente et ses vêtements étaient bien plus nets. Circée savait qu'il avait été officiellement engagé comme tuteur de Sirius, malgré ses premières protestations à l'idée d'être payé pour aider son vieil ami, mais Sirius était malin et avait réussi à le persuader d'accepter un salaire. Circée lui avait offert trois nouvelles robes de sorcier après avoir demandé à Sirius de se procurer ses mensurations, afin de garder son cadeau une surprise.

Dobby, Shiny et Winky arrivèrent ensuite et ils avaient tous trois des cadeaux pour leur maîtresse et sa famille. Dobby leur avait tricoté des chaussettes dépareillées à tous, et Circée en avait une rouge vif avec des motifs en forme de balais volants et une autre verte et ornée de Vifs d'or. Shiny avait tricoté des gilets et celui de Circée était violet avec un motif de lys en l'honneur de sa défunte mère. Winky avait confectionné des capes bien chaudes pour l'hiver et une robe de soirée moldue violette pour Circée dont elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse. Ils remercièrent tous, les trois elfes qui retournèrent à leurs tâches pour préparer les repas du jour.

Après l'échange des cadeaux, Circée, Ted, Arthur et Sirius partirent immédiatement pour se rendre chez les Weasley en voiture. Car la famille ne vivait pas très prêt de la capitale, il fallut plusieurs heures pour arriver à destination. Ils garèrent la voiture et virent Mr et Mme Weasley, Percy et Charlie, sortirent de la maison surpris par leur arrivée en voiture.

_ Bonjour Mr et Mme Weasley, Percy, Charlie, vous allez bien ? Je vous souhaite un excellent Noël, salua joyeusement Circée, imitée par Arthur, Ted et Sirius peu après.

_ Oui, nous allons tous très bien et joyeux Noël à vous aussi !, souhaitèrent les Weasley.

Ted qui avait conduit la voiture jusque chez leurs amis, demanda à Arthur de tendre sa main et celui-ci s'exécuta. Ted y posa les clés du véhicule familial à sept places et lui dit :

_ Joyeux Noël ! Voici le cadeau de Sirius et Circée pour votre famille. Sirius n'a pas le permis pour conduire une voiture, donc j'ai dû prendre le volant pour vous l'amener, expliqua Ted tout en lui remettant un sac contenant les papiers du véhicule.

_ Mais… Mais, c'est beaucoup trop, cela a dû vous coûter une fortune ! On ne peut pas accepter ! s'exclama Molly.

_ Molly, je t'en prie, accepte cette voiture comme la preuve de ma reconnaissance pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour ma filleule. Vous l'avez accueilli chez vous alors que rien ne vous y obligeait et l'avez traité comme un membre à part entière de votre famille. Peu de personnes seraient aussi généreuses avec une personne qui est pratiquement une inconnue, rétorqua Sirius en lui souriant.

_ Et puis, avoir une voiture est plus simple lorsque vous devez conduire vos enfants à King's Cross, non ?, ajouta Circée en souriant.

Les jumeaux lui avaient parlé le jour de la rentrée des difficultés qu'ils avaient eu pour arriver à la gare, ils avaient dû appeler des taxis pour transporter leurs malles et les Weasley retournant à Poudlard.

Molly tenta de leur faire changer d'avis, mais sans succès, et voyant Arthur déjà complètement sous le charme de la voiture qu'il examinait dans les moindres détails, elle accepta ce présent. Les Weasley les invitèrent à déjeuner avec eux, ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Ils discutèrent un moment, Percy leur apprenant qu'il se rendrait au bal à la place de Croupton qui était malade, puis vers treize heures et demie, le trio quitta le terrier pour aller voir les Lovegood.

C'est Luna qui leur ouvrit, son père finissait un article pour le _Chicaneur _et il les rejoint dix minutes plus tard dans le salon. Ils utilisèrent tous les six la cheminée des Lovegood pour retourner chez les Tonks afin que Luna et Circée puissent se préparer pour le bal. Elles se douchèrent et attendirent l'arrivée à seize heures de la coiffeuse à domicile qu'Andromeda avait contacté pour elles.

La coiffeuse visagiste en question était une sorcière née-Moldue qui était à Poufsouffle et dans la classe de Ted à Poudlard. Les Tonks étaient restés en contact avec elle après l'école et elle était leur coiffeuse attitrée. Mme Revon arriva pile à l'heure et s'attela à les coiffer avec son assistante, tout en discutant du bal. Elle leur lava les cheveux, puis elle leur demanda quel type de coiffure, elles souhaitaient.

_ J'aimerai un chignon assez haut et lâche, mais avec une partie de ma chevelure détachée à l'arrière et que vous la boucliez davantage. Pour ma frange, je la veux asymétrique, avec une mèche bouclée de chaque côté, déclara Circée.

Elle avait créé une illusion pour recréer son ancienne cicatrice sur son front, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de cacher son front à la coiffeuse.

_ Je pense qu'il serait préférable de les couper courts, jusqu'à mes épaules, avec un peu de volume en bas. Pour ma frange, j'aimerai qu'elle soit légèrement bouclée et d'un seul côté, dit Luna.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que Mme Revon et son assistante Miss David finissent de les coiffer et qu'elles placent sur leurs coiffures les accessoires que Circée avait préparés.

Pour Luna, elle avait trouvé une jolie tiare en or avec un saphir au centre, que Mme Revon posa sur la tête de la blonde soigneusement. Les cheveux de Luna étaient soyeux et brillants, Miss David y avait même placé des petites paillettes. Elle commença ensuite le maquillage de Luna avec des couleurs claires et roses.

Pour elle-même, elle s'était dégotée une tiare en forme de peigne en argent avec des saphirs, qui fut placée juste devant son chignon comme un peigne. Pour son maquillage, elle avait choisi un rouge à lèvre rouge orangé, une ombre à paupières bleue et une légère touche de mascara. Elle avait même décidé de porter des lentilles pendant la soirée, plutôt que ses lunettes.

Elles enfilèrent ensuite leurs robes avec l'aide de Nymphadora et Andromeda, puis le reste de leurs bijoux. Elles finirent de se préparer à dix-huit heures et descendirent ensemble au salon pour montrer le résultat à leurs familles.

_ Wahou ! Vous êtes magnifiques, resplendissantes, de vraies déesses ! les complimenta Sirius lorsqu'elle firent leur apparition.

_ De vrais princesses, vous serez les plus belles du bal ce soir, affirma Arthur tout en prenant la main de Circée afin de la contempler davantage.

_ Luna, tu es si belle dans cette robe, déclara Xenophilius en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Les autres les complimentèrent toutes deux et Luna était devenue complètement embarrassée, tandis que Circée acceptait leurs louanges en riant.

_ J'espère bien qu'on est ravissante ! J'ai passé des semaines à coudre ces robes et les accessoires qui vont avec, si nous n'étions pas jolies après tout ce travail, j'en pleurerais !, affirma-t-elle tout en s'accrochant au coude d'Arthur.

Leurs familles prirent des photos d'elles avec Arthur à tour de rôle, afin d'avoir une trace de la soirée. Elles dansèrent aussi pendant un bon quart d'heure avec les hommes présents, en attendant que ce soit l'heure de prendre le portoloin que Madame Bones avait confié à Circée avant qu'elle quitte le château.

À dix-sept heures et demie, le trio prit la chaîne en argent que Madame Bones avait transformée en portoloin et sortit dans le jardin une minute avant qu'il ne s'active. Pile à l'heure prévue, Circée fut envahie par l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapée par le nombril en la tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle sentait ses épaules se cognant contre celles de Luna et d'Arthur. Ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Sa main était collée à la chaîne qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Ses pieds retombèrent brusquement sur le sol après un court instant, mais elle réussit à atterrir sans tomber.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui poussa un cri de surprise quand ils apparurent. Circée avait spécifié le lieu d'atterrissage à Madame Bones, afin que Mihail puisse escorter Luna jusqu'à la Grande Salle correctement. Neville devrait arriver dans quelques minutes pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, ils décidèrent donc d'entrer dans la salle commune pour admirer les tenues de leurs camarades pendant un moment avant de descendre à leur tour. Ils retrouvèrent Pavarti, qui portait une robe rose de sorcière pour soirée avec de la dentelle par ci par là, des bracelets d'or aux poignets et coiffée d'une longue natte noire entrelacée de fils d'or, ainsi que Lavande, vêtue d'une robe rose fuchsia identique à celle de Pavarti, toutefois elle ne portait pas des bracelets en or mais en perle et ses cheveux avaient été bouclés. Elles étaient respectivement au bras de Dean et Seamus.

_ Par Merlin ! Vous êtes sublimes, Circée et Luna ! Et Arthur ce costume vous sied à merveille ! s'exclama Lavande.

Arthur portait un costume composé d'un veston, d'un manteau, d'un pantalon et d'une paire de mocassin tous quatre blancs, d'une chemise à rayure bleue ciel et d'une cravate bleue foncée, qui lui donnait encore plus l'apparence d'un prince charmant. C'était bien sûr Circée qui avait choisi cet ensemble.

_ Et où avez-vous trouvé des robes aussi belles ? compléta Pavarti.

Dean et Seamus les complimentèrent aussi après avoir sifflé à leur entrée, ce qui leur valut une tape sur la tête des filles.

_ C'est moi qui ai cousu nos robes, alors que la tenue d'Arthur on l'a acheté dans une boutique à Londres, répondit Circée à Pavarti.

_ Tu as vraiment des doigts de fée, mais ce style de robe ne risque pas de causer problème ? Ce n'est pas une tenue de soirée traditionnelle, commenta Lavande en contemplant jalousement leurs robes.

_ Il n'y a rien qui interdise ce style de vêtements, ce n'est peut-être pas celui des sorciers, mais ce sont des tenues de bal. Il n'y a donc rien que les professeurs ne puissent dire pour me faire me changer, répondit Circée.

_ J'aurais dû faire comme toi et choisir de m'habiller avec une tenue de style indien, mais j'avais peur que McGonagall ne critique mon style vestimentaire, marmonna Pavarti.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire alors que je suis sûre qu'elle portera une tenue fièrement écossaise. Et puis l'objectif du tournoi est de promouvoir les relations internationales, donc il est normal qu'il y ait des robes qui nous paraissent exotiques parmi la foule, rétorqua Circée. Venez, sortons dans le couloir pour attendre Mihail.

_ D'accord, répondirent-ils et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

Dans le couloir, Mihail les attendait. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient réunis sur son épaule gauche, avec une mèche de chaque côté pour encadrer son visage et avec une tiare en argent incrusté de saphirs et d'aigues-marines posée sur sa tête. Il était vêtu d'une tunique droite indigo à ceinture bleu clair qui s'arrêtait un peu avant ses chevilles sur laquelle un corsage avait été accroché et des épaulettes bleues ciel, d'une paire de bottes noires, des gants bleus clairs et d'une cape bleue ciel à motif de flocons de neige, qu'il détacha lorsqu'il vit Luna, pour l'attacher autour du cou de cette dernière.

_ Pour ne pas que tu attrapes froid, lorsqu'on descendra dans la Grande Salle, répondit-il à la question muette de la blonde.

Il attacha ensuite à son poignet un corsage avec un flocon indigo et par-dessus une rose blanche, identique à celui accroché sur son torse.

_ Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pensé à nous offrir de corsage, vous ?, demandèrent Pavarti et Lavande à leurs cavaliers en chuchotant tout en regardant les corsages aux poignets de Circée et Luna.

_ On n'y a juste pas pensé, répondit Dean.

_ Et puis, où voulez-vous qu'on en dégote ?, acheva Seamus.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs et descendirent les escaliers tous ensemble en riant. Ils arrivèrent assez tôt dans le hall d'entrée qui était déjà bien bondé. Neville arriva peu après avec Susan à son bras dans une ravissante robe verte. Les élèves piétinaient en attendant que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent à huit précises, soit dans un quart d'heure. Ron arriva cinq minutes avant que le bal ne débute, en compagnie de Ginny.

Ils étaient tous deux d'humeur massacrante et Circée ne s'en étonna pas, car Ron avait échoué à trouver une cavalière, alors Molly avait forcé Ginny à devenir la partenaire de son frère, sinon ils devraient tous deux rentrer pour Noël au terrier. La robe de Ron était une véritable horreur, en velours violet avec plein de dentelles et un jabot un peu moisie. Elle ressemblait davantage à une robe de femme, qu'à une tenue de soirée pour homme. Molly lui avait expliqué qu'elle trouvait que ce serait du gâchis d'acheter une robe neuve alors qu'il ne la mettrait qu'une fois, elle en avait donc pris une d'occasion pour le bal.

La robe de Ginny était aussi d'occasion et elle avait dû être achetée à la toute dernière minute, mais par chance, Mme Weasley en avait trouvé une pas trop chère qui convenait davantage à un bal d'école que celle de Ron. Même si la robe était simple, Molly l'avait agrémenté de rubans et de broderies qu'elle avait passées toute une nuit à coudre avant d'envoyer la robe par hibou. Ginny ne pouvait donc pas se plaindre, elle était bien mieux habillée que son frère, surtout qu'elle avait les bijoux que Circée lui avait offerts ces derniers Noël. Sa mauvaise humeur était probablement dû au fait qu'elle était obligée d'être la cavalière de son frère, alors qu'elle était amoureuse de Circée. Sa réaction lorsque Circée avait annoncé qu'elle allait au bal avec Arthur, avait confirmé les soupçons de la sorcière sur les sentiments de la rousse. Mais, Circée n'était pas du tout attirée par Ginny. Si elle envisageait un jour de sortir avec une fille, ce serait probablement Luna ou Padma…

Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard montèrent du sous-sol où se trouvait leur salle commune. Malefoy était vêtu d'une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur qui, aux yeux de Circée, lui donnait l'air d'un vicaire. Pansy Parkinson, dans une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, lui tenait étroitement le bras et quand elle vit Circée, elle regarda avec jalousie sa robe. Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et avait la bouche grande ouverte quand il aperçut Circée à son tour. Il avait l'air d'un idiot ainsi et Circée se demanda combien de mouches il avalerait ce soir. Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux vêtus de vert, on aurait dit deux rochers recouverts de mousse et Circée remarqua avec une profonde satisfaction que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se trouver une partenaire. Derrière eux, Circée vit Blaize vêtu d'un élégant costume moderne moldu noir avec une chemise violette et une cravate bleue assortie à la robe de sa cavalière, Daphnée Greengrass. La blonde portait une robe bleue avec de la dentelle violette claire et un corset violet. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon tressé bas et elle portait une splendide tiare. Un peu plus loin, Théodore Nott, vêtu d'une robe indigo et verte, escortait Tracy Davis qui honorait sa maison avec une robe verte et argent. Circée ne vit Millicent Bulstrode nulle part, il était probable qu'elle ne vienne pas au bal.

Les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang sans Mihail, menés pas le professeur Karkaroff. Viktor était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'Hermione qui était sincèrement ravissante dans sa robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche, avec ses cheveux lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle souriait à Viktor, légèrement nerveuse. Derrière eux, se trouvaient Lancer et Assassin, tous deux vêtus de vêtements luxueux de style ancien. La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

_ Les champions et les Servants, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Circée et Arthur s'avancèrent parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer, tout en admirant au passage leurs tenues. Le professeur McGonagall, comme Circée l'avait prédit, portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Écosse, autour de son chapeau. Elle leur demanda d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils devaient y pénétrer à leur tour, les uns derrière les autres, lorsque leurs camarades seraient installés à leurs tables. Fleur Delacour et Roger Davis attendirent tout près de l'entrée. Davis paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par Fleur qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif. Les autres couples de champions et Servants, Fred et Nobunaga, George et Alicia, Merlin et Angelina, Beowulf et Marie-Antoinette, et Dimitri et une fille de Beauxbâtons dont Circée ignorait le nom étaient également là.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les filles passaient devant les champions en fixant jalousement les robes de Circée et Hermione. Pansy ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand elle reconnut Hermione, même Drago semblait incapable de trouver une insulte à lancer à Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les champions firent leur entrée sous les applaudissements des autres élèves et ils se dirigèrent à une table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Circée s'avança le dos bien droit et d'une démarche élégante au bras d'Arthur, qui était naturellement élégant. Ron regardait Circée et Hermione passer en plissant les yeux, furieux.

Dumbledore adressa aux champions et aux Servants un sourire joyeux, mais Karkaroff affichait une expression très proche de celle de Ron lorsqu'il vit Viktor et Hermione ensemble. Verpey, qui portait ce soir-là une robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées, applaudissait avec enthousiasme. Madame Maxime, vêtue d'une longue robe de soie couleur lavande, se contenta d'applaudir poliment. Percy remplaçait Croupton et il applaudissait respectueusement, dans la robe bleue marine que Circée lui avait offerte l'année précédente.

Circée s'assit en face de Percy avec Arthur à sa gauche, Viktor s'était installé sur la chaise à sa droite, tandis que Fred et George et leurs partenaires s'étaient installés des deux côtés de Percy.

Leurs assiettes d'or étaient vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'elles. Circée prit le sien et le lut rapidement, avant de choisir :

_ Poulet et pommes de terre, en s'adressant à son assiette.

Son repas apparut aussitôt. Circée remercia intérieurement Dobby, pour les avoir prévenu de la manière dont les plats seraient servis. Les autres convives avaient suivi son exemple et passèrent également commande à leurs assiettes.

Elle commença à manger tout en écoutant les différentes conversations à table. Viktor décrivait le château de Durmstrang à Hermione, mais Karkaroff l'interrompit en faisant semblant de plaisanter, pour que son élève ne révèle pas la location de l'école à sa cavalière. Dumbledore se mêla à la conversation en affirmant qu'il ignorait lui-même certains secrets de l'école et il raconta une anecdote qui lui était arrivé le matin même. Le directeur avait trouvé par hasard une pièce remplie de pots de chambre alors qu'il souhaitait se rendre aux toilettes. Lorsqu'il a essayé plus tard de retrouver cette pièce, celle-ci avait disparu. Circée ne pouvait que conclure qu'il était tombé sur la Salle sur Demande. Elle se demanda s'il avait pensé à interroger les elfes de maison, s'il le faisait, les elfes lui révéleraient son fonctionnement.

De l'autre côté, on avait Fleur avec Davies qui s'activait à ruiner la soirée de Dimitri et sa partenaire assis entre eux et Circée. Elle n'avait que des critiques à la bouche par rapport à la décoration et à la nourriture servies, ce qui agaçait Dimitri, car sa cavalière écoutait davantage sa camarade d'école que lui. Davies, lui, la regardait parler, l'air si ébahi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver sa bouche pour y mettre ce qu'il avait au bout de sa fourchette. Il avait l'air franchement ridicule et l'opinion de Circée sur son rivale en Quidditch chuta en flèche, les jumeaux semblaient du même avis car ils se moquaient ouvertement de lui avec leurs cavalières et Merlin.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de dîner, Dumbledore se leva et demanda aux élèves d'en faire autant. Puis, répondant un geste de sa main, les tables allèrent d'elles-mêmes s'aligner le long des murs, dégageant un vaste espace au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore fit alors apparaître contre le mur de droite une estrade sur laquelle étaient disposés une batterie, plusieurs guitares, un luth, un violoncelle et quelques cornemuses.

Les Bizarr'Sisters se précipitèrent sur la scène, accueillies par une salve d'applaudissements frénétiques. Elles avaient toutes des cheveux très longs et étaient vêtues de robes noires qui avaient été savamment déchirées en divers endroits.

Arthur se leva et aida Circée à se lever à son tour en lui prenant la main, pour ensuite la conduire vers la piste de danse. Les Bizarr' Sisters commencèrent à jouer un air lent et mélancolique. Saber plaça sa main autour de la taille de Circée et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts. Il commença ensuite à la faire tournoyer élégamment. Ils étaient tous deux de bons danseurs et se savaient d'excellents partenaires après s'être entraînés ensemble ces dernières semaines. Ils dansèrent avec grâce, sous les regards envieux d'une partie des autres convives et celui en larmes de McGonagall. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas un seul instant, même lorsqu'une dispute éclata dans la Grande Salle entre Ron et Hermione. Ils l'avaient entendu parce que leur valse les avait guidé jusqu'à la table de leurs camarades de classe de Gryffondor. Circée fronça des sourcils avant de chuchoter à Arthur de les ignorer pour le moment, elle demanderait aux jumeaux de s'en occuper puisqu'il s'agissait de _leur idiot de frère_. Arthur la fit danser jusqu'aux jumeaux qui dansaient frénétiquement sur la piste et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près pour qu'ils l'entendent sans qu'elle ait à crier, elle les informa de la dispute qui venait d'éclater. Ils la remercièrent de les avoir prévenu et se tournèrent vers les tables pour trouver leur imbécile de petit frère.

Pendant ce temps, Circée espionnait la dispute en question grâce aux flammes de nuages qui aiguisaient son ouïe tout en continuant de danser :

_ Tu es en train de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_, voilà ce que tu fais ! s'exclama le roux.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

_ Ce que tu peux être bête ! dit-elle après un moment de stupeur. L'ennemi ! Non mais vraiment ! Qui est-ce qui était tout excité quand il est arrivé ici ? Qui est-ce qui voulait un autographe ? Qui est-ce qui a une figurine de lui dans son dortoir ?

Ron préféra ne pas répondre.

_ J'imagine qu'il t'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal quand vous étiez tous les deux à la bibliothèque ?

_ Exactement, dit Hermione, les joues roses. Et alors ?

_ Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu as essayé de lui vendre un badge _sale_, c'est ça ?

_ Pas du tout ! Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il… il a dit qu'il venait tous les jours à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me parler, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé !

_ Oui, bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il t'a raconté, dit Ron d'un ton mauvais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ C'est évident, non ? C'est un élève de Karkaroff, d'accord ? Il sait très bien qui sont tes amis et il essaye tout simplement de se rapprocher de Circée et de mes frères. Il veut obtenir des informations, ou trouver l'occasion de leur jeter un mauvais sort…

Hermione n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Ron l'avait giflé.

_ Je te signale, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'il ne m'a pas demandé la moindre chose au sujet de Circée, Fred ou George, et que c'est un fait reconnu que Circée et moi ne sommes plus amies…

Ron changea d'angle d'attaque à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ Alors, il espère tout simplement que tu vas l'aider à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf ! J'imagine que vous avez parlé de choses et d'autres pendant ces charmantes petites séances à la bibliothèque…

_ Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de l'aider ! s'insurgea Hermione. Jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille !

Circée soupira. Évidemment, c'était Ron qui avait encore une fois ouvert la bouche et attaqué Hermione, comme d'habitude. Elle en avait suffisamment entendu pour comprendre que Ron était tout simplement jaloux qu'Hermione soit allée au bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais, comme il refusait de l'admettre, il se défoulait sur Hermione, en l'accusant sur son choix de cavalier.

Hermione se leva et retourna auprès de Viktor sans un mot, tandis que Ginny réprimandait Ron sur son comportement. Les jumeaux et leurs cavalières apparurent juste après.

_ Ron, tu veux vraiment ruiner la réputation de notre famille ? Parler ainsi à Hermione, juste par jalousie, c'est complètement ridicule !, sermonna Fred en lui tirant l'oreille.

_ Tu aurais dû inviter correctement Hermione, si tu souhaitais aller au bal avec elle, au lieu d'attendre le dernier moment, ajouta George.

Ils commencèrent à sermonner leur petit frère et Percy qui avait remarqué que quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé, s'approcha d'eux pour les interroger. Cela va sans dire, mais il ne fut absolument pas content du comportement de Ron et de ses accusations, il rejoint ses frères et sa sœur pour le sermonner.

Circée et Arthur les laissèrent à leur sermon et ils continuèrent de danser ensemble pendant une bonne demi-heure. Circée s'amusait énormément aux bras d'Arthur, qui la faisait tournoyer, virevolter et la soulevait même dans les airs sur le rythme de la musique des Bizarr' Sisters. Il était presque vingt trois heures quand elle lui proposa de faire une pose pour se faire photographier.

Circée chercha la table de Luna et Mihail des yeux, avant de la trouver un peu plus loin et de guider Saber jusqu'au duo. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques minutes, car Luna souhaitait proposer ses services de photographe pour les autres convives. Circée regarda avec amusement la queue devant leur table, mais décida de retourner sur la piste de danse quand Mihail lui assura que Luna avait déjà avait pris des tas de photos de Circée et Arthur en train de danser.

Il ne restait quasiment plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fin du bal, Circée voulait danser encore une fois avec une personne spécifique, qui avait quitté un peu plus tôt la salle pour se rendre dans le parc. Elle demanda à Arthur de rester dans la salle, puis lui rappela à lui et Luna de l'attendre avant minuit quinze devant les portes du château. Elle sortit dans le parc retrouver son chevalier qui était parti sans rien dire. En chemin, elle trouva Fleur Delacour et Roger Davis en train de se bécoter dans un buisson, mais elle détourna rapidement la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir en pleine action. Elle vit près du lac, une silhouette de dos et elle n'avait pas besoin de son intuition pour la reconnaître. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et l'appela quand elle ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui :

_ Blaize !

Immédiatement, Blaize Zabini se retourna et lorsqu'il la vit, il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires.

_ Mio cielo ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

_ Tu es parti comme un voleur, sans même m'inviter à danser !, bouda Circée lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui.

_... Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu danserais toute la nuit avec Sa Majesté. Laisse-moi immédiatement rectifier mon erreur. Lady Circée, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?, dit-il en s'inclinant avant de se relever et lui tendre la main.

_ Je vous pardonne votre précédente indélicatesse et accepte votre invitation, répondit Circée en posant sa main sur celle de Blaize.

Elle avait un sac à main accroché à son autre bras et en sortit son nouveau baladeur CD dans lequel l'album de _Bodyguard_ était installé. Elle plaça un écouteur dans son oreille et un autre dans celle de Blaize, tout en lui disant.

_ Pour la musique, je n'ai que les musiques du film _Bodyguard_ avec Whitney Houston car j'ai testé mon nouveau baladeur avec, ce matin, expliqua-t-elle tout en actionnant l'appareil.

_ Pas de problème, j'aime beaucoup sa voix et le film, répondit Blaize.

Lorsque la chanson _I Have nothing _commença, Circée se rapprocha de Blaize pour se serrer contre lui, afin de pouvoir à la fois écouter la chanson et danser. Ils passèrent un bon moment ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre, dans un slow lent et tranquille. Baignant dans le lien qui unissait leurs flammes. Circée avait créé une illusion tout autour d'eux, afin que personne ne les voit ensemble et ne les dérange. Ils profitaient tout simplement du moment, entourés du lac sur lequel la pleine lune se reflétait clairement.

Ils ne se séparèrent avec regret que quelques minutes avant minuit, afin que Circée puisse retourner à temps au château pour rentrer chez elle avec Luna et Arthur.

_ Bonne nuit, Blaize, souhaita Circée tout en disant au revoir à son premier chevalier.

_ Bonne nuit, mio cielo, fais de beaux rêves, lui répondit-il avant de la regarder partir avec une légère tristesse.

Être séparé de son ciel, ne pas pouvoir baigner dans sa présence et ses flammes lui faisaient toujours un gros au cœur.

Circée arriva à minuit dix dans le hall, vit Hermione dire au revoir à Viktor, de même que Luna à Mihail et leurs amis. Circée la rejoint et sortit le portoloin qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac, tout en demandant à Percy qui venait de sortir de la salle, s'il pouvait prendre une photo d'eux tous ensemble. Il accepta et Circée réunit Arthur, Luna, Mihail et ses camarades de classe de Gryffondor sauf Hermione et Ron qui étaient déjà montés, pour prendre cette toute dernière photo.

À minuit quinze précisément, le portoloin s'activa et Arthur, Luna et Circée arrivèrent dans le salon des Tonks, qui était resté les lumières allumés jusqu'à leur retour. Les filles étaient épuisées, mais heureuses après une excellente soirée. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Circée, puisque Luna passait la nuit avec elle, tandis qu'Arthur se rendit dans sa propre chambre. Elles se démaquillèrent et enfilèrent leurs pyjamas, puis se mirent au lit.

Elles s'endormirent immédiatement et rêvèrent de cet extraordinaire bal même dans le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*****_**Les notes de Circée :**_

**Dans cet AU, nous avons sept juges, donc le maximum de points possible est soixante-dix et non cinquante. Voici pour l'instant leur nombre de points chacun et leur classement :**

**1- Circée et Saber avec 62 points. (Maxime : 9, Dumbledore : 9, Croupton : 10, Verpey : 10, Karkaroff : 4, Bones: 10 et Ruler: 10.)**

**2- Fred et Archer avec 60 points. (Maxime : 9, Dumbledore : 9, Croupton : 9, Verpey : 10, Karkaroff : 3, Bones: 10 et Ruler: 10. Maxime, Dumbledore et Croupton leur ont enlevé un point chacun à cause de la publicité de leurs produits et le fait que Fred avait légèrement embarrassé le tournoi en utilisant des crèmes canaris qu'il avait attiré avec un accio pointé à la place de Lee Jordan.)**

**3- George et Caster avec 59 points. (Maxime : 9, Dumbledore : 8, Croupton : 9, Verpey : 10, Karkaroff : 3, Bones: 10 et Ruler: 10. Dumble a enlevé deux points parce qu'il était absolument déçu que Merlin n'utilise pas de sort pour compléter l'épreuve, à part invoquer une épée. Son image idéalisé de Merlin en a pris un sacré coup.)**

**4- Viktor et Lancer avec 58 points. (Maxime : 8, Dumbledore : 8, Croupton : 8, Verpey : 8, Karkaroff : 10, Bones: 8 et Ruler: 8. Ils ont tous enlevé deux points parce que Lancer alors qu'il est un esprit héroïque a eu plus de difficulté et pris davantage de temps pour compléter la tâche (sauf Karkaroff).)**

**5- Fleur et Rider avec 51 points. (Maxime : 8, Dumbledore : 8, Croupton : 8, Verpey : 8, Karkaroff : 3, Bones: 8 et Ruler: 8. Ils ont tous enlevé deux points parce que la robe de Fleur a pris feu et qu'elle s'est retrouvée brûlée (sauf Karkaroff qui avait juste pas envie de lui mettre une bonne note).)**

**6- Dimitri et Berserker avec 0 points. (Echec à compléter la tâche.)**

**6- EX AEQUO, Ophélie et Assassin avec 0 points. (Echec à compléter la tâche à cause de l'utilisation d'un maléfice illégal que j'ai créé moi-même.)**

*** **_**Mordianne**_** :**

**C'est un OC qui m'est venue à l'esprit quand je me suis demandée comment faire de Circée la descendante d'Arthur sans passer par Guenièvre ou Mordred (parce que Circée appelant Mordred, tonton, est juste bien plus drôle. Surtout que Prototype Mordred est supposé être un Yandere quand il s'agit d'Arthur. Il souhaitait détruire tout ce à quoi Arthur tenait afin de garder rien que pour lui toute l'attention de son père, selon Fate/Prototype : Fragment of a Silver Sky. Je vois bien Mordred et Circée se battre pour l'affection d'Arthur devant ce dernier et les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.). Comme je l'ai expliqué, elle a échappé au contrôle de Morgan lorsque la bataille de Camlann eut lieu et qu'Arthur et Mordred périrent. Elle a fui avec Avalon jusqu'en Irlande là ou elle a caché sa présence grâce à sa magie. Ses descendants se sont mêlés à la famille Serpentard, faisant de Salazar une descendante des Pendragons, comme Circée.**

**D'autres personnages descendent d'esprits héroïques dans cet AU, mais c'est Circée qui descend du plus grand nombre de lignée d'héros par le sang. Elle blâme la famille Black et ses habitudes de collecter les trésors et les femmes de grandes lignées dans leur famille, ainsi que la grande consanguinité du monde des sorciers sur ce point. Le fait que James Potter et Lily Evans descendent d'héros extrêmement puissant a influencé le point que j'expliquerai juste en dessous.**

*****_**Circée et Alaya :**_

**Oui, si vous vous y connaissez un peu sur le Nasuverse, vous savez ce que je viens d'expliquer sur Circée dans ce chapitre. Circée est un agent d'Alaya, pas un contre-gardien comme Archer Emiya, mais un agent de la contre-force comme Jeanne d'Arc de son vivant. Autrement dit, elle a reçu un boost pour pouvoir faire face de manière équitable à l'ennemi de l'Humanité, qui est dans son cas Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.**

**Pour mieux comprendre, revenons à la fin des années 1970. Lily Evans, les Maraudeurs et Severus Rogue ont tous finis leurs études et se lancent donc dans le conflit dans des camps différents. ****À**** l'époque, on le sait, la situation était extrêmement difficile. Personne ne savait en qui on pouvait avoir confiance car l'Imperium était utilisé comme des petits pains par les Mangemorts et des gens mourraient quasiment tous les jours avec leurs familles qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers. Maintenant, imaginez ce qui aurait pu se produire si Circée n'était pas née ou que Voldemort n'avait pas appris pour la prophétie. Il n'aurait pas cherché à éliminer ses potentiels « rivaux » de ses propres mains en commençant par Circée. Probablement, il aurait envoyé ses minions éliminés les Potter, s'ils devenaient gênants, mais je doute qu'il décide de les tuer personnellement alors qu'il est en pleine conquête. Autrement dit, sans sa crainte de la prophétie, Voldy ne se lance pas spécifiquement aux trousses des Potter pour tuer Circée et ne meurt pas le soir d'Halloween 1981. Il continue donc sa conquête sans se rendre compte qu'il a échappé de belle à plus d'une décennie en tant que simple spectre. Et au final, il gagne, car ses opposants n'ont plus la force de lutter contre lui. Il conquit la Grande-Bretagne et commence un génocide des Moldus dans tout le pays… Que pensez-vous qu'il arrivera par la suite, lorsque la population non magique de tout un pays comme le Royaume-Uni se fait massacrer ? Et bien, la nouvelle se répand, de même que celle de l'existence de la magie, car les Mangemorts ne se cachent plus pour attaquer ouvertement les No-majs dans la rue avec leur magie.**

**J'imagine déjà les Moldues des autres pays se soulever pour demander l'arrestation des sorciers chez eux, afin d'éviter qu'ils n'imitent leurs homologues britanniques. On a donc une « guerre » entre Sorciers et Moldus qui s'étend dans le monde entier, malgré les tentatives des différents gouvernements pour apaiser la situation. Des chasses aux sorcières recommenceront partout dans le monde. Au final, je pense qu'un bon tiers de l'humanité périrait dans une telle éventualité. L'Europe serait la plus touchée car Voldemort y concentrera ses efforts tout d'abord et avec ses Horcruxes et la mort des sorciers qui pourraient comprendre comment il a obtenu son « immortalité », il pourrait réellement conquérir le monde, ou ce qu'il en reste…**

**Et un tel scénario est inacceptable pour la Volonté de l'Humanité que j'appelle Alaya comme dans le Nasuverse pour plus de convenance. Maintenant, Alaya a deux méthodes pour assurer la survie de l'humanité dans le Nasuverse, la Contre-Force et les Contre-Gardiens.**

**Parmi les Contre-Gardiens, on peut compter notre favori GARcher, Emiya, mais il y a aussi Kiritsugu Emiya et une version de Rin Tohsaka qui travaille/sert Alaya après avoir fait un pacte avec cette dernière. En échange de son aide, ils ont accepté de la servir pour l'éternité après leurs morts, ils éliminent donc depuis toutes les personnes ou les causes possibles de l'extinction de l'humanité. Ils sont donc une sorte de Nettoyeurs au service de l'Humanité, même si pour accomplir leur job ils doivent éliminer des milliers de personnes pour assurer la survie de l'Humanité avec un grand H.**

**Alors que la Contre-force d'Alaya et de la planète fonctionne constamment et indirectement pour s'assurer que la Terre et l'humanité survivent toutes deux. Généralement, cela consiste à guider ou rendre plus puissants certains individus afin qu'ils aient juste assez de force pour stopper la menace et pas plus, comme ce fut le cas pour Jeanne d'Arc ou Shiki Ryougi dans **_**Kara no Kyoukai**_**.**

**Dans ma fiction, la naissance de Circée a été entièrement manipulée de bout en bout, pour stopper Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. La Contre-force a guidé les paroles insultantes de Rogue contre Lily, mettant fin à leur amitié, car Alaya avait besoin que Lily donne naissance à un enfant d'un Potter pour que leur enfant hérite à la fois de la capacité de Fourchelang et de l'Hyper intuition des Potter. Elle a aussi convaincu Dumbledore de choisir James Potter comme Préfet-en-chef afin qu'il se rapproche de Lily qui était la Préfète-en-chef. Ensuite, elle a influencé leurs sentiments et les a rendus plus fertiles afin qu'il donne rapidement naissance à un enfant. Dès que la grossesse de Lily était confirmée, Alaya à travers la Contre-force a envoyé la prophétie à Trelawney lors de son entretien avec Dumbledore en sachant que Rogue entendrait une partie de la prophétie. Elle a tout engendré jusqu'à Halloween, c'est là que les choses ont commencé à dérailler.**

**Je ne vais pas vous spoiler davantage sur ce qui a changé la donne, mais je peux vous dire qu'Alaya avait déjà prévu de donner à Circée les yeux de perception de la mort, afin qu'elle puisse éliminer les Horcruxes.**

**Circée sait que sa vie a été planifiée parce qu'elle est connectée à la Racine et qu'elle était curieuse d'apprendre comment la Source de Toute chose la percevait. Vous vous en doutez, mais elle a été complètement choquée d'apprendre l'origine de son existence.**

**Kawahira de KHR est un agent de Gaia dans ma fic, c'est un alien qui est arrivé sur terre il y a des milliers d'années et qui depuis gère le système des flammes du monde afin d'assurer la survie de la planète. Byakuran, Yuni et Tsuna eux font partie de la Contre-force de Gaia et Alaya, pour les deux derniers c'est largement dû à leur héritage, car les familles Giglio Nero et Vongola/Potter travaillent inconsciemment pour la Contre-force depuis des centaines d'années.**

**Ces informations sont valables à la fois pour ma fic principale et cet AU. **


	18. Chapter 11 20

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Ce chapitre aurait été posté mardi soir si j'avais eu d'avantage de review pour le précédent qui faisait près de trente mille mots ! **

**Chapitre 11, 2.0 : La deuxième tâche**

Le retour en classe après les vacances fut marqué par l'excitation des élèves pour les évènements du bal, ceux qui n'avaient pu y participer interrogeaient leurs camarades encore et encore sur la soirée. Luna avait vendu des copies des photos qu'elle avait prises aux participants, qui souhaitaient tous pouvoir garder ou envoyer un souvenir à leurs familles. Les jumeaux avaient suivi le mouvement et proposaient de fabriquer des figurines personnalisées des participants du bal. Viktor se frappa la tête contre la table des Gryffondors lorsqu'il apprit que ses fangirls avaient commandé des figurines à son effigie, vêtu de sa robe de soirée, mais qui avait comme cavalière l'admiratrice en question plutôt qu'Hermione. Circée avait éclaté de rire en entendant cela et quand les jumeaux poursuivirent en lui disant que des garçons avaient commandé le même type de figurine, mais avec elle ou Fleur à la place de Viktor, elle s'étrangla quasiment dans son fou rire. Avant de rapidement répandre son aura meurtrière dans la salle commune en apprenant que des filles avaient osé commander des figurines d'Arthur.

Elle-même reçut gratuitement des figurines d'elle dansant avec Arthur, et elle leur en commanda une du reste de ses amis. Les figurines dansaient les mêmes pas que ce que leurs modèles avaient suivi pendant le bal et Circée admirait la dévotion des jumeaux à reproduire les scènes dans les plus infimes détails, grâce à la pensine des Potter que Circée leur avait prêtée.

Le jour de la rentrée, elle parla aussi avec Hagrid de ses révélations à Madame Maxime, sur son statut de demi-géant, lui conseillant de ne plus divulguer aussi facilement de telles informations, même si cela ne changeait rien à son opinion de lui, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'il était un demi-géant, une évidence à ses yeux. Elle lui avoua avoir reçu une lettre de Rita Skeeter à ce sujet, car la journaliste aurait « par hasard » entendu la conversation d'Hagrid et Maxime dans le parc. Heureusement pour lui, Circée et Rita avaient un arrangement spécifique. La reporter ne pouvait écrire d'article sur Circée ou ses proches (dont Hagrid faisait parti) sans sa permission. Circée lui avait donc demandé de ne pas publier l'héritage d'Hagrid, en échange d'une interview de Circée sur le bal avec des photos prises par Luna pour l'illustrer. Luna avait accepté de partager les photos en question pour aider Hagrid et la _Gazette_ et le _Chicaneur_ sortirent tous deux une édition spéciale Ball de Noël durant les vacances.

En revanche, Fleur ne fut pas épargnée par la journaliste qui dans un autre article sur les champions durant le bal, s'amusa à rapporter ce qu'elle et Davies avaient fait dans le parc. Rita révéla même l'héritage vélane de Fleur, ce qui l'amena à s'interroger sur le caractère consensuel de leur relation intime. Un point que Circée trouvait actuellement pertinent, car Davies avait été affecté par l'allure de Fleur durant toute la soirée. Était-il vraiment en pleine conscience de ses actes cette nuit-là ou simplement sous l'influence de Fleur ? C'était une question assez intrigante à ses yeux, mais Fleur et Madame Maxime ne semblaient pas du même avis, elles étaient toutes deux furieuses contre la _Gazette_ et considéraient porter plainte pour diffamation.

Toutefois, Circée était tout de même d'excellente humeur en rentrant au château. Non seulement, elle avait appris que les Londubat allaient assez bien pour ne pas retourner à l'hôpital, mais en plus Sirius lui avait promis qu'ils s'installeraient ensemble dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents qui étaient en pleine rénovation. Elle ne retournerait donc pas vivre chez les Dursley à la fin de l'année, mais habiterait dorénavant à Grimmaurd Place.

* * *

Durant le mois de janvier, Circée se rendit dans les classes d'Étude des runes et d'arithmancie des septièmes années avec Arthur. Le programme de ces classes étaient beaucoup plus riches et complexes, mais Circée s'y amusait tellement qu'elle ne voyait pas tous les devoirs qu'elle recevait dans ces matières comme des tâches ennuyeuses, mais l'extension d'un hobby. Elle était l'élève la plus motivée dans ces classes, ce qui amusait les deux professeurs et son Servant qui aimait la taquiner sur son comportement dans ces classes.

_ Master, tu es si adorable lorsque tu étudies les runes ou l'arithmancie. Ton visage s'illumine et tu montes des expressions si mignonnes !, lui répétait-il souvent avant de l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres, ce qui faisait toujours fondre Circée.

Elle avait commencé à graver sur des pierres précieuses quelques runes pour en faire ensuite des accessoires pour ses amis. Notamment, l'indispensable bracelet en aigue-marine sur laquelle la rune Elhaz, symbolisant la protection à la fois physique et spirituelle et repoussant le mal, était gravée.

Mais, son véritable projet pour ses ASPICS était de recréer la combinaison de rune qui avait construit la série d'enchantement de la Salle sur Demande. Si elle y parvenait, elle pourrait reproduire ces enchantements dans sa future maison et se créer sa propre salle magique. Même si elle avait pu noter sur un rouleau de parchemin la combinaison en question, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle pouvait simplement la présenter comme le fruit de son propre travail, alors même qu'elle ne savait même pas comment Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard avaient procédé pour l'inventer. Il fallait qu'elle identifie chaque sortilège jeté dans la salle, et la signification de chaque rune dans cette combinaison avant de pouvoir envisager d'installer cet enchantement dans une autre salle. C'était un travail titanesque, mais les professeurs Babbling, Flitwick et Vector l'y aidaient en cataloguant pour elle les sortilèges qu'ils reconnaissaient. Une tâche difficile, car les sortilèges en question dataient de près de mille ans et que les sorciers avaient perdu un bon nombre de leurs connaissances antérieure durant tous ces siècles. Le portrait de Salazar, elle-même, ne se souvenait plus exactement de tous les sortilèges que l'original avait utilisés à la demande d'Helga Poufsouffle. Même si elle lui avait affirmé que ses notes sur la construction de la salle se trouvait dans sa bibliothèque, Circée avait commencé à la fouiller pour les trouver, mais il y avait tellement de vieux livres sans titre, écrits en vieil anglais ou écossais, qu'elle perdait énormément de temps à les traduire, pour qu'au final, ces livres parlent de toutes autres choses. C'était donc dans un projet long et méticuleux qu'elle s'était lancée et elle craignait de ne pas être prête d'ici juin pour les ASPICs.

Dans le pire des cas, elle présenterait à son examinateur ces cercles magiques ou le miroir de divination qu'elle avait récemment créé en combinant Peorth, Laguz, Raidho et Elhaz. Les quatre runes avaient simplifié ses tentatives de clairvoyance et elle pouvait dorénavant « voir » ce qui se passait à l'autre bout du monde, alors que sans le soutien de ces runes, ses compétences de clairvoyance étaient limitées au continent européen.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, on était à la fin du mois de janvier et Circée et Arthur peaufinaient leur plan pour la seconde tâche du tournoi. Circée avait trouvé plusieurs méthodes pour respirer sous l'eau comme le sortilège de Têtenbulle et la branchiflore, une plante conférant des nageoires et des branchies à celui qui la mange. Mais, les deux méthodes avaient un gros inconvénient, elle était toujours obligée de nager dans l'eau pour arriver jusqu'au village des sirènes. Or, elle n'avait aucune, mais vraiment aucune, envie de se retrouver tremper jusqu'aux os, en plein mois de _février_ en _É__cosse_. Il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen de récupérer Arthur, sans qu'elle ne se mouille. Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à un sortilège d'attraction, il lui suffisait de dire : « _Accio Arthur »_ et Saber sortirait de lui-même du lac.

Mais utiliser ce sort posait deux inconvénients. Le premier était le fait que l'utiliser sur des humains ou même des Servants était dangereux, car elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien se trouver entre l'endroit où l'otage était retenu et sa propre position. Elle risquait d'envoyer Arthur s'écraser contre des rochers ou des créatures aquatiques qui pourraient l'attaquer, ce qui était inacceptable. Et puis, elle ne savait pas de quelle manière, il serait retenu. Serait-il simplement installé quelque part ou retenu captif, ou même attaché. Donc, simplement l'attirer vers elle était une _très _mauvaise idée. Le second inconvénient était qu'un simple sortilège d'attraction enseigné aux quatrième années, n'était pas très excitant ou grandiose. Si elle souhaitait épater les juges, il fallait qu'elle fasse une démonstration vraiment impressionnante, comme écarter l'eau du lac comme Moise (une mauvaise idée avec le calmar géant y vivant ainsi que des sirènes) ou geler la surface du lac….

….

….

Geler la surface du lac ?...

Hé ! Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée !

Si elle pouvait traverser le lac en marchant dessus, ou mieux en y glissant, elle n'aurait pas à nager jusqu'au village ! Il lui suffirait de trouver le moyen de plonger, sans se mouiller, en se trouvant juste au-dessus du village !

Lorsqu'elle parla de son idée à Arthur, il hésita quelques secondes avant d'accepter ce plan. Saber trouvait ce choix plus compliqué que nécessaire pour réussir la tâche, mais il ne pouvait nier que Circée connaissait mieux la façon de penser des sorciers. S'ils voulaient gagner le plus de points dans chaque tâche, suivre les idées de celle qui sait comment pensent les juges, est toujours plus judicieux.

* * *

Pendant tout le mois de février, Circée s'attela à s'entraîner à lancer un puissant Glacius sur la copie du lac créée par la salle sur demande, une chose qu'elle maîtrisa assez rapidement après plusieurs séances, afin de créer une route de glace solide et qui ne fondrait pas pendant plusieurs heures. Elle créa aussi un sort de métamorphose qui transformait des chaussures en patins à glace, parce qu'il n'en existait pas selon McGonagall. Dès qu'elle construisait sa route (façon Grey Fullbuster, maintenant qu'elle y pensait), elle transformait ses mocassins en patins et patinait sur la glace qu'elle avait créé, s'amusant même à faire des figures ou à patiner en couple avec Arthur qui était un excellent patineur grâce à une étrange application de sa compétence « chevauchée ». Circée se demandait sincèrement pourquoi une paire de patins à glace comptait comme un « véhicule » pour le Graal.

Pour marquer encore plus son public, elle avait même commencé à se confectionner une robe de patinage artistique orange, dont le bas dût être rallongé pour arriver aux genoux, afin de ne pas trop en montrer aux élèves. Même si avec Fleur comme championne et Assassin et Rider, il y avait des chances que personne ne la regarde elle, préférant observer le trio… Mais, au moins, si une photo était prise pour la presse, elle serait vêtue d'une manière qui attirerait l'attention des lecteurs.

Néanmoins, il lui restait un problème. Comment atteindre le village et les otages sans être mouillée ? C'était bien beau d'arriver sèche au-dessus de leur position, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour accomplir l'épreuve. Arthur et Circée mirent du temps avant de trouver une solution possible.

C'est Arthur qui pensa à adapter le sortilège de têtenbulle pour créer une bulle protectrice tout autour du corps, mais le problème était qu'il fallait que la bulle descende dans les profondeurs, au lieu de flotter. L'idée vint un peu plus tard à Circée de simplement créer une ancre qui sortirait de la bulle et qui la ferait couler, ensuite dès qu'elle récupérerait Arthur, elle se laisserait remonter avec un simple _aguamenti_ !

Son plan terminé, il fallait bien sûr le tester et elle avait la chance d'avoir un endroit idéal pour cela, grâce à la Salle sur Demande.

Même si pour manœuvrer l'ancre, elle devait tricher et utiliser ses flammes violettes pour la bouger, c'est que ça pèse son poids, une ancre !

Pour le retour au bord du lac, elle avait décidé d'appeler son patronus en forme de Pégase et de le rendre assez solide pour qu'il puisse porter deux personnes sur son dos. Elle aurait bien aimé laisser Arthur la porter tout en marchant sur la surface du lac devant tout le monde, mais elle craignait de leur faire perdre des points. Et puis, Arthur préférait que leur relation actuelle reste entre eux, car Dumbledore pourrait l'utiliser contre eux, s'il apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas simplement Maître et Servant. Le directeur avait à plusieurs reprises tenté de manipuler Arthur pour qu'il l'aide à reprendre le contrôle sur Circée. Bien sûr, c'était peine perdue, Arthur était sincèrement fidèle à sa maîtresse et l'idée de la trahir lui était inconcevable. Dumbledore semblait convaincu que Circée se tournait vers les forces du Mal juste parce qu'elle refusait de lui obéir. Dans son bureau, il fomentait même des plans pour lui laver le cerveau et s'assurer qu'elle accomplisse la prophétie comme il la concevait. Winky l'avait plusieurs fois entendu se parler à lui-même, de même que Dobby.

Alors, c'était dire à quel point Circée et Saber se montrait prudent dans le château. Circée avait dû apprendre plusieurs sortilèges pour empêcher qu'on les espionne et même les Elfes de l'école ne pouvait plus pénétrer dans leurs appartements, après qu'elle ait mise en place des protections. Dobby et Winky se chargeaient eux même de nettoyer ses quartiers pour éviter toute tentative d'espionnage. Il n'y avait donc que dans leurs appartements qu'ils pouvaient relâcher leur garde et exprimer leur affection.

Saber se montrait ainsi au fil des semaines bien plus ouvert avec Circée, initiant même de plus en plus souvent des moments intimes et affectueux comme des baisers ou simplement la faire s'assoir sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle lisait. Il parlait même des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde avec elle, un sujet qui intéressait vivement Circée.

En échange, elle parlait de son enfance et des activités qu'elle avait auparavant l'habitude de pratiquer, mais qu'elle avait dû arrêter en entrant à Poudlard. Le ballet en était un bon exemple.

Le lien entre se renforçait donc chaque jour, mais ils n'étaient pas les seules paires de Maître et Servant à entretenir une forte relation. Fred et Nobunaga était en couple, bien qu'ils le cachent eux-aussi. Circée les avait surpris à s'embrasser dans un placard à balai grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. George avait officieusement adopté Merlin comme un nouveau Weasley, même si en l'entendant cela sonnait davantage comme s'il avait échangé Percy contre Merlin comme frère. Avec Fred et Archer, ils semaient le chaos dans l'école et ils avaient transformé un bon nombre de filles en futanari… Oui, Parkinson en avait été l'une des « pauvres victimes » et même la première… Paaaaaaauuuuuuuvre Pansyyyyy, ses nouvelles parties génitales étaient plus larges que celles de Drago si on en croyait la rumeur (et seraient même apparues lorsque les deux Serpentards se pelotaient). La tête de Drago en se rendant compte que Pansy avait une érection dans ses bras ? Sans prix, elle valait bien plus que tout l'or du monde ! Les quatre farceurs avaient pensé à filmer et prendre la scène en photos et elles avaient fait le tour de l'école en un seul après-midi.

Toutefois, les paires de Maître-Servant des autres écoles n'entretenaient pas d'aussi bonnes relations entre eux.

Si le duo Viktor-Vlad marchait plus que correctement, parce que Viktor avait la sagesse d'esprit de se montrer respectueux envers Lancer, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres paires.

Fleur et Rider se disputaient souvent depuis Noël. Marie-Antoinette reprochait à Fleur son manque de manière et de respect envers leurs hôtes. Il semblerait que même les jours précédant le bal, elle avait abondamment critiqué la décoration et la nourriture servie à l'école. Rien ne lui convenait, comparé à Beauxbâtons. Circée pouvait comprendre qu'elle est le mal du pays et qu'elle se sente inconfortable dans une école aussi différente de la sienne. Mais, cela n'excusait pas son manque de savoir vivre et ses insultes envers l'école qui l'accueillait généreusement. Un point sur lequel Circée et Rider étaient du même avis, car Marie-Antoinette avait demandé à Fleur de réduire ses critiques à un minimum et de les formuler plus gentiment s'il le fallait. Fleur n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être sermonner par ce qu'elle voyait être un simple familier et une dispute, puis une autre, et encore une autre et ainsi de suite, avait éclaté entre les deux.

Du côté de Dimitri et Berserker, il y avait des tensions aussi, mais pour toutes autres raisons. Beowulf n'appréciait pas la manière dont Karkaroff traitait son Maître depuis l'échec de la première tâche. Le directeur de Durmstrang agissait comme si Dimitri et Berserker n'existaient pas, ce qui agaçait ce dernier. Karkaroff ne soutenait que Viktor depuis, et il lui donnait des cours particuliers pour qu'il remporte la seconde tâche, cette fois-ci. Circée avait entendu Beowulf demander à son Maître de se montrer plus téméraire par rapport à Karkaroff, mais Dimitri restait pétrifié à cette idée et incapable de faire preuve d'une telle audace.

Quant à Ophélie et Assassin, c'était quasiment la guerre froide entre eux et Circée pouvait comprendre après ce que la Française avait tenté de faire. Elle avait failli utiliser un Sort de Commandement sur Assassin pour offrir celle-ci à un groupe de Serpentards dont les familles pratiquaient la Magie noire et occupaient des positions au Magenmagot, l'Assemblée des Sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Fred et Archer étaient arrivés juste à temps grâce à la nouvelle carte du Maraudeur que les jumeaux avaient réussi à reproduire grâce aux notes des Maraudeurs originaux. Fred avait menacé Ophélie de révéler à Madame Bones et Ruler ce qu'elle comptait faire, si elle ne renonçait pas et il avait même insinué qu'elle pourrait se voir retirer ses Sorts de Commandement et son Servant pour une telle action. Bien évidemment, Ophélie qui désirait absolument la victoire, fuit avec Assassin et Fred avait pris l'habitude de vérifier si Ophélie détenait toujours ses sorts de commandement chaque jour. Il n'avait pas partagé cet évènement avec Ruler et Amélia, mais seulement avec son jumeau, Circée et leurs trois Servants, afin de ne pas faire perdre à Assassin sa chance d'obtenir son propre vœu. Carmilla n'avait pas pardonné Ophélie en tout cas, et souvent elle faisait apparaître son Iron Maiden comme pour menacer Ophélie de bien se tenir si elle ne voulait pas finir à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le matin de la seconde tâche arriva enfin et après le petit-déjeuner, Circée retourna au dortoir des filles pour se préparer. Elle enfila sa nouvelle robe de patinage artistique et une cape orange bien chaude, qu'elle ferma d'une main pour ne pas révéler sa tenue avant que l'épreuve ne commence. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une natte haute qu'elle attacha avec un élastique, puis par dessus un accessoire en perles violettes orné d'une fleur de la même couleur. Elle laissa une longue et large mèche libre de chaque côté de son visage, qu'elle tressa ensuite. Une touche de gloss orange et elle était fin prête.

Elle quitta la tour de Gryffondor, descendit jusqu'au hall qu'elle traversa en compagnie de Padma, qui venait de descendre elle-aussi. Elles sortirent ensemble du château, discutant de l'épreuve tout en marchant jusqu'au lac. Elles pouvaient déjà y voir au loin les tribunes installées autour de l'enclos aux dragons au mois de novembre qui se dressaient à présent sur la rive opposée du lac. Elles étaient bondées de spectateurs et la rumeur des conversations enthousiastes résonnait étrangement à la surface de l'eau. Circée dit au revoir à Padma, elle marcha en direction des juges, assis à une autre table drapée d'or, au bord du lac. George et Viktor se trouvaient déjà à côté de la table, discutant à voix basse, tandis qu'Assassin et Berserker se tenaient dans un coin. Circée ne fut pas surprise de voir Percy assis à la table des juges, à la place de Mr Croupton. Le sorcier était toujours retenu prisonnier par Babymort et son nouveau minion, heureusement pour sa santé, Winky retournait discrètement chez lui pour le soigner partiellement. Il était trop tôt pour simplement le libérer.

Nobunaga et Rider arrivèrent ensemble dix minutes avant le début de l'épreuve et regardaient curieusement les vêtements de Circée. Elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle serrait autant sa cape, alors qu'ils allaient devoir plonger dans le lac. Verpey se leva de sa chaise et pointa sa baguette magique vers sa gorge et murmura :

_ _Sonorus !_

Aussitôt, sa voix résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée.

_ Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour délivrer leur partenaire qui a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… deux… trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Circée sortit son large miroir ovale de son sac à main, tout en s'approchant du bord du lac, mais sans toucher l'eau. Elle regarda les champions plonger, notant avec une certaine admiration que Viktor avait tenté de se métamorphoser partiellement en requin. Était-ce sa forme d'animagus ou une forme qu'il avait expressément choisie ? Elle se fit le mémo de le lui demander à la fin de l'épreuve. En toute logique, avec cette forme, il devrait nager plus vite que les Servants, il serait donc un redoutable rival pour cette tâche, tout comme George qui avait choisi d'utiliser la branchiflore.

Pendant qu'ils plongeaient, Circée avait utilisé ses facultés de clairvoyance pour « voir » où se trouvait le village des sirènes. Une fois qu'elle le localisa, elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa vers l'eau du lac en disant à haute voix :

_ _Glacius_ !

Immédiatement, un rayon blanc sortit de sa baguette et toucha la surface du lac. Au contact du rayon, l'eau se solidifiait pour se transformer en glace et avec des gestes sûrs, Circée bougeait très lentement sa baguette pour que le rayon glace la surface au fur et à mesure qu'elle levait sa baguette. Créer un chemin de glace, même large de simplement quatre mètres, sur plus d'un kilomètre de longueur n'était pas chose aisée. Il fallait contrôler la solidité et l'épaisseur de la couche de glace, mais aussi qu'il n'y est pas de trou le long de la route. Il lui fallut quasiment cinq minutes pour que sa route de glace arrive juste au-dessus du village, ce qu'elle confirma à l'aide de sa clairvoyance.

Circée s'approcha de sa création et mit un pied dessus pour tester sa solidité, et une fois satisfaite, elle y posa l'autre.

_ Que vois-je ? Miss Potter a créé un chemin en glace sur la surface du lac ! Compte-t-elle marcher jusqu'au lieu où sont retenus ce qui leur a été enlevé ? En tout cas, il faut avouer que c'est un travail impressionnant !, commenta Verpey.

Après avoir mis les pieds sur sa construction, elle rangea sa cape dans son sac, révélant ainsi sa robe. Elle pointa sa baguette sur ses chaussures, qu'elle métamorphosa en patins à glace de la couleur de sa robe et se mit à glisser rapidement mais avec élégance sur la glace.

_ Oh ! Miss Potter a choisi de ne pas marcher sur la glace, mais d'y glisser ! Une excellente idée, qui lui permettra de gagner du temps, on dirait !, commenta encore une fois Verpey.

C'est vrai qu'avec une épreuve se passant sous l'eau, il ne pouvait pas commenter les actions des autres champions. Circée était la seule à avoir décidé de ne pas nager dans un lac d'Écosse, fin février.

Circée patinait à toute vitesse sur le chemin qu'elle avait construit, tout en gardant un œil sur les autres champions grâce à son miroir qu'elle tenait d'une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. Il lui fallut à peine dix minutes pour arriver au bout du chemin et elle s'arrêta dans sa course aisément. Elle s'était entraînée à ne pas déraper en s'arrêtant, car lord de sa première séance d'entraînement, elle avait stoppé sa lancée trop tard, et elle s'était retrouvé à glisser au-delà du chemin, finissant par tomber dans l'eau. Arthur avait bien ri même s'il avait plongé après elle, pour l'aider à remonter à la surface. Circée n'était pas trop bonne nageuse en eau profonde.

Heureusement, justement en cas d'accident, elle avait spécifié à la Salle sur Demande qu'elle souhaitait que l'eau du lac soit froide, mais pas trop, au cas où elle y tomberait. Ce serait vraiment idiot de tomber malade durant son entraînement et manquer la seconde tâche parce qu'elle serait coincée dans son lit avec une pneumonie !

Après s'être arrêtée, elle pointa sa baguette sur ses patins et murmura :

_ _Finite Incantatem_.

Immédiatement, son sortilège de métamorphose fut annulé et ses chaussures reprirent leurs formes d'origine. Elle sortit de son sac sa cape, qu'elle posa par terre, sur la glace. Puis, elle retourna à son observation (ce n'est pas de l'espionnage, je vous l'assure !) des champions qui semblaient s'être presque tous perdus, car Circée les avait trouvés dans une direction opposée à celle du village. Bah, ils finiraient par trouver le bon chemin, mais tout de même ils manquaient de sens de l'autorisation ou de bon sens. Un simple sortilège de Pointe au nord modifié pour indiquer la direction d'une personne ou d'un lieu précis, aurait suffi à les ramener sur le bon chemin dans le cas de Viktor et George. Des fois, Circée se demandait si l'absence de bon sens était un trait héréditaire chez les Sangs-purs. En tout cas, c'est deux-là s'en sortaient, c'était le plus important. Quant aux Servants, ils n'avaient pas l'air en danger donc Circée pouvait continuer de suivre son plan sans problème.

Elle pointa sa baguette à sa gauche, juste au bord du chemin et jeta un sortilège qui fit apparaître une ancre retenue par une très longue chaîne. Elle prit ensuite le bout de la chaîne et marmonna la formule du sortilège de Corpsenbulle, la version pour tout le corps du sort de Têtenbulle, qu'elle avait inventé exprès pour cette épreuve. Une bulle apparut autour d'elle et elle était assez large pour contenir jusqu'à quatre personnes. Circée s'approcha du bord du chemin, juste à côté de l'ancre, qu'elle jeta à l'eau pour ensuite y plonger à son tour.

Comme elle l'avait espéré, la grosse ancre coula sa bulle sans problème et Circée profita de sa chute au fond de l'eau pour observer au sec, les fonds aquatiques du lac. Rapidement, elle vit grâce à sa vision d'aigle sous ses pieds des toits de bâtisses rudimentaires de pierre brute et aux murs parsemés d'algues. Elle crut même apercevoir des visages derrière les fenêtres sombres. Les premières sirènes qu'elle vit en vrai étaient très différentes de ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans des romans de fiction lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ces êtres de l'eau, des Selkies, avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Circée des regards mauvais en la voyant descendre vers leur village depuis le haut. Quelques uns pourtant sortirent de leurs repaires pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Mais, Circée ne leur prêta que très peu d'attention, ils n'étaient pas de véritables obstacles pour elle et la sorcière était plus intriguée par un autre rassemblement. Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le cœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Sept personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue.

Et elle aperçut immédiatement Arthur, ligoté entre Fred et Dimitri. Sous la statue, un cercle magique avait été construit et Circée l'analysa curieusement un bon moment avant de cligner des yeux et hocher la tête. Le cercle permettait aux otages de rester plusieurs heures sous l'eau sans rien ressortir tant qu'ils restaient à l'intérieur. Il avait été spécifiquement conçu afin de passer outre la résistance à la magie d'une partie des Servants. Circée s'était effectivement demandée après avoir trouvé la nature de la seconde tâche, comment les organisateurs comptaient s'assurer que rien n'arrive au Servant sous l'eau, alors que la majorité des sorts modernes ne marchent pas sur certain d'eux, comme c'était le cas pour Arthur.

Circée sortit le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert de son sac, puis fit disparaître son ancre avec un rapide _finite,_ suivit d'un _aguamenti_ pour se propulser jusqu'à la statue où était retenue les sept otages. Tout en maintenant un jet d'eau à l'arrière, elle fit apparaître un cercle magique devant la main qui tenait le couteau, duquel une grosse corde jaillit avant de s'enrouler autour du bout de la queue de la statue. Quand la corde fut bien nouée, elle cessa son jet d'eau et se rapprocha du dernier mètre qui la séparait des otages, en tirant sur la corde. Elle arriva aisément juste en face d'Arthur, rangea sa baguette dans son sac et tout en tenant d'une main la corde, elle coupa celle qui attachait Arthur endormi, avant de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il entre dans sa bulle.

Dès qu'il était entré dans la bulle, le sort qu'on lui avait jeté avant de le placer aux profondeurs du lac, fut annulé et il ouvrit les yeux, pour ensuite regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait.

_ On remonte, tiens-toi debout s'il te plait, Saber !, annonça Circée en faisant disparaître avec un _finite_ la corde dans ses mains.

Sans la corde pour les retenir au fond, la bulle commença à monter lentement à la surface. Mais Circée restait insatisfaite de cette vitesse, elle n'avait pas envie de perdre davantage de temps, alors que les autres participants allaient bientôt arriver. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le fond de la bulle et lança à nouveau un _aguamenti _pour les propulser à toute allure vers la surface. Et moins d'une minute plus tard, ils étaient remontés et flottaient pas très loin de sa route de glace. Circée pointa sa baguette vers le chemin et le fit s'étendre jusqu'à leur position avec un _Glacius _silencieux. L'eau se transformait en glace très vite, avant de s'arrêter juste devant eux.

Circée toujours dans sa bulle jeta le sortilège du patronus pour invoquer un large Pégase qu'ils pourraient monter ensemble et sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras pour ensuite la soulever et la poser sur la glace.

_ Merci Arthur, dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à monter à son tour.

Il la saisit et avec l'aide de Circée, il se souleva pour monter sur la glace à son tour, sortant ainsi de la bulle que Circée fit exploser.

_ _Accio cape _!, dit-elle pour attirer la cape qu'elle avait laissé un peu plus loin.

Le vêtement s'éleva dans les airs, avant de foncer droit sur Circée qui le saisit d'une main. Elle la déplia ensuite et la remit autour d'elle, car il faisait frisquet.

_ Prêt pour voler directement jusqu'à la rive ?, demanda la sorcière en montant sur le dos de son Pégase.

_ Bien sûr, répondit Arthur en montant derrière elle.

Le Pégase sentant l'ordre muet de sa créatrice lorsqu'ils furent tous deux installés, battit des ailes, galopa sur la glace, puis s'envola dans les airs sous les regards admiratifs de la foule. Arthur serrait bien fort la taille de Circée pour garder l'équilibre, tandis que Circée indiquait mentalement à son patronus où se diriger. Elle avait aperçu Madame Pomfresh sur la rive, elle ordonna donc à sa monture de rejoindre l'infirmière. Leur monture descendit vers le sol, atterrissant devant les juges et Arthur descendit en premier du Pégase, pour ensuite tendre sa main à Circée pour l'aider à descendre à son tour.

_ Et bien ! Quelle arrivée spectaculaire, n'est-ce pas ?! Notre plus jeune Maître est la première à avoir réussi l'épreuve, c'est fou !, commenta Verpey de la table des juges. Applaudissez bien fort Miss Potter et Saber !

Circée salua le public lorsque les acclamations s'élevèrent. Ensuite, elle sortit une serviette de pique-nique de son sac à main, la déplia puis l'installa par terre, pour que Saber et elle puissent s'assoir en attendant l'arrivée des autres paires de Maître et Servant.

Les seconds à arriver furent George et Merlin, George avait fait venir son balai jusqu'à lui pour ne pas avoir à nager au retour avec son otage. Cette décision leur avait fait gagner des précieuses minutes, car Rider et Fleur étaient remontées à la surface avant eux, mais Marie-Antoinette avait perdu du temps en tentant de nager avec Fleur jusqu'à la rive. Elle n'avait pensé à utiliser son Noble Phantasme, Guillotine Breaker, qui avait la forme d'un cheval fait de crystal, qu'après avoir vu George et Merlin voler sur un balai. Les secondes et troisièmes places s'étaient donc jouées à pas grand-chose.

Les quatrièmes furent Viktor et Lancer, le Bulgare n'était pas remonté à la surface avant d'arriver à la rive, il s'était donc fait dépassé par George et Rider, alors qu'il était légèrement en avance avant.

Les cinquièmes furent Archer et Fred, et ils avaient imité George et Merlin en revenant avec un balai que Fred avait attiré jusqu'à leur position. Mais, il était probable qu'ils perdent quelques points sur ce retour, car Fred était l'otage et donc il n'était pas supposé être en charge du retour à la rive.

Une minute avant la fin de leur délai d'une heure, Berserker et Dimitri arrivèrent sur la rive. Ils étaient remontés à la surface juste au-dessus du village, puis avaient utilisé la route de glace de Circée pour les rejoindre sur la terre ferme. Cette fois encore, certains juges souhaitaient leur retirer des points pour ce retour, car ils avaient profité de la construction d'un autre champion.

Assassin et Ophélie furent les dernières à arriver et les vêtements d'Assassin étaient parsemés de trous. Elle avait clairement été attaquée en route, d'où son délai pour ramener sa Maîtresse.

Avec l'arrivée de tous les champions et les Servants, la tâche était terminée et les juges devaient décider des notes. Dumbledore discuta avec la sirène Murcus du déroulement de l'épreuve et les notes furent données après que les juges se soient concertés.

Ophélie et Assassin reçurent 30 points sur soixante-dix, car les juges sauf Karkaroff avaient décidé qu'avec leur dépassement du délai pour réussir la tâche, elles méritaient seulement la moyenne. Karkaroff lui mit tout simplement 0 en arguant qu'elles n'avaient techniquement pas réussi la tâche, à la grande fureur de Madame Maxime.

Berserker et Dimitri reçurent 52 points, car tous les juges leur avaient mis sept sauf Karkaroff qui avait mis dix. Même si Berserker avait réussi à ramener son otage indemne et dans le délai imparti, ils n'étaient arrivés que sixième à la rive, donc les juges ne pouvaient pas leur donner davantage, s'ils souhaitaient pouvoir différencier les autres champions.

Archer et Fred reçurent 52 points eux-aussi et étaient donc ex-aequo avec Berserker et Dimitri sur cette tâche, à cause du 4 donné par Karkaroff alors que les autres juges avaient tous mis huit.

Viktor et Lancer reçurent 58 points, car le Bulgare avait utilisé une forme incomplète de métamorphose qui s'était montrée très efficace. Les juges après avoir réalisé que Karkaroff favoriserait encore une fois un de ses champions, avaient décidé de tous mettre huit comme ils l'avaient fait pour Fred et Archer.

Rider et Fleur reçurent aussi 58 points, elles étaient arrivées en troisième place pour quelques minutes près, les juges leur avaient donc mis neuf, sauf Maxime qui avait mis dix et Karkaroff qui lui avait mis trois.

George et Caster étaient arrivés second et pour avoir astucieusement utilisé la branchiflore pour réussir l'épreuve, leurs notes étaient assez hautes. Ruler, Bones, Croupton et Verpey avaient tous les quatre mis dix, Dumbledore et Maxime neuf, et Karkaroff trois en arguant que George avait utilisé une simple plante au lieu de montrer ses talents de sorciers pour réussir l'épreuve. Ils avaient donc reçu 61 points, ce qui était une très bonne note.

Enfin, Circée et Arthur qui étaient arrivés en premier, obtinrent la meilleure note, avec 64 points, tous les juges lui avaient mis dix, sauf encore une fois Karkaroff qui lui avait mis un quatre. Mais, on voyait que le score qu'il lui avait mis, avait créé des tensions entre le reste des juges et lui, car ils le regardaient avec dédain sauf Dumbledore. Même Ruler semblait fâchée de son favoritisme évident pour tous.

_ La troisième et dernière tâche se déroulera le 24 juin au coucher du soleil, reprit Verpey. Les champions et les Servants seront informés de la nature de cette tâche un mois exactement avant sa date. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux champions.

Circée prit la main d'Arthur, puis marcha jusqu'au château pour le déjeuner en compagnie des jumeaux, des deux Masters de Durmstrang et de leurs Servants respectifs.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble de l'épreuve et Circée expliqua pourquoi elle n'avait pas plongé et son plan pour accomplir cette tâche. Les Maîtres et Servants furent assez impressionnés par sa stratégie et ils parlèrent pendant un bon moment ensemble de ce qu'ils pensaient du Tournoi et de leur séjour à Poudlard. Circée se rendit ainsi compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprendre à mieux connaître certains Servants comme Beowulf et Vlad, alors que c'était l'occasion de converser avec des légendes. Elle s'était complètement focalisée sur Saber, et de temps en temps sur Merlin et Nobunaga, car ils étaient les Servants de ses figures fraternelles, mais avait pratiquement ignoré les autres.

'_Quelle idiote suis-je…'_, pensa-t-elle durant le déjeuner.

Le soir, alors que Circée et Arthur se trouvaient seuls dans leurs appartements, le portrait du professeur Broll les prévint qu'ils avaient un visiteur, un certain Mr Croaker. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais donna l'autorisation au portrait de le laisser entrer dans leurs quartiers. Le tableau bascula et elle vit un sorcier, vêtu d'une robe noire avec l'emblème du Département des Mystères cousu dessus, pénétrer à l'intérieur.

_ Bonsoir, Mr Croaker. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?, demanda Circée au sorcier en face d'elle.

_ Le même sujet que lors de nos précédentes rencontres, Miss Potter, répondit Saul Croaker, une langue-de-plomb du Département des Mystères, tout en sortant sa baguette pour jeter des sorts tout autour du salon.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il s'assit en face du duo Maître et Servant pour continuer la conversation.

_ Bien Miss Potter, personne ne peut espionner notre conversation maintenant. Je suis là pour vous parler de nos progrès au sujet des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, commença Saul Croaker.

Le Département des Mystères avait reçu le journal de Jedusor après que Circée l'eut remis à Shacklebolt et les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert sa véritable nature : un Horcruxe. On lui avait expliqué qu'un Horcruxe était un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessitait cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussissait à accomplir cet acte ne pouvait plus mourir : il devenait donc immortel, car son âme ne retournait pas à la Racine mais restait sur terre. Le sorcier pouvait donc retrouver un corps d'homonculus par magie, tant que son âme ne quittait pas le monde terrestre.

Les Langues-de-plomb l'avait informé que la création d'un Horcruxe était un sujet tabou dans la communauté des sorciers, car elle revenait à scinder son âme et sa magie en deux, ce qui était considéré comme une abomination dans leur monde. Même les sorciers pratiquant la magie noire évitaient d'utiliser cette méthode pour rallonger leur vie, préférant utiliser d'autres types de rituels sacrificiels à la place.

Circée avait été prévenue de la nature de l'Horcruxe, tout comme Ginny Weasley, son père et son frère aîné par les Langues-de-plomb afin qu'ils puissent vérifier que l'Horcruxe n'avait pas laissé de trace sur les deux filles, car elles avaient toutes deux gardé le journal pendant quelques temps. L'examen de Ginny avait révélé qu'elle avait une faible connexion à l'Horcruxe qu'ils purent aisément détruire sans avoir à la tuer, alors que celui de Circée avait donné d'étranges résultats. En effet, les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert dans sa cicatrice, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait en fin de seconde année, des traces infimes de la magie de sa mère, Lily Potter, et de Jedusor. Après un examen plus poussé, ils avaient conclu que Circée avait été une sorte d'Horcruxe vivant jusqu'à récemment et qu'une partie de l'âme de Voldy se serait attachée à sa cicatrice cet Halloween de 1981. Mais, lors de sa confrontation avec Quirrelmort, ce morceau d'âme aurait été détruit par sa magie et celle de sa mère. Circée avait raconté se souvenir d'avoir vu une forme noire ressemblant à Voldy sortir de son front avant de tomber dans les pommes, mais elle n'avait pas avoué que c'était ses flammes et non sa magie, qui l'en avait débarrassé.

Depuis, les Langues-de-plomb étudiaient le journal pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres Horcruxes de Voldy traînant quelque part, mais il n'avait pas fait de véritables progrès jusqu'à maintenant.

_ Nous avons réussi à découvrir qu'il existait plusieurs autres Horcruxes en étudiant le journal, mais le problème est que nous ne savons pas où les trouver. L'un de mes collègues a eu l'idée de vous demander votre opinion sur les cachettes possibles des autres Horcruxes, puisque vous avez été en contact avec deux versions du Seigneur des Ténèbres, déclara Croaker.

Circée ferma les yeux, pencha la tête de côté et se mit à réfléchir sur la personnalité de Voldy et les informations que sa famille, Bones et les Langues-de-plomb avaient découvert sur ses origines et son passé.

_ Voldy est arrogant, il montre des signes évidents d'un fort complexe de supériorité, il se croit ainsi meilleur dans tous les domaines aux autres. Mais, en même temps, il éprouve une forte aversion contre son héritage moldu, qu'il cherche à cacher et détruire. Prendre l'alias de Lord Voldemort, l'anagramme de son vrai nom, est pour lui une manière de changer son identité partiellement moldu en s'accordant un titre et un statut supérieur au sien. Il veut faire oublier sa part moldue et se faire passer pour un sorcier de sang-pur, alors il a sûrement décidé de cacher ses Horcruxes dans des lieux profondément au centre de la vie d'un sorcier. Poudlard est la première cachette qui me vient à l'esprit, mais il y a aussi le Chemin de Traverse et avec son arrogance, je le vois bien cacher un Horcruxe à Gringotts pour utiliser à son avantage de la sécurité des Gobelins. S'il y en a un dans la banque, il se trouve probablement dans l'un des coffres-forts d'un de ses minions les plus proches. Pas ceux des Malefoy, car Lucius avait déjà le journal, mais ceux des Lestranges ou des Nott seraient des pistes à vérifier. Il est probable que le journal se trouvait auparavant caché dans le manoir des Malefoy. Voldy voulait sûrement que l'un de ses Horcruxes soit placé dans un manoir de Sang-pur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un endroit qui aurait dû lui revenir, parce qu'il descend soi-disant de « Salazar Serpentard ». Vérifiez aussi la vieille maison de ses parents, il est possible qu'il en ait placé un là-bas. Quand aux objets qu'il aurait pu choisir comme Horcruxe, si on met de côté le journal, je pense que les autres sont des objets avec une forte valeur historique. Son ego ne demanderait pas moins qu'un trésor pour abriter une partie de son âme. Des objets liés à Salazar Serpentard ou aux Gaunt ? Peut-être même aux autres fondateurs, sauf Gryffondor. La rivalité entre les deux maisons l'aurait poussé à ignorer Gryffondor et ses biens comme Horcruxe, cela aurait été une tâche pour lui, affirma Circée les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle n'avait peut-être pas parlé longtemps avec Voldy quand il possédait Quirrel ou avec la version adolescente, Tom, mais elle avait aisément percé à jour sa personnalité durant ces brefs échanges.

_ Poudlard, Gringotts et des objets à valeur historiques… D'accord, je vois comment vous êtes arrivée à cette conclusion, mais où à Poudlard ? La Chambre des Secrets ?, marmonna Croaker en notant ses idées sur du parchemin.

_ Non, je le vois mal prendre un tel risque avec le basilic aussi près, il suffit qu'un fourchelang venant d'Inde vienne et prenne contrôle du basilic pour que l'Horcruxe soit détruit. Pour moi, la Salle sur Demande est une bien meilleure cachette. Avec tous les objets que les elfes de maison y ont rangés au cours du dernier millénaire, il a dû penser que personne ne parviendrait à découvrir un Horcruxe au milieu, car ce serait comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, rétorqua Circée.

_ La Salle sur Demande ?, répéta Croaker.

_ Une pièce se trouvant au septième étage et qui peut se transformer pour s'adapter aux besoins de la personne qui y entre, les elfes de maison l'utilisent comme grenier en y mettant les objets perdus qu'ils ne peuvent retourner à leurs propriétaires, expliqua Circée. Vous avez de quoi contenir un Horcruxe sur vous ?

_ Oui, j'ai un sac spécialement prévu pour cet effet. J'espérais que vous pourriez ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets pour moi, afin que je vérifie si un Horcruxe s'y trouve, répondit Croaker en sortant un sac en toile de sa sacoche.

_ Bien, allons-y ! Désillusionnez-vous avant qu'on sorte, annonça Circée.

La Langue-de-plomb s'exécuta et jeta le sortilège de désillusion sur lui, avant de la suivre vers le portrait du professeur Broll qu'elle ouvrit en grand pour qu'il puisse sortir après elle et Arthur.

Le trio arriva cinq minutes plus tard devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls et elle passa devant tout en pensant :

« Je veux une pièce dans laquelle se trouve seulement l'Horcruxe caché par Jedusor »

La porte en bois verni était apparue dans le mur et elle avait pénétré à l'intérieur suivie par Arthur et Croaker pour y voir une pièce complètement vide exceptée d'une tiare posée au sol.

Circée avait déjà visité la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle avait donc eu l'occasion de voir une copie de cette tiare spécifique à plusieurs reprises.

_ Le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle…, murmura-t-elle tout en s'approchant la baguette pointée sur l'objet.

_ Ne touchez pas au diadème, il est probable que Jedusor l'ait ensorcelé en plus d'en faire un Horcruxe, marmonna Croaker en sortant le sac en toile et en le lévitant au-dessus de l'Horcruxe avant de lui faire « avaler » par magie la tiare.

Il lévita ensuite le sac jusqu'à lui et le ferma très vite avant de se tourner vers Circée.

_ Miss Potter, il semble que vos déductions soient justes, Jedusor a utilisé le légendaire diadème perdu comme Horcruxe. Nous allons donc vérifier toutes les autres pistes que vous nous avez données, déclara-t-il.

_ D'accord, je compte sur vous. Mais, si je remporte le Tournoi, je dois vous informer que mon vœu pour le Graal est de renvoyer l'âme entière de Voldemort à la Racine, et deux autres Maîtres ont accepté de faire ce même vœu si l'un d'eux gagnait. Alors, même sans trouver tous ses Horcruxes, on a une chance d'éliminer Voldemort pour de bon, dit Circée.

_ Vous seriez prête à utiliser votre vœu pour nous aider à bous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?, questionna surpris Croaker.

_ Avez-vous oublié ? Voldemort m'a rendu orpheline, il m'a pris mes parents et les seuls souvenirs que j'ai maintenant d'eux, sont ceux de leurs morts… Je pense que j'ai un bon nombre de raison pour vouloir sa peau. Et puis, je n'ai pas d'autre souhait à faire exaucer par une « machine à vœu », le reste je peux aisément l'obtenir par mes propres efforts. C'est mon seul vrai vœu, avec celui d'aider Saber à exaucer le sien, affirma Circée.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Circée n'avait pas d'autres vœux qu'elle ne pouvait exaucer par ses propres moyens. Et même renvoyer Voldemort dans l'au-delà pouvait être fait en sacrifiant de son temps. Mais les dommages qu'il pourrait causer pendant qu'elle cherchait ses Horcruxes, seraient bien trop importants, alors autant utiliser une méthode immédiate si possible, afin de réduire le nombre de morts.

Cependant, Circée savait que si elle devait choisir entre exaucer son vœu ou celui d'Arthur, elle choisirait sans hésiter celui d'Arthur. Même si cela signifiait effacer son existence et celle de toutes les personnes vivant aujourd'hui, afin de récréer le passé pour changer le présent et le futur. Une décision qui pourrait sembler absurde à n'importe qui d'autre, mais pour Circée, elle était un choix logique. Son Origine était double : Amour et Suprématie. Elle avait « hérité » de l'origine Amour de sa mère et tout le monde connaissait le résultat de cette origine chez Lily Potter. Sa mère avait sacrifié sa vie pour la personne qu'elle aimait le plus. Il était donc logique que Circée en fasse de même pour Arthur qu'elle aimait passionnément et qui avait pris la première place dans son cœur.

Croaker leur dit au revoir et Arthur et Circée retournèrent dans leurs appartements en se tenant par la main.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent la seconde tâche furent éprouvantes pour Circée qui se préparait pour ses deux épreuves d'ASPICs en fin d'année, mais aussi celle de BUSE pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son intuition l'avait averti qu'il valait mieux qu'elle passe cet examen cette année et après en avoir discuté avec Maugrey et McGonagall, elle avait obtenu leurs autorisations. Bizarrement, son intuition semblait convaincue qu'un crapaud succéderait à faux Maugrey au poste et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment un crapaud pouvait devenir professeur.

Les vacances de pâque arrivèrent enfin au grand bonheur de Circée qui en avait assez de voir d'autres filles faire les yeux doux à Arthur, qui trouvait la jalousie de sa Maîtresse adorable. Circée et Arthur quittèrent Poudlard pour rentrer chez Andy et Ted pour ces deux semaines. Ils avaient même eu l'occasion de visiter Grimmaurd pendant les rénovations, apprenant de Sirius ses escapades durant les vacances de printemps en Floride avec Lupin. Les deux trentenaires avaient fini complètement ivres au lit avec deux jumelles Vélanes et dès qu'ils y repensaient, ils affichaient un sourire vraiment stupide sur le visage (oui, même Lupin), Sirius avait même proclamé que Circée était la meilleure filleule qu'un parrain puisse avoir. Elle avait été invitée à Grimmaurd afin qu'elle puisse choisir sa nouvelle chambre dans la vieille demeure et la décoration qu'elle y voulait.

_ J'aimerai que le plafond montre un ciel nocturne et les constellations. Pour les murs un ciel bleu et des nuages. Des meubles blancs, bleus ou violets de préférence, dit-elle au sorcier en charge de la décoration.

C'était durant cette visite que son intuition l'avait guidé jusqu'à un nouvel Horcruxe contenu dans un médaillon sur lequel un S en forme de Serpent était gravé placé dans l'armoire vitrée du salon. Elle l'avait pris puis montré à Arthur que le lui avait immédiatement pris des mains, car il craignait que le médaillon soit ensorcelé. Si sa résistance à la Magie le mettait hors de danger, Circée ne possédait pas cette compétence, il valait donc mieux que ce soit lui qui le tienne. Elle avait accepté cette décision, puis appelé Sirius pour le prévenir de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

_ Sirius, je viens de trouver un nouvel Horcruxe chez toi, regarde, il s'agit de ce médaillon, lui chuchota-t-elle pour que les sorciers en charge des rénovations ne l'entendent pas.

_ Un Horcruxe, ici ? Ne me dis pas qu'un des membres de ma famille a accepté d'en cacher un ?!, répondit Sirius en contemplant le médaillon dans la main d'Arthur. En tout cas, je ne crois pas me souvenir d'avoir vu ce médaillon dans cette maison avant aujourd'hui. Je suis sûre qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quand je vivais encore avec mes parents…

_ Peut-être qu'il a été confié à tes parents ou ton frère plus tard par Voldy ? Penses-tu que l'elfe de ta famille sache comment il est arrivé ici ?, dit Circée.

_ On va le lui demander, attends un peu que je ferme la porte pour que personne ne puisse nous espionner… Voilà, c'est bon. Kreattur ! Viens ici !, ordonna-t-il.

L'elfe apparut immédiatement dans un crac ! sonore tout en regardant Sirius avec un regard plein de mépris et de dégoût. Minuscule, d'une taille de moitié inférieure à celle d'un être humain, il avait une peau blanchâtre, dont les plis pendaient de toutes parts, des poils blancs qui sortaient en grosses touffes de ses oreilles semblables à celles d'une chauve-souris et il portait un chiffon crasseux.

_ Maître, coassa l'elfe d'une voix de crapaud.

_ Kreattur, j'ai une question à te poser. Sais-tu comment ce médaillon est arrivé dans la maison ? Et je t'ordonne de dire la vérité !, ordonna Sirius en pointant le médaillon qu'Arthur tenait et balançait devant l'elfe.

_ C'est Kreattur qui a ramené le médaillon sur l'ordre de M. Regulus, répondit l'elfe.

_ Regulus ?, marmonna Sirius.

_ Kreattur, tu as dis que tu avais ramené ce médaillon sur l'ordre de Regulus, mais Regulus te l'a-t-il demandé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?, demanda Circée les sourcils froncés.

Mais Kreattur ne lui répondit pas, il préférait l'insulter en la traitant de fille de Sang-de-Bourbe, ce qui déplut fortement à Arthur. Saber fit apparaître dans sa main de libre son épée invisible grâce à l'un de ses Nobles Phantasmes, Invisible Air, et pointa son arme sur Kreattur qui frissonna de terreur devant l'Esprit Héroïque.

_ Kreattur ! Je t'ordonne de répondre à toutes les questions et les demandes de Circée ! Et n'appelle plus jamais ma filleule avec cette insulte !, rugit Sirius.

_ … Non, M. Regulus a pris le médaillon et a demandé à Kreattur de le détruire. Pauvre M. Regulus, il a… il a…, pleura l'elfe.

_ Kreattur, raconte-nous exactement tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon et tout ce que Regulus avait à faire avec cet objet !, ordonna Circée.

L'elfe s'assit par terre et se pelotonna en boule, appuya son visage plein de larmes contre ses genoux et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était étouffée mais on l'entendait distinctement dans la cuisine silencieuse où ses paroles résonnaient en écho :

_ M. Sirius est parti de la maison, bon débarras, car c'était un méchant garçon qui a brisé le cœur de ma maîtresse avec ses manières de voyou. Mais M. Regulus, lui, avait le sens de l'honneur. Il savait ce qui était dû au nom des Black et à la dignité de son sang pur. Pendant des années, il a parlé du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui allait sortir les sorciers de la clandestinité pour qu'ils règnent sur les Moldus et les nés-Moldus… Quand il a eu seize ans, M. Regulus a rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si fier, si fier, si heureux de servir… Et, un jour, un an après, M. Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur. M. Regulus a toujours aimé Kreattur, et il a dit… il adit…

Le vieil elfe se balança de plus en plus vite.

_ … il a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe et que M. Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. C'était un honneur, disait M. Regulus, un honneur pour lui et pour Kreattur qui devait veiller à ben obéir aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres… et ensuite revenir à la maison.

Kreattur se balança encore plus vite, sa respiration se transformant en sanglots.

_ Alors, Kreattur s'est rendu auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il a emmené Kreattur dans une grotte à côté de la mer. Et tout au fond de la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne un grand lac noir… Il y avait aussi un bateau, qui menait à une ile au centre du lac. Sur l'île, il y avait un bassin rempli de p…potion. Le S…Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait boire la potion à Kreattur…

L'elfe trembla de la tête aux pieds.

_ Kreattur a bu et, en buvant, il a vu des choses terribles… Les entrailles de Kreattur étaient en feu… Kreattur a pleuré, supplié pour que M. Regulus vienne le sauver, il a supplié sa maîtresse, Mrs Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a éclaté de rire… Il a obligé Kreattur à boire toute la potion… Ensuite, il a laissé tomber un médaillon dans le bassin vide… Et il l'a de nouveau rempli de potion. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est reparti dans le bateau en abandonnant Kreattur sur l'île… Kreattur avait besoin d'eau, il a rampé jusqu'au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir… mais des mains, des mains mortes sont sorties de l'eau et ont entraîné Kreattur au fond…

Sirius avait le teint pâle, Circée le voyait déjà imaginer la scène et ressentir de la pitié pour l'elfe qu'il haïssait pourtant. Mais, Circée savait que le récit n'était pas terminé, Kreattur n'avait évoqué pour l'instant que la précédente cachette du médaillon, pas la manière dont il était arrivé à Grimmaurd.

_ M. Regulus a sauvé Kreattur, en lui disant de revenir. Un elfe de maison ne connaît d'autre loi que les ordres de son maître, récita Kreattur. Kreattur a reçu l'ordre de rentrer à la maison, Kreattur est donc rentré à la maison.

_ Comment a réagi Regulus quand tu es revenu et que tu lui as raconté ce qui était arrivé ?, demanda Sirius d'une voix plus calme après qu'Arthur ait posé sa main sur son épaule.

_ M. Regulus était très inquiet, très inquiet, coassa Kreattur. M. Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de rester caché et de ne pas quitter la maison. Et ensuite… quelques temps plus tard… M. Regulus est venu une nuit chercher Kreattur dans son placard. M. Regulus était étrange, pas comme d'habitude, Kreattur voyait qu'il avait l'esprit troublé… Et il a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener dans la caverne, la caverne où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius avait pali en entendant cela, mais Circée commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

_ Vous êtes retournés sur l'île ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?, demanda-t-elle gentiment.

_ M. Regulus a sorti de sa poche un médaillon semblable à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua Kreattur, des larmes ruisselant de chaque côté de son nez en forme de groin. Et il a donné l'ordre à Kreattur de prendre et d'échanger les deux médaillons quand le bassin serait vide…

Les sanglots de Kreattur se transformèrent en grincements rauques et même Sirius se mit à pleurer en comprenant la fin de ce récit.

_ Et il a dit… à Kreattur de partir… sans lui… de rentrer à la maison… et de ne jamais raconter à la maîtresse… ce qu'il avait fait… mais de détruire… le premier médaillon. Ensuite, il a bu… toute la potion… et Kreattur a échangé les médaillons… et il a regardé… quand M. Regulus… a été entraîné sous l'eau… et…

Sirius était tombé à genoux. Il pleurait avec l'une de ses mains couvrant ses yeux et l'autre par terre. Circée s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

_ Kreattur, continue. Tu as donc rapporté le médaillon à la maison, et tu as essayé de le détruire ?, demanda Arthur en voyant que c'était à lui de continuer l'interrogatoire, vu l'état de Sirius.

_ Rien de ce que faisait Kreattur n'arrivait à l'abîmer, gémit l'elfe qui ne tenta même pas de refuser de répondre à Saber. Kreattur a tout essayé, tous les moyens qu'il connaissait, mais rien, rien ne marchait… Il était protégé par des maléfices si puissants que Kreattur était certain qu'il fallait le détruire de l'intérieur mais il refusait de s'ouvrir… Kreattur s'est puni, il a essayé de nouveau, il s'est de nouveau puni, il a encore essayé. Kreattur n'a pas su exécuter les ordres, Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon ! Et sa maîtresse était folle de chagrin, car M. Regulus avait disparu et Kreattur ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui était arrivé, oh non, parce que M. Regulus avait in… int… interdit de raconter à sa famille ce qui s'était passé dans la ca… caverne…

Kreattur se mit à sangloter si fort qu'il n'arrivait plus à articuler de paroles cohérentes. Des larmes coulaient des joues de Sirius que Circée berçait doucement, tout en cogitant le récit de l'elfe.

Ainsi donc, Regulus avait appris ce qu'était le médaillon et avait décidé de trahir Voldemort en s'en emparant pour ensuite le faire détruire. Mais, Kreattur n'avait pas réussi à détruire l'Horcruxe en question ce qui était peu étonnant. Il y avait très peu de moyens de détruire un Horcruxe, car les objets en question étaient capables de se réparer automatiquement. Les Langues-de-plomb savaient que le maléfice du Feudeymon et le venin de basilic en étaient capables, des Nobles Phantasmes comme Excalibur pouvaient aussi les détruire, mais c'est tout. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur d'autres moyens, car ils ne voulaient pas avoir à détruire le diadème de Serdaigle, mais cela n'avançait pas trop. Circée se demandait parfois, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas contacté Caster, pour demander son aide. Malgré son excentricité, Merlin connaissait sûrement des rituels capables de séparer l'âme de son conteneur, il faudrait qu'elle lui demande.

Un peu plus tard, Circée ordonna aux sorciers en charge de rénover la maison de rentrer chez eux pour la journée et de repasser le lendemain, car le maître de maison se sentait mal. Tandis qu'Arthur ordonna à Kreattur de mettre Sirius dans son lit, pour qu'il se repose après un récit aussi éprouvant. Elle contacta ensuite Amélia Bones pour la prévenir de sa découverte et dix minutes plus tard Amélia et Croaker sortirent de sa cheminée.

_ Voici l'Horcruxe, il s'agit du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Regulus Black est mort pour le voler dans sa cachette avec l'aide de son elfe de maison et l'elfe, Kreattur, l'a rangé dans l'armoire vitrée du salon après avoir échoué à le détruite. Kreattur nous a raconté que le médaillon était caché dans une grotte, dans laquelle Voldy avait aménagé une caverne, un lac rempli d'Inferi et une île au centre dans laquelle un bassin rempli d'une potion se trouvait. Le médaillon était placé dans le bassin et il fallait boire la potion qui causait des hallucinations et d'autres maux. Regulus est mort à cause de cette potion et des Inferi l'ont ensuite entraîné dans le lac. Si vous voulez vous rendre dans cette grotte, j'aimerai que vous attendiez demain. Ce récit a été éprouvant pour Sirius et Kreattur, expliqua Circée en leur tendant le médaillon.

_ Bien, je repasserai demain pour parler à l'elfe. Nous avons donc trois Horcruxes pour le moment, si on ne vous compte pas Miss Potter, espérons que ce sont les seules…, marmonna Croaker en acceptant le médaillon.

_ J'en doute, M. Croaker. Connaissant Voldy le nombre d'Horcruxe lui-même a une signification. Non seulement, il doit s'agir d'une preuve de son pouvoir, donc il devra en fabriquer plus que tous les sorciers qui le précèdent, mais en plus il a probablement choisi un chiffre spécifique avec une forte valeur magique. Comme trois ou sept, personnellement je pense qu'il souhaitait créer six Horcruxes pour séparer son âme en sept, mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Et puis, il est possible qu'il n'est pas créé tous les Horcruxes qu'il souhaitait parce qu'il manquait d'artéfact digne d'accueillir son âme ?, déclara Circée.

_ C'est vrai qu'en entendant les descriptions que vous m'en avez fait, Voldemort semble d'une grande arrogance. Il voudra ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son âme, car il pense qu'il le mérite. Son complexe de supériorité limite le nombre possible de conteneurs qu'il aurait pu utiliser, toutefois il est aussi plausible qu'il ait créé d'autres Horcruxes depuis sa première défaite, ajouta Arthur.

_ Cela me paraît plausible, Miss Potter et Saber. Nous avons encore plusieurs d'endroits à fouiller, dont Gringotts, pour chercher d'autres Horcruxes. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, au revoir, dit Croaker en repartant par la cheminée, suivit d'Amelia Bones.

Circée et Arthur repartirent le soir à la résidence des Tonks, et n'apprirent que le lendemain après-midi que des Langues-de-plomb étaient passés chez Sirius le matin pour que Kreattur les emmène jusqu'à la grotte. Sirius avait décidé de les suivre, afin d'essayer de récupérer le corps de son frère qui était devenu un Inferi. Ils étaient parvenus à annuler le sort et Sirius récupéra le squelette de Regulus pour pouvoir l'enterrer dignement. Les funérailles eurent lieu très discrètement le dernier jour des vacances et les seuls personnes présentes étaient Sirius, Circée, Arthur, Kreattur, Andromeda, Ted et Nymphadora.

* * *

Le duo était ensuite retourné à Poudlard, mais recevait de temps en temps des rapports des Langues-de-plomb sur leur progrès avec les Horcruxes. Ils en avaient découvert un autre, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix que Sirius avait récupéré avec l'aide de Ted grâce aux stipulations du contrat de mariage de Bellatrix. Actuellement, les Langues-de-plomb cherchaient davantage un moyen de détruire les morceaux d'âme de Voldy sans avoir à détruire les objets auxquels ils étaient attachés qu'à chercher les autres Horcruxes. Et Circée se demandait encore pourquoi aucun d'entre eux n'avait eu l'idée d'appeler Merlin à la rescousse alors qu'ils avaient la chance de l'avoir sous la main, ou de simplement utiliser la Salle sur Demande pour ce faire, à coup sûr elle leur aurait donné le moyen d'y parvenir s'il en existait un…. En tout cas, Circée préféra ne pas s'en mêler davantage et de limiter ses contacts avec les Langues-de-plomb, même si elle avait interrogé Caster qui connaissait plusieurs méthodes comme elle le pensait. Elle ne demanda toutefois pas à la Salle sur Demande de lui montrer une telle méthode. Elle préférait l'utiliser pour ses entraînements pour la troisième tâche et son épreuve de BUSE de défense avec l'aide d'Arthur qui l'entraînait au combat.

Il lui avait appris à manier l'épée, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une grande épéiste, car cette arme était trop courte pour son style de combat. Toutefois, elle s'était montrée naturellement douée avec une lance et Arthur avait commenté le fait que c'était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas lui transmettre Rhongomyniad. Avec la lance légendaire et son patronus en forme de Pégase, Circée pourrait prétendre à la classe « Chevalier Pégase » des jeux _Fire Emblem_, même si elle n'avait pas la bonne couleur de cheveux, contrairement à sa mère. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de chevaucher son patronus avec une lance prodiguée par la Salle sur Demande et d'attaquer Saber comme si elle était un personnage de jeux vidéo.

Enfin, la dernière semaine de mai, le professeur McGonagall retint Circée en fin de classe pour la prévenir que Verpey les attendrait le soir pour leur donner les instructions pour la troisième tâche.

À huit heures et demie ce soir-là, Circée et Arthur sortient du château avec les autres représentants de Gryffondor qu'ils avaient croisés, pour se rendre au terrain de Quidditch sous le ciel nocturne.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça va être, à ton avis ? demanda Fred.

_ Je pense que ce sera une sorte de course et que le premier arrivé remportera le Tournoi, répondit Circée.

_ Je viens de m'en rendre compte, mais il ne nous reste qu'un mois avant la fin du Tournoi, après la prochaine tâche vous disparaîtrez, commenta George en s'adressant aux trois Servants.

_ Oh ? Je vais te manquer, Master ?, demanda Merlin en riant.

_ Yep, tu étais un excellent complice pour nos farces, sans toi ce ne sera plus pareil, répondit George honnêtement.

_ Hé, Fred ? Est-ce que je vais te manquer à toi aussi ?, demanda sérieusement Nobunaga, ses yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité.

_ Bien évidemment, je serais même prêt à renoncer à mon vœu, si cela signifie que tu pourrais rester avec nous, affirma Fred en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le cœur de Circée se serra un moment à l'idée d'être séparée d'Arthur, elle savait pourtant que c'était inéluctable, pourtant…

'_Si possible, j'aimerai rester avec Arthur jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…. L'idée qu'il me laisse seule me terrifie…_' Pensa-t-elle tristement.

Ils traversèrent la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité et entrèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fabriqué ? s'indignèrent les jumeaux en s'arrêtant net.

Le terrain avait cessé d'être plat et lisse, il était sillonné de longs murs bas qui serpentaient et se croisaient en tous sens.

_ Ce sont des haies, ils ont créé un labyrinthe, répondit Circée.

_ Comment ont-ils pu nous faire ça ?! Notre pauvre terrain de Quidditch ! Défiguré !, s'écria Fred.

_ Des Monstres ! Seuls des monstres auraient pu commettre un tel crime !, acheva George.

_ Bonjour ! lança une voix joyeuse.

Verpey se tenait au milieu du terrain, en compagnie de Viktor, Dimitri, Ophélie, Fleur et leurs quatre Servants. Le groupe de Circée s'avança vers eux en enjambant les haies et les jumeaux maudissaient Verpey en même temps.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? dit Verpey d'un air ravi lorsque le groupe les rejoignit. Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et, grâce aux bons soins d'Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant leur expression déconfite et furieuse, votre terrain de Quidditch sera remis en état dès que la tâche sera terminé ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné ce qu'on est en train d'installer ?

_ Un labyrinthe, répondit Viktor.

_ Exactement, approuva Verpey. Un labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum et remportera le Tournoi.

_ Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Fleur.

_ Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer… des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Miss Potter et Saber ont le plus grand nombre de points, ils rentreront donc en premiers, suivis par Mr George Weasley et Caster, puis ce sera au tour de Mr Krum et Lancer, puis Mr Fred Weasley et Archer, ensuite Miss Delacour et Rider, puis Mr Poliakoff et Berserker, et enfin Miss Canda et Assassin. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, non ?

Circée, qui était bien placée pour savoir quel genre de créatures Hagrid était capable de fournir en semblable circonstance, doutait fort qu'ils puissent trouver matière à s'amuser. Mais, elle se contenta de hocher de la tête comme les autres champions. Les Servants semblaient plus excités que leurs Maîtres, toutefois, et cela devait probablement être parce qu'ils auraient enfin l'opportunité de se battre au moins un peu.

_ Parfait… Si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid dehors…

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie et Circée marcha en compagnie des autres champions de Poudlard et leurs partenaires jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre privée, elle vit son miroir de communication vibrer. Elle le prit et se rendit dans le salon pour y répondre avec Arthur :

_ Allo, Sirius ?

_ Ha ! J'arrive enfin à t'avoir Circée, j'essaye de te joindre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Croupton senior a réussi à s'enfuir de chez lui, Winky l'a immédiatement récupéré et ramené ici. Pour plus de sécurité, je l'ai fait transporter à Grimmaurd, là-bas personne ne risque de le retrouver avec tous les sortilèges que ma famille a jetés pour empêcher qu'on ne puisse les traquer à l'intérieur. Winky et Andromeda sont en train de le soigner, mais il est dans un sale état, il a quelques moments de lucidité, mais parfois il repart dans ses souvenirs d'avant la fin de la guerre. Winky va constamment le surveiller pour être sûr qu'il ne tente pas de fuir jusqu'à Dumbledore, expliqua Sirius.

_ D'accord, je comprends. Préviens les Langues-de-plomb qu'il est chez toi, mais pas Amélia. Je doute qu'elle accepte gentiment notre plan pour s'occuper de Voldy…, répondit Circée.

_ C'est vrai, mais penses-tu vraiment que le Graal parviendra à le neutraliser définitivement ?, demanda Sirius.

_ Je ne sais pas, personne auparavant n'a tenté d'utiliser le Graal pour un vœu de ce type…. Mais, pour pouvoir l'éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses pleins pouvoirs, on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'essayer. N'est-ce pas une magnifique opportunité ?, affirma Circée.

_ Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais on ne sait pas grand-chose de son Servant, Avenger, marmonna Sirius.

_ Nous savons grâce à Croupton junior que Voldy a invoqué la Gorgone comme Servant Avenger et que c'est Rachepied et Junior qui fournissent à cette dernière son énergie magique. Mais que Voldy garde les Sorts de Commandement sur son « corps », probablement parce qu'il ne leur fait pas confiance. Mais, je doute qu'elle soit plus puissante qu'Arthur, surtout que je lui fournis davantage de Mana à moi seule, que les deux minions de Voldy pourront jamais en donner à Avenger. Dans le pire des cas, on a toujours Ruler en réserve pour nous aider à l'affronter. Et puis, tu t'en souviens, il souhaite utiliser mon sang en plus des ossements de son père pour son rituel, afin que la protection de ma mère ne puisse plus l'entraver. Voldy est arrogant, alors même pour retrouver son corps, il souhaite les « meilleurs ingrédients » et mon sang en fait partie, déclara Circée. Bien sûr, on pourrait aussi utiliser ce plan contre lui pour dison,s saboter son rituel ? Hé, Sirius, cela te dit de piéger Voldy ?

_ Piéger Voldy ? Je suis partant, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, répondit-il les yeux brillants à l'idée de faire une farce au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Voldy a besoin des ossements de son père pour le rituel au cas où il échoue à s'emparer du Graal, alors pourquoi on ne les intervertirait pas avec des ossements d'animal ? Un sortilège de métamorphose et Voldy et son minion n'y verront que du feu ! Bien sûr, je te laisse l'honneur de choisir quel animal servira pour transformer le nouveau corps de Voldy en hybride, proposa Circée.

_ … Tu es… Tu es vraiment un génie ! Faire de Voldy un hybride ? Une idée de génie ! Laisse-moi faire, il suffit que je trouve le cimetière des Jedusor et le tour est joué !, répondit Sirius avec excitation. Bye, Circée ! Il faut que je demande aux autres des idées du pire animal possible !

Et il raccrocha.

Circée soupira amusée par l'excitation de son parrain, puis se tourna vers Arthur qui fronçait des sourcils.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il ? Ce plan ne te convient pas ?, enquerra Circée.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je me demande juste comment Voldemort est parvenu à invoquer un Servant Avenger… Le Tournoi du Saint-Graal n'est supposé n'avoir que huit classes, pourtant une neuvième vient de faire son apparition cette année. Comment s'y-est-il prit ?, répondit Arthur.

_ En fait, la classe Avenger est une création des Von Einzbern d'après ce que Sirius a découvert en enquêtant. Elle était supposée remplacer la classe Berserker après le dernier tournoi en date, car encore une fois le Berserker invoqué était incontrôlable. Mais, puisque le tournoi fut stoppé, le changement n'eut pas lieu, ou tout du moins était censé ne pas avoir eu lieu. Je doute que Voldy ait eu la force de manipuler par lui-même le Graal pour permettre l'invocation d'un Avenger. Il parait plus logique que les Einzbern aient en cachette ajouté cette classe pour que lors de la prochaine guerre, il puisse y avoir un Master et Servant supplémentaire, répondit Circée en se rappelant le rapport d'enquête que Sirius lui avait envoyé la veille.

_ Penses-tu que Voldemort ait appris cela d'une manière quelconque avant d'invoquer son Servant ?, demanda Arthur.

_ C'est plus que possible, la famille Von Einzbern est divisée en deux camps aujourd'hui les pro-Voldemort et les anti-Voldy. Cette division est née lors de l'émergence de Grindelwald et son mouvement de suprématie des sorciers, puis Voldemort a repris le flambeau et les Einzbern qui soutenaient la cause de Grindelwald l'ont rejoint. Néanmoins, la chef actuelle de la famille, Irisviel Von Einzbern, est une farouche opposante à Voldemort et ses minions, j'ai même entendu dire que son mari et elle ont adopté un jeune sorcier japonais Né-Moldu. Tout cela pour dire que durant la guerre civile, plusieurs membres de la famille Einzbern se sont mis au service de Voldemort et ont combattu dans ce pays. C'est probablement pour cela que l'héritière des Einzbern ne s'est pas présentée pour le Tournoi, alors qu'elle est en septième année à Beauxbâtons. Sa famille devait craindre des représailles, expliqua Circée.

_ Donc, on ne peut écarter la possibilité que Voldemort ait appris certains secrets sur le Graal des Einzbern…, résuma Arthur en soupirant.

_ Exactement, s'il y a bien une famille de sorciers qui détient tous les secrets du Graal, ce sont les Einzbern. Ce sont les seuls descendants magiques connus des trois créateurs du Graal. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg n'avait pas d'enfant à ce que je sache et la famille de Zolgen Makiri a perdu sa magie, elle ne produit aujourd'hui que des Cracmols, déclara Circée.

Les jours qui suivirent cette discussion, Circée s'attela à plonger plus loin dans les records Akashiques. Elle avait déjà conclu que son monde était une dimension parallèle à celle de l'animé/eroge _Fate/Stay Night_. L'existence d'un Tournoi pour le Graal, des Servants et le nom de familles des créateurs du Graal dans son monde était un gros indice que l'animé qu'elle avait regardé l'année précédente était davantage qu'une œuvre de fiction. Alors, si les Esprits Héroïques et le Trône des Héros existaient, pourquoi pas les Vrais Magies ? Plus particulièrement l'Heaven Feel, la Matérialisation de l'âme ?

Si elle parvenait à obtenir ce pouvoir… pourrait-elle alimenter Arthur sans l'aide du Graal car elle pourrait produire non-stop une quantité illimité d'énergie ? Ou au moins, ce pouvoir la rendrait-elle utile à l'homme qu'elle aime ? Ces questions lui trottaient à l'esprit alors qu'elle méditait dans la Salle sur Demande, avec Arthur à quelques mètres pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

La sensation qui l'envahissait lorsqu'elle projetait son esprit dans les Records Akashiques, était toujours aussi désagréable, comme si elle plongeait en apnée dans les profondeurs au centre de l'océan. Des milliers de « coquillages » l'entouraient lorsqu'elle toucha les profondeurs et s'étaient ces coquillages qui détenaient les informations qu'elle recherchait. Elle les touchait avec son esprit afin de les consulter puis les assimiler, répétant encore et encore ce processus qui semblait interminable, mais qui dans la réalité n'avait même pas pris une seconde. Son cerveau était envahi d'informations en tout genre, des connaissances que de sorciers cupides tueraient pour obtenir, des savoirs perdus que les Langues-de-plomb désireraient s'approprier coûte que coûte s'ils savaient qu'elle les possédait. Des pouvoirs que des hommes à l'esprit dérangé souhaiteraient absolument acquérir au prix de n'importe quel sacrifice. Et pourtant, pour Circée, tout cela n'était pas important. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir les secrets des magies de l'Egypte antique ou des sorciers de l'Age d'or, et elle n'avait aucun désir de détenir le pouvoir de « voir » la mort de toutes choses, grâce au « Yeux de Perception de la Mort » qu'elle avait éveillé ce fichu soir d'Halloween de 1981.

Ce qu'elle voulait était bien plus que cela. Le pouvoir de Matérialiser son âme afin de stopper l'inéluctable dispersion de celle-ci lorsqu'elle perdra son ancre, son corps, dans le monde matérielle, la faisant essentiellement transcender dans une forme plus haute d'existence. Une magie capable d'une véritable résurrection en stoppant la dispersion de l'âme d'un mort puis en la transférant dans un autre « corps » qui se retrouve modifié par les souvenirs de l'âme, afin de le rendre complètement vivant, capable de saigner, tomber malade, vieillir et mourir. Mais pour Circée, c'était l'obtention d'une source illimitée d'énergie magique, parce que son âme deviendrait analogue à une machine à mouvement perpétuel, qu'elle désirait vraiment. Elle pourrait ainsi maintenir Saber quoi qu'il arrive et peut-être même prévenir l'effacement de son âme lorsque sa ligne temporelle se verra modifiée par la concrétisation de son vœu.

Elle passa un temps extrêmement long à explorer les records Akashiques, tout en esquivant la force qui cherchait à bloquer son chemin. Circée ne pouvait dire combien de temps elle était restée à errer spirituellement dans la Source de Toute Chose, des mois, des années, des millénaires ? Son esprit était incapable de la renseigner sur cette durée. Il y avait des moments où le désir d'abandonner et de retrouver Saber l'envahissait, mais elle l'ignorait et continuait à avancer. Si elle voulait pouvoir rester avec Saber, il fallait qu'elle parvienne à acquérir l'Heaven Feel, c'était sa seule chance.

Et puis un jour, d'une manière soudaine, elle avait réussi. Elle était parvenue à Matérialiser son âme. Elle-même ne pouvait expliquer comment elle y était parvenue, mais elle s'en fichait, le plus important c'était de retourner auprès d'Arthur. Elle poussa son esprit vers la surface, afin de sortir d'Akasha, puis ouvrit les yeux.

Lorsque Circée sortit de sa méditation et vit Arthur en face d'elle, elle se leva puis sauta dans ses bras avant de fondre en larmes.

_ Arthur ! Oh, Arthur ! Je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi à matérialiser mon âme ! Maintenant, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer !

* * *

**NOTE :**

*****_**Les notes de Circée :**_

**Dans cet AU, nous avons sept juges, donc le maximum de points possible est soixante-dix et non cinquante encore une fois. Voici pour le nombre final de points pour chaque champion et leur classement :**

**1- Circée et Saber avec 62 points + 64 points = 126. **

**2- George et Caster avec 59 + 61 points = 120.**

**3- Viktor et Lancer avec 58 + 58 points = 116.**

**4- Fred et Archer avec 60 + 52 points = 112.**

**5- Fleur et Rider avec 51 + 58 points = 109. **

**6- Dimitri et Berserker avec 0 + 52 points = 52 points. **

**7-Ophélie et Assassin avec 0 + 30 points = 30 points.**

*** **_**Heaven Feel, la troisième Vraie Magie :**_

**Yep, Circée vient de devenir un Vrai Magicien, comme Zelretch ou Aoko Aozaki. Dans cet AU, elle devient essentiellement immortelle, comme **_**Black Wing**_** de Fate Gamble de Lupine Horror, ironique étant donné qu'ils sont tous deux des versions parallèle d'Harry Potter.**

**La force qui a tenté et échoué à la stopper est la Contre-force, qui ne souhaitait pas qu'elle explore davantage la Racine, de crainte qu'elle utilise ses découvertes pour mettre en danger la planète et l'humanité… Je ne sais même pas si on peut dire ou non que ces craintes sont justifiées. Circée compte tout de même effacer plus d'un millénaire et réécrire l'histoire juste par amour pour Arthur. Mais en même temps, l'utopie d'Arthur ne menace pas la planète et l'humanité, donc la Contre-force n'a pas grand-chose à craindre….**

**Circée détient donc à la fois le pouvoir de vie (Heaven Feel) et de mort (yeux de perception de la Mort), mais elle n'ait pas complètement OP, car elle manque de force physique comparée à d'autres Héros ou Servants (même si elle triche avec ses flammes des nuages et sa magie pour renforcer ses muscles) et ses autres magies sont inférieures aux vrais Casters, comme Médée, Circée ou Semiramis qui ont vécu pendant l'âge des Dieux. Elle est simplement devenue immortelle et une experte pour tuer.**


	19. Chapter 12, 20

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait. Plus de reviews=chapitre suivant posté plus vite!**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, celle de ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de Circée pour la troisième tâche.**

**Chapitre 12, 2.0 : La troisième tâche, le Graal et la dévotion de Circée.**

Lorsque le mois de juin arriva, une atmosphère de tension et d'excitation régna à nouveau dans le château. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la troisième tâche et l'apparition du Graal Supérieur qui devraient avoir lieu une semaine avant la fin du trimestre.

Chaque fois qu'elle avait un moment libre durant ses révisions, Circée s'entraînait à la pratique des maléfices avec chacune de ses baguettes. Elle abordait la troisième tâche avec davantage d'inquiétude et de tension que les deux premières, car elle savait ce qui l'attendrait à la fin. Même si elle avait acquis l'Heaven Feel, la probabilité qu'elle échoue à retrouver Arthur, n'était pas nulle…

_ Master, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que je renonce à mon vœu… Laisser cette époque disparaître, juste parce que je regrette d'avoir failli à mon royaume…, commença Arthur.

_ Arthur, ne pense pas de cette façon. Tu souhaites apporter salvation à ton royaume et tant que tu parviendras à garder Avalon, tu pourras régner éternellement, j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, si je réussis à transporter mon âme à ton époque, je resterais à tes côtés pour t'épauler. Mieux vaut deux sorciers à la cours qu'un seul, non ? J'ai préparé des livres et des artefacts que j'essaierai d'emmener avec moi, je suis sûre que je pourrais t'être utile, rétorqua Circée.

_ Circée, tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour moi. Tant que tu es là près de moi, je serais heureux, affirma Arthur en lui caressant la tête.

_ Hum, mais je veux me rendre utile. Et puis, par rapport à ton vœu, à quel âge souhaites-tu que tes souvenirs soient renvoyés ?, demanda Circée.

_ Quatorze ans, deux ans avant que je retire Caliburn, ainsi on aura le temps de planifier mon règne ensemble… Et puis, si nous avons le même âge, nouer une relation est plus acceptable, répondit Arthur en lui souriant.

_ Okay ! Compte sur moi pour la troisième tâche ! On ne perdra pas !, déclara Circée en se blottissant contre son Servant.

* * *

Les examens arrivèrent cette dernière semaine avant l'épreuve et Circée attendait son examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour ses BUSEs en compagnie de Katie, l'une de ses coéquipières de l'équipe de Quidditch. Katie était en cinquième année et passait donc ses BUSEs, cette semaine. Les deux joueuses avaient passé tout un mois à réviser ensemble et Circée avait aidé Katie à se préparer à toutes ses épreuves, ce dont la poursuiveuse était extrêmement reconnaissante. Katie était une sorcière avec des capacités dans la moyenne, elle n'excellait pas contrairement à Angelina ou les jumeaux dans la pratique de ses sortilèges, mais elle balançait sa faiblesse dans la pratique par des efforts exemplaires en théorie. Circée l'avait donc aidé à améliorer sa pratique des sorts afin de combler ses lacunes, aujourd'hui Katie devrait pouvoir sans difficulté exécuter correctement la majorité des sorts sur lesquels elles seraient testées.

Le jeudi matin, l'épreuve écrite de Défense contre les forces du Mal eut lieu et Circée était sûr d'avoir réussi. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à répondre aux questions écrites et en sortant elle apprit qu'il en fut de même pour Katie. Les questions portaient sur les créatures comme les loups-garous, les strangulots ou même les trolls et demandaient quels sorts étaient les plus efficaces contre eux, et leurs points faibles. Il y avait aussi des questions sur des sortilèges spécifiques comme le charme du bouclier et celui de stupéfixion, lui demandant de décrire les mouvements nécessaires pour jeter le sort et l'incantation. Des questions fort toutes assez simples et Circée s'appliqua à répondre de manière précise et concise à chaque question.

L'après-midi, au cours de l'épreuve pratique, Circée prit un plaisir particulier à réaliser tous ses contre-maléfices et ses sortilèges défensifs de manière impeccable devant les yeux pleins de rage des deux Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour l'examen pratique avec elle. Leur jalousie lui mettait du baume au cœur et elle exécuta même certains des sorts grâce à ses cercles magiques pour impressionner le professeur Tofty qui cette année encore lui faisait passer une épreuve pratique.

_ Oh, bravo ! s'écria le professeur Tofty en applaudissant lorsqu'elle eut fini de réaliser les sorts demandés et repoussa un Épouvantard grâce à un sortilège impeccable. C'est vraiment remarquable ! Quelle magnifique démonstration ! Bravo, Miss Potter, vraiment bravo ! Eh, bien, je crois que ce sera tout, Miss Potter, à moins que…

Il se pencha légèrement en avant.

_ L'année dernière, vous nous avez fait une excellente démonstration du sortilège du Patronus, si vous voulez assurer une note supérieure à celle maximum, pourquoi ne pas nous en faire encore une fois la démonstration ? proposa l'examinateur.

Circée sourit puis leva sa baguette tout en pensant à Arthur et à quel point elle l'aimait. Le souvenir du bal lorsqu'il l'avait fait valser toute la nuit était encore ancré dans sa mémoire et elle fit aussi apparaître autour d'elle quatre cercles magiques puis déclara :

_ _Spero Patronum !_

Un Pégase argenté jaillit à l'extrémité de sa baguette magique et quatre autres des cercles qu'elle avait invoqués. Les cinq Pégases traversèrent la Grande Salle au petit galop puis en s'envolant. Circée leur ordonna mentalement de s'aligner et de suivre une chorégraphie devant les professeurs en suivant le rythme de sa baguette comme si elle était un chef d'orchestre. Les autres examinateurs se retournèrent pour les suivre des yeux et, lorsqu'ils se volatilisèrent en une brume d'argent après s'être inclinés devant leur public, le professeur Tofty applaudit avec enthousiasme de même que le reste des examinateurs. Les Serpentards eux la regardèrent avec une haine encore plus farouche, tandis que la seule Poufsouffle dans la salle applaudit avec les examinateurs.

Mais Circée n'avait d'yeux que pour Arthur, qui lui souriait affectueusement du fond de la salle, ce qui la fit rougir de plaisir.

\- Excellent, vraiment excellent ! C'est la première fois que je vois une telle invocation de Patronus ! Fantastique, Miss Potter ! Je vous remercie pour cette excellente prestation et vous êtes libre de partir ! s'exclama Tofty avec excitation.

Circée le remercia pour son temps puis sortit de la Grande Salle élégamment sous les regards haineux des Serpentards et admiratifs des examinateurs et de la Poufsouffle, escortée par Saber. C'était une mention O+ de gagner, ça c'est sûr.

* * *

Après la fin des examens, qu'elle était sûre d'avoir parfaitement réussi, même ses ASPICs de Runes et d'arithmancie (le visage excité de l'examinatrice Mme Marchebank lorsqu'elle avait présenté la série de runes permettant de créer une pièce transformable avec une série de sorts qu'elle avait démontré grâce à une malle magique que McGonagall avait acheté en son nom, en modifiant une des pièces en nouvelle Salle sur Demande, était une excellente indication qu'elle obtiendrait la note maximale.) Circée se réveilla le matin de la troisième tâche. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors et s'approcha d'elle et des jumeaux.

_ Potter, Weasley, dit-elle, les champions et leurs Servants doivent se réunir dans la salle du fond après le petit-déjeuner.

_ Pourquoi, alors que la tâche n'est que ce soir ?, demanda Fred en posant sa fourchette.

_ Les familles des champions sont invitées à assister la dernière tâche, il s'agit simplement d'aller leur dire bonjour, répondit McGonagall en leur souriant.

_ Oh ! D'accord, je finis de déjeuner et j'y vais, assura Circée.

Fred et George agréèrent à leur tour, même s'ils semblaient inquiets à l'idée que leur mère viennent les voir à Poudlard.

McGonagall s'en alla et Circée termina sa biscotte, avant de se lever de la table des Gryffondors en compagnie des jumeaux, Dimitri, Viktor et de leur cinq Servants. Arthur lui prit la main et la posa au creux de son coude pour l'escorter auprès de sa famille, il ouvrit la porte de la salle du fond et la fit entrer en premier comme un véritable gentleman. Immédiatement, son regard s'attarda sur un groupe de silhouettes familières, celles de Sirius, Ted, Andromeda, Mme Weasley et Bill qui discutaient près de la cheminée. Le visage rayonnant, ils s'avancèrent vers elle avec un grand sourire.

_ Surprise ! Tu es heureuse de nous voir ?, demanda Sirius en souriant, l'air surexcité.

Andromeda se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, immédiatement imitée par Mme Weasley, tandis que les deux sorciers la prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras et Bill lui serra la main.

_ Je suis très heureuse de vous voir et que vous soyez venu m'encourager, déclara Circée en leur souriant sincèrement. Fred et George ne vont pas tarder, ils n'ont pas fini de manger.

_ Ah la la, ces deux-là me causent toujours autant de soucis. Le professeur McGonagall m'a écrit au moins une fois par mois pour me rapporter toutes les farces qu'ils ont fait avec leurs Servants ! J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien fait à Saber et toi ?, dit Mme Weasley.

_ Non, ils nous ont épargné, Mme Weasley. Et puis, certaines de leurs blagues étaient assez drôles, je trouve que changer la couleur des cheveux et des yeux des Serpentards étaient assez amusants, même si les cheveux verts et les yeux rouges n'allaient pas à leur teint, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ Ils ont réussi à faire ça ? J'espère que vous avez pris des photos !, demanda Bill en sifflant impressionné.

_ Oui, tout un stock, l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas en garder des souvenirs, affirma Circée.

Circée remarqua en parcourant la salle, que Fleur regardait Bill avec beaucoup d'intérêt par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère. De toute évidence, elle n'avait rien contre les cheveux longs ou les boucles d'oreilles avec des crochets de serpent, contrairement à Mme Weasley. Alors qu'elle observait chaque personne présente, elle se retourna quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, pour laisser entrer Fred, George, Nobunaga et Merlin dans la pièce. Le quatuor les vit, puis s'avança vers eux nonchalamment.

_ Yo, maman et Bill ! Vous êtes venus nous soutenir ?, demanda Fred en souriant.

_ Non, on est venu encourager Circée. Je suis sûre que si vous remportiez le Tournoi, vous feriez un vœu auquel je serais contre, répliqua Mme Weasley sévèrement ce qui fit rire leur groupe, Archer et Caster.

_ Mais, maman, tu n'as pas confiance en tes propres fils ?, dit George en feignant d'être blessé.

_ Bien sûr que non, je vous ai élevé pendant dix sept ans, je connais très bien vos personnalités, vous êtes de véritables garnements !, affirma Molly du tac au tac.

Encore une fois, ils rirent tous tandis que Fred et George boudaient.

Circée prit le bras de Sirius et s'accrocha à lui, avant de demander :

_ Vous avez un programme spécial pour la journée ou vous êtes libres de faire le tour de l'école ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, on est complètement libre et il en va de même pour les champions, vous êtes excusés de cours, répondit Andromeda.

_ Cool, vous voulez vous promener dans le parc ou à l'intérieur ?, proposa Circée.

_ On a un temps splendide aujourd'hui, alors allons en profiter, dit Bill. Et Fred et George, je compte sur vous pour me montrer les photos de vos farces !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour retourner dans la Grande Salle et Circée vit du coin de l'œil les familles des quatre autres champions converser joyeusement avec les Servants, sauf celle d'Ophélie Canda qui la sermonnait à voix basse sous le regard vindicatif d'Assassin. Ils sortirent et Circée toujours accrochée au bras de son parrain, les guida dans le hall d'entrée tout en parlant de ses préparatifs pour le tournoi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc.

_ Tu comptes simplement carboniser les haies en face de toi ?, répéta stupéfaite Andromeda.

_ Plutôt que les carboniser, il s'agit de les dissoudre puis de geler les bords afin que nous puissions passer plus vite. Si le Graal inférieur se trouve au centre, cela devrait être plus simple pour y arriver. Il suffit que je créé un trou à travers toutes les haies sur le chemin en une fois, puis Arthur pourra me porter jusqu'à la coupe. Les autres Maîtres et Servants n'auront même pas le temps de participer que l'épreuve sera terminé, expliqua Circée avec fierté.

Même si les jumeaux et leurs Servants semblaient déçus à cette idée, heureusement pour elle, Archer et Caster n'étaient pas spécifiquement intéressés par le Graal. Perdre ne les dérangerait pas autant qu'Assassin ou Lancer.

Grâce à la source d'énergie illimitée qu'elle avait gagnée en matérialisant son âme, elle pouvait aisément accomplir cela en une seule fois et ne pas se retrouver sans énergie magique lorsqu'elle confronterait Voldemort et Avenger.

_ Il faut le reconnaître, c'est simple mais brillant. Je suppose que la glace sert à te protéger de l'acide et à ralentir une possible régénération des haies ?, commenta Ted.

_ Exactement, geler les bords évite que je touche ou entre en contact avec l'acide lorsque je passerai à travers les trous, confirma Circée.

Circée passa une matinée très agréable avec leurs visiteurs, Arthur, les jumeaux et leurs deux Servants dans le parc ensoleillé. Elle leur montra le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et le vaisseau de Durmstrang, puis leur parla des étudiants des deux écoles avec lesquels elle avait fraternisé.

_ Viktor a peut-être l'air bourru ou grognon, mais c'est uniquement parce qu'il est constamment harcelé par ses fans. J'ai réussi à faire comprendre aux Gryffondors, qu'il était quelqu'un de simple, qui n'appréciait pas trop les conséquences de sa célébrité, mais le reste de l'école ne l'a toujours pas compris. Il est constamment suivi par des groupies où qu'il aille, j'ai dû lui apprendre le sortilège de désillusion pour qu'il puisse leur échapper temporairement. Et puis, il y a Mihail Horvath de Durmstrang, qui est un vrai gentleman, très éloquent avec une langue acéré. On a le même sens de l'humour et on s'entend très bien. Viktor et lui préfèrent même Poudlard à Durmstrang, car notre école a une bien meilleure atmosphère selon eux, leur décrivit Circée.

_ Viktor a même pris l'habitude d'utiliser notre barrette changeant la couleur des cheveux avant de sortir, pour échapper à ses fangirls. Voir à quel point ses admiratrices sont collantes, nous a ouvert les yeux, je dois dire. Avant, on pensait que seul Colin Crivey était comme ça quand il s'agissait de Circée, mais on avait tort, ajouta Fred.

_ Les Fangirls sont malveillantes et maléfiques, je vous le dis !, conclut George.

Ils retournèrent ensuite au château pour déjeuner et s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors, tout comme les parents de Viktor et Dimitri que Circée et ses invités saluèrent respectueusement.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de discuter avec les jumeaux et leurs Servants tout aussi farceurs qu'eux, de la vieille époque des Maraudeurs. Le quatuor l'écoutait avec une attention qui fit pâlir les professeurs qui enseignaient déjà à l'époque de Sirius. Ils imaginaient probablement les jumeaux réitérer une partie des farces qu'avaient faites les Maraudeurs dans le futur, leur seule salut était qu'Archer et Caster ne seraient plus là après ce soir pour les y aider. Et Rogue les fusillait même tous les cinq avec haine et un soupçon de peur, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible, car Sirius avait demandé aux jumeaux de faire certaines farces spécifiques au vieux « Servilus ».

Andromeda discutait avec les parents de Viktor en bulgare, une langue qu'elle avait apprise toute jeune, de même que Sirius qui lui était très mauvais dans ce langage. Son parrain ne parlait couramment que le français et l'italien en plus de l'anglais, les autres langues lui passaient au-dessus de la tête. Ted lui parlait avec Beowulf et Vlad de littérature, Vlad dénonçant bien sûr le _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker.

Circée discutait avec Bill de la conjuration des Sorts et elle avait même sorti un livre qu'elle avait emprunté deux ans plus tôt dans l'un des coffres de sa famille, pour parler des techniques et sortilèges qui étaient mentionnés. Mme Weasley sermonnait Ron à voix basse pour son comportement envers Circée et Hermione, qu'elle avait appris de la bouche de Percy après le bal. Elle était absolument furieuse qu'il ait essayé de gâcher la soirée d'Hermione, juste parce qu'il était jaloux qu'elle aille au bal avec Viktor, alors qu'il n'avait pas de partenaire. La mine déconfite de Ron avait particulièrement satisfait Circée et Hermione, qui avaient toutes deux un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Après le déjeuner, elle amena ses invités dans ses appartements pour leur faire faire le tour, puis rejoint le groupe des Weasley dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sirius put ainsi s'excuser pour avoir attaqué la Grosse Dame, ce qu'il fit comme Circée s'y attendait, en flirtant avec le portrait qui tomba sous son charme et le pardonna en moins de trois minutes. Un véritable playboy ce vieux chien...

La grosse dame les laissa entrer après que Circée lui ait donné le mot de passe et Sirius sourit en revoyant son ancienne salle commune :

_ Ah ! Cela me rend vraiment nostalgique ! On en a passé des heures assis ici avec ton père et Remus à préparer nos farces ou à tout simplement nous amuser, déclara Sirius, en omettant volontairement le nom de Peter.

_ Et à séduire toutes les jolies filles de Gryffondor, j'en suis sûre, ajouta Andromeda en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je ne nierai pas que j'ai pu complimenter deux ou trois, disons dizaines, de sorcières pendant ces années-là ! répondit Sirius en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Weasley et Circée interrogea Ted et Andy sur les salles communes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard, leurs anciennes maisons respectives. Le sujet tourna sur les tâches et Molly commença à critiquer les juges pour avoir choisi de leur faire affronter un dragon.

_ Honnêtement, je peux comprendre ce pauvre, Poliakoff, c'est ça ? Il s'est évanoui durant l'épreuve, après avoir au moins essayé, on ne peut lui reprocher cette réaction. Je doute que d'autres sorciers plus âgés aient réagi autrement en voyant leurs efforts rester sans effet, dit-elle. _La Gazette_ n'aurait pas dû se montrer aussi sévère sur sa prestation…

_ C'est vrai que lui au moins, il n'a pas utilisé un sort illégale contrairement à l'une des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Elle a de la chance que la situation a été résolue pacifiquement, ajouta Bill.

_ On a évité de peu un conflit avec la France, ça c'est sûr, conclut Ted.

* * *

Un peu avant le dîner, Circée quitta la tour pour retourner dans sa chambre afin d'enfiler sa tenue pour la dernière épreuve du tournoi.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait préparé un top bleu sans manche, une jupe courte bleue foncée s'arrêtant bien au-dessus des genoux, avec un bas blanc en dessus, une paire de bottes très hautes de la même couleur de sa jupe et une cape bleue avec des épaulettes en argent incrustées d'opales orange. Elle avait attaché autour de sa taille une ceinture bleu-verte avec deux pochette dans lesquelles elle avait rangé ses armes pour sa confrontation avec Voldy à la fin de la tâche. Ses longs cheveux étaient détachés, mais elle avait deux couettes lâches encadrant son visage avec un nœud à fleur violette et une tiare sur la tête. Enfin, elle portait des protections en argent sur ses poignets.

Une fois prête, elle se rendit avec Arthur qui la complimenta sur son apparence, dans la Grande Salle pour le grand banquet qui avait lieu ce soir-là. Ludo Verpey et Cornelius Fudge avaient pris place à la table des professeurs, à côté d'Amélia et Ruler. Verpey semblait d'excellente humeur mais Fudge beaucoup moins.

Il y eut plus de plats que d'habitude, mais Circée fit attention de ne pas s'empiffrer alors qu'elle devrait probablement se battre dans quelques heures. Lorsque le ciel bleu qui s'étendait sous la voûte du plafond magique s'empourpra à l'arrivée du crépuscule, Dumbledore se leva et la Grande Salle plongea aussitôt dans le silence.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi du Saint-Graal. Les champions et leurs Servants sont priés de suivre Mr Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Les Maîtres et Servants de Poudlard se levèrent et ses camarades de Gryffondor l'applaudirent, de même que Sirius, Ted, Andromeda et les deux Weasley. Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et furent rejoints par les quatre autres champions et leurs Servants. Ils pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch qui était à présent méconnaissable. Une haie de six mètres de hauteur l'entourait entièrement avec, face à eux, une unique ouverture qui donnait accès au vaste labyrinthe. Le chemin qui s'y enfonçait paraissait sombre et effrayant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes avaient commencé à se remplir et on entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Les premières étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel d'une couleur bleu foncé. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Maugrey, McGonagall et Flitwick ainsi qu'Amélia et Jeanne d'Arc firent leur entrée dans le stade et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe et Jeanne sur sa poitrine.

_ Nous allons patrouiller autour du labyrinthe, dit Amélia aux champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

_ Et je vous rappelle qu'il est contre le règlement de vous attaquer les uns les autres. Si vous transgressez cette règle, j'utiliserais un de mes sorts de commandement, pour vous stopper, ajouta Ruler.

Jeanne était assez discrète au château, la plupart du temps elle se trouvait avec Amélia ou des élèves de Beauxbâtons, même si contrairement à Karkaroff elle ne favorisait pas les championnes françaises.

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

_ Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux six patrouilleurs.

_ Bonne chance, Circée, murmura Hagrid et tous les six partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour du labyrinthe.

Verpey pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et marmonna :

_ _Sonorus_

Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le stade.

_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi du Saint-Graal est sur le point de commencer ! Ce soir, le Graal Supérieur apparaîtra devant nous dans toute sa splendeur, pour exaucer les vœux de nos deux gagnants ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents avant de lancer le coup de départ. À la première place, avec 126 points : Miss Circée Potter de l'école Poudlard et son Servant, Saber, le Roi Arthur !

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel assombri. La foule s'était levée pour les acclamer et Arthur semblait heureux de recevoir autant d'encouragements, ce qui fit sourire Circée. Son visage content était si adorable !

_ À la deuxième place, avec 120 points : Mr George Weasley de l'école Poudlard et son Servant, Caster, Merlin l'Enchanteur !

Nouveaux applaudissements endiablés de la foule qui hurlait le nom de Merlin. Le Servant faisait même des clins d'œil espiègles aux jolies filles dans le public.

_ À la troisième place, avec 116 points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang et son Servant, Lancer, Vlad III!

Les applaudissements furent légèrement moins nombreux, mais la délégation de Durmstrang faisait de leur mieux pour exprimer leur soutien à leur champion.

_ À la quatrième place, avec 112 points : Mr Fred Weasley, de l'école Poudlard et sa Servante, Archer, Oda Nobunaga ! À la cinquième place avec 109 points : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons et sa Servante, Rider, la Reine Marie-Antoinette ! À la sixième place avec 52 points : Mr Dimitri Poliakoff, de l'Institut Durmstrang et son Servant, Berserker, le héros Beowulf ! Et enfin, à la septième place avec 30 points : Miss Ophélie Cande, de l'académie Beauxbâtons et sa Servante, Assassin, Carmilla ou Elizabeth Báthory!

Les champions et leurs Servants saluèrent le public pendant un moment.

_ Attention… À mon signal, Circée et Saber ! reprit Verpey. Trois… deux… un…

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Circée et Saber s'engouffrèrent dans le labyrinthe en courant sur quelques mètres. Ils s'arrêtèrent après un moment et Circée sortit sa baguette magique. Elle se concentra puis lança un surpuissant sortilège d'acide sur la haie qui leur faisait face et qui plongeait le chemin dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le labyrinthe, ils furent coupés du bruit de la foule et de lumière, alors tout en trouant les haies, elle créa dans la paume de sa main une flamme sans l'aide de sa baguette pour illuminer le chemin.

Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour créer un trou à travers chaque haie qui barrait sa route toute droite, mais quand elle y parvint, Arthur lui dit :

_ C'est bon, Master, je peux voir la Coupe ! Gelez les bords maintenant, l'avertit-il.

Circée hocha de la tête tout en stoppant son rayon acide. Elle se concentra à nouveau et invoqua cette fois-ci un tourbillon horizontal de glace qu'elle fit passer à travers le trou extra large. Au contact de la glace, les bords des trous de chaque haie se gelèrent immédiatement, créant une sorte de portail givré pour le duo.

_ Bien, on peut y aller Master, déclara Arthur en la soulevant avec un seul bras.

Circée, assise sur le coude d'Arthur, enlaça d'une main le cou de Saber et de l'autre, elle tenait fermement sa baguette. Elle fit signe à Arthur qu'il pouvait y aller et Saber activa sa compétence Mana Burst, pour traverser les haies en passant par les trous que sa maîtresse avait créés.

Il ne leur fallut même pas une minute pour traverser le terrain et arriver devant le Graal Inférieur, installée sur un piédestal.

_ On l'a fait, on a gagné Saber ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper de Voldy et Avenger, et ton vœu pourra être exaucé !, s'exclama Circée en se blottissant contre son Servant.

_ Oui, Maître, on a quasiment fini, il ne nous reste qu'une chose à faire maintenant, répondit Arthur en lui caressant la joue.

_ Je t'aime, Arthur, je t'aime tellement…, déclara Circée en levant les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux identiques d'Arthur.

_ Moi aussi, Master, je t'aime et je souhaite que nous restions ensemble. Si nous parvenons à nous rendre à Camelot, accepteriez-vous de devenir ma Reine ?, répondit Arthur en souriant.

_ Oui ! Oui ! OUI ! Je veux devenir ta femme ! Oh, Arthur !, répondit immédiatement Circée en l'embrassant avec fougue.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un moment, avant de se séparer avec regret. Ils n'avaient pas encore remporté leur vœu, ils devaient donc se préparer à la confrontation finale.

Circée ouvrit la pochette à sa taille et en sortit son fouet qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture derrière son dos après l'avoir rendu invisible grâce à un sortilège de désillusion. Elle rangea ensuite sa dague dans sa botte et remit à Arthur une petite bourse remplie de joyaux qu'elle avait transformés en « codes mystiques ».

Le duo saisit ensuite l'une des anses du Graal qui scintillait, enfin prêt pour la confrontation finale.

À cet instant, Circée ressentit une secousse quelque part au niveau du nombril. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle n'arrivait plus à lâcher la coupe qui les entraînait comme une tornade dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

* * *

Après un court instant, elle sentit ses pieds atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Ils concentrèrent leurs sens sur les alentours pour pouvoir repérer l'arrivée de leurs ennemis et Circée rangea la coupe dans l'une de ses pochettes. Ensuite, ils marchèrent un moment, Circée avait levé sa baguette et était prête à jeter des sorts aux moindres signes de danger. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était belle et bien arrivée dans un cimetière envahi par la végétation. À sa droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. À sa gauche s'élevait une colline et à son sommet une belle maison ancienne, qui devait avoir appartenu au géniteur de Voldy.

Scrutant l'obscurité, Arthur serra Excalibur invisible, lorsqu'il distingua la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approchait d'eux en marchant parmi les tombes d'un pas assuré. Par télépathie, il prévint sa Maîtresse qui tourna la tête dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué. Circée ne parvenait pas à voir le visage de l'ennemi mais, à en juger par sa démarche et la manière dont il tenait les bras, il portait visiblement quelque chose devant lui. Assez grand, il était vêtu d'une cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur la tête pour cacher son visage. Lorsqu'il se fut approché davantage, Circée reconnut la forme d'un bébé dans ses bras, il devait s'agir de Voldemort. L'homme s'arrêta à côté d'une haute pierre tombale en marbre qui n'était qu'à deux mètres d'eux. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passe, mais le silence fut brisé par une voix aiguë et glacée.

_ _Avenger, montre-toi !_ ordonna Babymort.

Immédiatement, une silhouette apparut derrière Rachepied et son fardeau. Malgré certains traits bestiaux dans son physique, Circée ne pouvait nier qu'Avenger était belle, mais cette beauté était clairement mortelle. Sa longue chevelure violette pâle traînait par terre, alors même que les pieds recouverts d'écailles et de griffes d'Avenger ne touchaient pas le sol. Ses mains étaient comme ses jambes couvertes par des écailles et à la place des ongles elles étaient munies de griffes acérées. Une queue jaune et noire de serpent géant sortait de son postérieur et lui permettait d'avancer au sol en glissant comme un serpent. Elle portait un masque pour couvrir ses yeux de pétrification, un top ouvert sur le devant laissait voir la majorité de sa poitrine généreuse et elle avait un pagne violet foncé qui lui servait de jupe.

Car Circée connaissait son vrai nom et sa classe, elle pouvait voir les paramètres de la Gorgone et elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait une force et une constitution de rang A++, clairement supérieures à celles d'Arthur.

_ Cela faisait longtemps, Tommy. Je vois que tu as invoqué ton propre Servant, mais penses-tu vraiment que Saber et moi-même allons bien sagement te laisser prendre le Graal inférieur ? Même si tu l'obtiens, tu ne pourras pas obtenir ton vœu alors que les autres Servants survivent, commenta Circée en transmettant davantage de Mana à Arthur, tout en jetant des maléfices anti-transplanage autour de Voldy et de son minion.

_ _Silence, Potter ! Après vous avoir éliminé, mon Servant et moi nous rendrons à Poudlard pour détruire les autres Servants ! Ton sang me donnera un corps temporaire avant cela, alors prépare-toi à accueillir la mort !_, rugit la voix aiguë et glacée.

_ Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité, Arthur et moi allons nous occuper de toi et d'Avenger ! Arthur, éloigne Avenger d'ici !, ordonna Circée, tout en finissant d'entourer tout le cimetière et les environs de sorts pour repousser les Moldus.

Arthur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et il fonça immédiatement sur la Gorgone avec Excalibur invisible serré dans ses deux mains. Il attaqua son visage, mais Avenger esquiva le premier coup. Il activa sa compétence Mana Burst pour gagner en vitesse et en force puis repartit à l'attaque, utilisant Invisible Air pour manipuler l'air autour de la Gorgone et l'attaquer.

Du côté des trois sorciers, Circée était elle-aussi partie à l'attaque. Des dizaines de cercles magiques apparurent autour d'elle et au-dessus et derrière ses deux ennemis. Elle les activa à distance et des traits de lumière jaillirent de tous les cercles simultanément, libérant des sorts de stupéfixion par dizaines. Mais Rachepied avait eu une seconde d'avance, et il avait lancé juste avant le sortilège du Bouclier pour se protéger. Circée rangea sa baguette magique dans la pochette autour de sa taille et prit le fouet attaché dans son dos. Elle concentra son énergie magique au bout de ses ongles et deux petites boules de feu orange apparurent dans ses mains. Le vernis de ses ongles était spéciale, elle avait mélangé au flacon original de la poussière d'une pierre précieuse qu'elle avait infusée de mana, puis brisé en mille morceaux, afin qu'elle puisse utiliser sa magie sans baguette plus aisément. Elle lança les deux boules droit sur le bouclier de Rachepied qui paniquait, malgré les ordres de son Maître, et elles réussirent à détruire ce bouclier et à projeter Rachepied et son fardeau au sol.

Circée fouetta ensuite violemment le duo, elle brisa même en deux la baguette de Rachepied d'un seul coup de son fouet. Elle frappa une troisième fois en visant Babymort cette fois et elle l'envoya valser contre une pierre tombale. Lorsqu'il heurta la tombe, la robe qui cachait l'apparence actuelle de Voldemort s'ouvrit et il roula au sol, se révélant ainsi à Circée qui se retint avec difficulté de vomir. Il apparaissait comme une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle, mais en cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants, jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage. La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes, alors qu'elle gesticulait autour de la robe comme si elle voulait en sortir quelque chose.

Circée s'approcha de lui avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, elle mourait d'envie de le carboniser avec un _Incendio_, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour satisfaire ses pulsions incendiaires. Elle avait sa baguette dans les mains et au moment où elle allait se baisser pour fouiller la robe de Voldemort. Il y eut soudain un bruit à ses pieds et Circée vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, près à la frapper. Immédiatement, son intuition l'avertit que ce serpent n'était pas un animal ordinaire, mais à l'origine une femme maledictus capable de se transformer en serpent et aujourd'hui un Horcruxe de Voldy. Il fallait donc qu'elle l'élimine obligatoirement avant de quitter ce cimetière.

_ _Diffindo !_

Son double sortilège frappa le serpent dans la partie supérieure de son cou et lui trancha immédiatement la tête, qui roula au sol. Une brume noire surgit du serpent avec un cri surnaturel avant de s'estomper.

_ _Non, Nagini !,_ hurla Voldemort en assistant à la fin de son familier. _Potter ! Tu vas me le payer ! Je te promets de détruire tout ce que tu as de plus cher, après t'avoir tué ! Je te torturerai encore et encore, tu me supplieras pour que je t'achève, mais je prolongerai ton sévice jusqu'à ce que ton esprit soit complètement brisé et là je te tuerai finalement !_

_ Crois-tu vraiment que tu as une chance de t'en sortir, Voldy ? Tu es à ma merci, on va voir qui va supplier l'autre de l'achever !, rétorqua Circée en souriant cruellement.

Arthur était occupé par la Gorgone, Rachepied était inconscient un peu plus loin et Ruler ne les avait pas encore rejoint pour les aider contre Avenger, elle avait donc l'opportunité de se défouler sur Babymort pour avoir failli ruiner sa vie.

_ Honnêtement, j'ai très envie de voir ce que ça fait de lancer le sortilège de Doloris, mais je n'ai pas envie que les autorités me tombent dessus, juste parce que j'aurais utilisé ce sort contre toi. Alors, je vais utiliser un pouvoir que le ministère ne peut déceler, affirma Circée.

Elle activa ses flammes de nuages qu'elle fit passer dans son fouet, elle toucha Babymort avec la lanière, se concentrant pour appliquer certains effets sur le corps de son ennemi. Babymort fut entouré d'une aura violette et il commença à frissonner. Tout son corps était pris d'une douleur soudaine, dont il ne parvenait pas à identifier la source.

_ Je viens d'utiliser mes flammes pour rendre tes capteurs à la douleur encore plus sensibles, simplement être en contact avec de la matière te procurera une douleur indescriptible… Bien sûr, je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Tiens-toi prêt, Tommy, je vais marquer sur ton corps ce qu'est vraiment la douleur, expliqua Circée avec un sourire sanguinaire aux lèvres.

Si Arthur avait été là, près d'elle, la sorcière n'aurait jamais osé afficher une telle expression, de peur de le faire fuir. Mais, Arthur était occupé par la Gorgone, elle était donc libre d'exposer cet aspect de sa personnalité.

Elle jeta des sorts autour de leur position pour bloquer tous les sons à l'intérieur de la zone, la rendant donc complètement insonorisée, puis elle focalisa sa magie sur ses mains. Des éclairs apparurent au bout de ses ongles, puis elle les projeta sur Voldemort à terre. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, Voldemort se mit à crier de douleur. Ses hurlements ne pouvaient être entendus que par lui et Circée, grâce à la barrière que cette dernière avait mise en place. La sorcière ria en voyant son visage déformé par la douleur puis reprit la parole :

_ Ça c'était pour m'avoir rendu orpheline ! Cette douleur est le résultat de ton mauvais karma, après avoir commis tant de crimes. Je te laisserai souffrir aussi longtemps qu'Avenger survivra, tu le mérites bien après avoir semé le malheur et la misère dans notre pays et le reste de l'Europe. Maintenant, laisse-moi fouiller ton esprit !, déclara Circée en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Elle activa les flammes indigo cette fois-ci et les fit traverser sa baguette magique, pour ensuite la pointer sur la tête de Babymort, qui était inconscient, mais toujours pris de convulsions sous l'effet de la douleur.

Circée se concentra sur ses flammes qui pénétrèrent dans l'esprit de Voldy. Elle avança au plus profond de sa conscience pour ensuite pénétrer dans la zone contenant les souvenirs. Elle fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche des souvenirs liés à ses Horcruxes, puis en ressortit après un court moment.

_ Hé bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, Tommy ! Ton journal, la bague de la famille Gaunt, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Médaillon de Serpentard, le Diadème de Serdaigle et ton serpent. Cela fait six Horcruxes, sept si on me compte. Le département des Mystères a déjà récupéré ton journal, la Coupe, le Médaillon et le Diadème, Nagini est morte et mon Horcruxe a disparu. Il ne reste donc que la bague et quelle chance, elle se trouve si près d'ici. Je vais donc te laisser un petit moment, puis je reviendrai d'accord ?, annonça Circée en riant.

Quelle aubaine ! Le dernier Horcruxe était juste à côté ! Elle n'avait qu'à le récupérer elle-même pour ensuite le remettre aux Langues-de-plomb ! Elle stupéfixa Voldy, puis Rachepied et contacta ensuite Arthur par télépathie :

_ _Arthur, j'ai trouvé la cachette du dernier Horcruxe de Tom, il se trouve dans la maison de sa mère, juste à côté ! Je vais aller le récupérer, préviens-moi si tu as besoin d'aide. Voldy et Rachepied ont été neutralisés, ne t'inquiète pas, _l'avertit-elle.

_ _D'accord, je pense que j'en ai bientôt fini avec Avenger, elle est assez forte, mais je suis plus expérimenté qu'elle au combat. Fais attention à toi, d'accord ?, _répondit Arthur.

_ _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien_, affirma Circée.

Elle concentra sa magie dans ses bottes et son corps s'éleva dans les airs. Elle focalisa son esprit sur son sortilège de Vol, puis elle s'envola à toute allure en direction de la maison des Gaunt.

* * *

Des airs, elle aperçut un étroit chemin de terre bordé de haies hautes et sauvages qu'elle suivit guidée par son intuition. Le sentier au sol semblait sinueux, caillouteux, parsemé de nids-de-poule, descendait à flanc de colline et menait à un bosquet d'arbres sombres, un peu plus bas. Le chemin s'ouvrit bientôt sur le petit bois et pour être sûre de ne pas manquer la maison, Circée descendit afin de voler quasiment à raz le sol. Après un moment, elle distingua une maison à moitié cachée dans l'enchevêtrement de la végétation. Les murs étaient couverts de mousse et des tuiles étaient tombées du toit en si grand nombre qu'on voyait la charpente par endroits. Des orties avaient poussé tout autour, jusqu'à recouvrir les fenêtres, minuscules et crasses. Circée avait déjà repéré tout une série de sorts de défenses et de maléfices qu'elle avait traversés grâce aux propriétés d'harmonisation de ses flammes oranges. Elle était en complète harmonie avec l'environnement, de sorte que les sortilèges ne décelaient pas sa présence comme celle d'une ennemie, mais de la même manière que l'air qui les entourait.

Elle arriva aisément devant la porte de la maison et vit qu'un serpent mort y avait été cloué ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil un instant. Elle concentra ses flammes oranges pour en faire ressortir celles rouges, capables de dissoudre la matière et elle désintégra la porte en quelques secondes avec. La porte réduite littéralement en poussière, Circée entra dans la pièce principale qui faisait salon et salle à manger. Elle laissa son hyper intuition la guider jusqu'une planche du plancher, qu'elle désintégra à nouveau, révélant ainsi un petit espace dans lequel un anneau avait été placé.

_ Bingo ! J'ai trouvé le dernier Horcruxes, il ne me reste plus qu'à me débarrasser des sortilèges qui l'entourent…, marmonna-t-elle à haute voix.

Elle soupira un instant. Il semblerait qu'elle soit obligée d'utiliser ses Yeux Mystiques de Perception de la Mort pour détruire les sorts en question. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à les utiliser, mais bon, la situation le demandait… Circée circula son énergie magique dans les circuits qui menaient à ses yeux et immédiatement, la couleur de ses yeux changea. Ils devinrent bleu ciel avec une touche de violet au centre. Si elle ne connaissait pas leur terrible pouvoir, elle les aurait trouvés magnifiques. Mais, cette beauté cachait une terrifiante réalité, Circée pouvait tuer toute chose grâce à ces yeux, car elle était capable de « voir » et d'interférer avec les lignes et points de la mort d'un être ou même d'une magie. Il était donc aisé pour elle de « tuer » une personne ou un sort en traçant la ligne de mort qu'elle percevait.

Elle sortit la dague de sa botte et s'agenouilla près de la cachette de l'anneau. Avec son arme, elle transperça les points de chaque sort, les faisant ainsi disparaître les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la magie propre à la pierre au centre de l'anneau. Bizarrement, la pierre dégageait une énergie extrêmement similaire à sa cape d'invisibilité et à la baguette de Dumbledore.

_ Pourquoi ce Horcruxe a-t-il la même aura que ma cape et la baguette du vieillard ?, marmonna-t-elle.

Son intuition se moqua d'elle intérieurement, avant de lui donner un seul indice, « _conte_ ».

_ Un conte ? Un conte de fée ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu un conte de fée sur une bague, ma cape ou la baguette de Dumbledore !... Attends, attends un peu, maintenant je crois me rappeler d'un conte mentionné par Dora… C'était quoi déjà ? Une histoire avec trois frères ? Oui, je crois que c'est ça, trois frères qui réussissent un test de la Mort et qui obtiennent la récompense de leur choix. L'aîné a demandé une baguette invincible, je crois… le dernier, un moyen pour pouvoir se cacher de la Mort et elle lui aurait donné sa propre cape d'invisibilité. Et le second frère souhaitait pouvoir ramener les morts à la vie, alors la Mort lui a donné une pierre capable d'appeler les spectres des défunts…. Luna m'a même dit que son père croyait en l'existence de ces trois artéfacts et que ceux qui les cherchaient en référaient avec l'expression, les Reliques de la Mort. Cette pierre est donc la Pierre de Résurrection, c'est ça ?, déclara Circée.

Son intuition le lui confirma et la sorcière secoua la tête exaspérée.

_ Cet idiot de Voldy a utilisé un tel artéfact comme Horcruxe ? Mais quel imbécile… Il ne savait probablement même pas ce qu'il avait eu entre les mains. Tout comme moi, il n'a pas été élevé dans le monde des sorciers et je l'imagine mal lire des contes de fée lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard… Je ne sais pas si je dois être soulagée qu'il n'ait pas compris l'importance de cette pierre, ou soupirer pour un tel gâchis, ajouta-t-elle. Bon, ne perdons pas davantage de temps, Arthur doit en avoir fini avec la Gorgone.

Elle ramassa l'anneau et le rangea dans une de ses pochettes, puis marcha vers la porte pour sortir de la maison délabrée et retourner auprès de son Servant.

Du côté d'Arthur, le combat touchait lui aussi à sa fin. Saber avait l'avantage d'être un meilleur combattant et plus agile que son adversaire, bien que la force et la constitution de celle-ci étaient supérieures aux siennes. Mais, il avait l'habitude de son vivant d'affronter de larges bêtes et monstres, il avait même une compétence liée à cet aspect de son passé et cette compétence lui avait offert un avantage considérable contre Avenger. Parce que la Gorgone avait le trait _large, _la compétence d'Arthur s'activa automatiquement ce qui fit monter ses paramètres. C'était dommage toutefois que Nobunaga ne soit pas là pour le soutenir en seconde ligne, ses compétences et Nobles Phantasmes faisaient d'elle un adversaire extrêmement redoutable contre des Servants avec le trait _Divinité_ que la Gorgone possédait aussi. S'ils avaient combattu ensemble, Avenger n'aurait probablement pas tenu cinq minutes contre eux deux.

Pour l'instant, Arthur avait un énorme avantage sur Avenger, pour la simple et bonne raison que la Gorgone avait perdu la moitié de sa source d'énergie magique grâce aux actions de Circée, la maîtresse de Saber. Arthur ne savait pas comment elle y était parvenue, mais elle avait bloqué l'accès de Rachepied à sa magie. Avenger devait donc piocher dans ses propres réserves, alors qu'Arthur recevait constamment une quantité colossale de mana de sa maîtresse.

Alors qu'il se préparait à porter le coup de grâce à son adversaire, sa Maîtresse le contacta à nouveau par télépathie :

_ _Arthur, c'est bon, j'ai récupéré l'Horcruxe et je suis en route_, lui dit-elle.

_ _Bien, Master, je m'apprête à porter le coup de grâce à Avenger_, répondit Arthur.

Circée mit fin à la conversation et Arthur se concentra à nouveau sur Gorgone, prêt à utiliser les propriétés de son épée pour l'achever. Il ne pouvait pas libérer son Noble Phantasme à pleine puissance ici, car même la barrière de Circée ne suffirait pas à dissimuler l'utilisation d'Excalibur une fois son Vrai Nom déclaré. Mais, il pouvait libérer une ou deux restrictions de la table ronde avant d'exécuter Avenger.

'_Palamedes et Bedivere, merci mes amis !', _pensa-t-il tout en relâchant deux des treize restrictions de son Noble Phantasme.

Excalibur gagna en puissance et Arthur se prépara à achever Gorgone. Il remarqua une faille dans sa défense et utilisa à nouveau son Mana Burst pour foncer là ou sa défense était plus faible. Il leva Excalibur et balança son épée brillante sur son flan gauche, la tranchant ainsi instantanément en deux.

_ Noooonnnnnnnn, gémit à voix basse Avenger, tout en tombant en poussière aux pieds d'Arthur.

Circée arriva pile à ce moment-là et atterrit juste à côté de Saber un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Excellent travail, Arthur ! Allons chercher nos deux ennemis et rentrons à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle tout en enlaçant le bras qui tenait Excalibur.

_ Oui, Master. Où les avez-vous laissé ?, répondit Arthur.

_ Près d'une tombe, par là-bas, dit-elle.

Ils marchèrent en direction des corps inconscients de Voldemort et Rachepied que Circée avait placés ensemble sur une tombe avant de se rendre dans la maison des Gaunt. Arthur enroula Babymort dans sa robe, de laquelle il avait retiré la baguette magique de Voldemort, puis il plaça Rachepied sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Circée lévita le Graal inférieur de sa pochette et lorsqu'Arthur fut prêt, ils saisirent en même temps les anses de la Coupe.

* * *

Encore une fois, Circée fut envahie de l'horrible sensation qui accompagnait l'usage d'un Portoloin. La coupe les emmena au loin, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, avant qu'ils atterrissent les pieds dans l'herbe sur le terrain de Quidditch. Les Haies avaient disparu et un combat avait lieu entre les Servants et leurs Maîtres à quelques mètres de leur position.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?, s'exclama Circée en regardant le désastre en face d'eux.

D'un côté, il y avait Assassin, Berserker et Lancer (qui avait pris la forme de Dracula, on dirait) avec leurs Maîtres, qui affrontaient Caster, Archer et Rider dirigés par Fred et Fleur. George et Amélia Bones étaient étendus au sol blessés et inconscients. Les juges attaquaient vainement le premier groupe, mais leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur eux.

_ Arthur, laisse ces deux-là ici. Il faut qu'on aille aider nos camarades !, déclara Circée en s'envolant dans les airs.

Arthur lâcha Rachepied et Babymort par terre, puis fonça à son tour en direction de la zone des combats.

Circée atterrit derrière Fred et Fleur, elle créa une dizaine de cercles magiques qu'elle dirigea contre les trois Maîtres adverses, afin de les stupéfixer. Tout en lançant encore et encore des Sortilèges de Stupéfixion, elle interrogea Fred :

_ Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

_ Yo, Circée, heureux de te revoir ! Tu t'es occupé de Voldy ?, demanda Fred.

_ Il est là-bas, avec son minion. Mais réponds à ma question, s'il te plaît !

_ Okay, okay. Les choses ont dérapé après que tu es remporté le Tournoi, les haies ont disparu, mais Arthur et toi n'étiez pas là. Madame Bones a capturé Maugrey, ou tout du moins son imposteur, mais alors que Ruler et elle s'apprêtaient à vous rejoindre pour affronter Voldy, Assassin a utilisé son Noble Phantasme contre Ruler, l'éliminant instantanément par derrière. Et Ophélie a lancé l'Imperium sur Viktor et Dimitri pour les forcer à combattre pour elle. Sous son contrôle, Viktor a ordonné à Lancer avec un sort de commandement d'utiliser son Noble Phantasme : La Légende de Dracula. George et Bones ont été touchés par des maléfices d'Ophélie et Dimitri, ils sont inconscients mais leurs vies ne sont pas en danger selon Caster. Le public a été évacué par les aurors et les professeurs, les juges sont restés nous donner un coup de main, expliqua Fred en soupirant.

_ Autrement dit, Ophélie et Assassin ont décidé de transgresser les règles pour obtenir le Graal. Il faut donc les faire tomber en premier, résuma Circée. Vous pouvez compter sur Arthur et moi ! Arthur, occupe-toi de Lancer ! Moi, je me charge d'Assassin et d'Ophélie !

Arthur hocha de la tête et courut vers Lancer qui attaquait violemment Rider qui se défendait de son mieux. Il bloqua la lance de Vlad, Kazikli Bey, avec Excalibur et demanda à Rider de s'écarter un peu. Alors qu'il confrontait Lancer au corps à corps, Rider recula et le soutint grâce à ses attaques à distance. Du côté d'Archer et Caster, ils parvenaient plus ou moins à garder Beowulf loin de ses « alliés ». Merlin l'affrontait au corps-à-corps avec une épée, tandis que Nobunaga shootait Berserker de sa position derrière Caster.

Circée en profita pour attaquer Assassin et sa Maîtresse par la voie des airs, Viktor et Dimitri étaient tombés stupéfixés par terre, elles étaient donc la menace principale.

Circée les fusilla à coup de cercles magiques, mais Assassin bloquait la majorité avec son instrument de torture, l'Iron Maiden, tandis qu'Ophélie était en position défensive et se protégeait avec des charmes du Bouclier.

_ Tche, il faut que je monte mes attaques d'un cran, marmonna Circée.

Elle changea ses cercles pour leur faire créer des chaînes plutôt que des sortilèges de Stupéfixion, qu'elle lança contre le Servant et sa Maîtresse. Les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour des deux et Circée vola droit sur Assassin avec sa dague infusée de ses flammes des nuages pour la multiplier. Des dizaines de dagues identiques apparurent autour d'elle et elle les lança sur Assassin qui tenta de les esquiver. La Servante enchaînée ne parvint pas à toutes les esquiver et une partie des dagues pénétrèrent dans sa chair, la faisant saigner. Circée atterrit sur le sol et concentra ses flammes dans ses jambes et le reste de ses muscles. Elle courut jusqu'à Ophélie, traversa la distance qui les séparait en quelques secondes et la frappa en plein ventre. Ophélie vomit du sang sous la force du coup de poing et s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Circée attaqua ensuite Assassin, l'engageant au corps à corps en rappelant sa dague. Ses flammes augmentaient tous ses paramètres très largement et sa vitesse était égale à celle de la plupart des Servants, une fois activées.

_ Impossible ! Comment une simple sorcière peut-elle rivaliser avec un Servant ?, s'exclama Assassin.

_ Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas une simple sorcière, répondit Circée en lui donnant un coup de pied en plein visage.

_ Arrggghhh, sale pute ! Je vais m'occuper de toi et me baigner dans ton sang !, rugit Assassin, la bouche en sang.

_ On va voir ça, répliqua Circée en pointant sa baguette droit vers la tête de la Servante avant de dire. _Diffindo_ !

Le sortilège de Découpe jaillit de sa baguette et frappa en plein cou d'Assassin, lui tranchant instantanément la tête. La tête de la Servante roula par terre, avant de tomber en poussière, tout comme le reste de son corps.

_ Une bonne chose de faite, occupons-nous maintenant de Berser-, dit Circée avant de s'interrompre en voyant qu'Arthur avait transpercé Beowulf en plein ventre avec Excalibur avant de reculer et laisser Archer et Caster porter le coup de grâce.

Leurs ennemis étaient donc tous neutralisés et Rider s'occupait de soigner les blessés. Amélia Bones se réveilla en premier et regarda autour d'elle avant de demander :

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont passés Assassin, Berserker et Lancer ?, marmonna-t-elle en se relevant avec l'aide de Rider.

_ Morts. On vient de les éliminer, vous vous sentez bien ?, répondit Circée.

_ … Oui, ça a l'air d'aller… Et vous, Miss Potter, êtes-vous parvenue à neutraliser Avenger et son Maître ?, demanda Amélia.

_ Sans problème, Avenger a été éliminé et son Maître et le complice de celui-ci se trouvent un peu plus loin stupéfixés. Et j'ai un cadeau pour les Langues-de-plomb, le tout dernier Horcruxe, cet anneau. J'en ai éliminé un autre, son serpent, lors de notre affrontement, répondit Circée en lui tendant l'anneau des Gaunt qu'elle avait sorti de sa pochette.

Amélia accepta l'anneau puis se tourna vers eux.

_ Miss Canda sera emprisonnée dans mon département, de même que Messieurs Krum et Poliakoff. Je sais que ces deux derniers étaient sous l'Imperium, mais il faut tout de même les interroger à l'écart. Maintenant, sur les neuf Servants invoqués, il ne reste que vous quatre. Miss Potter et Saber ont remporté le Tournoi, vous savez ce que cela signifie, n'est-ce pas ?, leur déclara la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

Les Servants se regardèrent pendant un court instant, avant d'hocher la tête.

_ Ils ont remporté le Tournoi, donc ils méritent de pouvoir obtenir leurs vœux. Néanmoins, je préférerai me tuer moi-même, laissez-moi juste le temps de dire adieu à Fred, déclara Nobunaga avant de se tourner vers son Maître pour lui parler à l'écart.

_ Pour ma part, je suis parfaitement prêt à disparaître. Arthur, j'aimerai que tu m'élimine de tes propres mains, tu peux voir cela comme une manière de te défouler pour mon inaction à l'époque, annonça Merlin en souriant nonchalamment.

Arthur fut surpris à cette proposition et s'apprêtait à la refuser, mais Merlin l'interrompit.

_ S'il te plaît, je préfère ne pas avoir à le faire moi-même, à tous les coups mon agonie sera bien plus longue si je m'en charge, dit Merlin.

Arthur soupira mais accepta.

_ Hum, pourrais-tu m'éliminer aussi ? Mon Noble Phantasme n'est pas le plus adapté pour se suicider, déclara Marie-Antoinette après avoir fait ses adieux à Fleur qui pleurait.

_ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Arthur.

Rider s'avança vers lui puis se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_ Merci beaucoup pour ces quelques mois, ce Tournoi a été une expérience très satisfaisante. Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire, Vive la France !, conclut-elle.

Arthur fit apparaître Excalibur et décapita Rider d'un mouvement de son épée. Comme pour Assassin, sa tête roula un moment, avant de devenir poussière tout comme le reste de son corps.

Un sentiment de tristesse envahit le groupe, mais ils savaient tous que cette fin était inéluctable. Merlin s'avança à son tour et leur dit lui-aussi au revoir.

_ Adieu, tout le monde. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à m'amuser autant lorsque j'ai accepté d'être invoqué. J'étais plus motivé par l'ennui qu'un véritable désir d'obtenir un vœu. Et George et Fred, j'attends de grandes choses de vous, je sais que votre future boutique de farces et attrapes sera un succès. Bonne chance, leur souhaita-t-il, avant qu'Arthur lui coupe à lui-aussi la tête.

Circée s'approcha de son Servant et lui prit la main. Elle croisa leurs doigts et pencha sa tête sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

Un peu plus loin, Nobunaga s'était assise par terre et elle tenait une épée dans les mains que Circée reconnut comme une arme appartenant à une des armures du château. Fred devait l'avoir fait venir avec le Sortilège d'Attraction. Nobunaga se transperça le ventre comme les samouraïs d'autrefois lorsqu'il se faisait Seppuku. Immédiatement, son corps tomba en poussière comme celui des autres Servants, il ne restait donc plus qu'Arthur.

_ Il est temps, Saber et Miss Potter ! Le Graal Supérieur va apparaître ici-même devant nous, déclara Amélia et pile quand elle dit cela.

Le Graal Supérieur descendit après s'être connecté à celui inférieur que Circée avait posé par terre. Saber s'approcha du Graal et le toucha, Circée le suivit sans aucune hésitation.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la réalité à l'intérieur du Graal Supérieur. Le paysage était idyllique, un champ de fleurs à perte de vue, quelques hauts rochers disséminés un peu partout et un magnifique ciel bleu.

_ Bienvenue, gagnant du Tournoi du Saint-Graal. Quels sont vos vœux ?, demanda une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges rubis, qui portait une tenue blanche assez provocante avec une coiffe assortie.

Son apparence était typique des membres de la famille Einzbern, il devait donc s'agir de Justeaze Lizrich Von Einzbern, l'ancienne directrice de Beauxbâtons, qui s'était sacrifiée pour créer le Graal Supérieur.

Arthur s'avança vers elle et prit la parole :

_ Mon vœu est que tous mes souvenirs, notamment ceux de ce Tournoi, soient transmis à mon moi du passé, lorsque j'avais quatorze ans, déclara Arthur déterminé.

Circée avait fait tellement d'efforts pour lui offrir la victoire, qu'il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière et renoncer à son vœu.

_ Bien, votre vœu sera exaucé, et vous ?, demanda Justeaze à Circée.

_ Je souhaite que l'âme de Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui a pris l'alias de Voldemort, et qui a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux, soit retourné toute entière à la Racine de Toute Chose, annonça Circée.

Elle était elle-même connectée à la Racine et pouvait avec peu de difficulté envoyer son âme dans le passé pour rejoindre Arthur.

_ Vos vœux ont été entendus et je vais maintenant les exaucer, annonça Justeaze.

Immédiatement, une large quantité d'énergie l'entoura et Circée se tourna vers Arthur.

_ Je te rejoindrais le plus rapidement possible, prends ceci. L'opale sur cette tiare a été infusée de ma magie, je pourrais donc te retrouver n'importe où, tant que tu la possèdes, dit-elle en retirant la tiare qu'elle portait sur la tête, pour ensuite la poser sur celle d'Arthur.

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser puis ferma les yeux et plongea dans les Records Akashiques pour se projeter dans le passé.

_ Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, Arthur, conclut-elle.

* * *

EPILOGUE :

Le jeune Arthur Pendragon ouvrit les yeux le matin de son quatorzième anniversaire et des souvenirs dont il était sûr de n'avoir pas fait l'expérience, envahir son esprit.

Il se voyait retirant Caliburn à la demande de Merlin, prenant le trône de Camelot, formant la table ronde en réunissant ses chevaliers, épouser Guenièvre, rencontrer Mordred, apprendre l'affaire entre Guenièvre et Lancelot, la rébellion de son fils, la trahison de Morgane, la mort de Mordred à Camlann et demander à Bedivere de retourner Excalibur à la Dame du lac…. Plus de dix ans de sa vie, qu'il ne pouvait avoir vécu, mais dont il détenait à présent les souvenirs.

Il se voyait aussi participer à un Tournoi entre Sorciers et Servants, après avoir été invoqué par sa Maîtresse, Circée Morrigan Potter Black. Sa Lady, la demoiselle qu'il avait acceptée en tant que Maître et pour laquelle il avait fait de son mieux au cours du Tournoi. La jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux durant ces quelques mois et qui lui avait promis de le retrouver ici même…

_ Circée…, murmura le jeune Arthur en posant sa main devant son front.

_ Tu murmures déjà mon nom, mon amour ? Je t'ai autant manqué ?, demanda une voix féminine.

Une poitrine généreuse se colla à son flanc et Arthur tourna si rapidement la tête qu'il se fit légèrement mal.

_ Ce n'était pas un rêve… Tout cela est réel, ces souvenirs…, chuchota le jeune prince en contemplant la jolie adolescente assise sur son lit et qu'il était sûre de ne pas avoir vu quand il s'est réveillé.

_ En effet, les souvenirs que tu viens de recevoir, viennent d'une version future de toi, qui avait tellement de regrets, qu'il souhaitait changer son passé pour sauver Camelot. Le Graal a accordé son vœu et tu as reçu cette mémoire… J'espère que tu accepteras de me donner une chance de gagner ton cœur, je sais que l'Arthur avec qui j'entretenais une relation n'est pas entièrement toi, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Mes sentiments ne changeront pas simplement parce que vous êtes légèrement différents. Mon amour pour Arthur Pendragon, ne changera jamais, affirma Circée.

Et la sorcière l'embrassa sur la bouche, léchant ses lèvres pour qu'Arthur les ouvre. Elle mit ensuite sa langue dans la bouche du jeune prince et lui donna ainsi un long premier baiser, avant de détacher ses lèvres de celle d'Arthur.

_ Je suis heureuse de te retrouver, Arthur. Les années qui approchent, seront difficiles pour toi, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi, utilise-moi à ta guise, tant que je peux t'être utile, je serais heureuse. Laisse-moi juste rester à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin, déclara la sorcière.

Arthur la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

_ Jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

_ Oui, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, jura Circée avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

L'arrivée de Circée Morrigan Potter Black était le signe d'un grand changement dans le destin de tout un royaume, puis le monde entier.

Une divergence dans le plan initial d'un Enchanteur et la salvation de tout un peuple.

FIN !

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Voici le statut de Ruler et Avenger, que je voulais garder pour la fin. Je sais que Jeanne n'a pas eu un grand rôle dans cette route alternative, mais rappelez-vous qu'elle n'intervient que lorsque les règles du Tournoi ne sont pas respectées :**

**CLASSE : RULER**

**VRAI NOM : Jeanne d'Arc, La Pucelle**

**MASTER : Amélia Bones**

**Paramètres :**

**Force : B**

**Constitution : B**

**Agilité : A **

**Mana : A**

**Chance : C**

**Noble Phantasme : A++**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Discernement de l'Identité : B**

**Résistance à la Magie : EX**

**Résolution de Dieu : A**

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Charisme : C**

**Révélation : A**

**Sainteté : B**

**Nobles Phantasmes :**

**La Pucelle : Attaque suicide, C / EX**

**Luminosité Éternelle : Barrière , A**

**CLASSE : AVENGER**

**VRAI NOM : Gorgone, Méduse**

**MASTER : Tom Jedusor, mais son mana lui vient de Rachepied et Croupton junior.**

**Paramètres :**

**Force : A++**

**Constitution : A++**

**Agilité : B **

**Mana : B**

**Chance : D**

**Noble Phantasme : A**

**Compétences de classe :**

**Avenger : B**

**Compensation de l'Oubli : C**

**Auto-Réapprovisionnement en Mana : A**

**Compétences personnelles :**

**Force Monstrueuse : B**

**Mutation démoniaque : B**

**Yeux Mystiques: A++**

**Noble Phantasme :**

**Pandemonium Cetus, Forced Seal, Pandemonic Temple : Anti-armée, A.**


	20. Chapter 15

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games. Celles de ce chapitre est une illustration de Circée et Luna à la plage.**

**Chapitre 15 : Les vacances, un fantôme et le Cheval ailé.**

On était en plein milieu du mois de juin, sur une plage italienne près de Naples et Sirius Black, Circée Potter et Luna Lovegood se détendaient tous trois sous le soleil estival, allongés sur des transats installés sur la plage. Ils avaient tous trois un parasol pour les protéger et profitaient du temps pour se relaxer à leur manière. Sirius Black feuilletait un magazine de moto, tout en espionnant les jolies femmes en maillot de bain qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin de leur emplacement. Luna Lovegood lisait la dernière édition du magazine de son père, _Le Chicaneur,_ et avait par terre sur le sable une pile de magazines moldus et magiques sur l'Italie. Enfin, Circée Potter lisait un roman tout en écoutant de la musique avec son baladeur. La journée était parfaite. Soleil, plage, paysage idyllique, personne pour les déranger.

Pourtant, Circée n'était pas complètement heureuse malgré les circonstances favorables qui l'entouraient.

Elle éprouvait une forte colère que même ses vacances en Italie ne pouvaient faire disparaître. Les responsables de sa mauvaise humeur étaient multiples, il y avait cet imbécile de ministre qui niait _toujours_ le retour de Voldy, alors que ses minions avaient attaqué des No-majs (la version américaine du terme « Moldus ») et que Bones et Croaker lui avaient montré encore et encore les preuves de son retour.

Heureusement, sa stupidité était contrôlée par Bones et les directeurs intelligents de Département, comme Amos Diggory qui en voulait personnellement à Voldy d'avoir utilisé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour sa résurrection. Le père de Cedric était furieux, parce qu'il était sûr que son fils aurait remporté le tournoi si Circée n'était pas devenue une championne contre son gré. Circée doutait sincèrement de cela, car Cedric n'aurait reçu aucune aide pour les tâches sans Circée, contrairement à Fleur et Viktor qui étaient aidés par leurs directeurs. Donc, même si Fudge cherchait à se servir de la presse pour nier, les journaux connaissaient la vérité et avaient choisi de suivre Circée et Bones après avoir reçu des copies des enregistrements du rituel et du combat contre les Mangemorts. La presse étrangère aussi avait publié ces informations, afin de pouvoir réagir rapidement si Voldy parvenait cette fois-ci à étendre ses actions dans le reste de l'Europe, comme l'avait fait Grindelwald.

La réputation de Fudge commençait même à en pâtir, car Circée avait utilisé sa connexion à Akasha pour observer ses anciens bribes et pots-de-vin, ainsi que les informations sur le ministère qu'il avait transmis à des Mangemorts. (Quelque part dans une autre dimension des centaines de Mages devaient fondre en larmes à l'idée qu'une personne connectée à la Racine, se contente d'utiliser son pouvoir pour espionner les actes de corruption d'un ministre incompétent… Au lieu de faire avancer la magie et sa pratique.) Elle avait ensuite noté les dates et les lieux afin que cette chère Rita puisse enquêter et trouver des preuves matérielles (qui ne manquaient pas, car Fudge n'était pas très discret, pire il notait tous les « dons » qu'il recevait !) avant de révéler sa corruption. Vraiment, la Presse et les médias étaient dignes d'être appelés le Quatrième Pouvoir !

Donc, malgré son ennui par rapport à la stupidité de Fudge qui avait essayé de salir _**sa réputation**_, Circée ne voyait cela que comme un léger désagrément. Non, celui qui était largement responsable de sa fureur intérieur, n'était pas Fudge, mais Albus Dumbledore ! L'homme qui devrait mourir dans un coin perdu et laisser la place aux jeunes pour diriger !

Non seulement, le vieillard sénile avait cherché à l'obliger à retourner vivre à Privet Drive avec ses proches parents les Dursley, alors même qu'ils avaient déménagé, mais il avait aussi tenté de l'empêcher de partir en vacances à l'étranger avec Sirius et Lunabelle ! Mais, ce n'était pas le pire, non le pire, elle l'avait découvert après s'être rendue une dernière fois à Privet Drive pour dire adieu à sa vieille maison avec Vernon, Pétunia et Dudley.

Elle avait été conduite à Little Whinging par Ted et Andromeda. Tous deux étaient sortis de la voiture pour parler avec les Dursley, lorsqu'Andy s'était arrêté complètement éberluée sur leur ancien terrain. Elle avait ensuite demandé aux Dursley la permission d'analyser discrètement avec sa magie la barrière autour de leur maison, en leur expliquant qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'anormal. Vernon lui avait donné la permission malgré son aversion envers la magie, car les Tonks étaient des gens biens sous tout rapport, même s'ils étaient des sorciers et qu'il préférait savoir si de la magie avait été jeté sur son ancienne maison. Andromeda s'était discrètement cachée pour ne pas être vue par les voisins et elle avait lancé de multiples sorts de détection pendant presque dix minutes avant de revenir auprès d'eux blanche comme un linge. Elle leur expliqua lentement que l'étrange magie qu'elle avait ressentie autour de leur maison, était la protection de sang jetée par Lily. Ce point était normal, Circée savait déjà que sa mère lui avait accordé une protection spéciale en se sacrifiant pour elle, mais la suite la choqua complètement.

Andromeda expliqua ensuite que toute la maison était entourée de runes et d'incantations marquées avec du sang, celui de Lily pour que le sortilège tienne, et qu'il avait fallu des litres de sang pour pouvoir entourer entièrement la demeure. Autrement dit, la personne qui avait inscrit ses runes, avait utilisé le cadavre de Lily et l'avait vidé de tout son sang pour s'en servir « d'encre ». Et en toute logique, cette personne devait être Albus Fichu Dumbledore ! Cela ne lui avait pas suffi de l'abandonner bébé comme une bouteille de lait sur le pas de la porte des Dursley au début du mois de novembre, il était allé jusqu'à _mutiler le cadavre de sa mère_ pour établir des protections magiques dont personne ne voulait !

Et elle ne l'avait appris que par un sacré coup de chance ! Si Andy ne les avait pas accompagnés ce jour-là, Circée ne l'aurait jamais su, car l'ancienne Black était la seule à avoir des connaissances poussées sur les rituels, les magies liées au sang et certains types de magies pas complètement légaux qu'elle avait appris avant son mariage. Un savoir qui manquait à Sirius et Ted qui n'avaient donc rien remarqué lorsqu'ils étaient venus visiter les Dursley auparavant.

Cela va sans dire, mais ils étaient tous furieux, même Pétunia. Sa tante avait peut-être une profonde rancœur contre sa défunte sœur mais Lily restait sa petite sœur. Alors, apprendre que son cadavre avait été mutilé pour récupérer tout son sang, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter, elle n'avait jamais voulu une telle fin pour sa sœur. Vernon et Dudley partageaient cette opinion et trouvaient le traitement de son corps comme un acte profondément vil et Vernon leur demanda si leurs lois punissaient de telles actions. Mais malheureusement, Ted et Andy répondirent que non, car généralement les obsèques étaient gérées par les proches. Mais dans le cas des Potter, le Ministère et Dumbledore s'en étaient chargés parce qu'ils étaient considérés comme des héros. Même si les magies utilisant du sang étaient largement illégales.

Toutefois, cette découverte pouvait être ajoutée aux accusations contre Dumbledore lors de son procès, il fallait juste prévenir Madame Bones et les Langues-de-plomb pour qu'ils vérifient à leur tour la barrière autour du quatre Privet Drive.

La seule bonne nouvelle dans cette affaire était que les chances que Dumbledore puisse retourner à Poudlard l'année prochaine, étaient infimes. Même si l'opinion publique préférait que Dumbledore reste à Poudlard pour protéger l'école en cas d'attaques de Mangemorts, Circée avait répliqué en rappelant les échecs successifs du sorcier sénile à garantir la sécurité des élèves. Non, avait-elle dit à Rita pour un de ses articles, les professeurs suffiraient à protéger l'école, il valait mieux placer Dumbledore là où il pourrait rapidement agir et lutter contre la menace. L'installer à Londres près du ministère et du chemin de Traverse, deux cibles prioritaires dans leur société, était bien plus sage.

Circée avait même passé la carte du Maraudeurs à McGonagall afin qu'elle puisse bloquer les passages secrets pouvant être utilisés pour entrer secrètement dans l'école. Les Langues-de-plomb travaillaient même sur une barrière capable de bloquer les animagus n'ayant pas reçu l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'école. Une idée de Circée qui leur avait rappelé comment Peter et Sirius avaient réussi à pénétrer dans l'école (et Rita, mais Circée l'avait prévenu de cela, afin qu'elle ne se trouve pas parmi les victimes de la barrière), ensuite ils feraient de même pour révéler une personne sous polynectar encore une fois sur les conseils de Circée. Elle avait en fait rédigé toute une liste de moyens possibles pour pénétrer dans l'école qu'il fallait que le ministère parvienne à bloquer. L'enjeu était pour eux de rendre Poudlard la plus inaccessible possible afin de stopper toute infiltration et invasion autres que celles d'élèves. Personne n'était stupide sur ce point, il y avait des élèves avec des Mangemorts dans leurs familles ou souhaitant tout simplement rejoindre Voldy dans leur école. Il fallait donc mettre au point de toutes nouvelles mesures de sécurité contre eux.

Circée éprouvait une forte pitié pour McGonagall qui devait non seulement trouer un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, car Maugrey souhaitait reprendre temporairement son poste d'auror pour lutter à nouveau contre Voldy et les Mangemorts, mais aussi un professeur de métamorphose pour la remplacer à la rentrée. Le problème étant qu'avec le retour de Voldy, la cible privilégiée qu'était Poudlard et la présence d'enfants de Mangemorts dans l'école, elle n'avait trouvé que très peu de candidats. Et ils n'étaient pas assez bons à son goût pour reprendre sa matière. Elle avait même fait promettre à Sirius de prendre le poste si elle ne trouvait personne d'autre, en lui rappelant qu'elle se trouvait dans ce pétrin à cause des machinations de Circée.

La formidable femme avait perdu une grande partie de son estime envers Dumbledore en découvrant qu'il utilisait des potions de loyauté et des sortilèges d'amnésie sur elle, quand elle s'opposait à ses décisions.

Cacher la pierre philosophale dans leur école ? Elle s'y était opposée et il l'avait « convaincu » à l'aide de potions et de sorts.

Ne pas fermer l'école alors qu'une créature capable de pétrifier n'importe qui traînait dans les couloirs ? Elle lui avait dit et redit qu'ils devaient fermer l'école et renvoyer les élèves chez eux pour fouiller les moindres recoins ! Mais, il lui avait fait « changer d'avis » à l'aide de potions et de sorts.

Miss Potter est entrée de force dans un tournoi pour sorciers majeurs et sa première épreuve lui fera affronter un dragon ? Elle l'a supplié pour qu'il lui donne l'autorisation de la prévenir, mais il lui avait encore une fois fait « changer d'avis » à l'aide de potions et de sorts.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier le fait qu'il faisait passer ses intérêts avant la sécurité des élèves et elle s'était donc promise de ne pas suivre dans ses pas, mais de tout faire pour protéger ses élèves.

Circée était donc furieuse que même malgré ses horribles actions contre elle et sa famille, Dumbledore soit encore bien trop nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse demander qu'on le jette à Azkaban. Le vieillard avait même eu le culot de demander à Sirius et Remus de revenir dans l'Ordre du phénix, son groupe d'auto-justice, et de les laisser utiliser sa maison comme QG, parce qu'elle était protégée par des dizaines de puissants sortilèges. Bien entendu, Sirius lui avait mis un vent, en lui disant qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse qui que ce soit gâcher ses vacances avec Circée.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux partis pour l'Italie, accompagnés de Luna qui voulait se rendre à Naples pour rencontrer quelqu'un, après que Circée ait passé un week-end dans la nouvelle maison des Dursley. Elle avait été très surprise de voir que Dudley s'était mis à la boxe et qu'il excellait dans ce sport à la grande joie de Vernon et Pétunia. Ils avaient passé tous les quatre un agréable week-end, même avec la révélation du retour de Voldemort.

Le lendemain, elle avait pris un vol direct pour Naples avec son parrain et sa meilleure amie et le trio était arrivé dans la maison de vacances à Naples des Black. La maison était plus petite que celle de Rome, mais elle suffisait parfaitement au trio, qui y dormait mais passait ses journées à l'extérieur.

Circée soupira, posa son livre sur son transat puis se leva en réajustant le haut de son maillot de bain. Elle portait un bikini orange assez mignon, avec un ruban rose très clair sur le top, un paréo de la même couleur autour de la taille et un collier avec un pendentif orange assorti. Juste au-dessus de son sein gauche, elle avait un tatouage magique en forme de papillon violet qu'elle s'était fait faire dans une boutique magique à Rome, lorsqu'ils avaient visité la capitale quelques jours plus tôt. Luna avait le même au-dessus de son sein droit mais dans une couleur indigo. Ces tatouages pouvaient être aisément retirés, contrairement à ceux Moldus et le motif pouvait même prendre vie lorsqu'on lui infusait un peu de mana. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge foncé, afin de rester incognito, et étaient attachés en deux couettes basses, à ses oreilles elle portait des anneaux de taille médium. Circée prit son chapeau, puis le posa sur sa tête, pour ensuite enfiler ses tongs.

_ Je vais me chercher une glace. Vous voulez quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle à son parrain et sa meilleure amie.

_ Non, non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, répondit Sirius en indiquant le pack de bières dans la glacière.

_ Je reprendrais bien le cocktail sans alcool que j'ai testé hier, je ne me souviens plus de son nom par contre, demanda Luna.

_ Okay, je m'en souviens. Je reviens très vite !, dit Circée avant de se diriger vers le restaurant sur la plage juste à côté.

Il s'agissait d'un bâtiment assez petit, mais avec une large terrasse sur la plage.

Circée marcha vers le côté bar/glacier du restaurant qui permettait d'acheter des boissons et des glaces à emporter, sans avoir à entrer directement dans le restaurant. Elle avait de la chance, il n'y avait qu'un seul client avant elle et l'homme semblait avoir fini, car le vendeur lui donnait sa monnaie. Quand l'homme partit, Circée s'avança vers le comptoir et commanda un esquimau et le cocktail de fruits de Luna. Le vendeur prépara immédiatement sa commande, mélangeant dans un shaker différents jus de fruits avant de verser le mélange dans un verre, d'y mettre une paille et un morceau d'orange. Il lui tendit le verre puis sortit un esquimau d'un congélateur. Circée paya ses achats et repartit avec son esquimau et la boisson de Luna, après qu'il lui ait rendu sa monnaie.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers ses compagnons de vacances, une figure la heurta sur le côté et elle tomba par terre, renversant le cocktail de Luna sur le sol.

_ Oh mon Dieu, désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! Je ne vous avais pas vue, je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa la voix masculine de la personne qui l'avait heurté.

Une main tendue apparut devant son visage et Circée la saisit pour l'aider à se relever. L'homme le souleva avec aisance et Circée une fois debout put enfin voir le visage de son interlocuteur. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, surprise. L'homme était plutôt un jeune homme, assez grand et probablement de son âge. Il avait des cheveux blonds ébouriffés, des yeux chocolat au lait et était assez mignon. Il portait un short de bain orange avec des chevaux jaunes en motif et des sandales marrons aux pieds. Dans sa main de libre, il tenait une planche de surf, qu'il fit tomber par terre lorsqu'il commença à se caresser les cheveux, l'air sincèrement embarrassé. Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plutôt son genre de garçon et que sa gêne et son embarras le rendaient encore plus mignon.

_ Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Ma planche de surf vous a heurté et fait tomber… Vous avez même renversé votre boisson à cause de ma maladresse. Laissez-moi vous en racheter une !, déclara le jeune homme.

_ … Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas une tentative de drague ?, répondit Circée en souriant, elle voulait voir ses joues devenir encore plus rouge d'embarras.

_ Drague ? Non, non, non ! Ce n'était pas mon intention du tout, je vous l'assure ! Même si je vous trouve ravissante, je ne vous aurai pas approché de cette manière, si je comptais flirter ! Je suis juste très maladroit dans la vie quotidienne, ce genre d'accidents m'arrive constamment, s'écria l'inconnu.

_ Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé que vous tentiez de me draguer… En fait, mon nom est Cécile Black, mais mon entourage m'appelle généralement Cissy ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, se présenta Circée.

Cécile était son alias pendant ces vacances, étant donné qu'elle souhaitait rester incognito, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son vrai nom. Elle avait choisi Cécile parce qu'elle pouvait prétendre être française et anglaise, et qu'en plus ce prénom pouvait aisément être raccourci en son surnom Cissy. Ainsi, si Luna ou Sirius l'appelaient par erreur par son surnom, elle pourrait aisément offrir une excuse raisonnable. Sirius lui aussi avait dû prendre un autre prénom et bien sûr, il avait pris James, ce faisant ainsi appeler James Black en Italie. Avec son apparence propre et soignée, personne ne pourrait reconnaître en le voyant l'ancien prisonnier Sirius Black. Leur couverture pendant ce séjour était qu'ils étaient un père et sa fille en vacance avec l'une des amies de cette dernière. Et si on leur posait des questions sur sa mère, Circée dirait simplement qu'elle était morte quand elle était petite et qu'elle était son portrait craché. Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge actuellement, avec ses cheveux roux elle ressemblait à une mini Lily.

_ Oh, pardon ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Cécile ! Mon nom est Dino, Cavallone Dino, se présenta à son tour le blond en rougissant.

_ Dino, vous n'avez pas besoin de me rembourser ma boisson, je peux facilement m'en racheter une, dit Circée en souriant. Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé, vous êtes un véritable gentleman !

_ Un gentleman ? Moi ? Mais c'est ma faute si votre verre s'est renversé, il est normal que je vous rembourse votre boisson. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi au moins faire cela, sinon je me sentirais coupable tout le reste de la journée !, rétorqua Dino.

_ Hmmm, d'accord, si vous insistez vraiment, accepta finalement Circée.

Elle se baissa et ramassa son verre vide, puis marcha avec Dino en direction du bar. Le vendeur qui avait assisté à toute la scène du comptoir prit le verre vide et lui tendit un second cocktail qu'il avait préparé pendant que les deux jeunes adolescents parlaient. Dino paya et Circée le remercia, ils repartirent ensemble tout en discutant.

_ Vous êtes venu surfer, c'est ça ?, demanda Circée en regardant la planche de Dino curieusement.

_ Oui, avec mes frères. Ils sont un peu plus loin, mais j'en avais assez de les entendre se moquer de ma maladresse, donc j'ai décidé d'aller surfer à l'écart, répondit Dino l'air penaud.

_ C'est ça la famille, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pas de frère ou de sœur, mais mes cousins adore me taquiner et me traitent comme si j'étais leur petite sœur. Leur sujet préféré c'est ma dévotion envers mes études et la lecture, ils aiment bien me dire que je finirais par épouser un bibliothécaire !, affirma Circée en souriant.

Dora, Fred et George étaient bien sûrs les cousins en question, Neville n'avait pas l'audace de lui dire une telle chose, même s'il commençait à avoir davantage confiance en lui.

_ C'est vrai, mais être le plus jeune est toujours plus difficile, répondit Dino.

_ Ça c'est vrai, la plupart de mes cousins sont plus âgés que moi et ils adorent me rappeler que je suis leur cadette et donc sensée de leur obéir !, dit Circée.

_ C'est exactement ce que mes frères me disent ! Ils utilisent à chaque fois leur âge contre moi pour parvenir à leurs fins, agréa Dino.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à quelques mètres du camp de Circée et elle en avertit Dino :

_ Je suis arrivée. Merci pour la boisson et je te souhaite une bonne journée. Bonne chance pour surfer !, lui dit-elle avant de lui faire une bise sur la joue et s'éloigner en riant.

Dino était devenu entièrement rouge lorsque les lèvres de Circée touchèrent sa joue et Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était absolument craquant quand il rougissait.

'_Serais-je en vérité une sadique ? Prendre plaisir à embarrasser une personne que je trouve attirante…_', pensa-t-elle intérieurement avant de tendre à Luna son cocktail et de se rassoir sur son transat.

Luna la regardait l'air amusé, elle devait avoir vu le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Dino, contrairement à Sirius qui regardait encore le même groupe de filles qu'un peu plus tôt.

Circée ouvrit l'emballage de sa glace et commença à lécher son esquimau tout en cherchant du regard Dino dans l'eau. Elle le trouva aisément car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de surfer de leur côté de la plage et il était le seul blond du lot. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment surfer assez habilement sur les vagues et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être confuse. Dino lui avait dit être maladroit, pourtant il n'était tombé que deux fois pour le moment. Il avait réussi à surfer sans problème pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes à la fois. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'une personne aussi maladroite qu'il prétendait être, aurait pu réussir…

L'hyper intuition de Circée rigola et la sorcière fut encore plus confuse, se demandant ce que son intuition pouvait bien trouver de drôle. Lorsqu'elle obtint la réponse, elle …

….

Puis jura mentalement.

'_Comment un simple baiser a pu transmettre mes flammes oranges, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas actives ! ?'_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

En effet, c'étaient les flammes de Circée qui avaient aidé Dino à perdre pendant un moment sa maladresse. Lorsqu'elle lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue, une infime quantité de ses flammes oranges avaient été transmises à celles de Dino, afin de les faire monter légèrement à la surface. Le mélange des deux flammes du ciel avait réussi à harmoniser le corps de Dino à son environnement, passant outre sa maladresse pour quelques heures. Leurs deux flammes étaient extrêmement compatibles et s'étaient donc combinées sans aucune difficulté à l'intérieur du corps de Dino.

'_C'est la première fois que je rencontre un autre possesseur de Flammes oranges avec qui je suis compatible. Voldy et Dumble ont aussi ces Flammes, mais les leurs m'horripilent au plus au point. __À__ chaque fois que les sens à proximité, leurs flammes même inactives me donnent envie de les incinérer instantanément, pour faire disparaître leur horrible attraction. Alors que celles de Dino sont chaleureuses, comme si j'étais sous un ciel ensoleillé durant une belle journée de printemps ou d'été. Elles n'ont pas cherché à soumettre mes propres flammes, elles les ont simplement acceptées sans discuter. Le processus est légèrement similaire à la sensation de mes flammes oranges se mélangeant avec celles inactives mais complémentaires de Neville. Comme si nos deux flammes étaient le Yin et le Yang d'un Tout'_, réfléchit Circée.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la main de Luna dans la sienne. Sa chevalière indigo et oui, Luna était devenue son gardien indigo après avoir harmonisé avec Circée durant les premiers jours de leurs vacances, miaula de plaisir comme un chat satisfait, lorsqu'elle fit passer ses flammes indigo à travers le lien qui l'unissait à Circée, afin de toucher le résidu des flammes de Dino.

_ Ses flammes sont vraiment agréables. Elles sont chaudes et dynamiques, très différentes des tiennes. Si tu envisages de le draguer, tu as ma bénédiction, chuchota Luna.

Circée ria à cette idée. Elle savait que Luna ne critiquait pas ses propres flammes, car sa chevalière lui avait fait une description détaillée de ce qu'elle ressentait au contact des flammes de Circée. Elle les avait décrites comme extrêmement protectives et dévouées, qui exultaient la force de l'amour de Circée pour ses gardiens. Autrement dit, un ciel nuageux lorsque le soleil tapait bien trop fort, qui apportait de l'ombre et une brise bienfaisante. Circée protégeait ses chevaliers et eux l'épaulaient dans ses objectifs. C'était la relation qui les liait. Contrairement à la majorité des autres possesseurs des flammes du ciel, elle ne voyait pas ses éléments comme de simples subordonnés ou gardes-du-corps qu'elle pouvait ordonner à sa guise. Ils étaient de véritables partenaires.

_ Ta première cour sera bientôt complète, je pense que d'ici Noël, les six premiers chevaliers seront enfin réunis. Tu pourras t'atteler à former la seconde dès lors, murmura Luna.

Circée cligna des yeux un instant, réfléchissant sérieusement à la prédiction de Luna. Luna avait une forme particulière d'intuition qui était davantage un don de prescience, qu'un simple sixième sens aiguisé. Si elle disait que Circée réunirait ses six premiers gardiens d'ici Noël, elle la croyait.

Elle avait déjà quatre chevaliers dans sa cour pour le moment, il ne lui manquait qu'un chevalier bleu et un jaune. Cédric Diggory était un candidat à la position de chevalier jaune, puisqu'il avait éveillé ses flammes à la fin de l'année, de même que Padma Patil qui bien qu'inactive pour l'instant avait clairement le potentiel pour assumer les deux positions vides. Elle se résolut à tenter de courtiser correctement le premier à la rentrée pour voir si leurs flammes seraient compatibles.

Après une bonne heure de bronzage, Circée eut envie d'aller dans l'eau et elle invita Luna à la rejoindre, ce que cette dernière accepta. La blonde était légèrement plus bronzée que Circée et portait elle aussi un bikini, mais à la forme et couleur différente. Le top bleu clair à rayures indigo était plus long que celui de Circée et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de son nombril. Le bas était bleu aussi, mais une courte jupe transparente. La blonde portait un collier en perles avec un pendentif en forme de coquillage autour du cou et une veste sans manche courte et très légère par-dessus son top.

Les deux amies avertirent Sirius de leurs intentions puis prirent un ballon avant d'aller dans l'eau.

Elles jouèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure à s'éclabousser et à se lancer leur balle comme si elle jouait au volley et furent même rejointes dans leur partie par un groupe d'adolescents plus jeunes. Dino lui-même leur demanda l'autorisation de rejoindre leur groupe, après avoir posé sa planche près de Sirius pour éviter qu'on ne la lui vole.

Ils jouèrent donc tous ensemble dans l'eau et Circée passa un excellent moment tout comme ses compagnons de jeu.

Vint finalement le moment de se séparer et Circée demanda à Dino d'attendre un peu à leur campement. Elle sortit un carnet de son sac et un stylo, elle écrivit sur une page vide, puis l'arracha avant de lui tendre la page :

_ C'est le numéro et l'adresse de notre villa, si tu as du temps de libre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler ! C'est la première fois qu'on visite la ville, alors avoir un guide qui connait les endroits moins célèbres, serait super !, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Une illusion d'un monde féérique l'entoura instantanément, ce qui surprit Dino, mais fit discrètement rire Luna. Circée excellait vraiment dans ce type d'illusion, elle était même capable de reproduire la technique du Coucher de Soleil de Maito Gai et Rock Lee de _Naruto_, qui était d'ailleurs sa meilleure technique de diversion pour aveugler ses adversaires. Les jumeaux l'avaient même adapté en créant deux versions de celle-ci avec en duo à la place de Lee et Gai, McGonagall et Rogue, ainsi que Dumbledore et Moufflettemort (elle leur avait montré la nouvelle apparence de Voldy, qu'ils avaient surnommé Moufflettemort en se basant sur le Babymort qu'elle utilisait pour sa précédente forme).

Dino accepta joyeusement ses coordonnées et lui promit de l'appeler dès qu'il serait libre, puis il repartit en direction du campement de ses frères et de leurs gardes-du-corps.

_ Alors, Cissy, on a le béguin pour un garçon ?, taquina immédiatement Sirius lorsque Dino fut suffisamment loin pour ne pas les entendre.

_ Ne sois pas jaloux, juste parce que tu n'as plus l'âge de draguer des jolies filles, répondit Circée du tac au tac.

_ Quelle cruauté ! Je n'ai même pas encore la quarantaine ! Je suis encore beau, jeune, fringant-

_ Obsédé, impatient, un petit plaisantin et un pervers, oui nous le savons déjà, l'interrompit Circée ce qui fit exploser de rire Luna.

Sirius bouda comiquement en maugréant que sa filleule était cruelle avec son cher parrain qui était pourtant si généreux avec elle. Circée lui rappela qu'elle pouvait toujours l'amener chez un vétérinaire afin de le faire castrer sous sa forme de chien et Sirius se tut immédiatement passant ses doigts sur sa bouche, comme s'il fermait une fermeture éclair.

Ils rangèrent leurs transats et parasols, puis marchèrent en direction de leur villa qui était à moins d'un kilomètre de leur camp. Ils n'avaient donc pas eu à prendre une voiture pour venir à la plage. Ils rentrèrent vers quinze heures de l'après-midi et allèrent rapidement se doucher pour se débarrasser du sable qui collait à leur peau. Le reste de l'après-midi, ils firent une sieste, car le soleil tapait trop fort pour qu'ils restent à l'extérieur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée se leva tôt et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger, alors que Dobby lui servait un croissant et un jus de fruits faits maison, Luna descendit à son tour. Circée avala de travers son jus lorsqu'elle vit son amie débarquer dans une tenue encore plus étrange qu'ordinaire. Elle toussa un moment, puis quand sa toux passa, elle lui demanda :

_ Lunabelle, pourquoi portes-tu l'uniforme de _Ghostbusters/SOS Fantômes_ ?, soupira Circée.

Et effectivement, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa combinaison de travail grise était celle des _Ghostbusters_, il y avait même l'étiquette sur la poitrine et Luna portait leur appareil pour capturer les fantômes dans son dos !

'_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui faire voir ce film après Noêl ?_', songea Circée.

_ Oh ! Puisque je souhaite partir à la chasse aux fantômes, je me suis dit que c'était une excellente occasion de porter la tenue adaptée !, répondit guillerette la blonde.

_ …. Tu souhaites chasser des fantômes aujourd'hui ?, demanda incrédule Circée.

Elle savait qu'il existait des fantômes qui restaient ancrés sur terre, comme Sir Nicholas, la Dame Grise, le Baron Sanglant, le Moine Gras et tous les autres fantômes de Poudlard. Mais, Luna n'avait jamais effleuré l'idée de les « chasser » auparavant, alors pourquoi souhaitait-elle le faire à Naples ?

_ Y-a-t-il des problèmes de fantômes dans cette ville ?, demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Disons simplement qu'il y a un fantôme qui refuse de se tenir tranquille, si on le laisse faire aujourd'hui, un massacre risque bientôt d'avoir lieu. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on le trouve avant, je pense qu'il t'écoutera toi, répondit Luna en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils.

Circée se mordit les lèvres, elle sentait la sincérité de Luna dans cette explication et elle comprenait parfaitement son désir de stopper des morts éventuelles.

_ Pourquoi penses-tu que ce fantôme m'écoutera moi et pas toi ?, demanda finalement Circée.

Elle était déjà résolue à suivre son amie dans cette aventure, elle était juste curieuse sur la raison pour laquelle le fantôme l'écouterait spécifiquement.

_ Oh ! Sa mère était une Black, donc il y a des chances qu'il t'écoute grâce à ta position d'héritière, répondit nonchalamment Luna.

Le silence s'installa à ces mots et une veine apparut sur le front de Circée.

_ CETTE FICHUE FAMILLE ! TOUJOURS À ME CAUSER DES PROBLÈMES !, hurla Circée.

Son cri réveilla même Sirius qui faisait la grasse matinée dans sa chambre.

_ À chaque fois, certains membres de cette fichue famille provoquent le chaos et c'est à moi de nettoyer derrière eux !, maudit-elle.

Drago, Bellatrix, Walburga, Cygnus III, et davantage de membres par le sang de la famille Black, ils avaient tous en commun leur stupidité et le fait que leurs actions avaient causé davantage de problèmes à Circée.

Drago ? C'était évident, il passait son temps à tenter de ruiner ses journées.

Bellatrix ? Elle avait succombé à la folie de la Rage des Black et n'était plus qu'une bête sanguinaire qu'il fallait abattre au plus vite.

Walburga ? Il suffisait d'entendre Sirius pour comprendre à quel point, elle était une Bxxxx, elle avait pratiquement conduit son second fils à la mort en l'endoctrinant à la cause de Voldy.

Cygnus ? Il était l'idiot qui avait marié sa fille cadette à Lucius Malefoy, la condamnant ainsi à un misérable mariage et à donner naissance à un imbécile.

Sans compter les membres de cette famille qui avaient servi Grindelwald et Voldy, mais qu'elle n'avait plus en tête. Tous des fauteurs de troubles, et c'était Circée qui devait travailler d'arrache-pied pour restaurer la réputation de leur prestigieuse famille, qu'ils avaient Sali avec leur idiotie et leurs préjugés racistes. Au moins, la plupart était six pieds sous terre, et Bellatrix les rejoindrait bientôt, ça c'est sûr.

_ Ce fantôme est-il un extrémiste Sang-Pur ?, demanda Circée sur un ton las.

_ Non, bien au contraire. À l'origine, il était le gardien de ton ancêtre, Giotto Potter et il faisait partie de la première génération des Vongola, ainsi que de la seconde quand il est devenu le gardien du brouillard de Ricardo, répondit Luna. Il a donc pendant longtemps côtoyé sans problème le monde moldu et je ne crois pas qu'il partage ces préjugés et la doctrine puriste…

_ C'est déjà ça de pris, et que souhaites-tu faire après qu'on l'ait trouvé ?, enquerra curieusement Circée.

_ Je veux qu'il nous suive jusqu'à Poudlard. C'est un expert dans les flammes indigo, il pourra donc nous donner des conseils et espionner pour nous !, répondit Luna sur un ton excité.

Circée posa sa main sous son menton et réfléchit un moment, avant de déclarer :

_ D'accord, je dois reconnaître qu'avoir un fantôme capable d'utiliser des flammes serait d'une grande aide…. Surtout que j'ai toujours cette désagréable impression que l'un de nos futurs professeurs sera un crapaud, c'est vraiment bizarre…., approuva Circée.

Sirius descendit à cet instant en baillant, il semblait encore tout endormi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi criais-tu Bambi ?, marmonna-t-il.

_ Oh, désolée ! Un fantôme descendant des Black sévit en ville, Luna et moi allons essayer de le trouver, on reviendra tout à l'heure, répondit Circée.

_ …. Même après la mort, il faut que ma fichue famille nous cause des problèmes… Ils ne pourraient pas rester en enfer, comme les autres ? Est-ce vraiment trop demander ?, maugréa-t-il en s'asseyant à la table pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire, agréa immédiatement Circée.

_ Bien, on peut y aller ? Dobby nous a préparé un pique-nique pour le déjeuner, on est donc paré pour toute la journée !, interrompit Luna.

La blonde savait que si elle les laissait parler, ils en auraient pour une bonne heure à critiquer les précédentes générations de Black.

_ Okay, je suis prête de toute façon, répondit Circée.

Les deux filles sortirent de la salle à manger, pour se diriger dans le hall d'entrée. Elles enfilèrent leurs chaussures rangées dans un placard, puis sortirent de la maison.

_ Souhaites-tu qu'on marche ou qu'on prenne un vélo ?, demanda Circée.

_ Un vélo !, répondit immédiatement Luna.

Elles se rendirent dans le garage de la villa, là où se trouvait une moto appartenant à Sirius, ses outils et les vélos des filles. Elles prirent leurs bicyclettes puis quittèrent le garage, et montèrent dessus pour ensuite commencer à pédaler en direction du portail de la propriété. La villa des Black était près de la plage, mais assez à l'écart du centre-ville, elles durent donc pédaler un moment pour y arriver. Heureusement, Circée avait entouré Luna de ses flammes indigo pour masquer sa tenue de chasseuse de fantômes, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'attirer davantage l'attention.

_ Sais-tu où on doit aller, Lunabelle ?, enquerra Circée tout en pédalant.

_ Pas vraiment, je compte sur ton intuition pour nous guider !, répondit Luna.

Circée secoua la tête amusée, typiquement Luna de se lancer dans une quête sans connaître sa destination et compter sur Circée pour parvenir au lieu en question.

_ Okay, si je ne me trompe pas, le fantôme qu'on cherche est Daemon Spade, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, annonça Circée.

Elle avait lu les journaux de la famille Potter des sept dernières générations et le nom des proches gardiens de Giotto y figuraient. Celui de Daemon était le seul qui était mentionné à la fois pour Giotto et Ricardo, en toute logique il était donc la personne que Luna cherchait.

_ Oui, c'est cela, répondit simplement Luna.

Elles pédalèrent pendant une bonne demi-heure en suivant les indications de l'intuition de Circée, jusqu'à arriver près d'un hôtel assez luxueux, duquel un homme aux cheveux roux sortit. Immédiatement, l'hyper intuition de Circée l'avertit :

_ Cet homme est possédé par Spade, affirma Circée. Comment souhaites-tu qu'on procède pour faire sortir Spade de son corps ?

_ Je vais le faire tomber inconscient à coup de Flammes bleues, je compte sur toi pour cacher nos actions au public et récupérer cet homme, répondit Luna.

_ Pas de problème, conclut Circée.

Elles activèrent toutes deux très discrètement leurs flammes, avant de recommencer à pédaler vers l'homme possédé. Dès qu'elles furent suffisamment près, Luna projeta ses flammes bleues avec la capacité de tranquilliser contre l'homme. Autrement dit, elle venait de l'assommer à coup d'une large dose de sédatif, ce qui le fit tomber instantanément par terre. Circée descendit de sa bicyclette et souleva l'homme d'une seule main, pour ensuite le rétrécir par magie sans l'aide de sa baguette, pour qu'il prenne la taille d'une petite poupée. Elle rangea ensuite l'homme minuscule dans le panier que Dobby leur avait passé un peu plus tôt et reprirent la route.

Elles pédalèrent jusqu'à une école proche qui était vide puisque c'était les vacances, puis Circée sauta par-dessus le portail tout en portant Luna sur son dos. Ses flammes violettes lui permettaient de sauter même sans élan à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, sans blesser ses muscles. Elles laissèrent leurs bicyclettes cacher par leurs flammes, puis avancèrent dans la cour de l'école primaire pour en faire le tour. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment, à l'abri grâce à de grands et larges arbres, Circée sortit leur captif de son panier et lui fit reprendre sa taille normale par magie. Parce qu'elle était dans un pays étranger et qu'elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette, les autorités ne pouvaient savoir qu'elle pratiquait la magie alors qu'elle était mineure. Elle était donc libre de l'utiliser pleinement, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins.

Elle créa tout autour d'eux une zone bloquant toutes tentatives de fuite de leur prisonnier, grâce à ses flammes oranges. Elle avait transformé le terrain autour d'eux en un « territoire » soumis à l'harmonie de ses flammes qui stoppaient toutes flammes non harmonisées aux siennes de s'activer à l'intérieur. Autrement dit, un spécialiste en l'usage des flammes serait cuit s'il pénétrait dans l'un de ses territoires, car il ne pourrait plus utiliser son pouvoir principal. Pour aboutir à une telle capacité, elle avait dû adapter sa manière de considérer la propriété d'Harmonie de ces flammes. Elle avait insufflé dans celle-ci la force de « rejeter » tous les éléments que son harmonie considérait comme hétérogènes ou intrus. Les flammes de ses gardiens et Neville étaient reconnus comme des parties intégrales de son harmonie et n'étaient donc pas affectées par cette propriété de son « territoire » saturé par ses flammes.

Véritablement une terrifiante capacité.

_ Je vais faire sortir Daemon de ce corps, cela ne prendra même pas cinq secondes, déclara fièrement Circée en concentrant une flamme orange au bout de son doigt.

Elle toucha ensuite le front de l'homme avec son doigt enflammé et en quelques secondes un spectre fut éjecté violemment de son corps. Le pouvoir d'Harmonie de Circée avait rejeté Daemon, car sa présence distordait l'harmonie de son hôte. Parce qu'il était une sorte de parasite, ses flammes le voyaient comme une menace et avait aisément pu l'obliger à sortir de son hôte.

_ Tu sais, Cissy, le feu de l'âme orange est vraiment une capacité complètement _Overpowered_ !, affirma sérieusement Luna.

Circée dut se retenir de rire en entendant la Sang-Pur utiliser un vocabulaire spécifique aux jeux vidéo, même si elle ne pouvait nier que sa Lunabelle n'avait pas tort. Si ses ennemis possédaient un tel pouvoir, elle-même proclamerait que ce serait de la triche !

Mais elle préféra se concentrer sur le fantôme en face d'elle, plutôt que répondre, car il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et d'essayer de les attaquer, sans succès puisqu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses flammes. La seule raison pour laquelle il pouvait encore maintenir son âme sur terre, au lieu qu'elle retourne à la Racine, était que _**sa magie et ses flammes**_ l'ancraient dans ce monde grâce à son ancre, une montre à gousset identique à celle de Circée. Même si ses flammes étaient momentanément scellées, sa magie le gardait sur terre pour l'instant. Sa méthode pour rester dans le monde matériel était donc légèrement similaire à celle de Voldy, mais bien plus humaine, car son âme n'était pas divisé et que son ancre n'était pas un vrai Horcruxe.

_ Daemon Spade, dois-je dire que je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer ? Je suis Circée Morrigan Potter Black, l'héritière de Lord Sirius Orion Black, et voici ma chevalière indigo, Luna Lovegood, héritière de la famille Lovegood, annonça Circée.

_ Nufufufu… Quelle surprise ! Deux jeunes sorcières venant ainsi à ma rencontre ? Je dois avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas, répondit Daemon.

_ Nous passons nos vacances en ville et mon amie m'a prévenu que vous prépariez un mauvais coup. Nous avons décidé de venir vous stopper et vous proposer en échange une alternative, déclara Circée sans aucune hésitation.

_ Nufufufu, une alternative ? Je vous écoute, Miss Black, dit le fantôme vêtu d'un uniforme militaire de style ancien.

_ C'est très simple, nous sommes toutes deux élèves à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Il y a quelques semaines le terroriste qui s'est autoproclamé, Lord Voldemort, a retrouvé un corps fait de chair après treize ans d'errance sous la forme de spectre. Il est évident que Poudlard deviendra à un moment donné sa cible et celles des idiots à son service. Je souhaite donc que vous vous installiez à Poudlard pour aider à sa protection et former les détenteurs de feu de l'âme indigo actif dans le château. Si nécessaire, je pourrais vous fournir un corps d'homonculus, car je pratique l'alchimie. Vous n'auriez donc pas à passer d'hôte en hôte durant la période de ce job, expliqua Circée.

Elle avait réfléchi à cette proposition durant le trajet, car l'homme était un ancien aristocrate et mafioso, il y avait peu de chance qu'il renonce à ses plans sans une bonne contrepartie.

_ Nufufufu, je dois avouer que cette offre est très tentante, mais que se passera-t-il si j'accomplis mon « mauvais coup » avant de vous donner une réponse définitive ?, demanda-t-il.

_ C'est très simple, je rétracterais mon offre. Et vous exorciserais sans aucune hésitation, mes flammes sont parfaites pour chasser des fantômes, vous savez ?, répondit Circée en lui souriant comme une chaleureusement, alors même qu'elle venait de le menacer.

Encore une fois, elle s'entoura d'une illusion d'un monde féérique pendant quelques secondes, avant de le faire se transformer en celui post-apocalypse, des zombies rampaient à leurs pieds et cherchaient à s'accrocher aux vivants.

_ Nufufufu, pas mal. Avec un peu plus d'attention aux détails, ces illusions seraient encore plus puissantes, et la transition entre le paradis et l'enfer était très bien menée, commenta le fantôme.

_ Merci pour vos compliments, j'ai une certaine prédilection pour les illusions, même si ce n'est pas l'une de mes flammes spécifiques. Alors, que pensez-vous de mon offre ?, dit-elle.

_ Je suis intéressé, c'est vrai. Mais, ma tâche est importante. Pour assurer la continuité de ma famiglia, les faibles doivent être éliminés comme de la mauvaise herbe, afin que les plus forts puissent grandir et pousser la famiglia au sommet, répondit Daemon.

_ Je comprends votre manière de voir les choses, toutefois ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait. Cette femme qui occupe votre cœur et votre esprit, c'était une personne formidable, profondément généreuse, qui souhaitait venir en aide aux plus faibles. Vous souhaitez réaliser son vœu de protéger les Vongola, mais vous vous y prenez mal. Vous sacrifiez les faibles pour que les forts prospèrent, ce qui va complètement à l'encontre de ses idéaux. Si elle voulait que Vongola survive, c'était pour que la Famiglia continue dans la voix de mon idiot d'arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père, Giotto. Pas pour qu'elle finisse par devenir la famille mafieuse la plus sanglante de l'histoire. Si vous poursuivez sur ce chemin, vous piétinerez encore et encore tout ce pourquoi vous vous étiez battus ensemble… Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ? La rancœur de cette femme pour avoir perverti ses rêves et idéaux ?, déclara Circée.

Ses yeux étaient devenus ambres et ses paroles étaient complètement influencées par son hyper intuition.

_ …. Ces yeux… l'Hyper Mode de Dernière Volonté ! marmonna Daemon. Une véritable descendante de Giotto… Même mort, il parvient à se mettre en travers de mon chemin…

Un silence s'installa entre le trio, Daemon réfléchissait à sa situation et aux paroles de Circée. Avait-il vraiment piétiné les valeurs d'Elena tout au long de ces décennies ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'Elena l'avait poussé à entrer chez les Vongola pour les aider à protéger les plus faibles, ceux qui subissaient l'iniquité du système en place et qui ne pouvaient se défendre par eux-mêmes. Les Vongola à l'origine n'avaient pas de véritables fins lucratives, leur seul objectif était d'assurer la sécurité des civiles dans ces temps tumultueux… Mais qu'étaient devenus les Vongolas, aujourd'hui ? Un business mafieux, qui se focalisaient davantage sur l'idée de s'enrichir et accumuler du pouvoir, que mettre fin aux injustices dans le pays. Même s'il faisait tout pour rendre Vongola la plus puissante organisation, à quoi ses efforts servaient-ils si elle utilisait cette force pour assouvir ses propres ambitions plutôt que la cause pour laquelle elle avait été fondée ?

'_Tant d'années perdus et de sacrifices, pour au final me rendre compte que tout cela était en fait pour rien… Je suis vraiment un idiot…'_ pensa l'illusionniste avec son esprit plus clair que lors des dernières décennies.

_ J'accepte votre proposition et je vous suivrai à Poudlard à la fin de vos vacances, annonça le spectre.

Circée ne sentit aucun mensonge dans sa réponse et elle lui sourit.

_ Bien, nous sommes heureuses de t'avoir à bord. Tu auras carte blanche pour rendre fous Voldy et ses Mangemorts si tu les croises, répondit Circée. En fait, je suis curieuse, que comptais-tu faire avant qu'on arrive ?

_ … Attaquer des membres hauts placés de certaines Famiglias en utilisant mon hôte comme bouc-émissaire… et aussi éliminer des membres du CEDEF en passant…, répondit-il.

_ …. Mince, j'aurais dû te laisser t'occuper de Sawada. Blaize Zabini, l'un de mes gardiens, m'a dit que le gars était vraiment incompétent et qu'il avait pratiquement ruiné le CEDEF. Bah, peut-être la prochaine fois, commenta Circée.

_ S'il te plaît, Cissy, ne planifie pas un meurtre devant moi, j'aimerai pouvoir honnêtement plaider mon ignorance, interrompit Luna.

Un instant passa avant que le trio explose de rire et Circée devait se tenir le ventre, tellement elle riait fort.

Après un bon moment, mes deux filles, le spectre qui avait repris le contrôle du corps de Makoto Kozato repartirent en direction du portail de l'école, qu'ils franchirent aisément. Circée donna l'adresse de leur villa à Daemon, puis ils se séparèrent pour le moment, Daemon devait ramener son hôte chez lui avant de les rejoindre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Circée reçut un coup de téléphone de Blaize Zabini, son premier chevalier, qui vivait à proximité de Naples.

_ Bonjour Cissy, je ne te réveille pas, j'espère, la salua-t-il à l'autre bout du combiné.

_ Bonjour Blaize ! Non, tu ne me réveilles pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Cela fait déjà un bon quart d'heure que je suis debout, répondit Circée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

_ Tant mieux, je voulais savoir si Luna et toi avez quelque chose de prévu pour cet après-midi ? Je suis libre et j'aurais bien aimé qu'on puisse passer un moment tous les trois…, proposa-t-il.

_ Non, nous sommes libres cet après-midi, ce matin j'ai juste à finir le corps d'homonculus pour un certain fantôme, c'est tout, répondit Circée.

_ Un corps d'homonculus ? Un fantôme ? …. Mio Cielo, qu'as-tu encore fait ?!, s'exclama Blaize sur un ton paniqué.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas publiquement s'afficher en compagnie de Circée, Blaize gardait toujours un œil sur les activités de Circée, notamment le chaos qu'elle causait accidentellement ou volontairement. S'il ne savait pas qu'il n'en était rien, il jurerait que Circée était apparentée à un certain tueur à gage accompagné de son caméléon qui adorait causer le chaos partout où il passait.

'_Merci mon Dieu pour ta compassion, Circée liée par le sang à Reborn est une idée bien trop terrifiante pour ma santé mentale… la montagne de chaos qu'ils causeraient ensemble…, j'en frémis rien que d'y penser ! Prions pour qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais !_', pensa Blaize.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne pense pas à une telle chose, car « imaginez le pire et il arrivera tôt au tard » était un dicton qui suivait tout particulièrement les gardiens de Circée.

_ C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas raconté qui on a rencontré hier avec Luna… Figure-toi que Daemon Spade, le gardien indigo du Premier et Second parrain Vongola s'est maintenu tout ce temps sur terre sous forme de spectre, capable de prendre possession des vivants ! Luna a appris qu'il se préparait à causer un massacre et elle m'a demandé de l'accompagner pour négocier avec lui. Quand on l'a trouvé, il possédait déjà un homme donc on a dû le capturer avant de pouvoir lui parler. Après cela, j'ai éjecté Daemon de son hôte et après une courte discussion, j'ai réussi à le convaincre de nous rejoindre à Poudlard pour l'année qui vient. Il m'a assuré qu'il abandonnait ses plans et qu'il nous aiderait à mettre la misère dans le camp ennemi. En échange, je lui ai promis un corps d'homonculus afin qu'il puisse subsister même sans hôte, expliqua Circée.

_ … Il n'y a que toi, Cissy, qui puisse obtenir le soutien d'une personne sensée ne plus être de ce monde…. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ont bien pu faire tes ancêtres pour que tu aies une telle « chance ». Tu es sûre qu'il ne nous trahira pas ?, répondit Blaize en soupirant làs.

La « chance » de Circée était vraiment incompréhensible à ses yeux, il commencerait presque à la croire quand elle affirmait que la Volonté collective de l'Humanité avait manipulé sa naissance pour faire d'elle un de ses agents. Blaize avait du mal à croire qu'Alaya, comme Circée l'appelait, existait vraiment. Et on pouvait le comprendre, l'idée que l'humanité ait fait naître une telle force afin d'assurer sa survie, semblait complètement farfelue…. Pourtant, cela expliquerait bien des choses, des éléments dans l'histoire que les membres de sa famille ne parvenaient pas à expliquer et l'essor de figures historiques à des moments clés comme Jeanne d'Arc… détenant une étrange force qu'ils n'étaient pas logiquement sensés détenir. Mais si on acceptait l'existence d'Alaya et de son système pour assurer la survie de l'Humanité, et qu'on gardait en tête l'exemple de Jeanne d'Arc… cela signifiait-il que Circée elle-aussi finirait comme la Sainte française, une fois son rôle accompli ? Quand la menace de Voldemort et ses minions disparaîtraient… qu'arrivera-t-il à Circée ? Serait-elle abandonnée par ceux qu'elle avait protégés ?

Blaize ne pouvait pas l'admettre à haute voix, mais l'idée que les moutons au Royaume-Uni se retournent contre elle, lui paraissait étrangement crédible… Ils étaient si faciles à manipuler, il suffisait que quelqu'un partage à haute voix ses craintes que Circée ne devienne trop puissante et reprenne le flambeau de Voldy… et les imbéciles de Grande-Bretagne n'hésiteraient pas à la sacrifier afin de préserver leur paisible existence…

'_De vrais moutons, prêts à suivre n'importe quel berger et son chien !'_, pensa-t-il. _'Mais que puis-je faire si cela devait arriver… ?'_

Mettant de côté ses craintes, il continua à interroger son ciel sur l'homonculus qu'elle construisait.

_ Tu as dis que tu lui fabriquais un corps d'homonculus ? Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en alchimie…

_ Je m'y suis mis en troisième année, mais avec tout ce que j'avais à faire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier sérieusement cet art… Néanmoins, le sujet des homonculus est le premier sujet que j'ai commencé à lire, je pense donc pouvoir fabriquer un corps convenable à Daemon. Toutefois, mon travail ne sera clairement pas du niveau des Von Einzbern ou de Nicholas Flamel, je reste une débutante !, répondit Circée.

'_Une débutante, hein… Mais te connaissant, je suis sûr que ta toute première création sera d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui d'un débutant en alchimie ordinaire… Après tout, tu es un véritable génie naturelle, mon cher Ciel_', songea intérieurement Blaize.

_ Ton homonculus n'aura donc pas d'âme, c'est cela ?, demanda-t-il simplement.

_ Oui, sinon il pourrait y avoir un conflit entre celle de l'homonculus et Daemon, je crée donc une enveloppe complètement vide pour lui, ce qui n'est pas si aisé que ça, car il faut que son corps puisse accepter sa magie et lui permettre de jeter ses sorts… S'il se retrouve incapable d'utiliser sa magie, il risque de m'en vouloir. Je préfèrerais donc éviter sa rancœur si possible…, expliqua Circée.

_ Je vois, bien revenons en au sujet pour lequel je t'appelle. Cet après-midi, je n'ai rien de prévu, je voulais donc qu'on en profite pour passer l'après-midi dans un parc d'attraction pas très loin, cela te tente toujours ?, annonça Blaize.

_ Bien sûr, j'ai hâte de voir un parc d'attraction italien, je vais aller réveiller Luna. Pour le trajet, comment souhaites-tu qu'on s'organise ?, répondit Circée sur un ton enjoué.

_ Tu penses que vous serez prête à onze heures ? Je passerai vous prendre en voiture avec mon garde du corps, c'est un sorcier lui-aussi et il jouera le rôle de notre gardien, si on nous interroge sur l'absence de nos parents pour nous surveiller, déclara Blaize.

_ Cela sonne parfait, cela me donne le temps de réveiller Luna, finir mon travail pour Daemon et me changer. Bien, à tout à l'heure alors ! Tu te souviens de notre adresse ?, demanda Circée.

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Mon chauffeur connait le coin, donc on arrivera facilement chez vous, répondit Blaize. Bien, à tout à l'heure.

_ Bye, Blaize !

Et ils raccrochèrent en même temps.

Circée sortit du salon, là où se trouvait le téléphone fixe et monta à l'étage pour réveiller Luna. La chambre de Luna faisait la même taille que celle de Circée, et si à l'origine elles étaient parfaitement identiques, à leur arrivée les deux filles les avaient partiellement redécoré. Celle de Luna était remplie de matériaux de peintures et d'autres styles d'art comme de l'argile et des outils de poterie. Alors que dans celle de Circée, elle avait installé sa machine à coudre et plusieurs mannequins et rouleaux de tissus. Circée contempla pendant quelques instants les trois tableaux que Luna avait achevés pendant leurs vacances. Il s'agissait majoritairement de paysages, l'un de leur villa et son jardin, un second de Naples vu de haut et un troisième de la plage avec cette fois-ci les deux filles au centre dans leur maillot de bain. Circée sourit puis détourna les yeux des peintures pour les reposer sur la silhouette profondément endormie de son amie. Elle marcha jusqu'au lit de Luna, puis secoua légèrement les épaules de cette dernière tout en lui disant :

_ Luna, réveille-toi. Blaize vient d'appeler, il nous invite à l'accompagner dans un parc d'attraction tout à l'heure…, dit Circée.

Luna ouvrit les yeux, encore assoupie, de le salive coulait de sa bouche entrouverte.

_ Hmmm ? Blaaaiiizzzeee ? Unnn paaaarrrccc d'atttrrraaactttiooonn ?, marmonna-t-elle longuement en baillant.

_ Oui, il vient nous récupérer à onze heures, donc tu devrais te lever. Je vais me doucher, ensuite je retournerai dans mon atelier. Tu pourrais t'occuper des préparatifs pour la journée ?, demanda Circée.

_ Pas de problème, tu ppppeeeuuuuxxxx me faaaaaiiiiiirrrrrreeee confianceee, répondit Luna en écartant ses couvertures mollement.

_ Bien, je te laisse t'en charger, conclut Circée.

Elle sortit dans la chambre de Luna et retourna dans la sienne pour se doucher. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle enfila une combinaison de travail, puis descendit l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, puis celui menant au sous-sol. Même si cette maison était principalement une villa de vacances, c'était une demeure des Black, donc le sous-sol avait été arrangé afin de pouvoir contenir quatre ateliers pour les expériences des membres de la famille. Sirius n'en avait aucune utilité, contrairement à Circée, il lui avait donc donné carte blanche pour s'en servir pour ses propres expériences. Car un bon nombre de protections contre l'espionnage y avaient été installées par les précédentes générations de la famille, c'était un endroit idéal pour les différents projets de Circée. Elle avait converti l'un des ateliers en laboratoire de potions et un autre comme laboratoire pour pratiquer son alchimie.

C'est dans ce dernier qu'elle se rendit ce matin-là. Elle regarda les yeux pétillants le tank au centre du laboratoire, à l'intérieur se trouvait ce qu'elle considérait comme l'un de ses plus excellents travaux, un corps d'homonculus avec une apparence identique à celle de Daemon Spade. Le corps était physiquement « vivant », mais était une simple coquille vide spirituellement, car il ne détenait aucune âme. Circée activa sa magie avec la baguette de Dorea Black, qui était l'une des rares alchimistes de la famille Black (pas très étonnant qu'elle épouse un Potter) et dont la baguette excellait dans la manipulation de l'ether, la matière dont était constitué l'homonculus nageant dans le tank en face d'elle. Circée vérifia les signes vitaux de l'homonculus en face d'elle, par magie puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Daemon qui se trouvait dans la pièce avant son arrivée.

_ Es-tu prêt à essayer ce corps ? Dès que tu y seras entré, je viderais le liquide à l'intérieur du Tank et tu pourras en sortir. Bien sûr, ce corps sera assez faible et limité dans un premier temps comme celui d'un nouveau-né, alors j'espère que tu feras attention, annonça Circée au spectre.

_ Nufufufufu, je m'en doute. Ce corps vient juste de naître d'une certaine manière, il est donc évident qu'il ne possède pas l'expérience et les réflexes qu'on attendrait en voyant l'âge de son apparence, répondit Daemon avant d'avancer vers le tank et passer à travers pour ensuite plonger à l'intérieur du corps.

Circée marcha jusqu'aux commandes du tank et désactiva par magie la fonction qui contrôlait le liquide dans lequel le corps nageait. Le liquide fut aspiré par le fond lentement afin que le corps, qui flottait auparavant, puisse descendre délicatement avant de toucher le fond du tank. Après quelques instants, le corps commença à bouger faiblement et Circée décida qu'il était temps d'ouvrir le tank, pour que Daemon puisse en sortir. Elle l'ouvrit à distance puis leva sa baguette pour léviter Daemon jusqu'à une table d'examen pour pouvoir ensuite vérifier son état. Elle reprit ses notes de recherches et sur une feuille de libre, elle commença à relever les informations sur l'état actuel de l'homonculus. Pendant qu'elle s'attelait à cette tâche, prenant soin de garder un œil sur les signes vitaux de Daemon, l'homme commençait à bouger davantage et il avait même ouvert les yeux.

_ Bien, tout à l'air dans l'ordre, comme je l'avais prévu… Je vais donc pouvoir t'emmener dans la chambre que j'ai aménagé pour toi, c'est pratiquement une chambre d'hôpital, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais d'autres choix, lui dit-elle.

Elle métamorphosa les pieds de la table pour les transformer en roulette, puis elle poussa la table en direction de la porte du laboratoire, qu'elle ouvrit avant d'en faire sortir Daemon. Dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Daemon, puis retourna auprès du sorcier pour pousser la table sur laquelle il reposait à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la chambre, qu'elle avait aménagée exactement comme celle d'un hôpital, elle lévita à nouveau Daemon puis le posa sur le lit. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'attacher à plusieurs machines pour mesurer ses signes vitaux et lui transmettre des nutriments, elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié une petite chose…

_ Mince, j'ai oublié de t'habiller… Je suis sûre que tu ne souhaites pas rester davantage nu, hmm, si je me souviens bien, j'ai fait préparer par Dobby des robes de patients d'hôpital, marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant d'un placard.

Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une blouse d'hôpital blanche. Elle retourna auprès du lit en soupirant :

_ On dirait que je vais devoir t'habiller moi-même… Ou je pourrais demander à Dobby de s'en charger ? Non, autant que je le fasse moi-même, de toute façon il faut que je m'occupe de t'attacher à toutes ces machines…, conclut-elle.

Circée s'attela donc à vêtir Daemon, tout en évitant le plus possible de regarder la partie inférieure de son corps sous sa taille. Quand elle eut fini, elle attacha Daemon à chaque machine et aux différentes perfusions nécessaires. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, elle appela Winky. L'elfe apparut immédiatement à son appel. Après l'arrestation de Croupton Senior et Junior, elle avait décidé de rester au service de Circée, car elle préférait être utile dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'elle considérait comme le responsable du malheur de son ancienne famille. Circée l'avait donc formé de la même manière que Dobby afin qu'elle puisse aussi l'assister dans ses projets alchimiques et autres. Circée lui donna quelques consignes puis lui ordonna de veiller sur Daemon le reste de la journée puisqu'elle et Luna sortirait. Une fois certaine que Winky soit capable d'accomplir cette tâche, elle remonta jusqu'à sa chambre pour s'habiller pour leur sortie du jour.

Elle enfila un short vert pomme, top violet foncé, une chemise violette à carreaux qu'elle laissa ouverte, et une paire de baskets vertes, sans oublier sa barrette enchantée pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux.

_ Cela devrait aller pour une sortie dans un parc d'attraction, murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle prépara un sac avec son portefeuilles, une casquette et d'autres objets dont elle ne souhaitait pas se séparer, puis redescendit jusqu'au salon. Luna l'y attendait en compagnie de Dobby qui leur avait à nouveau préparé un pique-nique, mais pour quatre cette fois-ci. Elle le remercia puis prit une feuille blanche et un stylo afin d'écrire un mot pour Sirius. Ce dernier dormirait sûrement jusqu'à plus de midi. Il était rentré tard dans la nuit, vers trois-quatre heures du matin selon l'elfe de maison et il n'était donc pas près de se lever après avoir fait la java aussi tard.

À onze heures, Circée sentit la présence des flammes de Blaize à l'extérieur de la villa près du portail et elle prévint Luna. Elles sortirent donc de la maison pour aller le rejoindre, il attendait devant leur portail et s'apprêtait à sonner lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher.

_ Bonjour les filles, vous avez passé un bon début de journée ?, leur demanda-t-il en souriant.

Blaize était vêtu assez simplement, un tee-shirt violet, un jean et des baskets. Un look que Circée et Luna ne lui avaient jamais vu auparavant car il n'y avait que très peu d'occasions pour lui de porter ces vêtements à Poudlard.

_ Excellent, j'ai fini ce dont on a parlé ce matin, répondit Circée en ouvrant le portail.

_ Moi aussi, même si je me suis levée un peu trop tôt à mon goût !, répondit ensuite Luna.

_ Désolé, d'avoir mis fin à ta grasse matinée, Luna. Pour me faire pardonner, je te promets de tout faire pour que tu passes une formidable journée, déclara Blaize.

_ Hmm, je compte sur toi pour tenir cette promesse !, dit la blonde.

Ils rirent un moment, puis montèrent arrière de la voiture de la famille de Blaize. Ils mirent une bonne heure pour arriver au parc d'attraction choisi par Blaize et n'eurent pas besoin de faire la queue pour entrer, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Circée, mais elle ne l'interrogea pas.

'_Ce doit être grâce à ses connexions mafieuses'_, pensa-t-elle simplement.

Il était plus de midi quand ils arrivèrent, ils décidèrent donc de s'installer sur une pelouse pour déjeuner et ensuite, ils monteraient sur les attractions les moins susceptibles de leur faire vomir leur déjeuner.

Circée sortit les sandwichs et salades que Dobby avait préparés ainsi qu'une large nappe. Les garçons la déplièrent tandis que Luna et elle sortaient les victuailles. Ils mangèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure, discutant à voix basse du début de leurs vacances et de ce que Circée comptait faire pour son anniversaire. L'année dernière, elle avait organisé une grande fête à laquelle elle avait invité ses amis de Poudlard, mais cette année, sa fête serait en petit comité. Il n'y aurait que Luna, Sirius et Daemon présent pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Elle aurait bien invité Blaize, mais ce jour-là il était pris et puis Sirius avait toujours une certaine méfiance envers tout ce qui était Serpentard.

Après le déjeuner, ils montèrent sur quelques attractions. En premier les auto-tamponneuses, Circée et Luna se donnèrent à fond pour tamponner les autres visiteurs, sous le regard exaspéré de Blaize. Ensuite, la maison hantée qui était assez décevante, car après avoir vu la Chambre des Secrets, Circée était beaucoup moins susceptible aux environnements lugubres. Le Palais des glaces à l'intérieur duquel, Luna et Circée prirent un bon nombre de poses d'idoles ou simplement comiques que Blaize ne put s'empêcher de photographier. Ils montèrent aussi sur différents carrousels et le bateau-pirate, avant de passer aux attractions à sensations fortes.

La première de ce type fut les Chaises volantes, puis ils passèrent à la Grande Roue, alors que Circée et Luna souhaitaient monter sur les Montagnes Russes, sans Blaize qui avait la nausée, quelqu'un heurta Circée dans la foule, la faisant tomber par terre.

_ Oh mon Dieu, désolé ! Vraiment désolé ! J'ai trébuché et vous ai heurté ! Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa la voix masculine de la personne qui l'avait heurté et que Circée avait l'étrange impression de reconnaître.

Une main tendue apparut devant son visage et Circée après avoir mis de côté l'étrange sensation de déjà-vu qui l'avait envahi, la saisit pour se relever. L'homme le souleva avec aisance et Circée une fois debout put enfin reconnaître le visage de son interlocuteur. Elle cligna des yeux un instant, stupéfaite par une telle coïncidence. Le jeune homme qui venait de la heurter n'était autre que Dino ! Le garçon qui l'avait déjà heurté deux jours plus tôt… Et il semblait lui aussi l'avoir reconnu…

_ Désolé ! C'est la deuxième fois que l'on se rencontre et que je vous fais tomber ?! Je suis vraiment maladroit et malchanceux…, marmonna-t-il encore plus embarrassé que lors de leur première rencontre.

' _Son visage embarrassé est vraiment trop adorable…. C'est presque criminel d'être aussi mignon avec les joues rouges…_', pensa Circée intérieurement alors qu'à l'extérieur, elle affichait un sourire gracieux.

_ Ce n'est rien, je vous l'assure… Toutefois, je me demande si notre prochaine rencontre sera similaire. On dit bien jamais deux sans trois, non ?, commenta-t-elle sur un ton calme qui ne trahissait pas ses sentiments profonds plus… douteux.

_ J'espère que cela n'arrivera pas… Faire tomber trois fois d'affilé quelqu'un que je connais à peine, dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Avant que Circée ne puisse rétorquer, une voix masculine les interrompit :

_ Hé, frangin, tu nous présentes ?, demanda un jeune homme qui devait avoir un peu moins de vingt ans.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Dino, même si ses cheveux étaient plus courts et d'un blond plus foncé. Il était un peu plus grand que Dino et portait une chemise et un jean, alors que son petit frère portait un simple tee-shirt.

_ Ha, Alessio, je te présente Cécile Black, on s'est rencontré à la plage il y a deux jours. Mlle Black, voici mon frère aîné, Alessio Cavallone. C'est l'idiot qui m'a poussé et qui m'a fait vous heurter, annonça Dino.

Immédiatement, le dénommé Alessio prit son frère par le cou d'un bras et posa le coude de l'autre sur le crâne de Dino.

_ Qui appelles-tu un idiot, frangin ?, demanda l'aîné en frottant son coude contre la tête du cadet.

_ T-t-t-to-o-o-i-i-i, répondit avec difficulté Dino.

_ C'est toi l'imbécile de nous deux pas moi !, répliqua Alessio Cavallone.

Circée et Luna se mirent à rire devant le spectacle des deux frères se disputant comme des gamins. Au bout d'un moment, Alessio libéra Dino puis se tourna vers les deux filles.

_ Donc votre nom est Cécile Black, c'est ça ?, dit-il à Circée, puis il se tourna vers Luna. Et vous êtes ?

_ Luna Lovegood, enchanté !, répondit la blonde en souriant.

_ Moi de même, Miss Lovegood. Je vous prie d'excuser mon imbécile et maladroit petit frère, il trébuche au moins une dizaine de fois chaque jour…, déclara Alessio Cavallone. Et il semblerait que ce soit la deuxième fois qu'il vous fasse tomber, mademoiselle Black, je vous demande de bien vouloir lui pardonner.

Il avait dis tout cela sur un ton charmeur, pour ensuite finir avec un clin d'œil.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai déjà pardonné sa maladresse, je trouve cela plus amusant qu'autre chose… Vous comptez monter sur les Montagnes Russes, vous aussi ?, demanda curieusement Circée.

_ Oui, c'est la dernière attraction de notre journée et vous ?, répondit l'aîné des Cavallone.

_ Après celle-ci, on en fera encore deux ou trois puis on quittera le parc, vous voulez qu'on monte ensemble ?, proposa Circée.

_ Avec joie ! Avoir la compagnie de deux filles aussi jolies serait un vrai plaisir !, accepta immédiatement l'aîné avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. Cela ne te dérange pas non plus Dino, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Pas de problème, avoir quelqu'un d'autre que cette brute épaisse comme compagnie n'est pas de refus, répondit le cadet.

_ QUI est une brute épaisse ?, demanda Alessio avec une veine sur le front.

Dino ne répondit pas mais il se cacha derrière Circée, ce qui la fit glousser.

Ils refirent la queue devant le manège et montèrent quand leur tour arriva. À la demande de Circée, ils mélangèrent leur groupe, ainsi Circée s'installa à la droite de Dino, tandis que Luna et Alessio étaient derrière eux, avec encore les deux gardes du corps des deux frères. Le manège démarra assez lentement mais quand ils arrivèrent au premier sommet, puis chutèrent à toute allure, Dino commença à crier et Circée à rire. Ils montèrent puis descendirent à grande vitesse pendant plusieurs minutes en riant sauf Dino qui était pratiquement inconscient.

Lorsque leur tour se termina, Circée aida Dino à descendre du manège sous le regard amusé de son frère et de Luna. Elle guida vers un banc et il put finalement s'assoir.

_ Souhaites-tu boire de l'eau ?, proposa Circée en ouvrant son sac.

_ N-n-non, cela devrait passer tout seul… Urrggg, je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter Alessio !, répondit Dino en gémissant.

_ Se sentir aussi mal après un seul tour de montagnes russes, tu devrais avoir honte frangin ! Nos amies n'ont eu aucun mal elles, répliqua son frère.

_ Je te déteste… Tu le sais ça ?, maugréa Dino.

_ Première nouvelle, répondit Alessio en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, les filles si vous souhaitez reprendre votre tour du parc, vous pouvez y aller. Nous allons partir dès que Dino se sentira un peu mieux, donc autant ne pas vous faire perdre davantage de temps….

_ Vous êtes sûrs ?, demanda Circée en regardant Dino avec inquiétude.

Le voir aussi mal en point lui donnait l'envie de jouer les infirmières pour le soigner et le remettre sur pieds, un sentiment vraiment étrange….

_ Oui, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que le parc ferme, alors vous devriez en profiter, répondit l'aîné.

_... D'accord, nous devons de toute façon rejoindre nos deux compagnons, l'un d'eux ne se sentait pas assez bien pour monter sur les montagnes russes avec nous, ils nous attendent donc un peu plus loin. Dino, tu as toujours mon numéro ? N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as un jour de libre !, déclara Circée avant qu'elle et Luna leur disent au revoir.

Alors qu'elle repartait, elle put tout de même entendre Alessio dire à son frère :

_ Tu as réussi à obtenir le numéro d'une jeune fille aussi mignonne ? Et ben dis donc petit frère ! On cache ce genre de chose à ses frères maintenant ?

Circée ricana, mais ne se retourna pas. Luna et elle rejoignirent rapidement Blaize qui marmonnait à voix basse la tête dans ses mains. Quand elles arrivèrent en face de lui, il releva la tête totalement exaspéré et leur dit :

_ Parmi tous les visiteurs du parc, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous discutiez et vous mêliez aux deux plus jeunes fils du parrain de la Famiglia Cavallone ?, chuchota-t-il pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

_ Ils sont donc bien dans la mafia…. Je m'en doutais, mais avoir une confirmation est toujours préférable, répondit simplement Circée. Et pour ta gouverne, on a rencontré Dino à la plage, il y a deux jours. Mais, c'est la première fois qu'on voit son frère. Ils sont très charmants, je trouve !

_ C'est vrai, leur relation est assez drôle, j'ai bien ri en les voyant se disputer comme des gosses, ajouta Luna en souriant à Blaize.

_ … Moi Cielo, si je meurs d'une crise cardiaque, j'espère que tu en assumeras la responsabilité, déclara gravement Blaize.

_ Ne me sous-estime pas autant, Blaize. Penses-tu vraiment que même la mort pourrait me séparer de mes chevaliers ? Si tu meurs, il suffit que je te ramène à la vie, c'est tout !, répliqua Circée en ricanant.

_ … Le pire, c'est que si c'est toi, cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu y parviennes… Je t'en prie, ne recherche pas des méthodes de résurrection des morts tant qu'on n'aura pas fini nos études, c'est tout ce que je te demande, soupira le sorcier.

_ Rabat-joie, alors que je suis si près de détenir un pouvoir qui pourrait me rendre immortel, maugréa Circée en boudant.

_ … Attends deux secondes ! C'est quoi cette histoire d'immortalité ?! demanda Blaize en se levant soudainement.

_ Humm, je t'expliquerai cela quand on rentrera, ici ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour une telle discussion. Tu te sens prêt pour faire d'autres attractions ?, dit Circée.

_ Tu ne me répondras pas avant, n'est-ce pas ? Bon d'accord, mais faisons quelque chose de soft, répondit Blaize en soupirant.

_ Cool ! Je veux faire cette pieuvre !, déclara Luna en indiquant la pieuvre verte géante un peu plus loin.

_ OK, allons-y, agréa Blaize.

Et ils se rendirent vers la pieuvre, sur laquelle ils purent aisément monter car il y avait une courte queue.

Une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le parc avec quelques souvenirs et montèrent dans leur voiture. Pendant que leur chauffeur conduisait, Circée jeta un sort pour l'empêcher de les entendre, puis expliqua la magie qu'elle pensait capable de la rendre immortelle et de ressusciter les morts.

_ Tu vois, lors d'une de mes visites hebdomadaires dans les records akashiques, je me suis demandée si je pouvais y trouver une méthode pour ramener les morts à la vie. Cela m'est venu comme ça, je n'y avais pas pensé auparavant, mais dès que cette idée m'est venue, cela m'a rendu curieuse… Alors, j'ai utilisé ma faculté pour voir les différentes méthodes qui ont pu être employées dans le passé… Et il y en a une qui a particulièrement retenu mon attention. Son détenteur originel ne lui a pas donné de nom, mais parce que cette méthode est similaire à celle d'un animé que j'ai vu, j'ai décidé de la nommer comme celle de l'animé, l'Heaven feel. Cette méthode consiste en Matérialiser l'âme d'une personne afin d'éviter sa dispersion après sa mort et son retour à la Racine. Une fois matérialisée, l'âme peut être transférée dans un autre « corps » qui se retrouve modifié par les souvenirs de l'âme, afin de le rendre complètement vivant, capable de saigner, tomber malade, vieillir et mourir. Le détenteur de ce pouvoir devient immortel, car son âme transcende à une forme plus haute d'existence dans laquelle avoir un corps vivant n'est plus une obligation pour vivre… Et en bonus, le détenteur obtient une source illimitée d'énergie magique, parce que son âme deviendrait analogue à une machine à mouvement perpétuel ! Un pouvoir terrifiant entre des mains comme celles de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?, expliqua Circée les yeux pétillants.

Découvrir que dans ce monde, une magie similaire à l'Heaven Feel avait existé, avait vraiment eu l'effet d'un choc pour elle, mais après y avoir réfléchi un moment, la surprise était rapidement passée, puis a été remplacée par le désir d'obtenir elle-même cette magie. Plus que l'immortalité, c'était la possibilité de ramener les morts et d'acquérir une réserve illimité de mana qui l'intéressait. Avec la guerre civile qui se profilait en Grande-Bretagne, savoir qu'elle pourrait ressusciter ses camarades, lui ôterait un poids des épaules.

_ Tu sembles déterminer à acquérir ce pouvoir, donc je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Mais prends garde à ce que ce pouvoir ne te monte pas à la tête !, conclut Blaize en fronçant des sourcils.

Ils arrivèrent un peu plus tard à la villa et les filles descendirent, tout en lui disant au revoir. Dans la villa, elles virent Sirius lire un manuel de métamorphose et s'entraîner avec Dobby à donner des cours. (Ce qui était vraiment hilarant car l'elfe portait une robe de sorcier et était assis à un pupitre avec un rouleau de parchemin devant lui et une plume dans les mains, écrivant soigneusement ce que Sirius disait.)

_ Vous avez passé une bonne journée, les filles ?, demanda-t-il en les voyant entrer.

_ Excellente et toi ?, répondit Circée en gloussant.

_ Moque-toi de ton pauvre parrain, mais je te rappelle qu'il y a des chances que je devienne votre professeur à la rentrée ! Il faut que je me prépare, rétorqua Sirius en boudant.

_ Vous étiez vraiment excellent, on aurait vraiment dit un professeur, monsieur Sirius !, déclara Luna.

_ Merci, Luna ! Au moins toi, tu reconnais mes efforts, contrairement à mon ingrate de filleule !, déclara Sirius en souriant à la blonde puis boudant à la rousse.

_ Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, Sirius. Les seuls élèves qui risquent de te mener la vie dure sont les Serpentards, et encore même pas la moitié d'entre eux ne serait assez stupide pour s'attirer tes foudres en se moquant de toi, affirma Circée.

_ Si tu le dis, bon je suppose que vous souhaitez vous doucher ? Vous devriez monter, on mange dans une demi-heure environ, annonça le sorcier.

Les deux filles hochèrent de la tête et montèrent les escaliers pour se rendre dans leurs chambres.

Le soir, après vingt heures, le téléphone sonna et Circée y répondit :

_ Bonsoir, qui est à l'appareil ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Bonsoir, Cécile. C'est Dino, je t'appelle comme on se l'était promis, répondit Dino.

_ Dino, je suis contente que tu es tenu ta promesse ! Alors, as-tu un jour de libre pour qu'on puisse se voir ?, enquerra Circée.

_ Oui, après-demain. Je voulais vous proposer à Luna et toi de passer l'après-midi et le soir ensemble. Il y a une discothèque réservée au moins de dix huit ans en ville, qui sert des boissons non alcoolisés, je me suis dit que cela pourrait vous intéresser…, expliqua Dino.

_ Une discothèque ? Ce serait super, Luna et moi ne sommes jamais entrées dans une discothèque, répondit Circée. Attends un peu, il faut que j'en parle à Luna…

Circée appela Luna qui était un peu plus loin et l'informa de la proposition de Dino, que la blonde accepta.

_ Luna est d'accord, il suffit que mon père nous donne lui aussi son accord et ce sera bon. Luna, je peux te laisser le combiné un moment ?, dit Circée en tendant le téléphone à la blonde.

_ Pas de problème, répondit celle-ci en le prenant des mains de son amie.

Circée monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans la chambre de Sirius, dont la porte était ouverte.

_ Sirius, notre ami Dino vient de nous appeler pour nous proposer de passer la journée et le soir d'après-demain ensemble avec Luna, on irait dans une discothèque pour mineur durant la soirée. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?, demanda Circée.

Sirius leva les yeux de son livre de métamorphose puis après avoir réfléchi un instant, répondit :

_ Oui, vous pouvez y aller, mais vous ne rentrez pas trop tard ou vous m'appelez pour que je vienne vous chercher. Ce n'est pas comme si quoi que ce soit pourrait vous arriver tant que vous resterez ensemble…, déclara le sorcier.

_ Merci ! Je file le lui annoncer !, dit Circée en sortant en trombe de la chambre.

Après qu'elle fut partie, Sirius marmonna :

_ On dirait que Circée a eu le coup de foudre pour ce garçon… J'espère qu'elle ne finira pas le cœur brisé….

Circée reprit le combiné et informa Dino qu'elle et Luna avaient la permission de sortir avec lui dans deux jours et ils discutèrent des détails joyeusement. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha le téléphone, Circée était particulièrement enjouée, elle sifflait même, sous le regard amusé de Luna qui se retenait de rire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Circée et Luna attendaient Dino devant le portail de leur villa à quatorze heures et demie de l'après-midi. L'italien leur avait promis de les guider en ville en journée et le soir, ils se rendraient à la discothèque dont il leur avait parlé.

Pour l'occasion, Circée avait revêtu la robe que Winky lui avait offerte à Noël. Elle était violette et à paillettes, avec des manches violettes transparentes et s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle avait aussi relevé une partie de ses volumineux cheveux roux pour les réunir en un haut chignon, tandis que le reste était lâché dans son dos, avec une large mèche ondulée sur son épaule. Luna portait elle une robe indigo plus sobre avec des touches de violets et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux hautes couettes.

_ Vous êtes toutes les deux ravissantes aujourd'hui, Cécile et Luna !, les complimenta Dino en sortant de l'arrière d'une voiture assez longue.

Il devait pratiquement s'agir d'une limousine !

_ Merci pour le compliment, Dino, tu es pas mal toi aussi, répondit Circée en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Vraiment fringuant, ajouta Luna.

Dino portait une chemise blanche avec un veston simple gris et un pantalon simple, mais plus soigné que le jean qu'il portait deux jours plus tôt. Il avait l'air d'un serveur de restaurant vêtu ainsi.

Ils montèrent tous les trois à l'arrière de la voiture, qui les conduisit au centre ville. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils ressortirent avec l'un des gardes du corps de Dino pour les accompagner, les filles ne l'interrogèrent pas sur ce point, ce dont il était reconnaissant.

Dino les guida dans le centre ville en leur indiquant les bâtiments principaux et leurs fonctions, ils marchaient lentement, en s'arrêtant fréquemment devant un monument ou un building particulier. Dino était un excellent guide et leur garde du corps leur donnait parfois des détails que Dino ignorait sur les monuments et lieux qu'il leur montrait.

Un peu avant vingt heures, il les emmena dans un restaurant à proximité de la discothèque qui serait leur destination finale. Le restaurant en question n'était pas trop grand et avait une apparence particulièrement conviviale. Vu la manière dont le serveur les accueillit, Dino semblait être un habitué des lieux et il les guida sans hésité à une table vers le fond du restaurant.

Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à la même table et prirent les menus qui étaient déjà disposés. Cécile demanda à Dino ce qu'il leur recommandait et commanda les plats en question, de même que Luna, puis en attendant leur repas les trois jeunes discutèrent.

_ En fait, je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, mais vous êtes des touristes n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous êtes de quel pays ?, demanda curieusement Dino.

_ Oh, on ne te l'a pas dit ? Je suis franco-britannique, même si je passe les trois quarts de l'année en Écosse dans une école privée avec pensionnat. Luna et moi sommes toutes les deux élèves dans la même école, répondit Circée.

_ Pour ma part, je suis anglaise, et je suis dans une classe en-dessous de Cissy, ajouta Luna.

_ Vous n'êtes pas dans les mêmes classes ?, demanda confus Dino.

_ Non, je suis de quelques mois plus jeune que Cissy, ce qui fait qu'on n'est pas dans la même année. Mais comme on étudie et dort dans l'école tous les jours de la semaine sauf pendant les vacances, on ne manque pas d'opportunité de se voir. Cissy m'aide souvent pour mes devoirs à la bibliothèque et je visite souvent son dortoir. Ses camarades de chambre me laissent très souvent dormir avec elles, répondit Luna.

_ Je vois, moi-même je vais à une école qui fait pensionnat et mon camarade de chambre est disons… assez bruyant. On l'entend à trois kilomètre car il a cette habitude de crier pratiquement à chaque début de phrase-

_ VOI !

_ C'est ça ! Il crie VOI à tout bout de champ ! Hein ?, marmonna Dino en fronçant des sourcils puis en se retournant vers la porte du restaurant.

Il pâlit quand il vit qui se tenait à l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'un groupe de cinq personnes habillées d'un uniforme noir. Trois étaient assez grands et un peu plus âgés que Circée. L'un avait des cheveux gris un peu longs en bataille avec une prothèse à la main gauche. Un autre avait le crâne rasé et une mèche verte sur le devant du visage et une paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez. Le dernier avait des cheveux noirs longs en pique, avec des pattes en forme d'éclair, il portait aussi une petite barbe et avait des piercings, un sur l'arcade sourcilière, un sur la lèvre inférieur et un autre sur l'endroit ou se croisait ses lèvres. Quant à leurs deux plus jeunes compagnons, l'un ne devait même pas avoir dix ans, il était blond avec une couronne sur les cheveux et le dernier était assis sur son épaule, sa taille laissait penser qu'il devait avoir deux ans environs. Mais Circée ne s'y trompa pas, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'un des Arcobaleno et en jugeant par les flammes qu'elle pouvait sentir même partiellement masquées, ce n'était autre que celui à la tétine indigo : Ophiuchus Black aussi connu sous le nom de Viper.

' _Quel hasard de rencontrer un membre de la famille ici. Mais je ne peux pas correctement me présenter dans ces circonstances, je peux au moins afficher la bague, elle n'est invisible que pour les No-Majs…'_, pensa Circée en faisant se toucher les bouts de ses doigts afin d'exposer le plus nonchalamment possible ses chevalières qui signalaient son statut d'héritière des Potter et Black.

_ VOI, Cavallone, que fous-tu ici ?, demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux gris qui semblait du même âge que Dino et Circée.

_ Salut, Squalo, je suis juste venu dîner avec deux connaissances avant d'aller à la discothèque à côté, répondit Dino mal à l'aise.

_ Deux connaissances ?, répéta le dénommé Squalo surpris en se tournant vers Circée et Luna.

Ses compagnons les regardèrent aussi curieusement, mais ce fut la réaction d'Ophiuchus et du jeune garçon qui intrigua Circée, ils s'étaient tous deux raidis en apercevant ses chevalières. Si cela n'était pas trop étonnant pour Ophiuchus, le fait qu'elle semblait paniquer, était plus étrange. Craignait-elle que Circée ne révèle à ses compagnons des informations sur elle ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Circée, même si c'est vrai qu'Ophiuchus ne la connaissait pas assez pour le savoir. Et puis, il y avait le blond, s'il pouvait voir ses chevalières, il devait être un sorcier. Connaissait-il l'existence de la magie ou était-il Né-Moldu ? Mystère.

_ VOI ! Cavallone, comment as-tu réussi à convaincre deux jolies filles de dîner avec toi ?!, s'exclama Squalo éberlué.

_ Hé ! Je n'ai pas-, tenta d'expliquer Dino, mais Circée l'interrompit.

_ Il m'a littéralement fait tomber à deux reprises avec son charme ! Alors je lui ai demandé de jouer les guides pour mon amie, Luna Lovegood et moi durant nos vacances à Naples. Enchantée de rencontrer le colocataire de Dino, mon nom est Cécile Black, mais appelez-moi Cissy, s'il vous plaît, se présenta Circée.

Les deux sorciers du groupe d'assassins (et il s'agissait d'assassins, car Circée avait reconnu l'emblème de la VARIA sur leur uniforme) se figèrent en entendant le nom complet de Luna, le nom de famille et le diminutif de Circée, ils devaient donc avoir compris sa véritable identité. Cela signifiait que le blond était au courant des affaires du monde magique et en toute logique, il n'était pas Né-Moldu.

_ VOI ! Enchanté, Squalo Superbi ! Je dois avouer que voir Dino en compagnie de deux filles sans se ridiculiser est étrange…, répondit Squalo.

_ Vraiment ? Dino a été d'excellente compagnie cet après-midi, il nous a fait faire le tour de la ville et n'a pas hésité à répondre à nos questions. Même s'il a trébuché deux ou trois fois, tout s'est très bien passé, affirma Circée.

Squalo discuta un moment avec leur groupe avant de rejoindre ses camarades à la table qu'ils avaient choisi. Les plats de Circée et ses compagnons arrivèrent juste après et ils purent donc enfin dîner.

Un peu plus tard, ils quittèrent le restaurant et marchèrent jusqu'à la discothèque. Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Circée entraîna immédiatement Dino vers la piste de danse et profitant que la musique soit assez sensuelle à ce moment-là, elle dansa tout en collant son dos contre le torse de Dino. S'il fut tout d'abord surpris par ses actions, il se laissa rapidement guider par Circée et mit ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille pour suivre son rythme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Squalo entra à son tour dans la discothèque et regarda surpris Dino et Circée danser ensemble, mais avant qu'il ne puisse les contempler davantage, Luna le tira à son tour vers la piste pour danser. Circée se mordit les lèvres terriblement amusée en voyant Luna danser avec un Squalo complètement embarrassé.

Ils dansèrent jusqu'à minuit, puis quittèrent ensemble la boîte de nuit pour prévenir le chauffeur du groupe qu'ils étaient prêts à repartir. Squalo leur dit au revoir puis repartit à la recherche de ses collègues. Il était près d'une heure du matin quand les deux filles rentrèrent à la villa et se couchèrent après une longue mais formidable journée. Elles avaient juste avant promis à Dino de retourner ensemble à la discothèque dès qu'il serait à nouveau libre, pendant les vacances. Et pour lui dire au revoir, Circée, prise d'une envie soudaine, tira sur sa chemise pour qu'il baisse la tête et l'embrassa avec passion sur les lèvres en mettant la langue. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha après quelques minutes, Dino semblait pratiquement stone, comme s'il avait pris de la drogue, ce qui rendit Circée assez fière. Elle devait embrasser terriblement bien pour qu'il affiche une telle expression béate….

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Le prochain chapitre entier sera la rentrée en cinquième année, les évènements du reste des vacances seront réunis dans un demi-chapitre. **


	21. Chapter 155

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games. Celle de ce chapitre est la tenue de Circée lors de sa sortie au parc d'attraction du précédent chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre est un demi-chapitre constitué de drabbles. Comme je ne souhaite pas faire un second chapitre entier sur les vacances de Circée, j'ai créé plusieurs drabbles sur un thème spécifique à chaque fois pour résumer ce qui se passe.**

**Chapitre 15,5 : Aventures de vacances.**

**1) **_**Cousin**_

Le lendemain de la sortie en ville avec Dino, Ophiuchus Black passa à la villa. Circée et Luna n'en furent pas surprises car elles l'avaient sentie les suivre la veille au soir.

_ Mou… Cela faisait longtemps, Sirius. Heureuse de voir le chef de famille en forme, dit Ophiuchus après s'être installée dans le salon.

_ Bonjour, Ophiuchus, et c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Je crois que la dernière fois c'était peu avant la naissance de Circée, quelques temps après que tu sois devenu un chibi, répondit Sirius.

Il avait été surpris de voir une de ses cousines françaises débarquées, mais il était soulagé que ce soit Ophiuchus qui restait toujours au moins cordiale avec lui. Le reste de cette branche de la famille critiquait constamment ses choix de vie auparavant, alors même que la branche française ne partageait pas les idéaux extrémistes de la famille proche de Sirius.

_ S'il te plaît, appelle-moi par mon nom de code, Mammon. Je préfèrerai éviter que mon vrai nom parvienne à certaines oreilles ennemies, demanda Mammon.

_ Pas de problème, Mammon. Y-a-t-il une raison spéciale à ta visite ? Tu as toujours considéré que le temps c'est de l'argent, donc cela m'étonne de te voir ici en personne. Tu aurais pu parfaitement trouver notre numéro de téléphone pour nous appeler plutôt que venir directement, affirma Sirius.

_ Mou… C'est vrai, mais il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas au téléphone. Je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles mieux et que tu portes bien la chevalière de Lord Black, ce que je viens de faire. Puis savoir ce qui se passe au Royaume-Uni, la presse est légèrement divisée sur la question du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres britanniques. Comme ta filleule est au centre de cette polémique, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait de me renseigner, répondit Mammon en haussant les épaules.

_ C'est vrai que tu travailles comme informatrice… Bien, je suppose que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Cissy, dit Sirius.

_ Non, je peux même vous montrer mes souvenirs de cette nuit pour prouver mes dires. Dobby !, appela Circée.

Dobby apparut dans un « pop », puis disparut après que Circée lui ait donné un ordre. Quand il revint, il tenait dans ses mains la pensine des Potter, que Circée prit puis posa sur la table. Elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche puis plaça l'extrémité sur ses tempes. Un mince fil argenté sortit de son crâne en même temps qu'elle éloignait sa baguette et elle déposa le fil dans le bol avant de pousser celui-ci vers Mammon. Sans hésitation, l'illusionniste y plongea la tête. Pendant un bon moment, l'Arcobaleno ne bougea pas, restant parfaitement immobile.

Mais soudainement, elle releva la tête puis après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle rendit le bol à Circée qui en extirpa son souvenir.

_ Bien, si je résume ce que je viens de voir. Après avoir touché le trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu as été envoyée dans un cimetière, car le trophée avait été transformé en Portoloin. Tu as été capturée par un homme du nom de Rachepied, même si à mes yeux tu t'es plutôt laissée capturer. Et cet homme t'a attachée à la pierre tombale du père du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de commencer à préparer une potion pour rendre à ce dernier un corps. Les ingrédients principaux étaient les ossements du père, la chair du serviteur et le sang de l'ennemi, dans ce cas-ci, toi. Mais la potion a partiellement échoué, Voldemort est revenu, mais avec un corps mi-humain, mi-moufflette. Tu as prétendu que cela devait être la faute de Rachepied, mais je suis sûre que c'est Sirius qui a interverti les ossements ou le sang, peut-être même les deux. Ce type de blague est pile son style. Après sa résurrection, il a tenté de te jeter le Sortilège de Doloris, mais celui-ci fut sans effet. Je compte sur toi pour m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée à réussir cela, s'il y a un moyen pour stopper les effets de ce sort... Ensuite, il a fait venir jusqu'à lui le reste des Mangemorts, en touchant la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur le bras de Rachepied. Après un long discours à ses minions, il a décidé que vous vous battrez en duel devant ses subordonnés, afin de leur rappeler sa supériorité. Mais, les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il s'y attendait. Tu t'es montrée plus rusée que lui en attaquant une partie de ses minions pour donner l'ordre à tes alliés qui étaient cachés de sortir. Tu as ensuite commencé ton duel avec Voldemort et vos baguettes se sont connectées. J'ai entendu le chant d'un phénix, je crois, puis après un moment tu es parvenue à forcer sa baguette à revivre tous les sorts qu'elle avait jetés. Lorsque la baguette « criait », je pense qu'elle revivait les sortilèges de Doloris qu'il avait jetés plus tôt… Des sortes de fantômes des dernières personnes qu'il a tuées, sont apparus au fur et à mesure, en te demandant de maintenir la connexion entre vous. Un Moldu, une sorcière, puis ta mère et enfin ton père… Lorsque tu as mis fin à la connexion, ils se sont jetés sur lui pour te faire gagner du temps. Tu as pu éliminer son serpent, qui était un Horcruxe, un détail qui explique comment son âme s'est maintenue sur terre, mais alors que tu souhaitais le capturer, il est parvenu à s'enfuir. Tes alliés, un groupe d'aurors et de Langues-de-plomb, sont parvenus à capturer une partie des Mangemorts, mais certains ont réussi à s'enfuir à cause de traîtres dans les rangs du Ministère. Enfin, tu es retournée à Poudlard. Ai-je bien tout résumé ?, déclara Mammon en se massant les tempes.

_ C'est exactement cela ! Et je suis d'accord avec les cris de sa baguette, lorsque j'y ai repensé un peu plus tard, j'ai remarqué que les moments où elle criait, s'était lorsqu'elle devait montrer qu'il avait jeté le Sortilège de Doloris, chronologiquement. Après en avoir discuté avec Madame Bones, on a conclu que le phénomène qui s'est produit cette nuit-là était une forme de Priori Incantatum forcé par nos baguettes, qui ont pour noyaux une plume du même phénix. Un détail qu'Ollivander m'avait dit lorsque j'ai acheté ma baguette, répondit Circée.

_ Tu penses que si deux baguettes avec un noyau provenant du même animal jettent un sort qui se croise, comme dans ton cas et celui de Voldemort, ce phénomène réapparaîtrait ?, demanda Mammon curieusement.

_ Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le démontrer, mais il se trouve qu'à Poudlard, il y a une paire de jumeaux dont les baguettes sont parfaitement identiques. Je leur ferai donc essayer à la rentrée, répondit Circée. Souhaites-tu savoir quelque chose d'autre ?

Ils passèrent la matinée à discuter de la résurrection de Voldemort, de son passé (Mammon fut surprise d'apprendre que le vrai nom de Voldemort était Tom Elvis Jedusor et que son géniteur était un Moldu.) et des Horcruxes (Mammon avait des connaissances approfondies en Magie noire, mais ne connaissait que des méthodes détruisant le conteneur pour détruire l'Horcruxe). Vers midi, Mammon repartit, mais avant elle prévint Circée et Luna de l'identité de Dino. Les deux filles lui assurèrent qu'elles étaient parfaitement au courant de cela car elles étaient amies avec l'héritier de la famille Zabini, ce qui soulagea l'illusionniste, qui s'en alla ensuite.

* * *

**2) Anniversaire**

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de jours que Circée et Luna avaient rencontré Dino et elles le voyaient généralement tous les trois jours. Mais, aujourd'hui on était le 31 juillet et c'était l'anniversaire de Circée. Elle fêtait ses quinze ans ce jour-là et pour l'occasion, elle avait invité Dino à sa petite fête. Si le blond en fut tout d'abord surpris, il accepta rapidement son explication (son anniversaire avait lieu durant les vacances, elle ne pouvait donc pas inviter ses amis) et confirma qu'il viendrait.

La fête démarra à quatorze heures et demie, à l'arrivée de Dino et d'un de ses gardes du corps, ce dont le blond s'excusa. Circée accepta sans broncher la présence de l'homme et les fit immédiatement entrés dans la villa. Pour l'occasion, l'intérieur du salon avait été décoré de fleur de lys en tissu et de banderoles avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire Cécile ». Une table avec des boissons, un large gâteau et d'autres friandises et pâtisseries avait été dressée au fond du salon, après que les meubles furent poussés contre les murs pour faire de la place. Une seconde table avec plusieurs cadeaux se trouvait à côté, les présents sur cette table étaient tous non magiques, Sirius l'avait vérifié et pouvaient donc être montrés à Dino et son garde du corps. Il y avait un piano dans un coin, un micro au milieu et une radio dans l'autre coin, le tout était installé sur une sorte de scène improvisée.

_ Tout à l'heure, je chanterais pour vous ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis assez bonne chanteuse selon mes amis, tu ne te retrouveras donc pas sourd !, expliqua Circée.

Circée avait une âme d'artiste et elle excellait dans les domaines comme la danse, le chant, la musique, la couture et plusieurs autres. C'était un des principaux points en commun qu'elle avait avec Luna, qui était elle-aussi une artiste dans l'âme. En revanche, elle n'était pas très sportive, elle avait surtout une profonde aversion envers les sports d'équipe, tout particulièrement le Basketball depuis l'école primaire…

Avec l'arrivée de Dino et de son garde du corps, Circée put souffler ses bougies et servir à tout le monde une part de gâteau. C'est là que les conversations commencèrent. Sirius discutait avec le garde du corps dénommé Romario, ce dernier essayait de vérifier si le trio brittanique était une menace pour les Cavallone subtilement, mais Sirius faisait un excellent travail pour le convaincre du contraire. Circée, Dino et Luna parlaient du dernier mois de vacances avant la rentrée.

_ Je dois avouer que retourner en Écosse ne me tente pas des masses. Mais c'est devenu une sorte de tradition familiale pour les membres de nos familles de faire nos études du collège et lycée là-bas. Tu peux déjà imaginer les températures qu'on peut avoir en hiver, on ne peut pas aller dehors sans une épaisse cape, car même un manteau ne suffit pas à nous tenir au chaud. L'année dernière, on a eu l'occasion d'accueillir deux groupes venant de deux écoles auxquelles la nôtre est jumelée, chacun d'une douzaine d'élèves de classes de premières ou terminals. L'un venait de France et en arrivant, ils étaient complètement gelés, ils n'avaient même pas pensé à emmener des vêtements chauds pour l'Écosse, alors qu'ils arrivaient la veille d'Halloween, déclara Circée.

_ Ok, c'est sûr que cela sonne vraiment stupide. Les pays du Royaume-Uni sont réputés pour leur mauvais temps, pourtant. Ne pas prévoir des vêtements adaptés pour la météo, c'est vraiment idiot, agréa Dino.

_ Sans compter le fait que le groupe venant de France a passé pratiquement tout le temps de leur séjour à critiquer la décoration de notre école. Franchement, ils étaient de très mauvais invités. Ils auraient pu prendre exemple sur ceux venant de Scandinavie, ils ont été parfaitement polis durant ces quelques mois et ont fait de leur mieux pour s'intégrer. Même Viktor, malgré ses fangirls, ajouta Luna.

_ Viktor ?, répéta Dino.

_ Oh, il est une sorte de mini célébrité, je doute que tu aies déjà entendu son nom en revanche. Il était constamment suivi par un groupe d'admiratrice dans notre école, ce qui l'agaçait sincèrement parce qu'il vivait un peu mal son statut de vedette. Un brave jeune homme avec qui on s'est particulièrement bien entendu. Je crois qu'il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir pu étudier dans notre école, plutôt que la sienne, expliqua Circée en omettant comment Viktor était célèbre.

Un peu plus tard, Circée déclara qu'il était temps pour elle d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Il y avait un petit tas sur la table, la majorité étant restée dans sa chambre. Le premier qu'elle ouvrit fut celui de Sirius qui était le plus large et le plus lourd, à l'intérieur il y avait une bonne dizaine de romans dont elle prit le temps de lire les titres.

_ C'est un cadeau commun avec Rémus. Il m'a aidé à sélectionner des titres récents qui tu n'as probablement pas encore lu, expliqua Sirius.

_ Merci ! J'aurais de quoi lire à l'école en dehors des heures de classe, déclara Circée en mettant le cadeau sur un coin de la table.

Le second qu'elle ouvrit, était celui de Luna et la forme lui indiquait déjà qu'il devait s'agir d'une peinture. Elle le déballa et sans surprise elle vit une peinture d'elle avec les cheveux roux et dans la tenue qu'elle portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus à la discothèque. L'arrière-plan représentait l'intérieur de la boîte de nuit et Circée était au milieu de la piste avec Dino et Squalo et Luna un peu plus loin.

_ Wahou ! Luna, tu es sacrément talentueuse, dis donc ! On dirait presque que nous sommes vivants sur cette peinture !, commenta Dino.

Circée sourit intérieurement, cette peinture serait probablement animée dès qu'il partirait.

_ Dino a raison, cette peinture est magnifique, Luna. Tu as dû te donner une sacrée peine pour pouvoir l'achever aussi vite et je t'en remercie sincèrement, déclara Circée en donnant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Elle ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Blaize, qui était un gâteau et des friandises typiquement italiennes et un ravissant bracelet serti de pierres précieuses d'excellentes qualités malgré leur petite taille. Circée pourrait aisément transformer ce bracelet en code mystique après le départ de Dino et Romario.

Le suivant fut celui de Madame et Monsieur Weasley, leur habituel gâteau d'anniversaire et des friandises, il y avait aussi une lette avec, mais Circée la mit de côté.

Ensuite, ce fut celui de Ted et Andy qui contenait des cassettes VHS sorties entre mai et juillet, ce qui l'a mit d'excellente humeur, car elle pourrait se faire un marathon de film avec Luna le soir.

Celui de Dora contenait un top fuchsia assez court et légèrement transparent, ainsi qu'une minijupe en jean, une nouvelle paire de bottes et en dessous… une boîte de préservatif ! Heureusement, dès qu'elle avait vu le nom marqué sur la boîte, elle l'avait à nouveau enfuie sous les vêtements, donc personne d'autre n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Même si le visage excité et amusé de Sirius trahissait le fait qu'il était complice de cette blague, ce sac à puces ! Il devait avoir informé Dora de l'attraction de Circée envers Dino, et comme la métamorphomage avait un sens de l'humour très similaire à celui de son oncle, elle avait dû accepter de participer à sa blague ! Circée le fusilla du regard, mais Sirius sifflait innocemment. Il allait le lui payer, ça c'est sûr !

Le dernier cadeau fut celui de Dino, qui avait la taille d'une petite boîte d'un bijou, elle l'ouvrit en rougissant et découvrit à l'intérieur un joli collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de Pégase dont les yeux étaient des améthystes. Circée cligna des yeux surprise, puis se tourna vers Dino :

_ Je l'adore, il est vraiment adorable ! J'adore les chevaux et les pégases, tu as vraiment bien choisi. Pourrais-tu me l'attacher ?, dit-elle en lui tendant le collier puis en soulevant d'une main sa longue chevelure rousse.

_ Pas de problème, répondit-il en rougissant, sous les regards amusés des trois spectateurs de la scène.

Il passa le collier autour du cou de Circée, puis l'attacha un peu maladroitement. Le parfum doux de fleur de lys de Circée l'avait distrait pendant quelques secondes.

Circée le remercia en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, puis lui donna un baiser sur la joue, ce qui le fit rougir encore davantage, titillant les instincts légèrement sadiques de Circée.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, Circée monta sur scène et annonça que c'était à son tour de leur offrir un cadeau. Elle alluma sa radio et enclencha l'une des chansons qu'elle avait gravé sur un CD, puis commença ainsi à chanter :

_ _Think of days with no hopes_

_So all alone in the dark_

_I cried so many tears_

_Now I know, now I know_

_The page was turning chapter one in my book of love_

_But you came here to show me that dreams can come true_

_I want you to know my heart glows from your touch _

_In your arms all the pain inside washes right through _

_Together we'll find a way_

_I believe your love,_

_I believe in our love _

_No matter what I know our aim is true _

_Every step we take our love will grow stronger _

_I wish that two hearts could be one_

_Here we are, hand in hand, _

_We watch the stars up in the sky, _

_They're shining down on us _

_We can share every day in every way _

_We hold the promises of tomorrow_

_Hold me tight, wanna feel you close _

_So don't let me go _

_I want us to be until the end of time _

_Call my name any time when your heart feels sorrow _

_I'll wipe the tears from your face_

_I'll be there for you, _

_I'll be right by your side _

_I promise to cherish eternally _

_You're the only one to get me through this life _

_I wish that our hearts could be one_

_Seasons are changing _

_Snow's coming down now _

_Melting from traces of our love _

_Never be alone forever more_

_I believe your love, _

_I believe in our love _

_No matter what I know our aim is true _

_Every step we take our love will grow stronger _

_I wish that two hearts could be one_

_I'll be there for you, _

_I'll be right by your side I promise to cherish eternally _

_You're the only one to get me through this life_

_I wish that our hearts could be one_

Quand elle termina, elle reçut des applaudissements énergiques des quatre spectateurs, puis poursuivit sa prestation pendant une bonne demi-heure.

* * *

**3) Rendez-vous amoureux**

Cinq jours après son anniversaire, Circée et Dino sortaient ensemble sans Luna, qui voulait leur donner l'opportunité d'avoir un véritable premier rendez-vous. Ils avaient décidé de retourner à la plage puisque c'était là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

Circée avait pris la décision d'accélérer les choses entre eux et même si elle savait qu'il ne leur restait que deux semaines avant qu'elle quitte Naples, elle s'en fichait. Elle était folle de Dino. Elle aimait tout chez lui. Son rire, sa maladresse, sa manière de parler, son romantisme, sa joie de vivre, elle était complètement sous son charme. Et elle ne le regrettait absolument pas. Elle souhaitait plus que tout vivre l'instant présent durant le peu de temps qu'il leur restait et ne surtout pas avoir des regrets au final.

C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur une serviette de plage, elle lui avait pris la main et l'avait à nouveau embrassé sur la bouche et cette fois-ci Dino avait répondu en l'embrassant à son tour. Ils s'embrassèrent avec ardeur pendant deux bonnes minutes avant de s'écarter légèrement pour reprendre leur respiration.

_ Dois-je prendre ta réaction comme une réponse positive à mes sentiments ?, demanda Circée en le taquinant.

Elle avait posé sa main sur le torse du blond et le caressait du bout des doigts.

_ Si tu souhaites qu'on sorte ensemble… Et bien, oui, je suis d'accord, je dois avouer que j'ai complètement craqué pour toi…, répondit Dino en lui caressant la joue.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, je suis raide dingue de toi, déclara Circée en l'embrassant à nouveau.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nager et s'embrasser. À la fin, Dino escorta Circée jusqu'à sa villa et ils se promirent de s'appeler le soir.

Ils savaient tous deux que leur relation ne durerait probablement pas, mais ce n'était pas grave, tant qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble.

* * *

**4) Au revoir**

La veille du départ de Circée, Sirius et Luna, Dino vint les voir une toute dernière fois pour leur dire adieu.

_ Penses-tu vraiment te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi ? J'ai négocié avec mon père pour qu'on revienne durant les vacances de pâques de l'année prochaine et celle d'été. Je te promets que ce n'est qu'un au revoir, affirma Circée.

_ C'est vrai ? Cela serait vraiment super, je t'attendrais, je te le promets, répondit Dino dans la chambre de la sorcière.

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de la jeune fille pour discuter et Circée en profita pour monter sur Dino et l'obliger à s'allonger.

_ Ne me trompe pas, darling. Je le saurais si tu vois une autre fille, et je te promets de ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Circée avant de l'embrasser.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dino dût repartir et Circée lui passa un anneau avec une large opale au doigt avant qu'il parte.

_ Pour que tu te souviennes de moi, expliqua-t-elle quand il l'interrogea sur la bague.

La pierre était capable de concentrer des flammes du ciel d'une grande pureté et était extrêmement résistante en plus. Elle pouvait pratiquement rivaliser avec les pierres des anneaux Vongola. Quand Dino réveillerait ses flammes, cet anneau devrait l'aider à apprendre à les maîtriser et les contrôler.

* * *

**5) Météo**

_ Hé, Blaize ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les mafieux italiens sont obsédés par la météo ? Dès que Luna et moi en croisons, ils se retournent vers nous et parlent de nuages, de brouillard et de pluie… C'est vraiment bizarre, commenta Circée au téléphone le soir.

Blaize ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle pouvait entendre le bruit d'une tête qui heurtait à plusieurs reprises et violemment une table à l'autre bout du combiné. Après un moment, Blaize reprit la parole :

_ Cissy, ne me dis pas que j'ai oublié de te dire comment chaque type de flammes était désigné dans la mafia ?, demanda Blaize au bord de l'hystérie.

_ Je ne crois pas me souvenir que leurs noms aient un lien avec la météo, puisqu'elles sont nommées par leur couleur, répondit Circée confuse.

_ … La mafia ne les appelle pas simplement par leur couleur, contrairement aux sorciers. C'est à cause de ton ancêtre qu'elles ont reçu une différente appellation. Les flammes oranges sont désignées comme les Flammes du ciel, car comme le ciel elles acceptent tous les autres éléments. Les flammes jaunes sont celles du soleil, celles bleues sont celles de la pluie, les flammes vertes sont nommées les flammes d'orage, celles rouges sont celles des tempêtes, celles indigo du brouillard et enfin, celles violettes sont celles des nuages. Autrement dit, quand les mafiosos que tu as croisés, parlaient de nuage, ils parlaient de toi, tandis que brouillard et pluie référençaient Luna. Masquez vos flammes quand vous sortez s'il vous plaît, les tiennes sont extrêmement rares et convoitées Circée. Certains mafiosos n'hésiteraient pas à t'enlever pour acquérir ton potentiel, expliqua gravement Blaize.

_ Hmm, il n'y a vraiment qu'un Potter pour manipuler toute une société à adapter sa propre terminologie pour désigner un phénomène déjà reconnu !, commenta en riant Circée.

_ CISSY ! Je suis sérieux ! Même s'il y a peu de chances que des mafiosos parviennent à te blesser, rappelle-toi que les Vindices veillent au grain ! Tu ne peux pas simplement abuser tes pouvoirs pour leur échapper, répliqua Blaize.

_ Je sais, je sais… Je serais prudente. Bonne soirée, Blaize !

Et Circée raccrocha.

* * *

**6) Quidditch en Bulgarie.**

Le lendemain de leur départ de Naples, le trio qui était devenu un quatuor avec Daemon, se trouvait en Bulgarie pour assister à un match entre l'équipe de quidditch de Bulgarie et celle d'Hongrie. Viktor leur avait proposé des places pour ce match et ils avaient accepté de s'y rendre. Ils ne resteraient cependant que trois nuits dans un hôtel, puis se rendraient en France pour passer le reste des vacances jusqu'au vingt-neuf août au château des Delacour. Fleur et sa famille les avaient invités pour remercier Circée d'avoir sauvé la vie de Gabrielle et Fleur.

Le stade pour le match était bien plus petit que celui de la finale de Coupe du monde, mais plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Leur groupe avait obtenu des classes VIP pour la plus haute tribune, là où se trouvaient les familles des joueurs. Ils entrèrent et Circée reconnut immédiatement les parents de Viktor dans un coin là où se trouvaient quatre places inoccupées. Elle s'approcha d'eux et les salua respectivement avant de s'assoir près d'eux.

Elle fut légèrement surprise, lorsque le match commença, de voir que c'était Daemon le plus impatient. Il était un fervent fan de quidditch et n'avait pu assister pendant presque deux cent ans à un match, donc elle comprenait son excitation.

Le match dura une bonne demi-heure, mais se termina par la victoire de la Bulgarie grâce à la capture de Vif d'or par Viktor. Un peu plus tard, Viktor monta avec son équipe dans leur tribune et après avoir discuté avec ses parents, il s'approcha de Circée.

_ Bonjour, Circée ! Tu as passé des bonnes vacances ?, lui demanda-t-il en baisant sa main.

_ Excellentes. Et toi ? J'espère que tu as pu te reposer convenablement, répondit chaleureusement Circée.

_ Oui, après le Tournoi, j'ai pris une bonne semaine de repos. J'en avais besoin après ce qui s'est passé. Mais là, je suis en pleine forme. Qu'as-tu pensé du match ?, dit-il.

_ Tu as été excellent. Les batteurs adverses t'ont constamment attaqué, mais tu as persévéré et attrapé le Vif avec brio ! Le match était vraiment intéressant, je te remercie de nous avoir invité, déclara honnêtement Circée.

_ Je suis heureux que tu es apprécié le match. Tes compagnons et toi êtes-vous libres demain ? J'aimerai vous faire visiter la ville avant que vous ne repartiez, annonça Viktor.

_ Oui, on est libre. Nous acceptons avec joie ta proposition, c'est pour nous quatre la première fois qu'on visite la Bulgarie, alors avoir un guide serait merveilleux, accepta immédiatement Circée.

Le lendemain, Viktor et son jeune cousin, Raphael, les escortèrent dans les rues de Sofia, la capitale de la Bulgarie. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la Cathédrale d'Alexandre-Nevski, qu'ils purent visiter, et s'arrêtèrent même au marché juste à côté. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtèrent à l'Église de Boyana pour admirer ses fresques, certaines datant du 13éme siècle, un peu plus loin dans le même quartier ils visitèrent le Musée nationale d'Histoire à la demande de Circée qui souhaitait apercevoir la collection du plus grand musée de Bulgarie. Leur dernière destination fut les boutiques sur le Vitosha boulevard pour acheter des souvenirs et à la fin de la journée, elle dit au revoir à Viktor et son jeune cousin, mais lui promit de lui écrire.

* * *

**7) France avec les Delacour**

Le reste des vacances avant le retour à Londres, ils le passèrent en France chez les Delacour dans leur château près de Nantes. Car Circée, Sirius et Luna avaient déjà passé tout un mois quasiment à visiter les plages italiennes, ils décidèrent de visiter les quatre plus grandes villes de France, une à une, pour faire du tourisme, ainsi que Beauxbâtons. Durant l'année scolaire, Fleur avait décrit à plusieurs reprises la splendeur de son école et Circée et Luna souhaitaient donc pouvoir la visiter. Les parents de Fleur acceptèrent de jouer les intermédiaires afin d'obtenir l'autorisation de leur faire une visite guidée de Beauxbâtons. Pendant qu'ils attendaient une réponse, Fleur et sa sœur Gabrielle se chargèrent de les guider lors de leurs excursions dans les villes les plus touristiques de France.

À Paris, les deux sœurs leur firent voir les nombreux monuments historiques moldus de la capitale : la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, l'Élysées, la place de la Concorde, la cathédrale de Notre-Dame de Paris et la basilique du Sacré-Cœur. Ils se promenèrent dans Montmartre, les Jardins du Luxembourg, le Marais, Saint-Germain-des-Prés et les Champs Élysées. Et visitèrent le musée du Louvre et celui d'Orsay. Ils se rendirent en dernier dans la Rue Magique, l'équivalent français et parisien du chemin de Traverse, qui regorgeait d'au moins trois fois plus de boutiques, qui étaient nettement plus propres que celles britanniques.

À Lyon, ils se promenèrent dans le Vieux-Lyon et ses traboules, passèrent devant les ruines des théâtres gallo-romains, s'arrêtèrent un moment au parc de la Tête d'Or et finirent par découvrir la Presqu'île.

À Marseille, ils marchèrent le long du port, puis se rendirent à la basilique de Notre-Dame de la Garde, à la Vieille-Charité, au parc Borély, à la Canebière, puis terminèrent leur journée en visitant les îles du Frioul et le château d'If, qui avait servi de décor au roman d'Alexandre Dumas «Le comte de Monte-Cristo».

À Lille, la dernière grande ville qu'ils visitèrent, ils allèrent à la vieille bourse commerciale de la ville, car Fleur leur avait dit que dans sa cour on trouvait des bouquinistes, d'autres vendeurs d'anciens objets, ce qui intrigua Circée, et des gens qui passaient leurs journées à jouer aux échecs. Ils se promenèrent dans le marché de Wazemmes, le Vieux-Lille, Sirius fit même la tournée des bars avec Daemon, et dans le quai du Wault. Ils visitèrent ensuite la citadelle et l'opéra, puis terminèrent leur visite en se rendant à la place de la Déesse.

Deux jours plus tard, ils obtinrent la permission de se rendre au château de Beauxbâtons avec un Portoloin et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Circée comprit enfin pourquoi Fleur était si vocale dans ses critiques contre Poudlard. Le château était vraiment somptueux et n'avait pas l'apparence légèrement désuète et délabrée de Poudlard. L'extérieur était d'une grande propreté et le bâtiment étincelait même ! Les jardins à la française étaient découpés par magie dans le relief montagneux et dans le parc se trouvait une magnifique fontaine qui possèderait des pouvoirs de guérison, portant le nom de Flamel, en l'honneur de Nicolas et Pernelle Flamel. Tous deux étaient d'anciens étudiants de Beauxbâtons, et ils avaient en partie financé la construction de l'académie grâce à leur or alchimique.

Le vingt-neuf août, ils repartirent pour le Royaume-Uni en avion (sauf Daemon qui fut téléporté par Dobby) avec Fleur, car cette dernière avait décidé de travailler à Gringotts pour améliorer son anglais.

Fleur s'installa à Grimmaurd en tant que locataire de Sirius, elle ne payait pas de loyer, car elle serait en charge de garder la maison en état durant l'année scolaire. Cela lui permettait donc de mettre de côté une grosse partie de son salaire et Sirius avait quelqu'un de confiance pour s'assurer que sa maison qu'il avait à peine rénovée ne finisse pas à nouveau en dépotoir. McGonagall n'avait pas trouvé d'autre professeur de métamorphose durant le délai imparti et elle avait donc réquisitionné Sirius pour cette année, comme ils en avaient convenu. Sirius résiderait donc lui-aussi à Poudlard cette année.

* * *

**NOTES:**

*****_**Ophiuchus Black:**_

**Le vrai nom de Viper dans ma fiction, la pauvre a été victime de la manie des Black de donner des noms de constellations ou de figures mythologiques à leurs enfants. De là, sa décision de prendre un alias, pour son job d'informatrice, Viper. Mammon est donc une femme dans cette fic et elle a l'âge d'Andromeda.**

*****_**La chanson de Circée :**_

**Il s'agit de la version anglaise de la chanson « Mamoritai-White Wishes » de BOA. Je vous la recommande dans les deux versions, elle est vraiment excellente.**

**J'hésitais avec « 1000 Words »interprété par Jade (tirée de **_**Final Fantasy X-2**_**, qui existe en version japonaise et anglaise aussi) et « Eyes on me » de Faye Wong (tirée de Final Fantasy VIII). Mais au final, je me suis dit que le style plus pop de celle-ci collerait mieux pour une fête d'anniversaire.**


	22. Chapter 16

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games. Celle de ce chapitre est Saberface Circée, portant la robe de Jeanne Alter. Si vous êtes doués pour faire des dessins sur ordinateurs et souhaitez en faire pour ma fic, n'hésitez pas !**

**Avertissement, à la fin de ce chapitre, je décris une scène de torture, si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, vous pouvez passez la fin.**

**Circée apparaît sous un jour plus sombre ici, je vous préviens d'avance.**

**Chapitre 16 : Le crapaud rose ou comment rendre son professeur assez fou pour qu'elle aille à l'asile psychiatrique des sorciers.**

Le 1er Septembre, Circée fut déposée par Ted à King's Cross, car Sirius s'était déjà rendu la veille à l'école pour préparer sa classe et ses quartiers. Sur son top, le badge avec un P, qui signifiait qu'elle était préfète, brillait impeccablement lustré. Elle fit ses aux revoir à son oncle puis traversa la barrière pour arriver au quai dans lequel le Poudlard Express se trouvait. Parce qu'elle était arrivée assez tôt, elle réserva un wagon de libre, qu'elle ferma et dont elle tira les rideaux afin d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière. Elle attacha ensuite son badge sur la poitrine de sa robe, puis rouvrit la porte du compartiment pour attendre ses amis.

Luna arriva la première et quand elle aperçut le badge sur sa poitrine, elle la félicita chaudement. Circée avait fait en sorte que son courrier pour l'école arrive chez les Tonks durant les vacances, elle n'avait donc appris qu'à son retour à Londres qu'elle avait été choisie comme préfète de Gryffondor (après qu'elle soit officiellement réinscrite à Poudlard) et elle avait décidé d'en faire la surprise à ses amis.

Neville arriva ensuite et il avait lui aussi un badge de préfet sur le torse :

_ Je savais que tu serais choisie comme préfète ! Toutes mes félicitations, Circée !, lui souhaita Neville.

_ Merci beaucoup ! Et je m'en doutais que tu serais toi aussi choisi, tu es le garçon de notre année à Gryffondor le plus travailleur, répondit Circée en lui faisant la bise.

_ C'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que je serais choisi pourtant, j'aurais cru que ce serait Dean ou Roger, répliqua Neville.

_ Tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi, Nev ! Tu as fait d'énormes efforts tout au long de l'année et je sais que les professeurs l'ont remarqué eux-aussi, affirma Circée.

_ C'est vrai, Neville, tu as beaucoup travaillé, et tes résultats de fin d'année étaient plutôt bons, n'est-ce pas ?, ajouta Luna.

_ Oui, je m'en suis vraiment bien sorti l'année dernière, mais c'est grâce à votre aide, répondit Neville, ils furent interrompus par la porte de leur compartiment qui s'ouvrit et les jumeaux passèrent la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

_ Salut, tout le monde ! Wahou ! Circée et Luna vous avez sacrément bronzé !, commenta Fred.

_ L'Italie vous a réussi, on dirait !, ajouta George.

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans le compartiment avec leurs valises et un air guilleret.

_ On peut le dire, et vous qu'avez-vous fait de beau pendant ces deux mois ?, demanda Circée.

_ On a travaillé sur nos produits, ma chère. On a même un présent spécial pour toi et un pour Patmol, pour vous remercier du magnifique cadeau que vous nous avez fait à la fin de l'année dernière, répondit Fred en posant sa valise au sol pour ensuite l'ouvrir.

_ Un cadeau ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'on vous ait fait un cadeau…, marmonna confuse Circée.

Fred sortit avec l'aide de son frère une boîte et à l'intérieur…

_ Tadammm ! Voici notre toute nouvelle figurine, Moufflettemort !, déclarèrent-ils simultanément en tendant une boîte en carton sur laquelle une image de Voldemort sous sa nouvelle apparence était imprimée.

Les trois autres sorciers présents éclatèrent de rire en voyant ce que les deux Weasley avaient fabriqué. Il fallait avoir une sacrée dose de courage ou de culot pour fabriquer une figurine à l'effigie du Seigneur des Ténèbres sous son apparence de demi-moufflette !

_ Par Merlin, les garçons ! Vous avez produit une figurine à son effigie ?! Vous êtes justes sacrément culottés ! Je vous tire mon chapeau, il fallait le faire !, déclara Circée.

_ Vous les vendez combien ? J'en aimerai une !, déclara Luna.

_ Moi aussi, je vous en prends deux, mes parents vont adorer cette figurine, ajouta Neville.

_ On a déjà des acheteurs, et bah dis donc, ça c'est du rapide ! Mais, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu. Attendez un peu qu'on vous montre à quoi la figurine ressemble et ce qu'elle peut faire, dit George en ouvrant l'emballage délicatement.

Il en sortit la figurine emballé de papier bulle, puis se tourna vers Circée.

_ Celle-ci c'est celle qu'on voulait t'offrir, désolé d'avoir dû l'ouvrir sans ta permission, dit Fred.

_ Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de voir de quoi votre figurine est capable, répondit nonchalamment Circée.

La figurine de Moufflettemort leva sa mini-baguette et dès qu'il prononça la moitié de la formule du Sortilège de Doloris, il lâcha une bombe toxique qui affecta ses mini-minions en tenues de Mangemort, derrière lui qui gémissaient en appelant à l'aide encore et encore.

_ Par Mer-Merlin, c'est hi-hilarant ! Oh, mon Dieu !, dit Circée tout en riant à s'en plier le ventre.

Non seulement, ils avaient fait une figurine de Voldy, mais ils avaient ajouté ses Mangemorts en arrière-plan, qui devenaient les victimes de la puanteur de Moufflettemort ! Des génies ! C'est deux là étaient des génies ! Ils avaient même réussi à intégrer une fonction vocale à la figurine ?! Vraiment, leur talent était incomparable !

_ Fred, George, bravo ! C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, bravo ! Votre figurine est vraiment un chef d'œuvre ! Je l'adore et je suis sûre qu'il en sera de même pour Sirius. Vous pourrez la lui remettre ce soir, après le banquet, affirma Circée.

_ Merci pour les compliments, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu parles de Sirius ?, demanda George.

_ C'était sensé être une surprise, mais bon… Sirius remplace le professeur McGonagall comme professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor !, annonça Circée.

_ PAR MERLIN ! PATMOL VA ÊTRE NOTRE PROFESSEUR CETTE ANNÉE !, rugirent les jumeaux d'enthousiasme.

Leur cri attira l'attention de Lee Jordan qui ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment l'air confus.

_ Hé, Gred et Forge, pourquoi vous criez comme ça ?, demanda Lee.

_ Sirius Black va remplacer McGonagall comme professeur de défense !, répondit Fred tout excité.

_ J'ai trop hâte qu'on ait notre premier cours avec lui, je sens que cela va être fantastique !, ajouta George.

_ Lee, ignore-les. Ils sont simplement en train de fangirler sur leur idole, commenta Circée.

_ Ça je peux le voir… Félicitation, Circée et Neville, vous êtes nos nouveaux préfets de cinquième année, je vous souhaite bonne chance avec ces deux-là, répondit Lee en secouant ses dreadlocks.

Les jumeaux retrouvèrent leur calme à ce moment-là et regardèrent tour à tour le badge de Circée et celui de Neville.

_ Vous êtes préfets ? Mince, cela veut-il dire qu'on a collaboré avec l'ennemi ? Qu'en penses-tu Gred ?, demanda George.

_ Je n'en suis pas sûr Forge, Cissy et Neville font peut-être semblant de soutenir l'autorité ennemie afin de mieux la saboter ?, répondit Fred. Attendons un peu avant de décider….

_ En tout cas, c'est toujours mieux que ce soit Neville qui est le badge que Ron, n'est-ce pas ? Maman a été assez déçue par contre, elle espérait vraiment qu'il soit préfet cette année. Mais avec ses notes de l'année dernière… il y avait vraiment peu de chance, il a failli redoubler vous savez ?, dit George.

_ Désolée d'avoir à dire cela, mais cela ne m'étonne même pas. Il a pratiquement passé l'année à paresser au lieu de faire ses devoirs et sa dispute avec Hermione n'a rien arrangé, car même elle a abandonné l'idée de le faire bosser, affirma Circée.

_ En parlant d'Hermione, elle risque probablement d'être déçue car elle voulait devenir préfète, cette année…, commenta Fred.

_ Dommage pour elle, en tout cas les garçons n'hésitez pas à vous installer dans ce compartiment. J'y laisse mes affaires le temps que j'aille dans celui des préfets pour rencontrer le Préfet et la Préfète en chef, avec Neville. Je reviens ensuite, annonça Circée en se levant.

Les garçons rangèrent leurs valises dans le compartiment, tandis que Circée et Neville en sortirent pour rejoindre celui des préfets.

Le compartiment des préfets se trouvait juste après celui du conducteur et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il y avait déjà deux personnes : Padma et Hannah. Circée et Neville les saluèrent joyeusement puis s'assirent à leur tour et commencèrent à discuter. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Daphné Greengrass et Théodore Nott arrivèrent à leur tour et Circée les salua. Elle haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage épuisé et légèrement angoissé de Nott, mais ne le questionna pas sur ce qui le dérangeait à ce point. Ernie Macmillan, puis Anthony Goldstein furent parmi les derniers arrivés et dès que le train démarra, le Préfet en chef, Cédric, et la Préfète en chef leur donnèrent leurs instructions.

Circée, Neville et Cédric repartirent ensemble en direction de leur compartiment dans lequel Cho et Cédric s'étaient installés après leur départ.

_ Salut Cho ! Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?, enquerra Circée en s'asseyant sur la banquette sous sa malle.

_ Excellentes et toi ?, répondit Cho.

_ Fantastiques ! On a passé environ un mois et demi à Naples, quelques jours en Bulgarie là où Luna et moi avons revu Viktor, il nous a même invitées à un match de l'équipe nationale bulgare, et les derniers jours en France chez la famille de Fleur. On a pu voir Beauxbâtons et maintenant je comprends pourquoi Poudlard décevait tellement la délégation de Beauxbâtons ! Leur école est vraiment magnifique, elle semble tout droit sortie d'un conte de fée !, répondit Circée.

_ C'est vrai ? Raconte !, demanda Cédric.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils discutèrent de leurs vacances respectives et le sujet tourna même sur la romance estivale de Circée avec Dino, un sujet qui intéressait grandement Cho, qui lui posa des tas de questions sur son petit ami. Après avoir fini de parler de ce sujet, Circée et Neville s'excusèrent pour aller patrouiller le train et en chemin, ils croisèrent Drago et ses minions insultant Hermione dans l'entrebâillement d'un compartiment.

_ Malefoy, Goyle, Crabbe et Parkinson pour ce comportement inacceptable, vous aurez chacun trois jours de retenus, interrompit Circée en s'arrêtant devant eux les bras croisés.

_ Pour qui tu te prends Potter, tu crois que ton badge te donn-, commença Drago.

_ Oui, ce badge me donne le droit de distribuer des punitions et des retenus lorsqu'un élève commet une transgression ou se comporte tout simplement de manière incorrecte. Ce qui est le cas pour vous quatre, ici. Retournez dans votre compartiment, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je rallonge vos retenues à une semaine entière. Allez ouste !, ordonna froidement Circée à Drago et ses trois bulldogs.

Drago semblait prêt à en venir à un duel, mais Parkinson le tira par la manche vers leur compartiment. Circée se tourna ensuite vers Hermione qui regardait avec une profonde jalousie le badge de préfet sur le torse de Circée.

_ Miss Granger, vous avez notre autorisation pour fermer votre compartiment pour éviter qu'ils ne reviennent. Nous préviendrons le reste des préfets de toquer lorsqu'ils patrouilleront à leur tour, déclara Circée avant de s'éloigner avec Neville pour reprendre leur ronde.

* * *

Lorsque le train arriva finalement à la gare, Circée et ses compagnons de voyage sortirent de leur compartiment. Circée confia Hedwige à Luna, car elle devait superviser la descente des élèves et vérifier qu'il ne restait plus personne dans le train avec Neville. Le duo ne rejoignit leurs camarades qu'un peu plus tard devant les diligences, dans une desquelles ils montèrent.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Cho et Luna s'éloignèrent d'eux pour se diriger vers la table de Serdaigle et Cédric vers celle de Poufsouffle. Circée aperçut Ron avec Seamus et Dean, et il pointait du doigt le badge de préfet de Neville les yeux éberlués. Circée s'assit dos au mur face à Pavarti, avec Neville à sa droite et Fred et George à sa gauche. Lee s'était installé face à George juste à côté de Lavande qui était à la droite de Pavarti.

Circée remarqua l'absence de Hagrid à la table des professeurs, alors qu'il n'avait pas pris en charge les premières années à la sortie du train, c'était une sorcière qui s'en était chargée. Sirius était là, lui, fringant dans sa robe de professeur et il discutait avec Flitwick sous le regard dégoûté de Rogue qui le fusillait du regard. Une autre sorcière qui était inconnue à Circée se trouvait assise à côté de la nouvelle directrice McGonagall. La sorcière inconnue avait la mine d'une vieille tante célibataire : elle était trapue, avec des cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un horrible bandeau rose, genre Alice au Pays des merveilles, assorti à son cardigan de laine pelucheuse, également rose, qu'elle portait par-dessus sa robe. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour boire à sa coupe, Circée aperçut sa tête de crapaud blafarde et deux gros yeux soulignés de cernes.

'_Alors c'est d'elle dont m'avertissait mon hyper intuition ? Un vrai crapaud rose effectivement…'_, pensa Circée.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir ses amis de se méfier de la sorcière, son attention avait été attirée par la sorcière qui avait remplacé Hagrid à la sortie du train, celle-ci venait d'apparaître à la longue-table et s'assit à la place de Hagrid. Un moment plus tard, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une longue file de nouveaux entra derrière le professeur Chourave, qui était devenu la directrice adjointe, suite à la promotion de McGonagall. Chourave était bien plus propre que d'habitude ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de terre sur ses mains ou sa robe, contrairement à d'habitude et elle tenait un tabouret et le Choixpeau dans ses mains.

La rumeur des conversations cessa et les première année s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur Chourave plaça soigneusement le tabouret devant eux puis fit un pas en arrière.

La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe du chapeau s'ouvrit alors largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson. Lorsqu'il eut fini, les applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Une fois le silence rétablit, Chourave baissa les yeux sur son long morceau de parchemin et appela le premier nom de la liste.

_ Abercrombie, Euan.

Un jeune garçon terrifié s'approcha et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête, celui-ci annonçant :

_ _Gryffondor !_

Circée applaudit bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondors tandis qu'Euan Abercrombie venait s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas chancelant.

Peu à peu, la longue file des première années diminua, jusqu'à ce que Zeller, Rose, fut envoyée à Poufsouffle et le professeur Chourave remporta le Choixpeau et son tabouret hors de la Grande Salle tandis que le professeur McGonagall se levait.

_ Bonsoir à tous ! Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves et bon retour à nos anciens ! Comme il se fait tard et que je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent impatiemment de dîner, je garderai mon discours pour la fin du banquet. Alors, bon appétit à vous tous !, dit elle d'une voix stricte mais juste, avant de se rasseoir.

Dès qu'elle eut fini, des plats innombrables surgirent sur les cinq tables, qui croulaient sous les rôtis, les pâtés, les panachés de légumes, le pain, les sauces et les bonbonnes de jus de citrouille.

Circée aperçut du coin de l'œil Ron empilant son assiette de nourritures à toute vitesse avant de commencer à dévorer son contenu. Tout cela sans faire attention à ses manières et aux éclaboussements. La robe de la pauvre Pavarti avait été éclaboussé par de la sauce et elle sermonnait furieusement le roux pour sans manque de manière à table.

Circée se servit à son tour tout en gardant une oreille tendue pour espionner les conversations à table et elle entendit donc Sir Nicholas expliquer à Hermione que ce n'était pas la première fois que le Choixpeau donnait un avertissement ou un conseil dans sa chanson. Il le faisait lorsque l'école se trouvait dans des temps difficiles.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner, McGonagall se leva à nouveau et les discussions s'interrompirent aussitôt.

_ Bien, il est temps pour moi de vous donner les habituelles recommandations de début d'année, commença McGonagall. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès et certains de nos plus anciens élèves devraient eux aussi s'en souvenir.

McGonagall jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus en direction de Fred et George qui ne firent que sourire angéliquement, face à cette accusation muette.

_ Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappeler que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours, un point important, car toute personne prise en flagrant délit sera puni par des heures de retenus. Une liste complète des choses qui sont interdites de faire ou de posséder dans notre école est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. Je vous recommande à tous de la lire au plus tôt, j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne transgressera ces règles. Ensuite, nous aurons cette année trois nouveaux enseignants. Je vous prie d'accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Black qui reprendra mon poste de professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor, déclara McGonagall avant de s'interrompre en entendant les applaudissements en l'honneur de Sirius.

Circée et les jumeaux avaient été les premiers à applaudir, mais ils furent rapidement suivis par le reste des Gryffondors puis une partie des Pouf et des Serds.

_ Bien, nous avons la chance d'accueillir le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et le professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal. Les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons auront lieu en fin de semaine et la semaine prochaine. Ceux qui souhaitent postuler à un poste, devrons en avertir le professeur Bibine, qui en informera les capitaines de chaque équipe. Les entraînements ne reprendront cependant qu'à la fin du mois de septembre. Bien, il se fait tard, je vous souhaite donc une bonne nuit !, conclut McGonagall en ignorant Ombrage qui avait eu l'audace de tousser durant son discours pour prendre la parole.

La sorcière du ministère tenta même d'interrompre de force quand McGonagall l'ignora, mais la directrice avait annoncé la fin de la soirée avant qu'elle en ait eu le temps.

Circée, Neville et les autres préfets de Gryffondors se levèrent et Circée s'adressa au groupe de première année :

_ Les élèves de première année de Gryffondor rassemblez vous devant nous s'il vous plaît ! Nous allons vous emmener à la salle commune et à votre nouveau dortoir, annonça Circée d'une voix forte mais chaleureuse.

Un groupe de nouveaux s'avança timidement entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle, chacun d'eux s'efforçant de ne surtout pas se mettre en avant.

_ Bien, je vous prie de nous suivre, nous allons marcher lentement, afin que vous puissiez mémoriser le chemin pour demain matin. Et mes collègues préfets et moi vous préviendrons quand on passera devant un lieu important en route. Allons-y, déclara Circée en se tournant vers les autres préfets.

Le groupe s'avança en suivant la foule dans le hall d'entrée et Circée annonça tout en marchant aux nouveaux que la tour de Gryffondor se trouvait à l'étage et qu'il fallait monter l'escalier de marbre avant toute chose. Sur le chemin, elle les prévint des rotations des escaliers, de la marche qui manquait à l'un d'eux et leur indiqua plusieurs passages secrets qui leur permettraient de gagner du temps.

_ Si vous le souhaitez, deux de nos élèves ont créé une carte de l'école avec l'emplacement des salles de classe, de la bibliothèque, de l'infirmerie et d'autres lieux importants. Ces cartes seront mises en vente dès demain matin, pour deux Mornilles d'argent (un peu moins d'un euros), annonça Circée.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et elle reprit la parole :

_ Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Pour pouvoir entrer dans notre salle commune et donc de là, accédez à nos dortoirs, il vous faudra donner un mot de passe au portrait en face de vous. Si vous ne donnez pas le bon mot de passe, elle ne basculera pas et vous ne pourrez pas entrer. Je vous demande donc de bien mémoriser le mot de passe actuel, qui est _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ !

_ Exact, répondit la grosse dame.

Son portrait pivota aussitôt vers eux à la manière d'une porte, révélant un trou circulaire aménagé dans le mur. Circée s'y faufila en indiquant aux nouveaux de la suivre, avec le préfet de septième année pour fermer la marche.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous entrés, Circée se tourna vers l'élève plus âgé pour qu'il prenne en charge le reste des explications, mais il secoua la tête pour lui dire de poursuivre.

_ Avant que vous alliez vous coucher, j'aimerai que vous m'accordiez un instant. Je ne me suis pas encore présentée, je suis la préfète de cinquième année de Gryffondor, Circée Potter Black ! Et voici les autres préfets de Gryffondor, commença-t-elle les cinq autres préfets se présentèrent à leur tour puis Circée reprit la parole. Nous nous trouvons dans la Tour de Gryffondor, plus précisément dans la salle commune aux élèves de notre maison. Cette pièce est un espace de détente pour nous, mais si vous avez des amis dans une autre maison, vous pouvez les faire entrer, tant que vous ne leur remettez pas notre mot de passe. D'accord ? En revanche, les dortoirs sont strictement réservés aux Gryffondors, avec une seule exception à cette règle, Miss Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle, mais cette dernière n'a accès qu'à une seule des chambres des filles de cinquième année. Les garçons n'ont pas le droit de monter dans les dortoirs des filles et les escaliers y menant sont enchantés, si un garçon pose le pied sur une des marches, une alarme se déclenchera qui préviendra le directeur de notre maison et l'escalier se transformera en toboggan glissant. En revanche, les filles peuvent accéder au dortoir des garçons, ce qui est injuste, nous le savons. Mais, quand vous aurez un certain âge, vous vous rendrez compte que les garçons sont plus susceptibles d'obéir à leurs hormones que les filles.

Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit Sirius entrer dans la salle commune en passant à travers le trou gardé par le portrait de la grosse dame.

_ Notre directeur de maison est arrivé, il va probablement vous donner son propre discours, donc je vous prie de bien l'écouter, commenta Circée en donnant la parole à Sirius.

_ Merci, miss Potter Black. Bonjour à tous, je suis désolé de mon retard. J'aurais voulu prendre tous les élèves de Gryffondor à parti pour ce discours, mais une dispute a éclaté après votre départ de la Grande Salle entre notre directrice et le professeur Ombrage. Cette dernière souhaitait faire son propre discours, mais notre directrice ne lui en a pas donné l'opportunité, ce qui l'a profondément agacée. Mais revenons en à ma présence, ici, laissez-moi me présenter correctement. Mon nom est Sirius Black et je suis le tout nouveau professeur de métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor. Il y a encore un peu plus de deux ans, j'étais emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne, pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Je me suis évadé et me suis rendu jusqu'à Poudlard, là où j'ai causé quelques soucis, ce dont je m'excuse encore une fois. Par chance, le véritable responsable des crimes dont on m'a accusé, a été capturé dans le parc de l'école tout comme moi, et les autorités sont parvenues à démêler le vrai du faux, j'ai finalement été innocenté lors de mon procès, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Ma spécialité est la métamorphose, mais aussi la défense contre les forces du Mal, je suis un animagus tout comme la directrice, mais si elle se transforme en chat, moi-même je prends la forme d'un gros chien assez similaire à un sinistros. Je pense donc être qualifié pour vous enseigner les mystères de l'art de la métamorphose, cette année. J'ignore si j'assumerai encore ce poste l'année prochaine, car la directrice m'a engagé parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un autre remplaçant convenable. Mais je serais ravi de rester plus d'un an, je vous l'assure. Miss Potter Black ici présente est ma filleule, d'où le fait qu'elle porte mon nom de famille, mais je ne compte pas la favoriser plus que les autres. Puisque c'est ma première expérience en tant que professeur, n'hésitez pas à m'avertir si je ne suis pas clair en classe. Je répèterais et détaillerais mes cours si c'est le cas. Maintenant, pour les règles de la maison… Qu'avez-vous déjà mentionné ?, demanda Sirius aux préfets.

_ Simplement l'importance du mot de passe, la fonction de la salle commune et les dortoirs, répondit Circée.

_ Okay, c'est donc à moi de vous prévenir qu'un couvre-feu a été établi pour chaque année. Pour vous les première année, vous devez vous trouver dans vos dortoirs avant vingt et une heure, au-delà vous recevrez un avertissement. Les deuxième et troisième année peuvent rester en dehors de leurs dortoirs jusqu'à vingt et une heure et demi, les quatrième années jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, les cinquièmes jusqu'à vingt-deux et demi, enfin les sixième et septième années jusqu'à vingt-trois heures. Vingt-trois heures est donc l'heure limite d'extinction des feux dans la salle commune. Je suppose que le professeur Chourave vous a expliqué le système des points, personnellement je ne suis pas attaché à ce système, mais vos camarades plus âgés le sont. Je vous conseille donc de relire rapidement avant vos premières classes, le premier chapitre de vos manuels, cela vous donnera l'opportunité de gagner des points faciles. Par rapport à la classe de potion, pour éviter toutes crises de larmes, je vous demande de lire attentivement votre manuel avant votre premier cours. Le professeur Rogue se montre impitoyable avec les élèves de Gryffondor, surtout que votre classe sera mélangée avec les Serpentards. S'il se comporte de manière vraiment inadmissible avec vous, prévenez-moi s'il vous plaît en groupe afin que je puisse recueillir le plus de témoignages possibles. Essayez de rester en groupe dans les couloirs, car même si l'usage de la magie y est interdit, cela n'a jamais empêché des attaques. Mais, je préférerai que vous n'en soyez pas les investigateurs. Si vous avez des questions ou tout simplement besoin d'aide dans les jours qui viennent, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à vos préfets, cela fait partie de leur job. Bien, ce sera tout pour ce soir, nous nous verrons demain au petit-déjeuner ou à midi. Allez, hop, au lit !, conclut Sirius en leur souriant, puis il repartit en direction de la sortie de la salle commune.

Tout le monde lui obéit et Circée guida les filles à leurs nouvelles chambres, avant d'entrer dans la sienne pour se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était le premier jour des classes et Circée se leva tôt pour attendre les nouveaux avec Fred et George qui avaient installé sur une table les cartes de l'école qu'ils comptaient vendre. Ces cartes étaient assez simples, elles indiquaient les endroits les plus importants de l'école avec les passages secrets qui permettaient de gagner du temps pour passer d'un étage à l'autre. Mais elles ne donnaient pas les passages pour sortir de l'école ou les emplacements de tous les résidents du château, contrairement à la carte des Maraudeurs. Quand les première année commencèrent à descendre, elle leur fit signe de s'approcher de leur table.

_ Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi ? Comme promis, messieurs Weasley ici présents vous proposent d'acheter une de leur carte de l'école. Je vous en montre un exemplaire, ici vous avez la tour des Gryffondors, là la classe de métamorphose, l'infirmerie, la bibliothèque, vous voyez le nom des salles de classe est à chaque fois marqué et certains passages secrets aussi ! Les jumeaux se sont donnés du mal pour créer et mettre en vente ces cartes cette année, une initiative qu'ils sont les premiers à avoir prise, si je ne m'abuse. Le prix est de deux Mornilles d'argent pièce, rien ne vous empêche d'en prendre deux ou trois et de vous les partager, mais cela signifie que vous devrez rester ensemble pour pouvoir tous les utiliser. Si vous les trouvez utiles, n'hésitez pas à en parler à vos camarades de classe des autres maisons. Les jumeaux acceptent d'en vendre aux autres Maisons, sauf les Serpentard, même si le prix pour les élèves n'appartenant pas à Gryffondor est de trois Mornilles, expliqua Circée. Quand vous aurez fini, je vous attendrai devant le portrait pour vous guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle ce matin.

Circée se leva puis marcha jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune et se plaça dos au mur pour attendre que les nouveaux soient prêts à descendre, ainsi que Neville qui ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs. Neville la rejoint deux minutes plus tard, avec le reste des première année dont il indiqua la table des jumeaux. Il s'avança ensuite vers Circée et se plaça dos au mur à quelques centimètres d'elle pour attendre à son tour.

Elle tourna la tête à un moment donné et remarqua une étrange affiche sur le panneau d'affichage. Elle prévint Neville qu'elle allait y jeter un coup d'œil et marcha jusqu'au panneau pour lire l'affiche en question.

_DES GALLIONS À FOISON_

_Votre argent de poche n'arrive pas à suivre vos dépenses ?_

_Un peu d'or en plus serait le bienvenu ?_

_N'hésitez pas à prendre contact avec Fred et George Weasley,_

_pièce commune de Gryffondor, pour petits travaux à temps partiel,_

_simples et quasiment sans douleur._

_(Nous avons le regret de préciser que les candidats_

_devront agir à leurs risques et périls.)_

Circée enleva l'annonce épinglée par les jumeaux puis s'approcha d'eux avec l'affiche en main en secouant la tête.

_ Les garçons, vous savez que vous avez mon soutien pour votre projet de boutique de farces et d'attrapes. Mais, je ne peux pas vous laisser utiliser nos camarades comme cobayes pour vos produits. Je suis donc obligée de retirer cette annonce en tant que préfète, vous n'avez qu'à utiliser Ron pour les tester, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera volontiers pour un peu d'or, déclara Circée avant de leur tendre l'affiche puis retourner à sa place.

Un peu plus tard, Circée, Neville et les premières années sortirent de la salle commune puis marchèrent vers le hall d'entrée. En chemin, ils croisèrent un groupe de Serdaigle mené par Padma que Circée et Neville saluèrent. Les deux groupes descendirent l'escalier de marbre, puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle avant de se séparer à l'intérieur pour s'installer à leurs tables respectives.

Circée s'assit près des première année et répondit à chacune de leurs questions, avant d'être interrompue par l'arrivé précipitée d'Angelina, qui se rua sur Circée.

_ Salut Angelina, je vous présente la capitaine de notre équipe de Quidditch.

_ Salut, comme tu l'as deviné, j'ai été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Maintenant qu'Olivier est parti, nous devons faire passer des essais pour le poste de gardien au plus tôt. J'ai décidé de le faire vendredi avec l'équipe au complet, d'accord ? Comme ça, on cherchera quelqu'un avec qui tout le monde puisse s'entendre, répondit Angelina.

_ Cela devrait être bon, avec deux matières en moins, mon emploi du temps devrait être plus léger, agréa Circée.

_ Deux matières en moins ? Mince, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que tu as passé tes ASPICs de Runes et d'Arithmancie l'année dernière ! Comment tu t'en es sortie ?, demanda Angelina en souriant.

_ J'ai obtenu des O+ pour les deux et encore une fois, j'ai été classée première en Europe, pareil pour ma BUSE de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Donc, je suivrais la classe de défense de Katie cette année, répondit Circée avec fierté.

_ Pffiiiuuu, tu es vraiment talentueuse, dis-donc ! Obtenir la première place en Europe alors que tu avais trois ans de moins que le reste des candidats ? Je te tire mon chapeau. Cela veut dire que cette année, tu passes ton ASPIC de sortilège et le reste de tes BUSEs, et l'année prochaine, ton ASPIC de défense, c'est cela ?

_ Oui, c'est exactement cela. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, avec la reprise de la saison de Quidditch et ma position de préfet, cela aurait été plus difficile de jongler trois exams d'ASPICs, en plus des BUSEs cette année, répondit Circée.

_ Je te comprends, même moi je crains d'être pressée en fin d'année pour mes ASPICs. Bon, je te laisse, Alicia m'attend et il faut que je prévienne Katie pour les essais, annonça Angelina en se levant.

Sirius arriva un peu plus tard et distribua aux Gryffondors les nouveaux emplois du temps pour l'année.

Circée regarda le sien pendant un moment. Ce lundi matin, elle avait une classe d'Histoire de la magie, puis potion encore une fois avec les Serpentards et l'après-midi, Défense contre les forces du Mal et enfin Sortilèges. Elle soupira puis retourna à la tour avec les première année, pour chercher ses affaires.

Le cours d'Histoire de la magie portait sur la guerre des géants cette année et Circée fit de son mieux pour suivre Binns, malgré le caractère extrêmement soporifique de sa leçon. Elle faisait partie des rares qui écoutaient le fantôme avec Hermione et Neville, les autres étaient occupés à dormir ou se divertir en jouant au pendu.

Celui de potion, après un discours acerbe de Rogue, consistait à concocter un philtre de Paix, une potion destinée à calmer l'anxiété et à apaiser l'agitation. Ils avaient une heure et demie pour la préparer et au final, les seules à l'avoir parfaitement réussi, étaient Circée, Daphnée Greengrass et Hermione. Blaize avait eu la malchance de voir sa potion auparavant excellente, être contaminée par Drago alors qu'il avait jeté plusieurs ingrédients en direction du chaudron de Neville. Malheureusement pour lui, Circée avait enseigné à Neville un sort qui créait une bulle protectrice autour d'un chaudron pour justement éviter un tel cas. Les ingrédients avaient donc rebondi sur la bulle, pour ensuite retomber dans les chaudrons de Blaize, Drago, Pansy et Tracy Davis, qui furent tous quatre aspergés. Rogue ne pouvait même pas reprocher l'accident à Neville, parce que le sort protégeant son chaudron était un que Rogue lui-même utilisait constamment et qui ne servait qu'à éviter la contamination d'une potion. Les quatre victimes avaient donc eu un zéro, car ils n'avaient plus assez de temps pour refaire leur potion et Blaize et Tracy étaient furieux contre Drago. De même que Pansy, car cette dernière avait été éclaboussée par sa potion contaminée, et sa robe et ses cheveux avaient pris feu.

Circée pensait sincèrement que c'était un des meilleures cours de potion qu'elle avait eu depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Circée déjeuna avec Neville tout en parlant de l'accident, il était devenu une sorte d'héros pour les Gryff, car c'était grâce à lui que Pansy était quasiment chauve. Une nouvelle qu'ils entendirent lorsque Milicent Bulstrode arriva sans Pansy dans la Grande Salle pour prévenir ses camarades Serpentards.

Après le déjeuner, Circée se rendit devant la salle de défense avec Katie qui avait obtenu un Optimal dans cette matière pour sa BUSE, grâce à l'aide de Circée. Elles entrèrent et s'assirent ensemble, remarquant que le professeur Ombrage était déjà là. Lorsque tout le monde arriva, Ombrage prit la parole :

_ Eh, bien, bonjour, dit-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous assis.

Quelques élèves marmonnèrent un vague bonjour.

_ Voyons, voyons, dit le professeur Ombrage, ça ne va pas du tout. J'aimerais bien, s'il vous plaît, que vous répondiez : « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage. » Recommençons depuis le début, si vous le voulez bien. Bonjour tout le monde !

_ Bonjour professeur Ombrage, scandèrent les élèves.

Satisfaite, Ombrage leur demanda de ranger leurs baguettes et de sortir leurs plumes. Tandis qu'elle sortit la sienne et tapota le tableau noir avec, des mots s'inscrivirent aussitôt :

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_Retour aux principes de base_

__ _Bien, il apparaît que votre enseignement dans cette matière a été passablement perturbé et plutôt fragmentaire, n'est-ce pas ? déclara Ombrage. Le changement constant d'enseignants, dont beaucoup ne semblent pas avoir suivi le programme approuvé par le ministère, a eu le fâcheux résultat de vous laisser loin en dessous du niveau qu'on attend pour des élèves de sixième année ayant fini leurs BUSEs. Le fait que vous soyez parvenus à obtenir la note nécessaire pour poursuivre ma matière, est un miracle dans ces circonstances. Cette année, nous aurons un programme de magie défensive centré sur la théorie et approuvé par le ministère. Commencez par copier sur vos parchemins les phrases suivantes.

Elle tapota à nouveau le tableau et d'autres phrases apparurent pour décrire les objectifs d'apprentissage.

_1) Comprendre les principes qui fondent la défense magique._

_2) Apprendre à reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles la défense magique se trouve légalement justifiée._

_3) Replacer la défense magique dans un contexte ouvrant sur la pratique._

_ Bien, ouvrez vos livres et lisez le premier chapitre, ordonna Ombrage.

Circée ouvrit son livre de défense avec dégoûts. Elle l'avait lu un peu plus tôt et son contenu l'avait atterrée. Ce livre était adapté à des élèves de première année, pas de sixième. Le programme post-BUSE n'y était même pas mentionné ! Il n'y avait aucune information sur les sortilèges de défense complexes et ceux informulés ! Mais, même si elle souhaitait sincèrement éclater le visage de crapaud d'Ombrage avec, elle se retint et feint de le relire, jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Ombrage semblait profondément déçu du manque de réaction de Circée, qui même lorsque ses camarades de défense commencèrent à élever le ton, n'haussa pas la voix pour exprimer son désaccord avec Ombrage. Elle n'avait donc strictement aucune raison de la punir durant ce cours.

Après cette classe mouvementée, Circée se rendit à son cours de sortilège et prévint ses camarades de septième année de la méthode d'enseignement d'Ombrage. Ils soupirèrent mais se résolurent à étudier de manière autonome pour leurs ASPICs. La classe de sortilège au moins se passa parfaitement bien, Flitwick leur rappela leurs objectifs pour leurs ASPICs et comment il procèderait pour cette année.

Au dîner, les camarades de cinquième année de Circée paraissaient furieux. Lorsque Circée interrogea Neville, sur la raison de la mauvaise humeur générale…

_ Ombrage refuse de nous faire pratiquer les sorts de défense durant son cours, elle prétend que tant qu'on maîtrise la théorie, on peut réussir à lancer ces sorts, maugréa Neville.

_ Elle nous a dit pratiquement la même chose en classe, les autres élèves de sixième année étaient furieux eux-aussi, normalement on devrait travailler sur les sortilèges informulés, mais elle trouve que c'est une perte de temps, répondit Circée en secouant la tête. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne restera pas longtemps à Poudlard, je compte bien nous en débarrasser….

Circée chuchota cette dernière phrase à l'oreille de Neville avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

Après le dîner, dans la salle commune, Circée dût stopper les jumeaux qui avaient ignoré ses avertissements du matin même, en faisant avaler à des première année leurs marchandises. Elle avait même dû les menacer d'écrire à leur mère, s'il continuait, mais leur proposa tout de même une alternative.

_ Pourquoi n'écrivez vous pas à Lupin pour lui demander de jouer les intermédiaires et d'engager des testeurs pour vous ? Comme ça, vous pourrez prouver légalement que vos marchandises ont été testés !, proposa Circée.

_ Tu crois qu'il accepterait ?, demanda Fred.

_ C'est sûr que cela serait utile d'avoir un contact en dehors du château pour nous aider, ajouta George.

_ Oui, vous pouvez même « l'engager » officiellement pour s'occuper de l'organisation et de l'administration de votre business. Les loups-garous n'ont pas le droit de diriger un commerce, mais rien ne les empêche d'en gérer un au nom du propriétaire, expliqua Circée.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent vers Circée.

_ On peut t'emprunter Hedwige pour lui écrire ?, demanda Fred.

_ Pas de problème, mais je vous conseille de la soudoyer avec du bacon, répondit Circée avant de monter dans son dortoir pour avancer sur ses devoirs.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le temps était aussi pluvieux que la veille. Circée n'avait pas cours tout de suite, elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre à Dino, qu'elle fit ensuite transmettre à Fleur par Dobby, pour que la Française la poste pour elle. Elle acheva le devoir d'histoire de la magie peu avant que la cloche sonne, marquant la fin du cours de sortilèges de ses camarades. Elle se rendit donc en classe de métamorphose pour son premier cours avec Sirius.

_ Bonjour à tous, salua Sirius une fois qu'ils furent tous installés. On a déjà dû vous le répéter, mais vous passez cette année des examens d'une grande importance pour votre futur, car ils influenceront vos possibilités de carrière à votre sortie de Poudlard. Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes tous capable de réussir vos BUSE, si vous faîtes des efforts et vous appliquez tout au long de l'année. L'épreuve pratique est plus simple que vous le craignez, il suffit de pratiquer régulièrement ses sorts de métamorphose dans un état d'esprit calme et déterminé. Je sais que le professeur McGonagall vous donnait beaucoup de devoirs écrits pour vérifier que vous avez assimilé ses cours. Mais pour ma part, je privilégierais la pratique dans un premier temps et vous interrogerais pendant les dix premières minutes à chaque début de classe sur un sort ou une théorie en métamorphose. Je vous donnerai des lectures à faire en dehors de mes cours, mais je ferais en sorte que vous ayez le temps et la possibilité de les faire. Pour cela, je me suis procuré des dizaines d'exemplaires de certains livres, afin que vous puissiez tous lire les lectures que j'assignerai. Avez-vous des questions ?, demanda Sirius.

Hermione fut la seule à lever la main et Sirius lui donna la parole :

_ Vous dîtes que vous nous interrogerez en début de classe, mais de quelle manière le ferez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Une excellente question, parfois je vous ferai répondre à une question à l'écrit ou j'interrogerais certains élèves à l'oral, répondit Sirius. Personne d'autre n'a de question ? Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des sortilèges de Disparition. Ils sont plus faciles que les sortilèges d'Apparition que l'on n'aborde normalement qu'au niveau des ASPIC. Mais, ils représentent quand même un des exercices magiques les plus délicats parmi tous ceux qui vous seront demandés à votre épreuve de BUSE.

Sirius passa dans les rangs en offrant des conseils aux élèves durant leurs tentatives de faire disparaître leurs escargots, corrigeant la posture de certains et la prononciation d'autres. Au final, Circée réussit à faire disparaître son escargot du premier coup, Hermione au troisième, Susan au quatrième et Neville au cinquième à sa grande surprise. Ils obtinrent tous trois dix points pour Gryffondor et Susan dix points pour Poufsouffle.

_ Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, demain nous continuerons sur ce sort. Je vous conseille de vous entraîner un peu ce soir à pratiquer les mouvements avec votre baguette, mais sans prononcer l'incantation. Je ne vous donne pas d'autres devoirs pour demain, bonne fin de journée, conclut-il en souriant.

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, les camarades de Circée parlèrent positivement de la classe de Sirius, sauf Hermione qui semblait insatisfaite de la réduction des devoirs écrits à rendre. Leurs camarades l'ignoraient toutefois, car ils étaient d'avis que c'était une bonne chose.

L'après-midi, ils avaient le premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec le professeur Gobe-Planche, alors ils sortirent du château pour se rendre devant la cabane de Hagrid. Le professeur les attendait à une dizaine de mètres de la cabane, avec une table recouverte de brindilles devant elle. Derrière les élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle qui suivaient cette classe, se trouvaient ceux de Serpentards et la moitié riait d'une plaisanterie de Drago.

_ Tout le monde est là ? aboya la professeur. Alors on s'y met. Qui peut me dire comment s'appelle ce qu'on voit sur cette table ?

Circée et Hermione levèrent la main, et dans leur dos, Drago fit une imitation d'elles, les dents en avant, sautillant sur place dans leur hâte de répondre aux questions du professeur. Pansy éclata d'un rire suraigu qui se transforma presque instantanément en un hurlement, lorsqu'elle vit Drago s'étouffer, ses mains s'enroulant autour de son cou s'étranglant lui-même. Les branches se mirent alors à bondir dans les airs. Elles avaient soudain pris la forme de minuscules lutins de bois, dotés de bras et de jambes noueux, de deux doigts en forme de brindilles à l'extrémité de chaque main et d'une drôle de tête plate semblable à de l'écorce, avec deux petits yeux étincelants comme des scarabées.

_ Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, que se passe-t-il ?

Mais dès que le professeur éleva la voix pour les interroger, Drago se calma et respira bruyamment essouflé.

_ Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, pour perturber inutilement un cours !, annonça Gobe-Planche en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Mais, j'étais en train de me faire étrangler par Granger ! s'exclama Drago en pointant Hermione du doigt.

_ Monsieur Malefoy ! Cessez immédiatement de perturber ma classe, nous vous avons tous vu vous auto-étrangler alors que miss Granger ne se trouvait même pas près de vous ! Encore dix points en moins pour vos mensonges, répliqua la professeur avant de reprendre sa classe. Alors, quelqu'un connait-il le nom de ces animaux ? Miss Potter ?

_ Ce sont des Botrucs, répondit Circée. Ils vivent dans les arbres, surtout ceux dont on se sert pour fabriquer les baguettes magiques.

_ Cinq points pour Gryffondor, annonça Gobe-Planche. En effet, il s'agit de Botrucs et comme le dit si justement Miss Potter, ils se trouvent généralement dans les arbres dont le bois est utilisé dans la confection de baguettes. Qui peut me dire ce qu'ils mangent ? Miss Padma Patil.

_ Des cloportes et des œufs de fée, lorsqu'ils peuvent s'en procurer, répondit Padma.

_ Très bien, cinq points pour Serdaigle. Ainsi, lorsque vous avez besoin de feuilles ou de branches d'un arbre dans lequel vivent des Botrucs, il est sage d'emporter des cloportes pour les distraire ou les calmer. Ils ne paraissent pas très dangereux, mais quand on les met en colère, ils essayent d'arracher les yeux des humains avec leurs doigts qui sont très pointus, comme vous pouvez le constater. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas du tout conseillé d'en laisser un s'approcher de votre œil. Bien, alors, maintenant, vous allez tous prendre quelques cloportes et un Botruc, il y en a à peu près un pour trois élèves, afin de l'étudier. Je veux que, d'ici à la fin du cours, chacun de vous me fasse un dessin de la créature en indiquant très précisément toutes les parties du corps, annonça Gobe-Planche.

Circée rejoignit Neville et Hermione, car ils devaient partager leur Botruc. Neville se proposa de lui donner les cloportes afin d'épargner les filles, ce qu'elles lui en furent reconnaissantes. Ils commencèrent ainsi à dessiner et Circée tranquillisa légèrement le Botruc en le touchant du bout du doigt avec une très faible flamme de la pluie, quand Hermione eut le dos tourné. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers la cabane de Hagrid et fit un clin d'œil à Daemon, qui était invisible grâce à ses flammes et sa magie. C'était lui qui avait plongé Drago dans une illusion, lui faisant croire qu'Hermione l'étranglait, alors qu'il s'en chargeait lui-même.

Le cours terminé, Neville et Circée traversèrent le potager pour se rendre dans la serre pour leur classe de botanique. Luna en sortit avec Ginny et leurs camarades de classe et Circée fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette la terre qui maculait son nez, avant de la laisser retourner au château sous le regard jaloux de Ginny.

Chourave commença à son tour sa classe par un discours sur l'importance des BUSE et finit par leur donner aussi des devoirs pour le prochain cours. Fatiguée et sentant fortement la bouse de dragon, la troupe des Gryffondors rentra au château une heure et demie plus tard, après une longue journée.

Le lendemain, Circée excella à nouveau en métamorphose sous le regard très fier de Sirius, et remit un dessin qu'elle considérait comme satisfaisant à Gobe-Planche.

* * *

La semaine se passa assez tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au vendredi soir pour les essais au poste de gardien de l'équipe. Ron comptait parmi les candidats et fut le troisième meilleur, mais il fut choisi parce que contrairement à Geoffrey Hooper, il n'était pas un « pleurnichard » et qu'il serait bien plus dédié à l'équipe que Vicky Frobisher, qui faisait partie de tout un tas d'associations, selon Angelina. Mais Circée doutait que Ron s'en sorte pour le moment avec son craque lorsqu'il entrait sur le terrain.

Le lendemain, durant la première séance d'entraînement de la nouvelle équipe de Gryffondor, l'équipe de Serpentard et leur suite se trouvaient dans les gradins pour les perturber. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, Ron réagit très mal à leur présence et fut extrêmement mauvais tout au long de la séance, qui tourna à la catastrophe quand Fred donna à Katie des graines de Sanguinole, qui la firent saigner abondamment du nez au lieu de stopper son hémorragie.

* * *

Le lundi, Circée ouvrit _la_ _Gazette _et regarda dégoûtée la première page du journal :

**Le ministère veut réformer l'éducation : Dolores Ombrage nommée Grande Inquisitrice.**

_Dans une initiative inattendue, le ministère de la Magie a publié hier soir un nouveau décret qui lui permettra d'exercer un contrôle sans précédent sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_« Depuis un certain temps déjà, les responsables du ministère étaient de plus en plus préoccupés par certains agissements qu'on pouvait observer à Poudlard, nous a déclaré Percy Weasley, le jeune assistant du ministre. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de répondre aux inquiétudes exprimées par des parents alarmés qui sentent que l'école prend une direction qu'on ne saurait approuver. »_

_Ce n'est pas la première fois, ces dernières semaines, que le ministre, Cornélius Fudge, établit de nouvelles lois pour améliorer le fonctionnement de l'école de sorcellerie. Déjà, le 30 août dernier, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux établissait que, dans le cas actuel où le directeur ne serait pas en mesure de proposer un candidat à un poste d'enseignant, le ministère serait chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée._

_« C'est ainsi que Dolores Ombrage a pu être nommée professeur à Poudlard, indique Weasley. McGonagall était incapable de trouver quelqu'un. Le ministre a donc choisi Ombrage qui, bien entendu, a remporté un succès immédiat. Elle a en effet totalement révolutionné l'enseignement de la défense contre les forces du Mal et a pu fournir au ministre des informations recueillies sur le terrain à propos de ce qui se passe réellement dans l'école. »_

_C'est cette dernière fonction que le ministère a récemment officialisée grâce au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois qui crée à Poudlard le poste de Grand Inquisiteur - en l'occurrence de Grande Inquisitrice._

_« Il s'agit d'une nouvelle étape passionnante dans le projet du ministère de traiter concrètement le problème de ce que certains appellent « la baisse de niveau » à Poudlard, souligne Weasley. L'inquisitrice aura le pouvoir d'inspecter ses collègues enseignants et de veiller ainsi à ce qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur de leur tâche. Le professeur Ombrage s'est vu offrir ce poste en plus de celui d'enseignante et nous avons le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'elle a accepté d'en assumer les responsabilités. »_

_Ces nouvelles initiatives ont reçu le soutien enthousiaste des parents d'élèves de Poudlard._

_« Je me sens beaucoup plus tranquille, maintenant que je sais que McGonagall est soumise à une évaluation juste et objective de la façon dont elle exerce ses fonctions, nous a ainsi déclaré un parent souhaitant rester anonyme. Nombre de parents d'élèves soucieux des intérêts de leurs enfants se sont inquiétés de certaines décisions excentriques de Dumbledore, le prédécesseur de McGonagall, au cours de ces dernières années. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes heureux de savoir que le ministère surveille la situation de près. »_

_Parmi ces décisions excentriques, on peut rappeler diverses nominations dont nous avons déjà fait état dans ces colonnes, notamment celles du loup-garou Remus Lupin et de l'ex-Auror paranoïaque Maugrey « Fol Œil »._

_« Je pense que la nomination de l'inquisitrice est un premier pas pour garantir à l'avenir que Poudlard sera dirigé par quelqu'un en qui nous pourrons avoir une entière confiance », nous a déclaré hier soir un membre du ministère._

_Deux juges du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchebank et Tiberius Ogden, ont démissionné pour protester contre la création du poste de Grand Inquisiteur à Poudlard._

_« Poudlard est une école, pas un poste avancé du cabinet de Cornélius Fudge, affirme Mrs Marchebank. Il s'agit une fois de plus d'une tentative abjecte pour discréditer Dumbledore et la directrice McGonagall. »_

_(Pour plus de détails concernant les liens présumés de Mrs Marchebank avec des groupes subversifs de Gobelins, voir page 17.)_

Circée se tourna ensuite vers ses camarades de Gryffondor qui semblaient profondément choqués par la nouvelle, tout comme elle. Elle les regarda un moment puis se leva et indiqua à Neville de la suivre d'un signe discret de la tête. Ils quittèrent ensemble la table et Circée le fit monter jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande pour discuter de l'article d'aujourd'hui.

_ Maintenant on sait pourquoi Ombrage est ici ! Fudge a fait passer un « décret d'éducation » et nous l'a imposée ! Et à présent, elle a le pouvoir d'inspecter les autres profs !, s'exclama Neville en faisant les cent pas.

_ C'est exact et en faisant cela, ce cher Fudge s'est tiré une balle dans le pied, répondit Circée en souriant, son dégoût initiale s'était vite changé en excitation lorsqu'un certain détail lui était revenu à l'esprit.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ce cher Fudge a fait passer une loi qui est tout simplement illégale. Poudlard est complètement séparé du ministère parce que lorsque l'école a été fondée, les quatre fondateurs ont passé un marché avec les souverains moldus de l'époque. Cet accord leur octroyait une complète indépendance et faisait du terrain sur lequel Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard se trouvent, un territoire complètement privé. Techniquement, Poudlard est son propre mini-État et n'appartient pas à l'Écosse ou au Royaume-Uni. Les fondateurs, ou plutôt Salazar Serpentard s'est assurée que les Royaumes voisins ne puissent pas s'approprier l'école en signant une multitude d'accords avec les puissances de l'époque qui sont encore aujourd'hui valides. Lorsque le ministère de la magie a été fondé, il a obtenu une forte autonomie de la couronne mais dans les traités qui ont permis sa création, il y en avait plusieurs sur Poudlard et sa propre indépendance. Autrement dit, Fudge a rompu un traité datant des fondateurs eux-mêmes ! La directrice est parfaitement en droit d'exécuter les clauses punitives pour la transgression du ministère, l'une d'entre elles étant la perte de la magie du ministre gouvernant lorsque le traité a été enfreint, expliqua Circée en exultant.

Neville avait l'air complètement ébahi à cette annonce, il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre la parole :

_ Par Merlin, Fudge s'est _vraiment_ tiré une balle dans le pied ! McGonagall peut donc à tout moment le transformer en cracmol ! Je n'ai pas de mot, une telle stupidité… Mais, attends un peu… Comment es-tu au courant alors que personne d'autre…, marmonna Neville.

_ Hmm, il y a certaines informations que je n'ai révélées à personne d'autre. Dans la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai découvert un portrait de Salazar Serpentard et de son époux Marcus Morsmordre, et plusieurs pièces remplies de livres et d'artéfacts magiques d'une grande rareté. Parmi les livres, il y en avait un qui compilait tous les traités liés à Poudlard en vigueur, le livre s'adaptait automatiquement en ajoutant les nouveaux traités au fil des années. Comme j'étais curieuse, je l'ai lu et c'est comme ça que j'ai appris que légalement, Pourdlard et Pré-au-Lard m'appartiennent, répondit Circée légèrement embarrassée.

_ … Comment ça, Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard t'appartiennent ?, répéta incrédule Neville.

_ … Les terres sur lesquelles l'école et le village ont été construits appartenaient à Salazar et même en se mariant et prenant le nom de son époux, elle les avait conservées comme sa propriété personnelle. Elle les a ensuite léguées à l'un de ces petits-enfants qui était devenu professeur à Poudlard et détenait donc tous les droits sur ces terres. Même les couronnes de l'époque n'avaient aucun droit dessus, sauf s'ils parvenaient par miracle à les conquérir, ce que les rois en question n'ont jamais réussi à faire à cause des défenses magiques que les fondateurs ont établis et le basilic qui éliminait les envahisseurs. Les traités en vigueur ne peuvent être modifiés que par un représentant officiel de la couronne ou du ministère et le propriétaire légal des terres. Mais quelques années après la création du ministère, la lignée qui détenait les titres de propriété du château et des environs a officiellement péri. Le directeur de Poudlard de l'époque a essayé d'obtenir ces titres mais sans succès, car il restait une branche de cette lignée et il se trouve que ma mère en était la première sorcière depuis près de trois cent ans. Durant les vacances, j'ai passé un test des Gobelins afin de vérifier complètement mon héritage et mes résultats ont été particulièrement intrigants. Ma mère descend de Salazar et de son époux, mais aussi d'un bon nombre de figures extrêmement célèbres de la mythologie et des légendes. Le Roi Arthur, Morgan le Fay, le héros Cu Chulainn, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne et la reine Medb, parmi d'autres. Il se trouve que cela m'a donné accès à un coffre dans leur banque dans le cas d'Arthur… Il semblerait que Merlin ait ouvert un coffre dans lequel les trésors de Camelot furent magiquement transportés à la mort d'Arthur et la chute de Camelot. Ce coffre se trouve à Londres et je m'y suis rendue juste avant la rentrée, j'y ai même retiré une certaine lance…, répondit Circée embarrassée.

_ … Ok, plus jamais je ne douterais de ton étrange chance… Une descendante d'autant d'héros simplement du côté de ta mère ? Et dire que tout le monde la croyait une simple Née-Moldue, commenta Neville en secouant la tête.

_ Je dois avouer que Sirius s'est étranglé de rire quand il a vu ces résultats, il semblait profondément regretter de ne pas avoir convaincu ma mère de passer elle-même ce test. Il aurait pu l'appeler Sa Majestée, si elle l'avait fait, dit Circée en souriant faiblement.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui, déclara simplement Neville. Alors, que comptes-tu faire avec ces informations ?

_ Je vais les faire passer à McGonagall par Sirius, avec le livre en question. Ce sera à elle de décider comment elle compte gérer la suite. Toutefois, je vais aussi écrire une lettre à Rita, pour l'informer de la méthode d'enseignement d'Ombrage. On verra comment l'opinion réagira quand elle apprendra que les élèves ne peuvent même pas pratiquer leurs sorts en classe avec ce sale crapaud. Il me suffira de rappeler que les élèves de six et septième année sont sensés apprendre à lancer des sortilèges de défense informulés pour que l'opinion crie pour leurs têtes. Surtout si je formule certaines « hypothèses » sur le refus du ministre à former les élèves et potentiels aurors, alors qu'un groupe de terroriste s'est reformé dans notre pays, répondit machiavéliquement Circée en croisant les doigts comme un vilain typique.

_ Cissy, évite s'il te plaît de rire ainsi et prendre cette pose, à chaque fois tu me fous les chocottes, maugréa Neville en frissonnant.

_ Désolée, question d'habitude. Bien, il va bientôt être l'heure de se rendre en classe, tu viens ?, annonça-t-elle et ils sortirent de la Salle sur Demande pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Ce matin-là, ils commençaient par le cours d'histoire de la magie qui fut tout aussi ennuyeux que le lundi précédent, Ombrage n'inspecta pas ce cours. Elle ne se montra pas davantage dans le cachot de Rogue lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour leur double cours de potion où le devoir de Circée sur la pierre de lune lui fut rendu avec un O, que Circée savait que Rogue avait donné à contrecœur.

Après qu'il leur eut remis leurs devoirs et eut prononcé son habituel discours acerbe, il leur donna les instructions pour leur potion du jour. Circée remit donc à la fin du cours une parfaite solution de Force, tout comme Granger et Greengrass, même si les leurs étaient d'une qualité légèrement inférieure, ce qu'on pouvait voir grâce à la subtile nuance de couleurs de leurs potions.

Durant le déjeuner, la discussion porta sur la notation aux BUSE, Circée expliqua ainsi à ses camarades le système des notes :

_ Alors, les meilleures notes, dit-elle, c'est O pour Optimal, ensuite E pour effort exceptionnel, puis le A pour acceptable et c'est la dernière note qui permet de passer. Après, c'est P pour piètre, D pour désolant et enfin, T pour troll.

Après le déjeuner, elle avait un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui fut encore une fois une perte de temps, mais cette fois-ci la situation s'envenima lorsqu'Ombrage insulta Rémus.

_ Avec un monstre aussi dangereux que Rémus Lupin comme professeur, il est évident qu-, avait déclaré Ombrage durant sa classe cet après-midi là.

_ Le professeur Lupin n'est pas un monstre ! Sa lycanthropie n'est pas une affection qu'il a choisie de lui-même, mais il en a été une simple victime ! Si on vous écoutait, il faudrait éliminer toutes personnes souffrant de lycanthropie comme s'ils étaient de simples bêtes ! Si vous étiez à leur place, je doute que vous acceptiez bien gentiment qu'on vous tue pour quelque chose sur laquelle vous n'avez aucun contrôle, interrompit Circée furieuse.

Malgré sa rancœur envers Rémus pour n'avoir jamais prit la peine de prendre des nouvelles d'elle lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, Circée savait que Lupin tenait à Sirius et elle, il était juste un idiot avec des problèmes d'estime de soi. Il était donc hors de question qu'elle laisse une vermine comme Ombrage l'insulter impunément.

_ Une semaine de retenues tous les soirs, Miss Potter, pour avoir interrompu mon cours et avoir répliqué à votre professeur !, s'exclama Ombrage, elle était à la fois furieuse et extatique, bizarrement, un détail que l'hyper intuition de Circée releva immédiatement.

La classe de sortilèges qui suivit se passa normalement malgré la présence d'Ombrage, mais Circée l'ignora tout du long et ne prévint pas immédiatement Angelina qu'elle était collée tous les soirs de la semaine.

Elle ne le lui révéla qu'à l'heure du dîner et sa réaction fut beaucoup plus spectaculaire que Circée l'aurait cru, car Angelina cria si fort que Sirius se leva de la table des professeurs pour se précipiter vers eux.

_ Miss Johnson, que se passe-t-il pour que vous fassiez un tel vacarme ?, demanda Sirius.

_ Professeur ! Circée s'est arrangée pour avoir une retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine ! Elle ne pourra pas assister aux entraînements !, répondit Angelina au bord de l'hystérie.

_ Une semaine de retenues ? Qui vous a donné une retenue, miss Potter ?, demanda Sirius de manière formelle puisqu'ils étaient en public.

_ Le professeur Ombrage m'a donné une retenue car je suis intervenue en classe lorsqu'elle a traité Rémus Lupin de monstre dangereux. J'ai simplement cherché à lui dire que Lupin était une victime d'une affection qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et que si on l'écoutait elle, il faudrait tuer tous les loups-garous de manière indiscriminée. Qu'elle retire des points je l'aurais compris, mais une semaine de retenues juste pour ça…, répondit Circée en fronçant des sourcils. Vous pouvez interroger le reste des élèves présents durant la classe de défense de sixième année de cette après-midi, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit… Ah, si j'ai aussi mentionné le fait que si elle était elle-même victime de lycanthropie, elle ne se laisserait sûrement pas tuer juste pour son affection.

_ Elle a insulté Rémus ? Dix points pour Gryffondor pour s'être soulevée face à des propos racistes. Quand à vous, Miss Johnson, s'il vous plaît, ne criez plus ainsi dans la Grande Salle ou tout simplement dans les couloirs, gardez votre voix pour le terrain de Quidditch, conclut Sirius avant de repartir.

Angelina était encore furieuse et elle lança à Circée un regard de profond dégoût avant de s'éloigner. La fureur et l'agacement de Circée montèrent d'un cran, déterminée elle la suivit et déclara :

_ Puisque nous ne semblons pas avoir les mêmes _priorités_, je vais te faciliter la tâche Angelina. Je quitte l'équipe, tu peux donner mon poste à Ginny, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en sortira à merveille, annonça Circée en souriant et avant qu'Angelina ou Alicia puissent répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se retourna et repartit à sa place près de Neville.

_ Sérieux ?! Tu comptes vraiment quitter l'équipe ?, s'exclama Neville au milieu du brouhaha de leur table à cette annonce.

_ Oui, il y a des choses et des valeurs plus importantes que le Quidditch dans la vie. Et pour moi, la famille est une priorité. Remus ne m'est peut-être pas apparenté par le sang, mais il est une figure d'oncle pour moi, au même titre que Ted. Même si je suis moins proche de Remus. Je suis sûre que si c'était un membre de ta famille que ce crapaud avait traité de monstre, toi aussi tu aurais réagi comme moi, répondit Circée en se servant à dîner.

_ On comprend, tu sais ? On n'est peut-être pas très heureux que tu quittes l'équipe, mais si c'était un de nos parents ou de nos frères qu'elle avait insulté, on aurait réagi bien plus violemment, j'en suis sûr, déclara Fred.

_ Aucun doute, on lui aurait lancé plusieurs maléfices dont elle nous aurait dit des nouvelles, ajouta George.

_ Merci les garçons, je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes de mon côté. Et pour me faire pardonner, je passerai mon Éclair de Feu à Ginny, cette année. Je compte sur toi, Ginny, pour attraper le Vif contre nos rivaux, annonça Circée en s'adressant à la plus jeune des Weasley.

Ginny rougit jusqu'au cou à ses mots, mais hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle semblait extrêmement déterminée.

* * *

Le lendemain, le mardi matin, Circée avait un trou en début de journée et elle se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande pour discuter avec Daemon.

_ Je veux que tu harcèle constamment ce parasite d'Ombrage. Fais-la sombrer dans une telle folie et terreur que même la mort serait préférable à ce cauchemar, ordonna cruellement Circée à l'homonculus.

_ Nufufufu, et bien Circée, tu es plus brutale que je le croyais. C'est d'accord, je m'en occupe. Souhaites-tu que je l'élimine aussi ?, répondit Daemon.

_ Non, pas encore. C'est moi qui la tuerai de mes propres mains après que son esprit soit complètement brisé. Tu as carte blanche pour la terroriser à ta guise, tant que tu restes discret et que rien ne remonte jusqu'à nous, dit la sorcière.

_ Je sens que je vais terriblement m'amuser… Toutefois, tu comptes ne rien lui faire toi-même ?, demanda Daemon.

_ Si, il y a un plan que j'ai déjà commencé à préparer. Tu te souviens du film _Annabelle_ ?

_ Les films avec la poupée tueuse que tu m'as fait voir pendant les vacances ?, demanda Daemon.

_ Oui, ceux là. Je compte envoyer ma propre Annabelle hantée les nuits d'Ombrage, répondit Circée en souriant innocemment.

_ … Es-tu sûre que tu descends de Giotto et pas de Satan ?, commenta Daemon en haussant un sourcil.

_ J'ai un test de Gringotts pour prouver mon héritage, que te faut-il de plus ?, demanda Circée.

_ Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta personnalité est à l'opposée de la sienne ?!, répliqua Daemon.

Circée sortit de la salle un peu plus tard pour se rendre au cours de Sirius.

Dans la salle de métamorphose, Ombrage était assise avec son bloc-notes dans un coin de la salle et Sirius l'ignorait avec difficultés. Les insultes de la veille contre Rémus tracassaient encore le sorcier.

Le cours commença par un petit test oral et quatre élèves furent interrogés par Sirius : Hermione, Circée, Neville et Susan, qui répondirent tous trois correctement à ces questions.

_ Bien, nous pouvons reprendre la pratique du Sortilège de Disparition, dit Sirius en souriant. Miss Brown, venez prendre les devoirs corrigés de vos camarades pour les distribuer. Mr Finnigan, prenez cette boîte à souris et distribuez en une à chaque élève, ordonna-t-il.

_ _Hum, hum_, dit Ombrage, avec cette même petite toux stupide qu'elle avait utilisé pour interrompre Flitwick la veille.

Mais Sirius ne lui accorda aucune attention. Circée accepta son devoir marqué d'un O des mains de Lavande, puis le rangea dans son sac puis refocalisa son attention sur Sirius.

_ La plupart d'entre vous sont parvenus à faire disparaître leurs escargots et même ceux à qui il est resté un peu de coquille ont compris l'essentiel du sortilège. Aujourd'hui, nous allons…

_ _Hum, hum_, dit à nouveau Ombrage.

_ _Oui ?_ répondit Sirius.

_ J'étais en train de me demander, professeur, si vous aviez reçu mon petit mot vous indiquant le jour et l'heure de mon inspec…

_ Bien sûr que je l'ai reçu, sinon je vous aurais demandé ce que vous faisiez dans ma classe, répliqua Sirius. C'est étrange, mais une inspection est sensé se faire dans le silence. Si vous m'interrompez toutes les deux minutes, je ne pourrais pas faire cours et vous ne pourrez donc pas évaluer mes compétences. Alors, je vous prie de ne pas interrompre à nouveau la leçon, si c'est pour poser des questions évidentes. Reprenons maintenant, comme je le disais, nous allons pratiquer aujourd'hui une Disparition plus difficile, celle d'une souris. Le sortilège de Disparition devient d'autant plus difficile que l'animal à faire disparaître est plus complexe. L'escargot, qui n'est qu'un invertébré, ne présente pas d'obstacle majeur. Mais la souris offre une plus grande résistance, car c'est un mammifère. Il vous faudra donc une concentration sans faille pour réussir à faire disparaître votre souris. Vous connaissez l'incantation, montrez-moi ce que vous êtes capables de faire…

On aurait dit qu'Ombrage venait de recevoir une gifle, elle ne répondit pas à cette critique, mais ajusta son parchemin et se mit à écrire.

Circée parvint du premier coup à faire disparaître sa souris, gagnant ainsi cinq points pour Gryffondor. Elle aida ainsi son voisin Neville qui quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, y parvint à son tour.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la classe en file indienne, Circée vit Ombrage s'approcher du bureau, mais parce qu'elle avait confiance en Sirius, elle ne s'attarda pas.

L'après-midi, Ombrage était encore une fois présente à un de leurs cours, celui de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle interrogeait Gobe-Planche sur l'absence de Hagrid puis se promena parmi les élèves en leur posant des questions sur les créatures magiques. La plupart donnèrent les bonnes réponses et Circée n'eut qu'à fusiller du regard certains Serpentards pour qu'ils cessent de jouer les idiots et répondent correctement à leur tour.

_ J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu des blessés dans cette classe ?, demanda Ombrage à Goyle.

Goyle eut un sourire stupide et Malefoy s'empressa de répondre à sa place :

_ C'est moi qui ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe, dit le blond.

_ Un hippogriffe ?, s'exclama le professeur Ombrage.

_ Professeur, monsieur Malefoy a oublié de vous dire que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est retrouvé blessé, mais moi. J'ai pris l'attaque à sa place et les griffes de l'animal ont entaillé profondément mon torse. J'ai failli mourir parce que monsieur Malefoy a désobéi aux ordres directs du professeur Hagrid en insultant l'hippogriffe qu'il caressait. Le professeur Hagrid ne peut être tenu pour responsable de la désobéissance et l'irresponsabilité de monsieur Malefoy. Cette affaire a fait l'objet d'un long article dans la Gazette, il y a deux ans. Vous pouvez donc aisément vérifier mes dires. Je suis sûre que vous serez d'accord sur le fait qu'un professeur ne peut pas contrôler les moindres agissements de tous ses élèves et qui si quelqu'un jetait par exemple un maléfice contre un de ses camarades en plein milieu de votre cours, vous ne seriez pas responsable de cet accident, n'est-ce pas ?, déclara Circée à voix haute.

Ombrage tourna lentement la tête vers Circée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Circée poursuivit :

_ Si j'étais vous, je ne me fierais pas aux propos de monsieur Malefoy qui souffre de mythomanie en plus de crises de violence incontrôlables. L'année dernière, il m'a attaqué à deux reprises en public, transgressant ainsi le règlement qui interdit l'usage de la magie en dehors des salles de classe et les salles communes. On peut comprendre qu'il n'est pas été choisi comme préfet cette année avec ses problèmes d'attitude, conclut froidement Circée la défiant du regard de défendre Malefoy, après qu'elle ait rappelé ses transgressions passées.

Ce soir-là, Circée arriva au bureau d'Ombrage au troisième étage pour sa retenue, lorsqu'elle entra, elle vit un bureau complètement méconnaissable. Des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvraient tout, des vases de fleurs séchées étaient posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier était occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentaient des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent. Les assiettes étaient si laides que Circée en avait la nausée.

_ Bonsoir, Miss Potter, dit Ombrage.

_ Bonsoir, professeur Ombrage, répondit calmement Circée, en contrôlant expertement ses pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre du crapaud rose en face d'elle.

_ Eh bien, asseyez-vous, dit Ombrage.

Circée s'assit à une petite table drapée de dentelles sur laquelle un morceau de parchemin vierge était posé.

_ Très bien, maintenant, vous allez copier des lignes, Miss Potter, annonça Ombrage. Oh non, pas avec votre plume. Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà.

Elle lui tendit une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité était anormalement pointue.

_ Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges et répondre à mon professeur », poursuivit-elle à mi-voix.

Circée observa la plume et la brisa en deux dès qu'elle finit d'analyser les enchantements dessus. Cette sale gxxxx voulait qu'elle écrive avec une plume qui siphonnait son sang pour l'utiliser comme encre et qui gravait sur le dos de la main de l'utilisateur tous les mots qu'elle inscrirait sur le parchemin ? Cette bxxxx voulait mourir ou quoi ?

_ Je refuse d'utiliser votre plume enchantée. Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, je sais très bien quels types d'enchantement vous avez ajoutés à ces plumes. Je me demande bien ce que la presse dira en apprenant que la Grande Inquisitrice, Dolores Ombrage, se sert d'objets utilisant la magie de sang sur ses élèves alors que c'est _illégal_ ? Définitivement le droit à un petit séjour à Azkaban, ça c'est sur ! Mais, vous êtes vraiment malchanceuse, car je ne compte pas vous laisser vous en sortir avec un simple emprisonnement à Azkaban. Quand j'en aurai fini avec vous, votre esprit sera si brisé que vous serez dans un état végétatif, déclara cruellement Circée en stupéfixant Ombrage par derrière à l'aide d'un de ces cercles.

Ombrage s'effondra, tête la première contre son bureau et Circée se releva puis pointa ses doigts comme si elle tirait avec un pistolet et dit :

_ Laissez-moi vous faire goûter à mon unique magie. Gandr !, annonça-t-elle et un rayon noir rougeâtre sortit de son doigt et frappa le dos d'Ombrage inconsciente.

_ Gandr, une malédiction nordique qui affecte la santé physique de ses victimes. Bien sûr, selon la puissance utilisée, ce sort peut tuer en un coup s'il touche les points vitaux. Vous avez de la chance que je veuille rallonger votre tourment le plus longtemps possible, j'ai donc lancé ce sort en réduisant sa puissance. Vous serez malade pendant quelques temps, mais vous survivrez, expliqua Circée à voix haute, même si elle savait qu'Ombrage ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Circée se tourna ensuite vers les assiettes de chatons et relâcha son aura meurtrière dans leur direction, ce qui les fit cesser immédiatement de miauler.

_ Si vous trouvez le moyen d'informer Ombrage de ce qui vient de se passer, je vous détruirais tous sans exception. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?, déclara-t-elle sur un ton glacial qui fit frissonner les chatons.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et l'aura de Circée disparut.

_ Bien, si nous sommes d'accord, je vais reprendre là où j'en étais, dit Circée avant de fouiller le bureau d'Ombrage.

Elle trouva plusieurs lettres de Fudge et de Mangemorts qu'elle copia par magie sur du parchemin, mais rien de vraiment intéressant. Elle réveilla donc Ombrage après avoir manipulé sa mémoire pour lui faire croire que Circée avait copié des lignes comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle sortit ensuite du bureau et retourna dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Dans la tour, elle haussa un sourcil en voyant tous les Gryffondors ou presque, se plaindre de la manière dont Ombrage assurait son cours :

_ Comment le ministère veut-il qu'on passe nos ASPIC ou BUSE de Défense, si on ne peut même pas pratiquer les sorts qu'on peut nous demander de montrer aux examinateurs ?!, s'exclama Alicia en refermant violemment le livre de Défense choisi par Ombrage pour les septième année.

_ Le manuel est utile simplement pour les première et deuxième année, mais pas pour nous ! Il n'y a rien dedans sur les Maléfices et Sortilèges informulés ou sur ceux plus complexes qu'on n'a pas appris les années précédentes !, ajouta Angelina en regardant son livre avec dégoût.

_ Circée ! Il faut que tu nous aides pour cette matière ! On ne s'en sortira pas simplement avec le cours d'Ombrage, déclara Katie sur un ton ferme.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse, Katie ? Ombrage m'a prise en grippe, parce que je m'oppose à son chéri, Cornélius Fudge. Si je vais trop loin, elle fera tout pour me renvoyer. Et si cela ne me dérange pas, parce que je peux toujours m'inscrire à Beauxbâtons ou Ilvermorny, cela signifie que je ne serais plus là pour stopper Vous-Savez-Qui, quand il attaquera Poudlard, répondit Circée.

_... Pourquoi tu ne nous enseignerais pas toi-même la défense ?, intervint Hermione en s'avançant déterminée vers eux. Tu as réussi ton épreuve de BUSE un an plus tôt et avec la meilleure note d'Europe, tu as aussi de l'expérience en combat réel, tu serais un excellent professeur !

_ … Est-ce une plaisanterie ? Granger, tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de dire ? Ombrage fera tout pour s'y opposer. Même si former un groupe d'étude ou un club est autorisé par le règlement, elle abusera à coup sûr de sa position pour essayer d'amasser davantage de pouvoir dans l'école, rétorqua Circée en s'asseyant à une table et sortant ses devoirs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?, demanda Hermione.

_ C'est simple, ceux qui ont des parents sorciers écrivez leur pour leur expliquer que si vous ratez votre examen de défense, ce sera de la faute de ces incapables de Fudge et d'Ombrage qui dans leur paranoia, pensent que McGonagall nous forme pour devenir l'armée de Dumbledore pour renverser le ministère. Et quand on se fera attaquer pour de vrai, vous pourrez maudire ces deux idiots, répondit Circée en ouvrant son manuel de métamorphose.

Des protestations s'élevèrent immédiatement dans la salle commune, ce qui obligea Circée à lever les yeux de son manuel.

_ Sérieusement, vous plaindre ici ne changera rien. Dépêchez-vous d'écrire à vos familles, avant qu'Ombrage commence à contrôler notre courrier, leur dit-elle.

_ QUOI ?!, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les jumeaux en se levant de leurs chaises. Tu penses vraiment qu'elle irait aussi loin ?

_ Oui, cette femme est obsédée par le contrôle, comme moi. Chaque début de cours, elle nous oblige à la saluer en répétant « Bonjour, professeur Ombrage ». C'est un signe de son désir de tout contrôler. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle commencera bientôt à vérifier le courrier entrant et sortant de Poudlard, afin que personne ne sache ce qu'elle complote dans l'école, expliqua Circée en se levant pour aller se coucher. À demain.

Elle monta les escaliers et se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire croire qu'elle se couchait, mais en vérité, elle avait sorti sa poupée Annabelle et la plaça dans un coin de son lit.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour appeler Dobby et quand il arriva, elle lui ordonna de transporter Annabelle dans la chambre d'Ombrage. Circée pouvait contrôler la poupée à distance, en projetant une partie de ses pensées dans Annabelle en combinant sa magie et ses flammes. C'était une technique épuisante cependant, et si on la dérangeait quand elle l'utilisait, elle perdait le contrôle de sa marionnette. Circée s'installa en position de méditation sur le sol de la salle de bain et activa ses sens à travers la poupée. La chambre d'Ombrage était aussi rose et surchargée de dentelles et froufrous que son bureau. Urgghh. Dobby avait posé Annabelle par terre comme prévu et Circée prit le contrôle de la poupée la faisant marcher sur le sol, puis monter sur le lit pour ensuite la stopper juste en face du visage endormi d'Ombrage.

_ **Dooooloooooooooreeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss Tu as été très très vilaine ! Il est temps que tu reçoives ta puniiiiiiiiiitiiiiiiiiiiioooooooooonnnnnnnnnn **!, déclara une voix lugubre sortant de la poupée.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !, hurla Ombrage en se réveillant brusquement pour voir le visage tourné d'Annabelle en face de sa tête, tenant à la main un large couteau trempé d'un liquide rouge.

Terrifiée, Ombrage vida sa vessie de peur et lorsqu'elle chercha à récupérer sa baguette, Annabelle se jeta sur son visage et lui asséna des coups de couteaux dans les yeux, puis la bouche. Du sang jaillit de ses yeux crevés et de sa bouche tranchée, la sorcière peinait à respirer sous l'insupportable douleur dans ses yeux et sa bouche. Mais son cauchemar n'était fini :

_ **Do-lo-res ! C'est l'heure de manger !**, dit la voix lugubre de la poupée en lui arrachant la langue et en la lui faisant avaler.

Ombrage commença à s'étouffer, tout en se débattant vainement pour se libérer de la poigne de fer d'Annabelle, mais la poupée ne relâcha pas sa prise sur son cou. Au contraire, elle resserra davantage tout en riant machiavéliquement. Le supplice d'Ombrage dura encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle fut répétitivement poignardée et tranchée à coup de couteau, ainsi qu'étranglée et passée à tabac.

Mais quand la poupée la relâcha… Tout avait disparu et elle était revenue entièrement à la normale. Il n'y avait aucune tâche de sang et elle n'avait plus aucune blessure.

_ Comment ?, marmonna Dolorès en s'éloignant de la poupée qui se tenait debout sur le lit son couteau en main, souriant comme un démon.

_ **Dolores, as-tu aimé cet aperçu de ton futur châtiment, si tu continues à être vilaine ? La prochaine fois, cela sera réel, mauvaise fille ! Et je ne serais pas la seule à te punir, mes amis me rejoindront pour châtier le mal en toi**, annonça la poupée avant de disparaître dans une brume noire qui piqua les yeux et la bouche d'Ombrage qui se mit à tousser.

Circée sourit lorsqu'Annabelle se téléporta dans ses mains après qu'elle eut fini de terrifier Ombrage avec. Elle devait l'avouer, elle y était allée assez fort avec ce supplice illusoire. Mais bon, Ombrage le méritait amplement pour avoir insulté un membre de sa famille et tenté de lui faire utiliser une de ses maudites plumes.

_ Elle devrait m'être reconnaissante que tout cela ne soit qu'une simple illusion, marmonna Circée à voix basse, avant de se relever et d'ordonner à Dobby de mettre Annabelle sur son lit à Grimmaurd. Autant ne pas prendre le risque de la garder et qu'Ombrage décide d'inspecter les dortoirs à sa recherche…

Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et se coucha avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Okay, plus qu'une note sur mon chapitre, qui se trouve en dessous, c'est mon coup de gueule contre le tome 5 d'**_**Harry Potter **_**de Rowling. Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce tome. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'à chaque fois que je le lis, j'ai des envies de meutres. Ombrage, Fudge, Seamus, Lavande, Cho et une majorité des élèves de Poudlard. J'ai envie de les voir mourir dans d'affreuses circonstances dans ce tome. Je m'explique.**

**Ombrage est une BXXXX, un point que la plupart des lecteurs d'HP partagent, au lieu de la faire mourir dans d'affreuses circonstances, elle survit comme un parasite jusqu'au tome 7, et je ne suis même plus sûre de ce qui lui arrive après cela. Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne survivra pas à cette année et que je vais la faire mourir quoi qu'il arrive à l'initiative de Circée.**

**Fudge est un imbécile qui franchement est en plus incompétent et corrompu. Sa manière de nier la vérité sans poser les bonnes questions ou même essayer de salir la réputation d'Harry simplement parce qu'il ne veut pas accepter l'idée que Voldy est de retour est la marque de sa profonde stupidité. Dans l'univers d'Harry Potter, il existe plusieurs moyens de trouver la vérité : véritasérum et pensine parmi d'autres. Fudge aurait dû demander à Harry de prouver ses dires, mais il ne l'a pas fait, car il ne voulait pas voir son château de cartes s'effondrer.**

**Seamus et Lavande ont passé quatre ans avec Harry le côtoyant quotidiennement… et pourtant, ils ne croient pas ses dires. On peut comprendre qu'ils aient du mal à y croire, mais ils devraient demander à Harry de raconter de son mieux cette nuit, au lieu de se moquer de lui. Parce qu'à mes yeux, leur attitude est une insulte à la mort de Cédric, un de leurs camarades meurt et ils nient la manière dont s'est arrivée. Ils croient quoi ? Que Cédric est mort dans le labyrinthe ? Qu'Harry l'a tué ? Si j'étais à la place d'Harry, je leur dirais d'aller se faire fxxxxx. Ce point est valable pour la majorité des élèves de Poudlard qui traitent Harry comme s'il était un malade mental, oubliant le fait qu'un élève est **_**mort**_** l'année précédente !**

**Pour Cho, c'est sa manière de remplacer Cédric avec Harry que je n'accepte pas. Son petit copain est mort quelques mois plus tôt, et bam, elle le remplace au bout de deux mois… Je ne suis peut-être jamais tombée amoureuse ou ai eu un petit copain, mais je doute que ce soit un comportement normal dans un tel cas. Rowling a perdu l'occasion de développer Cho de manière positive dans ce tome, à sa place je l'aurais fait se rapprocher d'Harry de manière purement platonique en tant qu'amis. Dans canon, Harry sert simplement de substitut, ce qui est vraiment pathétique. Elle aurait dû lui faire accepter que lui et Cho ne seraient jamais rien d'autres que des amis, plutôt que de les pousser dans une relation complètement infructueuse. Harry manque d'alliés dans les autres maisons, ce qui est vraiment dommage.**

**Dernier coup de gueule, Angelina et son discours dans canon que je vous rappelle : « Eh bien, tu n'as qu'à aller la voir et lui demander de te libérer vendredi, répondit Angelina d'un ton féroce, et peu importe comment tu t'y prends. Dis-lui que Tu-Sais-Qui est un produit de ton imagination si ça t'arrange, mais débrouille-toi **_**pour être là sans faute**_** ! » page 301 de mon édition, chapitre : « retenue douloureuse avec Dolores ». Alors là, quand j'ai relu ce passage, je me suis sincèrement demandée pourquoi Harry ne s'est pas énervé contre Angelina, alors qu'elle lui a pratiquement ordonné de revenir sur ses paroles et donc de renier les circonstances de la mort de Cédric. Et pourquoi ? Simplement pour assister aux essais du nouveau gardien, alors qu'elle n'avait pas absolument besoin de lui. Pour moi, c'est vraiment égoïste et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry n'a pas tout simplement quitté l'équipe sur le coup.**

**Tout cela pour dire que si Circée se trouvait à la place de canon Harry, elle aurait quitté l'équipe immédiatement et elle n'aurait aidé qu'une poignée d'élèves en Défense, parce que le reste de l'école est composé d'ingrats.**

_*** L'héritage de Circée :**_

**C'est le même que dans l'Arc alternatif, Circée descend d'Arthur, mais cette fois-ci elle l'apprend après avoir passé un test d'héritage. Donc oui, Circée est une Saberface !**

**Circée est le personnage de cette fiction descendant du plus grand nombre de héros, mais elle n'est PAS la seule à avoir un héritage légendaire. Je vous ai donné les noms des « héros » dont elle descend du côté de sa mère, mais il y en a d'autres du côté de son père, des ancêtres qu'elle partage avec une partie de ses camarades de classe comme Neville. Lancelot et Galaad par exemple ont des descendants dans la famille Black, et les familles dans lesquelles certaines Black se sont mariées. Oui, Drago, Nymphadora, les Weasley et un bon nombre de persos descendent de ces deux-là. Plusieurs Chevaliers de la Tables Ronde ont une descendance dans le monde sorcier, car à l'époque leurs exploits ont fait d'eux des cibles très attractives pour les jeunes sorcières célibataires. De fait, Neville descend de Gauvain et pourrait utiliser Excalibur Galantine, s'il parvenait à trouver l'épée en question. Circée possède Arondight qu'elle a récupéré dans le coffre des Black et Rhongominyad qui se trouvait dans celui d'Arthur.**

**Merlin possède un don de clairvoyance dans cette fiction tout comme dans **_**Fate**_**, il a ainsi pris la décision sans consulter Arthur d'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts, qui existait déjà à l'époque. Une bonne partie des trésors de Camelot s'y trouvent, seul Avalon se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais Circée l'a récupéré et Excalibur a été rendu à la Dame du Lac.**


	23. Chapter 17

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Circée apparaît sous un jour plus sombre ici, je vous préviens d'avance.**

**Chapitre 17 : La Résistance ou comment se retrouver avec davantage d'élèves que prévu.**

Pendant deux semaines, Circée fut quotidiennement harcelée par ses camarades de Gryffondor dans la salle commune pour qu'elle organise des leçons supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du Mal. Mais, Circée refusait tout net en arguant qu'avec des élèves aussi nombreux et dans des années différentes, pouvoir donner des leçons qu'ils puissent tous suivre sans s'ennuyer serait trop complexe. Au final, ses camarades étaient même allés voir Sirius qui l'avait pris à part à la fin d'une de ses classes pour lui demander de s'en charger :

_ Je sais que tu as déjà beaucoup à faire cette année, tu passes ton ASPIC de sortilège et le reste de tes BUSE, en plus d'être préfet. Mais, s'il te plaît, accepte de les aider. Les professeurs sont sous l'étroite surveillance d'Ombrage et McGonagall hésite à utiliser le joker qu'on lui a donné aussi tôt. Elle craint que si elle attaque Fudge tout de suite, la situation empire…, expliqua Sirius.

_ Ombrage ne restera probablement pas plus tard que Noël, Daemon a déjà commencé à la harceler, répliqua Circée.

_ Je m'en doute. J'ai vu les cernes sous ses yeux ces derniers jours et son comportement plus paranoïaque. Mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que jusqu'à Noël, tes camarades se retrouvent privés de vraies classes de défense, rétorqua Sirius.

_ … Je suis vraiment obligée ?, bouda Circée.

_ S'il te plaît, Circée, je ne peux compter que sur ton génie !, affirma Sirius.

_ D'accord, d'accord, je m'en occupe. Tu peux compter sur moi ! En fait, qu'en est-il de nos amis les Langues-de-plomb et les aurors ?

_ Fudge est une vraie bourrique, il a essayé encore une fois d'obliger Bones à relâcher les Mangemorts qu'ils ont capturé pendant et après la résurrection de Tommy. Heureusement, elle l'a stoppé en le menaçant d'informer la presse de cette décision. Donc, pour l'instant, il se concentre sur Poudlard et Dumbledore. Quant aux Langues-de-plomb, ils ont tous les Horcruxes, mais ils ne savent toujours pas _comment_ séparer l'âme de ce conteneur. Ils refusent de tout simplement les détruire, car ils veulent pouvoir étudier les artéfacts des fondateurs et la bague des Gaunt qu'ils ont trouvée dans la maison de la mère de Tom. Franchement, j'aimerai bien qu'ils prennent conscience que plus ils tardent, plus il y a de chances que Voldemort recrée un Horcruxe, répondit Sirius en secouant la tête d'un air vraiment las.

_ Cela ne m'étonne pas, ils sont trop obnubilés par leurs recherches. Je crains leur réaction s'ils venaient à apprendre pour l'Heaven Feel…, maugréa Circée.

_ Le pouvoir d'immortalité et de ressusciter les morts en plus d'une source illimitée de magie, cela en ferait rêver plus d'un, et pas seulement parmi les Langues-de-plomb. J'espère que personne d'autre que toi, ne parviendra à acquérir l'Heaven Feel, marmonna Sirius.

_ Vu les difficultés qu'un génie inné comme moi a eu pour l'obtenir sans attirer l'attention de la Contre-Force et d'Alaya, je doute que quelqu'un d'autre parvienne à répliquer mon exploit de sitôt, affirma Circée.

Circée avait réussi ces dernières semaines à obtenir l'Heaven Feel et donc matérialiser son âme. Elle était autrement dit immortelle, ce qui était ironique car son « ennemi juré » rêvait d'immortalité bien avant la naissance de Circée. Cela avait été difficile de l'acquérir, car Alaya surveillait avec sa Contre-Force la Racine, afin de stopper ceux qui chercheraient à l'atteindre. Circée avait dû se montrer très discrète durant le procédé, feignant même de chercher une chose complètement différente quand elle avait plongé dans les Records Akashiques. Elle avait feint de fouiller le passé d'Ombrage pour collecter des informations compromettantes, qu'elle avait actuellement trouvées en quelques minutes. Qui aurait pu penser qu'Ombrage était surnommée « Grenouillette » lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard ? Circée trouvait le surnom particulièrement adapté dans le cas d'Ombrage, toutefois.

Le mardi soir, elle avait donc à nouveau été suppliée par ses camarades et avait cette fois-ci accepté, tout en mettant certaines choses au clair.

_ Si vous voulez que je vous enseigne la défense, mettons les choses cartes sur table. Je ne peux pas vous prendre tous en même temps, c'est juste impossible si je veux pouvoir m'assurer que vous réussissiez tous les examens en fin d'année. Cela veut dire que les premières années, si vous souhaitez apprendre quelque chose, vous devrez rejoindre les leçons pour les deuxième et troisième année, que je combinerais pour gagner du temps. Les leçons des quatrièmes et cinquième année seront aussi combinées, de même que pour les six et septième année. Cela veut dire, qu'il faudra que je parvienne à libérer au moins trois créneaux horaires différents chaque semaine pour assurer ces cours. Le week-end sera donc sûrement occupé par un ou deux, donnez-moi vos emplois du temps pour que je vois quand je peux organiser tout ça. Pour le lieu, j'ai déjà l'endroit idéal. Enfin, j'organise ces leçons à mes risques et périls, alors s'il vous plaît, n'en parlez pas en dehors de la salle commune ou des dortoirs, car les oreilles traînent partout dans cette école, les informa Circée.

* * *

Le premier cours du groupe que Circée avait nommé la Résistance, eut donc lieu le mardi matin, la première semaine d'octobre, avec les sixième et septième année, qui étaient libres à ce moment-là dans la Salle sur Demande. La séance dura environ une heure et commença un peu avant neuf heures.

_ La défense contre les forces du Mal est un aspect complexe de la magie, qui nécessite une grande maîtrise de ses émotions et un sens de l'improvisation lorsqu'elle doit être appliquée dans une situation de combat réelle. Un sorcier peut parfaitement maîtriser une dizaine de maléfices et sortilèges, mais lorsqu'il se fera actuellement attaqué, il échouera à en lancer même un seul. Il y a donc une différence majeure entre un combat réel dans lequel ta vie sera vraiment en danger et un simple entraînement. Pour vous faire réaliser cela, j'aimerai un volontaire parmi vous, annonça Circée.

Fred et George s'avancèrent sans hésitation, mais Circée secoua la tête.

_ Pas vous Fred et George, ma démonstration serait moins choquante si l'un de vous est mon adversaire… Oh, Lee ? Tu te proposes ? Parfait, avance-toi un peu, et les autres reculez, demanda Circée.

Lee s'avança vers le centre du dojo, la forme qu'avait prise la salle en s'appuyant sur les désirs de Circée, tandis que les autres élèves s'éloignèrent.

_ Bien, Lee. Connais-tu le sort qui permet de projeter de l'encre ou de la peinture sur quelqu'un ?, demanda Circée.

Lee hocha de la tête, ses dreadlocks se secouant à ce geste.

_ Parfait, nous allons nous affronter en duel et j'aimerai que tu utilises ce sort pour me toucher dans une partie vitale, bien sûr tu peux utiliser d'autres sorts ou maléfices pour t'aider à m'atteindre. Tu connais les principes du Paint-ball ?, expliqua Circée.

_ Oui, j'en ai déjà fait. Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire, notre duel se fera un peu comme un match de Paint-ball, notre but est d'éliminer l'adversaire en le marquant avec de la peinture pour dire que l'autre est « mort » ou hors jeu, dit Lee en souriant.

_ C'est cela, tu peux bouger à ta guise dans la salle et utiliser l'environnement pour t'aider. Le but c'est de reproduire un duel à « mort », si le cœur, le cou ou la tête est touché, on meurt sur le coup, de même si on subit un trop grand nombre de « blessures ». Tu es prêt ? Bien, à trois, on commence. UN, DEUX et TROIS !

Le duel ne dura même pas une minute, alors même que Circée avait laissé à Lee l'opportunité de lancer la première attaque. La sorcière bloqua le jet de peinture avec un charme du bouclier qu'elle avait lancé de manière informulée. Ensuite, elle avait lévité les épées en bois de style japonais placées dans un coin pour qu'elles encerclent Lee et dès qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, elle avait lancé un _Petrificus Totalum_ pour l'immobiliser complètement. Enfin, elle avait conclu le duel en lançant un jet de peinture sur son cou.

_ J'ai remporté ce duel Lee. Si cela avait été un véritable combat à mort, tu serais mort décapité, déclara Circée en annulant son sort et l'aidant à se relever.

_ Ouch, tu n'y es vraiment pas allé mollo ! Perdre aussi vite alors que j'ai deux ans de plus que toi… Arrgg, on est vraiment à la ramasse, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Lee.

_ Oui, mais vous n'êtes pas complètement en tort, j'ai déjà été confrontée à une situation de vie et de mort, j'ai donc développé l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour survivre. Pour l'instant, vous êtes des novices sur ce point, même si vous possédez déjà un solide arsenal. Je vais donc vous apprendre à vous en servir plus intelligemment et efficacement durant nos séances. Bien, qui peut me dire quels sorts j'ai jetés dans ce duel ?, demanda Circée.

Une heure plus tard, le cours était terminé et la majeure partie des élèves étaient capables de lancer un sortilège du bouclier et stupéfixion silencieusement.

Le samedi, elle avait organisé une classe pour les première et deuxième année, c'était le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard de l'année, donc elle ne s'attendait pas à voir les élèves de troisième année et au-dessus. Elle-même n'avait besoin de rien qu'elle soit obligée d'acheter en mains propres, elle avait donc donné un peu d'argent à Neville pour qu'il lui achète des friandises et des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

Cette fois-ci, elle leur enseigna les sortilèges et maléfices de base, avec le charme du bouclier en tout premier lieu.

_ Savoir se défendre est la base. Un solide bouclier vous sauvera la vie, ensuite vous pourrez attaquer, avait-elle expliqué.

Le dimanche, c'était au tour des troisième, quatrième et cinquième année. Comme elle s'en doutait, certaines personnes n'étaient pas là, comme Seamus qui avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle, car sa mère croyait en Fudge et refusait d'admettre le retour de Voldy.

_ Pour la première classe, je vous testerai sur un exercice de base, le sortilège de Désarmement. Afin de voir où vous en êtes tous. Bien, vous vous souvenez de la formule, _Expelliarmus_ ? Alors, je vais former des paires. Colin et Ginny, Lavande et Dean, Pavarti et Luna, Hermione et Ron, Roger et Fay, Oliver et Sophie, Neville avec moi…, annonça-t-elle.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, les résultats n'étaient pas très brillants. Les seuls capables d'utiliser correctement le sort étaient Luna, Ginny, Hermione, Fay et Neville. Circée passa quasiment toute la séance à corriger la posture ou la prononciation de ses élèves, tandis qu'elle avait donné un sort plus difficile à ceux qui avaient réussi.

Alors qu'elle allait conclure son premier cours, Ginny prit la parole :

_ Circée ? Est-ce qu'il serait possible que des élèves d'autres maisons nous rejoignent ?, demanda la rousse.

_ Désolée, Ginny. Mais avec mon emploie du temps et Ombrage, parvenir à donner des cours aux élèves de trois maisons sans se faire pincer, sera difficile. Si j'étais toi, je dirais à Michael de demander à un sixième ou septième année de donner ses propres cours à ses camarades de Serdaigle. Je sais que Cédric compte en organiser pour Poufsouffle après qu'on en ait discuté ensemble. On s'est aussi mis d'accord pour utiliser à tour de rôle la salle pour nos classes, répondit Circée.

_ Cédric donnera des cours aux Pouf ?, commenta Colin.

_ Oui, avec le soutien de Madame Bones il semble. Elle a demandé à sa nièce de jouer les intermédiaires et il semble que Madame Bones soit tout aussi furieuse que nous de la méthode d'enseignement d'Ombrage, car les septième année qui sortiront de Poudlard à la fin de l'année pour devenir aurors devront être entraînés davantage par l'académie pour rattraper leur retard. Vous vous en doutez, mais cela ne l'enchante pas des masses, alors qu'elle n'a pas trop de candidats déjà à cause de Rogue, expliqua Circée.

_ Qu'est-ce que Rogue a fait ?, demanda Ron.

_ Pour devenir auror, il faut obtenir son ASPIC de potion, défense, sortilège et métamorphose, mais Rogue ne prend en sixième année que ceux avec un O en BUSE dans sa matière. Sans compter ceux qui même lorsqu'ils obtiennent un O, refusent de poursuivre sa matière à cause de son enseignement. On peut compter sur une seule main, les candidats entrant à l'académie des aurors après Poudlard, répondit Circée.

_ Attends un peu, es-tu en train de nous dire que l'enseignement de Rogue a causé une baisse des effectifs d'aurors ou cours des dernières années ?, demanda Hermione sur un ton d'une rare incrédulité.

_ C'est exactement cela ! Rogue, à lui seul, est parvenu à affaiblir les forces armés du gouvernement, mais pas qu'elles, depuis qu'il enseigne les potions, le nombre de médicomages et de maître des potions a chuté dans notre pays. Il a fragilisé notre société en réduisant notre accès aux soins et les forces garantissant notre sécurité. Pourquoi croyez-vous que Bones n'ait pas encore agi pour stopper Voldy et ses minions ? Avec tous les traîtres dans son département et ses faibles effectifs, elle _ne peut pas_ lancer d'attaques massives contre son groupe, les informa Circée.

Ses révélations leur avaient fait froid dans le dos, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'elles étaient complètement logiques. La majorité des Gryffondors haïssaient la classe de potion, et ils comptaient bien arrêter cette matière après leur BUSE.

* * *

Le lundi matin, Circée aperçut un grand écriteau placardé sur le panneau d'affichage dans la salle commune. Elle fronça des sourcils en le lisant :

_PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE  
INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_ _  
_

_Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes, groupes  
et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter de ce jour.  
Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe  
ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles  
réguliers de trois élèves ou plus.  
L'autorisation de former à nouveau  
de tels rassemblements doit être demandée  
à la Grande Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage).  
Aucune organisation, association, équipe, groupe  
ou club d'élèves ne peut exister  
sans l'approbation de la Grande Inquisitrice.  
Tout élève fondateur ou membre d'une organisation,  
association, équipe, groupe ou club  
qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par la Grande Inquisitrice  
serait immédiatement renvoyé de l'école.  
Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément  
au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre.  
_

_Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

Circée demanda donc à ses camarades s'ils voulaient continuer les cours ou pas. Elle les informa qu'elle les attendrait dans la Salle sur Demande à la même heure et que ceux prêts à prendre le risque viennent s'ils veulent.

Le mardi matin, comme elle s'y attendait, plus de la moitié de sa classe de six et septième année de la semaine précédente, n'était pas là. Mais, c'était tant pis pour eux, elle poursuivit donc son cours sur les sortilèges informulés en les mettant dans des situations de combat réel grâce à des mannequins animés qui attaquaient ses élèves.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent donc calmement jusqu'à ce que Cédric et Cho l'approchent fin octobre.

_ Il faut que tu nous aides, on n'arrive pas à enseigner la défense à nos camarades de maison, dit Cédric l'air déprimé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'assiste à une de tes leçons pour te donner des conseils ?, demanda Circée en haussant un sourcil.

_... Hé, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ?! Je comptais te demander de me remplacer comme professeur, mais si tu peux me donner des astuces, ce serait super !, répondit Cédric.

_ Pour moi aussi, Katie et les autres élèves de sixième année de Gryffondor m'ont dit que tu étais une excellente prof et qu'ils réussissaient à lancer des sortilèges informulés maintenant. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas et les élèves de septième année de Serdaigle refusent d'aider leurs camarades plus jeunes, dit Cho.

_ Même Davis ?, demanda Circée en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Oui, même Roger, il est encore pire cette année, car il pense avoir une chance à la coupe de Quidditch cette fois-ci, car tu ne joueras pas, répondit Cho.

_ Il sous-estime l'équipe et ma remplaçante, mais bon, c'est d'accord. Je passerai à une de vos séances pour voir comment vous vous en sortez, annonça Circée avant de repartir.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Circée fut stoppée encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci surprise par Daphné Greengrass qui lui demanda de s'arrêter en plein couloir.

_ Miss Potter, pourriez-vous m'accorder un peu de votre temps ?, lui demanda la blonde.

Daphnée Greengrass, la Reine de Glace de Serpentard, et l'une des deux idoles de cinquième année avec Circée, auprès de la gente masculine. Pour avoir utilisé son pouvoir de projection astral envoyant ainsi son esprit dans le passé, Circée savait que Daphné était le portrait craché, mais en féminin de son ancêtre Fionn mac Cumhaill, l'un des plus célèbres héros Irlandais. Elle avait la même longue chevelure dorée, les mêmes yeux verts légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Circée et les mêmes traits du visage, même si ceux de Daphné était plus féminin. Si on les voyait côte à côte, on les croirait père et fille.

_ D'accord, Miss Greengrass, de quoi souhaitez-vous que me parler ?, accepta Circée.

_ J'aimerai connaître votre position par rapport à l'alliance entre nos deux familles, demanda Daphnée le dos bien droit et les yeux fixés sur ceux de Circée comme pour l'obliger à se montrer honnête.

_ Miss Greengrass, votre père, le chef actuel de votre famille s'est retiré de l'alliance il y a plus d'une décennie. Il m'est donc impossible de partager des secrets de famille avec vous, répondit Circée en penchant la tête tout en regardant curieusement la blonde.

_ C'est exact, mais mon père souhaiterait reformer l'alliance, affirma Daphnée.

_ L'alliance n'a pas besoin d'être reformée grâce aux efforts de la famille Londubat. Lord Frank est à nouveau en charge de l'alliance et en sa qualité de représentant de mes intérêts dans celle-ci, il possède ma voix jusqu'à ma majorité. Si votre famille souhaite négocier son retour dans l'alliance, je vous enjoints à écrire à votre père, pour qu'il contacte messire Frank. L'alliance s'est toutefois élargie, et de nouvelles familles nous ont rejoints, je préfère vous prévenir. Y-a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous ?

L'alliance avait accepté la famille Black et son vote au Magenmagot, ainsi que celui des Lestranges qui était revenu à Sirius, les Diggory aussi les avaient rejoints, ainsi que les Abbott, les Ogden et les Marchebanks.

_ … Oui, j'aimerai rejoindre vos cours particuliers de défense contre les forces du Mal, de même que ma camarade Tracy Davis, annonça Daphnée calmement.

Circée haussa un sourcil. C'était une étrange demande quand on pensait au climat constant de tension entre leurs deux maisons. Mais, la blonde semblait sincère.

_ Des cours particuliers de Défense ? Je n'ai pas de cours particuliers, je suis naturellement douée dans cette matière, répondit Circée en souriant la tête penchée.

Si un garçon avait été en face d'elle, cette attaque aurait eu raison de lui. Malheureusement, c'était une fille en face de Circée, elle fut donc beaucoup moins efficace et Daphnée ne rougit qu'un peu, devant une pose pourtant extrêmement kawai.

_ P-P-Potter ! Je ne voulais pas dire que vous preniez des cours vous-même, mais que vous en donniez à vos camarades, et j'aimerai me joindre à vous, reformula Greengrass.

_ Moi ? Donner des cours ? Je n'ai pas autant de temps à perdre alors que je suis préfète. Je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu ça-

_ Inutile de nier, j'ai entendu Weasley, celui de notre année, en parler avec Granger en sortant de défense. Il disait à voix basse que vous étiez un bien meilleur professeur qu'Ombrage et qu'avec vous ils apprenaient à _lancer_ des sorts, l'interrompit Daphnée.

_ Je lui ai juste donné des conseils dans notre salle commune. De là à dire que je lui offre des cours particuliers…, répondit Circée.

_ Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Cette année, je passe mes BUSE et je refuse déchouer dans une matière simplement parce que le ministre et son lèche-botte s'imaginent que la directrice souhaite nous former pour constituer une armée personnelle à Dumbledore. Je n'accepterai pas moins d'un E en défense. Si je devrais aisément m'en sortir à l'écrit, j'ai des doutes pour la pratique. Je souhaite donc bénéficier de votre enseignement, expliqua Daphnée, il y avait une nuance de peur dans le ton de sa voix qui radoucit l'expression de Circée.

_ Je vois, une crainte parfaitement justifiée avec Ombrage comme professeur. Donnez-moi ce soir pour y réfléchir, je vous donnerai ma réponse demain, répondit Circée plus gentiment, puis elle reprit son chemin.

Au final, elle avait accepté, mais pour ne pas avoir les Gryffondors sur le dos, elle avait planifié une séance simplement pour Greengrass et Davis. Lors de la première séance, qui avait eu lieu dans une salle de classe vide, tout s'était bien passé et Circée avait très vite reçu une lettre de son oncle Frank l'informant du désir des Greengrass de revenir dans leur alliance. Elle lui avait demandé de laisser Cygnus Greengrass mijoter un peu avant d'accepter, car ils savaient tous deux très bien pourquoi les Greengrass revenaient vers eux.

La famille Greengrass était la plus vieille famille de sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Toutes les familles de sangs-purs (et d'origine britannique) du pays avaient au moins un ou deux Greengrass dans leurs arbres généalogiques de ces cinq cents dernières années. Pouvoir dire qu'on a les Greengrass comme belle-famille, était donc un signe de statut social dans leur société.

Mais cette famille prestigieuse était actuellement divisée en deux camps à cause de la réémergence de Voldemort et l'échec du chef de famille, Cygnus, à concevoir un héritier avec son épouse. Cygnus avait deux filles : Daphné et Astoria, qui était en seconde année à Poudlard, mais aucun fils pour prendre sa succession. Or, la famille Greengrass n'acceptait que les hommes comme chef de famille, Cygnus devait donc soit faire d'un cousin ou neveu son héritier, ou attendre que l'une de ses filles se marie pour qu'il puisse avoir un petit-fils. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas la liberté d'attendre trop longtemps à cause d'un de ses cousins qui était un fidèle partisan de Voldemort et qui voulait s'emparer de sa position. Une chose dont le cousin ne se cachait pas, puisqu'il en parlait dans les bars selon Remus. La famille principale des Greengrass était donc en danger et une cible potentielle pour les Mangemorts, afin que Voldemort s'empare de leur fortune.

Cygnus souhaitait sûrement obtenir l'aide de l'alliance au cas où sa famille soit attaquée, lorsque ses filles seraient à Poudlard. Si Daphnée était fiancée à un héritier de l'alliance, il pourrait assurer la survie de sa famille et de leur héritage. Il devait espérer offrir Daphnée à Neville, qui était le seul héritier mâle de la vieille alliance.

'_La situation des Greengrass n'est vraiment pas bonne, pas d'héritier et les filles sont désirées par les familles de la faction sombre du Magenmagot, afin de s'emparer de leur fortune. Les Nott, Crabbe et Goyle comptent sûrement tout faire pour mettre la main sur elle…'_, pensa avec pitié Circée.

Sa propre situation était similaire, mais Circée avait l'avantage que ses deux familles permettaient une succession féminine, même s'il y avait des délais pour celle des Black. Elle était aussi protégée par Neville, car si quelqu'un tentait de la violer pour ensuite la forcer à l'épouser, cette personne devrait affronter la colère des Londubat et du reste de l'alliance, qui avaient l'influence nécessaire pour ruiner les trois quarts des familles de Sang-purs. Frank et Sirius pouvaient même ordonner un duel pour rétablir son honneur, selon les vieilles traditions de leur société, tant qu'elle était mineure.

Les Greengrass étaient pour le moment trop isolés politiquement pour pouvoir faire de même. Si quelqu'un d'une puissante famille touchait Daphnée de cette manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que ses parents puissent faire.

C'était un aspect de cette société que Circée haïssait profondément.

* * *

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison arriva enfin et Circée décida de profiter de l'occasion pour avancer dans ses projets personnels. C'était bien beau de donner des cours à ses camarades, mais entre ses cours, ses patrouilles certains soirs et ses devoirs, Circée n'avait pas pu progresser dans ses recherches sur la magie, plus précisément le pouvoir de certains artéfacts qu'elle avait récupéré dans la Chambre des Secrets et le coffre des Pendragon. Cet après-midi là, elle étudiait donc Avalon pour déterminer comment activer ses propriétés de soin magique. Elle pouvait partiellement l'activer grâce à son énergie magique si similaire à celle de son ancêtre, mais entre ses mains, ce n'était qu'un simple objet curatif, plutôt qu'une parfaite barrière.

Elle souhaitait donc activer le plein potentiel du Noble Phantasme qui pourrait se révéler très utile à l'avenir, si elle parvenait à être reconnue comme la propriétaire légitime du fourreau. Il suffirait qu'elle l'implante dans le corps d'un de ses amis et tant qu'elle serait près de lui, même des blessures mortelles seraient rapidement guéries. Seul un idiot ignorerait de telles facultés régénératrices ! Or, Circée n'était pas une idiote, merci bien. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle passe une telle occasion, alors qu'on était en temps de guerre.

Toutefois à la fin de la journée, la seule chose qu'elle avait découverte, était que lorsqu'elle absorbait temporairement une copie de la mémoire et des pouvoirs d'Arthur, qu'elle avait obtenu du Trône des Héros, elle pouvait _infuser_ cette copie dans son corps et faire croire au fourreau magique qu'elle _était_ Arthur. Ses cheveux devenaient blonds lors de ce processus et sa ressemblance avec le Roi Arthur devenait encore plus flagrante. Si on les voyait l'un à côté de l'autre, personne ne pourrait nier leur lien de parenté. (Oui, Circée est une saberface !)

Lorsqu'elle était retournée dans la salle commune, avec ses cheveux de retour à la normale mais elle était tentée de porter le ruban qui les rendrait blond qu'elle n'avait jusque là jamais utilisé, l'humeur était maussade dans la tour et certains membres de l'équipe avait l'air furieux.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez perdu ?, demanda incrédule Circée à Katie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Katie se tourna vers elle en soupirant.

_ Non, on a gagné. Ginny a attrapé le Vif et est parvenue à le conserver même après que Crabbe lui ait envoyé un Cognard après le coup de sifflet final qui l'a faite tomber de son balai. Mais les joueurs de Serpentard ont commencé à insulter les parents Weasley, lorsque Bibine sermonnait Crabbe et on n'a pas réussi à retenir Fred et George de les attaquer… Les jumeaux ont été interdits « à vie » de jouer au Quidditch, annonça Katie.

_ Ombrage ne possède pas le droit de-

_ Si, maintenant elle l'a. Fudge lui a donné ce pouvoir, elle peut modifier les punitions données par les professeurs à sa guise, la coupa Fred furieux.

_ C'est tellement injuste, dit Alicia d'un air hébété. Crabbe n'a pas été interdit de jouer alors qu'il a envoyé un Cognard après le coup de sifflet final ! Il a simplement eu des lignes à copier !

_ On est obligé de trouver deux nouveaux batteurs maintenant !, dit Angelina d'une voix caverneuse.

_ Et puis, Ron a été vraiment mauvais ce soir, les élèves de Serpentard ont chanté tout le long cette stupide chanson « _Weasley est notre roi_ », ça l'a complètement déconcentré, marmonna George.

_ L'équipe est foutue cette année… foutue…, affirma Angelina au bord des larmes.

Circée se tut, mais intérieurement elle était folle de rage. Cette bxxxx d'Ombrage avait abusé de son pouvoir pour attaquer Fred et George parce que leurs parents étaient loyaux à Dumbledore, c'était évident.

'_Je comptais attendre Noël, mais il semblerait qu'Ombrage soit une masochiste et souhaite que j'augmente l'intensité des attaques psychologiques de Daemon tout de suite'_, pensa-t-elle en montant dans son dortoir pour informer l'Homonculus qu'il pouvait se donner à cœur joie contre Ombrage.

Même si Daemon l'avait attaqué régulièrement à coup d'illusion depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, il y était allé « doucement » afin de la faire plonger de plus en plus dans la folie. Pour se faire, il déplaçait des objets de sa chambre et son bureau constamment la faisant ainsi douter de sa mémoire. Il l'entourait aussi en permanence d'illusion qu'elle seule voyait, afin qu'elle se croit victime d'hallucination. Il mettait des laxatifs et des drogues dans sa nourriture et ses boissons, et parfois manipulait son esprit pour lui faire croire qu'elle venait de manger alors même qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours, ou qu'elle se trouvait aux toilettes alors qu'elle était assise à son bureau. (Cette dernière tactique avait légèrement dégoûté Circée, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était efficace…)

* * *

Le lundi matin, Circée fut heureuse de voir Hagrid de retour à Poudlard, bien qu'un peu inquiète qu'Ombrage cherche à se débarrasser de lui. Elle demanda donc à Daemon de manipuler une dernière fois Ombrage au déjeuner pour enfin pouvoir l'éjecter de l'école. Leur plan consistait à contrôler Ombrage pour la pousser à attaquer les élèves et les professeurs durant le déjeuner pour que McGonagall contacte ensuite les aurors afin qu'ils la stoppent et l'embarquent. Pour accréditer sa crise de folie comme « naturelle » (et non le résultat d'une possession ou de l'imperium), Daemon placerait dans les appartements d'Ombrage des potions qui était l'équivalent sorcier des drogues, avec le nom de la potion bien marqué de la main d'Ombrage sur chaque filtre. Les aurors trouveraient donc ces potions et déduiraient logiquement que la « Grande Inquisitrice » avait fait une overdose….

Un plan simple mais efficace pour la faire dégager du château, et mieux encore puisqu'elle sera possédée par Daemon durant l'attaque, il pourra l'obliger à viser des Serpentards et Rogue, et « échouer » à toucher les autres !

Après la classe d'histoire de la magie puis celle de potion, c'était l'heure du déjeuner et dès qu'Ombrage entra dans la salle, « elle » se disputa avec les professeurs puis commença à les attaquer dans la Grande Salle en hurlant comme une hystérique. Pour que la scène dure le plus longtemps possible et qu'il y ait plusieurs blessés, Daemon maintenait constamment un charme du bouclier autour d'Ombrage afin de stopper la contre-attaque des professeurs. Il lançait des sorts à chaque table d'élèves, mais ne touchait généralement que les Serpentards, quelques Serdaigles (les élèves qui deux ans plus tôt harcelaient Luna, oui, Circée n'oubliait pas), quelques Poufsouffles (ceux qui l'avaient accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et qui l'année dernière avait acheté le badge original de Drago) et enfin Ron et Hermione (il fallait bien se montrer un peu équitable et que des élèves de sa maison se sacrifient !). Il avait même commencé à jeter le Sortilège de Doloris sur les Serpentards et Rogue, et une fois seulement celui de la Mort qui avait touché le mur plutôt que Rogue (vraiment dommage qu'il ait raté Rogue).

_ Tous les élèves, sortez immédiatement de la Grande Salle et du château ! ordonna en hurlant McGonagall.

Les préfets exécutèrent tout de suite cet ordre en commençant l'évacuation de la Grande Salle et en faisant attention à ne pas laisser les blessés derrière. Dès qu'ils furent hors du champ de bataille, Circée se tourna vers Susan et lui demanda de contacter immédiatement sa tante. Susan détenait un Miroir à Double Sens qui était lié à celui de sa tante, les deux Miroirs étaient un présent de Sirius pour Amélia, afin de la remercier de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Circée avait convaincu Sirius d'en créer davantage pour leurs proches car ils étaient sacrément utiles et simples d'utilisation. Ils permettaient aussi d'entrer rapidement en contact, tant que la personne qu'on souhaitait contacter le gardait sur lui. Susan avait reçu l'instruction de toujours garder le miroir dans ses poches ou son sac, le sien était assez petit et compact donc elle pouvait aisément le garder toujours sur sa personne. La rousse sortit donc son miroir et appela « tante Amélia », presque immédiatement, Madame Bones répondit à l'appel de sa nièce.

_ Susan ? Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

_ C'est Ombrage ! Elle est devenue folle et nous a tous attaqué durant le déjeuner ! Les professeurs nous ont forcés à évacuer la Grande Salle, pendant qu'ils essaient de la stopper. Elle a même utilisé les Sorts Interdits, Doloris et celui de la Mort, pleura Susan.

Amélia pâlit immédiatement à cette nouvelle, mais répondit de manière calme et concentrée.

_ Vous vous trouvez où, là ?

_ À l'extérieur du château, à quelques mètres de la grande porte, répondit Susan.

_ _Sonorus_ ! Bien, écoutez-moi tous, élèves de Poudlard ! Je suis Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Je vais immédiatement envoyer une troupe d'aurors à Poudlard, mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, vous devez garder votre calme et suivre mes instructions ! Les élèves de six et septième année, formez un front devant vos camarades, si Ombrage parvient à sortir du château, vous devrez _**immédiatement**_la stupéfixer pour protéger vos camarades. Organiser des lignes par année, les septième et sixième devant, et tout au fond les première année. Avez-vous des blessés ?

La voix magiquement amplifiée de Bones résonna à l'extérieur tout en donnant des ordres. C'était une autre possibilité avec le miroir, si la voix était magiquement amplifiée, l'interlocuteur l'entendait comme s'il se trouvait juste devant le détenteur de la voix en question.

_ Oui, plusieurs élèves ont été touchés par des maléfices et le sortilège de Doloris. Le professeur Rogue est aussi une des victimes, mais il est encore à l'intérieur, on n'a pas pu approcher pour l'évacuer, répondit Susan.

_ D'accord, je ramènerai un Médicomage, tenez bon, on arrive !, conclut Amélia tout en finissant de réunir une équipe qui se rendra à Poudlard. On transplane le plus près possible, okay ?

Une minute plus tard, Ombrage fit exploser les portes de l'école et sortit du château. Circée qui avait pris le commandement du front des six et septième année, leur donna immédiatement un ordre :

_ Sortilège de Stupéfixion ! Maintenant !

Elle-même créa des boucliers sous formes de cercles devant eux pour bloquer toutes attaques et jeta avec sa baguette des _Stupéfix._

Mais, Daemon n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, son propre bouclier fut assez solide pour bloquer leurs attaques et il lança avec le corps d'Ombrage un _Bombarda_ contre les élèves. Son sort heurta les boucliers de Circée, mais ils tinrent bon malgré l'intensité de l'explosion. Toutefois, le choc avait secoué les élèves placés juste derrière la zone de l'explosion et une partie était tombée sur leurs fesses.

« Heureusement pour eux », les aurors avec Bones et Scrimgeour en tête arrivèrent pile à ce moment-là et prirent la relève. Circée les aida à appréhender Ombrage, tout en maintenant tout autour de leur groupe des charmes du bouclier. Avec son aide, ils parvinrent aisément à la stopper et la stupéfixer.

_ Shaclebolt, Tonks, emmenez-la en cellule et gardez-la inconsciente ! On l'interrogera plus tard, il faut qu'on aille vérifier l'état des professeurs tout de suite ! Dawlish, Robards, restez ici pour protéger les élèves ! Les autres suivez-moi à l'intérieur !, ordonna Amélia en entrant dans le château.

L'un des Médicomages resta à l'extérieur pour traiter les blessés avec l'aide d'un ou deux septième année qui comptaient eux-mêmes devenir médicomages. Les préfets réorganisaient les rangs et rassuraient les élèves en panique que tout allait bien se passer, avec l'aide des deux aurors qui étaient restés derrière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les aurors ressortirent avec les professeurs lévitant devant eux. Pomfresh et les Médicomages traitaient avec précaution leurs nombreuses blessures. Rogue semblait dans le pire état, et si Circée en croyait son ouïe aiguisée par ses flammes, il était passé à _ça_ de mourir. Il ne devait sa survie qu'à Pomfresh qui avait commencé à le traiter dès qu'Ombrage avait quitté la Grande Salle. L'infirmière avait avoué ne pas avoir suivi Ombrage immédiatement à cause de l'état de Rogue et ceux de McGonagall, Hagrid et Bibine qui étaient aussi préoccupants. Elle avait espéré que les élèves parviennent à tenir bon le temps qu'elle stabilise les blessés les plus graves et qu'elle les rejoigne ensuite.

Circée pouvait comprendre cette décision, les élèves étaient bien plus nombreux et s'ils parvenaient à coordonner leur défense, ils pouvaient aisément tenir plusieurs minutes. Même si les aurors avaient débarqué plus tard, Circée aurait pu assurer à elle-seule la protection des élèves, laissant ainsi ses camarades complètement libres d'attaquer sans se soucier d'avoir à se défendre. Sans compter l'avantage que leur offrait le terrain pour faire fuir les élèves plus jeunes. Le parc était assez grand pour qu'Ombrage perde du temps à les poursuivre au lieu d'attaquer.

Les professeurs et les élèves blessés furent immédiatement transportés à Saint Mangouste pour être soignés et Madame Bones décida de confier à Scrimgeour l'interrogation d'Ombrage, pendant qu'elle prenait en charge les élèves.

_ Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Vous allez tous retourner dans vos salles communes jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Deux aurors resteront avec chacune des Maisons pour s'assurer que rien d'autre ne se passe. Je vous demande de suivre leurs consignes et de **ne pas quitter** vos salles communes et dortoirs ! Je me suis bien faite comprendre ?, annonça Amélia.

Shacklebolt et Williamson prirent en charge les Gryffondors, Dora et Robards les Poufsouffles, Dawlish et Savage les Serdaigles et Fiertalon et Johnson les Serpentards. Les Gryff furent escortés jusqu'à leur salle commune dans le silence total, qui fut rompu dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la Tour, car immédiatement ils commencèrent à parler de ce qui venait d'arriver.

La majorité se demandait pourquoi Ombrage avait pété les plombs et certains avaient regardé Fred et George comme pour qu'ils avouent leur part de responsabilité. Mais, ils nièrent tous deux immédiatement et pour une fois ils semblaient sincères donc leurs camarades les crurent. Certains se demandaient si les cours reprendraient demain ou si les professeurs ne seraient pas en état de revenir pour le moment, et Circée ressentit une légère culpabilité, car c'était son plan qui avait causé les blessures des profs.

Même si elle avait ordonné à Daemon d'y aller mollo et de ne pas mettre en danger les vies des professeurs et des élèves, il fallait tout de même les blessés suffisamment pour que Fudge ne puisse pas simplement balayer l'accident comme un simple bémol. Avoir la majorité des enseignants à Saint-Mangouste et des élèves soumis à l'_Endoloris_, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire simplement disparaître ou ignorer. La presse l'apprendrait tôt ou tard et il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour sauver Ombrage. Surtout, lorsque les aurors découvriraient que Fudge avait fondamentalement donné pleins pouvoirs à Ombrage pour torturer les élèves avec ses plumes, avec son tout dernier décret. La présence de Maugrey était vraiment une bénédiction pour cette partie du plan. Avec son œil il découvrira immédiatement les plumes à sang d'Ombrage et il suffirait que les aurors interrogent certains élèves pour savoir que le crapaud les avait utilisées ! Circée pouvait déjà voir en première page de _la Gazette_ : _« Cornelius Fudge donne à Dolores Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard, la permission légale de torturer physiquement les élèves ! »_

Dans l'après-midi, comme elle s'y attendait Bones et plusieurs aurors entrèrent dans la salle commune pour demander aux élèves s'ils avaient déjà été forcés d'utiliser les plumes spéciales d'Ombrage, qu'elle avait même montrées. Cinq élèves dont les jumeaux qui portaient des marques récentes de leur usage, s'avancèrent et expliquèrent comment et pourquoi ils avaient reçu cette punition. Circée perdit immédiatement tout sentiment de culpabilité. Cette bxxxx avait osé utiliser cette maudite plume sur _ses_ chevaliers ? Elle voulait vraiment mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances !

Les élèves en question sortirent de la Tour avec les aurors et ne revinrent que le soir pour dîner.

La Grande Salle avait été restaurée par les elfes de maison durant l'après-midi, ils purent dons s'asseoir pour dîner, même si l'ambiance était extrêmement tendue et que les élèves les plus jeunes semblaient complètement apeurés à l'idée qu'une bataille reprenne. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'élèves entrèrent avec des aurors en discutant, parmi eux les cinq Gryff qui avaient été victimes des plumes d'Ombrage. Les cinq s'assirent à table et immédiatement ils furent interrogés par leurs camarades. Mais, leurs réponses étaient prévisibles, ils avaient simplement été questionnés sur les retenues d'Ombrage et s'ils en avaient parlé aux autres professeurs. Au cours du repas, Flitwick, Babbling, Vector et Burbage revinrent et ils semblaient un peu secoués mais sinon en bonne santé. Les quatre professeurs s'installèrent à leur table à laquelle Trelawney était actuellement assise (elle avait échappé à l'accident parce qu'elle se trouvait dans sa classe pendant le déjeuner), puis Flitwick prit la parole à la fin du repas :

_ Bonsoir à tous les élèves. Ce soir, c'est moi qui m'adresse à vous, en tant que professeur présent avec la plus longue séniorité. Demain matin, les professeurs Black et Chourave seront libérés de l'hôpital, et il y a de grandes chances pour que notre directrice et Hagrid sortent eux aussi dans la journée de demain. Le professeur Bibine ne reviendra probablement que mercredi selon les Médicomages, quant au professeur Rogue, malgré les soins rapides prodigués par Madame Pomfresh, son état ne lui permettra pas de revenir immédiatement. Il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il reste au minimum une semaine à Saint-Mangouste. Quant à vos camarades, ils reviendront d'ici demain à la fin de la semaine, annonça Flitwick.

Ses annonces firent naître de longs et forts murmures à chaque table, et seuls les Serpentards (et encore) semblaient inquiets pour Rogue.

_ Madame Bones a jugé qu'en attendant le retour de la directrice, ce serait à moi de prendre en charge la direction de cette école de manière temporaire. J'estime donc qu'avec l'absence d'autant de professeurs il est préférable que les cours de demain soient annulés. Je vous demanderai cependant de ne pas quitter l'enceinte du château toute la journée de demain, oui cela est aussi valable pour les joueurs des équipes de Quidditch. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qui a bien pu pousser le professeur Ombrage à nous attaquer, mais je vous assure que le bureau des aurors et le département de la Justice Magique enquêtent en ce moment sur ce mystère. Il est probable que certains parmi vous soient convoqués par la suite, je vous demanderai donc d'offrir votre entière collaboration à nos forces de justice. Au vu des actions de Dolores Ombrage, je peux déjà vous informer qu'il est peu probable qu'elle reprenne son poste de professeur de défense-

Mais, Flitwick fut interrompu par les cris de joie des élèves de trois des quatre Maisons. Il fallut un bon moment pour que le calme revienne et qu'il puisse reprendre.

_ Comme je vous le disais, le professeur Ombrage ne risque pas de continuer à enseigner les classes de défense contre les Forces du Mal, Madame Bones nous a proposé comme remplaçant temporaire un de ses aurors jusqu'à Noël. Et une partie d'entre vous le connaissent déjà, il s'agit de Mr Shacklebolt, qui a déjà remplacé il y a trois ans, le professeur Lockhart pour enseigner la défense, conclut Flitwick avant de se rasseoir.

Encore une fois, il y eut une explosion de joie dans la Grande Salle parmi les élèves ayant eu l'opportunité d'avoir Shacklebolt comme professeur. Personne ne pouvait nier que lui et Lupin avaient été les deux meilleurs profs de défense qu'ils aient eus au cours de ces dernières années. Des applaudissements enthousiastes s'élevèrent même dans la salle, les élèves se tournant vers l'auror pour le féliciter de sa nomination, et Dora ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner sur sa popularité.

Dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, une fois ses camarades profondément endormies, Circée attendit l'arrivée de Daemon, qui apparut entouré d'un brouillard indigo le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Alors ?, demanda-t-elle assise par terre comme si elle méditait.

_ Nufufufu, Ombrage est finie. Je n'ai même pas eu à rester bien longtemps dans son corps lors de l'interrogatoire pour que les aurors la mènent par le bout du nez. Elle s'est elle-même tirée une balle dans le pied en déclarant fièrement que ses plumes servaient à discipliner les élèves qui s'opposaient à son cher Cornelius. Elle a avoué grâce à mes manipulations de ses souvenirs avoir volontairement pris certaines drogues et tout le long je l'ai soumise à des hallucinations. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte, d'autant plus que parmi ses victimes il y a le petit-fils de Lord Nott et d'autres enfants de la noblesse. Comme tu me l'as demandé, j'ai touché faiblement le jeune Nott… Mais tu es sûre que ce n'est pas une attaque un peu faible ? Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils suivent les traces de sa famille, affirma Daemon.

_ Non, j'en doute. Il a des raisons personnelles pour en vouloir à son père et son grand-père… Son père a tué sa mère et avec l'aide du vieux Nott, ils ont fait passer cela pour un accident. Alors même que Théodore a assisté à toute la scène. Lorsque Sirius m'a donné les rapports sur le passé de certains Mangemorts, les conditions étranges de la mort de Mme Nott m'ont immédiatement sauté aux yeux. J'ai donc décidé de vérifier en projetant mon esprit le jour en question et c'est comme cela que j'ai appris les véritables circonstances derrière cette tragédie. Je peux t'affirmer que Théodore hait son père et son grand-père, et qu'il n'a aucun désir de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il n'a pas d'alternative pour le moment à part fuir de sa maison, mais pour aller où ? Il n'a nulle part où se cacher aujourd'hui. Je compte l'approcher avant la fin de l'année pour lui proposer un refuge. S'il accepte, il sera sous ma protection. Mais s'il refuse, je ne me mêlerais pas davantage à sa situation, qu'importe ce qui lui arrivera, répondit Circée.

_ Je vois, il serait une excellente addition à nos rangs. Son unique position lui a permis d'obtenir des informations sur Voldy et ses Mangemorts, qui pourraient se révéler _précieuses_ par la suite… Et lui offrir une cachette le temps que les choses se tassent n'est pas une tâche bien difficile avec tes ressources, commenta Daemon en regardant d'un air approbateur la brune.

Le fantôme/homonculus avait une excellente opinion de Circée qu'il considérait comme une leader bien plus efficace que Giotto en cas de crise, elle était complètement préparée à faire ce qui devait être fait, sans les réticences de son ancêtre. Vraiment, il avait de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas héritée de la naïveté de Giotto.

_ Je suis plus que satisfaite de ton travail, Daemon. Ta prestation d'aujourd'hui était absolument parfaite, je compte donc sur toi pour continuer à guider mes chers chevaliers détenant une flamme du brouillard, félicita Circée.

_ Ces trois-là sont déjà excellents, leur maîtrise du brouillard et des illusions est presque à mon niveau. Leur imagination est plus que créative et avec les romans moldus qu'ils ont commencés à lire, je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera que s'enrichir davantage, affirma Daemon avec fierté.

Il s'entendait si bien avec Fred, George et Luna qu'il leur avait enseigné certaines de ses propres techniques, notamment celle de possession, que George maîtrisait le mieux des trois.

_ Ils ont chacun leur propre style d'illusion qui leur correspond. Luna excelle dans les illusions larges et extrêmement fantaisies et est la meilleure des trois dans la création d'un territoire. Tu as bien fait de l'introduire aux jeux vidéos, elle s'en est inspirée pour créer des donjons assez terrifiants et réalistes, je dois dire. George est meilleur dans les illusions discrètes et largement plus difficiles à détecter, déplacer un objet de quelques centimètres sans que le cerveau de sa victime s'en aperçoit par exemple. Le type d'illusions qui à première vu semble peu dangereux, mais bien maîtriser il peut aisément faire passer un meurtre pour un accident… Fred lui joue avec tous les sens en même temps et les surchargent avec ces illusions. Alors même que le cerveau de sa victime est logiquement convaincu qu'il est dans une illusion, ses sens le trahissent en lui affirmant que c'est bien réel et qu'il peut donc en éprouver de la douleur. Il n'a pas pour l'instant la finesse de son frère, mais sa brutalité fait de lui un redoutable illusionniste, développa Daemon.

_ Excellent, avoir plusieurs styles d'illusion rend plus difficile de toutes les stopper à la fois. C'est toujours bien d'avoir de la variété, affirma Circée.

_ C'est vrai. En fait, toutes mes félicitations pour ton nouveau chevalier, annonça Daemon.

_ Oh ? Tu t'en es rendu compte, j'aurais dû m'y attendre, dit simplement Circée en souriant.

_ Tu as trouvé ton gardien du soleil, il me semble. Est-ce Diggory ?

_ Oui, il s'agit bien de Cédric. On a harmonisé lors de la confrontation avec Ombrage. C'était un accident, mais je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. Il me manque un chevalier bleu et ma première cour sera enfin complète, répondit Circée avec fierté.

_ Et tu n'as que quinze ans pourtant. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné, dit Daemon. As-tu déjà un candidat en tête pour compléter ta cour ?

_ Oui, après mûres réflexions je pense que Miss Daphnée Greengrass est la plus à même de rejoindre ma première cour, répondit Circée en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?, demanda Daemon curieux, il pensait qu'elle courtisait l'aînée des Patil.

_ … En réfléchissant un peu à la manière dont ma première cour est construite et aux personnalités de ceux qui rejoindront la seconde… J'ai remarqué qu'ils avaient des profils spécifiques…, commença Circée. Blaize, Fred, George, Luna et Cédric… ils sont plus… impitoyables que les autres éléments qui m'entourent. Cela peu sembler étrange dans le cas de Cédric parce qu'il a tout du chic type, mais j'en suis sûre grâce à ses flammes, il est bien plus brutale et déterminé que son comportement à Poudlard n'indique. Il est aussi très possessif de ses camarades de maison qu'il considère comme sous sa protection, je me demande vraiment pourquoi il n'a pas de flammes violettes en plus des jaunes. Il est plus guerrier que diplomate, tu vois ? Tout comme les autres membres de ma première cour. Donne-leur une épée et ils iront sans aucune hésitation transpercer mes ennemis, tout en improvisant sur le coup. Et Daphnée, malgré ses airs de jeune fille froide bien sous tout rapport, elle est comme eux sur ce point. Alors que Cho, Padma, Viktor et Fleur tenteront tout d'abord d'analyser la situation avant de préparer un plan pour affaiblir mes ennemis, avant de leur porter le coup de grâce avec l'épée que je le leur aurais remise. Ma première cour est donc composée de mes guerriers et la seconde de mes stratèges et négociateurs, expliqua Circée.

_ Une cour pour la guerre et une autre pour la paix, c'est cela ?, résuma Daemon en humant.

_ Oui, c'est exactement cela. Une cour guerrière et une qui maintient la paix et l'ordre dans mes affaires, agréa Circée.

_ Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir tes deux cours enfin complètes et ce que vous ferez ensemble à l'avenir, conclut Daemon avant de disparaître.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée fut soulagée de voir que comme Flitwick l'avait annoncé la veille, Sirius était de retour en pleine forme avec Chourave et Hagrid le matin même et que McGonagall revint tard dans la soirée.

Les jumeaux reçurent une bonne nouvelle toutefois, McGonagall avait décidé de mettre fin à leur interdiction de jouer au Quidditch en expliquant que la torture qu'Ombrage leur avait infligé, était déjà une punition bien trop lourde.

Les cours reprirent donc avec Shacklebolt assurant celui de défense et un autre auror pour les potions. Brady Johnson, cousin d'Angelina, était leur remplaçant en potion et selon ce que Circée avait entendu, en moins d'un jour l'auror avait violemment accusé Rogue de saboter l'éducation à Poudlard lors d'une conversation avec d'autres aurors étant restés au château et Shacklebolt. Il avait appris pendant ses classes du jour la méthode d'enseignement de Rogue, que _tous_ ses élèves avaient confirmé et il était absolument _livide_. Il avait même demandé à McGonagall de contacter Bones après avoir rapporté ses découvertes à la directrice, qui semblait sincèrement peinée. Pendant des années, ses Gryff lui avaient _dit_ que Rogue enseignait très mal, mais elle ne les avait pas crus, car elle _croyait_ en Dumbledore. Les dernières miettes de sa confiance envers le vieillard s'étaient complètement évaporées après cette conversation.

Circée pouvait enfin mettre fin à ses cours de défense extrascolaires, même si Shacklebolt lui avait demandé une démonstration de sa propre méthode d'enseignement (et avait décidé d'utiliser la salle sur demande pour certains de ses cours, après que Circée lui ait parlé de la salle avec reluctance) en classe. L'auror lui avait même affirmé à la fin du cours qu'elle avait un brillant avenir en tant que professeur ou auror si elle était intéressée.

* * *

Décembre arriva donc dans une humeur festive après le retour des derniers élèves et professeurs, sauf Rogue que McGonagall avait suspendu. Elle négociait pour l'instant avec un certain Slughorn pour qu'il remplace Rogue après les vacances et jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Circée et les autres préfets participaient à la décoration du château pendant cette période, ils patrouillaient le soir et ils devaient en plus s'assurer que les première et les deuxième année passaient leurs récréations à l'intérieur du froid. Autrement dit, elle et ses collègues étaient très occupés et elle se demandait sincèrement pourquoi elle n'avait pas rendu son badge depuis longtemps.

La seule bonne chose était qu'elle avait _finalement_ complété sa cour en harmonisant avec Daphnée qui était maintenant active. Le seul bémol à cette nouvelle, était la manière dont elle avait activé ses flammes. Malefoy et ses minions avaient tenté de l'enfermer et de la violer dans une salle de classe pendant sa patrouille. Théodore avait dû suivre Rusard à un moment donné, la laissant ainsi seule pour finir sa patrouille et le trio l'avait embusquée. Heureusement, Circée patrouillait aussi cette nuit-là et son hyper intuition l'avait guidée jusqu'à la salle en question. Elle avait ainsi trouvé les trois idiots complètement inconscients et Daphnée pleurant les vêtements déchirés. Elle les avait tranquillisés à coup de flammes de la pluie dans sa panique et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Circée avait donc pris la tête des opérations en attachant les trois agresseurs à des chaises, puis elle appela un elfe de maison pour qu'il prévienne la directrice et les aurors de l'accident. Pendant ce temps, Circée avait fait apparaître une couverture en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir réparer tout de suite son uniforme car il s'agissait d'une preuve de l'agression. Elle avait ensuite réveillé les trois idiots avec une bonne gifle, pour ensuite les stupéfixer immédiatement, afin que personne ne sache que Daphnée ne les avait pas stoppés par magie, mais avec ses flammes.

Quand McGonagall et les cinq aurors présents dans le château arrivèrent, Circée expliqua ce qui était arrivée et affirma que c'était elle qui avait stoppé les trois agresseurs en les stupéfixant par derrière après avoir entendu les appels à l'aide de Daphnée. Si quelqu'un (tousse, Fudge, tousse) voulait rejeter la faute sur la personne qui avait assommée les trois imbéciles, il serait bien plus difficile de l'accuser _elle_, que Daphnée. Elle était donc prête à porter la responsabilité si certaines personnes refusaient de reconnaître qui était la vraie victime de cette affaire. Les trois idiots avaient été embarqués par les aurors et ils étaient probables que McGonagall les expulse de l'école, même si la justice ne pouvait pas vraiment les punir. Ils avaient _essayé_ de violer Daphnée, mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas allés jusqu'au bout et qu'il n'y avait pas de _preuves tangibles_ qu'il y a failli avoir un viol, Circée était sûre que la Justice ne pourrait rien faire contre eux. L'expulsion était donc leur pire punition possible.

Daphnée le savait tout autant qu'elle, mais elle était sincèrement reconnaissante envers Circée, et ses flammes avaient immédiatement attrapé celles de Circée, refusant de les relâcher. D'où leur harmonisation si rapide.

L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école malheureusement et Daphnée faisait face aux murmures des autres élèves avec grand courage. Elle avait même commencé à s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors à la droite de Circée, malgré les premières réactions horrifiées des Gryffs. Circée avait immédiatement stoppé la majorité des contestations en disant qu'elle avait confiance en Daphnée, qui était une bonne amie et collègue préfète. Cela avait tut une bonne partie des contestataires, sauf Ron et les plus extrémistes dans le conflit avec les Serpentards.

Une dispute avait même éclaté dans la salle commune après le dîner entre Ron et Circée, qui avait mis fin à leur amitié. Mais, Circée n'en pleurait pas, cela faisait longtemps que Ron et elle n'étaient plus sur la même page, et ils n'étaient plus amis que de noms depuis des mois.

Circée décida donc qu'il était temps de faire des présentations officielles entre ses chevaliers et elle les convoqua tous dans la Salle sur Demande un soir peu avant la fin du trimestre.

_ Bonsoir à tous, nous sommes tous les sept réunis pour la première fois entre nous depuis la complétion de la première cour, commença Circée.

Elle avait expliqué à chacun de ses éléments de quelle manière elle les voyait et quel rôle leur était attribué dans sa cour, ils ne furent donc pas surpris qu'elle évoque sa première cour.

_ Mes six chevaliers, vous êtes dorénavant au complet. Vous êtes mon bras armé, l'épée de ma Justice, ceux qui lutteront au nom de mes idéaux. Je me doute qu'une telle mission ne sera pas facile, mais je vous en sais tous capables. Vous êtes tous des guerriers dans l'âme, je le sais, même si vous ne le savez pas vous-même encore. Pour que vous puissiez assurer votre mission, je vous donnerai la force et le savoir qui vous manquent, ne l'oubliez pas nos vies sont maintenant liées, annonça calmement Circée.

Ses six chevaliers se redressèrent et bombèrent le torse avec fierté, ce qui la fit sourire satisfaite.

_ Vos flammes sont la manifestation de votre âme, leur pouvoir est grand et surtout d'une grande élasticité, car c'est votre interprétation de leurs facultés qui influencera vos résultats. Harmonie, propagation, dégénérescence, solidification, construction, activation et tranquillité. Sept propriétés pour sept flammes du ciel. Mais, cela ne signifie pas que certains effets ne peuvent être imités par deux types de flammes, tout dépend de la manière dont vous interpréter votre faculté. Je vous enjoins donc à vous consulter régulièrement sur l'avancée de votre maîtrise personnelle du Feu de l'âme, afin d'apprendre des découvertes de vos frères et sœurs d'armes. Bien, il est temps de parler du conflit avec Tommy boy maintenant…

* * *

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent avec la fin du trimestre. Circée quitta cette année encore Poudlard pour passer les vacances à Grimmaurd avec Sirius, mais sans Fleur, car elle retournait en France pour passer les fêtes en famille. Néanmoins, elle avait déjà commencé à décorer Grimmaurd pour leur faire gagner du temps. Ainsi, le parrain et sa filleule furent joyeusement surpris de voir l'intérieur élégamment décoré de guirlandes or et argent entremêlées de branches de houx, ainsi que du gui et des boules de Noël géante dans chaque pièce, sauf les chambres, la bibliothèque et la salle de bain. Ils achevèrent la déco en rajoutant davantage de décoration et en achetant un sapin au centre-ville qu'ils décorèrent avec les Tonks.

Le matin de Noël, Circée sourit en servant à Sirius et Rémus qui avait été invité la veille, le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé pour l'occasion. Après avoir rempli leurs estomacs, ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour déballer leurs piles de cadeaux.

Cette année encore, Sirius et Rémus lui avaient offert une série d'excellents livres intitulés _La Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal_, comportant des illustrations animées et en couleurs de tous les contre-maléfices et ensorcellements décrits dans l'ouvrage. Circée le feuilleta rapidement et confirma que la série serait très utile pour ses amis et elle pour leur classe de Défense. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un portefeuille recouvert de fourrure et muni de crocs destinés sans doute à dissuader les voleurs que Circée prévoyait de prêter aux jumeaux pour leurs farces (le coup du Je-fais-tomber-mon-portefeuille-quelqu'un-le-ramasse-et-se-fait-mordre). Les Tonks s'étaient procurés les livres scolaires du programme de la classe de Seconde moldue, que Circée se promit de lire pendant les vacances, car elle avait du retard sur ses études non magiques. Dora lui avait offert des livres sur les relations amoureuses et la sexualité, qu'elle cacha immédiatement, car si Sirius n'avait aucun problème à l'idée que Circée devienne bientôt sexuellement active, Rémus lui ne voulait absolument pas en entendre parler. Bizarrement, Rémus jouait davantage le rôle du père sur ce point que Sirius. Ce dernier déclarait joyeusement qu'il serait hypocrite de la stopper, alors qu'il avait perdu sa virginité à treize ans, oui il était précoce dans ce domaine.

Les Londubat lui avait offert une splendide parure. Mr et Mme Weasley lui avaient envoyé comme chaque année un paquet avec l'habituel pull-over tricoté main ainsi que quelques gâteaux de Noël. Tous ses chevaliers lui avaient offert des cadeaux de Noël : les jumeaux une gamme de leurs plus récentes créations, Luna une peinture de tous les chevaliers réunis devant Poudlard mais portant des armures et des épées, Blaize des romans en italien pour l'aider à maîtriser davantage la langue, Cédric des friandises et un livre sur le Quidditch et enfin Daphnée une jolie robe de sorcière très chic avec une dizaine d'enchantements.

* * *

Circée passa les jours qui suivirent en faisant des aller et retours entre Grimmaurd, le manoir des Londubat et la maison des Tonks. Chez les Londubat, Frank et Alice qui étaient en excellente santé maintenant, avaient invité les Greengrass pour discuter de l'alliance. Cygnus et Cassandre Greengrass étaient comme elle se l'imaginait, un couple calme et raffiné qui dégageait une forte noblesse dans leurs moindres mouvements. Ils étaient tous deux blonds, mais les cheveux de Cassandre étaient plus foncés que ceux de Cygnus, qui étaient platines. Ils portaient d'élégantes et luxueuses robes de sorcier dans des couleurs vertes et noires. Cassandre avait les mêmes yeux verts que Daphnée, alors que ceux de Cygnus étaient marrons.

_ Bonjour, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, c'est un plaisir pour moi de faire votre connaissance, déclara Circée en faisant une simple révérence pour saluer le couple.

_ Enchanté, Milady Potter-Black, cela fait plus de dix ans que nous ne vous avons pas vu. Le temps passe si vite, la dernière fois vous n'étiez qu'un bébé d'à peine quelques mois, répondit Cygnus en souriant tristement.

_ Bonjour, Milady Potter-Black. C'est vrai… le temps passe si vite et on ne le voit pas filer, dit Cassandre Greengrass en regardant tristement Circée elle-aussi.

Ils s'assirent tous les sept, les trois Londubat adultes, le couple Greengrass, Sirius et Circée, dans le salon privé du manoir des Londubat et entamèrent directement le sujet de la visite.

_ Je suis sincèrement reconnaissant que vous ayez accepté notre retour dans l'alliance, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi j'ai dû retirer ma famille il y a toutes ces années, dit Cygnus.

_ Oui, Mère m'a expliqué que ton frère était soupçonné de compter parmi nos agresseurs, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comme nous l'avons dit à Amélia, on a pu tous les identifier aisément et ils n'étaient pas présents parmi nos agresseurs cette nuit-là, répondit Frank avec conviction.

La possibilité que le frère de Cygnus, qui était un Mangemort de cela il n'y avait aucun doute, ait pu attaquer et torturer l'allié de leur famille, était la raison pour laquelle les Greengrass avaient décidé de quitter l'alliance. La honte d'avoir failli à ses alliés, même si rien n'était sûr, était juste trop grande pour que la famille l'ignore et continue à agir comme si de rien n'était avec leurs alliés. Cygnus savait qu'en sortant de l'alliance, il s'isolerait avec sa famille, même s'il continuait à suivre la politique de l'alliance à distance. Il savait que sa famille perdrait en influence et jusqu'à maintenant, il était prêt à supporter cette honte et la réduction de la force de sa famille sans se plaindre. Mais la situation avait changé, s'il voulait sauver les Greengrass, il devait absolument retourner dans l'alliance.

_ C'est exact, mais le fait que mon défunt frère et quelques uns de mes cousins et distants neveux soient des Mangemorts est vrai, et je ne peux rien y changer malheureusement. Si l'avenir de la famille Greengrass n'était pas en jeu, je n'oserai pas me montrer ainsi devant vous, pour demander à revenir dans l'alliance après ce que des membres de ma famille ont osé faire. Mais la situation actuelle est bien trop chaotique pour je maintienne mon ancienne position isolationniste. Il vous suffit de lire les contrats de mariage qu'on m'a envoyé pour Daphnée et Astoria… Vous comprendrez aisément dans quelle situation je me trouve actuellement, affirma Cygnus en leur tendant plusieurs parchemins.

Frank en lisait un par un le visage pâle tout le long, avant de passer à Augusta les parchemins au fur et à mesure qu'il finissait d'en lire un. Augusta les passa ensuite à Alice, qui les passa à Sirius et quand son parrain les terminait, il les donnait à Circée avec une expression furieuse sur le visage. Circée comprit très vite pourquoi Sirius était fou de rage, le contenu de ces contrats était vraiment sacrément culoté et suspicieux. Ils demandaient tous pratiquement la même chose : le transfert de toutes les propriétés des Greengrass au premier fils que Daphnée mettrait au monde, ainsi que leur vote au Magenmagot, autrement dit l'ensemble des possessions et des pouvoirs de la famille. Il était évident qu'en lisant entre les lignes, Cygnus serait rapidement éliminé pour que tout revienne à la famille qui obtiendrait Daphnée comme épouse. Circée, elle-même, avait reçu des contrats similaires qu'elle avait brûlés avec joie sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

_ Nous comprenons, et l'alliance soutiendra à nouveau la famille Greengrass, mais il reste la question de ton héritier ?, dit Frank.

_ C'est exact, j'ai besoin d'un héritier et pour ne pas risquer de représailles de la part des familles qui m'ont envoyé ces contrats, le fiancé de Daphnée doit appartenir à une famille puissante ou tout au moins prêt à prendre son nom. Personnellement, j'aimerai fiancer Daphnée à Neville et négocier qu'un de leur fils prenne le nom Greengrass et devienne mon héritier, déclara Cygnus.

_ Je comprends, mais Amélia m'a déjà approché pour négocier des fiançailles entre Neville et sa nièce Susan, la situation des Bones est encore plus fragile que la tienne, comme tu le sais. Et Circée m'a confirmé que Neville nourrit des sentiments pour la jeune miss Bones et son amie miss Abbott. Des sentiments qui sont réciproques, répondit Frank en soupirant.

_ Si je puis me permettre, Lord Greengrass, j'aimerai suggérer un jeune sorcier comme prétendant pour Daphnée, dit Circée en prenant la parole.

_ Vous avez un candidat en tête, Circée ?, demanda Cassandre curieuse.

_ Oui, le jeune Blaize Zabini de la Noble et illustre famille Zabini. Il semble à la fois épris de Daphnée et prêt à négocier avec vous pour assurer le futur de la famille de sa bien-aimée. Même s'il est à Serpentard, j'ai eu l'occasion de nouer une amitié solide avec lui il y a déjà quelques années, donc je me porte garante de sa personnalité. Sa famille est de Sang-Pur, et contrairement à sa mère et la tendance de celle-ci à se marier, se retrouver veuve et se remarier, Blaize est d'une grande loyauté et est satisfait de la fortune actuelle de sa famille. Si Daphnée devient sa fiancée, il fera tout son possible pour assurer sa protection et ne touchera pas à vos biens. Il laissera probablement Daphnée en charge, si le pire devait vous arriver, affirma Circée.

_ Blaize Zabini, c'est ça ? Il est dans votre année ?, demanda Cygnus qui avait l'air de considérer la candidature de l'Italien.

_ Oui, c'est un camarade de cinquième année, il est donc très souvent en contact avec Daphnée. Si j'étais vous, je l'interrogerais sur son opinion sur Blaize avant toute chose, répondit Circée.

La réunion dura une bonne demi-heure après cela et le sujet tourna vers Voldy et les Mangemorts. Circée assura leur groupe que Voldy était pour le moment focalisé sur une prophétie dans le Département des Mystères, mais qu'il ne pourrait pas l'obtenir sauf en si rendant personnellement ou en forçant Circée à s'y rendre pour la récupérer. Il n'y avait donc pas grand-chose à craindre pour le moment. Toutefois, Azkaban serait bientôt une cible de cela elle était sûre, car Voldemort avait déclaré son intention de libérer les Lestranges et le reste des Mangemorts à Azkaban le soir de sa résurrection.

_ Cela signifie que le trio des Lestranges sera quelque part dans la nature, si on n'empêche pas Tommy de les libérer. Il est probable que Bellatrix tente de vous attaquer à nouveau, résuma Circée avec une légère anxiété.

_ Qu'elle vienne, cette fois-ci on ne la laissera pas nous avoir. On s'entraîne tous les jours à développer nos sorts de défense pour les lancer plus rapidement et plus précisément. La prochaine fois, nous prendrons notre revanche, affirma Frank le poing serré.

_ En parlant de défense, comment cette matière se passe depuis le départ d'Ombrage ?, demanda Alice à Circée.

_ Le professeur Shacklebolt est un excellent professeur, il est parvenu encore une fois à rattraper le retard dans l'éducation en défense des élèves, causé par Ombrage. On ne peut qu'espérer que McGonagall arrivera à trouver un remplaçant aussi bon. C'est vraiment dommage qu'Amélia n'est pas assez d'aurors pour pouvoir en laisser deux comme professeurs jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit Circée.

La réunion se termina sur le sujet de Poudlard et la folie d'Ombrage qui avait été interné à Saint-Mangouste à cause de ses hallucinations.

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement et bientôt, Circée dut remonter dans le Poudlard Express pour retourner à Poudlard.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** Rogue et comment il a réussi à affaiblir la société magique brittanique :**

**Ce que je vais vous dire ici peut être considéré comme canon, donc ne me sautez pas à la gorge, en disant que j'invente n'importe quoi. Je vais prendre l'année d'Harry comme exemple. Dans l'année d'Harry, il y a plus de quarante élèves (41 ou 42 mais je ne suis pas sûre), OR dans HP et Le Prince de Sang-mêlé, il n'y a que douze élèves qui continuent la classe de potion en sixième année : quatre Serpentard (Drago et Blaize, ça on le sait), quatre Serdaigle, un Poufsouffle (Ernie) et trois Gryff (Harry, Ron et Hermione). Autrement dit, cela signifie que même pas un tiers des élèves ont continué cette classe. Maintenant, rappelez-vous que c'est Slughorn qui a repris cette matière cette année-là et que contrairement à Rogue, il accepte ceux avec un E en BUSE. Cela signifie que si Rogue avait continué, Harry et Ron n'auraient pu suivre cette classe. Au maximum, il n'aurait eu que dix élèves et sûrement moins si d'autres ont eu un simple E.**

**Dix élèves, simplement dix élèves et d'après vous combien auraient été intéressées à l'idée de devenir aurors ? Très peu, parce que je crois qu'en dehors de Ron et Harry, aucun d'eux n'est devenu aurors.**

**Donc oui, Rogue a entraîné un affaiblissement de leur société en moins de vingt ans et il sera puni pour cela par la suite.**

*****_**Noblesse dans le monde des sorciers :**_

**Dans mon AU, oui il y a des familles nobles dans le monde des sorciers. Les Black, les Greengrass, les Bones et les Londubat font partie du top du top, avec les Nott, Avery et Selwyn. Les Potter sont d'un rang juste en dessous, car ils ont une histoire de près de huit cent ans. Donc Circée est l'héritière de deux familles de la noblesse et cela fait d'elle une cible de choix pour les croqueurs de diamant, surtout qu'elle est ridiculement riche avec la fortune des Black et des Potter derrière elle.**

**Les Londubat sont encore plus vieux que les Potter, car ils ont une histoire de plus de mille ans dans le monde des sorciers et s'ils s'entendent si bien avec les Potter, c'est parce que les Potter étaient leurs sources de potions et de soins magiques. Les Londubat sont génétiquement pas très bon en potion, c'est un miracle que Frank est obtenu un E dans cette matière à ses BUSE et ASPIC et qu'il ait réussi à devenir auror. En revanche, ils excellent dans les combats magiques. Ils ont une origine scandinave et se sont installés plus tard en Angleterre, mais avant que les Potter prennent leur nom actuel.**

**Les Black, descendants de la Circé mythologique, ont une origine grecque mais se sont implantés un peu partout en Europe, jusqu'à ce que la famille principale avec le nom « Black » décide de s'installer en Grande-Bretagne après la chute de l'Empire romain. Leur histoire est encore plus longue que celle des Londubat et des autres familles les plus nobles. La seule raison pour laquelle les Greengrass sont la famille sorcière britannique est qu'elle existait avant l'arrivée des Black en Grande-Bretagne. Les Greengrass ont servi la reine Boudicca, par exemple, et ont connu Merlin (qu'ils auraient préféré **_**ne pas**_** connaître).**


	24. Chapter 18

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games.**

**Circée apparaît sous un jour plus sombre ici, je vous préviens d'avance.**

* * *

**CHALLENGE : Pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, je vous informe que je suis en train de travailler sur une Pseudo-servante Déméter qui aurait Lily comme hôte. L'image accompagnant ce chapitre est d'ailleurs une illustration de l'ascension finale de Déméter. Je vous propose donc le challenge suivant :**

**_ Faire une fiction Crossover entre Harry Potter et F/GO avec Harry comme l'un des maîtres de Chaldea et qui invoque Déméter dans le corps de sa mère (cette Déméter peut être votre version ou la mienne que je posterai dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous utilisez la mienne, cela signifie que Lily est la mère de Circée et sera donc surprise de savoir qu'une autre version d'elle à un fils. J'aimerai que vous me le dites si vous l'utilisez, comme cela je pourrais aller lire votre fic !).**

**_ Pour plus de fous rires, Harry doit être en couple, comme cela Déméter Lily pourra tester sa future « belle-fille ».**

**_ C'est Lily qui doit dominer son corps, même si elle peut communiquer avec Déméter et utiliser ses pouvoirs.**

**_ Lily doit materner les jeunes Servants, notamment Ko-Gil, qu'elle soit aussi maternelle que Raikou ou plus modérée dépend de vous.**

**_ Si vous utilisez ma Lily Déméter, cela signifie qu'elle sera légèrement différente de canon Lily. Déjà, elle ne sera pas amoureuse de James, qu'elle a épousé à cause des machinations d'Alaya. Elle fangirlera aussi comme sa fille devant les héros irlandais et britanniques, même si elle sera complètement déçue de la personnalité de Merlin. Parce qu'elle est morte au début de sa vingtaine, elle aura une apparence jeune et une personnalité fraîche et vive, qui contrastera avec les moments où elle passera en mode « Maman poule ». Ma Lily Déméter est aussi une Saberface et la seule rousse naturelle du lot.**

**Prévenez-moi si vous êtes intéressés par cette idée !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : ****É****vasion et BUSE**

Le premier jour après son retour à Poudlard, Circée avait le matin une classe de potion avec Slughorn, le nouveau professeur de potion. Rogue avait été définitivement renvoyé pour ses résultats désastreux en tant qu'enseignant, à la grande joie des trois quarts de l'école. Le dimanche soir, trois des quatre maisons avaient même organisé une fête dans leurs salles communes !

Donc un grand nombre d'élèves attendait avec impatience de savoir si Slughorn était un professeur similaire à Rogue ou à Johnson. Ils souhaitaient tous qu'il soit davantage comme le professeur Johnson bien sûr.

Contrairement à l'habitude, le cachot était déjà rempli de vapeurs et d'odeurs bizarres. Circée et Neville y entrèrent tout en reniflant d'un air intéressé les grands chaudrons bouillonnant installés dans la salle. Circée et Neville s'assirent avec Lavande et Pavarti à une table pour quatre et près d'eux un chaudron avec un liquide doré, dégageait une odeur qui rappelait à Circée l'eau de toilette de Dino, le parfum des lys et du caramel chaud.

Slughorn fit l'appel, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur le nom de Circée et de Blaize, puis indiqua les potions qu'il avait préparées d'avance.

_ Alors maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn en gonflant son torser proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. Ce sont des potions que vous devrez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faîtes vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?

Il indiqua le chaudron situé près de la table de Pansy et Milicent, Circée qui avait reconnu le contenu du chaudron en passant pour s'installer, leva la main, de même qu'Hermione. Slughorn donna la parole à Circée :

_ C'est du Veritaserum, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité, même s'il est possible d'y résister en détenant une grande volonté. Cette potion est contrôlée par le ministère et utiliser par les aurors dans certains interrogatoires, répondit Circée.

_ Excellente réponse, Miss Potter ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor !, annonça Slughorn d'un ton réjouit, avant de montrer le chaudron près de Blaize, Daphnée, Tracy et Théodore Nott. À présent, celle-ci ? Elle est tout particulièrement connue…

Cette fois-ci, il donna la parole à Hermione.

_ C'est du Polynectar, monsieur. Une potion permettant de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un en y ajoutant à une dose un cheveu de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence, dit-elle.

_ Très bien, très bien ! Cinq points pour Gryffondor, déclara Slughorn, puis il indiqua celle près de Circée, cette dernière levant la main immédiatement.

Slughorn lui donna la parole après avoir remarqué que seules Hermione et Circée connaissaient la réponse.

_ C'est de l'Amortentia, le plus puissant filtre d'amour au monde. Sa couleur nacrée et sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirale sont immédiatement reconnaissables, et son odeur est différente pour chacun d'entre nous, car on sent à proximité ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi-même, je sens un mélange de fleur de lys et de caramel, répondit Circée.

_ Tout à fait exact, ma chère ! Dix points pour Gryffondor pour une réponse aussi complète ! Maintenant, j'aimerai tester les connaissances du reste de la classe sur les potions qui sont dans votre programme de BUSE, déclara Slughorn avant de marquer une petite pause.

Lavande en profita pour lever la main et Slug lui donna la parole.

_ Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci, dit Lavande en montrant un petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn.

La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde.

_ Oho, répéta Slughorn sur un ton dramatique.

Circée étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas oublié la potion mais avait attendu qu'on lui pose la question pour ménager un effet plus théâtral et elle en fut assez impressionnée.

_ Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une étrange petite potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis. Certains d'entre vous connaissent-ils ses effets ? Miss Greengrass ?

_ C'est de la chance liquide, répondit Daphnée en rebaissant sa main. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire.

Toute la classe sembla se redresser, même Pansy et des Serpentards dont Circée ne retenait jamais le nom, ils venaient enfin d'accorder à Slughorn une attention pleine et entière.

_ Parfaitement exact, cinq points pour Serpentard. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Felix Felicis, poursuivit Slughorn. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès… en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.

_ Pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps, monsieur ? demanda Seamus intrigué par l'idée d'une chance extraordinaire au quotidien.

_ Parce que si on en prend trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux, répondit Slughorn. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme vous le savez… et elle hautement toxique en grande quantité. Mais consommée avec modération et très occasionnellement…

_ Vous en avez déjà bu, monsieur ? demanda Dean avec un grand intérêt.

_ Deux fois, avoua Slughorn. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, une autre fois quand j'en avais vingt-sept. Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner, deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.

Son regard se perdit au loin, et Circée se retint d'applaudir, car l'effet était réussi, comédie ou pas.

_ Et c'est cela, reprit Slughorn, que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours.

Un silence ébahit s'installa dans le cachot, tous étaient surpris que Slughorn soit prêt à donner une telle potion à l'un d'eux.

_ Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis, continua Slughorn en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre munie d'un bouchon, qu'il montra à tout le monde. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que Felix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées… les évènements sportifs, par exemple, les examens ou les élections. Par conséquent, le gagnant ne devra en faire usage qu'un jour ordinaire… Et vous verrez que ce jour ordinaire se transformera en journée extraordinaire ! Comment s'y prendre pour gagner cette fabuleuse récompense ? poursuivit Slughorn d'un ton soudain plus animé. Dès que je vous aurai rapidement interrogé, je vous donnerai une potion à réaliser. Celui ou celle qui aura la meilleure potion à la fin du cours, gagnera le flacon de Felix !

Le professeur les interrogea donc tour à tour, fronçant des sourcils en constatant que la moitié de la classe avait des difficultés à répondre à des questions simples sur les ingrédients de certaines potions. Johnson lui avait laissé une note à ce sujet, mais il avait vainement espéré que l'auror exagérait les lacunes de ses élèves.

_ Bien, nous allons donc pourvoir nous lancer dans la préparation d'une Pimentine. Ouvrez vos livres, s'il vous plaît !, ordonna Slughorn.

Ils se mirent tous au travail, redoublant d'efforts pour réaliser la meilleure potion. Circée sortit sa montre et prépara avec une absolu concentration ses ingrédients et son matériel, pour pouvoir éviter le plus possibles les risques de rater sa potion. Contrairement aux autres qui regardaient où en étaient leurs camarades, elle ne quitta pas son chaudron et ses ingrédients des yeux, ainsi elle remarqua immédiatement la tentative de Parkinson de saboter sa potion, attrapant d'une main les ingrédients que la Serpentard avait lancé vers son chaudron. Slughorn lui-aussi avait aperçu les actions de Pansy, et il lui avait retiré cinquante points, car la réalisation d'une potion est une chose complexe et minutieuse, le moindre sabotage pourrait avoir des conséquences graves, comme l'explosion d'un chaudron et des élèves blessés. Une chose que Pansy devrait pourtant savoir, après qu'elle ait perdu ses cheveux et ses sourcils, après que Drago ait tenté la même chose des semaines plus tôt.

Au final, la potion de Circée fut la meilleure ce matin-là, malgré le fait qu'elle avait légèrement dévié de la recette de son manuel pour obtenir un meilleur résultat. Rogue était peut-être un sale type et un horrible professeur, mais il excellait certainement en potions. Ses manuels que Circée avait dérobé avec l'aide de Dobby, selon les indications de son Hyper intuition, étaient une véritable mine d'or qu'elle utilisait constamment lorsqu'elle préparait ses potions. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Rogue n'était plus parvenu à critiquer ses potions après sa seconde année. Il ne pouvait pas critiquer alors qu'elle suivait ses propres méthodes !

Hermione regarda jalousement la potion parfaite de Circée, en la comparant à la sienne qui était légèrement inférieure. Slughorn s'arrêta à la table de Circée et annonça avec une expression de ravissement :

_ Le vainqueur incontestable ! s'écria-t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent, Circée ! Par Merlin, il est évident que vous avez héritée du talent de votre mère, elle avait le don pour les potions, Lily, aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous, un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !

Circée glissa dans sa poche intérieure la minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide dorée, sous les regards furieux de quelques Serpentards et envieux des Gryffondors, sauf Neville qui semblait stupidement fier d'elle.

En fin de semaine, Circée rit en apprenant que Slughorn avait proposé le même flacon à ses élèves de six et septième année, ainsi qu'à la seconde classe de cinquième année de potions. Pour les septième année, c'était Fred qui l'avait remporté, pour les sixième Katie et cela grâce à des commentaires de Circée sur le philtre de Mort Vivante (elle avait expliqué avant les vacances qu'écraser avec le plat d'une lame d'argent la fève soporifique permettait d'extraire davantage de pus, et qu'il valait mieux remuer un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre chaque fois qu'on avait fait sept tours dans le sens inverse. La substance obtenue était ainsi de meilleure qualité), pour la seconde classe de cinquième année c'était Padma.

* * *

Le mardi matin de la deuxième semaine de cours depuis le début du second trimestre, les prédictions de Circée sur Voldy et son désir d'élargir ses rangs se concrétisèrent. Elle l'apprit en lisant _la Gazette_ :

**EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**

**LE MINISTRE NIE LE RETOUR D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS AUPR****È****S DE LEUR MA****Î****TRE**

_Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eue lieu à Azkaban._

_Recevant les reporters dans son bureau personnel, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la magie, a confirmé que vingt prisonniers sous haute surveillance_ s_'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus_.

_"Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans une situation complexe, qui diffère de celle de Mr Black, qui s'était lui-même échappé il y a deux ans d'Azkaban_. _La méthode qu'il avait employé à l'époque, n'est pas celle que les prisonniers ont utilisé, nous en sommes convaincus. __Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. Et je le répète, cette évasion n'a rien à voir avec l'idée saugrenue de Dumbledore et Miss Potter sur le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. »_

_Une position contraire à celle d'Amélia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, qui affirme que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui a libéré ses serviteurs d'Azkaban. Les aurors présents sur les lieux lors de l'attaque, affirment avoir vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa nouvelle forme d'hybride d'homme et de moufflette mené ses troupes, accompagné d'un géant. Les détraqueurs ont aussi abandonné immédiatement leur poste pour rejoindre les envahisseurs, et deux de nos aurors ont péri en recevant le baiser d'un détraqueur, tandis que trois autres sont morts sous les sorts des sorciers attaquant la prison. Madame Bones nous a déclaré que les cinq victimes étaient mortes en héros, et qu'ils recevraient un ordre de Merlin pour leurs états de services._

Circée soupira en lisant la liste des évadés, Pettigrew et Malefoy senior en faisaient partis, alors qu'elle s'était donnée tant de mal à les envoyer à Azkaban !

_ Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde, marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, avant de prendre la main de Neville et la serrer fort.

Il était l'un des plus atteint par la nouvelle, car les Lestranges se trouvaient évidemment parmi les évadés, et ils faisaient partis du groupe de sorciers qui avait torturé ses parents. Circée lui chuchota à voix basse que tout irait bien, que cette fois-ci ce malheur ne se reproduirait pas, mais Neville restait toujours aussi angoissé.

Elle approcha donc Susan à la fin du déjeuner, pour encourager la rousse à parler avec Neville, puisque leur situation était similaire. Parmi les évadés, il y avait des sorciers ayant tué les membres de sa famille, elle était donc la mieux placée pour comprendre Neville. Susan rougit, mais accepta d'approcher Neville. Elle savait que les parents du garçon avaient approché sa tante pour proposer des fiançailles entre eux, une décision qu'elle-même désirait, mais elle n'était pas sûre de la position de Neville lui-même sur ces fiançailles.

Le reste de la journée, Circée fut amusée de voir que Neville et Susan étaient quasiment inséparables en dehors des cours. Le duo parfois accompagné d'Hannah faisait l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs, car ils étaient tous deux apparentés aux victimes des Mangemorts évadés. Susan confia même à Circée pendant le cours de botanique, quelques jours plus tard qu'elle avait à présent une idée de ce qu'elle devait ressentir à chaque fois qu'on parlait de cette nuit d'Halloween de 1981.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à supporter ça. C'est horrible ! lui avoua-t-elle sans détour la mine acablée.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Susan répandit beaucoup trop de fumier de dragon sur ses pousses de Cricasse qui se tortillèrent en émettant des couinements de protestation.

* * *

Le 14 février arriva et Circée reçut tôt le matin un large paquet par courrier. Elle reconnut immédiatement la chouette de Fleur et détacha le paquet curieusement. Il y avait une lettre attachée en plus à l'une des pattes de l'animal, qu'elle lut rapidement. La lettre venait de Fleur et expliquait qu'elle avait reçu ce courrier par la poste moldue pour Circée, l'expéditeur étant Dino. Elle l'ouvrit et poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant une couronne de fleurs en tissu, confectionnée avec des roses rouges et des lys blancs, un flacon de parfum Dior et un ravissant collier en forme de cœur sur lequel « Je t'aime » était écrit en italien, français, anglais, allemand et espagnol à l'intérieur. Sa réaction attira l'attention de ses camarades, puis du reste des élèves et professeurs quand elle plaça la couronne sur sa tête et demanda à Neville de l'aide pour attacher le collier autour de son cou.

_ Wahou ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit ami, Circée !, dit Lavande avec envie tout en contemplant les présents de Circée pour la Saint-Valentin.

_ On maintient une relation à longue distance, car il n'est pas britannique, expliqua simplement Circée.

Lavande et Pavarti n'avaient pas besoin de savoir que son petit-ami n'était pas un sorcier, autant les laisser arriver à d'autres conclusions erronées.

_ Est-ce un élève de Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons ?, demanda Pavarti sur un ton à la fois fasciné et curieux.

_ Je vous laisse deviner !, répondit Circée en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux filles tentèrent de la faire parler davantage, mais Circée était passée maîtresse dans l'art de contrôler le flot d'une conversation ou d'informations. Alors plutôt que la faire avouer l'identité de son amoureux secret, elle avait manipulé les deux pipelettes pour qu'elles avouent par qui elles étaient attirées. Lavande avait d'ailleurs un coup de cœur pour Ron et Pavarti pour Dean, qui aurait cru ?

Une bonne dizaine de minutes après que Circée ait reçu le paquet de Dino, Susan et Hannah étaient entrées dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et à peine Susan s'était elle assise, qu'un grand hibou était entré à son tour par la fenêtre, pour ensuite s'arrêter devant la rousse.

Susan avait pris confuse le paquet et quand elle l'avait ouvert, sa réaction fut similaire à celle de Circée. Son colis contenait un joli bouquet de fleurs mêlant roses jaunes et marguerites attaché par un ruban noir avec une élégante broche ornée d'une perle jaune qu'elle sortit les mains tremblantes. Mais, Circée savait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'un bouquet à l'intérieur et effectivement, Hannah pointa l'intérieur du colis à son amie l'air excité. Susan plaça le bouquet sur la table puis sortit une boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur, un petit ours en peluche avec un tee-shirt sur lequel était écrit « à la plus belle » et dont le collier était en fait un vrai collier en or et une carte du paquet. Elle lut rapidement la carte et tourna la tête vers Neville les joues rouges. Circée ricana en voyant le blond aussi embarrassé et inquiet, alors qu'il était évident en contemplant l'expression sur le visage de Susan, qu'elle adorait ses cadeaux. Même si les idées de cadeaux venaient de Circée, qui avait pris à cœur de faire de son très cher Neville, un expert en romantisme. Elle avait même déjà un cadeau en tête pour l'anniversaire de Susan en mai, qu'elle donnerait à Neville, s'il trouvait le courage de lui demander de devenir sa petite amie. C'était la rose enchantée sous cloche inspirée d'un film _La Bête et la Belle_, un cadeau romantique que Susan pourrait conserver dans sa chambre comme décoration constamment !

Susan se leva et laissa ses cadeaux sur la table pour s'approcher de celle des Gryffondors et de Neville, lorsqu'elle arriva en face de lui, elle était aussi rouge que lui, mais parvint à dire :

_ Je serais ravie de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard avec toi et je te remercie pour tous ses merveilleux cadeaux. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

_ O-O-Oui ! Oui, avec plaisir !, balbutia Neville.

_ Super, à tout à l'heure !, conclut Susan avant de retourner précipitamment à sa propre table.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table des Gryffondors pour saluer le courage de Neville et les filles regardaient envieuses les cadeaux de Susan, ce qui fit rire Circée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle se rendit à la table des Poufsouffles pour parler à Susan.

_ Susan, si tu souhaites pouvoir conserver une trace de ce bouquet pour longtemps, je te conseille de demander au professeur Black de le métamorphoser en un bijou, comme une broche ou un pendentif. Comme cela les fleurs ne faneront jamais et si jamais Neville et toi officialisez votre relation, tu conserveras un souvenir de son tout premier cadeau en tant qu'amoureux, conseilla à voix basse Circée, avant de relever la tête puis lui dire au revoir pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle, que Susan s'était levée et marchait déterminée vers Sirius.

'_Il faudra que je pense à dire à Neville que c'est moi qui ai la priorité pour devenir la marraine de son premier enfant, Hannah pourra attendre le second !_', pensa Circée en pouffant.

Circée n'avait aucun intérêt pour Pré-au-Lard puisqu'elle avait Neville et Luna pour faire ses courses à sa place. Elle décida donc de ne pas perdre plusieurs heures à se promener dans le village, alors qu'elle pouvait s'entraîner au combat dans la salle sur demande.

Quand elle y entra, il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'entraînement. Seulement des mannequins tenant des épées en bois à perte de vu. Circée ferma les yeux et matérialisa Rhongomyniad dans sa main droite. La lance divine d'Arthur Pendragon, la lance qu'il a utilisé pour tuer son fils Mordred, une lance avec un terrible pouvoir… et pourtant, cette lance, Circée l'adorait. Elle était… simplement… parfaite pour elle. Sa taille, son pouvoir, son histoire, tout était parfait pour Circée qui ressentait une immense connexion à cette lance. Seul sa connexion à Avalon pouvait rivaliser avec celle qui la liait à Rhongomyniad, les autres armes légendaires à sa disposition lui paraissait inconfortable en main lorsqu'elle les comparait à Rhongomyniad. À part Arondight, elle n'utilisait pas les autres armes légendaires qu'elle avait trouvées dans tous les coffres-forts auxquels elle avait accès, et si elle se servait de l'épée de Lancelot, c'était parce que celle-ci avait comme effet d'augmenter la force et les capacités de son propriétaire.

Circée n'était pas une guerrière, ou tout du moins pas encore, elle était une experte dans le combat magique à longue distance, mais au corps à corps, un artiste martial comme Cho ou son père pouvait aisément l'abattre _avant qu'elle ne lance ses sorts_. Et pour Circée, c'était une vérité insupportable. À quoi cela lui servirait-il d'accumuler sa puissance et ses sorts magiques, si elle était incapable de les lancer lors d'un vrai combat parce que son ennemi ne lui en laissait pas le temps ? Elle était immortelle maintenant, mais cela ne signifiait pas que plus personne ne pouvait la vaincre ou tout simplement la passer encore et encore à tabac ! Immortalité n'était pas synonyme de victoire ! Une personne immortelle mais faible peut parfaitement se faire constamment aplatir par un combattant supérieur !

La sorcière refusait une telle possibilité et avait donc pris des mesures pour empêcher une telle fin. La première étant de devenir une guerrière, une résolution difficile à accomplir puisqu'elle n'avait personne pour l'y aider. Blaize avait reçu un entraînement de base, mais sa famille était experte dans l'assassinat et pas le combat lors d'une guerre comme il y a quelques siècles. La seconde étant de développer sa vitesse physique et celle de la lancée de ses sorts. Cela était aisé grâce à la Salle sur Demande qui lui fournissait tout le matériel nécessaire pour gagner rapidement en vitesse et s'entraîner à lancer ses sorts. La dernière consistait à maîtriser instinctivement sa magie et ses flammes afin de se défendre ou d'esquiver les attaques ennemies et encore une fois la Salle l'y avait aidé.

Ce matin-là, elle comptait travailler sur sa maîtrise de sa lance qu'elle devait tenir avec les deux mains pour attaquer, lorsqu'elle ne renforçait pas ses muscles grâce à ses flammes ou sa magie (vive la technique de renforcement de _Fate/Stay Night_ !). La jeune sorcière savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours renforcer sa force naturelle grâce à ses deux énergies. Il devait exister des matières ayant des propriétés anti-magiques ou anti-flammes dans le monde, alors s'appuyer constamment sur elles étaient stupides et dangereux. Il fallait absolument qu'elle développe ses paramètres naturels avant de pouvoir retravailler ses techniques de renforcement. Et puis, logiquement, si la base est plus forte, une fois renforcée elle le deviendra encore davantage. Circée sera donc toujours gagnante en faisant quelques efforts supplémentaires.

Elle retira sa robe de sorcière qu'elle portait dans l'école et enfila un top à manches longues marron et un short vert à la place, qu'elle avait sortis de son sac. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'il la gêne pendant son entraînement, puis lança le signal de départ en tenant fermement Rhongomyniad dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, les mannequins s'animèrent et l'attaquèrent avec leurs épées et Circée fit de son mieux pour esquiver et bloquer leurs attaques incessantes avec sa lance. Ils étaient au moins une vingtaine et tentaient de l'encercler pour pouvoir l'attaquer de toutes parts, mais Circée ne comptait pas les laisser faire. Elle bloquait un adversaire avec son arme, puis lui donnait des coups de pieds et de poings afin de le mettre momentanément à terre, et si possible elle le transperçait rapidement de l'extrémité de sa lance. Mais, elle parvenait rarement à les éliminer ainsi, car dès que l'un d'eux tombait par terre, un autre tentait de l'attaquer pour le défendre.

Rapidement, elle commença à haleter, mais elle endura la douleur de ses muscles et continua à parer et esquiver les attaques des mannequins ennemis. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à rester hors de porté de leurs attaques et elle avait reçu de nombreux coups dans le dos et les flancs. Heureusement, ses vêtements étaient légèrement renforcés par magie afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas avec des dizaines de bleus. Elle était d'accord pour accroître sa force, mais pas pour se retrouver couverte de blessures, surtout que ses camarades de chambre le remarqueraient si elle se blessait. Elle avait donc décidé d'au moins garder des vêtements enchantés sur elle.

Au final, sans aucun renforcement, elle n'endura que trente minutes d'attaques constantes, alors qu'elle se servait capable de tenir au moins deux heures avec ses flammes ou sa magie pour renforcer ses paramètres physiques et son endurance. Mais c'était déjà pas mal quand on se rappelait qu'elle était une débutante en combat purement physique.

Elle fit une pause de quelques minutes pour s'hydrater, puis une fois capable de tenir à nouveau debout, elle se releva. Elle sortit de la Salle sur Demande avec ses affaires, une fois sûre que personne n'était à proximité du septième étage, puis refit à nouveau trois allers et retours devant la tapisserie pour invoquer à nouveau la Salle mais dans un décor différent.

Lorsqu'elle y entra à nouveau, elle fut prise d'un élan de nostalgie en contemplant le paysage de l'extérieur du château et du lac. L'année précédente, elle avait transformé la Salle en ce paysage à de nombreuses reprises pour s'entraîner pour la seconde tâche et aujourd'hui elle en avait encore une fois besoin pour tester une certaine aptitude de son ancêtre. Si elle détenait cette aptitude, elle serait à la fois fière, et complètement dégoûtée ! Arthur Pendragon possédait une sorte de bénédiction qu'il avait reçu de la Dame du Lac et qui lui permettait de marcher sur l'eau comme s'il se trouvait sur la terre ferme… Maintenant, revenons aux évènements de l'année précédente, lors de la seconde tâche, Circée avait dû se débrouiller pour geler un arc entier afin de pouvoir le traverser sans avoir à nager dans l'eau glacée d'un lac écossais en plein hiver. Et voilà qu'elle apprend pendant les vacances que ses efforts pouvaient avoir été complètement inutiles, si elle détenait la même faculté que son ancêtre. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'elle est parvenue à cette conclusion, elle était si furieuse qu'elle s'est mise à vomir du sang. C'est dire à quel point elle avait été affectée par cette possibilité !

Circée retira ses vêtements, ses bottes et ses bas, restant ainsi en sous-vêtements prêt de la rive. Elle se concentra puis plongea à l'intérieure d'elle-même pour déceler la magie féerique en question. Elle trouva aisément son pouvoir sur l'air qu'elle avait hérité d'Arthur, puis après quelques instants, elle parvint à toucher la magie de Nimue qui avait une aura clairement aquatique. Elle l'activa guidée par son hyper intuition puis les yeux toujours fermés, elle posa un pied sur la surface de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle sentit que l'eau était solide, elle posa son autre pied puis ouvrit les yeux. Même si elle se sentait un peu stupide, debout sur la surface du lac en sous-vêtements (maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela lui rappelait cette scène dans _Naruto_…) elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exulter intérieurement face à ce succès !

Elle marcha quelques pas supplémentaires, comme pour confirmer que oui, elle pouvait se déplacer sur le lac comme certains ninjas de manga. Enivrée par son succès, elle passa sa magie jusqu'à ses pieds puis dans l'eau et comme Azura dans le jeu _Fire Embl_em (ou un maître de l'eau d'_Avatar_ d'ailleurs…)elle contrôla l'eau avec sa magie à travers ses mains, créant ainsi des boules d'eau autour d'elle ainsi que des jets d'eau. Une fois sûre, qu'elle avait pris le coup de main, elle décida que puisqu'elle était seule, elle n'avait pas à être embarrassée. Elle souleva une partie de l'eau du lac et la fit tourner autour d'elle sous forme de gouttes et de jets, puis elle se mit à danser et chanter _Lost in thoughts all alone_ sur la surface du lac :

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand-new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

_The light scatters to the sky above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

_A legacy of lies,_

_A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

_Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny_

_Just let it flow_

_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide_

_Let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness_

_Nor sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart_

_In time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

_You are the ocean's gray waves_

Lorsqu'elle chanta la dernière note de la chanson, elle reprit son souffle et fit retomber l'eau sous son contrôle dans le lac, puis elle éclata de rire.

Même un de ses amis ou chevaliers seraient incapables d'expliquer _pourquoi_ elle riait. Elle seule pouvait comprendre l'ampleur de sa réalisation. Circée avait à la fois un visage similaire à celui du Roi Arthur, même si le sien était clairement féminin, mais aussi deux de ses pouvoirs. Son contrôle sur l'air qui lui avait permis de masquer son arme et la bénédiction de Nimue lui permettant de marcher sur l'eau. Elle avait davantage hérité du Roi Arthur que de son propre père ! De James Potter, elle n'avait que la chevelure noire et la myopie, et cette chevelure était identique à celle de Sirius ! Si elle avait pu marcher dans la rue sans lunette au bras des deux, la foule aurait eu du mal à déterminer qui était son père biologique. N'était-ce pas complètement ridicule ? Hériter davantage d'un homme qui a vécu plus de mille ans plus tôt, que de son propre père…

Comme elle était bien trop fière pour en pleurer, elle préféra en rire.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la rive, s'habilla puis s'allongea par terre couvrant ses yeux de son bras. Elle resta ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes pour retrouver sa tranquillité intérieure, et une fois calme, elle se releva puis fit apparaître Arondight. L'épée de Lancelot en main, elle retourna sur la surface du lac et s'entraîna à combattre sur l'eau avec l'épée pendant une bonne demi-heure, avant d'être magiquement bien trop épuisée pour poursuivre. Elle prit son sac, fit disparaître Arondight (en le téléportant dans l'armurerie de sa malle agrandie par magie), puis sortit de la salle pour se rendre à la bibliothèque pour étudier.

Quelques heures plus tard, Neville revint de Pré-au-Lard l'air si guilleret qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rire au nez, ce qui le fit légèrement bouder. Elle l'écouta ensuite avec attention lorsqu'il lui détailla son rendez-vous avec Susan, le duo s'était rendu dans plusieurs boutiques mais à un moment donné il avait commencé à pleuvoir et ils s'étaient donc abrités dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu (_Bien joué Neville !_, pensa Circée en l'entendant.). Là-bas, Neville avait pris son courage à deux mains et demandé à Susan si elle voulait bien devenir sa petite-amie, ce que la rousse avait accepté très heureuse. Neville et Susan étaient donc officiellement un couple maintenant, et Circée dut se retenir d'acheter des feux d'artifice aux jumeaux pour fêter la nouvelle, ou leur demander s'ils avaient des confettis en stock pour qu'elle en jette sur Neville en criant « Félicitation ! ». Elle lui transmit donc à la place ses plus sincèrement félicitations en le tapant dans la main et en ouvrant des bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et des boîtes de friandises qu'il avait ramenées pour elle.

* * *

Le reste du mois de février passa rapidement et Circée travaillait de plus en plus pour ses BUSE et son épreuve d'ASPIC. Elle aidait aussi certains de ses camarades en leur prêtant ses notes de cours, tout particulièrement Neville, pour qu'il ait le temps de réviser tout le programme dans les quelques mois qui restaient.

Lorsque les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent, Circée fut l'une des seules à quitter l'école pendant les vacances, car ses camarades croulaient sous le poids de leurs devoirs et révisions. Sirius fut forcé de rester à Poudlard pendant les deux semaines, donc Circée retourna seulement avec Daemon à Naples pour retrouver Dino. Le duo arriva à l'aéroport et appela un taxi qui les transporta jusqu'à la villa. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Circée se jeta sur le téléphone pour prévenir Dino qu'elle était arrivée et l'attendrait à sa villa de vacances le lendemain.

Le lendemain, les retrouvailles entre les deux amoureux furent chaleureuses, même si Circée remarqua tout de suite que Dino était mélancolique, ce qui était normal, car à peine deux mois plus tôt l'aîné de ses deux frères était décédé (dans une fusillade selon les informations que Mammon lui avait transmises). Circée le prit dans ses bras et l'enlaça le plus tendrement possible, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, qu'il avait le droit de pleurer avec elle. Elle sècherait une à une ses larmes si nécessaire, il pouvait donc s'ouvrir à elle.

_ Tant qu'on est ensemble, il n'est pas nécessaire que tu fasses semblant d'être heureux, ou d'être passé à autre chose. Ton frère est décédé et c'est normal qu'il te manque et que tu le pleures. Si tu ne peux pas libérer tes larmes chez toi, fais-le ici, avec moi, affirma Circée en l'embrassant juste aux coins de ses yeux avec une profonde affection.

Dino fut sincèrement touché par ses mots et il se mit à pleurer tout en la tenant dans ses bras, alors qu'elle s'était assise sur ses genoux dans le salon de la villa. Elle essuya et embrassa les larmes de Dino tour à tour pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis lorsqu'il cessa de pleurer elle l'embrassa sur la bouche et posa sa main sur son torse.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué Dino, je déteste être séparée de toi aussi longtemps, marmonna-t-elle après avoir relâché ses lèvres.

_ À moi aussi, tu m'as terriblement manqué. Tu ne peux rester que dix jours, c'est ça ?, répondit l'Italien.

_ Oui, nos vacances durent deux semaines, mais il me faut deux à trois jours pour tout préparer pour le départ et le retour des vacances, expliqua Circée en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Dino, tout près de son cou.

_ On a donc seulement dix jours ensemble, murmura tristement Dino en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

Les dix jours des vacances de Pâques, ils les passèrent le plus possible ensemble. Si Circée était totalement libre durant la journée, Dino avait parfois certaines obligations qu'il ne pouvait pas sécher, même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Le temps qu'ils pouvaient passer tous les deux en fut donc encore réduit. Mais, malgré tout, ils avaient fait compter ses quelques jours en s'ouvrant encore plus à l'autre. Ils avaient discuté de leurs futures ambitions et carrières, bien qu'il y ait des choses dont ils ne pouvaient parler à l'autre, tant que leur relation n'était pas plus que celle d'un jeune couple. Circée avait confié son désir de voyager pendant quelques temps après la fin de ses études, puis s'installer comme professeur en plus de reprendre la direction de la société familiale. Elle savait que cette tâche s'annoncerait difficile, mais elle était un génie et ce n'était pas une simple question de temps qui l'empêcherait de réaliser ses ambitions. Dino lui parla légèrement de sa propre famille et de son désir de s'occuper de chevaux, plutôt que de suivre dans les traces de son père et ses frères. Même s'il n'avait pas développé dans quel domaine sa famille travaillait, on sentait au ton de sa voix qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'y retrouver mêlé.

Circée revit même pendant ces quelques jours le second frère de Dino, Alessio Cavallone, qui fut content de la voir. Même si Dino ne fut pas très heureux que son frère vienne les déranger, car l'aîné avait passé son temps à essayer d'embarrasser son petit frère devant sa petite amie. Mais, Circée avait trouvé les anecdotes d'Alessio plus adorable qu'autre chose. Qui aurait cru que Dino avait une peluche en forme de licorne rose comme doudou lorsqu'il était petit ? Elle fut aussi présentée au père de Dino, qui fut sacrément surpris d'apprendre qu'elle était l'héritière de la fortune des Black, qui malgré la forte aversion d'une partie de cette familles envers les Moldus, avait le bon sens de développer des business dans le monde non magique.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas par altruisme que les Black avaient investi dans le monde moldu, mais par pure cupidité. La population non sorcière était bien plus large que les communautés sorcières de par le monde. Dans certains pays, on atteignait des ratios d'1 sorcier pour cinq cent moldus, et s'était si la population sorcière était conséquente dans un pays peu peuplé ! Il était donc économiquement plus intéressant d'avoir des moldus comme clients que des sorciers. Sauf si on traitait dans le business de produits de luxe, même si là encore les riches moldus étaient plus nombreux que les riches sorciers… Les Black, les Londubat et les Potter faisaient partis des familles sorcières qui avaient comprises ce point et elles s'étaient enrichies dans les deux mondes.

Le Parrain de la famiglia Cavallone fut donc très content du choix de petit ami de son plus jeune fils et avait promis de ne pas divulguer le statut d'héritière de Circée à Dino. Circée lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était constamment harcelée par des idiots dans son école, qui cherchait à la forcer à sortir avec eux pour mettre la main sur sa fortune. Elle voulait donc profiter le plus longtemps possible d'une relation toute simple avec Dino, avant de le lui révéler une fois sûre que leur relation perdurerait. Le mafioso était impressionné par sa maturité et son réalisme, intérieurement il espérait que la personnalité de la jeune fille déteigne sur celle de son fils, qui était assez naïf en plus d'être sacrément maladroit.

La dernière nuit qu'elle passa à Naples, Circée demanda à Dino de rester avec elle et de passer à l'étape suivante de leur relation. Elle se sentait prête pour sa première fois et elle avait même pris juste avant une potion contraceptive (bien plus efficace que la pilule ou le préservatif) et une sensée atténuer la douleur lors de la première fois d'une jeune femme (une potion inventée par une Potter, après avoir eu une terrible première fois qui l'a inspiré à aider le reste de ses congénères). Elle ne souhaitait pas prendre le risque de garder simplement en tête la douleur de sa première relation sexuelle après tout…

Dino mit un moment avant d'accepter, il semblait craindre de gâcher leur relation en se montrant un mauvais amant sur le plan sexuel. Circée le détrompa immédiatement en lui rappelant qu'elle était vierge et n'avait donc aucune autre expérience antérieure tout comme lui. Ils apprendraient donc ensemble à se donner du plaisir, ce qui la rendait sincèrement heureuse d'ailleurs, car elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser une autre femme lui procurer ce type de plaisir après tout… Circée était jalouse et possessive, elle l'admettait sans problème, même si elle rendait ses flammes des nuages responsables de sa grande possessivité.

Cette première nuit, ils furent tous deux maladroits, mais au final, ils s'endormirent profondément satisfaits et heureux de cette expérience. Et lorsque Circée dut partir pour l'aéroport avec Daemon, qui masquait sa vraie apparence, elle était en larmes à l'idée d'être à nouveau séparée de Dino, tout comme l'Italien.

* * *

Elle retourna donc déprimée à Poudlard, ce que ses camarades et les trois quarts de l'école remarquèrent, mais craignant son tempérament, ils se turent. Même Lavande et Pavarti s'étaient abstenues de commenter sa dépression, alors qu'elles étaient les pires pipelettes de l'école !

Circée avait le lundi de la reprise des cours un entretien pour des conseils d'orientation avec le directeur de sa maison, qui n'était autre que Sirius. Le rendez-vous avait lieu à 14 heures 30, ce qui signifiait qu'elle manquerait le cours de défense de Shacklebolt, ce qu'elle regrettait sincèrement. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ait lieu tôt le matin pendant la classe d'histoire de la magie…

Après le déjeuner le lundi, Circée monta jusqu'au bureau de Sirius qui lui ouvra la porte avec un grand sourire.

_ Assieds-toi et on va pouvoir commencer, lui demanda Sirius.

Circée s'installa à la chaise face au bureau de Sirius et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

_ Bien, Circée, cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que tu pourrais avoir et de t'aider à choisir les matières que tu devrais continuer à étudier en sixième et septième année, annonça Sirius. Ton cas est particulier car tu as déjà deux ASPIC et deux BUSE à ton actif. Selon le professeur Flitwick, si tu n'as pas un Optimal à ton épreuve d'ASPIC de sortilège cette année, c'est que tes résultats ont été sabotés, et le professeur Shacklebolt m'a dit que tes résultats dans sa matière étaient parfaits, pour lui aussi tu obtiendras probablement un O à ton épreuve de Défense. Cela te ferait déjà probablement quatre O à tes ASPIC. Maintenant pour les matières que tu passes cette année pour les BUSE. En métamorphose, tu as un solide O+, à la fois en théorie et en pratique, tu n'as montré aucune difficulté à lancer les sorts que je vous ai fait étudier cette année. Même si tu obtiens un E à ton épreuve, je t'accepterai dans ma classe. En astronomie, une fois encore tu as un O+ constant depuis tes cinq années d'études selon le professeur Sinistra, si tu obtiens un O ou au moins un E à ton épreuve, elle t'acceptera dans sa classe. Histoire de la magie, O aussi, tes résultats sont très bons, un miracle avec Binns comme professeur, et ce dernier accepte des élèves dès la mention Acceptable. Potion, le professeur Slughorn m'a affirmé que tes notes avec lui étaient excellentes et que tu obtiendrais très certainement un O, mais il accepte les élèves obtenant même un E, contrairement à Rogue qui ne prenait que ceux avec un O. Soins, Hagrid et Gobe-Planche ont tous deux indiqué la même chose, excellents résultats et que des O. Hagrid prendra ceux qui ont au moins un E dans sa matière. Enfin, botanique encore une fois O selon le professeur Chourave, mais comme la plupart des professeurs, elle accepte les élèves avec au minimum un E. Autrement dit, tant que tu parviens à rester calme durant les examens, tu devrais pouvoir aisément obtenir les notes nécessaires pour continuer toutes tes matières. Néanmoins, je te le déconseille, car cela t'ajoutera des heures de travail supplémentaire.

_ Je comprends, et de toute façon je comptais déjà arrêter Histoire de la Magie, mais je compte garder les autres. Si tout va bien, l'année prochaine j'obtiendrais mon ASPIC en défense, et je n'aurais donc que cinq matières en septième année, répondit Circée sur un ton ferme.

_ Un bon choix, et il est vrai qu'au final tu n'auras que cinq matières dans ta dernière année. On a déjà discuté des carrières que tu envisages de poursuivre en dehors de l'école. Tu souhaites reprendre la direction de l'entreprise de potion et les autres business de ta famille, mais tu aimerais en même temps garder la possibilité de devenir enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Des idées de carrières très intéressantes, tu auras donc besoin de passer tes ASPIC de Défense avec au moins un E, comme tu t'en doutes, mais aussi potion, botanique, soins aux créatures magiques et astronomie pour développer des potions. Mais en même temps, métamorphose et sortilèges sont tous deux importants en défense, et dans la création de barrières qui est l'un des business de ta famille. Il te faudra au moins un E aux ASPIC de toutes ces matières, poursuivit Sirius. Tu ne comptes pas changer d'avis ?

_ Non, je suis déterminée à au moins réussir mes études, si je parviens à réussir dans la vie active, je ne le saurais qu'en essayant, affirma Circée.

_ Bien, je pense qu'on a fini, ah, si j'ai failli oublier. Madame Bones et Rufus Scrimgeour souhaitent tous deux que tu considères éventuellement une carrière comme auror ou dans le Département de la Justice magique. Mais nous connaissons tous deux ton opinion sur le reste des sorciers de ce pays, donc il est peu probable que tu rejoignes les forces de l'ordre, conclut Sirius.

_ Et tu aurais bien raison, je te souhaite une bonne fin de journée, salua Circée en se levant.

_ Bonne fin de journée à toi aussi, répondit Sirius.

Et Circée sortit de son bureau pour se rendre à son cours de Sortilège.

* * *

Le dernier week-end de mai, Circée alla encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le dernier match de la saison contre Serdaigle. Ginny volerait encore une fois sur son Eclair de feu, et les jumeaux avaient depuis longtemps repris leur poste après le départ d'Ombrage. Le match se passa très bien, car les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient bien plus respectables que les Serpentards qui passaient leur temps à tricher. Au final, avec trois victoires et la magnifique capture du Vif d'or par Ginny, Gryffondor gagna le tournoi cette année encore et la fête battit son plein toute la soirée. Circée se coucha toutefois bien avant les autres car elle voulait retourner à ses révisions. Elle comptait bien obtenir que des O à ses BUSE et chaque moment gagné pour réviser la rapprochait de son objectif.

Ginny lui avait rendu le lendemain son balai. Ses frères et elle étaient devenus les vedettes de l'école, comme les trois poursuiveuses pour leur brillante victoire. Même si les Serpentard avaient tenté de tout gâcher en les attaquant, McGonagall les avait vite appréhendé. La directrice avait pris la sage décision de conserver son exemplaire de la carte du Maraudeur constamment ouverte pour ce type de situation, ce qui lui permettait de deviner où des disputes pourraient démarrer en un temps record.

L'approche des examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC fut accompagnée de l'essor d'un marché noir de vente de produits soient disant destinés à augmenter la concentration et l'agilité mentale, et à diminuer le besoin de sommeil. Circée et les autres préfets devaient donc régulièrement confisquer ces produits qui étaient pour la plupart des arnaques. Ron était l'un des élèves les plus crédules d'ailleurs, ce qui avait forcé Circée à demander à Ginny de surveiller constamment son frère afin qu'il ne se fasse pas plumer. Ginny qui était séparée de Michael Corner, accepta avec joie de lui rendre service et tenta innocemment d'interroger Circée sur son petit ami. Circée lui répondit simplement qu'il était Italien, du même âge qu'elle et que leur relation était sérieuse.

Les examinateurs des BUSE et des ASPIC arrivèrent enfin et le lundi, Circée souhaita bonne chance à ses camarades pour leur épreuve de Sortilège, avant de se rendre pour passer la sienne en ASPIC.

La partie théorique était d'une grande facilité et elle la compléta la première dans un temps record. Mais c'est vraiment dans la partie pratique qu'elle se donna à fond pour impressionner le professeur Tofty en employant tous ses sortilèges informulés parfaitement, elle cloua même sa démonstration en lançant le patronus informulé et sans baguette, à la surprise de tous les examinateurs. Circée avait été vraiment soulagée que ce pari est marché. Elle savait que lancer des sorts sans baguette était d'une grande difficulté, d'autant plus quand le sort en question était aussi complexe que le patronus, et à la base elle ne comptait pas lancer celui-là sans sa baguette. Il s'agissait d'une décision totalement improvisée mais qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas, puisqu'en réussissant à son premier essai, elle avait définitivement gagné l'approbation des examinateurs. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, elle aura encore une fois la meilleure note d'Europe en sortilège ?

Le lendemain, c'était l'épreuve de métamorphose qui était d'une telle simplicité en comparaison avec celle de Sortilège, que Circée dut se retenir de bailler. L'examen écrit était assez banale, donner des définitions, expliquer certaines lois de métamorphose, donner le nom et la formule de certains sorts de métamorphose. Pour la pratique, Circée fit disparaître avec aisance son iguane, avant de le faire réapparaître, puis redisparaître, passant ainsi du sortilège de Disparition à celui d'Apparition et ainsi de suite. Le sortilège d'Apparition était normalement étudié pour les ASPIC, alors il était normal que sa démonstration d'un sortilège du programme supérieur lui fasse gagner des points.

Le mercredi, ce fut le tour de la botanique, une matière qu'elle avait étudié avec Neville, qui était naturellement bon en jardinage. Les examens théorique et pratique se passèrent parfaitement, même si elle devait avouer avoir légèrement influencé le Géranium Dentu de Pansy avec ses flammes du ciel pour qu'il la morde.

Le jeudi et le vendredi, elle n'avait aucune épreuve et reprit donc des révisions légères pour se rafraichir l'esprit.

Le lundi suivant, c'était au tour de l'examen des potions. Encore une fois, d'une grande facilité, car avec le départ de Rogue, ils avaient eu d'excellents remplaçants et Circée était sûre que toutes ses réponses étaient correctes. L'épreuve pratique de l'après-midi fut assez tranquille, pas seulement pour elle mais pour une bonne partie de ses camarades. Neville était même sorti aux anges de la salle, convaincu d'avoir réussi.

Le mardi après-midi avait lieu l'épreuve pratique de soins aux créatures magiques en bordure de la forêt interdite. Circée identifia sans peine un Noueux dissimulé au sein d'une douzaine de hérissons, en leur proposant du lait. Les Noueux étaient très soupçonneux par nature et devenaient généralement fous de rage face à ce qu'ils considéraient comme une tentative d'empoisonnement. Mais, Circée détenait des flammes du ciel d'une rare pureté, il était donc très simple pour elle d'obtenir l'affection des créatures après les avoir identifiés, sous les regards surpris des examinateurs. Elle montra ensuite à l'aide de ses flammes qu'elle savait manipuler correctement un Botruc, nourrir et nettoyer un Crabe de Feu sans subir de brûlures graves et enfin choisir les aliments qui convenaient le mieux à une licorne malade. La capacité d'harmonie de ses flammes était donc super efficace dans cette matière.

Le mercredi matin, l'épreuve théorique d'astronomie se passa très bien et elle profita d'avoir l'après-midi de libre pour faire une sieste avant l'épreuve pratique du soir.

L'épreuve commençait à onze heures et Circée regarda pendant un long moment dans son télescope avant de commencer à remplir sa carte du ciel, vérifiant à plusieurs reprises les emplacements de certaines constellations et planètes. Lorsqu'elle termina enfin sa carte, elle avait vingt minutes d'avance, elle relut donc son travail en prenant soin de vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas fait d'erreur. Puis, la remit à l'examinatrice Marchebanks à la fin de l'épreuve, avant de descendre pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondors se coucher.

Le dernier examen, histoire de la magie, n'avait lieu que le lendemain après-midi, mais Circée se réveilla de bonne heure pour relire une dernière fois les fiches des questions les plus probables de l'examen.

Les cinquièmes années entrèrent à quatorze heures dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leurs tables sur lesquelles leurs questionnaires étaient retournés. Circée s'assit nonchalamment, même si intérieurement son hyper intuition l'avertissait que quelque chose allait arriver ce soir. Mais pour le moment, elle mit de côté son avertissement.

Lorsque l'épreuve démarra, Circée prit le temps de lire toutes les questions avant de commencer à y répondre, puis formula ces réponses mentalement avant de les écrire. La plupart des questions étaient simples, mais Circée doutait que la moitié de sa classe de Gryff parvienne à y répondre. Hermione et Neville, oui, mais les autres il n'y avait pas grand espoir. Au final, elle réussit à répondre à toutes les questions de manière satisfaisante avec suffisamment de temps pour se relire avant que l'épreuve se termine.

Quand elle quitta la Grande Salle, elle monta dans sa chambre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour contacter Amélia Bones avec son Miroir à Double Sens :

_ C'est l'heure, ce soir, Voldy attaquera le ministère pour prendre la prophétie au Département des Mystères, affirma-t-elle avec une absolue certitude.

_ D'accord, je vais préparer nos défenses. Mais…, répondit Amélia sur un ton hésitant.

_ J'arrive bien sûr, il faut que je récupère la prophétie en premier. On ne sait pas ce que Tommy pourrait faire s'il apprenait son contenu entier, annonça Circée sur un ton intraitable.

_ Merci, merci beaucoup. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup alors que tu es encore à l'école, mais on est vraiment dans une situation catastrophique, déclara sincèrement Amélia.

_ Je sais, et cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je fais partie de ceux qui désirent le plus voir nos ennemis six pieds sous terre, alors autant vous y aider, commenta Circée.

_ D'accord, peux-tu passer par la cheminée d'un des professeurs ?

_ Je vais demander à McGonagall, il vaut mieux la mettre au courant, je compte sur vous pour intercéder en ma faveur, répondit Circée.

_ Pas de problème, je t'attends, conclut Amélia en mettant fin à la conversation par miroir.

Circée sortit de sa chambre puis de la tour des Gryffondors pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Grâce à son hyper intuition, elle trouva aisément le mot de passe et elle frappa à la porte.

_ Entrez !, annonça McGonagall de l'intérieur.

Circée ouvrit la porte, entra puis la referma derrière elle. La directrice discutait avec Amélia Bones, les sourcils froncés et l'air contrarié.

_ Bonsoir, Miss Potter. Madame Bones m'a averti de la raison de votre visite… Vous êtes sûre que vous souhaitez participer à cette attaque contre Vous-savez-qui ?, demanda McGonagall en se retournant vers elle.

_ Oui, il est nécessaire que je participe professeur. Tout au moins, il faut que je retire la prophétie avant qu'il ne parvienne jusque dans le département des Mystères. J'ai même préparé une fausse prophétie pour le duper. Vous voulez l'écouter ?, répondit Circée sur un ton ferme.

_ Une fausse prophétie ?, répéta McGonagall, ainsi que Bones de l'intérieur de la cheminée.

_ Oui, tenez !, dit Circée en lui tendant un globe de verre. J'ai dû garder les lignes sur « ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié » et « né lorsque le septième mois mourra », puisqu'il les connait déjà.

Elle activa la prophétie et la voix de Sybille Trelawney, qu'elle avait légèrement modifiée pour lui donner un style plus mystique et prophétique sortit du globe et annonça :

_ _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son supérieur car il aura un pouvoir encore plus grand que le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et le héros ainsi reconnu aidera à mettre fin à tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres représente, faisant disparaître sa cause et ses alliés dans les méandres de l'oubli... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Un silence absolu régna dans le bureau. Les deux sorcières adultes étaient complètement abasourdies, tandis que Circée souriait espièglement. Au final, c'est Circée qui rompit le silence.

_ Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela sonne bien ? J'ai modifié la fin pour me moquer de lui, en mettant en valeur l'idée que c'est de sa faute si « je » suis son supérieure, car c'est lui qui a été assez stupide pour me marquer, expliqua Circée avec enthousiasme.

_ C'est une assez bonne prophétie, qui annonce très clairement sa défaite, mais vous pensez vraiment qu'il y croira ?, dit McGonagall.

_ Sans aucun doute, le début est le même et cette copie est parfaitement identique en apparence. Même Rookwood ne pourra pas distinguer cette réplique d'une vraie, même si je préfèrerais qu'on le capture ou l'élimine ce soir pour s'en assurer, répondit Circée.

_ Je la trouve très bonne et on peut même « dévoiler » son contenu dans la presse, après qu'il s'en soit emparé. Cela devrait remonter le moral de la population, affirma Amélia. Bien, il est temps de venir nous rejoindre Miss Potter.

Circée hocha de la tête et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette du pot que la directrice lui tendit, qu'elle jeta dans les flammes avant de s'avancer en déclarant clairement :

_ Ministère de la magie, bureau d'Amélia Bones !

Et elle disparut emportée par les flammes.

* * *

**NOTES :**

_*** l'évasion d'Azkaban :**_

**Dans canon, elle arrive le lundi soir de la rentrée de janvier, mais dans ma fiction, elle est décalée d'une semaine. Pettigrew et Lucius font partie des prisonnier s'évadant car ils se trouvaient prisonniers à Azkaban. **

_*** Les cadeaux de Neville pour Susan :**_

**Neville reçoit des cours de romantisme de Circée, il est donc plus habile à déchiffrer les sentiments des filles que ses compères (Ron étant le plus idiot sur ce point, je cite Hermione lorsqu'elle déclare dans le tome 5 d'HP, le chapitre « L'œil du serpent », qu'il a « la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café », ce qui est très vrai).**

**C'est Circée qui lui a conseillé le bouquet et l'ourson en peluche en plus de la boîte de chocolats qu'il avait déjà choisie. Elle lui apprend les ficelles au fur et à mesure, et d'ici l'année prochaine, Neville deviendra l'un des garçons les plus populaires auprès des filles. Pauvre Susan devra défendre bec et ongle son fiancé.**

**L'idée de métamorphoser le bouquet en bijou vient de la fiction, **_**Angry Harry and the Seven**_** de Sinyk, mais plutôt qu'en faire une broche, Susan en a fait un pendentif qu'elle ajoutera au collier attaché au cou de l'ours en peluche. Il y a déjà une broche en perle qui maintient le bouquet, elle a retiré cette broche juste avant que Sirius transforme le bouquet en pendentif et l'a ensuite placé sur le col de sa robe de sorcière.**

*****_**Lost in thoughts all alone :**_

**La chanson d'Azura dans **_**Fire Emblem Fates **_**ne m'appartient pas, même si c'est vraiment dommage. La prestation d'Azura dans le jeu lorsqu'elle danse et chante devant Garon, peut vous donner une idée de ce que Circée est capable de faire avec sa maîtrise de l'eau. En plus, la danse d'Azura dans le jeu est celle de Circée dans ce chapitre.**

*** La prophétie :**

**Circée a entendu la prophétie lorsqu'elle a rencontré les Langues-de-plomb, mais elle l'avait laissé dans leur département après. Elle connait donc sa formulation exacte et la trouve complètement stupide, car la prophétie parle du sauveur à la troisième personne du masculin. Autrement dit, elle n'aurait pas du affecter Circée, mais Neville, si c'était un femHarry ordinaire. Mais ma Circée est légèrement différente, elle est biologiquement femelle, de ça il n'y a aucun doute. Mais, elle est dans son monde l'homologue de Gray de l'univers Type-Moon, qui est aussi une servante de classe Assassin dans **_**F/GO**_** et si vous connaissez le passé de ce perso, vous pouvez deviner comment Circée aurait dû passer de femelle à mâle après sa naissance. Encore une chose, Circée aurait dû naître Harry, mais Lily après avoir appris la prophétie est arrivée à la conclusion que si son enfant est une fille, la prophétie ne la concernerait pas. Elle a donc inconsciemment utilisé sa magie sur l'embryon dans son ventre pour qu'il soit femelle juste avant qu'il développe son futur sexe. Yep, Lily est encore plus badass que Circée sur ce coup-là, et cela aurait presque put marcher si Voldy était plus logique et qu'il avait conclu qu'une fille ne pouvait pas être le « il » de la prophétie.**


	25. Interlude 2

**Le Ciel Nuageux de Poudlard**

**Interlude 2 :**

Voici Lily Potter, en pseudo-servante de Déméter, je trouve qu'elle serait une parfaite hôte pour cette déesse.

**NOM :**** Déméter**

**AKA :**** Déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons et Lily Potter née Evans.**

**ATTRIBUTE :**** Sky/Ciel**

**SEXE :**** Féminin**

**ALIGNEMENT :**** True neutral/ Complètement neutre.**

**TRAIT : Divin,**** Féminin, Pseudo-servant, Saberface, Dragon, Servant, Grecque, Humanoïde, Faiblesse à l'attaque Enuma Elish.**

**CLASSE : CASTER**

**COMPÉTENCE :**

**Classe :**

**Création de territoire : EX (Déméter est la déesse de l'agriculture par excellence, capable de changer l'environnement qui l'entoure en un champ à perte de vue ou au contraire en une terre aride et infertile, elle possède donc cette compétence au plus au niveau.)**

**Construction d'objet : C (Déméter n'est pas une déesse liée à la magie, néanmoins elle est connue pour avoir donné aux hommes des instructions sur la création d'outils pour l'agriculture. C'est son hôte Lily qui lui permet d'avoir cette compétence à un rang acceptable, car Lily excelle dans l'art des potions et les sortilèges, en plus d'avoir une aptitude innée pour les Runes.)**

**Personnelles :**

**Essence de la déesse : B (Une compétence commune à tous les pseudos-servants de divinités.)**

**Protection des Enfers : B (Lily Déméter détient cette compétence grâce à l'intervention de son frère Hadès et de sa fille Perséphone, qui forment ensemble le couple souverain des Enfers. Car Déméter n'est pas une déesse guerrière, le couple craignait que la lutte pour la survie de l'humanité soit un conflit de trop grande envergure pour elle. Ils lui ont donc octroyé cette forme de protection.)**

**Protection de la Terre : EX (Déméter est la déesse de l'agriculture mais elle est aussi liée à la terre fertile, elle possède donc cette compétence au plus haut niveau. Si elle se trouve dans un environnement rural ou naturel, elle voit tous ses paramètres gagner un rang, de même que son Noble Phantasme, qui consumera d'ailleurs moins de son mana.)**

**Dévotion d'une mère : EX (Lily Déméter est en tout premier lieu une mère, qui donnerait sa vie pour son enfant. Que ce soit Perséphone ou Circée. La déesse et l'humaine détiennent toutes deux un amour maternel si grand que rien ne peut les arrêter si c'est pour leur enfant. Si le Maître est âgé de moins de vingt ans, il sera considéré comme leur protégé et cette compétence s'activera passivement pour lui fournir une protection magique contre les pulsions meurtrières des ennemis.)**

**NOBLE PHANTASME :**

**_ Le domaine de la déesse mère de la terre : le cycle des saisons**

**Rang : A, Classification : Anti-armée**

**Un Noble Phantasme qui agit sur le terrain où se trouve Caster. Ce Noble Phantasme ne peut être utilisé à pleine puissance que dans une zone rurale ou avec une abondante végétation, autrement dit dans une ville il se retrouve réduit de puissance. Il consiste dans la manipulation de l'environnement par Caster. Avec, elle est capable de faire pousser à toutes vitesses des plantes agricoles autour d'elle qu'elle peut utiliser pour attaquer ses ennemis, mais aussi rendre une zone complètement infertile afin que rien n'y pousse. La versatilité et l'étendu de ce NP lui vaut un rang A.**

**_ La poêle anti-stupidité : l'arme ultime de la cuisinière **

**Rang : C++, Classification : Anti-unité**

**Un Noble Phantasme et arme spécifiquement utile contre les hommes, lorsqu'un ennemi male pense ou dit ou fait quelque chose que Lily Déméter considère comme stupide, sa bien-aimée poêle apparait dans sa main et la punition divine s'abattra sur l'imbécile. Ce Noble Phantasme gagne en puissance selon le degré de stupidité en question, il a aussi été infusé de la force divine de Déméter. **

**STATUT :**

**STR/Force : E**

**AGI/Agilité : C**

**END/Endurance : D**

**MANA : A+**

**LUCK/Chance : B**

**NP : A et C++**

**BIOGRAPHIE :**

**BASE :**

**Dans la mythologie grecque, Déméter est la déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons, une déesse donc profondément liée à la terre fertile nourrisseuse.**

**Fille du Titan Cronos et de la Titanide Rhéa, parfois aussi connue comme celle de Cybèle, elle est la sœur de Zeus, Poséidon, Hadès, Héra et Hestia. Elle est la mère de Coré/Perséphone, qu'elle aurait eue avec Zeus, de Ploutos, dont le père est Iasion et d'Arion et Despina avec son union à Poséidon.**

**Les romains l'assimilent à la déesse Cérès.**

**BOND/LIEN 1 :**

**Taille/Poids : 1m79 . 51kg**

**Source : Mythologie grecque**_**.**_

**Alignement : Complètement neutre.**

**Sexe : féminin**

**PERSONNALITÉ :**

**Une pseudo-servante dont le corps est contrôlé par l'hôte, car l'esprit divin manque d'expérience au combat, une véritable étrangeté même parmi tous les Servants de Chaldea. Lily Déméter ou tout simplement, Lily, est le seul cas de Pseudo-Servant contrôlé par l'hôte pour pallier à l'inexpérience de l'esprit divin, un unique phénomène dans lequel une déesse accepte de reconnaître son ignorance et donc se laisser diriger par une humaine.**

**Lily a donc l'entier contrôle de son corps en plus d'avoir accès aux pouvoirs de la déesse avec qui elle cohabite. Une situation qui ne la dérange pas le moins du monde, car elle sait qu'elle devrait être morte aujourd'hui, si Déméter n'était pas intervenue. Lily a été temporairement retirée de son monde pour aider le maître de Chaldea à accomplir sa mission de sauvegarde de l'humanité. Dès que celle-ci sera terminée, elle sera renvoyée à l'instant même où elle a été prise et ses souvenirs du Grand Order et des Lostbelts seront effacés.**

**Lily est reconnaissante à Déméter de l'avoir choisi comme hôte et compte bien faire de son mieux pour aider son Maître en toutes circonstances que ce soit dans ou à l'extérieur du champ de bataille. Sa personnalité vive et enjouée, couplée à une rare maturité, fera d'elle l'une des déesses les plus appréciées des résidents de Chaldea. Toujours prête à donner un coup de main et à se salir les mains, ses camarades de combat se demanderont souvent si elle est véritablement une déesse. L'intéressée elle-même leur répondra qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de la traiter comme telle, ce qui lui permettra de se lier aisément avec les autres servants.**

**Lily s'entendra donc avec la plupart des Servants, mais sera le plus souvent entourée des Servants enfants et adolescents de leur organisation envers qui elle démontrera ses instincts maternels avec Raikou et les autres Servantes mères à Chaldea.**

**Elle travaillera aussi en concert avec les autres Casters pour soutenir Chaldea aves ses connaissances personnelles en sorcellerie.**

**APPARENCE :**

**Déméter a pris possession du corps de Lily alors que celle-ci se trouvait au début de sa vingtaine et n'a pas modifié son apparence. Lily est donc toujours rousse aux yeux verts avec le même visage que Saber Artoria et une longue chevelure, même si sa peau est légèrement bronzée.**

**Lors de son invocation, elle porte une tenue qui fait davantage paysanne que déesse, qui consiste en un pantalon marron, une chemise verte avec un corset, un poncho marron, une cape de la même couleur et des bottes. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval basse, elle porte un serre-tête vert pomme avec une fleur jaune et un brin de blé en ornement et un oiseau a fait de sa tête son nid. Elle tient dans sa main droite la baguette de Lily et un panier de pommes, à sa ceinture se trouve une poêle qu'elle utilise comma arme principale au corps à corps. Elle n'hésitera pas à frapper avec sa poêle d'autres Servants si elle pense qu'ils agissent comme des idiots.**

**Lors de sa première ascension, sa tenue change. Elle porte maintenant un chemisier marron et une jupe orange avec un jupon en dessous, par dessus un tablier beige avec un motif de fleurs blanches, ses bottes ont été remplacées par des sabots. Sa queue de cheval est devenue une longue natte et son serre-tête a été remplacé par des brins de blé entremêlés. Elle porte aussi des anneaux en boucles d'oreilles. Elle tient toujours sa baguette dans ses mains, mais son panier se trouve par terre et elle garde sa main gauche sur le manche de sa poêle.**

**Pour sa seconde ascension, son apparence change une fois de plus. Elle apparait plus féminine et élégante, ses cheveux sont détachés et son serre-tête vert est orné d'une rose beige. Elle porte maintenant un top vert pomme à bretelles fines avec un corset par-dessus et une longue jupe orange qui arrive jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle porte à nouveau des bottes, mais à petits talons, cette fois-ci, ainsi qu'une longue cape marron et un bracelet en feuilles et fleur sur l'avant-bras. Sa poêle est faite d'or et trois paniers de pommes se trouvent à ses pieds. **

**Pour sa dernière ascension, elle prend enfin une apparence digne d'une déesse. Ses cheveux roux deviennent extrêmement longs et entremêlés de vignes jaunes, blés et fleurs. Elle porte ainsi une robe dans un dégradé de vert de style grec avec un châle beige étoilé au niveau des coudes, un collier et une tiare sertis d'ambres d'émeraudes. Dans sa main droite, elle tient un bol chargé de fruits divers qui sont infusés de son mana et qui peuvent être consommés pour recharger son maître ou un autre Servant.**

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous êtes intéressés par ce Pseudo-Servant, n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser pour vos fictions! Prévenez-moi juste! L'image qui accompagne cet interlude est une illustration de Lily Déméter et ses deux premières ascensions.


	26. Chapter 19

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Circée apparaît sous un jour plus sombre ici, je vous préviens d'avance.**

**Chapitre 19 : La prophétie ou comment berner un Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses toutous.**

_ Tout est en place ?, demanda Amélia Bones à ses aurors, avec à sa droite Circée se tenant debout.

_ Oui, les Langues-de-Plomb sont prêts, de même que les aurors. Nous nous tiendrons en embuscade sous couvert de cape d'invisibilité et de sort de désillusion. Les barrières créées par Miss Potter ont aussi été activées pour nous cacher d'eux, répondit Scrimgeour.

_ Bien, le ministre est dans son bureau ?, enquerra Amélia.

_ Oui, on a discrètement vérifié et il se trouve encore à l'intérieur, dit Shacklebolt.

_ Très bien, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses Mangemorts vont bientôt débarquer, je veux que vous retourniez tous à vos postes maintenant, conclut Amélia.

Les aurors sortirent de son bureau et elle se tourna vers Circée.

_ Miss Potter ? Êtes-vous prête ?, demanda-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr que je suis prête, c'est plutôt à vos hommes que vous devriez poser cette question, répondit Circée avec nonchalance.

Amélia hocha de la tête en souriant et elles sortirent ensemble de son bureau pour se rendre au département des mystères. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur et Amélia appuya sur un bouton « descente » qui fit apparaître une cabine. Elles y entrèrent, Amélia pressa cette fois-ci le bouton neuf, refermant ainsi les grilles et la cabine entama sa descente, grinçant et cliquetant. Lorsque la cabine s'arrêta, l'habituelle voix féminine annonça :

_ Département des mystères, et la grille se rouvrit.

Elles sortirent dans le couloir et ouvrirent une porte qui les mena dans une pièce circulaire avec une douzaine de portes, Amélia se concentra et elles disparurent toutes sauf une, qu'elle ouvrit. Circée la suivit à l'intérieur. À l'intérieur, des pendules brillaient de toutes parts mais Circée les ignora, on lui avait déjà expliqué que dans cette salle on étudiait le Temps lors d'une précédente visite. Amélia et Circée marchèrent résolument vers la cloche de cristal tout au fond de la pièce et ouvrirent l'unique porte qui se trouvait derrière la cloche.

Le hall des prophéties était aussi vaste qu'une église et rempli d'immenses étagères sur lesquelles s'alignaient de petits globes de verre poussiéreux. On les voyait luire faiblement à la lueur des chandeliers fixés à intervalles réguliers le long des rayons. Un froid intense régnait dans la salle.

Amélia s'avança vers le mur qu'elle longea avec Circée traînant derrière elle. Les deux femmes arrivèrent bientôt devant le coin du fond et dès qu'elles firent quelques pas supplémentaires, elles passèrent une sorte de barrière invisible. Croaker et trois de ses confrères se trouvaient à l'intérieur discutant à voix basse, quand elles pénétrèrent dans la zone invisible à l'œil nu.

_ Bonjour, Amélia, tout est prêt de notre côté. On a gravé des runes et enchanté les étagères pour protéger les autres prophéties, mais si possible j'aimerai qu'on combatte en dehors de mon département, déclara la Langue-de-plomb.

_ Je ne peux rien te promettre, il faut déjà qu'il écoute la prophétie… En tout cas, vous avez des miroirs pour nous contacter tout le long ?, répondit Amélia.

_ Oui, on en a suffisamment. Miss Potter, vous pensez que votre tuteur serait d'accord pour nous donner les enchantements qu'il a lancés sur ces miroirs ? Si on pouvait les adapter…, commença Croaker avant d'être interrompu par Circée.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, mon intuition me dit qu'il arrivera dans vingt à trente minutes avec une large partie de ses Mangemorts pour prendre la prophétie et éliminer tous les sorciers présents au ministère ce soir, sauf Fudge qu'il compte contrôler avec l'Imperium. On doit retourner au plus vite dans le hall et vérifier que tout le monde est prêt pour les attraper en une seule fois. J'ai ma fausse prophétie, et je vais prendre la vraie, déclara Circée en sortant sa réplique de la prophétie avant de prendre congé d'eux pendant un court instant.

Elle se dirigea vers la rangée quatre-vingt-dix-sept et trouva immédiatement la prophétie qu'elle prit, pour ensuite y déposer à la place sa réplique. Elle rangea ensuite la copie appartenant au Département dans son sac, puis se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à Amélia et Croaker. Elle rejoignit rapidement la directrice, car elle était sortie de la barrière et se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Circée la rejoint et lui annonça qu'elle avait effectué l'échange. Elles quittèrent ensemble le département des mystères montant cette fois-ci jusqu'au hall d'entrée, là où les forces du ministère souhaitaient réaliser leur embuscade car il était assez large pour y faire combattre les deux camps ennemis.

Elles rejoignirent un autre coin entouré d'une barrière dans laquelle plusieurs aurors étaient cachés et Amélia en profita pour sortir son Miroir à Double Sens pour appeler le département des transports magiques. La mission de ce département durant l'attaque était de couper le réseau des cheminés dans le Ministère dès que les ennemis arriveraient, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas quitter le ministère. Des maléfices antitransplanages et anti-Portoloin avaient aussi été jetés dans le bâtiment afin que personne ne puisse transplaner ou disparaître avec un Portoloin.

Cette opération avait été préparée en cachette par Bones et les employés dont elle était sûre de l'allégeance dès le lendemain de l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban. Puisqu'ils avaient l'avantage de connaître et de détenir l'objet que Voldy convoitait, elle avait décidé que pour lui porter un grand coup, le mieux était de transformer le ministère en immense piège à rat. Ainsi, même si lui parvenait à fuir, une partie de ses Mangemorts seraient tout de même capturés, ce qui réduirait notablement ses forces. Oui, il aurait toujours parmi ses troupes une majorité de créatures magiques, mais au moins le nombre de sorciers auraient chuté suffisamment pour montrer que le rejoindre était une _mauvaise idée_.

_ Il arrive, Madame Bones, chuchota Circée à l'oreille d'Amélia.

Une minute plus tard, ses prédictions se confirmèrent, car Voldy arriva en transplanant avec ses troupes, une soixantaine de sorciers et sorcières. Il « tua » avec l'Avada Kedavra le sorcier vigile, qui s'écroula au sol puis ordonna à ses Mangemorts de le suivre jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Bien sûr, il n'avait en fait tué personne, car il s'agissait d'un simple mannequin qu'Amélia avait métamorphosé et placé à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous quitté le hall, Amélia ordonna à ses hommes et ceux du département des transports magiques de lancer les maléfices anti-transplanage et Portoloin dans tout le bâtiment, puis de condamner les accès à certains départements. L'objectif était de bloquer certaines parties du ministère afin que les Mangemorts n'y parviennent pas ou ne combattent pas là-bas. Certains départements gardaient des archives d'une grande importance, qu'Amélia ne souhaitait pas voir détruits à cause de sortilèges. Le combat serait mené principalement par ses aurors et des tireurs de baguette d'élite, mais d'autres employés du ministère s'étaient portés volontaires pour défendre le bâtiment, Mr Weasley et Percy, Amos Diggory et Verpey (qui avec la victoire de Circée au tournoi l'année dernière était parvenu à renflouer ses pertes au jeu) que Circée connaissait.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Voldy remonta par l'ascenseur et marcha quelques mètres dans le hall, avant de se tourner vers ses Mangemorts qui sortaient en masse.

_ Bien ! Fouillez le bâtiment et éliminez tous les sorciers que vous trouverez ! Lucius jette l'Imperium sur Fudge et force-le à quitter le ministère !, ordonna Voldy.

Mais à peine avait-il fini de donner ses consignes qu'une dizaine de cercles magiques apparurent derrière lui, illuminant les visages effarés et terrifiés de ses Mangemorts.

_ M-Maître !, tentèrent-ils de le prévenir, mais l'attaque les frappa avant qu'ils ne puissent lui dire de regarder derrière lui.

Une dizaine de Sortilège de Stupéfixion était sorti des cercles, jaillissant en jet rouge de magie avant de frapper les Mangemorts en première ligne, qui tombèrent immédiatement comme des mouches. Voldemort se retourna précipitamment et vit Circée debout la baguette en main entourée de cercles magiques. De sa baguette, elle lançait des sortilèges informulés à une telle rapidité que même Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionné. Et ses cercles n'étaient pas en reste, ils lançaient des sorts encore et encore faisant tomber toujours plus de ses hommes, qui étaient en position défensive maintenant. Les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas à la fois bloquer et contre-attaquer à cause de leur manque de travail d'équipe, ils ne faisaient que se protéger avec le charme du bouclier.

Si cela avait été ses élèves de défense, sa Résistance, ils auraient formé trois lignes. Une ligne de défense qui combinerait leurs charmes du bouclier pour en créer un assez large et solide pour stopper toutes les attaques. Une seconde ligne qui préparerait des objets solides qu'ils projetteraient dans la trajectoire des Sortilèges de la Mort afin de les bloquer. Et enfin à l'arrière, une ligne d'attaquants, ceux en charge de contre-attaquer et de faire tomber leurs ennemis.

Heureusement, leurs ennemis aujourd'hui étaient constitués d'un large groupe d'idiots, donc ils n'avaient pas mis en place de formation d'attaque ou de défense. Ils comptaient simplement improviser tout en suivant au mieux les ordres de leur Maître.

Une fois que Circée avait fait tomber le gros des troupes, elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse le reste du menu-fretin aux sorciers du ministère et qu'elle s'occupe du plus gros poisson dans leur groupe. Elle lança des sorts contre Voldy cette fois-ci, majoritairement des sortilèges de Découpe qu'il esquiva en reculant, mais sans cesser de lui lancer des Avada Kedavra qu'elle bloquait avec des cailloux qu'elle élargissait devant elle avec ses flammes violettes pour qu'ils encaissent les sortilèges de la Mort à sa place. L'expression sur le visage de Voldemort valait la peine d'être vue, il semblait si sincèrement ébahi devant sa tactique pour stopper l'Avada Kedavra, qu'elle se retenait difficilement de lui rire au nez.

Circée renforça son corps à l'aide de ses flammes et en un seul pas elle parcourut plusieurs mètres, réussissant à franchir en un temps record la distance qui la séparait de Voldy. Elle concentra ses flammes dans son poing et frappa l'estomac de l'homme moufflette si violemment qu'il fut projeté dans la fontaine tout en crachant du sang. Les Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas encore tombés et qui étaient maintenant au prise avec les aurors et les sorciers du ministère, regardèrent ébahis leur Maître être envoyé valser par une gamine de quinze ans. Même les sorciers du ministère furent surpris par la puissance de son coup de poing, qu'elle avait nommé Cloud Punch, puisque sa puissance venait de ses flammes des nuages.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le contrôle de l'eau de la fontaine pour le broyer sous la pression, Albus Dumledore arriva avec ses minions sur place. Circée se mit à jurer à voix basse, elle avait espéré qu'il ne pointe pas le bout de son nez tordu, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait espéré pour rien.

L'ancien directeur employa la stratégie que Circée s'apprêtait à suivre, il fit s'élever l'eau du bassin brusquement et en enveloppa Voldemort comme un cocon de verre fondu.

Pendant quelques secondes, Voldemort ne fut plus qu'une silhouette sombre, ondulante, dépourvue de visage, dont la forme indécise et luisante se débattait sur le piédestal pour essayer d'échapper à cette masse vitreuse qui l'étouffait.

Soudain, le cocon d'eau explosa et éclaboussa les sorciers les plus proches du bassin. Voldemort retomba sur le piédestal fou de rage et alors qu'il brandissait sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège de la Mort sur Dumbledore…

Il lâcha un énorme pet bien sonore et pestilentiel qui résonna dans le hall, et qui créa un silence gênant pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Tous les combats s'étaient momentanément arrêtés, et tous les sorciers s'étaient tournés vers la source du pet, Mouffettemort. L'odeur avait rapidement atteint Circée et Dumbledore qui durent tous deux se boucher le nez pour ne pas respirer une telle pestilence. Circée agita sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège d'aération (un sortilège inventé par une sorcière mariée à un sorcier qui était pris de gaz extrêmement nauséabond) et dès que l'air fut purifié, elle se tourna vers Voldy pour se moquer de lui.

_ Alors, Tommy ? On n'arrive plus à se retenir, tu en as lâché un bien gros ! Une véritable bombe ! Tu n'aurais pas mangé une Bombabouse par hasard ?, dit-elle en riant.

Ses mots firent rire ses alliés, tandis que ses ennemis paniquaient, craignant que leur Maître rejette sa colère sur eux.

Quant à Voldemort, il était fou de rage qu'elle l'humilie devant le gros de sorciers sous ses ordres. Il avait déjà eu du mal à réunir une soixantaine de minions après son retour, car ce n'était pas seulement son apparence extérieure qui était similaire à celle d'une mouffette, mais aussi une partie de ses organes, notamment celui en charge des sécrétions pestilentielles de l'animal… Tout comme la mouffette, il détenait des glandes anales qui sécrétaient un liquide fortement nauséabond en cas de menace, mais dans son cas l'agacement et la colère pouvaient tous deux entraîner des sécrétions. Autrement dit, plus il était furieux, plus il flatulait… Or, ce cher Voldy était assez colérique, il pouvait s'énerver contre ses Mangemorts pour n'importe quoi. En temps normal, il les punissait à coup de sortilège de Doloris, mais maintenant il leur infligeait à la fois une immense douleur par magie et une attaque olfactive en pétant en leurs présences…. On aurait presque pitié d'eux, s'ils n'avaient pas été assez stupides pour décider que suivre un psychopathe avec l'apparence d'une mouffette était une bonne idée.

_ _AVADA KEDAVRA !_, hurla Voldemort en direction de Circée.

Mais Circée était sur ses gardes et elle avait animé la statue en or du sorcier pour qu'il prenne le coup à sa place. L'or fit ricocher le sortilège vers l'expéditeur qui l'esquiva de justesse.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Fudge, Mr Weasley et les autres sorciers qui étaient restés dans les profondeurs du ministère pour capturer les Mangemorts qui chercheraient à s'y cacher, arriver par les ascenseurs. Le visage abasourdi de Fudge qui semblait vaciller entre la terreur et la confusion, la fit légèrement sourire. Si maintenant il continuait à nier, elle se _débarrasserait définitivement_ de lui, comme elle comptait le faire pour Ombrage.

Voldemort lança encore et encore des sortilèges de la mort contre eux, mais Circée les stoppait grâce aux statues en or dans le hall et les cailloux qu'elle élargissait avec ses flammes. Dumbledore faisait de même alternant entre défense et attaque, et Circée devait avouer qu'il était assez bon duelliste, mais pas assez impitoyable ici. Ce n'était pas sensé être un honorable duel, mais un à mort, il devait donc se résoudre à lancer des sortilèges létaux contre Voldy, qui lui ne s'en privait pas. Circée attaqua à son tour avec des _Diffindo _qu'elle lançait pour viser le torse de Voldy, mais ce dernier esquivait et bloquait toujours de justesse ses attaques. Circée était presque décidée à prendre une goutte du Felix Felicis qu'elle avait reçu de Slughorn, pour avoir la chance de son côté et qu'il arrête d'esquiver ou contrer ses attaques.

Voldemort cracha une sorte de serpent de feu de sa bouche qu'il lança sur ses hommes et les sorciers du ministère, mais Circée manipula immédiatement l'eau du bassin dont elle entoura les sorciers pour les protéger du serpent de feu. Elle gela ensuite la créature, puis en prit le contrôle et la renvoya attaquer Voldemort.

_ Potter ! Ta fin est proche, tu m'as exaspéré trop souvent et trop longtemps ! AVADA KEDAVRA !, rugit Voldemort.

Circée esquiva l'attaque puis répliqua :

_ Dans tes rêves, Tommy ! _Accio prophétie_ !, déclara-t-elle et la prophétie lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans celles de Circée. Alors maintenant, écoutons cette prophétie à laquelle tu sembles tant tenir !

Dumbledore tenta de la stopper, mais c'était trop tard. La voie de Sybille Trelawney résonna dans le silence de plomb du hall annonçant :

_ _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme supérieur à lui car il aura un pouvoir encore plus grand que le Seigneur des Ténèbres... et le héros ainsi reconnu aidera à mettre fin à tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres représente, faisant disparaître sa cause et ses alliés dans les méandres de l'oubli... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Dumbledore en entendant la fausse prophétie affichait une expression de poisson sorti hors de l'eau, complètement incapable de comprendre pourquoi la prophétie avait « changé ». Heureusement pour la farce de Circée, Voldemort était bien trop effaré par son contenu pour regarder la réaction de Dumbledore, s'il l'avait fait il aurait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

_ Tiens donc ! Un enfant né à la fin du septième mois, qui sera un héros et plus puissant que toi, Tommy ? Je me demande de qui cette prophétie parle… Humm, cela pourrait être moi, je suis née fin juillet, je suis plus puissante que toi et le terme de héros peut être utilisé pour me décrire puisque j'ai tué un Basilic puis affronté et survécu à un dragon… Mais, dis-moi, mes parents t'ont-ils par trois fois défié ?, commenta avec nonchalance la sorcière.

_ Ils l'ont fait, Miss Potter, et par trois fois ils lui ont échappé !, répondit Maugrey après avoir décapité Rookwood.

'_Bien joué, Maugrey ! Sans Rookwood, Voldemort ne pourra pas vérifier s'il s'agit bien d'une prophétie !_', songea Circée.

_ **Sale petite morveuse ! Je vais t'apprendre à défier tes supérieurs !**, hurla Voldemort en lançant à nouveau l'Avada Kedavra.

Mais Circée courut dans sa direction, esquivant à l'aide de ses sens suraiguisés l'attaque mortelle. Cette fois-ci elle ne lui assena pas un coup de poing mais un coup de pied en plein menton, qui lui décrocha la mâchoire et lui brisa des dents. Elle lui lança ensuite un _Diffindo_ en pleine tête, mais le sort fut bloqué par un bouclier magique entourant Voldy.

_ Tch !, siffla Circée avant de placer sa baguette en haut de sa queue de cheval et ensuite adopter une position de karatéka. Va pour les attaques physiques à la Hyuga!

Avec ces muscles renforcés, elle fonça sur Voldy la main droite tendue en avant comme un serpent fondant sur sa proie, au bout de ses doigts brillaient faiblement ses flammes du ciel, et elle le frappa en pleine poitrine une fois avec la main droite, puis avec la gauche, puis encore une fois avec la droite, puis la gauche. Mais, lorsqu'elle voulut lui assener un coup de pied, elle fut soudainement avertie par son hyper intuition d'une attaque imminente par derrière. Suivant ses instincts, elle sauta haut dans les airs à la dernière seconde et baissa la tête lorsqu'elle fut assez haut pour réussir un parfait salto. Elle trouva du coin de l'œil son agresseur, qui n'était autre que ce cher Lucy (ses longs cheveux l'avaient trahi), et elle sortit aussi rapide que l'éclair sa baguette pour lancer un _Diffindo_ qui le décapita sur le coup.

Il y eut des applaudissements du côté de ses alliés face à une telle démonstration de gymnastique, mais Circée ne s'en préoccupa pas, elle se retourna soudainement vers Voldemort l'air paniqué et la baguette brandit comme s'il s'agissait d'un fouet. Mais, son hyper intuition l'avait déjà prévenue que c'était trop tard…

_ Non…, murmura-t-elle anxieusement.

Voldemort venait juste de finir de briser les maléfices antitransplanage, profitant de la diversion de Lucius pour se préparer à fuir.

Circée sentit immédiatement lorsqu'ils se brisèrent et tournant le dos à Voldemort, elle créa le plus possible de cercles magiques pour stupéfixer le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts possibles avant qu'ils puissent prendre la fuite.

Malheureusement, une bonne vingtaine parvinrent à les bloquer et voyant Voldemort s'échapper en transplanant, ils imitèrent leur Maître et transplanèrent quasiment simultanément.

_ CE SSSSSSAAAAAALLLLLLEEEEEE LLLLLLÂÂÂÂÂÂCCCCCCHHHHHHEEEEEE ! Il s'est enfui comme un rat, cette vermine nous a filé entre les doigts !, s'emporta Circée absolument furieuse en frappant le sol si violemment qu'elle créa un trou dans le carrelage. Oups !

Elle courut puis s'excusa auprès d'Amélia pour s'être laissée emporter.

_ Désolée pour le sol, je ne contrôle pas encore complètement ma force quand j'utilise cette technique, avoua-t-elle à la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, qui était éberluée.

_ Ce n'est rien Miss Potter, on pourra aisément réparer ça plus tard-, commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue par Fudge.

_ Amélia ! Par la barbe de Merlin… Ici… Ici même ! Au ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du Ciel ! Comment est-ce possible… ma parole… comment cela a-t-il pu… ?, lui demanda-t-il d'un air si confus et perdu que Circée se demandait vraiment s'il était né aussi idiot.

_ _Vous-savez-qui_ a envahi le ministère, Cornelius. Il souhaitait mettre la main sur la prophétie que nous avons tous pu entendre grâce à Miss Potter. Il comptait prendre la prophétie, éliminer tous les sorciers présents ce soir au ministère, sauf vous afin de vous contrôler par l'Imperium. Un plan qui aurait pu marcher si je n'avais pas prévu qu'une telle éventualité arriverait. Cela fait des mois que j'ai mis en place un plan en cas d'une telle attaque dans nos locaux… Malheureusement, j'ai grandement sous-estimé _Vous-savez-qui_, il est parvenu à détruire les maléfices Antitransplanage que j'ai fait lancer par mes subordonnés et nos employés du Département des transports magiques. Il a donc réussi à s'échapper avec une partie de ses partisans, alors qu'on était si près de l'avoir…, répondit Amélia en soupirant.

_ D'ailleurs, Mr Dumbledore, vous et vos alliés que faîtes-vous ici ? Normalement, il était impossible de transplaner ou d'utiliser un Portoloin pour venir au ministère grâce aux sorts qu'on avait mis en place après qu'ils aient débarqué, demanda Circée au vieillard qui semblait aussi confus que Fudge, mais pour une toute autre raison.

_ Il est vrai que j'ai essayé de venir en transplanant, mais cela n'avait pas marché, j'ai donc créé un portoloin qui nous a tous transportés, répondit Dumbledore inconsciemment.

Il était tellement focalisé sur la prophétie qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait répondu honnêtement à cette question.

_ Par Merlin, nos sorts ne permettaient pas de stopper un Portoloin entrant ?, marmonna Amélia le visage pale.

_ Cela veut dire que _Vous-savez-qui_ aurait pu transporter des renforts s'il s'en était rendu compte ?, demanda Nymphadora qui, bien qu'elle avait une blessure au bras, était relativement indemne.

_ Il n'avait pas suffisamment de sorciers en renforts pour cela, la majorité de ses troupes sont des créatures magiques qui ne possèdent pas le pouvoir de créer des Portoloins. Et puis, il aurait fallu qu'il puisse les contacter et donc qu'il touche la Marque des Ténèbres d'un de ses minions pour qu'ils comprennent qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Or on l'a séparé de ses minions tout le long du combat, il n'avait donc pas cette possibilité, rétorqua Circée en repoussant sa frange du dos de sa main.

_ Miss Potter ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous devriez être à l'école !, interrompit Dumbledore qui avait repris ses esprits.

_ Miss Potter est venue à ma demande, car son style de duelliste est particulièrement efficace contre un large groupe d'ennemis. La directrice McGonagall lui a même donné la permission, puisqu'elle a fini de passer ses examens, répondit Amélia.

_ Mais-, tenta de répliquer Dumbledore avant que la main levée d'Amélia ne l'arrête.

_ C'est plutôt vous, Albus, qui nous devez une explication sur les raisons de votre présence, affirma Amélia, puis elle se tourna vers Circée et Nymphadora. Miss Potter, auror Tonks va vous ramener à mon bureau pour que vous puissiez retourner à Poudlard.

Circée hocha de la tête et suivit sa cousine, tout en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Amélia qui sermonnait Fudge et Dumbledore en même temps.

Durant le trajet, Nymphadora commença à parler du combat.

_ Tu as été sensationnelle, Cissy ! Le coup de poing et de pied que tu as assené à Voldy, était vraiment impressionnant. Mes collègues semblaient vraiment impressionnés et Scrimgeour marmonnait un truc comme « espérons qu'elle rejoindra le bureau dans quelques années ». Je suis sûre que tu as réussi à lui décrocher la mâchoire !, affirma Dora.

_ Merci, je me suis entraînée pendant ces derniers mois. Je me suis dit que savoir me défendre sans magie était important. Après tout que pourrais-je faire si on me désarme en plein combat ou que pour une raison quelconque je ne peux pas utiliser ma magie ?, répondit Circée.

_ Tu n'as pas tort, peut-être que je devrais envisager des cours de karaté ou de boxe, dit Dora en posant un doigt sur son menton.

_ Une excellente idée. En tout cas, je dois dire que tu as été excellente toi-aussi, toutes mes félicitations. Je t'ai vu abattre Greyback avec un sortilège d'explosion en pleine bouche quand il a essayé de te mordre, complimenta à son tour Circée.

_ Oh ! C'était un coup de chance, tu sais ! Je n'avais pas envie qu'il me morde après tout donc quand il s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai pointé ma baguette dans sa bouche et hurlé _Bombarda_ !, répondit Nymphadora en ouvrant la porte du bureau et en allumant la cheminée.

Elle contacta d'abord McGonagall pour vérifier que la voie était libre, puis lorsqu'elle reçut le feu vert, elle se tourna vers Circée.

_ Bien, tu peux y aller, Cissy ! On se reverra au début des vacances, d'accord ?, lui dit sa cousine.

_ Oui, à bientôt Dora. Ah, et en fait, bonne chance pour séduire Remus !, répondit Circée après avoir jeté de la poudre de cheminette et être entrée dans l'âtre.

_ Hé ! Comment es-tu au courant de mes sentiments pour Remus ?, s'écria Dora, mais s'était trop tard, Circée avait déjà disparu emportée par les flammes.

Circée sortit de la cheminée du bureau de la directrice et fut immédiatement serrée dans les bras de cette dernière.

_ Miss Potter ! Vous allez bien ! Par Merlin, je suis si soulagée !, pleura McGonagall avant de la relâcher après quelques secondes.

_ Je vais parfaitement bien, madame, regardez ! Pas une égratignure !... Malheureusement, il a réussi à s'échapper encore une fois, mais au moins les trois quarts des sorciers sous ses ordres ont été appréhendés, répondit Circée.

_ C'est déjà ça de pris… Si on l'isole de ses partisans, il n'y a plus grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, marmonna McGonagall.

_ C'est exact. Il est le type à reléguer ses tâches à ses minions, sans eux il devra renoncer à une partie de ses actions. Toutefois, il a encore les géants et les détraqueurs de son côté, ainsi que d'autres créatures, il faudra donc rester vigilant, agréa Circée.

_ Deux types de créatures extrêmement difficiles à vaincre. Les détraqueurs ne sont sensibles qu'au sortilège du Patronus, et les géants ont une peau ridiculement résistante à la magie…, commenta la directrice en soupirant. Bien, je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps, Miss Potter. Vous pouvez retourner à la Tour, ou descendre dans la Grande Salle, le dîner va bientôt être servi.

_ Merci, professeur, je vais aller directement à la Grande Salle, répondit Circée.

Puis elle sortit du bureau, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre dans le hall d'entrée.

Le soir, après le repas, elle annonça à ses camarades ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui au ministère et utilisa son miroir pour prévenir ses chevaliers dans les autres maisons.

* * *

Le dimanche en fin de semaine, _la Gazette_ publia finalement un article sur ce qui s'était passé jeudi après-midi.

_LE MINISTRE FUDGE RECONNA__Î__T QUE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS- PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR_

_Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y est à nouveau actif._

_"J'ai le très grand regret de devoir vous informer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord - vous voyez qui je veux dire - est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous", a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. "C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont à présent placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin._

_Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois."_

_La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministre l'assurance qu'il n'y avait "aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles Vous-Savez-Qui se manifesterait de nouveau parmi nous." Allant même jusqu'à s'opposer vocalement à la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Amélia Bones, qui soutient depuis près d'un an que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est de retour, bien que défiguré._

_Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministre reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles (connus sous le nom de Mangemorts), aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie afin de dérober une prophétie dans le Département des mystères. Madame Bones, ses aurors et tireurs d'élite de baguette, les Langues-de-plomb et Miss Circée Morrigan Potter-Black les auraient confronté et stoppé dans le hall du ministère. La prophétie aurait été récupérée par Miss Potter Black, qui la fit écouter à tous ceux présents._

_Nous n'avons pas encore reçu une copie de cette prophétie, mais il semblerait qu'elle désigne Miss Potter-Black comme celle qui est destinée à vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et ses Mangemorts. Celle qui était déjà la « Survivante » est donc maintenant « l'élue » du destin dans la lutte contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.»_

Circée deviendrait donc à nouveau le sujet préférée des rumeurs dans l'école, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Lorsque Bones donnera sa conférence de presse sur les évènements de jeudi et l'implication de Circée, ses rumeurs seront pratiquement confirmées et le moral de la population remontera grâce à l'idée qu'un sauveur soit déjà désigné. C'était un plan qu'elle avait mis au point avec Bones, pour éviter que le moral soit au plus bas dans les semaines à venir. Une figure de sauveur ou d'héro était l'outil idéal pour redonner espoir après tout.

Circée posa son journal et sortit de la Grande Salle ce dimanche matin, après avoir vu Théodore Nott se lever seul de la table des Serpentards. Elle le suivit nonchalamment dans le hall d'entrée et voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, elle le prit par le bras et le tira vers les escaliers.

_ Je veux juste parler, Nott. Je ne compte pas t'attaquer, affirma-t-elle tout en le tirant.

Théodore cessa de se débattre, mais la regarda toujours avec suspicion. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au premier étage, elle le fit entrer dans la première salle de classe libre et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il refusa sur ses gardes.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit, je souhaite simplement parler. Plus précisément, j'aimerai te proposer mon aide, maintenant que ton père n'est plus de ce monde, annonça-t-elle en allant droit au but.

Le père de Théo faisait parti des quelques Mangemorts qui étaient morts au cours du combat de jeudi, avec Lucius, Rookwood, Dolohov, Greyback et Flint senior (le père de Marcus Flint).

_ Quel genre d'aide ?, demanda Théo en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Ma protection, c'est-à-dire celle des Potter et des Black, ainsi qu'un abri loin de ton grand-père dès la rentrée de l'année prochaine. Ton dix-septième anniversaire aura lieu lors de ta sixième année, cela signifie que tu seras reconnu ce jour-là un adulte. Ton grand-père n'aura donc plus aucun pouvoir légal sur toi, alors même si tu fuis l'été prochain, il ne pourra pas te retirer de Poudlard pour ta septième année, tant que tu paies toi même tes frais de scolarité. Bien sûr, si tu acceptes ma proposition, je m'engage à les payer de ma poche. Tu devras donc patienter encore deux mois pour pouvoir enfin échapper à ta famille, mais avec mon soutien, il n'y a aucun risque qu'il te retrouve une fois en dehors de l'école, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Autrement dit, tu me proposes un refuge dès que j'aurais atteint ma majorité ? Mais que voudrais-tu en échange ? Des informations ?, la questionna-t-il.

_ C'est exactement cela, ton grand-père est l'un des plus fervents sponsors de Voldy, il est donc probable qu'il détienne des informations sur ses plans. Bien sûr, je me doute que te demander de me les passer serait difficile… Mais je te propose de procéder ainsi, libère un elfe de ta famille et moi ou Madame Bones nous deviendrons son nouveau maître. Nous ordonnerons à cet elfe de retourner auprès de ta famille sans révéler le fait qu'il n'est plus un elfe au service des Nott, celui-ci pourra donc collecter en toute impunité des informations et nous les transmettre. La plupart des sorciers ignorent les elfes, personne ne le soupçonnera d'être notre indic, répondit Circée en s'asseyant sur une table les jambes croisées.

Théodore écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais après un moment il reprit la parole.

_ Je dois avouer que c'est un plan sacrément brillant. Tu as raison sur le fait que _personne_ ne pensera une seconde qu'un elfe puisse être un espion ennemi… Laisse-moi jusqu'à la fin du trimestre pour décider, je te ferai passer ma réponse par Daphnée, déclara Théo.

_ Excellent, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Théo !, conclut-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de sauter de la table, puis de quitter la salle.

L'après-midi, Circée croisa Cédric sur le chemin de la bibliothèque et le salua.

_ Bonsoir, Cédric ! Hé bien, tu m'as l'air bien chargé dis donc !, commenta la sorcière en haussant un sourcil devant les bras chargés de livres de son chevalier jaune, il lui rappelait d'ailleurs Granger avec autant de bouquins en mains.

_ Oh, salut Circée ! C'est vrai que j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, mais dans quelques jours je ne pourrais plus emprunter de livres à la bibliothèque, donc j'ai décidé de lire le plus possible de livres de sorts de défense avant mon départ de Poudlard, répondit le Poufsouffle.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi intéressé par la défense contre les forces du Mal… Est-ce pour aider ton père à protéger ta famille ?, demanda Circée.

_ Oui et non, je compte devenir auror. J'ai décidé de changer d'orientation, car avec le retour de Tu-sais-qui et toutes les créatures magiques qu'il a à son service, je me suis dit que c'est en tant qu'auror que je serais le plus utile, expliqua Cédric.

_ Toujours aussi altruiste à ce que je vois, mais qu'en pense ton père ? Je croyais qu'il voulait que tu le rejoignes dans le Département de Régulation et Contrôle des Créatures Magiques ?, dit-elle.

_ C'était le cas, mais je lui ai écris il y a quelques semaines pour l'informer de ma décision, et il m'a donné le feu vert. Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi et de mon désir d'aider notre société dans des temps si difficiles et dangereux…, répondit Cédric en souriant.

_ Je vois, et Cho ? Elle n'est pas inquiète ?

_ Si, très, mais elle comprend mon choix et elle m'a même annoncé qu'elle comptait me présenter à son père, pour qu'il me donne quelques leçons de combat à mains nus. D'ailleurs, j'en profiterai pour lui faire part de mon intention de demander la main de Cho, j'espère qu'il me donnera sa bénédiction…, dit-il en rougissant.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera ! Je te souhaite donc toutes mes félicitations en avance, et je suppose que tu attendras que Cho termine à son tour ses études pour organiser la cérémonie de mariage ?, enquerra-t-elle.

_ Oui, si elle accepte, j'aimerais qu'on se marie fin juillet, répondit-il.

_ Avec Cho et toi, cela fait donc deux couples dont je suis proche qui se fiancera cette été, trois si Daphnée et Blaize deviennent un couple officiel, commenta Circée.

_ Tu connais un autre couple qui se fiance bientôt ?, demanda surpris Cédric.

_ Neville et Susan. Leurs familles ont déjà quasiment tout préparé pour cela. Il ne reste plus à Neville qu'à demander à Susan si elle accepterait de devenir sa fiancée, mais c'est pratiquement une formalité maintenant, répondit Circée.

_ Je vois. Est-ce lié à la situation délicate de Susan et des Bones ?, l'interrogea Cédric.

_ Oui, Amélia a insisté pour prévoir un contrat qui transmettra la garde de Susan aux Londubat jusqu'à sa majorité, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Avec sa position, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que Voldy cherche à l'abattre le plus tôt possible. Elle a donc voulu éviter que certaines familles en profitent pour s'emparer de la garde de Susan et la fortune des Bones en offrant des pots-de-vin au ministère, dit Circée.

_ Une décision logique dans cette situation… J'espère simplement que rien n'arrivera à Madame Bones, c'est une femme remarquable dont notre pays a sincèrement besoin, conclut Cédric.

_ Entièrement d'accord. Bon, je vais te laisser retourner dans ton dortoir, je vois bien que tes bras tremblent sous le poids de tous ces livres, lui dit-elle avant de reprendre son chemin vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Circée décida qu'il était temps de conclure l'année scolaire en éliminant un certain crapaud qui se trouvait à Saint-Mangouste. Elle demanda donc à Daemon de la téléporter là-bas avec ses flammes du brouillard et tous les deux marchèrent invisible jusqu'à la salle Janus Thickey, l'ancienne chambre d'hôpital des Londubat, et là où Ombrage avait été placée. Parce que les médicomages ne parvenaient pas à déterminer si son état était dû à la magie, ou elle était juste naturellement devenue folle, ils l'avaient installé dans cette salle réservée aux résidents de longue durée. Circée utilisa le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert pour ouvrir la porte. Elle préférait ne pas laisser la moindre trace de sa magie sur les lieux du crime, cela signifiait donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement lancer un _Alohomora_ pour l'ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et toujours invisible grâce à Daemon, elle rendit inconscient tous les résidents de la salle à l'aide de flammes de la pluie, qu'elle avait pu séparer de celles des cieux. Ils s'effondrèrent tous comme des mouches en moins de trois secondes.

Elle entra donc à l'intérieur maintenant que personne ne pouvait assister à son meurtre et demanda à Daemon de retirer ses flammes qui l'entouraient. Elle redevint instantanément visible et marcha jusqu'au lit d'Ombrage.

Elle pencha la tête tout en contemplant le crapaud. Celle-ci avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et son teint était si pâle qu'on aurait dit un cadavre. Ses cheveux étaient devenus gris par endroits et avait perdu de leur brillance. Son apparence était semblable à celle d'Alice lors de leur première rencontre et Circée ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une grande satisfaction à voir Ombrage sombrer si bas dans la folie.

_ Je suis venu la voir au moins deux fois par semaine depuis qu'elle a été enfermée ici. Je l'ai soumise à une tonne d'hallucinations, mais personne n'a rien deviné. Ils la croient juste folle et parce qu'il n'y a aucune trace de magie sur elle, ils ont conclu que c'était une pathologie naturelle. Ils ne font donc rien pour l'aider, à part soigner ses blessures lorsqu'elle se mutile, l'informa Daemon.

_ Parfait, s'ils la croient suicidaire, ils ne chercheront pas à fouiller davantage dans sa mort… Je me lance, annonça Circée.

La sorcière posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Ombrage et appela à nouveau des flammes de la pluie à la surface. Elle les fit passer le long de son bras puis dans le corps d'Ombrage. Elle activa la propriété spéciale des flammes de la pluie, la tranquillité, en ralentissant le rythme sanguin d'Ombrage, puis le battement de ses poumons et de son cœur, et enfin son cerveau. Elle tuait donc le crapaud d'une manière indolore en rendant tous ses organes vitaux si léthargiques, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus assumer leurs rôles et la maintenir en vie. Un à un, ils lâchèrent, et Ombrage sombra dans une tranquillité éternelle, morte sans ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Endormie, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur durant la mort de ses organes et était donc passée de vie à trépas sans pouvoir résister.

_ Une fin trop douce pour un crapaud comme toi, Dolores. Mais bon, comme tu te trouves dans un hôpital plutôt qu'Azkaban, je suis bien obligée de modifier mes plans initiaux pour t'éliminer, conclut Circée le regard froid et dédaigneux en regardant le cadavre en face d'elle.

_ En tout cas, c'est de l'excellent travail, Cissy. Ta maîtrise des flammes de la pluie a augmenté à ce que je vois, commenta Daemon.

_ Merci, je me suis entraînée à séparer chaque type de flammes de celles du ciel, et après la flamme des nuages et du brouillard, c'est celle que je maîtrise le mieux, expliqua Circée. Bon, maintenant qu'Ombrage est morte, on peut rentrer…

Ils sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital et Circée referma la porte derrière eux en demandant à Daemon de jeter un _collaporta_ à sa place. Puis, il les téléporta à Poudlard dans une des salles vides que Circée avait utilisée lorsqu'elle donnait des cours à Daphnée et Tracy.

Le soir, dans son lit, elle médita en silence et se focalisa sur ses flammes et les liens qui les unissaient à celles de ses chevaliers. Pour le moment, elle avait sept chevaliers avec qui elle entretenait un lien solide d'harmonisation : Blaize, Fred, George, Luna, Cédric, Daphnée et Cho. Le lien avec Cho s'était conclu juste après qu'elle ait harmonisé avec Daphné, comme pour confirmer l'hypothèse que les flammes de Cho attendaient simplement qu'elle complète sa première cours, avant d'accepter le processus d'harmonisation. Elle avait ensuite des liens faibles mais qui existaient avec des flammes non actives, dont elle put aisément distinguer les propriétaires respectifs.

Les flammes des tempêtes avec une touche de flammes des nuages appartenaient clairement à Viktor, ce qui était légèrement surprenant, car Circée n'avait jamais pensé à harmoniser avec le Bulgare à cause de la distance entre leurs deux pays de résidence. Mais, il était vrai que ce point n'importerait plus lorsqu'elle terminerait ses études, si elle voyageait à travers le monde. Elle serait aussi loin du reste de ses chevaliers que du Bulgare.

Les flammes du soleil avec celles de pluie en élément secondaire étaient celles inactives de Padma Patil. Circée savait déjà que Padma était compatible avec elle. Mais si elle n'était pas devenue son premier chevalier jaune, c'était à la fois parce qu'elle était inactive et que sa personnalité ne collait pas au reste de la première cour. L'indienne était une stratège et négociatrice, plus qu'une guerrière après tout. Plutôt qu'initier un combat, elle chercherait à l'éviter en tournant le conflit en débat oral, dans lequel elle était passée maître. Même si elle n'était pas langue de vipère, contrairement à Circée, elle excellait dans la rhétorique et les arguments, grâce à sa rapidité intellectuelle et son style basé sur des arguments logiques la plupart du temps irréfutable. Autrement dit, en cas de guerre, Padma ne serait pas envoyé au front mais en tant que porte-parole pour négocier les cessez-le feu, des armistices et des accords internationaux. Elle avait le profil de l'assistante ou bras-droit d'un haut placé de gouvernement ou tout simplement d'une avocate. Et Circée considérait sérieusement pousser Padma vers un poste de haut-fonctionnaire ou tout simplement l'engager pour l'aider à assumer ses futures fonctions politiques à leur sortie de Poudlard.

Les flammes de la pluie qu'elle percevait appartenaient à Fleur Delacour et Circée était aussi étonnée de l'existence d'un tel lien, aussi faible soit-il, qu'elle l'avait été dans le cas de Viktor. Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle puisse potentiellement harmoniser avec _Fleur_. Même si après qu'elle ait sauvé Gabrielle, Fleur s'était montrée profondément reconnaissante à son égard et était allée jusqu'à l'inviter à passer les vacances chez elle en France, la Française avait une personnalité qu'elle ne pensait pas compatible avec la sienne. Bien qu'elle dut reconnaître qu'elles étaient toutes d'eux dévouées à l'amour et celui dont elles étaient amoureuses. La relation entre Fleur et Bill était aussi passionnée que celle entre Dino et elle, après tout…. Peut-être était-ce même la raison pour laquelle leurs flammes étaient compatibles ? Circée ne pouvait répondre à cette question pour le moment, elle n'en savait pas assez sur le Feu de l'âme pour dire s'il y avait vraiment des critères de personnalités pour l'harmonisation après tout.

Circée avait ainsi conclu qu'elle avait trois liens qui étaient inactifs parce que les détenteurs des flammes en question ne les avaient pas activées. Mais à part forcer une activation de leur Feu de l'âme pour conclure un lien définitif, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire pour compléter le processus d'harmonisation. Et puis, voulait-elle vraiment les rendre actifs ? L'activation du Feu de l'âme n'était pas une chose qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire à la légère après tout. Devenir actif causait un changement de personnalité pratiquement à chaque fois, car certains aspects du caractère de l'individu en question prenaient davantage d'ampleur. Par exemple, Circée était devenue largement plus égoïste et possessive après qu'elle ait activé ses flammes du ciel et des nuages, plus prône à la violence aussi. Lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, elle n'aurait jamais envisagé de torturer Ombrage après tout, ou de donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire de Voldy. Brouiller leurs perceptions, oui, les torturer, non. Et ce caractère plus violent, elle le devait à l'éveil de ses flammes, de cela elle n'avait aucun doute.

Même ses chevaliers comme Cédric ou Daphnée avaient changé cette année à cause de leur statut d'utilisateur du Feu de l'âme.

Cédric était devenu plus entêté selon Susan, si d'habitude il acceptait aisément les compromis, maintenant il refusait de céder sur quoi que ce soit. Il était aussi devenu légèrement hyper active et encore plus dévoué à cultiver les capacités de ses camarades plus jeunes à Poufsouffle.

Daphnée était quasiment devenue une fanatique de Circée, qu'elle traitait comme son héroïne personnelle et bizarrement Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Squalo qu'elle avait rencontré l'été précédent. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Daphnée ne prendrait pas une décision à la Squalo en décidant de ne plus se couper les cheveux pour une raison ou pour une autre. La chevelure de la Serpentard lui arrivait déjà jusqu'aux fesses, si elle la laissait pousser encore plus elle finira avec une chevelure de Raiponce ! Elle avait aussi développé un comportement obsessionnel par rapport à ses futurs devoirs d'épouse de Blaize, si leurs fiançailles étaient approuvées. Blaize avait rapporté à Circée que Daphnée consacrait la moitié de son temps à étudier la mafia et travailler sur ses flammes, négligeant ainsi partiellement ses études de sorcellerie. Heureusement, elles n'en avaient pas trop pâties, parce que Daphnée était une élève suffisamment consciencieuse pour maintenir un haut niveau dans son travail scolaire tout en étudiant en même temps un tout autre sujet. Néanmoins, elle n'était plus troisième de leur année, mais quatrième voir cinquième, Padma avait pris la troisième place, et Blaize était potentiellement à la quatrième. Circée était bien sûr la première, avec Hermione en seconde place. Daphnée était aussi devenue enclin à de brèves périodes de dépression selon Blaize et Tracy, mais l'Italien lui avait assuré que c'était considéré comme normal chez lui pour les utilisateurs de flammes de la pluie, car ils étaient reconnus pour être susceptibles à la dépression et au suicide.

Ainsi, Circée savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer ses amis à éveiller leurs flammes juste parce qu'elle voulait harmoniser. Les conséquences pouvaient s'avérer désastreuses si elle ne pouvait garder constamment un œil sur ses potentiels chevaliers et s'assurer que la transition entre inactif et actif se passait bien. Le Feu de l'âme n'était pas une énergie aussi simple que la magie, sa force et son potentiel étaient profondément mentaux et c'était la volonté qui lui donnait sa pleine puissance. Un pouvoir qui était ainsi assez terrifiant car davantage que la qualité et les prédispositions naturelles, si la volonté d'un individu devenait inébranlable, il pourrait gagner en puissance grâce à son Feu de l'âme et reproduire des phénomènes similaires à ceux magiques par _pure force mentale_. Circée était si soulagée que Voldy est brisé son âme de manière irrévocable alors qu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard, perdant ainsi toute possibilité de devenir un utilisateur actif du Feu de l'âme. Si ce type avait pu éveiller ses flammes, il aurait sûrement réussi à conquérir le pays grâce au charisme des flammes du ciel et son pouvoir d'harmonie. Après tout, Circée était sûre qu'elle-même elle pourrait le faire si elle relâchait son contrôle sur son charisme et ses flammes. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas simplement décidé de prendre le contrôle du pays, c'était parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer ses journées à remplir et signer toute la paperasse qui accompagne la gestion d'un pays. C'était juste, un grand NON ! Elle comptait bien laisser Amélia s'en charger pour elle, tandis qu'elle agirait dans l'ombre, là où il n'y a pas de paperasse.

En fait… avait-elle prévenu Amélia que l'alliance proposerait son nom comme ministre à la place de Fudge ? Oncle Frank avait sûrement pensé à le faire, non ?

* * *

Au même moment, au ministère de la magie, Amélia Bones qui était assise derrière son bureau se leva brusquement :

_ QUOI ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant son bureau de la paume de ses mains.

_ Vous n'étiez pas au courant, Madame ? Vous êtes en tête parmi les candidats, avec Rufus à la seconde place. Lord Londubat, Lord Greengrass et Lord Black qui est aussi le régent de la future Lady Potter ont tous trois proposé votre nom comme candidate au poste de Ministre de la magie. Ils ont même fait un excellent discours dans lequel il vous décrivait comme la sorcière dont notre pays a besoin à sa tête en temps de crise…, l'informa Shacklebolt confus.

L'auror pensait que sa boss était au courant depuis longtemps, mais on dirait qu'il s'était trompé. Amélia Bones semblait ignorer totalement qu'elle était candidate au poste de ministre.

_ Grrr ! Ces trois-là ! Me proposer derrière mon dos ! Je suis sûre que c'était l'idée de Sirius. Oh, il va m'entendre cet idiot !, rugit Amélia en serrant le poing, une veine était apparue sur son front.

_ Cela vous dérange à ce point de devenir ministre ? Personnellement, je comptais voter pour vous, mais si vous ne voulez pas du poste…, dit Shacklebolt en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Tu n'aurais pas la liste des candidats sur toit par hasard ?, demanda Amélia en se rasseyant.

_ Si, je l'ai justement. Tenez, répondit-il en lui donnant un bout de parchemin.

Elle le prit et ajusta son monocle avant de commencer à lire.

_ Moi, Rufus, Amos, Pius, seulement quatre candidats ?, commenta-t-elle.

_ Pour l'instant, mais je suppose qu'avec une guerre civile sur les bras, il est logique que peu de personnes soient intéressés par le poste de ministre. Après tout, personne ne souhaite avoir à gouverner en temps de crise, dit Kingsley.

_ Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas pensé…. Personnellement, je préfèrerai que Rufus reste à la tête du bureau, ou qu'il me succède si je suis élue. Amos par contre est un bon candidat. Il est résolu et a de l'ambition, mais en même temps il est suffisamment juste pour ne pas se laisser corrompre. Néanmoins, avec les géants, loups-garous et détraqueurs dans le camp de Voldy, lui faire quitter son département n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Il est l'un des meilleurs quand il s'agit de créatures magiques, affirma Amélia, elle ne parla même pas de Pius Thicknesse qu'elle considérait comme un piètre candidat.

Kingsley frissonna en entendant son Voldy, Amélia le remarqua tout de suite et s'en excusa :

_ Désolée d'avoir dit son nom, mais Miss Potter utilise si souvent ce surnom, qu'à force je m'y suis habitué et que je l'utilise inconsciemment.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, alors que comptez-vous faire ? Vous retirer des élections ?, répondit Shacklebolt.

_ … Non, je vais tenter ma chance. Si je suis élue, je compte diriger jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine pour de bon, puis si possible j'essayerai de revenir au département, annonça Bones.

* * *

Le dernier jour du trimestre, Circée croisa Théodore Nott dans les couloirs, alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, elle le fit entrer dans une classe, la salle dans laquelle l'année dernière Viktor l'avait prévenu qu'ils affronteraient des dragons pour la première tâche. Elle s'assit sur une table, puis prit la parole :

_ Alors, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition et pris une décision ?, demanda-t-elle en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

_ Oui, après mûres réflexions, j'accepte ton marché. Toutefois, je souhaite qu'on établisse un contrat écrit pour éviter que l'un de nous deux rechigne à accomplir sa part du marché, répondit Théo, mais on sentait au ton de sa voie qu'il pensait que c'était elle qui reviendrait sur sa parole, pas lui.

_ Aucun problème, j'y avais déjà pensé puisque tu es un Serpentard, un vrai, pas un imposteur comme Drago ou ses bulldogs. Aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom n'accepterait un marché aussi important, sans qu'il soit marqué sur du parchemin et signé avec du sang. Tiens, j'ai déjà préparé une ébauche, et j'ai du parchemin et des plumes sur moi pour qu'on rédige une version définitive, déclara Circée, tout en sortant de son sac, le brouillon qu'elle avait écrit, du parchemin, des plumes, de l'encre, un couteau et une petite bouteille vide.

Le couteau servirait à s'ouvrir la paume de la main afin d'obtenir le sang nécessaire pour signer le contrat. Circée ne disposait pas de plumes à cet effet après tout, car elles étaient généralement réservées au ministère ou à Gringotts. Il était probable qu'il y en ait une ou deux à Grimmaurd ou au manoir familiale des Potter, mais elle préférait ne pas y toucher.

Théo prit le contrat et le lut attentivement, vérifiant même qu'elle n'est rien écrit à l'encre invisible ou qu'une partie n'aurait pas été cachée par magie. C'était des vérifications de base dans ce type de contrat signé avec du sang après tout, car il devenait l'équivalent d'un serment inviolable, sauf que plutôt qu'y perdre la vie en cas de violation, la punition était la perte de la magie pour le responsable de la transgression. Un type de contrat qui n'était donc pas à prendre à la légère. Théo avait donc de bonnes raisons d'être surpris que Circée accepte aussi facilement d'en signer un avec un Serpentard qu'elle connaissait à peine. Il était donc sur le qui-vive à la recherche du moindre traquenard, ou vide juridique que Circée pourrait exploiter dans le contrat. Mais, même en le lisant et relisant, il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre signe qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup contre lui. Le contrat était d'une parfaite simplicité et clarté, leurs engagements respectifs étaient détaillés et précis, on ne pouvait pas trouver de marges de manœuvre pour ne pas les respecter.

C'était un contrat idéal pour Théo, qui obtenait pour pas grand-chose, un refuge et la protection d'une sorcière aussi talentueuse que Circée, en plus de celle de sa famille. Elle avait même un parchemin sur lequel elle listait des lieux de résidence possible, la majorité se trouvant à l'étranger, mais c'était compréhensible. Théo savait que s'il trahissait son grand-père et les Nott, il ne pourrait pas rester en Grande-Bretagne, il serait bien trop en danger, alors s'installer à l'étranger était une chose qu'il considérait comme inévitable. Il lut la liste en question et son attention s'arrêta sur la maison en France près d'Aix-en-Provence au sud de la France…

Après un moment, il releva la tête et dit à Circée :

_ Je ne vois rien à changer avec ce contrat, pour la propriété, je suis intéressé par celle d'Aix-en-Provence, l'informa-t-il.

_ Excellent, tu es près à rédiger le contrat définitif ?, répondit-elle.

_ Oui, mettons-nous au travail, conclut Théo en prenant deux parchemins vierges, une plume et de l'encre.

Il se mit à copier le contenu du brouillon sur les deux parchemins sous l'œil vigilant de Circée, puis quand il eut fini, il souffla dessus pour les faire sécher. Circée prit le couteau et délicatement elle ouvrit la paume de sa main, après quelques secondes des goutes de sang apparurent et commencèrent à couler. Elle plaça la bouteille vide ouverte juste en dessous de sa blessure, laissant le sang couler lentement à l'intérieur sous le regard attentif de Théo. Lorsqu'elle jugea qu'elle y avait suffisamment de sang pour qu'elle puisse signer. Elle posa la bouteille puis reprit sa baguette et marmonna :

_ _Episkey_

Sa blessure se referma immédiatement et Circée fit disparaître les dernières gouttes de sang à coup de baguette. Elle prit ensuite une plume non utilisée qu'elle plongea dans la bouteille pour que la pointe absorbe le sang. Elle la retira puis signa le contrat et sa copie de son nom complet « Circée Morrigan Potter-Black ». Elle rangea ensuite la plume dans son sac et fit disparaître tout le sang dans la bouteille et sur le couteau avec un rapide _Evanesco_.

_ C'est à ton tour, lui dit-elle tout en lui tendant le couteau.

Théo l'imita en se tranchant la paume de la main et faisant couler son sang dans la bouteille. Elle soigna ensuite sa blessure et il prit une plume dont il trempa la pointe dans son sang, avant de signer les deux exemplaires.

_ Parfait, j'en prends un et toi, l'autre. Es-tu prêt à conclure ta part du contrat ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, Tobi !, appela-t-il.

Immédiatement, un elfe de maison qui avait l'air aussi misérable que Dobby la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré apparut devant eux.

_ Oui, jeune maître ?, demanda l'elfe nommé Tobi.

(Et Circée s'attendait presque à l'entendre dire, « Tobi est un bon garçon ! » comme un certain personnage de manga.)

_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Théo.

_ Oui, jeune maître, Tobi s'en souvient. Le jeune maître veut qu'un elfe se mette au service d'un nouveau maître, pour espionner ancien maître et le seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit l'elfe sans hésitation.

_ Très bien, je te présente Miss Potter-Black, c'est elle qui décidera qui sera ton nouveau maître quand je t'aurais libéré, annonça Théo.

_ D'ailleurs, je compte demander à Tobi de se rendre dans le bureau de Madame Bones pour se mettre à son service, autant que des informations aussi importantes parviennent directement à ses oreilles. Elle est probablement l'une des cibles de Voldy après tout, déclara Circée.

Théo hocha de la tête puis se tourna vers l'elfe.

_ Tu as compris, Tobi ? Dès que je te libère, rends-toi auprès de Madame Bones, ordonna-t-il tout en détachant sa cravate.

_ Oui, jeune maître !, répondit courageusement l'elfe.

_ Tiens, Tobi, je te donne ce vêtement et te libère, annonça Théo.

L'elfe prit la cravate, puis la rendit à Théo.

_ C'est bon, monsieur, Tobi est libre. Tobi va maintenant voir sa nouvelle maîtresse, affirma l'elfe avant de se téléporter.

_ Bien, une bonne chose de faîte, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Théo, conclut Circée en le saluant avant de sortir de la salle inutilisée.

* * *

Le lendemain, le voyage de retour par le Poudlard Express fut riche en péripéties.

Tout d'abord, Pansy et plusieurs autres Serpentards de six et septième année dont les proches avaient été capturés lors de l'attaque du Ministère qui avaient manifestement attendu toute la semaine l'occasion de pouvoir frapper loin du regard des professeurs, tendirent une embuscade à Circée en plein milieu du train, au moment où elle revenait des toilettes. Bien que l'attaque n'aurait jamais réussi, car Circée était bien meilleure en duel qu'eux, au final elle n'eut même pas à lever le petit doigt. En effet, les idiots avaient eu l'idée de l'attaquer devant un compartiment rempli des membres de la Résistance (un nom qui sans qu'elle le sache, avait été adopté par les élèves à Poufsouffle de Cédric, et non plus seulement les Gryffondors à qui elle avait donné des cours). Lorsqu'ils virent la scène à travers la vitre, les Poufs se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se précipiter à son « secours ». Lorsque Susan, Hannah, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Sally-Anne Perks et Wayne Hopkins eurent fini de faire pleuvoir sur eux une large variété de sortilèges et de maléfices que Circée et Cédric leur avaient enseignés, le groupe de Serpentards ressemblaient à de gigantesques limaces boudinées dans un uniforme de Poudlard.

Circée les lévita en agitant sa baguette comme un chef d'orchestre dans le filet à bagage d'un compartiment vide, les laissant là, gluants et visqueux.

_ Je dois dire que j'attends avec impatience de voir la tête que va faire la mère de Parkinson quand sa fille descendra du train, commenta Megan Jones, une jeune fille brune de Poufsouffle dans la même année que Circée.

_ Elle sera surement ravie, Pansy est bien mieux comme ça, répondit Circée en souriant. En tout cas, vous avez été excellents, je vois que nos leçons n'ont pas été inutiles ! Merci pour le coup de main, j'aurais pu m'occuper d'eux toute seule, mais je dois avouer que simplement regarder sans avoir à lever le petit doigt est assez divertissant !

Elle leur dit au revoir, leur souhaita de bonnes vacances, puis retourna à son compartiment. Tous ses chevaliers, même Blaize qui avait utilisé l'excuse que Daphnée, avec qui il serait bientôt fiancé, l'avait traîné contre son gré aux autres Serpentards, plus Neville, Lee et Tracy Davis se trouvaient dans le compartiment. Celui-ci avait dû être agrandi à l'aide du sortilège d'expansion installé dans tous les compartiments pour qu'ils puissent tous y entrer. Circée se rassit à sa place et les informa de l'embuscade :

_ Les Serpentards avec Pansy à leur tête ont essayé de m'attaquer quand je suis sortie des toilettes, mais ces imbéciles ont déclenché leur attaque juste devant le compartiment de nos camarades de classe à Poufsouffle. Tu peux être fier de tes élèves, Cédric, ils ont transformé les Serpentards en grosses limaces bien visqueuses. Je les ai installés dans un filet à bagage dans l'un des compartiments près des toilettes, si vous voulez aller voir, leur dit Circée avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

Les jumeaux, Lee, Cédric et Cho se levèrent et sortirent du compartiment l'air amusé. Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard le visage rouge et des larmes au coin des yeux, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient pleuré de rire, ils avaient même le hoquet.

Lorsque le train ralentit à l'approche de la gare de King's Cross, Circée prit la cage vide d'Hedwige (qu'elle avait laissé faire le trajet en volant) et la réduisit avec sa malle avant de les ranger dans sa poche. Elle descendit du train avec ses amis et vit Sirius lui faire signe. Il était retourné à Londres plus tôt en transplanant en dehors de l'école et était donc venu la chercher pour la conduire à Grimmaurd.

Ils quittèrent la gare et Circée vit la moto de Sirius sur le parking. Elle mit le casque que son parrain lui tendit, puis monta derrière lui, direction Grimmaurd.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** Les attaques à la Hyuga :**

**Une référence au manga **_**Naruto**_** de Kishimoto, les Hyuga pratique un style de Taijutsu nommé le poing souple qui consiste à viser les points dans lesquels circule le chakra, ainsi que les points vitaux. Circée a adapté cette technique en remplaçant la partie sur la projection de chakra dans le corps ennemi, en substituant au chakra ses flammes des cieux, dont la capacité spéciale est l'**_**harmonie**_**. Elle peut donc semer la discorde dans le corps de son ennemi en transmettant une petite quantité de flammes dans celui-ci grâce à ces coups. Plus elle le touchera, plus le corps ennemi entrera en désharmonie et en discorde, celui-ci souffrira de syndromes de maladies qu'il n'a pourtant pas attrapées et le sorcier touché aura des difficultés à jeter ses sorts car sa magie et son corps ne sont plus en harmonie. Une technique extrêmement dangereuse contre un sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?**

*** Le meurtre d'Ombrage :**

**Comme je vous l'avais averti, Circée se montre sous un jour plus sombre ici. Elle commet un meurtre de manière complètement délibérée et n'éprouve pas de regret à la tuer, mais dans la façon de le faire, puisqu'elle regrette de donner à Ombrage une mort douce au lieu de celle violente et humiliante qu'elle avait planifiée.**

**Rappelez-vous que si elle et Dino restent ensemble, elle deviendra l'épouse d'un **_**parrain**_** de la mafia. Une société dans laquelle le sang et les crimes coulent à flot et dont les leaders ont pour la plupart du sang sur les mains de manière directe et indirecte. Circée n'est pas le genre de femme à tourner la tête face aux ténèbres des hommes, elle est le type à les frapper sans aucune hésitation ou les embrasser s'ils servent ses intérêts. Surtout si c'est pour protéger les êtres qui lui sont chers. Elle tuera donc pour Dino s'ils poursuivent leur relation.**


	27. Chapter 20

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, l'image illustrant ce chapitre est la tenue de Circée lors de l'annonce des fiançailles de Neville et Susan.**

**Circée apparaît sous un jour plus sombre ici, je vous préviens d'avance.**

**Chapitre 20 : Fiançailles et Mafialand.**

Le troisième jour des vacances d'été, Circée se prépara le matin pour se rendre chez les Londubat, car aujourd'hui, Neville demanderait officiellement à Susan de devenir sa fiancée. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était donc vêtue dans un style raffiné avec une longue jupe, un jolie haut avec des perles et un châle transparent, le tout dans différentes nuances de violet et ses cheveux longs bouclés étaient détachés. Elle était allée la veille chez le coiffeur pour rafraîchir sa coiffure et couper ses pointes, maintenant sa chevelure s'arrêtait au milieu de son dos.

Une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans le salon, là où Sirius vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier l'attendait.

_ Tu es très élégante, Bambi. Tu souhaites impressionner quelqu'un ?, dit Sirius sur un ton subjectif.

_ Bien sûr que non, idiot. Mais, cet après-midi nos alliés seront réunis chez les Londubat, je souhaite donc leur apparaître comme une jeune femme mature. Dans un petit peu plus d'un an, je serai majeure et à la tête de l'alliance avec oncle Frank, il faut donc que je leur donne une bonne première impression, répliqua Circée en secouant lentement la tête.

Son parrain avait vraiment l'esprit mal placé… Probablement, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu jouer le playboy durant l'année scolaire….

Sirius et Circée entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans l'âtre de la cheminée arrivant ainsi en un instant au manoir des Londubat. Ils furent accueillis par Frank et Alice, le couple serrant Circée dans leurs bras.

_ Circée, tu as encore gagnée des centimètres !, commenta Alice.

Sa tante la tenait par les épaules et la contempla surprise. En effet, Circée faisait maintenant la même taille qu'elle.

_ J'ai atteint le mètre soixante-dix !, déclara Circée avec fierté.

Elle était très heureuse d'avoir franchi cette barre et espérait même gagner quelques centimètres supplémentaires avant la fin de sa croissance.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, je sais que tu voulais vraiment être plus grande, répondit Alice en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

Mme Londubat la conduisit ensuite dans le jardin, là où Neville se trouvait avec Amélia et Susan Bones, ainsi que les Abbott et les Diggory.

Circée les salua un par un respectueusement avant de s'asseoir et d'entamer une discussion avec Hannah sur leurs BUSE et quand ils auraient leurs résultats. Sirius les rejoignit ensuite avec le couple Greengrass et leurs deux filles Daphnée et Astoria, ainsi que Luna et son père Xenophilius Lovegood. Puis, les Ogden, Madame Marchebanks et les Macmillan (un récent allié) arrivèrent à leur tour dans le jardin conduits par Frank.

Frank présenta Circée aux derniers arrivants, même s'il n'eut pas besoin dans le cas de Madame Marchebanks qu'elle avait rencontré au cours de ses BUSE et Ernie.

Ils discutèrent un moment un peu avant le déjeuner et Circée apprit donc que les fiançailles entre Daphnée et Blaize avaient été officialisées la veille avec la mère de l'Italien, une veuve noire assez renommée, même si très peu savaient qu'elle était la Donna de la famiglia Zabini. Enfin, vers onze et demi, peu avant qu'ils ne se préparent pour le déjeuner, Neville se leva sous les regards émus de ses parents et celui excité de Circée, et s'approcha de Susan.

_ Susan, les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensemble m'ont rendus plus heureux que je ne l'ai jamais été. J'aimerai que notre relation perdure pour les décennies que nous vivrons ensemble, je l'espère. C'est pourquoi, je te le demande aujourd'hui, accepterais-tu de devenir ma fiancée et un jour ma femme ?, demanda Neville un genou à terre tout en tendant un petit coffret dans lequel reposait une splendide bague de fiançailles avec un diamant brun au centre et de petits diamants l'entourant.

Susan hoqueta et se mit à pleurer de joie tout en répondant :

_ Oui ! OUI, je le veux ! J'accepte de devenir ta fiancée !, affirma-t-elle tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant un moment sous les applaudissements des convives qui les félicitèrent chaleureusement, puis Neville relâcha Susan et lui passa la bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire.

La bague en question avait été confectionnée par Circée avec des matériaux idéaux pour conduire les flammes et un diamant brun pour les flammes spécifiques de Susan. Bien que la jeune Bones soit inactive pour le moment, Circée pouvait immédiatement dire qu'elle détenait des flammes des montagnes. Les flammes des montagnes faisaient partie des flammes de la terre, que Neville détenait mais qu'il n'avait pas éveillée. Il était probable que s'ils devenaient tous deux actifs, ils harmonisent leurs flammes et que Neville devienne la terre de Susan, comme Circée qui est le ciel de ses chevaliers. Neville avait aussi des flammes de la forêt inactives, cela ne serait pas étonnant si sa main verte venait de là.

Circée avait donc créé une bague avec la possibilité que Susan devienne active en tête, car avec la menace de Voldy, c'était une possibilité qu'elle ne pouvait pas ignorer. La tante de Susan était une adversaire de Voldy et ses Mangemorts, il était donc hautement probable qu'elle et sa nièce soient dans les semaines qui viennent attaquer. Même si leur manoir a été spécifiquement protégé contre les Mangemorts, avec la construction de tunnels pour prendre la fuite, si leurs ennemis lançaient des sorts anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin et stoppaient le réseau des cheminées, avoir une autre forme de protection était toujours la bienvenue. Circée avait enchanté la bague de sorte qu'elle force l'activation de Susan en cas de danger à sa vie, c'était un sort complexe dans lequel elle avait mélangé sa magie, ses propres flammes du ciel et des nuages afin de forcer l'activation de la dernière volonté, un peu dans le style des balles de dernières volontés de l'Arcobaleno Reborn.

Elle travaillait d'ailleurs en ce moment sur la drogue que les Vongola cherchaient à mettre au point pour permettre l'activation instantanée des flammes. Ses recherches n'avaient malheureusement pas suffisamment avancé pour le moment, car elle n'avait pas le matériel adéquat pour cela, mais elle avait contacté le scientifique et Arcobaleno Verde par l'intermédiaire de sa tante Mammon et l'avait engagé sur ce projet. Engager Verde avait été assez coûteux, mais elle avait découvert par Fleur que l'homme était un sorcier, elle lui avait donc proposé des ingrédients rares pour ses recherches en échange d'une baisse de son salaire. Une proposition qu'il avait acceptée après qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle détenait du venin de basilic et des larmes d'un phénix.

Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, avait décidé qu'il préférait rester avec Circée dorénavant, il était donc devenu le second familier de Circée, après Hedwige. Il avait volontairement donné à sa nouvelle maîtresse des larmes et quelques unes de ses plumes et Circée lui avait confectionné un nid dans le manoir des Potter, là où l'oiseau se rendait souvent avec Hedwige, car ils y étaient bien plus tranquilles qu'à Grimmaurd. Circée n'y allait pas trop souvent elle, car à chaque fois elle était envahie par les souvenirs de tous ceux qui y ont vécu et elle n'avait aucune envie de voir ses parents faire certaines choses. Tant qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas complètement son pouvoir de psychométrie (la capacité la plus proche de la sienne), elle resterait le plus loin possible du manoir des Potter. Bizarrement, elle n'était envahie de visions que là-bas, elle n'avait aucun problème à Grimmaurd. Son hypothèse actuelle était que le manoir familial était fortement envahi par les traces de flammes du ciel de ses ancêtres et que leur faculté d'harmonisation persistait même aujourd'hui, ce qui avait forcé une sorte de synchronisation avec les siennes parce qu'elle était leur descendante.

Les convives déjeunèrent après la demande de Neville et les femmes présentes entourèrent la jeune fiancée pour discuter des fiançailles.

Après le repas, Circée suivit les chefs des différentes familles de l'alliance et leur héritier respectif dans une large salle du manoir réservée à ce type de réunion. Le statut de Circée dans cette discussion était assez flou. Techniquement, elle n'était qu'une héritière et ne devrait pas s'asseoir à la table principale, mais sur une chaise derrière le chef de sa famille. Mais, elle n'avait pas de chef de famille, simplement un régent Sirius, qui était aussi Lord Black et dont elle était encore une fois l'héritière. Elle avait donc été invitée à s'asseoir avec le reste des Lords et chefs de famille, au lieu de rester un peu en retrait.

La discussion tourna sur la guerre, les mouvements suspicieux de certaines familles connues pour leur allégeance à la cause des ténèbres et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour protéger leurs familles. Frank leur proposa de faire construire des tunnels sous leurs demeures puis y laisser des portoloins en cas d'attaque comme sa famille, les Bones et les Greengrass l'avaient fait ces derniers mois et l'idée semblait avoir convaincu une partie d'entre eux. L'alliance agréa ensuite sur le choix d'Amélia comme candidate au poste de ministre, tout en promettant à Amos de le faire élire une fois la guerre terminée.

Vers quinze heures, les invités repartirent pour la plupart, mais les héritiers qui étaient élèves à Poudlard étaient restés pour passer le reste de l'après-midi avec les nouveaux fiancés. Circée ne rentra à Grimmaurd que tard le soir.

Le lendemain matin, Fleur rentra à Grimmaurd après avoir passé la soirée et la nuit avec Bill Weasley et leur annonça :

_ Bill m'a demandé en mariage ! On est fiancé maintenant !, déclara-t-elle avec émotion en indiquant à Circée la bague qu'elle portait à l'annulaire avec un joli saphir et des petits diamants.

_ Toutes mes félicitations, Fleur ! Vous avez déjà discuté d'une cérémonie ?, répondit Circée.

_ Oui, Bill souhaiterait qu'on se marie l'été prochain, comme cela son plus jeune frère et sa sœur pourront assister à la cérémonie car ils seront en vacances, déclara Fleur tout en lui rapportant quelques autres détails qu'ils avaient discutés la veille au soir.

Après l'officialisation des fiançailles de Neville et Susan, Blaize et Daphnée, ainsi que Bill et Fleur, Circée fut appelée par Cédric grâce aux Miroirs à Double Sens que tous ses chevaliers et proches possédaient. L'ancien Poufsouffle qui était en vacances en Chine, lui apprit à son tour que Cho et lui étaient maintenant fiancés après qu'il ait obtenu la bénédiction de Feng, le père de Cho.

_ Il m'a testé avant de me donner son autorisation, il m'a fait affronter le jeune cousin de Cho qui vit au Japon, mais qui est venu les visiter en Chine avec sa mère. Le petit est sacrément fort et très violent, je n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, alors j'ai dû me limiter à mes flammes lors de notre combat au corps à corps. Je l'ai emporté mes vraiment de peu, lui expliqua Cédric. Feng m'a donné sa bénédiction et nous a donné des astuces pour nos flammes. En ce moment, il nous entraîne, Cho, le jeune Kyoya et moi à nous battre à mains nus.

Au final, quatre couples dans l'entourage de Circée s'étaient fiancés et elle était légèrement jalouse, car elle savait que Dino et elle n'en étaient pas encore à ce stade. Il faudrait qu'elle finisse ses études pour penser à se fiancer avec son petit ami.

* * *

Le lundi qui marquait le début de la seconde semaine des vacances, Circée accueilli Katie, Ginny et Ron à Grimmaurd lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cheminée. Elle les guida jusqu'au bureau de Sirius qui finissait d'écrire une lettre quand elle ouvrit la porte.

_ Bonjour, vous trois ! Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît, leur demanda-t-il en leur indiquant les quatre chaises qu'il avait préparées.

Circée s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de la porte, puis fut rapidement imitée par Katie, Ginny et enfin Ron.

_ Bien, je me doute que vous avez une petite idée de la raison de votre présence ici ? J'aimerai vous parlez de notre équipe de Quidditch, commença-t-il tout en jaugeant leur réaction.

Ils se redressèrent tous trois, tandis que Circée restait calmement assise.

_ Avec le départ d'Angelina, Alicia, Fred et George, l'équipe n'a que trois membres officielles vous trois. Normalement, la position de capitaine devrait te revenir Katie, mais je sais que tu ne te sens pas capable d'assumer ce poste avec tes ASPIC en fin d'année. Si on met Katie de côté, il ne resterait plus que vous, Ginny et Ron, continua Sirius.

Le regard de Ron brillait et il semblait particulièrement excité à l'idée de devenir capitaine.

_ Mais, vous n'avez effectivement joué qu'un an dans l'équipe, même si tu étais déjà en réserve un an plus tôt, Ginny. Pour être franc, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mon plan A, mon plan B serait de donner le badge à Ginny pour l'année prochaine, annonça Sirius.

Ron était profondément déçu et furieux à l'idée que ce soit sa _petite sœur_ qui devienne capitaine, mais pour une fois il n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

_ Si c'est le plan B, quel serait le plan A ?, demanda curieusement Ginny, elle aurait aimé devenir capitaine, mais reconnaissait sans problème qu'elle manquait d'expérience pour ce poste.

_ Faire revenir Circée dans l'équipe et la nommer capitaine, déclara Sirius.

Le trio se tourna vers Circée qui prit la parole.

_ Le professeur Black pense que si je retourne dans l'équipe cela fera un joueur de moins à trouver et qu'avec mes trois ans d'expérience je pourrais être une bonne capitaine. Mais cette décision dépend entièrement de vous, si vous ne voulez pas que je revienne dans l'équipe, le badge ira à Ginny, expliqua Circée calmement.

Katie et Ginny semblaient vouloir qu'elle revienne et le lui dire même.

_ Bien sûr qu'on serait heureux que tu reviennes !, dit Katie.

_ Tu seras une excellente capitaine, ça c'est sûr !, renchérit Ginny.

Mais, Ron ne semblait pas du même avis.

_ Attendez un peu ! Vous ne voulez pas sérieusement lui donner le poste de capitaine alors qu'elle s'est dégonflée l'année dernière ?!, s'écria Ron outré.

_ Mr Weasley, parlez sur un autre ton à votre camarade, sermonna Sirius. Circée était obligée de quitter l'équipe pour empêcher sa dissolution, je suppose que vous vous rappelez l'un des décrets d'Ombrage ? Celui qui lui donnait le droit d'interdire les clubs ? Ombrage a essayé d'interdire l'équipe de Gryffondor, et elle comptait utiliser Circée pour arriver à ses fins. Circée l'a compris, et elle a décidé de la quitter de son propre chef pour vous permettre de jouer. Même si son argument avec Angelina était réel, elle s'en est surtout servie comme excuse, pour que personne ne puisse soupçonner son départ. Vous vous en doutez, mais Ombrage était à Serpentard quand elle étudiait à Poudlard, elle voulait donc abuser de ses pouvoirs pour aider son ancienne maison à remporter le tournoi. Et puis, même une fois qu'elle a quitté l'équipe, elle a continué à vous aider, non ? Katie a pu continuer d'utiliser son Nimbus 2000 et toi Ginny, elle t'a passé son Éclair de Feu, alors qu'elle y tient énormément. Elle vous a aussi protégé tout au long de l'année des attaques des Serpentards dans les couloirs, vous avez échappé et de peu à un paquet d'accidents, ça je vous le dit, leur dit Sirius.

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Circée et la remercièrent sincèrement reconnaissantes pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour elles, et la sorcière accepta sans hésitation leurs remerciements.

_ Faisons un vote ! Qui est pour le retour de Circée et qu'elle devienne capitaine ?, enquerra Sirius.

Katie et Ginny levèrent toutes deux la main, tout comme Sirius.

_ Qui est contre ?

Seul Ron leva la main.

_ Bien, avec trois voix contre une. Circée, félicitation pour ton retour dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et ta nomination au poste de capitaine, conclut Sirius en lui donnant le badge de capitaine que Circée prit en souriant.

_ Merci, professeur. J'aimerai profiter du fait que vous soyez là pour vous proposer une idée que j'ai eu quand le professeur Black m'a parlé de son plan. Ginny, je souhaite qu'à la rentrée, tu deviennes l'attrapeuse de notre équipe, tandis que je deviendrais une poursuiveuse avec Katie, déclara Circée.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, demanda Katie.

_ Au Quidditch, avoir un capitaine qui soit gardien ou poursuiveur est préférable, à un attrapeur. Si je me concentre pour trouver le Vif d'or, je ne pourrais pas en même temps m'assurer que tout se passe bien de votre côté. Imaginez qu'il faut qu'on demande un temps mort, mais parce que je serais focalisée sur le Vif, je ne remarque pas que vous en avez besoin ou que quelque chose d'important est arrivée ? Cela pourrait s'avérer désastreux pour l'équipe et le match. C'est pour cela que je souhaite devenir poursuiveuse, à ce poste je serais dans une meilleure position pour assurer mon rôle de capitaine. J'aimerai qu'on essaye pendant les vacances de voir comment cette nouvelle configuration marche. Ginny et Ron, vos parents seraient-ils d'accord pour qu'on vienne Katie et moi quelques après-midi pour s'entraîner ?, expliqua Circée.

_ Je suis sûre que maman serait ravie que tu viennes nous voir !, répondit immédiatement Ginny.

_ Merci, et désolée d'avoir à vous demander ce service. Cela ne serait que pour deux semaines, je pars à l'étranger fin juillet. Katie, tu pars en août, c'est cela ?, dit Circée.

_ Oui, et je suis sûre que mes parents seront d'accord pour que j'aille chez les Weasley m'entraîner, chez moi on a des voisins moldus donc cela n'est pas possible, répondit Katie en souriant contente de pouvoir voler pendant les vacances.

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu partes, même en mon absence, Ginny et toi pouvez aider Ron à s'entraîner. Ron, si ta prestation lors du dernier match était excellente, les deux premiers n'étaient pas terribles. Le trac et la pression à cause de cette stupide chanson des Serpentards t'ont fait jouer de manière épouvantable, mais avec de l'entraînement, je suis sûre qu'on peut te rendre suffisamment bon pour que tu bloques la majorité des Souafles ennemis, poursuivit Circée. Il faut que tu travailles à surmonter ton trac pendant les vacances.

Ron fronça des sourcils, mais se tut, car il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse répliquer à ces observations. Il savait qu'il avait été mauvais les deux premiers matchs de la dernière saison.

_ Pour trouver de nouveaux talents pour l'équipe, je compte faire passer des essais pour tous les postes. Mais, je suis sûre que vous serez capable de garder les vôtres durant les essais, vous avez l'avantage de l'expérience d'un vrai match après tout, affirma Circée.

_ Une excellente idée ! De bonnes équipes ont parfois été gâchées parce que leurs capitaines gardaient d'anciens joueurs ou recrutaient leurs amis, affirma Katie.

Si Ron retourna chez lui dès la fin de la discussion pour demander la permission à ses parents d'organiser des séances d'entraînement chez eux, Ginny et Katie restèrent un peu plus longtemps et Circée leur fit faire le tour de la maison avant de les conduire dans sa chambre pour discuter entre filles pendant une bonne demi-heure.

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Circée visita le terrier avec ses deux balais et salua joyeusement Mrs Weasley, notant en passage que toutes les aiguilles de la pendule spéciale de leur famille pointaient sur « en danger de mort ».

_ Bonjour, Circée ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Viens, assis-toi, je vais appeler Ron et Ginny, annonça Molly avant de monter les escaliers pour prévenir ses deux enfants de son arrivée.

Elle redescendit quelques instants plus tard avec les deux plus jeunes, et Katie arriva juste après.

_ Bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre entraînement !, dit Molly.

_ Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité, Mme Weasley. J'allais oublier de féliciter votre famille pour les fiançailles de Bill et Fleur, elle m'a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, il y a quelques jours, répondit joyeusement Circée.

Le visage de Mme Weasley et celui de Ginny perdirent de leur bonne humeur.

_ Ah, merci… Mais, je dois avouer que je me demande s'ils ne sont pas allés un peu trop vite pour se fiancer, avoua Molly.

_ Cela fait seulement un an qu'il se connaisse, donc je peux comprendre votre inquiétude. Mais, j'ai pas mal discuté avec Fleur, et je sais qu'elle aime sincèrement Bill. Sa famille souhaitait qu'elle retourne en France avec le retour de Tommy, mais elle a refusé pour rester avec Bill et aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle sert d'intermédiaire avec le gouvernement français, vous savez ? Grâce à ses efforts et ceux de Madame Maxime, on recevra bientôt des groupes d'aurors de France, d'Espagne et des pays qui envoient leurs élèves à Beauxbâtons, dit Circée. C'est une brave jeune femme, Fleur. Vous devriez lui donner une chance de vous prouver la sincérité de ses sentiments pour Bill.

_ J'ignorais que Fleur avait un tel rôle… Tu as raison, je l'ai sûrement jugée trop vite. En plus grâce à elle, Bill compte rester ici et ne pas retourner en Egypte, répondit Mme Weasley.

Si Mme Weasley semblait satisfaite que Fleur ait l'approbation de Circée, Ginny n'avait pas l'air aussi contente, et son impression défavorable sur Fleur avait même empiré par jalousie. Toutefois, elle se retint de l'insulter devant Circée.

Le quatuor joua pendant près de deux heures et les trois filles assuraient les positions de poursuiveuses ensemble. Circée montra un talent naturel au poste de poursuiveuse et un excellent esprit d'équipe qui surprit Katie.

_ C'est vraiment bête, on aurait dû te faire jouer plus souvent avec nous les années précédentes. Comme cela, tu aurais pu agir comme une sorte de quatrième poursuiveuse pour entraîner notre gardien, commenta la plus âgée du groupe.

Tard dans l'après-midi, Circée et Katie repartirent par la cheminée, tout en promettant de revenir le lendemain.

* * *

Le reste de ce début de juillet se passa « tranquillement » pour Circée, même si certains des proches de sa famille avaient été attaqués par les Mangemorts. Amélia Bones en faisait partie, sa demeure avait été attaquée par Voldy et ses minions. Mais elle avait immédiatement pris la fuite grâce au tunnel qu'elle avait fait construire sous sa maison, puis avait pu transplaner dès qu'elle avait dépassé la zone enchantée contre le transplanage. Elle s'était rendue au ministère, avait rallié une équipe d'aurors, puis étaient retournés chez elle pour les attaquer. Elle et ses hommes avaient été assez rapides et efficaces pour capturer cinq des hommes de Voldy, même si le lâche avait pris la fuite, quand il avait vu Amélia revenir avec ses subordonnés et ses propres toutous tomber comme des mouches.

Au final, personne n'était mort cette nuit-là et Susan qui se trouvait avec Hannah chez les Abbott fut prévenue de l'attaque par sa tante, qui lui demanda de rester plus longtemps chez son amie.

Néanmoins, si ses proches avaient été épargnés, il y avait eu des pertes dans le reste de la population. Une sorcière, Emmeline Vance, avait été assassinée, et des moldus avaient été tués lors de l'effondrement d'un pont causé par les Mangemorts. Des géants et des Mangemorts avaient dévasté le sud-ouest du pays, les Moldus avaient attribué les morts et dégâts matériels à un ouragan, mais Circée et le reste des sorciers connaissaient les véritables responsables. Sans oublier les détraqueurs, qui parcouraient le pays installant une atmosphère brumeuse et sombre partout où ils passaient, tout en dévorant les âmes de ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

Circée avait donc obtenu une autorisation spéciale d'utiliser la magie pendant les vacances de la part d'Amélia qui était devenue Ministre de la Magie. En échange, elle devait aider les aurors à s'occuper du problème des détraqueurs, car il n'y avait pas assez d'aurors capables de lancer le patronus dans leurs rangs. Circée avait même été engagée pour aider ceux qui en étaient incapables à apprendre à lancer le sortilège. Elle était très fière d'avoir réussi à leur avoir fait apprendre à tous le sort en seulement deux séances.

La jeune fille avait négocié la permission d'éliminer définitivement les détraqueurs plutôt que simplement essayer de les capturer, ce que Bones et Scrimgeour avaient accepté.

La méthode que Circée avait utilisé contre les détraqueurs qu'elle trouvait, était simple. Elle infusait à ses patronus ses flammes du ciel et ses pégases devenus orange obtenaient la faculté de « purifier » les âmes qui formaient les détraqueurs. Les détraqueurs avaient été créés par un sorcier maléfique qui détenait la faculté de recevoir des connaissances des dimensions parallèles à la leur, il avait essayé de développer ses facultés en transportant des êtres humains d'autres dimensions dans la sienne, mais le résultat avait été peu concluant. Tout ce qu'il avait obtenu était des âmes difformes dont les corps avaient été modifiés, mais cela ne l'avait pas détourné de son but. Le sorcier avait expérimenté sur ces âmes, les transformant ainsi en détraqueurs, des créatures capables de dévorer les âmes d'autrui pour obtenir à nouveau une âme complète. Autrement dit, il s'agissait d'abominations pure et simple.

Circée était connectée à Akasha, tout particulièrement à l'axe d'espace-temps vertical qui marquait la continuité et le passage des générations. Elle était donc une gardienne du temps et ne pouvait éprouver qu'un profond dégoût pour les détraqueurs qui étaient des créatures qui n'étaient pas sensées exister dans leur ligne temporelle. Les détraqueurs étaient des anomalies, c'était un miracle que leur apparition n'est pas provoqué une singularité dans l'Histoire. Elle était donc parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée de tous les éliminer jusqu'au dernier. Une tâche difficile parce qu'ils se multipliaient. Mais, même lorsqu'elle partirait pour Naples, les aurors les captureraient à l'aide de sacs enchantés par des sortilèges d'extension. Une idée de Luna cette fois-ci, et Circée les achèverait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, elle en avait purifié une bonne trentaine, mais les détraqueurs avaient cessé de chasser pour le moment. Ils avaient compris que quelqu'un était à leurs trousses et que cette personne était capable de les éliminer pour de bons, ils se montraient donc bien plus prudents ces derniers jours.

* * *

Circée reçut ses résultats de BUSE et de son ASPIC de défense la veille de son départ pour Naples et elle ouvrit la première lettre avec impatience, pour lire :

_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE __ÉLÉMENTAIRE_

_Le candidat est admis Le candidat est recalé_

_S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes : S'il obtint l'une des notes suivantes :_

_Optimal (O) Piètre (P)_

_Effort Exceptionnel (E) Désolant (D)_

_Acceptable (A) Troll (T)_

_CIRCÉE MORRIGAN POTTER A OBTENU :_

_Astronomie : O+_

_Métamorphose : O+ (1__ère__ place en Europe)_

_Botanique : O_

_Potions : O+ (1__ère__ place en Europe)_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : O+ (1__ère__ place en Europe)_

Dans la seconde, elle apprit qu'elle avait obtenu un O+ en Sortilège et encore une fois la première place en Europe, ce dont elle était très fière. Avec ces dernières notes, Circée avait obtenu onze BUSE avec que des « O » et des « O+ » en tout, dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu prendre aussi Divination, elle aurait pu obtenir douze « O ».

Elle appela ensuite avec son miroir Neville, Daphnée, puis Blaize, Fred, George et Cédric, pour connaître leurs résultats de BUSE et d'ASPIC.

Neville avait obtenu des « E » dans toutes les matières, sauf Botanique et Défense dans lesquelles il avait décroché des « O ». Avec ses notes, il pouvait donc poursuivre toutes les matières nécessaires pour devenir auror, comme ses parents avant lui. Circée l'avait chaleureusement félicité pour ses excellents résultats et les Londubat l'avaient ensuite applaudie pour avoir obtenu que des « O » dans toutes ses épreuves de BUSE au final.

Daphnée avait des « O » dans toutes les matières, sauf Histoire de la magie et arithmancie dans lesquelles elle avait eu « E », mais sa famille et elle étaient déjà très satisfaites de ces excellents résultats.

Blaize avait obtenu les mêmes résultats que Daphnée, mais il l'avait évincée en défense en obtenant un O+. Circée déclara à haute voix qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir eu une aussi merveilleuse professeur particulier dans cette matière pendant toutes ces années, et Blaize répondit en déclarant que le narcissisme n'était pas attractif pour les hommes de la mafia et encore moins pour Dino, ce qui fit bouder Circée.

Fred et George eux aussi avaient eu des « O » et des « E » à leurs ASPIC. Ils avaient immédiatement donné leurs résultats à leur mère (afin de l'apaiser par rapport à l'ouverture de leur boutique et leur déménagement) qui passa de la colère à la joie en les lisant et qui les félicita chaleureusement. Avant de lire leurs notes, elle avait lu celles de Ron qui étaient d'une certaine façon catastrophiques. Ron n'avait obtenu que cinq BUSE, trois Acceptables en métamorphose, sortilège et astronomie, deux Efforts Exceptionnels en Soins aux créatures magiques et botanique. Le problème étant que la majorité des professeurs demandait au moins un « E » pour poursuivre en sixième année leur matière, il serait donc accepté uniquement en classe de botanique et soins. Ce que Molly avait rapidement déduit en lisant le parchemin. Elle était donc fière des jumeaux, mais furieuse contre le cadet et il semblerait qu'elle envisage même de le forcer à renoncer à jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch cette année. (Une information qui sera confirmée plus tard pendant les vacances quand Circée lira une lettre de Mrs Weasley, dans laquelle elle prévenait la jeune sorcière que Ron était interdit de jouer cette année et qu'elle comptait sur Circée pour vérifier que Ginny n'imite pas son frère. Molly lui avait demandé de surveiller les notes de Ginny durant l'année et de la retirer de l'équipe si ses résultats chutaient.)

Enfin, elle appela Cédric qui l'informa qu'il avait des « O » partout sauf en potion où il avait eu un E. Il fêtait d'ailleurs ses résultats avec sa famille, après être rentré deux jours plus tôt de Chine.

Tout le long de la journée, les proches de Circée la félicitèrent pour ses notes et Sirius répétait sans cesse qu'elle était la digne fille de sa mère. Ce fut l'occasion pour eux de raconter des anecdotes sur leurs propres examens et l'informer des notes qu'ils avaient eu à l'époque.

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée arriva à Naples tard le soir et fut conduite à la villa par taxi avec Daemon qui lui servait de chaperon pendant ses vacances. Sirius avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de décompresser loin de ses responsabilités en tant que tuteur et Circée avait convaincu Remus et Nymphadora de le suivre à Las Vegas, afin qu'ils s'assurent que le vieux chien en rut ne ruine pas son héritage au jeu. Elle leur avait d'ailleurs remis des porte-bonheurs qu'elle avait fabriqués elle-même, car elle s'entraînait à créer des amulettes de style asiatique à partir d'un livre que Cho lui avait offert à Noël. (Circée n'apprendra que bien plus tard que le trio avait décroché à plusieurs reprises le Jackpot dans tous les casinos qu'ils avaient visités. Pendant toutes leurs vacances, ils avaient joui d'une chance exceptionnelle aux jeux de hasard, mais avaient aussi été mêlés à d'étranges incidents desquelles ils étaient ressortis gagnants. Par exemple, ils avaient sauvé la vie du président du MACUSA et avaient noué une solide amitié avec ce dernier.)

Elle envoya un message à Dino avec son tout nouveau portable dès qu'elle entra dans la villa.

_ Tu es vraiment obsédée par ton petit ami, Cissy ! On est à peine arrivé et tu le contactes déjà, commenta Daemon en souriant amusé.

_ Ne soit pas jaloux, à ton âge c'est ridicule !, répliqua Circée en secouant machinalement ses cheveux en arrière d'un air hautain.

_ Les filles trop arrogantes ne sont pas populaires auprès de la gente masculine, ma chère, ricana Daemon.

Circée croisa les bras et leva le menton avec un « Humpf ».

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un message de Dino, dans lequel il lui disait qu'il passerait le lendemain vers quatorze heures si elle était d'accord. Elle lui répondit qu'elle serait prête pour demain, puis elle se coucha épuisée par le long voyage en avion.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était d'excellente humeur et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en sifflotant. Elle sortit des œufs et du bacon pour Daemon, puis se prépara des pancakes pour elle. Le fantôme n'aimait pas tout ce qui était sucré après tout. Elle mangea rapidement puis monta se doucher et s'habiller avant que Daemon ne se lève et lui demande de préparer son propre petit-déjeuner.

Elle enfila un top bustier moulant vert qui s'arrêtait à son nombril, une minijupe bleu-verte qu'elle attacha avec une ceinture verte claire puis des bas noirs, et une paire de bottes. Elle coiffa sa ensuite sa chevelure devenue rousse grâce au shampoing créé par les jumeaux. Le shampoing était une création récente inspirée par les produits de coloration utilisés par les coiffeurs, mais ils étaient clairement supérieurs aux produits des moldus.

Une fois prête, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se lança dans la préparation du déjeuner de Daemon qui la rejoint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle lui servit ses œufs et bacons, puis l'informa que Dino passerait à quatorze heures, il ne devra donc pas oublier d'activer son illusion. Parce que Daemon était connu dans la mafia, à cause des nombreux portraits de la première et seconde générations qui ont circulés dans toute l'Italie, il était obligé de s'entourer d'une illusion quand il sortait ou rencontrait quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité.

_ Je sais, je sais. Je ne suis pas idiot, tu sais ? Mais, es-tu sûre que continuer à cacher à ton petit ami que tu es brune et non rousse, est une bonne idée ?, répondit Daemon en agitant la main.

_ Je le lui dirais plus tard, pour l'instant il est préférable que je garde cette couleur. Même si Voldy concentre ses opérations en Grande-Bretagne, il a des hommes un peu partout en Europe, qui l'aident à amasser de nouveaux serviteurs, répliqua Circée tout en faisant la vaisselle.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé ses tâches ménagères, elle retourna dans sa chambre et lut un livre de potions avancées en attendant le déjeuner, puis l'arrivée de Dino.

En début d'après-midi, Dino arriva avec son habituel garde du corps/chauffeur, Romario, et Circée l'accueillit en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle ne le relâcha qu'après plusieurs minutes, pour reprendre sa respiration.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, Dino. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, affirma-t-elle tout en se collant à son torse.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Cissy ! J'attendais que tu reviennes avec impatience depuis le début des vacances, répondit Dino en les faisant entrer tous les deux.

Circée le lâcha mais prit sa main et le conduisit dans le salon, tout en demandant à Romario de bien vouloir fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis s'installa sur ses genoux et enlaça son cou.

_ On a plus d'un mois rien que pour nous deux. Mon père et Luna n'ont pas pu venir. Papa est à Las Vegas et Luna en Suède avec son père. J'ai un chaperon, mais il est cool et a promis de ne pas nous coller, on peut donc faire pratiquement tout ce qu'on veut pendant les vacances. J'ai même la permission de découcher, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix suave pleine de sous-entendu et d'insinuation qui firent rougir le blond.

Mais très vite, Dino fronça les sourcils l'air déçu.

_ Darling ?, dit Circée légèrement inquiète.

_ Je suis désolé, Cissy. Mon père m'a dit hier que nous partions en croisière samedi pour deux semaines. On ne pourra pas se voir pendant ce temps…, lui dit-il profondément déçu.

Circée sentit son cœur être violemment transpercé à cette annonce, c'est avec difficulté qu'elle lui demanda :

_ Où partez-vous exactement ? Peut-être que je pourrais me procurer une place et vous accompagner !, dit la sorcière.

_ Sur une île, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée que tu nous accompagnes ! Tu t'ennuierais à coup sûr ! Il vaut mieux que tu restes ici, répondit précipitamment Dino en paniquant.

_ Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Tant que je suis avec toi, tout me va ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on soit séparé pendant deux semaines, tu sais ? Acheter une place pour une croisière ne me dérange pas si cela me permet de rester avec toi, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les moyens pour me payer une croisière. Penses-tu que ton père serait d'accord pour me prendre une place si je la lui paye cette semaine ?, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton absolument résolu.

Dino baissa les bras, on pouvait voir au visage de Cissy que s'était peine perdue d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis.

_ Je lui demanderai ce soir, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste des places aussi près de la date de départ, conclut-il.

_ Parfait, je suis sûre qu'on passera une excellente croisière ensemble, déclara Circée avant de changer le sujet et de lui parler de ses plans pour le reste des vacances.

Dino et Romario repartirent vers dix huit heures et Circée reçut un nouveau message du blond tard dans la soirée. Il lui disait que son père se renseignerait demain pour savoir s'il restait une place, mais qu'il était déjà d'accord pour servir d'intermédiaire pour l'achat. Circée lui répondit en lui demandant de remercier son père, puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Circée put obtenir une place qu'elle paya au père de Dino, après avoir assuré les Cavallone, père et fils, qu'elle avait l'autorisation de son père (qu'elle avait effectivement obtenue car elle avait informé Sirius de la situation grâce à leurs miroirs). Elle leur avait affirmé devant Daemon sous son déguisement, que sa famille avait confiance en elle et qu'elle avait leur permission pour partir avec les Cavallone sans son garde du corps. Les jours qui précédaient leur départ, Dino l'accompagna pour qu'elle se procure les objets dont elle aurait besoin pour la croisière. Il lui parla ainsi de manière floue de leur destination qu'il avait décrite comme une île artificielle qui se déplaçait sur l'océan avec des parcs d'attraction et d'autres boutiques comme loisirs, mais il l'avait aussi prévenue que c'était un endroit assez dangereux. Il lui avait ainsi demandé de ne pas s'éloigner de lui et de sa famille lorsqu'ils seraient sur place, afin que leurs services de sécurité assurent sa protection à elle aussi durant leur séjour. Une demande qu'elle accepta aisément, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éloigner de Dino plus que nécessaire.

Par ailleurs, elle apprit finalement leur destination la veille du départ et quand elle interrogea Blaize par miroir, celui-ci se frappa la tête contre son bureau sous le regard inquiet de Daphnée (qui passait ses vacances avec son fiancé en Italie) avant de lui dire :

_ Cissy, mafialand est une île et un complexe hôtelier construit par la mafia pour avoir un endroit où passer leurs vacances loin de la surveillance de la police. Ce sont les famiglias qui respectent un certain code de conduite et qui ne touchent pas au trafic de drogue qui ont investi dans ce projet et seules les familles qui suivent ce code de conduite peuvent s'y rendre. Tu pars demain, c'est ça ? Daphnée et moi aussi, ma mère souhaite y passer deux semaines pour montrer à Daphnée des mafiosos en dehors de leurs activités criminelles. Même s'il est possible que l'île soit attaquée, cela arrive fréquemment, mais les forces de sécurité de mafialand suffissent généralement pour protéger l'île et les vacanciers, répondit Blaize sur un ton las.

Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que Circée finisse par apprendre l'existence de l'île et qu'elle décide de s'y rendre, après tout ce temps il aurait dû comprendre l'étendu de l'étrange chance de son amie.

_ Vous vous y rendez aussi ? Mais, c'est super ! Comme ça, Daphnée pourra observer Dino de loin ! Même si c'est dommage qu'on soit obligé de faire semblant de ne pas se connaître, déclara Circée sur un ton impatient.

Elle ne paraissait absolument pas déranger à l'idée de passer ses vacances en compagnie de mafiosos sur une île bâtie de toutes pièces par la mafia. Blaize se demandait parfois si son ciel n'était pas un peu trop casse-cou et imprudente, à toujours foncer dans le danger avec impatience et excitation.

_ J'allais oublier, une partie de Mafialand est réservée pour s'entraîner sous les ordres d'un des Arcobaleno, Colonnello. C'est celui qui détient la tétine bleue, c'est un colonel des Comsubin, l'unité d'élite des plongeurs d'attaque italiens. Daphnée et moi irons le visiter, car Daphnée souhaite s'entraîner sous sa direction, annonça Blaize.

_ Un ancien militaire ? Je vois, tu en es sûre Daphnée ? Cela ne sera pas aussi simple que l'entraînement physique auquel je t'ai soumis, tu sais ?, demanda Circée.

_ Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Je souhaite devenir plus forte, je n'ai pas envie de devenir une faiblesse pour Blaize et toi, répondit la blonde sur un ton ferme et décidé.

_ Je comprends, je te souhaite bonne chance et à demain, conclut Circée.

_ Oui, à demain, Circée. Et d'ici là, s'il te plaît, évite de te mêler à d'autres activités mafieuses ! Si tu fourres davantage ton nez dans ce monde, tu risques de t'attirer encore plus d'ennuis. Tu as déjà une guerre sur les bras au pays, alors ne te rajoute pas davantage de conflit, lui conseilla Blaize avant de mettre fin à leur conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Romario vint chercher Circée de bonne heure pour la conduire au port, là où elle retrouverait Dino et le reste des Cavallone.

Pour l'occasion, elle s'était vêtue de couleurs vives, orange et vert, mais dans un style féminin qui lui donnait un look à la fois énergique et mature. Sa tenue consistait en une jupe évasée avec un jupon blanc fin en dessous, un top à rayures diagonales oranges et vertes, un châle jaune-orange transparent et des escarpins jaunes avec une fleur orange sur la pointe du pied.

_ Tu es ravissante, ce matin, la complimenta Dino lorsqu'elle les avait rejoints au port.

_ Merci, tu es très élégant toi aussi, répondit Circée en contemplant le costume cravate de Dino.

_ Merci, je dois avouer que je ne me sens jamais très à l'aise dans les costumes, dit Dino en lui prenant la main.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble dans le paquebot qui était immense de l'extérieur, mais dont l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant. Si Circée n'en avait pas fait l'expérience de ses propres yeux, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se trouvait vraiment dans un bateau, lorsqu'elle monta à bord. La décoration à l'intérieur était extrêmement luxueuse, on se croirait dans un hôtel de luxe ou un palace. De l'extérieur, Circée contemplait calmement la décoration, mais intérieurement elle était sûre excitée à l'idée de pouvoir faire une croisière sur un paquebot aussi luxueux surtout en compagnie de son petit ami. Elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle inviterait souvent Dino dans sa chambre pendant la croisière.

Un membre de l'équipage les guida jusqu'à leurs chambres et Circée récupéra les clés de sa suite qui était l'une des plus luxueuses du bateau. Dino partageait une chambre avec Romario, mais Circée lui affirma après le départ du marin qu'il pouvait parfaitement rester avec elle la nuit et partager son lit. Alessio Cavallone éclata de rire et se mit à taquiner son frère sur le fait que c'était sa petite amie qui tenait la ceinture et portait le pantalon dans leur relation. Circée l'ignora et tira Dino à l'intérieur de la cabine en leur disant qu'ils les rejoindraient pour le déjeuner. Les deux plus vieux Cavallone et leurs gardes du corps préférèrent se rendre dans leurs propres cabines et laisser les plus jeunes à leurs affaires, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce que le couple faisait exactement, même s'ils en avaient une vague idée.

Après deux bonnes heures, pendant lesquelles Dino et Circée avaient eu des rapports sexuels, le couple sortit de la chambre et Circée devait se tenir au bras de Dino pour pouvoir marcher. Mais, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre, car elle affichait un sourire rayonnant, de même que Dino qui semblait éprouver un mélange d'embarras et de fierté pour avoir tellement épuisé sa petite amie, qui était pourtant très endurante sur ce point (un autre avantage des flammes des nuages, elles rendent très endurant même au lit). Certaines personnes les regardaient avec un sourire amusé, ils avaient probablement deviné ce que le jeune couple venait de faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la partie restaurant du paquebot qui était tout aussi luxueuse et chic que le reste du bateau, et rejoignirent la table du père et fils aîné des Cavallone. Alessio pouffa légèrement lorsqu'il les vit débarquer collés l'un à l'autre, mais ne dit rien. Dino tira une chaise pour Circée, puis la poussa pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Ensuite, il s'assit à son tour.

Ils commandèrent et pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, le Don de la famiglia Cavallone salua plusieurs autres passagers.

Une ravissante femme s'approcha de leur table avec Blaize et Daphnée quelques pas derrière elle, elle ressemblait énormément au premier chevalier de Circée. La jeune sorcière en conclut donc qu'il s'agissait d'Angela Zabini, la mère de Blaize, légendaire veuve noire et Donna de la Famiglia Zabini.

_ Si ce n'est pas ce cher Vicento Cavallone et ses fils ! Vous aussi vous êtes en vacances ?, salua la magnifique sorcière qui ne semblait même pas avoir la trentaine, alors qu'elle était proche de sa quarantaine.

_ Madame Zabini, bonjour ! Vous êtes avec Blaize ! Quelle surprise ! Oui, oui, nous sommes en vacances en famille et avec la petite amie de Dino, répondit le père de Dino en se levant pour lui baiser le dos de la main.

_ Quelle coïncidence ! Mon fils et moi sommes venus avec la petite amie de Blaize ! Laissez-moi faire les présentations, voici Daphnée Greengrass, une camarade de classe et la nouvelle fiancée de Blaize, annonça Angela Zabini en indiquant Daphnée, qui s'approcha de la table à son tour et les salua.

_ Enchanté, Miss Greengrass. Voici la petite amie de mon plus jeune fils, Cécile Black ! Vous semblez tous les quatre du même âge, je suis sûr que vous pourrez profiter de cette croisière pour mieux vous connaître, répondit le père de Dino.

_ C'est une excellente idée, laissons les jeunes s'amuser ensemble, agréa Angela avant de leur dire au revoir pour se rendre jusqu'à sa table avec son fils et Daphnée.

Le trajet jusqu'à Mafialand durait trois jours et deux nuits. Circée avait convaincu Dino de rester les deux nuits avec elle, pendant qu'en journée, ils faisaient le tour des activités du paquebot parfois rejoints par Blaize et Daphnée. Dino avait conclu que sa petite amie était devenue bonne amie avec le couple durant les moments qu'ils avaient passé tous les quatre ensembles pendant ces trois jours. Leur secret était donc pour l'instant préservé. Durant leur tour du bateau, Circée avait été surprise de voir qu'il y avait un Arcobaleno parmi les passagers, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs arrivant aux épaules, aux yeux bleus avec un tatouage orange sous l'œil gauche et une tétine orange autour du cou qui semblait de leur âge ou un peu plus âgée. Dino l'informa qu'il s'agissait d'Aria Giglio Nero, qui avait perdu sa mère quelques mois plus tôt. Circée comprit alors qu'elle était la nouvelle Arcobaleno du ciel et qu'elle avait succédé à sa mère.

Circée examina discrètement les flammes de la Donna et constata qu'Aria avait une large réserve de flammes d'une grande pureté, mais… celles de Circée étaient bien plus pures et sa réserve bien plus vaste. C'était comme comparer le volume d'eau qu'une rivière pouvait contenir à celui de la mer, voir d'un océan ! Les Arcobalenos étaient censés détenir les plus puissantes et pures flammes de leur génération, alors comment se faisait-il que la tétine soit revenue à Aria, et non à Circée ou quelqu'un avec des flammes du ciel encore plus puissantes qu'elle ?

'_Même si je suis connectée au Trinisette par l'axe d'espace-temps vertical, je pourrais parfaitement remplir les fonctions de l'Arcobaleno du ciel, puisque mon hyper intuition se rapproche de plus en plus d'une forme de prescience et de Divination que d'un simple sixième sens plus aiguisé que la moyenne… Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas été considérée ?'_, se demanda curieusement Circée.

Ce n'était pas comme si elle souhaitait devenir l'Arcobaleno du ciel, mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de trouver bizarre le fait qu'Aria soit… si faible comparée à elle. Et que pourtant, elle détienne la marque sensée être réservée à l'une des personnes possédant la plus grande puissance et pureté de flammes de sa génération.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, Circée contempla le parc d'attraction tout en tirant sa valise et suivit les Cavallone pour débarquer. Le parc était bondé et au premier coup d'œil, personne ne pouvait dire que les clients étaient des mafiosos et leurs familles. Il y avait des clowns qui offraient des ballons en forme d'animaux aux plus jeunes, d'autres plus gros ballons qui flottaient dans les airs, des stands de friandises et de boissons un peu partout, en plus de tout un tas d'attractions et d'une magnifique plage au sable fin et à l'eau d'un bleu azur. Non, rien ne laissait penser que ce n'était pas un parc d'attraction ordinaire.

_ Nous allons déjà nous rendre à la réception pour les informer de notre arrivée, puis à l'hôtel pour déposer nos valises. Ensuite, vous serez libres d'aller vous amuser, annonça le parrain de la famille Cavallone en marchant en direction de leur hôtel.

Circée et ses fils le suivirent, entourés d'une dizaine de gardes du corps. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment devant lequel un panneau sur lequel était écrit « Informations » avait été placé. Vicento Cavallone fit la queue pendant que ses compagnons de voyage attendaient un peu plus loin, puis lorsqu'il eut fini de parler avec la réceptionniste, il revint vers eux et leur annonça qu'il avait fait organiser un petit test pour ses deux fils pour le lendemain matin. Les deux jeunes hommes pâlirent puis se regardèrent silencieusement et misérables, sous le regard confus de Circée.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment puis se rendirent à l'hôtel pour récupérer les clés de leurs chambres. Circée entra dans sa suite et plaça sa valise dans un coin pour ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit qui avait l'air très confortable. Elle sortit de sa chambre puis alla frapper à celle de Dino pour lui proposer de l'accompagner à la plage, ce que le blond accepta. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel avec trois gardes du corps dont Circée ne connaissait pas le nom et Romario. Circée retira sa robe d'été qu'elle rangea dans son sac de plage pour ensuite le confier à Romario, puis entraîna Dino dans l'eau. Elle commença à l'éclabousser et Dino contre-attaqua en l'aspergeant à son tour. Ils s'amusèrent ensemble un bon moment dans l'eau puis en sortirent pour se reposer sur le sable.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Circée obtint la permission d'accompagner les Cavallone pour leur test. Son ouïe aiguisée avait entendu que le test en question était en fait un examen d'aptitude mafieuse et elle dut se pincer discrètement pour se retenir d'éclater de rire. Alessio fut le premier à passer et il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard soulagé, même s'il regardait son petit frère avec pitié.

_ Ça a l'air amusant ! Je peux accompagner Dino à l'intérieur ?, demanda Circée au père de son petit copain et à la réceptionniste qui les accompagnait.

Ils lui donnèrent tous deux la permission et Dino, Circée et la réceptionniste entrèrent dans la pièce. La pièce était luxueusement décorée comme le reste des hôtels et bâtiments administratifs, à l'intérieur un homme en costume rayé impeccable était assis sur un fauteuil qui ressemblait davantage à un trône, un cigare à la bouche.

_ C'est un membre du gouvernement, vous devez le corrompre de la manière correcte, annonça la réceptionniste en tendant une grosse liasse de billets à Dino.

_ Hein ?, s'exclama le blond, avant de rapidement pâlir et se tourner vers Circée.

_ Oh ! C'est la première fois que je participe à un tel jeu ! Le but c'est donc de lui faire accepter le pot-de-vin, c'est ça ? Y-a-t-il des règles ou une trame qu'on doit suivre ?, demanda Circée en feignant de n'avoir pas réalisé que c'était pour de vrai, pas seulement un jeu.

Bizarrement, son hyper intuition avait explosé de rire et se roulait par terre dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de sa tête. Circée avait l'étrange impression que sa décision de faire croire qu'elle pensait qu'ils jouaient tous à la mafia, serait dans quelques années plagiarisée… mais c'était stupide, qui était assez idiot pour ne pas remarquer que c'était réellement la mafia.

(Au Japon, le jeune Takeshi Yamamoto et Nana Sawada éternuèrent simultanément.)

L'expression ébahie sur le visage de son cher Dino valait bien le sacrifice de son image de génie pour un moment.

_ Une trame ?, demanda la réceptionniste confuse.

_ Oui, comme une intrigue ! Si on doit lui faire accepter un pot-de-vin, c'est plus sympa d'avoir une raison pour le corrompre, non ? Par exemple, on souhaite qu'il ferme les yeux sur des petits trafics dans sa région, ou qu'il aide à faire passer des lois à notre avantage, donc on vient lui donner un pot-de-vin pour le mettre dans notre poche !, expliqua Circée sur un ton joyeux devant un Dino complètement incrédule.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée ! J'en parlerai au plus vite à mon supérieur, miss. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi personne n'y a pensé, répondit la réceptionniste en clapant dans ses mains. Très bien, vous pouvez commencer Mr Cavallone !

Dino s'avança vers la droite avec la liasse en main, tandis que Circée marchait vers la gauche du fauteuil. Pendant que le blond tendait discrètement l'argent à l'homme du gouvernement, Circée regardait l'homme avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos qui promettait violence et humiliation si le politicien refusait le pot-de-vin. L'homme se mit à suer à grosses gouttes sous ce regard et sourire maléfique, et accepta immédiatement l'argent des mains de Dino. Le sourire malveillant de Circée disparut et fut remplacé par un joyeux.

_ Bien, nous étions ravis d'avoir pu conclure un marché avec vous, n'est-ce pas Darling ?, dit Circée en se tournant vers Dino.

_ Oui, ravis, marmonna Dino soulagé.

_ Je suis désolée, mais vous êtes recalés. Même s'il a accepté l'argent, si vous ne lui dîtes pas « c'est un backchich », il ne va pas savoir de quel argent il s'agit, interrompit la réceptionniste en fronçant des sourcils.

_ C'est pas trop direct, ça ?! s'exclama Dino la bouche grande ouverte.

_ Dommage, vous avez échoué, annonça la réceptionniste.

Immédiatement, trois agents de sécurité entrèrent dans la pièce et saisirent Dino par les bras et le col pour le tirer hors de la pièce.

_ Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?, s'écria Dino en tentant de se débattre.

_ Pour vous préparer à l'examen de rattrapage, vous allez être envoyé à l'envers de Mafialand pour être entraîné. Votre père nous l'a demandé au cas où vous ou votre frère échouez, répondit la réceptionniste. Votre amie peut vous suivre ou retourner s'amuser sans vous pour le moment.

_ Je vais rester avec darling, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! Allons nous entraîner à mieux corrompre le gouvernement ensemble, Dino !, affirma Circée en sautillant derrière son petit copain et le trio de gardes.

Ils furent conduits à un métro et Dino jeté dans un train comme un sac à patates, les portes se refermant derrière Circée, qui s'agenouilla pour aider son petit ami à se relever.

_ Tu vas bien, Dino ? Ils t'ont jeté si brutalement par terre… Laisse-moi vérifier que tu n'as pas de bosses, dit Circée en observant la tête, puis rapidement le dos de Dino en soulevant son tee-shirt. Tu n'as pas l'air blessé, tant mieux !

Le train roula à grande vitesse vers l'arrière du parc d'attraction pendant quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'arrivent à destination.

_ On dirait qu'on est arrivé !, dit Circée tout en s'accrochant au bras de Dino et en l'aidant à descendre du train qui s'était arrêté.

_ Vous voilà, grr ! Donnez-moi votre nom, grr ! ordonna une petite voix à leurs pieds.

La personne qui s'était adressée à eux avait l'apparence d'un enfant de deux à trois ans, mais la tétine bleue autour de son cou indiquait qu'il s'agissait de l'Arcobaleno de la pluie. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme militaire vert, d'un casque noir avec les chiffres « 01 » marqués dessus en blanc et d'un bandana. Un fusil était attaché dans son dos tandis que sur sa tête se trouvait un faucon blanc.

_ Bonjour ! Je suis Cécile Black, et voici mon petit ami Dino Cavallone. Il a été envoyé s'entraîner parce qu'il a oublié de dire « c'est un backchich » lors du test, même si le politicien a accepté l'argent, l'informa Circée avec enthousiasme.

_ Cavallone et Black ? Okay, je m'en souviendrais, grr ! répondit l'Arcobaleno. Je suis Colonnello, le responsable de l'envers de Mafialand et de ce terrain d'entraînement ! Avec mon entraînement, vous passerez l'épreuve de rattrapage les doigts dans le nez !

Dino frissonna en voyant la lueur légèrement sadique dans les yeux de Colonnello et l'enthousiasme débordant de Circée, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

_ Vous voyez le tourbillon, là-bas ? Plongez dedans !, ordonna Colonnello en leur pointant un terrible tourbillon près d'une falaise.

_ Oui, Mr Colonnello, mais quel est l'objectif le traverser et simplement revenir ?, accepta sans discuter Circée, ce qui mit l'Arcobaleno de bonne humeur.

_ C'est ça. Vous avez juste à plonger puis nager jusqu'à la terre ferme !, confirma le petit blond.

_ J'y vais en première !, annonça Circée en se déshabillant.

Heureusement, elle avait pensé à mettre son bikini plutôt que des sous-vêtements parce qu'elle comptait retourner nager après le test.

Elle courut jusqu'au bord de la falaise puis sauta en prenant un bon élan afin de s'éloigner le plus possible de la falaise lorsqu'elle tomberait à l'eau. Elle plongea dans le tourbillon avec son corps renforcé par ses flammes des nuages et commença à nager tout en bravant le courant vers la rive. Mais alors qu'elle nageait en sifflotant, elle sentit une présence dangereuse se rapprocher d'elle par derrière et lorsqu'elle se retourna rapidement, elle dit :

_ Darling ! Tu feras attention quand tu sauteras ! Il y a un requin dans l'eau !, cria-t-elle pour prévenir Dino.

_ Un requin !? Vite, Cissy ! Nage jusqu'à la rive et sors de l'eau le plus vite possible !, hurla Dino en paniquant.

_ Okay !, siffla Cissy en nageant encore plus vite pour retourner auprès des deux blonds.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'eau et marcha sur le sable pour ensuite les rejoindre en haut de la falaise, Dino semblait complètement épuisé, mais soulagé.

_ Excellent, Miss Black ! Et toi, prends exemple sur elle ! C'est à ton tour de plonger, Cavallone !, félicita Colonnello avant de se tourner vers Dino.

_ Vous êtes fou ! Il y a un requin là-dedans !, refusa tout net Dino.

_ Plonge et plus vite que ça !, rétorqua Colonnello en donnant un coup de pied si puissant dans le postérieur de Dino, que le plus grand des blonds fut projeté dans les airs, puis retomba à l'eau dans un grand « Plouf ».

_ Ah ! Ça tourne ! À l'aide !, hurla Dino qui ne parvenait pas à lutter contre le fort courant tourbillonnant.

_ Darling ! J'arrive !, répondit Circée replongeant pour l'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'eau et Circée dut étendre Dino pour l'aider à recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

_ Quel mauviette, grrr ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras ton repêchage !, critiqua Colonnello en regardant Dino cracher des jets d'eau comme une fontaine.

Après la plongée, Colonnello leur fit passer ses parcours du combattant tout en leur tirant dessus avec des balles de paintball. La course était pleine d'obstacles, mais Circée les évitait avec facilité grâce à son hyper intuition, contrairement à Dino qui tombait dans pratiquement tous les pièges sur son chemin. Circée avait dû le sortir d'un trou dans lequel se trouvait quatre crocodiles, d'un second trou plein d'insectes, de sables mouvant, le détacher d'une corde qui le maintenait suspendu à l'envers à un arbre et lui retirer un piège à mâchoire qui s'était refermé sur sa jambe. Lorsqu'ils complétèrent l'épreuve, le blond s'affala par terre et Circée prit le foulard qui lui servait de serre-tête pour bander sa blessure à la jambe.

_ Grrr ! Cavallone, c'était épouvantable ! Tu es tombé dans pratiquement tous mes pièges, alors que ta copine les a tous esquivés ! On a beaucoup de travail à faire pour te mettre à niveau, gamin, déclara Colonnello.

Alors qu'il allait poursuivre en leur expliquant le reste de leurs plans pour la journée, le train revint et s'arrêta. Deux personnes en sortirent, il s'agissait de Blaize et Daphnée.

_ Mes nouveaux élèves sont arrivés. Ces deux-là sont ici uniquement pour que la demoiselle reçoive mon entraînement, contrairement à toi Cavallone, ils ne passent pas d'examen de rattrapage. Néanmoins, je vais vous entraîner ensemble, annonça Colonnello.

Circée les salua avec enthousiasme, même si leurs réponses furent plus calmes, pratiquement inquiètes, en voyant l'état épouvantable dans lequel se trouvait Dino.

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, les quatre jeunes revinrent chaque jour pour s'entraîner sous la guidance de Colonnello, et Circée était immédiatement devenue la favorite de l'ex-militaire. Car, non seulement, elle réussissait aisément son parcours d'obstacles, mais elle lui donnait de nouvelles idées de pièges et d'obstacles pour le rendre encore plus terrifiant ! En plus de cela, elle avait démontré un talent naturel de sniper et se servait avec une impressionnante dextérité pour une novice des armes à feu que l'Arcobaleno avait à sa disposition. Les trois autres frissonnaient de terreur dès qu'ils entendaient Colonnello et Circée se mettre à rire machiavéliquement avec des bazookas dans les mains. Le maître et sa disciple avaient le même amour pour les explosions et fusiller les gens et les objets, ils avaient pratiquement réduit en miettes un tiers du terrain d'entraînement qui se trouvait derrière Mafialand en s'amusant à tirer sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Bien sûr, le fait que Colonnello soit un sorcier lui aussi et qu'il ait immédiatement reconnu trois de ses nouveaux élèves comme des sorciers, avait facilité les choses. Circée lui avait révélé son vrai nom, tout en lui expliquant qu'elle savait que les Cavallone étaient dans la mafia, mais s'en fichait puisque tout ce qui lui importait c'était Dino. Elle était venue à Mafialand pour passer du temps avec son petit ami et rien d'autre. Colonnello qui était tout aussi dévoué à l'élue de son cœur, accepta sans problème cette raison et signa l'un des livres de défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle avait rapporté sur l'île. Il se trouve que Colonnello en était l'auteur.

Daphnée était elle-aussi devenue compétente dans l'usage d'armes à feu durant ces jours et elle considérait sérieusement demander à Blaize de lui fournir un pistolet avant qu'ils retournent à Poudlard. Circée lui proposa de s'en servir sur Pansy, mais en le chargeant de balles en plastique, ce qui la fit rire.

L'anniversaire des seize ans de Circée arriva très vite et elle le passa à Mafialand avec les Cavallone, même si Blaize et Daphnée lui avaient tous deux remis des cadeaux discrètement. Leurs présents étaient un costume rouge de style mafieux qui était identique à celui que Daniela Vongola portait dans sa jeunesse (Blaize lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait une personnalité similaire à la huitième Donna de la famille Vongola, d'où son choix de cadeau) et une arbalète magique qui se rechargeait automatiquement d'une flèche dès qu'on tirait pour compléter le look à la Daniela (un cadeau de Daphnée, l'arme appartenait à ses ancêtres qui l'utilisait lors des chasses et d'affrontements, elle l'avait fait restaurer et ré-enchanter pour son Ciel). Dino lui avait à nouveau offert un collier, mais avec deux cœurs entrelacés qu'elle lui demanda d'attacher autour de son cou. Mais la plus grande surprise vint de Colonnello, qui lui offrit un fusil identique au sien, en lui disant de ne surtout pas hésiter à s'en servir contre les Mangemorts. Le présent était à la fois pour son anniversaire et pour la remercier d'avoir aidé ses deux nièces l'année précédente. Il se trouve que Colonnello était l'oncle de Fleur et Gabrielle et qu'il avait appris de son frère, le père des deux sorcières, que l'aînée avait été attaquée par des Strangulots dans le lac de Poudlard et que la plus jeune avait failli mourir d'hypothermie, mais qu'elles avaient toutes deux été sauvées par Circée.

Au final, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Naples, Circée regrettait d'avoir à quitter aussi vite Mafialand et Colonnello avec qui elle s'était si bien entendue.

* * *

**NOTES :**

*** Colonnello :**

**Oui, Colonnello est un sorcier et c'est un ancien élève de Beauxbâtons ! Il est aussi l'oncle de Fleur et Gabrielle, son vrai nom est Colin Delacour.**

**Après avoir tenté sa chance en tant qu'auror, il a décidé que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie, il a donc choisi de s'engager dans l'armée italienne et le Comsubin, là où il est devenu l'élève de Lal Mirch. Auparavant, il avait déjà écrit trois livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, la matière dans laquelle il était véritablement un expert. La plupart des sympathisants de Voldy en France lors de la première guerre ont été arrêtés par lui, d'où le fait que le mouvement n'est pas pris dans notre beau pays ! **

**Il avait vingt sept ans quand il a été maudit et était le quatrième plus âgé des Arcobaleno.**

**Verde avait trente ans, Lal vingt-neuf, Viper vingt neuf, Colonnello vingt-sept, Luce vingt six, Reborn vingt-six, Fon vingt quatre et Skull vingt deux.**

**Sa famille désespère à chaque fois qu'il les visite et leur parle de Lal, qui le rejette constamment. Fleur se demande d'ailleurs si son oncle n'est pas un masochiste.**

**Voilà ! Vous commencez l'identité du quatrième sorcier parmi les Arcobalenos ! On a donc Fon/Feng, Viper/Mammon, Verde et Colonnello, les trois derniers étaient même à Beauxbâtons ensemble pendant quelques années ! Mais, ils ne se sont pas reconnus lorsqu'ils se sont revus lors du rassemblement de leur génération d'Arcobaleno.**


	28. Chapter 21

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Chapitre 21 : Capitaine et problèmes de cœur **

Circée était assise dans le compartiment des préfets en cette matinée du 1er septembre un livre dans les mains. Face à elle, Daphnée et Théo discutaient calmement de leurs vacances et Padma lisait elle aussi à sa gauche. Ils étaient les seuls préfets présents à cette heure-ci dans le compartiment et il restait quasiment une heure avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Circée lisait l'un de ses manuels tout en gardant une oreille sur la conversation des deux Serpentards, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Hannah, Ernie et Anthony entrèrent à leur tour. Anthony vit que Daphnée était déjà arrivée et la félicita immédiatement pour ses fiançailles avant de s'asseoir à côté de Padma. Neville arriva dix minutes avant le départ, suivi par les autres préfets.

Lorsque le train quitta la gare, ils reçurent les mêmes instructions que l'année précédente, mais avec des consignes supplémentaires.

_ La sécurité sera encore plus stricte cette année, on devra faire des patrouilles plus longtemps et en groupe maintenant. La directrice souhaite qu'on surveille les élèves et si certains se comportent bizarrement, il faut la prévenir au plus vite, les informa le nouveau préfet en chef.

_ La directrice veut qu'on espionne nos camarades ?, demanda incrédule Ernie.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, moi-même je trouve que cela revient à espionner et rapporter, mais je suppose qu'elle craint que quelque chose de grave puisse arriver, répondit le préfet en chef.

_ Je pense plus tôt qu'elle craint que certains élèves soient soumis à des sorts comme l'Imperium ou des sortilèges de confusion pour transmettre des informations sur Poudlard et la sécurité à Vous-savez-qui. Il suffit d'un indicateur dans l'école pour que nous soyons tous en danger. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour mes propos, mais il est aussi probable que certains élèves transmettent volontairement des informations à leurs familles, si celles-ci soutiennent Mouffettemort, rétorqua Circée en fermant son livre.

Un sentiment de malaise s'éleva dans le compartiment, mais Circée l'ignora et poursuivit.

_ La directrice ne souhaite pas savoir qui couche avec qui, mais si certains élèves se rendent dans des coins de l'école où ils n'ont aucune raison d'aller, ou s'ils montrent des symptômes de manipulation mentale. Dans ce dernier cas, il faut immédiatement la prévenir, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle examine l'élève en question. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez des incertitudes à l'idée de surveiller nos camarades. Mais avec la menace qui se profile, informer la directrice des comportements suspicieux des autres élèves pourrait peut-être sauver l'école d'une attaque en traître, poursuivit calmement Circée.

_ Mais même lors de la première guerre, Vous-savez-qui n'avait pas attaqué Poudlard ! Pourquoi le ferait-il cette fois-ci ?, intervint l'un des nouveaux préfets de cinquième année, un Serdaigle.

_ Justement, lors de la première guerre il n'avait pas touché à notre école parce qu'il souhaitait qu'elle continue à lui fournir des soldats déjà formés. Mais sa situation actuelle est assez mauvaise, même s'il a une armée de créatures magiques, ses rangs de sorciers ont été fortement réduits. Il sait aussi qu'avec son apparence et mon existence beaucoup moins de sorciers sont prêts ou désirent le rejoindre. Poudlard ne devient plus le lieu où ses futurs minions sont entraînés à ses yeux, mais l'endroit où sont réunis d'excellents otages contre le gouvernement et ses opposants. S'il s'empare de notre école, il pourra menacer nos familles avec nos vies dans la balance. C'est pour ça qu'il est impératif d'empêcher notre ennemi d'apprendre d'éventuelles faiblesses dans nos mesures de sécurité, répliqua Circée sur un ton grave.

_ Il n'est donc plus question de laisser certains comportements passer, les attaques dans les couloirs entre élèves de différentes maisons devront cesser dès aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus temps pour les quatre maisons de s'affronter, mais de s'unir pour protéger l'école, affirma Daphnée.

_ Daphnée a raison, pendant trop longtemps certaines attaques ont été ignorés et je n'accuserai pas simplement les Serpentards, mes camarades Gryffondors sont tout autant coupables. Le conflit entre Serpentard et Gryffondor doit cesser pour le bien de Poudlard, je compte sur vous préfets de Serpentard pour informer vos camarades de maison, tandis que je ferais de même avec les Gryffondors. Je m'engage à ne pas tolérer d'insultes ou d'attaques sur vos camarades et punir les responsables dans ma maison, alors j'attends que vous fassiez de même, confirma Circée en regardant les six préfets de Serpentard présents dans le compartiment.

_ C'est bien beau de dire cela, mais avec des années de tension et le tournoi de Quidditch annuel, je doute qu'il soit aisé de mettre fin à un si long conflit, répliqua une Serpentard de cinquième année.

_ Les professeurs le savent, mais ils veulent tout de même qu'on fasse tout notre possible pour limiter les tensions. McGonagall est prête à stopper le tournoi de Quidditch si les Serpentards reprennent leur manie d'attaquer les joueurs avant chaque match et cette année, elle ne tolérera pas la chanson que vos camarades ont chantée pour déstabiliser le gardien de Gryffondors. Prévenez vos camarades que les choses vont vraiment changer cette année, rétorqua Circée en soulevant ses longs cheveux longs pour les mettre derrière son épaule.

Le reste du trajet, ils discutèrent des changements que McGonagall comptait mettre en place, puis firent leurs rondes dans le train avant de se rendre dans les compartiments pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Circée descendit du train et avec Neville et les autres préfets organisa la sortie des autres élèves vers les diligences, saluant Hagrid au passage qui était venu récupérer les premières années.

Elle monta dans une diligence avec Luna, Daphnée, Blaize, Cho et Théo, après avoir encouragé Neville à suivre Susan dans la diligence de la rousse. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château, pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée puis dans la Grande Salle, et Circée s'assit à la table des Gryffondors avec ses camarades de maison.

Le banquet passa rapidement et McGonagall se leva après qu'ils aient tous fini de dîner pour le discours de début d'année.

_ Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous les élèves, nouveaux comme anciens, dans notre école, pour une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception. Comme d'habitude, ceux qui voudraient jouer dans leur équipe de Quidditch devront donner leur nom au directeur ou à la directrice de leurs maisons respectives. Nous cherchons également de nouveaux commentateurs pours les matches. Les candidats devront se signaler de la même manière. Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir à nouveau cette année le professeur Slughorn qui a accepté d'occuper définitivement le poste de maître des potions, mais aussi un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Spade qui occupe maintenant le poste de professeur de défense, annonça McGonagall.

Daemon se leva puis s'inclina légèrement avant de se rasseoir. Il portait une longue cape noire plutôt qu'une robe de sorcier et un costume noir avec une cravate et une chemise indigo en dessous. Il avait un look plus moderne que les autres professeurs en plus d'avoir une apparence au milieu de sa vingtaine, ce qui attira l'attention des jeunes sorcières et de leurs hormones. Circée pouvait déjà voir Pavarti et Lavande glousser en le regardant, mais elles n'étaient pas les seules. Dommages pour elles, mais Daemon était complètement dévoué à sa défunte Elena, elles n'avaient donc aucune chance de le séduire.

Circée tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentards et dut se retenir de ricaner en voyant le visage stupéfait de Blaize. Elle savait que ne pas lui dire qu'elle avait réussi à faire engager Daemon comme leur nouveau professeur de défense était une excellente idée ! Son visage ébahi était vraiment hilarant à contempler !

_ Bien, maintenant, j'aimerai parler d'un sujet plus important et grave. Comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus, poursuivit McGonagall.

Le silence devint tendu, pesant, à mesure qu'elle parlait, même si une poignée de Serpentards que Circée savait apparentés à des Mangemorts regardaient la directrice avec dédain.

_ Je vous assure que le danger est bien réel, nous devons donc prendre davantage de précautions pour assurer la sécurité de tous en cette période de troubles. Les fortifications magiques du château ont été consolidées au cours de l'été, nous disposons désormais de moyens nouveaux, plus puissants, pour assurer notre protection, mais nous devrons nous garder soigneusement de toute imprudence, que ce soit de la part des élèves ou de celle des enseignants. Je vous demande donc instamment de respecter les restrictions qui pourraient vous être imposées pour des raisons de sécurité, aussi détestables qu'elles vous paraissent, en particulier l'interdiction de vous trouver ailleurs que dans votre lit en dehors des heures autorisées. La transgression de nos nouvelles consignes de sécurité sera accompagnée de sanctions plus sévères, notamment l'exclusion de l'élève en faute. Il ne s'agit pas d'une menace à la légère, je suis résolue à renvoyer chez eux les élèves qui mettraient en péril la sécurité à l'intérieur de notre école. Encore une dernière chose, une association de Défense a été mise en place par le professeur Spade, elle consiste en des cours supplémentaires de défense contre les forces du Mal, qui sont obligatoires pour tous les élèves de cinq à septième année, même pour ceux qui n'auraient pas continués cette matière après leurs BUSE. L'objectif est de vous former spécifiquement pour assurer la défense du château et ses résidents si l'école se trouve attaquer en cours d'année. Si une attaque a lieu, les élèves majeurs peuvent se porter volontaire pour nous aider les professeurs à défendre l'école, tandis que les autres aideront à l'évacuation des plus jeunes. Puisqu'il n'agit pas d'une matière officielle, vous ne recevrez pas de devoirs ou d'essais à rédiger, mais le professeur Spade vous enseignera des sortilèges de défense et des stratégies de combat, annonça McGonagall sur un ton grave. Bien, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et vous conseille de vous coucher rapidement pour être en pleine forme pour la reprise des cours demain !

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Circée s'était immédiatement dirigée vers les élèves de première année et les avait regroupés avec Neville et les deux nouveaux préfets de Gryffondor, pour ensuite les guider jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'elle finit son travail de préfète, après le discours de Sirius à tout les Gryffondors, elle se coucha dans son lit après avoir discuté de Daemon avec Lavande et Pavarti, qui le trouvaient toutes les deux vraiment « beau » et « virile ».

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Circée se rendit dans la salle commune pour attendre les première année, elle avait préparé un stand pour vendre cette année encore des cartes de l'école, que les jumeaux lui avaient fabriqué en masse. Avec Neville, elle fit la démonstration des cartes et tous les nouveaux lui en prirent une avec enthousiasme. Ensuite, elle les guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle tout en leur indiquant sur la carte et dans la réalité certaines salle et couloirs. Elle dut confisquer quelques objets interdits en chemin, mais sinon tout se passa bien et Circée expliqua en infusant ses flammes du ciel dans sa voix pourquoi les nouveaux devraient obéir au règlement et aux nouvelles consignes. Vraiment, les flammes du ciel étaient si pratiques pour se faire obéir…

Après que Neville et elle aient terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils restèrent à leur place en attendant que Sirius vienne voir les sixième année. Cette année, la distribution des emplois du temps était plus compliquée que d'habitude car le professeur Black devait d'abord s'assurer que chacun avait obtenu des notes suffisantes aux BUSE pour pouvoir continuer les matières choisies au niveau des ASPIC.

Neville fut tout de suite autorisé à poursuivre les classes de Botanique, Sortilège, Défense contre les forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions et Soins aux Créatures Magiques et il se rendit immédiatement à son premier cours de soin de l'année avec Hagrid.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Roger Malone, Pavarti Patil, puis enfin celui-ci de Circée.

_ Bien, Miss Potter, avec des « O » dans toutes vos matières vous pouvez poursuivre toutes les classes, ce que je vous déconseille toutefois, car vous avez une classe de septième année de défense et l'équipe de Quidditch dans vos bras, lui dit Sirius, même si Circée le savait déjà.

_ Je compte poursuivre Potions, Métamorphose, Botanique, Astronomie et Soins aux Créatures magiques. Avec Défense contre les forces du Mal, cela me fait six matières, mais puisque c'est ma dernière année de défense, l'année prochaine je n'en aurai que cinq, répondit Circée.

_ D'accord, et bien voici votre emploi du temps. En fait, j'ai déjà une vingtaine de candidats qui espèrent rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je vous donnerai la liste définitive dès que vous aurez fixé la date des épreuves de sélection, conclut Sirius avant de se tourner vers Oliver River.

Circée hocha de la tête et prit son emploi du temps pour se rendre à l'extérieur du château pour son cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Après le déjeuner, Circée avait une classe de Défense et elle suivit Katie et ses amies pour assister au premier cours de Daemon.

L'homonculus et fantôme avait entièrement redécoré la salle de classe dans un style assez moderne et très éclairé. Fini les chandelles et torches, il avait ouvert en grand les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière et au fond de la salle se trouvait des lampes et d'autres objets. Sur les murs, des armes de tous types avaient été accrochés, ainsi que des photos de créatures magiques aux apparences diverses et monstrueuses.

_ Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et mon nom est Daemon Spade. Je vous prierai de m'appeler professeur Spade comme le reste de mes collègues durant ces cours et ceux pour l'association de Défense. Je vais faire l'appel avant toute chose pour pouvoir associer vos noms à votre visage, annonça Daemon.

Il fit l'appel lentement prenant le temps de mémoriser le visage de l'élève qu'il venait d'appeler, puis quand il eut fini, il posa le parchemin qui servait de liste et reprit son discours.

_ Bien, on m'a expliqué que jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu sept professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné qu'avec une classe aussi instable et confuse, vous soyez parvenus à obtenir une BUSE suffisante pour poursuivre cette matière jusqu'en septième année. J'aimerai que vous vous applaudissiez pour cet accomplissement, car votre travail et vos efforts méritent d'être reconnus. Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui de réussir alors que vous avez un tel désavantage. Bien sûr, je ne cherche pas à critiquer mes prédécesseurs, certains ont fait de l'excellent travail. Je parle bien sûr de l'auror et professeur remplaçant Shacklebolt, mais aussi du professeur Lupin, et même si cela m'attriste d'avoir à l'admettre, le Mangemort qui s'est fait passer pendant l'année scolaire entière pour Alastor Maugrey. C'est toujours triste de se rendre compte qu'un ennemi sous déguisement est un bien meilleur professeur qu'une sorcière du ministère et secrétaire de notre ancien ministre, Cornelius Fudge. Vous pouvez tous vous sentir heureux et chanceux que cette femme ne soit restée qu'un peu plus de trois mois. Si elle était restée l'année entière, vous auriez du pain sur la planche pour rattraper tout le programme de sixième année. Auror Shacklebolt m'a d'ailleurs fait parvenir ses notes sur votre classe et votre niveau à chacun en plus d'un récapitulatif de ce que vous avez travaillé ensemble, annonça Daemon en les regardant un par un.

Les élèves le fixèrent avec un soupçon d'inquiétude, mais Daemon fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, ce sadique.

_ Vous avez tous bien avancé sur les sortilèges informulés d'après ce que j'ai lu, mais ils vous manquent la rapidité d'exécution de ces sortilèges pour pouvoir prétendre les maîtriser. Lors d'un combat, la rapidité du lancement d'un sort peut déterminer la différence entre vivre et périr. Il suffit d'une seconde pour que vous perdiez votre vie parce que vous auriez mis trop longtemps à réciter votre incantation ou à vous concentrer pour jeter votre sort, alors que votre adversaire avait rapidement lancé le sien. Vos attaques et sorts doivent être rapides, tandis que vos défenses doivent être flexibles et inventives. Toujours mettre à profit le terrain et ce qui vous entoure dans vos stratégies, la maîtrise du terrain est une étape clé dans un combat, car vous ne devez pas combattre de la même manière sur une plaine, dans une ville ou une forêt. Seul un idiot ne se servirait pas de ce qu'il a près de lui pour se défendre et attaquer ! Rapidité, flexibilité, créativité, sens de l'observation et de l'improvisation, ce sont des caractéristiques que je chercherais à vous faire développer tout au long de cette année. Nous allons d'ailleurs commencer par un duel entre moi et la meilleure élève de cette classe, Miss Potter. Je compte sur vous pour observer notre combat et être capable de décrire nos actions et stratégies ensuite, poursuivit Daemon avant de faire signe à Circée de le rejoindre près de son bureau.

Circée se leva de sa table avec sa baguette dans les mains et Daemon se retourna ensuite vers le reste de la classe.

_ Bien, installez-vous tous contre le mur et prenez vos sacs ! Je vais placer un Charme du Bouclier devant vous afin d'éviter que vous ne soyez touchés par un sort perdu, ordonna Daemon, après qu'ils se soient levés, il déplaça les tables par magie vers le fond de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés et le charme lancé, Daemon donna les règles de leur duel :

_ Je souhaite que vous utilisiez le plus possible de sortilèges informulés, Miss Potter, ainsi que des stratégies créatives pour donner des exemples concrets à vos camarades. Je vous assure que je ne lancerais pas de sort ou maléfice qui vous blessera. Prête ? Bien, un, deux et trois !

Sans perdre une seconde, Circée avait dressé un Bouclier de manière informulée d'un rapide geste de sa baguette, puis dans le même temps un sortilège d'attraction sur le bureau de Daemon derrière lui. Le meuble fonça vers lui, mais il l'esquiva à la dernière seconde en posant sa main gauche sur le meuble et en utilisant cette main pour se soulever et faire un salto dans les airs. Circée répondit en jetant un sortilège de répulsion qui fit reculer en arrière le bureau, mais cette fois encore Daemon esquiva, mais sur le côté cette fois-ci. Il contre-attaqua en faisant l'éviter le bureau en direction de Circée qui le fit simplement exploser avec un _Bombarda_ informulé. Elle lévita ensuite les armes sur les murs et les lança contre Daemon, qui les repoussa à coup de sortilège de répulsion. Circée invoqua des oiseaux, plus précisément des corbeaux auxquels elle ordonna d'attaquer son professeur, tout en bloquant les sorts de son adversaire en créant un mur de glace devant elle.

Le public regardait le duel les yeux ronds, pour l'instant aucun des deux duellistes n'avait formulé leurs sortilèges, ce qui était très impressionnant, mais leur manière de s'attaquer l'était tout autant. Plutôt que se lancer directement sorts après sorts, ils se servaient des objets les entourant comme d'armes pour vaincre l'adversaire. Le charme du bouclier pouvait stopper des sortilèges simples mais pas des objets, alors utiliser des objets pour attaquer était une brillante idée, car cela forçait l'adversaire à bouger et donc réduisait partiellement sa concentration.

Le duel se prolongea une bonne dizaine de minutes, aucun des deux combattants n'étaient prêts à céder un pouce à l'autre. Circée attaqua de manière brutale et continue, même si elle évitait d'utiliser des sorts ou des stratégies qui seraient létaux ou pourraient grièvement blesser son professeur. Mais au final, c'était Daemon qui était parvenu à faire couler en premier le sang de l'autre. Il était parvenu à aveugler la vision de Circée pendant seulement deux secondes, mais cela avait suffi pour la jeune sorcière échoue à esquiver complètement le sort qu'il lança juste après et son bras fut touché par un sortilège de Découpe. Même si la blessure était très fine et saignait à peine, cela était tout de même la marque de sa défaite.

_ J'ai perdu, Professeur Spade, annonça Circée tout en regardant son bras sur lequel une infime ligne de sang venait d'apparaître.

_ Je vois, le premier à faire couler le sang de l'autre obtient la victoire, c'est ça ? J'accepte, de toute façon si on poursuit notre duel, je doute qu'on arrive à un résultat plus clair avant la fin de l'heure. En tout cas, vous avez été excellente, Miss Potter ! Le professeur Shacklebolt m'avait informé que vous étiez très talentueuse dans cette matière, et ce duel me l'a confirmé. Je compterai donc encore sur vous par la suite pour faire des démonstrations devant vos camarades, répondit Daemon en hochant de la tête.

Il savait lui aussi qu'il valait mieux conclure le duel avec cette « victoire », s'ils s'affrontaient plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que l'un deux tombe, cela pourrait prendre des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas. Surtout que lors d'un combat d'endurance, Circée l'emporterait grâce à sa plus large réserve d'énergie magique et ses flammes des nuages qui pouvaient propager son énergie temporairement. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il valait mieux éviter que Daemon perde contre une élève devant le reste des étudiants s'il voulait être respecté comme professeur.

Après ce duel, Daemon interrogea chaque élève sur les sorts et les tactiques que lui et Circée avaient employés au cours du duel. Katie était la seule à avoir compris pourquoi ils avaient privilégié des attaques physiques plutôt que des sorts comme le sortilège de Stupéfixion ou des maléfices. Mais elle avait été grandement influencée l'année précédente par Circée et sa manière d'analyser les tactiques de défense, c'était donc plus que logique qu'elle comprenne la stratégie de Circée aujourd'hui.

Pendant le reste du cours, Daemon les fit s'affronter à tour de rôle en tirant leur nom d'une bourse et après chaque duel, ils leur faisaient commenter la performance de leurs camarades. Lorsque le cours prit fin, les étudiants semblaient sincèrement impressionnés par leur nouveau professeur et attendaient avec impatience les cours supplémentaires pour l'association de défense.

_ Professeur Spade est vraiment cool et ça se voit qu'il s'y connait en combat, commenta Katie.

_ Oui, il a de l'expérience, c'est évident, répondit Cho légèrement mal à l'aise. Espérons que le reste de ses cours seront aussi bon.

Cho avait des liens avec la Triade à cause de son père, elle avait donc déjà eu l'opportunité d'entendre le nom Daemon Spade auparavant, même si elle n'avait jamais vu son portrait. Elle était donc complètement confuse en ce moment même, ce que Circée remarqua.

_ Cho ? Je peux te parler une minute ?, demanda Circée.

Cho accepta et elles s'éloignèrent après avoir dit au revoir au reste des septième année. Une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre, Circée avait tout de même prit la peine de lancer un Assurdiato, un maléfice déclenchant dans les oreilles de quiconque se trouvait à proximité un bourdonnement dont il était impossible d'identifier l'origine, afin que personne ne puisse espionner leur conversation, elle confirma les soupçons de Cho :

_ Tu t'en doutes déjà, je pense, mais notre nouveau professeur est bien LE Daemon Spade des Vongola. Il est parvenu à rester sur terre sous forme de fantôme grâce à ses flammes du brouillard et jusqu'à il y a un an, il semait la zizanie en prenant possession d'humains pour s'en servir d'hôte. Je lui ai proposé de travailler pour moi en échange d'un nouveau corps d'homonculus, lors de mes premières vacances à Naples. C'est lui qui a poussé Ombrage dans la folie l'année dernière, expliqua Circée.

_ Attends un peu, es-tu en train de me dire c'est lui le responsable de l'attaque menée par Ombrage ?, demanda Cho en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Oui, tout a été planifié du début à la fin pour jeter Ombrage hors de Poudlard. C'était mon plan pas le sien. Je le lui ai demandé car je savais que si on ne forçait pas Ombrage à commettre un crime assez terrible pour que l'opinion se déchaîne contre Fudge, notre ministre couvrirait les actions qu'elle avait commencé à entreprendre. Notamment l'usage de ses plumes de sang qui devrait être illégale. C'est aussi moi qui l'ai assassiné dans sa chambre d'hôpital, j'ai utilisé des flammes de la pluie pour ralentir le fonctionnement de tous ses organes après l'avoir endormi. Maintenant que tu sais à quel point je peux me montrer impitoyable, souhaites-tu tout de même rester ma chevalière ?, répondit Circée en croisant les bras.

_ La question ne se pose même pas, tu es mon ciel et rien ne changera ma loyauté envers toi. Je suis contente que tu aies suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité, affirma Cho.

_ Excellent, à tout à l'heure, Cho ! J'ai un cours de potion, il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas arriver en retard !, répondit Circée.

Circée courut quelques mètres et une fois seule, elle appela Dobby pour qu'il la transporte le plus prêt possible des cachots. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit qu'une vingtaine d'élèves avaient été admis en classe d'ASPIC. Circée était convaincue que c'était le signe du talent de professeur de Slughorn, car si cela avait été Rogue qui était resté leur professeur l'année dernière, il n'aurait peut-être même pas eu dix élèves, surtout que Rogue ne prenait que ceux avec un O en BUSE. Il y avait cinq Serpentards : Daphnée, Blaize, Tracy, Théo et Millicent, sept Serdaigles : Padma, Su li, Anthony, Terry, Kevin, Mandy et Lisa, trois Poufsouffles : Ernie, Susan et Justin, et enfin cinq Gryffondors : Circée, Hermione, Neville, Pavarti et Roger.

_ Circée, dit Ernie d'un ton solennel en lui tendant la main, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te saluer ce matin. On a eu notre première classe de défense contre les forces du Mal ce matin et j'ai trouvé le cours intéressant, mais le charme du Bouclier, bien sûr, c'est un peu du réchauffé pour nous, les vieux briscards de la Résistance. Comment s'est passée ta première journée ?

_ Excellente, et je suis sûre que Cédric est tout aussi heureux que moi, que nos cours de défense vous aient aidés, répondit gracieusement Circée en lui tendant sa main pour qu'il lui fasse un baisemain.

La famille d'Ernie faisait partie de l'alliance et le jeune garçon était le second héritier des Macmillan, juste après son père, car son grand-père détenait toujours la position et le titre de chef de famille. Circée devait donc se montrer respectueuse quand elle s'adressait à Ernie mais en même temps adopter un comportement assez amical pour ne pas paraître trop distante avec un allié. Après tout, dans le futur, Ernie sera l'une des personnes sur qui elle comptera lorsqu'elle prendra ses propres titres dès sa majorité, alors avoir des relations amicales avec lui était important, en dépit de ses manières plutôt ampoulées !

Slughorn ouvrit la porte du cachot alors qu'Ernie s'apprêtait à lui répondre, et le professeur leur ordonna d'entrer en file indienne. Circée suivit Neville à la même table que Roger, Pavarti s'était assise avec sa sœur, Lisa et Su Li. Les quatre autres Serdaigles s'étaient installés ensembles, de même que les trois Poufsouffles, et les Serpentards sauf Millicent. Après un instant d'hésitation, Millicent Bulstrode s'assit à la droite de Circée à la surprise générale, forçant ainsi Hermione qui voulait prendre cette place mais hésitait à l'idée d'être rejetée, à s'asseoir avec les trois Poufsouffles.

_ Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Permettez-moi de tous vous féliciter pour avoir réussi à obtenir un O ou un E en potions ! Vous méritez de véritables applaudissements pour vos excellents résultats de BUSE, vous savez ? Je suis fier de vous annoncez que pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, la classe de potions de sixième année a atteint la vingtaine d'élèves ! Auparavant, sous mon prédécesseur Severus Rogue, atteindre une dizaine d'élèves était déjà un miracle, car non seulement il n'acceptait que ceux ayant un O, mais ses techniques d'enseignement n'étaient pas assez flexibles pour soutenir ses élèves dans leur apprentissage de l'art des potions, réduisant encore davantage ceux capables d'atteindre ses hautes attentes. Mais vous êtes tous parvenus durant les quelques mois que nous avons passés ensemble l'année dernière et avec les cours de l'auror Johnson, à passer avec succès l'examen de potion de BUSE, ce qui me réjouit au plus haut point ! Mieux encore, nous avons l'honneur d'avoir parmi nous, l'étudiante ayant décroché la meilleure note d'Europe en potion ! Vous pouvez tous applaudir Miss Potter pour sa première place, non seulement en potion, mais aussi en métamorphose et soins aux créatures magiques ! Sans oublier le fait qu'elle a aussi obtenu la première place dans son épreuve d'ASPIC de sortilèges cette année ! Nous avons la chance d'avoir un véritable diamant parmi nous, mes chers !, annonça Slughorn en applaudissant avec enthousiasme.

Tout le monde l'imita et applaudit avec admiration Circée, sauf Hermione et Lisa Turpin, les deux la regardaient avec jalousie et dans le cas de Lisa du dégoût. Mais, Circée était parfaitement au courant de la raison derrière la haine de Lisa. Le père de la jeune fille était un Mangemort qu'elle avait elle-même stupéfixé lors de la bataille du ministère, sans compter le fait que le garçon pour qui elle avait des sentiments, souhaitait séduire Circée pour mettre la main sur sa fortune. Il n'était donc pas déraisonnable qu'elle lui en veuille, mais Circée n'avait aucune intention de jouer les Saintes en s'excusant, alors qu'elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité pour avoir aidé à capturer un Mangemort et pour avoir obtenu « l'affection » d'un gars qui ne l'intéressait même pas.

_ Bien, pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que vous ouvriez tous vos livres à la page 10 du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Vous avez un peu plus d'une heure devant vous, ce qui devrait vous suffire pour tenter de réaliser à peu près convenablement un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je sais c'est plus compliqué que tout ce que vous avez essayé jusqu'à présent et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. Mais il s'agit d'un excellent test de vos compétences actuelles dans l'art des potions. Alors, vous êtes tous prêts ? Bien, vous pouvez commencer votre potion, poursuivit Slughorn.

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances.

Circée sortit son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qui était en fait un ancien livre de Rogue qu'elle avait pris pour toutes les astuces et les conseils que l'ancienne chauve-souris des cachots y avait annotés. Rogue avait griffonné sur toutes les pages, notamment celles sur la préparation du philtre de Mort Vivante, là où il avait apporté des modifications. Circée détestait Rogue, mais avait entièrement confiance en son talent de maître des potions et elle choisit donc de suivre les instructions de son ancien professeur plutôt que celles du livre.

Elle alla récupérer les ingrédients qui lui manquaient dans l'armoire, puis prépara chaque étape de la production, déposant même sa montre à gousset et son chronomètre sur son espace de travail.

Dix minutes plus tard, la salle était entièrement remplie de vapeurs bleuâtres et Circée, Hermione, Daphnée, Padma et Blaize semblaient les plus avancés. Leur potion ressemblait déjà au liquide satiné, couleur cassis » décrit comme idéal lorsqu'on était à mi-chemin de la préparation.

Circée écrasa sa fève soporifique avec le plat de son couteau d'argent comme indiqué par les notes de Rogue, et une large quantité de jus en sortit, qu'elle versa immédiatement dans son chaudron. Sa potion prit immédiatement la teinte lilas décrite par le manuel, contrairement à celles du reste de la classe, qu'elle pouvait voir grâce à sa vision aiguisée.

Elle remua ensuite la potion un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre chaque fois qu'elle avait fait sept tours dans le sens inverse et l'effet fut immédiat sa potion devint rose pâle. Elle continua à remuer et vit sa potion devenir de plus en plus pâle jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne claire comme de l'eau, à sa grande satisfaction.

_ Et voilà, le temps est… écoulé !déclara Slughhorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Il passa lentement entre les tables pour examiner les chaudrons avant de donner l'autorisation à certains de remplir leurs flacons, mais peu avaient réussi à obtenir une potion acceptable, la majorité avait été immédiatement volatilisée par Slughorn. Il arriva finalement à la table de Circée, Neville, Roger et Millicent, donnant à Neville l'autorisation de remplir son flacon, mais quand il vit celle de Circée, il semblait sincèrement ravi.

_ Un parfait philtre de Mort Vivante, Miss Potter ! Et dès votre premier essai en plus ! Vingt sur vingt pour cette excellente potion !, annonça fièrement Slughorn.

La première semaine de cours et la seconde passèrent rapidement et Circée devait se retenir de rire en voyant autour d'elle ses condisciples au visage tendu et au teint violacé, comme s'ils avaient pris une dose excessive du Pousse-Rikiki des jumeaux. Les voir s'entraîner de toutes leurs forces à exécuter un sortilège sans prononcer d'incantation l'amusait terriblement, car elle avait elle-même très vite trouvé le coup de main dans l'usage de tous les types de sorts informulés lorsqu'on l'avait initié. Elle était d'ailleurs sans surprise la meilleure en classe de métamorphose, puisqu'elle avait déjà les bases de la maîtrise des sortilèges informulés.

En cours de botanique, ils avaient à faire à des plantes plus dangereuses que jamais et à plusieurs reprises certains élèves avaient failli se faire violenter par des Tentaculas vénéneuses, forçant Chourave, Neville et Circée à les libérer. Ron avait d'ailleurs été le pauvre malheureux qui s'était retrouvé cul nu lors de la première classe, car il avait eu la stupide idée d'essayer de brûler la plante qui l'avait capturé, mais n'avait réussi qu'à mettre le feu à son pantalon. La taille de ses parties génitales qui était inversement proportionnelle à la taille du reste de son corps, avait fait l'objet d'un bon nombre de plaisanteries car Alana Runcorn, la dernière fille de Serpentard de leur année, avait rapporté à sa meilleure amie Pansy les détails les plus croustillants de l'accident. Pansy avait ensuite propagé la nouvelle auprès du reste de ses camarades, Ron était donc devenu le sujet favori des moqueries des Serpentards. Mais, cela n'avait pas duré longtemps après que Circée ait rappelé à tous les préfets que se moquer de cette manière d'un autre élève n'était pas accepté par le règlement. La maison Serpentard avait perdu tous les points qu'ils avaient accumulés les deux premières semaines à cause de cela.

* * *

Le samedi de la seconde semaine, Circée avait réservé le terrain de Quidditch auprès de Madame Bibine pour les essais même si elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer.

La veille, elle avait été prévenue par Sirius que la mère d'Hannah avait été tuée chez elle en l'absence du père et du frère de la blonde. Leur maison avait été saccagée et on avait trouvé des marques de nombreux sortilèges, preuves que Madame Abbott s'était battue jusqu'au bout. Hannah avait aussi appris la nouvelle la veille et son père avait demandé à ce qu'elle revienne provisoirement pour les funérailles. Les Abbott s'étaient installés chez les Londubat, tout comme Amélia pour le moment, afin de pouvoir mieux se protéger en cas d'une nouvelle attaque contre eux. Susan avait quitté l'école avec Hannah car la rousse avait été très proche de la défunte, ainsi que pour épauler son amie. Les héritiers de l'alliance avaient tous obtenu la permission de quitter l'école pour assister aux funérailles qui auraient lieu le mardi matin.

Lorsque Circée sortit de table pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle passa devant Lavande et Pavarti qui chuchotaient à voix basse l'air affligé. Circée supposait qu'elle parlait de l'éventuel départ des jumelles de l'école, les parents des sœurs Patil souhaitaient les retirer de Poudlard afin de se réfugier en Inde. Mais, elle fut étonnée de voir que Pavarti donna un coup de coude à Lavande lorsque Ron passa près d'elles. Lavande se retourna et adressa un large sourire à Ron, celui-ci la regarda, cligna des yeux puis sourit à son tour, l'air incertain, sa démarche se transformant instantanément en un pas de parade. Circée pouffa de rire et dût mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas. Elle ne savait pas que Lavande avait un faible pour Ron !

Lorsqu'elle prépara le matériel pour les essais, les candidats arrivèrent l'un après l'autre, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

_ Je demande à tous les élèves qui ne sont pas de Gryffondor de quitter immédiatement le terrain ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des élèves d'autres maisons ! Si vous ne partez pas du stade, je vous retirerai à tous dix points chacun, ce que je peux faire en tant que préfète !, ordonna Circée en mettant une main sur les hanches tout en tenant de l'autre son presse-papier sur lequel elle avait placé des feuilles plutôt que du parchemin et un stylo.

Tout un groupe de Poufsouffle et deux jeunes Serdaigles s'enfuirent du terrain en pouffant de rire.

_ Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, j'expliquerai à vos préfets pourquoi votre maison a perdu des points tout à l'heure !, cria Circée aux fuyards.

Certains d'entre eux s'étaient retournés pour essayer de contester cette décision, mais le regard froid et sévère de Circée les tut.

_ Bien, reprenons ! Séparez-vous en groupe de dix, nous allons commencer par un échauffement. Vous allez tous faire une fois le tour du terrain sur vos balais. Prêts ? Allez-y !, commanda la capitaine.

Après ce test de base, elle était profondément agacée et prête à maudire les trois quarts des aspirants. Le premier groupe de candidats était composé de première année qui, de toute évidence, n'avaient quasiment jamais volé. La plupart ne parvenait même pas à rester en l'air plus de quelques secondes, et le seul à y être parvenu, failli s'écraser contre un poteau, mais par chance Circée l'avait rattrapé avant.

Le deuxième groupe était encore pire, entièrement composé de filles, lorsqu'elle avait donné le coup de sifflet, elles étaient toutes tombées en gloussant de rire et en se raccrochant les unes aux autres.

_ Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, autrement dit vous avez toutes fait perdre à notre maison cinq points chacune pour m'avoir fait perdre mon temps. Si vous n'êtes pas sérieusement intéressée par l'idée d'intégrer l'équipe, ne gênez pas ceux qui le sont. C'est franchement pathétique, ordonna Circée en les regardant avec mépris.

_ Hé ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?, répliqua une des filles, que Circée reconnue comme étant Romilda Vane.

_ Je suis préfète et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de notre maison. J'ai parfaitement le droit de retirer des points lorsque j'assiste à des comportements aussi pitoyables. Même les première année ont au moins essayé de voler, mais _vous_ vous êtes simplement tombées par terre comme des dindes. Vous faîtes vraiment hontes aux excellentes joueuses qui ont jouées dans notre équipe durant toutes ces décennies, maintenant sortez du stade, immédiatement, rétorqua Circée en se tournant vers le troisième groupe pour leur donner la permission de s'envoler.

La moitié du groupe de filles dont Romilda désobéirent à ses ordres, choisissant de s'installer dans les gradins pour lancer des quolibets aux autres et dès que le troisième groupe eut fini, après un carambolage à mi-parcours, Circée s'envola vers elles :

_ Je vous ai ordonné de quitter le stade, vous n'avez rien à faire dans les gradins, déguerpissez ! Et encore cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor pour votre désobéissance !, annonça Circée. J'annoncerai au professeur Black moi-même pourquoi notre maison a perdu cents points en un seul jour, et si j'étais vous je me préparerai à être mal accueillies par nos camarades une fois que cet accident aura fait le tour de l'école.

Les filles partirent le visage pâle, mais en même temps furieuses et Circée redescendit sur la pelouse.

La plupart de ceux dans le quatrième groupe manquaient de balais et dans le cinquième, Circée avait aperçu quelqu'un qui n'était pas sensé être là :

_ Ron Weasley ! Je suis désolée, mais j'ai reçu des consignes très claires, tu es interdit de jouer cette année et tu le sais, je te prie donc de quitter le terrain, annonça Circée.

_ Quoi ? C'est pas juste !, hurla Ron.

_ Si tu souhaites te plaindre, écris à ta mère, c'est elle qui m'a informée que tu étais interdit de jouer, répondit simplement Circée avant d'ordonner aux autres de s'envoler.

Ron quitta le terrain fou de rage, mais Circée n'y prêta pas attention, elle gardait les yeux focalisés sur les aspirants afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas d'accident.

Après deux bonnes heures d'essais et de nombreux accidents et protestations que Circée avait stoppés en menaçant de retirer des points et de leur donner des retenus, elle était finalement parvenue à trouver deux poursuiveuses, deux batteurs et une attrapeuse. Katie Bell réintégrait l'équipe grâce à d'excellents essais, et une nouvelle du nom de Demelza Robins particulièrement douée pour éviter les Cognards complétaient les poursuiveuses. Ginny avait, comme Circée s'y attendait, remporté haut la main le poste d'attrapeuse. Et pour les batteurs, elle avait pris Jimmy Peakes de troisième année et Ritchie Coote. Les deux nouveaux batteurs et poursuiveuse de l'équipe montèrent dans les tribunes avec la permission de Circée, tandis qu'elle chassait du stade ceux qui avaient été refusés et qui n'étaient pas intéressés par le poste de gardien.

Au final, le choix pour le poste de gardiens fut le plus difficile et Circée fut obliger de trancher entre Dean Thomas (qu'elle avait supplié de tenter sa chance en tant que gardien, et pas seulement poursuiveur) et Cormac McLaggen, qui étaient les seuls avec un peu de talent, même si aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à stopper les penalties que le trio de filles avait lancés.

_ Okay, j'ai pu me faire une opinion de vos compétences et après avoir réfléchi sur la question, j'ai décidé que c'est toi Dean, qui sera notre nouveau gardien. Je remercie tous les candidats et-

_ Attends un peu ! Pourquoi c'est lui qui a obtenu le poste ! Il n'a stoppé aucun tir, interrompit Cormac fou furieux en s'approchant les poings serrés de Circée.

_ Toi non plus, à ce que je sache. Aucun des candidats ici présents n'a pu stopper nos penalties, mais j'ai tout de même pu en voir suffisamment pour décider qui est le plus apte à rejoindre l'équipe. Dean a montré qu'il était bon, mais qu'il manquait simplement d'entraînement pour pouvoir devenir un très bon gardien. Contrairement à toi, qui a fanfaronné tout le long, mais n'a même pas réussi à stopper un seul penalties, rétorqua Circée en faisant signe à McLaggen de déguerpir.

Cormac leva le poing et tenta de la frapper, mais Circée bloqua l'attaque avec un seul doigt. Elle prit ensuite le poignet de Cormac et le tira vers elle, pour ensuite passer derrière son dos tout en tenant son poignet droit.

_ Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir attaqué un élève, ainsi qu'une retenue que notre directeur de maison déterminera. Maintenant, vas-t-en, ordonna Circée tout en le relâchant puis elle se retourna vers ses joueurs.

Ils la regardaient tous avec une expression de choc mêlée à de l'admiration.

_ Bien, à tous mes nouveaux joueurs, le prochain entraînement aura lieu mardi soir. Néanmoins, je préfère mettre certaines choses au clair. Je ne tolèrerai pas de cancres dans mon équipe. Si j'apprends des professeurs que vos résultats sont en dessous de la moyenne dans plus de deux matières, vous serez temporairement exclus de l'équipe jusqu'à ce que vous parveniez à remonter vos notes. Ginny, c'est encore plus valable pour toi, vu que tu passes tes BUSE enfin d'année. Ta mère m'a prévenue que si tes notes chutaient, je devais immédiatement te retirer de l'équipe. Elle ne souhaite pas que tu te rates comme Ron dans tes examens. Si tu éprouves des difficultés dans tes études, n'hésite pas à venir me voir moi, Neville ou l'un des préfets de septième année pour qu'on t'aide. Bien, vous pouvez y aller ! Je dois parler avec notre directeur et ceux de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, annonça Circée avant de commencer à ranger le matériel.

Mais les nouveaux joueurs ne partirent pas, ils l'aidèrent à ranger avant de lui dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'intérieur du château, elle se rendit au bureau de Sirius pour lui raconter comment s'était dérouler les essais et pourquoi elle avait dû retirer tant de points. Il soupira, mais ne chercha pas à supprimer la perte de ces points et s'engagea à donner des retenus à McLaggen pour avoir tenté de la frapper. Elle se rendit ensuite à la tour de Serdaigle et croisa Padma et Su dans les couloirs en chemin, elle informa Padma de la raison pour laquelle elle venait de retirer des points à sa maison, puis s'excusa pour aller voir les Poufsouffle. Cette fois-ci, elle tomba sur Justin Flinch-Fletchley et Wayne Hopkins, qu'elle interpella pour leur demander de transmettre un message à Ernie. Elle leur détailla l'apparition durant les essais de son équipe d'élèves de Poufsouffle, à qui elle avait soustraits des points. Les deux garçons dans son année semblaient surpris, mais promirent d'en informer Ernie et leurs préfets.

Peu après le dîner, Sirius s'était rendu dans la salle commune et avait sévèrement sermonné ceux qui avaient causé des problèmes lors des essais, tout en leur donnant leurs retenus. Circée en avait d'ailleurs profité pour prendre la parole :

_ Vous pensez peut-être que ce que vous avez fait n'est pas grave ou que vous ne méritiez pas d'être punis, et bien vous avez torts. Vous êtes venus à une séance d'essais les filles pas à un cinéma ou une activité de divertissement comique, si vous n'aviez pas sincèrement envie de pouvoir rejoindre l'équipe, vous auriez dû rester au château au lieu de nous faire perdre à tous du temps avec votre désir puéril d'attention. Parce que je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être d'autre, quand tout ce que vous avez pu faire lorsque je vous ai demandé de prendre votre envol, est de tomber et glousser de rire comme des dindes. Quand à ceux qui n'ont même pas pris la peine de se procurer un balai, je vous demande d'utiliser vos méninges et de réfléchir à ce que vous auriez pu faire. Vous auriez pu emprunter un balai de l'école, après que les première année aient fini, ou demander à un camarade de vous prêter le sien pour tenter votre chance, au lieu de simplement rester planter là à attendre. Quand à toi, Cormac, le fait que tu cherches à me frapper juste parce que j'ai choisi quelqu'un d'autre dans l'équipe est la preuve que tu n'avais pas ta place parmi nous. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un joueur prêt à tabasser un de ses équipiers. Lors de nos séances d'entraînement, personne et je dis bien personne n'est autorisée à venir y assister dans les tribunes. Les professeurs Black et Bibine m'ont donné l'entière permission après un accident l'année dernière partiellement causé par un public gênant. Nos séances seront donc privées et j'attends que vous encouragiez ceux choisis durant les matchs. Le règlement de Poudlard est toujours valable, même dans le stade, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, déclara froidement Circée.

Dès qu'elle eut fini de sermonner ses camarades, Circée partit se coucher encore exaspérer par l'idiotie du reste de sa maison et elle pensa avec tristesse que Dino lui manquait terriblement.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Circée entraîna avec attention son équipe de Quidditch tout en donnant à ses nouveaux batteurs des exercices spécifiques pour qu'ils se musclent davantage les bras. Ginny se débrouillait comme un chef et Circée lui donnait différentes stratégies et feintes à essayer durant les entraînements, tandis que les poursuiveuses avec Circée à leur tête développaient leur travail d'équipe contre Dean, qui parvenait à stopper leurs attaques maintenant.

Mi-octobre avait lieu la première excursion à Pré-au-Lard et Circée avait décidé de s'y rendre à cause de l'inquiétude de son hyper intuition. Elle sortit du château avec Luna à son bras et monta dans une diligence avec la jeune blonde, Cho et Padma Patil. Neville s'y rendait avec Susan encore une fois, il ne pouvait donc pas les rejoindre.

Cho leur dit au revoir lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, car elle devait rejoindre Cédric au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, l'apprenti-auror avait réussi à se libérer ce jour-là pour passer la journée avec sa fiancée. Luna, Padma et Circée firent donc le tour des boutiques pour acheter du parchemin, des plumes neuves, de l'encre, ainsi qu'un stock de friandises. Leur discussion tourna sur la situation des sœurs Patil :

_ Personnellement, je suis contre l'idée de prendre la fuite. Je sais que la situation est vraiment dangereuse, mais je ne veux pas fuir et abandonner mes amis à la mort… C'est juste…, avoua Padma.

_ Insupportable ? L'idée que tu sois à l'abri, tandis que d'autres pourraient mourir sans que tu ne puisses rien faire ?, compléta doucement Circée.

_ Oui, c'est vraiment insupportable. Mais en même temps, que puis-je faire ? Qu'est-ce que ma présence pourrait apporter de plus ?, demanda Padma l'air profondément abattu.

_ Tu te sous-estimes, Padma, tu es bien plus talentueuse que tu ne le penses. Tu pourrais aisément devenir une chercheuse pour nous, étudiant la magie de nos ennemis pour trouver des parades, ou peut-être même développer de nouveaux sorts, rétorqua Circée en soulevant délicatement le menton de son amie (qui était maintenant plus petite qu'elle !) pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Padma se mit à rougir et Circée trouvait les joues rouges de son amie complètement adorables. Elle dût se retenir de les pincer comme si elle avait en face d'elle un enfant avec d'adorables joues bouffies.

Après avoir fini leur shopping, elles allèrent se réchauffer aux Trois Balais avec des Bièraubeurres et Circée en profita pour acheter une vingtaine de bouteilles qu'elle rangea dans son sac étendu par magie. Lorsqu'elle paya ses boissons, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, Pansy, Alana et des Serpentards discutant à voix basse et son intuition l'alerta qu'un grave danger se rapprochait d'une personne dont elle était proche. Elle retourna rapidement auprès de Luna et Padma, les examinant de la tête aux pieds avec inquiétude, mais elles semblaient parfaitement normales et en pleine santé. Le trio sortit du pub derrière Katie et Leanne, une élève de septième année de Gryffondor, et remonta la grande rue à quelques pas de distance.

Circée avait les sourcils froncés, son hyper intuition était complètement paniquée, mais d'une manière peu claire. En temps normal, son intuition pouvait aisément deviner où, quand, qui, quoi, pourquoi et sur qui, lorsque quelque chose se préparait, mais là elle semblait vraiment hystérique et Circée ne parvenait pas à comprendre de quoi elle voulait l'avertir. Troublée par l'étrange comportement de son don familial, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour remarquer que Katie et Leanne se disputait à quelques pas d'elle et ses amies.

_ Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Leanne !, s'exclama Katie.

Katie tenait un paquet dans les mains que Leanne cherchait à lui arracher et Circée fut immédiatement envahie d'une profonde terreur à cause de son intuition. De manière complètement instinctive, elle tendit la main et silencieusement et sans baguette, lança un sortilège d'attraction qui propulsa le paquet des mains des deux filles dans celle de Circée.

_ Circée !, s'écria Katie en s'approchant d'elle.

_ Stupéfix !, déclara Circée en tendant son autre main et un jet rouge sortit d'un de ses doigts touchant Katie de plein fouet et la faisant tomber à la renverse. Leanne la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre et Circée lança un jet de lumière dans le ciel pour attirer l'attention des aurors.

Dora et l'auror Dawlish transplanèrent immédiatement et Circée leur tendit le paquet délicatement après l'avoir emballé dans son écharpe.

_ Dans ce paquet se trouve un objet ensorcelé, n'y touchez surtout pas si vous ne souhaitez pas être affectée. Miss Bell que j'ai stupéfixée, semble avoir été soumise à l'Imperium, son comportement était vraiment bizarre… Leanne, peux-tu nous raconter comment Katie a obtenu ce paquet ?, dit Circée.

_ Oui, répondit immédiatement Leanne tout en tenant Katie paralysée, Katie s'est rendue dans les toilettes alors qu'on se trouvait aux Trois Balais et quand elle est revenue, elle l'avait dans les mains. Elle a dit que c'était une surprise pour quelqu'un à Poudlard et qu'elle devait le remettre en mains propres. Elle paraissait vraiment bizarre quand elle m'a raconté ça… On a commencé à se disputer, je lui ai demandé qui lui avait donné le paquet, mais elle ne voulait pas me le dire. Je lui ai répété qu'elle était idiote, qu'il ne fallait pas l'emporter à l'école mais elle refusait de m'écouter… alors, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre des mains… et elle a commencé à se débattre. Mais Circée est intervenue en faisant voler le paquet dans sa main….

Tonks et Dawlish se regardèrent quelques secondes, ils pouvaient aisément comprendre pourquoi Circée avait préféré prendre le paquet.

_ L'un d'entre vous pourrait-il amener Katie à l'infirmerie, pour vérifier si elle a bien été soumise à l'Imperium ? Je pense sérieusement qu'il ne faut pas la libérer tout de suite, mais la faire examiner, commenta Circée.

Dawlish hocha de la tête et fit léviter Katie dans les airs tout en demandant à Leanne, Circée, Padma et Luna de le suivre jusqu'à l'école pour qu'il puisse les interroger un peu plus en détails.

Ils croisèrent la directrice en entrant dans le hall et l'informèrent de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Le sortilège de l'Imperium ? Un objet ensorcelé ?, marmonna-t-elle le visage pâle avant de les escorter jusqu'à Madame Pomfresh.

Dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière réveilla Katie, qui semblait complètement confuse. Lorsqu'on l'examina et l'interrogea, elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après être entrée aux Trois Balais.

Dawlish quitta une bonne dizaine de minutes l'école en passant par une des cheminées, puis revint avec Robards le nouveau directeur du bureau des aurors après que Scrimgeour ait été promu directeur du département de la justice magique.

Elles furent toutes interrogées tour à tour, et Circée dut mentir en déclarant qu'elle avait senti une magie maléfique lorsqu'elle se trouvait à l'auberge, mais qu'elle ne savait pas d'où elle provenait. Elle ne l'avait découvert qu'en remarquant la dispute entre Leanne et Katie, car c'était là qu'elle avait aperçu le paquet qui mettait tous ses sens en alerte. Elle s'en était donc emparée et quand Katie s'était approchée, elle avait immédiatement vu que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle l'avait donc stupéfixé et avait lancé un sort en l'air pour attirer les aurors qu'elle savait présents dans le village pour qu'il vienne les aider.

Après avoir été questionnées, on leur donna l'autorisation de retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives et Circée soutenue une Leanne en larmes jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Circée informa juste leurs camarades qu'une catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse et qu'elle comptait mettre Leanne dans son lit pour le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et bientôt il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant le match contre Serpentard. Après une fructueuse séance d'entraînement, Circée laissa ses joueurs rentrer un peu avant elle. Elle avait aperçu Hagrid et s'était arrêtée pour discuter quelques minutes des progrès de Graup, le demi-frère géant de Hagrid. Circée avait aidé son vieil ami en négociant pour lui avec les centaures. Les centaures craignaient et respectaient Circée, car elle avait acquis un pouvoir qui lui permettait de « défier » le futur annoncé par les étoiles et elle avait aussi tenu une promesse qu'elle leur avait faite l'année précédente, en leur débarrassant des Acromentula (dont elle avait envoyé la moitié à Verde pour acheter ses services, tandis qu'elle avait gardé l'autre pour ses expériences privées). Hagrid avait appris des centaures que les araignées géantes avaient simplement décidé de quitter la forêt à cause de la présence de Graup. Personne ne souhaitait lui briser le cœur en lui apprenant le véritable sort des créatures en question.

Elle dit au revoir à Hagrid et rentra au château l'esprit occupé par des stratégies pour le match qui arrivait. Elle arriva rapidement au deuxième étage et lorsqu'elle écarta la tapisserie qui masquait le raccourci vers la tour de Gryffondor, elle vit Dean partir laissant Ginny et Ron se disputer.

_ Bon, alors, dit Ginny en fixant son frère d'un regard noir, on va mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toutes. Je sors avec qui je veux, et je fais ce que je veux, ça ne te regarde pas, Ron…

_ Si, ça me regarde !, répliqua Ron, tout aussi furieux. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie d'entendre dire que ma sœur est une…

_ Une quoi ? s'écria Ginny en sortant sa baguette. Une _quoi_, exactement ?

_ Une gourgandine !, répondit en hurlant Ron.

_ Ron Weasley ! Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir insulté une élève, maintenant veuillez retourner tout deux dans la tour-

_ Une gourgandine ? Tu penses que je suis une gourgandine, simplement parce que tu n'as jamais bécoté personne dans ta vie, et que le plus beau baiser que tu es jamais reçu, c'était celui de notre tante Muriel !, s'exclama Ginny en ignorant Circée.

_ Ferme-la ! beugla Ron dont le teint prit une couleur bordeaux sans même passer par le rouge.

_ Non, je ne la fermerai pas ! hurla Ginny, folle de rage. Je t'ai vu avec Fleurk, tu espérais toujours qu'elle te donnerait un baiser sur la joue chaque fois que tu la voyais, c'était pitoyable ! Si tu sortais de temps en temps et que toi aussi tu aies quelqu'un à embrasser, ça te gênerait moins de voir que tous les autres le font !

Ron avait à son tour sorti sa baguette et Circée soupira en se voyant ainsi ignorée, elle sortit sa propre baguette et créa un bouclier invisible entre eux.

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !, gronda Ron tout en pointant sa baguette sur sa sœur. Moi, je ne fais pas ça en public, voilà tout !

Ginny hurla d'un rire moqueur.

_ Tu as embrassé Coquecigrue, c'est ça ? Ou peut-être que tu as une photo de la tante Muriel cachée sous ton oreiller ?

_ Tu…

Une trainée de lumière orange jaillit et heurta le bouclier que Circée avait silencieusement dressé. Circée poussa Ron contre le mur et lui prit sa baguette des mains.

_ Weasley ! Dix points en moins et une semaine de retenus pour avoir attaqué une autre élève ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu risques d'être renvoyé de l'école alors tiens-toi à carreau !, ordonna Circée en appuyant son coude contre le ventre de Ron.

_ Circée a un petit ami qu'elle a embrassé et avec qui elle a couché ! s'écria Ginny qui semblait à présent au bord des larmes. Neville a embrassé Susan et Hermione a embrassé Viktor Krum ! Il n'y a que toi qui aies l'air de trouver ça dégoûtant, Ron, et c'est parce que tu as à peu près autant d'expérience qu'un garçon de douze ans !

Puis elle les planta là en filant comme un ouragan.

_ Weasley, je préviendrai le professeur Black de ce qui vient de se passer. Attends-toi à être en retenus et à recevoir une Beuglante de ta mère, je compte bien l'informer en détail de cet accident, déclara Circée avant de le relâcher. Et laisse Ginny tranquille, elle a parfaitement le droit d'avoir un copain, si c'était toi qui sortait avec une fille, personne n'en ferait tout un plat !

Circée le laissa seul dans le couloir et reprit la route en direction de la tour. Elle croisa Sirius d'ailleurs et l'informa de la situation entre les deux Weasley avant d'entrer dans la salle commune puis son dortoir pour écrire une lettre qu'elle demanda à Dobby de confier à Hedwige. Comme elle l'avait dit à Ron, il s'agissait d'un courrier pour Mr et Mme Weasley sur la dispute et l'attaque entre leurs deux plus jeunes enfants.

Le lendemain, Ron était d'une humeur épouvantable, il faisait la tête à Ginny et Dean, et traitait Hermione avec mépris. Il avait même commencé à se défouler sur des première année, forçant Circée et Neville à le punir encore une fois en lui retirant des points et rallongeant sa semaine de retenus. Cette mauvaise humeur persista pendant plusieurs jours, même après que Mme Weasley lui ait envoyé une Beuglante pour lui reprocher son attitude envers Ginny.

* * *

Finalement, le jour du premier match arriva et Circée fut heureuse de constater que les conditions météorologiques étaient idéales. En plus, l'un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard ne pourrait pas jouer car il avait pris un Cognard en pleine tête pendant un entraînement la veille. C'était sans compter l'idiot qui remplaçait Drago au poste d'attrapeur depuis que le blond avait été renvoyé. Le match était clairement en leur faveur.

Circée se changea, enfilant sa robe de Quidditch tout en parlant avec ses joueuses, puis elles rejoignirent les garçons à l'extérieur des vestiaires.

_ Bien, on s'est entraîné avec ardeur pour ce premier match, qui risque de s'annoncer le plus difficile, car les Serpentards jouent généralement de manière violente. Jimmy et Ritchie, nous comptons sur vous pour contrôler les Cognards le plus possible. Même si vous ne parvenez pas à les renvoyer contre nos adversaires, la priorité est qu'ils ne nous touchent pas et que les batteurs de Serpentard ne puissent pas les toucher non plus. Ils ont l'habitude d'utiliser les Cognards comme prétexte pour frapper de leurs battes les joueurs adverses, si cela arrive, je vous supplie de garder votre calme et de ne pas les imiter. Je demanderai un temps mort si l'un de nous est blessé, donc gardez votre calme et ne répondez pas à leurs attaques, d'accord ? Bien, Ginny, ne te préoccupe pas de nous, dès que tu vois le Vif, attrape-le. Même si par malchance, on perd même avec le vif, ce n'est pas grave. Les matchs contre les Serpentards sont toujours une source de problème, il ne faut pas les laisser jouer suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils blessent sérieusement l'un de nous. Même si on perd, tant qu'on peut gagner les deux autres matchs, on garde une chance de remporter la coupe. Dean, concentre-toi sur le souafle, d'accord ? Je sais que tu joueras très bien, et même si certains buts passent, ce n'est pas grave. Même Dubois en loupait, tu t'en souviens ? Katie et Demelza, notre rôle à nous trois est de monopoliser le souafle et de garder nos distances avec les joueurs adverses. S'il faut renoncer à une opportunité de marquer un but pour éviter un Serpentard n'hésitez pas. Ils jouent violents et sont près à vous faire tomber de vos balais si cela leur permet de gagner. Nous devrons garder constamment un œil sur chacun d'eux, si nous volons éviter des coups en traître, par exemple l'un d'eux nous percutant avec leur balai… Bien, il est temps de sortir pour saluer la foule !, conclut Circée après un long discours.

Ils sortirent du terrain dans un tumulte d'acclamations et de huées. À l'une des extrémités du stade, les gradins étaient entièrement rouge et or, de l'autre côté, c'était une mer vert et argent. Parmi tous les cris et applaudissements, Circée entendit distinctement le rugissement du lion qui ornait le chapeau de sa Lunabelle, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle s'approcha de Madame Bibine, l'arbitre, qui se tenait prête à libérer les balles de leur boîte.

_ Les capitaines, serrez-vous la main, dit-elle, et Urquhart tenta d'écraser la main de Circée, qui répondit en renforçant sa poigne à coup de flammes de nuages.

La grimace sur le visage du nouveau capitaine des Serpentard était vraiment plaisante pour Circée, dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas lui briser les os de la main, si elle ne voulait pas être disqualifiée…

_ Enfourchez vos balais, à mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux… un…

Mme Bibine donna le coup de sifflet de départ. Circée et les autres joueurs décollèrent en flèche du sol gelé et s'élevèrent dans les airs.

Circée s'empara immédiatement du Souafle et vola sans attendre vers les buts de Serpentard évitant avec grâce les Cognards qu'on lui envoyait. Elle marqua le premier but en moins de deux minutes et pouvait même entendre Zacharias Smith le commentateur de ce match dire :

_ Une première attaque réussie de Potter, qui apparemment peut jouer correctement comme Poursuiveuse, qui l'eut cru ?

Circée déversa sa colère face aux insinuations de Smith dans son jeu et récupéra le Souaffle puis avec ses coéquipières se passèrent le Souaffle jusqu'à ce que Demelza arrive devant les buts et marque à son tour. Circée esquivait avec aisance les joueurs ennemis qui souhaitaient lui rentrer de dedans et marquait encore et encore des buts. Elle, Katie et Demelza monopolisaient complètement le souaffle et Dean n'avait eu à stopper que trois attaques en une demi-heure. Circée utilisait de longs et extrêmement précis lancés pour transmettre le souaffle à ses équipières lorsqu'elle le récupérait. Ses longues passes permettaient à Katie et Demelza de ne pas trop s'éloigner des buts des Serpentards pour rapidement chercher à marquer, profitant de l'absence des poursuiveurs ennemis pour se rapprocher des buts et viser.

Du côté des Attrapeurs, comme Circée le craignait, Harper et les deux batteurs remplaçant Crabbe et Goyle cherchaient désespérément à faire tomber Ginny de son balai. Mais la rousse avait l'avantage d'être plus légère et bien meilleur en vol que les trois idiots et elle parvenait aisément à les éviter. Elle avait même réussi à faire s'assommer les deux batteurs ennemis qui étaient tombés de leurs balais. Finalement, Ginny trouva le Vif d'or et conclut le match avec un score de 360 à 0 pour les Gryffondors.

Circée et le reste de son équipe atterrirent sur la pelouse et Circée enlaça chacun de ses joueurs en les félicitant chaleureusement pour leur formidable performance. Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, les Serpentards étaient mauvais joueurs et Harper qui avait perdu face à Ginny commença à l'insulter elle et Dean, en les insultant respectivement de « traître à leur sang » et « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

_ Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard pour des insultes racistes qui n'ont absolument pas la place dans notre école. J'informerai le directeur de votre maison, le professeur Slughorn, qu'il devra aussi vous donner une retenue pour vous punir d'avoir proféré de telles insultes, intervint immédiatement Circée en tenant Dean et Ginny par les cols de leurs robes. Tiens, voilà Mme Bibine !

L'arbitre les rejoint en fronçant des sourcils, à force de voir chaque année des problèmes survenir lors des matchs entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, elle avait finalement compris que les laisser sans supervision était une mauvaise idée.

_ Mme Bibine, je viens de rappeler à Mr Harper, que le stade de Quidditch fait partie de l'école et que son règlement y est donc applicable. Il vient juste de proférer des insultes inacceptables contre deux de mes joueurs, les insultant de Traître à leur sang et Sang-de-bourbe. Je lui ai donc retiré vingt points en ma qualité de préfet, et j'informerai le directeur de sa maison de son comportement inadmissible de mauvais joueur, expliqua Circée avec un ton ferme et une telle conviction que Bibine ne pouvait absolument pas s'opposer à ses intentions.

_ Je vois, effectivement, de telles paroles sont inacceptables, confirma l'arbitre. Mais je vais moi-même en avertir le professeur Slughorn, vous pouvez aller fêter votre victoire, miss Potter, avec votre équipe.

Circée ordonna à ses joueurs de rester groupés le temps de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Dean leur annonça qu'une fête avait effectivement lieu dans la salle commune, mais cela n'était pas étonnant avec les Gryffondors qui faisaient à chaque victoire une fête.

Dans la salle commune, Circée fut immédiatement entourée d'une multitude d'élèves dès son arrivée, mais Circée fit mine de les ignorer et alla prendre une boisson. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Ginny à la table des boissons, et remarqua que la rousse regardait avec mépris et dégoût un coin.

_ Regarde ce que fait cet hypocrite ! Il est là-bas, indiqua Ginny en remarquant son arrivée.

Circée tourna la tête et regarda le coin qu'elle lui indiquait. Au vu de tout le monde, Ron avait enlacé Lavande si étroitement qu'on n'arrivait plus très bien à distinguer leurs mains les unes des autres.

_ On a l'impression qu'il lui dévore la tête, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Ginny d'un ton flegmatique. Mais je pense qu'il aurait intérêt à affiner sa technique. C'était un beau match, Circée.

Circée détourna le regard de Ron, et vit Hermione sortir de la salle commune. Son intuition lui ordonnait de la suivre et de discuter avec son ex-amie, ce qu'elle fit en soupirant.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et trouva Hermione dans la première salle de classe dont la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Un petit cercle d'oiseaux jaunes volaient en gazouillant au-dessus de sa tête et Circée ne put s'empêcher de respecter son habileté à pratiquer la magie même après un tel choc.

_ Oh, c'est toi, Circée…, marmonna Hermione d'une voix crispée en la voyant/

_ Bonsoir, Granger. Je suis juste venue te donner des explications sur le comportement récent de Ron. Il a appris de Ginny que tu avais embrassé Viktor, lorsqu'ils se sont disputés il y a quelques jours. Et parce que c'est un imbécile jaloux, il s'est probablement dit que pour prouver à sa sœur que lui-aussi il pouvait embrasser une fille, il a accepté les récentes avances de Lavande. Je vais donc te donner un dernier conseil, en l'honneur de notre vieille amitié. Oublie Weasley, passe à autre chose. Une relation avec lui serait vouée au désastre. Il est beaucoup trop jaloux, colérique et différent de toi, pour que tu puisses être heureuse avec lui. Tu peux trouver bien mieux qu'un type jaloux avec des sautes d'humeur qui est allé jusqu'à attaquer sa sœur dans un couloir. Donnes-toi le temps de trouver le bon plutôt que te rabattre sur lui, tu vaux bien mieux que ça, déclara Circée avant de lui tendre un mouchoir puis sortir de la salle vide.

Dans le couloir, elle vit Lavande et Ron qui marchaient en direction de la salle dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione et Circée leur ordonna immédiatement de retourner dans la salle commune, car il se faisait tard. Ron semblait prêt à répondre, mais Circée fut plus rapide.

_ Weasley, tu es déjà dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou avec ton comportement récent, évite de causer davantage de problème si tu ne veux pas être renvoyé. Maintenant, retournez dans la salle commune, c'est un ordre, ordonna Circée en les tirant par les cols de leurs robes jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Circée soupira et demanda à Pavarti de ne pas laisser Lavande et Ron ressortirent, puis elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle prit son pyjama, se doucha rapidement puis se coucha en contemplant une photo d'elle enlacée par Dino.

_ L'amour est vraiment une force mystérieuse et destructrice, non ? Darling…, murmura-t-elle à voix basse avant de poser la photo sur son oreiller et s'endormir épuisée.

* * *

**NOTES :**

**Oui, le couple Ron et Hermione ne se formera pas dans ma fiction, tout simplement parce qu'Harry/Circée n'est pas là pour les maintenir ensemble. Et puis, franchement, plus opposés il n'y a pas. Un couple Harry/Hermione dans canon aurait été plus sensible, avec Hermione soutenant Harry dans son apprentissage et son développement en tant qu'héro.**


	29. Chapter 22

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games.**

**Chapitre 22 : Le Tuteur tueur à gages et nouveaux chevaliers**

La neige tourbillonnait à nouveau contre les fenêtres couvertes de givre. Noël approchait rapidement et Circée attendait avec impatience la fin du trimestre, car elle en avait assez d'être poursuivie constamment dans les couloirs. En effet, de grosses touffes de gui avaient été suspendues à intervalles réguliers le long des couloirs et chaque fois que Circée approchait des garçons et des filles convergeaient en groupes entiers pour se placer sous le gui. Circée les ignorait et utilisait constamment des passages secrets pour se débarrasser des idiots cherchant à la « séduire » (Elle se savait séduisante, mais elle n'était pas assez narcissique pour croire que seuls des personnes sincèrement attirées ou éprises de son charme la poursuivaient dorénavant. Une bonne partie avait des vus sur son argent et sa célébrité, ce qu'elle savait très bien.).

En parlant de baiser, Ron et Lavande passaient leur temps à se bécoter depuis la fête de célébration de leur victoire, mais Circée fut légèrement soulagée de voir qu'Hermione semblait déterminée à passer à autre chose. Elle ignorait Ron, mais d'une façon calme plutôt que furieuse. Comme si son existence ne lui importait plus, une bonne chose aux yeux de Circée. Granger s'était d'ailleurs rapprochée de Mandy et Michael Corner de Serdaigle, avec qui elle étudiait depuis plusieurs jours à la bibliothèque. Tandis que Circée était rejointe par Millicent Bulstrode et ses chevaliers à Serpentard.

Millicent avait commencé à se rapprocher du groupe de Serpentards soutenant Circée dès la rentrée, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui Circée n'avait pas cherché à creuser ce changement d'attitude chez la brune. Elle savait que la situation de Millicent était plus complexe que le reste de l'école pouvait le croire. S'il est vrai que sa famille était connue pour être de Sang-Pur, Millicent elle-même était une sang-mêlée tout comme Circée, car sa mère était une sorcière Née-Moldue. Si Voldemort mettait à exécution son plan d'éliminer tous les Moldus et Nés-Moldus, sa propre famille pouvait être touchée par des attaques. Et puis, rien ne garantissait le fait que les sangs-mêlés ne soient pas par la suite visés lorsque les Moldus et Nés-Moldus seraient complètement éliminés sous le règne de Voldy. Millicent avait donc de bonnes raisons de ne pas se mêler de trop près aux extrémistes de sa maison. En tout cas, Circée ne comptait pas la repousser si elle souhaitait passer dans son camp, après tout Millie était une de ses cousines. Violetta Bulstrode, son arrière-grand-mère, était la sœur aînée de l'arrière-grand-père de Millicent. Le lien de parenté qui l'unissait à Millicent était donc encore plus proche que celui qu'elle avait avec Luna ou Neville.

Toutefois, il semblerait que la plus costaude des deux souhaite maintenant mettre les choses à plat, Circée se trouvait donc dans une salle de classe vide avec Millicent, Daphnée et Blaize, car Millie souhaitait parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Je t'écoute ? De quoi souhaites-tu qu'on parle ?, demanda Circée.

_ Je souhaite demander asile à l'illustre famille des Black pour ma famille et moi, répondit Millicent avec détermination.

_ Asile ? Je vois, mais pourquoi me le demander à moi et non à Lord Black, lui-même ?, enquerra Circée.

_ Je voulais vérifier si tu étais disposée à accepter ma requête avant que mes parents le requièrent formellement. Après tout, tu prendras le titre dès ta majorité, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Bien pensé, Millie ! C'est vrai que le professeur Black n'a aucune envie de garder cette position, qu'il déteste. Je lui succèderai donc dès août en tant que Lady Black en plus de devenir Lady Potter. Par rapport à ta requête, présente-moi tes demandes écrites et je servirai d'intermédiaire avec Lord Black. Tant que les conditions de cet asile sont acceptables pour nos deux parties, je suis sûre que nous pourrons accéder aisément à ta requête, répondit Circée en souriant.

_ Merci beaucoup, mais pourquoi Millie ?, demanda Millicent en rougissant.

_ Je trouve que c'est un diminutif très mignon, et qu'il te va à ravir. En fait, tu peux m'appeler Cissy, tu sais ? Les autres m'appellent ainsi et j'aime bien ce diminutif, expliqua Circée en souriant et passant son bras autour des épaules de Millicent qui avait une carrure plus solide qu'elle, même si elle faisait la même taille.

_ Oh, d'accord, humm… Cissy ?, marmonna Millicent incertaine.

_ Parfait, continue à m'appeler Cissy et je t'appelerai Millie!, déclara Circée.

Avec l'ajout de Millicent dans son entourage régulier, Circée avait causé un profond choc dans le reste de l'école. Elle était la seule à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir des amis/minions dans toutes les maisons et son influence avait réussi à diviser la Maison ennemie à la sienne. Les Serpentards étaient divisés entre ceux qui soutenaient la cause de Voldy et ceux qui étaient opposés ou restaient neutres. Slughorn avait immédiatement remarqué la division dans sa maison et profité de celle-ci pour influencer ses élèves dans le camp du ministère et de Circée, après tout il n'avait pas envie de les voir mourir stupidement ou servir un monstre comme Tom.

En parlant de Slughorn, si McGonagall l'avait convaincu de ne pas recréer le club de Slug, elle lui avait donné la permission d'organiser une soirée avant Noël, mais il avait dû passer par des tas de contrôles de sécurité pour ses invités. Circée avait bien sûr été invitée et s'y rendrait seule car elle n'avait pas envie de trahir Dino en y allant avec un garçon, même si c'était en tant qu'amis.

Le dernier jour de cours du trimestre, en classe de métamorphose, Sirius les faisait travailler sur la métamorphose humaine, ils étaient censés modifier la couleur de leurs sourcils face à des miroirs. Circée et une bonne partie des élèves de la classe rirent en voyant la première tentative désastreuse de Ron Weasley qui s'était arrangé pour se faire pousser une spectaculaire moustache en forme de guidon de vélo. Parce qu'Hermione faisait parti de ceux qui avaient ri, Ron répliqua par une imitation cruelle mais fidèle d'Hermione sautant sur sa chaise chaque fois que le professeur Black posait une question. Lavande et Pavarti s'amusèrent beaucoup mais Hermione était au bord des larmes. Dès que la cloche eut retenti, elle se rua hors de la salle en laissant derrière elle la moitié de ses affaires. Circée soupira. Alors même que son amitié avec Hermione et Ron était depuis longtemps terminée, elle était incapable de simplement les laisser se pousser l'un l'autre vers la ruine. Elle ramassa les livres et les affaires qu'Hermione avait laissés derrière avec l'aide de Neville, puis sortit de la salle pour la suivre.

Elle suivit son hyper intuition et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre aux toilettes des filles à l'étage au-dessous. Lorsqu'elle et Neville la trouvèrent, elle était accompagnée de Luna, qui lui donnait de petites tapes dans le dos.

_ Oh, bonjour, Cissy ! Jolis sourcils, le violet te sied à merveille, commenta Luna.

_ Salut, Lunabelle, merci pour le compliment j'envisage de me teindre les cheveux en violet, répondit Circée. Hermione, tiens, ce sont les affaires que tu as laissées en classe. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit, après le match. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'un fainéant comme Ron, cherche du côté des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles, ou bien attends les vacances d'été pour essayer de voir Viktor.

Hermione prit ses livres tout en étouffant ses sanglots et Neville décida de consoler à son tour Hermione, tandis que Circée était repartie en les laissant seuls.

Après un bref dîner, elle retourna dans son dortoir pour se préparer pour la soirée. Elle coiffa ses cheveux mi-longs qui étaient légèrement ondulés et plaça un serre-tête vert avec une jolie fleur en tissu rose sur sa tête. Elle enfila ensuite une robe bleu-verte à volants, décolleté en V, bretelles et qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux, qu'elle cintra à la taille avec un ruban vert. Elle enfila ensuite des bas, des escarpins vers et des gants blancs, puis se para de bijoux en perles blanches. Enfin, elle prit un châle transparent qu'elle plaça sur ses épaules et sortit de la tour de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée à huit heures ce soir-là, elle remarqua un grand nombre de garçons et de filles rôder aux alentours vêtus de leur plus beaux atours. Certains tentèrent même de l'approcher pour se proposer comme cavaliers, mais elle les repoussa avec froideur en leur disant qu'elle n'avait aucun besoin de partenaire pour la soirée. Elle marcha vers l'escalier de marbre pour descendre vers les cachots et quand elle s'approcha du bureau de Slughorn, la rumeur des rires, de la musique et des conversations s'intensifiaient à chacun de ses pas.

_ Circée, ma chère ! lança Slughorn d'une voix de stentor dès que Circée se fut faufilée par la porte. Entrez, entrez, il y a tellement de gens que je voudrais vous présenter !

Slughorn portait un chapeau de velours à pompons assorti à sa veste d'intérieur. Agrippant le bras de Circée, il l'amena d'un pas résolu parmi les invités.

_ Circée, je vous présente Eldred Worpel, un de mes anciens élèves, auteur d'un livre intitulé _Frères de sang : ma vie chez les vampires_ et, bien sûr, son ami Sanguini.

Worpel, un petit homme à lunettes, saisit la main de Circée et la serra avec enthousiasme. Sanguini, le vampire, grand, émacié, des poches sombres sous les yeux, se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il paraissait s'ennuyer. Une horde de filles se tenaient auprès de lui, l'air curieux et surexcité, et Circée eut l'étrange impression de voir une version vampirique de Cédric se tenir à sa place. Pourquoi imaginait-elle son chevalier jaune en tant que vampire, brillant au soleil au lieu de fondre ?

_ Circée Potter, je suis absolument enchanté ! s'exclama Worpel en fixant Circée d'un regard de myope. L'autre jour encore, je disais au professeur Slughorn : « Où est la biographie de Circée Potter que nous attendons tous ? »

_ Vraiment ? Je doute que ma petite enfance soit suffisamment intéressante pour écrire une autobiographie dessus. Mais, il est vrai que mes années à Poudlard ont été assez riches en détails croustillants, répondit Circée en souriant comme une businesswoman.

Worpel changea immédiatement d'attitude, il venait de reconnaître une collègue devant lui et prit des mines d'homme d'affaires.

_ Je serais ravi d'écrire une telle biographie, les gens meurent d'envie d'en savoir plus à votre sujet, ma chère, ils en meurent d'envie, croyez-moi ! Si vous étiez disposée à m'accorder une série d'interviews, disons, par tranches de quatre ou cinq heures, nous pourrions avoir fini le livre en quelques mois. Et sans qu'il vous en coûte beaucoup d'efforts, je peux vous l'assurer. Demandez donc à Sanguini ici présent si ça n'a pas été très… _Sanguini, reste là !_ ajouta Worpel, soudain sévère car le vampire s'était glissé vers le groupe de filles, une lueur affamée dans le regard. Tiens, mange ça, dit-il.

Il prit un feuilleté sur le plateau d'un elfe qui passait devant lui et le fourra dans la main de Sanguini avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Circée.

_ Ma chère, vous n'avez pas idée de la quantité d'or que vous pourriez ramasser…

_ Si, si je m'en doute. Avec les troubles actuels, un livre sur mon expérience à Poudlard pourrait intéresser nos concitoyens, qui y chercheraient un espoir. Mais cette année, je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans un tel projet, peut-être lorsque j'aurai terminé mes études ?, répondit Circée.

Slughorn la présenta ensuite à d'autres célébrités et Circée passa une soirée assez agréable durant laquelle elle put nouer davantage de contacts.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël démarrèrent le lendemain. Circée les passait avec Sirius et les Tonks, ainsi que Rémus. Bien sûr, Sirius avait invité Remus non seulement parce que c'était son ami, mais aussi pour donner un coup de main à Nymphadora dans ses tentatives de séduire le loup-garou. Circée en avait profité pour reprendre ses chasses aux détraqueurs et elle s'amusait à les terroriser (ou l'équivalent de la terreur pour des détraqueurs) avant de les achever. Malheureusement, la bonne humeur des fêtes fut brisée par une lettre de Dino après le Nouvel An, dans laquelle il l'informait du décès de son frère Alessio. Circée avait passé du temps en la compagnie du défunt lors des vacances qu'elle avait passés à Naples, elle était donc sincèrement peinée par sa mort. Le chagrin de Dino était évident dans sa lettre et Circée avait cherché à partir pour Naples pour le voir, mais Sirius l'avait empêchée. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs disputés à se sujet, mais Sirius avait été intraitable sur ce point. Circée reprenait les cours deux jours plus tard, elle ne pouvait pas partir pour l'Italie aussi soudainement. Si elle n'apparaissait pas à la rentrée de janvier, son absence serait immédiatement remarquée et pourrait même parvenir aux oreilles de la presse et de Tommy. Ils chercheraient peut-être à savoir où elle s'est rendue, et elle mettrait donc Dino en danger.

Circée haïssait le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas se rendre où bon lui semblait à cause de Voldy. Elle ne pouvait pas réfuter les arguments de Sirius, car la possibilité que Voldy cherche à traquer ses mouvements si elle ne se montrait pas à la rentrée, n'était pas nulle. Après tout, il avait commencé à chercher ses « faiblesses » selon Tobi, l'elfe de Théo Nott. Voldy avait cru en sa fausse prophétie et en avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait la vaincre qu'en se servant de ruses et de coups bas, notamment en prenant comme otages des personnes proches d'elle. Il avait même en tête d'attaquer la boutique des jumeaux, mais parce qu'elle se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, il attendait d'avoir davantage de troupes avant de lancer une attaque.

* * *

Ainsi, une fin d'après-midi, quelques jours après le Nouvel An, Circée retourna à Poudlard par le réseau des cheminées, car le ministère voulait éviter de faire du Poudlard Express une cible des Mangemorts pour capturer les élèves qui retournaient à l'école.

Elle arriva dans le bureau de Sirius qui était revenu quelques heures plus tôt à l'école. Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle était l'une des rares arrivées et elle en profita pour s'installer à une table afin de travailler dans le silence. Une activité d'ordinaire impossible dans la salle commune sauf en période d'examens. Elle travailla tout en gardant un œil sur les allées et venus dans la salle, elle aperçut donc Hermione, Dean, Fay, Lavande et Pavarti revenir, elle les salua tous poliment avant de retourner à son travail.

Mais quand les deux Weasley entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle commune, le silence fut brisé par un cri :

_ Ron-Ron ! et Lavande surgit de nulle part pour se jeter les bras de Ron.

Il y eut quelques ricanements autour du couple et Circée se demanda si elle était aussi collante avec Dino… Elle n'était pas aussi pot de colle, n'est-ce pas ?... Bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle pouvait se montrer un peu excessive dans ses démonstrations d'affection et de jalousie, mais elle n'était pas aussi ridicule que Lavande, quand même !...

Le nouveau trimestre commença le lendemain matin avec une bonne surprise pour les sixième année : un grand écriteau avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune.

_LE__Ç__ON DE TRANSPLANAGE_

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre un stage de douze semaines consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie. Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

_Coût : 12 Gallions._

Circée inscrit son nom la première puisqu'elle était la première levée et fut ensuite imitée par Neville. Ils sortirent ensuite de la salle commune pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner tout en parlant des leçons de transplanage.

Le premier cours de potion du mois de janvier, Slughorn leur avait donné à tous un poison dont il devait créer l'antidote et Circée prit un bézoard dans l'armoire à ingrédients en plus de ceux qui lui manquaient pour son antidote. Elle fut la seule à achever son antidote, qui impressionna grandement Slughorn quand il s'approcha de la table, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle lui remit aussi le bézoard en indiquant qu'à lui seul, il pourrait servir d'antidote à pratiquement tous les poisons qu'il leur avait confiés. Elle reçut vingt points au final, dix pour son antidote et dix autres pour avoir pensé au bézoard comme antidote quasiment universel.

Slughorn semblait complètement enchanté avec elle et la comparait souvent à sa mère ce qui la ravissait toujours. Elle avait même parlé de sa grande ressemblance avec Lily Potter lorsqu'elle portait son ruban changeur de couleur. Elle en avait fait la démonstration devant Slughorn, qui s'était effondré en larmes en la voyant avec des cheveux roux de la même couleur que ceux de Lily. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais Slughorn tenait profondément à Lily qu'il avait avoué avoir considéré comme une possible successeuse au poste de Maître des Potions.

* * *

Très vite, février arriva et avec lui la première leçon de transplanage. Ce jour-là, une pluie froide et ininterrompue tomba, obligeant l'instructeur du ministère à organiser la leçon dans la Grande Salle, au lieu du parc.

Quand Circée entra, elle vit que les tables avaient disparu pour leur laisser suffisamment de place pour s'entraîner. Les élèves se rassemblèrent devant les directeurs des quatre maisons, les professeurs Black, Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn, qui étaient accompagnés d'un petit sorcier qui devait être l'instructeur.

_ Bonjour, dit le sorcier du ministère lorsque tous les élèves furent arrivés et que les directeurs de maison les eurent incités au silence. Je m'appelle Wilkie Tycross et je suis envoyé par le ministère pour être votre moniteur de transplanage au cours des douze semaines qui viennent. J'espère pendant cette période vous préparer à passer votre permis de transplanage. Nombre d'entre vous pourront alors se présenter à l'examen. Comme vous le savez sans doute, il est généralement impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. La directrice à toutefois suspendu cet enchantement pour une durée d'une heure et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle afin de vous permettre de vous entraîner. Je dois insister sur le fait que vous ne pourrez pas transplaner au-delà de cette salle et qu'il serait très imprudent d'essayer. À présent, je voudrais que vous vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante.

Il y eut une grande agitation, des bruites de pas précipités, des bousculades, tandis que les élèves se séparaient, se heurtaient, se lançaient des ordres pour écarter les autres de leur chemin. Les directeurs des maisons passaient parmi eux, les aidaient à se placer et mettaient fin aux disputes.

_ Bien… maintenant…, dit Tycross.

Il agita sa baguette. Des cerceaux à l'ancienne mode apparurent aussitôt sur le sol, devant chaque élève.

_ La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D !, expliqua Tycross. Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Première étape : fixez résolument votre esprit sur la _destination_ souhaitée. Dans le cas présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez dès maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si les autres regardaient bien leur cerceau puis chacun se hâta d'obéir. Circée focalisa son attention sur le cerceau tout en gardant une oreille tendue pour suivre le reste des consignes.

_ Deuxième étape, poursuivit Tycross, concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande ans chaque atome de votre corps !

Circée s'imagina réapparaître entièrement dans le cerceau en fasse d'elle.

_ Troisième étape, reprit Tycross, et seulement quand je vous en donnerai le signal… Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec _décision_ ! À mon commandement, attention… un… deux… TROIS !

Circée pivota sur place et réapparut dans son cerceau sans aucun problème. Même si elle trouvait cette méthode de téléportation beaucoup moins agréable que celle par flamme du brouillard.

Elle était la seule à avoir réussi toutefois, car dans toute la salle, elle voyait des gens tituber sur place. Neville était étendu sur le dos. Ernie avait sauté dans son cerceau en exécutant une sorte de pirouette et parut momentanément fou de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Dean le regarder en hurlant de rire.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave. Il est rare de réussir du premier coup comme Miss Potter, déclara Tycross, attirant ainsi l'attention sur Circée. Remettez vos cerceaux en place, s'il vous plaît, et reprenez votre position de départ…

La deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus heureuse que la première, Circée était la seule à avoir réussi encore une fois. La troisième se révéla aussi lamentable. Ce fut seulement à la quatrième qu'il se passa un accident. Il y eut un horrible cri de douleur et tout le monde se retourna, terrifié, pour voir Susan vaciller au milieu de son cerceau, sa jambe gauche restée à un mètre cinquante derrière elle, à l'endroit d'où elle était partie. Neville se précipita vers elle, tout comme les directeurs de maison. Il y eut un grand _bang_ et un panache de fumée violette. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Susan avait retrouvé sa jambe mais elle sanglotait, l'air horrifié.

_ Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment _déterminé_, expliqua Wilkie Tycross d'un ton calme. Vous devez vous concentrer continuellement sur votre _destination_ et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte mais avec _décision_… Comme ceci.

Tycross fit un pas en avant, tourna sur lui-même avec grâce, les bras tendus, et disparut dans le tournoiement de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la salle.

_ Votre camarade, Miss Potter y est parfaitement parvenue, il vous suffit de vous souvenir des trois D, dit-il, et essayez à nouveau… Un… Deux… Trois…

L'heure écoulée, à part la réussite de Circée et le désartibulement de Susan rien de notable ne s'était produit. Tycross ne paraissait pas découragé pour autant. Attachant sa cape autour de son cou, il dit simplement :

_ Au revoir, tout le monde, à samedi prochain, et n'oubliez pas : _Destination, Détermination, Décision_.

Il donna un coup de baguette magique qui fit disparaître les cerceaux et sortit de la salle en compagnie du professeur Flitwick. Des conversations s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que les élèves sortaient dans le hall.

Neville semblait terriblement déçu de son échec et très inquiet à l'idée de continuer à apprendre à transplaner, l'accident de Susan l'avait définitivement secoué. Leurs camarades eux tentaient d'interroger Circée sur la méthode qu'elle avait utilisée pour réussir à transplaner, mais elle les avait regardés comme des idiots avant de répondre qu'elle avait simplement suivi les consignes du moniteur.

* * *

Le lundi qui suivit, c'était le 14 février et le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Circée reçut à nouveau cette année un cadeau de Dino, mais il ne fut pas le seul à lui envoyer un présent. Elle avait reçu une dizaine d'autres présents, tous enchantés ou empoisonnés (elle considérait les philtres d'amour comme des poisons) sans exception. Elle rangea les présents de ses camarades d'école dans un sac et prise d'une envie d'humilier les idiots qui pensaient sincèrement qu'elle tomberait dans leur piège, elle emmena le sac pour ses cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Cela fut aisé au petit déjeuner de convaincre Daemon d'utiliser les cadeaux ensorcelés dans son cours de défense. Il avait suffi qu'elle montre discrètement les présents et expose son désir d'humilier les expéditeurs en citant leurs noms lorsqu'il présenterait en classe les cadeaux et lèverait les sortilèges. Les élèves qui assisteraient à ce cours se chargeraient de répandre la rumeur que « un tel » a essayé d'ensorceler Circée et tadam ! Ils se verraient humiliés et ruinés. Elle pouvait même partager son opinion sur les personnes ayant recours à de tels sortilèges et des philtres d'amour en les décrivant comme des potentiels violeurs, et le tour était joué !

Lorsque la classe de défense débuta, Daemon avait le même sourire machiavélique qu'elle aux lèvres lorsqu'il leur montra d'un geste nonchalant de la main, les cadeaux ensorcelés placés sur son bureau.

_ Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui, j'aimerai alterner le contenu de notre leçon. Votre camarade, Miss Potter, est venue me voir ce matin pour me montrer des présents qu'elle a reçus pour la Saint-Valentin. Elle m'a demandé de bien vouloir les examiner, ce que j'ai fait et j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient tous enchantés à l'aide d'un sortilège de Séduction plus ou moins réussi dans certains cas. Nous allons dons les étudier et chercher à annuler les sortilèges en question. Car, même si une telle tâche peut sembler davantage du ressort d'une classe de Sortilège, apprendre à annuler correctement un enchantement est tout de même important pour la Défense, pas seulement contre les forces du Mal, mais contre ceux qui chercheraient à tout simplement vous nuire. Comme c'est le cas pour les messieurs et demoiselles ayant envoyé ces présents à Miss Potter. Leurs intentions étaient définitivement malsaines et si votre camarade n'avait pas été prudente, l'un des expéditeurs aurait pu dès ce soir réussir à la _violer_, annonça Daemon, citant d'ailleurs le nom des expéditeurs tout en leur précisant que Circée avait reçu des aliments bourrés de philtres d'amour comme l'Amortentia.

Aucun des expéditeurs ne suivaient cette classe, même si certains élèves furent choqués et/ou embarrassés d'entendre le nom d'un de leurs amis comme potentiel violeur.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, chacun s'appliquant à étudier les objets qui étaient suffisamment nombreux pour qu'il y en ait un pour deux élèves. Circée travaillait avec Cho, et vit Katie regarder avec inquiétude le bracelet ensorcelé qu'elle devait désensorceler avec Leanne. Si elle n'avait aucune séquelle de la courte période durant laquelle elle avait été soumise à l'Imperium, elle était toutefois devenue très paranoïaque.

Juste après, pour le cours de potion, Circée montra au professeur Slughorn les produits alimentaires (chocolats, friandises et autres gâteaux) bourrés de philtre d'amour qu'elle avait reçus et Slughorn fut immédiatement emballé par l'idée de les faire étudier les philtres en question et les antidotes. Il suivit même son plan d'embarrasser les coupables en lisant à haute voix le nom des expéditeurs. Les trois Pouf dans la classe furent sidérés d'entendre parmi les coupables et possibles violeurs, le nom d'un de leurs camarades _Zacharias Smith_. Circée avait été tout aussi surprise lorsqu'elle avait vu son nom sur la carte, car elle avait à plusieurs reprises refoulé Smith et ses tentatives de la séduire depuis la fin de l'année dernière, elle avait été très vocale sur le fait qu'il n'avait _aucune chance_ avec elle.

Après les deux classes de ce lundi après-midi, Circée fut ravie de voir que son plan s'était déroulé à merveille et que les imbéciles qui avaient cherché à manipuler ses sentiments avec de la magie, étaient devenus les moutons noirs de leurs maisons. Elle fut d'excellente humeur pendant tout le reste du mois, mais sa joie disparut le 1er mars lorsqu'elle fut réveillée par son hyper intuition.

* * *

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle passa la journée complète de ce samedi avec un horrible mal de crâne à cause de la panique de son intuition. Ce fut seulement le soir, lorsqu'elle avait été invitée à dîner en privé avec Sirius dans la Salle sur Demande, un dîner qu'ils organisaient une fois par mois pour parler non plus en tant que professeur et élève, mais pratiquement père et fille, qu'elle en sut la raison. Alors qu'elle était retournée dans la partie cuisine avec leurs assiettes vides et s'apprêtait à ramener le dessert, son intuition l'avertit que Sirius était en danger, elle se précipita dans le salon que la Salle sur Demande avait aménagé et vit Sirius lâché son verre, se lever à demi de sa chaise puis s'effondrer. Ses membres étaient agités de spasmes, de l'écume coulait de ses lèvres et il avait les yeux exorbités.

_ Dobby !, hurla Circée sous la panique.

L'elfe arriva immédiatement dans un « pop ».

_ Dobby, va chercher un Bézoard dans l'armoire à ingrédients de la salle de potion ou dans celle du bureau du professeur Slughorn ! Préviens ensuite Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Slughorn que Sirius a été empoisonné ! Vite !, ordonna Circée.

Un bézoard devrait faire l'affaire pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le temps de préparer de bout en bout l'antidote spécifique au poison.

Dobby revint avec la pierre que Circée lui prit immédiatement des mains. Elle écarta de force la mâchoire de Sirius dont le visage était complètement bleu, en plus qu'il soit pris d'horribles gargouillements, ensuite elle enfonça la pierre dans sa bouche. Sirius fut parcouru d'un long frisson, il eut un hoquet rauque et son corps devint flasque, immobile.

Dobby réapparut tout de suite après avec Slughorn et Pomfresh qui s'accroupirent à côté d'elle près de Sirius.

_ Je lui ai fait avaler un bézoard que Dobby m'a amené de votre armoire professeur Slughorn. Il a bu un verre de cet hydromel, commença à raconter Circée en pointant du doigt la bouteille sur la table qui venait d'être ouverte. Puis je l'ai vu lâcher le verre après l'avoir vidé d'une traite, et il s'est levé, puis s'est effondré. C'est là qu'il a commencé à être pris de convulsion et s'étrangler. Je lui ai donné le bézoard puis il s'est immobilisé.

Slughorn et Pomfresh hochèrent de la tête tout en examinant respectivement la bouteille empoisonné et Sirius.

_ Il est hors de danger grâce à votre réflex rapide, mais il faut le transporter à l'infirmerie, annonça Pomfresh.

_ Dobby peut vous y ramener Madame, proposa Circée sans aucune hésitation.

L'elfe hocha de la tête et transplana avec Pomfresh et Sirius.

_ Miss Potter, il s'agit bien d'un poison, extrêmement létal de surcroît. Je retourne immédiatement dans mon bureau pour préparer un antidote au cas où notre infirmière en aurait besoin. J'aimerai que vous retourniez à la tour de Gryffondor pour ce soir, je suis sûre que vous pourrez voir le professeur Black à l'infirmerie dès demain matin, déclara Slughorn en la guidant vers la sortie, tout en tenant dans sa main la bouteille d'hydromel empoisonnée.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, Circée avait obtenu la permission de voir Sirius dans l'infirmerie. Elle avait le visage pâle, les cheveux ébouriffés et les yeux bouffis car elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, elle avait l'air tellement mal, que Pomfresh la força à boire un philtre de paix avant de la laisser s'asseoir près du lit de Sirius qui était endormi.

_ Il devra rester environ une semaine à l'infirmerie et prendre de l'essence de Ruta, mais il sera vite complètement remis, l'informa l'infirmière.

_ Merci, Madame Pomfresh, dit Circée en essuyant les larmes aux coins de ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et McGonagall et Slughorn entrèrent dans la pièce, le visage sombre, mais qui se radoucit en voyant Circée au chevet de Sirius. McGonagall interrogea à son tour Circée, qui lui répéta ce qu'elle avait dit la veille à Pomfresh et Slughorn sur les circonstances de l'empoisonnement. La discussion tourna ensuite sur la durée de l'alitement de Sirius, et la décision de McGonagall de le remplacer pour la semaine. Puis la directrice voyant que le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt se terminer, ordonna à Circée d'aller manger quelque chose avant de pouvoir revenir. Circée obéit machinalement et quitta l'infirmerie pour aller prendre rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Elle passa quasiment toute la journée dans l'infirmerie, sauf lors du déjeuner et le soir, car elle avait une séance d'entraînement avec l'équipe, qui tenta de la réconforter.

* * *

Une semaine passa et le match contre Poufsouffle arriva enfin. Circée sortit des vestiaires avec ses joueurs pour se rendre sur le terrain, bien déterminée à écraser Smith en tant que Poursuiveuse.

Elle serra la main du capitaine de Poufsouffle puis, au coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, elle décolla et s'éleva dans les airs. Encore une fois, elle s'empara la première du Souafle et fonça vers les buts tout en esquivant Smith. Elle lança le souafle en lui donnant de l'effet et marqua aisément le premier but du match. Cette fois-ci, le commentaire était assuré par Luna et Circée trouvait ses paroles hilarantes, surtout la « perdantinite » de Smith, car le Pouf ne parvenait pas à conserver le souafle plus d'une minute.

Les trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor monopolisaient le souafle encore une fois. Circée évitait les Cognards avec facilité et en profitait même pour aligner son balai avec celui d'un des joueurs de Poufsouffle afin que dès qu'elle esquivait le Cognard, il touche à la place un joueur ennemi. Circée marqua encore et encore, lançant même de très loin le souafle en ligne droite avec une telle vitesse et force que le gardien de Poufsouffle ne parvenait pas à bloquer le tir, alors même que la trajectoire était évidente. Katie et Demelza faisaient elle aussi un excellent travail, réagissant rapidement à ses tactiques qu'elle changeait sur le tas et qu'elle leur indiquait grâce à ses doigts et des mouvements précis de son corps. Circée avait créé un code entier de types d'attaque pour les poursuiveuses qui ne nécessitait pas d'être annoncé à haute voix, afin qu'elles trompent leurs adversaires en prononçant bien fort de fausses stratégies. Le match se termina après cinquante minutes avec un score de 330 à 0 pour Gryffondor, et encore une fois, Ginny avait capturé le vif et leurs ennemis n'avaient pas pu marquer un seul but.

Le match terminé après une si belle victoire, la fête battit son plein dans la tour de Gryffondor, mais Circée s'était excusée pour voir Sirius à l'infirmerie.

Au chevet de son tuteur et parrain, son esprit se perdit dans des conjectures sur l'identité de son empoisonneur. Elle était sûre que Sirius lui-même n'était pas la cible, mais la directrice, selon ce que le malade avait pu leur dire. L'hydromel en question lui avait été envoyé des Trois Balais comme d'habitude, avec une bouteille qu'il avait fait préparer pour McGonagall, mais qu'il avait ouverte par inadvertance. Il s'était rendu compte de son erreur lorsqu'il avait rempli son verre, mais avait simplement haussé les épaules en se disant qu'il lui en rachèterait une autre plus tard. Les aurors avaient ainsi fouillé les Trois Balais, mais n'avaient rien trouvé dans leur enquête. Mais Circée était convaincue que la clé de l'identité du coupable se trouvait dans l'auberge, car l'opale ensorcelée que Katie devait remettre à Poudlard, elle l'avait récupérée dans les toilettes des Trois Balais.

Quelqu'un semblait donc en vouloir à la vie de McGonagall, probablement afin d'affaiblir les protections de l'école. Mais Circée ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que la méthode employée était particulièrement inefficace pour cela. Le coupable était clairement un débutant, inexpérimenté dans l'organisation de tels crimes. Elle penchait donc pour un élève, sûrement de Serpentard, et son hyper intuition lui avait mis Pansy Parkinson dans le collimateur.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Circée se rapprocha de Millicent et de Théo utilisant la Salle sur Demande pour étudier car le groupe était trop large avec ses chevaliers et ses amis pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Millicent semblait d'excellente humeur après avoir appris que sa famille avait quitté le pays avec l'aide de Sirius et qu'il se trouvait dans une des résidences des Black quelque part en Europe.

Pourtant, le conflit empirait de jour en jour, la presse annonçait quasiment tous les jours des morts ou des captures, notamment le fait que les loups-garous qui suivaient le défunt Greyback s'en donnaient à cœur joie en attaquant des enfants. Circée avait donc pris la décision de faire appel à un expert pour s'occuper des loups-garous. Elle avait contacté sa tante Mammon et engagé ses services d'assassin pour les éliminer. Elle avait pour instruction de remettre leurs têtes à Dobby, pour que Circée puisse ensuite les identifier.

Une semaine avant les vacances de Pâques, elle reçut d'ailleurs les premières têtes, dont elle vérifia l'authenticité avant de transférer le paiement sur le compte de l'Arcobaleno du Brouillard. Elle lui rendit aussi les têtes pour que Mammon puisse récupérer les primes dans certains endroits mal famés. Il fallait dire que Greyback et ses hommes s'étaient attirés un paquet d'ennemi avec leur manie de s'en prendre aux enfants et d'attaquer n'importe où et n'importe quand. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de primes dans plusieurs pays d'Europe pour leurs têtes… Cela va sans dire, mais l'opinion que Mammon avait d'elle devint encore meilleur, après qu'elle lui ait fait gagner autant d'argent.

* * *

Pour les vacances de Pâques, Circée était retournée à Naples, mais avec Nymphadora cette fois-ci. Sa cousine avait terriblement besoin de s'éloigner de Grande-Bretagne pour une quinzaine de jours. Remus rejetait constamment ses avances et elle en était émotionnellement meurtrie. Circée l'avait donc forcée à prendre des congés et la rejoindre en Italie pour profiter du soleil et de la mer. La plus jeune avait aussi la certitude que quelque de bien arriverait à Dora là-bas, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Son hyper intuition refusait de le lui révéler.

_ Darling ! Tu m'as manqué !, s'exclama Circée en ouvrant la porte de sa villa et en se jetant dans les bras de son petit ami.

_ Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Cissy !, répondit Dino en l'enlaçant.

Mais l'heureux moment fut interrompu par une voix d'enfant en bas âge.

_ Hello-o !, salua un enfant d'environ deux ans portant un costume noir et un chapeau assorti et qui était assis sur l'épaule de Dino.

L'enfant avait une tétine jaune autour du cou et Circée comprit instantanément qu'il devait être l'Arcobaleno du soleil. Le fameux meilleur tueur à gages du monde, Reborn !

_ Oh ! Bonjour ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda-t-elle à l'Arcobaleno.

_ Je suis Reborn, le tuteur de Dino, répondit le tueur.

_ Un tuteur ? Tes notes ont baissé cette année ou c'est ton père qui souhaite juste que tu étudies davantage ?, demanda Circée à Dino cette fois-ci.

_ C'est mon père, mes notes sont toutes au-dessus de la moyenne, sauf en sport, répondit Dino en se grattant la tête mal à l'aise.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas dire à sa petite amie qui était une civile, que Reborn lui enseignait comment devenir un parrain de la Mafia !

_ En tout cas, je vous confie Dino, monsieur Reborn. Même s'il peut parfois se montrer maladroit, c'est un garçon formidable, déclara Circée à l'Arcobaleno, celui-ci semblait très surpris de la voir accepter aussi facilement l'idée qu'un enfant de deux ans soit un tuteur.

_ Vous n'êtes pas dérangé par l'idée que quelqu'un comme moi enseigne à Dino ?, demanda-t-il vaguement.

_ Quelqu'un comme vous ? Oh, vous parlez de votre nanisme ? Cela ne me cause aucun problème, vous n'avez pas choisi votre condition après tout, monsieur. Ce n'est pas votre faute si votre corps ne grandit pas. Même si c'est quand même bizarre que non seulement votre taille, mais aussi votre visage soit affecté…, répondit Circée sur un ton nonchalant.

Reborn fut surpris mais le cacha en baissant son fédora pour masquer ses yeux.

_ Nanisme ?, marmonna Dino abasourdi.

_ Hum ? Monsieur Reborn souffre bien de nanisme, n'est-ce pas ? C'est évident à sa manière de parler et à sa posture qu'il est un adulte coincé dans le corps d'un enfant…. Mais, me serais-je trompée ? Vous ne souffrez pas d'un ralentissement de votre croissance biologique ?, enquerra Circée.

_ Non, vous avez parfaitement deviné. Je suis bel et bien un adulte, qui ne peut pas grandir physiquement, confirma Reborn. Mais, nous sommes restés suffisamment dehors, je pense. Il est peut-être temps d'entrer…

_ Oh ! Pardon, entrez !, répondit Circée en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Dino, Reborn et Romario.

Elle les amena dans le salon, là où se trouvait Dora à regarder un film d'action avec un paquet de pop corn.

_ Dino, messieurs Romario et Reborn, je vous présente ma cousine Dora Tonks. Dora est un diminutif que je vous pris d'employer pour vous adresser à elle, car elle déteste son nom complet qui est Nymphadora, présenta Circée en souriant l'air amusé.

_ Toi aussi, Cissy, tu haïrais ton prénom, si ta mère avait eu l'idée stupide de t'appeler _Nymphadora_ ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Dora ou Tonks, mais pas par mon prénom entier qui est vraiment atroce, fichu tradition familiale…, répliqua Dora en se levant et serrant de sa main sans trace de Pop corns celles des invités.

_ Enchanté, Miss Dora ! Je suis heureux de faire votre connaiss-, commença Dino avant de brusquement s'interrompre lorsqu'il lui serra la main.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux d'un poisson, mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir une étrange réaction. Dora tout comme lui s'était immobilisée, complètement ébahie, les yeux écarquillés. Circée dut se retenir de se frapper le front. Voilà ce que son intuition attendait ! L'harmonisation entre Dino et Dora !

Dora avait activé ses flammes il y a quelques mois, lors d'un affrontement avec un groupe de Mangemorts. Tous ses coéquipiers étaient inconscients mais vivants, et elle s'était retrouvée la seule en état de se battre. Désespérée, mais s'accrochant toujours à la vie, ses flammes s'étaient éveillées grâce aux boucles d'oreilles qu'elle portait ce jour-là et qui étaient faites dans un métal qui conduisait les flammes avec comme pierres précieuses des iolites indigo et des citrines jaunes. Avec ses flammes du brouillard, elle avait confondu tout le groupe d'ennemis, les faisant s'attaquer les uns les autres, tandis qu'avec ses flammes du soleil, elle avait soigné ses coéquipiers de son mieux. Circée lui avait fait parvenir des notes sur les divers usages que ses chevaliers avaient trouvés pour les deux types de flamme qu'elle possédait et l'avait encouragé à approcher Cédric et les jumeaux qui n'étaient plus à Poudlard, pour s'entraîner à les maîtriser.

Circée avait toujours su que sa cousine ne rejoindrait pas l'une de ses cours, si elle devenait active. Elle se savait compatible mais elle avait la ferme conviction qu'elle n'était pas censée devenir son Ciel. Toutefois, cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit que _Dino_ puisse le devenir.

Mais, il est vrai qu'elle aurait dû envisager cette possibilité, après tout il était évident que son petit ami avait une préférence pour des éléments plus âgés. Le fait que ses flammes maintenant actives (probablement à cause de Reborn, maintenant qu'elle y pense) était liées fermement à celles de la pluie de Romario en était un signe. Malgré son comportement parfois puéril, Dora était tout de même de sept ans plus âgée qu'eux et elle correspondait donc aux « critères » de Dino.

_ Il semblerait Dinul, que tu as trouvé un troisième gardien, commenta Reborn en fronçant des sourcils.

Le tueur à gages n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son élève puisse harmoniser dès la première rencontre avec une étrangère, même si la jeune femme en question pourrait devenir dans quelques années un membre de sa belle-famille s'il épousait sa petite amie. Il pensait simplement vérifier lors de cette visite, si le gardien des nuages avec qui le blond maladroit avait harmonisé, était bel et bien sa petite amie, comme le croyait le Neuvième parrain de la famille Cavallone.

Reborn savait depuis qu'il avait poussé l'activation des flammes du Ciel de Dino, que le blond avait deux gardiens. Romario pour la pluie et pour les nuages une personne inconnue qui ne se trouvait pas dans son entourage proche lorsqu'il s'était mis à la recherche de cette mystérieuse personne. Quand il en avait discuté avec le père de son élève, le parrain lui avait parlé de la petite amie étrangère de Dino, Cécile Black, qui était détentrice de flammes actives des nuages et du brouillard selon ce qu'il avait pu découvrir lorsqu'ilq s'étaient rendus tous ensemble à Mafia land l'été précédent. La jeune fille, de quelques mois la cadette de Dino, agissait comme un nuage extrêmement possessif lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Dino, ce qui avait convaincu le Parrain et le défunt Alessio, qu'ils avaient un lien qui n'était pas complètement achevé car Dino était encore inactive.

Et effectivement, Reborn venait de le vérifier, les flammes des nuages entourant celles du ciel de Dino étaient bien les siennes. Ces flammes étaient extrêmement possessives et protectives, mais bizarrement elles avaient accepté sans problème celles de Romario et aujourd'hui de Miss Tonks, les rajoutant parmi les personnes qu'elles devaient protéger.

_ Je crois que nous vous devons à toutes deux quelques explications, commença Reborn en les invitant à s'asseoir, ignorant le regard meurtrier de Circée pour avoir osé appeler son petit ami, Dinul.

Les deux filles du groupe s'étaient installées de chaque côté de Dino, Circée était attachée à son bras-droit, tandis qu'à sa gauche, Dora souriait avec une telle joie qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa tristesse des jours précédents.

_ Bien, vous avez dû le sentir, mais Miss Tonks, votre âme vient d'harmoniser avec celle de Dino. Nous appartenons à une société de personne détenant un pouvoir qui provient de notre âme. Ce pouvoir se manifeste sous sept types et l'un d'eux est capable de lier les autres types à lui spirituellement, commença à expliquer Reborn.

Il fit une pause pour laisser les deux personnes qu'il pensait simples civiles, digérer ces informations.

_ Monsieur Reborn, nous savons déjà pour la mafia et les flammes du Ciel, l'informa Cissy avant qu'il puisse poursuivre son explication.

Les trois hommes paraissaient choqués à cette révélation, mais Circée continua sans y prêter attention.

_ Notre famille, les Black a une _très _longue histoire. Avant de se développer dans le business, les Black étaient de formidables et terrifiants guerriers, qui répandaient la peur dans toute l'Europe. Dans notre sang coule celui de véritables berserkers, nous avons même un trait de famille qu'on appelle la « Fureur Noire », ou la « Black Wrath ». Cette rage s'éveille lorsqu'on est envahi par la colère et des pulsions meurtrières ou destructrices… Les Black ne sont pas connus pour leur clémence, attiser leur colère se fait à risques et périls de démembrements, tortures et morts violentes. Vous vous en doutez, mais généralement notre famille produit des détenteurs de flammes des nuages, des tempêtes et du brouillard… Même si nous évitons de nous mêler de trop près de la mafia. Les Vindices sont au courant des circonstances des membres de notre famille, nous ne sommes donc pas obligés d'intégrer votre société, expliqua plus en détail Circée tout en omettant le fait que les Black étaient une famille de sorciers.

_ Attends un peu, cela veut dire que tu savais que ma famille est dans la mafia ?, demanda Dino en tournant la tête vers Circée qui était pratiquement affalée sur lui.

_ Oui, bien sûr. On m'avait prévenu lorsque je suis venue pour la première fois ici, que c'était le territoire de ta famille. Mais, ne crois pas que je me sois rapprochée de toi à cause de ça. J'ai tout simplement eu le coup de foudre pour toi, et j'ai décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais à tes côtés tant que tu voudras bien de moi !, répondit Circée en le regardant avec tendresse. Après tout, je suis follement amoureuse de toi !

_ Urrgg, Cissy, si tu veux lui sauter dessus, attends que vous soyez seuls dans ta chambre !, commenta Dora embarrassée devant le témoignage d'affection de sa cousine.

_ En tout cas, vous êtes au courant pour notre société et vos flammes… Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis ?, demanda Reborn en caressant Léon son caméléon.

_ Reborn, le meilleur tueur à gages dans la mafia et l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, n'est-ce pas ? Dora n'est pas aussi bien renseignée que moi, mais même elle vous connaît à cause de notre tante, oh, mais j'en ai trop dit, répondit Circée en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

Reborn, qui était content qu'elle ait commencé en rappelant son titre de meilleur tueur à gages, leva un sourcil à la mention de leur tante.

_ Je ne peux pas trop en révéler sans risquer d'attirer ses foudres, mais l'une de nos tantes éloignées fait partie de la mafia. Elle nous tient au courant au cas où quelque chose se passe, qui puisse nous concerner. Mais revenons-en à Dora et son harmonisation avec mon Dino. Je n'ai personnellement rien contre leur lien, mais Dora travaille dans les forces de l'ordre en Grande-Bretagne. Si vous connaissez un peu la situation là-bas, vous devez savoir qu'ils ont bien besoin de bras supplémentaires pour gérer les meurtres et attaques quasiment quotidiens. Elle ne peut donc par s'installer à Naples avant des mois, et cela serait dans le meilleur des cas, expliqua Circée.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Reborn, l'intuition de Circée l'avertit que le tueur avait compris ce qu'elles étaient.

_ Je pense que vous avez deviné certaines choses sur Dora et moi, je vous rappellerais donc qu'il n'y a pas que la mafia qui a un Statut du Secret. Pour ma part, je dois terminer l'année scolaire et une autre que je compte passer dans une nouvelle école. Ensuite, je serais libre de m'installer en ville avec Darling ! Donc pour le moment, je suis désolée Dino, mais Romario est le seul de tes gardiens à pouvoir rester constamment à tes côtés, poursuivit Circée l'air boudeur.

_ Je vois, cela explique pas mal de choses. Beauxbâtons ?, commenta Reborn.

_ Poudlard, mais je compte demander mon transfert à Beauxbâtons pour l'année prochaine. Dora est sortie diplômée de Poudlard, en revanche, répondit Circée.

_ Intéressant, je dois avouer que je suis surpris que Dino ait harmonisé avec des personnes comme vous, mais de manière positive. Considérez-vous un jour épouser mon élève ?, enquerra Reborn à Circée.

_ Bien sûr, je souhaite rester pour toujours avec lui et fonder une famille d'ici quelques années. Au moins, il faut que nous concevions un fils avant mes vingt-sept ans, pour ne pas que je perde mon titre de Lady Black que j'obtiendrais dès ma majorité, affirma Circée en regardant Dino avec des joues rouges.

Elle semblait complètement prête (et impatiente) à l'idée d'épouser Dino et avoir son enfant.

Quant à Dino, il était complètement rouge, mais il ne paraissait pas opposé à cette idée dans le futur.

_ Excellent, cela veut dire qu'il pourra être initié à votre société dès que vous serez mariés. Par rapport au conflit en Grande-Bretagne, mes contacts m'ont informé de la situation et je ne peux que vous demander de vous montrer prudentes. Je ne souhaite pas que mon élève perde aussi rapidement deux de ses gardiens, déclara Reborn sur un ton grave.

_ Quoi ? Comment ça « perdre » deux de mes gardiens ? La situation est-elle aussi dangereuse pour Cissy et Dora ?, s'écria Dino.

_ Oui, Miss Tonks est une cible constante puisqu'elle appartient aux forces de l'ordre, je suppose que vos flammes se sont éveillées lors d'un combat ?, commenta Reborn, ce que Dora confirma. Quand à Miss Black…

_ Ma vie est encore plus en danger que celle de Dora, parce que le chef des terroristes a des comptes à régler avec moi depuis des années. Il n'a pas supporté que je le mette en échec encore et encore depuis que je porte des couches…. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas naturellement rousse, je les teins juste quand je viens à Naples pour les vacances afin de rester incognito. Mes cheveux sont naturellement noires, et il y a encore quelques années, j'avais une horrible cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, annonça nonchalamment Circée.

Reborn écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela et comprit instantanément la véritable identité de « Cécile Black ».

_ Tu es brune ?, demanda incrédule Dino en regardant les racines des cheveux de Circée avec attention.

_ Oui, si tu veux, demain je peux retirer ma teinture comme ça, tu pourras voir à quoi je ressemble en temps normal ? Par contre, il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de sortir après. Je ne souhaite pas qu'on apprenne où je me trouve, répondit Circée.

_ Cela serait bien, mais tu as dit que le chef des terroristes t'en voulait personnellement depuis toute petite, comment cela se fait ?, enquerra Dino confus.

_ C'est la faute d'une femme qui détient un pouvoir similaire aux Donnas Giglio Nero. Elle a prédit la naissance de quelqu'un qui possédait le pouvoir de le vaincre et il se trouve que moi et un autre enfant étions les seuls qui respectaient les critères qu'elle avait annoncés. Il a cherché à m'assassiner dès lors, et ma famille et celle de l'autre enfant a été forcée de se cacher… Malheureusement, l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père les a trahi et a révélé notre cachette au terroriste… Le soir d'halloween 1981, il a attaqué seul notre maison, pensant coincer mes parents par surprise et les a tous deux tués. Ensuite, il a essayé de m'éliminer moi aussi, mais ma mère l'avait prévu et elle a utilisé ses propres pouvoirs pour créer une protection autour de moi avec son sacrifice. Au final, le terroriste a échoué à me tuer, et il s'est retrouvé extrêmement affaibli à cause des actions de ma mère. Il s'est caché pendant plus d'une décennie pour retrouver ses forces mais est revenu quelques semaines avant notre première rencontre, Dino, expliqua Circée.

Elle n'avait pas donné davantage de précision, comptant sur le fait que le cerveau de Dino remplirait de lui-même les informations manquantes, comme une précision sur le type de pouvoir employé par Lily Potter et de quelle manière Voldy avait été affaibli. Bien sûr, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de la magie, il penserait immédiatement aux flammes de dernières volontés comme pouvoir.

_ Mais ton père est toujours…, marmonna Dino.

_ L'homme que tu as rencontré lorsqu'on s'est vu pour la première fois, est mon parrain et pratiquement père adoptif. Il était le meilleur ami de mon père et son neveu, si on veut se montrer précis, nous sommes cousins plutôt que père et fille. Mais, personnellement, je préfère le voir comme mon père… Après tout, il est la personne la plus proche de ce titre dans ma vie, répondit Circée.

_ Je vois, il t'a donc élevé après la mort de tes parents, dit Dino.

_ Pas dans les premiers temps. Normalement, en cas de décès de mes deux parents, ma garde lui revenait de droit, ils l'avaient marqué dans leurs testaments. Mais un homme, qui était très influent chez nous, a fait fie de la loi et des dernières volontés de mes parents pour ordonner à un de ses subordonnés d'aller me récupérer des ruines de la maison de mes parents quelques heures après leur meurtre. Et alors même que je venais de devenir orpheline, il m'a laissé comme une bouteille de lait devant la porte de la sœur de ma mère et son époux en pleine nuit, sans même sonner. J'ai passé plus de dix ans chez eux après cette nuit. Mon parrain n'a pas pu reprendre ma garde, parce qu'il avait été accusé à tort de faire partie du groupe terroriste et d'avoir été celui qui avait révélé la cachette de mes parents. Il a fallu plus de dix ans pour que son innocence éclate et qu'il puisse obtenir légalement ma garde, corrigea Circée. Cela ne fait que trois ans qu'on se connait…

_ Désolé…, murmura Dino mal à l'aise.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, ce n'est pas ta faute, Darling, répondit elle en l'embrassant.

_ Hmm, hmm, allez dans la chambre de Cissy, si vous voulez aller plus loin, interrompit Dora en se raclant la gorge.

_ Excellente idée, viens Darling !

Et Circée traîna Dino dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, on entendit des hurlements dans toute la villa et Dora se boucha les oreilles embarrassée.

Les jours qui suivirent, Circée put assister aux « leçons » de Reborn pour Dino et elle devait avouer que le chaos que l'Arcobaleno créait, était impressionnant. De même que ses méthodes de tortu- d'entraînement, auxquelles Dora et Circée s'étaient vues obligées de participer. Les méthodes de Reborn étaient violentes et explosives, tout ce que les jumeaux adoraient et elle lui avait discrètement remis la carte de la boutique des jumeaux pour qu'il y fasse un tour, un de ses jours. C'était vraiment dommage que la tétine maudite les empêche d'harmoniser, car ils se savaient très compatibles. Reborn avait été légèrement surpris qu'elle soit en vérité un ciel nuageux, plutôt qu'un nuage brumeux, mais il l'avait très vite accepté et leur avait donné des conseils pour manipuler les flammes du soleil.

Elles retournèrent donc en Grande-Bretagne complètement épuisées, mais au moins Dora n'était plus aussi attristée par les rejections constantes de Remus. Elle envisageait même sérieusement de quitter le bureau des aurors dans quelques années pour travailler pour Dino, qu'elle avait accepté comme petit frère et qu'elle taquinait autant que Circée.

* * *

Mai arriva et avec lui la finale de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor était en avance et avait de grandes chances de remporter la Coupe, mais contrairement aux autres capitaines, Circée préférait ne pas entraîner trop dur ses joueurs pendant la dernière semaine. Elle avait choisi de favoriser leurs tactiques et stratégies, car elle savait que le jeu des Serdaigles était extrêmement planifié, autrement dit aisément prévisible, si on connaissait leurs habitudes et leur manière de penser.

Le jour de la finale, ils entrèrent sous les acclamations de la foule et Circée serra la main du capitaine des Serdaigles avant de s'envoler, après le coup de sifflet de Bibine.

Parce que le jeu des Serdaigles était planifié autour des poursuiveurs, Circée avait ordonné aux batteurs d'ignorer Cho et de ne viser que les trois Poursuiveurs avec les Cognards. Sauf s'ils la voyaient s'approcher du Vif avant Ginny.

Le match se déroula comme elle l'avait prévu. Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle étaient moins bons qu'elle et ses deux coéquipières qui étaient toutes trois plus légères et rapides sur leurs balais. Elles se passaient le souafle de manière imprévisible, faisant parfois des détours avant de s'approcher des buts pour duper leurs adversaires. Circée faisait de son mieux pour pousser Demelza sur le devant durant ce dernier match, car si son plan pour la fin de l'année scolaire réussissait, elle ne reviendrait pas à Poudlard pour sa septième année, mais intègrerait Beauxbâtons. Avec le départ de Katie, Demelza pourrait se retrouver la seule Poursuiveuse expérimentée l'année prochaine, si Ginny (qui sera capitaine) ne parvenait pas à trouver un attrapeur. Circée voulait former Demelza le plus possible afin qu'elle puisse guider ses futurs coéquipiers.

La plupart des premiers buts furent donc marqués par Demelza, ce que les Serdaigles comprirent après une vingtaine de minutes, et elle était devenue leur cible prioritaire. Circée se demandait d'ailleurs s'ils réfléchissaient un peu avant d'agir, car s'ils se focalisaient tous sur elle, qui stopperait Katie et Circée ? Cela va sans dire, mais pendant quasiment dix minutes, les deux autres Poursuiveuses s'en étaient données à cœur joie pour marquer des buts.

Le match se termina au bout d'une demi-heure avec un duel entre Ginny et Cho, que la rousse remporta haut les mains. Concluant le score avec 260 points à zéro pour Gryffondor. Pour la première fois, Gryffondor avait remporté tous ses matchs de la saison s'en encaisser un seul but, ce que le commentateur, qui n'était ni Luna ni Zacharias, mais Justin Finche-Fletchley annonça au micro.

La directrice remit à Circée la Coupe de Quidditch qu'elle leva avec fierté avant de la tendre à Ginny, qui pleurait de joie à chaudes larmes.

La fête qui suivit fut spectaculaire, même sans les jumeaux ou Lee pour animer la soirée. Tous les joueurs étaient traités en héros et Circée avait félicité à voix haute Demelza pour son extraordinaire prestation. La plus jeune poursuiveuse avait réussi à esquiver tous les Cognards qu'on lui avait lancés pendant plus de quinze minutes, une fois que les Serdaigles avaient compris qu'elle était en charge de marquer et avaient décidé de la faire tomber à tout prix.

* * *

Juin fut une période de stress pour les cinquième et septième année, ainsi que pour Circée à cause de l'approche des examens, et dans le cas de Circée l'attaque imminente de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Le lendemain de la finale, en effet, la nouvelle de la mort de Dumbledore avait été annoncée. L'ancien directeur avait été tué en affrontant Voldy au ministère, lorsque ce dernier avait essayé à nouveau de l'envahir. Les pertes avaient été lourdes dans les deux camps et la seule raison pour laquelle le Ministère n'était pas tombé, était qu'Amélia avait activé accidentellement ses flammes du glacier. Sa volonté de protéger ses subordonnés quoi qu'il en coûte avait été si forte que ses flammes avaient gelé sur place les Mangemorts. Voldemort, blessé et voyant le vent tourné, avait pris la fuite encore une fois. Abandonnant au passage la moitié de ses minions.

L'annonce avait fait un grand choc et la directrice s'était évanouie en l'apprenant. Mais, le lendemain, elle était revenue encore plus déterminée à se battre pour protéger l'école. Circée avait appris de Sirius que tous les professeurs devaient mettre en place des protections supplémentaires autour et dans l'école, afin de protéger les élèves et de nouvelles sorties d'évacuation étaient étudiées. Circée lui avait parlé d'un passage qui pouvait être utilisé dans la salle sur demande et qui conduisait à la Tête de Sanglier. C'était le seul qu'elle pensait inconnu de leurs ennemis, car même si Pettigrew avait été réattrappé, on ne pouvait savoir s'il avait révélé à son maître les passages secrets que les Maraudeurs avaient découverts.

La seule bonne chose fut que Padma, Millicent et Théo étaient tous trois actifs maintenant et qu'ils avaient harmonisé avec Circée. La sorcière avait décidé que l'attaque imminente la forçait à employer les grands moyens et elle avait introduit le Feu de l'âme aux élèves dont elle et Neville étaient proches. Elle leur avait donné le choix de devenir actif ou non, expliquant clairement que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, car l'activation entraînait un changement de personnalité, qui dépendait du type de flammes. Au final, ils avaient tous accepté d'éveiller leurs flammes et Circée était extrêmement reconnaissante à Verde pour avoir achevé de produire des pilules permettant de forcer cette première activation, qu'elle avait entièrement filmée pour le scientifique.

Les résultats furent les suivants. Millicent était devenue immédiatement son second Chevalier vert, car elle avait activé ses flammes d'orage. Théodore était maintenant son second Chevalier indigo, grâce à sa flamme du brouillard, mais il avait aussi une flamme d'orage secondaire. Padma, son nouveau Chevalier jaune, avait une Flamme du soleil et de la pluie en secondaire.

Mais, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir gagné des éléments. Neville avait finalement activé ses flammes de la terre et de la forêt en secondaire, et avait harmonisé avec tous ses gardiens durant cette heure. Susan était son premier gardien de la montagne, même si elle avait des flammes du glacier en secondaire. Hannah était celui de la forêt, Wayne Hopkins de Poufsouffle celui du glacier, Tracy Davis (et Circée avait été surprise que la Serpentard harmonise avec Neville) la gardienne du désert, Roger Malone leur camarade de classe celui du marais et Ernie celui de la rivière.

Il avait aussi une deuxième série de gardiens mais elle était incomplète, parmi eux Justin qui était le second gardien de la montagne, Katie la seconde gardienne de la rivière et Su Li qui était le second gardien du glacier.

Circée leur avait passé quelques anneaux et bijoux qu'elle savait adaptés pour conduire leurs flammes et leur avait donné des conseils sur comment l'activer par la suite. Pour leur utilisation en revanche, elle leur avait simplement dit la capacité spécifique à chaque flamme et leur avait demandé de réfléchir par eux-mêmes à comment ils interprétaient cette capacité. Comme exemple, elle avait partagé son interprétation de l'harmonie des flammes du ciel, en évoquant la musique, l'idée d'équilibre, d'union mais aussi de processus de purification pour l'atteindre.

Les jours suivants, ils se réunissaient dans la Salle et discutaient de leurs idées, qui étaient très intrigantes, surtout celles pour les flammes de la Terre, que Circée ne pouvait pas encore utiliser. Mais, elle était sûre qu'elle le pourrait dès que son lien avec Neville serait complètement conclu.

Parmi les plus intéressantes, il y avait celle de Su, qui s'était demandée si elle pouvait « geler » le temps avec ses flammes, Circée l'avait quasiment suppliée de ne pas essayer.

Avec l'ajout d'un large groupe d'utilisateurs de flammes, les entraînements étaient devenus encore plus chaotiques et Circée était moins inquiète à l'idée de combattre autour du château.

Les BUSE et les ASPIC passèrent et Circée fut soulagée d'apprendre que Ginny n'avait eu aucun problème durant ses examens. Circée était aussi de très bonne humeur, car son épreuve de Défense s'était extrêmement bien passée, elle était certaine qu'elle décrocherait encore une fois la première place en Europe.

Enfin, le jour de la bataille finale arriva et Circée avait prévenu la directrice et les professeurs que l'attaque aurait lieu le soir du dernier jour de classe.

* * *

**NOTES :**

_*** Reborn :**_

**Reborn n'est pas un sorcier, mais il est au courant de leur existence à cause de toutes les missions qu'il a pris. Généralement, seuls les parrains et leurs gardiens des vieilles familles connaissent l'existence des sorciers. Le père de Dino le sait, mais il n'en a pas parlé à son fils. Dino l'apprendra lorsque son père sera sur son lit de mort et Reborn informera Circée que Dino était maintenant au courant, afin qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle est une sorcière. **


	30. Chapter 23

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! **

**Mon Prof le tueur Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, celle accompagnant ce chapitre est une illustration de la tenue de Circée durant la bataille finale.**

**Le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue que je posterais en fin de semaine si j'ai au moins cinq reviews, sinon je le posterais la semaine prochaine.**

**Chapitre 23 : Le combat final ou comment mettre une raclée à des imbéciles.**

Aujourd'hui, Circée était fin prête à tuer définitivement Voldemort. Il n'avait plus ses Horcruxes pour le maintenir ancré sur terre, Circée s'en était occupée à la place des Langues-de-plomb qui s'étaient montrés incapables de séparer l'âme de son contenant. Elle avait ainsi récupéré deux des anciens Horcruxes, plus précisément la bague et le médaillon de Serpentard, après les avoir négociés comme le paiement de son travail. Elle avait aussi récupéré la baguette de Dumbledore que le vieillard lui avait léguée dans son testament. Elle fut surprise de constater que la baguette était en vérité celle de Sureau et qu'elle détenait maintenant les trois Reliques de la Mort. Même si elle n'avait pas encore gagné complètement la loyauté de la baguette, il fallait qu'elle triomphe contre Voldy pour l'obtenir. Mais, cela ne serait pas une tâche bien compliquée.

L'après-midi, la Ministre de la Magie Amélia Bones et une large troupe d'aurors entrèrent discrètement dans l'école en passant par les passages d'Honeydukes et de la Tête du Sanglier pour préparer la défense du château. Circée avait demandé à Amélia de faire préparer des sortilèges anti-transplanage et Portoloin qui devront être activés dès l'arrivé des troupes ennemis. L'objectif était d'utiliser l'école comme appât et de les laisser mener un siège, pour ensuite les encercler de tous côtés afin de les éliminer. Circée avait négocié l'aide des centaures pour ce combat, qui étaient en charge des attaques à partir de la forêt interdite.

Le dîner fut organisé plutôt ce soir-là, afin que tout le monde soit nourri avant l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. La tenue de Circée attira tous les regards pendant le banquet, car elle ne portait ni une robe de sorcière, ni une tenue de Moldue moderne. Puisqu'elle participerait au combat, même si elle était mineure, elle avait choisi de protéger son torse en portant une armure enchantée pour résister aux sorts qui toucheraient sa poitrine. Alors avec son armure, sa tunique violette-rose par-dessus, sa tiare et les larges bracelets en acier à ses poignets, elle avait l'air d'une guerrière plus qu'une sorcière.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, Amélia Bones qui était présente au festin pris la parole.

_ Bonsoir à tous. Je suppose que vous savez tous qui je suis, mais je vais tout de même me présenter. Mon nom est Amélia Bones et je suis le Ministre de la Magie. Si je suis ici ce soir, c'est pour vous informer que l'école sera attaquée ce soir par Lord Mouffettemort et ses Mangemorts. Les aurors et les forces armées du Ministère aideront à procéder à l'évacuation des élèves lorsque nous aurons la confirmation que toutes les troupes ennemies seront arrivées dans le parc. Bien sûr, ce délai est nécessaire pour éviter que les évacués soient attaqués loin du château, là où on ne pourra pas leur prêter assistance rapidement. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de combattants pour mener deux fronts en même temps, après tout. Les professeurs ont accepté de se battre avec nous pour protéger l'école et faire de cette bataille la dernière de notre conflit. Ce soir, l'enjeu du ministère est de faire tomber définitivement Lord Mouffettemort !, annonça-t-elle sur un ton résolu.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des Gryffondors, puis de celles des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, rapidement une partie des Serpentards acclamèrent cette déclaration à leur tour.

_ Et si on veut participer au combat ?, demanda Ernie en se levant de la table des Poufsouffles.

_ J'allais y venir. Ceux qui sont majeurs et les élèves de sixième année qui ne le sont pas peuvent se porter volontaires. J'aimerai que les élèves de cinquième année nous aident à mettre en place les défenses qu'ils ont apprises durant les cours de l'Association de Défense, avant de rejoindre les élèves qui évacuent, répondit Amélia. Que ceux qui acceptent de combattre s'avancent devant la table des professeurs s'il vous plaît !

Circée se leva, ainsi que tous les élèves de cinq, six et septième année de Gryffondor et d'autres plus jeunes que Sirius, qui avait anticipé cette réaction, força à se rasseoir. Une partie des Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et quelques Serpentards se levèrent à leur tour et l'hyper intuition de Circée lui assura qu'ils étaient tous vraiment de leurs côtés, non pas des espions.

Lorsqu'Amélia s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un groupe de sorciers adultes entrèrent. Tous les Weasley qui n'étudiaient plus à Poudlard accompagnés de Fleur et de Pénélope, Andromeda, Ted, Augusta, Alice, Frank, Remus, Xenophilius, les parents de Daphnée et Astoria, ceux d'Ernie et Hannah, en fait l'Alliance au complet, Olivier Dubois, Angelina, Alicia, Lee Jordan, des membres de l'ordre du phénix, Madame Maxime, Viktor, Mihail et d'autres anciens élèves de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons qu'elle avait rencontrés deux ans plus tôt, ainsi qu'un large contingent d'aurors français et d'autres pays.

_ Bien, nos renforts sont arrivés ! Les sorciers qui nous rejoignent sont des volontaires qui souhaitent combattre à nos côtés pour mettre fin aux attaques du terroriste Lord Mouffettemort et ses Mangemorts. Nous avons aussi comme renforts des aurors de France, Bulgarie et d'autres pays d'Europe, certains d'entre vous reconnaîtront sûrement nos invités du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !, présenta Amélia.

Les sorciers s'avancèrent à travers les tables pour se placer près de la table des professeurs avec le reste des volontaires.

_ Mais, ils ne sont pas nos seuls alliés ce soir. Les centaures résidant dans la forêt interdite ont accepté de nous aider en attaquant dans le dos les Mangemorts, depuis la forêt. Pour pouvoir attaquer de tous côtés et encercler nos ennemis, nous formerons des escouades spécifiques. J'aimerais que tous les membres volontaires actuels et anciens des équipes de Quidditch rejoignent Miss Potter qui prendra la tête d'un escadron spécial pour ce combat, commença à répartir Amélia.

_ Monsieur Jordan, je suppose que vous connaissez presque aussi bien les passages secrets du château que les jumeaux, j'aimerai que vous aidiez le professeur Black à surveiller et défendre les passages secrets menant à l'intérieur du château, demanda McGonagall à Lee.

_ Pas de problème, c'est dans mes cordes !, répondit Lee.

Pendant ce temps, Circée avait conduit l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et le reste des anciens et actuels joueurs volontaires des autres équipes dans le hall pour partager son plan.

_ Notre rôle est d'attaquer par la voie des airs en leur jetant de l'essence et y mettant le feu. Autrement dit, on va brûler nos ennemis, si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de tuer ainsi nos assaillants, je vous pris de retourner dans la Grande Salle, expliqua-t-elle, mais personne ne repartit.

Certains semblaient légèrement angoissés à l'idée de tuer aussi cruellement, mais ils avaient compris que ce n'était plus l'heure de jouer. On était en temps de guerre et si leurs adversaires survivaient, ils pourraient tuer leurs amis et alliés dans le château.

_ Bien. Il vous faut des balais, s'il vous plaît, ceux qui étudient encore à Poudlard, allez récupérer les vôtres. Pour les autres, il vous faudra soit emprunter ceux d'autres élèves, soit prendre ceux de l'école. Je vous expliquerai le reste dès qu'on aura tous nos balais, poursuivit Circée en sortant les siens de son sac.

Katie lui avait rendu son Nimbus 2000 après le dernier match, elle avait donc à nouveau deux balais. Elle tendit à Katie le Nimbus et lui dit :

_ En fait, si on s'en sort et qu'il n'est pas cassé, garde-le. Je comptais te le laisser comme présent pour la fin de tes études, annonça-t-elle.

Katie écarquilla les yeux, mais accepta tout de même le balai, auquel elle s'était attachée depuis le temps qu'elle l'utilisait.

Fred et George étaient retournés dans la Grande Salle pour demander l'autorisation d'emprunter les Nimbus de Ron et Ginny. Alicia, Angelina et Olivier étaient guidés par Dean pour qu'il les présente au reste des joueurs mineurs de l'équipe actuel de Gryffondor, pour emprunter les balais de Demelza, Jimmy et Ritchie. Les autres étaient allés chercher leurs propres balais.

Circée se retrouva seule avec Katie dans le hall et elle appela Dobby, Winky, Kreattur et Shiny. Les quatre elfes apparurent immédiatement dans un « pop ».

_ Bien, j'aimerai que vous installiez en haut de chaque tour les tonneaux d'essence et en plus sur celle d'astronomie des écharpes et foulards. Nous y monterons dès que nous serons prêts, leur ordonna-t-elle et ils disparurent pour exécuter ses ordres.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous les membres de l'escouade aérienne étaient réunis devant Circée qui leur expliqua son plan de bataille.

_ Bien, comme je vous l'ai dit. Nous allons attaquer par le haut en renversant de l'essence, un liquide hautement inflammable moldu, puis nous lancerons des _incendio _sur les Mangemorts. Je vous demanderai de voler assez haut, afin que les flammes qui s'élèveront ne vous touchent pas. Pour que vous n'inhaliez pas la fumée, j'ai fait préparer en haut de la tour d'astronomie des foulards et écharpes qu'il faudra que vous enrouliez autour de votre bouche et votre nez pour bloquer la fumée. Voler haut nous permettra aussi d'éviter plus facilement la contre-attaque ennemie, donc faîtes attention à votre altitude. Chaque tour aura un stock d'essence donc si vous videz votre tonneau, vous pouvez aller en chercher en haut des tours. Essayez de varier, afin que nos ennemis ne visent pas qu'une seule tour. Vous pouvez aussi en profiter une fois que vous avez vidé l'essence pour lancer des sortilèges explosifs comme _Bombarda_ et _Bombarda Maxima_ au milieu des troupes ennemies. Mais, évitez de vous mettre trop en danger, et n'approchez pas trop près de Voldy et des géants à son service, okay ? Une fois que nous aurons mis le feu à nos adversaires, vous êtes libres d'offrir un soutien aérien aux groupes qui attaqueront au sol, mais gardez surtout un œil sur le mouvement des ennemis sur les côtés. Nous voulons attraper le plus possible de Mangemorts ce soir, alors si vous en voyez essayer de fuir, abattez-les de la manière que vous voulez, mais stoppez-les. Cette bataille est notre meilleure chance d'asséner un grand coup contre la cause extrémiste et raciste, plus on capturera de Mangemorts, plus on aura de chance de pouvoir changer les mentalités de notre société sur la question du sang de chaque sorcier. Vous avez des questions ?, conclut Circée.

La brune répondit à quelques questions, puis voyant que d'autres combattants commençaient à sortir, dont McGonagall car elle était en charge d'animer les statues et armures du château pour qu'elles aident à défendre l'école et Hagrid, probablement pour ramener ou mettre Graup à l'abri, elle leur ordonna de la suivre jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie.

Le groupe monta les escaliers jusqu'à arriver en haut de la tour et Circée leur donna le reste des instructions avant de sortir son miroir de son sac pour pouvoir contacter Amélia si nécessaire.

_ Pour l'instant, nous devons guetter leur arrivée, dès que vous les voyez s'approcher, prévenez-moi sans tarder. J'appellerai la Ministre et l'informerai de leur approche, expliqua-t-elle tout en prenant l'un des télescopes afin de surveiller le parc et la forêt interdite.

Ses compagnons de combat l'imitèrent et prirent chacun un télescope. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle aperçut des mouvements dans la forêt, des bateaux filer sur le lac et des silhouettes géantes se rapprocher. Elle prit son miroir et appela « Amélia Bones », le visage de la ministre apparut quasiment immédiatement dans le miroir.

_ Ils s'approchent, ils se trouvent pour le moment dans la forêt interdite et sur le lac, il y a aussi des géants parmi eux, l'informa-t-elle.

_ Très bien, nous allons emmener les élèves au septième étage. Informe-moi de leur progression le plus possible, commanda la ministre.

_ À vos ordres, répondit Circée.

Ses camarades semblaient à la fois excités et inquiets à cette nouvelle, mais ils continuèrent à surveiller l'avancée de leurs ennemis.

_ La première ligne de bateaux est presque arrivée sur la rive, annonça Cho.

_ Ceux dans la forêt avancent lentement et les géants ont du mal à marcher discrètement, dit George.

_ Je crois qu'il y a quelques détraqueurs près des géants, déclara Fred.

_ J'en aurais loupé ? Mais, ce n'est pas un vrai problème. La majorité des combattants de notre côté maîtrise le sortilège du Patronus, après tout. Le vrai danger, ce sont les géants. Leur résistance à la magie est vraiment agaçante… Plutôt que d'essayer de leur lancer des sortilèges et maléfices directes, il faudrait privilégier les sorts physiques…, commenta Circée.

_ Les sorts physiques ?, demanda le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

_ Les sorts qui créent des effets sur l'environnement, comme l_'incendio_ et l'_aguamenti_… Il faut essayer de les blesser par des objets ou manifestations physiques comme des pierres ou des armes… Les stupéfixer est encore plus difficile que dans le cas d'un dragon, il faudrait au moins quinze puissants sorciers pour en stupéfixer un seul, expliqua Circée.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, on est vraiment dans la mouise, marmonna un joueur de Serdaigle.

_ Pas forcément, la magie ne fonctionne que très difficilement sur eux, mais certaines armes magiques dépassent leur résistance, de même qu'un certain pouvoir… Le mieux, c'est que vous nous laissiez Fred, Cho et moi nous occuper d'eux, on a la capacité de les stopper, répondit Circée.

_ On l'a ?, demanda Cho confuse.

_ Un seul mot : dégénérescence. Utilisez vos flammes des tempêtes dans vos attaques pour pénétrer leur défense, déclara Circée en fronçant des sourcils l'œil quasiment collé au télescope.

Les ennemis étaient suffisamment proches pour que l'opération débute…

_ Madame Bones, c'est bon, ils sont tous dans la zone. Vous pouvez faire lancer les sortilèges anti-Portoloin et transplanage, annonça-t-elle à la Ministre.

_ Très bien, vous avez tous entendu ! On a reçu le signal de départ, répondit Amélia tout en s'adressant aux sorciers l'entourant.

Circée sentit dans l'air la large quantité d'énergie que ses alliés venaient d'utiliser, puis elle se tourna vers ses subordonnés du jour.

_ Bien, préparez-vous à prendre votre envol. Surtout n'oubliez pas les sortilèges de désillusion !, leur dit-elle.

Ils préparèrent tous leur équipement, s'attachant des foulards et écharpes autour de la bouche, puis en prenant un tonneau d'essence qui avait été allégé par magie. Ils lancèrent des sortilèges de désillusion sur eux-mêmes et ceux qui ne le maîtrisaient pas puis enfourchèrent leur balai.

_ Ils sont tous dans le parc maintenant et se prépare à attaquer les portes et les fenêtres. On y va à trois. Un… deux… trois !, déclara Circée en s'envolant.

Ils l'imitèrent et s'envolèrent tous en direction des Mangemorts. Quand ils arrivèrent près du centre du rassemblement ennemi, ils débouchèrent leurs tonneaux et commencèrent à le vider au-dessus des ennemis qui ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte que ce qui les avait mouillés n'était pas la pluie. Circée fut la première à lancer un _incendio_ dès que son tonneau fut vide et elle vit avec excitation que son plan se déroulait à la perfection, car un large groupe de Mangemorts avaient immédiatement commencé à s'enflammer à la surprise et confusion de leurs camarades. Ses camarades l'imitèrent et Circée lança ensuite des Bombarda Maxima sur le camp ennemi, les bombardant à cœur joie.

Les cris et les hurlements de douleur étaient si intenses, que même haut dans les airs, Circée pouvait les entendre distinctement. Tout en retournant vers la tour la plus proche pour récupérer un autre tonneau, elle lançait des sortilèges sur ses ennemis, ravie de voir la panique régner dans leur groupe. L'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de mouffette de Voldy l'avait particulièrement ravie et elle attendait avec impatience de voir sa confusion se transformer en pure rage. Elle avait tellement hâte !

Elle arriva au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor et prit un second tonneau avant de redécoller. Elle fonça à nouveau sur ses ennemis et s'attaqua à un flanc qui n'avait pas encore été touché.

Elle observa au passage les Mangemorts qui se lançaient des _aguamentis_ par dizaine, mais ils avaient bien du mal à contrôler les flammes, car ceux qui brûlaient s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ils se roulaient au sol, mais comme l'herbe était elle-aussi imbibée d'essence, cela ne ralentissait pas la propagation des flammes bien au contraire. Certains Mangemorts avaient découvert d'où provenaient les attaques et ils lançaient des sorts en l'air, mais aucun de ses subordonnés n'avait été touché. Ils étaient tous parvenus à esquiver les attaques sans grandes difficultés grâce à la manœuvrabilité de leurs balais. Mais Circée craignait que les géants cherchent à leur tour à les attaquer, alors dès qu'elle vida son second tonneau et mit feu à un large groupe de Mangemorts, elle fonça vers les géants.

Si elle souhaitait éliminer les géants, elle voulait en même temps faire de leurs morts une démonstration de ses prouesses à ses ennemis, afin qu'ils se disent : « Pourquoi avons-nous été aussi stupides en défiant une sorcière largement plus puissante que nous et notre Maître ?! ». Elle était sûre qu'une telle démonstration sèmerait le chaos dans leurs rangs, surtout que les centaures venaient eux-aussi de lancer leurs attaques de la forêt. Des flèches jaillissaient d'entre les arbres, abattant avec aisance les Mangemorts les plus proches. Circée remarqua aussi en chemin que certains avaient été touchés par des balles de fusil et son hyper intuition lui confirma ses soupçons en lui indiquant l'arbre duquel Colonnello s'était posté afin de faire une démonstration de ses talents de sniper. Elle l'avait contacté deux semaines plus tôt pour lui proposer de les aider et il avait accepté de venir combattre de leur côté, mais elle ne l'avait pas vu entre-temps.

Circée fit disparaître son camouflage, invoqua dans ses mains Rhongomyniad, puis elle lança un sonorus sur sa gorge et déclara avec sa voix amplifiée :

_ Mangemorts et Lord Mouffettemort ! Laissez-moi vous montrer la stupidité de votre combat ! Admirez la puissance de la lance divine Rhongomyniad !, affirma-t-elle.

La lance brillant dans sa main droite, elle fonça droit sur la tête du géant le plus proche et la transperça d'un coup renforcé par ses flammes de nuage. L'attaque tua sur le coup le géant, qui s'effondra sur les Mangemorts devant lui quand Circée retira Rhongomyniad de son crâne. Sa lance était recouverte de sang et elle la brandit devant elle en déclarant :

_ Tous comme ce géants, ceux qui ne se rendront pas seront transpercés par ma lance divine, Rhongomyniad !, rugit Circée avant de relâcher le pouvoir de la lance dans le groupe de Mangemorts qui hurlaient à pleins poumons sous la douleur.

Le désespoir et la panique avaient détruit l'unité des Mangemorts qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi à éteindre les flammes qui se répandaient rapidement dans leur camp. Circée vit ensuite les portes du château s'ouvrir et ses alliés déferlés devant l'entrée avec des boucliers pour commencer les attaques au sol.

Elle guida son balai vers un autre géant afin de les éliminer le plus rapidement possible, mais celui qu'elle comptait abattre fut immédiatement pris pour cible par Fred et George, et Circée vit plus loin Cho s'attaquer à un autre avec le soutien de Katie. Elle changea donc sa course pour s'attaquer à un quatrième géant qu'elle décapita avec sa lance cette fois-ci. Elle passa à un autre, qui dès qu'il l'aperçut, tenta de lui barrer la route et de la faire tomber de son balais. Mais, elle manœuvra son balai avec dextérité et planta Rhongomyniad dans son crâne. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'occuper du reste des géants qui cherchaient à les frapper dans les airs.

Derrière eux, Circée fut satisfaite de voir que ses subordonnés avaient continué d'attaquer les Mangemorts au sol et les Patronus d'Olivier, Angelina et Alicia avaient empêché les détraqueurs de s'approcher des portes du château. Circée invoqua son propre Patronus en y infusant ses flammes du ciel et son Pégase galopa avec grâce pour percuter de plein fouet les détraqueurs qui hurlèrent de douleurs en sentant qu'ils étaient « purifiés ». Les âmes qu'ils avaient avalées, sortaient de leurs corps qui semblaient fondre au contact du Pégase argentée. L'hyper intuition de Circée lui permit d'entendre les « voix » de ces âmes, qui la remerciaient de son aide avant de quitter le monde terrestre pour retourner à la Racine.

La menace des géants et des détraqueurs ayant disparu, la nouvelle mission principale de Circée était de s'occuper une bonne fois pour toute de Lord Mouffettemort.

Pendant quinze ans, il avait repoussé de toutes ses forces son inévitable destin, s'accrochant désespérément à la vie alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû se maintenir ici bas. Il était _mort_ quinze ans plus tôt, une mort planifiée par Lily Potter dans son dernier souffle et il le serait resté s'il n'avait pas commis le crime de briser son âme en cinq morceaux à l'époque. Celle qui aurait dû être louée pour être parvenue à le vaincre, c'était Lily Potter, née Evans. Pas Circée. Lily avait tout fait pour changer le destin de sa fille et qu'elle n'ait pas à assumer la responsabilité de vaincre Voldy, mais la Volonté de l'humanité et le destin n'étaient pas aussi faciles à stopper. Ils voulaient tous deux faire de Circée le vaccin contre la maladie qu'étaient Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, mais Lily ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Elle avait compris la vérité et elle s'était battue jusqu'à la toute fin pour sauver Circée de son funeste destin, car si elle remplissait son rôle, le monde n'aurait plus besoin d'elle par la suite. Et Circée savait qu'elle avait le potentiel pour devenir une menace encore plus grande que Voldy aux yeux du monde et de l'humanité.

'_Maintenant, je vais accomplir la tâche que vous avez forcée sur mes épaules, mais dès que je l'aurai achevée, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous obéir bien sagement ! Je ne suis la marionnette de personne, Alaya ou quel que soit votre nom!'_, songea-t-elle intérieurement tout en volant vers le lac, là ou se trouvait Voldemort seul.

Bellatrix était près des portes et en plein duel avec le quatuor Londubat. Le grand-père de Théo affrontait le plus jeune Serpentard avec l'aide de Slughorn. Daemon avait soumis à ses illusions tout un groupe de Mangemorts que Daphnée abattait ensuite à la fois avec sa baguette dans une main et un revolver dans l'autre, sous le regard admiratif et légèrement excité de Blaize au prise avec trois Mangemorts. Il combattait d'ailleurs aux côtés de Susan et d'Hannah qui se montraient d'une rare brutalité ce soir-là. Amélia et McGonagall étaient aux prises avec Yaxley et Rowle venait de tomber sous les attaques de Sirius et Lee. Andromeda affrontait avec tristesse et détermination sa sœur Narcissa Malefoy. Drago venait d'être abattu par Hermione, tandis que Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson venaient d'être éliminés par Ernie, Justin et Tracy.

Mais leur camp n'était pas complètement indemne, elle avait aperçu Mr Weasley s'effondrer après avoir pris un sort à la place de son fils, Dora et Cédric tentaient de soigner sa blessure, tandis que Pomfresh et Padma s'occupait de Fleur qui avait une large blessure au ventre car elle avait protégé Mme Weasley. Circée avait aussi vu son oncle Ted se prendre un sortilège de la mort et elle avait à distance réussi à exécuter son meurtrier. Mais, il n'était pas le seul à avoir péri, Seamus, Fay et Lisa n'étaient plus de ce monde eux-aussi et elle versa des larmes pour eux qui étaient morts bien trop jeunes.

Au moment même ou Circée atterrit sur la surface du lac tout en esquivant les sortilèges de Mort de Voldemort, Bellatrix fut frappée en plein cœur par les flammes de la forêt de Neville après qu'il l'ait finalement immobilisé en manipulant la pesanteur autour d'elle.

_ Ta chère Bellatrix vient de tomber et le reste de tes minions la suivront très vite, tout est fini pour toi, Tommy mon garçon, annonça Circée tout en descendant de son balai.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Voldy, elle se tenait debout sur la surface de l'eau avec un air satisfait sur le visage. La bénédiction de la Dame du lac coulait dans ses veines, elle pouvait donc aisément marcher sur la surface de l'eau si elle le souhaitait. Elle rangea rapidement son balai dans son sac tout en esquivant les sorts qu'il lui jetait, puis plaça sa baguette dans sa chevelure et fit apparaître dans ses mains Arondight. L'épée de Lancelot était la plus adaptée puisqu'elle se trouvait sur le lac.

_ Tu as perdu tes hommes, mais aussi tes chers Horcruxes, Tommy, tu es fini, affirma-t-elle en tenant la célèbre épée des deux mains.

Elle pouvait déjà sentir le pouvoir d'Arondight réagir à sa magie et la renforcer davantage. Voldemort écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il l'entendit mentionner ses Horcruxes et cessa momentanément de l'attaquer.

_ Oui, je suis au courant pour tes Horcruxes. Ou plutôt, les hauts placés du ministère et les Langues-de-plomb étaient au courant et me l'ont révélé. Dommage que Lucy ne soit pas là, car tu vois, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons appris leur existence. En confiant ton vieux journal intime à Ginny Weasley, il nous a donné la clé de l'énigme que nous tentions tous de résoudre à l'aveugle, de quelle manière avais-tu réussi à maintenir ton âme sous forme de spectre ? Tu t'en doutes, mais lorsque les Langues-de-plomb ont fini d'analyser le journal et m'ont dit sa vraie nature, j'ai exulté ! Enfin, on savait comment te rendre définitivement mortel ! Il suffisait de les trouver et les détruire, c'était simple comme bonjour avec ta personnalité ! Lorsqu'on les a tous trouvé, la première chose que je me suis dit, c'était qu'on avait de la chance que tu sois narcissique, égoiste et un vrai cleptomane. Car au lieu d'agir logiquement en transformant des objets passe-partout en Horcruxe, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'utiliser des artéfacts de grande valeur et de les cacher dans des endroits avec une signification spéciale pour toi. Franchement, tu nous as facilité la tâche en faisant cela. Il était si simple de deviner que Poudlard et Gringotts étaient deux des cachettes ! Et puis, utiliser des objets des fondateurs pour contenir ton âme, dès qu'on en a trouvé un, il était aisé de deviner que tu pouvais en utiliser d'autres. Honnêtement, tu n'aurais pas pu rendre les choses encore plus simples pour nous ! Le journal, la bague, la coupe, le diadème, le médaillon et Nagini, on les a tous trouvés et débarrassés de ton âme. Il ne reste donc que toi et enfin, le monde sera débarrassé de Tom Elvis Jedusor, poursuivit Circée.

Normalement, elle n'aurait pas adopté la tactique des vilains, celle du long et ennuyeux discours, mais afin d'occuper Voldy, elle avait décidé d'y recourir cette fois-ci. Et puis, cela lui aurait laissé une note amère qu'il ne sache pas que s'il mourrait là, il ne pourrait plus revenir. Après tout, elle souhaitait le voir désespérer, afin d'enfoncer davantage le clou dans les cœurs anéantis de ses minions. Elle les voyait déjà regarder Voldemort sombrer dans une panique totale devant sa puissance et finalement tomber à ses pieds, le désespoir les envahirait ensuite et Circée détruirait toute leur volonté de résistance en un seul coup !

_ Non, impossible pas mes Horcruxes ! Tu mens, sale petite trai-

_ Regarde, Tommy ! Regarde ce que je porte à mon doigt et autour de mon cou ! La bague des Peverell et le médaillon de Serpentard que les Gaunt ont dérobés, les reconnais-tu ?, l'interrompit Circée en sortant le médaillon qu'elle avait caché sous son armure puis en lui montrant le dos de sa main droite sur laquelle elle portait la bague.

Voldy s'immobilisa de terreur en les voyant dans ses mains et elle sourit amusée devant cette réaction.

_ Alors, penses-tu toujours que je mens ?, demanda-t-elle en le regardant de haut. Tu es fini, Tommy et la tâche que ma mère a commencée, je vais l'achever immédiatement !

Circée fonça droit sur lui à toute vitesse, ses yeux étaient devenus bleus ciel avec une touche de violet au centre. Ses muscles étaient renforcés par sa magie et ses flammes, de même que ses sens. Chacun de ses pas sur le lac projetait des vagues d'eau sur les côtés, des gouttes suspendues en l'air. En moins de trois secondes, elle avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et tenait Arondight brandi au-dessus de sa tête.

_ MEURS ! TOMMY ! Arondight Overload !, rugit-elle tout en le tranchant de la tête aux pieds d'une seule attaque létale et impossible à esquiver grâce au pouvoir d'Arondight.

La lame de l'épée brillait d'une intense lumière bleue qui était la manifestation de l'énergie magique de Circée après quelle se soit mélangée au pouvoir inhérent à l'épée. Lorsque la sorcière asséna son coup, l'énergie magique fut relâchée lorsqu'elle coupa le corps de Voldemort en deux en suivant la ligne droite de la mort avec ses yeux mystiques de perception de la mort. L'aveuglante lumière bleue qui déborda de la section du corps de Tom qu'elle avait tranché, lui paraissait similaire à la surface d'un lac. Majestueuse, calme et insaisissable. Car comme l'eau, elle se dispersa presque immédiatement.

Le corps découpé en deux de Voldemort tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui résonna encore plus dans le champ de bataille, car lors de leur confrontation, une bonne partie des combats autour s'étaient momentanément stoppés. Tous souhaitaient assister à la résolution finale du duel entre Lord Mouffettemort et Circée Morrigan Potter Black, car ils savaient que l'issue de ce combat déterminerait leur destin. Mais, Circée ne s'en préoccupa pas immédiatement, elle savoura sa victoire en contemplant avec ravissement son ennemi mort à ses pieds. Elle pouvait ainsi voir sur les deux partis de son cadavre une expression ahurie de panique et de terreur qui l'enchanta. Et d'excellente humeur, elle leva la tête, retira une de ses mains de son épée afin de saisir sa baguette coincée par l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval, qu'elle pointa ensuite en direction des quelques Mangemorts survivants :

_ La victoire m'appartient ! Votre maître est mort et si vous voulez le rejoindre, je serais ravie de vous exécuter à votre tour. Vous pouvez donc soit vous rendre, soit me présenter votre tête pour que je vous décapite !, annonça-t-elle bien fort pour que tout le monde entende son ultimatum.

La majorité des survivants ennemis lâchèrent leurs baguettes qui tombèrent par terre, sur le sol brûlé et recouvert de sang, les autres étaient bien trop choqués pour réagir, mais les alliés de Circée en avaient profité pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. D'ailleurs, de leur côté, le tumulte éclata après sa proclamation. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent la précédente atmosphère sanglante et violente. Ses alliés se précipitèrent vers elle dans un fracas de tonnerre et Neville qui était l'un des plus proches de sa position avec les jumeaux qui descendaient des airs, l'enlaça en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les jumeaux l'imitèrent, puis tous les Weasley, les professeurs, le reste de ses chevaliers, ses anciens camarades de Quidditch et les familles de l'Alliance. Les autres combattants les entouraient et attendaient leur tour pour l'étreindre.

Ce combat s'était achevé par leur victoire mais elle n'avait pas été sans perte. Son oncle Ted mort touché par l'Avada Kedavra. Mr Weasley qui avait péri de sa blessure après qu'elle se soit rouverte pour protéger Ginny cette fois-ci, malgré les efforts de Dora et Cédric pour le maintenir en vie. Seamus qui s'était pris le Sortilège de la Mort dans le dos en tentant d'aider Pavarti. Lisa qui avait pris le sortilège de Doloris en protégeant Zacharias Smith lorsqu'il avait pris la fuite, pour ensuite être mordue par un loup-garou. Fay, la première et dernière victime de Bellatrix dans ce combat, car Neville avait attaqué la sorcière folle dès qu'il avait vu leur camarade s'effondrer au sol. Michael Corner de Serdaigle qui était mort dans les bras de Ginny après avoir pris une attaque qui la ciblait. Le grand-père d'Ernie qui avait combattu jusqu'au bout trois Mangemorts qui s'étaient attaqués à son petit-fils. Mme Marchebanks qui était tombée en protégeant un groupe d'élèves de septième année de Poufsouffle.

Et même s'ils étaient leurs ennemis aujourd'hui, Drago, Vincent, Gregory, Pansy et Alanna, tous Serpentards, que ses camarades de classe avaient tués.

Des amis et des proches étaient tombés durant cette bataille et Circée jura qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas rendre ce sacrifice vain. Elle avait le pouvoir de ressusciter les morts grâce à l'Heaven Feel, mais avait décidé de ne pas l'employer aujourd'hui pour ramener ses alliés tombés au combat. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être harcelée par la suite par ceux qui perdraient un être cher et qui viendraient la supplier de le ramener à la vie. C'était égoïste, cela elle le savait très bien, mais elle savait aussi que l'humanité n'était pas près à accepter complètement qu'une personne soit capable de ressusciter les morts. Et chez les sorciers, l'idée de résurrection leur rappellerait la manière dont Voldy était revenu. Circée était résolue à n'utiliser l'Heaven Feel que lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation où le défunt venait de mourir devant elle, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour assister à la résurrection. Seulement dans ces circonstances, elle pourrait libérer sans risque son pouvoir.

Elle savait aussi que les actions qu'ils avaient acceptées de prendre aujourd'hui causeraient des remous dans leur société. Après tout, les troupes de sorciers de Voldemort étaient constitués de sorciers appartenant aux grandes familles de la faction sombre de leur société, ceux qui avaient survécu parce qu'ils n'avaient pas combattu, ne laisseraient pas passer la mort d'autant de Sangs-purs. Il fallait donc qu'elle les affronte maintenant et qu'elle change cette société si ancrée dans les traditions et leur isolation. C'était son prochain combat, et si elle ne se trompait pas, elle n'aurait pas le temps de se reposer avant de s'y jeter tête la première.

Dès demain, il faudrait donner des explications, faire le récit de cette bataille et si c'était la ministre qui devra entamer ce processus, Circée devra la suivre et la soutenir tout du long. Elle n'aura donc droit qu'à une nuit de sommeil, avant de devoir repartir au combat.

Pendant que les aurors et sorciers du ministère s'occupaient d'amener les prisonniers et les cadavres des ennemis au ministère. Les volontaires se chargeaient des soins aux blessés et de transporter à l'intérieur du château les cadavres de leurs alliés tombés au combat. Une partie des professeurs reçurent l'ordre de se rendre au ministère afin de gérer les élèves qui avaient été évacués. Ceux dont les parents pouvaient aller les récupérer n'avaient pas besoin de revenir au château, mais les autres devaient revenir pour la nuit, afin que le lendemain ils puissent prendre le Poudlard Express.

Circée se trouvait avec sa tante Andromeda, Dora et Sirius auprès du corps de son oncle Ted, que Sirius portait dans ses bras, tandis qu'Andy, Dora et Circée se soutenaient les unes les autres. Dans un coin, la jeune fille aperçut Mme Weasley entourée de ses enfants et de ses deux futures belles-filles Fleur et Pénélope, tous accroupis autour du cadavre d'Arthur Weasley. Le reste de ses camarades de classe de Gryffondor étaient eux accroupis devant les corps de Seamus et Fay, qui avaient été placés l'un à côté de l'autre. Ernie enlaçait sa grand-mère tout en pleurant devant le corps de son grand-père. Lisa et Michael étaient entourés par leurs camarades de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ainsi que Cho et des septième années. Mme Marchebank était pleurée par les adultes de l'alliance, notamment Augusta et les Ogden qui étaient amis de longue date. Tous pleuraient les morts et la joie de la victoire avait été remplacée par le chagrin de la perte d'un être cher.

Tard dans la nuit, les combattants allèrent se coucher, la directrice avait encouragé les sorciers adultes qui s'étaient portés volontaires à rester afin de rassurer les élèves plus jeunes et Circée était retournée à son dortoir avec Hermione, Pavarti, Lavande et Sophie, mais sans Fay…

* * *

Le lendemain, Circée ne suivit pas ses camarades pour quitter l'école et monter dans l'Express. Elle s'était rendue au ministère pour épauler Mme Bones lors d'une conférence de presse.

La conférence fut éprouvante, un nombre important de journalistes demandaient des preuves de la mort définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Amélia était allée jusqu'à ordonner à ce qu'on ramène son corps dans la salle. Si cela avait stoppé les questions sur ce sujet, d'autres sur la brutalité et la cruauté qu'ils avaient employées contre les Mangemorts furent soulevées. Cette fois-ci, Circée répondit et n'hésita pas à affirmer que leur tactique avait été mise au point afin de limiter les pertes du côté du ministère et des élèves et que ceux qui avaient échappé au combat n'avaient pas à se plaindre de leur méthode. Sauf s'ils voulaient qu'on relâche les prisonniers capturés la veille, afin qu'ils leur montrent comment _eux _ils s'y auraient pris pour vaincre les Mangemorts avec le minimum de pertes. Cela leur avait cloué le bec et la conférence se passa bien mieux après cette petite menace.

Tout le mois de juillet, Circée dut faire des apparitions publiques afin de soutenir le moral de la population durant cette période de reconstruction. Parce qu'elle avait été celle qui avait porté le coup de grâce à Voldy, elle était devenue un symbole d'espoir pour la plupart des sorciers et elle était pratiquement traitée comme une reine dans le Chemin de Traverse et au ministère.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, les supporter de Voldemort qui n'avaient pas combattu, mais qui comptaient parmi l'élite politique cherchèrent à la faire condamner pour ses « crimes de guerre ». Mais, Circée n'avait aucune intention de laisser des vermines s'en tirer et grâce à des perquisitions dans les heures qui suivirent la mort de Voldy dans les demeures des Mangemorts les plus hauts placés, il fut aisé d'accumuler des preuves contre eux et de tourner la situation à son avantage en les dénonçant comme complices d'un terroriste. Ces supporters furent illico presto envoyés à Azkaban, et même s'ils parvenaient à en sortir, ils n'échapperaient pas à son courroux. Elle était parfaitement prête à lancer Daemon à leurs trousses après tout.

Faire le ménage fut donc plus aisé qu'elle ne le pensait, grâce aux efforts de Voldy. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait été si agacé d'avoir été accusé de manipuler l'esprit d'une partie de l'élite de ses serviteurs qu'il avait décidé après sa résurrection de noter exactement dans des carnets, ce que ses minions faisaient à sa demande ? Il avait pris bien soin de noter tous les crimes qu'il leur demandait de commettre, ce qui rendait bien plus facile le travail de la justice, car on avait déjà une liste de charge toute prête. Les aurors tout comme Circée avaient trouvé très amusants de révéler à leurs prisonniers que les crimes pour lesquels ils comparaissaient, avaient été listés par leur _ancien maître_. Leurs visages trahis et désespérés mettaient du baume au cœur de Circée, et si ne pas pouvoir retourner auprès de Dino jusqu'à mi-août l'agaçait, se défouler sur les Mangemorts la calmaient.

Surtout que ses deux cours de chevaliers étaient enfin au complet, Fleur et Viktor étaient devenus actifs durant la bataille finale et avaient très vite harmonisé avec elle. Elle avait donc réuni les deux gardiens qui lui manquaient.

Les funérailles pour ceux qui étaient tombés durant la bataille furent organisées dans les jours qui suivirent le combat. Circée se rendit à ceux de Ted, Mr Weasley, Seamus, Mr Macmillan et Mme Marchebanks qui n'avaient pas lieu en même temps par chance. Elle fut surprise de voir pendant les funérailles d'Arthur, Mme Weasley être soutenue par _Fleur_. Il semblerait que Molly ait été profondément chamboulée de voir Fleur prendre un sort à sa place et que son opinion sur la Française était devenue très favorable. Fleur avait proposé de repousser son mariage avec Bill, mais Molly avait immédiatement refusé de le décaler, arguant qu'Arthur n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils se retiennent pour lui et qu'il souhaiterait de tout cœur leur bonheur.

Circée avait discuté avec les enfants Weasley du futur de Molly, maintenant qu'Arthur n'était plus là. Molly était une femme au foyer et n'avait pas de revenus, mais Circée savait que leur mère n'accepterait pas de simplement vivre aux crochets de ses fils aînés. Sa situation deviendrait donc un problème bientôt, mais Circée avait proposé une solution. Mme Weasley était une excellente cuisinière, elle pouvait donc travailler dans un restaurant ou une auberge, le Chaudron Baveur par exemple. Elle ne gagnerait pas autant qu'Arthur, mais cela lui permettrait de gagner suffisamment d'argent pour elle et si les garçons l'aidaient un peu pour les frais de scolarité de Ron et Ginny, les deux plus jeunes pourraient retourner à Poudlard, où au moins Ginny, car les résultats de Ron n'étaient pas très brillants cette année encore. Il ferait mieux de stopper ses études et se trouver un travail pour l'année prochaine. Ron semblait d'accord sur ce point et voulait tenter sa chance pour entrer dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Mais Circée doutait qu'il en soit vraiment capable avec son crac, il n'était pas mauvais comme gardien, mais était beaucoup trop sensible au stress et à la pression pour devenir professionnel. Elle avait donc dit aux jumeaux qu'ils devraient sûrement se préparer à embaucher leur frère pour un temps.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls Weasley à avoir des doutes sur leur futur, Percy lui-aussi hésitait sur son choix de carrière et il semblait considérer quitter le ministère. Circée l'avait pris à part et lui avait demandé d'attendre quelques années avant de se décider. Si au final il décidait que travailler pour le gouvernement n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il voulait faire, elle était prête à l'engager comme secrétaire. Après tout, elle connaissait les talents de Percy et savait qu'il ferait un excellent travail dans la gestion des entreprises et commerces des Potter et des Black, son don pour l'organisation serait idéal à son service. Surtout que contrairement à la majorité des Sangs-purs, il était un excellent comptable et gestionnaire, presque aussi doué qu'un Gobelin dans ces domaines.

* * *

Trois jours avant son anniversaire, elle avait obtenu l'autorisation de visiter Severus Rogue à Azkaban. Il avait été emprisonné après la mort de Dumbledore, mais serait bientôt libéré car il avait fourni des preuves qu'il était un agent double. Toutefois, son avenir était trouble puisqu'Amélia ne voulait pas qu'il retourne à Poudlard pour enseigner. Circée avait proposé à la ministre une alternative qu'elle accepta immédiatement, mais il fallait obtenir l'accord de l'intéressé pour que ce soit définitif.

_ Bonjour, Mr Rogue, cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu, le salua Circé en entrant dans sa cellule.

_ Potter, que faîtes-vous ici ?, demanda Rogue en la regardant avec suspicion.

_ Toujours aussi méfiant, mais cela se comprend, on ne s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de vous, mais pour vous révéler les véritables raisons de ma mère pour avoir mis fin à votre amitié, ainsi que vous proposer un job à votre sortie. Mais commençons par ma mère, tenez voici son journal, j'ai placé un marque-page à l'endroit où il faut que vous commenciez à lire, répondit Circée en lui tendant le journal intime de cinquième année de sa mère.

Severus écarquilla les yeux mais prit tout de même le journal. Il l'ouvrit à la page marquée et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Lily. Il se mit à lire, et au fil de la lecture il pâlit de plus en plus, jusqu'à trembler de rage. Il referma le journal violemment après quelques minutes puis se tourna vers Circée.

_ Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ?, demanda-t-il en confirmation.

_ Non, absolument pas. J'ai lu ce journal l'été avant ma troisième année et après mûres réflexions je suis arrivée à des conclusions similaires au sienne, répondit Circée sur un ton froid et strict.

_ Une force manipulant certains évènements afin de contrôler le futur…

_ Je l'appelle Alaya et après avoir poussé ma magie et mon esprit au-delà des frontières du monde physique, j'ai la certitude que ma mère avait raison et qu'elle existe bel et bien. Vous avez entendu la prophétie de Trelawney, ou tout du moins le début qui listait les critères de l'élu, vous savez donc qu'il existe au moins une force qui « manipule » les prophéties, je pense que c'est Alaya qui en est responsable et que tout a été orchestré depuis le début. Le fait que Voldemort entende le début de cette prophétie listant les critères de l'enfant, qu'il déduise que Neville ou moi soyons cet enfant, alors même que la prophétie disait « il » pas « elle », que le gardien du secret de mes parents soit l'un de ses minions, qu'il débarque ce soir d'halloween et tue mon père, puis ma mère lorsqu'elle s'est interposée entre lui et moi, et qu'enfin il cherche à me tuer à mon tour. Tout cela semble simplement une trop grande coïncidence pour moi. Je suis persuadée que tout a été orchestré afin que Voldemort soit vaincu une première fois ce soir d'halloween. Vous avez vécu cette époque tumultueuse et vous savez très bien que s'il n'avait pas péri ce soir d'halloween…, il aurait dans les mois qui suivent réussi à renverser le gouvernement, affirma Circée en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Vous pensez que la force qui a poussé Lily à rompre notre amitié, l'a fait dans le but de stopper le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?, demanda Rogue en fronçant des sourcils.

_ Oui, vous étiez en travers de son plan. Alaya souhaitait que l'union de mes parents à cause des pouvoirs contenus dans leurs gènes. Tenez, voici les résultats d'un test d'héritage que j'ai passé à Gringotts. Regardez l'arbre généalogique de ma mère, ici, répondit Circée en indiquant sur le très long parchemin des noms qui devaient remonter au cinquième siècle après J.C.

Severus regarda là où elle avait posé son doigt et faillit s'étrangler de choc en lisant :

_ Uther Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon, Morgane le Fay, Mordianne… Comment ?, balbutiât-il.

_ Maintenant, regardez ici, indiqua Circée.

_ Sesanta, surnommé Cu Chulainn ?!, s'exclama-t-il incrédule.

Circée lui montra quelques autres noms du côté de sa mère et de son père, puis lorsqu'elle commença à craindre que son interlocuteur ait une crise cardiaque, elle lui expliqua ses conjectures.

_ Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma mère descend de grandes figures héroïques, encore plus que mon père. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'elle reste malgré son lien avec le Roi Arthur et Morgane, une Née-Moldue. Alors qu'elle aurait pu aisément prétendre au coffre-fort d'Arthur à Gringotts si elle avait passé le même test d'héritage que moi. Sirius s'est étouffé de rire quand il l'a lu, il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas l'avoir persuadé de le faire, il aurait aimé pouvoir l'appeler « Sa Majesté » ou « Princesse Lily », commenta Circée en mettant de côté les résultats de son test.

_ Lily aurait pu…, murmura Rogue.

_ J'ai passé en secret des examens très poussés sur mon corps, afin de vérifier si je possédais certaines magies spécifiques à mes ancêtres. J'ai ainsi découvert que je possédais non seulement un noyau magique comme tous les sorciers, mais aussi un « cœur » ou noyau de dragon. C'est très probablement une caractéristique dont j'ai hérité de ma mère. Tandis que du côté de mon père, j'ai hérité de l'hyper intuition des Potter. Un noyau de dragon me fournissant une quantité d'énergie magique colossale et une hyper intuition me permettant de déceler la meilleure voie à suivre afin d'obtenir le meilleur résultat possible. C'est deux éléments réunis font de moi une sorcière avec un potentiel inestimable, je suis sûre que vous ne pouvez pas nier cela. Et cela, c'est dû à l'union de deux individus qui détenaient des gènes spéciaux. En sachant cela, on peut comprendre pourquoi ma naissance était importante, mon potentiel à la naissance a lui-seul faisait de moi une adversaire redoutable pour Voldy. Je suis persuadée que l'union de mes parents a été contrôlée de bout en bout afin qu'ils me conçoivent avec ces caractéristiques, expliqua Circée.

_ Mais, pourquoi aller jusque là ? Manipuler deux individus juste pour faire naître un rival pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble une perte de temps, enquerra Rogue avec un air sombre sur le visage.

_ Professeur, vous connaissez le monde moldu et je suis sûre que vous gardez un œil sur les avancés scientifiques des Moldus. Que pensez-vous qu'il se serait passé si Voldy n'avait pas été vaincu une première fois il y a quinze ans ?, rétorqua Circée en croisant les bras.

Rogue fronça des sourcils puis après quelques secondes répliqua :

_ Il aurait réussi à renverser le gouvernement comme vous l'avez dit plutôt, mais cela n'aurait été vrai que dans notre monde. Le gouvernement moldu n'aurait pas laissé des terroristes lui dicter sa loi. L'armée moldu aurait sûrement été appelée pour régler le conflit, répondit Rogue l'air pincé, il ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de la suite de ses conclusions.

_ Je suis d'accord. La couronne et le Premier Ministre n'auraient pas laissé les massacres de leur population continuer. Je suis certaine que l'existence réelle de la magie aurait été dévoilée s'il avait survécu. Les Moldus détiennent une technologie de plus en plus poussée et bientôt, on ne pourra plus leur cacher notre existence. Il faudra qu'on renonce à maintenir le Statut du Secret et qu'on mette fin à notre isolation. Mais, cette réunion n'aurait jamais pu se faire avec Voldy et ses Mangemorts en liberté, leurs crimes auraient relancé les chasses aux sorcières dans tous les pays. Et avec l'armement actuel des Moldus, je n'ai aucun doute qu'une large partie de la population magique aurait été massacrée. Imaginez un peu quelqu'un faire exploser une bombe sur le chemin de traverse ou au ministère ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nos camarades sorciers puissent faire contre cela et ces imbéciles de Mangemorts pensaient sincèrement pouvoir l'emporter contre les Moldus ? Ne me faîtes pas rire ! Les Moldus ont l'avantage du nombre et de l'armement, ils peuvent attaquer de très loin nos résidences avec un missile ou une bombe et _boum _! Il leur suffirait de lancer un missile sur Poudlard durant l'année scolaire pour réduire une génération de sorciers à néant, affirma Circée d'un air las.

Rogue était très pale tout au long de son discours, il n'avait jamais imaginé que le conflit puisse aller jusque là. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas réfuter les conjectures de son ancienne élève, car cela aurait pu être leur avenir.

_ Vous avez dit que vous avez une offre pour moi ?, demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet, il n'avait pas envie de penser plus longtemps à une telle tragédie.

_ Oui, j'aimerai vous engager dans mon entreprise de potion. Même si vous êtes un très mauvais professeur, vous avez un véritable talent en tant que maître des potions. Ce que je vous propose, c'est de poursuivre vos recherches à mon compte. Vous recevrez un salaire, mais je prendrai aussi en charge vos dépenses pour vos recherches, je vous aiderai à vous procurer des ingrédients et à faire publier vos découvertes. Je suis convaincu qu'avec le matériel adéquat, vous seriez capable de créer une potion contre la lycanthropie supérieure à la potion Tue-Loup par exemple. Autrement dit, je serais votre sponsor, et vous serez libre de poursuivre à votre guise vos recherches, même si il est possible que je vous donne des projets spécifiques de temps en temps ou que je vous demande de concocter des potions trop complexes pour mes autres employés, lui annonça-t-elle.

_ Une offre vraiment intéressante, mais pourquoi me proposez-vous un tel travail ? Nous savons tous deux que notre relation sera toujours conflictuelle, répliqua Rogue.

_ Tout simplement, parce que c'est pour que je vienne au monde, que votre amitié avec ma mère a été rompue par force. Je dois avouer que je me sens légèrement coupable de cela. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander quel aurait été votre futur et celui de ma mère sans les interventions d'Alaya. Et puis, il y a aussi le fait que je n'ai pas envie de voir votre talent davantage gâché. Vous êtes le type de génie qui est pratiquement incapable de transmettre aux autres son savoir, tout simplement parce que vous avez naturellement des prédispositions que les autres non pas. Alors, plutôt que vous forcez à enseigner à une classe, autant vous donnez les moyens de laisser une trace écrite de vos découvertes pour les générations futures. D'ailleurs, j'ai ici les vieux manuels que vous avez utilisés pour prendre des notes sur certaines potions. Je souhaite que vous relisiez ces notes et que vous prépariez votre propre manuscrit de recettes de potions que je ferais ensuite publier. Le mieux serait que vous choisissiez un nom de plume pour ces livres, afin que la réputation de Severus Rogue n'influence pas les ventes, répondit Circée tout en lui tendant les vieux manuels dont elle avait une copie chez elle.

_ Comment ?... C'était donc cela, je me demandais comment vous étiez parvenue à apprendre certaines variations dans les recettes que je vous faisais préparer en classe, mais vous vous êtes servie de mes vieux livres, marmonna-t-il curieusement.

_ Oui, j'ai préféré suivre vos instructions manuscrites dans ces manuels, et cela a payé. Mes potions étaient largement supérieures en suivant vos conseils que ceux de l'auteur du livre, surtout par rapport aux potions avancés. La différence entre une potion faite en suivant le manuel normal et celle avec vos instructions était très nette. Miss Granger m'a permis tout au long de comparer cela, car elle suivait toujours à la lettre les instructions de nos manuels, confirma Circée.

_ Miss Granger est le type qui réussit aisément tant qu'elle a des instructions claires, mais elle manque d'instinct d'improvisation et d'innovation, commenta Rogue sur un ton calme.

_ Je suis d'accord sur ce point, elle se conforme beaucoup trop aux normes, agréa Circée. Alors, que pensez-vous de mon offre ?

_ J'accepte pour le moment, mais j'aimerai négocier les détails après ma sortie, répondit Rogue froidement.

_ C'est entendu, nous nous reverrons donc plus tard, Mr Rogue, conclut Circée en se levant et rangeant dans son sac les affaires qu'elle avait sorties.

* * *

L'anniversaire de ses dix-sept ans, elle le fêta en même temps que celui de Neville au manoir des Potter que les elfes avaient nettoyé de fond en comble et décoré. Avec sa majorité et son nouveau statut de Lady Potter-Black (Sirius avait sauté de joie en se débarrassant du titre) et d'héroïne, le nombre d'invités à sa fête était bien trop grand pour pouvoir l'organiser à Grimmaurd ou chez les Tonks, alors que le jardin et l'intérieur du manoir étaient tous deux suffisamment spacieux. La quantité de cadeaux d'anniversaires qu'elle reçut, la laissa quelques secondes bouche bée. Il semblerait qu'une grande partie de la population magique du pays ait décidé qu'elle méritait de recevoir des cadeaux de leur part pour la remercier d'avoir éliminé une bonne fois pour toute Voldemort.

Le lendemain de son anniversaire, le mariage de Bill et Fleur se déroulait au terrier et Circée avait été invitée bien entendu. Pour ce grand jour, Fleur portait une robe blanche très simple et semblait émettre autour d'elle un puissant halo de lumière argentée. Alors qu'habituellement, son éclat éclipsait tous les autres, aujourd'hui en revanche, il embellissait quiconque s'en approchait. Ginny et Gabrielle, toutes deux vêtues en ce jour de robes dorées, paraissaient encore plus belles qu'à l'ordinaire et lorsque Fleur fut arrivée jusqu'à l'autel, elle rayonnait tellement que Circée eut du mal à se retenir de détourner les yeux.

Un sorcier les unit et Circée applaudit avec le reste des invités en pleurant sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans quelques années se marier à son tour, et elle espérait que ce serait avec Dino.

Une semaine plus tard, ce fut le tour de Cédric et Cho de se marier à quelques kilomètres du Terrier, chez les Diggory. Circée salua respectueusement le père, la tante et l'oncle de Cho, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion avec son jeune cousin, qui avait sorti des tonfas et lui avait sauté dessus. Kyoya Hibari, le cousin de Cho, était un violent garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui adorait se battre et il était bien décidé à affronter Circée, au grand désespoir de Cho qui voulait à tout prix éviter que son mariage soit interrompu par un duel entre son Ciel et son cousin. Il avait fallu une bonne demi-heure pour parvenir à négocier avec le petit démon et Circée avait dû accepter de l'affronter en duel le lendemain matin.

Le mariage de Cho et Cédric était très différent de celui de Fleur et Bill, il mélangeait des éléments de leurs deux cultures, mais Circée fondit encore une fois en larmes lorsque leur union fut proclamée.

Le lendemain, elle avait invité au manoir des Potter Cho et Cédric Diggory, Fon Chand et les trois Hibari pour le duel entre le jeune Kyoya et elle. Celui-ci dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, Kyoya était brutal et impitoyable, mais Circée était pour l'instant clairement plus forte que lui, elle avait donc remporté le combat. Au lieu d'en bouder, le petit démon semblait ravi d'avoir trouvé un nouveau carnivore (selon Cho, le terme de carnivore dans le lexique de Kyoya signifiait une personne forte qui vivait selon ses propres règles) et il lui avait fait promettre qu'ils s'affronteraient à nouveau un autre jour. Bizarrement, Circée avait l'impression que Dino devait absolument rencontrer Kyoya, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient des points en commun ou quelque chose comme ça, elle était même sûre que la personnalité de Dino agacerait au plus haut point le petit Kyoya… Pourtant, son hyper intuition promettait un excellent spectacle s'ils se rencontraient à l'avenir, c'était vraiment bizarre…

* * *

Avec sa majorité, Circée avait enfin pu assumer les titres de sa famille et prendre entièrement le contrôle de son patrimoine. Elle visitait d'ailleurs très souvent les Londubat pour discuter de leurs business et de la manière dont elle souhaitait les développer maintenant qu'elle avait repris la direction. Elle passait des heures à lire et remplir des parchemins, travaillant avec le secrétaire de Sirius, Remus, pour compléter son propre travail et s'assurer des finances de son entreprise. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de ne pas déménager pour rester à Grimmaurd avec Sirius jusqu'à la fin des vacances et son départ pour Beauxbâtons.

La nouvelle avait d'ailleurs fait l'effet d'une bombe dans leur société et elle avait reçu des tonnes de lettres qui la suppliaient de ne pas quitter le pays. La quantité était telle, qu'elle avait été obligée de contacter Rita pour faire publier dans _la Gazette_ sa réponse et les raisons de son départ. Si elle quittait Poudlard pour compléter sa dernière année à Beauxbâtons, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait reçu une proposition de l'alchimiste Nicholas Flamel. Des années plus tôt, elle lui avait retourné sa Pierre Philosophale et celui-ci lui avait promis de lui enseigner l'alchimie lorsqu'elle serait majeure. Elle lui avait écrit à plusieurs reprises par la suite, pour lui informer de l'avancée de son apprentissage autodidacte et Flamel avait été si impressionné par son travail, qu'il lui avait proposé de passer sa septième année à Beauxbâtons là où il lui enseignerait les connaissances alchimiques qui lui manquaient. C'était une offre bien trop belle pour qu'elle puisse la refuser, elle avait donc accepté avec quelques remords certes, mais aussi avec fierté, car ses recherches avaient été reconnues par une sommité parmi les alchimistes !

Avant son départ pour Naples, elle avait aussi passé son permis de conduire un scooter avec succès. Sirius lui en avait offert un pour son anniversaire et dès qu'elle serait majeure dans le monde moldu, il comptait lui faire passer un permis pour moto et voiture. Circée utilisait ce scooter quand elle souhaitait s'aérer l'esprit à Londres et elle trouvait dommage l'idée qu'elle ne pourrait pas le conduire pendant des mois dès qu'elle reprendrait les cours.

* * *

Pendant la fin du mois d'août, elle passa ses vacances avec Dino et Reborn. Le tueur avait d'ailleurs gagné une bonne dose de respect pour elle. Il avait appris la manière dont le combat final s'était déroulé et il l'avait discrètement complimenté pour son style impitoyable, ainsi que sa stratégie d'attaques aériennes qui était vraiment innovante. Flattée, elle l'avait remercié et l'avait informé qu'elle était d'accord pour l'aider à entraîner Dino, qui maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses flammes grâce à l'anneau qu'elle lui avait offert des années plus tôt.

Mais ces semaines passèrent très vite et Circée dut leur dire à tous deux au revoir, afin de se rendre en France pour sa rentrée à Beauxbâtons.

* * *

**NOTES :**

_*** Amélia et Lord Mouffettemort : **_

**Amélia, à force de côtoyer Circée, a pris l'habitude d'appeler Voldemort, Voldy et Lord Mouffettemort. Mais elle est toujours incapable de prononcer son alias en entier. Si elle l'appelle par le surnom de Lord Mouffettemort, c'est pour montrer que le chef du gouvernement, c'est-à-dire elle, n'a pas peur d'un simple terroriste mi-humain mi mouffette. Elle espère aider le moral des élèves et de ses subordonnés en masquant sa propre peur.**

_*** Arondight Overload**_** :**

**C'est le Noble Phantasme de Saber Lancelot. Vous pouvez voir exactement en quoi il consiste sur Youtube, c'est moins flashy et extravagant qu'Excalibur, mais tout aussi cool, surtout que Circée se trouvait sur la surface d'un lac lorsqu'elle l'a utilisé !**


	31. Epilogue

_**Le Ciel nuageux de Poudlard **_

**Disclaimer : Bonjour à tous ! Enfin, je vous présente le dernier chapitre de ma fiction! Le séquel sera appelé _Le Ciel nuageux des Cavallone_ et le premier chapitre sera posté en fin de semaine!**

**_Mon Prof le tueur Reborn_ et _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, tous leurs droits légaux appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait.**

**Les images accompagnant mes fics sont créés grâce à et rinmaru games, celle de cet épilogue est une illustration de Circée dans sa robe de mariée!**

**É****pilogue : Mme Circée Morrigan Potter Black Cavallone**

La dernière année de scolarité de Circée se passa dans un étrange calme. Aucun danger pour sa vie ne vint perturber ses études et elle put aisément avancer à grands pas dans des projets qu'elle avait été forcée de mettre de côté lorsqu'elle étudiait à Poudlard. Non seulement, elle avait réussi à apprendre les bases et les principes avancés de l'alchimie sous Nicholas Flamel, mais elle avait pu enfin maîtriser l'art du marionnetisme et la création de familiers en développant des homonculus en secret. Elle avait créé de toutes pièces ses propres forces privées de combat en mélangeant des marionnettes à tailles et formes humaines à des homonculus humains, fées et elfes. Elle créait même en ce moment une paire de servantes homonculus afin de pouvoir « montrer » des domestiques à des Moldus si on visitait ses demeures. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait présenter ses elfes de maisons à ses visiteurs non sorciers après tout ! En plus, ses homonculus n'avaient absolument pas besoin de se nourrir normalement pour subsister, car elles étaient alimentées par sa magie constamment. De parfaites servantes pour une sorcière avec une réserve de magie infinie comme Circée.

L'idée de se fabriquer des homonculus et des marionnettes lui était venu en re-regardant _Kara no Kyoukai_ et _Fate/Stay Night : Unlimited Blade Works. _Circée avait conclu plusieurs jours plus tôt qu'elle manquait de main d'œuvre pour réaliser certaines choses, notamment s'occuper de remplir et signer tous les documents nécessaires pour gérer des entreprises. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait regardé les deux animés à nouveau sur son ordinateur portable, elle avait été frappée par les deux domestiques homonculus d'Illyasviel et les marionnettes de Toko Aozaki. Pourquoi n'en créait-elle pas tout en infusant une personnalité similaire à la sienne à ses créations ? Il suffisait qu'elle adapte le sortilège qui permettait d'animer les tableaux pour qu'une copie de sa mémoire et de ses connaissances soit transmise à ses homonculus ! Et pour ses marionnettes, si elle parvenait à les contrôler à distance avec sa magie, c'était plus que suffisant, puisqu'elles étaient davantage des combattantes de réserve que des employées au quotidien comme ses homonculus.

Au final, elle avait créé trois marionnettes avec des corps articulés et des armes cachées à l'intérieur de leurs corps comme les marionnettes dans l'animé _Naruto_.

Il y avait Lily Arturia, une marionnette blonde aux yeux verts dont la chevelure dorée était attachée en un haut chignon. Elle portait une tenue de style uniforme scolaire dans des couleurs bleues et blanches, avec une pèlerine bleue ciel, un large ruban bleu dans son dos et des bottines bleues foncées. Sa spécialité était le combat au corps à corps, car des lames avaient été installées dans ses bras et des plaques d'acier dans ses genoux, même si ces dernières étaient invisibles à l'œil nu.

Ensuite, il y avait Bleu Lilas, une poupée aux longs cheveux violets clairs attachés en deux couettes et aux yeux rouges vifs. Elle portait un top bleu à bretelles, un short bleu avec des voiles transparents à l'arrière, des bottines bleus foncés, un large collier autour du cou et des fleurs dans ses cheveux. Sa spécialité était le combat à courtes et mi-distances, car dans tout son corps se trouvaient de larges et longs câbles que Circée avait enchantés afin qu'un sorcier qui se retrouverait attaché ne puisse pas utiliser sa magie ou transplaner. Elle pouvait aussi décharger de l'électricité dans les câbles et ses poings étaient faits d'acier.

Enfin, la dernière poupée était Ruby Magenta, elle avait une longue et volumineuse chevelure rose violette attachée avec des rubans rouges, des yeux verts pomme et des lèvres rouges sang. Elle portait un joli haut rouge avec un ruban orange, une longue jupe rouge qui traînait quasiment jusqu'au sol, une ceinture avec de larges volants oranges et des ballerines noires. Elle était la spécialiste des combats à distance, car elle crachait du poison, des jets de flamme et des aiguilles empoisonnées.

Circée les avait surnommées les trois Dollsisters et leurs noms avaient été choisis par Luna à cause des couleurs de leurs cheveux et vêtements.

Ensuite, il y avait les cinq homonculus de types fées, qui faisaient à peine quinze centimètres de hauteur, mais qui pouvaient voler et se rendre invisibles. Elles étaient en charge d'espionner Poudlard, Pré-au-lard, le chemin de Traverse, le ministère de la magie et le manoir des Cavallone.

Les premières étaient les « jumelles » Améthyste et Violetta, elles étaient toutes deux brunes avec des reflets orangés et des yeux violets. Elles portaient les mêmes vêtements, un top, une minijupe, des bas et des ballerines dans des teintes violettes et roses, et avaient aussi des ailes de papillons violettes identiques. Mais, elles pouvaient tout de même être distinguées par leur coiffure. Améthyste gardait ses cheveux dans une longue tresse qu'elle plaçait devant son épaule droite et elle avait un gros ruban violet sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Alors que Violetta les attachait dans une haute queue de cheval et elle portait un serre-tête avec un ruban noir. Améthyste était en charge de la surveillance de Poudlard, tandis que sa sœur gardait un œil sur Pré-au-lard, lorsqu'elles voyaient qu'un problème apparaissait, elles avaient toutes deux une personne à contacter, Sirius et Daemon dans le cas d'Améthyste et Madame Rosmerta pour Violetta.

Ensuite, il y avait Liliana, qui était rousse aux yeux verts, Circée l'avait créé avec l'image de sa mère en tête. Elle portait une robe dans un dégradé de jaune, orange et rouge, avec des bottes jaunes, une couronne en or et des ailes ressemblants à des feuilles transparentes. Elle était en charge de la surveillance du Ministère de la magie et était devenue une sorte de mascotte pour le ministère. Lorsqu'elle assistait à un accident ou un problème, elle en informait Mme Bones ou un auror. Mme Bones avait démissionné du poste de Ministre juste après Noël et Amos Diggory avait été élu par la suite.

Saphyr était la fée en charge du Chemin de Traverse et elle aidait à en assurer la sécurité grâce à son pouvoir sur la glace, elle pouvait aisément en moins de trois secondes geler un sorcier adulte. La fée aux cheveux bleus et yeux violets portait un haut bleu clair, une jupe indigo, une tiare en argent et des bottes blanches. Ses ailes ressemblaient à des cristaux de glace, mais sa personnalité était à l'inverse de ses pouvoirs très énergique. Elle était la coqueluche des commerçants du Chemin de Traverse et elle visitait souvent Fred et George, car c'était eux qu'elle devait prévenir en cas de problème.

Enfin, il y avait Lia que Circée avait créé avec l'idée d'un ange en tête, elle était blonde avec une queue de cheval et des yeux verts. Elle portait un top, une jupe et des sandales blanches, ses ailes étaient semblables à celles d'un ange et elle avait même des barrettes assorties. Elle était en charge de la surveillance du manoir des Cavallone et travaillait en concert avec Reborn. Circée l'avait créée en dernier, après avoir appris le décès du père de Dino. Elle souhaitait s'assurer que son petit-ami soit parfaitement en sécurité et avait donc créé une cinquième fée qu'elle avait envoyée ç Naples avec une lettre d'introduction pour l'Arcobaleno. Toutefois, Dino lui-même ignorait son existence, Reborn ne souhaitait pas que son élève se repose trop sur la personnalité surprotectrice de sa petite amie après tout.

Enfin, il y avait le clou de ses créations, les six Homonculus à tailles et apparences humaines (ou elfiques pour trois d'entre elles, et elle ne parlait pas d'elfes de maison, mais des elfes du style _Seigneur des Anneaux_) qui étaient capables de produire leur propre magie grâce aux nombreuses modifications que Circée avait apportées dans le processus de création.

Il y avait Sylviane, une homonculus de type elfique avec la peau marron, mais les extrémités de ses bras et jambes étaient vertes comme si elles étaient constituées de lianes et de feuilles. Elle avait des yeux et des cheveux indigo qu'elle attachait dans un haut chignon décoré par des vignes vertes et des fleurs jaunes. Elle portait un top vert qui ressemblait davantage à un haut de bikini, un short ultra court vert foncé et des bottes marrons qui s'arrêtaient juste en dessous de ses genoux. Sylviane possédait le pouvoir de contrôler la terre et les plantes à sa guise, elle avait été créée grâce à l'ADN de Neville et Lavande, qui avaient tous deux consenti à donner leur patrimoine génétique pour ses recherches, ainsi que celui de certaines plantes. Elle vivait dans la forêt près du manoir des Black, là où se trouvait une serre qui avait été délaissée pendant des années après le décès du grand-père de Sirius. Dans cette serre, elle était en charge de faire pousser des plantes rares et précieuses pour leur usage dans certaines potions, afin de devenir une nouvelle source d'ingrédients pour l'entreprise de potions des Potter. Son nom Sylviane avait été choisi par Neville, puisque l'homonculus était d'une certaine manière sa fille.

Verglass était la seconde homonculus de type elfique que Circée avait créée. Elle avait une peau bleue très pale et de très longs cheveux verts. Une partie de ses cheveux avait été coiffée en chignon sur les deux côtés de sa tête, puis les cheveux qui en sortaient furent tressés, tandis que le reste flottait libre dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient verts, mais Verglass les fermaient toujours, elle avait sur les épaules et les cuisses des tatouages indigo. Elle portait une robe bleue ciel très claire dans le style d'Elsa de la _Reine des Neiges _et des patins verts aux pieds. Autour de ses coudes, elle avait un châle transparent qui était capable de s'allonger à sa guise grâce à sa magie. Sa spécialité était la magie de l'eau et de la glace, comme une partie de son ADN venait des êtres de l'eau du lac de Poudlard, elle était capable de respirer sous l'eau et elle avait pour mission de fouiller les fonds marins des mers et océans pour trouver des trésors enfouis ainsi que des plantes et ingrédients rares pour potions.

La dernière homonculus de type elfique était Rosella, dont la spécialité était les magies liées au contrôle de l'esprit, les émotions et les illusions. Elle avait la peau blanche d'un humain ordinaire, mais des cheveux roses coiffés de manière complexe et des yeux gris, ses oreilles d'elfes étaient très clairement visibles contrairement à celles de ses sœurs. Elle portait un haut rose foncé de type bustier extrêmement court avec une minijupe assorti, une ceinture orange autour de la taille, des ballerines et une cape orange dans le dos. Des colliers de perles blanches étaient enroulés tout autour de son torse et son cou, avec une pierre rose en forme de cœur au centre. Elle avait pratiquement partout sur son corps des tatouages bleus ciel assez fin, qui étaient en fait tracés avec une encre magique fabriquée à base de saphirs et turquoises chargées par les flammes de Luna et Daphnée, puis écrasés et mélangés à l'encre. Son ADN était d'ailleurs issu d'un croisement entre celui des deux filles, Circée souhaitait tester la possibilité que l'homonculus obtenu puisse activer le pouvoir des flammes contenues dans l'encre des tatouages ainsi que les renouveler. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs marché. Son job était de manipuler les opposants politiques de Circée à la place de Daemon qui était occupé à enseigner à Poudlard, il avait choisi de rester parce qu'il trouvait le travail intéressant et parce qu'il voulait poursuivre l'apprentissage de Luna.

Ensuite, il y avait les trois homonculus à l'apparence totalement humaine, que Circée utilisait comme secrétaire, voyante et aventurière.

Noctea était la secrétaire parmi les trois, blonde aux yeux bleus-gris, ses cheveux ondulés étaient attachés en une haute queue de cheval. Elle portait en général des robes de sorcières noires avec des bottines ou des ballerines et une fine tiare en fer noir avec une perle bleue claire au centre. Ses pouvoirs étaient les plus ordinaires, puisqu'elle avait les mêmes que ceux des sorciers lambdas, même si elle possédait celui de manipuler les ombres et les émotions. En tant que secrétaire de Circée, elle était en charge de la gestion de son business, tenant sa créatrice au courant de ses décisions par télépathie. Sa personnalité était exactement la même que celle de Circée, mais sa créatrice lui avait donné comme mission prioritaire lors de sa venue au monde de gérer ses business, ainsi Noctea passait son temps derrière un bureau, plutôt qu'à développer de nouveaux types de magie. Son ADN était un mélange entre celui de Circée, Dino et Luna, faisant d'elle d'une certaine manière leur fille à tout trois, une révélation que Circée craignait d'annoncer à son petit ami….

Ruby Garnet était la voyante, une homonculus spécialisée dans la clairvoyance et qui détenait l'hyper intuition de Circée ainsi qu'un pouvoir de métamorphomage, car elle avait été créée grâce à son ADN et celui de Dora. Généralement, elle gardait ses yeux rouges vifs et ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une haute et très longue queue de cheval qui touchait le sol. Elle portait des vêtements rouges de style oriental qui renforçait son image de voyante ou diseuse de fortune, et qui laissaient exposer son nombril et ses jambes. Sa personnalité était plus proche de celle de Dora que Circée et elle avait pour mission d'utiliser sa clairvoyance de par le monde pour s'assurer que rien de vraiment étrange ne se passe sur un autre continent, ou pour trouver des lieux « intéressants » qu'elle indiquerait ensuite à l'aventurière du trio afin qu'elle les explore.

L'aventurière Gardea était la meilleure combattante parmi les créations de Circée, qui s'était attelée à lui donner une force herculéenne et les meilleures paramètres physiques possibles. Pour être plus claire, Circée avait fait d'elle l'égale de Saitama, le « One-Punch-Man », un seul coup de poing de Gardea était suffisant pour pulvériser tout un château. Sa force était telle qu'elle pouvait « détruire » de l'acier renforcée comme s'il s'agissait de papier mâché et Circée avait même engagé le père de Cho pour qu'il enseigne à Gardea les arts martiaux, la rendant ainsi encore plus dangereuse. En termes de pure force, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle était l'individu le plus puissant sur terre, cela sans compter la large réserve magique dont elle disposait en tant qu'homonculus. Elle était spécialisée dans les magies de combat, du type renforcement ainsi que la création d'armes de manière instantanée et les sorts de détection. Son éventail de sorts était restreint pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était déjà bien trop OP sans magie, pour qu'en plus elle lui donne des centaines de sorts en tout genre. Comme dit un peu plus haut, son rôle était d'explorer les endroits intéressants que Ruby Garnet découvrait, afin de trouver des trésors perdus et des vestiges de ruines. Elle parcourait actuellement le continent africain, là où elle avait déjà découvert des temples remplis d'objets magiques en tout genre.

Pour le moment, Circée était en train de travailler sur deux nouvelles homonculus (oui, toutes ses créations étaient femelles, afin d'éviter de rendre jaloux Dino lorsqu'elle les lui présenterait) qui deviendraient ses domestiques. Encore une fois, il s'agissait de jumelles. Elles étaient brunes aux yeux marrons, Sara avait les cheveux longs attachés en couettes, tandis que Seira les avait courts et ondulés. Circée avait déjà prévu leurs tenues de domestiques, une robe noire longue avec de la dentelle sur les bouts des manches, le haut et le bas de la jupe, ainsi qu'un tablier l'un jaune et l'autre rouge avec un motif de fleurs sur chacun d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, Circée allait justement les éveiller pour qu'elles puissent commencer leurs fonctions.

_ Sara, Seira, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux, ordonna-t-elle en caressant les visages des deux homonculus allongées sur les tables d'examen.

Sara fut la première à ouvrir ses yeux couleurs chocolat et à bouger avec difficultés ses membres.

_ C'est bien, Sara. Lève-toi lentement, ma chérie, lui conseilla Circée tout en se tournant ensuite vers Seira qui commençait à cligner des yeux à son tour.

Sara se redressa lentement, bougeant ses jambes vers le côté, pour poser ses pieds par terre. Circée ne l'aida pas, elle savait que ce moment était important pour les homonculus, car il s'agissait de leur naissance et la première fois qu'elle marcherait. Sur l'autre table, Seira bougeait lentement les doigts, puis ses mains, les yeux grands ouverts.

Finalement, Sara réussit à poser ses pieds par terre et se soulever. Circée la regarda essayer de faire quelques pas avec fierté, même si elle avait encore besoin de se tenir à la table pour se maintenir debout.

_ Excellent, Sara ! Tu n'as pas besoin de te précipiter, tu te débrouilles très bien, prends ton temps pour conserver ton équilibre et t'habituer à la sensation de marcher, dit Circée.

Sara marchait lentement mais sûrement après quelques minutes, tandis que Seira faisait ses propres premiers pas à quelques mètres de sa sœur. Circée les regarda un moment, puis sortit leurs nouveaux vêtements qu'elle plaça sur les deux tables pour que les deux homonculus se changent.

_ Sara, Seira, venez ici s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais que vous retiriez vos robes et enfiliez celles-ci !, indiqua la sorcière.

_ Oui, Master, répondit Sara d'une voix rauque et faible, sa sœur l'imita un instant plus tard.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, il n'était donc pas étonnant que leurs voix soient rauques et qu'elles aient du mal à s'exprimer.

Les deux homonculus revinrent vers les tables et prirent leurs uniformes respectifs de servantes pour se changer. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient enfilé les robes noires, les tabliers et des bottines marrons. Circée les contempla d'un œil approbateur puis leur ordonna de s'asseoir, afin qu'elle puisse les coiffer, glissant des rubans et serres-têtes dans leurs chevelures.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'adressa aux deux homonculus :

_ Vous connaissez vos ordres, vous devez protéger le manoir et le maintenir propre avec les elfes de maison. Votre rôle principal est celui de Servantes, le combat ne doit être engagé qu'en cas de nécessité, affirma Circée.

_ Oui, Master, répondirent les deux homonculus parfaitement synchrones.

_ Bien, Dobby va vous amener au manoir maintenant, nous nous reverrons demain, annonça-t-elle.

L'elfe apparut dans un « pop », se présenta aux deux homonculus, puis disparut avec les jumelles dans un nouveau « pop ».

Seule, Circée s'assit à un bureau un peu plus loin et sortit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre d'un mini-frigo. Elle l'ouvrit et but directement à la bouteille, après avoir pris une grosse gorgée, elle posa la bouteille à sa droite et se mit à réfléchir à ses plans pour l'avenir. C'était le dernier jour de sa dernière année scolaire, elle venait d'achever ses sept années d'études et hésitait sur la marche à suivre dès qu'elle quitterait Beauxbâtons pour retourner à Londres.

Son cœur souhaitait qu'elle prenne le premier avion pour l'Italie afin de rejoindre Dino, mais sa tête savait qu'elle avait des responsabilités qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au moins quelques jours au Royaume-Uni pour les réunions du Magenmagot et celles de l'alliance. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fini ses études, la majeure partie des héritiers de l'alliance avaient terminé eux-aussi cette année et il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie que dans les semaines qui suivront, Neville et Susan, Blaize et Daphnée, ainsi que Fred et Angelina et George et Alicia se marieront tous. Elle devait assister à quatre mariages et elle était même demoiselle d'honneur pour deux d'entre eux ! Elle ne pouvait pas juste tout laisser tomber pour courir dans les bras de Dino, même si elle en avait très envie….

Et puis, il y a l'après….

Ses études finies, elle avait la vie devant elle pour réaliser ses rêves et protéger ses héritages, mais Dino acceptera-t-il de faire pleinement parti de sa vie lorsqu'il apprendra sa vraie nature ? Reborn lui avait assuré que Dino semblait sincèrement intrigué par l'existence de la magie et que les chances qu'il réagisse mal à son secret étaient minimes. Mais savoir que les sorciers et les sorcières existaient, était une chose, accepter de fonder une famille avec une sorcière en était une autre….

_ Je suis vraiment ridicule, m'en faire autant dans mon coin comme une gamine, marmonna Circée en faisant tourner sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre avec ses doigts. Même si au final cela ne marche pas avec Dino, je suis jeune, jolie et intelligente, il ne me sera pas difficile de trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

Mais en disant cela à haute voix, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver stupide. Elle était déjà prête à jeter l'éponge alors même qu'elle n'avait encore rien avoué à Dino, le comble de la stupidité et de la lâcheté !

_ Je suis vraiment une idiote, de chez idiote…. Je devrais avoir davantage confiance en Dino. Il est si formidable et gentil, il y a peu de chance qu'il me repousse juste parce que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, déclara-t-elle encore à voix haute. Mais, s'il accepte ma vraie nature, comment pourrais-je concilier nos deux vies ? C'est la vraie question que je devrais me poser !

L'un était le parrain d'une famille mafieuse, l'autre une richissime sorcière à la tête d'une fortune dans les deux mondes. Elle ne pouvait pas simplement laisser libre cours à ses sentiments en kidnappant Dino et le poussant à la prendre comme épouse. Il fallait s'ils souhaitaient tous deux rendre définitif leur relation, qu'ils discutent de la manière dont ils allaient gérer leur patrimoine personnel. Déjà, Circée comptait établir un contrat de mariage afin de protéger leurs biens privés. Elle avait un héritage plus que conséquent et même si elle avait confiance en Dino, elle n'avait aucune intention de prendre le risque de laisser quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ou ses homonculus toucher à son patrimoine. Elle était Lady Potter-Black et elle en était fière, donc elle ferait tout pour assurer la continuité de son héritage.

Ensuite, il fallait qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur la question des héritiers. Circée devait absolument donner naissance à un fils avant ses vingt-sept ans, afin de ne pas perdre la position de Lady Black. Même si ses rivaux aux titres n'étaient pour la plupart plus de ce monde (bye bye Drago !), les femmes de la famille Black avaient été mariées au fil des générations dans pratiquement toutes les familles de sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Il n'était donc pas impossible qu'un descendant lointain qui n'appartenait pas à sa faction, décide d'usurper sa position en utilisant cette brèche juridique. Elle refusait cependant d'accepter une telle fin sans se battre et si concevoir un fils pouvait assurer qu'elle maintienne sa position, elle donnerait naissance à autant de fils que nécessaire. Surtout que Dino lui-même aura besoin de son propre héritier pour les Cavallone, avec la mort de ses deux frères et son père, il était le dernier Cavallone de la branche principale. S'il souhaitait s'assurer que sa famiglia ne s'effondre pas dans le futur, il lui faudra un héritier à lui aussi.

Enfin, il y avait le problème de l'éducation de leurs futurs enfants, les chances que leurs enfants soient sorciers étaient très grandes. Cela signifiait qu'ils devraient étudier dans une école de sorcellerie après leurs onze ans, or la mafia avait sa propre académie pour les héritiers et jeunes mafieux prometteurs. Si les enfants du parrain des Cavallone ne s'y rendaient pas et qu'ils étaient absents quasiment toute l'année scolaire, cela ferait jaser et les plus curieux chercheraient à savoir où ils étudiaient. Le risque que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle et ses enfants étaient des sorciers ne serait pas inexistant.

_... J'ai vraiment le béguin pour Dino… Penser à nos futurs enfants alors même qu'on n'est même pas fiancé… Je suis totalement raide dingue de lui, soupira Circée en souriant faiblement.

Même si se projeter aussi loin dans l'avenir aussi tôt pouvait sembler stupide ou inutile, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il était important d'envisager de telles possibilités avant de s'engager. Car, cela pourrait actuellement arriver le moment venu et elle se retrouverait dos au mur.

_ Je devrais faire une liste des choses que je dois faire dans l'ordre chronologique. Déjà, retourner à Londres pour assumer mes fonctions de Lady Potter-Black, ensuite assister aux mariages de mes amis, puis faire le tour de mes business pour vérifier que mes affaires marchent sans problème. Dès que ce sera fait, je pourrais m'envoler pour Naples, là il faudra que je prenne Dino à part pour lui avouer toute la vérité. Une fois qu'il l'aura acceptée, je lui parlerai de ma position et ma fortune, ensuite…. Ensuite, cela dépendra de lui et de ses intentions. On aura tous les deux dix-huit ans et si je souhaite rendre notre relation encore plus officielle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pensera personnellement…. Autrement dit, il faut que j'attende sa réponse à mon secret, avant de pouvoir avancer dans mes plans pour l'avenir, soupira à nouveau Circée.

Elle leva sa bouteille et but jusqu'à la vider.

* * *

Un an était passé depuis la mort définitive de Voldemort et pendant cette année, Circée n'était pas la seule à avoir poursuivi sa vie.

Neville et Susan se préparaient à se marier dans un peu plus de deux semaines et Susan avait déjà pris la position de Lady Bones. Ils avaient tous les deux des plans en marche pour leur avenir. Neville souhaitait devenir auror pendant quelques années afin de soutenir la tante de sa fiancée, puis plus tard reprendre le poste de professeur de Botanique, tandis que Susan souhaitait devenir Médicomage à Saint-Mangouste.

Daphnée et Blaize se marieraient eux aussi et organiseraient deux cérémonies une pour les sorciers fin juillet et une pour la mafia fin août. Après leur mariage, Daphnée souhaitait soutenir Blaize et sa Famiglia, mais comptait aussi finir en parallèle un apprentissage pour devenir Maître des Potions. Elle comptait s'installer définitivement en Italie avec son futur mari mais le premier fils qu'elle concevrait deviendrait l'héritier de Cygnus Greengrass.

Padma travaillerait comme chercheuse pour les business de Circée, spécifiquement le développement de nouveaux sorts. Elle serait aussi en charge d'expérimenter sur les magies de son pays natal l'Inde, afin d'essayer de les combiner à celles européennes.

Théo et Millicent sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et comptaient s'installer ensemble dès la fin de leurs études. Avec la mort de tous les membres de la famille Nott, Théo était devenu Lord Nott et il avait rejoint publiquement l'Alliance Potter-Londubat, ajoutant un nouveau vote à leur bloc au Magenmagot. Théo avait toutefois choisi de ne pas retourner vivre dans le manoir familial et il resterait dans la villa que Circée avait mise à sa disposition comme refuge. Néanmoins, il avait donné à Circée la permission de fouiller de fond en comble la demeure des Nott, afin de prendre ce qui l'intéressait. Elle avait ainsi acquis de nombreux livres de magie noire, des ingrédients assez rares et pas très légaux et des objets enchantés de tous types encore une fois assez illégaux.

Ainsi, le seul chevalier qui n'avait pas encore fini ses études, était Luna. Il lui restait encore un an, mais dès qu'elle aurait terminé, elle s'installerait avec Circée. Luna ne souhaitait pas être séparée de son Ciel et était prête à déménager définitivement en Italie si cela lui permettait de rester avec elle. Elle travaillerait en tant qu'assistante/Dame de compagnie de Circée et était aussi prête à mettre ses pouvoirs au service de Dino, si Circée devenait son épouse.

Quant aux chevaliers les plus âgés de Circée, ils avaient déjà commencé à s'établir professionnellement depuis au moins un an.

Fred et George avaient leur boutique, dans laquelle leur frère Ron travaillait parce qu'il avait échoué à intégrer une équipe de Quidditch et qu'il n'avait pas continué ses études. Ils étaient en couples avec Angelina et Alicia, qu'ils comptaient épouser en même temps début août. Les deux filles jouaient professionnellement comme Poursuiveuses réservistes dans l'équipe d'Olivier Dubois, qui était devenu le gardien officiel du club de Flaquemare. Les jumeaux étaient financièrement à l'aise, leur boutique avait beaucoup de succès et ils fabriquaient même des objets enchantés de défense pour les aurors et le ministère. Ils travaillaient en même temps sur une méthode d'enchantement par les flammes plutôt que par magie. Ils cherchaient des matériaux conduisant les flammes autres que les métaux et les pierres précieuses.

Cédric était encore à l'académie des aurors mais il était en bonne voie pour sortir diplômé de sa promotion dans deux ans. Lui et Cho souhaitaient attendre qu'il finisse son apprentissage avant d'entreprendre d'avoir des enfants. Cho avait décidé de rejoindre à son tour le ministère, plus précisément le Département de la Coopération magique internationale afin de mettre à profit ses connaissances linguistiques et ses connaissances sur les cultures magiques d'Asie.

Fleur était enceinte à la grande joie de tous les Weasley, mais elle avait décidé de continuer à travailler comme Conjureuse de sorts pour Gringotts. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Molly, qui lui donnait des conseils pour sa grossesse et tricotait des vêtements pour le bébé dans son temps libre. Molly travaillait comme cuisinière pour le Chaudron Baveur, ce qui lui permettait de subvenir honorablement à ses besoins et occuper son temps libre. Ron vivait encore avec elle tout comme Ginny lorsqu'elle ne se trouvait pas à Poudlard.

Enfin, Viktor continuait sa carrière de joueur de Quidditch mais en même temps, il complétait son apprentissage afin de pouvoir devenir professeur de Sortilèges pour Durmstrang dans quelques années. Il était encore en contact avec Hermione et il semblerait que leur relation soit sérieuse, il avait proposé à Hermione de venir en Bulgarie après tout. Hermione semblait intéressé par l'idée, selon ce que Neville avait écrit à Circée. Son ancienne amie avait connu un profond changement de personnalité après la bataille finale, elle semblait moins respectueuse de l'autorité et plus détendue. Elle avait complètement abandonné ses mauvaises manies, comme par exemple chercher à forcer ses camarades de Gryffondor à étudier autant qu'elle. Elle paraissait plus apaisée et profitait davantage de la vie, se rapprochant même de Sophie, Lavande et Pavarti. Riant avec le reste des Gryffondors beaucoup plus qu'auparavant. Elle envisageait de voyager en Europe pendant quelques mois, avant de suivre un apprentissage sous Sirius pour devenir Professeur de métamorphose. Durmstrang avait perdu plusieurs de leurs professeurs durant la bataille finale, car ils comptaient parmi les Mangemorts tués pendant le combat. Viktor avait proposé à Hermione de devenir professeur à Durmstrang afin qu'elle l'aide à changer son ancienne école.

Tous les chevaliers de Circée avaient donc continué leurs vies même en son absence, elle était d'ailleurs fière de les voir réussir dans leurs domaines respectifs.

* * *

Circée arriva à Grimmaurd juste après Sirius qui était affalé sur son canapé et qui agita ses mains lorsqu'il la vit débarquer.

_ Tu as fait bon voyage, Cissy ?, demanda Sirius sur un ton complètement détendu.

_ Oui, tout c'est bien passé. Et toi, tu sembles assez relax. Heureux d'avoir fini une nouvelle année scolaire ?, répondit Circée en posant ses malles dans le salon.

Kreattur apparut pour les prendre, puis repartit dans un « pop ».

_ Oui, hummm, cette année a été assez calme. Sûrement parce que tu n'étais pas là. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de partir pour Vegas cette année encore, déclara Sirius.

_ J'espère que cette fois, tu éviteras de t'attirer des ennuis ! Te retrouver au prise avec un gang de sorciers et sauver le Président du MACUSA ? Ma chance a vraiment découlé sur toi, commenta Circée en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil face à Sirius.

_ Ne me porte pas poisse, Cissy ! Et puis, j'ai quand même gagné le gros lot à plusieurs reprises !, rétorqua Sirius.

_ Tu as été interdit de plusieurs casinos, si je ne m'abuse. Alors évite d'attirer trop l'attention pendant les vacances, conseilla Circée avant de se lever pour ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre.

_ En fait, les deux homonculus que tu as créées et laissées au manoir, tu comptes simplement les faire travailler comme servantes ?, demanda curieusement Sirius.

Circée qui s'apprêtait à sortir du salon, tourna la tête vers son tuteur et répondit :

_ Oui, elles seront le visage humain que je montrerais si j'ai des invités. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ?, répondit Circée.

_ Juste curiosité, mais je dois avouer que leur faire simplement garder le manoir pour qu'elle le maintienne en état, semble un peu du gâchis. Après tout, tu leur as donné des paramètres physiques et magiques assez haut, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, qu'elles soient justes des servantes….

_ Cela te semble bizarre, c'est ça ?, conclut Circée. C'est vrai que dans un sens, c'est un peu bizarre, mais Seira et Sara ont été créées pour assurer ce poste et celui de gardes du corps si nécessaire. Les faire travailler en tant qu'aurors ou un job similaire serait peut-être plus intéressant pour elle, mais j'ai besoin d'elles pour une tâche spécifique.

Elle sortit du salon et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre sur cette conclusion.

* * *

Les jours qui passèrent ensuite, Circée participa à des réunions de l'alliance et du Magenmagot. Les héritiers de l'Alliance avaient pratiquement monopolisé son attention en la questionnant en long et en large sur son année à Beauxbâtons. Elle leur avait décrit le château, ses classes et plus particulièrement ses leçons d'alchimie avec Nicholas Flamel. Puis les avait interrogés sur leur propre année scolaire, qui s'était déroulée calmement pour la plupart. Ernie par exemple sortait avec Sally Smith et Hannah était pratiquement la maîtresse de Neville _et_ Susan. Circée avait la nette impression que le trio comptait rendre leur ménage à trois officiel en usant certaines vieilles lois qui permettaient à certains sorciers de la noblesse de prendre une seconde épouse/concubine.

Pour le Magenmagot, la faction Potter-Londubat avait profité de la disparition de certaines lignées pour pouvoir procéder avec une partie des changements que Circée avait planifiés. Davantage d'équité au niveau du paiement des taxes, leur pays suivait encore la pratique des privilèges pour la noblesse après tout, équité dans l'emploi et le paiement des sorciers malgré les différences de statut de sang. Il était injuste qu'un Sang-pur soit mieux payé qu'un Né-Moldu alors que leur travail était le même.

Circée avait aussi proposé la création d'une école primaire pour sorciers qui offrirait aux élèves une éducation uniforme avant leur entrée à Poudlard. Les bases éducatives y seraient enseignées comme dans une école primaire moldue, l'écriture, la lecture, l'histoire, la géographie, les mathématiques et les sciences bien sur, mais aussi l'histoire du monde des sorciers et des éléments de culture pour faciliter l'intégration à cette nouvelle société. Circée souhaitait intégrer dès l'école primaire les enfants nés-moldus et leurs familles à la société des sorciers. Sa logique était que si on les éduquait assez tôt, il s'adapterait plus rapidement à ce nouveau monde et adopteraient les manières des sorciers avec moins de difficultés. Après tout, les jeunes enfants étaient beaucoup moins ancrés dans les normes du monde moldu que des adultes ou préadolescents, ils étaient bien plus ouverts d'esprit et apprenaient davantage.

Sa proposition avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et même les anciens alliés politiques de Dumbledore semblaient hésiter à accepter. Mais, elle n'avait pas renoncé, elle avait argué qu'introduire leur monde aux nés-moldus et leurs parents permettraient de réduire les risques liés à des actes de magie accidentelle, puisque les enfants sauraient ce dont ils étaient capables et recevraient des conseils pour maîtriser leur magie. Un autre avantage était que les parents pourraient obtenir des conseils pour aider leurs enfants sorciers durant leurs tendres années et surtout les faire examiner à Saint-Mangouste afin qu'ils reçoivent comme le reste des sorciers les vaccins contre certaines maladies qui étaient uniques aux sorciers.

La directrice McGonagall avait été une excellente alliée pour ces projets, elle avait affirmé qu'une éducation pré-Poudlard devenait de plus en plus indispensable, surtout pour les Sangs-purs. Pour illustrer ses arguments, elle avait apporté des essais des élèves qu'elle avait pu récupérer et avait montré la différence d'écriture entre un élève Né-Moldu et un Sang-Pur. L'élève Né-Moldu faisait beaucoup moins de fautes d'orthographe que le Sangs-Purs et McGonagall avait expliqué qu'elle avait constaté durant sa carrière de professeur que si les Nés-Moldus avaient des difficultés les premiers mois à écrire avec une plume, ils les dépassaient rapidement et au final, leurs essais étaient bien mieux écrits que ceux des Sangs-Purs, qui faisaient d'énormes fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison et grammaire dans leurs rédactions. Elle avait conclu que les Nés-Moldus bénéficiaient d'un avantage grâce à leur éducation primaire avant Poudlard, qui leur donnait les bases de leur langue, l'écriture, les mathématiques et plusieurs autres sujets. Alors que dans le cas des Sang-purs et Sang-mêlés de milieux traditionnels, leur éducation avant leur entrée à Poudlard était très disparate et dépendait de la richesse de la famille et si l'un des parents restait au foyer.

Circée avait donc employé cet argument dans son propre discours, affirmant que l'école primaire était un lieu où tous les jeunes sorciers développeraient les bases fondamentales ensemble, partant ainsi sur un pied d'égalité avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention de faire de l'école primaire un remplacement à leur école millénaire, mais simplement une extension. Au final, l'ouverture d'écoles primaires avait été approuvée, mais elle n'avait été rendue ni obligatoire, ni gratuite.

Circée avait fait appel à des sponsors, dont elle faisait d'ailleurs partie, pour ouvrir la première école. Elle avait converti en école le manoir des Lestranges, qu'elle avait récupéré grâce au contrat de mariage de Bellatrix, après l'avoir dépouillé de tous les objets ensorcelés qui y étaient entreposés. Elle avait même engagé Bill et Fleur pour qu'ils vérifient les enchantements sur la propriété et les modifient pour elle. Le manoir fut restauré avec l'aide de ses deux servantes, de ses trois elfes et ceux des familles de ses alliés, et rapidement les pièces purent être transformées en salle de classe. Circée avait négocié avec McGonagall pour qu'une partie du mobilier pour ses salles viennent de l'école, en arguant qu'il y avait dans le château des dizaines de salles inutilisées et que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas se servir des tables et chaises qui y étaient installées. Une partie des elfes de Poudlard était même venue pour les aider à installer le mobilier en question, ce qui avait grandement facilité la tâche. Pour le reste de la décoration, Circée avait donné à Hannah le feu vert pour redécorer la nouvelle école dans des tons bien plus clairs et avec beaucoup moins de vert et d'argent. Après en avoir discuté avec ses alliés, il avait été convenu que l'école arborait un peu partout les couleurs des quatre maisons de Pourdlard mais sans les emblèmes afin d'éviter de jouer les favoris.

Avec la localisation déterminée, il manquait à Circée des professeurs et un directeur pour cette école, mais même cela fut aisé à accomplir. En effet, Augusta avait été l'une des plus ferventes partisantes de ce projet et elle avait aidé Circée à s'occuper de la création du programme scolaire et de l'administration d'un tel service. Circée avait donc décidé qu'elle ferait une excellente directrice pour la nouvelle école et si Augusta avait été surprise de recevoir une telle position, elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme ce travail. Elle avait ainsi usé de ses contacts pour trouver des professeurs pour chaque matière réduisant davantage les tâches de Circée. D'ailleurs, Frank et Alice s'étaient tous deux portés volontaires pour devenir professeurs dans cette école, ils seraient en charge d'enseigner la culture et l'histoire des sorciers aux enfants. Pour les matières non magiques, Circée avait engagé des sorciers Nés-Moldus qui avaient échoué à trouver du travail dans le monde des sorciers et étaient retournés étudier dans celui des Moldus. Elle avait dû passer du temps à les amadouer pour qu'ils acceptent les postes qu'elle leur proposait, mais cela avait payé et avec les contacts d'Augusta, elle avait composé en moins d'un mois une équipe entière de professeurs prêts pour la rentrée de septembre.

* * *

Avec l'application de ces changements, Circée quitta le pays et voyagea en avion jusqu'à Naples avec Dora. Sa cousine voulait s'assurer que son Ciel aille bien de ses propres yeux et avait prit quelques semaines de congés pour l'accompagner retrouver Dino. Le dixième parrain des Cavallone envoya cette fois-ci un chauffeur pour les amener dans son manoir, car il les avait invitées à rester chez lui plutôt que dans la villa, ce qu'elles avaient accepté. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à son manoir, elles furent accueillies par le bruit d'explosion de grenades et des hurlements quasiment féminins. Dora explosa de rire en voyant son Ciel courir dans leur direction avec Reborn lui lançant des grenades à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui tout en volant grâce à Leon qui s'était transformé en deltaplane.

_ Cissy, tu crois que tu pourrais créer un caméléon comme Léon pour moi ? Il est vraiment super pratique avec sa capacité de se métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi, demanda Dora en regardant le caméléon avec envie.

_ Probablement, mais il faudrait que Reborn et Léon acceptent que je prélève son ADN, répondit Circée en haussant les épaules.

_ Cool ! Demandons-lui ! Hé, Reborn et Léon, on pourrait avoir un peu de l'ADN de Léon pour le cloner ?, demanda Dora en s'approchant du duo tout en esquivant les explosions en se téléportant avec ses flammes du brouillard.

_... Vous voulez _cloner _Léon ? Vous n'auriez pas un scientifique du nom de Verde qui fait ma taille dans votre entourage, par hasard ?, enquerra Reborn légèrement surpris.

_ En fait, Verde travaille effectivement pour moi, mais il étudie les flammes et les armes, plus que le clonage en ce moment. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de son aide pour cloner un être vivant, je maîtrise déjà le processus. Il me suffit d'un peu d'ADN et je peux te créer un clone de Léon en quelques semaines. Je travaille aussi sur la création d'humains artificiels en parallèle, répondit Circée en s'approchant à son tour.

Elle avait sorti un éventail et s'en servait afin de renvoyer les grenades derrière Reborn en créant une bourrasque, tout en s'avançant vers son petit ami pour l'enlacer.

_ Un sujet d'étude assez étonnant, commenta Reborn.

Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'il voulait dire qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet d'étude étonnant pour une sorcière, car la majorité des sorciers ne s'intéressaient guère à la science, étant donné qu'ils étaient capables de transgresser les lois de la physique et de la nature à leur guise.

_ J'avais besoin de main d'œuvre loyale et particulièrement efficace pour accomplir certaines tâches, répondit simplement Circée en haussant les épaules.

Reborn hocha de la tête, il l'interrogerait plus en profondeur une fois loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

_ Hein ? Humains artificiels ?, marmonna Dino confus.

Mais Circée le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse la questionner davantage en l'embrassant avec ardeur.

_ Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils s'enferment dans une chambre avant de commencer à se bécoter !, maugréa Dora en secouant la tête.

La métamorphomage était assez jalouse de la relation entre sa cousine et son Ciel, ils étaient complètement épris l'un de l'autre et elle savait qu'ils finiraient mariés d'ici quelques années. Alors qu'elle était toujours célibataire et que Remus la rejetait constamment. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se retourna. C'était Romario qui avait remarqué son envie et qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule en signe de solidarité.

_ Merci, chuchota Tonks à son camarade gardien de Dino.

Le mafieux hocha de la tête la voyant retrouver sa bonne humeur, puis se tourna vers son boss et la petite amie de ce dernier. Il se racla la gorge puis annonça :

_ Boss, il serait peut-être temps que vous invitiez Miss Black et Miss Tonks à l'intérieur du manoir ?

Dino relâcha les lèvres de Circée, qui se mit à bouder, tandis que le blond avait les joues en feu lorsqu'il répondit :

_ Tu as raison ! Désolé, pour mon manque de manières, Dora ! Venez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres, annonça le parrain des Cavallone en enlaçant la taille de sa petite amie et indiquant au groupe de le suivre à l'intérieur de sa demeure.

En chemin, ils croisèrent une servante dont Circée mémorisa immédiatement le visage, puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre que Dino avait fait préparer pour Circée.

_ Darling ? Pourquoi ai-je ma propre chambre ? Je pensais que je partagerai la tienne !, bouda-t-elle tout en se collant à son petit ami.

_ Partager une seule chambre ?, s'exclama Dino rouge de la tête aux pieds.

_ Bien sûr, cela sera plus simple pour que tu me ravisses toutes les nuits et même le matin, répondit Circée comme si cela allait de soi.

Reborn semblait terriblement amusé de l'embarras de son élève devant les élans amoureux de sa petite amie. Circée n'était absolument pas gênée à l'idée de proclamer à haute voix tout ce qu'elle voulait que Dino lui fasse la nuit après tout et elle se préparait d'ailleurs à énumérer toutes les positions qu'elle voulait qu'ils pratiquent dès cette nuit. Mais heureusement pour Dino, Dora fut assez rapide pour taire sa plus jeune cousine en mettant sa main contre la bouche de Circée.

_ Cissy, je t'adore et tu le sais. Mais, je t'en prie, épargne-nous les détails de tes ébats sexuels avec Dino ! Le pauvre, il est complètement rouge !, supplia Dora.

Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Circée, mais elle avait toujours trouvé Dino encore plus séduisant lorsqu'il était embarrassé… Alors, ses instincts de sadique étaient ressortis encore une fois pour qu'elle le taquine suffisamment pour que ses joues deviennent rouges et qu'un frisson de plaisir l'envahisse.

Dora lâcha Circée une fois sûre qu'elle ne reprendra pas le sujet précédent et au final, Circée s'installa dans la chambre de Dino, tandis que Dora avait déposé ses affaires dans la chambre d'amie préparée pour elle.

Un peu plus tard, Circée discuta seule avec Reborn pour l'informer qu'une des servantes du manoir était en fait un assassin et il fut aisé de le vérifier étant donné que la servante en question détenait du poison et des armes dissimulées dans sa chambre.

Reborn chargea quelques hommes de Dino d'interroger l'assassin afin de savoir qui était son employeur, puis ordonna à son élève de conduire Circée dans un restaurant pour dîner en amoureux.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Reborn voulait que Circée profite de l'occasion pour avouer à Dino qu'elle était une sorcière avant que le blond n'annonce ses propres intentions. Le tueur à gages avait fait réserver une salle d'un petit restaurant afin que Circée ne mette pas le statut du secret en péril, en parlant de magie et des sorciers avec des oreilles aux alentours.

Ainsi, vers dix-neuf heure et quart, le couple quitta le manoir à bord d'une des voitures des Cavallone et furent conduit au restaurant dans lequel Reborn avait fait la réservation. Ils entrèrent et un serveur les conduisit jusqu'à la salle qui leur était réservée. Dino tira pour Circée une chaise comme un vrai gentleman puis s'assit à son tour. Le serveur leur donna les menus, puis les laissa seul un moment.

Circée regarda la carte qu'elle tenait fermement et décida très vite de ce qu'elle comptait commander, puis elle se tourna vers Dino lorsqu'elle le vit poser son propre menu.

_ Dino… Il y a une chose, non plutôt plusieurs choses qu'il faut que je t'avoue, commença Circée avec une certaine hésitation dans le ton de sa voix.

_ Des choses à m'avouer ?, demanda Dino en fronçant des sourcils avec une touche d'inquiétude.

_ Reborn m'a informé que tu étais maintenant au courant de l'existence d'une certaine société secrète qui vit généralement isolée des gens ordinaires… J'en fais partie, Darling… Je suis une sorcière, tout comme Dora et Luna, avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

_ T-t-tu es une _sorcière_ ?, répéta Dino complètement ébahi.

Il semblait sincèrement surpris à cet aveu, mais il n'avait pour le moment manifesté aucune peur ou colère.

_ Oui, je suis bel et bien une sorcière. Reborn pourra te le confirmer, il l'a compris lorsqu'on s'est vu à Pâque l'année dernière et que je t'ai expliqué comment mes parents sont morts. Il se trouve que je suis extrêmement célèbre dans la communauté des sorciers et cette célébrité est née parce que j'ai survécu au monstre qui a tué mes parents et que leur assassin lui-même semblait avoir péri lors de l'attaque. Voldy était mort, mais il avait expérimenté sur son âme afin de la maintenir ancré sur terre même si son enveloppe charnelle était tuée. Il a donc ressuscité il y a quelques années, mais est définitivement mort de mes mains l'année dernière. Si tu souhaites plus de détails, Reborn pourra encore une fois te les fournir, je préfèrerai ne pas gâcher le temps qu'on passe ensemble à parler de l'assassin de mes parents, répondit Circée.

_ Je comprends. Mais je dois avouer qu'après ce qu'on m'avait dit sur les sorciers et le fait qu'ils ignoraient une bonne partie de la culture des gens ordinaires, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer en sorcière…, commenta Dino en la regardant de haut en bas dans sa robe de cocktail champagne.

_ J'ai passé mon enfance avec mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin qui ne sont pas sorciers et ils auraient préféré que je sois moi aussi normale. Je garde donc toujours un œil sur le monde non magique et je préfère leurs vêtements aux vieilles robes des sorciers, expliqua Circée en souriant.

C'était un fait que Circée n'avait pas le look d'une sorcière lorsqu'elle n'allait pas en classe ou à des réunions du Magenmagot. Elle était bien plus à l'aise habillée en Moldue.

_ D'accord, cela explique comment tu as réussi à cacher aussi rapidement ta nature. Mais, le fait que tu sois une sorcière, est-ce que cela changera quoi que ce soit entre nous ?, enquerra Dino en prenant sa main.

_ Je souhaite que non, mais il faut qu'on discute de certains points pour en être sûrs. Il y a une autre chose que je souhaite t'avouer, Cécile Black est un alias que j'utilise quand je viens à Naples pour te voir afin d'échapper à mes ennemis _et _mes fans les plus extrêmes. Oui, j'ai des admirateurs à la pelle, mais on pourra en discuter plus tard. Le plus important est que mon vrai nom complet est Circée Morrigan Potter-Black. Le nom Black vient de Sirius que tu connais déjà sous le nom de James Black, qui est encore une fois un alias. Sa vraie identité est celle de Sirius Orion Black, il s'est évadé de prison il y a quelques années et est resté en cavale pendant presque un an. Lorsque les forces de police des sorciers auxquelles Dora appartient l'ont attrapé, ils se sont rendu compte qu'il était en fait innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'avait accusé. Et que le véritable coupable s'était caché tout ce temps par magie sous la forme d'un rat afin d'échapper à la justice. Dans des vieux journaux de Grande-Bretagne, tu devrais pouvoir trouver sa photo et son nom car son évasion puis l'annonce de son innocence ont fait la une de la presse moldue et sorcière. Lorsqu'on est venu pour la première fois, on s'est dit qu'avec son ancienne notoriété et ma propre célébrité, utiliser des alias serait préférable et il a décidé de prendre le nom de mon père « James » tout en conservant son nom de famille. Puisque j'étais sensée me faire passer pour sa fille, j'ai aussi pris le nom de Black et pour mon prénom j'ai choisi un qu'on pouvait raccourcir en Cissy afin que Sirius et Luna puisse m'appeler par mon diminutif sans attirer les soupçons. C'est comme ça que Circée Morrigan Potter-Black est devenue Cécile Black, annonça ensuite Circée.

Dino cligna des yeux quelques secondes puis prit la parole :

_ Je comprends la situation et la nécessité d'utiliser un alias. Je dois dire que Circée Morrigan sonne davantage comme le nom d'une sorcière que Cécile. Mais, Cissy est donc vraiment ton diminutif ?

_ Oui, c'est Dora qui a commencé à m'appeler ainsi, puis le reste de mon entourage a suivi. Comme je trouvais que Cissy sonnait bien, j'ai décidé d'encourager mes amis à m'appeler ainsi, répondit Circée en hochant la tête.

_ Je vois, donc je continuerais à t'appeler Cissy, le temps que je m'habitue à l'idée que ton nom est Circée, affirma Dino.

_ Cela… ne te pose pas problème que je sois une sorcière ?, demanda timidement Circée.

_ Non, pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas partie des extrémistes qui haïssent les gens sans pouvoirs magiques n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai aucune raison de changer d'attitude avec toi juste parce que tu possèdes de tels pouvoirs. Je t'aime et je n'ai aucune intention de laisser le fait que tu appartiens à une différente société nous séparer, rétorqua Dino sur un ton ferme pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite se mettre à rougir et bégayer d'embarras après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait confessé ses sentiments.

_ Darling, juste pour ça, ce soir je te laisserai me ravir toute la nuit-

_ J'ai compris ! J'ai compris ! S'il te plaît ne parlons pas de sex dans le restaurant !, l'interrompit Dino en faisant de larges gestes de la main.

_ Mou… Des fois, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant, Darling !, commenta Circée en faisant glisser son pied le long de la jambe de son petit ami.

_ Cissy, pas ici, s'il te plaît, demanda avec une certaine réluctance le blond les joues toujours rouges.

_ Okay, mais ce soir, je compte sur toi pour t'occuper longuement de moi, répondit Circée en reposant son pied par terre.

_ Oui, oui, mais attends qu'on soit de retour au manoir. Il est peut-être temps de passer nos commandes ?

_ D'accord, tu comptes appeler le serveur ?, demanda Circée.

_ Non, je vais simplement lui transmettre directement nos commandes. Qu'as-tu choisi ?, répondit Dino en se levant de sa chaise.

Circée lui annonça ce qu'elle souhaitait commander et Dino s'avança vers la porte de la salle.

Un trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils venaient tous deux de finir leurs plats et s'apprêtaient à s'attaquer à leurs desserts, quand Dino prit les mains de Circée et se racla la gorge.

_ Circée, cela fait plusieurs années que nous sortons ensemble, même si nous n'avons pas pu passer autant de temps ensemble que je l'aurais voulu. Je souhaite officialiser davantage notre relation, alors… Circée accepterais-tu de devenir ma fiancée et ensuite ma femme ?, demanda Dino en sortant un petit coffret de la poche de sa veste.

Il l'ouvrit et Circée s'exclama de surprise en voyant une bague de fiançailles à l'intérieur.

_ OUI ! OUI ! Oui ! Je veux devenir ta femme !, répondit Circée en tendant sa main tremblante à Dino.

Le mafieux prit la bague et la passa à son doigt, sincèrement soulagé qu'elle ait accepté. Circée sourit à son fiancé, son bonheur était palpable et elle se retenait difficilement de crier sur tous les toits.

_ J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait se marier l'année prochaine afin que Luna puisse assister à la cérémonie. Il lui reste encore une année dans ton ancienne école, c'est ça ?, annonça Dino en se grattant embarrassé la tête.

_ Oui, ce sera sa dernière année et c'est vrai que si le mariage n'a pas lieu pendant les vacances, elle ne pourra pas y assister. Darling, tu es si prévenant pour avoir déjà pensé à la situation de Luna, répondit Circée sur un ton doux et tendre qui aurait choqué ses anciens camarades de classe.

_ Non, non, c'est normal. Votre école est un pensionnat donc c'était logique que je prenne cela en compte. Alors tu es d'accord pour une cérémonie en juillet ou en août ?, dit le blond en agitant les mains.

_ Oui, mais je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux de faire deux cérémonies. L'une avec mes contacts sorciers et bien sûr tes hommes, et l'autre pour les familles mafieuses avec qui tu es en contact. Les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne ne sont pas les plus discrets et quand il s'agit de se mêler aux gens ordinaires, ils sont vraiment nuls. Mais, en même temps, je ne peux pas les snober et ne pas les inviter à mon mariage, ma position dans la noblesse magique en pâtirait. Tout comme il est important pour ta Famiglia que les alliés de ta famille assistent à la cérémonie. Je sais que Blaize et Daphnée ont choisi de faire deux cérémonies eux aussi… Ah ! C'est ça que j'ai oublié ! Désolée, cela m'était sorti de la tête, mais il faut que je t'avoue que je connaissais déjà Blaize et Daphnée avant qu'on les rencontre durant notre croisière jusqu'à Mafia land. Ils sont tous deux sorciers et ils étaient mes camarades de classe à Poudlard !, répondit Circée.

_ Blaize Zabini et sa fiancée sont eux aussi des sorciers ? C'est vrai ?, répéta Dino surpris.

_ Oui, la famille Zabini est une famille de sorciers de la noblesse magique italienne en plus d'appartenir à la mafia, tandis que les Greengrass sont la plus vieille famille sorcière britannique, Daphnée appartient à l'élite de l'élite de mon pays. Même si techniquement je lui suis supérieure car je détiens déjà le titre de Lord, ou dans mon cas Lady. La famille Greengrass est au sommet de la hiérarchie dans notre noblesse, alors même si Daphnée n'est pour le moment qu'une « héritière » son statut est en vérité pratiquement égal au mien, expliqua Circée.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de Daphnée et Blaize, plus précisément de leurs cérémonies de mariage et Dino accepta de suivre l'idée de Circée en réalisant deux cérémonies distinctes. Ils quittèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard le restaurant et rentrèrent guillerets au manoir.

Le lendemain, Circée annonça ses fiançailles à son entourage à l'aide de son Miroir à Double Sens et immédiatement, les femmes parmi ses proches se proposèrent de l'aider pour les préparatifs ce qu'elle accepta joyeusement.

* * *

Quasiment un an passa et avec lui une succession de joyeux évènements.

Susan Bones Londubat était ainsi tombée enceinte début septembre et avait neuf mois plus tard donné naissance fin mai au jeune Edgar Neville Bones, le garçon avait pris le nom de jeune fille de sa mère comme le stipulait leur contrat de mariage. Même chose pour Daphnée Greengrass Zabini qui avait donné un petit fils, Apollo Greengrass, à Cygnus, que celui-ci avait immédiatement nommé son héritier. Angelina et Alicia Weasley étaient toutes deux enceintes et leurs accouchements auraient lieu fin octobre et début décembre respectivement. Percy et Pénélope Weasley attendaient eux-aussi un enfant qui était prévu pour fin décembre.

Dora avait finalement convaincu Remus de lui donner une chance et ils étaient pour le moment en couple, mais Circée n'était pas sûre que cela durerait. La grande surprise par contre fut l'annonce des fiançailles de Sirius et Bathsheba Babbling, le professeur d'étude des Runes de Poudlard avec qui Circée avait constamment gardé contact. Le couple de professeurs avait fait profil bas pendant deux ans, mais avait décidé au final de se fiancer. Sirius avait avoué avoir eu peur de lui demander de l'épouser à cause de son infertilité, mais Bathsheba avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait eu la même hésitation, car elle était aussi stérile. Elle avait été touchée par un maléfice lors de la première guerre civile qui avait détruit son utérus, la rendant incapable de concevoir un enfant. Le couple avait décidé de continuer à enseigner et dans quelques années envisager l'adoption pour combler leur désir de fonder une famille, un projet que Circée soutenait de tout cœur.

* * *

Ainsi, aujourd'hui était le grand jour, Circée se trouvait dans le manoir des Potter au nord de l'Angleterre avec Luna, Daphnée, Cho, Padma, Fleur, Millicent, Susan, Katie, Dora et Hannah. Les filles avaient toutes voulu l'aider à se préparer pour le grand jour et elles la regardaient avec fierté pendant qu'elle se contemplait dans le miroir.

Ses longs cheveux soyeux étaient détachés et arrivaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Une tiare d'or blanc et des fleurs blanches ornaient sa chevelure noire ébène. Ses lèvres et ses paupières étaient roses, dans une teinte identique à celle des fleurs de son bouquet. Sa robe de mariée blanche était pratiquement de type bustier, car les fines bretelles qui pendaient de chaque côté n'étaient là que pour décorer et ne retenaient rien. Son corset marquait sa taille de guêpe et le bas de sa robe était composé de deux couches celle au-dessus était un voile avec d'élégantes broderies de fleurs et de papillons. Elle portait des escarpins argentés qui étaient cachés par la robe, de longs gants blancs et de longues boucles d'oreilles blanches. Autour de son cou, elle arborait un magnifique collier en argent avec de petites améthystes incrustées.

_ Tu es resplendissante, Circée, affirma Luna qui pleurait dans un mouchoir que Millicent lui avait tendu.

Toutes les filles étaient en larmes ou au bord des larmes pour ce jour et Circée ne s'était pas mise à sangloter à son tour que par pure force mentale. Elle n'avait aucune envie de gâcher son maquillage alors que dans une heure, elle se marierait !

_ Je suis sûre que Dino te regardera avancer vers l'autel l'air ébahi, commenta Katie en souriant devant sa cadette dans l'ancienne équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

_ Et puis, il n'aura ensuite qu'une seule idée en tête, retirer ta robe !, ajouta Susan avec un clin d'œil complice.

Les filles se mirent toutes à rire à cette blague et Circée se détendit immédiatement. Elle s'était réveillée complètement paniquée ce matin-là, craignant qu'un imprévu vienne gâcher son mariage, mais pour l'instant tout allait bien. Dino était entouré par Romario, Reborn, quelques uns de ses hommes, Neville et Sirius dans une autre aile du manoir, les hommes finissaient ses derniers préparatifs, pendant que Circée en faisait de même avec ses amies.

Une heure plus tard, la cérémonie débuta sans problème grâce aux deux couples Londubat et Augusta qui avaient pris en charge l'installation des invités à la place de Dino, puisqu'ils les connaissaient mieux que le futur marié. Dino et Circée avaient chacun deux témoins, Romario et Dora pour Dino, Neville et Luna pour Circée. Bien sûr, ce fut Sirius qui conduisit Circée jusqu'à l'autel puisqu'il était la personne qui était le plus proche d'un père pour la sorcière. Comme les filles l'avaient deviné, Dino l'avait regardée s'avancer dans l'allée complètement ébahi, les yeux écarquillés et le bouche grande ouverte. Circée sourit devant son expression et libéra une partie de ses flammes du Ciel, s'entourant ainsi d'une aura charismatique qui était légèrement similaire à l'allure d'une Vélane et qui embellissait tous les invités de la salle. Derrière elle, Luna marchait au bras de Neville, suivis par Dora et Romario. Sirius conduisit Circée jusqu'à l'autel et lâcha son bras une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de Dino.

_ Mesdames et Messieurs, commença le sorcier qui avait présidé les mariages de tous les amis de Circée. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles, Dino Cavallone et Circée Morrigan Potter Black.

Le sorcier poursuivit, puis donna à chaque marié l'occasion de prononcer ses vœux, puis il reprit.

_ Dino, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Circée Morrigan ?

_ Oui, je le veux, répondit immédiatement Dino en serrant fortement la main de Circée.

_ Bien, et vous Circée Morrigan, souhaitez-vous prendre pour époux, Dino Cavallone ?

_ Oui, je le veux plus que tout, confirma Circée à son tour.

Au premier rang, Alice Londubat, Augusta et une bonne partie des femmes de l'assemblée se mirent à sangloter en silence dans de petits mouchoirs de dentelle, tandis que les hommes leurs massaient le dos tout en regardant avec fierté les jeunes fiancés.

_ Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie, conclut le sorcier qui présidait la cérémonie.

Il leva haut sa baguette au-dessus des têtes de Dino et Circée et une pluie d'étoiles d'argent tomba sur eux, tournoyant autour de leurs silhouettes à présent enlacées. Les invités se mirent tous à applaudir bruyamment, en même temps que des ballons dorés éclataient au-dessus d'eux. Des oiseaux de paradis et de minuscules cloches d'or en jaillirent et se mirent à voleter ou à flotter dans les airs, ajoutant leurs chants et leurs carillons au vacarme des acclamations.

Les invités suivirent les jeunes mariés en dehors de la tente qui avait été préparée dans le parc du manoir pour la cérémonie, marchant un peu plus loin à l'extérieur là où les elfes de maison en avaient profité pour installer une large piste de danse et des dizaines de table pour les invités. Dino et Circée inaugurèrent la réception en ouvrant le bal, ils dansèrent leur première danse sur la chanson _You raise me up_. Sous les acclamations de la foule, Dino fit valser sa nouvelle épouse et peu après que la chanson soit finie, ils furent rejoints par d'autres danseurs, Sirius et Bathsheba, Dora et Remus, Luna et Romario, Neville et Susan, les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall, et d'autres encore.

La réception se passa parfaitement, tous les invités même ceux qui étaient davantage des collègues politiciens avaient félicité les jeunes mariés et s'étaient retenus de faire des remarques sur le fait que Dino était un Moldu. Ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour s'attirer la fureur de Circée le jour de son mariage en insultant son nouvel époux. Dino avait ainsi été accosté par de nombreux sorciers qui souhaitaient savoir s'il comptait se mêler à leur société ou simplement laisser Circée en charge. Il avait à chaque fois répondu qu'il souhaitait connaître davantage le monde de son épouse, mais qu'il ne comptait pas lui voler ses positions politiques. Il avait gagné l'approbation des sorciers les plus âgés avec cette réponse et il avait reçu des vœux de toutes parts par la suite.

Le soir, les jeunes mariés quittèrent le manoir pour partir en lune de miel sur l'île des Black dans les Caraïbes. La résidence avait été préparée pour leur arrivée par les elfes de maison et ils purent donc profiter du paysage idyllique sans avoir à se soucier de la propreté de leur villa de vacance. Ils y restèrent deux semaines avant de retourner à Naples afin de préparer la seconde cérémonie qui accueillerait cette fois-ci des mafiosos et le plus proche entourage de Circée, qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser la magie durant le second mariage.

Après cette seconde cérémonie durant laquelle Circée avait été présentée à ses distants oncles, Timoteo Vongola, son fils Federico (le seul qui soit encore en vie et non givré) et Iemitsu Sawada, Circée et Dino étaient repartis pour une seconde lune de miel à Mafia Land cette fois-ci, avec Colonnello qui avait été invité au mariage. En fait, tous les Arcobalenos avaient été réunis pendant cette seconde cérémonie, ce qui les avait eux-mêmes surpris. Pour la première, il y avait déjà eu Reborn en tant qu'invité de Dino, mais du côté de la mariée, il y avait aussi eu Mammon/Viper car elle était une parente éloignée, Fon qui était le père d'une amie de longue date de la mariée, Verde qui était un associé de la mariée et enfin Colonnello qui était une connaissance de la mariée et l'oncle d'une de ses amie. Les cinq avaient déjà été étonnés d'être réunis au même mariage, et encore plus lorsqu'ils comprirent que quatre d'entre eux étaient sorciers, mais que les huit Arcobalenos avec Lal soient présents, avait fait l'effet d'un choc parmi les invités. Cela avait remonté en flèche l'opinion de la mafia sur le statut actuel de la famille Cavallone en tout cas.

Cinq mois après leur mariage, Circée apprit qu'elle était enceinte et avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Dino avec l'aide de Reborn. L'Arcobaleno avait filmé son élève s'évanouir en entendant Circée dire : « Je suis enceinte ! On va avoir un bébé ! ».

Dahlia Harmonie Viviane Potter Cavallone naquit le premier septembre de l'an 2000 en tant qu'héritière de la famille Potter, la magie spécifique à cette famille coulant fortement dans ses veines. Circée avait décidé de n'octroyer le nom Black qu'à son premier fils afin d'éviter tout doute sur l'identité du futur Lord Black, ainsi que pour éviter que la puissante mais instable magie des Black ne soit héritée par son premier enfant. Elle-même avait eu des difficultés à gérer ses deux magies familiales après tout.

Dahlia était née avec les belles boucles blondes de son père mais les yeux verts de sa mère, la faisant rassembler encore davantage à son ancêtre le roi Arthur. Elle avait pour parrain Neville et marraine Luna, les deux sorciers avaient d'ailleurs pris l'habitude de choyer leur filleule.

Six mois après la naissance de Dahlia, Circée était retombée enceinte et avait accouché le 28 novembre 2001 de son premier fils, l'héritier de la famille Black, James Vicento Hadès Black Cavallone, qui était né avec la chevelure d'ébène de sa mère et les yeux marrons de son père. Avec sa naissance, Circée avait senti qu'une partie de la magie des Black l'avait quittée pour entrer dans le nouveau né, mais elle ne s'en alarma pas, car Sirius l'avait prévenue que c'était parfaitement normal lorsqu'un héritier venait au monde. Même si elle n'avait plus le complet contrôle de cette magie, elle était définitivement Lady Black grâce à la naissance de James, même si elle devrait lui transmettre le titre à sa majorité.

S'occuper de deux enfants en bas âge ne fut pas facile dans les premiers mois, Circée avait été obligée de confier une large partie de ses affaires à son entourage et ses homonculus, tandis que le couple cumulait les nuits blanches. Mais, ils étaient bien trop heureux de leur petite famille pour se plaindre, surtout que leurs proches étaient très présents pour eux. En particuliers les parrains et marraines des deux enfants. Luna vivait ainsi au manoir et était ravie de baby-sitter. Neville avec Susan et le jeune Edgar venait eux-aussi très souvent pour qu'Edgar voit sa marraine, Dahlia et James. Squalo qui était le parrain de James (une position qui avait profondément choqué l'assassin mais qu'il n'avait pas osé refuser) prenait aussi le temps de s'occuper de son filleul pendant son temps libre et avait affirmé qu'il lui enseignerait l'escrime lorsqu'il serait un peu plus grand, et Circée l'avait convaincu d'étendre cette offre à Dahlia et ses futurs enfants. Daphnée et Blaize visitaient eux aussi avec Apollo, Daphnée avait été choisie comme marraine de James après tout.

* * *

Circée était à nouveau enceinte d'un peu plus d'un mois quand Reborn compléta l'entraînement de Dino afin de découvrir son nouvel élève, le futur decimo des Vongola. Circée lui avait expliqué avant son départ que le jeune Tsunayoshi était encore fragile aujourd'hui, car ses flammes du Ciel avaient été scellées pendant des années par le neuvième parrain. Elle-même avait rencontré et descellé son cousin deux ans plutôt, lorsqu'elle s'était rendue à Namimori pour rencontrer la branche japonaise des Potter ainsi que tenir sa promesse à Kyoya, de s'affronter à nouveau. C'était Kyoya qui l'avait guidé après leur duel (et l'harmonisation de leurs flammes, faisant de Kyoya son troisième chevalier violet ou gardien des nuages à la grande surprise de Circée) jusqu'à la maison des Sawada. Et Circée était ressortie de cette rencontre avec une terrible envie de tuer Iemitsu Sawada, car ce sxxxxxxd avait laissé son fils souffrir d'un sceau sur ses flammes qui le rendait encore plus maladroit que _Dino_ et qui réduisait très largement ses facultés physiques et mentales ! Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'en sorte si mal en classe avec un tel sceau sur ses flammes qui sont la manifestation de son âme, sans oublier le fait que le sceau bloquait aussi son hyper intuition !

Circée avait détruit le sceau et immédiatement informé les Vindices du fait qu'un membre de _sa famille_ avait été soumis à un tel sceau sans _son_ accord, alors qu'elle est la chef de la famille Potter. Elle leur avait fait collecter les preuves de ce crime en leur demandant de les garder dans l'éventualité qu'un problème avec les Vongola surgissaient. Elle avait aussi obtenu des gardiens de l'Omerta un certificat qui déclarait le fait que Tsunayoshi avait été banni de la liste des candidats comme héritier par le neuvième parrain, ainsi que la « garde légale » dans leur société du jeune Tsuna. Iemitsu n'était donc plus considéré comme le responsable légal de Tsuna, mais Circée, d'autant plus que Tsuna était un _sorcier_ mais que sa magie avait été bloquée par le sceau tout comme ses flammes. Il étudiait actuellement à Mahoutokoro tout comme Kyoya et c'était Circée qui avait pris en charge ses frais de scolarité.

Circée avait ainsi averti Reborn de ces circonstances (précisant aussi que Tsuna avait trois gardiens pour le moment, Takeshi Yamamoto comme gardien de la pluie, Ryohei Sasagawa pour le soleil et Hana Kurokawa pour les tempêtes, il avait aussi deux autres éléments qu'il semblait courtiser) avant son départ au nom de leur amitié et du fait qu'il serait le parrain d'un des enfants qu'elle portait actuellement dans son ventre. Elle était cette fois-ci enceinte de triplés au grand choc de ses proches et était pratiquement sous surveillance constante afin de s'assurer que sa troisième grossesse se passe sans complication.

Ainsi, elle ne fut pas surprise que Reborn les appelle pour leur demander de l'aide pour Tsuna afin de le persuader de devenir Decimo.

_ Darling, prêt pour partir au Japon ?, demanda Circée tout en tenant le bras de Luna pour marcher, derrière elles se trouvaient Sara et Sierra ses deux servantes Homonculus tenant Dahlia et James dans leurs bras.

Dino sortait leurs valises avec quelques uns de ses hommes pour les ranger dans leurs voitures, mais il se retourna pour lui répondre.

_ Oui, je suis prêt, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon futur petit frère !, répondit le parrain des Cavallone.

Circée sourit, puis monta à l'arrière d'une des voitures avec le reste de sa petite famille, pour rouler en direction de l'aéroport afin de se rendre au Japon.

**FIN !**

* * *

**La suite sera une fiction séquelle à part qui sera postée à partir de la fin de cette semaine.**

**NOTES :**

*** Dahlia et James :**

**Les prénoms de Dahlia, Harmonie et Viviane viennent respectivement de la fleur, de l'Harmonie mythologique, (Harmonie est aussi une référence à la capacité d'harmonie des flammes du Ciel) et Viviane est le nom de la Dame du Lac dans les légendes arthuriennes. Vous vous en doutez, mais elle détient une pure flamme du Ciel, elle est aussi née avec une réserve de magie de 110 PM (un petit peu moins que sa mère) plus un noyau de dragon qui lui fournit une seconde réserve de Mana colossale (2000 PM, Circée possède aussi cette seconde réserve).**

**Les prénoms de James et Vicento viennent des pères de Circée et Dino, quand à Hadès c'est le nom du Dieu grec régnant sur les enfers. Il détient une flamme du ciel et des nuages comme sa mère. Sa réserve de magie est de 105 PM, un tout petit peu moins que sa sœur et il détient aussi un noyau de dragons.**

**La raison pour laquelle les deux enfants de Circée ont tous deux trois prénoms est que ma petite sœur (d'un an ma cadette) a trois prénoms (Aline Renée Madeleine, la pauvre !) et mon frère deux (Adrien Jules) mais que mes parents m'en ont donné qu'un seul alors que je suis l'ainée ! En plus, cela me permet de mélanger les traditions familiales des familles de Circée et Dino. **

**Le reste de leurs enfants, autrement dit les triplés, auront aussi trois prénoms, les voici avec l'identité de leurs parrains et marraines ainsi que leurs flammes. Ils naîtront le 12 janvier 2003. **

**Arthur Karna Lugh Pendragon Cavallone : l'héritier du titre Pendragon, il détient une flamme du ciel complètement pure comme Dahlia et est l'aîné des triplés. Romario est son parrain et Padma sa marraine.**

**Renato Sirius Loki Cavallone : l'héritier des Cavallone, il détient trois flammes, ciel, soleil et brouillard. Reborn est son parrain et Nymphadora sa marraine.**

**Olivia Scathach Niké Cavallone : elle détient des flammes du ciel et de la tempête. Blaize est son parrain et Cho sa marraine.**

*** Circée et ses pouvoirs non développés dans ma fiction mais qu'elle possède :**

**Il y a de nombreux pouvoirs de Circée que je n'ai pas pu développer dans cette fiction mais qu'elle détient. Par exemple, Circée est une Animagus, qui détient trois formes. La première, c'est celle d'un Pégase, la seconde un basilic à cause de l'influence qu'a eu l'âme de Jedusor sur elle avant qu'elle ne la purifie et enfin un dragon à cause du noyau dont elle a hérité d'Arthur. Elle n'a déclaré au ministère qu'une seule de ses transformations, celle en pégase. **

**Circée détient aussi des Yeux Mystiques de pétrification comme Médusa dans **_**Fate/Stay Night**_** depuis qu'elle s'est transformée pour la première fois en basilic. Elle possède sa propre forme de **_**Gradation Air, **_**la magie à la base de la méthode de **_**Tracing**_** d'Emiya Shirou et Archer, qui lui permet de créer instantanément des armes ou objet avec l'apparence et les pouvoirs qu'elle imagine. Elle maîtrise la magie sans baguette et formule sans aucune difficulté et possède naturellement la maîtrise de tous les éléments. Autrement dit, elle est OP et elle peut définitivement affronter et vaincre des Servants si elle y va à fond.**

**Pour le moment, elle est la seule Vraie Magicienne dans son monde, puisqu'elle détient l'Heaven Feel, mais elle sera bientôt rejointe par Byakuran qui détient une magie très similaire au Kaléidoscope.**


End file.
